


You're Mine

by OverlordAvery



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Brutal Murder, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Imprisonment, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Molestation, Murder, Other, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence, murder mentions, violence mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 379,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordAvery/pseuds/OverlordAvery
Summary: “I’m going to kill them. I’m going to take my time with it, and you’re going to watch. You will watch them suffer and die in my hands, and do you know why they’re going to die?” Svlad was crying harder and Priest was slowly standing up, watching him with heavy eyes as he began pleading him not to. His voice already going hoarse from the tears he was choking on. He just kept smiling at him, hands sliding up to pet his hair. Running his gloved fingers through it before pulling his hand back to take the gloves off. “They’re going to die, because you don’t need them anymore. You have me now, and I’m all you’re ever going to have.” Svald was shaking his head while watching his face, a look of uncertainty in his eyes.“Wh-what does that mean?”“Oh, Svlad, this is the best part.” He was laughing while moving his hands to rest them on the boy’s arms, leaning on them and feeling them twitch and tense under his hands. “You’re mine now."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a long chapter fic I have been working on and posting on Tumblr.  
> It was inspired by an ask I had received and just kind of rolled with it.  
> I also have a Priest is a Project Theory I am using for this fic.
> 
> This work of fiction follows incredibly dark themes. Just as a warning.
> 
> **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Ken Adams, Dirk Gently, Todd Brotzman, Farah Black  
>  **Warnings** ; Abuse, Torture, Angst, Priest’s POV

He wasn't surprised to be called in to talk to Ken, but from how he was sounding on the phone... How he was trying not to bring up what he wanted was making Osmund curious. He was sure the man had been doing more research on him, not that he blamed him. He knew what he was and that collateral damage for using him was pretty high. Meaning they had to talk to the higher ups to get incidents swept under the rug and to keep the police, FBI, and whatever else out of it. He slid his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, which he only just managed to get all of his blood out of. Wearing a black shirt that said "Mexican Funeral" on it he grabbed from the motel he chased the Brotzman girl and Incubus Four in. It was obvious to most people Priest had a tendency to wear other people's clothes more than his own. Plus, he liked the design, and it fit his usual wardrobe so he didn't see the problem with taking a little souvenir... like how he still had Martin's outfit in his closet. With the shirt, which was a bit too small causing it to ride up on occasion, he wore a pair of tight black jeans he had tucked into his boots, which were only laced up to the ankle. The jeans were faded and tearing a bit by his knees and shins from wear and tear, though he didn't mind. They still had life left in them so he wasn't about to throw them out. He paused shortly in front of the door to Ken's office. Staring at the door with a fun swirl of thoughts of what the man could possibly want, he just hoped this would be something fun. 

He carelessly shoved the door open and walked into the room, eyes falling on Ken immediately, the man didn't even bother to look up. Seemed deep in thought as he looked over whatever it was that held his attention so tightly. "So." The way he said it was calculating, like he was thinking on how to word what he wanted to say. Osmund couldn't help but admire how confident he looked sitting in his chair, looking over a stack of files he had covered his desk. "When were you going to tell me?" He couldn't stop the smile that broke out over his face when he realized what file he was looking at, eyes locked on the name written in large black letters across it. _Project Kronos_. 

He thought it was destroyed, that's what he had been told when he started to work for Blackwing. That was part of the deal when Riggins came to him with the proposal. He supposed he shouldn't be too surprised they lied about that, that Riggins lied about it. The man just said things to get what he wanted even though the people higher than him usually stopped the man from carrying out his own ideas. He watched as Ken raised the file, showing Osmund photos of himself as a teenager, like the name on the file wasn't obvious enough what it was. He found his hand briefly rubbing his chest over his heart where the tattoo still sat when they marked him as a project. Remembering all the times tests went awry from him attacking, and usually torturing, the scientists until he was knocked out and locked back up again. He couldn't stop the giggle that escaped his split lips, amused and pleased that Ken was digging that far back into his life. Walking over to the man's desk he let his eyes linger on the files before looking to his new supervisor. Excitement already building as he shifted in his spot. 

"Oh, _Ken_ ," almost purring the name as he grinned down at him, "I knew ya' were smart enough to look through all the files." Which he definitely knew he was going to happen, Ken, unlike Hugo, actually seemed to want to know what the fuck was going on. He just never expected him to find that file. "Figured it was only a matter of time, didn't want to rush ya'." Lying, just didn’t feel it was important to bring up. "But now I just have to know what thoughts you have going on in that pretty head of yours." He grinned while moving his hands to rest them on the desk, leaning in and looking Ken over. Running his tongue over his bottom lip and biting it when it reached the corner of his mouth. There were many ways this could go, Ken could be a jack ass about it, or use it to his advantage. He watched as Ken closed the file, fingers drumming on the desk before he leaned back. Had that cute calculating look on his face. 

"Your file is interesting. I mean, it says your presence pushes other projects into doing what they need to do." Osmund shrugged while standing up straight, clicking his tongue as he looked to Icarus' file which was open on the man's computer. Wasn't as clean cut as that, though he knew Ken was well aware... or hoped he was anyway given his interaction with the others. 

"Yeah. Somethin' like that, just kind of happens. Sometimes it's inconvenient, other times..." He gave a small chuckle while thinking of all the times simple extractions went wrong. "It just makes everything that much more fun." There was a reason he was always laughing each time someone vanished on him. Something funny about his games of cat and mouse leading to whatever was supposed to happen. Universe was really funny that way, besides a lot of times other things had to happen before the other subjects were needed by the universe, giving Priest all the time in the world to do what he wanted with them. "I know you know it's not something I can control, it either happens or it doesn't. Universe is funny that way." Which he was sure Ken was wildly aware about given the time he spent with Bart. He let his eyes flicker back to the file on the computer head tilting a bit as he casually sat on the desk. Hand already moving to grab his own file in curiosity, when Ken didn't do anything to stop him he pulled it onto his lap and boredly started to flip through it. Smiling more and more at the information they had in there about his 'incidents' with scientists, soldiers, and other projects. 

“I have a proposition for you." Osmund shut the file and dropped it boredly on the desk, hand moving to motion at the computer. 

"That proposition have to do with Svlad?" Oh, did he miss hurting that boy. Always so chipper and trying to play the happy role and part. Talking a mile a minute in his crazy rantings about useless shit. Was always fun to knock that out of him, to turn him from a happy-go-lucky fool into someone who was a mess of tears and pain that could barely speak without stuttering over tears and screams. He could feel his eyes going heavy from the memories and thoughts, about how much fun he had hurting him despite Riggins trying to protect him. 

"Icarus…" Ken was leaning forwards now and staring up at him taking his attention away from his own thoughts. "is important.” Osmund arched his brow while looking towards the file and back to him. Important, isn't the word he would use to describe the boy, but to each his own he supposed. 

“Yeah? And how’s that?” He would humor the thought though, seeing as Ken seemed really interested in this idea of his. He watched as the man smiled while going back to looking at Svlad's file. Smile on his face which was a bit adorable how into all of this he actually was. 

"Well, you know how it is. You all have purposes and things you're supposed to do, you do some crazy shit that usually leads to helping the projects get their asses in gear. Bart is an assassin, who kills people who are bad while going unnoticed and remaining invincible to things normal people aren't. Dirk," He watched him motion at the file while looking up at him in excitement. "Icarus, Svlad. Whatever you want to call him, his purpose is to help people. If we can harness that, if we can get control of that, and his psychic abilities, do you know how powerful Blackwing will be?" Priest rubbed his jaw, giving a small, high-pitched, giggle while shaking his head. 

"Harness his power?" That was hilarious, the boy just always bumbled his way through everything and it just worked out in the end. "And how do you suppose we do that." Ken just smiled up at him, leaning back in his chair and tenting his fingers. 

"What better way to train him than putting him in your hands, Mr. Priest." Priest sat up at that, even got off the desk with a wicked grin taking over his face. 

"Really?" Excitement brimming over by what the potential of that actually held. To have Svlad at his mercy and to- 

"Yes, your ability, with his..." He trailed off a bit, as if the rest of his thought was obvious. "I can see that working well together... I know he's not going to come willingly, or even want to do any of this. But I'm sure you can make him change his mind in the long run." Oh, he would break that boy down and rewrite him to be nothing but a little slave for them. He stood up straight while nodding. 

"Consider it done. I'll go, _by myself_ , to pick little Svlad Cjelli up and bring him home. Now, uh," He giggled again with his excitement, shifting a bit in his stance before crossing his hands behind his back in a more formal stance. "How are we on that whole stance you had back in Bergsberg about accomplices and civilians?" He tried to hide his smile as Ken looked from the file to him with a shrug. 

"As far as I'm concerned, Mr. Priest, Icarus remains the priority." 

"Goddamn, do I love this fucking job." Priest hummed the words with a smile while turning on his heel and heading towards the door. "I'll see you later, Supervisor Adams." He called over his shoulder with a little two finger salute. Already pushing the door open and heading towards where his car was for this mission. 

— 

It was early in the morning when Priest got to Svlad’s little office, he made sure to park out of sight. So, they wouldn't know he was here before he wanted them to know he was. He headed to the door and pulled out his kit to unlock the door. Checking it to make sure they actually locked the door before easily breaking in and walking in. His eyes locked on the sign that read “Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency” in the middle of the wall. He ran his tongue over his lip feeling the way it pulled on the cut as he pulled out his work pad. Looking over the notes he collected and images of Svlad, Todd and Farah from their case. Even before Ken put him on this mission he had been keeping tabs on Icarus, and the other projects as well. But since right now Svlad was his target he put his investigation on the others on hold. He walked away from the sign, closing the work pad he set it down on the counter where he assumed a receptionist would sit. 

Walking around the counter to behind the desk checking the computer that was there. Just killing time till they would arrive. Which checking the computer turned into searching the area and collecting weapons Farah had hidden around in case something bad happened. Loaded them all in a bag and checked the time knowing they should be in at any moment he slid the bag into hiding and went back to standing in front of the sign. Back to the door as he waited patiently for his mark. Curious if all three of them would show up or if this would be boring and easy. 

In case Miss Black was with them, he held his handgun with his hands crossed in front of him in a more formal stance. Listening for them he could already hear Svlad’s voice. Boy was talking quickly and sounded excited, couldn’t wait for that expression to fall off his face when he realized who he was. 

“—solved it!” 

“Barely!” Todd was laughing in response though he heard the sound of keys jingling and sliding into the lock he picked earlier. Listening to the key turn and the lock staying still he just smiled. “I thought you locked it.” 

“Well, apparently not, Todd. Or maybe! Farah beat us here.” Oh guess she wasn’t with them then. He slid his gun back in his holster making sure his jacket covered it as he listened to the door open. “Oh! Hello, I hope you were not waiting too long! I’m Dirk Gently, and this is my assistant Todd-“ Priest couldn’t stop his grin as he listened to Svlad approach him. He turned around, eyes locked on the boy who went from smiling and walking over to him, to holding a look of fear on his face and coming quickly to a stop. Already too close to him before his mind even registered he should run. Osmund was quick to shoot a hand out and wrap it around the boy’s throat. The boy's friend was already running at them to try and save his friend. 

“Svlad Cjelli, good to see you again.” He side-stepped Todd easily, lifting Svlad off the ground by his throat as he turned to look at Todd who was going for where one of Farah’s guns had been. “You really didn’t think I wouldn’t check for weapons? I mean, Miss Black does have a history.” He giggled while looking to Svlad who was trying to pry his fingers off his throat. Even kicking his legs at him as he tried desperately to gasp for air. “When will she be joining us?” He asked while punching Dirk hard in the stomach to get him to stop kicking. 

“Let go of him!” Priest laughed when Todd charged into him trying to knock him down. It was a cute little attempt, but Osmund stood his ground resulting in the want to be tackle just turning into an odd hug. Priest found himself amused how he still tried, the boy’s feet sliding on the floor as he pressed into him with all his strength. Osmund just brought his elbow down on the boy’s back getting him to drop at his feet. He followed that by kicking the boy in the face watching him fall on his side and groan while holding his head. 

“You going to answer me, or do I have to make you?” He looked back over to Svlad when he felt the boy clawing at his arm, he watched his face which was turning purple from lack of air. How his eyes were watering and bulging from being strangled. He finally dropped him, watching him fall on the floor next to Todd and start coughing and gasping for air. Todd was scrambling up and protectively putting himself between Priest and Dirk. The sight made him laugh as he grabbed Todd by the hair, yanking him up to his feet and enjoying his little yelp. Which suddenly turned into a scream, like something was happening more than him yanking on his hair. 

So, this was pararibulitis, huh? He laughed more while dropping him, watching as he held his head and writhed on the floor continuing to scream. “T-Todd-“ he watched Svlad crawl over and start to check his pockets, pulling a pill bottle out Osmund quickly snatched it, looking at the label and kicking Svlad over when he tried to grab for the pills. “Mr. Priest, pl-please he needs those!” He watched Svlad force himself back up to sit next to Todd. Looked so scared and unsure what to do as Todd went through his episode. "Todd, it's okay, you're going to be okay-" 

“Is he?" Priest hummed the words with amusement, getting a concerned glance from Svlad, watching with interest as Todd clung on to his friend. "So cruel of you to lie to your friend, Svlad." He grinned when Svlad looked up at him with wide eyes, Priest slipped the bottle in his pocket before reaching down and grabbing Todd by his bicep. Dragging the boy along with him as he started to walk, and as expected, Svlad dumbly followed after him. 

"Mr. Priest, please don't hurt him, I'll do whatever you want." Of course, he will. Until his friend is no longer in any danger. 

"Will ya now?" He looked back at him over his shoulder, grinning with how Svlad stopped walking and looked conflicted before continuing after Priest and his screaming friend. 

"Pl-please, let him have his medication." Dirk actually moved to stand in front of him and stop him from dragging Todd further into the office. He just smiled at him, running his tongue over his bottom lip and biting it when it reached the corner of his mouth. Free hand moving without a word before he smacked Svlad across the face, watching him stumble to the side and out of his way. 

"I had time to set up a surprise for you, and you're already trying to ruin it." He could hear the boy whimpering, but he was quickly following after him again. 

"D-don't kill him." He looked at the boy when he grabbed him by the jacket, pulling on it to try and get him to stop. "Please, I'm begging you, just let him go, he hasn't done anything." Priest dropped Todd, turning to face Svlad who was letting him go and trying to shy away only to be grabbed by the front of his jacket, pulling him close as he leaned in. 

"Hasn't done anything? Really? Because to me it seems like he's been aiding you in your delusional little fantasies of grandeur." He could see him slowly getting worked up how he was grabbing at his hands and trying to pull them off his jacket. 

"W-we're helping people!" Insistent, so fucking insistent. "I've been helping people!" He laughed from the determination in his voice. "And I'm not going to let Blackwing take that away from me again." Priest wasn't expecting Svlad to actually hit him. He could feel the way the force of Svlad's hand hitting him square in the nose tugged on that wound. He automatically dropped him and came down on one knee. Cursing as his hand instantly went to the injury which once more split apart. Pulling the staple out and even skewing his band-aids as his nose more or less split open from the lack of support. He could taste the blood and couldn't stop the laughter that escaped his throat as he listened to Svlad work on trying to get Todd up. Couldn't help but wonder when the boy stopped screaming, 

"T-Todd, we have to go, please get up, we have to go now." Priest raised his head after pressing his nose back together, hand, fixing the band-aids for temporary fix, knew he would have to replace them. He reached out and grabbed Svlad by the ankle. Smearing his blood on him as he watched him fall into the floor. "R-run, don't worry about me-" Priest used his free hand to pull out his gun, lifting it and pulling the trigger getting Todd right in the leg. Watching him fall he listened to Svlad cry out, the boy rotating on his side and moving to try and kick him. Osmund was expecting that this time, forearm lifting to block him as he slid up the floor and up Svlad's body. Shoving his leg to the side as he climbed on top of him and wrapped his hands around his throat. Squeezing and shaking him so his head hit the floor, repeatedly. He couldn't stop giggling as his blood dripped down on to the boy's face. Could hear Todd's cry of pain in the distance which he ignored for now. 

Either way he was hunting him down and dragging him back here kicking and screaming, he was going to take away the only attachments Dirk had to freedom, and he was going to make the boy watch. He leaned his head back when Svlad tried to go for his face again. "You know, I'm actually impressed Svlad, annoyed, but impressed." Wasn't sure if the boy could hear anything other than his own heart beat and his head hitting the floor. "You're lucky I can't kill you, actually you and I are going to become best friends soon." He giggled glancing up when he heard movement and saw Todd limping towards his phone. "Hold on a second, Cjelli." He leaned back and punched the boy hard across the face before letting go of him. Heading right for Todd who was now trying to hop to the phone, he gave a small laugh when the boy slipped and fell, but still was reaching for it. He stepped on the boy's wrist, digging the heel of his boot into it as he twisted his foot this way and that. Enjoying the cry of pain he was giving as he pressed down with most of his weight. "When is Farah getting here?" He hated having to repeat himself, but since everyone was so distressed when he first asked he supposed he would give him a little slack. 

"I-I'm n-not telling you. You psycho!" Priest leaned more on his wrist, listening to him cry out more before he knelt down and picked up the cell phone that was on the floor. Knew it fell out during the time Dirk took to search his pockets. 

"No? Then I guess we'll just have to message her to come in." He purred the words while pocketing the phone. Stepping off Todd's wrist he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet again. Listening to his cry of pain as he stumbled after him, dragging him passed Svlad who seemed in and out of consciousness from the hit he took. He took Todd into what appeared to be Dirk's office and shoved him down in a chair that was there. Reaching for his bag he pulled out restraints and began to tie Todd into the chair. Not caring much about cutting off the circulation, "Stay here." Mocking tone in his voice as he headed over to where Svlad was. Grabbing him by the ankle he dragged the boy behind him, listening as he started to grab at the floor and really anything they passed to try and get away from him. 

"M-Mr. Priest." He sounded so dazed still, he just smiled to himself while getting him in the room. Sitting him across from Todd and tying him to the chair as well. Pulling the phone out of his pocket he sat in the empty chair he had set up for Farah, crossing his ankle over his knee as he scrolled through Todd's contacts. "What are you going to do to us?" He glanced up at Svlad after sending Farah a text to meet them in Dirk's office. Shutting off the phone and slipping it back in his pocket he looked the boy over, shaking his foot a bit before just laughing. 

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm going to do. Want me to tell Todd what he's in for? Was hoping to wait for Miss Black, you know how much I hate having to repeat myself." He stood up, grabbing the bag and dropping it on the desk, he set up a little speaker while whistling to himself, pulling out his own phone to connect it to them he could already see Svlad getting tense out of the corner of his eye. Once that was set up, with his fun playlist just waiting for him, he pulled out the medical kit in there. Working on cleaning the blood off his face and peeling the band-aids gently off his nose. 

"Mr. Priest. Please, don't hurt them, please don't." Repeating himself as Priest turned around so his face was more in the light as he grabbed the medical stapler and a small mirror to look at himself as he replaced the now missing staple at the top of his nose. He could see Todd flinch from it out of the corner of his eye. Making him laugh a bit when blood once more started to drip down his nose. Cleaning that up he grabbed the butterfly band-aids and replaced the two that were on his nose. "I-I'll make a deal with you, I'll do what you want. I-I'll even-" 

"Svlad." Looking it over to make sure it wasn't trying to pull apart anywhere before he set the mirror down and drummed his fingers on the table. 

"His name is Dirk Gently!" Todd finally yelled at him, anger apparent on the boy's face. Priest walked over to him, standing in front of the boy while pulling out a knife. Amused how he stared into his face defiantly, he was going to be a fun one to break. 

"Mr. Priest!" Svlad was frantic behind him, he could hear him flailing and trying to get out of his binds. "Please!" Begging, Priest just smiled while looking the knife in his hand over. 

"I wonder how much I will actually have to hurt you with that pararibulitis you have." He ran the blade along Todd's arm, watching the way it was making the hair on it stand on end. How his skin started to break out in goosebumps. He smiled from that before stepping away, grabbing the duct-tape from his bag he used the knife to cut two pieces off, taping Todd's mouth shut he walked over to Dirk and did the same thing. Didn't want them to give Farah any warning he was here and all, he grinned when he heard the door to the agency open and he moved to hide behind the door which he pushed slightly shut so she wouldn't see them until it was too late. Both boys were screaming against their gags, only leading Farah right to him. He had to bite his lip to stop laughing from ruining the game. 

"Todd? Dirk?" He could hear her voice getting closer, and he pressed himself more into the wall when she pushed it open. Hearing her reach for her gun. he quickly kicked the door, slamming it hard right into her. He moved out behind it and grabbed her wrist which was holding the gun, aiming it up as she listened to the few shots she got off. Slamming her into the opposite wall he slammed her hands into it repeatedly to get her to drop the weapon. Giggling like mad during the altercation, he gave a surprised noise when she kneed him in the stomach. Getting him to put a little distance between them she took up a fighting stance. Priest stepped on the gun and shoved it behind him. Listening to it slide across the floor as he shut the door behind him to prevent her from dodging out of the room to get it. 

"Hello, Miss Black, good to see you again." He mused while walking right to her. Watching as she threw a punch, he moved his hand shoving the hit to the side, grin on his face when she ducked this time. Knew he probably wouldn't be able to get her with the same move, but it was nice to know she really was competent. 

"What are you doing here?" He side-stepped a kick, arm wrapping around her leg as he dug his index and middle finger knuckle into the back of her knee. Pressing them hard into her pressure point there as he stepped forwards causing her other leg to slip out from under her. He swung his leg around her body and pressed his foot down hard on her lower jaw, holding her down while thinking of what to do with her. He watched her struggle under him and he pressed his foot down till her neck popped and she cried out in pain. Could hear the boys yelling more from behind their gags. 

"It would be so easy to kill you like this." He informed her, letting up pressure and pushing back down when she started to push at his foot. Bending her body so she had more support on her shoulders and not just the back of her neck. "Did you know it takes eight pounds of pressure to crush the human skull? You would think with the skull being the thing that protects our brains it could take more than that." He giggled but finally lifted his foot off her before kicking her in the face. Dropping her leg at the same time so she could roll over on her side from the force of it without breaking her neck. Didn't want to kill her yet... he let his eyes linger on her for a moment before giving a pleased sigh to himself and picking her up. Setting her down in the empty chair he had out for her, tying her in he walked over to Todd and ripped the tape off his face. Smiling when he ended up screaming from it, head tilting when he realized he was having another attack. "Yeah... I really think I'm going to enjoy this." He said with a laugh before walking over to Dirk and pulling the tape off his mouth. Enjoying the yelp as he tossed the garbage carelessly to the side. 

"M-Mr. Priest, please. I'm begging you, let them go! I won't run again, I-I'll do whatever Blackwing tells me to do, I'll-" He flinched as Priest leaned forwards and cupped his face, tilting his head back so he would look at him, he watched the tears stream down his face as he gently wiped some away with his thumbs. 

"Svlad." Said his name so gentle as he smiled down at him like the devil, enjoying how Dirk was trying to pull away from him. The boy yelping as he grabbed him harder, face almost touching his. "I'm going to do you a favor," 

"No-" 

"I'm going to kill them." He whispered the words, which were almost drowned out by Todd's attack, he could tell from the way Svlad's eyes widened that he heard them though. "I'm going to take my time with it, and you're going to watch. You will watch them suffer and die in my hands, and do you know why they're going to die?" Svlad was crying harder and Priest was slowly standing up, watching him with heavy eyes as he began pleading him not to. His voice already going hoarse from the tears he was choking on. 

"Mr. Priest!" So heartbroken already. He just kept smiling at him, hands sliding up to pet his hair. Running his gloved fingers through it before pulling his hand back to take the gloves off. 

"They're going to die, because you don't need them anymore." He glanced back when he heard a groan and watched as Farah started to come to, looking around in slight confusion before she started to fight her binds. "You have me now, and I'm all you're ever going to have." Svald was shaking his head while watching his face, a look of uncertainty in his eyes. 

"Wh-what does that mean?" 

"Oh, Svlad, this is the best part." He was laughing while moving his hands to rest them on the boy's arms, leaning on them and feeling them twitch and tense under his hands. "You're _mine_ now. Bosses orders, that you and I are going to be working together." He laughed from the look of horror on the boy's face. "And my first day of training, is showing you how bad things are going to go when you try to run away and make friends." 

"N-no. I-I'm so-sorry, I'm s-so sorry, I d-di-didn't mean f-for any of th-this to ha-happen." He grabbed Svlad by the hair this time and yanked on it, forcing his head back so he was staring at him. "Pl-please, Mr. Priest, d-don't-" He gave Svlad a smack across the face before turning his attention to the desk, walking over to it as he hit the play button on the music. Smiling as "Choke" by I Don't Know How But They Found Me started to play over the speakers. He whistled in tune with the music as he walked over to his bag, digging through it to find the tools he was going to use to break Todd and Farah down. He could feel the tension in the air as he pulled out a curved blade, stepping over to Todd as he grabbed the shirt he wore and cut it before ripping it the rest of the way off. 

"Svlad here has the tendency to get people killed, I'm sure you've noticed. Always like to joke that he's cursed. Because everyone he crosses paths with, well... they all die. So really this should be no surprise to anyone." He tossed the ripped fabric over to the side, spinning the blade around in his hand as he walked over to Farah who was trying hard to get out of the binds. He ignored her, just let her struggle as he cut her shirt off as well, letting her keep the bra as he stepped back. 

"I think you're just sick enough to follow him and kill everyone. I don't think it has anything to do with Dirk." He stopped, and smiled down at her. Stabbing the blade into her shoulder and listening to her cry out in pain as he started to twist it this way and that. Pulling it out slightly before pushing it back in. 

"Now, now, Miss Black," his smile widened as he watched her wince and cry out when he shoved the knife in all the way to the hilt, "I haven't killed all of them." He was giggling though, amused by being called out on it, because he did have the tendency to kill everyone who tried to help Svlad. Because it was fun, it was something to taunt the boy with. After all he was so eager to help people, so him feeling responsible for people's deaths was amusing to him. "Just the ones that matter." He left the knife in her shoulder as he went back to his bag. 

"I'm sorry." Svlad started to whisper it and Priest just smirked while pulling a hammer out of the bag, along with some nails. Looking them over as he walked over to Todd, smiling at the man who was panting from whatever his attack had been. "Mr. Priest! Don't!" Priest ignored Dirk as he knelt down in front of Todd, going back to whistling the song pressing a nail against Todd's collarbone he watched as the boy tried to push himself into the chair. Eyes wide as Priest moved the hammer, grin taking over his face from the fear on the boy's face as he hit the nail and watched with sick fascination as it penetrated the skin, and the bone. The scream that tore from his throat was as beautiful as the struggle he started to put up. Causing Osmund to push his hand against the boy's shoulder to still him enough to continue hammering the nail into his body. "Priest, please!" Osmund looked back at Svlad while grabbing another nail. 

"Svlad." 

"M-Mr. Priest!" He yelled the correction so fast he couldn't stop the smile as he pushed the nail through the skin on Todd's shoulder, grabbing the hammer and starting to hammer that in to. "Please stop!" Priest watched Todd as he screamed in writhed, enjoying the tears escaping his eyes. He shifted and flicked the nail sticking out of his collarbone, giggling from how pained the scream was as he grabbed the head of the nail and started to rotate it in small circles. "Mr. Priest! Please! Hurt me, punish me! Leave them out of this!" Priest stood up after flicking the nail. 

"Going to have to do better than that." He hummed the words while grabbing a third nail, looking Todd's body over as he rested the nail on the boy's hand, raising the hammer and watching Todd grip the arm of the chair while turning his head to the side. Just waiting for it, he could hear how shaky and raspy his breath was causing Priest to grin as he slammed the hammed down on the nail. Moving his fingers just in time as he drove it through the boy's hand and into the arm of the chair in one swing. 

"No!" Svlad was screaming at him about as loud as Todd was actually screaming. Found himself curious which one Svlad cared more about, maybe he could do a little test... He turned on his heel and walked over to Svlad, using the head of the hammer he tilted the boy's head up by his chin. Smiling from how badly he was crying, shaking in anger, and sorrow, just made him laugh even more. 

"Svlad, I'm not going to stop until they die. The only one getting out of this alive is you." He let his eyes scan over Svlad's, drinking in the fear and hatred as he just smiled in his face like the fucking Cheshire cat. 

"Priest." Osmund looked over to Farah, he could see her shaking in anger, tears in her eyes. She had been fighting her bindings so hard they were digging into her skin. Cutting her wrists up as she gripped the arms of the chairs so tightly her arms were shaking from the strain. "Why do all this?" He giggled as he walked over to her, grin on his face as he grabbed her by her hair and forced her head back. Running the side of the hammer against her cheek, lightly tapping it against her cheek bone each time she tried to pull away. 

"Because it's _fun_." He kept giggling before pulling the hammer away from her face, tossing it in the air and catching it so the back of the hammer was aimed down. "Do I need any more of a reason?" He asked while bringing the hammer down and stabbing it into her thigh. Enjoying the cry of pain she let out from it, he slowly worked the head of the hammer back and forth. Listening to the motion ripping the fabric of her jeans, and even the sounds of it ripping the muscle in the leg. He could hear the squishing of her blood and muscles over the music. He took in a deep breath as he leaned over her, drinking in the look of pain, enjoying her cries of pain as he destroyed the muscle in her leg in such simple motions. 

"Aren't you having fun, Miss Black?" Eye lids getting heavy from the pleasure he was getting out of this, felt lost in watching her, he hardly noticed Todd and Svlad both screaming at him to leave her alone. He leaned back with a laugh when Farah moved trying to headbutt him, he kept giggling while ripping the hammer out of her leg. Spinning it back around as he hit her across the jaw with the flat end. He could actually see a couple of her teeth fly out of her mouth. Blood dripping down her lips, she had a dazed look on her face and her jaw was very clearly dislocated. He knelt down in front of her. "That wasn't very nice, Farah, I thought we were having a moment there." 

"Mr. Priest!" He snapped out of his thoughts looking over to Svlad who managed to knock his chair over in his desperate attempt to get out of it. He stared at him for a moment before looking from Farah who was in obvious shock. He stood up straight, spinning the hammer around before tossing it boredly towards his bag. Listening to it clatter on the ground as he grabbed her by the hair. 

"Need help with that, Darlin'?" Southern drawl getting heavier as he grabbed her by the jaw, thumb pressing against where the hammer hit her, feeling the dip from where he obviously snapped it in half. He couldn't contain the giggle as she screamed and tried to pull away from it. He just grabbed on tighter, watching her squirm and make it worse for herself. His pupils dilating as he enjoyed the show. 

"Mr. Priest! Look at me!" 

"Wait your turn Svlad." He hummed out the words head tilting as the shuffle of his playlist ended up bringing "Every Breath You Take" by The Police up. He slowly let go of her when he became bored, just wanted a different reaction... 

"Pl-please, pl-please, j-ju-just st-stop. I c-can't t-take this." He looked over to Svlad, smiling as he stepped away from Farah, grabbing Svlad by the arm he pulled the chair up into a seated position. 

"Svlad, Darlin'." He started to pet the boy's face, smearing Todd and Farah's blood on him as he wiped his tears away, pulling him forward so he leaned off the chair. He kept petting his face, wiping his tears away, watching how he was pleading at him big begging eyes. "I've only just started. And I told you, I'm going to do this till they die." 

"Wh-why? Pl-please, tell me why." He already sounded so broken, he moved his hands to run them through the boy's hair, pulling on it and forcing him to press back against the chair. Glaring down into the boy's face though, so annoyed from him asking why, he already explained it. He knew Svlad knew he was in trouble. Could tell from how wide his eyes were. From tears pouring from his eyes as he shook his head. 

"You _know_ how much I _hate_ repeating myself." He hummed while letting go of him and punching the boy hard across the face. Enjoying the groan as he stepped away looking through the bag some more, he stood up showing off the tire iron he pulled out of the bag. 

"W-wait! Wait! Mr. Priest, you really don't have to do this to them-" Priest ignored him while walking over to Todd, resting his foot on the boy's chest he shoved him backwards. Watching him fall on his back he grabbed the chair by the legs of it and turned him so he was perfectly in Dirk's sight. "Mr. Priest, don't!" 

"Going to tell me what to do, huh, boy?" He smiled while taking a practice swing right above Todd's kneecap. He could feel how tense the room was getting, he just smiled while doing it again, watching how the wind of the tool was making the boy flinch. Doing one more practice swing he couldn't help but laugh when the boy started to scream, guess he triggered another attack, what a shame...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest has fun with Todd and Farah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Dirk Gently, Todd Brotzman, Farah Black, Ken Adams  
>  **Warnings** ; Abuse, Torture (Graphic descriptions of torture), Manipulation, Major Character Death (Graphic descriptions of death), Priest's POV

Priest wasn’t sure how long he had been at it; Todd and Farah’s throats were raw now from how much he had them screaming. Dirk was a mess, all tears and snot from how much he had been bawling and begging for him to stop. He currently stood in front of Todd, who was sitting up right, both legs broken from being beat with the tire iron. He ran his hand through the boy's hair, shoving his head back before his other hand wrapped tighter around the brass knuckles he wore. Punching the boy across the face he smiled from the dazed look. From the blood that was pouring out of his nose, and passed his lips from the various teeth he had already knocked loose. He laughed when Todd ended up spitting out another tooth to try and stop himself from choking on it and the blood that kept pooling in his mouth. He paid that back by punching him hard in the stomach. Listening to his cry of pain as he hit him in the side of the ribs. Again, and again, and again. Once that side was done he moved to the other side, repeating the same process as Svlad kept yelling at him to stop. He found his eyes lingering on the bruises that were already showing on the boy's body from all the damage he had done to him. He knew he broke his ribs by now, and from the loud ragged gasp he wondered briefly if he pierced a lung. 

"L-leave him alone, pl-please. Mr. Priest, pl-please." Osmund was just chuckling as he finally stepped away, setting the pair of blood covered brass knuckles on the table. Listening to Todd’s ragged breathing, and the way his lungs were crackling like pop rocks from the fluid in his lungs. He enjoyed how well the labored breathing mixed in with the music of his playlist. He stood up straight running his blood-soaked hand through his hair. Unintentionally coloring his blonde locks with the boy's blood. He looked the tools over he had set out, eyes scanning over all of them while debating what to use next… should probably fix Todd’s lung if he wanted this to last though… he pulled a needle with a large syringe out of his kit, looking it over before walking over to Todd. 

Watching how the boy flinched when he brushed some of his hair off his forehead. He showed him the needle before stabbing it into his chest, enjoying the way it sunk between his broken ribs and stabbed right where he wanted. He slowly pulled back on the plunger draining the blood and fluid out of his lung before disconnecting the syringe from the needle. Enjoying how he went from labored breathing, struggling to catch his breath, to taking in big lung fulls of air as his lung re-inflated. 

"Good as new." He laughed with the words when Todd glared at him, amused that he still had fight in him despite the massive amounts of pain he put him through. "Now, what to do with you? I feel Miss Black still needs a break." He teased while glancing over to the woman who was coated in her own blood, though she was lucky in the fact last time he punched her across the face it was hard enough to pop her jaw back in place. It made such a pretty noise when that happened too- 

"Pl-please, just... stop." He looked to Svlad who was shifting in his bindings. So clearly tormented from everything he was witnessing him do to his friends. He laughed at that as he walked over to Svlad, watching as the boy tensed up from his approach. 

“Svlad, look at me.” He grinned when the boy did as told immediately, wondered how long it would take him to do that willingly. How long it would take to break him down to jump at his command. Knew the second his friends were dead this obedience he was displaying was going to go right out the window. He just smiled at the thought, hands moving to run through the boy’s hair. Petting him and watching him with heavy lidded eyes. “I was thinking,” he grinned when the words made more tears stream from his eyes, like he knew this was going to end badly, “how ya keep saying you’ll do anything to make me stop, right?” 

“Y-yes." Sounded so unsure causing his smile to grow as Svlad shook his head to get whatever thoughts were going on out of the way. "Yes." Sounded so determined that time, he could see a look of hope fill up in the boy's eyes. He couldn't wait to crush it with the thought that came across his mind of what to make him do. "Wh-what do y-you want?” Priest ran his tongue over his bottom lip while petting the boy’s face. Smearing more blood on him in the process. 

“I want you to kill one of them.” The hope dropping from his face and turning into look of pure and utter horror. Mixed with a little bit of outrage. Honestly it was a delightful expression he hoped he would see more of. 

“Wh-what!?” He grinned from how the boy just stared at him, almost like he couldn't believe what he just said. 

“I'll even let you choose which one you kill.” Giggling a bit with the words. 

“Mr. Priest-“ he sounded so broken at the thought. 

“I’d think logically about it though." He moved his hands to use them as a mock scale as he explained his reasoning. "You know, really have to think about which one will survive longer with us?" Motioning one hand to Todd, "Todd will probably last the longest… I mean I did puncture one of his lungs with a broken rib, but we fixed that little collapsed lung problem." He stated while raising that hand a bit. "Miss Black on the other hand.” He was ignoring Svlad who kept trying to protest, just enjoying watching his mouth move as he choked over more sobs as Priest lowered the hand that represented Farah. “Well, she's bleeding pretty badly internally. I mean look at her.” He grabbed Svlad hard by the chin and forced him to look over at his friend who was breathing heavily. Blood more slowly pooling under her and dripping off the chair onto the ground. “Okay, I guess externally as well from that new hole in her stomach. But had to let that blood go somewhere.” He laughed while standing up straight. “So, what do you say, Svlad?” 

“Y-you’re insane!” Priest just laughed before punching the boy across the face. Watching how his head snapped to the side and blood dribble down his now split lip. Already going to start working on breaking the boy of slinging silly little insults at him. 

“You keep saying you want me to stop." He reasoned, hands moving to rest on the boy's thighs, enjoying the way they trembled under his weight as he leaned in. Invading his personal space and trying to get the boy to look at him without giving him the command. "No need for me to hurt them if they’re dead.” 

“I’m not going to kill my friends.” 

“ _Oh_ , Svlad, Darlin'.” He said the name, and pet name, gently. Smiling as he rubbed the boy's thighs with his thumbs as if to try and calm him down. Noticing how it was slowly starting to get Svlad to look at him. 

“L-leave him alone.” He couldn’t stop his laugh from Todd’s voice cracking through the air. His voice sounded so hoarse from all the screaming he had done. He was actually surprised he could even speak, even with it sounding as weak and ragged as it did. 

“Don’t worry, Todd, I haven’t forgotten about you.” He mused out before turning his attention back to the boy who was trying to look over his shoulder at his friend. “Look at me.” Said it so soft, smiling when he finally raised those puffy red eyes of his. “You killed them the moment you stepped into their lives.” 

“No.” He was crying again, sniffling even, as Priest pulled his hair and forced him to nod his head. 

“Yes. Why don’t ya take some responsibility for once.” He stood up straight. “You know how it goes, Svlad, anyone you have ever met, anyone you have ever crossed paths with. They always die.” Dirk was shaking his head trying to deny it as Priest just laughed and started to walk over to Farah. 

“Please don’t hurt her! J-just stop! Stop. I’ll go back to Blackwing-“ He ignored his begging while grabbing the knife sticking out of Farrah’s shoulder, ripping it out and smiling at the little yelp he received. “M-Mr. Priest!” He was screaming so loud now, struggling again to try and get out of his binds. Osmund looked the knife over before grabbing one of her fingers that he broke. Watching how she was shifting and turning her head away. Not wanting to watch as he brought the knife over and started to use it to saw her finger off. “No!” Laughing as they all screamed, the boy’s trying to get him to stop, and Farah just cried out in pain. He carelessly dropped her first finger, humming along to the music in the background as he continued to cut through them. Watching at Farah's struggle picked up only making the wound in her stomach bleed more with each movement. 

"If you really wanted me to stop hurting her, you would do what I said to." Sighing as he looked at the third finger he only cut half way off. Grabbing and twisting it to break the bone as he cruelly pulled her finger off. Watching the skin and muscle rip up the top of her hand before finally separating as he dropped it. He glanced up to Farah's face as she choked looking like she was going to be sick he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her head to the side. Just in time too, he shook his head as she started to throw up from the pain. He let go of her and gently started to tap the flat end of the knife against her hand. 

"I-I can't do that. A-anything but that, please." He glanced back at the man with a wicked smile. 

"Hold this for me." He stated to the girl as he stabbed the knife in her hand, grinning as she screamed and slammed her back into the chair. Once more sitting up nice and straight. "I think you'll come to enjoy it, Svlad. I mean you already kill people, all you have to do is recognize that, accept that." 

"N-no, no. Y-you're sick. Yo-you're insane. I d-don't kill people." He knelt down in front of the boy, smiling up at him as Svlad dug his nails into the chair. He watched as he shook his head and did everything he could to not look at him. "I don't kill people." Like he was trying to convince himself he wasn't capable of it. He stood up straight, hand moving to the boy's shoulder and shoving him back against the chair. 

"Then I guess you're going to have to deal with them suffering more." 

"You're a monster!" Priest laughed while punching him hard in the stomach, watching him curl in on himself and cough. He stepped away while looking back at Farah, grinning at her when he noticed she was slipping in and out of consciousness. 

"Yeah." He giggled with the word, going back to her he smacked her on the cheek. Grinning from the yelp it got out of her from the fact her jaw was broken on that side. "You don't seem to be doing too well, Sweetness." He mused the words out as he grabbed the knife and pulled it out of her hand. The cry was weaker this time, he could tell she was barely staying awake now. 

"G-go fuck your... self." Getting the words out between gasps for air. He grinned while moving the knife pressing the tip right above her belly button. 

"Sorry to tell you, Svlad." He stabbed the knife in, not deep enough to cut into her organs but passed all the layers of muscles getting a pained whine. "My offer has expired." 

"No!" He could hear both boys yelling at him as he dragged the knife all the way up to her sternum, carelessly cutting her open as he stood up straight. Watching the way her blood and organs spilled out of her. Only becoming a more macabre scene as she shifted and moved trying to get her hands free as if she could possibly get her hands free and try to stop her death. 

“O-oh G-God! F-Farah!” He could feel the way the gore covered his boots and his calves making him giggle a bit as he stayed in front of her. Hand moving to grab her head and tilt it back so he could watch the life leave her eyes. He finally turned to look at the boys as he let go of her, listening to her slump over in the chair as he shook the blood carelessly off the knife, only getting it on Svlad who sat there in horror. Eyes wide, and tears streaming down his face before he started retching from feeling sick over how she died. Priest just continued to giggle as he walked over to the boy, grabbing him by the hair and pressing the knife against his cheek. Smearing Farah's blood on his face as he stepped close enough to be straddling one of Dirk's legs. He leaned in so their noses were practically touching as he continued to giggle over the event that just took place. 

"How's it feel, Svlad?" He was grinning as he watched the boy cry in his hands, he could already feel his own excitement in his stomach from what he'd done. A nice heat that sat there and made his pants feel a little tight from his obvious enjoyment of this. From the power rush of taking someone's life, from the smell of blood and fear that filled the room. "One more person is dead because of you." He enjoyed the way Svlad's breath shook from the sobs, how broken he already looked. Could smell the stomach acid on his breath from retching earlier which was already making him break out in another giggle. "You even had the chance to let her die quickly, I'm starting to think you like watching them suffer." 

"Pl-please-" He hummed in reply while brushing the knife along his skin. Eyes locked on his trembling lips before he finally leaned back. Slowly letting him go. 

"One more to go." He announced rather cheerily before starting to head over to Todd. 

"N-no, no. Please. No, Mr. Priest, please." He ignored his cries easily while heading over to Todd. Watching that fear in the boy's eyes as Priest stabbed the knife into his thigh. Twisting it to make him scream for Svlad. He pulled it out and stabbed it in again, repeating the process as he giggled over the boy's cries which got more frantic as he more or less convulsed in the chair. Body thrashing despite being so broken. Must have triggered another attack, honestly it kept making him curious what he was seeing. What he was hallucinating that was making him panic and freak out as much as he was. He slowly twisted the knife around. Hand moving to grab him by the jaw. Shaking him to try and get his attention despite how unfocused his eyes were. "Mr. P-Priest." He looked over his shoulder at Svlad who was practically breathless from how much he had been crying. "Pl-please, stop. Please." 

"You keep begging me, but you know what I've come to notice, Svlad? All the times I have spent working with you, and people like you..." He wiped the blood off the knife onto Todd's pants as he turned to face Svlad. "Usually, when things aren't supposed to happen, the Universe works in some crazy way to get you out of your current situation. And well," He chuckled while motioning around the room. How they were still here, how they were at his complete mercy. "Doesn't look like the universe is on your side this time." He ran his tongue over his teeth, looking to the knife in his hand then back to Svlad. Dirk just shook his head, like he didn't want to accept that. "I have got my work cut out with you... Have to snap you out of that blinding denial of yours." He giggled while looking back to Todd, tapping his foot a bit before moving to grab the back of the chair. Dragging it closer to Svlad so they were almost able to touch one another, he looked from the pain on Svlad's face while walking over to the desk. Setting the knife down as he went back to looking through everything he had, could hear sounds of whispering and slowly glanced over at the two boys. 

"Todd, I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry, I dragged you into all of this. I-" 

"I-It's not yo-your fault." Priest arched a brow while leaning against the desk. Listening to them he couldn't help but laugh when he realized why this touching and tender moment was all about. 

"Oh, isn't this just adorable." He grinned when Svlad looked at him in fear, he slowly started to walk towards them, dragging a hand chainsaw off the desk. Listening to it as the chain unwrapped, clinking against the ground as he dragged it over to where Todd sat. "Svlad, why didn't you tell me Todd was your little boyfriend? I would have made him last a lot longer." He laughed while dragging the chain over and draping it across Todd's arm. Letting the weight of it help the teeth bite into his skin. He reached down and grabbed the other handle, standing up right and stepping away till the chain became taught. Cutting into Todd's arm and the arm of the chair. 

"M-Mr. P-Priest." Hearing the fear in Svlad's voice he watched as Todd started to squirm, pulling at his bindings to try and get his hand out of the cuffs. Realizing exactly what he was about to do with this tool. "Please d-don't!" 

"I'm going to bring you home a souvenir." He stated while giggling, _slowly_ pulling on one side of the handle watching as it cut through the boy's skin like butter. Watching how the blood soaked its way through the chain and started to heavily drip onto the floor. He watched Svlad's face, as the boy looked to Todd's arm and shook his head. Finally looking back to the boy’s face and apologizing as Todd cried out in pain from his arm being splayed open. Priest giggled a bit more while pulling on the other handle. Listening as the chain cut into the arm of the chair, glancing briefly at the boy's arm as the chain dragged across and carved into him with so much force that that skin came up rigid and torn. Getting resistance as it began cutting into the bone, he honestly wasn't sure if he would survive this given he didn't get anything to cauterize the wound. 

Could use a tourniquet, not like he would have to worry about him losing his limb. He giggled a bit more from the thought while continuing to slowly saw through his forearm. Eyes getting heavy as he fully cut through the arm of the chair. Which ended up pulling Todd’s arm closer causing him to step back so he wouldn’t lose the tension in the saw. His screams were almost as beautiful as seeing Svlad trying to get out of his restraints to help him. He could feel his cut pulling a bit from how much he was smiling, knew his lips were getting to the point they might start tearing and bleeding again. He laughed when Todd eventually fell silent, curious if he passed out. He picked up the pace of sawing through his arm listening to Svlad begging him to save him the second the saw finished cutting through. He watched the chain fall to the ground as the severed arm hung awkwardly off the chair from the bindings. 

“Relax, Svlad.” He walked over grabbing the severed arm as he pulled out a key and uncuffed it from the chair. Carelessly tossing the limb in Svlad’s lap. “I’ll even let you hold his hand.” He giggled to himself when Svlad stared at him with wide eyes. Obviously not as amused from the joke. He walked over to his supplies, grabbing a rubber tube before going back to Todd. Tying it tightly around his arm near the wound, so it was only dripping blood rather than pouring it onto the floor. He glanced at Svlad who looked too scared to move as he glanced between the arm in his lap and up at Todd. 

“Please… please j-just stop.” Osmund leaned over the back of Todd’s chair. Grabbing him by the hair he tugged the boy’s head up so he wasn’t slouched to the side. 

“Want him to live like this? His legs are practically shattered, probably won’t be able to walk again. He’s only got one hand now. I pulverized his ribs to the point one could kill him in any second by stabbing him somewhere vital-“ 

“Stop-“ 

“Shattered his cheekbones, he’s missing teeth now. Don’t even get me started on these.” He slid his hand down the boy’s neck and started to drum his fingers along the five nails he had hammered into his collarbone. 

“Stop it!” He giggled from that while noticing Todd was stirring in his sleep. Groaning from the obvious pain he was in. 

“You know, Svlad, I find myself really liking your Boyfriend’s eyes.” 

“N-no-“ 

“Yeah… they’re a nice color, think they will still have that shine to them when I cut them out?” Svlad was crying as Priest grabbed Todd by the hair and yanked his head back over the back of the chair. Petting the boy’s cheek as he moved to go grab a knife off the desk. 

“Mr. P-Priest, j-just leave him alone. Please just stop. I can’t- I-I-“ 

“You’re going to sit there, and watch your friend die. If you behave maybe I’ll let you have a final moment with him.” Priest looked over his shoulder as Svlad just continued to cry, grabbing a thinner knife he walked over to stand behind Todd. Forcing his eye open as he brought the knife to it. 

“Mr. Priest!” His Voice sounded so hoarse from all of his screaming. He ignored him while pressing the tip against his tear duct and pressing it in under the eye. He could hear Svlad fighting against the binds as Priest popped Todd’s eye out free hand moving to cup under it as he cut the ocular nerve and caught the eye. Grinning when Todd seemed to have woken up and started to flail as he screamed. Breathing getting ragged and crackling again like he once more stabbed himself in the lung. He laughed while stepping away and looking the eye in his hand over. Enjoying the look of it as Todd struggled to breathe. 

“T-Todd, pl-please. Please Mr. Priest-“ Priest dropped the eye, kneeling down and cutting the boy’s legs free. Grabbing Todd by the hair he yanked him off the chair enjoying the yelp and cry in pain as he forced him down on his knees and shoved him into Svlad. 

“Guess you’ll get to watch him suffocate.” He giggled while walking over to his tools. Turning off the playlist so Svlad could listen to his friend die. He glanced back watching how Svlad was trying to move to touch him. Like he wanted to comfort Todd who was coughing up blood all over the boy's pants and his own severed arm. The hand that was still cuffed tugging at its binding to try and reach for Svlad. He just smiled while going back to what he was doing. 

“T-Todd- I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry-“ Voice breaking off in heavy sobs which he seemed to be choking on. Like he couldn’t catch his own breath as Todd slowly died in his lap. “Todd please!” Priest just whistled while shoving his phone in his pocket, loading up his tools and zipping up the bag as he put it over his shoulder. “Th-this is a nightmare… it’s not real. Pl-please don’t let this be real.” He grinned as he watched the boy lean forwards as much as he could to rest his forehead on Todd’s slumped over form. 

“I’ll be right back.” He mused the words out while leaving Svlad I’m hysterics. Exiting the room, he dropped the bag next to the door and left to go move his car closer. Getting in and driving it right outside he got out and headed back inside the building. Amused that it was already night time as he grabbed the bag and loaded it into the very back of the SUV. Heading back inside the Detective Agency he couldn't stop from smiling when he found Svlad staring with glazed over eyes at Todd’s body. He grabbed Todd by the hair and pulled him off the boy, letting him slump onto the ground. Giving an amused hum as he watched Svlad lean forwards trying to follow him. He caught the boy by his chin and shoved him back into the chair. “Ready to go home now?” He grinned when Svlad actually flared at him. Fighting his binds harder as he tried to get out, like the little shit actually wanted to attack him. 

“Blackwing is not my home! And I don’t want to go anywhere with a monster like you!" Priest grabbed him tightly by the jaw. Nails digging into the boy’s face as he just smiled at him. 

“Blackwing will always be your home, since that day Riggins brought you there. And as I told you before you’re mine now and you’re going to be stuck with me for a long time, Darlin’.” He moved to cut the ropes that bound his legs, catching them when he actually tried to kick him. He giggled before smacking Svlad across the face. “Let you hold your boyfriend’s hand as he died and this is the thanks I get?” Amused as he shoved the severed leg off his lap. Punching him in the gut when he started to get all huffy. Watching as he folded in on himself with a grunt in pain. 

“You’re sick-“ Priest shoved him back into the chair and punched him again. Smiling as he coughed this time. 

“I can go all day, Svlad.” He stepped on the boy’s feet to stop him from kicking as he pulled out his headset and put it on. “Priest to command.” He waited patiently for the reply while pulling out the key to the cuffs. 

_—“This is command.”_

“Hey, Ken~” He practically purred the greeting, watching as Svlad shifted trying to fight him uncuffing the link that was attached to the chair arm. Dragging it over to attach it to Svlad’s bound wrist. “You might want to send a crew over to clean up the mess left at Svlad’s office.” He smiled from the silence on the other end as he uncuffed the other link and slapped it around Dirk’s opposite wrist so he was double cuffed. Not like he needed it, but that was beside the point. 

_—“Is the objective okay?”_

“Svlad is fine.” Physically anyway. “His friends got in the way-“ 

“In the- You murdered and tortured them!" Priest punched him across the face as he giggled. 

_—“Get Icarus out of there, Mr. Priest, I’ll have a team take care of the collateral.”_

“We’ll be at the extraction point in an hour.” Muting his headset after before looking back down to his new prize. Or pet, rather. He smiled while yanking Svlad up by his cuffed hands. Dragging him by the links between the cuffs as he dragged him out of the office. Free hand muting the headset as Svlad dug his feet into the floor and tried to fight him. Tears pouring from his eyes as he sobbed and fought, though the fighting seemed pretty pathetic to Priest. It was more or less flailing uselessly behind him and trying to wrap his leg around a door frame to slow him down. “This is just sad now, Svlad.” He mused over his shoulder while yanking him cruelly after him, enjoying how he stumbled into him and had to use him to catch himself and stop from falling. 

"Pl-please, just stop." He finally just sunk down to his knees in defeat, staring at nothing while Priest continued to drag him by his cuffs. Easily sliding the boy across the floor on his knees, like the weight of him going limp like this was nothing. "This is a dream." Kept trying to convince himself that he didn't just lose his friends. "A very, very, bad dream." Almost in a whisper this time as Priest reached the door, shoving it open and pulling the boy up to his feet. Dragging him outside he opened the back of the SUV and shoved him inside. Pulling out another pair of cuffs he attached one to the links between his wrists and hooked the other to the handle that was in the ceiling. 

"You going to be a good boy for me, or do I have to bind your legs too?" He shifted a bit in his spot, grinning as he stared into Svlad's face. The boy looked lost in his own head, he moved and smacked him across his face so the boy would look at him. "Svlad, are you listening." 

"That's not my name." Even broken he was going to be a little shit, that was good for him at least. He gently patted his cheek before smacking him again and leaning back. 

"Your name is Svlad Cjelli, and when I talk to you I expect you to answer." He moved his hand grabbing him by the back of the neck as he dragged in closer to him. Ignoring the awkward angle it put the boy's arms, as he was forced almost half out of the vehicle. "Do you understand?" 

"My name is Dirk Gen-" He punched him that time, watching as he tried to reel back and away from him. More blood dripping from his nose as he gave a pained groan, hands tugging to try and move to his face. 

"You're lucky I don't have time to do everything I want to do to you right now. But the second we get home," he leaned his head back while biting his lip, eyes getting heavy with fantasies over how much pain he was going to put him through. "I'm going to break you." He shoved him back in before closing the door. Whistling to himself as he walked around to get in to the driver's seat. Turning the car on he started to drive away to head towards the extraction point. He smiled as he listened to Svlad struggle against his cuffs, boy even put his foot on the back of his seat and pushed so he could pull on the cuffs and attempt to escape them. 

"You're not getting out of those." He chimed in while glancing in the rearview to watch Svlad determinedly trying to get his hands out of the cuffs. Only causing blood to run down his arms as the metal bit and dug into his skin. 

"I'm not going back to Blackwing! It d-doesn't work h-how a-anyone wants I-it too. I-if it did... If I was psychic..." He trailed off, staring at his hands and gripping at the handle till his knuckles turned white. "W-we wouldn't have... y-you wouldn't have..." He was crying now, burying his face into his arm as he started to cry. Priest just smiled while leaning back in his seat, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel while watching the road. 

"Killed your little friends? Taken you away from this bullshit life you made for yourself?" He was giggling again while listening to Svlad cry. "I think you'll come to enjoy what Blackwing has become." He knew Svlad was going to hate every minute of it when he realized that Priest was serious about practically owning him now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home, Sweet, Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Dirk Gently, Ken Adams   
> **Warnings** ; Abuse. Forced Stripping. Priest's POV  
> Barcode thing is based off an anon who's idea I really enjoyed.

Priest figured Svlad wouldn't behave for the rest of the ride, but that didn't stop him from giving an annoyed sigh as he pulled over to the side of the road. Going into the back to grab some rope as Dirk threw a fit and kicked around in the back seat. He was just dealing with it until the little shit managed to get his foot between the two front seats and almost made him drive off the road by hitting his arm. He whistled while walking over to the back door, yanking it open and looking at Svlad who was already sitting on the seat and kicking at him when he got close. "Svlad." Had a chastising tone in his voice, sounded calm though. 

"I'm not going back!" Osmund grinned while catching him by the ankle, when he kicked at him. Squeezing it threateningly before pulling on it till he had the boy as far out of the car as he could. Only thing keeping him up right was the cuffs around his wrists. He couldn't help but step forwards, shoving him against the seat as he stood between his legs, which kept kicking trying to get him away. Priest couldn't stop the smile on his face as he leaned more against Dirk. Hand's resting on his thighs and squeezing to get him to pay attention to him. "D-don't t-touch me-" Priest slid his hands up the boy's body, one resting on his throat in a threatening position, the other grabbing him by the face. He leaned more of his weight into him, watching him struggle and ware himself down even more than he already was. Couldn't help but wonder if Dirk was even registering he was still worked up from hurting and killing his friends. But all the friction had Priest more or less grinding his hips against the boy, who seemed a little stunned when he finally realized what he was doing. 

"Svlad." He repeated the name, patiently waiting until he forced the boy to look at him. "How much longer are you going to fight your 'fate'?" Teasing tone in his voice as he punched him in the side, watching his body jerk as he gave a small yelp. "You're going back home, where you're going to live for the rest of your life." He informed him while showing him the rope. "You going to stay still long enough for me to tie you up, or am I going to have to make you." 

"I. Am. Not. Going. Ba-" Priest punched him in the stomach this time. Cutting off his defiant tone, and pathetic attempt to act like a tough guy. Causing the boy to cough and gasp from the fact Priest hit him right in the diaphragm. 

"It's not negotiable." He informed coldly while looking the boy over, enjoying how much his arms were straining, how most of his weight was resting just above his pelvis. He slowly moved a hand to brace himself on the doorway of the SUV, leg lifting and pressing against the boy's ass as he stepped in the doorway and hoisted himself up and into the back. Smirking when he ended up with Svlad bent awkwardly in his lap and trying to wiggle away. Despite the fact he was trapped by the handle that was now behind Priest's head. Cuffed arms keeping him nice and close to him, it was rather adorable actually how fearful and uncomfortable he was with the new position. He grabbed him by the face again shoving fingers into the boy’s mouth when he opened it to protest what he was doing. Giggling when he choked on them from how Priest more or less shoved them down his throat. Finally pulling back enough to rub the blood covered digits along his tongue. He bent his fingers and dug them cruelly into his tongue when he tried to bite down on them. “I’d be careful, Svlad. If you do anything stupid your home coming party might be worse for you.” 

“Wha’ ah oo ‘oin’” He more or less babbled over his fingers. Priest just grinned as he moved to continue to finger the boy’s mouth. Enjoying his little whines and whimpers as he tried to pull his head away. Obvious disgust plastered on his face as he dug his foot into the floor of the vehicle and tried to shove himself backwards. Being unsuccessful from how his other leg was trapped between Priest’s body and the back seat. 

“How does their blood taste, Darlin’?” He couldn't stop the laugh when Svlad actually bit him for it. He pulled his hand back and punched him in the face. Watching him reel back to the point his arms stopped holding him up as he stared dazedly up at the ceiling of the car. He moved his hand and punched him in the side before glancing at his fingers which had nice indentations of Svlad's front teeth. "You're lucky I do actually need you in good condition, otherwise, I would break your teeth for that.” He moved his hand, sliding it up Svlad’s chest before grabbing him by the tie. Hand wrapping around it as he pulled him closer by it. 

“Pl-please—“ 

“Ohhh, going to go back to begging now?” He grinned while tugging the tie so he was tightening it around his throat. Even moved to pull it behind Svlad's head, getting up more on his knees as he leaned over the boy and continued to choke him with his tie like it was a noose. His body pressed against Svlad's to the point he could hear his shoulders pop from the strain of him pressing him in the opposite direction of his arms. Watching him struggle and feeling Svlad try to dig his elbows into his shoulders from how close he was. “Go on, Svlad, you sound cute when you beg." Teasing tone as he watched him try to lean into how the tie was pulling on his throat. "Going to keep crying and pleading? Lying to yourself about this not being real?” He pressed his hips forwards more against the boy’s ass just to try and relieve the pressure in his groin. Smirking at how he moved his mouth without any sound coming out. “I can’t hear you.” He watched how his face was turning purple now and he choked over trying to speak and breathe. He let his eyes linger on how exposed his throat was like this. Enjoying how much it was bruised from when he choked him earlier. 

“That’s what I thought.” He let go and pulled back. Listening to Dirk cough and choke as he struggled and pulled himself as close to the handle he was cuffed too, and Priest, as he tried to reach his tie with his fingers. To try and get it off his neck, he whimpered and Priest found himself amused how it felt like the boy was trying to snuggle up to him, trying desperately to get to his own hands only to be blocked by him being there. Priest just giggled as he shoved him backwards and grabbed his leg, adjusting himself so he was sitting on them and forcing them together. He worked the rope under his thighs and began tying them together. Stopping randomly to punch Dirk in the thigh every time he tried to wiggle away. Knew by the end of this he would have a large bruise there he would have to play with later. 

Getting his legs properly bound he tugged on the ropes to make sure they wouldn't slide as he slipped out of the back of SUV. Shutting the door, he walked around to get back in the front, putting the vehicle back into drive as he merged onto the street. He glanced back at Svlad who finally managed to pull himself closer to his cuffs tugging the tie off and gasping desperately for air. He was coughing a bit as well while trying to shift and get comfortable in the back. Once more pulling at his cuffed hands as he leaned over and pressed his face into the back of the seat. He could tell by the way he was trembling that he was crying again. 

"Wh-where'd you get th-that shirt?" Osmund laughed from the question while looking back at the road, curious if that would ever come up. Though he supposed they were to stressed, and in too much pain to comment on it before this. He wanted to laugh at that thought while shifting a bit in his seat, thinking on how he wanted to answer him. Could play with him more... Seeing as during his research on Svlad's little friends he learned about Todd's history with his band. 

"Cardenas' Family Motor Inn..." He moved one hand to tug on the shirt which was covered in dried blood. "Was a, uh, souvenir from my hunt of Miss Brotzman and Incubus Number Four." He smiled when he noticed the boy tensing from the mention of Amanda. He turned off the road leading them to a rather empty looking area, knew the helicopter would either be waiting for them already, or it would be arriving soon. "It was Todd's, right?" He grinned when he heard Svlad shift in the back, looking at him with a pained expression. "Don't know why he bothered keeping them, seeing as he broke up his band-" 

"Don't talk about him!" He grinned from how much venom the boy actually held in his voice with that demand. "You know nothing about him!" Priest gently squeezed the steering wheel as he turned down a dirt road. Glancing at Svlad in the mirror as he watched the boy turn to try and confront him. _So grown up_. 

"What's there to know? He was a loser-" He giggled when Svlad tried to lunge at him only to be pulled short by the cuffs. 

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" He could see the tears as Svlad took the defensive over his friend. "He is a good person!" Yelling it with such conviction, the present tense, however, needed to be changed. Todd wasn't around anymore. "A-and a gr-great friend." Getting more and more distressed as he continued trying to defend him. "A-and-" 

" _Was_." Priest finally corrected, there was a long silence before he listened to Dirk fight his cuffs like his life depended on it. Just making him giggle more from how upset he was making him with a few words, "He was a thief, and a liar. But I guess it doesn't surprise me that's the only type of friend you could get." Being such a "dangerous" thing and all, he was grinning at the thought while looking back at him. 

"Stop it!" A mix of demanding and begging in his voice that time. It wavered with tears despite him trying to sound so stern. "Y-you don't know anything!" It amusing to him how much this was hurting Svlad. Would have to keep it in mind when he got to the point he couldn't hurt him without causing too much damage to make him useless to the tests. 

"Poor, _dangerous_ little Svlad Cjelli," ignoring him as he continued on, "hookin' up with _liars, thieves_ , and _delusional_ , ex-body guards." He could hear Svlad crying harder, begging him to stop as Priest pulled the SUV over to the side to wait for the extraction team. "You really do need Blackwing, can't even make friends with the right kinds of people." Putting the car in park and shutting it off. 

"A-and y-you're su-supposed to be be-better than th-them?" There was a little venom in his voice and Priest just laughed while shrugging. 

"Oh, Svlad, you have no idea what you're in for with me." He laughed even more when the boy glared at him through the chains. "I think you'll come to enjoy it, in time." One way or another, even if it was just doing everything he could to prevent himself from going through any more pain. 

"I will _never_ do what Blackwing wants me to do." Priest turned more in his seat as he leaned against the door to keep the boy's attention. 

"Oh, bless your heart." He giggled a bit with the words. "What Blackwing wants is inevitably what _I_ want." He could see the growing unease and fear in the boy's eyes as he shifted to try and pull more on the chains around his wrists. "And I _know_ you remember how _persuasive_ I can be." Just wanting to get free, kind of reminded Priest of a caught animal, was waiting for Svlad to try and chew through his arm to escape. He couldn't stop the smile at the thought as he reached his hand up to unmute his headset. "Priest to command, I've got Project Icarus at the extraction point." 

_\--"The team should be there soon."_ Priest reached up and muted the headset again while going back to focusing on Svlad. 

"You know," He tapped his foot on the ground of the SUV before turning and wrapping his arm around the head of his seat to see Svlad better. "I think I'm mostly disappointed that you guys were too stupid to realize we set up a trap for you." So carefully crafted and thought out to get them to stay out of hiding. 

"You let us go-" He still didn't understand why Svlad would ever believe that, why he would think Ken would let him go after the confrontation with Project Moloch. 

"So you would stay out of hiding and we could keep better tabs on you till it was time to extract you." Moving his hand to point at the boy, amused how he started to breathe heavily as he looked at him in confusion, and disbelief. "Again, disappointed you were too stupid to realize-" 

"Why does Blackwing want me anyway!?" He slowly let that smile disappear from his face as he watched Svlad throw his little fit. "Why does it want any of the projects!?" 

"Because, Svlad, according to the CIA you're all too dangerous to be with normal people." One reason he was glad it took a lot of digging on Ken's part to find out he was a project. 

"But-" 

"Which," he raised his voice, easily cutting Svlad off, "with the way death follows you around, hoooo can I see their point." He laughed as Svlad jerked the chains around his wrists, even started struggling with the rope around his legs. Honestly, Priest could never see Svlad as dangerous. No, the only project he thought was dangerous was Bart. 

"We have been free for sixteen years!" Dirk tried to explain, as if Priest didn't know. Sadly. he had been miserably bored for sixteen years without the fun entertainment that was Blackwing. Never did find anything to fulfill the thrill he got from working with this department. "And everything has been fine until you people showed up and ruined our lives!" Priest blinked slowly, clicking his tongue as he rocked his leg and leaned forwards. 

"Fine, really?" He arched a brow earning a sniffle from the boy in the back. 

"It's... been fine." He tried to sound like he knew what he was talking about but he sounded so uncertain now. He watched how he grabbed at the cuff holding his cuffed wrists to the roof of the car. "It's been fine." He repeated. Priest watched him bend his bound legs and try to pull them to his chest as he clicked the links, staring off to the side with a broken expression. 

"Oh, yeah, you're _right_." Mocking tone in his voice as he slowly dragged his eyes away when he heard a helicopter heading their way. "Totally _fine_ if you ignore all the times you got yourself thrown in the hospital and how many people you got killed. Not dangerous at all." Playful tone in his voice as he watched the Helicopter start to land, he got out of the car and walked to the backdoor, pulling out a key to uncuff him from the roof. Grabbing him by the arm he dragged him to the edge of the set before slinging him over his shoulder. Holding him by the legs so he wouldn't try to kick him as he turned to walk towards where it was landing. 

"L-let go, I'm not going back." He sighed when the boy tried hitting him in the back to make him let go. Eyes boredly locked on the agents who got out of the large military grade helicopter and ran over to him to take the SUV keys. He could see a couple vehicles already driving out the back and heading back up the dirt road they came down. 

"Where you going to go than, Svlad?" He really wanted to know, he could feel the way he clutched at his jacket. "Back to that office of yours?" He shifted and hoisted him up better on his shoulder so he wouldn't slide off. "Go back there and cry on your dead friend and boyfriend before my people clean that mess up?" He laughed when he picked up the struggle, listening as the agents continued towards the vehicle as he got to the Helicopter. 

"Just let me go." He grinned while walking up the back ramp, heading towards where they usually had people for transport he carelessly tossed Svlad off his shoulder. Watching him hit the floor with a pained yelp, rolling on his side and moving his hands to try and rub his back. He leaned down and grabbed him by the cuffs, forcing him sit up on the floor as he cuffed him to one of the railings. Priest comfortably sat on the seat, shifting to rest his feet on Svlad's thighs, digging the heel of his foot in to it. Making sure it was on the same spot he had been punching him earlier, he grinned as the boy writhed on the floor. Watching as the agents drove the SUV in, strapping it in place as they took their spots and called to the pilot they were ready to leave. "You can't do this, you can't just-" Priest leaned in, grabbing the boy by the hair and dragging him closer. Forcing him to look up at him as his body twisted and he grabbed at the rail he was cuffed to so he wouldn't fall on his face. 

"I can, and I am. Just accept this is the fate the universe has in store for you." He hummed while pressing his foot more into his thigh to get him to squirm. He shoved him backwards and watched the boy lose his balance and grip falling clumsily on his back. He grinned when he moved to try and roll on his side. He humored him by lifting his foot enough for him to be successful and then rested it back on him. Other foot joining to cross over his ankle as he held out a hand. Waiting patiently as one of the agents ended up rushing to him with his work pad. Taking it, he turned it on and decided to ignore Svlad as he cried on the floor. Mumbling to himself, probably about how this was all a bad dream still, he made sure to rock the boy occasionally as a gentle reminder that it wasn't a dream at all. 

That it was all painfully real and he was stuck here with him. That Svlad was his little pet now and probably would be for the rest of his life. 

\-- 

The ride back to Blackwing didn't take long, he just worked on filling out his report, unsure exactly when Svlad seemed to have passed out from all the stress and trauma he endured. He just let him sleep till they landed and the helicopter was lowered down into the base. He leaned forwards and pulled his knife out of its sheathe as he kicked Svlad hard in the leg. Grinning when he cried out in pain and jerked his body away from him as much as he could. Blinking wearily as the back of the helicopter opened and they unloaded the SUV. Svlad obviously became more panicked as he worked on waking up, he watched as his eyes fluttered around before locking on him. Which he quickly started to pull on the cuffs, Priest watched with a grin as blood start to drip onto the floor from the cuffs. He gave the boy a small 'tsk' while standing up and uncuffing him from the rail. 

"You're such a mess, decontamination is going to have a field day with you." He watched Svlad's eyes widen as he shook his head, flinching back from Priest showing him the knife. 

"Please, not again-" 

"Oh, we have better things in store for you after that." He giggled while cutting away at the ropes on his legs. Uncaring if he cut him at all before forcing him up onto his feet. 

"Wh-what do you-" 

" _Don't_." He said the word harshly enough a lot of the agents stopped what they were doing to look, he could see Svlad squirm from all the eyes that were starting to lock on him from that. He enjoyed how he looked so uncomfortable from everyone staring at them. "Don’t ruin the surprise, Svlad." He added in a cheerier tone that time as he turned on his heel and began walking out the back of the Helicopter. More or less dragging the boy behind him, he listened to the boy stumble behind him as he headed to the door that lead further into the compound. "Home, sweet home." He announced happily as he buzzed them through the door, grinning when Svlad kept trying to jerk back. 

"Th-this isn't my home! Let me go!" He laughed at his protest while coming to a stop at a large door, watching as other people came over and opened it for them so Priest could walk in with Svlad. The contamination shower was large, and had bright white walls and tiles with an even more blinding white light. Priest shoved Svlad against the wall as he worked on uncuffing him. He wasn't surprised when Svlad tried to run, only for Priest to catch him around the waist and slam him back into the wall. Amused by the cough he let out as the force actually winded him. "St-stop-" Priest ignored him while working on yanking his brightly colored jacket off and tossing it to the side. Pulling his tie all the way off and letting it join the jacket. "D-don't—Mr. Priest-" He ignored him as he ripped open the dress shirt he wore, listening to buttons clatter along the tiled floor. Using Svald trying to fight him to get it off faster, he shoved him into the wall again, using his body mass to keep the boy pinned as he ripped his under shirt off. He couldn't stop the grin from how more and more uncomfortable Svlad obviously became as other agents entered the room with everything they needed to scrub him down. 

"N-no- pl-please-" He was crying again in frustration and embarrassment. Priest moved his hands after tossing the tattered white remains of his under shirt to the side. Grabbing Svlad by the face and shoving him more into the wall, thumbs brushing over his cheeks, which thanks to the tears caused him to smear blood on his face even more. 

"Do you want to keep their blood on you, Darlin'?" He asked with mock sincerity, watching the boy tremble as Svlad moved his hands to his chest and tried to shove him backwards. "Answer me, or maybe I'll be the one to scrub you down-" 

"N-no. I-I do-don't w-want it on me. I-I c-can take my own cl-clothes off-" Priest pressed him more into the wall, continuing to brush his thumbs gently against his cheeks before letting go. Hands already sliding down to grab his belt and start to undo it. Priest started to giggle when the boy kept crying and tried to fight his hands, earning a punch in the chest this time to get him to knock it off. Yanking his belt off he tossed it over to the rest of the clothes that were being gathered. "Pl-please-" 

"Ah, leave the jacket." It might have been too small for himself but he still wanted it. Could get it tailored later... "You can take everything else." He put his hand on the wall, blocking Svlad's attempted escape route as he leaned in more. "Take off your clothes." He didn't budge as Svlad stared up at him, crying as he pressed himself more into the wall, trying to look as small as he could. But not making any action to do as he was told, looked like he was getting closer and closer to a type of break down. "No?" He grabbed the boy by the face, forcing him to look at him. 

"Pl-please, I want to go home-" 

"You are home." He stated while pushing his hand off the wall, grabbing Svlad by the waistband of his pants as he tugged him closer to unbutton and unzip them. 

"I-I'll do it-" Svlad insisted, even moved this time to lift his leg high enough to pull off a shoe and sock, repeating the same process as he glanced down. Too embarrassed to look at anyone in the room as he started to tug his pants down, Priest watched as he looked at his bloodied clothes with uncertainty. Giving a small laugh he knocked them from the boy's hand and grabbed his knife again. Sliding it along the boy's side, enjoying the way he shivered and cried harder. He grinned while moving the knife down till it slipped between the boy's underwear and his skin. 

"You forgot something." He informed him with a smile while pulling on the knife and cutting off the remainder of his clothes, giggling when the boy moved his hands to try to cover himself. Priest slipped the knife back into its sheathe while moving and shoving him towards the shower. "Behave for them, or I'm going to make this even more humiliating for you." He announced while looking to the agent who picked up the jacket and looked to him. "You know where to put it." He watched the agent leave the room before looking back to Svlad in time to watch him get hosed off. Eyes lingering on the way the dried blood started to spray off him and mix with the water, the boy was shivering and trying to get out of the spray only to be forced by into it by an agent in the appropriate suit to not get soaked. They began scrubbing the boy down, covering him in suds before spraying him again to get it off. 

Shoved into the next part of the shower he was roughly dried off, he gave a low hum when the agent who took the jacket came back with his gloves. Taking them, he slipped them on and moved over to Svlad who was shivering and hugging himself with a broken look on his face. The medical team was already moving over to take care of the cuts on his wrists, checking him over to make sure they just needed bandages before pulling him from spot to spot to look him over. Checking around the bruises on his body, even touching some and getting the boy to yelp as they felt for the damage underneath. 

"Clear." They stepped away and Priest didn't waste any time, just grabbed the boy by the back of his neck and shoved his head down as he lead him naked out of the room. 

"Sh-shouldn't I get clothes-" 

"I don't think you've done anything to deserve them." Priest mused as another agent opened a door for them. Walking in and shoving Svlad in he pushed him towards a chair that had his clothes sitting on it along with restraints. "But you're lucky the new boss thinks otherwise." Eventually that would change, he would take that privilege away from him if he kept being a little brat. Svlad hesitated, staring at the uniform he had been forced to wear that marked him as a project. Priest just continued to admire the view before grinning at the obvious conflicted boy, "I mean if you want, you can stay naked. I don't mind the view." He giggled when Svlad seemed to register what he was saying and quickly started to put on the uniform, despite how much he hated it. "Good boy." He grinned when Svlad shot him a glare over his shoulder and moved to try and step away from the chair. "Sit down." Priest was already heading over to him in case he needed to force him to. 

"I am fine not sitting in the torture devi- hey-" Priest shoved him down into the chair, already strapping him in while Svlad squirmed and tried to protest. "Wh-what is this?" 

"If you actually used your abilities you would know." Chastising only for Svlad to gape up at him like he said something offensive. 

"I'm not psychic!" He shouted glaring at him, Priest stared at him and backhanded him for talking back to him. He watched the way his head snapped to the side before he stared back up at him with tear-filled eyes. "I'm not... psychic... these tests are pointless-" 

"This isn't going to be one of your tests." Priest mused, sitting up when a woman walked into the room and just dragged a stool over to sit behind Svlad. Priest watched the boy try to turn his head and look, but he quickly grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head forwards, exposing the back of his neck to her. "We're not shaving it, just give it the tattoo." He liked to pet Svlad's hair, to tug on it, it was too fun to lose till whenever he'd grow it back to this length. 

"What do you mean _it_!?" Svlad seemed to have taken a minute to register it, already trying to pull his head up only for Priest to pull his hair harder. 

"Yes, Mr. Priest." He could tell the boy was getting worked up from being ignored. 

"Why do I need a t-tattoo!?" He grabbed the boy by the jaw with his free hand when he tried to pull his head away. 

" _Icarus_..."Purring out his project name and getting a small whimper from the boy. "Stay still." He knelt down, looking up at the boy's face as he continued to pet his hair. "If you ruin this tattoo, I will skin it off of you and find another place to put it. And we will repeat that process till it's done. Do you understand me?" He grinned when he felt the way Svlad clenched his jaw. He slowly started to release it, gently petting his hair as he stood up straight, so he could watch the woman put on a pair of gloves and grab the tattoo gun. Loading the needle, she needed she grabbed the black ink setting it up before grabbing the sheet that had Svlad's barcode on it. Pressing the sheet to the boy's neck to make sure she would have the lines prepared for herself. 

"I already have a stupid Blackwing tattoo." He watched Svlad grip the chair as she got the ink on the needles and brought the gun to his neck. Resting the side of her hand on his skin as she set to work tattooing him. 

"This is a new tattoo." Priest mused, free hand moving to join the other in his hair. "One that will be a lot more useful than the one on your shoulder blade." Gently petting him to not move him at all as she worked on getting the barcode on his body. Osmund enjoyed Svlad's uncomfortable noises and how he actually ended up pressing his face against his hip during her shifting to get more comfortable to continue. Priest was standing between the boy's legs as he buried his face against him and whined about the tattoo. Didn't take long till she cleaned it with a wet rag to get the ink off the surface of his skin. She leaned back and setting the tattoo gun down. Pulling off her gloves to get new ones grabbing a rather thick needled syringe that had a microchip in it. Priest continued to pet the boy's hair and grinned as he watched her pinch the skin on the back of his neck where the new tattoo was causing the boy to yelp. She pulled on it and without a word stuck the needle into his skin and injected it into the middle of his skin under the tattoo. 

"All done." She was carelessly pulling her stuff away from the chair to begin cleaning up, ignoring the two of them as Priest rubbed his hands more through his hair, stepping back and forcing Svlad's head back as he watched him tremble, a blank expression on his face as he seemed to be processing what had happened. 

"Wh-what now?" Svlad's voice was shaky from tears again, Priest just smiled while continuing to pet him before letting go and leaning back. Letting the boy raise his head, giving him that small luxury as he reached forwards to pull at his restraints and get them undone. 

"You're the psychic one, why don't you tell me." 

"I'm not psychic!" He snapped back at him, Priest moved his gloved hand and grabbed him by the back of his neck. Pressing his gloves cruelly into the new wound as he watched him squirm. 

"You are, and I'm going to help you get control of it." He let go before continuing to unstrap him from the chair, pulling him out of it when he was free of the restraints and dragging him towards the door. Svlad was crying as he stumbled after him, he seemed to be losing the anger he had, seemed to be starting to get swallowed up by all the pain and trauma. He couldn't stop the smile from that thought as he reached Svlad's room, unlocking it and shoving him inside. Watching how he stumbled and fell on his hands and knees with a weak noise. He didn't even look like he wanted to get up just sat there while staring at the floor blankly. Priest found his eyes landing on Ken who currently stood in the room obviously expecting them. 

"You can't control it... You... you just can't..." He seemed to be talking to himself, so lost in his own thoughts. 

"Svlad." Priest giggled to himself when Dirk flinched from Ken saying his birthname. Priest crossed his hands in front of him as he stood in the doorway, watching the two of them with interest, wondering if Ken was going to do this thing where he greeted every project they brought in. "We last saw one another on rather stressful circumstances-" 

"You... shot me." Svlad had anger back in his voice, but Priest could still hear the tears. The way his vocal cords shook with them as he choked on a sob, slowly leaning forwards and gripping at the floor. 

"Yes. As I said, stressful circumstances." He was so dismissive of it, which Priest found himself amused by. How he stayed so business like even as Svlad more or less cried at his feet. "You'll come to find Blackwing is a lot different since you were last here." Ken informed, staying professional as he watched Svlad before glancing up at Osmund. Who couldn't stop that smile as he shifted his weight to his other leg. "We'll let you get rest before Mr. Priest begins your training." Priest finally walked more into the room, watching Svlad, wasn't sure if the boy was actually listening as he continued to cry into the floor. He glanced up at Ken and stepped to the side, watching him walk out, he looked from his boss back to the boy on the floor. 

"See you later, Darlin'." He chimed down to him while exiting the room, closing the door behind him and listening to the lock click into place before continuing after Ken. 

"Mr. Priest." Ken stopped walking and turned to face him, Priest just kept smiling as he stopped rather close to him, curious what it was he wanted. "Why don't you get cleaned up and rested, I want you to start your work with Icarus as soon as you can." 

"Before I do that, who did you send for the cleanup team?" He kept his hands by his sides as he watched Ken who started to straighten out his jacket. A look of curiosity on his face, that for some odd reason made him feel compelled to explain why he wanted to know. "Left something there I feel will help with training Svlad." 

"Your usual group..." He could see Ken's eyes linger on his nose which made him wonder if the cartilage was starting to separate again. Should go fix that- "I figured they would be more prepared with what was left behind from what I heard Svlad say over the headset." 

"Ohhh, catch that did you?" He giggled a bit getting an amused look from Ken. But that was good, his people knew what type of souvenirs he wanted from there. "That's not a problem is it?" He mused while stepping closer to him, almost in touching distance, Ken just continued to stand his ground while visibly thinking it over. 

"I knew you planned on killing them before I even sent you due to your last question. But I wasn't expecting torture." Priest moved a hand to rub his jaw, ignoring the pain that caused the cut along his chin and bottom lip as he really thought on it. "You did what you had to do." He really liked Ken when it came to this shit, knew Riggins would bite his head off. And Hugo... well he would be a whiney little bitch about it the whole fucking time. 

"Great, and you know, Ken," He was still worked up though, felt unsatisfied kind of wishing he took longer with them. He let his eyes linger on Ken's mouth as he smiled down to him. "How about you and I," hand moved to press against his chest, stepping forwards and physically pushing Ken backwards into the wall. "go back to your office and have some fun." 

"You're still covered in blood-" 

"That's what makes it better." He was leaning in more, could taste his breath he was so close, tilting his head to make sure not to hit his already injured nose against the man's face as he leaned in to kiss him. 

"No." The man even put a hand on his chest and pushed him back, which didn't actually do anything but Priest stepped back for him with an annoyed sigh. " _Shower_." Stern tone in his voice making Osmund bite his lip in annoyance. "And then, maybe." Priest grunted while rubbing his hand along Ken's chest, amused how he didn't seem to falter in his stubbornness about not wanting to fuck while he's covered in blood. Such a killjoy sometimes... 

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now back in Blackwing’s hands, and stuck at Mr. Priest’s mercy; Dirk begins his first day of training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Dirk Gently, Ken Adams  
>  **Warnings** ; Abuse. Torture. Manipulation. Priest’s POV

Osmund didn't sleep much due to excitement. He ended up showering, replacing the band-aids on his face and adding another staple to his nose in hopes of keeping the cartilage together. Especially in case Svlad decided to punch him again, he stopped by Ken's office mainly to talk business and go over how he planned on training Svlad, where they spent more time talking about that rather than anything else. So, when he finally did get into bed he actually couldn't shut his mind off. Wondering and fantasizing about how much this all was going to drive Svlad insane, about how much he would get to hurt him for not following orders. Oh, and he bet he was going to be able to hurt him a lot, that the boy was going to be a wreck right off the bat from the trauma he went through. He couldn't stop from tossing and turning imaging how much the boy was going to cry and beg. Mind replaying the way he did when he was torturing and killing Todd and Farah. Getting himself worked up to the point he found himself needily grinding himself into the mattress, could still smell and taste their blood it was driving him insane. 

All that aside, he still managed to wake up early. Meeting with a member of the crew that collected his souvenirs he brought them back to his room, making sure to properly store the most important item as he drank a cup of coffee. Once satisfied he moved over to his dresser and slipped on a pair of black jeans, which from how tight they were on his thighs he realized were Martin's old jeans. And a faded black T-Shirt that had a skull on it. He pulled on his gloves and the sleeveless jacket he also stole from Martin, and headed out of his room. Walking down the halls and stopping by the room he would be working with Svlad in, checking that it was how he wanted it before he continued down the hall to Icarus' room. 

Priest practically kicked Svlad's door open, eager to start as he barged into the room like he owned the place. "Rise and shine, Sweetheart!" He grinned when he looked to the boy who was sitting in the corner of his room, squinting from the sudden bright light that had flooded it. He could see the bruises along his cheek and even one on his eyebrow, causing his grin to grow. He watched how Svlad shivered in his spot, eyes red and puffy like he had been crying, he was even shifting and pushing himself further into the corner. "Oh, don't tell me you stayed up all night." He laughed while walking over to him, "I was hoping you would be well rested for your first day of training." Watching how he flinched and tried to sink more into the corner, staring up at him with wide eyes. 

"St-stay away from me." Priest reached down and grabbed him by the front of his jumpsuit, yanking him up to his feet. 

"That anyway to greet your new master, Darlin'?" He wasn't sure the boy actually processed what he was saying. 

"Y-you c-can't control it-" Priest already smacked him across the face, liking the sound of the leather against his skin as he shoved him more into the corner. Grinning down at him as he shifted in his stance, hand moving to gently rub his cheek. Wiping tears off it as he leaned in, grinning at Svlad as he watched how the boy sobbed, clearly still effected by what had happened yesterday. "M-Mr. Priest-" Boy didn't even want to look him in the eyes, was doing everything he could to look everywhere but at his face. 

"Svlad," purring the name as he kept petting his cheek, pulling him away from the corner before shoving him back into it. Giggling when he hit his head on the wall, the boy whining a bit while pushing at his chest trying to get him away. "You're going to learn how to work with your powers." He listened to the boy sniffle from his words, watching how he helplessly looked up at him. 

"I-it can't b-be controlled." Priest just kept that smile on his face as he stepped away from the wall and began dragging Svlad behind him. The boy stumbled to keep up with him, looking around the long hallways as they passed doors with other project symbols on them. Priest found his eyes lingering on Bart's door before he lead them to the testing area. He came to a stop and grabbed Svlad by the hair, pushing his head forwards as he kicked him in the back of the knee. Watching him drop with a cry of pain, he kept his head shoved down as his other hand grabbed the back of his jumpsuit and pulled on it to reveal the barcode. 

The scientist by the door already scanning it causing Priest's grin to widen as the door began opening for them with an automated voice announcing; 'Welcome Project Icarus'. He let go of his hair and watched as Svlad slowly raised his head to stare at the open doorway almost with a look of betrayal on his face. When he didn't move Priest lifted his foot and kicked him hard in the shoulder watching him fall forwards on his hands and knees. 

"Get in the room." He watched as Svlad clutched at the ground before forcing himself up on his feet to turn and face him. The boy holding a look of anger and hatred on his face as he tried to stand his ground. 

"No." Osmund just watched him, smile slowly falling from his face as he stepped forwards. Grabbing him by the front of his jumpsuit and pulling him close. Hands fisting through the cloth as he yanked the boy up on his toes and leaned in. 

"When I tell you to do something I expect you to do it. And if you don't..." He trailed off while letting go of his suit with one hand and punched him hard across the face. Letting go with his other hand the second the punch landed to watch the boy fall on his side with a loud thud. He just laid there with a hurt look on his face, hand holding his cheek as more tears fell from his eyes. Blood was even dripping off his lips, yet he still refused to move. Priest stepped forwards, kicking him hard in the stomach, actually causing him to slide back on the floor as he curled up on himself with a pained gasp. 

Breath shuddering as he held his stomach and pressed his face into the floor, going back to crying as the Scientist just watched on. A bored expression on his face before he finally stepped over Svlad and walked into the room, taking notes as he did so. Priest walked over to Svlad and knelt down. Knee next to his head as he reached his hand down and grabbed the boy by the hair, forcing him to get up on his hands and knees and eventually just his knees. 

"If you want the pain to stop, then you'll do what I-" He pulled his face back the second Svlad actually swung for him, causing him to giggle as he punched him in the stomach in return. Keeping him up by his hair as he punched him again, letting go and watching with a smile as Svlad fell forwards and ended up resting his face on his shoulder. Gasping, and struggling to breathe from Priest's fist still being buried against his diaphragm. He leaned in so his lips were at the boy's ear as he finally moved his hand, sliding it up his stomach and chest before grabbing him around the throat. Watching how Svlad grabbed at his wrist while trying to pull away from him. 

"Most of our day is going to be spent with me teaching you manners, isn't it, Svlad?" He asked with his lips actually brushing his ear. Causing the boy to shiver as Priest put most of his weight on his foot and stood up, dragging Svlad to his feet with him. "We have all these people here to watch you, and all they're going to see is me beating you to a pulp." 

"The tests... won't... work." He said the words through gritted teeth as Osmund started to squeeze his throat and dragged him more into the room, glancing back as he listened to the doors close. Priest dragged him over to the seat in the room and shoved him down in it, watching him as he looked around to try and see what his test was going to be. He could see the growing look of confusion as he glanced around the empty room, Priest's excitement was growing as Svlad looked up at the scientists than over to him with a puzzled expression. "There's nothing-" 

"Exactly! I looked at those stupid tests they put you through and decided to change it up. Guessing numbers and symbols... trying to disarm something while you're blind... it's pointless." He giggled a bit as he stood in front of him, leaning forwards and watching Svlad slink back in his chair to try and avoid him being so close. It was cute how much he feared him, was going to make the testing even better. "We're going to make this interesting, Svlad." 

"Interesting how?" Stressing the word, he could see how not knowing what was going to happen was killing him. Priest moved his hands, cupping the boy's face as he ran his thumbs over his cheeks. Smile growing as he finally moved one thumb to swipe some of the blood off his lip, smearing it along his skin before he stood up straight and stepped away. Thumb moving to his own lips as he sucked the boy's blood off the leather before standing in the middle of the room. Hands dropping by his sides as he thought over how to really word this. 

"It’s a feeling." They all felt it, the pull the universe had to go where they needed to go and do what they needed to do. Nagging, and annoying. Like an overbearing parent following you around and poking at you till you did what they wanted, Priest turned back to face him. Hands clapping together as he walked back over to him. "We're going to start small, Svlad. With the very basics. Then we're going to work you up the chain till you're competent enough to follow what that feeling is." He could see Svlad narrowing his eyes on him, like he was actually thinking on what he was saying. Watching him open his mouth he knew this was going to lead to asking him how he knew. "For this test you're going to need to stay silent." He even clasped his hand over the boy's mouth. Covering his nose too as he leaned in again, watching Dirk move his hands to try and shove his away. "I know that's going to be hard for you given how much you like to run your mouth." He finally let go and watched Svlad run the back of his hand over his mouth, like he was trying to get rid of the feeling of having his hands over his mouth. 

"So, what... I'm just supposed to-" Priest rolled his eyes, head leaning back as he smacked the boy across the face midsentence. Watching him yelp as he stared off to the side and quickly put a hand on his cheek before looking back to him with tears in his eyes. 

"Silent." He stated flatly, walking around him as he rested his hands on the back of the chair, leaning in so his lips were once more at the boy's ear. "I just want you to sit there, and pay attention to that feeling you get. To focus on it and what it wants." He smirked as Svlad pulled away from him, turning to look up at him with an annoyed expression. 

"And what if I-" He reached his hand around and grabbed him by the jaw. Squeezing and digging his fingers into his cheeks to stop him from talking as he gave an exasperated sigh. 

"You know. I made a collar special, just for you. I was originally thinking you wouldn't need it untill later. But since you can't even shut your trap for five fucking seconds I think you should get it now." He shoved him forwards, knocking the boy off the chair and watched him fall on his hands and knees. Watching as he dug his fingers into the floor before looking back at him with a look of hatred. Priest whistled and held out his hand, watching from the corner of his eye as a scientist stepped over and handed him a pink shock collar. Priest couldn't stop the grin when he saw Svlad's eyes widen, the boy quickly scrambling to his feet and turning to face him. Beginning to back up as Priest advanced towards him. 

"No. No!" Like he was the one who gave orders, Priest just giggled as he backed him up against a wall. Hand shooting out to catch him when he tried to dodge to the left, he shoved him back into the wall. Staring into his face as he rested his hand on his chest, feeling the way his heart was hammering against his ribs like a trapped bird. "Don't. I-I'll try a-again. Y-you don't have to-" 

"Oh, but I do, Svlad." He said in mock concern as he moved his hands to wrap the collar around his throat. Giggling as Svlad tried to pull it off as Priest clicked the lock into place and let him go. Svlad kept desperately pulling on it, trying hard to get it off, hands even feeling around to the back of it to try and figure out how it was secured. Priest held out his hand again, grinning when the scientist handed him the remote, the boy's eyes went wide as he reached a hand out to try and stop him. 

"Don't-" Priest hit the button, holding it down as he watched Svlad scream and fall to the ground. Grabbing at the collar and trying the pry it off as he fell on his side, crying out as his muscles tightened from convulsing under the strong current. It was amusing to Priest watching him flail around on the floor, he finally let go of the button. Listening to Svlad try to catch his breath as he kept convulsing from the lingering feeling of the electricity that surged through his body. Priest crouched down this time as he looked Svlad over, watching him cry into the floor and refuse to look at him. He gave a small hum while reaching a hand out and petting the boy's hair. Giggling when he flinched away from the touch, like he was scared he was going to hurt him again. 

"Think you can be quiet now?" Priest waited for it, waiting so patiently for Svlad to talk again, but he managed to remain silent. Staring at the floor with a look of disdain on his pretty face, he continued to pet his hair before standing up straight. Standing over the boy rather menacingly as he watched him slowly push himself up into a seated position before going back to trying to figure out how to get the collar off. Priest shifted and kicked the boy in the shoulder, watching him fall so he had to catch himself on his elbow. "Taking that off is not what you're here for." 

"And wha-" Priest pushed the button on the remote, watching how Svlad's arm dropped out from under him as he went back to convulsing and writhing on the floor. 

"No. Talking." He slowly let go and watched Svlad pant and try to catch his breath as he rolled over to turn his back to him. "Just," he moved his hand motioning a bit towards the boy before he crouched down to watch him. Forearms resting on his knees as he looked the boy over, "Just feel for it, what the universe wants from you." Svlad slowly turned his head to look up at him, he let the smile fall from his face as Svlad finally rolled over on his hands and knees and forced himself up so he was standing. Priest was already standing to full height to watch him, casually brushing off the front of his shirt as he watched Svlad walk around him to go sit in the chair. 

Priest crossed his hands in front of his body to turn and watch the boy who was clearly, visibly, struggling with staying still and not saying anything. He watched him open his mouth and already rested his finger on the button. Only for Svlad to quickly close it and cover his mouth with both hands. Osmund found himself amused when Svlad finally raised a hand, wincing from the obvious pain in his ribs as he successfully held it up high in the air. Like a kid at school with a question. "Yes, Svlad?" He watched how the boy glared at him when that name left his mouth before he took in a deep breath to begin his question. 

"So, how long are we going to sit here?" Priest ran his tongue over his bottom lip before walking over to him, biting his tongue as he leaned forwards and rested his hands on the arm of the chair. Watching as the boy tried to sink down in the chair and keep distance between them. 

"Don't worry about that. Stop focusing on everything else in this room, or do I have to start with sensory deprovision already?" Svlad shifted in the chair, staring at him with wide eyes, but he was already meekly raising his hand like a good boy. Priest decided to reward him by running a hand through his hair, other hand lifting off the arm to motion for him to continue. 

"And what happens if I don't feel anything? And not just today, but like... ever." Priest slowly stood up straight crossing his hands behind his back this time as he narrowed his eyes on him. 

"When you get your cases, what happens? You can answer freely now." He could see the boy leaning over to try and look at his hands before squinting quizzically up at him. Like he didn't trust him to be serious about that. But he finally sighed before leaning forwards and running his hands through his hair, and dragging them down his face. Repeating the process almost like he was itching everywhere Osmund had touched him. 

"I don't know it just... happens. I go to the right place at the right time and everything happens. That's all it is, that's all it _ever_ is. I don't control it, and I certainly don't ever know when I am in the right place. In fact, a lot of the times I don't know _anything_ until I'm almost at the end of the case. I don't have any control over when things happen, or _how_ things happen, even the _why_ is out of my grasp. And it's certainly not lead by any _feeling_." Priest narrowed his eyes a bit while watching him as he stared at the floor and rested his head in his hands. Eyes watering as he seemed lost in his own mind, even tried to quickly wipe the tears away when they finally decided to run down his face. "E-everything just c-connects, and I fi-figure out why. Th-that's it. N-no psychic powers, n-no abilities. J-just me trying to solve a thing that's broken." Priest moved his free hand, cupping Svlad's face and pulling it away from the boy's hands as he pushed his head back. The room felt so quiet he could hear the scratching of pen on paper from the scientist. 

"What makes you decide to go to these places where your case starts?" 

"I just fee-" He watched the way his eyes narrowed on him before the boy actually shoved his hand off his face, leaning back into the chair with a glare. "It's not like what you're getting at I just... it's my own feeling. Like craving eggs or something and going into a restaurant, not like... st-stop smiling!" Osmund couldn't contain his giggle from the boy's reaction, as he grabbed him by the hair this time and pulled him closer. Getting in his face as he looked between the boy's eyes. 

"That's it, Svlad, that's what I want from you. To get that feeling that you have been _ignoring_ this whole god damn time." He leaned back to pet his hair more, brushing some of the locks off his forehead. He couldn't help but be amused by the glare on the boy's face. From the look of hatred as he shifted in the chair and tried to pull away from him. 

"I _feel_ like I shouldn't be here." Priest just smiled, running his tongue over his bottom lip, lingering on the cut there before backhanding Svlad. Standing up straight as he watched the boy whimper and lean over the side of the chair. 

"If you weren't supposed to be here, then during our little trip something would have happened to save you. But it didn't." He started to walk around him, like a vulture circling its prey. Eyes on the boy as he walked slowly smile growing and turning into a small giggle, so pleased with the conversation falling in this direction. "I wouldn't have been able to catch you. And your friends," He trailed off with a laugh when Svlad sat up and stared at the floor. Tears already pouring from his eyes at the mention, he watched him lean forwards and hide his face in his hands. "You kept them around, for a false safety net, to have people worse off than you to convince you you're not a complete fuck up. But they're gone now, and now you're stuck with seeing what you really are." 

"No-" 

"Dangerous, little, monster, that can't save anyone. I mean... look at you Svlad, look at everything you've caused because you refuse to accept what you are." 

"I-I'm a H-Holistic D-Detective. M-my name is D-Dirk-" 

"Svlad Cjelli," He corrected harshly. "And you're a sad little boy who refuses to accept what you really are." He watched Svlad shake his head as he sobbed into his hands. 

"Pl-please, Mr. P-Priest-" 

"Project Icarus, finally having to sit in the consequences of its actions and accept that it is a monster without Blackwing there to keep it in check." 

"Th-that's not t-true-" Priest stopped in front of him, eyeing him before grabbing him by his hair and dragging him out of the chair, forcing the boy to look at him as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

"It is true, Svlad. But it's going to be okay now." He adjusted his grip and started to pet his hair, smiling as Svlad started to fall to his knees, just sitting on the floor and crying as Osmund pet him. Watching him unintentionally press his forehead into his thigh as he sobbed into his hand. Trying to lessen the sound by muffling it from him. "I'm going to train you." 

"Y-you can't-" He gave his hair a sharp tug, staring down into the boy's tear streaked face as he watched the boy rest a hand on his leg so he wouldn't lose balance from the sudden action. 

"I can." He moved his hand to brush some of his tears away again, smiling from all the bruises that were starting to present themselves. "And I will." Thumb sliding down to smear more blood along his lips as his eyes got heavy. "You're mine now, and I'm not going to stop until you are as efficient and in touch with your abilities as Bartine Curlish is with hers." He let go of his face, watching the boy lean forwards and cry more on the floor, hands scratching at the ground. Priest just smiled before walking around him and sitting in the chair Svlad was in not that long ago. "Let me know when you get that feeling, Svlad." He mused the words out while lifting a foot and resting the sole of his boot against Svlad's back. Watching as the boy leaned forwards more to cry pathetically into his hands, really made him wonder how much he was going to crumble when he saw the souvenir he got him. 

"Pl-please, j-just let m-me go." 

"Oh? Not done getting people killed? Tsk, tsk, tsk." He grinned when Svlad shoved his foot off him, turning his body enough to face him as he glared at him through the tears in his eyes. Osmund slowly let the smile off his face as he sat up and leaned forwards, elbows resting on his knees as he motioned at him. "You think I'm wrong?" He stood up, grabbing him by the collar and dragged him up, smiling from the little yelp he gave as he shoved him towards the door. "Go on then, Svlad. You think you don't belong here, then prove it." He watched as Svlad shifted looking from him to the door, walking over to it Priest arched a brow, arms crossing over his chest as he watched and waited. Svlad stumbled a bit as he touched the door, looking it over before eyeing the interface to the right of the door. Slowly moving to it as he wiped the tears from his eyes looking it over with an expression of determination. Priest casually walked over and leaned on the wall to the left of the door. Smiling as he watched the boy trying to figure out what the code was. 

"You have three tries before it puts this room on lock down, don't fuck it up." He grinned when Svlad looked over to him with uncertainty before glancing back at the interface. Taking a shaky breath as he eyed the number pad that appeared on the screen. "Lot of choices, Svlad. If _only_ you had some way to _know_ what it is." He couldn't stop the small giggle as he turned to press his back into the wall, eyeing the Scientist who now actually looked interested and was walking over to see if Svlad actually could figure it out. "Oh, wait... You do. You just constantly ignore-" He looked over to Svlad again when a loud buzz came from the interface. "-the feeling. That's one try, Darlin'. Two more to go before you're trapped in here with me. And ohhh, you're going to get punished if you still haven't learned to work with that feeling to open this door." Svlad looked more nervous now as he tried another number combination getting another buzz. "Two." He giggled as he saw Svlad's hands shaking. "One more." He taunted, watching him with narrowed eyes as Svlad gave a shaky breath, closing his eyes as he seemed to really trying to be focusing. 

"Come on. Come on, thinkthinkthink." He watched the boy open his eyes and push in a third code, looking pleased with himself as he pressed the enter button. Priest couldn't stop his laugh, which was a rather hearty one, as the lights in the room turned red and started to flash as an alarm went off. The sound of a large metal lock sliding into place could be heard from the door itself. Priest finally pushed off the wall with a fit of laughter still evident, he didn't give Svlad time to react, just grabbed the boy who was pleading with the interface to just open up. He slammed him hard into the wall, easily winding him as he punched him hard across the face. Watching him hit into the wall with a cry of pain before Priest punched him again. Catching him by the front of his jumpsuit and shoving him back into the wall. 

"Was going to start small, Svlad." He was still giggling as he shoved his hand hard into his chest to keep him there as he punched him again. He could smell the blood from how badly he was tearing the boy's lip up with his own teeth. How his nose was obviously bleeding now. Could feel him starting to slide down as he gave a groan in pain. He punched him again, letting go as he watched the boy fall hard on his side with a pained whine. One that was almost hard to hear over the alarm. He lifted his foot and stomped down on his shoulder, causing him to fall back down right as he tried to push himself up on shaky limbs. Osmund continued to giggle as he put a hand on the wall and kicked him in the side. Enjoying the sight of the kick forcing him to bounce into the wall and fall flat on the floor again. "But then, you had to go and be so fucking insistent on getting out of here." He kicked him again when he tried to push himself up off the floor for a third time. Smiling wide as he watched him hold his side with a rather pretty cry in pain. 

"You're going to listen to me next time. Got that?" He could hear small grumblings but nothing else over the alarm. He bit his lip, scrapping his teeth over his cut to the point he could taste his own blood as he knelt down. Grabbing the boy's hair and yanking his blood covered face up. Watching with heavy eyes as it dripped off his lips and chin onto the floor. "Can't hear you Svlad. You're going to need to speak up." He could tell the boy was barely conscious, that he was slipping in and out. "Nothing?" He let him go, watching him fall flat on his face with a little giggle as he got up and walked over to the door. Punching in his own code he watched as the alarms stopped and the door's safety lock released. He slowly walked back over to Svlad and knelt down next to him. "Svlad." Purring the name as he forced him to roll over on his back, shaking him a bit before standing up with a disappointed sigh. 

"Guess that's it for now." He moved and kicked the boy hard in the thigh, watching Svlad's body jerk as he groaned but no more than that. He gave a few 'tsk's while grabbing him by the front of his jumpsuit and pulling him into a seated position. Pulling him up into a fireman's carry as he walked over to the front of the door. Could feel the way the boy's blood started to soak into the sleeve of his shirt and drip down his arm. The scientist walked over to him and scanned the boy's barcode so the door would open, that automotive voice kicking in with; 'Project Icarus, first test resulted in; Failure.' Priest grinned from that as he slowly walked down the hall, heading to medical smiling a bit as he passed Ken and came to a stop when he noticed the man staring at Svlad quizzically. 

"He... you didn't _kill_ him... did you?" Ken was checking his watch only increasing that look of concern as Priest giggled. 

"He's _fine_... well he's alive, anyway." He shrugged his shoulders, noticing how Ken was eyeing the blood running down the back of his arm. "Broke his nose," he shifted his hand to motion to his own "they really do gush." He giggled a bit while moving his hand back to Svlad's leg to keep him stable as he slowly kept walking. 

"I take it, it didn't go well?" Ken was walking after him, basically ignoring the agent he had been talking to as they headed down the hall. Priest arched a brow while smiling as he glanced ahead, walking into medical where agents opened the doors for them. He slowly set the boy down on one of the beds, curious if he would wake up from choking on his own blood. He couldn't help but enjoy the slight stir in his sleep as he turned his head. He was such a mess, there was blood all over the lower half of his face, and down his throat. Staining that little jumpsuit of his- "Mr. Priest." 

"Oh, no." Sounded a little distracted before he giggled and looked over to Ken. "You really didn't expect the first day to go well, did you?" He smiled while grabbing a cup and filling it up with some of the water from the sink that was there. Slowly walking back over to Svlad, while spinning the water around the cup. Watching it boredly as he got in reaching distance of the bed. 

"I kind of... hoped." Priest just blinked at him while splashing the cup of water into Svlad's face, watching him jerk awake with a gasp and try to sit up. Priest was quick to grab him by the face, hands cupping his face as he stepped forwards, forehead pressing against his as he enjoyed his obvious panic from the rude awakening. He loved the way the water made the blood even more of a mess running down his jumpsuit like that. 

"Shhhh, Svlad, Darlin' you're okay." Lying as he brushed his thumbs over the boy's cheeks, amused how he started to try to pull back. Hands even grabbing at his wrists trying to pull his hands off him as Osmund continued to rub his hands along his cheeks. "Just relax," Head tilting a bit as he kept his eyes locked on Svlad's terrified ones. Gently moving his just under the boy's eyes, brushing some of the water away as he lined his thumbs up on either side of his nose. He could see the realization of what he was doing dawning in the boy's eyes. 

"N-no, no-no-n-n-no-" Priest snapped his thumbs to the side harshly and giggled as he listened to his nose snap back into place. Letting go as he listened to the boy scream, biting his own lip as he watched Svlad fall back into the bed holding his nose while crying and writhing a bit as his nose gushed more blood which he was just smearing along his skin. He couldn't even bring himself to look away to give Ken his full attention. 

"He decided to do his own test instead of stick with mine. I humored him until he failed and then I punished him for it. We'll try again when he's able to continue, isn't that right, Svlad?" He mused the words out as the doctor made their way over to them, Priest just kept his eyes on it as she set to work on getting him to leave his face alone so they could pack his nose and make sure he didn't have a concussion, and whatever else it was they wanted to check for. Osmund slowly looked back over to Ken, grin widening as the man stared at him, couldn't quiet place the man's expression. "I'll be sure to keep you up to date on his progress."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk gets some time to himself before Priest can continue training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Dirk Gently, Osmund Priest   
> **Warnings** ; Abuse. Manipulation. Dirk's POV
> 
> I feel as a treat every fifth part will take place from Dirk's POV.   
> So, you guys can see how he's taking everything Priest is doing to him.   
> He's not taking it too well.

Hurt. 

Everything hurt. 

He couldn't find a comfortable way to lay without bugging a bruise. His body ached and felt sore to the point every time he shifted he swore one his bones popped. He gave up trying to get comfortable what felt like hours ago, and just laid on his side on the bed they had in his room. Thankfully he was given a mandatory break on the doctor's orders. But he knew, he knew Mr. Priest was on the other side of his door. Waiting, counting down the hours and minutes till he could hurt him again. The man was a devil, actually, Dirk was pretty sure sometimes he was the devil. The big bad Satan himself masquerading around like a human being. With how the man seemed to thrive off of hurting people, how he could smile and laugh while people suffered and died in his hands. It wasn't right... knew Priest never was right in the head from years ago, but this... Everything he had done, and was going to do... He slowly started to curl up more on the bed, ignoring the way it hurt as he used one hand to hug his knees to his chest. The other moving to slowly wipe his own tears away. 

He sniffled, whining from the pain that brought his unfortunately broken nose. Hands moving to protectively hold it as he pressed the side of his face into his pillow. Which was soaked with tears, he hadn't been able to stop crying. He couldn't hold in the pain that was wracking inside of his chest, the heartbreak, the guilt, the self-hatred... it was all over taking his body. He wanted to continue to blame that it was all Blackwing's fault... that it was all Priest's fault, but he didn't know if he believed that anymore. Dirk had always gotten other people in trouble, he had always been followed by death. Even in his few escape attempts years ago people died because of him. 

Blackwing was never going to let him have anything good, it was never going to let him live his own life. He should have gone back in Bergsberg... when Priest found them in the house... maybe... maybe Todd and Farah would still be alive than. He felt so stupid for not realizing they were actually in danger after that case. His hand moved away from his face to his thigh where Ken had shot him. Rubbing at the cloth over the scar as he stared at the door. Waiting for it to finally open again and for the little moment of peace he had to be ruined... Though he supposed mentally tormenting himself wasn't very peaceful at all... There was a part of him that kind of wanted those doors to open. If only to save him from his own mind, from starting to do what Priest wanted and blame himself. He shouldn't... 

He couldn't have known. 

But Priest was so sure he should have... 

He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling, resting his wrist on his forehead as more tears started to slip from his eyes. Because the man was right, he should have known. He should have gotten that feeling that something bad was going to happen. It happened at times and it was usually right. But he didn't... or maybe he did and he ignored it. Maybe he got too used to being free, to having friends, that he shrugged the feeling off because he was no longer on the case. Maybe he doomed them-- He forced himself to sit up, staring out at nothing as he crossed his legs. Shaking the thoughts from his mind. He wasn't going to let those thoughts happen, he wasn't going to give Priest what he wanted. There was no way he could have known. Todd and Farah were no longer wanted, no one came after them when they opened the Agency. There was no tip off that they were even being followed, they were too smart. They were always too smart... well. Friedkin wasn't an improvement at all. 

He slowly found himself staring at the wall thinking about him, wondered if he had passed away, if Blackwing killed him for helping Mona, Francis, and himself escape. He slowly rubbed his hands along the bruises on his thighs, guess it was another body to add to his list if that was the ca- No. He leaned forwards and held his head. No. He wasn't going to do that, he wasn't going to blame himself he was not responsible for other people's actions. He could never be held responsible like that, he rubbed at his forehead trying to calm himself down. Wondering if he should try to sleep instead... 

But every time he closed his eyes he saw what Priest did to them. 

He put a hand to his mouth, feeling sick when just thinking about it brought the smell of blood rushing back. Of their blood, how he could still taste it from when Priest shoved his fingers in his mouth. He shivered, feeling sick to his stomach as he shoved himself off the bed and rushed to the toilet to throw up what little food he had eaten that day. He grabbed at the bowl of the toilet while heaving and choking on stomach acid which burned the back of his throat and left that awful taste in his mouth. He was once more back to crying, sobbing heavily and making it worse on himself as he coughed and heaved, throwing up stomach acid now. 

God. What did they do to them. Would they get a proper burial? What would their families be told? Did Amanda know, did she learn? His heart was racing at the thoughts as he heaved a bit more. Would they go after the others? At least Amanda had the Rowdy 3, and she did pretty well handling herself. He shouldn't worry about them... but he wanted to know. He wanted to find out if he could talk to her and tell her the truth if she didn't already know. He just wanted to talk to someone he actually liked, he wanted to make sure that Amanda was at least okay and that Blackwing wasn't ruining her life for traveling with the Rowdy 3. 

He sat there on his knees for a while, slowly forcing himself up as he flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to rinse the taste out of his mouth. Looking at himself in the mirror had frowned when he saw all the bruises on his face. He leaned closer to look at his jaw, touching it and examining a bruise there. Slowly turning his head to examine the rest of them. Eyes lingering on his nose which was bruised all around it and heavily under his eyes from his nose being broken. He then finally let his eyes fall on the collar around his throat, hands moving to touch it and pull on it. He wanted to take it off and—he blinked when he noticed the tag shining on a loop. Remembered feeling it but her wasn't sure if Priest actually... 

He leaned closer to the mirror, fingers moving the tag so he could attempt to read it. One side of the circle saying 'Icarus' the other... He felt sick again from the words. He closed his eyes with a small shaky breath as he let go of the tag. 'Property of Mr. Priest' It was degrading to have to wear it. And sadly, it looked like the ring it was attached to was soldered on so he couldn't even remove it. 

He slowly pushed away from the sink and walked over into the main area of his room. Eyes locking on the bed which he slowly walked over to and sat at the edge. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down as he heard movement on the other side of the door. He gave a low whine before pushing himself off the bed and sinking back into the corner of the room. As far away from the door as he could while listening to it open. He curled his legs to his chest, hiding his head under his arms as he pressed his forehead to his knees. He couldn't take anymore, he couldn't- 

"Svlad." Hearing his birthname making him cringe and refuse to look at the man. He could hear the sound of his heavy boots against the floor, could hear him walking closer to him. To hurt and torment him some more under the guise of 'training' him. But he refused to look up, he refused to do what the man wanted. 

Even though he could feel him standing over him. Like a heavy presence in the room, dark, and cold, and violent. Threatening him with a future promise of pain he didn't want to endure. He was too scared to look up at him, too nervous about what was going to happen next. He couldn't stop the whimper when he felt a gloved hand in his hair. How the gentle touch felt like spiders moving in masses down the top of his skull and back towards his spine. His fingers twitched as he pulled away from the man, feeling gross and itchy all over like there really were spiders crawling on his body. He shoved his back into the wall when it felt like they were amassing there. Just wanted to crush them. Just wanted the feeling to go away. 

"My name is Dirk Gently." He wasn't Svlad... He wasn't. Not anymore, not since he left Blackwing all those years ago. He changed his name, he took on a new identity. He wasn't going to let Blackwing take that away from him not again- He guessed he shouldn't have been surprised when Priest stood up straight and kicked him. Legs falling to the side and bumping into the wall as he yelped and reached his hand down to grab his thigh. Eyes watering in frustration as he finally stared up at the man. 

"Get up, Svlad." The name on the man's tongue making his eyes drop as he glared at the man's legs. But refused to move, he wasn't going to let Priest push him around. He wasn't going to- He gave a sharp cry as his hair was grabbed and yanked on. His scalp protesting and forcing him to follow so he wouldn't have his hair ripped out. He could feel how there were strands that were pulled free despite his efforts as he grabbed the man's wrist. Trying to keep his hand closer to his head as he forced himself up to his feet. Only for Priest to let go and shove him against the wall. 

"Mr. Priest-" Almost begging, pleading with him. He didn't want to do this anymore especially not today. He felt wobbly as he moved his hands to try and push the man backwards. Trying being the keyword. The man's chest felt like solid muscle each time he tried to shove him back. He whimpered when Priest's hand started to shove hard into his sternum. Almost felt like it was going to crack under the pressure as he moved his hands to his wrist. Trying desperately to redirect it, looking up to the man's face with worry. Fear slowly growing in his chest from that heavy look in his eyes. From the sadistic grin on his face. 

"You really have a problem with listening, don't you?" 

"I could say the same to you!" He snapped the words back, forcing a glare and trying to swallow that fear back as the man giggled. An act one should usually find fun, and sometimes cute. But from Priest it was the equivalent to nails on a chalkboard. Made Dirk shiver and his hair stand on end with absolute terror given he never knew what was going to come of it. Dirk gasped when the man punched him in the stomach, jerking forwards from the pain of the bruises already there as he put his head down and coughed. Felt sick again as he tried to desperately pull the hand away from his chest. Started to feel like the man was crushing him from the pain surging on his insides. 

"You get a little break and now you're acting like a brat again, huh?" He closed his eyes, waiting begrudgingly for more pain to occur. It felt like he was stuck in an unending nightmare and Priest was the horror he was trying to avoid. "Look at me, Svlad." He flinched when he felt the man pet his hair some more, he took in a shaky breath before slowly opening his eyes to look into his face. 

"That's not my name anymore." He moved his hands to try and block his face with his arms when he saw him pull his fist back to punch him. Dirk yelped when Priest punched him in the ribs. Body flinching away as he tried to hide in the corner, staring up at him with wide eyes as he held his hand over where Priest had hit him. He could feel the tears of frustration growing as he watched him. "Pl-please, Mr. Priest." 

"What's your name?" He couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he pushed himself more into the wall. Just wanting to disappear, he wanted out of that room. Out of Priest's hands. He wanted to be free, he cried a little harder while going back to trying to push Priest away from him. 

"Dirk-" He yelped when the man hit him across the face again. He could feel his cheek stinging and throbbing even more so than it already did thanks to all the bruises there. "My name is Dirk Gently." Hearing Priest's disappointed sigh he found himself sinking down onto the floor when the man let off on his chest. He slid down and stared up at the man who was reaching in his pocket. Realizing exactly what he was going for he scrambled to the side, getting to his feet awkwardly and almost falling as he tried to run for the door. Hoping that enough distance would stop the remote from- 

His teeth slammed together as his jaw tightened from the current that rushed through his body. He fell hard to the floor, body tightening and convulsing under the current as he curled himself into a ball with a pained scream. Drool slipping between clenched teeth as he rolled over on his back, arching up off the floor as his muscles started to spasm and cramp. It was hard to tell he let go of the button for a second as he writhed on the floor. Body tingling and cramping up as he rolled over on his side and cried against the floor. Hardly registering the pain in his nose from how much he ached. He was panting and trying to catch his breath as his hand finally moved to feel why his face was wet under his nose. Touching it he pulled his hand away and stared at the blood before looking to Priest who gave those small 'tsk's as he walked towards him. 

"Svlad." Purring the name and making him shiver in fear as he moved his hands and tried to crawl away from him. "You got your new uniform all dirty." He was crying harder as he scooted along the floor, felt like Priest was playing with him now as he would pause in each slow stride so he wouldn't get to him too quickly. "Such a messy boy." He ran his hand along the closed door. Smearing his blood on the metal as he forced himself up on his knees. 

"Pl-please, M-Mr. Priest." He couldn't take anymore, he whimpered when he was grabbed by the back of his suit and yanked backwards so he ungracefully fell on his ass and his back leaned against Priest's legs. He slowly leaned his head back to look up at the man who rewarded him by petting his hair, he pulled his head away, vision blurred by tears as he tried to slide to the side. Which was unsuccessful as Priest caught him by his hair and yanked him back into place. 

"I have to re-set your nose." Said it like it was such a burden. He could still remember how happily he did it not that long ago. He shook his head as he pulled himself forwards and went back to trying to crawl away from him. He yelped when Priest kicked him in the hip and knocked him over on his side, Dirk rubbed at the muscle there and went back to trying to scoot away. But Priest was already climbing on top of him, he tried weakly to swat his hands away. But Priest ignored them while cupping his face, he couldn't stop from sobbing harder as Priest framed his nose with his thumbs. 

"P-pl-please, d-don't-" He cried out when Priest ignored him and snapped his nose back into place. Sending a fresh stream of blood racing down the back of his throat. Felt like he was choking on it as he tried to turn his head away, only for Priest to hold him still. Forcing him to swallow down his own blood. He felt sick from the taste, memories coming back full force of the car ride. He felt like he was hyperventilating while thinking about it, thinking about what Priest did to Todd and Farah. The image of Farah's organs spilling out of her body burned into the back of his mind. Along with how cruelly Priest cut Todd up before letting him die. He didn't know when Priest let him go. 

He didn't know how he went from being on his back to curled up in a ball struggling to breath as he cried. Eyes wide with fear and horror and disgust. Mind refusing to track anything that was currently happening. He should be more worried about not knowing what Priest was up to, but he couldn't stop from closing his eyes and covering his head as he sobbed and trembled on the floor. Choking on his breathless sobs, on his attempts to gasp for air, on his own blood. He felt like he was going to be sick again, he slowly moved one shaky hand off his head and forced himself on his hands and knees. Trying to stand only to fall again as he held his stomach from the sick feeling worming through his guts. He fell on his hands and knees as he began dry heaving, eyes closing as the room started to spin from his lack of air. 

He trembled more when he felt a hand on his back. Slowly rubbing along his spine. He wished it was Todd. He wished he was with Todd, that they could just joke around and talk and that the man would do whatever he could to try and cheer him up. Even when sometimes it didn't always work how he wanted it to, but it was something. His elbows felt week as he slipped so his head was resting on the floor. Not even noticing how his breathing was starting to follow the calming rubs to his back. He slowly turned his head, letting his eyes open as he looked at Priest who was smiling down at him like the devil he was. The kind gesture no longer bringing him peace as he turned away and moved his hand trying to push him back by his leg. 

He didn't want anything from him. 

Especially not his mocking kindness as he had a panic attack over what Priest had done to his friends. "Wh-what did y-you guys d-do with them?" He asked it softly, he didn't know if Priest would tell him the truth, he wouldn't be surprised if the man lied to him. He shifted when Priest knelt down next to him, reminding himself to take his words with a grain of salt. 

"Oh, Svlad." He giggled, making Dirk press himself more into the floor, already not liking how this was going. "The CIA has a nice way of disposing the bodies of traitors." Dirk's eyes widened as he sat up, scooting back to look at Priest with disbelief. 

"Traitors?" He could hardly breathe. "They a-aren't traitors! H-how can you do that to them!?" Priest didn't care. Why would he care. Dirk closed his eyes and hid his face in his hands, shaking his head. He didn't want to believe it, it wasn't true, he was lying. That's all Priest did, lie and cause pain- 

"They were." The 'correction' to past tense made him cry harder as he shook his head more. "Aiding, hiding, and enabling government property. That they stole by the way." Dirk looked up at him as more tears started to pour from his eyes. _Property_. He thought of the collar, of the way Priest spoke about him like he was an object and not a person. He looked to his hands which had his blood on them before looking back to Priest. He felt so... defeated. 

"I'm a person." He said it soft, feeling even smaller as Priest easily shoved his hand between his arms and grabbed his collar. Yanking on it so the metal prongs on the inside dug into the back of his neck as he was pulled forwards. Hands automatically grabbing at the man's wrist to try and stable himself. 

"No." He said it so matter-of-fact like. So callous and cold, his smile not even on his face anymore. Honestly, Dirk didn't know what was scarier, Priest's stoic expression. Or his grin. He dropped his eyes from Priest's not wanting to look in them. Not wanting to look in his face anymore. "You stopped being a person the day I brought you home all those years ago." _This isn't my home. This will never be my home._ Dirk closed his eyes, wanting to protest, to fight. To scream at the man until he left him alone and let his friends get a proper burial. To get the love and respect they deserve. But he couldn't find his voice for once. He felt so broken, and angry, and lost. 

He wanted Todd. 

"Please... please... just stop." He couldn't even bring himself to flinch away when he felt Priest's hand on his cheek. "I j-just want t-to st-stop. Pl-please?" He closed his eyes when Priest cupped his face in both hands, thumbs gently brushing his cheeks and he knew the man was wiping his tears away. 

"Svlad." _Dirk._ "We haven't even finished day one of your training." Dirk slowly opened his eyes to look up at him in disbelief. Mouth opening as the man slowly let him go, that grin back on his face. 

"It's not going to work! I'm not like Bart! I can't just-" He took in a sharp breath when Priest actually wrapped his hand around his throat. Palm of his hand digging into the collar and digging those prongs into his skin. He couldn't breathe despite the fact he wasn't even choking him yet. Just squeezing the sides of his throat to the point he was starting to feel a little lightheaded. He moved his hands trying to desperately pry his hand off of him. 

"You can. You already admit you follow a feeling before your cases start." Dirk struggled, taking in a shaky breath as he pulled more at his arm. Panicking when that cause the man to squeeze his throat to the point he was actually cutting off air supply now. "I want you to get in touch with that feeling. And hell, maybe you will be able to tell what I'm going to do to you next. Maybe then you'd actually stand a chance." He was giggling making Dirk nervous as he tried to slink down more into the floor. Which he realized was a bad idea when it just made Priest lean over him more and put more pressure on his throat. _No._ Getting so worried and nervous Priest would just end up killing him now. 

Getting more and more distressed when a voice in the back of his head told him; _at least I'll be free than._ He refused to let his mind linger on that as he moved his foot and started to push it against Priest's stomach, trying to deter him from strangling him to death in his room as he began clawing as his wrist trying to get him to stop. Dirk felt desperate now as he ended up fully on his back with Priest on top of him, his weight on his stomach felt heavy. Like he was being crushed while he was getting strangled. He felt useless as he kicked his legs, hand moving from Priest's hand to try to go for his face, to get him to stop. But the man leaned back enough his fingers barely brushed his chin. The man was laughing at him now for the attempt, making Dirk feel weak as his vision started to fade. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as the man wrapped his second hand around his throat. 

This is how I'm going to die. 

He closed his eyes, feeling the tears slip from them as he struggled under the man, expending the last of his oxygen trying to fight. But finally, by some miracle, Priest released him. He coughed heavily while trying to roll on his side. Clutching at his throat as he gasped in deep and heavy breaths, trying to make up for all the air he had lost. He was insane. Priest was out of his mind. Dirk pressed the side of his face against the floor, not wanting to look up at him, just laid there and stared at the wall as Priest got comfortable on top of him. 

"Ready to try now?" He looked up at him, opening his mouth to say no. But before he got the word out Priest was already grabbing him by the jaw and forcing him to nod. He winced from his teeth biting into his cheeks. "Yes, you're ready to try again? That's good Svlad. Don't fuck it up this time." He winced when Priest punched him in the chest, hard enough to make a hollowish thud through his chest. Which felt weird, like it messed with his heartbeat and breathing. He rubbed there with a look of disdain on his face when the man stood up. Reaching down and dragging him up to his feet as well. 

His legs felt wobbly, almost like they were asleep as he stumbled after the man who insistently dragged him by his collar to the door which was opened for them before the man started to lead him down the hall. He slowly started to pick up his struggle when he saw the scientist waiting outside the door for them with that scanner of his. He dug his feet into the floor and pulled the opposite way. Wishing the collar would snap so he could get away, he gave a surprised noise when Priest stopped walking all together. 

"Svlad." The warning tone in his voice was making Dirk's blood run cold. But he would not be treated like a piece of meat and get the back of his neck scanned like that. 

"I'm not doing your stupid test!" He gave a surprised gasp when Priest actually let go of the collar. Not prepared for that he fell right on his ass. Wincing from the pain shooting up his back from his tailbone, he glared up at the man and blinked when he saw him pull the remote out again. "No!" He managed to start pulling himself up, only for that pain to course through his body again, causing his arms to fall out from under him as he screamed and started to pull at the collar. Writhing around on the floor as Priest didn't let go of the button, he could feel the man standing over him, he wanted so badly to kick him but he couldn't get his muscles in his legs to stop cramping to even attempt the feat. He was panting when Priest let it go, when he was finally freed of the pain and left twitching on the ground. 

"You ready for your test now?" He mused the words, hearing that cheery tone in the man's voice was making his anger rise. 

"It's not going to work, please. Wh-why can't I just tell you when I have the feeling. They come at random I c-can't control when I get one-" He cut himself off when Priest held the remote up, Dirk looked at it than back to him. "Please... M-Mr. P-Priest. I-it d-d-doesn't work h-how you w-want." 

"It works better than you think it does." Dirk stared at him for a moment, thinking on his words, on what he said before that. It's almost like he knew from experience rather than just telling him he wasn't doing it right. But that would mean- He was yanked out of his thoughts when the man grabbed him by the bicep and pulled him up with him. He could feel the man's fingers digging in and knew he would bruise from it, he winced while stumbling after him again. Grunting when he was kicked in the back of the kneed and forced down to the floor. The man grabbing the back of his head- 

"No." Svlad moved his hands covering the back of his neck, not wanting them to have access to the stupid tattoo. He could feel it like a scab under his hands as it worked on healing. He found himself with the sudden urge to dig his fingers in and ruin it so they could never use it again. He yelped when Priest grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away, Dirk craned his head back to cover the tattoo as he struggled in Priest's grip. Refusing to let the Scientist scan it. Priest started to laugh before letting go of his wrists. Shoving his head down enough for him to lift his foot and step on his head. Dirk gasped when he was forced down so his cheek was pressed flat into the floor. Pinned between it and Priest's boot. Which he felt in a rather awkward position from having his bum up in the air and his face against the floor. He moved his hands trying to shove Priests foot off his head. 

Memory playing back to what he said to Farah when he took her down, causing his panic to grow that he didn't even notice the scientist scanned his barcode until he heard those degrading words again. 'Welcome Project Icarus' he slowly pushed himself up on his knees when Priest lifted his foot off his head. He stared at the open doorway that lead to the room with nothing but a chair in it. Eyes locked on the chair before he turned his head to look up at Priest when the man nudged him with his foot. 

"Do I have to drag you back into that room, Svlad?" 

"My name. Is _Dirk Gently_." He closed his eyes when the man started to electrocute him again, falling over on his side and writhing and screaming as the man giggled above him. He was digging his heels into the floor sliding across it a bit as he continued to cry out in pain. Felt a lot longer than the other times before Priest let it go. He swore he could smell his skin burning where the prongs pressed against his throat, his throat was aching and felt sore, he didn't even want to move. He didn't want to try to move, he snapped out of it when Priest kicked him in the side, forcing him to roll over as he whimpered and held his side. The muscles there turning into a rather painful cramp that was making him writhe a bit more and press his hands into the muscles, trying to work the cramp out. He gave a small sob when the man grabbed him by the bicep and dragged him into the room, dropping him in front of the chair which Priest actually sat in. 

"Let me know when you get that feeling, Svlad." Dirk grunted when he found the man's feet once more resting on him. Pressing and digging right into his shoulder as Dirk laid there. Slowly moving to try to get the man to get off him only for Priest to stomp on his shoulder and dig his heel in anytime he tried to move. He found himself too tired and in too much pain to try anymore. His entire body was cramping up and spasming to the point he was scared to move anymore to trigger a severe cramp somewhere in his body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Dirk Gently  
>  **Warnings** ; Abuse. Manipulation. Carving. Forced Stripping. Objectification. Priest's POV

Priest watched as Svlad eventually started moving under his feet, pushing himself up when he no longer appeared to be in massive amounts of pain. He grinned while watching him actually crawl out from under him and finally pulled himself up so he was standing away from him. Using the sleeve of his uniform to wipe at the blood under his nose, seemed to be a little frantic about it. But in trying to get it off Svlad only caused it to smear more across his skin as he looked around the room. Priest shifted in the chair, feet now on the ground, legs spread lazily before he sat forwards to rest his elbows on his knees. "What's up, Svlad?" His smile widening when the boy glared at him. 

"That's not my name." _Someone was in a mood_. Priest just clicked his tongue while getting up out of the chair, walking over to him as Svlad shifted backwards to keep distance between them. 

"Your name is Svlad Cjelli." He watched as the boy hugged himself and stared over at the wall opposite of him. Refusing to meet his gaze, Priest grabbed him by the jaw now that he seemed to realize he couldn't escape him at this point. Grabbing tightly as he turned his head so he would face him. "Now I want to hear you say it." 

"My name is Dirk Gently." He moved his hand to the boy's bruised throat gently squeezing as a warning. 

"Your name is Svlad—" 

He had to stop letting Svlad get lucky. 

He could feel the way the pain radiated through his entire skull, centering around his nose and his eyes. Was actually a good hit from how Svlad actually slammed the ball of his hand right into him. Couldn't help but wonder if Farah had taught him that one. He was already dropping him as tears welled in his eyes from the burning nerves in his face, he could taste blood as he already dropped on one knee. Blinking and trying to recover from the hit, his blood covering his gloved hands as he slowly let out a little chuckle. He was amused, however, that in Svlad hitting him in the nose the staple he ripped out was sticking out of the boy's hand. 

The searing pain started surging in pulses through the center of his face, his nose once more awkwardly flowering open. He couldn't stop from giggling while pushing it back together, fingers feeling along the damaged cartilage to see if Svlad broke it from that hit. He was ignoring how Svlad was desperately back at the door, trying to get the code. Like it somehow would work this time, he forced himself up motioning for the scientist to stand down when he noticed the man was about to call someone on his phone. Making sure he listened and wasn't going to try and ruin the fun, Priest stalked over to Svlad who was more frantically trying to figure out the code. Talking to himself in a panic, the boy looked over towards him right as Priest grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed him face first into the wall. He could hear Svlad's cry in pain, watching him fall to the ground holding his face with a heavy whimper. Priest stood over him and glanced to the blood that was on the wall from where he rebroke the boys nose. This was three times now someone would have to reset it for the boy. 

"Svlad," Staring down at him with heavy eyes as the boy tried desperately to try and crawl away. As if he wasn't trapped in the room with him, he enjoyed how his hands were smearing blood along the floor as he slipped and fell on his stomach. "Where you going to go, Svlad?" He asked coldly as he kicked him over onto his side. 

"Pl-please-" Leaning down Priest grabbed him by the jumpsuit as he looked at the boys, almost flat, nose giggling as he punched him across the face. Hitting his cheekbone hard enough he split the skin there. He waited for the boy to recover before doing it again, repeating the process a few times before dropping him. Watching him groan and roll over as Priest spit his own blood off to the side. Giggling to himself as he walked to the boy's feet, grabbing one of his ankles and dragging him away from the wall. Actually, taking him to almost the other side of the room as Svlad scratched at the floor, trying to grab onto something to pull himself away. Other foot kicking trying to make him let go, but it was pointless, they both knew that. 

Finally, Priest dropped his ankle, hand raising to press his nose back together again when he realized his temporary fix didn't do anything. The pain was almost unbearable as he worked on fixing the band-aids. The nerves had been causing tears to continually build in his eyes, some even falling from them as he worked on catching his breath. Sticking to breathing through his mouth from now given the air passing between his nose and out the wound was making the pain worse. Knew Medical was going to be even more annoying and insistent on helping him with the injury when he finally took Svlad back there. 

"You know, Svlad, I've decided. Next time you decided to hit me, I'm going to break your arm." He looked down at the boy, who was crying a bit harder and still trying to crawl away. Priest grabbed him by the back of his uniform and yanked him backwards so he was pulled onto his knees. "Yeah, not like you really need to use them to work with a feeling." He slid his hand up the boy's back and into his hair, tugging on it and craning his head back so the boy would stare up at him. "Would be so easy to, probably as easy as it was when you were a kid." He stepped to the side of him, slowly moving till he stood in front of the boy and was cupping his face. "I bet you remember that a lot don't you. How easy it was for me to snap your arm like a twig." He shoved him backwards, watching him fall on his back as he followed after him. Not wanting to give him enough time and space for the boy to crawl away. 

"M-Mr. P-Priest-" He was quick about it as he stomped hard on Svlad's stomach. Watching him curl up on himself and roll to his side, Priest stepped away as he watched him start to throw up more stomach acid. Priest gave a disappointed sigh as he watched Svlad get up on his hands and knees, one hand resting on his stomach as he choked and gagged. Blood dripping off his face to join the mess of bile on the ground. He grabbed him by the back of the jumpsuit and dragged him away from the mess. Grinning when the boy tried to weakly pull away as Priest let go of him and kicked him in the side. Hard enough for him to go down, just curling up more and more into a ball. 

He walked behind him and kicked him in the back, right in the shoulder blade. Watching him twist as he cried out. Continuing to kick him in the same spot before he lifted his foot and rested it on his back when he once more got on his hands and knees to try and escape him. He was pressing his foot against his back and keeping him shoved down into the floor. He slowly leaned forwards and rested his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand. Grinning down at the boy who was whimpering and crying. He looked so pathetic like that, crying into his forearm smearing more blood along his suit. Priest was starting to wonder if Svlad's nose was ever going to heal right. 

At this point he doubted it. 

He could feel his own blood running down his hand as he looked at Svlad. He watched his shoulders heave as he cried harder into the floor. "You going to behave now?" He put more weight on him, waiting patiently for his answer. Hearing his muffled sobs was causing him to shift a bit in his stance, shaking him with his foot to get the boy's attention. "I feel like you want me to beat you at this rate, Darlin. You enjoyin' this as much as I am?" Accent sounding a little thicker, he slowly pulled his foot off him and kicked him over onto his side. Eyes lingering heavily on him as he knelt down next to his face. 

"Pl-please, Mr. Priest-" 

"You do enjoy this, don't you?" Teasing, he knew he didn't he moved his blood covered hand and ran it through Svlad's hair. He was definitely going to have to go through decontamination again after this, "I mean, what I'm asking of you is so simple." He talked over him when he tried to plead again, watching as the boy kept his hands on his face. Covering his nose in obvious pain, bet it was so uncomfortable. "And yet you can't do it." He kept running his hand through the boy's hair pulling it to get Svlad to look at him when the boy clearly seemed to be losing focus. "All you have to do right now, is tell me your name." 

"D-Dirk-" His smile slowly fell off his face, he watched Svlad flinch trying to pull away from him knowing more pain was coming. Priest moved his hand and pulled a knife out, watching as Svlad forced himself to sit up and tried to scoot away. "N-no-" Priest grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him closer, climbing on him as he shoved him down more into the floor. 

"Relax. You're bleeding too much in your eye." He poked the puffed up swelling of a bruise that was building under Svlad's eye. Grabbing the boy by the jaw as he cruelly pressed his knife under it, cutting along the skin more than was necessary. Knew it would leave a nice scar though, he watched as the blood escaped from the wound helping the swelling go down as Priest moved the knife to the boy's throat. Getting him to stop moving. 

"Y-you c-can't k-kill me?" It didn't even sound like a statement, it was like it was a question. Like Svlad didn't know if that was a possibility. 

"You're right, I can't." He pulled the knife away from his throat as he rubbed the blade against his uniform to get some of the blood off it. "There are other things I can do though, Svlad." He shifted the knife and tucked it under the collar of his jumpsuit, dragging it down and cutting the cloth away. Not like it mattered, the thing was ruined from blood anyway. He watched as Svlad struggled under him, trying to get away as Priest cut his undershirt as well. He let the tip of the knife press against his chest over his heart. "Since you won't admit who you are," he already was putting enough pressure to pierce the skin, "I guess I'll have to leave you a reminder." Watching the blood bead around the tip of the knife as Svlad yelped and moved to try and push him back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He stated while dragging the knife along his skin. "If you make me mess this up, well, I'll keep cutting you until I get it right." He moved his free hand to press his palm flat against the boy's chest as he continued to carve into his pec. Cutting the boy's symbol into his chest, nice and agonizingly slow to make sure Svlad felt how the blade was cutting into his skin. Hoping the boy would realize what he was doing as he cut the diamond shape into his chest. 

"N-no- no- M-Mr. P-Priest-" 

"I don't think the tattoo being on your back helps you realize who you are." He stated while cutting a circle into the middle of the diamond. "You know, the whole... out of sight out of mind thing." He giggled as he started to drag the knife across his skin to cut the line into the symbol. Finishing it with a rather deep cut that time as he listened to the boy under him whimper and cry out in agony. "This way you won't be able to avoid what you are anymore." He mused while leaning back to admire the symbol he carved into him. Enjoying how Svlad was trembling under him, crying more was he finally tried to move again. Priest moved his free hand to smear the blood along his skin. Enjoying the way it looked as he dragged his hand up more, smiling as he watched Svlad try to inch away from him. Could hear him digging his heels into the ground to try to push himself away. Priest rested his hand on his chest as he pushed more of his weight down on him so he wouldn't even budge. 

"Now I'm going to try this again, and you better answer correctly." Leaving that statement as a promise, he watched Svlad slowly open his eyes to stare at him as more tears streamed down the side of his face. "What's your name?" He asked softly while rubbing more of Svlad's blood against his chest. He leaned in more to get closer as Svlad moved his hands to try and push him back. Head shaking due to not wanting to answer him. Priest sighed as he changed what hand held the knife, cutting his shirt more to press the tip against the scar he had from being shot with a crossbow. Remembered reading about it in the reports and seeing it after the shower. He pressed the knife down till the tip of it began piercing the scar tissue. "If you don't answer me, I will stab you." He threatened while putting more pressure on the knife, enjoying how much he was struggling now and cutting himself even more on his knife. 

"P-please, M-Mr. Priest-" Priest pressed down harder watching the knife pierce more into his skin, stopping as it pressed against the bone in his shoulder. Getting a pretty scream from the boy that was under him. "M-my n-name, is D-Dirk Gently." He sighed while pulling the knife out before stabbing it back into him, watching how Svlad arched his back with a scream, more or less flailing under him, legs kicking trying to get away. He twisted the knife some more before sliding his other hand off the boy's chest to rest it on the floor by his head. Watching as his own blood dripped onto Svlad's face. Causing more panic as he turned his head to the side to try and not get any of it on his face. 

"You're lucky Svlad, I'm being nice to you." He wiggled the blade making it scrape against the bone. He could feel the way it caught and scraped causing him to shudder from the feeling. He loved that feeling, made him wonder if he was scarring up his bones from it. "I stabbed Farah way deeper than I stabbed you. Can you just imagine how much pain she was in?" 

"St-stop! Pl-please stop!" Priest couldn't stop his giggle, as he listened to the boy cry watching as he moved his hands to shove at the one holding the knife. Trying to get him to pull it out, Priest slowly let Svlad push his arm back before he pressed it back down. Enjoying how much he squirmed from that as he easily over powered him and stabbed the knife back down to the bone. 

"All you have to do is answer my question correctly and I'll stop." All he had to do was admit who he really was. 

"I-I'm not-" Priest moved his hand off the floor to push on his shoulder, thumb and forefinger framing the knife as he pressed and rubbed mercilessly into the skin. Watching as the blood pooled out of the wound and Svlad struggled more, going back to making it worse for himself. Causing the knife to cut and tear inside of the wound with each frantic movement. 

"What's your name." 

"S-Svlad- my name is Svlad." He slowly started to pull the knife out, rubbing his finger over the wound. He leaned in and pressed his mouth to the boy's ear as he continued to touch and rub the wound he left him. Finger rubbing along the mouth of the wound, threatening to press in. 

" _Full name_." 

"S-Svlad Cj-Cjelli." He let go of him, wiping the blade off on his jeans as Svlad put his hand on his shoulder. Clutching at the wound as Priest sat up straight and watched the blood ooze between his fingers. 

"Good boy." He moved his hand to run it through his hair, giving him a soft gentle touch almost as if to reward him for finally saying what his name was. He watched as he continued to cry, getting off him and watching Svlad curl into a ball, sobbing heavily into the floor. He looked like a complete mess, covered in his own blood, clothes torn and cut away on his chest. He couldn't stop the giggle from how broken he looked as he slowly slid his knife back in his sheathe. "You get any of those feelings during all this?" He was smiling from how Svlad seemed to have been ignoring him. He stepped closer, lifting his foot, pressing it against his shoulder to rock him with it. "I asked you a question." 

"N-no..." He sounded so defeated, it was making his grin grow as he let his foot slide off of him. He moved his hand to grab Svlad's arm and pull him up. Dragging him so he was on his knees, Svlad shifted from the new position still holding his shoulder and crying. 

"No feeling, that's a shame, Svlad." Priest mused, while watching him. "Get up." 

"Pl-please, i-it's n-not g-going t-to w-work." Priest watched as Svlad looked back at him. Enjoying how much blood was dripping off his face as he stared at him. He found his eyes locked on the way it dripped off his chin and the tip of his nose. Staining his uniform and the floor as he shifted trying to get comfortable on his knees. 

"Don't make me repeat myself." Svlad leaned forwards with a sob, hand smearing blood all over the floor before he hesitantly pulled himself up to his feet. He was holding his shoulder again as blood dripped down his arm, soaking into his uniform some more. Priest walked around him, grabbing his wounded shoulder and pressing the ball of his hand against it. Digging Svlad's own fingers into the wound as he watched him stumble forwards, actually pressing against him and leaning into him to stop from falling. Enjoying his little cries of pain and how he was panting so heavily. He slowly moved his hand off his shoulder, sliding it up his neck and smearing blood on it and the collar. Cupping his face he tilted his head up to look at the damage that had been done. Eyes lingering on the cut under his eye, he moved his thumb to rub it along the wound catching Svlad when he tried to pull away. 

"Pl-please-" 

"You know, I don't know why Riggins liked you and coddled you so much. You're one of the most useless projects in this place." He was giggling when Svlad started to cry harder, the boys blood-soaked hand pushing against his chest to try and get away from him as Priest cupped his face with both hands. Smearing more blood on him as he took a step forwards to Svlad's step back. Staying right up against him as he brushed those tears off his face. "Once you stop trying to fight it, once you give in to what I tell you, we'll change that, Svlad. You just have to submit." He ended up backing the boy against the wall, amused how he seemed to distraught once his back ended up against it. Clearly just wanting to get away from him, wanting to escape him. It was funny he thought he could. 

"M-Mr. P-Priest-" 

"Shh, I think we're done for the day." He slowly moved his hands off the boy's face, resting them on his shoulders and being mindful of the wound this time. "Are you going to be good and let our friend here scan you? Or do I have to force you to again?" He loved how the boy just cried harder, Priest stepped back and watched him slide down the wall, his uniform barely hanging on his upper body now. Barely hanging on his arms as he sat on the floor in a pathetic lump clearly not wanting to do anything. Priest leaned down and grabbed him by the hair, tugging his head forwards as the scientist walked over and scanned him. Curious how he would react now that he was awake this time that they were leaving. 

" _Project Icarus, second test resulted in; Failure_." Priest leaned down when he heard Svlad cry harder, his grip in his hair lightening up as he started to run his hands through it. Petting his hair and brushing it off his forehead. Finally pulling his head back so he would look at him. 

"Come on, Svlad. I need to take you to medical and then we'll get you all cleaned up." He let go and watched Svlad as he sat there for a second, slowly the boy forced himself up on his feet. Priest could see how his eyes locked on the door when it opened for them. How much he clearly wanted to run, he put his hand on the boy's wounded shoulder. Fingers resting right over the wound there as he leaned in so his lips were by the boy's ear. Smearing more blood on him from how his nose was still bleeding from the hit earlier. "Where are you going to run, Svlad?" He could feel how tense he was getting under his hand. "And better yet, do you really think you could get to that door before I got to the remote for your collar." Hand moving from his shoulder to give the collar a gentle tug. Priest giggled as he finally started to walk towards the door, turning to face him when Svlad didn't seem to be moving. "Come on boy." Was patting his thigh like he was calling a dog. Grinning a bit when Svlad shifted in his spot and pulled his uniform over his injured shoulder. 

Still trying so hard to be modest, Priest found it amusing as the boy slowly started to walk after him. Tears and blood still dripping off his face. Some even dripping off his finger tips from the blood running down his arm from the shoulder wound. Priest waited till the boy was next to him before he began walking hand automatically moving to grab the boy's collar to make sure he stayed nice and close one step behind him. He smiled when Svlad tried to pull away only to be yanked forwards again. Priest turned his head to look at him as Svlad lifted his hand to grab his wrist, trying to stop from falling as he stumbled from the pull. 

"You going to start this again?" Priest turned to fully face him, tugging on his collar and pulling the boy close, amused how Svlad looked around. Almost like he was trying to find someone to save him. "Look at me." He watched Svlad close his eyes with a small sob before looking to his face, eyes opening slowly clearly not wanting to fully meet his. "Svlad." He finally raised them enough to stare into his eyes, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. 

"C-can I j-just walk w-without--" He trailed off but Priest couldn't stop his laugh as he adjusted his grip on his collar. Leaning in and pulling him so the boy was stuck with his body against his. 

"You were just eyeing the door like you were going to run not that long ago. And now you want me to just let you walk freely?" Giggling a bit with his words, he couldn't stop his grin when Svlad actually seemed to get flustered from the words. Face heating up with a tinge of pink under the blood on his face, like he was embarrassed for being called out on it. "That's what I thought." He stepped back before turning to continue the walk, he was pulling on the collar again getting the boy to continue to trail after him. Really would have to bring the leash next time... 

He lead him through the halls amused how every time they passed agents Svlad seemed to try and pull away. Causing Priest to yank on it and get the boy stumbling into him only bringing everyone's attention on them each time. Obviously making it worse for the boy who was squirming by the time they reached the medial wing. Priest smiled when the same Doctor from earlier looked up to them, her eyes landing on Svlad before looking to him. She stood up with a sigh while motioning to the bed she wanted Svlad on, Priest guided him over and shoved him against it. Watching as the boy touched the bed smearing blood on it before he hesitantly climbed on it and situated himself. 

"You going to finally let me look at your injury, Mr. Priest?" Priest moved his hand to wipe some of the blood off his face. 

"Should be fine." 

"You say that now, but at this rate I don't think your nose will ever heal together." Priest just laughed before walking passed her and Svlad, helping himself to what he needed to fix his nose, turning slightly so he could make sure Svlad wasn't up to anything. She was checking out the boy's face, eyeing the wounds before rolling her stool over to a drawer which she unlocked and rifled through. Priest slid over in curiosity when she pulled out two long sticks that had large wads of cotton on the ends. "Hold still for me, Icarus." He watched as the boy's eyes narrowed on her, leaning away when she brought them closer to his face. 

"My name is not Icarus." Priest turned to fully face him, he watched as the boy stopped when their eyes locked. How he let his hand, which Priest assumed he was going to use to shove her away, drop to the side and he looked away from him. The Doctor was rather impatiently waiting, he could see the annoyed look on her face as he walked closer to the bed. Once Svlad seemed to be done with his fit she pressed some of the stick with the cotton up his nose on both nostrils. Getting a pained whimper from the boy who shifted uncomfortably on the bed. 

"This is going to hurt, Mr. Priest, why don't you come hold Icarus’ head so it won't make me stab it in the brain." Priest couldn't stop the giggle as he walked closer, easily grabbing the boy by the jaw and the top of the head. Pushing his head back into the bed and holding him in a vice like grip that he could tell was hurting the boy from the wince he was receiving. He just smiled while looking curiously at what the doctor was doing, head tilting a bit as she yanked on the sticks and popped the boy's nose back into place. Svlad cried out in pain and started thrashing a bit, Priest could already see the way the cotton was soaking up all the blood. "I'm leaving those in there till I'm done." Informing coldly as she leaned over to get what she needed. Priest let the boy's head go and rested his hands on his shoulders. Ready to hold him down again if needed, she started to clean the cut on his cheek and pulled out a needle and thread watching Svlad push himself more into the bed. 

"Can't you take care of the hole in my shoulder first-" 

"Is it going to question everything I do?" Priest grabbed the boy's shoulder harder when he noticed him trying to sit up. How he was about to start protesting and he just smiled back at the doctor who wasn't even paying attention to Svlad. Ignoring him and his little fit as Priest shoved him roughly back into the bed, looking at his face when the boy looked up at him with hatred. 

"Icarus is a mouthy one. Never knows when to shut up." He stated coldly, amused by how much the boy seemed to be getting uncomfortable from all this. How much he so visibly hated everything they were saying. He moved his hand off his uninjured shoulder and grabbed Svlad by the jaw digging his fingers in before adjusting to rub his thumb over the boy's bottom lip. "Been thinking about sewing its mouth shut." 

"Wha-" 

"Would be an improvement." She scooted closer, using how Priest was holding Svlad to her advantage as she worked on stitching the wound together. Priest just watched how Svlad closed his eyes and cried as she worked. Squirming each time the thread pulled through his skin before she tied it off and cut it. Moving to his other side to check out his shoulder. "How deep did you go?" Svlad started to thrash now when she started to touch the wound. Crying out in pain as Priest let go of his head and moved around to the side of the bed. 

"I'll hold it down better for you. And to the bone." He added as he got on the bed, straddling the boy's hips and catching his arms when he moved to try and shove at him. Pulling them down and pinning them under his knees he leaned forwards and held him down by his chest. Pushing a decent amount of weight into him as the doctor moved to cut more of his clothes away to see it better. 

"Mr. Priest... I'll want to look at these too." She was poking at a bruise on the boy's rib making him whimper as he kicked his legs trying to get away. She rolled the stool away to grab the supplies she needed to take care of his shoulder, Priest was giggling a bit while sitting up. 

"I'll get it ready for you." He watched how Svlad looked from the doctor to him, fighting harder and trying to wiggle his hands out from under him. 

"Mr. P-Priest pl-please-" He seemed almost desperate about it as Priest grabbed the boy by his uniform and carelessly started to rip it away. Destroying it enough and then working on the boy's undershirt which he practically tore off as he tossed the fabric to the side. He watched how the boy cried and kept struggling his arms still having bits of fabric on them from the sleeves. Priest hummed a bit to himself while touching the boy's stomach. Fingers rubbing along bruises and gloves smearing more blood on his skin. He ran his hands up his body before pressing them against his chest again when the Doctor rolled back over to them. Setting up a tray as she set to work flushing out the wound on his shoulder. Priest could feel the boy try to shift away, body stretching and straining under him trying to get away as she cleaned the wound before working on looking at it more. 

"Mr. Priest... Is there a reason the inside of this wound is so shredded?" 

"Not my fault it can't stay still while there's a knife in its arm." He mused out earning a bit of a sigh from her as she looked to her tools. 

"I'm a person." He said it so soft and a little broken, Priest found himself enjoying the look on the boy's face as he looked over to see what she was doing. Priest could see her grabbing a scalpel out of the corner of his eye and taking the sheathe off it. Priest giggled a bit when he noticed how Svlad was shifting, all while watching the scalpel with horror. 

"Well, that's going to make this take longer. There's tissue inside that's too damaged to try to heal so I have to cut it away." He could see the panic growing in Svlad's eyes as the boy tried to sit up only to be stuck by Priest holding him down. 

"Wa-wait—Sh-shouldn't I g-get m-medication for my pain? Y-you know before you-" Priest moved his hand off Svlad's chest to grab him by the jaw. Shoving his head back into the pillow with an amused grin on his face. 

"Why should I let her reward you like that? You've been so bad all day." He went from holding his face to gently petting him, hand moving to run through his hair brushing it out of his face. 

"Pl-please-" He watched Svlad close his eyes as he begged, Priest couldn't stop the smile as he continued to pet the boy's face. Thumbs stroking his cheek so tenderly as he got more comfortable on top of him. "I-I'll b-behave." 

"I don't believe you." Priest purred the words down to him, hand moving back to the boy's chest as he listened to him go back to crying. Eyes focusing on the wound as the doctor went back to what she was doing, using tweezers and a scalpel to cut away at ruined tissue. He listened to the boy cry out in pain as she worked on him, finally setting those tools down to work on getting a needle threaded. Working meticulously to sew up the inside of the wound as Svlad trembled under his hands. Causing Priest to gently rub his chest before looking back to his face. Eyes tightly closed and face screwed up to show his pain as he shifted uncomfortably as much as he was allowed. He looked like he was going to pass out- 

"You can remove the sticks from its nose." She stated while tying off and cutting the thread before working on sewing the outside of the wound, Priest slowly slid one hand off the boy's chest. Moving it up and grabbing the sticks and slowly pulling them out, tossing them on the discard section of her table where slivers of the boy's flesh was. "Try not to break its nose anymore. Next time you could lodge some of the cartilage into its brain and kill it." 

"I'll keep that in mind." Would be an unfortunate thing to have to explain to Ken... He rubbed the boy's chest more when she finished sewing up his shoulder, watching as she leaned over to look at the bruises on his ribs and stomach. Eyeing them before sitting back down rolling over to another drawer as she removed her gloves and tossed them before putting on a new pair and grabbing a syringe. Rolling back over she turned her attention to Svlad who was pressing his cheek into the pillow, still whispering that he was a person. That they couldn't do this to him. That it was wrong. Priest was giggling a bit before looking to the doctor who injected Svlad with the contents of the syringe. 

"I'll want to check out how this is healing in a week. Though I get the feeling I'll see it before than." Priest just smiled at her while climbing off the bed, stretching his back a bit before looking back to her. 

"Yeah, probably." He watched as she started to reach for a bandage to put on his shoulder and chest and lifted a hand to stop her. "We're off to decontamination to get it all cleaned up. They can take care of it." She put the supplies away before standing up to take care of the tray. 

"Great. And you really should see me, I can fix that." She stated while motioning to his face, making Priest laugh as he grabbed Svlad and pulled him up. 

"Come on, Icarus." He slowly started to pull, trying to get out of his grip with a look of panic on his face. The sleeves of his suit no longer being held on and slowly sliding off his hands now and onto the floor and bed. 

"Pl-please—Mr. Priest... I can't-" 

"Just to decontamination, and then you're going back to your room." He stepped closer, pulling the boy so he was sitting on the side of the bed. He stepped closer so he was between the boy's legs as he pet his face and his hair. "It's almost over." 

"Wh-why can't I-I j-just shower l-like a n-normal per-person." Priest just smiled, enjoying how much being treated like an object was affecting him. He moved both of his hands to his hair now, continuing to pet him before he pushed the boy's head back and leaned down so their foreheads were touching. 

"You haven't earned that privilege." He announced coldly before stepping back and pulling the boy after him, giving an amused smile when the boy tried to catch what was left of his uniform. Priest watched him in his pathetic attempt to stay modest, he moved and grabbed the boy's wrists, pulling them away from the cloth. Watching his squirm and get more upset as the uniform started to slide down his legs. Priest pulled him closer watching as he forced the boy to step out of them so he was in his underwear. "You'll get a new one." He watched the boy squirm and try to get his wrists out of his hands, he slowly let go of one before he started to lead him towards the door. He could feel the boy's panic grow as he tried to fight him, wanting to get away. But Priest just held his wrist tighter as he dragged him out into the hallway and towards decontamination. 

He once more shoved the boy into the room, watching him as the boy shifted and hugged himself, trying to make himself small and get away from everyone. "You can take off your clothes this time, or I can cut them the rest of the way off." Priest stated while watching him. Already pulling his blood-soaked leather gloves off so he wouldn't get the boy dirty again when he grabbed him after. 

"Pl-please, M-Mr. P-Priest. D-don't-" Priest walked over to him grabbing the waistband of his underwear while pulling the knife out, already cutting the cloth away and yanking his underwear off before tossing it to the side. Svlad cried as his hands moved to try and cover himself, Priest grabbed him by the jaw, hand still holding the knife which was now pressed against his cheek from how he held him. 

"You going to take your shoes and socks off or do I have to do that too?" He could feel the boy shift as he stepped on the back of his shoe and pulled it off that way, kicking one to the side before repeating the process with the other. He even moved to step on the toe of his sock to get one off and then the other. "Good boy. You going to behave while they clean you?" He watched as Svlad turned his head to look at the Agents who were already getting ready. 

"Mr. Priest-" 

"I will chain you up so they can work if I have to." He mused the words out while moving his hands to cup the boy's face, turning his head so he would look at him. "Do I have to do that, Svlad?" 

"W-won't th-the hose m-make the w-wounds tear." Priest shifted with a grin, amused by Svlad bringing up that concern as he rubbed his thumbs over the boy's cheeks. Finally moving to slip his knife away so he could come off as more caring. 

"Ohh, don't worry, Svlad. I'll make sure these stay intact." He giggled a bit while dragging the boy over to the other agents. "Boys, we're going to do this a little differently today. You know, don't want to tear his new stitches and all. And if either of you end up breaking his nose again I will personally kill you." He smiled when they both shifted in their stance obviously uncomfortable from the threat. 

"So, uh... 'gentle' wash than?" One of the agents asked while looking to the one with the hose who sighed while taking the attachment off of it. 

"You got it." Priest moved his hand, reaching in his pocket to pull out a key, shoving Svlad against the wall and pinning him there with his body as he unlocked the collar around his throat and held it out for the agent who usually collected clothes to come grab. Priest moved his hand and slowly rubbed where Svlad's skin was red and irritated with light burns from the collar. "Don't want to get that wet." He hummed the words to the boy's ear as he stepped back to let the agents work. The hose used a gentler stream this time as they worked on his back first from that being what Svlad was giving them. Eyes lingering as the other Agent started to scrub him down having to push him against the wall a few times to get him to stop fighting before he was rinsed off again. 

He watched as they shoved the boy around so his back was against the wall. Working with fighting his hands as they continued to wash him. Priest found his eyes locked on the bloodied water that ran down Svlad's water as the water stopped for him to get scrubbed down again the agent being careful when they got to his wounds. Rinsing him off the one with the hose got closer, forcing him down on his knees so they could wash the blood out of his hair. Cleaning it and scrubbing down to the scalp before rinsing him off again. Making sure none of the blood lingered on his body as they moved him to dry the boy off and bandage him. The agent holding the collar running it back over to Priest who walked back over to Svlad. Who had fallen on his knees when they were done with him, grabbing him by his damp hair to raise his head. 

"C-can I h-have my cl-clothes now." He watched how Svlad was still covering himself as he locked the collar back around his throat, grabbing it and pulling the boy up higher on his knees. 

"They'll be in your room." He was amused how much he started to cry from that as he pulled on the collar. "Get up." He let go and watched Svlad as he dropped his head before forcing himself up on his feet. Going back to covering himself as Priest grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the room. Leading him back to his room. He let the door close behind them as Svlad looked to the new uniform laid out for him, eyes lingering on them before he grabbed the clothes. Putting the new pair of underwear and the undershirt on first before deciding to slip the uniform on. Priest could tell he didn't want to, he could see the look of hate in the boy's eyes as he put the thing on. 

"How long are you going to try and make me use my abilities." Priest walked over to him, hand touching the boy's back as he smiled from how he flinched at his touch. Already he was trembling from his touch, so uncomfortable and bracing for whatever he was going to do to him next. He just kept rubbing the boy's back, smiling when he slowly started to relax under his touch. 

"Until it works, Svlad." 

"Wh-what if it doesn't." Priest just smiled before moving his other hand, grabbing the boy's face and forcing him to look at him. Eyes lingering on the stitched up cut under his eye before he looked into his face. 

"It will." He could see those tears of frustration build in his eyes as Svlad tried to pull away from him and stare off to the side. Obviously upset by his words, the sight was making Priest giggle as he slowly dropped his hands to the side. "We'll find out what works soon." He promised while heading over to the door, being let out by one of the agents on the side. He couldn't stop his smile as he listened to the door shut and headed towards his room so he could clean up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest experiments with a new tactic since Svlad is being stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Dirk Gently, Ken Adams   
> **Warnings** ; Abuse. Forced Stripping. Psychological Torture. Manipulation. Priest's POV
> 
> Priest is that cat who gets caught in the middle of pushing a glass off a table. Only instead of stopping; it stares you down and does the thing anyway.   
> Fight me.

Priest watched the Agents set up the testing room to how he wanted it, eyes lingering on the wall they were putting up before he walked over and attached the chains to it. Tugging on them to make sure they were stable before he turned his head to look at Ken when the man walked in the room. "Hi, Ken." He mused out the name while dropping the chains, turning his full attention to the man who was looking at the room. "You're a little early if you wanted to watch the test." He mused while motioning around the room. 

"Mind if I ask why this test?" Ken seemed more interested this time. He had a bit of an epiphany last night, since he had to hold back on physical torture thanks to Svlad being 'too' injured. So, he barged into Ken's office, told him what he would be doing tomorrow. Ignoring the slight uncertainty and concern in Ken's voice as he left the room to tell his people what he needed. All of whom were rather eager to help him. Priest slowly leaned against the wall they had set up, smile on his face as he looked at Ken. Thought he had explained it well last night, unless Ken was too focused on what he was doing rather than the why. 

"Stress. Fear. Adrenaline." He moved his hand, gently running it along the wall, right where he was going to chain Svlad up. Could already imagine his face, how much he would panic, and flinch, and cry. How he would struggle so much the sounds of rattling chains would fill the room. He let his eyes slowly trail away from it, trying to stop the small fantasy of what was going to happen. He was slowly turning to look back at Ken. Finally stepping away from the wall to head over to him. "All of those emotions usually kick in people's survival instincts, so I'm _hoping_ that will get Svlad in touch with his abilities. We all know he has them, he just keeps resisting it. Thinks too much and all. So, I'm putting him in a situation where he doesn't have time to think. Where he won't have the ability to protest what he is because his main focus is going to be on what I'm doing." Priest stopped just short of Ken as two agents brought a table in that had a cloth covering it. Walking in they glanced at him as Priest made a motion to the side, almost like he spoke an order they moved and set up the table exactly how Priest wanted it. He smiled before looking back to Ken, shifting a bit in his spot from the growing excitement. 

"I have a good feeling about this one." Priest added with a grin. And usually his feelings were right, because, unlike Svlad, he actually listened to them. Ken seemed pleased, or more at ease anyway, with that information as well. 

"I think I will watch this one, through the mirror, I don't want to interrupt your test." Priest could just feel that excitement growing, pleased that Ken was interested enough to want to watch this. "When do you plan on bringing Icarus in?" 

"Well now that the room is all set up, I'll go grab little Svlad Cjelli now." He mused while heading out the door, into the hallway where he headed down to Svlad's cell. Staring at the Icarus symbol before opening it, stepping in to find Svlad actually curled up on the bed this time. Sound asleep too from the light snoring coming from him. Along with little grunts as he would shift and change sides, he watched him carefully as he walked further into the room. Wanting to embrace this wonderful opportunity of having the boy completely unaware of him being there. He walked slowly around the bed, being careful to make his footsteps light as he stood at the foot of the bed. 

Reaching a hand down as he pulled his gun out of its holster, cocking it and watching how the boy barely moved from the noise. He slowly removed the clip after getting one bullet in the chamber. Wanting to start the psychological torture early. He moved closer, aiming the gun at the floor as he held it near the boy's head, grinning as he pulled the trigger. The sound was loud, echoed through the room, and even made him tilt his head with a little wince from the ringing in his ears. He watched as Svlad had jolted up, screaming in a panic, fear evident on his face as he held a hand to his head, covering the ear that was closest to the gun. Already scrambling and pulling away from him and trying to get to the other side of the bed. Getting tangled awkwardly in the blankets and falling off on the other side in an ungraceful lump. Wincing and holding his injured shoulder from the pain of it all. 

"Morning, Svlad!" Priest mused out with a little giggle while walking around the bed. Fixing the gun so Svlad wouldn't know that the gun wasn't loaded when he used it again. Watched the boy try to kick his legs out of the blankets and pull himself up to his feet, pressing his back flat against the wall. "I have a fun test set up for you today." 

"M-Mr. Pr-Priest, wait." He sounded so scared and jittery already, it was actually kind of adorable. Priest reached out and grabbed him by the throat, pushing him more into the wall as he moved his other hand to catch Svlad's wrist when he tried to push him back. He pinned it above the boy's head smiling from how he winced thanks to the wound in his shoulder. He kept him pinned there before his hand slowly slid down his throat to rest on his chest. Feeling how hard his heart was hammering against his chest as he left his eyes locked on Svlad's tear filled ones. 

"We're going to have a lot of fun today." He rubbed his hand firmly along his chest putting more weight on him as he looked the boy in the eyes. Stretching his arm further above the boy's head to make the stitches in his shoulder go taught. 

"O-ow--" 

"Well... I'm going to have a lot of fun. You on the other hand..." He giggled while slowly moved his hand from the boy's chest to catch his other wrist. Moving it to join the one he already had pinned above his head, holding both wrists in one hand. Once more grabbing the gun he holstered as he pressed the barrel against his chin, digging it in as he forced the boy's head back. Enjoying how he winced and tried to pull his head away. "You might not enjoy it as much as me." He tilted his head while pulling the gun back, watching as the boy cried and struggled against the wall. Not having anywhere to really go, just ended up squirming against him and the wall. 

"Y-you c-can't kill me." 

"I can shoot you though. There's a lot of non-vital areas I can put a bullet." He grinned as he shoved the gun against his mouth, watching the boy panic as he forced it into his mouth. Jabbing the gun hard into his cheek forcing him to turn his head so his cheek pressed against the wall. Pinned between it and the gun. He could feel how Svlad was struggling a bit harder, teeth going from touching the gun to him widening his jaw trying to pull his head back. "Here for example." He smiled as tears poured from the boy's eyes as he pulled the trigger. He couldn't stop from laughing at the click of the empty gun, watching Svlad flinch with a muffled and panicked plea. Only to let go of his wrists and watch as the boy dropped like a stone to the ground. Crying and holding his cheek, like he was really checking to make sure Priest didn't shoot him. 

"Y-you're insane." Priest kept laughing while pulling the clip out and loading the gun, making sure to do it low enough that Svlad was watching. He pulled back on the gun cocking it letting Svlad watch as the bullet entered the chamber. He crouched down in front of him while smiling into his face, enjoying how Svlad was trying to push himself into the corner and shaking his head. "N-no." Priest moved the gun, pressing it against the wound in the boy's shoulder and pushing him more into the wall with the barrel of the gun. "M-Mr. P-Priest." 

"Here, I can shoot here too." He moved his finger to the trigger, rubbing his index finger along it as he watched Svlad get more and more tense. "But, I need your arm in decent condition for this next test." He pulled the gun away, slipping it into his holster after turning the safety on. 

"Wh-what's the te-test." Priest moved his hand, grabbing him by the jaw, forcing the boy to look up at him as he gave a small laugh. Petting his cheek with his thumb as he reached his hand in his jacket again, watching the boy flinch back. 

"Darlin', one day you're going to know what the tests are. And then you can stop asking me that question." 

"I-I'm n-not psychic." 

"Svlad, for this test you better _hope_ , or _pray_ , that you are. Because if you're not you _can_ die today." He watched how Svlad's panic grew from that, how he shoved himself more into the wall and shook his head. 

"P-please. M-Mr. P-Priest--" Osmund just slowly pulled a leash out from under his leather jacket, showing it to the boy who moved his hands to grasp at the ring of the collar. Obviously not wanting him to put it on. "Y-you're joking! You're n-not r-really going to-" 

"Svlad." Cutting off his protest. "Don't start." Priest hummed while leaning forwards pulling one of his hands away from the collar. "Let go." Svlad shook his head rather defiantly while twisting his wrist and body trying to escape his hold. Priest sighed while standing up, foot moving to step on the boy's inner thigh. Digging his heel in as he pressed down with a good majority of his weight, causing Svlad to squirm and move his hand to try and shove his foot away with a cry of pain. Priest used that to his advantage and clipped the leash into place. Already tugging on it as he started to step away, "Come on, Svlad, I have a really good feeling today." He stopped by the door and smiled back at him. Watching how Svlad was grabbing at the leash and trying to get it off. "Ah, ah." Priest pulled out the gun, aiming it at the boy's leg he grinned when Svlad kept trying to fiddle with the leash only for Priest to shoot next to his foot. Watching how he flinched and jumped away, staring at the bullet that was half embedded in the floor. Priest used his distraction to pull the boy after him. 

"Mr. Priest..." He watched the way the boy's eyes narrowed, how he opened his mouth before shaking his head and looking away. "N-never mind..." Priest watched as the boy slowly stood up, shifting uncomfortably as he looked to the leash. "W-what do I have to do to not be lead around like a dog?" Priest pulled on the leash, watching him stumble forwards as Priest turned to him. Giggling a bit as he cupped the boy's face when he ended up in reaching distance. He pulled the boy closer to him, Svlad's hands already grabbing at his wrists and trying to pull his hands away. 

"I was thinking slave. But if you want to be a dog I can make you crawl-" 

"No! No! I--" He looked so panicked at the thought. "I-I'll take the walking on two legs option." Priest slowly rubbed his thumbs over his cheeks before letting go and starting to walk again. 

"We'll see how long that lasts." Priest mused out while pulling the leash when the boy didn't automatically follow after him, making the boy stumble a bit. He glanced back to see Svlad staring at him suspiciously while begrudgingly starting the walk down the hall. Priest looked back ahead when the boy did what he wanted, getting closer to the testing area he could feel Svlad slowing down. 

"Mr. Priest," He sighed heavily in annoyance, wondering why he was so fucking chatty today. "I know you have a good feeling about today... but." He turned more to face him when he realized where this was going. His smile getting wider as the boy started to fidget with the leash, eyes dropping as he stared at the floor. "I... I have a bad feeling." _Perfect._

"Svlad." He was giggling as he closed the distance, grabbing him by the chin and forcing his head up as he smiled down at him. "That's good. You want to know why that's good?" Svlad's eyes were wide now as he stared at him, he could see the fear already there. It was fucking beautiful. "That's good, because that means your abilities are already starting to work today." He watched the boy try to pull away and shake his head. 

"N-no, I just-" Priest hummed while pulling him closer, wrapping the leash more around his hand to make the distance shorter. 

"You used your abilities, and I know this because you're right. This is going to be very bad for you, Svlad. And, now you can't tell me you're not psychic." He pulled him towards the door, when the boy tried to pull away from him a little uneasy. Osmund was looking to the scientist who was already getting the scanner ready. "You can go ahead and write down that Icarus got its first feeling today." He watched the scientist perk up a bit. Sudden excitement on his previously stoic face. "Bad feeling about what we're doing today." He added as he looked at Svlad, yanking on the leash again when he tried to pull away. 

"I don't want to go in there, please, Mr. Priest-" Priest pulled him closer tugging his head up by getting his collar tucked just under his jaw. 

"It's funny you think you have a choice." He mused the words, smiling when the scientist managed to scan the boy while he was distracted. 

" _Welcome Project Icarus_." Priest was already dragging him in the room, he could feel the boy struggling more as he continued to drag him through the room and over to the wall they had set up. He stopped to turn and face him. Grabbing him by the collar so he could unlock the leash, already shoving him against the wall. 

"Mr. Priest." He could see Svlad looking at the chains before glancing back at the cloth covered table, obviously getting more nervous. 

"Take off your uniform." He tossed the leash towards the table in a bored manner, before resting his hands on either side of the boy's head. "I don't want to get it bloody this time." He grinned when Svlad closed his eyes. 

"Please-" 

"Take. It. Off." 

"M-Mr. Priest p-please, d-don't d-do this." Priest moved and grabbed the zipper of his suit, he tugged it down rather roughly. Watching as the boy tried to pull away, hands moving to try and catch his, to stop him from taking off his uniform. Priest just smiled while letting go, working on pulling the suit off his shoulders and tugging it down despite Svlad's fighting. If you could even call it fighting. He shoved Svlad more into the wall, watching his suit drop further down his body. Catching the boy by his wrists when he tried to grab it, he shifted and pinned them against the wall by the boy's head. Leaning in as he shoved his knee between the boy's thighs. Feeling the way they closed on his leg, trying to stop him as he stepped on the mess of cloth on the ground. Pulling on it and forcing Svlad to step out of the rest of his uniform. He kicked it to the side, so he wouldn't be able to dodge out of the way and grab it. Watching the boy's face the whole time, rather enjoying how much he was already getting upset about losing that much clothing. 

Priest let go of one of his wrists, stepping back as he dragged the boy closer to one of the chains which he grabbed cuffed his wrist to it. Moving he pulled the boy the other way by his opposite wrist, till his arm was taught out next to him raised a bit at an uncomfortable angle. Holding him there as Svlad struggled and turned his body, pulling hard on his arm trying to get it out of his grasp. He reached over and grabbed the other chain, cuffing Svlad's other wrist to it. Making sure the chains were tight enough and he was where he wanted him he slowly started to walk backwards. Looking the boy over as he started to struggle and fight his chains. Pulling on them and trying to slip out of them, he couldn't help but enjoy the sound of his struggle. The way the chains rattled restlessly against the wall, but he wanted to make this worse for him. He stepped back over to the boy, grabbing his undershirt, and pulling on it. He watched the way Svlad pulled away from the wall from the action. 

"I don't think you need this either." He stated while pulling out his knife. 

"N-no- Mr. Priest-" He ignored him as he started to cut into the fabric, watching Svlad shove himself into the wall as he cut along the shirt from the bottom up to his throat where he rested the tip of the blade in the dip in his collarbone. He watched as Svlad basically held his breath not wanting to move and get cut. He laughed a bit before adjusting the knife and cutting down the sleeve, repeating the process before tossing the mess of his undershirt away. Leaving the boy shifting awkwardly in just his underwear. He put the knife away as he took a few steps back to admire the view. 

"Ready to see what I have in store for you today?" He said the words in amusement as he walked over to the table, hand grabbing the cloth. "Or, do you think you can tell me what it is?" He grinned when Svlad locked his eyes on the table, hands pulling a bit more at the chains. 

"Pl-Please, M-Mr. P-Priest-" Begging, and he didn't even know what the surprise was yet. Priest couldn't stop from giggling as he yanked the cloth off. Revealing the array of knives that were there. He watched as Svlad's eyes widened as he started to fight the chains harder. "N-no." 

"This test is simple." He spoke over the boy's protest. It sounded so broken, Priest grinned as he looked back at the boy, slowly pulling his jacket off and letting it rest on the bottom run of the table. Grabbing one of the knives as he got in position in front of the boy. Pausing right before he threw it, holding the blade tighter as he clicked his tongue. "You know. Actually. I think something's missing." He was amused how the boy was already closing his eyes and leaning to the right side. _Almost like he knew he was aiming at the left._ "Yeah, I want to make this better." He knelt down checking the lower shelf of the table and giggled when he saw the speakers sitting there, just like how he wanted. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone, could see Svlad staring at him could already feel the panic in the room as Priest plugged the phone in. Like the boy knew what playlist he was loading up. Hitting shuffle on the playlist he turned to face Svlad. 

Right as "Broken Bones" by CRX started to play. He could already see the tears filling the boy's eyes as he continued his futile struggle. Giggling a bit harder when he realized why Svlad was starting to cry so heavily before he even started. "Ohhh, that's right..." He couldn't stop the laugh as the memory of why this song was so upsetting started to play in his head. "This is the song that was playin' when I cut off Todd's arm, wasn't it?" Could remember when he picked up the pace he was starting to saw to the rhythm of it. "What a way to start the playlist." He giggled while throwing the knife, watching how Svlad flinched to the left just in time for the knife to just graze his shoulder, knowing if he didn't move he would have that knife sticking out of where his stitches were. 

"Can he see where you're aiming?" He glanced at the scientist before looking back to Svlad who had his legs drop from under him. Staring up at the knife in horror, already panting as more tears started to blur his vision. While he was distracted Priest discreetly picked up the second knife and threw it at the boy. Aiming right for his nose only for Svlad to jerk back enough it barely grazed him rather than cutting it off. 

"Did you see that one coming?" A little sarcastic tone in his voice as he listened to the boy let out a little sob. The Scientist seemed satisfied which was good, because if he interrupted again... 

"M-M-Mr. P-Pr-Priest... Please." He was trembling, he could hear the way the chains shook with his body, Priest just grabbed a third knife. Could already feel himself getting into this, enjoying the fear coming from Svlad, the way he was already a mess. 

"You'll want to stand up. Or you're going to run out of dodgin' room." Svlad looked back at him, crying harder as he forced himself up on shaky legs. Stepping forwards so he arms were pulled back, but further away from the wall that he wouldn't bump into the knives sticking out of it. Priest grinned while taking aim again, shifting in his stance to get into a better position. Doing a few test throws, watching how much the boy started to tense up each time. How he was slowly turning his head like he didn't want to watch but refused to fully look away and close his eyes. He grinned from that while throwing the knife, watching as Svlad pulled his right leg away, Priest could see the way the blade grazed his skin before sinking into the wall. His eyes felt heavy as he watched the blood drip down his thigh, he grabbed the fourth knife as Svlad hesitantly step his foot down. 

"M-Mr. P-Priest... Stop." 

"Think you can call out what side I'm throwing?" He watched as Svlad shook his head, dropping it as he leaned forwards more. He could see the tears falling off his face from this angle. Making Priest shift a bit more from the sight, feeling a heat in his gut as he moved his hand to unbutton a few of the buttons on the shirt he wore. 

"Mr. P-Priest" Priest threw the next one, watching him flinch to the right, knife cutting his side just below his ribs before sinking into the wall. Making the boy cry harder as he adjusted to grab onto the chains, face slowly raising to face him when he grabbed the fifth knife. Spinning it around in his hand as he took aim again, watching the boy who was shaking his head, breath shaking as Priest threw the knife. Svlad flinched to the left enough that the blade didn't even hit him this time. 

"You're getting' better at this." He slowly walked over to the table, grabbing the blindfold that was there as he started to walk towards him. "Don't want our friend here to think you're seeing where I'm throwing them." He mused while showing him the blindfold. 

"W-what. N-no, no—Pl-please n-no! M-Mr. Pr-Priest!" Begging. "I-it's b-bad enough w-without th-that! Pl-please!" Priest just grinned when the boy tried to lean back and away from him only to bump into the hilts sticking out of the wall. Giving a small whimper as Priest tied the blindfold around his head. Leaning in so his mouth was at his ear, lips brushing as he caught the boy's face by his cheek, pulling him closer. 

"You're doing so good, Svlad. I told you I had a good feeling about today." He giggled a bit while letting go when he cried harder, legs dropping out from under him as he went limp in his spot. He let his eyes follow him, how he just hung there, too scared to want to stand anymore. Priest moved his hand to grab him by the collar, forcing him back up to his feet and shoving him against the wall. He could hear his whines from having the hilts of the knives digging into his back. 

"Pl-please, stop." Priest grinned as he let go of him, watching him lose his footing again as he walked back over to the table. Picking up the sixth knife as "Fear & Delight" by the Correspondents started to play for them. He glanced at the scientist as Svlad slowly forced himself up on shaky feet, legs trembling in fear as he shifted in his spot. Obviously terrified from not being able to see as Priest took aim again. Throwing the knife and laughing when Svlad still managed to dodge it. The knife cutting the boy's left bicep this time as his arms trembled, the blood running down his arm and dripping off of him. Priest grabbed the seventh knife, glancing at the mirror this time curious how Ken was reacting to this before he looked back to Svlad. Taking aim with the knife he threw it, watching how the knife grazed the boy's cheek before stabbing into the wall behind him. The boy was shaking as he leaned his head to the side. Panting heavily in realization Priest could have killed him if he didn't know where it was going. 

"M-Mr. P-Priest, pl-please. Pl-please st-stop." His voice was quivering, honestly, he found himself a bit turned on by it. Shifting in his stance and feeling a bit too warm as he started to pull off the shirt he wore, which was Martin's old one. Pulling the buttons free he tossed it to join his jacket so he was in his undershirt. He pulled at the cloth before reaching over and picking up an eighth knife. "Pl-please--" 

"But you're doing so good, Svlad." He watched as the next knife cut the boy's forearm, he barely dodged that one in time. He was giggling from how deep the wound looked, how Svlad squirmed and went limp again to keep the knife away from his arm. He could hear the heavy crying, he could see the boy was getting exhausted. Priest gave a low hum while walking back over to him, cupping his face and tilting his head up as he pushed the blindfold off him. Looking into his tear-filled eyes as Priest ran his thumb over the cut on his cheek. Smearing the blood on it as he tilted his head up, "Don't tell me you're already losing the feelings." 

"I-I d-don't want t-to d-do th-this any m-more. Pl-please Mr. P-Priest." 

"Funny, I don't recall givin' ya choice, Darlin'... _Ever_ , actually." He giggled a bit while forcing him to turn his head, so he could look at the knife that almost killed him. "Is it because of that one? I had a good feeling about it." Svlad was shaking, trembling as his lips quivered and he gave a small sob. 

"Pl-please-" He looked so stressed, so tired, he slowly rubbed his thumb along his cheek. Getting the boy to look back at him, he slowly let go before walking back to the knives. "I-I d-don't w-want to die." 

"You're getting yourself locked in that head of yours again." He turned to watch Svlad shake his head as he picked up the ninth knife. Watching Svlad scramble to stand up straight again, eyes wide as Priest took aim. 

"N-no--" 

"You were doin' good when you weren't thinkin'." He added before throwing the knife. Watching Svlad flinch and pull his leg away only for it to cut into his left thigh, a lot deeper this time. He cried out while falling limp again. Priest could hear his shoulders pop as he tried to stand back up. 

"Pl-please, I-I'm not psychic. I'm n-not-" He was pleading, feet slipping as he tried desperately to stand, but he just couldn't get his footing. Priest watched as the boy practically broke down, crying and begging him to stop to the point he was babbling over gasping breaths for air. Priest frowned, eyes narrowing on him as he set the knife back down with a disappointed sigh. 

"Svlad." He said the name calmly while walking back over to the boy, grabbing him by the chin and forcing his head up as he looked to the tears slipping from his eyes. Listening to him sniffle and try to catch his breath at the same time. MISSIO's song "Twisted" felt faded in the background as he watched Svlad give up on trying to stand. The only thing keeping him up being the chains, he looked to the knives sticking out of the wall behind the boy before he gave a heavy sigh. "Since you're not going to be good anymore." Priest stepped back, eyeing the cuffs around his wrist as he pulled the remote from his pocket. He watched Svlad stare at it before glancing at the metal on his wrists. 

"N-no- no! M-Mr. Pr-Priest!" He forced himself to stand while letting go of the chain as if that would save him. "I-I'll d-do I-it--" Priest just pushed the button, watching how the boy's muscles contracted, body convulsing as he lost his footing again once more falling so the chains were the only thing holding him up. Hands twitching and contracting in odd ways as he screamed through gritted teeth. Priest let go of the button watching the boy twitch and pant, trying to catch his breath. His hands still twitching as he leaned back, ignoring the hilts he was pressing in to as his head lulled forwards. Priest was giggling as he stepped over to him, grabbing the boy by the hair and pulling his head back. 

"Ohh, I bet that hurt more than usual." He could feel the way the boy still trembled from the shock, how he seemed to be in and out of focus as he shifted and tried to stand again. Grabbing at the chain with his uninjured arm as he started to pull himself up. 

"I-I'll continue." Voice slurred a bit as he slid in his stance, Priest just smiled while brushing his hand through the boy's hair. Slowly walking back over to the table, turning to look at Svlad who was standing once more. Priest picked up a knife, watching as Svlad blinked a bit, looking drained as he shifted to get in a better stance. Not knowing how his reflexes would be he threw the tenth knife, watching it imbed itself into the wall. Right next to the left side of the boy's head but not close enough to hit anything, he watched as Svlad collapsed again in actual relief, letting out the breath he was holding. 

"Did you know that's where it was going." Svlad slowly looked up to him before glancing towards the knife. Chewing on his lip helping the split that was there start to bleed again. Clearly not wanting to answer, fighting with himself till he glanced at the chain on his left arm. Head slowly dropping so Priest couldn't see his face. 

"I... h-had a hunch y-you weren't a-aiming f-for me." Priest couldn't stop the grin from that. This was perfect. "C-can w-we pl-please stop? I-I-" 

"I have ten more." 

"I h-have a bad f-feeling." Dirk was crying, in obvious panic while trying to escape the chains. 

"Maybe that's enough for now." The Scientist actually seemed genuinely nervous for Svlad. Probably just worried that Priest didn't know what he was doing. Priest narrowed his eyes on him while picking up the eleventh knife, actually staring at the man. He found himself not really wanting to stop. He wanted to continue until Svlad finally admitted to himself he was psychic. Maybe not in the way everyone wanted him to be, but enough that it actually helped the boy in a way. 

"Mr. Priest." Hearing his name spoken like that from the Scientist made his eye twitch. Priest narrowed his eyes on the man before tossing the knife blindly. Glancing over to see it land right above the boy's head digging into the wall but not hitting him at all. Priest just smiled before arched a brow towards the scientist, almost daring him to see what the man would do. 

"Nine more." He stated in an almost dark tone, which had the scientist holding his notes closer to his chest. Priest could hear Svlad shifting again, he looked over at him when he started to shake his head. Begging him not to as Priest picked up another knife. Dragging it along the table as he listened to it scrape against the metal. Turning to look at Svlad, but instead of throwing it he started to walk over to the boy. Watching as he shook his head and awkwardly shoved himself more into the wall. 

"N-no, no-" Priest grabbed him by the throat, pulling him up and pushing him back into the wall. Having him lifted just enough his toes barely touched the floor. He hoped that the knives digging into his back was hurting. He started to rub the blade against the boy's thigh, enjoying how much he was trembling as he fought the chains so he could try to grab his wrists. 

"If the problem is me throwing the knife, there's another thing we can do." Humming the words before dropping Svlad. Listening to him cough and gasp as he pulled a key out of his pocket. Walking over to the boy's left hand and unlocking the cuff around his wrist. Watching him collapse the second one wrist was free, sliding along the wall and the floor till his other hand was held straight in the air. Priest slowly grabbed Svlad's hand, raising it above his head and pinning it there as he adjusted how he held the knife. "You're going to want to straighten and spread out your fingers, Svlad." 

"N-no! No! Pl-please no-" Priest pulled his hand back with the knife, waiting as Svlad shifted trying to do as asked. Song changing to "I Feel Like I'm Drowning" by Two Feet right as Priest stabbed the knife down. The room felt silent, even with the music playing in the background, Priest slowly looked from the boy's face (which he found himself disappointed it didn't contort into pain, and agony), to the knife which was stabbed into the wall, Svlad's hand clenched into a fist so his knuckle has only been grazed. He giggled a bit while letting go of Svlad's wrist. Finally walking around to the other side to uncuff his right one, watching his arm drop. Svlad instantly was hugging his arms to his chest, leaning forwards to cry, cradling the hand he seemed afraid he almost lost. Priest slowly crouched down in front of the boy. Hands moving to run through his hair, getting Svlad to look at him. 

"Guess what, Svlad." He was smiling while continuing to pet the boy's hair. "You actually passed the test today." He was giggling still while watching the blood run down his cheek. He watched the scientist out of the corner of his eye when he started to walk over to him. Typing into the scanner before approaching, Svlad shifted trying to pull away only for Priest to catch him by the hair. Pulling on Svlad's hair and yanking so the boy's forehead was pressing against his thigh as the Scientist scanned the barcode on the back of his neck. 

" _Project Icarus third test resulted in; Success_." Priest glanced at the door, watching as it opened for them before looking over to Svlad. Running his fingers through his hair before letting go so the boy could sit up, his eyes locked on where his suit was, causing Priest to smile. Knowing that the boy wanted it back on despite hating it. He tugged the boy's hair again to get him to look at him, amused smile lingering on his lips when Svlad refused to look at him. Head raised and eyes downcast, hidden behind wet lashes from how much he was crying. 

"Want to get it all dirty again?" Teasing as he moved his hand to smear the blood on his arm, he watched the boy wince and pull back. "That's your last suit till they make you more." He pushed the boy back till he pressed him against the wall. Hand rubbing along the boy's chest as he looked at the wounds on his body. "But if you want to ruin it and start running around more like this-" 

"N-no... I... Pl-please M-Mr. P-Priest, I don't w-want to g-go back t-to the de-decon-contamination sh-showers." Priest just grinned, hands moving to cup the boy's face as he pulled him closer, getting more on his knees as he looked between the boy's eyes. 

"No?" He hummed the word, so amused by this, by how shaken up he still was. How scared he still was. "And how do you suppose you'll get all this blood off you?" He shoved the boy more into the wall, letting go of his face as he trailed a hand down, watching his body tremble as he started to rub his fingers along the cut in his side. Pressing against the wound and watching it bleed more, enjoying how Svlad twisted his body trying to get away. 

"W-wait!" Priest blinked when the boy's expression changed so suddenly. How he seemed to have had a thought that was distracting him. Hand moving to try and shove his away, going back to squirming and pushing himself more into the wall. Other hand moving to Priest's shoulder to try and keep him back. Honestly Priest didn't even register he was moving any closer to him. Both hands rested on the boy's ribs, thinking about how it would be fun to break them. He forced himself to look back into the boy's eyes. 

"Yes, Svlad?" 

"I-I... I passed th-the test." Priest leaned back, smile reappearing on his face as he sat back on his calves and kept his eyes on the boy who. Seemed to notice how awkwardly close he was and was pressing himself more into the wall and leaning to the right to try and weasel away from him. "S-so, I should be able t-to take a shower by myself." Priest couldn't stop from laughing, a full-blown hearty laugh like Svlad just told him the funniest joke. He moved his hands to grab the boy's collar and tugged him forwards from it. 

"Svlad!" Still laughing, he had to bite his lip to try and stifle it. "You don't get to choose your own reward, that is not how this works. I decide what you get, and what you don't." He forced himself to stand up, just dropping the boy as he walked over and picked up the boy's suit. "This," he held it up for him, "being intact, that's your reward." He watched how Svlad just looked at him with disbelief while slowly standing up. 

"B-but-" He watched how Svlad glanced at the knives, giving a low whistle when the agents in the room aimed their guns at him. He laughed at that as Svlad rather quickly moved away from the knives. Hands raised slightly as he stared at the guns in fear. 

"Calm down, boys." Priest mused, slowly walking over to them and watching them lower their guns. "Know you're all still itching for combat, but Icarus here is harmless." He mused the words while looking back to Svlad who was shifting uncomfortably and hugging himself. Obviously wanting out of there, tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. Priest nodded his head towards the table, watching out of the corner of his eye as one of them headed to the wall. Working on removing the knives as the other worked at the table. 

"W-what now?" 

"Now, Svlad," Priest walked over to the boy, noticing how his eyes were slowly locking on his chest. Made him wonder if he could see it, the navy-blue lines of his project symbol thanks to how the neck ran on the undershirt he wore. "I'm going to take you back to medical, and make sure this one isn't as bad as it looks." He grabbed the boy's arm, digging his thumb into the deep wound that was on Svlad's forearm, watching him collapse to his knees with a cry in pain. Hands desperately trying to shove Priest's hand off him. 

"Mr. Priest." Priest let his eyes move from Svlad to the voice that interrupted, at first there was a flash of anger in his eyes till he looked at Ken. Smile quickly taking over his face as he let go of Svlad and walked over to him. "I wanted to congratulate you on the success of your test. No one's ever gotten Icarus to respond like that." Priest was giggling while looking over the boy and then back to Ken. 

"Oh, that's simple reason why. See, scientists have no problem cutting people open and seeing if their insides are still the same. But god forbid having a test that can potentially kill a subject." He looked over to Svlad, could hear Ken shift as he saw the way Svlad was staring at him with wide eyes. 

"So... you didn't know he was going to-" 

"Told you I had a good feeling." Priest mused out while stopping even closer to the man. Practically ignoring Svlad now as the boy cradled his arm to his chest just staring at them. 

"What... would have happened if he didn't dodge the one you threw at his head?" Priest ran his tongue over his lip, glancing at the wall where the knives were before looking back to Svlad when he heard the boy moving. 

"Well, I guess I would go back to having missions with Bart as my main priority." He found himself amused with how Ken just closed his eyes. Like he wanted to say something but didn't even know where to start. 

"Bart..." They both looked over to the boy who was pushing himself up, still hugging himself as he stumbled forwards. A look of shock on his face. "Sh-she's here?" Ken looked away from Svlad over to Priest, fixing the cuff links on his suit before turning to head out. 

"I have things to take care of, please try to make sure Svlad makes it to his room safely, Mr. Priest." Priest just sighed while folding up the uniform he was holding. 

"Yeah, yeah." He turned to walk over to Svlad, grabbing him by the bicep, right on a bruise that was there from previous times he'd dragged the boy around. Svlad seemed hesitant but he slowly walked with him. Clearly uncomfortable about being out in the open like this in just his underwear, Priest took his phone back from the agent in passing. Slowing to a stop to look at the man with an amused smile, had been so long since he'd seen him out of full gear and only in uniform he almost didn't recognize what one it was. "Any news on my new jacket, Bosco?" The agent rested his hands on his gun looking to Priest before slowly shrugging his shoulders. Posture going a bit slack like he was relaxed, only to quickly stand up right again when Priest arched a brow. 

"You'd have to ask Mason, she's the one that set everything up, Sir." Bosco slowly looked from Priest to Svlad than back again. "I'll send her to medical to meet you." He announced waiting for Priest to keep walking before the man turned on his heel to head down the hallway. Priest glanced at Svlad when he noticed the boy reaching down to touch his thigh, rubbing around the wound which was over a bruise that was there. 

"What did you mean..." Priest slowly looked over to Svlad as he put his phone in his pocket. Looking back to the boy from his question he arched an eyebrow. "E-earlier when you said you go on missions with Bart..." Priest smiled as he stopped walking turning to face Svlad who was eyeing his uniform and shifting uncomfortably from being as exposed as he was in the freezing hallway. 

"Svlad, when you're finally useful to Blackwing, you're going to be given missions, where those abilities of yours can finally do some good. Bart has always been in touch with her power, and now that we have someone who understands that and isn't crying over the fact she's a child... Well, she can go out and do her thing whenever she needs to." He watched the way the boy's eyes scanned his. How he shifted and looked away finally. Eyes on the ground now as he really seemed to be thinking it over. 

"So, one day... I can leave?" Priest just laughed at that before walking again, dragging the boy down the hall to the medical wing. 

"Svlad, I'm never letting you go if that's what you're getting at."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svlad learns why he shouldn't try to negotiate his own rewards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Dirk Gently, Ken Adams   
> **Warnings** ; Abuse. Manipulation. Forced Stripping. Small molestation scene. Priest’s POV.

"Why am I not surprised to see you again?" Doctor Bahr asked, having slowly glanced at them when they entered the room before looking back to her computer. Focusing more on her work than paying too much attention to them. "Make it sit. I'll work on it when I'm done." Priest couldn't stop the laugh from how carelessly she spoke. Even motioning her hand at them boredly like Svlad wasn't worth her time or focus. Priest dragged the boy over to a bed and shoved him at it. Waiting for him to take the wordless command to sit down. He looked so exhausted and yet so angry it was kind of adorable. Still wanting to fight even though he was reaching his limit. 

"Sit down." Svlad turned to face him on shaky legs glaring at him before looking to the doctor. 

"You can't just treat me like I'm not a person." His voice even waivered, Priest ran his tongue over his teeth. Smile still on his face as he stepped forwards, punching him hard enough in the side the boy yelped and stumbled. Hands instantly clutching at the bruise he struck and looked to Priest with a mix of shock and anger. Osmund just grinned as he grabbed the boy by the collar, pulling on it as he stood in front of him. Hand sliding down to his chest before he gave him a hard shove that knocked him down into a seated position on the bed. 

"Icarus," he purred the project name, hands moving to grab the boy's face, forcing his head up so Svlad was staring at him. He watched how the boy moved his hands to his wrists trying to pull them away, he could see the growing distress on his face like he realized he messed up. "You aren't a person, you're a project." He rubbed his thumbs over his cheeks, smearing the blood that was there from his knife as he watched the boy try to shake his head. Try to pull away, getting more frantic about it as Priest continued to pet his face. "You're my project." He giggled with the words, watching as Svlad struggled even harder. Crying more now as he shook his head. 

"I'm not." He almost sounded like he was begging him, like he was pleading with him for that not to be the case. "I-I'm not-" 

"You are." He mused the words, said it in such a caring and concerned tone. Almost like a parent to a child as he moved his hands to start running them through the boy's hair. "You were being so good today too. Passing that test so well, but then you just..." He trailed off with a solemn sigh, hand moving from the boy's face to his wrist. Grabbing it as he tugged it to the railing, other hand grabbing the restraint that was already attached. He watched as Svlad went tense before trying to pull his arm away from him. Struggling and flailing as he tried to shove the restraint and Priest's hand off him with his free hand. 

"W-wait, y-you don't-" Priest tightened the restraint painfully, he could tell by the little yelp and way his hand already looked a little red it was too tight. He moved his hand to shove the boy down by his chest, getting on the bed and dragging the boy's other wrist over to the other side of the railing. Restraining that one as well, watching with amusement as he pulled against the restraints with growing panic. Priest moved his hands back to the boy's face, wiping his tears away before getting off the bed. 

"From being so good, to being bad. And to think I was actually going to reward you." He was giggling as he stepped away, watching Svlad out of the corner of his eye as the boy began fighting the restraints harder. 

"M-Mr. Pr-Priest please-" 

"No, you definitely can't beg your way out of this." 

"Mr. Priest?" He glanced towards the doctor as he continued to write something up, made him curious what was so important she couldn't be bothered to sew Svlad up. "When I fix whatever's wrong with it, do I have to clean it too? Or you going to the decontamination showers again?" Priest grinned as he looked to Svlad who was shaking his head no. Actually, staring up at him with begging eyes. 

"Decontamination showers, maybe then it will learn why it shouldn't try and make its own rewards." Priest smiled from how much harder the boy was crying from that. He glanced back to the doctor when she rather quickly rolled her chair over. Priest rested his hand on the railing, staring from her towards the computer and back. "What has all your attention?" He sounded amused as she gave a small groan while glancing up at him as she rather roughly started to clean the wound on Svlad's forearm. 

"Ugh, one of the teams fucked up, I'm sure you remember Project Abaddon." Priest laughed from the name, actually standing up straight and tilting his head. 

"Hoo boy, I was hoping to get that one again. How many did it kill?" Bahr gave a small sigh, as Priest looked to what she was doing. Watching how Svlad was shifting in obvious discomfort looking between them and seemingly not wanting to look at her sewing up his arm. 

"Enough that I'm drowning in paperwork, they wanted to bring one of the bodies in." She was laughing while shaking her head at that. "Can you believe that? I was able to argue my case why that was a bad idea, they got a nice little morgue set up where the bodies are. I'm sure is just full of destruction and those damn bugs." Priest clicked his tongue as she finished stitching the boy up, giving the wound one last cleaning before she pushed herself away and back to the computer while taking off her gloves. 

"I'll have to talk to Ken." 

"No rush, I'm fine _without_ it being here." She said in a bored tone, Priest just stood up straight and glanced to Svlad who was back to fighting his restraints. Guessed he should kill some time while he waited for Mason... 

"Abaddon?" He noticed the look of curiosity on his face as he still tried to fight his restraints. 

"Don't worry about it, Icarus." He stated flatly while moving his head to brush the boy's hair off his forehead. Watching as Svlad opened his mouth, like he was going to try and push for details on it. "So, your feelings are 'hunches,' huh?" He sounded amused, breaking the conversation so he could actually understand better how Svlad operated. It would make training the boy easier if he knew more about how Svlad even used his abilities in the first place. He smiled as Svlad closed his eyes, lip quivering as he tried to turn away, causing Priest to cup his face and make sure the boy continued to look at him. Even as he bit his lip trying to stop it from shaking as he got closer to crying harder. 

"I-I'm not psychic." He sounded so upset causing Osmund to smile as he tilted his head up more. Ignoring the boy's attempt to deny his abilities. 

"Clearly you are. Not in the way Blackwing wants you to be, but enough to know when things are going to happen." He watched as Svlad slowly opened his eyes to glare at him, was even shifting in his spot as he pulled against the restraints some more. Looking more and more like a trapped animal that wanted to get out and away. 

"Then you should know things won't work how-" 

"Icarus." He said the name harshly, watching how the boy flinched, even looking away as Priest giggled and pet his hair some more. "You can't tell me it's not going to work, especially after today. Through all the years we have had you, today is the first time you tested successfully." He watched the boy shift, stare off to the side clearly trying to process what he said. "I know what I'm doing, and how to work with your abilities." He watched how a calculating look slowly started to come across the boy's face. How he stared at the new stitch job on his arm. 

"Mr. Priest... A-are..." He took in a deep breath before finally looking up at him. "Are you a project?" Squinting at him suspiciously as Priest just started to giggle. 

"And what makes you think that, Svlad?" Purring the words, watching how he seemed to be working up what it was that made him think that. Like he was slowly starting to doubt his question, before he took in a deep breath and seemed to think more on it. More on how to answer, it was almost like he could see the gears turning in the boy's head. 

"W-well... A lot of things, honestly." He glanced up when the boy pursed his lips together. Looked like he was in heavy thought as he pulled on the restraints, trying to move. "To start... yesterday, with how you talked about the feeling. Like you _knew_ what it was like instead of just the stupid assumptions the scientists make and try to recreate." Which were stupid fucking tests, only good that could come of it was humiliating the boy by setting him up for failure. "How today you had a _'good'_ feeling," even used his fingers for air quotes, "about what you were going to do. In such a confident way you tried to _kill_ me." Priest giggled as Svlad glared at him, noticed his eyes trailing down, how he then looked to the bandage on his chest where Priest carved his symbol. "And your tattoo..." He trailed off as Priest stood up straight. 

"Oh, I bet that's just killin' you isn't it?" He ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he leaned over the boy, hand resting by his head as he watched Svlad try to sink more into the mattress. "Tryin' to figure out why I have been running around workin' for Blackwing so long if that's really what I am." He was laughing, amused how Svlad was staring off to the side, could still see the glare though as the boy squirmed in his spot. He watched Svlad bite his lip again, hands moving to grab the railing he was restrained to. "Debating if you really wanna know, Darlin?" 

"Why is a monster like you allowed to be free, while I'm stuck here?" He couldn't stop from laughing from the venom in the boy's voice as he stood up straight. Punching the boy in his shoulder and watching him flinch and cry out in pain from the cut there. 

"Watch that mouth of yours, Icarus." He then leaned in and grabbed him by the jaw, forcing his head up to look at him. "And you're the _'Detective_ '." Mocking tone in his voice as he let go of him, looking to the door as he saw a rather short agent walk through it. "You figure it out." He stood up straight, smiling when the woman walked closer to them, hair pulled back in a pony tail and her bangs framing her face dropping just to her shoulder. She came to a stop and stood at attention as Priest turned his full attention to her. "Hey, Mason." 

"Hello Mr. Priest. Your jacket should be ready by the end of the week. And I would stay and chat, but I need to go find where Bart apparently wandered off to." 

"I would try the kitchen first." He sounded amused as he watched her vanish out of the doorway, he finally looked back to Svlad who was shifting against his restraints, could see the boy's eyes lingering on where Priest put his suit. "I guess it's time to get you cleaned up." He mused the words while grabbing the boy's wrist and getting the restraint off. He watched with amusement how he was so quick to hold his wrist when he took the second one off. Rubbing it and flexing the hand almost like he was trying to get feeling back. Could see the hand start to turn a normal color from the purple it had been turning. "Get up." 

"Please, I don't want to go back to the decontamination showers." Priest grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up so he was sitting on the side of the bed. One hand on his and the other gripping the railing. Like he had been bracing himself, "Pl-please Mr. Priest." He watched him close his eyes, visibly getting upset from the idea of having to go back there. 

"Don't you want all this blood off you?" He rubbed his thumb through the blood on his arm, watching the boy squirm a bit. 

"I-if you would let me have a rag... I c-could wash it off in the sink." Priest was amused how he would rather do that than go through the showers. He pulled more on the collar forcing Svlad off the bed as he started to walk with him. Picking up the suit on the way. 

"You're getting cleaned properly." He could hear Svlad cry as he stumbled after him, hands grabbing his wrist trying to get him to let go. 

"Y-you need hot water to be cleaned properly." Priest looked back at him with an amused smile as he dragged the boy back into the familiar room, eyes locking on the agents who were in the middle of passing time by playing cards. He watched as they looked up to him, lowering the cards and starting to stand up. 

"Don't let us interrupt you, you can continue your game." He chimed in as he dragged Svlad over to where he was usually scrubbed clean, tossing the uniform away before looking to Svlad. "Do I have to cut those off of you, or are you going to be good?" He watched as the boy looked from him over to the crew who looked unsure if Priest was being serious or not. 

"Mr. Priest." Suddenly seeming even more nervous as Priest moved his hand to the boy's chest and shoved him against the wall. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, really had high hopes about your behavior today." He pulled handcuffs off his belt, watching as the boy tried to slip away from him. He grabbed Svlad by the arm, being careful not to tear his stitches, as he slapped one cuff around his wrist. Grabbing his other he dragged the boy over to the railing that was there for more troublesome individuals. Cuffing his wrists around the railing which held the boy's hands at eye level. He watched him tug on them, struggling in his new position as he glanced back at Priest. 

"W-wait-" 

"You know how well telling me what to do goes over, Svlad. If you know what's good for you, you would stop before you get yourself into even more trouble." Priest mused while pulling out his knife. Watching Svlad try to slink away from him only to be pulled short. He could see Svlad's eyes shoot over towards the other men in the room who had gone back to playing their card game. "Going to beg them for help?" He mused the words while sliding the knife down the boy's side, once more cutting away the boy's underwear as Svlad trembled and forced himself more into the wall. "Go on, I want you to see just how helpless you are here. How alone you are. That there's no one here who will help you." He purred those words down to him as he sheathed the knife. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out the key to the boy’s collar. Turning him and shoving him more into the wall as he unlocked it and took it off. Looking at the bruises and burns he moved a hand to rub along the back of it. Watching the boy squirm before he finally stepped away. "Take off your shoes and socks." He stated harshly while leaving the boy there, completely naked and unable to do anything about it. Listening to him frantically trying to escape the handcuffs as he cried and tried to press himself more into the wall. 

"You want a suit, Mr. Priest?" One of the guys asked as Priest set the collar on the table to keep it nice and safe. He smiled at them before moving to pick up the hose, looking from it over to them with a small laugh. 

"I'll be fine, boys." He mused the words with a wink while taking off the attachment that made the water hit harder. Didn't need to accidentally break the boy's nose again, he took his gloves off and set them to the side before picking the hose back up. Walking over to the boy, kicking his shoes and socks off to the side so they wouldn't get wet. He turned the hose on when he figured they were far enough away, grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head back so he would step away from the wall as he let the water spray down his back. Watching how he jumped forwards with a yelp. He could feel the way the rather cold water splashed back on him, ignoring it as he slowly worked the water along his body. Watching him shiver and squirm. Trying to pull his hair away as he shifted uncomfortably. "I'm going to show you how bad these can be, maybe then you'll be grateful the next time I drag you in here." 

"P-please-" Voice was shuddering as his teeth chattered. Knew the boy was already cold before he even started. He let go of the boy's hair, shoving his head forwards and down as he dragged the stream of water up his body so it was now running down from his head. Soaking into his hair and running down the front and back of him as he struggled and tried to step away. Priest grabbed him by the side, catching him and rubbing his thumb along the skin with a little hum as he kept the boy trapped there. Finally, forcing him to turn around as he shoved the boy's back into the wall. Working on getting the blood off his arms, feeling some water splash on his face as he slowly worked on rinsing him off. 

He watched as Svlad shivered and squirmed, whimpering a bit from the cold. Found himself curious if he was always this vocal and just missing it from being on the other side of the room. He moved the hose, spraying it along the boy’s torso. Even put his thumb over the spray so it would come out harder. He gave an amused noise when the boy actually squeaked as he tried to turn away just giving Priest better access to his thigh which he rinsed off. “I need your other one.” He mused waiting patiently as Svlad slowly shifted, crying to himself with shuddering sobs before he turned for him to get his other leg. “Good boy.” He set the hose to the side. Grabbing the soap they used for cleaning and one of the scrubbers, he got it soaped up. Pulling Svlad closer to himself as he started with the boy’s arms and worked his way down the boy’s body. Watching the suds as they turned a pinkish red from the blood as he went over all the cuts he had. 

He could feel how tense the boy was getting as he got further down his stomach. He just smirked while glancing up at the boy who was refusing to look at him, shifting uncomfortably in his spot and clearly trying to ignore where Priest's hands were going. "You know, I'm honestly amazed how shy you still are." He grinned when Svlad whimpered, obviously crying more as Priest casually ran his hand, without the scrubber, over the boy's cock. Head tilting when Svlad jerked away and actually kicked him. He laughed at that while stepping back, noticing the little bit of soap on his jeans from how much it had already been running down his body. 

"W-wait--" He loved that, how quickly he went from ready to try to fight him to scared when he realized what he just did. How the boy stumbled back, slipping a bit and hitting his back into the wall. Only not falling because of the cuffs that held him into place. Feet still slipped a bit on the floor as he tried to get his footing. "I—Pl-please j-just don't t-touch me." Priest couldn't stop himself from laughing as he stepped forwards. Grabbing the boy by the throat and shoving him more into the wall, watching him struggle as he leaned closer to him. Ignoring how he got that soap on himself as he stared Svlad in the face. 

"Svlad," He purred the name, hand moving from the boy's throat to his jaw as he tilted his head up. "What have I told you about telling me what to do?" He watched how much he was shivering and shifting against the wall. 

"Please, Mr. Priest." He watched as the boy closed his eyes, trembling as he gripped the rail he was cuffed to. "I am m-more th-than capable of w-washing m-myself." Stuttering over the way his teeth chattered, he just grinned from his response. How he was still so insistent about not having to go through this process. "Pl-please, I-I'm s-sorry." He cupped the boy's face, tilting his head more, thumb rubbing along his cheek as he smiled from that. 

"Look at me. And why are you sorry, Svlad." He watched as the boy slowly opened his eyes to look up at him. Tears running down his cheeks as he sniffled and shivered and tried to shift and get more comfortable. Looked so cute with his eyes all red, made the blue stand out more against all the tears. 

"I'm s-sorry I-I tried to m-make my own re-reward." He slowly let go of him while standing up straight, stepping back and watching how the boy slumped a bit against the wall. Squeezing his legs together in an attempt to keep him away, Priest picked up the tool to clean him, watching as the boy cried and turned his head away. Tensing as he came closer and started to clean the cut along his thigh, getting the blood that was still trailing down before getting the other side. He turned the boy so his back was too him, cleaning, and scrubbing him down before standing up straight. Tossing the scrubbing brush to the side he grabbed the key from his pocket and unhooked the cuffs. Watching as the boy actually slid down the wall and onto his knees. Hugging himself and trying to curl into a ball, Priest grabbed the shampoo/condition mix and yanked the boy's head back by his hair. Rubbing the product into the boy's hair, watching as it got all bubbled up before letting him go. Grabbing the hose again, he worked on hosing him off, watching the boy squirm and try to get away from it only helping Priest to clean him off. He turned off and dropped the hose, watching as Svlad worked on rubbing at his arms, trying to warm himself. 

"Come on, do I have to drag you, or are you going to move to the next step by yourself?" He smiled watching as Svlad looked from him towards where he usually got toweled off. Slowly forcing himself to shaky feet as he made his way over, Priest was already grabbing the towel. Wrapping it around the boy as he rubbed it along his shoulders. He had to bite his lip to stop from laughing when Svlad actually started to lean against him. Shivering and shuddering as Priest rather carelessly worked on drying him off. He had to actually push the boy back so he could get to his legs, fingers running over the cuts on his thighs as he looked those over. Making sure they weren't as deep as they seemed, he tossed the towel to the side, dragging the boy over more to uncuff his other wrist. Attaching the handcuffs to his belt he worked on putting bandages over his wounds. Cleaning the random spots where blood had started to drip from them again. "Good as new." He mused the words while standing up straight, motioning to where he threw the boy's suit. "Go on." He was amused how quick Svlad was to head over there, already tugging the suit on his body and getting it secured. Noticed the boy watching him as he walked over to the shoes and socks to put those back on too. 

Priest slid on his gloves before grabbing the collar, stepping over to Svlad watching as the boy tried to back away. "If you try to fight this, I'm ripping that suit off you and you can be naked until they make you more. Am I understood?" He watched as Svlad hugged himself, eyeing the collar before finally nodding. He was starting to look so exhausted now, shivering and hugging himself, even with the bruises he could tell the boy had bags under his eyes. He smiled at the thought as he stepped over to him and slid the collar around his throat, locking it into place before grabbing him by the bicep. "Good boy." He mused the words out while dragging him out of the room, leading him down the hall back to his room. He shoved the boy inside, already looking to where he'd shot his gun, noticing it was already cleaned of the bullets and bullet casings. 

"M-Mr. Priest..." Priest looked from the dent in the floor from his gunshot over to the boy who had collapsed on his knees in the middle of the floor. He could see him playing with the sleeves of his uniform in an almost childlike state as he stared off at the wall. "Wh-what are you g-going to do t-to me tomorrow?" He watched how the boy actually turned his head to glance towards him. The boy's eyes not going any higher than his collarbone. They just lingered there before flickering down to the floor, head still raised to try and make it look like he was staring at him. It was kind of cute actually how much the boy didn't want to look him in the face. 

"Wont it be nice, when you no longer have to ask me that?" He mused the word as he slowly walked towards the boy. Grabbing him by the jaw and lifting his head so the boy was looking up at him. 

"I-it doesn't-" 

"Svlad, you really don't want to argue with me right now. I can take away this nice and peaceful ending to your day so quickly." He knelt down in front of him, getting close as he looked between the boy's eyes with a grin on his face. "Is that what you want me to do." He smiled as Svlad already started to shake his head. Hands moving to grab onto his wrists as he shifted up higher on his knees and started to beg him. "That's what I thought, so, until we tap into your abilities and until you learn to use them to their full potential... Well, we're just going to assume that your psychic ability goes more than just dodging knives." Svlad was crying a bit harder as Priest slowly wiped the tears away with his thumbs, he slowly let go of him and stood up. Watching how the boy scooted back from him and hugged his knees to his chest as he cried. "See you bright and early in the morning Svlad, make sure to get some rest." He teased while walking out of the room, shifting a bit in his stance while thinking back on what Bahr said. 

Excitement starting to fill him as he walked down the hall right for Ken's office, opening the door he just smiled at the man who seemed to be working on something. A look of obvious frustration on his face, the man looked from the screen to him and seemed to pause while looking over his appearance. Priest glanced down at his wet clothes and couldn't stop from laughing as he continued to walk further into the room. "I hear you found Abaddon." Ken leaned back in his chair, looking from him to the notes before rubbing his face. "Where is she?" 

"You just... just _please_ , focus on Icarus." Someone sounded stressed. He couldn't help but giggle from that. 

"I do have the capability of doing more than one thing at a time." Even put his hand over his heart in mock offense. Ken took in a deep breath, as Priest walked over to the desk, leaning on it with his hands as he glanced to what he was looking at. "What's wrong, Ken? Not expecting your guys to die?" He grinned while watching him. "A lot of these projects are dangerous people." 

"I know. I just..." Ken was looking back to the files, like he was missing something and trying to figure it out. "How did you capture her last time?" Priest rubbed at his jaw while staring at the computer before looking back to him. Leaning more against the desk with his elbows now, resting his chin in one hand and grabbing one of the files and pulling it over to himself. 

"What, didn't read the file?" He mused the words out with a little smirk, watching how the man glared at him. Motioning to the computer in obvious frustration. 

"We tried approaching her from a nice way-" It just made Priest laugh from that. 

"She took down a team of your guys, Ken, an _entire_ team." He flipped through the photos that were in the file, of the aftermath. Scientist dressed in hazmat suits with a tent being set up. Bodies littered the floor; even small fires were being put out. Looked like something out the apocalypse with the way locusts were swarming all over the bodies. The few pictures they did have of the bodies had them all dried out like something sucked all the liquid out of them. "I went in, alone, to talk to a lost, and scared _Teenager_. You're now against an adult who won't fall for the same tricks again, I mean look at Bart... After you taste that type of freedom, why on earth would you want to come back to this." Ken looked from him over to the computer as Priest slowly stood up. 

"It's different now-" 

"It's different for Bart." Priest mused in, watching as Ken looked from his screens over to him. "She gets to go where she needs to. You really willing to let Icarus go out before he's done being trained?" He mused the words out as Ken shifted in his spot, like he was really thinking about it. The man even moved to rub the bridge of his nose. 

"Maybe, I mean if something happens, and he gets a case... I can't just stop him from taking it, now can I?" Priest grinned while he looked the man over, even giggled a bit before shrugging. 

"Well, we are stopping Bart from killing you, and she does say the universe wants her to kill you." He smiled when Ken looked back to the computer, motioning to it. 

"They're all going to have their purposes, Mr. Priest. Svlad will find his, and even if he's not where we want him to be with Blackwing... You'll just have to make sure he stays on track. Maybe actually working on a case while in our hands he'll see how better suited it will be. I mean... I don't know if you recall the Spring case, but he has this habit of running into people who out gun him." Priest couldn't stop the laugh from that, he definitely read up on all the information they had on that. Especially from Ken's side involving him and Bart coming to the rescue and finishing the case for them. Priest ran his tongue over his bottom lip, smiling from that while stretching a bit. One hand pulling at his shirt to get it to stop from sticking to him. 

"Alright." He mused the word out before crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, if you really want Abaddon, and don't want to lose more men just remember, she likes me, maybe we can still use that." He mused while walking away from the man's desk. "Think about it." He mused out while heading out of the man's office, guessing he should work on what he planned to do to Svlad tomorrow. He slowly came to a stop in front of a door he noticed guards standing in front of. It didn't have a marking but clearly, they were keeping someone in there. He would look into it later, he turned and slowly kept making his way down the long halls, heading to his room while checking his phone to see if he got anything from any of his guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Riggins gets an unsuspected and unwanted visitor who decides to talk business with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Scott Riggins   
> **Warnings** ; Mentions of Violence. Priest's POV

He had Svlad for a total of five days now. The training after the knife throwing didn't go as well, he hadn't had any more good feelings about the trainings so he knew from the beginning they weren't going to be a success. He made sure Svlad thought he was disappointed though. Breaking the boy down into a mess of tears and pain for his punishment of not doing what he wanted. Continuing to try and break his spirit by berating him for how much of a failure he was, can't even do the simplest of tasks. He smirked to himself while shifting in his car, mind lingering on how he was when he left him that morning. How he was a mess of tears and begging and pleading that this wasn't how his abilities worked. Trying so hard to convince him he didn't fail anything. It was adorable to watch him try so hard to convince him of what he already knew. 

But that was what was so damn fun about it. Making the boy struggle over things he knew wouldn't work. Making him feel horrible for everything despite it not being his fault. Trying to hammer it into the boy's head that he could do better, even though he couldn't. He could spend all day playing those mind games with him. Hurting him both mentally and physically for things he couldn't control and had no power over. He bit his lip at the thought, biting at the wound that had finally been scarring over. Which he wasn't surprised that it still didn't fully connect at the top of his bottom lip and bottom of his top lip. Leaving a nice little open diamond shape from the scar tissue between his lips. Honestly it was just amusing to him despite Doctor Bahr insisting she could fix it. 

Priest hummed to himself from the thought as he glanced back at the road, he had gone out to pick up his jacket given it was finally ready. Something about having to dye the leather to match taking a while before they stitched it all together in a way that it wouldn't ruin the design. And boy did he have a sick sadistic glee from when he took off his old leather jacket and slipped the bright yellow one on. He hadn't really been one for wearing much color, but he would get used to that eventually. Should go by Svlad's home one time and see if Blackwing already cleaned the place out. Maybe pick up more of the boy's jackets so he could taunt him with a different one each day. That would be fun. 

He hummed to the music playing rather loudly over the speakers as he leaned back in his seat, reaching over to grab his phone and looked to the address he had typed up on it. Looking from it to the small box he had sitting on the seat, just a few things he felt Riggins would enjoy. Okay, a few things Scott was going to hate, he hoped he got the old man to break down when he opened the box. When he saw what horrible things he put inside of it just for him. 

He grinned at the thought while starting up the GPS and heading to his destination. It had been a long drive, but it was definitely going to be worth it. Honestly, he wondered how Scott would react to the new jacket he had. If he would pick up on who's it was before he got it tailored to fit him. He smiled imagining the fit the man would hopefully throw, starting to turn down a street and hitting his breaks when a pedestrian stepped out in front of him. There was something about the way that they dressed, even how they carried themselves that was odd. Not blatantly odd, they didn't walk funny or have any sort of limp to them, in fact their gait seemed pretty steady if not a bit long for how short they were. 

They were wearing a pair of ill-fitted jeans, and a rather large hooded jacket that seemed much too big for them. They were holding their hood up, yet he could tell they were looking at him from the corner of their eye before they continued on. Honestly, the whole thing felt weird and out of place, maybe that was also because this area wasn't that busy. He had only seen a few cars and no one seemed to be walking anywhere, everything was too far apart from everything. And with this heat, walking around with every building and business so far away from one another seemed like it would be a bit unbearable. 

He let his eyes follow them, taking in the rest of their appearance to see black work boots that were torn up and faded the steel toes completely visible and they looked much too big for them like the rest of the outfit. They slowly came to a stop before reaching the other side, turning slightly despite the hood still covering their face, then he slowly started to continue on their way. It just all felt slightly bizarre, he couldn’t manage to pull his eyes away from them. Watching them as they continued crossing the street, seeing them stuff their hands in the pockets of their jacket as they continued down the sidewalk on the other side. 

He couldn't stop watching them, curious where they were headed and who it was given the weird feeling from this. It seemed so familiar yet strange as he watched them, his thoughts were interrupted by a honk of the car behind him. He glared at them in his rearview mirror before looking back for the pedestrian who no longer seemed to be there. “Hmm.” He blinked a few times and sighed to himself before continuing on his way. 

He couldn't help but wonder where this person was headed. Wasn't really anything over that way, he shifted in his seat. Resting his elbow against the window and resting his chin in his hand as he continued to watch as they headed towards the only gas station for miles that was on the corner. His thoughts were interrupted by a honk of the car behind him, he glared at them in his rearview mirror before starting to drive again. Snapping out of his thoughts about the odd person, honestly slowly putting the memory off to the side. It wasn't important, just some probably homeless kid that was lucky he didn't just hit them. After all he had things he wanted to do today. Like talk to Scott... well he wanted to _brag_ to Scott about how well things were going in Blackwing without him. 

The neighborhood looked nice, seemed like a place someone would settle down to raise kids though. Not retire, in fact there were a few of those annoying "Slow, Children at Play" signs around the place. Priest whistled low as he looked to the address he had then back to the small home that his GPS happily announced was his destination. It wasn't really what he expected, white picket fence, nice car and- oh. Not that one. He squinted a bit annoyed they would have light numbers against even lighter colored home. The one he really wanted was next door. He slowly looked to the other house and laughed from the more disheveled appearance of the house he actually wanted. Yeah that was better, the lawn was in desperate need of being mowed, even had dandelions sticking out all over the place. Wondered how bad the inside was going to be compared to the outside. 

He drummed his gloved fingers on the steering wheel before turning the SUV off and getting out of the car. Reaching over to the passenger's seat to grab that little gift he had made for Scott before stuffing it in the pocket of his jacket as he glanced around the rest of the place. The neighborhood definitely gave off the vibe as some place someone would move to to settle down. Knew the man had lived here a long time, probably moved in with that ex-wife of his and decided to stay. False hope of security she would go back to him, he couldn't help but laugh at the thought. He glanced down to the basketball that ended up rolling over and hitting him in the side of the foot. Eyes lingering on it before slowly raising to the kids who were heading his way, till they got a good look at him. 

Most of them stopping, one of the older boys even caught a younger boy who rather bravely still continued towards him. Honestly, he wondered what the reaction would be if he still had the Band-Aids and staples on the top and bottom half of his face. That part had finally become more of scar tissue than an open wound so he finally removed those. His nose on the other hand still had the safety measure of the staples and Band-Aids. Although he knew it would probably never heal right at this point, he might as well still try to see if the skin would bridge itself together. He finally kicked the ball, deciding to be nice and kick it right to the boy who looked more curious about the wound on his face rather than scared like the others. "Thank you, Mister!" Cute kid, and well-mannered that was good, they were rather quick to run back off to where it was they were playing. Priest slowly shut the door of the car before turning and headed around his SUV and went up the badly crumbled little walkway to Scott Riggins house. 

Which just looked pathetic, paint was faded and chipping away, it looked like it could use some repairs... Really it was just awful, he wondered what he was even doing with all that retirement money. He gave a loud, heavy knock, hand resting on the doorframe as he waited patiently for Scott to open the door. Wondered how he would react to seeing him. The thought was making his excitement grow, just couldn't wait to see the man's face. "Just a moment!" He could hear it muffled from behind the door, making Priest tilt his head as he listened to the heavy footsteps across the floor. Listening to the door unlock with growing sadistic excitement, causing a smile to pull on his face as he watched the door open. 

He looked to the man who stood there with a look of shock and surprise on his face. He could see the man was mainly staring at the wound cutting down the middle of his face. Watched as he actually stepped back with surprise giving Osmund the chance he needed as he stepped into the doorway. Free hand moving to the door, shoving it open more as he forced his way in. "Hey, Scott, decided to pay you a visit, it's been a while." He mused the words while walking passed him, could hear Scott rather quickly slamming the door shut before rushing after him. Priest just rested his hands on his hips as he looked around the place. "Wow, this is some shithole you have here." 

"Osmund, what are you doing here?" He could hear the anger and disgust in the man's voice. "And where did you get that jacket?" Concern in his tone this time as the man seemed to be taking in his clothing appearance now. And he bet that jacket stood out so nicely against all the black he was wearing. Priest just ignored him as he walked into the kitchen, noticing the dirty dishes piling in the sink. Eyes shifting over to the fridge that had a picture of Scott with his ex-wife which seemed pointless to Priest for the man to have. He ignored that and eyed the coffee pot, already walking over and picking it up. Opening the top to smell if it was fresh or not. 

"Never got to congratulate you on your retirement." He giggled as he watched Scott rather quickly go into the kitchen, even going so far as pulling the coffee pot out of his hand suspicious look on his face. "Going to get me coffee?" He mused the words while taking a step back, almost waiting for the man to do it. Instead Riggins just put the pot back and looked to him with a glare. 

"Ozzy-" Priest's eyes narrowed on him for that. "Get out of my house." Priest moved his hand grabbing the man by the front of his button-down shirt and shoved him into the counter. Grinning as he leaned down to get in the older man's face, threateningly as he looked between the man's eyes. 

"Or what, Scott? Going to call the cops on me?" He sounded so amused as he watched the man shift uncomfortably. "Go ahead. I mean, you know I only exist to Blackwing, but if you want to get people killed so badly you can get the public involved." He shrugged while moving his hand and pulling out his handgun, already cocking it after turning off the safety. "While you call I can work on taking out everyone who saw me come here... The neighbor kids got a pretty good look at me-" 

"No!" He smiled as Scott actually put his hand on the barrel of the gun and pushed it down to aim it at the floor. Look of horror in his eyes, could tell from the way his mouth twitched he wanted to add to that. Probably going to try and beg and plead that they were only children, like Priest should care. Priest slowly let go of the man's shirt, brushing it off before glancing to the coffee pot then back at the man. He watched as Riggins grit his teeth before grumbling and moving to get two coffee mugs. He slowly put the safety back on his gun and slipped it back nicely into his holster. "What do you want, Ozzy?" 

"Mr. Priest is fine, I like the formality-" 

"I am not calling you that, _Ozzy_." Priest could feel his eye twitch as he shifted in his stance. Always hated when the man insisted on calling him that. "Here's your coffee. You can take the cup and leave, I don't need it back." The man holding it out to him and more or less shoving it in his hands, causing Priest to giggle as he looked at it. 

"Scott," He sounded so amused by the way the man was trying so hard to kick him out of his home. "Where's your hosting spirit, I am a guest here." He mused, while taking a sip of the coffee, pulling the cup away while looking to it and back to the man. "And where's your sugar and creamer?" He hummed the words, watching as Riggins grunted before moving out of the way and motioning to the sugar. Priest stepped forwards with a smile on his face before helping himself to the sugar, even opened the man's fridge to grab the creamer and add it. Pleased that Scott was already begrudgingly holding out a spoon for him, Priest grabbed it and stirred his coffee while walking out of the kitchen. He could hear a heavy sigh and glanced over his shoulder to see Riggins pour himself a cup with obvious frustration. "You need to mow your lawn by the way, it's getting out of hand. I thought you got fined for that shit in nice neighborhoods." He took another drink while walking further into the house. 

"It's not that kind of neighborhood-" 

"Should really get your house repainted too, the current condition isn't good for it." Hell, even he managed to keep his place up and running and he wasn't home that often. The inside of the house was... well surprisingly clean aside from the dishes in the sink. Very out dated though and it looked like he needed to replace a few lights- 

"Did you really come all the way over here, from whatever circle of hell you crawled out of, to lecture me on my home care?" Sounded so impatient, Priest just grinned over the rim of the coffee mug, taking another drink before setting it down on a wooden dresser. He could feel the man walk over and he smiled to himself when Scott picked the mug up and put a coaster under it. "Just tell me what you want." 

"I have been thinking about something for a while, Scott." He turned to face the man, looking him over as he crossed his hands in front of him to take a more professional stance. "I can't help but wonder how you thought you could bring Blackwing back without me." He looked over to the man who was shifting a bit in his stance. Clearly uncomfortable with where this topic was leading, the man almost seemed to squirm under his gaze. 

"Blackwing was shut down." Trying to keep that lie up. Like Priest didn't know, he watched him with narrowed eyes before continuing on. Since Scott _clearly_ thought he was an idiot. 

"Don't play coy." He knew Riggins was the reason why he wasn't called back the second the program started back up. Why Friedkin had to be the one to do it... but still. "Scott, even with how much you hate me, you have to admit I was the best thing that ever happened to Blackwing." 

"That is highly debatable." Riggins said it so quickly Priest couldn't stop the smile. 

"I brought in thirty of those Projects." He shifted while watching him. "Thirty, there were only twelve you guys managed to catch yourself, and one of those twelve you technically got because of me." He was just so curious why he wouldn't think to bring him in, why he thought he could do anything without him. "Did you even tell Director Wilson about me? Or did you keep that part a secret. I'm sure she read the files." They all knew he didn't really do this work for pay if it being under funded was the issue. 

"You didn't need to be brought up." Priest's eyebrow actually twitched from that one, his smile slowly falling off his face as he dropped his hands to the side and almost relaxed his entire stance. Head tilting to the side as his eyes narrowed on him, he stepped closer to the man, hand reaching out to grab him by the shirt again. Pulling the man closer to him as he leaned down to invade his personal space. 

"Because you knew I would be called in if she got all the details on me." He stated flatly, looking the man over, he could feel the irritation building in his chest. "You know Wilson would have loved my tactics for dealing with your little projects." Scott shifted clearly uncomfortable, Priest could feel the way the man was eyeing where his gun was before looking back to his face. 

"I wanted Blackwing to be different..." Like that was an excuse. Like that explained everything on why he did what he did. 

"I made Blackwing successful. I have always made Blackwing successful, and you just keep tearing it down." He couldn't help but laugh as he let him go with a small shove, watching the man step back from it as he turned to look more around the man's home. Going deeper and feeling the man following after him, almost with a sense of urgency. 

"I gave you your freedom!" 

"Ohhh, Scott." He turned to face the man, eyes narrowing on him. "You can preach that bullshit to me all you want but you know how much it pisses me off when you lie to me. You hate me, you hate how I work despite the fact I get results, it wasn't even your decision to sign me on as a soldier. You're old Director made that choice-" 

"You were. No _are_ , dangerous, and deranged. You don't care about anything other than yourself. I lost men to you. Of course, I didn't want to sign you on, you showed no remorse for anything. But I still, in the end made sure your records of you being Project Kronos, that your little stunts were buried far enough down that it would take a lot to find them." Priest couldn't help but smile as he listened to him, slowly tapping his foot on the carpet as he gave the man his full attention. 

"Scott, you still tried to keep me from the only job I have ever loved." He smiled when he noticed the way Scott seemed to be processing this whole conversation. "Tried being the keyword." He watched how he closed his eyes and clenched his fists in anger. "I'm back now, and I cannot tell you how much more I love this job without you constantly being in my way." He stepped closer with a laugh when he noticed the look of dread on the man's face. 

"Hugo..." Priest grinned even more at that before turning his back to the man, walking closer to a wall that full of newspaper clippings and strings. He looked a little closer to try and see what all it was about, before it slowly started to click in his head. It was tying weird occurrences together, things Blackwing had been linking to projects. It was only confirmed when his eyes lingered on a business card for Svlad. He lifted a hand and ran it over the name for "Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency" he slowly pulled it off the wall, holding it away when Riggins tried to grab it. 

"I think the best part of this is, if you brought me back in from the start you wouldn't be stuck in this pathetic little hovel with little boards, newspaper clippings, and strings keeping you up to date on your precious little projects." 

"Put that back-" 

"You don't need it anymore. Svlad Cjelli is home and safe now." He even shoved the card in the pocket of his leather jacket before looking to the man. 

"No-" 

"That's what I came to talk to you about." He giggled as he watched the man. "I brought something for you. I have decided I'm going to give you a little something from each of the projects when I get them. A nice little package of something from all of your favorites-" 

"Ozzy-" 

"You know how much I love souvenirs. Thought maybe I could start a little collection for you, that’s something retirees do, right? Collect postcards of places they've been." He watched the man's hands shake as Priest pulled the package out of his pocket and handed it over to the man. It was small, about the size of the palm of his hand. "Please, open it, I want to see your face." He watched the man as he looked from him to the package, moving to sit down on one of the recliners in the room that was facing towards his little wall. 

"What is it-" 

"Open it, and you'll see." Priest was grinning as the man slowly moved and started to open the box, Priest's excitement was growing as the man opened it before quickly closing it again. 

"Osmund." Sounded so broken as Priest leaned in and rested his hands on the arms of the chair, watching as Scott leaned back. The man obviously looking sick to his stomach. "You didn't-" 

"Maybe you can start hanging those on the wall." He stood up straight, already grabbing the box with an amused hum. Walking over to the wall and opening the box. Pulling out the bloodstained tie, causing the eye that he'd taken from Todd to roll to the bottom of the box. He also removed the picture in there that was of Svlad very badly bleeding and crying. He pinned them to the wall where the business card used to be. "See... It looks so much better this way." He started to laugh before looking back to the man. 

"Who's eye-" 

"Svlad's doing really well under my care." He watched as the man just stared at the box, cringing as Priest grabbed another pin and stuck the eye to the wall by the ocular nerve that was still attached to it. Not feeling the need to tell him it didn't belong to Svlad, he would let Riggins torture himself over it. He slowly pointed to the newspaper clippings that clearly had to do with Bart before looking back to Scott. "I have her too. I wanted to bring her with me, you have no idea how badly." His eyes were getting heavy as he slowly walked towards the older man who was clearly still upset over the news of Svlad. "How fucking satisfyin' it would be if this little visit lead to havin' to kill you." He sounded so excited before he took in a deep breath and looked away from him. Staring back at the board, "But then I decided this was better, that I want you to live. I want you to sit here and suffer as you learn more and more about what is happening in Blackwing. I want you alive to receive all the packages I decided to send to your house. I want you alive so you can understand just how badly you have fucked up trying to keep this job away from me." 

"Osmund please-" 

"You should see how broken Svlad really is, especially because I have succeeded where all your scientists and little tests have failed." 

"What are you talking about?" He got closer, leaning down so he was in the older man's face. Hands resting on his knees as he smiled at him. Giggling over his excitement to be able to tell him the news. 

"Svlad Cjelli is _mine_." He announced it so happily, watching how Scott just gripped the arm of the chair. "I own him, and I get to train him so use those little abilities. He's going to become what Blackwing has always wanted him to be. And you know, really, I have you to thank for all of this. If you never tried to keep me out then I guess you would still be the supervisor, but because you did, and Hugo realized I was actually useful to the cause. Well, we wouldn't be where we are today, funny how the universe works out isn't it." He couldn't stop laughing as he stood up straight, stepping away from the man as he looked back to the wall. Eyeing everything he had, before he started to walk away. Pausing when he saw something familiar out of the corner of his eye off to the side. Someone in an ill fitted hooded jacket. "I'm going to keep sending you packages, maybe little notes with how things are going." 

"They should have killed you." Priest couldn't stop the laugh from that, from the sudden anger in the man's voice. He even stopped in his step as he turned to look at the man with a grin. "After Diamond... they should have killed you. You're a monster." Priest ran his tongue over his bottom lip, giving another small giggle as he walked back over to the man. 

"You're right, I am, you guys probably should have killed me a long time ago. But instead you gave me a job, and freedom, and now here we are." He motioned around the house, smile growing on his face. "You, forced into retirement obsessing over things that are no longer under your control. And me... Well," He was laughing again as he looked over to the wall, to all those newspaper clippings and his new addition. "I'm going to make Blackwing better than it has ever been." He turned and started to walk to the door, to show himself out as he smiled. "I'll see you, Scott, there might be some things I want to deliver personally... and," He paused while opening the door, glancing back towards where he left the man. "Do us all a favor and take care of your house." He mused while stepping outside and shutting the door behind him. Heading to his car he climbed in and started it up, looking around before driving away to head back to Blackwing. Was just glad Scott actually lived in the same state so he didn't have to worry about setting up a pickup time. 

He couldn't stop thinking about that hooded person though... 

So much to the point he headed to that gas station besides the fact it was dark out by the time he reached it. He pulled up to the pump and climbed out to start filling the gas as he headed towards the station. Looking at the teenager who was boredly leaning against the counter on his phone, clearly not paying attention to anything that was going on around him. Priest walked around looking for any signs of anything being out of place as he grabbed himself a water and a box of donuts before heading over the counter. Setting the items down only for the guy to glance at his stuff. 

"Will that be everything." Stated in a monotone way as he grabbed the items to scan them, slowly looking up to his face. "Holy shit! What happened." Priest couldn't stop the giggle as he pulled out his wallet. 

"Work accident." The kid was looking at the wound as he looked at the total and pulled the right amount of cash and change out. Handing it over to the boy who blinked, "Have a good day, kid." Mused the words, while slowly heading towards the door, stopping as he looked to the camera that was above the door. "I have an odd question, before I leave." He turned to look at the kid who blinked while looking over to him. 

"Y-yeah?" 

"Did someone come in earlier with clothes obviously too big for them. Wearing a hood, standing about this tall." He held his hand where she would have stood up to him compared to his SUV. The kid slowly shrugged his shoulders while rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Dunno, I just got on, dude." Priest clicked his tongue while shoving open the door. Maybe it just wasn't important, could be anyone from that newspaper clipping. Didn't even have a story really around it was just pinned off to the side, like even Scott didn't find it important. Yet it had to be if he pinned it to the wall. He walked over to the SUV, opening the water and taking a drink before making sure his tank filled all the way. Putting the pump back and closing the fuel door before climbing in and driving off. Eating the donuts on the way back to Blackwing's base, feeling in a rather good mood from how well today went.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk gets a case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Dirk Gently, Todd Brotzman, Farah Black, Hugo Friedkin, Osmund Priest, Ken Adams  
>  **Warning** ; Humiliation. Abuse. Mentions of Violence. Graphic Depictions of Gore. Mentions of Death. Dirk’s POV 
> 
> As a side note; my Face Claim for Bosco is Ben Barnes  
> Miles' Face Claim is Harry Samba, with long dreads

He wasn't sure how long he had been laying in the bed, curled up in a ball hugging his pillow to his chest as a poor excuse of a blanket laid over him. He was freezing, and it did nothing to stop the aching in his muscles and his bones. He couldn't get comfortable despite how hard he tried, finally gave up looking for comfort and just looked for ways to lay that hurt the least. And curled up around his pillow seemed to be the winner so far. He took in a deep breath as slowly blinked his eyes, feeling so exhausted and emotionally drained, but he didn't want to sleep. He hated the nightmares that managed to plague him every time he shut his eyes. But it was so hard to stay awake, honestly, today felt like torture. He had only seen Priest in the morning. Thinking he was going to get dragged off to testing, when instead the man just sat down, ate in front of him. And let him know he was getting the day off, he could feel the pain in his stomach just thinking about it. How tightly it clenched and growled, he was so hungry. But Priest decided his punishment for not passing the last test meant he didn't deserve food. 

He slowly glanced up when he heard the doors open and found himself face to face with Bosco. The man just smiling at him, his smiles were different than Priest's, not as sadistic and cruel. It actually always looked mildly friendly, until you looked into his eyes. He swore in those dark almost black eyes of his you could see your own death coming. He slowly sat up, inching back a bit unsure what to do now with this man in his room. His eyes were locked on the tray of food he carried though. He could hear how loud his stomach was growling as he moved his hand to try and muffle the sound with it. 

"Good afternoon, Svlad." He walked in and Dirk watched the door as it closed, once more engulfing them in darkness before the lights kicked on. Causing Dirk to wince from the bright light, he watched they tray though, eyes locked on it. He sat up more with a small whimper when Bosco tilted it enough that the contents fell on the floor. Dirk had ended up sliding forwards on the bed, one hand out stretched as if he could stop the food from falling. But he just watched it pile up on the floor as Bosco slowly let go of the tray. Dirk winced while listening to it clatter on the floor, watching how it landed on top of the food. 

"Boss says I have to stay in here while you eat it." He seemed so fucking gleeful, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked him over and then down to the floor where the food was. "So, hurry up, I've got better shit to do than babysit you." Dirk shifted, so tempted to actually get off the bed and eat it from how hungry he was. He didn't even care that the food looked tasteless. It definitely didn't smell as good as Priest's breakfast earlier. He bit his lip, debating on what to do. He gasped when Bosco walked over to him, grabbing him by the hair roughly enough to dig his fingers into his scalp as he dragged him off the bed and threw him at the mess on the floor. Which Dirk landed at, on his knees which were already painfully bruised from how much he fell on them while working with Priest. Hands on either side of the tray, he slowly grabbed the tray and pulled it off the food. Glancing on the bread that looked old and stale from how it wasn't even affected by the tray landing on it. And the slop that they deemed as food. 

"Don't tell me I'm going to have to force feed you." He felt a foot on his shoulder, shoving him forwards more. He braced himself on his hands and glared back at the man who just kept that smile on his face. "Not going to be a good dog than? That's fine. I can work with that." Bosco took his foot off his back, Dirk shifted trying to block the man he kicked him. Hitting his arm and knocking it back into him as Dirk tried to sit up. Scrambling to get to his feet as he pulled himself away from the man who no longer appeared to be smiling at him. "Of course, I get stuck with the Bratty one." 

"I'm not going to eat that." 

"Svlad-" 

"My name is Dirk!" He hated how the man just smiled from that, the way it made his stomach clench as the man walked over to him. Dirk backed himself up only to bump into the wall with nowhere to go, no escape. Just trapped inside his room with one of Priest's deranged lackeys. He tried to move to the side when Bosco closed in on him only to get punched right in the side, the man hitting the cut that hadn't been healing well from the knife throwing. Priest managed to break that wound open doing the same things, to the point he wondered if he told Bosco about that injured in particular. He couldn't stop from dropping to his knees again. Hands clutching his side form the burning pain of fabric pressing into the cut so hard he swore the scab that finally settled there was ripped off. 

He felt too weak to try and fight back, he was just so hungry, and tired. His body and mind so exhausted, maybe giving in once wouldn't be so bad... He grunted when Bosco grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up higher on his knees. One-foot lifting to rest on his thigh before he started to put weight on it. Making Svlad cry out as the man basically lifted his other foot off the floor so he was standing directly on his thigh. One hand in his hair the other braced on the wall. And the asshole made it worse by shifting his weight to his toes before bringing his heel back down. Rocking back and forth from toe to heel. 

"You going to be good for me? If you don't I'll do it to your arm instead. And then you can explain to Mr. Priest that I had to break your arm because you wouldn't eat your food." 

"Pl-please-" His hands were desperately trying to shove his hard-soled boots off his thigh, he could feel every point and individual groove to the point he was sure it would leave an indentation in his skin. 

"So, you'll eat it then?" He leaned forwards, pushing his body against the man's leg trying to throw him off balance so he would stop, only for him to move and put his other foot on his thigh, slowly starting to lean into it. Dirk squirmed while nodding his head. 

"Y-yes-" 

"Good." He gave a sigh of relief when the man stepped back onto the floor, stretching casually while moving out of his way. "Go get it, boy." He hated it, he hated that tone, like he was an animal rather than a person. He couldn't decide yet which one he hated more, being treated like an animal or an object. He slowly forced himself up to his feet, walking over to the food and kneeling down next to it. His pride was begging him not to actually do it, but his stomach was pleading with him. He finally grabbed the bread, feeling how hard it was as he ripped a peace off and stuffed it in his mouth. He closed his eyes just from the feeling of having food in his mouth. Taste no longer really meaning anything as he continued to eat more or less ignoring Bosco. Or trying to anyway, it was hard not to hear the little laugh here and there as he actually used the bread to scoop some of the slop up and eat it. 

Telling himself that at least the floors were always clean. That Blackwing thankfully kept everything so bloody sterile. He felt humiliated when Bosco walked over to him and pet his hair when he was done, even calling him a good boy while ruffling his hair and shoving his head down. Made Dirk have to catch himself with his hands so he didn't fall face first into the floor. "Maybe next time Mr. Priest will have you trained not to use your hands." He laughed while walking away, scooping up the tray and leaving the room. Darkness once more engulfing the area the second the door closed behind him. Dirk found himself sitting there for a while before slowly moving back to his bed. Going back to curling up with his pillow and turning his back to the camera. 

He just wanted out of this hell hole. He wanted to be home... he wanted his friends. He just wanted to curl up on the couch with them, huddle under a blanket and watch silly movies. Eat some popcorn... god, he missed popcorn. There was a lot of things he missed actually, not being humiliated at every turn being one of those things. He pressed his face into his pillow, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself down from the breakdown he wanted to have. But he'd had so many he honestly wasn't sure if he could cry anymore. It didn't help that he felt dehydrated, couldn't remember the last time he actually was able to drink some water that wasn't from the bathroom sink. 

He slowly rolled over on his back, blinking when he heard the door open. Already getting tense and getting ready to scurry off the bed away from whoever was going to bug him now. Hoping it wasn't one of Priest's other little lackey's, or Priest himself. He just wanted a break... but then he saw them, Todd and Farah both coming into the room, Farah holding a gun that seemed to have green eyes on it to indicate it was Mona. "Dirk, we have to hurry!" He couldn't stop himself from crying as he got off the bed and hugged them. Clinging to both of them so tightly and crying against them burying his face into Todd's shoulder as he gripped and clung to the back of their jackets. 

"I'm s-so happy to s-see you." He didn't even care if this was a dream, he just wanted to hold on to this moment, just wanted to hold on to them. 

"We're going to get you out of here, Dirk." Hearing Todd's voice was a comfort, but something started to feel wrong, something started to smell wrong. The copper smell and taste of blood hit rather quickly and strongly, he slowly opened his eyes, nice and wide as he stared behind them into the hallway. He found himself not wanting to look at them, "Even though you killed us." He could feel a warmth he easily recognized as blood on his suit, staining it and he could hear it drip onto the floor in puddles. Hearing a wet thud as the hand that was pressed against his back no longer felt to be there. 

"No..." He said it so softly to himself, _he didn't want this_. 

"You shouldn't have come into our lives." He could hear the way Todd gurgled on the words from the blood in his mouth. The way it dripped down his chin and onto the floor. Dirk stumbled back, slipping in the blood and falling on his back. Staring up at them in horror, they looked exactly like they did when he last saw them. Covered in blood, Farah's organs spilling onto the floor, she even stepped forwards, causing them to drag behind her. Squishing some of them under her own feet as she got closer. 

"You did this to us." Dirk covered his ears, shaking his head as he trembled and cried. 

"N-no. N-no! I d-d-didn't... I didn't w-want this." He felt a hand grab his hair, tugging on it, eyes opening to be face to face with Priest who looked a lot taller than normal. Grin seemed even more twisted with that cut on his face split even wider to the point he swore he could see the man's skull. 

"Poor, dangerous, little, Svlad Cjelli. Can't take any responsibility for yourself. Just look at all that blood on your hands." He glanced down, looking to his hands noticing a knife in one of them. He gasped and jolted back, shooting up in the bed as he looked at his hands. Feeling himself to see if there was any blood on him while slowly, very slowly, looking to the door. When he didn't see anything, his nightmares created he slowly laid back down on the bed. Closing his eyes and rubbing his face. 

"Did you like, have a nightmare?" Dirk actually screamed from the voice that pierced through the darkness of his room. Sitting up and throwing the pillow into the darkness he heard it make a very solid hit while looking at Hugo Friedkin who was just standing there. Wearing a black suit with the first few buttons of it undone and no tie in sight. 

"W-what are _you_ doing here?" Dirk was panting, working on catching his breath as Hugo made a face at him from the assault of the pillow. He took in a deep breath while leaning his head back, honestly the man always reminded him of a child that got too overwhelmed by things. Though there seemed like something was different with him. Like in the light, or lack thereof, his eyes appeared to be pure black. 

"I like, have ah... uh..." He leaned his head forwards and started to rub it. Other hand motioning like he was trying to remember the word. "Case!" Seemed excited now as he stepped forwards, and Dirk found his eyes widening as he looked into the man's eyes, to the red irises that were odd in shape and much larger than they should be. "I... We I guess? Have a case for you." 

"Is... is this... another dream?" He moved his hands to rub at his eyes, trying to blink this figment of his imagination away. After all, from what her heard when he finally asked, Priest said Hugo was dead, that he didn't survive from the battle. Could still remember how cold he was about it, and uncaring. Taunting him for how he'd still be alive if he didn't get the kid involved in his silly little case. But now here he was, in his room, staring at him, and telling him he had a case for him. 

"No. I'm here?" He even was feeling his chest to confirm that statement. "Yep. I'm here see." Dirk blinked when the man stepped forwards, grabbing his hand and bringing it to his chest to feel. And... well he had a heart beat so that was good. "Look, I just am..." Dirk slowly let his hand drop, moving to pinch himself to see if he really was dreaming. "Uh... I have to go around and like, try to help the others... the ones like you. Okay? So, I have like a _big_ case for you." 

"And how exactly am I supposed to go on this case?" Hugo gave him a confused look, mouth half open as Dirk finally motioned around them. "I don't know if you noticed but I am _trapped_ and being held prisoner by Blackwing! _Worse_ , actually. By _Priest_." He watched as Hugo rubbed his face, closing his eyes a little tight before he sighed. 

"Look, Dirk." He felt tears coming to his eyes from that name, from his name being spoken out of Hugo's mouth. Not his deadname, or his project name. But his chosen name, he couldn't stop the tears from over flowing from his eyes from that simple thing. He didn't realize he was already climbing off the bed until his arms wrapped around the man and he buried his face in his shoulder. Getting a confused noise as the man gently patted him on the back in an awkward fashion. "So... uhm, Dirk... I _need_ , like... _really_ need. You to find the Hooded Woman." Dirk blinked as he looked around the room, slowly pulling away from the hug and watching Friedkin gently dust himself off. He slowly motioned at the room again like Hugo wasn't understanding the fact he couldn't do anything. And he doubted Priest would be up for running off on a case with him. And honestly, no. He would rather stab himself in the eye with a pencil than go solve a case with that man. 

"Well I-if she's not here I don't really know what to tell you." He watched as Hugo walked over to the door, standing next to it as it slid open spilling light into the room. He winced from the sudden brightness of it before slowly walking over to it. Amazed that Hugo was able to open it so easily, he couldn't stop himself from staring out into the seemingly empty hallway as Hugo motioned out to it. 

"She's not, no. But uhhh, talk to her friend. You'll like... know? What room he's in?" Dirk looked out in the hallway, he could feel his heart pounding away as he looked over to where Hugo was. Was being the keyword, as he appeared to no longer be standing there when he looked over. He blinked and took in a deep breath before staring out at the hallway. Okay... find the hooded woman's friend. That should be easy... this was just a dream. He slowly stepped out in the hallway, glancing around to see if he would spot any agents, or god forbid, Priest. Upon seeing neither he slowly started his way down the hall, eyes scanning over the doors that all had symbols on them for projects. He stopped and ducked behind one of the support beams, moving around it and holding his breath as a group of agents passed him. Once in the clear he continued on his way before stopping in front of a door that didn't have any symbol on it. He looked around before walking up to it, looking at the keypad he gave a small sigh. 

"Bloody hell, you could have given me a code, Hugo." Muttering to himself, he blinked when he saw a scanner, eyes locked on it as his free hand moved to rub the back of his neck. Maybe. 

_No..._

_But..._

_Bloody hell._

He hated it. He didn't want to subject himself by scanning his own neck like he was product being bought. But he needed into that room. He took in a deep breath closing his eyes before he grabbed the scanner and leaned his head forwards. One hand moving his collar up given he didn't know if it covered the barcode or not as he used his other hand to scan the back of his neck. 

" _Welcome Project Icarus_." He quickly looked around to make sure no one was around that would come running as he watched the door slide open. Quickly sneaking in the room and giving a surprised noise when he was tackled the second he stepped in the doorway. The man easily taking him down and holding him there. One hand pulled back like he was going to punch him before he stopped, Dirk's hands were already up to try and block his face. He gave a relieved sigh when the hit never came. 

"You're not an agent." Dirk slowly dropped his hands from his face, looking over the man that was on top of him. He was a little roughed up, had a split lip and a busted eyebrow. His clothes seemed dirty, kind of looked like they were covered in sand. He had long dreads pulled back in a half pony tail that hung off his shoulders and were almost touching Dirk. Very pretty brown eyes too, and almost a reddish hue in his dark skin-tone. 

"No, I'm a Detective, my names Dirk, Dirk Gently." He held out a hand watching at the rather tall man stood up, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. He couldn't help but like the bright teal color of his shirt, made him miss being able to wear things he actually enjoyed. The man was eyeing him warily before looking down the hallway. 

"Nice to meet you, Dirk," Dirk honestly couldn't stop smiling from hearing his name from another person's mouth. To feel validated as the man stepped around him and out into the hall. "I'm Miles, do you mind if we walk while you do... whatever it is you came here to do?" He asked while already heading down the hall like he knew where to go in this maze of a facility. 

"Not at all!" He was rather quick to follow after the man who was heading down the hall. "Miles, I actually have come to talk to you as I have been hired to help find your friend." He blinked when Miles had stopped walking and he ended up running right into him. He gave a small noise in the back of his throat when Miles turned to look at him with a mix of annoyance and rage. 

"So, you're a new tactic. I'm not giving you people Skylar." Sounded mad as he grabbed him by the front of his uniform dragging him closer. Dirk quickly raised his hands in surrender and waved them a bit when he ended up being pulled by his suit so much he was standing on his toes. 

"What! No! I am not a part of Blackwing. Okay well, that's not _entirely_ true either. But I definitely don't _work_ for them. I'm here against my will if you hadn't noticed from all my _lovely_ injuries. And this _horrid_ device." He motioned at the collar with a disgusted look on his face, Miles just squinted at him with disbelief. Even scoffed while shoving him backwards. It took Dirk more effort than he wanted to stop from falling. His legs were so sore and shaky from all the bruises that covered his thighs. Hand sliding against the wall to catch himself as he winced. Could tell from the look on the man's face he actually seemed sorry for the pain he caused him. Before quickly shaking the expression away and looking him over like he couldn't be trusted. 

"Then who 'hired' you?" He asked even using air quotes. Guessed he didn't blame him, Blackwing was good at making people paranoid. 

"Uhm... a... dead guy?" He watched as Miles blinked at him, obviously thinking he was lying. Who would believe him about getting a case from a dead guy. "Look, I don't _really_ know, the universe gave me a case and told me to find the hooded woman and to do that I needed to talk to you. I don't really know if the dead guy is who I'm finding her for or if it's for something _much_ bigger that none of us will know until la-" He blinked when Miles covered his mouth and pressed him into a wall, glancing down the hallway before leaning back around the corner. 

"Okay, Dirk," He couldn't stop smiling from having his name spoken. He could even feel tears of joy actually welling in his eyes. "We're going to need to be quiet. If we don't want to get caught." Dirk slowly nodded his head, even gave the man a thumbs up. Miles slowly let go and moved closer to the corner so he could see what was going on. "Okay looks like we're clear. Just... stay on my tail, okay?" 

"You got it." He said softly, trying his best to stay quiet as Miles started heading out into the hallway, Dirk quickly trailed after him being careful to stay on his heels as they made their way through the halls. Stopping randomly to let agents pass before continuing on. Honestly, he was getting excited now. Hoping that they would actually get out of there. He had to cover his mouth when they ended up in the lot with all the SUV's and humvees and every other type of military grade car. 

"So... you a Holistic Detective then?" Dirk perked up while following after the man. 

"Yes! I take it your friend is a Holistic... something-or-other?" That would make since why he was stuck here and why Blackwing was after this woman. 

"Holistic Epidemiologist." Dirk tilted his head as he watched Miles heading for one of the cars, Dirk trailing after him, watching as the man opened the front door and started to dig for keys. 

"Huh, that's a really fancy title, what does she do?" Miles seemed more hesitant as he leaned back and closed the SUV to move on to the next one. The cars felt like they were thinning out more as they kept searching trying to find where the keys were so they could get out of there. 

"It's complicated..." Dirk shifted a bit before nodding. He could understand that, gosh he really hoped they would find keys soon. But something started to feel wrong, he slowly started to turn his head and he blinked when he saw him. Priest, standing there next to an SUV opposite of them, donut in one hand and that remote to his collar in the other. 

"No-" He gave a cry in pain, teeth clenching together as he fell to the floor. Flailing and convulsing as he was electrocuted, eyes shut tight as he squirmed and writhed on the floor. 

"Hands in the air." He could hear Priest order, he was clawing at the collar now, muscles in his hands eventually contracting so much that they just curled around the collar as he started to curl in a ball. He could hear a gunshot, the sound of Miles hitting the floor, a cry in pain. He couldn't open his eyes, he just wanted to pain to stop, the never-ending surge of pain that was causing his muscles to spasm and contract painfully. He'd never been shocked this long, he felt like he was going to die. His chest was starting to hurt to the point he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. And then it stopped, he laid there, panting heavily. Too afraid to move and stretch out the muscles but it hurt. He whined while wiggling around, trying so hard to make the pain go away, he glanced up to see Miles was at least alive. Holding his leg which was bleeding pretty badly. 

He could barely see Priest through the tears blurring his vision, but he could hear his heavy footsteps. The way the man was actually laughing, he grunted when the man kicked him in the shoulder. Dirk weakly rolled over and gave a heavy 'oof' from the foot that pressed hard into his chest. He squirmed under him and looked up to the man with a look of terror. Realizing punishment for this was going to be very bad. "Who's your new friend, Svlad? Do I have to show you what happens when you make friends, again? Did what I do to Todd and Farah not stick with you." 

"N-no, n-no pl-please. M-Mr. P-Priest-" He watched as Priest aimed the gun at Miles' head. 

"Maybe I should just shoot him now-" 

"Mr. Priest!" Hearing Ken's voice he gave a sigh in relief, could hear other soldiers as they came around and grabbed Miles. "We need him, alive." 

"Maybe I should just cut his legs off then." Dirk took in a shaky breath while shaking his head, hands moving to Priest's foot as he shoved at it. Eyes slowly falling to what the man was wearing. The bright yellow jacket... _His_... _That was his jacket_. He blinked when Priest grabbed him by the front of his uniform, stepping off his chest and dragging him up to his feet. Dirk was quick to grab the jacket and even started pulling on it before looking into the man's face. 

"This is _mine_. Take it off, it doesn't belong to you!" He pulled harder on it trying to get it off the man's shoulder, he gave a sharp yelp when he found the gun in Priest's hand smacking him across the face. He fell into the side of the SUV and hit the ground, he could hear struggling behind him as he put his hand on his jaw which stung painfully from the hit. He flinched when Priest knelt down next to him with a chuckle, he closed his eyes not wanting to look at him as the man grabbed him by the chin. Forcing him to turn his head and look at him, was even shifting a bit before slowly opening his eyes, settling on staring right under his eyes. Had started to learn where he could stare that looked like he was making eye contact but really, he wasn't. 

"Svlad," _Dirk._ "You're mine, which means by extension all of your things are mine." He closed his eyes when the man cupped his cheek, thumb rubbing along his jaw. He could feel the pain radiating up his jaw from that, he squirmed and tried to pull away from him. "Now, you're going to be a good boy and tell me what you're doin' way out here and out of your room." Dirk slowly opened his eyes, glancing from Priest to Ken and over to where Miles was trying to fight the Agent's off him, only to be getting roughed up more. He tried to stand to go to him, wanting to help. But Priest caught him by the collar, dragging him back down and shaking him to get his attention. He felt so trapped and conflicted he didn't want them to know... _He didn't..._

"Just leave him alone." Miles was actually trying to defend him, he slowly looked back to the man with a thankful look in his eye. Priest clicked his tongue while putting his gun away and pulling out his knife, Dirk froze when he felt it press against his thigh. 

"You have to the count of three to tell me what you were doing here, or I will shred the muscles in your leg so badly it will cripple you for life, Svlad." He flinched, feeling the man press the knife harder against his thigh he knew it was cutting his uniform. "One." Dirk felt tongue tied as he stared at the man, mouth opening like he was going to speak but he couldn't get the words out. "Two." He didn't want to, he closed his eyes tight as his hands shot up and covered his mouth, Priest was already raising the knife as Dirk got ready to scream. 

"H-he's on a case!" Miles shouted it, Dirk didn't know if he was grateful or not. He slowly opened his eyes watching as Priest dragged his tongue along his bottom lip, eyeing him quizzically before glancing up at Miles. An amused smile on his face as Priest lowered the knife and rested it on Dirk's thigh, hand squeezing so the side of the blade was pressed firmly against his skin. 

"What's your case, Svlad." He couldn't stop himself from glaring at Ken when he heard that name come from his mouth. Like it ignited a fire inside of him, he moved trying to shove Priest's hands off him. 

"That is _not_ my _name_ anymore! My name is Dirk Gently!" He grunted when Priest punched him in the stomach, already falling back and curling in on himself. He felt sick, like he was going to throw up all the food he ate earlier. 

"Your name is Svlad Cjelli, now tell us what your case is. Or is your new friend going to have to fill us in?" Dirk shook his head, rolling over on his stomach and looking up to Miles with a pleading look. They couldn't know, he didn't know what they would do with this type of information. They couldn't just know he was hired by the universe to track down another Blackwing Project. They would think their training was working and the Universe wanted him to do it for them- 

_What if it was for them._

He clutched at the floor, everything felt like it was spinning, his ears were ringing like he was going into vertigo. He moved a hand to cover his mouth, the voices all around him sounded muffled, Miles was yelling. Ken was yelling. The Agents were yelling. But he couldn't make out what they were saying over the ringing in his ears. He felt like he was going to be sick, he didn't even notice he was pulled up into a seated position until Priest slapped him. He blinked, hand moving from his mouth to his cheek. Just holding it and staring at him with wide eyes. 

"To stop you from running again. I'm going to break your legs." Priest announced so coldly, he blinked when the man grabbed his ankle. Pulling on him to get him to lay down as he started to press his foot on the side of his knee. 

"I have to find the Hooded Woman!" He shouted, shifting in his spot, blinking when Priest actually let him go with a look of interest, shock, and even amusement on his face. Dirk laid there for a second before slowly pushing himself up, hands running through his hair as he realized what that look was for. "You saw her." He said it softly, repeating it to himself while obsessively running his hands through his hair. He wanted it off his face, could feel his fingers pulling on knots, there was a rising panic in his stomach as he actually started laughing. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of this. He blinked when he felt Priest grab him by the arm and pull him up into a standing position. 

"Who is she?" Priest asked, sounding so amused, and excited. Actually, he'd really only ever seen him this excited when he was about to hurt someone. Or kill someone, so him wanting to know who he's looking for really wasn't sitting well with him right now. 

"I don't know." He said it soft, Ken cleared his throat and Dirk watched as Priest looked over to him, watching how Ken just motioned to Miles. 

"Miles there, he was found traveling with Skylar Day." Dirk didn't know how he felt as he listened to Priest laugh. The man slowly letting go of him as Dirk slid down the SUV, staring up at the man who was resting his hands on the vehicle, continuing to laugh away at this news. It was a little scary, Dirk looked from Priest over to Miles who was shifting. He remembered how protective Miles was from their first few minutes of meeting one another. How badly he didn't want Blackwing to have her. And now their Bounty Hunter knew. He gave Miles a very apologetic look, even mouthed he was sorry, eyes slowly falling to the floor as Priest stood up straight. Catching his breath, Dirk gave a surprised noise when the man stepped away from him. He watched as the man moved right to Ken, grabbing him by the tie, he could feel the agents get nervous as Priest just smiled in his face. 

"Abaddon." 

"Don't call her that!" Dirk's eyes widened from that, thinking of what Doctor Bahr said about her, about how she brought disease and destruction... And yet Miles seemed fine. 

"Shut up." Dirk flinched from the sound of an agent hitting Miles for speaking out like that. Dirk slowly looked back to Priest and Ken, noticing the man wasn't even paying attention to them. So hyper focused on Ken like no one else was here. 

"Look at that, Ken, looks like I get to go after her anyway." Dirk closed his eyes shaking his head. He didn't like the sound of this one bit. "Don't you just love it when the Universe does shit like this." He was laughing as he let go of the man, tongue running over his bottom lip. 

"You don't even know where to look, she was last seen in the desert-" 

"I saw her today, actually. Didn't realize it was her, but ohhhh, now I know. Just have to pick up the trail." Dirk slowly forced himself up on his feet, looking between the two of them then to the agents that were restraining Miles. 

"She's dangerous, Mr. Priest." 

"Oh, I'm fully aware. Besides, maybe she'll be more interested with her friend being here." Dirk closed his eyes before looking to Priest who was smiling in Miles' direction. He shook his head before stumbling over towards them, he couldn't let this happen, he couldn't just let them use this to trap her. 

"You can't! That's not how my cases work! I need to find her for a reason, this is going to develop into something, you can't just lock her up! It doesn't work that way!" Hearing the little tongue click from Priest made Dirk shift a bit in his stance. He closed his eyes waiting for the man to hit him before giving a soft almost whine when the man just cupped his face instead. He slowly opened his eyes looking at Priest's before lowering his gaze. No longer wanting to look the man in the eyes, not wanting to look at that smile that was on his face. 

"Svlad, you're going to solve your little case, fix whatever it is in the universe that's broken. And Skylar is going to see how much different Blackwing is now. You're going to be the prime example of how we're working with you guys and your abilities. Do you understand what that means?" Dirk flashed his eyes up to Priest's, could feel the tears stinging in them as he stared the man in the face, hands moving to grab his wrists. 

"You-" 

"I mean, this is what you wanted, wasn't it, Ken?" He watched how Priest licked his bottom teeth before turning to look towards Ken. Dirk slowly let his eyes trail over to the man who was straightening out his tie. Frown on his face a bit before he took in a deep breath through his nose. 

"Yes. I want you to be rested before you head out, and Miles needs to be taken to medical. Mr. Priest, I'll want to talk to you after you escort Svlad back to his room." Dirk glared at Ken again, that anger boiling over as he tried to pull away from Priest. Who just tightened his grip on him before sliding his hand down to grab the boy's collar. 

"Of course, Ken." Sounded so happy. Dirk found himself at a loss as he watched the Agents drag Miles away before Priest started to pull him along. Heading the same way as them before turning down a different hallway. Dirk gasped when he was shoved back into his room, stumbling and catching himself on his bed before he finally fell. Eyes a little wide as he glanced back at Priest who slowly walked into the room. He was hoping they could avoid having a conversation, hoping the man would just leave him but of course Priest wanted to talk to him. He hated it, he hated that man and that he had the audacity to wear his clothes. He slowly took in a deep breath trying to calm down before standing up and turning to look at the man. "Who gave you the case? How'd you get out of your room?" 

"If you really want to know, why don't you watch the bloody camera!" He shouted at the man, actually shouted. All that bottled up rage and frustration starting to come forth. "And I'm not your dog, or your pet, I'm not just going to work for you!" Dirk closed his eyes when the man stepped forwards and grabbed him by the arm, grip tight and unforgiving as he stepped closer and invaded his space. 

"You're going to do this case, Svlad." 

"Not. With. _You_." Dirk gasped when the man punched him in the stomach again, he collapsed at the man's feet instantly, groaning when the man lifted his foot and stepped on his head. Shoving him down into the floor. His jaw ached from the earlier hit with the gun and now being pressed so hard against the floor was just making it go back to radiating with pain. 

"Remember what I've said, about you having a choice?" Dirk closed his eyes from the words, could feel the man put more pressure on his head. Making him nervous as he moved his hands trying to shove him off of him. "What have I said?" 

"I-I do-don't have one-" 

"Exactly." Priest just mused down, Dirk cried a bit into the floor when the man finally stepped off his head. He could feel him kneeling down. Feel his hand suddenly in his hair, running his fingers through it as he pet him. "Now get some sleep." Dirk slowly looked up, tears clouding his vision as he watched the man walk out the door. He just laid there as the lights turned off, slowly pushing himself up to his knees. Leaning back so he was sitting with his back pushed up against the bed as he brought his legs up to his chest, hugging them to him as he started to cry. He didn't want to be used like this, like some cheap party trick to try and make Blackwing look good after they solved the case. If they solved the case... having trigger happy Priest around seemed like it wasn't going to end very well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest gets Svlad ready for their first case together. It’s already feeling like a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Ken Adams, Dirk Gently, Bart Curlish (don’t get too excited now she does not have a big part in this )   
> **Warnings** ; Abuse. Humiliation. Forced Stripping. Light Molestation. Priest’s POV
> 
> This fic is mentioned [ x ]   
> I will also probably add this one to AO3 as well

"You _know_ he's going to be a flight risk." Ken stated as Osmund slid his hands in the pocket of his jacket, thumb running along the business card in there. Thinking about his conversation with Scott, and how much better it would have been if he stopped by while he had Svlad in toe. But he knew Ken was worried that due to Svlad not being properly trained he would try to get away from him any time he could. Honestly, that was one thing Priest was excited for, to go on a hunt for the dumb boy. Kill people he tries to beg for help from and drag his ass back to the car. He couldn't wait to raise the boy's body count, to break him down even more for being stupid. 

"Obviously." He mused the word a smile finally pulling on his face. "But he'll learn the hard way what happens when he tries to run." He watched how Ken interlaced his fingers as he rested his hands on his desk. The man leaning forwards, like he was really thinking on this, like he was really worried about this. "Don't tell me you don't have faith in my abilities, Ken, that's just insulting." 

"He got away from you at the Cardenas house, and he got away from me with two other projects. It's not that I don't believe you can't track him down, it's just if the universe _wants_ him away from you, he's going to get away from you." Priest ran his tongue along his bottom lip while shrugging his shoulders, head tilting to the side as he just smiled. 

"That's what makes it fun, Ken. And do I have to remind you of that fun little tracking device you left in the back of his neck? Even if he escapes me we’ll know where he’s going." He smiled at the man who was slowly nodding. "Have you checked the cameras in his room by the way?" Ken was looking to his computer before slowly working on bringing them up, Priest walked over, rounding the desk and standing behind the man. Leaning a bit against the back of his chair as he pulled back the footage. 

"All I saw was him and Miles entering the garage." Ken said with a small sigh, Priest just smiled wondering if that's why he ended up having to stop them before the other agents got there. He watched as Ken stopped the cameras to start playing them. Svlad seemed to be having a nightmare and- he squinted as he saw it, like a shadow slowly starting to become more and more solid. "Is... that..." 

"Friedkin?” That pretty boy was rather easy to recognize... definitely looked very much alive though, which was not what he was told. “I thought you said he was dead." Priest sounded so amused as Ken turned on the volume for the recording. 

“He was... He got stabbed in the back with scissors. He was choking on blood when I shoved him into that portal.” Priest found himself actually excited by this, he couldn't stop giggling. 

"Looks like something fun happened to him when he went through." Ken was leaning back in his seat, Priest stood up slowly as he watched Hugo even open the door for Svlad before vanishing. 

"Well, this seems bad. I wonder what helping the other projects is going to be like..." Priest just shrugged while starting to head towards the door with a smile on his face. 

"Who knows Ken, the universe works in mysterious ways." 

"Wait! Mr. Priest." Priest stopped mid-step, slowly taking a step backwards to turn his head and look at the man who was taking in a deep breath. "He needs to blend in with other people during the case." Priest gave a small sigh at that, head leaning back. "His clothes we collected from his apartment are in the same area that we let Bart get ready for her missions.” Oh, that was good to know. Now he could get those jackets of his a lot faster and easier. “I need you to keep in contact with me about the updates of his case. And _please_ talk to me _before_ you take any hostile actions that aren't _necessary_." 

"What do you consider necessary?" Priest asked while arching a brow, after all, he felt all his ' _hostile actions_ ' were necessary. 

"Necessary being you guys are getting shot at. Or attacked. Anything other than that we should discuss." 

"You got it, Boss." He wasn’t going to do that though... He was already heading out the door, going to his room so he could sleep and prep for whatever fun the case would hold for tomorrow. Which sleeping wasn't that easy of a thing to do, he found himself to curious where this would lead. Knew nothing was ever simple with Svlad's cases, it all lead to a much bigger picture. He wondered if it would link with whatever it was Abaddon did during her freedom. 

Even when he was keeping tabs on the projects during that sixteen-year break he didn't get that much information on her. A few stories of a pandemic, mysterious increase in locusts, but nothing like Blackwing feared would happen. She was strong and powerful and could kill so many people if she just wanted to. But he knew from speaking with her back in the day she hated everything about her powers. As a scared fourteen year old she didn't seem to care too much about being locked up. It was easy to convince her it was safer for other people. So weak, yet so strong. 

Sleep really didn't come easy for him, he doubted it was any better for Svlad who seemed so heartbroken about them knowing what his case was. Priest got up early regardless, starting his morning routine; bathroom, water, work out, more water, shower, brush/floss teeth. And, of course, getting dressed really felt like the thing that took the longest. He thumbed through his clothes before grabbing a black shirt that said "shhhh... no one cares" in white letters. Slipping on a new pair of boxers and socks he pulled on a pair of faded light blue jeans on. Buttoning them up he pulled a belt on, working on re-situating all of his gear on his belt before securing it into place. Grabbing his boots, he pulled them on before propping his foot up on the chest at the foot of his bed to tie them. Making sure they were secured he stepped over to where his jackets were hanging, smiling as he grabbed his new yellow one and slid it on. 

He stepped out of his room and shut the door, making sure it locked before he headed down the hallway. Making his way right into the kitchen which even from outside of the room he could smell the food and coffee. He smiled when as he entered he saw Bosco, Mason, Poole, Sullivan, and Deshmukh sitting at a table. He watched as Bosco ended up pulling Poole rather roughly into a choke hold before Priest slowly walked over to where all the food was, stopping for coffee first. 

"Hey, Priest, nice jacket." Deshmukh mused the words while taking a drink of her own coffee, even getting up to join him. Honestly, she was the only one that got away with calling him his last name without his preferred title before it. 

"Morning Deshmukh, and thanks took a while to get it ready." Running one hand down it as he stirred sugar and creamer into his coffee, "I see the kids are already in a mood." He motioned over to where Bosco more or less shoved Poole off his seat onto the floor. "What's Poole doing now?" 

"Usual things he always does." Priest arched a brow while grabbing himself a plate and serving his breakfast. 

“Which is?” He mused before going to the table with Deshmukh behind him, they sat down and Priest glanced over to Bosco as Poole got resettled in his chair. 

“Being annoying.” She muttered into her coffee while looking around the room now apparently uninterested in what was happening. 

"Hey Mr. Priest! I heard your new pet has a case? How's that work? Is it true you're going after Abaddon? Will you need more people for-" 

"Poole." Priest said the name firmly, he seemed a little too energetic for it being so early. The boy slowly leaned forwards so his elbows were resting on the table. "I have to say, for a _secret_ facility you guys sure do share a lot of information." Amused by that though as Poole practically squirmed in his seat. "Fletcher fill you all in?" He arched a brow, remembered seeing her helping detain Miles last night. 

"Yeah, don't worry though, Boss. She only told us." As if that actually meant anything, Priest just continued to eat his food. Would rather go do this case thing than talk about it. But he couldn’t help but notice how Bosco was shifting in his seat, so Priest slowly glanced over to him. 

"I know last time you got Abaddon you did it alone, but she was only _fourteen_ back then. She's thirty-seven now. She's been free for sixteen years, you really think she's going to come back to Blackwing without force?" Priest slowly moved a hand to rub his face from the question. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised Bosco was worried about that, she was dangerous after all. 

"If you look at what happened last time a team tried to force her you would know that's the worst option to take." Mason finally spoke up she looked to be in the middle of writing up a report, slowly rubbing the back of her neck and turning her head to crack it before looking back at the table. Eyes landing on Bosco as she set her work down and picked up a piece of toast. "I can show you pictures if you want." Saying it off hand as she continued to eat. 

"Fuck. Yes!" Poole was already up and moving over to Mason who slowly saved and closed out of her report to pull them up. Priest could feel Bosco staring at him, so he slowly glanced back over to the man with an amused smile. 

"I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered that you're that worried about me Bosco." He mused while getting up, finishing his coffee and walking away from the table. "See you guys later." 

"Good luck with your case, _Detective Priest_." He could hear the amusement in Deshmukh's voice and the childish laughter from Poole as he left the room. He sighed a bit to himself while looking around the halls to see if he was going to have to endure another annoying conversation. He knew a lot of them were bored from lack of things to do. One of the reasons he decided to use Bosco to keep Svlad occupied while he was busy. Gave the boy something to hurt so he didn't start causing trouble with other agents out of boredom... Guessed he could have him look after Poole, Bosco did like to hurt that boy. He smiled at the thought while putting his hands in his pockets. 

Already heading to the room where he learned Svlad's clothes were going to be. He slowly looked through them, deciding he would be the one to choose what he wore. Liked the power play on choosing people's outfits anyway. After that he headed down to one of the labs, walking in and heading to one of the tech specialists he had been talking to. "Hey, how's that device you're making for me going?" He was smiling as he leaned against the man's work station, watching as he slowly looked up and smiled at him. 

"Oh, I just finished it last night!” Good, it would definitely come in handy for taking Svlad out on a mission. He watched as the man walked over to grab something before rushing back to the station. Holding up a device the size of a silver dollar up for him to look at. "So, this is the outside... obviously," he ran his thumb over the smooth surface that had a little bit of a dome shape before turning it over to show the pointed end on the other side that had a few needle like points and a larger one in the very middle that looked like the points actually moved. "This is the back. All you gotta do is stab it in, twist the top like this." He watched as the man twisted it and the needle points he was staring at actually bent, the middle ones flowering open to reveal a smaller device in the middle. "And then it is ready to use whenever you want." 

"Don't tell me it's as simple as twisting it again to remove it?" The man laughed while opening pulling out a small remote to show him. Had a few buttons on the front and two on the side with a + and a – symbol. 

"This is how you unlock it." He watched as the man hit the very top button that actually had a lock on it. The needles went back into place and he held it out to him. "This one is to turn it on, turn it off, the buttons on the side increase the intensity of the shock." He slid the remote in his pocket while smiling at the man.   
"I'll let you know how it works." 

"Please do! I can make any improvements to it if you feel I need to." He slowly paused while looking back to the device in his hand. 

"What's the range on this one?" Knew Svlad was going to be stupid and run, so knowing the range would help him be aware of how far he could actually let him go for a false sense of hope. 

"Hundred feet in flat open areas... Sixty feet is what I would recommend at any time, though." Priest nodded with the information while heading out of the room while continuing his way to Svlad's room. Unlocking the door, he watched it slide open and looked to Svlad who was curled up on the bed. Couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not as he walked in, setting the clothes on the foot of the bed. From the fact he wasn't reacting he was either deep in thought or still asleep. Didn't even flinch when the lights came on, he walked around looking at the boy to find him nuzzling into his pillow which he was hugging tight to his body. Definitely asleep. 

"Svlad." He hummed the name already climbing on the bed, watching him stir from that as he used his free hand to shove him onto his back. 

“T-Todd?” He asked so sleepily, hand even moving to rub his eyes which was causing Priest to laugh. The boy's eyes quickly shot open at that as Priest got on top of him, holding him down as he quickly started to struggle. 

"I have a present for you." He informed while showing him the device from the flat side, pulling it away when he actually tried to swat it out of his hands. 

"I don't want it-" 

"Svlad, you _really_ don't want to start with that attitude." He smacked the boy on the face, earning a whine. "You got out of your room, _stole_ a prisoner, and _almost_ escaped. You should be _thanking_ me right now for not hurting you so quickly this morning." He moved his hands to start unbuttoning the boy's suit. Watching how quick he was to try and stop him, grabbing at his hand and trying to shove it away. 

"W-wai-" 

"Svlad." He let go and punched the boy hard in the chest. Listening to him cry out and cough as he rotated his top half trying to squirm away from him. Priest grabbed the suit by what he had opened and yanked on it, listening to the buttons rip as he worked on pulling it off of him. They boy inevitably helping with his struggling, making Priest giggle as he managed to get it off the boy's arms. Finally moving his free hand to grab him by his undershirt as he pulled on it. "Take it off." Svlad was crying as he tried to stop him. 

"Wh-what a-are you g-going to-" 

"Just take it off.” He snapped the words down, watching him flinch as the boy hesitated, hands finally moving to grab at the fabric on his stomach. Pulling on it to get it out from under Priest's body before pulling it up over his head. Priest's hand immediately went to the boy's chest, running over it as he tried to find where he wanted to put it. He hummed low in his throat before raising up higher on his knees so he wasn't sitting on him. "Roll over." 

"M-Mr. Pr-Priest please." Osmund glared a bit annoyed from him being so stubborn this morning. He grabbed him by his hair, putting the device between his teeth, and punched the boy across the face, watching his head turn to the side with a pained yelp. He let go of his hair and moved his hands to wrap them around the boy's throat, squeezing tightly and watching as he started to struggle. The boy's hands moving to grab at his hands, trying so desperately to pry them off of him. He let go with one hand to pull the device out of his mouth. 

"Svlad. You're going to be getting so many things you don't _deserve_ today. Stop acting like a brat, when I tell you to do something, you need to do it." He finally let go listening to the boy cough as he grabbed at his throat. Gasping for air now that he was no longer being strangled, he finally started to move though, rolling over onto his stomach. Priest settled back down, shifting a bit to get comfortable as he ran his hand along his back. Listening to and feeling the boy cry under him as he rubbed his fingers into the meat of his shoulder right above where Blackwing tattooed him as a project. 

_Perfect._

He pressed the device lightly against his shoulder at first, noticing how tense the boy was getting before Priest pressed down hard. The cry of pain he gave was beautiful. He watched the boy squirm and writhe under him as he rested his other hand on his back between his shoulder blades. Holding him down as he made sure the device was flat against his skin. Turning the top, he smiled as the boy screamed out in agony. Bet that just felt wonderful digging in, he watched as he managed to move a hand reaching over his own shoulder trying to find the source of his pain. He leaned over him, one hand resting on the bed as he brought his mouth to the boy's ear. 

"You can try all you want, to take that out, but it's just going to hurt worse than getting it put in." He rubbed the boy's back before sitting up, looking to the blood that was running down his shoulder. 

"W-what i-is i-it?" He sounded in so much pain, Priest slid his hand over the blood smearing it on the boy's back. Enjoying the smell of it as he watched the boy flinch and whimper when his fingers ended up brushing over it. 

"Think of it as your temporary collar replacement." He smiled when Svlad went so still under him, his hand moving to the device finally and trying to pull on it. Fingers getting covered in his own blood as the boy went as far to dig his fingers under it and try to pry it off. Only to stop with a jolt, one Priest swore he could feel as the safety measure went off. "Oh, right, it will shock you for trying to remove it while it's locked. Guess I forgot to mention that." He was giggling while listening to Svlad whimper. "I'd be careful not to lean against anything too hard." He was laughing now as he slowly got off the bed. "And since, you're still in trouble. I think it's the perfect time to test it." Svlad was moving to try and shove himself off the bed, as Priest pulled the new remote out of his pocket hitting the button and watching his arm straighten out and fell. He was squirming and screaming, actually screaming so nice and loud. Body was twitching and thrashing around the bed before starting to curl up on himself. Priest finally pushed the off button watching as he panted and twitched on the bed. 

"I can turn it up too." 

"N-no" His voice sounded so slurred as he tried to push himself up on the bed, Priest walked over showing him the remote, pointing to the light on the side of it that was half way lit. 

"See." He started to turn it up, watching as the boy started to shake his head. Eyes wide as he watched the light starting to go up. "Wonder if this will trigger a heart attack." He tilted his head watching as Svlad tried to push himself up again, only for Priest to hit the button. Watching as the boy instantly curled up, screaming through gritted teeth as he convulsed on the bed before Priest turned it off. He looked rather adorable with how disheveled he looked. Drool actually pouring down his chin. Priest moved his hand to the boy's chest feeling how hard his heart was beating as he climbed back on and got on top of him. Hand pressing there as Svlad leaned his head back, panting and twitching under him. He could feel the way his muscles kept convulsing and spasming under his hand before he slowly pulled it away. "Should get your collar altered even more to do the same thing." 

"N-no-" He sounded so weak and sluggish, he moved his hand off the boy's chest. 

"Yes. I could play with that all day, start it low, and turn it up each time you do something wrong." He grabbed the boy's jaw, pulling his head up by it as he leaned in closer. "Wonder if you're jaw will tighten so much you break your teeth when it's on the highest setting." Was digging his fingers into his cheeks, forcing his head back to look in the boy's mouth. Eyes running over his teeth before he slowly let him go. "Wouldn't that just be fun?" 

"Pl-please, M-Mr. P-Priest-" He slowly got off the bed and rolled his shoulders as he slipped the remote back into his pocket. 

"Get up." Watching as the boy tried pushing himself up, he stopped the second he put weight on his right arm. Probably hurt the muscles that were shredded by the device in his body. Priest ran his tongue over his lips, watching as the boy finally sat up enough to try and grab his undershirt. Moving to put it on before he saw the folded clothes sitting on the bed. Was amusing to see how much his expression changed, how he went from being so visibly upset to so happy over one thing. Seeing him reach for them he grabbed the boy's wrist, twisting it as he yanked him rather roughly off the bed. 

"Ah, I didn't say you could put them on yet." Watching him stumble and fall, only being half held up by the wrist Priest was holding. One leg half on the bed the other bent with his foot on the floor. He shifted enough to prop himself up on his elbow and stare up at him with a hopeful look. 

"Y-yet." He repeated it while glancing back at the clothes. "A-and when do I get to put them on?" Priest dropped his wrist watching him fall fully on the floor with a little 'oof.' 

"Well, Svlad, you're all bloody again," Saying it in such a disappointed tone. Like it was the boy's fault he stabbed him in the shoulder. He watched as Svlad quickly started to reach for the device. To touch it with a wince. "You know what that means." He smiled as he watched the boy get tense again, head shaking as he actually got up on his knees. Grabbing at the hem of his shirt with a begging look on his face. 

"Pl-please Mr. Priest. Not decontamination, c-can we d-do something else?" 

"Something else, huh? Care to elaborate on that?" He was so amused though, watching how Svlad shifted, hand moving to touch at his shoulder as he tried to move and stretch it. Obviously still in pain from the whole thing. Wondered what type of pain, if it was typical burning. If it radiated. Or if it just surged... If he still felt the initial stab or if he just felt that muscle spasm of pain from being electrocuted. 

"I-I mean during the case I-I'll... I'll be using a shower... Right?" He looked so unsure now, like he knew what he was talking about in the beginning and now he was grasping at straws. "U-unless you plan to make trips back here the entire time, which would really delay the whole..." Priest couldn't stop his grin as the boy sank lower onto the floor, the boy's eyes scanning his like he was trying to grasp for something. "You know... case... thing." Priest moved his foot to the boy's thigh, pressing on it and watching how he was already squirming before he put that much weight on it. He giggled at that wondering if that meant Bosco had some fun using his thigh as a balancing beam. 

"Ohh, so you want to practice what will happen when we're wandering around for days then?" Svald looked so nervous, as Priest tilted his head with a low hum. "I can work with that." 

"Wh-what does that mean?" Priest slowly stepped off his thigh, reaching to grab him by his messy hair and pulling him to his feet. He watched as the boy went from trying to grab his wrists to stop the pain from catching his uniform from falling down and pulling it back onto his arms. Hands holding it closed as he stumbled after him, "M-Mr. Pr-Priest, pl-please tell me what that means." 

"Look at you, using manners." He sounded so amused as he stopped to look at him, letting go and running his hands through his hair to try and fix it. "I was going to drag you to my room," He started walking closer, watching the boy back himself up into one of the support beams. "And throw you in my shower," He moved his hands on either side of his head with a large smile. "Where I was going to get you cleaned up. Which is what I plan to do while we're jumping around from place to place." Svlad was staring at him with wide eyes, the look of horror and mortification on his face was honestly amusing. 

"I-I a-am _perfectly_ capable of cl-cleaning myself. M-Mr. Pr-Priest." He watched how the boy slowly slid himself against the wall. Like he was about to slide all the way down it to sit on the floor. 

"Sure. But... It will save time if we do it together-" 

"Mr. Priest!" He couldn't stop from laughing with how red in the face Svlad was, how the boy was covering his mouth after yelling his name like that finally sliding all the way down the wall. Priest tilted his head while moving his foot to nudge him in the leg with it. 

"You are always talking about how you miss showers." He said it in such a playful tone that had Svlad reeling back a bit before looking away from him. 

"Being by myself is one of the reasons I miss it." He was shifting putting his left hand on the floor as he scooted himself to the side. Well, tried, Priest stepped his foot over to stop the boy from moving anywhere. Kept him nice and trapped against the wall, he moved his other foot to the boy's thigh, pressing on it to force him to turn to the opposite side. Watching how he squirmed and grabbed at his foot as he pressed his shoulder into the wall. Whimpering from the pain there as his hands grabbed at his boot. 

"You don't _get_ privacy anymore, Svlad. Especially while we're out of this place, ya're a flight risk." He moved his foot and pushed himself off the wall with a hand. "Now get up." He watched as Svlad slowly moved his hand to the wall and started to pull himself to his feet. Hugging himself as he stared out at nothing. Priest moved his hands to the boy's shoulders, turning him to face him as he pushed him more into the support beam. "So, what's it going to be? Freezing water while you get roughly scrubbed down and thrown around. Or, hot water while I clean you up?" He arched a brow, watching while Svlad squirmed in his spot before looking up at him with begging eyes. Priest finally sighed while starting to step back towards where the decontamination showers were. 

"Sh-shower." He smiled as he watched Svlad close his eyes. Tears already running down his cheeks. "I-I'll take the sh-shower... I-in y-your..." He couldn't even look at him as he said it, just moved his hands to pull his ripped uniform closed. Staring off in distance clearly uncomfortable with this idea, but he very obviously wanted that shower. He smiled while moving his hand to grab him by the bicep, pulling him along and down the halls. Typing in the code for his door he opened it and lead him over to the shower, already opening the door and pushing him inside of it. 

"Take off your clothes." He watched how the boy seemed even more nervous this time than he has previously. He couldn't help but smile from that, wondering if he was realizing how he was all alone with him now. And in such a vulnerable way. He watched as he slowly started to pull off his uniform, turning his body away from Priest. His eyes lingered on the blood that had been trailing down his back. How badly smeared it was from the cloth rubbing against him. He actually smiled when the boy took his underwear off himself, slowly pulling his socks off while holding the bundle of cloth closer to himself. Priest held the door open wider, "Toss them out." He watched as the boy did so, moving to hug himself as he glanced at the dials for the shower. So very obviously wanting to start it to the point he was actually squirming. 

Priest shifted and pulled off his nice new yellow jacket, tossing it on the bed. He could see how Svlad was eyeing him out of the corner of his eye, pressing himself more into the wall as Priest took off his boots. "Come here." He reached in his pocket, pulling out the key to his collar. Svlad was hesitant but he slowly walked over to him, turning so he had access to the back of the collar. Priest unlocked it and pulled it off, tossing it behind him on to the bed. "You are lucky I already showered this morning." He hummed the words, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to join his jacket. He watched as Svlad pressed himself more into the wall, inching closer to the dials. 

"Th-the new device... it's waterproof, right?" Priest just smiled at that question, actually moving his hand to grab the dial for the water. 

"Should be." He mused as he turned the hot water on watching how the boy flinched nervously holding his right shoulder away from the spray of the water. But that didn’t last long as he almost desperately moved to huddle under the hot water when nothing bad seemed to happen. 

"Y-you really don't have to wash me." So insistent, Priest hummed from that as he slowly worked on getting the rest of his clothes off. He could see Svlad squirm as the boy stared at everything but him, Priest finally stepped into the shower. Closing the door behind him as he stepped closer to the boy, hand resting on his back as he pushed him forwards into the wall. Watching how Svlad moved his hands to brace himself, he could feel the boy trembling under his hand as he watched the blood run down his back. 

"I bet you really missed this, didn't you?" Playful tone in his voice as he stepped closer, feeling the spray of water against his back as he leaned over Svlad so his chest pressed against the boy's back. He could feel him squirming with discomfort and terror. Priest grinned while listening as he started to cry from him being so close. "Can't help but wonder by the end of our trip if you'll hate decontamination or this more." Mused the words while reaching over for a clean rag and the soap he used. Wondered how much Svlad would hate that, when he realized he was going to smell like him the rest of the day. He stepped more into the spray of the water as he worked on cleaning the blood off around the wound. 

Enjoying how much he whimpered from the pain as he cleaned the blood off the device and around it. He moved his hand and ran his fingers against the boy's skin, brushing them right next to the device so he could feel the outer needle points right under his skin. He giggled when the boy yipped and pulled away from him, he was turned slightly to try and glare at him. But that look fell off his face the second he actually faced him, could see the way the boy suddenly became nervous from quickly taking in his appearance and turning away from him. Face all red as he looked back at the wall, even pulled further away. 

"Pl-please, can I just... d-do this myself? Th-there's nowhere I c-can go here." Priest just grinned while stepping closer, hands moving on either side of the boy's head as he watched him cover himself. Head still looking away, face getting even redder from the close proximity of them facing one another. 

"Svlad, do I have to remind you how you had nowhere to go in your room either, and you've gotten out a few times now. Back when you were kid. Once not that long ago from teleporting to Bergsberg, and then again last night. You just walked right on out of your room. I don't find it that farfetched that you can find a way to escape this shower too." Svlad made a noise in the back of his throat while shifting in his spot. 

"In _my_ defense, someone _usually_ is the one to get me out of my room for all of that to happen. And I _doubt_ you'll be letting me out of this shower." Priest couldn't stop his smile from that, he moved his hand and grabbed the boy's face. Pressing his head back into the wall and forcing the boy to face him, he was amused how quickly he kept his eyes basically above his head not wanting to look at him at all. 

"You're going to have to get used to this." He hummed the words slowly letting him go and grabbing the wash rag again. He shifted brought the rag to Svlad's chest, cleaning along the carving of his symbol he gave him. Which was healing really well. His eyes slowly shifted over to his shoulder and he smiled when he realized eventually during their travels he would have to remove the stitches himself. Svlad was going to hate that... he gave a light hum when the boy started to turn his body the lower he got on his stomach and he laughed while shoving him into the wall with his free hand. "So, paranoid. What do you think I'm going to do to you Svlad? Suddenly realizing the position you've put yourself in?" He leaned closer to him putting his mouth by the boy's ear. "All alone in my room, in my shower, naked and in my hands." He could hear the boy crying a bit harder from that. "Ohh, this is _killin'_ you, isn't it? Wonderin' where I'm goin' to take this little shower of ours." He was giggling as he felt Svlad's hand move to grab at his wrist and pull it away when Priest slowly dragged his hand down the slope of his ass. 

"Pl-please-" He sounded scared now, he could hear his almost frantic breathing as he tried to turn away. Hand moving from his wrist to his chest trying to push him back and away from him. "M-Mr. Pr-Priest." He watched him with heavy eyes, as that fear and realization seemed even more evident on the boy's face that he really didn't like the position he was put in. 

"Bosco really did a number on your thigh, Darlin'." He mused, looking to the bruise that was perfectly shaped as the man's boot right on his thigh. He ran his hand over it before finally pulling back. He watched as Svlad slowly slid down the wall with a look of almost relief on his face. Eyes downcast as he turned his head to not look at him. "I think we should get your haircut." He dropped the rag on the boy's leg, grabbing him by his hair as tugging his head back by it. Getting his head under the stream of water. 

"I think my hair is fine... I just need to be allowed to style it-" 

"Could just shave it all off." Priest continued noticing how much Svlad was tensing up. "That's what they wanted to do to you when we brought you in here." 

"Wh-what!?" Sounded so offended, he was about to turn to look at him before very quickly changing his mind after he half turned his head. Realizing where his face was level to he seemed to blush as he stared rather firmly at the wall. Priest noticed out of the corner of his eye how the boy had grabbed the rag and started to clean himself with it. "I-I mean... I think it will be fine with how long it is now." He gave an amused noise as he began washing the boy's hair, enjoying how much being put in this position was making him squirm. Like Svlad had no idea he just saw this as washing a dog. He washed the shampoo out of his hair pulling him more into the spray of water to get the soap off the boy's body. Amused how he shifted to try and get his head out from under it. Wondered if the boy thought he was going to try and drown him... ohhh... that could be a fun thing to do if he was being a brat. 

"You keep acting like you have a choice again, Svlad." He mused down to the boy before working the conditioner into his hair. Giggling a bit when Svlad seemed to be trying to figure out an argument against that, wondered briefly if he was acting this way due to actually having a case. He seemed to be in an odd mood and all. He slowly worked on washing the conditioner out of the boy's hair. Making sure there was no soap or anything on himself as he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Waiting by the door for Svlad to follow after, he watched as the boy slowly got up, going back to covering himself as he stepped out. Priest more or less tossed a towel at the boy and worked on drying himself off enough to start putting his clothes back on. 

"Mr. Priest." Svlad was shifting while eyeing his yellow jacket, frowning when Priest picked it up and put it on again. 

"You going to thank me for letting you use my shower?" He sounded amused now as he walked over to the boy. Watching him pull the towel closer around him, how the boy looked to him with an uncertain look before giving a soft noise in his throat. Obviously not what the boy was going to do... but he finally put his head down. 

"Th-thank you... Mr. Priest." Sounded so resigned about it before he slowly looked at him. Blinking when Priest grabbed him by the bicep and started to drag him out of his room. "Y-you're not really going to have them cut my hair off... are you?" Priest couldn't stop from laughing at that as he dragged Svlad back to the boy's room, throwing him at the clothes on his bed. 

"Maybe." Svlad looked at him with an almost begging look as he rather quickly began to get dressed in the clothes Priest picked out for him. Which was his navy-blue pants, the light blue, almost white, button down, a navy tie to match his pants with little designs on them in the blue that matched the leather jacket he pulled on after everything was in order. He sat down on the bed as he pulled on his socks, and the dark dress shoes that were laid out for him. He shifted on the bed with a little smile, hands touching the clothes before he stood up and headed to the mirror. Using his fingers to try and comb out and style his hair the best he could. 

"I still need to talk to Miles." Svlad said while looking back to him. Priest tilted his head with an amused smile. "I _think_... from how things were going... he might actually need to join us-" 

" _Really_?" He watched how much the boy tensed as he walked towards him, watching the boy back himself up into the wall. 

"W-well, it makes sense, the universe put us together, and we were going to solve the case earlier but then..." He slowly just motioned to him. 

"You know what that tells me, Svlad? That the universe wants me involved with that little case of yours." He laughed from that as he grabbed the boy by his tie, pulling on it as he looked him over with a low hum. Watching how the boy squirmed and shook his head, clearly not wanting to believe that was the case. "Otherwise I wouldn't have come back in time to catch you." He smiled when Svlad turned his face away from him, could see how visibly upset the boy was getting from this. "I bet you just hate that don't you? That the universe wants us to work together." 

"I-I still feel Miles is important to the case, Mr. Priest. It is his friend we're looking for." 

"With how protective he was of you, I'm sure you just want him around to save you." He watched as Svlad squirmed, glancing away from him. "I mean, he saved you so eagerly from being crippled-" 

"It's not like I really _want_ to put him in close proximity with _you_!" Pleading, like it was the furthest from what he wanted, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that little head of his. "I-I just... I _know_ he's important to the case." He pulled on his tie, watching the boy grab his wrist to stop him from tightening it, he enjoyed how he could already see the tears building in his eyes. "Pl-please... Mr. Priest... I... i-it’s a hunch." He wondered briefly how Ken would react if he did take the prisoner with him as well. Probably insist he take another Agent with him... 

"We'll see." Was all he said as he pulled the boy by his tie out of the room, amused how Svlad was stumbling a bit after him. "He might not be in any condition to go anywhere given the bullet I put in his leg." He mused the words out, giggling a bit from how Svlad was trying to pull his hand off his tie. 

"Figured you would _like_ that. Gives us less of a chance to run from you." Svlad stated bitterly causing Priest to laugh even more, he even stopped to face him. Hands moving off the boy's tie to cup his face and tilt his head up, pulling him nice and close. He enjoyed the obvious fear building in his eyes as he gently stroked his thumbs over the boy's cheeks. So gentle it actually made the boy close his eyes and give a shaky breath. 

" _Svlad_ , it's like you've _forgotten_ how much I _enjoy_ chasin’ after you." He watched as Svlad opened his eyes, tears over flowing from them now as if he really was remembering the good old days. "Me, chasin’ you, while you hid behind and inside of things. Cryin’ so hard you had to cover your mouth and nose in hopes that I wouldn't hear you," Purring the words in such a gentle tone, his lips twitched into a larger smile as he ran his tongue along his bottom teeth. "I'm sure you remember all the _fun_ we've had. Like playing a nice game of hide and seek." He slowly started to brush Svlad's tears away as he took in a deep breath, enjoying the fond memories of chasing him through houses while the boy was covered in the blood of whoever he was trying to hide behind. 

"H-hide and seek!?" He sounded so upset as Priest gave a little giggle. "It was nothing like-" Priest slowly started to hum the tune of 'that's life' while moving his hands. Grabbing the boy by his bicep when the tune seemed to have shut the boy up. He could feel how his breathing increased in urgency, like he was on the brink of having a breakdown... That would be a fun trigger to play with, would keep it in mind... Made a little mental note as he started to continue down the halls. Guessing he would start in the medical wing to see if Miles still happened to be there. "Mr. Priest?" He still sounded like he was on the verge of tears as Priest gave him a small noise in acknowledgment. "Y-you _will_ consider taking him though?" 

"If that's really what the universe wants, Svlad." He said it in a tone like he was brushing what he said off. Walking into the medical wing, he watched as Doctor Bahr slowly looked up at them before looking away. His eyes trailed away from her to the person who was in the bed, and to his disappointment it wasn't Miles. 

"Mr. Priest." Saying it as an acknowledgement as she went back to taking notes. "There a reason you and it is here? Icarus doesn't look like it needs medical attention." She stated flatly while adding notes to her computer. 

"Just working, Miles back in his room?" He sounded amused as Bahr just looked back at him with a small sigh, hand moving to rub along her face. 

"Yes, why? Not planning on shooting him again are you?" Sounded so annoyed, Priest just grinned as he adjusted his stance to rest his elbow on Svlad's shoulder. Keeping him there by using him as an arm rest. 

"He was trying to escape." She slowly pointed to Svlad with a glare. 

"With this one. You didn't shoot it." She stated in obvious annoyance, which just made Priest giggle as she rolled her eyes. "I am trying to study him to see if Abaddon did something with him. I can't afford to have you _shooting_ my patients, Mr. Priest." She looked back to her notes while scrolling through what she was looking at. "Being alone with a person who spreads plagues, for a couple of years, mind you, and he's showing no signs of being sick it's fascinating. I would appreciate it if you kept him _alive_ and _uninjured_ till I'm done studying him." 

"Yeah, yeah." Dismissive tone as he looked to Svlad who was glaring a bit off to the side, knew the boy just hated how she treated him like an object and yet seemed so fascinated by Miles. Even using the preferred pronouns for the boy and sounding like she cared for his well-being. "Guess I'll see you around, Doctor Bahr." She just gave a grunt in response as he grabbed Svlad by the arm again and began the walk to the room they were holding Miles in. Eyeing the agents who were acting as guards and he put in the code to let them in and walked into the room. He could see Miles sitting at a table, hands cuffed to it like he was in an interrogation room. The cuffs gave him a little leeway so he could move a few feet away, at least. Probably just so they wouldn’t have to deal with him when he needed to use the restroom. Priest shoved Svlad towards the table, watching him stumble before he caught himself on the chair across from Miles. Shooting him a quick glared over his shoulder before he pulled the chair back and sat down. 

"Miles... I just want to start by saying, I'm _really sorry_ about _everything_ that happened last night." Priest watched how Svlad couldn't even look the man in the face. Just shifted and played with his tie as the man looked him over. 

"With the new outfit, I would assume you played me if your fear wasn't so real while dealing with... _him_." Priest couldn’t stop the grin from the way Miles motioned at him, he crossed his hands in front of him and just waited patiently for Svlad to finish up his little investigation. He couldn't help but notice how Svlad couldn't even look his way either. Just stared at the floor before finally looking to Miles. "Who is he anyway?" Like Priest couldn't hear his attempted whisper, he just smiled when Svlad glanced over at him and quickly looked away. 

"I... I hate this." Svlad finally muttered while rubbing his face, Priest finally walked over, hand moving to the boy's back, rubbing where he placed the device in his shoulder. He smirked when Svlad yelped and pulled away, hand reaching over his shoulder to tenderly rub the area. "Mr. Priest-" 

"Look, Miles,” Priest finally interjected since this really didn’t seem to be moving anywhere fast. “Svlad here-" 

"I don't care what you say, or what you want. I'm not giving you Skylar." _Oh, Miles was going to be stubborn?_ That was fine, he could work with that. 

" _Miles_ ," Said the name a bit forcefully that time, watching how the boy leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Svlad's abilities are to fix whatever in the universe is broken. Skylar happens to be involved with something Svlad needs to fix. Now, if you tell us where she was heading before-" 

"Before you CIA fucks decided to try and force her to this place by gun point?” He sounded so unimpressed while shifting in his spot. “I don't _care_ what you say, she is _not_ coming back here!" Priest just smiled, patient, watching as Miles stood up rather forcefully causing his chair to fall and clatter on the ground. He even went so far as to slam his hands on the table while glaring at him. "Now why don't you fuck off?" He stated the words through gritted teeth, finally standing up straight, wincing from putting too much pressure on his injured leg. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I was against that stupid fucking move. If I knew about it I would have tried to call it off." Miles just scoffed, standing up straight and crossing his arms in defiance, "I remember Skylar, sweet girl," Priest shifted and mimicked his stance "Soft hearted," too soft in his opinion. "Hates her abilities. You know, she actually used to kill her locusts a lot before I talked her out of it." He watched how the man slowly started to look at him from that statement. "She still hate those little abilities of hers?" He could feel Svlad staring at him now, Miles was watching him and gave a hard tug on the restraints. Listening to the chains rattle before looking away from him again, like he wanted to say something but then he just didn't. "Ya know, she always said she liked Blackwing, only place she felt she couldn't hurt anyone. She ever tell you about that?" 

"No, but she told me plenty about how you sick fucks would experiment on her. Put her through sick twisted tests. I've seen the scars you people left on her. She doesn't belong here." 

"She doesn't belong out there either." He drummed his fingers on his arm, watching how Miles just glared at him. "Does she really want to be out or are you convincing her to be?" He waited patiently for his response before Svlad finally stood up, shaking his head as he glared at him. 

"No!" Priest looked to the boy with an amused smile. "That is _not_ what my case is. I am not bloody _helping_ you people bring a project in, we're going to go out there. And we're going to follow clues, and hunches, and then we're going to solve the case and _leave_. I am not going to be responsible for bringing you people another project!" 

"We won't know that until we solve the case, now will we, Svlad?" He grinned from how Svlad looked at him with such a defeated and broken look, visibly shaking with rage and frustration. He could even see the tears building up in his eyes before he took in a shaky breath and looked back over to Miles. Finally trying to force a smile, trying so hard to play happy and optimistic. 

"Miles, do you know where she was heading? Or _anything_ about what she was doing... Like really... _anything_?" He watched how Miles looked from Svlad before glancing to him with a frown. 

"Dirk, is there any way we can talk _without_ him?" Priest couldn't stop the laugh as Svlad slowly sunk his shoulders and went back to fiddling with his tie. 

"Miles, there's a good possibility I'm draggin' you along for the ride, you're just going to have to get used to me." He smiled while slowly stepping away from the table, looking around the little set up they had for the man in here. He glanced back briefly when he heard movement, watching as Miles walked around the table to be closer to the boy. Like the distance would cause him not to hear what they were talking about in such a small room. 

"I don't know." He figured as much, didn't think anyone actually knew exactly where they were going when feelings hit. "She just said we had to move and we started going. She doesn't know what's supposed to happen, although she rarely does when she's on a job." 

"And as a Holistic Epidemiologist, what exactly is it that she does?" Priest bit his lip, scrapping his teeth over the bottom of it to stop from laughing. Miles seemed to have shifted to sit on the table, Priest turned more to watch as he rubbed his face. Like he was trying to think of how to phrase it correctly, Svlad was just shifting in his spot before sighing. "I heard about what happened with the Blackwing agents... I know what she can do if you’re worried I’ll think ill of her." 

"She doesn't do things like that normally!" Insistent, trying to defend her from any bad things or slander it honestly made him curious if he really thought that. Or if he was just trying to convince himself that was the case. "She was... she was trying to protect me. And then she realized she couldn't and I made he go. B-but that's not what her job is. She doesn’t... she helps people, okay? She finds people who are sick, or getting sick, and she helps stop the outbreak from reaching pandemic levels." Priest couldn't help but wonder if that's why they couldn't find anything on her, because she wasn't killing people she was helping people. He wondered how she did it than, always thought her abilities could only cause death and destruction. 

“And how does she stop the outbreak?” Priest finally asked, noticing how Svlad had seemed to get excited about the fact she helped people. He watched as Miles just rubbed the back of his neck and Priest couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “She kills those that are sick, Svlad.” He looked to the boy who was frowning at him. From how much that excitement seemed to falter, realizing that once more another project was something violent and dangerous. 

“Okay. Thank you Miles.” Svlad finally added, looking like he wasn’t sure how to continue this. Priest watched with a bit of a glare when the man actually put his hand on Svlad’s left shoulder. Squeezing it to get the boy to look at him. He clicked his tongue while walking over, grabbing Svlad by the back of his jacket as he started to drag him away from Miles who looked a bit outraged and tried to walk after them. Even after the cuffs pulled him to a stop with his hands stuck behind his back. He dragged the boy out of the room, listening to the doors close as he turned to look at him. 

“So, he doesn’t know anything.” Priest mused out while looking Svlad over. The boy was shifting in his spot before taking in a deep breath. 

“I still feel like we need him. He’s going to be important-” Priest grabbed the boy by his tie, dragging him closer and looking his face over. Grin widening when Svlad did everything in his power to not look him in the face. 

“Or do you just want him around so you have a replacement for Todd and Farah?” Musing the words out, amused when Svlad looked to him with a hurt expression. Tears already in the boy’s eyes as he shook his head. Hands moving to try and shove his off his tie. 

“It’s not like that!” So insistent as Priest just laughed and finally started to walk, dragging the boy along with him. “Pl-please, Mr. Priest-” 

“If he’s really that important I can have Bosco bring him to us later.” He stated flatly while continuing to walk. 

“You’re little attack dog will probably kill him before he reaches us!” Svlad shouted at him, it honestly was making him smile, hadn’t had the boy talk back to him this much before. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it, just set up so many possibilities to hurt the boy over this. “And what if, the case moves-- will you just... Stop! Mr. Priest! Please just listen to me!” Priest stopped and turned around to face the boy, getting right in his face as he wrapped his hand around his tie. 

“You know, I think you only want Miles around because he makes you feel _normal_. Calls you by that stupid name you gave yourself, tries to give you comfort. I don’t think you want him around for the case at all.” He almost growled those words down to him, smiling when Svlad pulled harder trying to get away. Even leaning back with all his weight trying to make him let go of his tie. 

“Th-that’s not why! L-look! If Skylar is as dangerous as everyone says she is, having her friend working with us seems like the bloody smart thing to do! N-now will you l-let! Go!” Priest dropped him, watching with amusement as the boy lost his balance from how hard he was fighting him. Stumbling backwards and falling right back down on his ass with a pained whine as he laid down fully on his back. Rocking a bit before rolling on his side and rubbing at his tail bone. Shooting Priest one of those pathetic little glares. 

“Wow, Svlad. That’s pretty manipulative, I’m impressed.” He was giggling when Svlad just shook his head, forcing himself to sit up with a little wince. 

“N-no. D-don’t put words in my mouth-” 

“Using Miles like cannon fodder to get Abaddon to stand down.” 

“Pl-please, you know that’s not what I-” 

“Didn’t think you had it in you to be so cruel.” He moved his foot to press it against the boy’s thigh, watching as he rather quickly scooted back and worked on standing up. “Actually... I guess I do, what with how you kept telling Todd everything was going to be fine even though you knew it wasn’t-” 

“Stop! Please!” He had those tears in his eyes, hands clenched into fists as he stumbled a bit forwards like he was actually going to do something. The boy moved his hands to rub his face, wiping the tears away furiously. “Mr. Priest... Please, just... just bring him with us.” Priest stepped forwards, cupping his face and pulling him closer as he leaned in. Smile still on his face as he brushed his thumbs over the boy’s cheeks. Watching how Svlad closed his eyes with a little whine. 

“You really want him to come with us? I want you to _beg me_ , properly too.” Svlad’s eyes slowly opened to look at him, a confused expression on his face that was making Priest smile. “Get on your knees, and beg, like the little pet you are.” Could see those tears of frustration building up in his eyes, face turning a bit pink just from thinking about it. Priest slowly let go of him, waiting for it, waiting so eagerly for the boy to comply. Wanting to see just how badly Svlad wanted Miles to come with them. 

"Mistah Priest!" He found his eyes widening a bit from her voice, noticing how Svlad actually looked hopeful from hearing it. He slowly turned to look at Bart who was rather happily walking towards them hoping she wouldn't see the boy behind him- “Oh my god! Dirk!? What're you doin' here?” 

_Shit._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk gets horribly disappointed over the fact that even though this is his case he has absolutely no control over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Dirk Gently, Bart Curlish, Ken Adams  
>  **Warnings** ; Abuse. Violence. Murder. Priest's POV

“Bart! You really are here!” Like he couldn’t actually believe it, Priest couldn’t help but notice how Svlad seemed a mix of excited and nervous to actually be in the same area as her.

“Hey, Bart.” Priest interjected, saying her name in a charming tone, smile on his face as he listened to Svlad move from behind him over towards Bart. Clearly feeling like she would protect him; and honestly, Priest wasn’t sure if the girl would or not. He felt they came a long way in their own “friendship” that she might be more loyal to him. But… you never knew in these kinds of situations. “Svlad and I were about to go on a case.”

“Isn’t his name Dirk?” She tilted her head, hand moving to her mouth so she could chew at her hangnails before looking over to the boy. Almost forgot she only knew him by that name rather than his birthname. He just kept his patient smile though as he watched the girl. Noticing she was actually wearing a CIA uniform rather than whet ever she felt like throwing on from the room that had clothes for her in it. Was an interesting look, the uniform was a bit baggy on her making him wonder who she took it from. She seemed to be taking in Svlad’s beat up appearance, he couldn’t help but give a small sigh from how the boy seemed to be smiling from Bart calling him by his real name.

“Why yes,” Svlad announced while glancing over at him. “Yes, my name is in fact Dirk.” He could see the nervousness in the boy’s eyes as he actually moved closer to her to the point he was almost standing behind the girl. Priest couldn’t stop his smile from that as he shifted and slid his hands in his jacket pockets. He slowly started to move closer to the two of them as he watched Bart turn so she could look at either of them.

“What’s he callin’ you that other name for?” She tilted her head and Priest happily decided to cut the topic this conversation was headed too.

“You getting ready for your own mission, kiddo?” Amused as she looked up at him with a large grin.

“Yeah, I’ve gotta go, are you free to tag along, Mistah Priest?” She was smiling at him as he slid one hand out of his pocket, holding it out and watching as the girl took hold of it. Almost in a childlike manner as he started to walk, glancing at Svlad who was watching this happen.

“Not right now… Hopefully soon, I’m not sure how long Svlad’s case is going to last. They’re fun that way…” He moved to wrap his other arm around the boy’s shoulders, pulling him closer as he started to walk with both of them. “Isn’t that right?” He smiled at the boy who gave a whine in the back of his throat. Hands moving to shove Priest off him as he skirted around to be on the other side of Bart.

“Well.” He sounded a little distressed with the word as he did his best to focus on Bart. “Do you know where your mission is, Bart?” Priest narrowed his eyes on the boy as she looked over to him. Wondered if now he wanted Bart to join them since she was heading out anyway. She gave a small hum before shrugging.

“Don’t know. I just go until the universe makes me stop. Don’t even have a name of whos I gotta kill this time. But I’ll know when I run into them.” He watched out of the corner of his eye as the girl nudged Svlad getting his attention more while smiling over to him. “Blackwing’s not so boring now, huh?” She was even laughing with her excitement, Priest just ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Biting it as he waited for whatever bullshit it was Svlad was going to try and pull.

“You  _actually_ like it here?” He asked in a hushed tone like Priest wouldn’t notice, he slowly looked back ahead of them watching the agents passing by hoping to spot Mason to get her to grab Bart. Not that it wasn’t uncommon for her to wander the halls, but he didn’t want her to tag along while he roughed Svlad up for all of the things he was trying to pull.

“You don’t?” She seemed confused from his statement. “Why?” Even smiling at the boy who seemed so uncertain of himself now. “We actually gets ta do stuff now. I mean, I getta go on missions, you’re goin’ on a case… That’s exciting.”

“Doesn’t it bother you you’re working for Blackwing?” Priest couldn’t stop his giggle from that, biting his lip when he glanced over to see Svlad glaring at him before he turned his attention back to Bart. Who just shrugged her shoulders, free hand moving back to her mouth for her to chew on.

“No?” Like she didn’t understand why it should bother her. “I mean, it’s not like we’s really workin’ for them. Theys just give us a place to eat and sleep an’ we still follow what the universe wants.” She shifted a bit, gently swinging the hand he held in that usual childlike manner. “Last time I tried to stop doin’ what it was the universe said I was supposed ta do people that shouldn’t ‘ave gotten hurt got hurt… I have friends here, and I getta do what I have ta do.” Priest watched how Svlad actually started to slow down, and just stopped walking all together, like he realized she wouldn’t be any help to him. Priest finally came to a stop, not wanting him to get too far behind. “You guys are lettin’ Dirk do what he needs ta do too, right?”

“Yes, that’s why I’m joining him for his case.” Priest smiled while rubbing his thumb over Bart’s knuckles before looking back to Svlad. He could see the boy was getting upset, shifting in his stance, hand moving to rub at where the device was in his shoulder. Obvious anger slowly starting to build as the boy took in a deep breath.

“But they’re holding us  _prisoner_ here!” He finally shouted, Bart just blinked at him head even tilting.

“Svlad…” He moved his hand from Bart’s to put it around the girl’s shoulder, pulling her closer with a smile while looking the boy over. “Bart is able to go wherever she wants, isn’t that right?”

“Yeah.” She was looking up at him with a slightly curious look on her face.

“She’s not a prisoner here.” He watched how the boy just gapped at them, clearly working on an argument in his head. “Bart, why don’t you go find Mason, alright?”

“Okay.” She sounded a little disappointed before walking off towards where Priest had been leading them.  

“Bart! Wait!” Svlad shouted, almost in desperation, even stepped after her and held a hand out. Priest’s eyes narrowed on the boy as Bart turned around to look at him.

“Yeah?”

“You may not be a prisoner here, but-” Priest grabbed Dirk by his shoulder, hand clasping down on it tightly as he pulled the boy back to his side. Patient smile still on his face, but he could tell from the look on the boy’s face he was close to having an anger fit.

“ _Svlad_ , that’s enough, let Bart go on her mission, you two can catch up later.” He squeezed his hand harder when the boy opened his mouth like he was going to try and protest. Digging his fingers into the pressure points there to shut him up. “See you later, Bart.” He could see how she was staring at his hand before she slowly turned to start walking, giving a little wave as she headed down the halls. He waited till she wasn’t in view as he pulled that remote out of his pocket. Could feel Svlad rather quickly pulling away from him. Swatting at the arm of the hand that was grabbing his shoulder. Already turning to try to head back to where Miles was.  

He watched him practically scramble down the halls for a bit longer than necessary; just wanting to get the boy’s hopes up that he might have actually gotten out of range for the remote. He casually pressed the button, watching as Svlad started to drop to his knees. Hand moving to his shoulder as he fell forwards, more or less face planting into the floor before he fell on his side. Body twitching and convulsing as he curled up in a ball with a muffled cry in pain. Priest just watched him and came to a stop right next to the boy, slowly turning the shock off. Eyes lingering heavily on him as he continued to writhe in his spot on the floor.

“O-ow, ow-”

“And where do you think you’re off to?“ He asked while kicking him in the shoulder, watching how he whimpered while grabbing the assaulted area. "Going to try and break Miles out again?” He walked around him, kicking him in the stomach this time. Watching how he curled up even further into a ball. “Or, were you just going to wander the halls till you find a way to get out of this place?” Lifting his foot and resting it on his shoulder as he began shaking him with it. He could hear the boy crying and he sighed while finally pulling his foot back, kneeling down next to him, hand moving to the boy’s hair as he ran his fingers through it. “Poor, confused,  _dangerous_ , little, Svlad Cjelli…”

“St-stop-”

“Realizing how  _alone_ he really is in this world.” He pulled on the boy’s hair roughly to get the boy to look at him. “Only  _friend_ you have in this place and she  _loves_ it here.  _OH_!” He couldn’t stop the giggle as he pulled on his hair harder, watching as the boy just curled up tighter to keep crying into his hands. “Here’s the best part. Bart and I are  _good_ friends now, all that time spending road trips together. Killing people together. Getting ice cream together… you didn’t  _really_ think she’d want to help you, did you?” He mused the words down to him. Wasn’t fully sure if the boy was even hearing him from how badly he was choking on his own sobs. Just begging him to stop repeatedly as he shook his head and buried his face so hard in his hands Priest couldn’t help but wonder if he was going to offset his nose again. “No one’s going to save you.” He purred the words down to him, watching as the boy eventually rolled on his stomach and tried to pull himself up. A little too distraught to do more than just get himself up on his knees. Priest slowly stood up, standing in front of the boy as he ran his hands through his hair. Pushing his head back enough so that the boy was staring up at him. Eyes all red and puffy as tears continued to stream down his face.  

“Pl-please, M-Mr. P-Priest.” He pulled on his hair, dragging his head forwards letting the boy cry against his thigh. He smiled when he felt the boy grab his leg, pushing a bit like he wanted to get away despite how much his fingers were holding on to his pant leg. “I d-don’t wa-want to d-do th-this.” He was shaking his head, finally willing himself to pull away from him, sniffling and moving his hands to try and wipe the tears away.  

“There you go again…” He mused the words down to him, watching as the boy gave heavy sobs, trying to catch his breath between them. Hands more or less covering his face now like that was going to help anything. “Acting like you have a choice.” He giggled when that just made Svlad cry harder, watching the boy trying to scoot back and away from him.

“I want to go  _home_.”  

“You  _are_ home.” He watched as Svlad shook his head and Priest couldn’t contain his giggling. “Ohh, you mean that pathetic excuse for an agency of yours? To those little rejects you called friends?” He moved his foot to nudge the boy, watching as he managed to move away. Using the wall to pull himself up to his feet, that anger slowly starting to show itself again.

“They’re not rejects-”

“ _Weren’t_. Svlad. They’re dead, or do I need to go grab a souvenir Bosco picked up for me?” He stalked forwards, catching the boy by his tie when he tried to pull away. He grabbed it tight as he pulled Svlad closer to him, devilish grin on his face as he looked him over. “I think you’ll like it. Give you a  _hand_ in remembering how dead they are. All thanks to you.” He watched as the boy shook his head while trying to shove Priest’s hand away.

“Let go of me! J-just stop it! Please, just stop!” Priest gave a low hum from his little breakdown while moving his free hand to the wall behind his head. Other hand twisting around the tie he was holding to force the boy to continue to stand. “I-I c-can’t help Bl-Blackwing-”

“You don’t have a choice.” He repeated it, saying it in a calming tone as he finally moved his hand’s to cup the boy’s face. Gently wiping his tears away and letting him slide down the wall onto the floor. He dropped his hands by his sides with an annoyed sigh. “You finally going to beg for me to bring Miles with us while you’re down there?” Arching a brow with an amused smile, he giggled when Svlad just glared up at him while shifting in his spot. Hands moving to wipe his tears away some more as he looked away from the man. Priest finally reached down to grab him by the tie again. “Then I guess we should start moving-”

“Please, Mr. Priest… Miles ne-needs to come with us. I  _know_ h-he needs to come with us. He’s important t-to th-the case.”

“Convince me that he really needs to come with us.”

“Mr. Priest.” He said the name in a surprisingly harsh tone, scooting back enough to try and put distance between them. It was actually amusing to watch as he listened to Svlad take in a shaky breath, hands actually rubbing along his bruised thighs as he glared up at him. “Miles is my first clue. You have to take him with us if you really want to solve the case.” Priest reached down, grabbing him by the hair, enjoying the flinch before he even did it. He pulled the boy up higher on his knees, hand moving off his hair to pet his cheek before he smacked him across the face. Hitting hard enough that the boy leaned over and caught himself on his hand before he fell on his side. “You said convince you!” He snapped the words at him while holding his cheek. Wincing while actually flexing his jaw. It made Priest laugh as he moved his hand back into his hair, pulling on it and forcing him to sit up right. He actually enjoyed the pained whine that left his throat as he continued to rub his cheek.

“I also told you to beg.”

“I’m not going to degrade myself by  _begging_ you to bring my clues along!” Priest just giggled from that while watching the boy shift in his spot.

“Oh really?” He could see the uncertainty on the boy’s face from that question, face heating up in anger and frustration as Svlad actually looked away from him and continued to rub his cheek. Other hand clenched in a fist which he held on his thigh, just staring at the floor, Priest was amused by this. Amused watching the inner turmoil that was going on with the boy below him. How he seemed so lost and unsure of himself and what to do now. He moved his hand to go back to petting the boy’s hair, brushing it off his forehead and watching the way it tangled and pulled from his gloves running through it. “From the sounds of it, Hugo only said to talk to him.” He watched how Svlad quickly looked up at him with a shocked look on his face as Priest giggled. “We have audio in your room too.” He watched how that look of shock turned into one of hatred. “You spoke to him, and he didn’t know anything.” He tilted his head with a smile. “And from me being able to stop you two I don’t think the universe really wants him to come.” His smile turned into a grin as he listened to Svlad take in a deep breath through his nose before pulling away from him.

“N-no. It’s not…” He watched how he rubbed his face in growing frustration before looking back up at him. “You want me to tell you when I have hunches.” Looks like a lesson was actually sticking, that was good. “My  _hunch_ is we need him with us.” Priest ran his tongue over his bottom lip, biting it while petting his hair. Actually, patting the boy’s head.

“Good boy.” He mused the words, watching how Svlad looked even more annoyed before forcing himself up on his feet and shooting him a glare. “Finally taking a step in the right direction and listening to an order I gave.” He moved to wrap his arm around the boy’s shoulder as he pulled him nice and close. Leaning in with a grin, “And you kept trying to insist that day one of training was pointless. Clearly the first lesson stuck.” He laughed as Svlad ducked down and slid out from under his arm with an offended glare. “Come along now.” He patted his thigh and continued to walk, looking back at Svlad who was hesitant but finally followed after. He could see the boy glancing around as he led him further down the halls than he has before. The boy slowly getting closer to him every time they passed agents who shifted their guns and kept their eyes on him. Honestly, he was amused by the fact Svlad was moving closer to him almost as if he was looking for protection. It caused a grin to come across his face as they continued down the halls, stopping in front of a room that Priest pushed a code in for. Watching the door slide open he grabbed Svlad by the tie and pulled him with him. Seeing Ken look up from his desk he continued to smile as they came to a stop closer to the man’s desk.

“Mr. Priest?”

“Hey, Ken, Svlad here has something he’d like to tell you about the case involving your little prisoner.” He moved his hand from the boy’s tie to his shoulder, shoving him in front of him with an amused smile from the noise Svlad made in the back of his throat. He watched how the boy looked at him from over his shoulder before turning his attention back over to Ken.

“Yes, well… um… I have a hunch that Miles needs to join me… us.” He watched him glance back before looking ahead again, obviously still annoyed that he would be joining him for the case. “He’s important.”

“Mr. Priest,” He watched how Ken looked from Svlad to him with a look of uncertainty on his face. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea for you to have to deal with both Svlad,” he could practically  _feel_ the anger coming off the boy, “and Miles.”

“There you go doubting me again, Ken.” He put his hand over his heart with a mock offended look on his face. “After all I’ve done for this place.” He was laughing though before carelessly shrugging, once more moving to use the boy as an armrest. “Curious what your plan is though if we do end up  _actually_ needing him.” He giggled when Svlad actually turned to look at him.

“There’s no  _if_! We  _do_ need him.” Ken was leaning back in his seat with a look of uncertainty on his face, like he also wasn’t entirely sure what he meant by that. “Ken.” He turned to look at him, a pleading look in his eyes. “Please, please just let us take Miles, it’s not like he has the ability to run at the moment.” He stated with a pointed look in his direction, just making Priest giggle more as he crossed his hands in front of him. Amused smile lingering on his face as he shifted in his spot. “And I think it will go by quicker if he’s actually with us rather than… well whatever it is you plan on doing for him and I being in contact during the case.” Priest just grinned looking from the boy over to Ken who was staring between them.  

“If you’re really worried about it you can have them plant one of them trackin’ devices in the kid.” He moved his hand and grabbed Svlad by the back of his neck, thumb rubbing over the tattoo there. “That way if he somehow does escape, which I highly doubt, you’ll have a way to know where he’s goin’.” He watched how Svlad pulled away from him, hand moving to the back of his neck with a glare on his face as his fingers ran along the tattoo. Even took a step away from him like the distance was going to save him from just realizing there was a tracer inside of him.

“He should not be running around with his leg in the condition it’s in. You will be put on calls with him anytime you need to get a hold of him. He’s a liability at this point, and since Skylar appears to be close by given the fact you saw her and you didn’t have to travel very far, if you absolutely need him he can be dropped off at your location.” Priest smiled while walking back over to Svlad, grabbing the boy by the tie as he scratched the skin on the back of his neck.  

“But what if we  _need_ him for something! What if without him Skylar just kills us-”

“Svlad.” Ken stated the name in a harsh tone as Priest tightened his hand on the boy’s tie when he actually, stepped forwards. He could see the anger on the boy’s face as he clenched his hands into fists. Tears of frustration building in his eyes as he reached a hand back to start scratching at the tattoo again. “I’m sure Mr. Priest can handle whatever it is you’re going to be running into.” Priest couldn’t help but be amused as he yanked on Svlad’s tie so the boy actually stumbled into his side, turning his attention away from Ken.

“I’ll let you know when we need him.” He mused the words out while dragging Svlad out of Ken’s office. Looking back to Svlad when he noticed how much he was rubbing the back of his neck. Almost as if he was trying to rub the skin off.

“A tracer!?” He could hear that break in his voice, the little crack and waiver as he turned his full attention to him. He could feel the way his hands were trembling as he finally stopped poking at his tattoo and tried to pry the tie out of his hand. Watching how his breathing seemed to get more and more ragged as he tried almost desperately to escape him. “You put a  _tracer_ in me!? I-I am  _n-not_  an object! I am a p-person-” He pulled him closer before punching the boy in the stomach, watching him drop like a rock at his feet. Seeing the boy hug himself as he sat on his knees, chest and face pressed into the floor as he coughed and choked on his sobs. “I’m a person.”

“Not anymore.” He watched as the boy started to cry harder into the floor, how he continued to sob and choke on his tears by his feet. He was smiling as he felt other agents glancing at them in passing, he slowly crouched down by the boy’s head. Forearms resting on his knees as he looked the boy over.

“D-does Bart-”

“Have a tracer? No. She’s not stupid, unlike you.” He watched as Svlad shoved himself up on shaky arms, looking up to him with a look of pure unadulterated hatred. He laughed from the look, watching as Svlad sat higher on his knees, tears staining his cheeks. Listening as the boy sniffled and started to rub his eyes, making Priest wonder if he was finally done with his childish breakdown.

“Not wanting to work for the people that  _kidnapped_ and  _tortured_ me for years doesn’t make me stupid!” He laughed in his face from that, hands moving to cup Svlad’s face as he pulled him forwards to the point of making the boy have to crawl a bit closer to him. The boy’s hands moving from the ground to his wrists as he gave a keening whine in the back of his throat.

“I  _own_ you.” He purred the words out, thumbs swiping his tears away as he looked between the boy’s eyes, watching how he sat up more on his knees and tried to pull away. “You’re mine.” As if he wasn’t getting the picture the first time. “Which means you’re going to do whatever I tell you to do like the good little pet you are.” Svlad shook his head while trying to pull away from him more, hands moving to Priest’s to try and pry his hands off his face almost desperately.

“No-” Priest let go with one hand only to smack him across the face, other hand moving into his hair to pull him back up when he almost fell.

“Yes.” He hated how he kept trying to deny it. Wanted to make it sink in that it was true, that he owned him. He wanted him to admit it, he could feel his eyes get heavy at the thought of forcing him to. “I want to hear you say it.” He pulled the boy up and shoved him against the wall, body pressing against him as he pinned him to the wall.  

“N-no, let go-” Hands cupping his face as he shoved him back more into the wall.  

“Say it.  _I’m yours_.” He leaned in and growled the words against him, waiting for it, to see if he would submit and say it or if he would be stubborn. “I own you.” He grabbed his jaw tightly, leaning in as Svlad whimpered and tried to shove him off, head shaking as he tried to turn it away. He rested one hand on the wall, the other forcing the boy to turn his head back towards him. “Say. It.” He slid his hand from the boy’s face to his throat. Gripping it tightly as he pressed him more into the wall, cutting off his airflow as he pressed against him more. “Svlad.” He was crying harder and desperately trying to pry the hand off his throat. “All you have to do is say it.”  _Submit to me._

“M-Mr. P-Priest–” Svlad’s hand moved to his shoulder, shoving at it to try and push him back as the other hand kept trying to pull his gloved hands off of him. He was trying to gasp for air, just looking like a fish out of water as he squirmed and even kicked at his leg to try and get him to let go. “Pl-plea–” He smiled from how much he was struggling to breathe and to talk, he watched his struggle for a little longer than necessary before dropping him. Watching the boy fall at his feet as he took a step back to watch him choke and gasp for air. Hands on his throat and even tugging at his tie to loosen it, like the item felt like it was still choking him.

“Darlin’.” He watched as the boy looked up to him. He moved his foot, resting it on his shoulder where he had stabbed him with the knife. Pressing the heel of his boot against the wound as he shoved him against the wall. “Say it.  _I’m yours_. And I won’t break open your stitches and be forced to drag you back to medical.” To prove he was serious he pushed harder as Svlad struggled and tried to shove his foot away. Tears streaming down his face as he gave a pained cry from Priest putting so much pressure on the wound.

“I-I’m yours-” Barely over a whimper as he choked on a sob. He slowly started to pull his foot off his shoulder, watching as the boy leaned forwards. Hand grasping at the wound as he cried, visibly shaking in his own anger.

“Good boy… Now let’s go.” Stating the words harshly as he stood up and dragged the boy to his feet by his hair. Watching how much Svlad was trying to struggle as they headed down the hallway, his struggle picking up as they passed where Miles was being kept.

“W-wait-”

“He’s not coming with us.”

“L-look, Mr. Priest.” He gave an annoyed sigh as Svlad tried so hard to remove his hand from his hair. “You don’t seem to care about rules. Why don’t you just grab him and take him anyway.” Priest couldn’t help but stop at that, blinking a bit before grinning as he turned around to look at him. Watching how Svlad seemed unsure about the way he was smiling at him.

“Svlad,” He mused the name while stepping closer to the boy, grabbing him by the tie and holding him so he couldn’t run. “Now I’m really impressed with you.” He was giggling while looking him over. “Fixin’ to talk me into treason because you don’t want to be alone with me longer than you already have to.” He watched how Svlad frowned at him as he pulled him even closer. Forcing the boy up on his toes as he looked between his eyes and watched how he was trying to pull the tie out of his hand. “Don’t much see the point in dragging him into this yet. We still have to find her and he’s going to try and sabotage every attempt to do so. He will join us when we get further in your case.”

“He could have important pieces of information to the case that he doesn’t know he has until we run into something.” Priest just kept that smile on his face, humoring Svlad’s argument for now.

“We can call him up if we stumble upon something that he might know. Unless,” He moved his free hand, grabbing the boy by the thigh and rubbing his thumb over the scar there from when Ken shot him. “You just want to watch him limp around from that injury of his.”

“N-no-” He was trying to pull his thigh away from him just making Priest giggle.

“Really are a sadistic monster aren’t you Svlad?” He could see tears in his eyes from that statement. “So  _dangerous_ and  _unpredictable_ , it’s a good thing you have me around.” He let go of his thigh starting to walk and dragging the boy with him by his tie. “Keep those civilians safe from the likes of you.” Purring the words as he continued to drag the boy who was shaking his head.

“I am  _not_ a monster-”

“That body count of yours says otherwise. How high are we now? Have to be in the hundreds-”

“No!”

“Should sit down one time and go over all of them.”

“M-Mr. Priest, please.”

“You remember all of their names? Or do you just see them as bodies?” He was grinning as he looked over his shoulder when Svlad started slowing down. He could hear the boy crying as he shook his head.

“I-I didn’t-”

“Get them killed? Of course, you did. The number one thing all those people had in common was  _you_ in their lives. I certainly wasn’t there to help things all the time.” He was laughing as he more or less started to drag the boy behind him when he seemed to refuse to follow. Hand adjusting on the tie to tighten it as he listened to his frantic gasp and how the boy finally stopped dragging his feet in order to stay two steps behind him and not choke himself. The rest of the walk to the garage was uneventful, just the random sniffling from Dirk, the continued struggle. But the boy didn’t open his mouth again to try anything, just bitterly silent about how the conversation was going. He led the boy over to the SUV he typically used, had it adjusted to how he liked it, and he could play his playlists from his phone over the stereo making it that much better. He dragged Svlad to the back of the car and opened the door before turning to look at him. Slowly letting go of his tie as he smiled at the boy who was fixing his tie and staring off with a pout to the side.

“Get in.” Watching the boy as he looked from the vehicle to him with a small sigh, slowly climbing into it. Working on getting himself situated and even pulling his seatbelt on. Priest grabbed one of the boy’s wrists and slapped cuffs around it, already cuffing him to the handle on the roof of the car.

“Is that  _really_ necessary?”

“Would just hate for you to try and jump out while we’re driving, Darlin’.” Leaning over him to give him a playful slap on the cheek before he leaned back to make sure the child lock was on and closed the door. He whistled to himself as he walked around to the back of the SUV, opening the hatch and checking the guns he had in there making sure he was properly loaded up on clips he would need for his machine gun, and checking extra clips for his handgun. He could see Svlad looking at him from over the back of the seat as he pulled out his M16 from the gun rack he had in the back. Looking it over and grabbing a clip to load it checking to make sure it was working correctly.

“A machine gun seems like over kill.”

“Farah always brought guns.” He mused the reply out, ejecting the clip and the spare bullet he put the gun back and loaded the bullet back into the clip.

“A  _handgun_.” Priest slid his hand down to his holster and pulled the handgun out, showing it to him with a smile. “Mr. Priest… I  _really_ don’t think you need to bring that many weapons.” He was even turning to peak over the back of the seat to try and look at his gun rack.

“Svlad. You were not only attacked by some hen with a magic wand who withstood an entire clip of bullets, and a rather high fall from building… but also an army from another dimension last time you and I were involved in a case together. Not to mention, the Spring case, where Farah, Detective Estevez, Project Incubus, and Bart all had a show down with those body swappers y'all got tangled up with.” He was checking another gun, looking it over before glancing up at Svlad. “And you mean ta try and tell me we ain’t gonna need heavy artillery while chasing after a project that kills people who are sick with unspeakable illnesses?” He watched how Svlad just slunk down in his seat, frown etched heavily on his face as Priest slid the gun back in its holster. Gloved fingers drumming on it as he waited for his reply. “That’s what I thought.” He stated while closing the hatch and walked around to the front, opening the driver’s side door as he climbed in and started the car to check on how he was on gas, pleased to see that they had already filled it from his last trip.

He put his headset in and pulled his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through playlists as he turned the headset on mute. Finding one that would fill the silence nicely he turned it on before starting to drive. Exiting the carport into the barren desert of the test area they were in. There was only one small visible section of Blackwing from up top which looked like an old radio station surrounded by a big metal fence, which opened the closer they got to it. The road was almost hard to see against the sand that blew around, which looked open for miles.

“Feel free to speak up when you get one of your hunches, Darlin’.” He mused the words, hand already moving to turn the volume for the radio down. He gave a pleased noise in the back of his throat as “Raise Hell” by Dorothy started, he glanced back at Svlad rearview. Adjusting it as he continued speeding down the road towards civilization. Curious if he was going to have to start a conversation or if Svlad would finally fill the silence running his mouth-

“So,  _where_ exactly are we going? You seem so sure you know where Skylar is.” Svlad actually pitched in, could hear him shifting and he glanced back in his rearview to see the boy fighting his cuffs, twisting them this way and that while pulling on them. He just smiled while glancing back ahead and motioning to the desert in front of them.  

“We’re headed to Mesquite. I saw her on the outer edges of the city while I was payin’ Scott a visit.” He glanced to see if Svlad would pick up on that, saw the boy shifting in his seat before scooting closer.  

“You… You didn’t…  _kill_ him… did you?” Svlad asked with a shaky breath. It was kind of adorable really, he couldn’t stop his laugh as he looked back at the road.

“Don’t worry, Svlad, he’s not worth the bullet.” He could hear his sigh of relief, “Surprised you actually care. He is the reason you were put in the program.” He mused the words out, listening to the way Svlad was struggling against his cuffs as he kept his eyes on the road.

“So where exactly are we?” Priest rested one hand on the steering wheel, resting his elbow on the window he propped his chin in his hand with a smile.

“You can’t tell?” He mused the words while looking back at him in the mirror, grinning when the boy just glared at him. “Not even from the town name I gave?” He was giggling as he grabbed the wheel and turned down a road that finally appeared out of the sand, heading down the long drive to Mesquite. Which was a few hours out from where they currently were, he glanced back at Svlad who just sunk back into his seat and pressed his face against the glass of the window. Priest slowly turned the volume up as “Birds with Broken Wings” by Ben Caplan started, drumming his fingers on the wheel as he watched the road. “Figured all those books you read as a kid and how much you ran around you would have a good idea.”

“This isn’t the same place as when I was a kid.” Priest grinned as he looked back at him and ahead again. Giving a little giggle this time as he gripped the wheel tighter.

“Actually, it is, you just always have had weird, questionable, and paranormal ways of escaping that I don’t think ya ever actually gotta see outside of the facility.” Dirk sighed heavily as Priest looked back at him and then ahead again. “We’re in Nevada.” He mused the words, looking around as they continued their drive, watching the way the sand blew around the road.

“Why did you visit Riggins?” He looked back at him through the rearview mirror and smiled wider. Watching how Svlad fussed at his lips with his teeth before he leaned back more in his seat. Slowly lowering the volume on the radio as the song switched. “Is he… coming back to Blackwing?” Sounded so hopeful.

“He’s been forced to retire, Wilson doesn’t like his plans of operation. That he wants leaves dangerous people like you out on the streets, and we just can’t have that-”

“Yet they let  _you_ go wherever you want.”

“Still on that theory, huh?” He mused the words, listening to Svlad shift and fight against his cuffs in the back of the car. “I was just swinging by to tell him about how great Blackwing is without him driving it into the ground.” He couldn’t help the grin as he looked at him in the mirror again. “Maybe we can drop by since he’s in the area.”

“No!” He ran his tongue over his teeth from how panicked he sounded at the idea. “N-no, th-that’s okay Mr. Priest, we don’t… we don’t have to do that.” He knew the boy didn’t want him to turn that into an excuse to kill the older man, he hummed at the thought.

“Could finally get revenge on him for locking you up all those years ago and making your life a living hell-”

“Pl-please, Mr. Priest. I-it’s fine. We don’t need to see him. L-let’s just find Skylar and see why the universe wants us together.” Priest just smiled while leaning his head back against the headrest. Tilting it to the side to look at the boy who was shifting uncomfortably as Priest looked back ahead and worked on getting on the interstate.

“Does seem like an odd combination, doesn’t it? Casualty Psychic with a Paranormal Entity that deals with bugs and disease. Honestly, sounds like a beautiful combination for disaster.” He was laughing with the words, blinking when Svlad sat forwards.

“What… what did you just call me?”

“Casualty Psychic. That’s the general term for yourself and Bart, you do bring about as much death as she does.”

“That’s not true!” Priest moved a hand off the steering wheel. “A-and she  _actually_ , kills people. I don’t kill people-”

“Ohhh… Svlad. Just because you’re not pulling the trigger doesn’t mean you’re not killing them.” Grabbing his knife and sliding it out of its sheath as he held it up and rested it so the point was pressing against the center console. Just holding it there as he slowly started to spin it, not caring about the way it was digging into the armrest of the console. “I meant it you know… All those years ago when I said I would cut the tally of everyone you killed into your body. Maybe seeing the numbers carved into your skin will help you accept what you are.” He laughed when Svlad actually kicked the center console, his anger so evident from the back seat.

“I am not a  _psychic_. And I most certainly am not a  _casualty psychic_! I’m a Holistic Detective, who solves cases and  _helps_ people!” He moved the knife and slowly slid it back into his sheath. Passing the few cars that were on the road as the open barren area started to gain more life and use.

“You’re a selfish little boy who gets himself involved in things out of his league and gets people killed for it.” He laughed to himself while putting both hands back on the steering wheel. “Here’s how I see this case going.” He shifted in his spot, giggling a bit as he glanced from the road to Svlad and back again. “You’re going to hook up with Skylar, and the second you two come into contact with one another you’re going to trigger an event that’s going to cause a mass casualty.”

“No-”

“You can try and stay in denial all you want, Svlad. But we know how much death likes to follow you around.” He could hear the boy sniffling in the back seat, he couldn’t stop his smile as the desert around them began to rise into rock walls on either side of the highway, eyes lingering on the sign for the town before Mesquite. He decided to just let Dirk stew in his own mind as he continued the drive. Slowly pulling off the interstate and taking the exit into the small town that was there. His eyes were scanning over those few who were out, most of them on smoke breaks or heading to parked cars. Didn’t take too long to reach their destination. He stared at the Terrible’s gas station sign, looking it over before pulling into it and parking off to the side. He slowly climbed out of the vehicle and walked around to Svlad’s side. Opening the door as he pulled out his handcuff key, grabbing the boy by the tie and pulling him closer with a little grin.  

“Skylar came in here yesterday. The kid I talked to claims he didn’t see her at the time I didn’t care enough to push… There’s cameras in the shop so if they really don’t know anything the cameras could have seen something.”  

“That’s not really how my cases work… The whole… you know…  _actual_ investigation of things.” Priest blinked at him, hands moving to rest in the doorway of the SUV as Dirk practically squirmed under his gaze. “I follow Coincidences, and the interconnectedness of things. It’s not like I follow real clues around, and I  _definitely_ don’t look at film footage.” Priest took in a deep breath through his nose, one hand moving to grab the boy’s tie as he yanked him closer to the open doorway.

“Alright,” would humor this idiotic idea for a while. “you got a good hunch about this place?” He watched as Dirk looked at the gas station with a little frown on his face as he shifted in his seat. Finally shrugging and looking over to him, he could still see how red his eyes were from crying.

“I don’t know, but I don’t always have hunches either.” Priest sighed while standing up straight and showing him the key so the boy would hold still for him. 

“How you manage to  _solve_ anything is beyond me. But I guess that’s what you need other people for, isn’t it Svlad?” Teasing tone in his voice as he uncuffed him. Watching as the boy rubbed his wrists before wiping his face off of any tears that were there. “Now, Svlad.“ He leaned in, one hand holding the top of the doorway as he got into the boy’s personal space. Smiling at him as his free hand moved to straighten out the boy’s tie. Could feel the tension rising as he ran his hand down his chest to keep it straightened out. "If you try to pull anything I will kill everyone in there. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mr. Priest.” He slowly unbuckled his seatbelt and Priest stepped back far enough to let the boy climb out of the car. He kept an eye on him as he started to look around the area before heading towards the gas station, Priest locked the SUV and followed after the boy, lingering a bit behind as Svlad forced a smile like everything was okay and headed over to the door. Priest walked in after Svlad, glancing at the monitor that displayed the cameras as he walked in before looking to the man behind the counter who looked a little nervous about them entering. He could see the beads of sweat on his forehead which seemed slightly out of place. Although it was warm outside, it was nice and cool in here. As he got closer to the counter, however, he could already smell a familiar copper smell. That almost made him laugh as he changed his direction from the counter to the shelves, boredly scanning over the stock they had on display as Svlad headed over to the counter. The boy very, obviously, oblivious to the smell that was tainting the front of the gas station. Priest couldn’t stop his smile as he moved to look around to see if anyone else was in there with them.

“Hi!” Said it in that perky upbeat tone that made Priest grin as he walked farther into the store, looking down the aisles, listening for any movements. Feeling like Svlad should be fine, knew he had a habit of getting hurt on cases, but if Bart couldn’t kill him he doubted a possible robber could. “I’m Dirk, Dirk Gently Holistic Detective.”

“Holistic Detective?” The man behind the counter sounded just as nervous as he looked, he continued to search as Svlad continued to try and talk to the man. “What the hell is that? You like, work with plants or something?” Nervous talker, apparently. He couldn’t stop his giggle as he moved to glance at the camera monitor again from where he stood. Smiling to himself when he caught the sight of someone with a gun crouched behind the aisle close to him.

“Plants? No. I…” He swore he could practically see the lightbulb appear over Svlad’s head as he continued to move. Grabbing his gun as he got closer and closer to where the person with the gun was. “Oh! You mean like  _Horticulturists_.” He noticed also how Svlad seemed to have been writing something as he spoke. “No.” He was laughing a bit though, as Priest stepped around the corner quickly seeing the suspect attempting to sneak around the other side. “You know you’re actually the first one to-”

“Hey-” Priest caught them by the back of the shirt, yanking them backwards and throwing them hard to the ground. Already kicking the gun out of their hand, he could hear movement up front but ignored it for now as he drew his gun and shot the boy right in the chest. He turned his head to look and see the kid behind the counter had leapt over it and was holding his own gun to Svlad’s head. Watching as the boy stared in shock more than anything. Hands on the man’s arm as the kid stood there with his gun aimed at him, hand holding the weapon shaking horribly. Priest couldn’t stop the giggle when he noticed blood spatter on the boy’s shirt.

“D-drop the gun! I-I’ll sh-shoot him-” So nervous, such an amateur, he was giggling more now as he walked around the aisle watching as the boy took a step back and dragged Svlad with him. Only backing himself up into the display behind them.  

“Will you, now?”

“L-listent to me.” Svlad was trying to sound calm, squirming a bit in his grip as he tried to look at the kid over his shoulder. “H-he’s going to kill you. J-just drop the gun and run-”

“Shut up!” Priest was amused how Svlad still wanted to save the kid’s life. Even while he was being held at gunpoint.  

“Looks to me like this is your first time usin’ a gun, I’m curious, did you mean to kill the cashier or you just a little trigger happy?”

“D-dude I mean it. I-I’ll kill him!” Shaking so badly, Priest just grinned, biting his bottom lip before rather quickly raising his gun and shooting the boy right in the head. He watched Svlad close his eyes and flinch from the action. The body slumping down onto the floor as Svlad just stood there slowly opening his eyes wide, tears in them as blood and brain matter slowly started to drip off his face. Priest slid his gun back in his holster as he started to walk over to them, shoving the door open to walk behind the counter he looked to the body that was there. He knelt down next to it and started to search the older man for keys, finding what looked like normal house keys and store keys he just took both and started to walk back around the counter.

“You… shot… him.” He looked over to Svlad, who was still standing there with a look of shock on his face, the boy finally stumbling to the side and staring at the body. Hand moving to try and desperately to wipe the blood and gore off his face. Almost frantically trying to get it off, just getting more blood on that pretty blue jacket of his. “He-”

“Going to thank me for saving your life?” He mused the words, walking over to him and grabbing the boy carelessly by the arm and dragging him towards the back of the store. He stopped when they reached the door in the back, turning to look at the boy who was still rubbing at his face. Just making a mess of it, he shoved him into the wall by the door. Hand grabbing his chin and tilting his head up so he would look him in the face. “Svlad.” He watched as his eyes finally focused on him, looking him in the eyes with that still shocked expression on his face. “You going to shut down like this every time someone dies?” He watched the tears that filled his eyes as he looked from him to the dead body near the front of the gas station.

“N-no—I just… What if he killed me…”

“If he was really going to kill you he would have just done it after I shot his friend.” He could see that increasing Svlad’s very visible agitation.

“You’re insane!” He giggled before smacking the boy across the face, watching his head snap to the side as he lifted his hand to rub his cheek. Which was a nice shade of red from the hit, he gave a soft sigh while grabbing him by the face and shoving him more into the wall.

“That any way to talk to me after I just saved you?”

“You’re the one that put me in danger in the first place!”

“Svlad.” He leaned in, hand moving to the wall next to his head as he grinned at him. “You have been around blood long enough to know that smell.” He moved his free hand, grabbing at the boy’s jacket and pulling on it before sliding his hand into the boy’s pocket. He’d noticed the pen hastily dropped on the floor when all the action started. “Or were you too busy,” he pulled a piece of receipt paper out of the boy’s pocket, watching how he was trying to grab it back from him, “trying to write notes to notice.” He looked at the receipt paper pulling it away when Svlad tried so hard to grab it, seeing rather hastily written in pen the words  _‘HELP ME’_.

“I-it’s not–”

“You would have gotten the cashier killed anyway.” He crumpled the receipt up before shoving it in his pocket, watching the way the boy looked at him with a distressed expression. “You still going to try and deny you’re a casualty psychic.” He pulled out the keys and worked on figuring out which one went to the lock on the door. He gave a pleased hum and opened it, grabbing Svlad by the jacket and shoving him inside as he looked to the camera set up they had. Shoving the boy down in the chair he set to work figuring out how the system worked. Playing around with it as he listened to Svlad shift in the chair and go back to trying to clean his face.

“Can I please go to the restroo-”

“No. You’re staying right here, or do you want to get more people killed?” He arched a brow, finding what he wanted he rewound the tapes to get to what date and time he wanted, watching as eventually Skylar stepped into the store. Hood pulled close, he could feel Dirk leaning forwards now as the boy seemed a little more engrossed in what was going on. He followed her on the cameras as she walked into the back to grab food and drinks, cradling the supplies in her arms. Could see locusts crawling all over his hands and slipping under her hoodie as she finally headed over to the counter. Making sure to avoid the camera, but it was so easy to tell it was her.

“She really does have locusts… they just… follow her?” He smiled from the question while glancing over to him. Looking back to her at the counter watching how the cashier was talking to her while ringing up what she needed. And, of course it was the same kid he tried to talk to last night. He gave a low hum from that and stood up straight, fast forwarding it a bit and noticing they ended up talking for a while before she eventually jumped behind the counter and hid… right before he himself walked through the door. “Is she a psychic?”

“No, probably saw me pull in…” He stood up straight before closing out of what they were watching. Walking over to the files in the room and using the keys he collected to unlock them. Opening the drawers, he flipped through paperwork before finding files on current employees. “Looks like we have more stops to make.” He looked over to Dirk, eyeing the blood on him before sighing in disappointment, hand reaching over to grab him by the front of his tie as he dragged him out of the room. Heading to the bathroom he grabbed a rag on the way and dragged Svlad in with him. Shoving him against the wall as he turned on one of the sinks, letting the water run to get hot before putting the rag under it. Grabbing the boy’s chin and tilting his head as he worked on cleaning the blood off his face.

“I  _can_ do this myself, you know-” He gave a small groan as Priest continued to clean his face up anyway. Rag brushing and cleaning along his skin gently.

“Take off your jacket.” He gave a small smirk when the boy’s hands moved to his wrist, trying to still him in cleaning his face.

“Why?” He looked so fearful, which was making his grin widen as he smacked one of the boy’s hands away with his free one before grabbing him by the jaw again. Forcing him to turn his head away as he cleaned the boy’s face by his ear before starting to clean the side of his throat.

“Don’t question my orders, just follow them.”

“I am  _not_ an  _Agent_. I don’t just  _follow_ orders-”

“But ya’re my pet.” He leaned in, smile staying on his lips, could smell the blood lingering on his skin as he brought his mouth to his ear. “You even admitted it.” Teasing tone as he gave a small giggle, feeling the way the boy shivered from it. “You need to do what I say like a good boy.” He informed so casually before leaning back, going back to cleaning him as Svlad glared off to the other side of the bathroom. “I guess I’ll just take it away-”

“N-no.” He was quickly moving to take off the jacket, Priest took it from him before the boy could pull it close to himself.

“Stop. I don’t want to already have to buy you a new shirt because you got blood all over this one.” Chastising as he grabbed the boy by the chin with the hand that still held the rag. Looking to his shirt to see if he got any blood on it at all. Not seeing any he slowly let go and stepped back to work on cleaning the blood off the jacket. Not handing it back as he started to walk away, heading towards the front door, Svlad was quick to follow after him.

“Can I have the jacket back-”

“After the shit you tried to pull?  _No_.” He gave a small chuckle as he grabbed the boy by his tie and headed back out to the SUV, shoving him towards it as he opened the front seat to toss the jacket in before opening the back door for him. “Get in.” Hand moving to unmute his headset, eyeing Svlad who was looking out towards the almost abandon roads. Almost like he wanted to run, he shoved the boy at the open door waiting for him to follow the unspoken command to get in. “Priest to command.” He slowly climbed into the SUV, he leaned in while grabbing the cuffs and cuffing Svlad’s hands to the handle on the roof. Slamming the door closed.

_–“This is command.”_

“Things got a  _little_ zany.” He was giggling when he could hear Ken’s sigh.

_–“Already… You’ve already–”_

“Relax Ken, it was robbers, had to kill them. Found a possible lead on Skylar though, so we’re heading there now. I’m also sending you the location of this place to get it cleaned up.” He was pulling out his phone while texting the address to Ken. Walking around the vehicle slowly to give the conversation some time. He could see the SUV shaking a bit as Svlad tried to fight his restraints inside of the vehicle.  

_–“Please talk to me before you kill anyone else.”_

“That was a situation you deemed as necessary.” He mused while muting the headset, climbing in the driver’s side he looked over to Svlad who was practically half on the floor pulling with all of his might on the cuffs. Like he was actually going to get them to break. He just arched a brow at the boy, listening as he kicked at the door in his little fit. Pulling his seatbelt on he already started up the SUV and looking to the addresses he had for the employees. Guessing by the date of births of which one to try first, “And what exactly is your plan when you get out of those?” Priest couldn’t stop his giggle when Svlad shot him a glare before continuing to fight his bindings.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk finds ways to fill the silence while also being a total snarky, frustrated, angry, boy. Priest is not impressed, and only slightly amused. also annoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Dirk Gently, Ken Adams   
> **Warnings** ; Abuse. Murder Mention. Priest’s POV. 
> 
> **Note** ; Gosh man. Ya’ll are gonna be in for a trip of this town I made up for this case.   
> Dirk is also gonna learn a thing about Priest he’s not too happy about and thinks is bullshit.

Priest drove to a nice suburban area and stopped the SUV outside of the address he wanted, smiling a bit to himself while glancing towards Svlad in the rearview. Noticing the boy was practically sitting on the floor. Arms awkwardly hanging above his head, was pressing his face into his biceps and his legs were awkwardly bent and tangled up in themselves from how much he had been struggling. But he hadn't been moving, looked more like he was sitting there in defeat. He just watched him while leaning back in his seat more, turning his head to look over at the boy. He could see Svlad's hands wrapped around the links of the cuffs, gripping them and rubbing his thumbs along the individual chain almost obsessively. He turned off the car and watched as the boy slowly raised his head, sniffling and wiping the tears off his face on his bicep as he finally pulled himself up into the seat.

"You know, we're only a few blocks away from Scott's place." Grinning when he saw the boy shaking his head.

"We should focus on the case."

"He's investigating her too. You should see the wall he has dedicated to his favorite little projects." He leaned back, hands moving and motioning in front of him. Imagining the wall and the photo of the hooded figure there, he turned his head to glance back at Svlad. "Maybe he'll have more information."

"Pl-please, Mr. Priest... I don't want you to kill anyone else today." He held a begging tone in his voice, was looking up at him with fear filled eyes. Priest couldn't stop his giggle as he finally climbed out of the SUV.

"Don't go anywhere now." He mused while shutting and locking the doors, he could see the SUV shift as the boy obviously went back to fighting, could hear muffled yelling from inside of the vehicle. He ignored it as he walked up to the door, knocking on it and waiting patiently for someone to answer. He gave a pleased noise when it was the person he was looking for, seeing the teen open the door he just smiled. "You know, I'm not a fan of being lied to." He mused, hand moving to the door to shove it open as he invited himself inside.

"Whoa! Dude! I don't know what you're talking about." He shut the door behind him, doubting Svlad would be able to do anything, and even if he did. Well that would mean they were right on track with where they needed to go.

"That's why you let her jump behind the counter before I came in, right?" He was giggling when the boy shifted backwards, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket with obvious intent to call someone. "I wouldn't bother kid, I'm CIA, they're not goin' to do anything to save you."

"CIA? I thought you were a Priest." Squinting at him while stepping back. Priest couldn't stop from laughing at that, chuckling as he continued to walk after him when the boy stumbled back further in the house. "A-are you not? She called you Priest..."

"Where did she go?" He grabbed for the boy when he tried to run, catching him by the back of his shirt and pulling him back over to him. Shoving him into the wall and eyeing the family photo he shoved him next to. Looked like he lived with just his dad and little sister. He glanced back to the boy who obviously looked nervous about the situation he was in.

"Sh-she told me not to tell you. Wh-when you asked about her she grabbed me, like... begged me." He narrowed his eyes on him before leaning back to give the kid some space for answering honestly. Wondered why she didn't want him to know...

"So where is she now?"

"I walked her to the bus station, and that was it I promise...” He had his hands half raised as he tilted his head with an uncertain expression on his face. Priest hummed before stepping away and heading back for the front door. Pausing as he stood there with it open, standing in the doorway as he looked to the SUV which was still moving like Svlad was fighting his bindings. He turned to look back at the kid who was shifting in his spot and straightening out his shirt.

"You don't want me to have to come back here. So, you better not be hiding anything else, boy." Adjusting his jacket enough for the kid to see his gun. He could see him turning pale as he shook his head and backed up more.

"Is that a gun? What the fuck does a Priest need a gun for?" Priest just sighed heavily while resting his hand on the gun, already unclipping the holster- "Th-that's it I swear! She just wanted a bus outta town." He stepped outside and shut the door, heading down the walkway to the SUV, unlocking it and climbing in he glanced back at Svlad who was panting heavily and sweating a bit from how much he was fighting his restraints, he just smiled while starting up the vehicle.

"Mr. Pr-Priest, pl-please tell me h-he's okay."

"Did you hear any gunshots?" He was laughing as he started to drive, checking his GPS to see where exactly the Bus Station was as he continued to drive.

"That doesn't mean anything." He grumbled the words, and Priest just grinned while glancing back at him and continuing to drive. "Please... just tell me." He sounded so tired, he just kept smiling while drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"He's still alive."

"Oh, thank God." He couldn't stop his giggle from Svlad's rather loud relief about the fact he didn't kill the kid. Could hear Svlad shifting and glanced back at him when he rested his cheek on the passenger's seat. "What did he say?"

"He helped her get to the bus station so she could leave town." Which meant she was a day ahead of them going God knows where. Really should have left last night instead of this morning, next time Svlad had a case he would make sure to ignore Ken and just go. He turned on the radio, switching it from his phone to the AM stations, flipping through to see if there was any news.  

"Seems she might have a hard time getting a bus with the fact she's covered in bugs..." Priest couldn't stop the giggle from that while glancing back at him.

"You know, universe is funny about making people like you unnoticeable. Which is how Bart can get through places covered in blood, or how no one says a thing after she just murdered someone in a populated area. I'm sure no one ever really stops you from going into places you shouldn't be unless you bring attention to yourself as well." He could see Svlad shift and frown.

"Are you saying people are so unobservant that they don't notice she's covered in locusts?" He just glanced at him in the mirror before looking back ahead.

"Basically." He mused while continuing to the bus station, pulling in and parking it he shut off the vehicle and turned to look at the boy. "And I have to ask, Svlad, what was your plan for this investigation." He watched as the boy leaned back in his seat and bit his bottom lip. Frown on his face as he leaned up to itch the side of his face under his eye.

"Well, my plan before you interrupted was to get in an SUV with Miles, and drive to wherever he was going to take us and go from there." He clicked his tongue while opening the glovebox, pulling out his work pad and turning it on before lifting his hand to the headset he wore to unmute it.  

"Priest to command." He waited patiently while loading up the work pad, setting it down and getting out of the car. He opened the back and climbed in, turning the child lock off on that side before closing the door.

_\--"This is command."_

"Ken~" He hummed the name while leaning back in the seat, pulling out his handcuff key and looking to Svlad who just eyed it and him suspiciously, was even leaning more into the door. As if that would stop Priest from doing anything to him, he just smiled at the boy while grabbing one of his arms. Leaning in and uncuffing him before leaning over and getting the other. "We need to talk to Miles."

_\--"I'll get everything ready."_

Priest lifted his hand and muted the headset, glancing at the bus station, which was surprisingly busy. Though he knew that Mesquite was popular for the golf course... He watched as some people even got off of larger busses with luggage and golf clubs. He grabbed the work pad and loaded up what he needed as he glanced to Svlad who was checking the door. Trying to be so sneaky about it, noticing he was caught he watched the boy pull his hands in his lap before starting to rub his wrists.

"Do you really have to sit here with me?" He asked in obvious annoyance while scooting more to the side. Priest just kept his eyes on the main building before looking back to the work pad. Hand moving to unmute the headset, he couldn't stop the smile from how Svlad actually flinched the second his hand raised.

"Sure is takin' an awful long time, Ken. What if this was an emergency?" He mused the words, grinning when the video feed finally loaded showing them Miles sitting at the table he was chained to with a bored expression on his face. Which had an underlying tone of rage. He adjusted how he was sitting, lifting his leg to rest his foot on the center console and rested the pad on his knee so they could both be seen. "Miles!"

"There's no way you already found her." Priest giggled while shaking his head.

"No, but Svlad here ended up bringing up a good point-"

"I did?" He looked over to the boy who actually had a confused, yet delighted, look on his face. He sighed to himself before looking back to the work pad.

"Where were you fixin' to go after you got out of Blackwing last night?" He watched Miles shift on the other side, pulling slightly on the cuffs he had attached to him.

"It's... Nowhere, I don't know." He watched him lean back in his seat and cross his arms over his chest in defiance. Priest just nodded while reaching in his pocket, pulling out the remote to the device in Svlad's shoulder. He could feel the boy tensing as he held the remote up for Miles to see.

"I don't like being lied to."

"M-Mr. P-Priest... please." He pulled the remote away when Svlad actually tried to grab it.

"So, I'm goin' to electrocute Svlad here until you tell me the truth."

"What-" Miles sounded so enraged by the idea as Priest hit the button, turning the device so he could watch as Svlad cried out and convulsed. “Th-that’s not fair! You can’t just…” Was cute how Svlad was more or less flailing in the seat as he tried to reach for the device, so desperately wanting to pull it out. He watched the boy with heavy eyes before looking to Miles who looked so conflicted. “Dirk!” He was leaning forwards though, arms no longer crossed as he actually stood up. "Stop!"

"Not until you tell me where ya'll were headed."

“I don’t know! I was just going to keep driving!” Priest shifted to show the remote to the camera, smiling as he showed the buttons on the side.

“You know what I really love about this new tool? I can increase the intensity of the shock on it.” He could see Miles pulling on his restraints. Like he wanted to jump through the screen and attack him.

"Ilmoure! W-we were headed for Ilmoure." Priest turned off the device, looking from Svlad to Miles who looked concerned as Svlad slunk down off the seat. Pressing his face into the back of the seat as he convulsed and cried from the lingering pain. Priest clicked his tongue while leaning back more against the seat, turning the work pad to face him.

“See." He cooed the word while looking Miles over. "That wasn’t so hard.”

“Dirk, are you okay?” He was giggling when the boy groaned from his spot, he tilted his head to look at him before reaching over and gently petting his head. Fingers running through his hair so gently and sweetly that the boy seemed to actually be leaning into it.

“What’s in Ilmoure?”

“I don’t know. Okay. I don't know. Sh-she just stated she had to go there it was hard enough to find the place on the map. Let alone figure out what the hell was going on there.” He gave a small hum while pulling Svlad back up into the seat. Listening to him cry as the boy shoved himself into the door to try and keep distance between them.

“I take it you found it on the map.” He could see the boy taking in a deep breath while sitting back down in his chair.

“It’s north of Mesquite.” Said it through gritted teeth. Priest just grinned while sitting up, glancing back towards the bus station before looking back to Miles.

“We’ll keep in touch, bye Miles.” He mused the words while closing out of the video chat. Muting his headset again before leaning forwards to put the work pad back in the glove box. He gave an amused noise when Svlad actually moved, scrambling behind him in the space he made to crawl over the seats. Slamming himself into the door as he forced it open. More or less falling out onto the hot asphalt below him.

“Ow.” Priest slid over to the open doorway watching the boy rather clumsily get up. Giving a small laugh when he went to try to run only for him to wince and grab his leg, the attempted run turning into him trying to limp away instead. Stepping out he slowly started to stalk after the boy, taking his time with it as Svlad tried to walk faster.

“And where are you off too in such a hurry, Darlin’?”

“As far away from  _you_ as possible.” Priest giggled at his response taking longer strides now to catch up to the boy. Wrapping an arm around his waist and easily hoisting him up as he turned and started to head back towards the car. “L-let go of me! G-get your hands off-”

“Svlad. If you draw attention to us I will put my machine gun to use and shoot everyone inside of that place.” He dropped the boy on his feet and shoved him against the SUV. Watching him wince and lift his foot slightly, putting most of his weight on his left leg. “Twist your ankle during that gracious escape attempt, Darlin’?” He smiled when Svlad just glared at him. “North, by the way, is over there.” He pointed to the right of the distance he had been walking. Turning to look in that direction he motioned at the vast nothingness that was the Nevada desert. “You wanna run? You’ll die of heat exhaustion before you even figure out where Ilmoure is.”

"I don't care, at least I would be away from you."

"Not for long." He mused while moving his hand to grab Dirk by the back of his neck. He grinned when the boy moved to try and shove his hand off him while shoving himself to the side. Trying to escape him by almost climbing back into the car.

"So, what's the problem then of letting me go by myself? Besides, I'm sure  _someone_ would pick me up along the way and get me exactly where I need to be going." He couldn't help but be amused by how much Svlad was blatantly getting himself in trouble like he had no care in the world. He rested his hand on the doorway of the SUV while looking the boy over, hand moving to child lock to turn it back on.

"And who's going to protect you, Svlad?" He was grinning as the boy looked at him with a small glare.

"I don't know if what you're doing is what I would call  _protecting_ , Mr. Priest." He stood up straight with an amused laugh, leaning in as he looked the boy's face over before looking into his eyes.

"Really? Then who would have saved you from those robbers?" He arched a brow, watching how the boy was fidgeting now, getting anxious from thinking about it. Like the memory was coming back to him about being held at gun point. He even raised his hand to rub at his face, almost like he was still thinking about the blood and brain matter that was on him not too long ago.

"W-without you shooting the one that wouldn't-"

"Have happened? Oh, Svlad. While the one at the counter distracted you the other one was in the middle of sneaking around the aisles. I'm sure they would have killed each other or themselves trying to kill you, or they could have shot you." He smiled when the boy looked away from him, shifting a bit in his spot as Priest leaned back. "Now get in the car." He stood up straight, watching the boy and sighing when Svlad took that opportunity to try and dodge to the side and run again. He barely missed catching him by the back of the shirt and pulled out the remote from his pocket. Just watching as the boy went running to try and get away from him, actually heading in the right direction this time. Priest counted to ten in his head before pressing the button. Watching how quickly the boy fell and screamed, grabbing his shoulder as he curled up in middle of the parking lot. Crying out in agony as Priest began walking after him, taking his time with it to increase the length of the boy's suffering and pain. He came to a stop by the boy's side, watching him writhe and convulse on the ground, dirtying up those pretty clothes of his.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He crouched down next to him, resting his forearms on his knees as he enjoyed the view of him writhing around. "Surprised you didn't see that one coming." He was giggling as he finally stopped the shock, watching as Svlad just laid there, limbs randomly twitching as he panted heavily into the concrete below him.

"Pl-please-" Priest slowly looked up towards the people who seemed to almost be ignoring them as they continued on with their business. Some getting in their cars and driving away while others entered the station to wait for their busses.

"Were you hoping they would save you?" He rested his cheek in his hand as he looked back down at the boy who was crying while moving to touch the device through his shirt. "I thought you didn't want me to kill any more people today."

"I-I d-don't."

"Really? Because it looks like you want me to commit mass murder, which I don't have a problem doing-"

"N-no." He watched as the boy sat up rather quickly, Priest bit his bottom lip watching as the boy attempted to dust himself off before standing up. Brushing more sand off himself as he glanced towards the people who weren't even looking their way. Priest followed his gaze before standing up straight, putting the remote back into his pocket and eyeing Svlad carefully.

"Get back in the SUV." He watched how the boy looked to him then back to the vehicle which was just waiting for them. Door still open and going completely unnoticed by the people in the area. There was a bit of a pause before the boy started walking back, Priest turning on his heel and walking after him, watching him climb back in he grabbed the cuffs again and looked to Svlad who lifted his hands so they were in the position Priest needed. He was amused that the boy didn't want him to kill people that badly that he was so willing to do what Priest wanted him to. Cuffing him into place he shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat. Starting the vehicle, he pulled up the map on his phone to see where exactly Ilmoure was, to see if it was even a real place. He'd honestly never actually heard of it before and he thought he knew the area pretty well at this point. Finally finding something he turned in his seat and began driving. Loading up his music again as he pulled out of the parking lot and got back on the interstate to head North.  

"Is that what people don't notice about you?" He slowly glanced back at Svlad, small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"They don't notice you walking around with guns or hurting other people?" He giggled from that while looking back at the road with an amused smile on his face. He shifted in his seat before slowly shrugging his shoulders. "I mean... I can't recall a time anyone said anything after you murdered people in neighborhoods." He grinned as he glanced at the mirror and back.

"I'm sure the markings on my vehicle helped them look the other way."

"They're always pure black, even the windows are that tinted. It's not very  _equitable_ for me to have to tell the truth when you get to lie about everything." A rather harsh tone in Svlad's voice, Priest couldn't contain the giggling anymore.

"It's almost like you're  _begging_ me to pull over and beat you with that attitude. After I've been so  _nice_ to you for our first case together." He looked back to see the boy's glare his smile slowly falling off his face as he looked back to the road. Continuing to check for signs of the exit they needed to take, he could hear Svlad grumbling a bit in the back and slowly could hear the clinking of Svlad fiddling with the cuff chains.

"What is your 'ability'?" He could even see him using his fingers as quotations over the word making Priest giggle a bit to himself, amused he wanted to continue this line of conversation. Priest leaned back into his seat, relaxing as he moved his hand to turn down the music. Focusing more on the road than he was Svlad, he could hear the boy shift as Priest read the mile marker for where they were. "Well, since,  _you're_ not going to answer..." He cleared his throat, could feel Svlad shifting in his seat. "Your ability  _has_ to do with how you can find us projects all the time. Like some kind of  _Holistic Stalker_." He couldn't help but glance at him in the rearview. "Oh! No not stalker. A Holistic Nanny! Which is how you're able to  _not_ get killed by Bart or Skylar or whatever other Blackwing victim is declared 'Dangerous'…" Once more with the finger quotes. "That's why they feel it's okay to send you out with other 'projects' right? Cause that's what the universe wants from you for some reason? Could you  _imagine_ how great you could be at that if you  _weren't_ an insufferable arsehole." Priest narrowed his eyes on the boy as he started to reach into his pocket. He could see how much his facial expression was changing, going from angry and pouty to suddenly nervous and panicked. Even started to fight the cuffs he had stuck around his wrists.

"N-no! No, M-Mr. Pr-Priest, I-I am  _so_ sorry. I did  _not_ anticipate you were actually listening-" Priest rolled his eyes before turning on the device, even turning it up as he continued down the road, noticing how it was slowly getting darker as he turned off and down the dirt road that was their exit. Wasn't quite what he was expecting, he stopped focusing on that and listened as Svlad just cried out through gritted teeth. Vehicle shaking from how badly he was convulsing in the back, he slowly stopped the shock as he slowed down when the dirt road started to get rather sharp turns. He listened as the boy started to pant, trying so hard to catch his breath, still whimpering from the pain coursing through his body.

"You think when I'm not listening you can just say whatever you want, huh?" He was smiling as he watched Svlad shift uncomfortably in the backseat. "What an obtuse thought." He glanced back to what he was doing while turning the lights of the SUV on. Honestly couldn't wait to get to this Ilmoure place, he was getting more excited about it the closer they got. Couldn't help but wonder if Svlad had a good feeling about this place too... He could hear the boy whining from the pain in the back, he started to slow down as one of the turns got a little sharper, seeing the road narrow he put both hands on the wheel and made sure to be cautious in case someone was coming from the other direction.

"M-Mr. P-Priest."

"What, Svlad?" Sounded a little annoyed as he continued to focus on the road.

"C-can you please just tell me?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" He was amused with this little game in all honesty, could tease the boy about not being able to figure it out. He gave a pleased noise in the back of his throat when the dirt road suddenly became an actual road.

" _Maybe_ it will help with the case." Priest glanced back at him in the mirror, slowly smiling as he looked back ahead at the road. Debating if he really wanted to tell him before, slowly rubbing his thumbs along the steering wheel as he looked to the lone bus stop in the middle of basically nowhere. Slowly coming to a stop to stare at it, wondering if maybe this is where Skylar was at some point.

"I am the flow of the stream of creation." He hummed the words, eyes flashing from the bus stop sign over to Svlad through the rearview, could see the boy staring at him with a look of confusion on his face. "I help the leaves get to where they need to go.  _Kind of_  a push and shove type of scenario..." He giggled a bit while turning in his seat, arm wrapping around the head rest as he watched the boy lean back with a grin on his face. "Which is how I know  _you_ belong in Blackwing with what I was able to do to capture you this time. Because nothing stopped me or pushed you into doing anything to get away." He could see the boy shaking his head, like he didn't want to believe that, Priest couldn't stop his giggle as he put the SUV in park.

"N-no, that can't be-"

"Never notice how things can pick up with you when I'm around? Like how you managed to escape me at the Cardenas house a second before I got to you. Went right were you were supposed to go, didn't you?" He unbuckled his seatbelt as he started to open the door, finally looking away as he climbed out of the car. Walking over to the sign he looked to the boot prints that lingered in the dirt and the sand, he could see his breath from how the temperature seemed to have been dropping as the sky became darker. He knelt down next to the prints, trying to see if they were the size he was looking for, knew Skylar was small, but she was wearing shoes much too big for her. He slowly ran his hand over one with a pleased noise, looking to where they were heading before climbing back into the car.

"I  _don't_ believe you." Priest looked back at him with a bored expression on his face, taking the vehicle out of park and back into drive as he started up down the road again. "Th-that can't be what you are. I-I don't belong with Blackwing."

"You sure about that?" He could see the old worn-down sign hanging over an archway to another dirt road, stopping before turning. "Welcome to Ilmoure." He smiled while glancing back to Svlad, grin still on his face. "You have any hunches yet?" He asked with a laugh before turning down the road and heading into the town. Which took a bit before all they could see was a tall sign labeled "waffle house." He glanced at it and looked to the lights that were on and slowly pulled into the place, honestly was kind of hungry, hadn't eaten since this morning. And he was sure Svlad was starving, he turned the car off and stared at the building which looked almost abandoned, despite all the lights being on and the open sign that was flickering at them. The parking lot was empty aside from one car parked a bit in the back by the dumpster. He drummed his fingers on the wheel before glancing back at Svlad. The boy still looked so lost in his thoughts it was like he didn't even notice they were stopped again. He slowly shut the car off and climbed out, grabbing his handcuff key as he opened the back door. "Don't pull anything stupid." He snapped the words while uncuffing him and pulling the boy out of the car. He watched as Svlad stumbled before rubbing at his wrists.

"Something feels  _wrong_... About this place I mean. And not like the waffle house itself, but like... I don't know...  _Something_ doesn't feel right." He watched as Dirk looked around, Priest slowly looked towards the road when he could hear coyotes yelling and yipping. He could see the white shine of their eyes from the other side, almost looked like they were fighting over something in the distance. Priest moved his hand, grabbing Svlad by the shoulder as he began leading him towards the entrance after locking the vehicle.

"You know, what I've learned from us working together, is we seem to have opposite feelings about things a lot." He was giggling to himself before pulling open the door, listening to the little bell that went off as they walked in. The interior was a fifties style, bright blue walls and red leather furniture decorating the area, even had an old juke box in the corner that sounded a bit like it was dying... Or the song it currently was playing just was a weird obscure cover. The menu was hand written largely and held in picture frames that decorated behind the counter, he could see a few plates lined up in the back between the kitchen and the front. Like people had turned in dishes recently, the food even smelled fresh, yet no one seemed to be around, no one even made a peep from them entering. Wondered if they were taking a break from how slow business must be around here, wouldn't surprise him it looked like a boring place to work. He shoved Svlad down in a booth, looking to the boy to make sure he wouldn't try anything before heading over to the counter. And right before he reached it a girl with long wavy brown hair seemed to have popped from behind the counter with a smile on her face.  Wearing a button-down shirt that looked a little too big on her, which was tucked in to a pair of high wasted shorts. He honestly found himself surprised by how quickly she seemed to have appeared in front of him and already looked to ready to greet him.

"Hello! Welcome to Dimples Waffle House, what can I get for you today, Sir?" She had one of those bubbly, higher pitched, voices that could almost make Priest cringe. He blinked a bit glancing down from where she came from before looking back to the woman's face. Noticing she was still smiling in an almost doll like fashion that was almost a little creepy, like even though there was a smile on her face her eyes almost seemed to be screaming for help.... this definitely was starting to seem like the type of bullshit Dirk would get himself in to.

"Coffee, a glass of water, and two orders of your house special."

"Coming right up!" She was quick to turn and leave to head into the back, Priest watched her for a second before shifting, and peaking down over the counter in case this would be like with the gas station. Would be too easy though if Skylar was once more hiding behind the counter. With a low 'huh' he turned to walk over to Svlad who was shifting a bit in his seat. He motioned him to move over while sitting down next to Svlad so he wouldn't be able to leave.

"Wh- do you have to-"  

"Don't want you to try and run again." He turned his head and smiled when their bubbly waitress appeared with a coffee mug, and a cup of water. She was whistling to the obscure cover playing over the jukebox in the corner as she poured Priest his cup of coffee.

"Would you like me to leave the pot?"

"Yes, please." She smiled more while setting it down out of the way of them before looking the two over.

"Now, I hope you don't mind my asking, but what brings you fellas into town?" Priest leaned back in his seat to look up at her. Rather amused that she wanted to talk to them honestly, given their appearance of Svlad looking like he just stepped out of a boxing ring and himself with his own facial scar which definitely wasn't healing well. "We don't get much outsiders here and all, so sorry if that's rude of me."

"Not at all. We're actually on a case looking for a girl who might have passed through here."

"Oh, we ain't seen no one like that." She was giggling, like Priest had given her something to go off of, Priest's eyes narrowed on her as he leaned back more in his seat. Svlad was leaning forwards enough he might as well have been laying on the table. Kind of wondered if this was his way of being sneaky and trying to climb over it...

"I never said what she looked like." She laughed, it was forced and awkward as she shifted in her spot. Honestly it just made him suspicious, wondered if Skylar told her not to tell anyone she saw her either. She could just be a little off though...

"An out of towner, I mean. We don't get you guys often, all the same people all the time here." She crossed her hands behind her back before looking to his coffee. "Let me go get you some sugar and creamer for that." She mused while turning and walking away, once more disappearing through the door to the kitchen.

"She seems nice." He glanced back to the boy who seemed to have moved an arm over the table, almost like he really was about to pull himself across it.

"… Okay?” He said in a questioning tone, nice really wasn't the word he would go for. Seemed a little nuts in his opinion.

"Well, she is, and also very polite... I hope you give her a good tip." He stated while stretching, like he was being sneaky as he shifted up more in the seat. Moving to put one foot on the booth next to him, making Priest glare over at him. Svlad seemed too focused on his little plan to even notice.

"Boy," saying it in a surprisingly pleasant tone as he looked to him, watching how much his form went rigid from just one word. "If you climb across this table I will drag you outside by your hair and beat you behind the dumpster. And you can eat the scraps you find out there, got it?" He said the threat with a smile, watching how Svlad rather quickly sat up and leaned back in the booth.

"Yes, Mr. Priest..." Sounded so defeated as he shifted in his spot.

"Here you go, sorry that took so long." Even though it didn't, she was pretty fast and on top of everything so far. Guessed that could be due to boredom... He glanced over to the woman who set the sugar and creamer down in front of him.

"Thank you, Darlin'." He was already adding a few spoonfuls of sugar to the coffee, glancing over at Svlad who leaned back on the table, crossing his arms as he looked up at her from around Priest. Looking like he wanted to speak with her from how he seemed to be thinking on how to start. So easy to read with all his animated facial expressions before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Excuse me, Miss." She seemed to have gasped at that, making Priest glance at her as she covered her mouth in slight horror. Like something had happened that neither of them were witness to. Her eyes were wide and mouth agape as she covered it with her hand. Staring passed them and out the window to the point Priest found himself looking as if she had witnessed a murder happening outside.

_"I never introduced myself_." Whispering it to herself, Priest just arched a brow as he slowly looked away from the window. Guessed she was just a bit dramatic about manners... he slowly started to stir his coffee. "You can call me Kelly." Svlad actually held out his hand causing Priest to lean back more so that his arm wasn't in his face. He found himself wanting to catch the boy's wrist and pull it out of his face, but he would save that for later.

"Nice to meet you Kelly, I'm Dirk." Would really have to beat that name out of him. Get him to introduce himself by his birthname instead of his chosen one. "Dirk Gently, Holistic Detective." She shook his hand before inviting herself to sit across from them. He watched her as she looked at Dirk with an expression of intense interest.

"Holistic Detective? What's that?" Priest just sighed to himself while starting to drink his coffee, he could practically feel Svlad's excitement about being able to talk to someone. Almost like how he was back at the gas station before all the commotion happened. So starved for pleasant conversation, he smiled over the lip of his mug while taking a drink.

"I am  _so_ glad you asked that, Kelly." He was getting more comfortable as he pushed the water glass a bit out of the way to lean forwards even more so he could explain it to the waitress. "The term Holistic refers to my convictions about the fundamental interconnectedness of all things." She was squinting a bit at him while mimicking the way the boy was sitting.

"So, like... you try and investigate these connections?" Like she was really, genuinely, trying to understand what he was talking about. She squinted while pursing her lips together before sitting back up. "What's that have to do with this girl?"

"Well you see that's the  _fun_ part." He actually moved his hands to emphasize his next sentence. "I have  _no_ idea." Sounded so giddy about it as he leaned back in his seat. "But I'm assuming she must be connected to  _something_." Kelly nodded like she fully understood what he was talking about, before slowly looking over to him.

"And are you a holistic detective too, Sir?" Svlad actually laughed while leaning over more in his seat, pressing himself more against the wall as if to put more distance between them. Almost had an expression on his face like he forgot he was there. How the happiness seemed to have faltered and he was just staring at him before looking back to Kelly.

"This is my uh... temporary...  _assistant_?" Even tilted his head like he was trying to think of how to explain him for this scenario. "Mr. Priest." He couldn't stop the giggle at that while setting the coffee mug down.

"Assistant, huh?" Dirk was nodding while picking up the glass and drinking the water.

"Kelly! Will you leave that nice couple alone and come get their food." Priest couldn't help the giggle as Dirk actually choked on his water, sputtering a bit while covering his mouth.

"Oh, gosh! Are you alright?" He was coughing while nodding his head, Priest couldn't contain his grin as she glanced from him towards the kitchen. Like she was conflicted between seeing if he needed help and running off to get the food. "I'm so sorry please excuse me." She quickly got up and headed over to the kitchen where the mystery man's voice called for her.

"We're not a cou- and she's gone..." He was rubbing his face clearly embarrassed and horrified by the suggestion, Priest just leaned back on his seat, shifting and lifting his arm to put it over the back of the booth making the boy flinch.  

"I'm your assistant now, huh?" He grinned at the boy, running his tongue over his bottom teeth.

"Well, that is bloody well better than what the cook thinks you are." He huffed, Priest couldn't control his giggling as the waitress reappeared with their food. Setting the plates that had a stack of four large Belgium waffles the size of the plates, topped with whipped cream, and sliced strawberries. She also set down a small platter that had a selection of syrups and a side plate of hash browns and bacon.

"Do ya'll need anything else?" Kelly asked with a grin on her face, her expression still looking as doll like as when he first walked in.

"No tha-"

"Wait!" Priest couldn't stop himself from glaring at the boy who shifted a bit in his seat, looking at him with uncertainty before dragging his eyes back over to Kelly. "Wh-where are your restrooms?" Smiling and doing his best not to look at Priest. He slowly moved his hand off the back of the booth. Keeping his eyes locked on the side of the boy's face, watching his growing anxiety.

"Oh! Right down that hall," she pointed to the opposite side of where the Kitchen entrance was, "It'll be the first door to your," she looked at her hands, "left." Smiling as she looked back to them before stepping aside. Priest gave a small sigh, while getting up and watching him as he walked passed.

"Thank you, Kelly." She nodded while watching him head over that way. She rocked on her toes and he could feel her watching him.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." She smiled, sounding a little rehearsed that time. "Would you like anything else... Mr. Priest was it?"

"I'm fine, and it's been a long drive so if you'll excuse me a moment." He stepped around her, walking after towards where Svlad went. He glanced back at Kelly who was slowly walking away from the table before he looked back ahead of him. Rather quick to follow after the boy to make sure he wasn't actually up to something in there. Given the fact he had been getting a good feeling since they drove passed the sign, he didn't want that to mean he was already going to lose Svlad to some odd scenario. He couldn't help but smile when the boy flinched from him walking into the bathroom after him. Svlad  looking at him before rather quickly ducking into a stall, locking it behind him quickly.

"I'm back on the theory of you just being a  _stalker_."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and Priest investigate one last thing before heading to their motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Dirk Gently, Ken Adams  
>  **Warnings** ; Abuse. Violence. Animal Carcasses. Forced Stripping. Drowning. Priest’s POV.

“You’re done.” Priest moved shoving Svlad’s plate away and giving him a look when the boy reached for it.  

“But-” He had already pulled his gun out of his holster, resting it against Svlad’s thigh, he could feel him shudder under his hand. He smiled from how quickly Svlad sat back, staring at the table with wide eyes. Doing everything in his power to not look at the handgun on his leg.  

“Kelly.” He could feel the boy tense up as she walked over to the table. “We have some questions for you.” Pressing down more on the gun and using Svlad’s leg to help him cock it. He could feel the way the boy was squirming in discomfort.

“Of course, anything to help you out.” She sat down across from them, Priest shifted the gun so it would be aiming at her from under the table. “What do you guys need to know?” She smiled while resting her arms on the table. Priest glanced over to Svlad, watching the way the boy looked to him an expression of disbelief. Priest responded by sliding his finger to rest on the trigger.

“W-we were wondering if there’s been an acceleration of  _strangeness_ going on in Ilmoure recently.” Kelly tilted her head a bit before shrugging. “Maybe something that doesn’t seem weird at the time slowly starting to build up until you can’t help but notice more and more  _things_.”

“I mean,” She looked towards the kitchen before looking back to them. Lowering her voice before starting her little detail. “I  _heard_ from a friend of my uncle, that her daughter’s best friend’s boyfriend’s mom’s cattle were found dead. Sheriff thought it was just coyotes, they’ve been in a weird mood lately. But apparently the body of the cattle is just  _weird_ and ain’t right. Don’t quote me on that now.” Priest leaned back slightly as he finished his second cup of coffee.

“And where does the owner of the dead cattle live?” She laughed at his question and shook her head.

“Oh no, you guys don’t want to go  _there_ , she’s a little,” she moved to make a circular motion with her finger next to her head.

“Really?” Priest couldn’t help but chime in, wondering what the deal was with the owner of the cattle if Kelly thought she was crazy.

“Oh yeah, there’s lot of stories about her. I heard from my Uncle that the Deputy thinks she killed the cattle herself.” Priest rested the elbow of his free hand on the table as he leaned forwards, interested now. That sounded like a dangerous game, knew cattle could mean life to people in towns like this. Only good source of income, and losing them like that… well, nothing good ever came from that.

“Do you know why she would think that?” Kelly sat up a bit and glanced towards the kitchen again before leaning forwards, the action causing Svlad to as well. Priest shifted his finger so he wouldn’t accidentally pull the trigger from the movement. Although that would be fun to blame Svlad for… but he actually found himself invested in Kelly’s information even if it was just hearsay.

“Well, you see. My Uncle don’t like this talk round his Waffle House, but people say she’s into some  _really_ dark stuff.”

“Kelly!” Priest glanced towards the kitchen, finally seeing an older man standing near the window of the kitchen. Priest sat up more while slipping the gun away while everyone seemed distracted. “What did I tell you about disturbing these poor fellas.”

“But, Uncle, they’re  _detectives_ , they just wanted to know some stuff.” Priest slid out of the booth and stood up, looking to Svlad who hesitated but followed after. Even though he was staring longingly at the food Priest was making him leave behind. “Oh! Don’t worry, I can box that for ya.”

“No need, we won’t really have anywhere to store it.” Priest easily interjected while walking towards the counter where the cash register was. Keeping an eye on Svlad as Kelly walked around to bring up their total. “Speakin’ of, ya’ll got a motel anywhere nearby?” He asked while already reaching for his wallet. Looking to Svlad who was looking at the paintings on the walls, slowly moving towards the door causing Priest to just pull a fifty-dollar bill from his wallet and handing it over. “Keep the change.”

“Oh, wow thank you—And yeah there’s a motel opposite side of town. You’ll know it when ya see it.” Priest nodded while walking over, catching Svlad by the arm when he tried to duck out the door. He walked him towards the car and around the side that Kelly and her Uncle wouldn’t see them.

“You are  _really_ tryin’ my patience, Darlin’. Where do you think you’re headed now.”

“Well, you  _seem_ like the type that doesn’t like to tip so I figured if I headed out you would do… well  _something_ like what you did.” Priest clicked his tongue, leaning back and narrowing his eyes on the boy. Glancing towards the Waffle House to make sure they couldn’t see them. He quickly punched the boy hard in the stomach. Listening to him as he coughed and caught himself on the side of the vehicle. Priest stepped to the side when the action actually caused the boy to throw up that food he was so nice enough to give him. He finally looked away from the window and towards the boy who was whining while holding his stomach. One hand shakily covering his mouth after he finished emptying the contents of his stomach on to the parking lot floor.

“If you pull any more bullshit like that I’m going to just leave you in the car next time I go to eat.” Svlad looked up at him with a look of annoyance. “Do you understand me?” He grabbed the boy by the tie and shoved him hard into the side of the SUV. “Svlad.”

“Y-yes. Yes. I understand. ” Begging tone in his voice as Priest let go of him, the boy was rubbing his stomach with a pained expression on his face.

“Get in.” He watched as the boy hesitated before opening the door and getting in, whining when Priest grabbed his wrists and cuffed him into the car.

“I really don’t think that’s necessary-”

“With how much you tried to escape today, I’m starting to think I should pull the leash out again.” He watched how the boy’s eyes lit up in horror. He couldn’t stop the grin from that as he leaned against the doorway of the SUV. “Oh, imagine the rumors about us then.”

“I-I will not try to escape, okay? I’m sorry.” He could tell the boy wasn’t sorry. He clicked his tongue and slammed the door shut before walking around to the driver’s side and getting in. Starting up the car he began driving more into town, looking at all the street signs and some sort of clue to where Skylar might be. He couldn’t help but think of home with how the central area of the town had been set up. Had the town hall, police and fire departments on the same block. A few signs for the hospital and clinic that appeared to be the same place. A few shops in town that mostly seemed abandoned aside from the convenience store outside of the gas station. Even had a little restaurant and coffee shop pretty close to one another. There were signs hanging off of poles, almost like they were wannabe tourist attraction displays. He hummed a bit from the oddity of it given how hard it was to even get to this place. And it definitely didn’t give off a tourist vibe, more like a vibe one would get when staring in a horror movie honestly. He eventually stopped in front of a small convenience store, looking from it to Svlad as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere.” He moved his hand for the key and heard Svlad move in the back seat.

“W-wait, Mr. Priest, can you please leave the heat on, it’s cold.” Priest turned to look at him while turning the SUV off, keeping a bored look on his face as he pushed open the door and climbed out. Shutting and locking it behind him as he headed up to the door of the store. He looked around and picked up some snacks, and drinks just to have for around the motel and also the car which he was assuming they would be in a lot. The place was pretty big for being a small town and all. He walked up to the counter and set everything down, staring at the empty area the cashier should have been. He looked around before sighing to himself when he didn’t even see a bell to ring. Guessed this was also a slow time…

He blinked when his eyes fell on the town newspaper. Staring at the headline he grabbed it and dropped it on the counter with the rest of what he picked out. Glancing up when he heard a back door open and an older lady walked over to the counter, reeking of cigarette smoke she looked to the items and then up to him. Smile suddenly appearing on her face as she began scanning all of his items.

“You must be one of the Detectives Kelly was mentioning.” He found his eyes narrowing on her given the fact they had only seen the girl about fifteen minutes ago. “Oh, don’t worry, Dear. News travels fast here, not much to talk about.”

“I have a question for you then, if that’s the case.” He rested his hands on the counter as she bagged the snack food and drinks into two different bags. “You hear anything about an outsider who walks around in a hood? She’s about your height, tan.” She shook her head while holding the bags out to him.

“No, you’re the only outsider I’ve seen. If I see anyone like that I’ll be sure to let you know, Dear. And that’ll be fifteen dollars.” He pulled out his wallet and gave her the money before taking the bags, grabbing the paper as he headed outside. Glancing back at it to read the article over with slight amusement. It honestly sounded more like a smear campaign against the woman it was about rather than actual news. Granted it had some interesting features, and even a photo. Priest slowly walked back to the SUV holding the bag of supplies he bought along with the newspaper that caught his attention. He opened the SUV and climbed in before glancing back at Svlad and holding the newspaper up for him to read. “Ilmoure Witch Killed Cattle for Dark Ritual.” He watched the boy stare at the words before glancing at him. Shifting to look from the paper to him, Priest leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable as he pulled the paper back in front of him. Resting it on the steering wheel as he started to read it.

“Deputy Reynolds says all that is needed to know about the mystery of the cattle that were found dead outside of Evie Mills ranch. His description of the dark deed performed to these livestock still give me chills. ‘The bodies were completely drained of blood and horribly dehydrated.’ Deputy says. ‘The eyes have been removed and the internal organs have become mush to the point they were seeping out of the livestock from every open orifice.’ When asked for a confirmation statement Sheriff Headly announced they were still investigating and that Mill’s is unlikely to be able to perform such a feat.” He tossed the newspaper to the side into the passenger’s seat. “Then it goes on about a conspiracy theory regarding Evie being a witch. Also don’t know if it was a typo but there’s one point the journalist calls her Evil Mills.”

“Okay… that is… odd.” Priest slowly looked over to the boy through the rearview mirror.

“I know Miles says Skylar’s not using her abilities to kill at random… more or less. But that sounds just like what she does to people.” Svlad seemed to have been clutching at his cuffs from that. “We’re going to check it out.” He was buckling his seatbelt before starting to drive off to where the cattle were reported.  

“We could check it out in the morning when we can actually see.” Svlad muttered, Priest just smiled while looking back to him in the mirror then back to the road. Eyeing the open area around as they exited the main central district. Could see a few houses along in the distance, all rather large and in a ranch house style. He could see a sign for a Bar that surprisingly had more cars in the parking lot than he excepted to see, a little beyond that he noticed the Motel sign shining in the distance, opposite way of which they were headed.

“Don’t feel like checking it out now?” Amused tone in his voice as he kept driving.

“I mean… It will be there tomorrow, right.” It wasn’t a no, meaning he wanted to see the crime scene as much as he did. He gripped the wheel with building excitement, smile on his face as he shifted in his seat.

“Svlad, don’t try to lie to me, you’re horrible at it.” It felt like a pretty long drive, which seemed like it would be the theme of this place. Small town that was spread out for miles hidden in the crevice of the rock formations. He saw the sign that said “Mills” with graffiti, mainly the word ‘Witch,’ all over it and he took off down the driveway, passing the large ranch house and heading down to where there was police tape blocking off the ‘crime scene’. He pulled off to the side, eyeing it where they could see the bodies of the cattle just lying there.  

Honestly, Priest was surprised they hadn’t been removed from the area, though what was even more impressive was the fact there didn’t appear to be any injuries to the cattle from stray animals eating any. Thought for sure the coyotes would be all over all that fresh meat just laying around, he leaned back in his seat before opening the door and climbing out. Opening Svlad’s door he uncuffed the boy and dragged him outside with him before shoving him towards the crime scene. Eyeing him to see if he would run as he grabbed the flashlight he had under the driver’s seat and turned it on to walk towards the area. He could see Svlad shivering heavily. The boy hugging himself as he rubbed his arms, looking to the tape than back at him.

“Can I please have my jacket back?” He asked in a begging tone, Priest looked at him as he passed grabbing the boy by his bicep and walking over to the tape. He lifted it for Svlad to go first, watching how the boy just glared at him, he could see the fog of his breath coming out of his nose making him grin.

“No. You haven’t earned it back yet.” Hand moving to the top of the boy’s head to shove him down under the tape. Waiting patiently as the boy walked towards the first cow, hand moving to cover his nose and mouth so he didn’t have to smell it.

“That is foul.” Priest walked over and stood next to him, shining the light on the animal, he could see even the grass under the cattle was dead. He eyed it before looking to the body, kneeling down next to it as Svlad shivered beside him. “How does that smell not even bother you?”

“Oh, I guess you’re used to being around freshly dead corpses not ones that have been dead a while, huh?” Sounded slightly amused as he stood up keeping the light shining on the cow. “Notice anything?” Svlad shifted and was slowly walking towards another body.

“No. I don’t think,” almost like he was drawn to one in particular. “We’re supposed to be here.  _Trespassing_ on someone’s property, I mean. Shouldn’t we have stopped and  _talked_ to this Evie Mills person before we… you  _know_.” Priest was following the boy who came to a stop at one cow in particular. “I mean, we  _are_ strangers at someone’s home  _uninvited,_  mind you,that’s kind of rude don’t you think?” Priest shined his light on the cow, smiling from how he could see the fleas all over it. Hand moving to Svlad he pulled him back so none of them would want to jump off and onto the boy. He enjoyed the little gasp he gave from looking at how badly infested the cow was, you could barely see the husk that was under it. He slowly shined the light to the cattle next to them which was completely undisturbed and showed no signs of a flea infestation.

“Look at that, Svlad, you found patient zero.” He giggled while aiming the light back to the flea infested cattle.

“What?”

“It’s the only one with bugs on it. That newspaper said the cattle has been dead for a day. There’s no signs of flies anywhere, coyotes aren’t coming for the free buffet just laying here for them. Tell me, you remember how plagues we’re spread back in the day?”

“Fleas on rats- OH!” He seemed excited to the point he reached out a hand and smacked Priest on the arm, grabbing the sleeve of the jacket. Actually smiling even as his free hand moved to scratch at himself. “It’s not Skylar!” He sounded so excited and pleased by this news as he moved his hands to motion to the flea infested cow. “She uses  _locusts_  not  _fleas_.” He just smiled while looking over to the boy. “So she’s  _not_  the one that-“ They both glanced over at the sound of a car, looking to the Sheriff vehicle that pulled up next to the SUV as the Sheriff stepped out shining his flashlight on them.

“This is an active crime scene, I’m going to have to ask you to leave!” Priest lowered his flashlight while slowly walking towards the tape. Hands half up to show he didn’t mean any harm… well so the Sheriff wouldn’t think he meant any harm. Honestly this was the type of day he wouldn’t mind putting a bullet in someone just to relax before the day came to an end.

“Evening, Officer,” Smiling at him, wondered if Evie called when they passed the house. “Sorry for encroaching on your crime scene, we’re investigating it as well.” The sheriff lowered the light so it wasn’t in his eyes, could see the man walking closer to them. A look of interest on his face as he stopped on the other side of the tape.

“You those Detectives Kelly was talking about?” News really did travel fast, he looked over as Svlad walked to the police line holding out a hand to greet the officer. Smile on his face as he actually moved to stand between the Sheriff and him. He found himself amused by that, like the boy knew what thoughts were going on in his head.

“Yes, Hi, I’m Dirk Gently, and this is Mr. Priest. I’m so sorry we didn’t talk to you first before coming here, Sheriff..?”

“Sheriff Headly.” Introducing himself while shaking Svlad’s hand. He must have been the smart one between him and the Deputy from what all they read in the paper.

“Sheriff Headly, we saw the paper on the incident and felt it was very important to check it out. Which honestly I am so glad we did because it helped me tremendously.” He couldn’t stop the smile from the boy’s words, would have to tease him about that later given the boy wanted so hard to protest coming here. He watched the Sheriff as the man scratched the back of his head while looking towards the cattle quizzically.

“How you figure?”

“I will show you.” It amazed Priest how easily Svlad could talk people into doing things. He thought that he would have to talk the Sheriff out of leaving them alone, yet here Svlad was… talking in that excited tone like he was on to something and luring the Sheriff into his little soon to be ramble of a theory. That skill could potentially be useful in the future, wondered if he could do that with other projects… make getting them so much easier if Svlad lured them into it. He stepped to the side and watched as Svlad led the Sheriff to the infected cattle and motioned at it. “This was the first! Somehow one of the fleas got infected, which I’m not sure how yet still working on that theory. Anyway, the flea managed to travel here, maybe on a vulture, or some other type of bird. Or a coyote, I heard from Kelly she said they’re acting weird?”

“Oh yeah, very weird…” Priest would have to ask more about that later seeing as Svlad just continued after nodding his head.

“So flea gets to this cow, bites it which causes the infection to start, and then all the other fleas get infected as well and they bit the rest of the cattle and now here we are. A lot of dead livestock and fleas acting weird by continuing to swarm the first one they bit while leaving the rest alone.” Priest couldn’t stop his grin as the Sheriff looked from the cows then back to Svlad. Wondering if the man was even following along with this explanation.

“How come they stayed on the one instead of moving on?” Now that really was the question, wasn’t it? He glanced to Svlad curious if he even had any idea.

“Excellent question Sheriff Headly!” Bright smile on his face that already told Priest that the boy had no idea why they were staying on the one cow instead of spreading. “I have  _no_ idea.” He shook his head at that and ran his tongue along his bottom teeth before deciding to take this time to step in.

“The coyotes,” He looked back to the Sheriff who went from squinting at Svlad to looking over to him, “what’s odd about their behavior?” Priest finally asked while walking over to them. Smiling when Svlad went back to rubbing his arms now that he was no longer distracted about how cold he was.

“They’re not running from people for one thing, usually easy to scare them off. But recently they just… I don’t know how to describe it. They’re not being aggressive or nothin’ like that. So we figure it ain’t rabies.” He shrugged, while stepping closer to him. “They’re in much bigger groups now too. Almost like all the little packs in the area grouped up. Show up at the  _weirdest_ places as well.” Priest rubbed his chin in thought.

“What places?”

“Here for instance. When Miss Mills called in about her cattle she said that the coyotes were standing not too far away from them. But they weren’t moving either.”  _That is weird_. Svlad seemed to be vibrating in excitement while looking to the cattle.

“Maybe the fleas are from the coyotes then.” The Sheriff flicked his hat up while looking from the cattle to Svlad.

“Wouldn’t they end up like this then?”

“Immune…  _maybe_?” Svlad sounded more like he was asking himself that question. Priest just sighed given it was a start to something just wanted to know how the fleas managed to pick up Abaddon’s plague, that seemed… impossible honestly. He looked back to the Sheriff reaching in his back pocket and pulling out his wallet and then a card he had.

“We’re also looking for someone who might be connected to this, her names Skylar Day she’s five foot five, tan, black hair, golden eyes. She’s last seen wearing baggy clothes and a hooded sweatshirt with her hood pulled up. Last known location was the bus stop outside of town. If you see or hear anything give me a call.”

“You got it, Detective.” He was putting the card away in his own pocket. Priest still couldn’t help but be overtly amused by the assumption he was also a detective. He glanced over to Svlad and shined the flashlight back towards the SUV.

“I’m sure we’ll see you around while we do more investigating tomorrow.” Svlad hesitated before walking towards where he was pointing the light.

“Thank you for your assistance Sheriff Headly! It was nice meeting you!” Svlad called over with a wave as Priest lead him back to the car. Opening the backdoor for him, watching as the boy stared at the Sheriff’s car before climbing in. He cuffed the boy to the door this time before shutting it. Climbing in the driver’s seat he turned on the car and the heat while watching the Sheriff get in his own car. He moved his hand and unmuted his headset while starting to back up, turning around and going back down the long dirt road back towards the Main Street.

“Pries to command.”

_—“This is command.”_

“Ken, you might want to send some scientists to the crime scene here. I’ll take pictures in the morning, but there seems to be fleas spreading Skylar’s plague-”

“How do you  _know_ it’s Skylar’s plague?” Wanted so badly for this to have nothing to do with Skylar. “What if it’s just some  _random_ plague that looks similar.”

“Dehydrated husks, body temperature rising to the point it boiled their internal organs and causes them to leak out. Trust me, Svlad. It’s Skylar’s plague.” Priest mused while focusing on where he was going, heading towards where he had seen the Motel sign before they drove on Evie’s property.

_—“That’s not good. Thank you for the heads up, Mr. Priest.”_  Muting the headset he glanced back at Svlad who seemed to have been trying to open the back door to try and escape.

“What now?”

“I just… I don’t like how you automatically assume that this has anything to do with Skylar at all-”

“Svlad… You  _literally_ deal with the interconnectedness of ’ _things_ ’. Skylar being connected to this in some way, shape, or form, not only makes complete sense, but she is  _here_ because of some sort of illness she wants to wipe out according to Miles.” He could practically hear the boy pouting and gave a heavy sigh while leaning back in his seat. Getting slightly annoyed now that the boy wanted to fight his own case this hard, “Stop getting in your head, that doesn’t help your abilities.”

“I  _do not_  have abilities! How many times do I have to tell you that! I am  _not_ psychic, okay. I’m just a guy who gets shoved around to go places and causes nothing good, but I don’t have an  _ability_ , my  _hunches_ don’t help me. Like,  _ever_.”

“Helped you not die when I threw knives at you.” He was giggling from the expression he got from the boy through the mirror. He slowly pulled into the parking lot of the Motel, eyeing the layout of it and seeing if it looked like any of the rooms were currently taken. Which honestly it looked completely abandoned, even the front office area from where he could see he didn’t see a single person. He shut off the car and slowly climbed out.

“Leaving me in the car again?”

“Yep.” He stated bluntly while shutting the door, locking it and heading over to the front. He opened the door and listened to the little bell chime as he walked over to the counter. Before he even reached the counter, a man came out of the backroom and dropped a book on the table.

“You must be the Detective!” _Did everyone know?_  "I set up a few choices after Kelly called to let me know you were coming my way. How many beds would you like.“ Could see the man looking over his shoulder as if trying to see where Svlad was. He found himself looking as well, half expecting to see the boy somehow out of the car. He looked back to the kid behind the counter while smiling at him.

"One bed is fine.”

“We have a room with a King bed, and the rest are Queens.” He rubbed his cheek trying to think of the length of the chain he had for Svlad’s sleeping situation.

“What floor is the King bed on?”

“Second.”

“We’ll take one of the Queens on the first floor.” He watched as the man nodded while kneeling down to get the key he needed for the room.

“Alright, I’ll just need to see your ID for a second- how would you like to pay for your stay?”

“Cash.”

“Okay, it will be fifty dollars a night and you can check out whenever. If you want there is also a pool in the back, completely fenced off so you don’t have to worry about any Coyotes at night.” Priest was already handing him his ID watching as the boy wrote his name in the book he slowly leaned forwards resting his elbows on the counter.

“You have anyone else check in today?”

“Nope, not a soul in three years.” He handed the ID back and Priest tilted his head while slipping his ID back in his wallet before slipping it back in his pocket. Surprised that the place could still even be running if that was the case. “Have a good night, and if you need anything my number is by the phone in your room. Names Ricky.” He nodded while heading out the door.

“Talk to you later, Ricky.” He headed over to the SUV climbing in to move it closer to the room they would be staying in. Backing up in his spot he got out and grabbed the bags, leaving some of the snacks in the car as he brought the others with him to the back of the SUV. Grabbing the bags of clothes, he had packed for their little case and walking into the motel room. Leaving Svlad in the car for now as he set it up to how he wanted. Opening one of the bags and pulling out a chain he dragged it over to the bed and hooked it up on the side furthest from the door. He set out their toiletries in the bathroom and put the rest of the bags in the closet while adding the drinks to the mini fridge. Looking everything around he found himself pretty surprised by how modern the place actually looked. He gave a soft hum to himself as he headed back outside of the room, opening the back door and watching as Svlad was forced to step out with a surprised squeak from his hands being cuffed to the door.

“A little  _warning_ would have been nice.” Svlad stated in slight annoyance, Priest uncuffed him and dragged him to the motel. Opening the door and pushing the boy in before locking it behind them, he looked the boy over when he caught himself on the bed. Watching how he seemed to have been staring at it before quickly standing up straight. “Do you plan on sleeping on the floor?” Priest couldn’t stop the laugh from that as he walked over, grabbing the boy by the back of the neck and dragging him into the bathroom. Already starting the water for the tub and standing up straight as he took off the jacket he was wearing.

“Take off your clothes and get in the tub.” He tossed the jacket out of the room before looking to Svlad who was shifting in his spot and hugging himself while staring at the water that was filling up.

“Wh-why?”

“You still have some of that kid in your hair.” He watched as the boy shuddered, hand moving to his hair touching where the dried blood had been. He watched as his hand flinched away, how he actually covered his mouth almost like he was going to get sick. The action making Priest roll his eyes as he pulled off his shirt so he wouldn’t get it wet and tossed it out of the bathroom along with his gloves.

“I  _can_ wash my own hair.” Priest rolled his eyes, stepping over and grabbing the boy roughly by the shirt, already ripping it open and listening to the buttons fly. He could see the look of panic on the boy’s face as he tried to get away. “W-wait-” He tugged the shirt all the way off, ended up backing the boy into the sink as he pulled off the singlet the boy wore roughly. Hands moving to the tie as he grabbed it and pulled him closer by it. Looking at his hair which was a mess before looking down into his eyes.

“Do I have to keep going? You’re lucky we’re out on a case otherwise I wouldn’t let you have clothes at all. Now finish taking them off and get in the tub.” Hand moved to tug the tie loose and pull it off, Svlad was already crying as he shifted his shaky hands and began to undress the lower part of him, slowly walking over to the tub and climbing in. Priest watched him while walking over. Shutting the water off when it looked high enough he knelt down next to the boy, amused how his hands had moved immediately to cover himself. Hugging his legs close to him to try and prevent Priest from seeing anything.

Like he hasn’t already seen it all before.

“You know I’m not some type of pet you can-” Priest cut him off by shoving him down, enjoying the squeak he gave as he slipped on the bottom of the tub, hands moving to try and grab the ledge as Priest dunked his head under the water. Giving a light hum from the boy flailing and pulling at the ledge to pull himself up enough to take in a gasp for air. “A warning would have been very  _highly_ appreciated!” Priest giggled while running a hand through the boy’s wet hair, looking to the blood that was now running down his back. He could see how much the boy was tensing up from the simple action.

“Uh-huh, figured you would know what I was going to do.” He mused the words, Svlad gave a heavy sigh while moving a hand to wipe some of the water off his face and out of his eyes. Priest grabbed the shampoo and already worked on working it through the boy’s hair. Pulling on it when he tried to get away from him, he paid more attention to where the boy had blood on him from the robber than the rest of his hair. Just giving it a quick wash before that, even going as far as to massage his fingers along the boy’s scalp. He couldn’t help but be amused by how the boy was actually leaning into it. Eyes eventually closing as he hugged his knees to his chest.

“Mr. Priest…” He gave a small 'hmm’ in the back of his throat, amused by how the boy turned his head to look at him, he slid his hand down the boy’s back, fingers running along his spine making the boy shiver and pull away as Priest washed his hands off in the water. “Why call Blackwing? Wont their presence scare Skylar off?” Priest rested his elbow on the lip of the tub, chin resting in his hand as he looked the boy over.

“They can keep this incident contained.” He watched Svlad sigh as the boy sat up. “They will set up a quarantine in the area, collect specimens, torch the rest, hopefully prevent it from spreading further. You don’t want that to hit humans.”  

“How fast does her plague work through the body?” Priest moved grabbing his hair and pulling his head back, forcing the boy to follow as he got him to almost lay down so his hair was in the water enough for him to wash the shampoo out of it.

“It starts small, gives flu like symptoms. You start throwing up everything, you lose your ability to keep water in your body. Your temperature starts rising helping you sweat out what you can get out other ways. Water retention after a day is impossible. Most people fall into a coma by the end of the first day. Temperature so high it begins melting your brain, only in that state it just keeps going. You lose your eyes first,” he let him up watching how Svlad sat up and moved his hands to run them through his hair and try to squeeze the water out of it. “They basically melt out of your skull, by then your organs start shutting down, and then you die a horribly excruciating death. One of the scientists have managed to keep a victim alive, in the medical sense, for about a week. You usually die in two days though.”

“What do you mean in the medical sense?”

“Hooked up to machines that do your organ functions for you.” He grinned while grabbing the conditioner, working that through the boy’s hair. He watched how Svlad looked away from him, staring at the wall as he shifted in the tub, making the water slosh around a bit.

“How did you manage to catch her?” Priest looked from what he was doing back to Svlad as he rested his hands on the edge of the tub. Smile on his face as he leaned back on his ankles.

“I talked to her and convinced her to come with me.”  

“Is that what you did for Bart too?” He grabbed the boy’s hair again and pulled him back down, shoving him a little under the water this time as he worked on getting all of the soap out of his hair. Purposefully letting him struggle by holding him under a little longer than necessary. The boy kicking his legs as he struggled and grabbed at his wrist trying to pry it off his hair. He finally let go and watched the boy sit up and cough and gasp now that he was able to breathe again. “Completely-” taking in another gasp, “unnecessary!” Priest just giggled while pulling the plug on the tub, grabbing Svlad by the arm as he stood up and pulled the boy with him. Getting him to step on the mat as he pulled out a towel and wrapped it around the boy, watching how he actually snatched it out of his hands and started to dry himself off.

“I think it was pretty necessary. I mean, let’s see all the shit you pulled today.” Svlad looked up at him with suddenly fearful eyes. “You were going to ask for help at the gas station.” He watched how Svlad moved to try and sneak out of the bathroom only for him to block the door way as he stared into the boy’s face. “Tried to escape the bus station twice. Mouthed off in the car. Tried to escape the waffle house, twice. Lied to me about going to the crime scene being something you felt we needed to do. Keep using that stupid name you gave yourself-”

“My name is Dirk Gently.”

“And talking back. Anything else you would like to add to your list?” He could see the boy pulling away from him, trying to keep distance to the point he backed himself against the toilet.

“Mr. Priest… Please. It’s been a long day, I-I just want to sleep-”

“Not until you have learned a lesson as to why you shouldn’t do all those things.” He grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out of the bathroom, ignoring how the boy tried to grab the doorway to stop him.

“N-no, please-” He threw him to the floor, watching how he landed and continued to try to keep the towel around himself. Twisting and trying to crawl away, he walked over and stomped on his back. Right over his ribs watching the boy drop to the floor with a winded gasp. He kicked him again in the side causing the boy to roll over on his side. He took that time to kick him in the stomach a few times, making the boy curl in on himself to try and stop the pain. He could hear him sobbing at his feet and he slowly knelt down next to him. Looking him over.

“If you want it to stop, you have to tell me what you did wrong, and what you can do better.” He grabbed him by the hair, yanking him out of his pathetic little ball. Punching him in the collarbone right above his heart. Listening to him cry out as he tried to pull away. Hands moving to try and block his as he punched him again, shoving him down onto the floor and climbing on top of him to keep him pinned. He could feel the boy struggle, he grabbed the boy by the arms and pinned them down above his head. Holding them there in one hand so he could continue to punch the boy without them getting in the way. He punched him in the ribs, pressed his hands against wounds, even started to press and dig his fingers into pressure points. Getting cute little whines and begging noises of Svlad wanting him to stop. He just grinned down at him, giggling from how much pain the boy was obviously in. Made him just want to hurt him more-

“Pl-please st-stop-”

“The rules to make me stop were  _pretty_ simple, Darlin’. Though I’m guessing since you never take responsibility for anything in your life this is something I’m going to have to coach you through, huh?” He giggled from how the boy cried harder, he rewarded it by punching him in the diaphragm. Listening to him choke as he leaned down, hand resting on the floor by his head. “What did you do wrong Svlad? Tell me.”

“I-I- kept trying t-to r-run a-a-away.” He moved his hand to his cheek, watching him flinch as he just pet him, brushing tears off his face with the motion.

“What lesson has this made you learn regarding that?”

“N-not to?” He giggled a bit while grabbing the boy’s jaw, forcing his head back, looking into his eyes.

“I’m going to help you,  _once_ , and then you better have it down. Repeat after me; 'I’m sorry I tried to run away Mr. Priest, it won’t happen again.’” He watched how the boy cried a little harder.

“I-I’m s-sorry I tried t-to run away M-Mr. Pr-Priest, it w-won’t happen again.” He ran his hand down his throat to his chest, gently rubbing where he had punched him with an amused smile from how the boy squirmed under him.

“Continue.” He watched the boy lean his head back with a shaky breath, like he was trying to think back to everything he had listed in the bathroom that he’d done wrong. “See, this is why I think you don’t actually know what you did wrong,” He pressed the knuckles of his middle and index finger into the pressure point along his collarbone, digging them in and twisting them this way and that. Watching how the boy cried out and squirmed under him. “I get the feeling we’re going to be here all night.”

“I-I’m sorry I wrote that note M-Mr. P-Priest. I-I swear it won’t h-happen again. I-I won’t lie to you ab-about my hunches anymore. I-I’ll tell you n-next time I h-have one. Pl-please. I’m sorry.” The thing that amused him the most was he knew he didn’t mean it, he knew the boy was still going to try to escape. He was still going to try to get people to help him. He was still going to lie to him. “A-and I w-won’t talk back anymore.” Just the fun thing of torture eventually leading to the victim saying everything you want them to to make the pain stop. But he still left the main thing undiscussed.

“And your name.” He leaned in, whispering it a bit in the boy’s ear causing the boy to cry harder again as he shook his head.

“Pl-please, m-my name is Dirk.” He gave a heavy disappointed sigh while sitting up, pulling the remote out of his pocket. “My name is Dirk.” Getting off of him so he wouldn’t shock himself as the boy curled up and turned his back to him. Crying to the point his shoulders were shaking as he hugged himself and seemed to be bracing for the pain he was about to be in. He screamed from the pain as Priest pushed the button, convulsing and writhing in his spot as he moved his hand to his shoulder trying to pick at the device. Just causing his fingers to cramp up along the edge as he curled tightly in on himself. Screaming through clenched teeth as Priest dropped the remote on the bed, carelessly leaving him a writhing mass as he pulled off his boots and his pants, setting his gun next to the bed. He climbed on it and grabbed the chain, pulling on it to see if Svlad would be able to reach the gun or not. He glanced over when the boy went quiet. Looking to him as he was on his back, arched up and heels digging into the floor as his body continued to twitch from the pain. He finally grabbed the remote and turned it off. Watching the boy hold the position for a while like he didn’t know the shock stopped before finally collapsing into the floor.

“I’m going to ask you  _again_.” He stepped over to him, kicking the boy in the arm. Watching how he pulled away and curled up with a pained cry as he grabbed his arm and began writhing around on the ground giving pained cries and repeated words in Romanian from the pain and stress he was going through. “What’s your name.”

“Dirk. Gently.” He hissed it through gritted teeth. Priest clicked his tongue, watching him with a grin as he ran his tongue over his bottom teeth. Unable to suppress his giggle as he once more got on top of the boy, wrapping his hands around his throat and squeezing till Svlad started to try and fight. Desperately trying to pry his hands off, Priest leaned his face back when the boy went for it with his hands. Holding him back at arm’s length as he continued to strangle the boy, watching his face with sick fascination as he choked and sputtered and did everything he could to try and breathe. He found himself not wanting to let go, a bit on the boarder of actually wanting to kill him, he was useless. A pain in the ass, didn’t even do anything really worth investigating, he wanted to strangle the life out of him. He could see the tears building in his eyes, see the way they looked so fearful while staring up at him. Swore he could see his own reflection in them, just smiling down at the boy as he giggled and choked him.

He looked up at the sound of a knock on the door, pulling Svlad up he finally let go just to listen to him fall as he coughed and sputtered, rolling on his side and holding his throat as he desperately tried to breath. “Look at that Svlad, I guess the universe doesn’t want you to die today.” Whispered the words down to him so sweetly while brushing his fingers through his hair, finally standing up and walking over to the door. Not caring that he was in just his boxers as he opened the door enough to peak out, but so whoever it was couldn’t see inside. Which of course he found himself staring at Ricky’s smiling face.

“Hey! Sorry to bother you, I just realized I never said but the ice box we have outside, it don’t actually work? It more or less is just there for decoration now a day. But if you guys need ice I am more than happily willing to provide it for you.”

“Great, thanks Ricky.” He stepped back while shutting the door in the boy’s face, turning to look over to Svlad who had managed to finally get up on his knees. Still coughing and rubbing his throat with an obvious wince.

“Y-you… w-were” he couldn’t stop coughing, leaning to rest his forehead on the ground as Priest opened the bag of Svlad’s clothes and grabbed the boy a pair of boxers. Throwing them at him he watched how Svlad almost desperately pulled them on. “Y-you…” His voice sounded rough and hoarse, he was wincing from just trying to speak. Hand moving to rub his throat some more. “…kill me.” He finally choked those words out and Priest just smiled while watching him.

“Yes.” Stated it flatly while stepping away from the bag. Grabbing the boy by his hair and dragging him over to the side of the bed furthest from the door. “And you’re really going to hate this.” He grabbed the collar that was attached to the chain, watching how the boy’s eyes widened as he tried to pull away. His protest turning into a coughing fit which Priest used to his advantage as he slapped the collar around his throat, locking it into place as he grabbed the remote for the device to put it next to the gun. Already turning off the lights and climbing in the bed. Which he guessed wasn’t that bad, he got himself situated before glancing over to Svlad who was pulling at the chain attached to the bed. Trying rather hard to pull it off. “Get in the bed.”

“I am  _not_ sharing a bed with-”

“I mean if you want to sleep on the floor like a dog.” He smiled when he felt the boy glaring at him. “Didn’t give you that much room though, you might choke yourself in the middle of the night.” There was a long pause, the boy tugging on the chain for a bit.

“Can I have more clothes?”

“No.” Priest rolled over on his side, hand reaching up to make sure he could grab the gun as he got himself comfortably situated to face the door. Part of training wired into his bed to have full view of entry points someone might use to break in. He smiled to himself when he felt the bed shift as Svlad finally stopped having a hissy fit and climbed in. Very obviously doing everything in his power to stay as far away from him as possible. He couldn’t stop the giggle from that as he reached over to grab his pants to pull his phone out and set an alarm. Setting the phone on the opposite side of the gun as he rested his head on his pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and Priest continue Day 2 of the case. And Dirk learns more about Priest and isn’t entirely sure how he feels about this information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Dirk Gently, Osmund Priest  
>  **Warnings** ; Abuse. Mentions of Violence. Mentions of Death. Cuddling?? Manipulation. Dirk’s POV.

Dirk curled up on a ball on the bed, one hand wrapped around the chain of the bulky collar he wore, it was uncomfortable, and poking into the bruises on his throat in painful ways. Making him cough anytime he tried to move, honestly, it made him wonder how badly damaged his throat was. He couldn't stop the cold chill that continued to creep up his spine each time he thought about it. About Priest with his hands wrapped tightly around his throat, with that look in his eyes that surpassed usual sadism and read  _murder_. The same look he had in his eyes when he killed all those people when he was a kid. When Priest killed the robbers in the gas station. Cold and piercing, despite the smile on his face that made him seem almost manic. He could feel more tears slipping out of his eyes as he curled tighter up on himself. He felt so unsafe, scared, terrified. He wanted to get away, he wanted to run but the chain wasn't giving, it was secured so tight, and he couldn't figure out any way to get out of the collar that was locked around his throat. He gripped the chain tighter, pressing his cheek more into his pillow. Just staring out at nothing as he tried to not think about the fact Priest almost killed him... again. 

This wasn't the first time and he doubted this was going to be the last time. 

He wondered if it would ever happen, if Priest finally would be able to kill him like it was nothing and probably not even get in trouble for it. The thought horrified him. And he couldn't believe it; but for once he found himself really missing Scott, he knew Riggins would never let the man get away with this... well. He hoped anyway. There were other problems that fell into that. He wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the wall, or how long it took for Priest's breathing to fall into light snoring. He narrowed his eyes at the wall with pure and utter hatred, hand slowly moving off the chain, listening to it move and holding his breath when there was pause in the snoring. 

Fearful he had woken the man up, but then it finally continued causing Dirk to let out a sigh of relief. His hand moved to the collar, pulling at it to try and get it off the more painful bruises. Shifting slightly on the bed wishing he could get more comfortable... maybe if he put a pillow between them... He could accidentally wake Priest up though, and he wasn't entirely sure how well the man would do when one interrupted his sleep. It was like sleeping next to a dangerous animal, didn't know if it would ignore your existence or eat your face off. He gave a small sigh at the thought, arms moving to hug the pillow that was under his head.

He just wanted to sleep, but he felt too anxious to do so with his current situation. Not to mention he was so bloody hungry from not being able to keep his food down thanks to Priest. He frowned as he felt his stomach twist up and growl. It sounded so loud it made him whine softly as he buried his face into the pillow. He could still remember the smell of the food from the waffle house. How excited he was that Priest actually let him eat  _real_ food. He could feel the saliva building in his mouth from the thought he finally pushed out of his head. Thinking about food wasn't going to help his situation with the whole  _starving_ thing.

He couldn't remember falling asleep, one moment he was incredibly hungry to the point he felt like his stomach was eating itself. The next he found himself feeling relaxed, comfortable, with a soothing feeling rubbing along his back. And slowly up into his hair causing him to nuzzle his cheek more into what he was using as a pillow. Which felt a mix of soft and solid all at the same time, taking in a deep breath he found himself going rigid when he recognized what the smell of his pillow actually was. A familiar scent of coffee heavily intertwined with something akin to cedar wood, touched with a faint smell of leather, and gun powder. A familiar scent that was screaming  _Danger_. Dirk was rather quick to open his eyes, staring at Priest's chest which he was currently  _nuzzling_. He moved his hand from across the man's stomach to push at his ribs while pulling away from the man. 

Completely horrified to wake up to doing something so... so  _stupid_. 

He gasped when he pulled back too far and rather ungracefully fell off the bed. Being bent almost in half from the way the collar pulled at his throat. He flailed a bit in his position on the floor, rotating to get his legs under him and pushing his body closer to the bed to stop the collar from pulling. He glared at the man who was just giggling from where he was currently laying. Hand on his side of the bed before slowly reaching up, and he did it in a way that almost seemed alluring. How his hand slid up the bed, across the pillow and up along the headboard. He couldn't look away as he watched how he grabbed the chain and tugged on it. Sitting up and forcing Dirk to climb back onto the bed again to stop the collar from digging in to the back of his neck. 

"W-wait"

"Shhh." Said it so carefully as he reached over, petting his hair and tugging on it, pulling him closer. Dirk's heart was pounding as he rested his hands on the man's wrists, staring up at him fearfully. "Why don't you stay here Darlin." Dirk's hands moved to the collar tugging on it and trying to stay away from the man who was getting off the bed. He took in a deep breath while watching him stretch and check his phone before setting it down and heading into the bathroom. Dirk took in a deep breath, glad the man left him alone. Although highly annoyed he could still smell the man so clearly as if he was still laying on him, and he hated it, how it was all he could smell. 

He moved his hand to rub at his cheek in disgust. Shuddering from the way he could still feel the man's hand rubbing his back and petting his hair. He couldn't help but wonder who initiated... did... did he do it in his sleep? He squirmed in embarrassment, feeling his cheeks heat up he glanced up when Priest came back out and started what must have been a daily routine of working out. With how the man fell into the motions so easily of stretching his muscles out before dropping down to do some pushups. He looked away from the man, frowning a bit as he pulled on the chain.

"And what if I also have to use the bathroom?"

"You can hold it." Of. Bloody. Course. He scowled while staring at the gun by the bed. He wondered... he inched over while the man was distracted, doing his best to be quiet till the chain pulled tight, hand reaching out to see if he could touch it. His fingers barely even brushed against the night stand- "Going to try and kill me?" He quickly pulled his hand away, shooting the man a fear filled look. Honestly, he hadn't thought that far ahead. Get the gun and then what? Demand Priest let him go? He would have to get close to unlock his collar, being close meant he would easily be able to wrestle the gun away. What if it went off in the struggle? What if the stray bullet killed someone, and it would actually be his fault that time? He shook his head vigorously.

"N-no. I just... doesn't seem like a safe place to keep a weapon."

"Usually I have one under my pillow, but, you can assume why I can't do that right now." Giggling a bit as he still continued his reps of pushups, Dirk frowned while looking back to the gun.

"Still don't think you need it..." Dirk was against Priest having a gun so much, meant he wouldn't have to do much on his part to kill people. He wished he could make it so the man couldn't have any, the case would feel so much less stressful if he didn't have a gun to aim at people to get him to do things. "Mr. Priest,"

"You're going to have to wait if you want me to cuddle you again." Was giggling some more, obviously very highly amused by this situation. Which meant... Oh... He really did snuggle up to Priest.  _Willingly._  In his sleep. He actually went out of his way to cuddle the man that not only has been torturing him for almost a week, but almost  _killed_ him last night. Not to mention, tortured and killed his best friends. And kidnapped him.

He felt like he was going to be sick.

"No. No that is most  _definitely_ not what I want." He wasn't sure when he switched from pushups to sit ups. He looked away from him again with a heavy sigh, sitting cross legged and cross armed on the bed, staring out at nothing. "What I was going to say is, we should go to Annie's restaurant this morning." He watched as the man sat up, elbows resting on his knees as he stared at him, slow smile pulling across his face.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah. I just... have a craving I guess?" Priest was slowly getting up, looking so pleased as he headed back into the bathroom. Dirk gave a sigh of relief when he heard the shower start, glad the man wasn't going to drag him in with him. He moved himself closer to the headboard, grabbing at the chain and yanking on it trying to see if he could get it off. Hand even moved to the headboard itself to shake it and try to wiggle it lose. Something, anything, a little give would have been lovely. But honestly, he was feeling so tired, and a little light headed as he sat on his knees by the head of the bed and rested his forehead on the lip of the headboard. Feeling a little woozy now, how long had it been since he ate and drank properly? Sure, he had a glass of water last night, but he felt so parched... His mouth was dry, and his lips were chapped to the point of being painful. And then food wise...? think last time he kept food down was after Bosco brought him lunch. What day was that? Two days ago? He lightly hit his head on the headboard in annoyance.

"Don't tell me you're already having another breakdown." He glanced over his shoulder at Priest, quickly looking away when he realized the man was only in a towel, eyes on the wall as he listened to him move over to where the bags were.

"No. I just... really like headboards?" He could hear the man laugh making him sigh as he slowly let go and sat back down, fiddling with the chain in annoyance. "And I still really have to use the restroom." Glancing over to see the man getting dressed, he gave a surprised noise when the man stepped over and grabbed the collar. Yanking on it to pull him closer as he unlocked it and let him out. His hand quickly moved to his throat as he pulled away and moved to get off the bed. Could feel Priest watching him as he gave a heavy sigh and stood up, slowly walking into the bathroom as Priest continued to get dressed.

He was thankful when the man didn't follow him, he closed the door before looking right in the mirror, wincing just from seeing how badly bruised his chest and throat were. He could even see the bruising had started behind his ears. He leaned in more and could see the little blood vessels visible under his skin from when they actually ruptured due to how hard the man had been strangling him. Leaving very obvious Petechia marks on his eyelids. He slowly lowered his gaze to the other bruises on his torso, hands briefly running over them before he finally moved over to use the restroom like he had wanted.

He washed his hands when he was done and avoided looking at the mirror, flinching when he heard Priest open the door. The man leaning in the doorway wearing a pair of black jeans with a random tear on the thigh, along with a black shirt that had a rather mean looking yellow outline of a smiley face on it. He eyed the shirt before looking back up to the man's face. "Which tooth brush is mine." Priest looked at the brushes before grabbing one and putting toothpaste on it before brushing his teeth. Dirk looked to the lone pink tooth brush and gave a small heavy sigh. Guess that was a stupid question. He picked it up and started to brush his teeth, scooting away from the man when he walked further into the bathroom.

"Is it hard to swallow?" The question surprised him, he looked to the man before doing a few test swallows, wincing from the pain of it but it wasn't hard. He rested his hand on his throat while shaking his head, gasping when the man grabbed him by his jaw and forced his head up. He looked the man in the eyes watching how Priest seemed to be looking for something. "Tongue feel swollen?"

"N-no."

"Good, let me know if either of those change." Dirk wasn't sure how he felt about that statement when the man let him go, playfully smacked him on the cheek, and then proceeded to drag him out of the bathroom.

"Can I inquire as to  _why_  you need to know these things?"

"Delayed Fatality." That didn't sound good, he must have made an obvious expression he didn't understand what he meant as the man continued to explain. "Happens with simulated drowning, and asphyxiation. You can think you're fine but really, you're not." Dirk closed his eyes from that information as he kept rubbing at his throat. Honestly, he could have gone his  _whole_ life without knowing that.

"I... will be sure to let you know if anything changes." Can't imagine the man would do much, probably taunt him while he started to choke to death about the universe really wanting him dead. He clenched his hands into fists before looking to the clothes that were set out on the bed for him. Eyeing them before looking back to Priest. "Are you going to dress me this  _whole_  time." He groaned when Priest ran his hand through his hair before stepping away for him to get dressed. He changed out of his underwear into the new pair, pulling on the singlet and the white dress shirt. He worked on buttoning it up, couldn't help but notice how baggy it felt on him as he pulled on the burgundy pants, honestly a little glad Priest was willing to let him wear his more colorful clothes. Seeing as the man seemed to have a more... well boringly monotone choices of clothes. Slipping on his socks and his shoes he stood up and smiled while working on tying his tie. Witch was black with little jelly fishes on it swimming down towards the bottom of the tie."You know, this tie goes  _really_  well with my yellow jacket." He stated, glancing up just in time to see Priest putting said jacket on.

"My yellow jacket now, Svlad."  _Dirk_. He wanted to yell that name at him, but the thought just made him remember the fact Priest was going to kill him over his name. So, maybe he would wait and not ruin the morning by trying to correct him.

"Will I at least get to wear the one that's in the car now?" He watched as Priest moved to the door of the motel, staring over at him with a rather bored expression that said everything Dirk needed to know. "No. Of course not." It was worth a shot though, he sighed when the man grabbed him by the bicep and lead him out towards the SUV, locking the motel door behind them before opening the SUV for him. He looked from Priest to the SUV with a sigh of disdain as he climbed in and winced when the man slapped a cuff around his wrist and then slapped the other side of the cuffs to the handle on the roof of the SUV. He was actually surprised he only cuffed his one hand, watching the man walk around to the driver's side he shifted a bit in his seat. Free hand moving to play with his tie when Priest climbed in and started the vehicle before driving off back into town.

Priest seemed to be in a good mood, he couldn't help but notice how the man seemed to be smiling for the whole drive to the restaurant. Which pulling into the parking lot it looked rather crowded, he guessed this is where most people went. Surprised more people seemed to be here for breakfast than the Waffle House, he shifted a bit in excitement when Priest opened the back door and uncuffed him allowing him out, he took in a deep breath of the fresh air and looked around. Enjoying how the sun actually felt so warm here, it actually felt really nice, the air was so clear- "Come on, Svlad." He turned to look to Priest who was leading the way to the restaurant.

Dirk kept playing with his tie as they entered the restaurant, Priest getting them a table he couldn't help but notice how crowded the place actually seemed. Guessed it was one of those situations where it was a good location given everyone in town would come to it one day or another. Annie's had a rather nice layout to it, a good mix of booths and tables, it kind of reminded him of a small diner honestly, he was pleased when they were sat at an actual two-person table rather than at a booth. He would just die if he was stuck with Priest sitting next to him again with all of these people here. He took the menu with a thank you from the waitress already ordering some tea as Priest once more ordered some coffee.

"I think we should speak with Evie before you let Blackwing take over the crime scene on her yard." He stated as the waitress brought them their drinks, he thanked her and looked back to Priest who at first looked like he wasn't listening to him. "I mean are they really even that necessary?"

"Still not over that?" He looked to Priest who was scanning over the menu, slowly looking back to it himself with a bit of a pout. Reading over the names and ingredients for the food before finally settling on one that sounded pretty good at the moment. He clicked his tongue and bounced his leg before looking back up at Priest. Hoping the man would look at him this time. That he would humor him for a conversation instead of ignoring what he had to say about this situation. About  _his_  own case.

"I just don't think Blackwing should interfere." Priest hummed, obviously not wanting to take his feelings into consideration about this.

"Want the plague to spread that badly, huh?" Those words felt like a slap in the face. Like Priest was using this to once more mock him about the fact he tended to bring death everywhere he went. He felt small from it, almost felt like his heart was crushed. He couldn't stop himself from clutching the menu tightly. Feeling frustrated and hurt as the man casually started to continue his thought as though it wasn't obvious what he meant. "Might as well have just taken those fleas with you and thrown them in the restaurant."

"N-no! That is not what I want and you know it." He could see Priest smiling at him with such amusement, it was making Dirk squirm as he set the menu down and took a drink of his tea, slowly adding more sugar to it before looking back at him. "But, isn't it Skylar's  _job_ to stop things like this? I feel like you're trying to take her job away." Priest just sighed, making him wonder what the man was thinking... Actually, he was okay with not knowing, so there was that. He glanced up when their waitress came back over to them, kind smile on her face as she looked ready to take their order.

"Are you gentlemen ready? Or would you like more time?" 

"Oh, I would love to try your Annie's Special, it sounds really good." Quickly getting that out before Priest had time to give his own order for the both of them. He noticed how the man almost did that with ordering the drinks and he really didn't want to miss out on the meal he was looking at. She smiled while writing that down.

"With soup or salad?" They both sounded good, but he should probably stick with something a little healthy.

"Salad."

"Garlic Bread Knots or Fries?"

"The bread knots sound fantastic, thank you."

"Sure thing, Sweetheart, and for you sir?" She took his menu before Priest handed her his as well.

"The same is fine."

"Coming right up." Dirk watched her leave before looking back to Priest, leaning forwards a bit on the table.

"Do you typically order two of each meal? Because last night you did the same thing." He leaned back when Priest mimicked how he was sitting. Honestly feeling a little threatened by it despite not knowing why, it wasn't like the man had actually done anything to hurt him that morning... Then again maybe that’s why he was so anxious because he was waiting for when this nice act would end and the man would go back to hurting him for his own amusement.

"I'm not a picky eater, and usually going with specials is the best bet." Dirk frowned a bit while leaning back in his chair. Wincing from the pain that surged through his back from the injuries he had from last night. He winced while leaning forwards and rubbing his back before looking back to Priest who seemed to be eyeing something on his face.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Nah, just admiring your petechia marks, they look very nice around your eyes." Dirk moved his hand back to his throat, even though it was hidden under the collar of his shirt, eyes downcast as Priest carelessly went back to drinking his coffee. He winced while swallowing saliva, his throat still hurt so much, and felt so sore, he slowly reached out for his tea and took a drink. Glancing around the restaurant he couldn't help but notice a few of the locals staring at them before quickly going back to their meal. "Just noticed the audience?" Dirk slowly looked back up to Priest, biting his tongue as he leaned forwards again.

"We're going to talk to Miss Mills after breakfast."

"Really?" Priest was setting his coffee down and leaning back in his seat. There was a look in his eyes Dirk couldn't place, and he hated that he couldn't figure out what it was. That the man could be so hard to read unless he was hurting or killing people. He slowly dropped his gaze, not wanting to stare at him anymore as he slowly started to play with the tea bag in his mug.

"Yes, Mr. Priest. I know you're here to help me with the case but it is still in fact  _my_ case. And given this happened on Evie's property she might have more to go off of. Don't you agree?" He looked back to the man noticing the smile on his lips, could see him cross his ankle over his knee as he got comfortable.

"And here I thought you didn't do any investigating." He was about to argue before it happened, he heard the door slam open. Watching how Priest's hand automatically fell to his holstered gun as they turned to look towards the door. Everyone stopping what they were doing to watch as a woman walked in, brunette hair pulled back in a ponytail. Wearing a blue flannel shirt with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Jeans that were a little ripped and tattered from obvious manual labor rather than just buying them that way. And a pair of work boots that were torn up and even tracking mud through the restaurant.

"Where is she?" Dirk watched as the waitress went pale from the question.

"M-Miss Mills, she ain't here."

"Don't you bullshit me, Kathy. Look at this." Dirk's eyes narrowed when he saw her holding up a newspaper, that had a picture of himself and Priest on it, which looked like it was taken at the crime scene while they were talking to Sheriff Headly. Which was odd, he didn't remember seeing anyone else around there. "She is stalking me now." Dirk watched as she threw the newspaper at the waitress who used the menu to block it with a surprised gasp.

"I promise you, she ain't here. I think she went ta the waffle house to ask Kelly about our guests." Dirk watched as the Waitress even pointed at them. Of course, she would... why wouldn't she? Not like they didn't already stand out. He watched how the woman looked from her over to them, how her eyes were hardened until they actually landed on him. Like she was actually looking at the bruises on his face unlike everyone else they ran into here. She then replaced that softened expression with annoyance and walked over to them, Priest thankfully no longer having his hand on his gun.

"You two trespassed on my property last night."

"I am  _so_  sorry about that. I told my assistant here that we should talk to you before we went to the crime scene. But you know how assistants can be. So eager to jump into the action... Or well. I guess... I don't know if you would. Do you have an assistant? And Hi." He tilted his head with a large smile while standing up and offering his hand to her. "I'm Dirk Gently." She looked hesitant but eventually shook his hand.

"Evie Mills."

"Evie, it is great to meet you, we were planning on actually paying you a visit after we ate, would you care to join us." Motioning to the table as he sat back down, she seemed to have been debating it.

"What did you find at my place." Already stepping over to grab a chair from a neighboring table and dragged it over to their table.

"It's really rather interesting-"

"Interesting is one way to put it." Dirk looked to Priest who finally held a hand out to Evie with a rather charming smile. "I'm Osmund Priest." Dirk could see her looking at his face before she shook his hand. Eyeing the wound which was slowly healing, mainly letting her eyes linger on his nose which was still bandaged together.

"Nice to meet you, and what's so interesting about it?" Dirk smiled as the waitress came over with a cup of coffee for Evie and was refilling Priest's cup before walking away.

"Your cattle seem to have been targeted by a rather nasty plague, but we found what it is that caused it."

"Really?" She sounded a mix of interested and annoyed.

"Fleas. I don't know if you noticed but you have one cow in particular that is just  _covered_ in them."

"So, you can figure out their origin and fix it?"

"Not us personally." Dirk looked to Priest when he spoke, knowing exactly where he was going to take this. "We actually know people who can look further into that, of course they will have to take over that crime scene on your property and will set up an area to get rid of the disease and keep it controlled, also pick up samples to figure out the strain and how to fix it." Dirk couldn't stop his frown as he went back to drinking his tea, which was actually feeling really good on his throat.

"Like... The CDC?"

"In a way." Priest mused out while leaning back in his seat, Dirk looked back to her as she seemed to be nodding.

"Whatever gets it off my property... I don't like the idea of having a plague on my land. I already have enough trouble with the things Lemon says about me in that paper of hers." Dirk rubbed his face from that, remembering what all Priest read out loud along with the other information the man breezed over.

"Yes, she sounds like a difficult person." Dirk found himself perking up when the Waitress finally brought them their salad and bread knots.

"Gosh this is just my luck too. Of course, all this shit would happen, first we get a swarm of locusts, which practically destroyed all the vegetation in Pop's field, and now this." She was rubbing her face, as Dirk sat up more, already having taken a rather large bite out of his bread. Priest seemed to have noticed and rather quickly got the question out that Dirk wanted to know.

"You guys get locusts often?"

"Not like that. I mean the ones we have here are brown, pests, sure. But we know how to get rid of them. These ones were huge, and again they took out Pop's vegetation, like... Almost all of it. We get them sprayed with pesticides often to avoid that. In fact, they were just recently sprayed and it didn't even affect these things. It's weird." Dirk swallowed the food in his mouth, leaning forwards more on the table.

"Where does Pop's live?" She leaned back and pointed the side opposite where she lived. 

"There's a dirt road next to the bar. You go down that way and keep goin you'll see Pop's sign." Dirk nodded while glancing towards the window then back at her. Wondering if maybe she had seen Skylar than if she knew about the locusts.

"Miss Mills," Dirk leaned forwards as he spoke to her, watching how she went from rubbing her face to looking over to him. "You wouldn't happen to have seen anyone new around here besides us, have you?" She shook her head while slowly standing up.

"No, something I should be worried about?"

"Oh, nothing like that!" He even shook his hands in a no motion. "It's just we're also investigating a missing person's case." Explaining further as she looked at him and squinted a bit. "We're trying to find a woman named Skylar Day, who wears a hooded jacket with the hood pulled up. Like...  _all_ the time pulled up." 

"I'll keep an eye out for something like that. Mind if I ask why detectives on a missing persons case is also investigating the death of my cattle?" Dirk for once found himself not wanting to say it was connected in some way. He didn't want people to think ill of Skylar when he didn't even know. 

"We take a very wide range of cases," Dirk was actually surprised when Priest lied  _for_  him. He never expected that, he just figured the man would blatantly state that they were after a dangerous run away from the CIA, "it just sounded like something to do while we were in the area." Priest shifted and pulled his wallet out, handing Evie one of his cards before putting the wallet away. "You see her or anything else interesting give me a call. And don't worry when the team shows up at your place to take care of that, they won't bug or disturb you and they'll be gone before you know it." Dirk found himself curious what was on that card Priest kept giving out given the woman's surprised look when she actually read it. She looked at him and just nodded before heading out of the restaurant.

"What is on those?" Priest looked amused as he went back to eating his food. " _Don't_ tell me they have  _CIA_ on them." Said it in a hushed whisper while looking around to make sure no one was paying them any mind.

"And here I thought you said you  _didn't_  want me to lie to you." Dirk moved his hands and rubbed his face, not liking this at all. He slowly went back to eating, just wanting to get out of here now, not actually feeling hungry anymore. But he knew he had to eat. He wouldn't be able to escape Priest if he was too weak from not eating... maybe he could start working out again as well, talk Priest into letting him when the man was doing his own workout routine. It was a nice way to kill time back when Blackwing had him before his case to find Francis... It was a lot harder to do that now given how Priest basically worked on 'training' him all day and he didn't get very many breaks. Like the man was trying to whittle him down into nothing. He glanced up at the waitress when she brought them their full meal. Thanking her before going back to drinking his tea instead. "Not going to eat?"

"My throat hurts." Which wasn't a  _total_ lie, drinking the tea was fine, but eating made him feel like his throat was on fire. "I-it's not hard to swallow, it's just  _painful_  to do it." Priest looked so amused making Dirk sigh as he slowly picked up one half of the sandwich which was Annie's special. Telling himself to just eat it, he had to, he needed to, it was something that would help him in the long run.

\---

He actually felt a lot better after eating, he was practically bouncing when they left the restaurant. Looking around the area as he headed towards the SUV on his own accord, he didn't feel like fighting with Priest, he was going to ride out the man being nice for as long as he possibly could. "Okay, so off to Pop's we go, and hopefully we will find Skylar there-" He paused when the man pulled him away from the passenger's door and opened the back door for him. He looked from it over to Priest before sighing and climbing in the back, watching as the man slapped the cuff around his wrist again before closing the door and going back to the driver's side. "Is there any possible way for me to use the front seat?" He leaned forwards and rested his chin on the passenger's seat while looking over to Priest. The man already starting the car and heading towards the Bar so they could go find Pop's place.

"Eventually. You're making good progress today." He squinted at him, not sure if he liked the sound of that.

"What do you mean?" He asked in curiosity, noticing Priest glancing at him before he turned down the dirt road that headed further out of town, actually turning into an incline that was getting them up higher in the rock formations around the area.

"You're finally being honest with me about your hunches."

"What, cause I wanted to go to Annie's?" He could see Priest glance back at him before looking ahead. Dirk watched him, felt like his brain was buffering before he sat up straight. Remembering what they had talked about on day one, that he never really had feelings how he just felt like going into places to eat and things happened. Bloody hell... He was never going to let this go, ever, he was going to continue to try and tell him about his abilities. He took in a deep breath while leaning back in his seat. "What about yours then? I mean if you're supposed to help other projects or whatever than how does that work?" He could see the man grin in a way that made him shudder. Giving him flashbacks of the way the man was on top of him and strangling him.

"Funny enough," He watched how the man slowed down as they got closer to a worn hand painted sign. "I got a good feeling the second you mentioned going to Annie's." He pulled down the dirt road, watching as the fields slowly came into view, completely empty and obviously in the middle of being reseeded. Dirk found himself just staring out the window, hands clenching a bit in fists wondering if that's why he was smiling so much and so eager to go when he mentioned it. If that's why he didn't try to argue and take over the case with his own little idea. He found himself starting to hate this more than he already did, he blinked when his hand was already being uncuffed. Wasn't expecting the man to already be there, he slowly climbed out of the SUV and looked around. Eyes locking on the dog which was barking rather viciously, at Priest in particular, before it seemed to start whining and backing off. Hiding behind the porch as the man approached, honestly it was a little eerie to see that type of reaction to what he was assuming was normally a type of guard dog.

"You know, I think that says something about your character when a dog not only doesn't like you but fears you that badly." Dirk stated as they walked up to the door, the man just looked over at him with a smile on his face. Shrugging like the statement meant nothing to him.

"Has it's perks, never had to worry about the neighborhood dogs shitting on my lawn or animals fucking with my garden."

"You _garden_ -" He looked over as the door opened, a man standing there and staring at them through rather thick glasses that took up a good portion of his face. "Hi! I'm so sorry to bother you sir, my name's Dirk Gently, and this is Mr. Priest, we're in the middle of a-"

"I know who you are. I read the paper." The man felt a little hostile, didn't seem to want to really talk to them, wasn't even looking at them either. Was just staring at the SUV before finally looking back to him, "what do you want?"

"We actually wanted to ask you about your crops." Dirk stated watching as the older man squinted at them before finally opening the door for them, stepping to the side and inviting them in. Dirk smiled at that as he walked in with Priest a step behind him, he noticed that Priest was looking around as a cat hissed at him and ran up the stairs. Thought, he almost saw a grin on Priest's face...

"What do you want to know?" Pop's asked while walking over to a chair and sitting down, going back to drinking a beer and almost ignoring them.

"When did it happen?"

"Middle of the day yesterday. It was odd."

"How so?"

"They were screamin', left a weeks worth of crops though." He stood up and lead Dirk and Priest deeper into the house, heading towards the back which he opened the door and motioned to the crops that were completely untouched in the middle of a seeded field. Priest seemed to have looked from them towards the roof of the house.

"Screaming?" Dirk finally asked letting Priest continue, whatever it was he was doing as he moved to look back at the crops and step back further off the back of the porch to look towards the house.

"Oh yeah, usually swarms make noises, like buzzing, but theses ones?" He was lighting up a cigarette as he spoke. "Screamed bloody murder, it was the weirdest thing." Dirk frowned from the news while looking back towards the lone crops. "Just glad they left enough crops for the rest of the week, we do use what we grow here, bad enough we lost all those cattle-"

"There any way to see those crops from up higher?" Dirk finally looked over to Priest when the man spoke, looking to the crops with a squint wondering why he would want to see them from up higher. "Like your attic there seems to have a nice view of the field." Even motioning to the window at the very top of the farm house.

"Sure, don't think you'll see much though." Pop's stated while moving back towards the door, not even bothering to put out his cigarette, just walked inside with it still lit.

"You didn't happen to see a woman around here after the locusts, did you? Or did you see which way the locusts headed?" Dirk asked as they walked back into the man's home and up the stairs, Pop's was shaking his head as he walked over to the latch that lead to the attic, reaching up he pulled it down to get the ladder down for them.

"Nope, didn't see no woman around. The locusts went over towards Evie's. Made sure to give the poor girl a heads up, bad enough she lost her cattle, didn't want her to lose the rest of the livestock's food." So, he guessed they would be heading back to Evie's place soon. He watched as Priest lead the way into the attic and followed after the man after thanking Pop's for the information, walking over to the window he understood why Priest wanted to see the crops. 

"I'm Sorry, Not Me." Dirk read what the crops spelled out loud, just stared at them for a long time. Did she know they would look? If she was sorry why did she take everything but one week's worth of food away from these people? "We need Miles." Priest was already reaching for his headset as Dirk spoke, he looked over to the man as he unmuted it and leaned against the window.

"Priest to command, we need Miles again." Dirk looked from him out at the crops, slowly smiling as he looked at the 'Not Me' that was written out.

"She didn't do the plague." He looked over to Priest who was pulling out his phone, watching as he loaded up the video chat and aimed it so it would show the crops. Miles eventually appearing on the screen squinting at the video on his end and leaning in.

"She gave them a week's worth of food, what does it mean?" Dirk was shifting as Priest finally turned the video so it was aimed back at them. Miles looked uncertain, but not that he didn't know what it meant, more like he didn't want to  _say_ what it meant.

"How bad is the sickness there?" That question did nothing to curve Dirk's nerves, it actually increased them a lot.

"Well, it hasn't hit people yet, but from what Mr. Priest says, it does mimic Skylar's plague..." Dirk hated having to admit that, watching as Miles started to rub at his face. How he seemed to be taking this news hard. Dirk wished her was there, that he could try and comfort the man about whatever it was he was feeling. Even if he wasn't good at it, he felt Miles really needed a hug about now.

"It's a defense mechanism, if this town is self-sustaining, then she will give them this as a timeline." A week? He looked back out at the crops, staring at them before he looked back to Miles. "If this plague hits... and if she doesn't get rid of it in a week then..." He seemed like he really didn't want to say, like he was trying to avoid saying what she would do to stop it.

"Miles." He said the name patiently, soft, with a kindness that made the man finally look at the camera. "A week is plenty of time for us to find her and help her with this. We won't let her do whatever it is she's willing to do to keep this contained."

"I hope you do find her. To prevent  _that_." Dirk looked over to Priest when he started giggling, curious what the man found so damn funny about all of this.

"She's going to wipe out the whole town so it doesn't get the chance to leave?" Dirk felt his blood run cold as he looked from the camera to Priest, who was just grinning like this was the funniest shit he ever encountered.

"What, I'm sure that's not what she-" he trailed off when he saw Miles' face, the look of regret and uncertainty back and he felt so small. He wanted to find her, he  _needed_ to find her. It didn't have to be like this, they would find out what was wrong, and they would fix it and they would leave. They would somehow give Miles back to Skylar and let them part ways. Hoping that she wouldn't get pulled into Blackwing when all of this was said and done. "We're going to find her. We have a lead." Promising him, because he didn't want this to end in an entire towns massacre. "Thank you, Miles." He was quick to turn around and head out of the attic. Looking to Pop's who was trying to get his cat out from under the decorative dresser that leaned against the wall. "Thank you for all of your help, Pop's."

"Oh, sure, hope you found what you needed." Dirk flinched when Priest shut the attic door, glancing over to the man who walked over and grabbed him by arm before leading him out of the house. Dirk shifted when the man let go of him and he headed to the car, glancing back at Priest.

"Off to Evie's, and hopefully we'll find Skylar." Hearing the door unlock he opened the passenger's door and moved his jacket to the side while climbing in and shutting it. Already pulling on his seatbelt when he felt the door open, he turned to look at Priest who actually looked incredibly amused leaning on the door and staring at him. Dirk sat there with the seatbelt half pulled over his lap before realizing what he'd done. Mouth opening slightly as he looked to where he sat then back to Priest. "Well, this is most certainly awkward."

"Want to sit up front that bad?" Dirk looked from him back out the windshield before sliding the seatbelt back up to where it belongs.

"Not particularly, it's just a natural habit to go for the front seat. I think that has been a thing since one is a child, wouldn't you agree?" He smiled, trying to make a joke out of it, but Priest just continued to stare at him and wait for him to move. "What if I were to promise that I will not jump out?" He asked while moving, stepping out of the passenger's seat as Priest just watched him. He fiddled with his tie as he moved to the back.

"Can't trust you won't just do it anyway, just like how you keep using that stupid fake name of yours to introduce yourself." He quickly climbed into the backseat, even cuffed himself causing Priest to just close the door. His free hand moved to his throat, gently touching and rubbing it, feeling the way the bruises almost burned from the touch. He took in a deep breath through his nose, trying not to cry as he listened to the man climb into the front seat. Starting the SUV and already heading out of Pop's driveway, he slowly turned in his seat to see the dog come out from under the porch. Barking after them before he turned to look ahead, eyeing Priest as he kept driving before gently tugging on the cuffs.

"So, you garden?" He could hear Priest sigh, and he leaned forwards, resting his chin on the passenger's seat as he pressed his cheek against the head rest. "I have a really hard time picturing that... did you wear one of those silly hats? An apron that held all your seeds and tools?" He leaned back when Priest gave him a look, that worry fading when it was an amused look instead of an annoyed one. The man looked back ahead as they continued driving, continued to go to Evie's place. Which he hated was so far away. He had been getting bored with spending so much time in a car he not only couldn't drive but was also stuck in the backseat of.

"No, I didn't wear a silly hat, or an apron."

"Pffft, I feel like you missed out on some serious gardening experiences without the gear, Mr. Priest." He looked out the window before looking back to the man and pulling lightly on the cuff. "Okay so, what did you garden, I have a really hard time picturing you with anything other than weeds and carnivorous plants."

"Svlad,"  _Dirk_  "weeds are definitely things you don't want in your garden..." Well he  _knew_ that, just felt like it was the only thing Priest could keep alive. "And  _why_ are you so curious about my hobbies?"

"Well it's just shocking to hear that you do things other than torture, hunt, and murder. I figured it was a work is your life type of thing-" That's when it struck him when he would have time for all of that. "Wait!" Realizing he never saw Priest till after he escaped Blackwing, of course Scott would try to keep him out of it. It seemed like Scott and Priest hated each other from interactions he'd witnessed growing up there. "Oh my god. Was  _that_  what you were doing when Blackwing shut down?" He could see the way the man glared at him over his shoulder. "You went home to  _garden_? Like, nice Stepford Wives type situation where you drank tea, hosted barbecues, maybe were a  _serial killer_  but no one would  _ever_  suspect you because you're just that friendly neighbor?" From Priest's giggling Svlad couldn't help from sitting up straight, there was something about the giggle that rubbed him the wrong way. That sent a spike of fear up his spine as Priest continued to drive, finally heading down Evie's street. "I'm right, aren't I?" He didn't know if he wanted to be right.

"Serial Killer is a bit of a stretch... But hey,  _maybe_ you're not so bad at this detective thing." Dirk felt sick as he leaned harder into his seat, watching the man park the vehicle before turning it off and glancing back at him. Dirk couldn't help but just stare at the man who leaned more on the center console to look him over. "Maybe don't ask questions if you don't want to know the answer." He watched Priest open the door and step out, watching him walk around and pull the key out of his pocket before the man opened the backdoor and unlocked his cuff, leading him out and towards the front door. Dirk stepped forwards and knocked on the door, waiting patiently he could hear a dog barking in the distance and slowly glanced up to Priest before looking to the door. Watching as it slowly opened and a teenaged boy poked his head out.

"Hello?"

"Hi! I'm Dirk Gently, and this is Mr. Priest, we were just wondering if your mother was home?" He watched as the boy shook his head but slowly seemed to be relaxing.

"Nah, she went out." Of course she did. "She didn't say when she would be back, can I take a message for her?"

"Do you know where she went?" The boy just shrugged, Dirk sighed and glanced towards where the crime scene was, noticing something shining in the distance... Guessed Blackwing's team was already here to take care of everything-

“You wouldn’t have happened to see a woman in a hoodie obviously not from here, would you have? We heard she was last headed towards your place.” Dirk looked from Priest back to the boy, noticing he suddenly got tense from the question. Like he knew something and didn't want to say, it honestly made him wonder what Skylar was like. Miles was protective of her, the man at the gas station didn't want to give her away, and now this boy... Was she just that sweet and honest? Or did she just intimidate them to keep their mouths shut... Miles obviously liked her, but these strangers... How was she with them?

“You guys are Detectives, right?” He was leaning against the door before looking back towards where the dog's barking was coming from. Seemed like the barking is what was making him the most nervous, like he was almost concerned about his dog's behavior at the moment. Dirk shifted and stood up straight, knowing deep down that he was a lead to finding Skylar.

“Holistic Detective!” Dirk announced. “Much better than your  _boring_  regular Detective. We’re hoping to find Skylar and help her with her current situation.” The boy’s demeanor seemed to have changed from that, from him actually saying her name and that they wanted to help her. He wasn’t leaning on the door and looking nervous anymore.

“I may have seen her.” Dirk looked to Priest with a smile on his face, bouncing a bit on his toes before looking back to the boy.

“That’s the closest we’ve had in a while. Do you know where she is now?” The boy went back to looking uncertain and Dirk shifted and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he rocked on his toes. “I promise she’s in no danger from me.” He couldn’t speak for Priest, but he definitely meant Skylar no harm. The boy slowly sighed while opening his door more, inviting them in, Dirk leading the way once more as the boy lead them into the living room area and glanced towards the Australian Cattle Dog that went from barking in the corner to tucking its tail between its legs and scurrying out of the room.

"Saddie?" He watched how the boy looked to the dog with concern and confusion. "Sorry, usually she's really friendly, I don't think she likes the other people on the property." He motioned towards where the crime scene would have been while sitting down on a chair, prompting Dirk to sit on the couch across from him.

"That's quite alright." Now that he knew animals were afraid of Priest, he honestly didn't find the behavior that surprising. Still unnerving, but not surprising. "So, you know where Skylar is?" He glanced over to see Priest snooping around, looking at the photos that littered the wall, and other decorations.

"I didn't say that exactly. I mean, I've seen her." He stated, Dirk noticed how Priest looked at the boy from that question, the way his eyes narrowed like he thought he was withholding something from them. "She was here the other night before you guys showed up."

"You spoke to her?" Priest interrupted, Dirk watched as the man walked around and finally sat on the couch next to him. Leaning back and putting one arm on the back of the couch and crossing his ankle over his knee. "What all did she say?"

"I... Well... She asked me for help, she seemed like she really needed it. She was really upset about something. She kept saying 'not me' before Saddie and I approached her." Dirk rubbed his legs with a bit of a frown, honestly felt bad for her to be going through this alone.

"What did she need for help?" He watched how the boy shifted in his seat, sinking down in it as he shrugged his shoulders. Clearly not wanting to answer, Dirk could feel himself get tense when Priest sat up and leaned forwards, clearly not enjoying the way this was going. "We can't help her if you withhold information from us." Yet he spoke so kindly, he even glanced over to see him with a smile on his face, watching the way the man actually seemed patient with the kid despite Dirk knowing he just wanted the answer. Knowing that if the man wanted he could change tactics in a split second, he could stop being nice and start threatening or hurting the kid without even batting an eye.

"She needed a place to stay, so while Mom was on the phone with the Sheriff I hid her in the attic."

"Is she still here?" He shook his head and Priest finally stood up. "Mind if we go check?" The boy slowly stood up again and lead them up the stairs to where the attic was, standing next to the door Priest was the first one to open it. Which Dirk hated himself for being glad for that, he felt like he shouldn't want Priest to go first, but at the same time the man actually had what sounded like good history with her. So maybe seeing a familiar face would be good. He ran his hands along his tie, straightening it out as they headed up the stairs into the room that was the attic. Boxes had been pushed to the side and there were blankets and pillows in a nest which must have been where Skylar was sleeping. And then plastered all over the wall was newspaper clippings from old stories in the town. Even the newer stories, the one with them had Priest's face circled with the word 'Friend' and a few question marks next to it. Priest whistled low while stepping over to the papers.

"Someone's been doing their homework." Dirk walked over to the papers, looking at ones that seemed to be connected. A few about Evie that actually had a majority of the articles crossed out. And then over to the side there were some strange things that had happened in the town. Old pamphlets about the town talking about this place as a tourist attraction. Which seemed odd, not like this place was easy to get to and it didn't seem to have anything too interesting going on with it. His eyes lingered on a polaroid of the bar with the word 'bartender' on it. "Guess we're going to the bar."

"What's she looking for?" Dirk asked, squinting at the papers, trying to figure out what it could be. Why things about this place being talked about as a tourist attraction was important. How Evie seemed to have played into it. Or even what the Bartender had to do with all of it.

"Think about it," Dirk looked up to Priest when the man motioned to the things regarding the tourist attraction, eyes lingering on all the information before glancing back over to him. "What better way to put this place on the map than to have their very own Witch who caused a biblical plague." Dirk stared at the papers, heart racing a bit before turning and following after Priest as the man started to walk down the stairs.

"But how did they get Skylar's, plague?" He asked in a hushed voice as Priest closed the door behind them, Dirk found himself going rigid when the second the door closed the barrel of a shotgun was shoved flush against Priest's cheek, how his head even tilted a bit to accommodate the new pressure. The man looked more annoyed than anything as he held his hands half up in mock surrender.

"What are you doin' in my house?"

"Evie!" Dirk held his hands up looking from Priest to the woman, unsure how he felt about this situation. Part of him was overly excited that Priest got bested by someone. He also was terrified that Priest knew how to get out of this situation and would kill her. "W-we were here to ask you some questions, and your son was able to fill us in on what we needed."

"You need a legal guardian to talk to someone under the age of Eighteen." He could see Priest roll his eyes from that and Dirk hesitantly took a step forward. Or was going to take a step forward, the second he moved his foot he could see her gripping the shotgun tighter. Causing him to quickly pull back and shake his hands to try and make her not blow Priest's brains out all over him.

"Pl-please put the gun down." He didn't want anyone to get hurt, he could feel the anxiety worming its way through his chest. Tears even filling his eyes from the stress of everything making this situation really get to him. "I am so sorry for intruding on your home, and for talking to your son without you present, everything just kind of happened."

"Bullshit." She snapped the words but refused to let her eyes leave Priest.

"W-we were going to wait but your son admitted to knowing where Skylar was and we-"

"That is illegal, I thought you guys were CIA you should-" Priest was fast, he smacked the shotgun up causing it to go off into the ceiling. Causing some of the debris to fall almost like snow on Priest's shoulders and a bit in his hair. The man easily twisting it out of the woman's hands, aiming the shotgun at her, his eyes were dark and unforgiving as he took a step forward causing her to step back.

"Mr. Priest!" Dirk grabbed onto his arm, clinging to it, begging him even though the man didn't take his eyes off Evie. But then he moved and popped the double barrel shotgun open, dumping the loaded shell into his hand and resting the now empty gun on his shoulder. Wrist lightly hanging over the barrel as he gave her the shell back.

"Now, I don't much appreciate gettin' a gun shoved in my face, sugar." The way the pet name rolled off his tongue felt like a threat. "Lucky for you, you've caught me in a pretty good fucking mood." He stepped forwards, leaning in nice and close with a large smile on his face that was making Dirk's blood run cold. "We'll be back after we pay the bartender a visit, and I hope you'll be more  _hospitable_  next time we swing by." Priest was already walking passed her, Dirk watched him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry." She just pointed for him to continue walking, he bit his tongue and followed after the man, rather quickly. Noticing the boy standing and staring with wide eyes towards the upstairs, obviously nervous about what had happened upstairs. Priest took the empty shotgun off his shoulder and set it on the chair before continuing out of the house. He moved to walk in front of the man, hands moving to his chest to stop him from walking. Priest just let out an annoyed sigh, one he could feel filling his lungs before escaping from how he was pushing at his chest. "We need to help them,  _not_  threaten them with a gun."

"Svlad, you and I both know if I wanted to I would have painted her walls with her brains and then killed the boy." He could feel an anger filling him when the man grabbed him by a bruised wrist, twisting it and pulling him up straight. He yelped while grabbing at Priest's hand, trying to shove it off his wrist as the man dragged him closer so their bodies were almost pressing against one another. The man just leaning in and smiling into his face, he looked so pleased with himself. "Besides, did you just expect me to stand there the whole time with a gun in my face? Or were you just enjoying the view." Dirk gasped when Priest shoved him, stumbling and tripping over his feet as he fell hard on his ass. He gave a pained groan as he sat up straight and rubbed his lower back where he could feel the pain pulsating. Taking in a deep breath he finally dragged himself up off the floor, eyes locked on the ground as he shook his head.

"No. I just... You could have just unloaded it, you didn't have to aim it at her." He winced when the man grabbed him by the tie and started to lead him over to the SUV. Priest was just giggling from that, Dirk was shifting as the door was opened for him and he was shoved into it. They probably hated them now... he felt numb as Priest slapped the cuff around his wrist and shut the door. He curled up a bit and stared out the window when the man started to drive, heading back into the town. "What if she tells the sheriff?"

"We are CIA Svlad, they can't do shit to us."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest and Dirk learn more about Ilmoure and have a good time chasing around clues… until Dirk decides to ruin one of Priest’s plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Dirk Gently, Ken Adams  
>  **Warnings** ; Murder Mention. Abuse. Murder. Priest’s POV  
>  **Note** ; what a power move tho

Priest glanced back at Svlad in the mirror, a little annoyed with how quickly the boy’s mood had changed. He was making the case entertaining this morning, but now he just felt annoyed with how much he shut down. Probably didn’t help he was already irritated from having a shotgun shoved in his face, he pulled into the parking lot of the Bar. Staring at the signs to indicate it was open and looking to the couple of cars that were there. Curious if it was the owners of the bars, or if the vehicles belonged to whatever alcoholics lived in this little town. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel before looking back towards Svlad. “Are you going to pout this whole time?” Finally breaking the silence that had filled the car since the radio turned off when he shut off the SUV.

“I’m not CIA.” He arched a brow at the statement. “Back when we were leaving. You said we were CIA.” Is  _that_ what this was about? “But  _you’re_ CIA. I am not a CIA Agent, I’m a Holistic Detective that just so  _happens_ to be the CIA’s prisoner. Which I cannot understand for the life of me by the way? Why keep me locked up at Blackwing if when I get a case I just get to go out and do it. Sure, with a  _chaperone_ , but it seems counterproductive. I feel like I will get more cases and be able to do more that the universe wants outside of Blackwing than I ever will inside of Blackwing.” Priest clicked his tongue as he looked the boy over, sighing heavily as he unbuckled his seatbelt to lean better on the center console. Looking him over as he kept his cheek pressed against the seat, legs curled up and pressed against the seat. Cuffed hand holding onto the chain and playing with it between his index finger and his thumb. Other hand crossed over his stomach where his fingers were lightly picking at the seat. He looked so… well a mix of annoyed and sad.

“Svlad, clearly you were needed in Blackwing for Friedkin to show up and give you your mission.”

“Seeing as Mr. Friedkin can apparently  _teleport_ now. I don’t think me being outside of Blackwing would have mattered. And what if someone entirely different was supposed to give me that case, but because you people were so insistent on having me back at your dumb facility Mr. Friedkin had to come and tell me all about the case. He didn’t seem particularly thrilled about having to show up and give me this case after all.” Priest couldn’t stop his smile from how in arguing the boy was sitting up more in his seat, facing him and staring him down like he wasn’t going to back off of this little thought. It was actually amusing to him, he couldn’t help but wonder what triggered this type of attitude from him. Amused how he wasn’t trying to cower or dance around what he really wanted to say but was actually willing to stand up for himself.

“Regardless of your argument-”

“Which I am correct in my statements, it’s not an argument it’s facts-”

“It is most definitely  _not_  a fact, Svlad. If you didn’t belong in Blackwing you would have escaped by now, or I wouldn’t have even been able to capture you in the first place. We can argue all you want, but by the end of the day you’re still here with  _me_.” Priest watched how Svlad leaned back in his seat from that, going back to fiddling with his tie in obvious annoyance. “Like it or not, you’re CIA now.” He could see the way the boy was glaring at him, causing him to giggle as he moved his hand to reach for the door’s handle. “Eventually you’ll get your very own badge and everything.” Head leaning back against the seat as he moved his free hand, looking at Svlad in the rearview mirror as he continued. “Agent Svlad Cjelli,” hand sliding across the air as he pictured the badge clearly in his mind. “CIA’s own Holistic Detective.” Priest was giggling from the words, amused by how quickly offended the boy looked from the simple statement.

“I will never be an Agent, I refuse to be the CIA’s lapdog. So, why don’t you just keep your agent fantasy to yourself,  _thank you_ , very much.” Priest ran his tongue along his bottom teeth, biting it when it reached the corner of his mouth before he shoved open the door and climbed out. Going to the back door as he pulled out the handcuff key he opened it and unlocked handcuffs to let Svlad out. Leaning against the door as he watched the boy straighten out his shirt. “You still have the insulation from the ceiling all over you by the way.” Priest grunted at that, pulling off the jacket and casually shaking it off with one hand as he used his other hand to shake it loose from his hair. Pulling the jacket back on he rested his hand on Svlad’s shoulder and lead him to the entrance of the bar.

Inside of the bar it looked like an old styled saloon, there were decorations and what looked like fake old newspapers everywhere throughout the place. Priest gave a low hum in his throat as he eyes the shotgun mounted above the bar, eyes lingering on the tallies etched into the mount under the handle. He let his eyes fall to the Bartender who had been staring at them since the entered. The man slowly leaning against the counter and looking between the two of them.

“Detectives, anything I can help you with?”

“Yes, actually.” He watched as Svlad walked up to the bar to smile politely at the Bartender. “We’re looking for a woman, Skylar Day, who we feel may have passed through here. We have reason to believe she wanted to talk to you.”

“Short, tan skin, black hair, gold eyes, right?” Svlad was perking up more and nodding his head. “Yeah, I saw her.” Priest watched how the man stood up and went back to cleaning along the counter. “She left a few minutes ago.” Priest smiled now as he stepped closer and leaned against the bar. Looking the man over before his eyes fell towards where the back door of this place would have been.

“Where’d she go on runnin’ off to now?” Sounding amused as Svlad stepped up closer to the bar and even got on one of the stools.

“It’s really important, we just want to help her.” The Bartender seemed to have just been nodding while reaching behind the bar.

“You’re Dirk? And you’re Priest, correct.” Svlad nodded when the bartender pointed to each of them for their names, he then leaned back on the bar while pulling a jar out and setting it on the counter, his eyes locked on Priest. He couldn’t help but look at the jar which had about six locusts in it along with a piece of paper at the very bottom which the bartender pushed towards him. Priest watched how the light shined off the green and all the other colors that filled the side and under belly of them. Each one the length of Priest’s hand and jumping around, fluttering their iridescent wings which were shining the bars back at him. “She wanted me to give this to you before I tell you where she is.” Of course. A little test. She wanted to make sure she could still trust him before they saw one another again.  

“Can never do anything simple can she?” He mused out loud, he could see Svlad tensing as he reached over and grabbed the jar. Looking the locusts over, trying to decide if they were angry or not before he sighed and grabbed the lid. Twisting the top open and watching how the Locusts curiously moved towards the opening, the action had both the Bartender and Svlad leaning back.  

“Mr. Priest?” Svlad actually sounded concerned as Priest pulled his glove off with his teeth and was already reaching his hand in the jar. Svlad was standing up now, watching how they climbed along his hand and his jacket sleeve, one even going inside of it as he slowly reached to the bottom of the jar in order to not irritate or scare them. He grabbed the piece of paper at the bottom with his finger tips and slowly pulled it out. Leaving the lid open and noticing how Svlad actually stepped back when the locusts climbed out and jumped out onto Priest as he unfolded the note.

“Clever.” He couldn’t stop the grin as he looked at the note which had ‘I’m upstairs’ written on it. He showed it to Svlad as he pushed away from the counter. “Thanks for your help…” He trailed off as he looked to the man, giving a small sigh when one of the locusts decided to crawl up his neck and onto his cheek.

“Killian.”

“Come on, Svlad.” The boy walked after him as they headed towards the stairs, two of the locusts jumping off of him and flying down the hall to crawl under a door. He noticed Svlad staring at them, at the two that continued to crawl around on the jacket.

“So… not to sound paranoid,” Priest glanced over at the boy, closing his eye when the one on his cheek decided to crawl over it and onto his forehead. He gave a soft sigh in annoyance from that, hating the way the legs felt against his face. “B-but those  _are_ what spreads the plague, correct?”

“Aw, don’t want to hold one?” He moved his hand next to the one on his face feeling it crawl on him as he held it out towards Svlad, the boy staring at it nervously before holding a hand out hesitantly to take it. “The locusts are harmless until they bite you, or until Skylar tells them otherwise. Just… don’t startle it you’ll be fine.”

“Oh, good to know.” He could see how Svlad moved his fingers away from the creature’s mouth as Priest walked to the door that the other ones had snuck under. “You… looked like you’ve done the thing with the jar before.” Priest hesitated from opening the door, looking to Svlad who was in the middle of examining the locust crawling around on his fingers.

“It was a game she used to play, she wanted to make sure I trusted her.” Mainly because she was tired of people being afraid of her, so it was a way to help her calm down when he would face the locusts that swarmed her to interact with her. He could hear the buzzing from the other side of the door and looked over to Svlad again. “Just try to stay calm, she’s an empath and I don’t want her to freak out because you freak out.”

“I’m not going to freak out.” Priest rolled his eyes while opening the door to the scene of what the bedroom was turned into. Locusts were covering the room, crawling and flying all over the walls that you couldn’t see any of the décor that was there under them. Just the green shine of the writhing swarming bugs that filled the room. He could see a form in the middle that must have been Skylar, the locusts randomly jumping and flying around as the ones on the floor made a path for them to walk in. Priest slowly shut the door behind them to keep them from wanting to leave, to keep  _Skylar_ from wanting to leave.  

“Hey, Sky. Long time no see.”

“I can’t go back to Blackwing, not now, I’m in the middle of something really important here, Mr. Priest.” Priest looked to the form that was made to look like it was moving even though Skylar was being still, watching as when she did finally move the locusts continued to crawl and edge around her almost like she was made of them. The locusts that were on Priest and Svlad abandoning them and getting closer to Skylar as her form finally stood up, a majority of the locusts now crawling on her to cover her legs that became revealed to them, some burying themselves under her hoody so her face became more visible from under the hood that was still pulled over her head.

“I know, Sky, we’re here to help you.” Priest stated calmly, not wanting her to change her attitude towards willingly meeting with them. They could talk about Blackwing later, Svlad was shifting in his spot he glanced over to see the boy actually staring at her in amazement. Looking at his feet to see where he was stepping as he headed over closer to her.

“You are  _amazing_.” Priest glanced over to Skylar who looked at him, he could see a look of confusion on her face as Svlad held his hand out to her. “Hi, I’m Dirk Gently, Holistic Detective, it is such a pleasure to meet you Skylar.”

“You… really think I’m amazing?” Great. Now they were probably going to bond of this. He watched as she slowly took his hand, causing the locusts on her arm to rush over onto Svlad and move around him. They almost looked excited, if that was possible.

“Are you kidding? Look at you, at what you have here, this is the coolest thing I have ever seen, and they’re so friendly.” As if on cue of him saying that a larger amount of the locusts jumped from Skylar to him. “But please don’t worry about Blackwing, we’re just here because I was hired to find you and help you with the current case you’re working on.” She seemed to have started shifting in her spot, looking from Svlad back over to him.

“And what about Miles?” Priest figured this conversation would come up sooner or later. Should just rip the band-aid off and get it out of the way.

“He’s fine,” Priest said with a charming tone, earning a small look from Svlad, “he’s safe at Blackwing.” Skylar was shifting a bit in her spot, hands moving to start playing with the strings on her hoody in an anxious manner. The Locusts in the room giving off a different vibe, like she didn’t buy that, like she didn’t  _trust_ that.

“I want to speak to him.” Wondered if Miles was going to tell her that he shot him, honestly wouldn’t be surprised. Hopefully she was as easy to manipulate now as she was when she was younger, would hate for her to turn on him over him doing his job and stopping Svlad and Miles from escaping. “I need to know he’s really okay.” Priest moved his hand to his headset, unmuting it as he looked between her and Svlad who was absolutely fascinated with the locusts that were crawling around on him.

“Priest to command, we need to speak to Miles again.” He stated while pulling out his phone.

_–“Are you ever going to update me on this case of yours?”_

“I told you about the fleas.” He mused the words back to Ken, listening to him sigh on the other line as Priest set up his phone to take the video call.

_–“Give me a second.”_

“What was it you learned from the Bartender?” Priest looked to Svlad when the boy finally asked the question, probably to kill time as Ken got Miles set up with what they needed.

“Enough? I think?” She didn’t even sound too sure about all of it as she shifted in her spot, which was still standing on the bed in the room. “The bar… It used to be a place people came to visit a lot thinking it was something cool. Like there were stories about this old cowboy thing, I can’t even remember the story honestly I stopped listening…” Good to know she still had a short attention span over things that didn’t interest her. “ _Anyway_ , stories came out to debunk the ones decorating the front of the bar which made people no longer interested in it. Because it’s not something historical or fun to come to. I really don’t see how any of this has to do with a plague, but whatever I guess?” She was crossing her arms over her chest shifting her weight from side to side as she stared off into the corner of the room. Pursing her lips together before just shrugging like this was a normal thing that happened. “This is one of the most  _bizarre_ things I’ve been involved with.”

“Really, not everything is weird, and strange and connected to other things?”

“I mean, like in some ways I suppose? I don’t know don’t pay attention to that stuff I just look for the source and get rid of it.” She finally jumped down off the bed, looking between them and inching a bit closer towards him. He watched her with a small smile when she held her hands behind her back and took a large step towards him. “Usually in fighting the diseases I go after, it’s is a product of bioweapons gone wrong… But this one…” She trailed off, hands moving to stuff them in her hoody as she rocked side to side in a nervous fashion. The locusts getting jumpier from the sudden mood shift. “I don’t even know how they managed to harvest my plague like they have…” Priest listened to her as he looked at the phone watching the video load of Miles and making sure he actually looked presentable as he turned the camera to face Skylar. He watched how her more distant and reserved demeanor changed the second she saw him. How she was quick to abandon Svlad and run over to grab the phone. One hand reaching out to touch his cheek as a thank you as she smiled at Miles on the camera.

“Skylar! It is so good to see you. Are you okay? Priest hasn’t hurt you has he?”

“N-no, everything’s… Mr. Priest has been fine, but Miles this job is so  _draining_.” She stepped away as the locusts began to start swarming around the room, as if feeding on her emotions. The action causing Svlad to step back and away from them as they looked more hostile. “I miss you. I’m so sorry I left you.” She sat on the bed, staring longingly at Miles through the phone.

“Don’t worry about it, I know you didn’t want to-”

“Wait you guys found Abaddon?”  _Doctor Bhar_. Priest closed his eyes from the voice, a sense of annoyance fueling him from that. Knowing exactly what would happen from that project name.

“We can talk later, Doctor.” Priest chimed in as he watched the swarm, noticing how it seemed to have gotten more hostile from the project name. “And she prefers Skylar.” He watched how Skylar slowly started to stand up, looking at the phone mainly before her eyes flashed up back to him.

“Miles… why do you have a doctor with you?” And here it comes.

“Oh, I guess he wouldn’t want to tell you for multiple reasons.” He watched how she pulled the phone further away and even stepped back. “Priest over there shot me.”

“You were trying to escape.” He watched how the swarm seemed to have gotten even angrier, knew this could either go really bad, or Skylar would realize she actually needed them… And right now, he really hoped she would realize she needed them.

“You want to help, right?” She finally asked, gripping the phone tighter in her hands, he could feel the air in the room change as the locusts opened the window.

“Skylar, you don’t have to do this alone.” Priest took a step forwards as she pushed the phone back into his hands.

“Talk to Evie. She’s important, we need to know what changed to make her be seen as this awful person.”

“She does seem to like to shove guns in people’s faces, that might have something to do with it.” Priest muttered while rubbing his cheek. Watching Skylar head towards the open window he took a step forwards, hand reaching for her only for the locusts to swarm his hand and push it back and away from her.

“Skylar… We can work with you. It might make this case go by faster.” Svlad tried that time, sounding a bit desperate.

“Talk to Evie.” There was an anger in her voice that time. “And Mr. Priest.” She started to climb out the window, looking back at him as all her locusts swarmed outside, going under her as she sat there straddling the windowsill. “I want Miles back when this is over.”

“Skylar, wait!” Svlad ran to the window, trying to catch her as she jumped out, only to watch her gracefully descend from the locusts under her before they all went under her clothes and hid themselves from view. He could see Skylar stuffing her hands in her hoodie pockets as she walked down the street in a rather casual manner. “Should we follow her?” Priest gave a heavy sigh while looking to the screen.

“You just  _had_ to tell her I shot you.” Priest looked to the phone. That whole phone call was a disaster, should have waited till later…

“I’m not going to lie-” Priest hung up the phone and muted his headset as he shoved it back in his pocket, looking from Svlad towards the door.

“What does your hunch say?” He looked back to the boy who leaned back, watching how he started to pace while running his hands through his hair. Clearly lost in thought, trying really hard to think about the case before looking back to him.

“Okay so, things we know so far. Fleas are somehow carrying Skylar’s plague, they may eventually go from the livestock to actual people. Maybe the livestock was a trial type thing which didn’t go as planned, and definitely isn’t doing any better now that Blackwing has completely decimated the crime scene. So, the next stop would be going right for people, wouldn’t it? We should check the hospital? Or clinic? Whatever it is they have here to see if people are showing signs. I know you said it starts with flu like symptoms, but then it progresses pretty fast.”

“So, you want to potentially walk head first into a zone that should be quarantined?” Sounding amused as he watched the boy. Noticing him stop mid pace to look over to him with wide eyes.

“Does… does it reach airborne capacity?”  

“No.” He watched the way Svlad gave a sigh of relief as he stepped closer to the boy, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him closer. “But,” He watched how he tensed up from that. “It could also be a waste of time, we could check every flu addled person in there and not find anything. We’re on a short time frame as is. Especially because out here dogs and cats seem pretty big. And if fleas are this disease’s means of transportation than it can spread from them to the people very quickly.” He watched how Svlad rubbed his face.

“So, go to Evie, and what? Ask her why the town is so against her? What’s Skylar up to while we do that?” Priest slowly smoothed out the boy’s tie, honestly amused he seemed so wrapped up in thought he wasn’t even bothered by him grabbing it in the first place. “Wait. Wait. What about  _you_ ,” he watched how the boy pointed at him, “enough about my hunches for a few seconds, where do you  _feel_ we should go?”

“You’re going to start this now?” He sounded so amused as Svlad crossed his arms over his chest with a heavy sigh.

“I have nothing, and if you’re supposed to help me then help me. I mean, if that’s what the universe  _really_ wants from you and all. Actually, doing that would be highly appreciated at this point in time.” Priest ran his tongue over his bottom lip, hands moving to slide in his jacket pockets as he tilted his head to the side. Thumbing at Svlad’s old business card in the pocket.

“Lemon might be a good place to start.” Wasn’t actually a feeling, but from everything they had seen she appeared to have it out for Evie. Svlad seemed to have been hit with an idea from that, the way his eyes lit up and he opened his mouth almost as if a visible light bulb appeared above his head.

“Lemon is connected to everything!” He sounded so excited as he clearly began brainstorming. “She’s writing stories about how this place is a great place, she’s the one writing awful things about Evie.” Hands motioning off to the side before he turned to him in more excitement. “Oh! Those pamphlets! They came from the same company that her newspaper is printed from.” He watched the way the boy almost bounced in his spot, hand slapping him on the chest. “Mr. Priest, I cannot believe I’m about to say this, but you’re not that bad of an assistant. Kind of Brilliant actually.” He couldn’t stop his giggle as the boy seemed to have been rushing out of room. Priest moved after him, catching the boy by his shoulder.

“Hold your horses now,” pulling the boy back and watching how he stared up at him from over his shoulder. “We might have to work hard at finding the girl. Seems like she wanders around a lot and all.” Priest lead him back down the stairs, and over to the bartender who was cleaning a glass. “Killian, do you happen to know where the lovely journalist of this town happens to be?” The man looked from them and glanced towards the stairs while obviously deep in thought.

“Lemon? Probably bugging the Sheriff and Deputy about this time of day.”

“Thank you, Killian!” Svlad announced while already heading for the door, Priest turned and followed after the boy watching him head for the SUV as he unlocked it.

“You can sit up front.” He watched the way the boy was eager to climb into the front seat as he climbed back into the SUV with him, watching how Svlad bounced his legs and looked around as Priest started the car and began to drive away from the bar.

“Can we stop to get coffee?” Priest glanced over at him from the question, watching how he slunk back against the door from the look on his face.

“What have I said about negotiating your rewards.”

“N-not for a reward, I just feel like we should get coffee.” Like with Annie’s? Priest narrowed his eyes on him before looking back out the windshield, seeing the little coffee shop not that far from where they were.

“I tell you what, Svlad, if we enter that coffee shop, and Lemon is in there, not only will I buy you coffee, but you can have a pastry of your choosin’.” Amused by how much that seemed to have interested the boy. Practically leaning out of the seat as he stared longingly at the coffee shop before glancing back at him with a more suspicious look on his face.

“And if she’s not there?”

“Then you’ll get to watch me drink coffee.” He giggled from the groan the boy gave, looking over at him as he pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop. Putting the SUV in park as they both climbed out and walked to the entrance, Priest opening the door for Svlad as they both looked around. They didn’t even fully get through the door before a woman with long blonde hair began waving a bit frantically at them.

“Detectives!” She was already standing up, brushing off her flowery sun dress as she ran over to them with a large smile on her face. Holding out a hand to Svlad first given the boy was in front of her. “Hello, I’m Lemon Conners and I have been looking forwards to meeting you guys. Y'all have seemed so busy running around I was worried I would never run into you. Dirk Gently, and Mr. Priest.” They both shook her hand when she offered it, and he could feel the way the boy was beaming up at him completely pleased with the current situation they found themselves in. “I was wonderin’, if it wasn’t much trouble, if you two would be willing to have an interview with me for the paper tomorrow.”

“Why don’t you let us order somethin’ and then we’ll join you.” Priest offered watching as she nodded her head and clapped her hands together.

“Of course! I’ll go set up at a bigger, and more private, table.” She announced while hurrying off to where she was sitting to grab her laptop and purse and white sweater she wore with the dress. He looked over to Svlad who just continued to have that smile on his face, Priest rolled his eyes as he put his hand on his shoulder and shoved him towards the counter, following him as the barista stepped over from the machines behind the counter.

“Hello, gentleman, what can I get for you two today?”

“Sixteen-ounce White Chocolate Latte, and I’ll try one of your Raspberry Lemonade Cupcakes.” Priest watched as Svlad squinted at him before looking to the menu.

“Salted Carmel Latte, twenty-ounce,”  _Brat_ , “with one of your Raspberry Danishes.”

“Sure thing. That’ll be fourteen dollars and forty-five cents.” He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed her a twenty. Taking the change, he dropped the coins in her tip jar along with a dollar as she handed the pastries over and went back to work on their lattes.

“You know, I’m actually surprised you have that much of a sweet tooth. I mean, I shouldn’t be from the snacks I saw you come back with… and how much sugar you actually put  _in_ your coffee. But still, always figured you as the type to always order black coffee… you know,” He glanced at the boy who was already biting into his Danish, giving a pleased noise as he did so. Hand moving to cover his mouth as he continued, “so no one would question your fragile masculinity.” He was amused how quickly the boy walked over to the table to avoid possible punishment for that. Priest watched him pull out a chair and sit down as he sat next to him, both looking at Lemon who was in the middle of typing something up.

“Hello! Okay, so I heard from Kelly y'all were in the middle of looking for someone, that correct?”

“Yes! We have successfully found her today.” Priest looked to the boy, annoyed he would give that much information so willingly.

“You did! That’s great!” Typing something up before her smile faltered and she looked back at them. “Wait… does that mean you’ll be leaving now?”

“No! Not at all.” He decided to let the boy talk as he ate the cupcake, which wasn’t that bad. Frosting was a little too tangy for his taste, but the cake part of it was nice. “Finding her was only the beginning of the case, now we’re working with her to help solve the rest of it.”

“What is your case exactly? I mean, I know you’ve been investigating the death of Evie’s cattle as well, you have any more information on that? Or those people in biohazard suits that were set up there earlier today?”

“Well you see-” Priest put his hand out to stop the boy from talking anymore. His hand moving to Lemon’s computer as he pushed on it and closed the laptop. Watching as she stared at it then up at him, he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand as he leaned forwards.

“There’s a lot we’re not at liberty to discuss at the moment, Lemon. There were actually some questions we would like to ask you as well.” He drummed his gloved fingers along her laptop before leaning back, watching as the barista walked over with their drinks and set them down before walking away.

“Oh? Like what?”

“For starters, what do you have against Evie Mills?” He could see her eye twitch from the question as he pulled his hand back to pick up the coffee mug and take a drink of his latte, enjoying the sweetness of it as Lemon crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair.

“I don’t have anything against her.” Priest gave her an unimpressed look as Svlad set down his own latte.

“Miss… Mrs?”

“Mrs.” Even wiggled her ring finger to show off the large diamond that sat on the white gold wedding band she wore.

“Mrs. Conners, you called her Evil Mills in your paper.” Lemon was shifting now and looking between them, taking in a deep breath while crossing her leg over her knee. Her stance coming off as hostile and defensive all at once as she finally decided to talk.

“She ain’t done nothin’ good for this town,” it honestly sounded personal in Priest’s opinion. Both from the way she wrote and the way she spoke about this subject. “Her father was a great man till he passed away, people said that’s when it all started.”

“When what all started?” Svlad asked while sitting up a bit, actually sounded interested in the bullshit she was about to say.

“She’s into some dark stuff up in that farm house of hers. I hear she worships a devil.” Priest rolled his eyes while running his thumb over the handle of his mug.

“Been to her house, didn’t see anything to indicate she worships the Devil or is into 'dark stuff.’” Priest mused out smile crossing his face from the way she glared at him.

“Well she wouldn’t leave it out in the open,  _obviously_.” She stated while giving a sigh motioning around the shop. “But can you blame the rumors. Look at the state of our poor little town, we lose all of our tourists, the same day things start goin’ well for her. And now we’re all doomed, clearly the devil comes to wreak havoc on the town, which makes sense.”

“How you figure?” Priest asked watching how Svlad drank more of his late, actually already getting pretty far on it, made him wonder how much he would be bouncing off the walls later.

“It’s been sixteen years since her deal with one to have a child, and that’s when everything weird started to happen, tourists stopped coming. She got control of her dad’s farm, and magically is pregnant at the same time, also came into a lot of inheritance money.” Priest leaned back and rested his arm on the back of the chair as he turned his body so he could see the door better. Taking another drink of his coffee before setting it back down.

“Ever think that maybe the tourists stopped coming because they found out your town has been making profit off lies.” He mused the words getting a glare from Lemon.

“Laugh all you want, but we all know her boy ain’t from no one in this town, and she never been nowhere else. And how else would you explain the locust swarm that took out all of Pop’s field, and the plague that killed Evie’s cattle.”

“Bad luck?” Priest asked with an arched brow. Svlad leaned forwards in his seat and rested an elbow on the table.

“Mrs. Conners, we don’t mean to upset you, or try to blame you for anything, we’re just trying to understand what’s going on. But we definitely feel like this doesn’t have anything to do with Evie making deals with demons. To be honest, the only reason Evie seems involved in this at all is because of the things you say about her in the papers.” Priest couldn’t stop the smile from Svlad’s words, watching the boy as Lemon huffed and stood up. Hastily grabbing some of her notes and dropping some causing her to duck down under the table.

“You’ll see, she’s going to have this entire town killed, and I know it. Thank you, Detectives. This interview has been very insightful.” She stated while standing back up and packing up her laptop, grabbing her sweater, and storming out of the coffee shop, slamming the door behind her.

“Ain’t she a peach.” Priest mused as he picked up his coffee to continue drinking it. Svlad just leaned back in his seat while rubbing his hands along his face, seeming frustrated now rather than excited about how things had been going.

“That gave us absolutely nothing.” Priest watched him and couldn’t help but smile, deciding to lighten the mood with his own little theory on the behavior from Lemon towards Evie.

“I bet you,” He leaned forwards, watching how Svlad looked at him with piqued interest, “Evie slept with Mr. Conners, and the kid is his.” Svlad looked a bit perplexed by that theory, looking from him towards where Lemon ran off.

“What? No, Mr. Priest, I’m sure it’s not like that.” Always trying to look at the bright side of everything. He leaned back in his seat while crossing his ankle over his knee, shrugging as he looked the boy over. Watching how he seemed to be thinking on it now.

“Usual, catty, small town bullshit. Someone sleeps with someone else’s husband, happens all the time, wife hears about it. Suddenly it’s her job to excommunicate the woman involved rather than the man that was doing the cheating.” He could see Svlad rubbing his face now from that, he had seen it all the time back home.

“It sounds like a soap opera. Don’t tell me you watch those too.” Priest couldn’t stop the laugh from that.

“No. I just grew up in a small town, heard about things like that all the time.”

“Can you stop that?” Priest arched a brow as he looked over to Svlad who was taking another drink before setting his cup down to explain whatever it was that was annoying him.  

“Stop what, Darlin’?” Amused, wondered if it was what he thought it was. That Svlad didn’t like hearing about personal things because it made him more human rather than someone he could see as only a monster… Would have to play more on that if that was the case.

“It’s nothing.” Maybe he didn’t want to explain, should make him later… “Okay so, I don’t feel like Lemon really gave us anything…” Priest looked at the table and slowly leaned forwards while grabbing a piece of paper that was there. Holding it up and reading what Lemon had wrote on it; 'Mayor’s keeping tabs on me’ smiling as he handed it to Svlad. “Or I guess she did…”

“Looks like we got our new lead.” He picked up his coffee and took the last drink before setting the mug down, standing up and watching the way Svlad quickly finished his own before following him out the door.

“So, Mayor wants this place to be a tourist attraction that badly that he would kill his own people and force the journalist into it?” Svlad asked as they walked back to the SUV, Priest glanced around the area before climbing back in the car. Pulling out of the parking lot he headed towards the town hall building that he’d seen when they were going to the motel. “That seems… counterproductive? Who would want to come to a place where a witch started a plague, like recently.”

“Clearly, he has a way to stop it, or thinks he does, so it’s easy money. I don’t think what Lemon realizes is it would make sense for Evie to 'get revenge’ by killing her with this plague for everything she’s said about her though.”

“Wait! S-so, she’s in danger!? We should do something!” Priest glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow. “L-like, with it being Skylar’s plague, maybe she can protect Lemon and her husband from it?” He couldn’t stop his smile from how eager the boy was to try and save them. Priest doubted Lemon would be willing to stop her own investigation to be babysat by Skylar.

“I say we just kill the mayor and be done with it.” Priest mused the words, noticing how quickly the boy’s demeanor changed. How he went from worried for Lemon to fearful and angered over the idea of killing someone.

“M-Mr. Priest, we are not killing anyone.”

“Pull out the gun, rich asshole type, he’ll tell us his darkest secrets before I even cock it.” He could feel the stress coming from the boy at the thought. He glanced over to see Svlad moving his hands along his thighs rubbing them while shaking his head.

“We are not killing anyone.” So insistent, so boring, so  _weak_.

“You’re too soft, Cjelli.”

“And you are a monster.” Priest slowed the car down, pulling off to the side as he put the vehicle in park and reached over. Grabbing Svlad by the tie and pulling him closer as he leaned over the center console and invaded his space. Watching how Svlad grabbed at his tie and tried to pull it out of his hand, the action just causing Priest to smile as he looked him over.

“Svlad, we can find where he’s keeping the fleas, kill him, and everyone else involved, and leave without this town having anyone fall victim to this plague.” Svlad looked like he was trying to come up with an argument, the boy looking between his eyes while shaking his head. Even had tears filling his eyes from the thought.

“We are not killing anyone, Mr. Priest, we are just here to help Skylar-” He watched the boy flinch as he grabbed him by the throat and shoved him hard into the door. Knowing he shoved him hard enough for the boy to hit his head. He gave a small giggle from the panic fueling the boy from the hand around his throat, watching how he seemed to be fearing that this would end how it did back in the motel.

“Now, Svlad, I could have killed a lot of people today, but I didn’t. In fact, I still can’t stop picturing blowing Evie’s head off with that shotgun, would have been a wonderful sight. Painting the walls with her brains before taking care of the boy downstairs. But.” He moved his hand from the boy’s throat to his jaw forcing his head up as the boy coughed from his bruised throat being abused again. “I didn’t, I left them alive. And you didn’t even thank me for that, in fact you just yelled at me.” He was grinning as he pulled the boy closer by his jaw. His eyes scanning Svlad’s, eye lids getting heavy as he watched the panic building in them. Enjoying the terror. “I’m going to kill the mayor. And there’s nothing you can do to stop me, and if you try, so help me, boy, I will take us back to Evie’s house, and I will empty my machine gun into her and that boy as she holds him and tells him everything will be okay. Do you understand me?” He enjoyed the shaky sob the boy gave as he nodded his head. Tears pouring from his eyes as Priest released him and shoved him back against the door, “Good.” He added calmly while taking the SUV out of park and continuing towards the town hall.

“I just-” Priest took in a sharp breath, glaring over at the boy and watching him flinch as he leaned against the door, shaking his head. “Th-this is the town’s  _Mayor_ we’re talking about. I-isn’t that like an assassination type thing.” Priest narrowed his eyes on him before looking back to the road. “Th-that’s a big deal-”

“Svlad, this is not my first time killing people in the middle of the day.” He could feel the way the boy was glaring at him.

“Okay, but… killing a Government figure?” Priest couldn’t stop the smile from that, running his tongue along his bottom lip and glancing over at him as they waited at a red light. “Please, Mr. Priest. J-just take into account something different about this…” Priest arched a brow while looking at him, the boy took in a deep breath while shifting in his spot. “You’re working with  _me_ , and as you like to try and rub in my face all the time, not everything goes according to plan with me. Wh-what if killing the Mayor puts a delay on the case because something decides to go horribly,  _horribly_ wrong.”  

“Like what?”

“Getting  _arrested_ for starters. Just because the CIA can bail you out doesn’t mean the Sheriff and Deputy are just going to be like; ’ _Oh, CIA agent killing the mayor happens all the time_.’ And let us go.” He couldn’t stop his laugh from the way that Svlad made up a voice for the Sheriff. He bit his tongue as he looked to the building that was getting closer to them. “I mean, Mr. Priest, really,  _killing_ the  _Mayor_ seems like a pretty  _serious_ offense.”

“So. You would rather I just kill some random person instead?”

“That’s not what I’m saying! I just think, you should really think about the consequences that will come about  _assassinating_ the head figure of this town. O-or just people in general while you don’t have an army of drones following you around to show that you’re some big ’ _important_ ’ CIA guy.” Using his fingers for quotations. “C-can we just, like…  _not_ kill anyone?”

“Svlad-” he gave a surprised noise when him turning to look back at him had the boy pulling his headset off his ear. There was a moment of him letting off the gas, that felt like it was longer than it was when Svlad pulled on the lock of the car and opened the door. He slammed on the breaks, reaching for the boy who was already out of the car before he came to a full stop. He could see him hitting the ground as he slammed the vehicle into park and got out just in time to see the boy running the opposite way they were heading holding the headset to his ear.

“Ken! Priest wants t-” He pressed the button for the device in Svlad’s shoulder, watching with heavy eyes as the boy fell to the ground, writhing as he still continued to try and talk, not able to hear all he managed to say as he walked over to his writhing body.

“You were doing so  _well_ , Svlad.” He stated, disappointment heavy as he watched the boy glare at him through the pain. If looks could kill. He kicked the headset away from him, watching it roll in the empty streets as he pulled his foot back and kicked him hard in the stomach. Watching him fold in on himself as the electrical current continued to course through his body, and he kicked him again, and again till his cries became muffled screams. He finally stopped when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, hand reaching for it as he turned off the device. Watching the boy roll over onto his stomach, panting and coughing. Body twitching as he tried to crawl away making Priest stomp down on his back. Listening to the way his face smacked into the cement as he leaned over him, eyes locked on Ken’s name which was going across his screen as he let it ring a few more times before finally answering it. “Hi, Ken.”

_“Absolutely not.”_  He pressed his foot harder into Svlad’s ribs, watching him cry out in pain as he dug the heel of his foot against them. Wanting them to crack. God, did he hope they would.

“Now I like ya, Ken, but you  _know_ how I work.” He stated flatly, no cheer in his voice as his eyes stayed heavily locked on Svlad. Eye lids remaining heavy and expression was stoic as he rocked the boy under his foot. Listening to the silence that was happening on the other end of the line before he heard Ken sigh. Like he understood, like he was disappointed. He could feel his lip curl up into a sneer from that as he stood up straight. “Could end the case right now by putting a bullet between his eyes.”

_“He could be useful to Blackwing for being able to reproduce Skylar’s Plague.”_

“Oh, that’s what it is, right. Miss Wilson will just  _love_ that now won’t she.” Rolling his eyes as he stepped off Svlad’s back, pulling his foot back and kicking the boy hard in the side. Watching how he clutched at it while sobbing into the ground. “Gotta appease that hen and all.”

_“Mr. Priest,”_  He weighed the option in his head, licking his teeth while watching the boy trying to get up on all fours. _“Please, I’m begging you, do not kill him. Just detain him and we’ll have a team come pick him up.”_  He pulled the phone away from his ear. Glancing towards the building which was so close to them, he just wanted to do it, he just wanted to empty the clip of his gun into the asshole, honestly… Right now he wanted to gun down every person inside of there while Svlad watched.  _Oh_ , that could work, would make him feel better at least. He slowly brought the phone back to his ear.

“Compromise.” He finally smiled at the thought that wormed its way into his head, he ran his tongue over his teeth while staring at the building, feeling the adrenaline rising in his chest from the cruel idea. “I won’t kill the Mayor, but his assistant, she’s not important.” He was going to kill more than the assistant, but Ken didn’t need to know that.

_“Sure!”_  Ken honestly sounded relieved.  _“Yeah, that works.”_ So glad the man was willing to keep him happy by catering to his own needs.  _“Thank you, Mr. Priest, the team is on the way.”_  Knew it was just like the manipulation tactics he pulled on people.

“Pl-please, M-Mr. Pr-Priest.” He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket before walking over to pick up the headset. Looking down at Svlad who was holding his face. He could see blood oozing between his fingers making him wonder how bad he hit his face on the concrete. Kind of hoped he broke his nose again, that would be fun to pop back into place. He stayed silent as he grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up to his feet, half dragging, half guiding the boy back to the SUV. Feeling the way he was trying to fight him as he shoved him into the back of the SUV, lifting him up to get him in there as he climbed in after him. Not even caring about the stupid child lock being on as he slammed the door shut behind him. Hands moving to the boy’s chest as he shoved him into the seat hard. Watching the panic in his eyes as he tried desperately to shove him off him. Fighting and struggling as hard as he could, causing Priest to lean his head back to avoid getting hit in the nose.

“I am going to make you regret that.”

“Y-you can’t just  _kill_ people!”

“That’s  _exactly_ what I’m goin’ to do, and you’re goin’ to watch. And after that I am goin’ to cut a tally into your skin so the reality of this situation will sink into that dense head of yours.” He watched how the boy shook his head and cried, hands moving to pull on the handle of the door as if It would open for him.

“Pl-please-”

“Was just going to kill one, now I’m going to kill everyone but the Mayor, and that blood will be on your hands.” He grabbed him tightly by the tie, yanking him up so he was sitting up more before punching him in the stomach. Listening to him cough from the hit he shoved him back into the seat. “Don’t die on me while I drive us to the town hall.” He pulled out the remote, turning the shock up before rather ungracefully crawling over the center console, leaning over to slam the passenger’s side shut. And pausing briefly to kick the boy in the face when he tried to get him to stop. Watching how the boy practically collapsed in the seat as he sat in the driver’s seat. Pressing the button on the device and listening to the scream and the way he flailed and twitched in the back as he leaned over to grab his door and yank it shut. Putting the car back in drive he turned down the music to listen to the boy’s pain as he drove to the town hall and pulled into one of the parking spots. Climbing out he took off the yellow jacket and walked around to the back. Opening up the hatch he grabbed his machine gun and started to load it.

When the sounds of pain seemed to have been dying down he turned off the device, looking towards the seat to see if Svlad would sit up or not as he made sure he was locked and loaded. He moved to tug off his shirt before grabbing one of the black CIA shirts in there and pulled it on. Figured it would be good to at least look like he was working before he committed mass murder, he whistled to himself as he loaded his belt up with a smoke grenade and a few extra clips. Closing the hatch, he hung the gun over himself with the strap, opening the back seat he looked to Svlad who was twitching and shuddering. Hugging himself as he cried into the seat, he reached in and grabbed him, pulling the boy out and shoving him against the side of the car to put him in cuffs.

“Pl-please, Mr. Priest, d-don’t do this-” He turned him around and shoved his back into the car, eyes scanning enjoying the blood that was running down his face from his nose and how his lips split again. He had a nice indentation on his cheek from where he had kicked him, split open the wound that was already there too.

“There is  _nothing_ you can say to change my mind.” He dragged the boy with him, ignoring how he tried to fight being pulled along. Listening to the cuffs in the boy’s struggle as they jingled together. The boy continued begging, getting more and more hysterical as Priest pulled open the door and shoved him in. Watching how he feel to his knees the second he was through the door as Priest adjusted his machine gun so he was holding it. Walking in behind the boy as he looked to the woman who stood up with a concerned look on her face staring at Svlad rather than at him. “We’re looking for the Mayor.” He walked forwards and kicked the boy in the back, making sure his boot made contact with the device, watching how he fell forwards and the woman instantly raised her hands. Surrendering as she stared at the large CIA written over his t-shirt.

“H-he’s upstairs.”  _Perfect_. He didn’t give her time to react just lifted the gun and started shooting. A giggle escaping as he watched her stumble backwards with the rain of bullets, hitting the wall that was behind her desk before sliding down it. His attention turned towards the sound of a scream, stepping over Svlad he headed in that direction. Ignoring the boy as he began his hunt of finding everyone who just so happened to be there, which sadly was only two other citizens. He watched as they tried to run from him, keeping his gun trained as he shot them down with more of a laugh rather than a giggle. Watching as they fell from the reign of bullets, smile slowly falling off his face as he stared at the blood that was pooling from the bodies. Hearing one of them giving ragged breathing he slowly walked over to them. Looking to see which one was still alive, gun aiming at the woman who was trying to crawl away.

“Pl-please.” He watched her with a smile aiming the gun at the woman’s head before pulling the trigger. He could feel the spray back from it hitting his jeans, kind of disappointed he was wearing black so he couldn’t fully enjoy the spray of it on him. He glanced around and walked in deeper, looking to see if anyone was hiding in the area. He walked back over to Svlad, grabbing the boy by the cuffs and dragging him up as he headed towards the stairs. Pausing to pick the boy up and throw him over his shoulder when the boy more or less appeared catatonic from the events taking place. Heading up the stairs he walked over to the door, dropping the boy unceremoniously on the floor before trying the door handle.  

Which of course the door was locked, he just grinned while raising the gun and shooting the lock as he heard police sirens sounding in the distance. Kicking the double doors open he walked in and raised the gun to aim it into the office. Pausing when he noticed a hand on the floor by the desk, eyes locked on the open window as he walked in. Keeping his aim at the body as he stepped around and came to a stop at the side of the desk. Eyes locked on the Mayor who was breathing heavily. Sweating badly and appeared to have thrown up all over himself. He couldn’t stop the laugh that started to escape, lowering the gun. Giving a low whistle when he noticed the blood coming from the man’s closed eyes, how concaved his eyelids looked. He didn’t look like there were fleas anywhere, but from the open window.

He slowly raised his hand and unmuted the headset, not able to stop the giggle from the rather amusing situation they were in. “Hey, Ken. You might want to send doctors with that team, Skylar beat us to the Mayor.” He slowly glanced up at the sound of footsteps heading up the stairs, watching as Sheriff Headly seemed to have appeared in the doorway aiming a gun at him while Deputy Reynolds seemed to be looking to Svlad.

“Freeze!”

“ _Relax_ Sheriff,” He stated it calmly, watching how the man’s hands were shaking, wondered if he’s ever seen something as messy as this in such a little town. “This is a CIA operation; the rest of the crew will be here shortly.” He stated calmly while muting the headset, waiting to see if the man would do anything as he took a step away. “Sorry to inform you, looks like the plague has taken your Mayor.” He watched as the Sheriff kept his gun on him while slowly walking around to see the Mayor, gun even lowering as he went to run to his side, only for Priest to catch the man by his arm and pull him away. “You ain’t gonna wanna touch him unless you wanna get it too.” He could hear the sound of cars pulling up outside, the sound of boots as the Scientists that were at the crime scene filed in. Ignoring them and heading right for the Mayor in biohazard suits. One of the scientists carrying a gurney as they loaded the Mayor onto it before they rushed by, talking to one another about vitals. “We’re taking over everything now.” Priest informed while crossing his hands behind his back and taking a more military stance while looking to the Sheriff.

“Y-you can’t just-”

“We already did, now, you can either accept it and work with my men. Or this town can be out a Sheriff, which I’m assumin’ your deputy there will follow after you.”

“Mr. Priest.” He said the name in a stressed tone, watching how the man finally put his gun away, staring at him with a mix of outrage and sorrow. “Why did they have to die?” He could hear the waiver in the man’s voice, a small crack that just fueled how good he felt after killing those people, he smiled at him while stepping forwards.

“You can thank Detective Cjelli for that.” He turned on his heel and walked over to where Deputy Reynolds was sitting with Svlad, the boy looking like a mess. He held his hand out to the deputy when he noticed the boy was no longer in cuffs. Just sitting there, hugging his knees to his chest with a lost expression on his face. “I’ll take my cuffs back.” He watched how the Deputy looked from him to the Sheriff, as if asking the man for permission before handing the cuffs over to him. He reached down and grabbed Svlad by the arm, pulling him up and heading back over to the stairs. “Do I have to carry you again.” He watched how the boy shook his head, almost looked like he had gone back to a childlike state. How he would be back in the days just following orders after high pain days and tests that went on forever. He helped the boy down the stairs before grabbing his arm by the bicep and dragging him over to his SUV, he could hear a Helicopter coming in and he pressed Svlad against the door. Watching as the boy opened it and climbed in, laying down on the seat and curling up as he held his tie in his hands. Blank stare on his face as he waited for whatever would inevitably happen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest takes Dirk out for a nice drive, to enjoy the view… and fuck him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Dirk Gently, Ken Adams  
>  **Warnings** ; Abuse. Manipulation. Murder Mention. Infanticide Mention. Psychological Torture. Cut Away. Carving/Cutting. Suturing. Blood Play. Priest’s POV.  
>  **Note** ; Priest likes to play with blood. Go figure.

It didn't take long for Blackwing to take over the Town Hall. The place was blocked off with police tape, and Agents roamed the grounds along with the inside of it. He could see them carting out the three bodies and letting the morgue of Ilmoure take them. The Mayor had been helicoptered off to Blackwing and Priest currently stood by the SUV watching Svlad with hate in his eyes before he was interrupted by the presence of someone standing next to him. He slowly looked over and found that hate subsiding as he looked to Ken who had actually come out to talk to the Sheriff and explain the situation in a more 'reasonable' manner. He watched as Ken stood with his hands crossed in front of him, couldn't quite place the look in his eyes, but he knew he didn't particularly like it. Priest slowly leaned back and turned his full attention to the man who took in a deep breath. 

"Okay, please just give me the details, so I know exactly what's happening." Priest sighed while standing up straight crossing his hands in front of him. 

"Ken, I hardly understand what's going on other than someone wants to turn this hellhole into a tourist attraction by creating a plague and blaming it on this woman Evie Mills." Ken seemed to have frowned. "And before you ask, I also have no idea  _why_ that would make people want to come here and check it out, but that's all was have." He glanced over to Svlad wondering when, or even if, he would try to jump in on the conversation. His attention jumped back to Ken when the man moved, watching how he finally seemed to have glanced in the car at the boy who was just lying there in a blank state. 

"What happened to Icarus?” Priest's eye twitched as he looked the man over. 

"Didn't take the fact he got three people killed too well.” He moved his hand and slammed the vehicle shut, cutting off Ken's view of the boy. With how wrong everything felt like it was going the last thing he needed was for Ken to decide Svlad wasn't fit to continue this case. He wasn't done with the boy yet, he wanted to make him suffer, he wanted to make it so the very idea of him talking to Ken made him physically hurt for the rest of his miserable life- 

"I know you guys found Abaddon, why isn't she with you?" Priest stood there with his hand on the door before turning to look at Ken, stepping closer to the man and grabbing him by his tie. Pulling on it as he smiled in his face, giving a small giggle from all the frustration building. 

"Thanks to Doctor Bahr not being able to shut her mouth, Skylar just left to do this by herself. Next time I tell you we need Miles, a little  _warning_  that he's with other people would be nice." He turned his head when he noticed some agents stepping over to them from how he had managed to pull Ken a little closer while in conversation. Voice a little raised he slowly let go of his tie, staring down the agents as he straightened it out before looking back to Ken who seemed to have been calculating something rather than reacting to what he had been doing. 

"Svlad's punishment-" 

"I swear to God, if you done try an' tell me how to punish what's mine, Ken, you're not going to like what I'm going to do." Ken raised his hands in mock surrender while taking a step back. 

"Nothing like that, I was just going to remind you, that we do still need him." 

"Yeah, he's lucky about that. That he ain't gonna be any help to anyone as a corpse." He stated while grabbing the door to the driver's side, taking in a deep breath before smiling back at Ken. "See you later, Ken." Waving as he climbed into the SUV, starting it up and turning up the music as he drove out of the parking lot. Skipping a few songs on the playlist and smiling to himself when "Counting Bodies like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums" by A Perfect Circle started. Seemed pretty appropriate given his current mood. He looked around the roads as he drove down them, pulling off and heading to a place that appeared to be out of sight and out of mind. Speeding up more than he probably should have as he went down the road, looking at the clearing on top of one of the rock formations in the area.  

He slammed on his breaks, skidding around in the dirt before coming to a stop. Laughing to himself when he realized the feeling of something hitting the back of his seat was Svlad given the boy didn't put on a seatbelt. He couldn't stop the giggling as he shifted and put the car in park. Laughing to himself still as he turned off the car and climbed out, looking around at the view of where they were. Could see a nice view of Ilmoure from up here, the surrounding desert looking rather beautiful as the sun set making the different colors of the mound formations stand out even brighter. Perfectly alone up here so no one would interrupt them, honestly seemed like they were off-roading it not that long ago. Slowly opening the back and looking to Svlad who had finally sat up, holding his head with a confused and dazed expression on his face. 

"Oh, my bad, Sugar, forgot you weren't wearin' your seatbelt." He grabbed him and yanked him out of the car by his arm. Watching him stumble as he slammed the door shut with Svlad's body, he pressed against him hand resting by his head as his eyes scanned the boy's obviously unfocused ones. He took in a deep breath from that while letting go of him and watching him slide all the way down the side of the van and onto the floor. Hands resting on his knees as he stared out at nothing. That wasn't fun. He couldn't punish him like this, he wouldn't retain anything... He took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out through his nose as he knelt down in front of him. Watching the boy and snapping his fingers in his face trying to get his attention. He didn't even flinch. "Svlad." He said the name softly, not getting a response he gave a heavier annoyed sigh as sat down next to him. Getting himself situated as he moved a hand and ran it through his hair, hand moving to gently grip him by the back of his neck and guide him to lean against him. The boy just sat there leaning against his side and staring out at nothing. Priest ran his fingers through his hair, watching with amusement when Svlad leaned over more so he was resting his head in his lap. 

"Svlad." He said the name softly, continuing to pet his hair, brushing his fingers through it, hands moving to wipe tears off his face when he noticed he was starting to cry now. He shifted and moved, arm sliding under the boy's shoulders, turning him slightly so the boy was facing him. His other arm wrapping around his waist as he heaved the boy up and over into his lap. Bending one knee to keep it situated behind his back, forearm resting on it as he more or less cradled the boy in his arms. Could feel how the boy bent his own legs, pressing them against his side as he rested his bloodied face on his shoulder. Priest moved his hand, sliding it up his side, fingers gently rubbing along his throat before resting on his jaw. Slowly brushing along it before his hand slid up to his hair, gently petting and touching him as he tilted his head to rest his cheek on his forehead. Telling himself it was worth it. That doing this to bring the boy back would be worth it in the long run. That he wouldn't have fun hurting him while he was like this. That Svlad wouldn't retain anything he was trying to teach him while he was like this. 

"Hey," said the word soft and gentle, smile on his face as he looked down at him. Could feel the way the boy's hands were playing with his tie. "You with me, Darlin'?" He got a small noise back, that had to mean something at least. He could feel a smile pulling across his face at that. Hand along his shoulder moving to rub it, squeezing slightly as he leaned back more into the SUV to look at Svlad's face. "Everythin's goin' to be okay." Lying so easily, everything was going to be  _far_  from okay for the boy. He was going to make him regret running to Ken if it was the last thing he did. He gently caressed the boy's face, watching how he slowly started to blink his eyes into focus. How he took a second of lying there, staring at him before that beautiful look of panic filled his eyes. From how the fear showed itself so easily as he just smiled at him. Feeling the way the boy shoved at his chest, trying to stretch his arms out, body rotating in an almost flailing motion as he tried to get out of his lap. Priest just wrapped his arms around him. Holding him close and almost crushing him as the boy flailed and cried and tried to get out of his hold. Legs kicking and eventually ending up with his back to his chest and sitting between his legs. Priest refused to let go though, even turned his head to the side and leaned it back when the little shit tried to headbutt him in the face. 

"Svlad, the last thing you wanna do right now is attack me." He stated in a calm calculating tone, watching how much his struggle picked up as he tried to beg, plead with him. 

"Pl-please, please, M-Mr. P-Priest, y-you can't-" 

"I can do whatever I want, thought you learned that after the town hall." He rotated them, pinning the boy face down as he straddled his waist. Holding him down by the back of his head as he leaned forwards, smile crossing his face as he rested his other hand on the ground by his head. He could feel how still the boy went, wondering if he was going catatonic again until he heard him crying. Sobbing hysterically as he leaned down, smile on his face while he slid his hand down the back of his head. Grabbing the back of his neck, squeezing it before massaging along it. Listening to the boy as he worked on catching his breath. 

"I-I won't do it again, I-I didn't want anyone t-to die-" 

"Funny, because you got three people killed who would have lived originally. Oh and," he started to giggle to himself as he watched the boy move his arms to try and shove himself up off the ground. "finding the Mayor like that? Wasn't even goin to kill him. So, three people died because of you, for no reason." He informed him watching how the boy shook his head trying to deny it. "You wanna tell me again how y'ain't a casualty psychic?" 

"Pl-please." 

"You know what we're goin' to do now, Svlad?" He pulled his knife out of its sheath, hand moving off the back of his neck, pulling the boy's shirt as he started to cut at it. Ripping it off as the boy cried under him, he watched how he tried so hard to get up. He moved his hands to the singlet he wore and worked on cutting that away as well, leaving his back bare and exposed to him. "I'm going to give you wings." He announced, hand moving to the middle of his back and pressing on it to shove him back into the dirty as he brought the knife up to his shoulder blade. "It's going to be your tally. We're going to start with the three who died because of you." He announced, pressing the tip into the skin, digging it in as the boy cried out. Pleading him not to as he dragged a line into his back. "Count for me." He stated while looking to the line that was drawn into his skin. Etched so deep he knew every movement of his arms was going to pull at the wound. 

"M-Mr. P-Priest!" 

"Count!" He snapped the words down at him. Hand moving from his back to his hair, yanking on it and forcing his head back, craning his neck painfully backwards as he leaned in so his mouth was at the boy's ear. "Or I swear to God I will cut that tongue out of your mouth, boy." He shoved his face back into the dirty, shoving his cheek into it watching how the boy closed his eyes as he cried and squirmed under him. 

"O-one." He moved his hand to the middle of his back again, feeling the way the boy trembled as he worked on cutting another line into his back. "T-two-" Sobbing a bit harder, he watched the boy's hands as they moved to clutch at the dirt by his face. He dragged the knife in a longer line, following the way his back curved to make the first arch of the wing. "Th-th-three." He adjusted how he held the knife, running his dirt covered hands over the wounds, smearing the dirt and blood along his back as the boy writhed in discomfort underneath him. 

"Now the robbers." 

"Th-that wasn't m-my f-fault-" 

"Yes, it was Svlad." He stated harshly as he started to drag the knife against his skin. "Oh, and you're still counting." 

"F-four." He smiled when the boy obeyed, not sure if he was happy or not about that as he created another cut. "F-five- Pl-please, st-stop, I'm s-sorry-" 

"No. You're not sorry." He stated flatly, hand moving to press on the carving he was putting into his back. Pressing the ball of his hand into the beginning of the wing, watching the way the blood was flowing so nicely from the cuts. "You're only saying that because you don't like to take responsibility for your own actions. You messed up, Svlad. You were doing so good, we were getting so far on this case, and then you just..." He trailed off with a disappointed sigh, listening as the boy began crying even harder from under him. "Arnold Cardenas." He could feel the boy trembling as he cut into him again, dragging the knife down with sick fascination as he watched the skin split around the knife. 

"S-six-" He rubbed along the cuts again, small smile on his face as he tilted his head, thinking of the file, about the Spring Case. 

"And so many from the Spring Case." 

"N-no, pl-please." He shoved the ball of his hand against the cuts, earning a pretty muffled scream as the boy squirmed under him. He could hear his legs kicking as he finally pulled his hand away, bringing the knife to his skin again. 

"We'll start with Dorrian." He cut the knife into him, listening to the boy cry out as he squirmed. Free hand pressing more against his back to stop him from moving so he wouldn't ruin the carving. 

"S-seven-" He was sobbing even harder, and that wasn't even the worst part as he thought of the file, even stopping to pull his phone out and load up the data. He had the preemptive strike to already tally it all, wanted to make sure he did this perfectly given he had the idea to do this to the boy since he was fourteen. He set the phone down giggling as he looked at the total. 

"Wow, Svlad, I think we're going to finish the first wing before we even get half way down this list, and that's just  _one_  case." 

"Pl-please-" 

"Those two FBI agents that followed you." He started cutting into him again, watching the way the blood was flowing from all the wounds. 

"E-eight—pl-please th-that wasn't m-my fault-" 

"They died because they followed you Svlad." He cut in another line, looking the wings over and rubbing his hand along the outline he had created in his back, looked so sad and broken at the moment. Oh, but were they about to fill up with some nice details. He couldn't stop himself from giggling, leaning forwards and resting his forehead on the back of his neck. "Svlad." Warning tone in his voice. 

"N-nine-" 

"Detective ZImmerfield. He also would have lived if it wasn't for you burning down Gordon Rimmer's house." He purred the words out, giving him the explanations as to why he was linked to them as he cut into his back. Wanting it to really sink in how he gets people killed by doing things and not thinking about it. 

"T-ten—M-Mr. P-Priest- pl-please stop-" 

"Detective Estevez who could have lived if you didn't drag him into your case." He watched how the boy started to cry harder from that, wondered if he even knew about that death. Or if he was unaware given how he was taken back to Blackwing shortly after it happened. He ran his tongue over his bottom teeth when he saw the way the boy moved, turning his head to look at him. Tears streaming down his face and that confusion clear as day. That  _heartbreak_ , it was  _beautiful_. "Oh." He said the word with a laugh, starting as a giggle which slowly kept building when Svlad clutched at the dirt and buried his face into the crook of his arm. "You didn't know. Never heard that Friedkin himself took care of that loose end, knew too much, had to take out the trash. I'll have to find the files, show you pictures of his bullet riddled body." He mused the words down to him as he cut into him again, starting to think about working on the other side, get the outline done and then fill it in as they reached that point... Maybe start with fifteen on each side. 

"Wh-why h-he didn't d-do an-anything wr-wrong he-" 

"You're not counting, I don't mind dragging the knife over the wound repeatedly until you give me that number." He informed with a smile while already working on dragging the knife back over the wound. 

"El-eleven-" He sobbed out the number making Priest smile as he rubbed him along the back. Smearing the blood across his skin. 

"Good boy." He teased while moving the knife to his skin again. "Gordon Rimmer." He added while slicing the blade through his skin, wondering if he would have to take a break. If he would have to stop to sew him up before continuing further from all the blood that was running down his back. Maybe should grab a water from inside of the car wash it off so he could make sure he wasn't ruining some of his tally. 

"A-ah, t-tw-twelve-- pl-please, it really hurts-" 

"Oh Svlad. This is nothing yet. Want to know how many 'Body Swappers' died in your presence?" He could feel the boy clutching at the ground, see the way he was slowly getting more and more fearful just thinking about it. He leaned over him, cheek nuzzling against the boy's head, taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out with a giggle. " _Thirty-seven_."  

"N-no—pl-please... M-Mr. P-Priest p-please. I-I learned my lesson-" 

"No... you really haven't." He informed while cutting into his skin again. 

"Th-thirteen-" He cut more, eyes getting heavy as he looked to the blood running down his back. Watching the boy trembling as he continued to mark up his body. "F-fourteen—Fifteen—A-ah! M-Mr. P-Priest-" 

"I'm going to start the other wing." He informed while pressing his hand against his back and starting the other side. Mirroring the cuts as he carved the knife into his skin. 

"S-sixteen-" He watched as the boy squirmed as he continued to carve him up. Making the process long and torturous as the boy continued to count. "S-seventeen." Eyeing how the wounds were doing to make sure he didn't have to stop to start stitching some of the deeper ones back together. "Ei-eighteen—Nineteen." Getting more and more into it as he shifted on the boy's back. "T-twenty—Pl-please- st-stop-" He grinned as he ignored the boy and continued working on the jagged and rough outline of the wings. Cutting along the tattoo in his shoulder blade. "T-twenty-one-" he sounded like he was in so much pain, he shifted on him more in excitement. Free hand rubbing along the blood as he glanced over to make sure he was mirroring the wing properly as he made another cut. "Twenty-two-" 

"Eight more and then the outline will be done." Teasing him while dragging the knife deep into Svlad's skin, watching how he squirmed, hand moving to reach back and grab at Priest's leg. Giving a beautiful pained whine as he squirmed under him. 

"T-twe-twenty-three. Twenty-four." He gave a small grunt while smearing his hand over the marks, smearing more blood against the boy's back to see where he was cutting better before harshly dragging the knife down his skin. "A-ah- T-twenty-F-five!" Practically screaming in pain with that. 

"Remember that number." He snapped the words down at him as he got up, walking over to the back of the SUV and opening the hatch, grabbing the first aid kit and a couple of water bottles as he walked back over to Svlad who actually looked like he was in the middle of trying to crawl  _under_  the SUV. "Really? You're  _really_  going to try and hide from me right now? Are you that stupid?" He dropped the kit and the water, walking over to him and grabbing the boy by his leg. Roughly dragging him back out from under the SUV kicking him hard in the ribs and watching as he rolled on his side and clutched them while shaking his head. Crying hard into the dirt as he looked up at him with begging eyes. 

"N-no- I-I-" 

"Was just trying to hide under the SUV, do you think I'm stupid?" Kicking him in the stomach for trying to lie, watching as he curled up more before kneeling town next to him. Grabbing him roughly by the hair and yanking him closer so his face was in Svlad's. 

"Pl-please, Mr. P-Priest!" He was begging, hands moving to rest on his arm as he stared up at him with those tear-filled eyes. "I-I'm so-sorry I w-went to Ken. I-I won't do it again I w-won't-" Priest tightened his grip while dragging the boy up into a seated position. Eyes catching the blood that had pulled its way around the front of him and started to run down his body. 

"You won't what?" He growled the words, eyes narrowing on him as Svlad cried harder, eyes closing as he dropped his hands from his arm, resting them on his own thighs. Grabbing at the fabric of them as he looked back up to him. Looking so heartbroken and torn about what he was going to promise. 

"I-I just want to help people-" 

"Well, you got twenty-five cuts in your body sayin that ain't what ya do at all. And ohhhh, boy, we ain't even covered the agents and that army that infiltrated Blackwing 'cause of you." He watched how the boy cried harder, shaking his head while looking back up at him. 

"Th-that wasn't my f-fault-" 

"They were after you, and Moloch, boy. It's your fault, you brought them there." His hands moved to cup his already bloodied face, only smearing more of it along his jaw and cheeks as he looked him over. "All you do is bring death." He slid his hand to the back of the boy's neck, squeezing as he shoved him down face first into the dirt again, once more climbing on top of him and looking to the streams of blood that was trailing down his back. Reaching over he grabbed one of the water bottles, glad he had the ones with the sports tops as he squeezed the water along his back. Getting some of the caked-on blood off as he grabbed the ripped shirt and pressed it against the wounds, to dry it off and soak up some of the blood. He moved to slide the knife in that hand, other one grabbing him by the tie he left around his throat, turning it as he grabbed at the fabric and twisted his blood-soaked hands around it as he pulled up. Getting the tie to dig into his neck under his jawline tightening it as he choked the boy while pushing on his back. Dragging his face up off the floor and watching as he grabbed for the tie. Trying so desperately hard to free himself as he choked on cut off sobs, he leaned in again while rubbing his hand along the fabric he was pressing into his back. 

"Everything was going so well today before that stunt you pulled. I don't know why you would even think Ken cares about what you have to say. Why you would think he would take your side over mine." He finally let him go, moving the shirt as he brought the knife back to his skin. "I'm finishing the outline." He informed while already digging the knife into his skin as the boy coughed and choked, working on tugging the tie off and crying more into the ground. Cries getting louder and a scream actually weaseling its way out of his mouth when he dragged the knife back over the cut when he didn't count. 

"T-twenty-six!" He rubbed his thumb along the tally before working on another one. "Twenty-s-seven-" Just three more to finish the outline. "T-twenty-e-eight-" He smiled from the view of the blood building up in the cuts again. "T-tw-twenty-n-nine-" He cruelly dragged the knife along his skin for the last cut on the outline, enjoying Svlad's cry in pain as he sat up straight. "Th-thirty-" watching his shoulders shake as he cried into the ground, back to clutching at the dirt and sand as he sobbed. 

"Now, I'm going to stitch these up." He grabbed the water bottle again, washing the wounds off and sliding his knife back into his sheathe while pressing the shirt into the wounds again. Reaching over for the kit and dragging it over to get the hooked needle he wanted along with the thread for the stitches. Leaning back, he put one end of the thread into his mouth, wetting it before threading it through the needle eye and tying it into place. Hand sliding the cloth down enough to begin stitching the deep marks, watching as the boy squirmed each time he pulled the needle and thread through. Doing a bit of a hack job on purpose given he wanted this to scar, badly. He wanted him to cry every time he was reminded of it, the thought made him giggle as he worked rather hastily to sewing the boy's skin together. Eyes admiring his work as he listened to the little whines and whimpers the boy would give. It was starting to get dark by the time he finished stitching the thirty wounds. He hummed low in his throat while glancing around, feeling the way the boy was shivering under him as he got up, grabbing Svlad by his bicep and dragging him over to the front of the SUV before dropping him. Stepping over to the car as he opened the door and turned the SUV on along with the lights so he would be able to see better. 

Walking around he let his eyes fall heavily on the boy's bloodied carved up back. Looking to the sloppy stitch job that actually made the wings stand out more. He wasn't sure he even wanted to carve any more detail into them yet. Kind of wanted to work on another way to torment the boy, which he had an idea which was making him excited to get back to it. He watched how he sat there on his knees, hands moving sliding around slightly to touch at the wounds. Amused how he visibly winced and pulled his fingers away from the cuts. Priest moved his hand, pulling his phone out as he loaded up the camera. Taking a picture of the wounds as he came up behind him, sitting on his knees behind the boy and leaning his chest against his back. Enjoying the way he cried out from a mix of pain and fear, he wrapped one arm around his shoulders, sliding it up to press his forearm against his throat as the other one showed him the picture. 

"Broken wings works as burnt wings, right?" He was giggling as he moved his hand to grab him by the jaw, tilting his head back and looking him in the face. "Poor little Icarus, flying too close to the sun." He mused the words before shoving him forwards again, looking at the boy who was on his hands and knees, clutching at the dirt as he cried. "Take off your pants." He watched how the boy went tense from that, how he turned to look at him with a mix of confusion and horror. 

"Wh-what?" He couldn't help but notice his eyes fall towards his groin, as the boy turned to face him, going back to crying and sobbing to the point he crawled over and was practically kneeling in front of him. "Pl-please—don't M-Mr. P-Priest, I-I'm sorry. I-I'm s-so s-sorry." He hummed a bit before reaching down to grab his tie again, dragging him back up by his throat as the boy flailed a bit before resting his hands on his knees. One moving to grab at his throat, to try and pry the tie off, Priest couldn't help but be curious why he panicked over that command before looking at his-  

 _Oh._  

He glanced down himself when he realized what it was, that the boy was actually aware he was still worked up from killing people. He couldn't stop himself from laughing given the boy actually noticed he was hard this time and that the boy actually  _thought_  he would do something like that with him, and  _now_ of all times. 

"Wow, Svlad, that really what you think I would do?" Figured he knew better than that, especially given how many times he had the opportunity to rape and never took it. "With  _you_?" He smirked, amused now that the boy would even think that's what he had in mind. "Don't make me laugh, Darlin." He dropped him, watching how the boy dropped in front of him again. Listening to the boy's coughing as he managed to successfully pull his tie off this time, sitting up on his knees and rubbing at his throat. Priest slid over, grabbing him by the jaw and yanking him closer. "Boy, you ain't done  _nothin_ _'_ to make me want to fuck you." Wanting to make sure Svlad understood that, he was amused by the expressions on the boy's face. How he went from relieved, to a bit hurt, then back to relieved. 

"Th-then why-" He trailed off when Priest grabbed him tighter by the jaw, yanking him close to him. 

"Because I  _told_  you to. You want me to break your arm again to make this lesson stick?" 

"N-no, n-no, I-I'm sorry." 

"Then," He let go of him while kneeling in front of him, "Take. Off. Your. Pants." Svlad sniffled a bit before his hands hesitantly moved to his belt, unbuckling it and working on undoing his pants and sliding them down till they were bunched at his knees. Too embarrassed to look at him as Priest grabbed the boy by the back of his thigh and dragged him closer. Hand on his jaw moving to his chest as he shoved him down on his back. Inching forwards and grabbing his knife and slowly pulling it back out of his sheathe as he brought it to the top of his thigh, watching how the boy tensed up. How his other leg bent and he clutched at the dirt again. "We have nineteen more for the Spring Case. And I have a wonderful idea for them before we move on." He mused out to him, already digging the knife into his skin and dragging it down. Watching how the boy threw his head back as his thigh trembled under him from the pain. 

"Th-thirty-o-one-" He made a cross at the top of the wound, watching the blood flow as the boy squirmed. "Th-thirty-t-two-" He moved his hand to his thigh pushing down on it to stop him from messing up the wound. Starting another line next to it in a jagged diagonal line that went about half the size of the T he made. "Th-thirty-th-three." The boy was crying harder realizing what he was doing, "Th-thirty-f-four-" hands moving to cover his face as he made another line to get half of the O done. "T-thirty-f-five-" His heartbreak was beautifully to listen to through the sobs, he let his eyes flicker up to his face as he started the other half of the O "Th-thirty-s-six--" He gave a small hum while gently rubbing the boy's thigh. 

"Stop covering your face." He wanted to watch, he was amused when the boy moved his hands and tried to wipe the tears off his face, smearing more sand, and dirt, and blood on his skin in the process. Priest just grinned as he finished the fourth line for the O. 

"Th-thirty-s-seven." He was shaking now as Priest cut in for the first line for the D. "Th-th-thirty-e-eight--" He glanced back down at what he was doing, working on a line to start the D off as a sideways triangle. "Th-thirty-n-nine-" He was crying harder now, hands moving, one arm laying across his face covering his eyes. Allowing Priest to watch his quivering lips as he continued to sob about what he was carving into his thigh. "F-forty-" He moved the knife over to start the second D. Pressing the knife in and dragging it down slowly so it would sink in more to the boy that he would be stuck with his boyfriend's name on his thigh for the rest of his life. "F-forty-o-one." He dragged the knife along his skin again tilting his head while watching the blood flow down his trembling thigh. "F-forty-t-two-" He smiled as he dragged the last cut for the letter along his leg. "F-forty-th-three--" He slowly pulled the knife away to look over the rather large carving in his thigh, hand running over it before he glanced at his other one. 

"P-please-" He moved shoving his other leg down into the dirt as he straddled it and brought the knife up to his leg. Already cutting a line down near the inside of his thigh. "F-forty-fo-four." He made half a cross at the top of the wound. "F-forty-f-five-" Making a smaller cut in the middle of the first line making Dirk sob harder. "F-forty-s-six." He slid the knife over beginning the first cut of the A "F-forty-s-seven." Dragging the knife down harshly when he reached the top, getting a cute pained squeak from the boy. "F-forty-e-eight--" He watched him lean his head back as he cut across the upside-down V to connect it into an A. "F-forty-nine-" 

"Guess we should count them too, right?" He was giggling while cutting back into his thigh to start the R. "One for Todd." Glancing up at him watching the boy sob harder. 

"F-fifty-" He ran his tongue over his bottom lip while working on another cut. 

"Farah." He was giggling as the boy cried more. 

"F-fifty-o-one-" He watched as Svlad moved his hands, placing it over the hand resting on his thigh to get his attention causing him to look up at the man. "Pl-please-" 

"We gotta finish the name baby, or is it just  _killing_  you that we already are at fifty-one, and we ain't even talked about those families I killed to bring you back home." He pulled his hand out from underneath Svlad's, watching the boy lean his head back as he took in a deep breath through his nose, slowly starting to giggle as he leaned forwards more. "Oh, I still remember the look on your face when you saw that boy's body in the tub." He dragged the knife down. "How it made you so sick you threw up all over that bathroom. 

"F-fifty-t-two- Y-you're a monster, h-he was o-only-" He stabbed the knife into his thigh earning a pained scream as the boy threw his head back and squirmed under him, Priest just dragged the knife down to finish the R. Staring down at him with cold eyes as the boy shook and trembled under him. 

"If you never ran away in the first place they would have still been alive. That one is for the girl I shot who was hiding under her bed." 

"F-fifty-th-three-" He was choking on the words as Priest pulled the knife out, working on the A now, not going as deep this time. "F-fifty-f-four." 

"The wife who probably made you feel so at home. You looked so  _happy_  in that kitchen helpin' her out. Such a shame she just had to go an call us, ain't it? Bet you thought you could live the rest of your life with them." He ran his thumb over the wound, watching the blood smearing under his finger before he started to cut the other side of the A. "Or was it the Husband's idea to call us? Two kids one too many, why should they bother lettin' a little lab rat like you live with 'em too?" He was crying harder, hands moving to cover his face. 

"F-fifty-f-five-" He hummed from that while pressing the knife against his leg to cut across the A. 

"There was another couple I found you with..." He pressed the knife into his leg, grinning as he started the H. "Just had a baby." He watched Dirk cover his mouth as he rubbed the knife back and forth on his leg. 

"F-fifty-s-six." He dragged the knife down for the other side of his leg. "F-fifty-s-seven-" 

"Yeah, nice couple... freshly married, so excited about their life together and their little baby girl." Svlad was sobbing harder as he pressed the knife into his leg and dragged it across. Eyes getting heavy as he watched the blood flowing from the wound. 

"F-fifty-e-eight-" 

"It was so relieving to shut that thing up." He watched as Svlad rolled over on his side, hiding his face as he cried into his hands. "Going back to you as a kid, we still have two more people to count. But where should I put them?" He looked Svlad over, grabbing him by the arm and yanking on it to shove him onto his back. "Already carved your back up, thighs are taken care of. We have two left overs not to mention all those bodies from Blackwing." 

"Pl-please, pl-please M-Mr. P-Priest I-I'm be-begging you." 

"I bet your tally is in the hundreds." He couldn't stop himself from giggling while sitting up straight, eyes lingering on the names he cut into his thighs. Watching how the boy moved to start tugging his pants up, causing Priest to catch him by the wrist. "Since they're dead and all..." Dragging the boy up higher on his knees from how tightly he was grasping them. "Maybe I should just cut through their names... would be very fitting for Farah at least seein' as I gutted her." Svlad was in hysterics again, crying so hard he couldn't breathe, choking on his gasping breaths and sobs as Priest just dropped him. Watching him pathetically curl up into a ball and cry into his hands. "Such a waste too." He said with a small huff, looking to the knife and then the blood on his hands. "I kind of hoped something fun would have happened so she could have lived. Had some respect for her you know?" Didn't see the shame in admitting that, kind of why he didn't feel like killing her when he was chasing after Svlad and Todd. "Anyone who can hurt Bart like that?" He started to giggle as he stood up. "Definitely deserves some respect in my books, but then she had to go and make friends with you. Get herself caught up with all your crazy bullshit, and now she's dead and got thrown in a furnace, not even a proper burial." He watched how the boy went still from that news. Eyes lingering on his back which looked so pretty in the light like this. He watched how the boy started to push himself up on shaking hands, how he worked on pulling his pants back up with a wince before turning to face him. 

"Wh-what?" Looked so broken as Priest stood there, watching him, watching the way the blood soaked into his pants and stained them so quickly and vividly. He walked over and lifted his foot, resting it over the name Todd as he pushed down on it, earning a cry in pain as Svlad rested his forehead on his knee and clutched at his leg, trying so very hard to shove it off of him. 

"That's what we do to traitors... get rid of the bodies, all the evidence, so much easier to pack it all up and burn it." He stated while feeling the boy clutching at his pant leg, watching him sob into his knee. He slowly stepped back, watching with sick fascination as the boy followed after his leg, still clinging to the back of it and resting his head down so it was on his boot. Unintentionally holding on to his leg where blood had splattered all over him from that woman he shot in the head. He couldn't stop the smile at that as he watched the boy sob at his feet. Eyeing his back which had dirt clumped up along the bloody wounds. Knew he needed to take the boy back to the motel and get him washed up. "Hold still for me, darlin." He mused out the words, seeing the perfect spot to add the two marks from this angle. He leaned down, hand resting on the middle of his back as he brought his knife to his skin. Cutting a shorter line coming out of the start of the wing, so close to his spine. Enjoying the pained whine as he paused with the knife against his back. "You still remember what number you're on, Darlin?" 

"F-fifty-n-nine." He rubbed along his spine from that answer while moving and mirroring the cut on the other side, grin on his face as he listened to the boy sob. "S-sixty—" He giggled from the total while standing up straight, admiring his back before sheathing the knife, letting the boy cry at his feet for now. Honestly feeling a lot better already... the murder probably helped that... 

"Sixty people, all dead because of you... wow, Svlad, guess I'm not the only  _monster_ here." He shook the boy off his leg, looking him over as he walked to his side, kicking him hard enough to watch him fall over. Listening to him gasp as he grabbed at the bruise that was already forming, eyes locked on the sight before he glanced up at the sounds of yipping and screaming. Eyes locked on the pack of coyotes that ran through the desert, heading away from the town in a hurry that was a bit worrisome. He watched them scurry away kicking up a cloud of dust and sand before glancing out at Ilmoure. Hands resting on his hips as he looked the city over, wondering what it was they were running from as a cool breeze rolled. He slowly looked back over to Svlad who was starting to pull himself up, seemed to be looking towards where the coyotes were running before glancing back at him. 

"M-Mr. Priest..." He watched as the boy tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, as he stared off to the side rather than looking at him. Like he couldn't bear the thought of facing him, he watched him take in a deep, trembling breath. "I... I'm sorry, I went to Ken, I won't d-do I-it a-again... I pr-promise," his voice was cracking so much it was almost hard to understand him. But he was trying so hard to get the words out. Almost hyperventilating to catch his breath. "I-I-I pr-promise," Priest started to walk over to him, watching how he finally started to look up at him, eyes locking on his face. "I promise, I l-learned my lesson." He grinned while walking over to him, grabbing him by the jaw and dragging him up higher on his knees. 

"So, next time I make the executive decision to kill someone, what are you going to do?" He smiled as Svlad just started to cry again, watching how he just clutched on to his pant legs and even pressed his face into his bloodied hand. Actually, nuzzling it as he cried and sobbed and inched close enough he slipped his cheek passed his hand and started to press his face into his thigh. Priest moved his hand and ran it through the boy's hair while waiting patiently for the boy to answer. "Svlad." 

"I w-won't g-go to K-Ken." 

"Svlad." He said the name harshly watching the boy flinch, couldn't stop his smiled though when the boy pressed his cheek into his thigh. Arms more or less wrapping around his leg, gripping him as if he was looking for comfort. His lip twitched from that, wondered if the boy was even aware he was doing it, he pulled on his hair forcing the boy to look up at him. "You won't go to Ken about  _anything_ , not just me wanting to kill people _."_ He pet his hair, shifting his leg as the boy started fidgeting with his pants on the back of his calve. _"_ What I'm looking for is that next time I want to kill someone, you're not going to try to stop me." He watched the way the tears swelled in his eyes before starting to pour down his face, he started to lean forwards only for Priest to tug his head back. Wanting the boy to continue to staring up at him. "What are you going to do next time I make the executive decision to kill someone?" 

"N-nothing." He started to pet his hair, hands sliding down to pet his face, rewarding him for that answer. He watched as he closed his eyes, how he cried harder as his hands gripped at the back of his legs. "I-I won't d-do anything M-Mr. P-Priest." 

"Good boy." He started to pull his leg away from him, watching as he almost reluctantly let him go. "We're going to continue this later, boy." He announced while starting to drag him to the SUV by his hair, feeling the way he crawled after him before grabbing his wrist and forcing himself up on his feet to stumble after him. He opened the back door, letting go and watching as Svlad climbed into it. Sitting up a bit further from the back of the seat as Priest grabbed his wrists and cuffed him to the railing on the ceiling. Stepping back, he slammed the door and walked over to pick up all of the supplies he had out. Putting everything in the back of the SUV before closing the hatch. He couldn't help but glance off in the distance where the coyotes had taken off towards. Wasn't really sure what to make of them or what them leaving could even mean... 

He took in a deep breath before letting it out, figuring he could worry about that later as he walked towards the front of the SUV. Climbing in the driver's seat and taking the vehicle out of park he began the long drive back into the city, pulling up to a gas station and shutting the car off as he pulled the jacket back on and got out. Ignoring the fact his hands were still covered in blood as he pulled his wallet out and paid for the gas. Opening the fuel door, he selected the gas he wanted and put the pump into place, leaning against the back door and looking towards the gas station watching as Sheriff Headly walked out of it. The man standing there holding a brown paper bag and staring at him before walking over. He tilted his head as he could see the obvious rage on his face, which slowly started to sink into confusion as he looked more closely at him. 

"Wh-who's blood is on your face?" Priest slid his hand up, gently touching where the man motioned only smearing more blood on himself as he giggled. He watched the man look to the pump which now also had blood all over the handle. 

"Don't worry, Sheriff, haven't had to kill anyone else. This is from uh... recreation." He smiled while taking a step forward. Tongue running over his bottom lip as he rested his forearm against the pump. Leaning on it as he let his eyes take in the Sheriff who was now looking a little uncertain from that. "Partner's  _huge_ into blood play." He winked at him before looking at the mess. "Don't worry, I'll clean all this up before I go." He mused the words when he noticed a slight look of concern and disgust in his eyes. Couldn't help but wonder what the disgust was for, the blood, or him playing along with the whole partner thing. 

"Just... just finish your case and get out of my town. And clean that up, it's very unsanitary." He watched as he stormed off towards the car that was parked. Guess it was about the blood play comment than. Amused look on his face as he stepped over the pump and opened the hatch. Going for the first aid kit as he pulled a rag out and wetted it with the water bottle before using it to clean off his hands to the best of his ability. Grabbing a thing of Clorox wipes he had in the back he stepped back over to the pump and used it to clean off the handle, then the machine itself. Before cleaning up the door handles on the SUV, throwing the wipes and the rag away he pulled the pump out of the SUV and put it back on the machine. Grabbing the receipt and tossing it in the trash as he climbed back in the SUV and started it up again. Readjusting the mirror to see Svlad turned on his side, pressing his side into the back of the seat and burying his face in his arms. Fingers twitching from the strain he was putting on his wrists from the action. But he very obviously did not want to rest his back on anything... Should make him clean the inside of the car when they got back to the motel... 

Actually, that was a great idea, get him all cleaned up and taken care of, then drag him out in the parking lot and force him to clean his blood out of the SUV. He giggled to himself from the idea as he perked up at the sight of the motel. Pulling into a parking spot just outside of their room and climbing out. He opened the back door and grinned as he was greeted with the sight of the boy's back, looking over his work as he moved his hand and ran it up along the boy's spine. Smile locked on his face as he felt the boy shiver and flinch from the touch, listening to him as he started to cry. He leaned forwards, looking at the way the blood was still seeping out of the wounds, watching it run down his back in a beautiful mess. He could practically taste the blood just looking at it, he finally forced himself to uncuff him. Pulling the boy out of the car and dragging him into the motel room. Shutting and locking the door behind him he dragged him into the bathroom before letting him go. Already taking off the jacket, and his shirt as he watched Svlad try so hard not to look at himself in the mirror. He grabbed him by the jaw, pulling him close and forcing him to turn his head and look back in the mirror. Watching how much he started to cry as he pet the boy's blood covered face, leaning in to rest his forehead against Svlad's. 

"Sugar, you look so beautiful like this, could carve you up from head to toe." He slowly let him go, watching as he fell at his feet, making Priest giggle as he worked on taking off his boots, and then his socks and pants. Eyeing the boy as he turned on the shower. "Get undressed." He was pulling off his boxers with the demand, watching how the boy turned away from him, probably not wanting to see if he was still hard or not. He watched as the boy forced himself to stand up, already taking off his shoes and working and pulling his pants and underwear off. Giving a hiss and wince of pain from his thighs as he did so, Priest grabbed him by the arm when he got his clothing off and forced him into the shower. Climbing in after him and pulling the curtain closed. He watched as Svlad almost immediately went to the water, already trying so hard to scrub the blood off his skin with his bare hands. Priest grabbed him by the biceps, squeezing them as the boy tensed up from the touch, turning him, he pressed his back into the wall of the shower. Watching him wince and give a pained groan as Priest grabbed the soap. Getting it on the loofah he had thrown in there when he set everything up. Already bringing it to the boy's skin and working on cleaning his stomach and sides up of the blood that had been trailing down his body. Amused as he watched the bubbles go from white, to pink, to red so quickly. 

"Not going to complain about how you can do it yourself?" Amused tone in his voice as he glanced up to the boy's face. Watching as more tears streamed down them as he turned his head away, which made Priest tilt his had before grabbing him and forcing the boy to look back at him. "Or do you not want to look at their names as you clean your thighs?" He grinned when the boy started to cry harder at that, Priest moved his hands to grab Svlad's putting the loofah in his hands as he moved more under the water. Using soap on his hands to start cleaning the sweat and blood off his own body. So amused as he watched the boy slide down the shower wall. Sitting at the foot of the tub and crying harder before willing himself to finally clean at the cuts on his thighs. He was amused how he went from cleaning the injuries to scrubbing at them, like he was going to manage to get them off his skin with some soap and water. He watched for a moment before grabbing the boy by the arm and pulling him over, watching him gasp from being pulled out of his head. He dragged him up off the floor before pushing him back into the shower wall. "Darlin', as much as I enjoy watchin' you hurt yourself for me. I don't want you to ruin those little tallies of yours." He dragged him under the spray of the water. Rinsing him off and watching the soap and blood and water pool at their feet before circling the drain. He slowly turned the boy around, pressing his chest into the shower as he began cleaning his back. Being careful about the stitches as he admired his work. 

Hand sliding along the cuts, feeling the way the skin raised from where he stitched him up. He leaned in pressing his chin against the boy's shoulder as he felt him cry harder against the wall. "Can you imagine how nice your evening would have been if you didn't pull your little stunt? I was going to give you your jacket back, take you out where you wanted to eat. Even given you a different restraint on the bed rather than that mean neck collar." He purred the words into his ear, which he wasn't really going to do all that after one good day. But Svlad didn't know that, he smiled as he felt the boy shivering against the wall, noticed how pale he was getting he sighed to himself as he helped the boy sit back down. Continuing to wash himself off before he switched the water over to fill up the tub. "Blood loss is getting to you, sugar, stay there." He warned as he stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel and drying himself off as he entered the main area, grabbing the supplies he would need before heading back into the bathroom and setting up. He knelt down next to the boy and worked on cleaning the blood, dirt, and grime off his face. Getting him nice and clean while turning the boy so his back was to him. He whistled to the tune of 'Pretender' by Run River North, given that was the song that had started when he was parking. Drying his back off to the best of his ability he worked on bandaging the large wound on his back. Finishing that he wrapped his arms around the boy and heaved him up out of the tub. Setting him on the ground, on his old towel, as he reached over to shut off the water. 

Sitting in front of him he pulled out the needle he needed and worked on stitching up his thighs where he needed it. Which was mainly where he had stabbed the knife in too deep. Knew the rest would have been fine without stitches. He couldn't help the way the boy was looking at them though, eyeing the tool in his hand as he glanced up at his face. "You wanna watch, Darlin'?" Wouldn't do a pretty job given he wanted the scars to be bad, but that was besides the point. He watched as Svlad just looked at him, right in his face with such a lost and tired expression that he just started to cry again. "Darlin, there's no need to cry right now." 

"I-I d-don't kn-know h-how t-to answer you." He sounded so genuinely upset making a spark of interest rise in his gut from that. That he was actually wanting to know what he wanted him to say to this. He couldn't stop the smile as he worked on making sure the injuries were still nice and cleaned. 

"Ideally, when I give you an open question like that. You're supposed to ask me what I want you to do." He watched how the boy shifted from that. Still crying and sniffling while looking like he was actually thinking about it, very interested in watching as Priest started to bandage up his thighs.  

"S-so... it's a trick." Yes. He wanted to blatantly state it but instead he just smiled and leaned forwards. Pressing on his thighs to put pressure on the wounds as the boy squirmed in agony under his hands.  

"There we go, good as new." He was giggling while getting up, not bothering to force the boy to stand, just wrapped a new towel around him and carefully scooped him up in his arms before taking him over to the bed and making him sit down. He grabbed a water bottle and opened it before holding it out to him. Watching as he hesitantly took it and drank it, Priest walked over to the fridge pulling out some of the snack foods in there which was some meat and cheese, knowing the boy needed protein he set the tray of it next to him. "Eat. You can either do that and help yourself feel better, or you'll be cleaning your mess out of my car lightheaded and woozy." He watched how the boy stared at the food and looked at him before sniffling and starting to eat. Priest grabbed himself a donut that he had gotten at the convenience store and started to eat that while pulling on a new pair of boxers. Digging through the bag of clothes for Svlad to see what he wanted him to clean in. Honestly just glad that the boy wasn't trying to argue with him, just sat there miserably eating the food provided for him. 

"Mr. Priest?" 

"What." He snapped the word back harshly, watching as the boy actually flinched from his tone of voice. Slowly shifting in his spot on the bed and pulling the towel tighter. 

"W-what were you going to switch my restraint to?" Priest leaned back slowly, watching the boy while smiling and going back to looking through clothes and eating. 

"Ankle." He glanced back up to Svlad watching as he looked down at his feet with a slow nod while going back to eating. Priest eventually stood up and walked over to the bed, dropping a regular t-shirt down on the bed along with a pair of underwear and sweats before going over and putting on a new pair of pants. Watching Svlad out of the corner of his eye as the boy slowly shifted and started to pull the clothes on. Sniffling a bit and wincing in pain as he slowly stood up and looked at him. Priest clicked his tongue while walking over to the bathroom, fetching his phone out of his other pants along with the keys before walking back into the room right for Svlad who was doing his best to be on his best behavior for him. He grabbed him by the arm and dragging him outside to the SUV, opening the hatch he pulled out the supplies he needed to clean the blood off of all the leather. Setting it down he leaned against the side of the vehicle and pulled his phone out of his pocket, loading up a game as the boy slowly set to work. 

"Don't fuck up the interior." He mused the words out with a large grin, could see the boy starting to cry again as he set to work cleaning the SUV out for him. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest really isn’t having a good day, Dirk isn’t fairing much better. But they finally manage to make more progress on their case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Dirk Gently, Hugo Friedkin, Ken Adams  
>  **Warnings** ; Descriptions of Gore. Cuddling. Mentions of Murder. Priest’s POV.

Priest would randomly scroll through the phone games he had, right now just collecting his daily rewards on each silly little game. Glancing up to watch as Svlad shifted about, half way hanging out the SUV, toes barely touching the floor as he cleaned the blood off the seat... or tried to clean it. He very obviously was struggling, pushing himself back out and falling on his ass the second his feet touched the floor. He sat there and cried a bit, dropping the rag he was using on the ground to cover his face as he sobbed in frustration and exhaustion.

"You really are useless, ain't ya? Can't even clean up after yourself."  

"Pl-please, M-Mr. Priest, I'm tired, and everything hurts and-" He lowered his phone, closing out of his app as he slid it into his pocket. Slowly walking over to him and grabbing the boy by the arm, pulling him off the floor so he was sitting up on his knees as he crouched down in front of him. Forearms resting on his knees as he looked the boy's tired eyes over, small smile crossing his face.

"Funny, I don't recall asking you if you were tired. I told you to clean the inside of my SUV." He couldn't stop the smile from the boy leaning forwards and resting his face against his arm. "You going to try and negotiate your punishment again?" He pulled away and stood up watching the boy fall forwards on his hands and knees slowly forcing himself to stand up with a wince from getting to his feet. His hands moved to his thighs almost like he was going to rub them before pulling his hands back with a hiss of pain. He just looked over at the SUV as Priest pulled his phone out again. He watched briefly over his phone when the boy looked to the rag in his hands and then over to him. "What are you doing?"

"I-I'm s-sorry- I-I'm re-really tired. Pl-please Mr. Pr-Priest, c-can I cl-clean it in the morning?" He drummed his fingers on his phone before he moved his hand to the boy's jaw. Grabbing it and tilting his head up as he leaned in, noses almost brushing as he looked the boy over. "Please, I-I'm so tired. I-I can't cl-clean l-like this. I-I can barely st-stay awake."  

"You're going to be hurting more in the morning." He couldn't stop himself from giggling with the words.  

"I-I won't b-be falling as-asleep in th-the morning." He watched how wobbly he was on his feet, how he was clearly struggling to stay standing. He grit his teeth in frustration. Would have loved to force him to keep going, to make the boy clean the entire SUV. But he knew logically he couldn't, he couldn't push him anymore he already did way more to the boy than he should have. He couldn't risk making this worse. With a heavy sigh he guided the boy over to the SUV as he slammed the door shut letting the boy use the side of the car to keep himself standing. He watched as he gave slow blinks that made Priest wonder if he would fall over as he put the supplies away. "Th-thank you, M-Mr. Priest." He walked back over to the boy who was crying with relief. He licked his bottom teeth while leaning in, looking him over as the boy sniffled and tried to rub the tears out of his eyes.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so." Priest already caught the boy when he fell the second he tried to step away from the car. Sighing he put the boy's arm over his shoulder as he scooped him up. Amused how Svlad actually wrapped his arms around his shoulders and buried his face into the crook of his neck. Just holding on to him as he carried the boy back inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. The boy already falling asleep in is arms before Priest even got through the door, he couldn't contain his giggle as he gently laid him on the bed. Grabbing the collar and locking it around the boy's throat, amused how the boy tried to follow his warmth already as he stepped away.  

“Hey," said the words soft as he crouched down next to the bed, looking the boy over as he slowly blinked his eyes open. "I need you to wake up again.”

“Please can I sleep?” Voice slurred as he walked over to a bag and dig through it. Grabbing the meds he wanted along with a soda from the fridge as he walked over and held them out for him.

“You need sugar and to take these.” He watched as the boy squinted at the pills after taking them.

“What are they?” Sounded so untrusting as he looked the pills over, eyes slowly closing as he started to lean forwards causing Priest to catch him so he didn't fall off the bed. He gripped the boy's shoulders and slowly shook him awake again. Listening to him whine as he forced his eyes open to look at him.

“Antibiotics and a pain med.” He shifted and grabbed the soda bottle opening it for him as the boy reluctantly took the meds. Grabbing the bottle and drinking from it before trying to hand it back. “Svlad, you’re going to want to drink all of that, it's going to help you feel better.” The boy frowned at him as he walked away, heading to the bathroom to clean up the mess that was in there.

He climbed back into the shower, deciding to actually finish taking one while rinsing the blood down the drain. Getting out and drying off before slipping his boxers on and separating the ruined clothes and towels. Walking back into the main room he tossed what he needed to destroy off to the side before looking back to the bed where Svlad was sound asleep. He walked over to his side of the bed setting his gun and the controller to the device in Svlad’s shoulder on the night stand he made sure it was out of reach of the boy. Setting his phone on the charger and setting an alarm, both to wake up, and for when Svlad would need another dose of pills.  

He climbed under the covers and gave a surprised noise when the boy already managed to inch over to him. Pressing his face into his shoulder and hugging himself rather than just clinging to him. Priest shifted trying to get comfortable and not engage with the boy's cuddling given he wasn't really in the mood. Arm sliding under the boy, trying to get him to move only for him to nestle himself into his side. Priest gave a heavy sigh while glancing to Svlad’s night stand to see the soda half drank just resting there. Guessed half was better than none, he glanced down then the boy rested his head on his chest as he slowly stopped hugging himself long enough to rest his arm on him. Hand splayed in the middle of his chest close to his face.  

He rolled his eyes before moving his hand and pressing it against the boy's back, rubbing along where he could feel the bandages under his shirt as the boy gave a small whine and actually pressed more into him, trying to avoid the pain. That could be fun to play with, just continue to poke and prod along the boy's back as he's too tired to wake up and do anything about it. Only to press himself more into him to try and get away from the pain, he couldn't stop his giggle from the boy's thought process as he grabbed the hand on his chest. Pulling on it and dragging it off of him as he sat up.

Not really in the mood for the cuddling to actually happen given he was still too annoyed with Svlad. He dragged the boy over by his arm to his side of the bed, amused by the confused whine as Priest let go of him and laid back down. Rolling over on his side and giving the boy his back. Closing his eyes to try and go to sleep himself, only for them to slowly open when he felt Svlad move, listening to the chain rattle, and gave a little grunt from the boy's forehead being pressed into his back. Feeling his hands as they rested against his spine, the way he nuzzled his face against him while pressing his body closer to him. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that made the boy want to cuddle him. If it was because of the pain he was in beforehand and he's subconsciously seeking out something nice... or if Svlad actually just enjoyed cuddling. Could really be either, and the only way to know for sure was if the boy stopped doing stupid shit to get himself in trouble before bed. He rolled his eyes before rolling over to face the boy.  

Giving a soft sigh from him pressing his face against his chest as his hands ran along his stomach. He waited before guiding the boy to turn around, pulling on the chain so the collar would be in a different position. Giving an amused smile how he seemed satisfied with his back pressed against his chest. Boy even grabbed his pillow and pulled it closer and nuzzled into it. Making him wonder if it really was just Svlad liking to snuggle. He giggled at the idea while finally putting on arm around him, other one sliding under the boy's head as he pressed his face into the back of Svlad's neck. Holding him against him as he finally tried to go to sleep.

Which thankfully didn't take long.

Priest found himself standing in an empty room, the walls, floor, and ceiling were a stark white to the point it was almost blinding to look at. Despite being able to see all four corners of the room the place seemed to have gone on forever. Which he only really noticed because he was currently walking, just going North, no particular reason other than he felt like he should go that way. He wasn't sure why it actually seemed to matter, logic told him he could go whichever direction he wanted and it probably wouldn't make a difference. The universe, however, was telling him to go North... So that's what he did despite logic telling him he probably didn't have to listen to the Universe in a dream. Which was probably true...  

He glanced around randomly hoping to see something other than the white space he seemed to be stuck in. He finally came to a stop when his eyes locked on a table and two chairs that were sitting there. Staring at them before looking around again curious what the hell was going on, especially given the table looked strangely familiar. It was made of oak and was rather long, it took up a large majority of the "room" that seemed to expand more than the walls wanted you to think. The chairs were heavily ornate and had the most hideous looking floral design on the cushions yet looked so inviting for some reason. As he got closer more details slowly started to appear around the room. Including the detail of what he thought was a chandelier only to get closer and see it was wings made out of severed hands which were dripping blood down onto the table.

One of the walls suddenly had a mirror along it, with a large white frame that was just as ornate in design as the table and chairs. Yet when he looked at the mirror he couldn't help but notice there was no reflection coming from it. That even though the room had a table and chairs there was nothing but a white room and himself in the mirror. He looked back to the table and couldn't help but notice a bright red door also coming into view. The rest of the room seemed to have started to bleed the closer he got to the chair, which he wasn't sure was a good sign. The crimson color standing out so lovely against the white wall as it continued to drip and seep through the cracks that started to appear with each step he took closer to the table. The logical side of him was suggesting he not continue to break the dream by approaching the chair, while that stupid feeling he always had in his gut was telling him to sit down.  

Like he  _needed_ to sit it almost felt like an urgency issue making him itch to reach that chair. He glanced around noticing empty picture frames starting to fill up the bloody walls, how the white walls started to gain horribly decorated wall paper that had the color scheme akin to vomit. A smell of old flowers and cigar smoke started to stain the area as he finally reached the table. Taking in a deep breath he grabbed the chair, pulling it out from the table as he sat down. Staring at the empty one across from him as flowers slowly started to grow out of the wood of the table. It was an odd thing to witness; how lilies, chrysanthemum, white roses and hydrangeas started to grow out of the table. Slowly covering it in a way you couldn't even see the wood showing from underneath.

He wasn't sure how long he was sitting at the table, swore he could hear a clock ticking off in the distance somewhere but he couldn't figure out which direction it was coming from, just that it was getting closer. He drummed his fingers on the table, slowly looking behind him and narrowing his eyes in the distance when he swore he heard his name being called. The voice sounded inviting and was making both his logic and that gut feeling he had usher him to stay there and not go looking for the voice. He finally decided to look back ahead. Practically jumping out of his seat when he found Hugo now sitting across from him.  

"Holy, fuck, you about gave me a heart attack, boy." He took in a deep breath, watching how Hugo was just staring at him, before slowly standing up. Didn't even realize he entered the room, really wasn't expecting to see him of all people. He found his eyes locked on the boy, staring into his red eyes as he tilted his head with that familiar look of confusion on his face. Fixing his tie as he looked around the room then back at him with a forced smile.

"Hello, Mr. Priest. You've, like, been here for a while now," He just stated the words so calmly causing Priest's eyes to narrow on him. "You might, uh...." He was rubbing his face, other hand moving as if he was trying to think of what he wanted to say. "You might want to like wake up? You know..." He watched as a red door seemed to have appeared behind Hugo, how it was slowly starting to open as the boy tried to figure out how to explain why he wanted him to wake up. He watched how Hugo slowly looked towards the opening door with a slight expression of worry. It was slow in opening, almost like the door was too heavy for whatever was on the other side, it was creaking in a way that was sending a shiver up Priest's spine.

"What is this place?" Hugo finally looked back at him, victory smile on his face when he seemed to realize what he was looking for.  

"You need to leave before you, like, get  _stuck_ here...?" He couldn't stop watching the door behind the boy as it got half open. He couldn't force himself to look away as the darkness from the door began to seep and stretch out of the doorway, invading the room with a chill that was slowly causing the flowers on the other side of the table to die. He suddenly found himself not sure if he wanted to know where this place was as he noticed Hugo moving away from the encroaching darkness and fridgid breeze that began to fill the never-ending room. The walls on the other side slowly starting to narrow by the door like it was converting the room into a hallway. He could see the walls closing in and couldn't stop himself from staring into the pitch-black darkness that was through the door.

"You  _need_ to wake up."

Priest opened his eyes, squinting out at the darkness of the motel room. Hand starting to raise to rub his face before he noticed something just grabbed it tighter. He furrowed his brows and glanced down to see Svlad still snuggled up to him. More or less hugging his arm close to his chest as he gave deep relaxed breaths. He couldn't feel the arm that was under Svlad; just had tingling pins and needles sensation causing him to groan as he tried to roll over on his back. Unintentionally rolling Svlad over on his back, he watched when the boy arched his back with a pained cry. Quickly rolling back over on his side and whimpering as he shifted on the bed. Slowly pushing himself up to try and roll on his side again, hand feeling around to try and seek out where Priest's arm was. He rolled his eyes at that while rubbing his face, couldn't help but wonder what the hell that dream was about. Or what it meant... was it even a dream? He stared at the ceiling with a confused expression before reaching over for his phone, unplugging it as he looked to the time to see it was a few seconds before his alarm went off. He groaned while waiting for it to go off and hit snooze before rolling back over on his side. Arm sliding back around Svlad who he pulled close to his chest, amused how the boy went back to hugging his arm to his body.

He found himself curious more on that dream though, couldn't stop thinking about it. Wondering why the room seemed so familiar, why Hugo actually told him to get out of the dream. Thought he might want to make him stay to free Svlad from him. Unless... they really were supposed to be working together? He couldn't stop the small giggle which seemed to have been getting Svlad's attention, watching as the boy started to stir in his sleep. Making a small noise as Priest started to rub his hand along the boy's chest. Just rubbing and touching him as the boy squirmed in his spot, the boy's arms wrapped around his moving slightly. Hands feeling along the top of his hand before sliding down his forearm. He could feel the way the boy's heart was pounding against his chest as he moved to try and sit up, causing Priest to wrap both arms around him and stop him from going anywhere, couldn't risk him pulling stitches in his mini panic.

"W-wait—M-Mr. P-Priest- Pl-please let go?"

"Starting to feel so  _used_ Svlad. Only wanna snuggle up to me when you're hurt or sleepin'." He was giggling when he felt the boy's heart beat picking up heavily in his chest. Like a mix of panic was fueling him as he started to actually flail trying to get out of his arms.

"Th-that's not what—I didn't— _You're_ spooning  _me_! You  _cl-clearly_  started it!" Priest was giggling more as he moved his face to nuzzle it into the crook of the boy's neck, getting a squeak which caused the boy to go still.

"You were so insistent." He purred the words against his throat, feeling the way the boy shuddered. "Kept snuggling up to me trying to lay on me. Didn't want you to mess up your bandages so I chose this position for us." He was grinning when he felt the boy grip his forearm tighter with a shaky breath. Like he was having a hard time breathing correctly from this information. "It's kind of cute."

"You are a  _creep_." Priest couldn't stop himself from laughing as he rolled them over, laying on top of Svlad who he could feel go ridged under him as he pressed a leg between the boy's and forced him to spread them. Slowly sitting up as grabbed the boy's shirt. "Wh-what are you doing-"

"Again? Svlad, really? Just because you've snuggled me doesn't mean I changed my mind and decided to fuck you." He kept pulling up his shirt as he spoke, could feel the way the boy forced himself to relax under him. "You bled through your shirt, I need to check on your wounds." He stated calmly while raising the shirt and looking at the spots the blood was seeping through on the bandages. "I will also need to change these."

"W-wait... Can I go to the bathroom first, please? Especially if you're going to be  _sitting_ on me while you do this." Priest looked at him before sighing and getting up, grabbing the key for the collar around his throat he walked back over to the boy and forced his head up. Unlocking the collar and slowly taking it off him, he watched the boy stand up and try to run off towards the bathroom only for Priest to quickly wrap his arm around him, pulling him close. "M-Mr. Priest-"

"Open the door when you're done and get in the tub. Don't start the water, just climb in." He was amused how much the boy was squirming trying to get away from him. "Got it?"

"Y-yes, Mr. Priest, I-I'll get in the tub." He let go of him, watching the boy hurry into the bathroom and listening to the door close, he slowly stepped away before glancing around the room. Still couldn't shake that feeling of dread from the dream, couldn't stop letting his mind linger on it. On how much death seemed to have been involved in it, with the flowers, and the blood, and the hands. Usually nothing like that bugged him... but thinking about how Svlad usually dealt with connections... it just made him wonder if this was going to lead to what was happening in the town. Like if it has any connection to the Mayor as the first human infected. How he was clearly in on it in the first place, wondered what Skylar discovered to do that to him.  

He shook the thoughts away and walked over to the bag that had the medical supplies he needed, grabbing another pain pill as well just to get the boy started on those before the day actually started. Knew he needed to gauge his pain level to keep him functional but not overdo it to the point of the boy pushing himself too hard because he couldn't tell how bad the damage was. Just a fun game of watching the boy to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, he sighed heavily to himself, a little annoyed he got carried away and did everything in one night. Should have really waited for the tally to start back at Blackwing when they were in a safe and clean environment and they had all the supplies needed to make sure the boy didn't get an infection. Reasons he tried really hard not to let his anger get the best of him, why he usually tried to stay calm and calculating, but last night... He glanced up as he heard the door open, he walked over to the bathroom looking to Svlad who was sitting in the tub with his clothes still on. Head tilted some as he noticed the distressed look on the boy’s face. Almost like he didn’t even want to look at his thighs despite how he was rubbing his hands along them.

"Without the clothes." He couldn't help but noticed the way the boy finally stared down at his thighs, how he was clutching at the bloodied fabric of his sweats. Tears already streaming down his face, Priest couldn't stop his smile from that as he walked over and looked the boy over. How devastated he appeared to be just from the fact the words had bleed through on his thighs.

"C-can I keep them on, please?"

"Darlin'," he practically cooed the name down at him so sweetly as he knelt down next to the tub. Hands moving to grab at his shirt, pulling on it hand forcing him to let go of his sweats so he could pull his shirt off. Enjoying how he whimpered from the pain of his arms raising like that, how the second it was off he pulled his legs to his chest. Hugging his knees and refusing to look at him. "I can't clean your wounds if I can't get to them. We really don’t want them to get infected and they’re already at risk given the unclean environment I cut you up in.” He watched how Svlad shifted before closing his eyes and finally started to move to take his clothes off. "I need you to take another pill as well." He held it out before grabbing one of the cups he had in the bathroom he did plan to put more supplies in but never actually did. Filling it with water he handed the cup and pill over to the boy while moving his hands to pull his clothes outside of the tub. He moved his hand to the boy’s shoulder as he took the pill and drank the water, taking the cup back he gently rubbed his hand along the top of his back just above the cuts. “Lay on your stomach.” He watched the boy hesitate before he did as asked, laying on his stomach in the tub and adjusting his legs to do so comfortably.

Priest moved and pulled the bandages off his back gently. Grabbing the bottle of peroxide, he poured it along the wounds, listening to the boy hiss in pain as it began to bubble along the injuries. He waited and watched until the bubbling started to die down b. Guiding the boy to sit up he pulled the bandages off his thighs and repeated the process there. Being careful as he started the shower to rinse them off, guiding him where he wanted the boy as he washed his hair. Being gentle and careful not to get anything on the wounds on his back. Turning off the shower when he was done while helping him out of the tub and drying him off. Taking special care drying his back and legs off. Taking his time to press the cloth against him in gentle dabbing motions before getting the antibiotic gel he needed. Taking a moment to wash his hands before moving to get the gel along the injuries. Washing his hands again he knelt down in front of Svlad and worked on bandaging his thighs. Making sure they were nice and flush against the injuries before getting up and turning him around to bandage his back. Enjoying the fact, the boy had been crying the entire time, trying so hard not to actually look at the injuries.

“We’re going to change these anytime I say, and you will be getting antibiotics every twelve hours. You have any hunches on where you would like to eat?” Watching Svlad shake his head he guided him out of the bathroom and made him sit down on the bed. “Good, we’re going to go to the Waffle House then and we’re getting you food high in protein.” He walked over to the bags and knelt down while digging through them, grabbing clothes he knew the boy would hate he walked over and dropped them on the bed next to the boy. Watching how he stared at the black outfit that was set down, boy’s hands moving to grabbing the shirt and unfolding it before looking up at him.

“You’re  _not_ serious…”

“No one will see you bleed through that, you also need to clean the SUV still.” He mused while digging through his own clothes. Changing into the jeans he stole from Martin while looking through his shirts for what he wanted to wear. He glanced up when Svlad reluctantly put on the clothes he gave him, couldn't help but notice how nice he looked in the pure black outfit, even if he was pouting about the CIA shirt he gave him. "Look at that, those actually fit you." He hummed the words, eyes scanning over the boy who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze while looking down at the black uniform pants and then the shirt that labled him as part of the CIA.

"My other clothes would also fit if you didn't starve me." Already so sassy this morning. This was going to be a  _fun_ day he could already feel it.

"Well, lucky for you, I can't do that anymore." He mused while pulling out a black t-shirt with a coyote skull and crossbones design on it. "Now drink the rest of that soda from last night, you still need the sugar." He instructed, watching as the boy reluctantly stood up and walked over to grab the half drank soda and started to drink the last of it. Priest stood up and rubbed the side of his face, still feeling exhausted, like he didn't actually sleep. Like he really was wandering around for hours in that white room... Part of him wondered if he might have actually went to hell in his dream. He couldn't stop the amused smile from the thought as he sat down on the bed as he pulled his boots on, leaning over to grab his gun before looking back over to Svlad who had been staring at him for a while.

"You know, last time I thought I went into actual Judeo-Christian Hell it turned out to be a pocket dimension." Priest could feel himself getting tense from the statement, slowly turning his head to look at the boy who just continued on. "Maybe that's where you went?" He watched the boy tilt his head while screwing his face up in deep thought before shrugging while throwing away the bottle now that he was empty. "How you managed to travel to another dimension in your dreams I don't know. Like, that's pretty talented way to do something like that, but weirder things have happened in my experience."

"Svlad..." He watched how the boy pulled at his shirt while giving a small 'hmm?'. "How the hell do you know about my dream?"

"Because you mentioned you felt like you went to hell?" Priest clicked his tongue as he stared at him watching the way the boy seemed to have been staring at him so confused as Priest just turned more to face him.

"I actually didn't say anything about it." He watched how the boy's face suddenly was filled with slight horror.

"No. No! I am not psychic, we're not doing this again." Priest leaned forwards resting his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his face, wincing from the searing pain that started to shoot up his nose and into his eyes. He grunted while getting up, grabbing the controller with one hand and heading to the bathroom so the boy wouldn't get it while he was busy dealing with this. His other hand pressed against his nose which was bleeding rather heavily. "See, if I was psychic I would have told you not to do that!" He called after him causing Priest to roll his eyes as he got to the sink. Pulling the band-aids off his nose and doing his best to get the bleeding under control. "You should really get that  _properly_ taken care of." He could hear the boy moving in the room, making Priest's eyes narrow as he cleaned the blood off his face and hands. Grabbing the kit that was still in there and putting new bandages on it to keep his nose from separating. "Are you taking antibiotics for that? Is that the pills you now have me taking? Yours?" Svlad sounded like he was up to something with how much he was talking right now. He glanced towards the door before sighing and turning on the sink to wash the blood off his hands and his face. Holding a towel to his nose when it just kept bleeding, he looked back in the room to see Svlad kneeling by the bag of clothes, obviously looking through it for something else to wear.

" _Boy_." He watched how he got tense and looked up to him. "What do you think you're doin’?"

"Nothing." He even stood up and held his hands up in mock surrender, wincing as his hands moved to his thigh where he had stabbed the knife in rather deep. Watching him hold it for a bit before stepping away from the bag. "So, what all happened in your  _Hell_ dream? Was it a nice eye-opening experience that is now going to cause you to start your  _redemption_ ark so you won't go back there?" Priest couldn't stop himself from laughing at the question. Giggling a bit to himself as he walked over to the boy, arm moving to wrap around his shoulders as he lead him back into the bathroom with him and forced him to sit on the edge of the tub as he went back to taking care of his nose.

"No, Svlad, I made peace years ago if there really is a hell I'm going there." He glanced at the boy in the mirror watching him take a deep inhale while shifting in his spot yet seeming genuinely interested. "The dream was just weird and exhaustin'. Now, when I'm done with this, you need to clean out the SUV since you couldn't do it last night."  

"Okay, fine... I'll clean the SUV, would you like me to start while you take care of this."

"Oh! Yeah!  _Sure_ , here let me get you the keys and everythin', Darlin',  _great_ idea."

"No need to get snappy." He giggled from the boy's comment as he slowly removed the towel, grimacing a bit as he moved to gently realign his nose back together. "How  _did_ you get that by the way? I've been meaning to ask." He looked back at Svlad while dropping the bloodied towel in the sink, standing up straight as he leaned against the sink and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Panto. Come along now, we don't have all day." He mused while helping the boy up and guiding the boy outside, he unlocked the car, leaving him by the back door as he went to the hatch and grabbed the supplies again before dropping them at the boy's feet.

"Panto Trost? Pink haired,  _devilishly_ handsome, swordsman from Wendimoor?.. Oh my  _gosh_. Did you get into a  _sword_ fight with  _Panto_?"

"No. Svlad. Was just trying to get Bart to listen to me, some of my men decided to be idiots and ignore my command, and Panto did this so they could go." He could see a look in the boys eyes as he worked on getting what he needed to start cleaning the blood. He knew what the look was, that Svlad was actually wondering why Panto didn't just kill him, or Bart. "Go on, Svlad, just say it."

"Is it because you're a project? Is that  _why_ Bart won't kill you? Because she has tried to kill me,  _twice,_ might I add. And yet all that happens with you is you get your face cut in half. And it  _oddly_ suits you. Like walking nightmare fuel just seems so  _perfect_ for everything you are." Priest couldn't stop his giggle as the boy moved closer to the SUV to start cleaning it out.

"You seem rather brave this morning. Or  _stupid_ I really can't make my mind up on that."

"Yeah, well, here I am,  _stuck_ with you, in more pain than I have been in for a long time. Trying to work things out with myself and not linger on how much everything just  _hurts_ , being snarky with you sounds like the best way to try to ignore it. Maybe then, it will lead to you  _hitting_ me so I could focus on another pain rather than." He motioned with the rag while stepping back from the vehicle, just gesturing vaguely around the area but he could see tears building up in the boy's eyes. He could see the massive amounts of mental pain and control it was taking him to not just start crying his eyes out. Priest bit his lip to stop the smile, the grin that was working its way across his face. How he was already so close to having a break down and the day just started. He watched him slowly set back to work, fuming a bit before clearing his throat and talking again. "Clearly your dream has to be connected to  _something_ if I know about it." Wondered if he was just trying to fill the silence to not focus on what was going on in that pretty head of his.

"You know, I was wondering the same thing." Would make sense if it was important, didn't know if he really wanted to know what it meant though.  

"What happened, in the dream?" Priest sighed and leaned against the door, briefly touching under his nose when he thought it might be bleeding again. Probably got too comfortable with Svlad and moved his nose out of alignment as he slept which caused just rubbing his face to be the catalyst of it bursting open again. He ignored the thought while looking back to the boy who was cleaning the door of the SUV so he didn't have to climb in yet. Wincing in his obvious pain and discomfort from all the movement and how hard he had to scrub at the dried blood to get it to come off.

"I was just in a white room that went on for miles, eventually found a long dining room table with a couple chairs and sat down." He could feel that feeling of dread coming back as he thought of the voice that had called out to him, as he thought of the door that was opening letting in that cold breeze and a darkness the was tainting the area. "Then I saw Hugo who told me to wake up." He looked back to Svlad who was staring at him with a quizzical expression.

"I feel like there's more to the dream you're not telling me."

"Yeah? Don't just already know about it like how you knew I had a dream in the first place." He watched the boy pout his lips before he turned to start cleaning off his seat. "The table, it started to grow flowers, lilies, chrysanthemums, white roses, hydrangeas..." He wasn't sure if Svlad actually  _knew_ anything about what those flowers stood for but he continued anyway. "Blood started to drip from the walls as they cracked, there was a rather  _beautiful_ decoration hanging above the middle of the table, severed hands sewn and molded together with fingers splayed out to imitate wings." He could feel the way the boy was staring at him from that comment, from the fact he thought it was actually beautiful. He dropped his hands as he looked back to the boy, watching him shift as he shrugged and crossed his arms, leaning back against the SUV. "And then there was a bright red door on the other side of the room. It started opening while Hugo was telling me to wake up, letting in a darkness and chill that started to kill the flowers on the table." He clicked his tongue as the boy went back t trying to clean. "Happy now?" He watched as the boy leaned back to look at him and pursed his lips.

"Maybe the universe isn't happy about you killing people, Mr. Priest." He rolled his eyes at that while shaking his head.  

"I don't think it has anything to do with that." Svlad just leaned back to look at him with a soft sigh. "What?"

"Well, what else could it mean? You have yourself in an endless space, which then becomes  _full_ of  _omens_ of  _death_. The one thing I don't get is Mr. Friedkin telling you to wake up? Like... did he say  _anything_ else." Priest shifted in his spot thinking about it, about the sentence that still gave him chills just thinking about it. He watched how Svlad climbed into the SUV to get at a better spot to clean it.

"He said that I had been there a while and needed to wake up before I got stuck." He watched as Svlad poked his head back out to look at him.

"That's....  _disconcerting_..."  

"To say the least." He shifted more in his spot before looking around the parking lot when Svlad went back to cleaning the inside of the SUV. He could feel it gently rocking from the motions of him scrubbing the blood off the leather.  

"Was there anything else in the dream?" He took in a deep breath before giving a heavy sigh.

"Someone called out to me but I felt like the safe thing to do was stay at the table." He watched the boy poke his head out again to look at him. Eyes narrowed some on him as the little shit actually grinned.

"Mr. Priest. Something  _scared_ you enough to stay seated at a table with all that gore around you?" Priest grunted from the comment, glaring at him and watching the boy duck back into the SUV as if that would save him.

"Look,  _Svlad_ , say you were in that dream and some disembodied voice called you by full name, would  _you_ go looking for it." He watched him peek out of the car again, pursing his lips together in deep thought.

"That depends, what did it sound like?" Priest narrowed his eyes on the boy.

"That's the weird thing. It didn't  _sound_ like anythin'? But I heard someone call me? I know that don't make no sense but it was a weird dream."

"Okay... it's done." He watched as the boy climbed out of the SUV and motioned to it, Priest slowly walked over to the open doorway peaking inside to see it was actually pretty well done.

"You still have the driver's seat. Your blood is all over the door, the steering-wheel, and the gear shift." He stepped back, smiling when Svlad took in a deep breath before stepping over to the driver's side.

"I feel like that is technically your fault for not cleaning your hands." Priest just arched a brow at him, amused by the sigh he gave as he opened the door to the driver's seat. Looking inside before starting with the door, he could see the pain on the boy's face now as he checked his phone for the time. "Mr. Priest, I know you already gave me a pain pill... but can I have another one?"

"No. I don't want you to take them to the point you can't feel when you're pushing yourself too hard. This would be a lot easier to clean if you actually did it last night."

"Well  _sorry_ for suffering from blood loss." Stating it in a sarcastic tone as he worked on cleaning up the vehicle. Taking little moments to pause, Priest slowly walked up to him, standing behind him as he moved his hands on either side of his body and leaned forwards. Feeling the way Svlad went rigid from him being so close.

"How does your back feel." He moved a hand off the door to his back, gently touching along his shoulder blades and feeling the boy shiver under his touch.

"I-it hurts."

"You're scrubbing pretty hard, it's not giving too much tension is it?" Sounded so sweet and nice as he leaned in enough to rest his chin on his shoulder. He smiled from how much the boy went tense before forcing himself to take a deep breath.

"Yes, it feels really tight sometimes, and I can feel the stitches pulling." Priest moved his hand, grabbing the rag while turning his body to let the boy step away.

"Get in and cuff yourself." He watched how the boy looked up at him with surprise before stepping away from him and opening the backseat.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Priest." He watched momentarily before finishing the job of cleaning the rest of the driver's side up. Putting the supplies away he climbed in and started up the vehicle, already driving out of the parking lot and heading towards the entrance of the town towards the Waffle House. "Do you think Kelly is still working?"  

"I don't know, Svlad, I haven't studied everyone's work schedules."

"That is surprising, you seem like the type who would stalk and study everyone everywhere you went to know all the ins and outs of places. And what's the plan after eating by the way, like, we have nothing to go off of now that our only lead has been helicoptered off to Blackwing." Maybe giving the boy sugar so early in the morning was a bad idea...

"We find Skylar, figure out why she felt the need to infect the Mayor-"

"What if!" He glanced at the boy through the rearview, "It  _wasn't_ Skylar but instead someone the Mayor was working with. Like maybe they saw us with Lemon and feared what would happen so they quickly rushed over to the mayor's office, threw a flea at him, and then jumped out the window when they heard the shots going off." Priest just giggled from the wonderfully painted mental image that played in his head for that story.

"Or, an already pissed off Skylar found the man that is usin' the very thing she  _hates_ about herself for some delusion of grandeur and she decided to take the trash out herself." He pulled into the parking lot for the waffle house and parked as he looked at the few cars that were parked outside. Not really seeing any he recognized from previous places they had been to.

"You are  _very_ pessimistic Mr. Priest, maybe that dream you had is telling you to lighten up." He couldn't stop himself from laughing at that as he put the car in park and climbed out. Opening the backdoor he uncuffed Svlad before helping him get out of the car. Leading him inside he couldn't stop the smile on his face when none other than Kelly stood behind the counter with that creepy doll like smile on her face.

"Heyyyyy, detectives! Why don't ya'll take a seat and I'll be with you in a moment." Priest lead Svlad over to a booth, waiting for him to sit down before sitting next to him getting an annoyed groan from the boy.

"I promise I most  _definitely_ am not going to run." Priest arched a brow at him before glancing over to Kelly who walked over to them and handed them menus before already pouring Priest a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Kelly, can you get a glass of Orange Juice for Svlad, and two orders of your classic breakfast meal, with both the bacon and the sausage." He watched as she quickly picked the menus back up while looking at them momentarily before turning on her heel.

"Be right out with that."

"Thank you, Kelly!" Svlad called out before looking over at him, Priest glanced back at the boy before pouring creamer and sugar into his coffee and stirring it up. "You called me Svlad, she knows me as Dirk-"

"Boy, if you try to start that with me."

"What's in the classic?" He was glad the boy just decided to switch topics.

"Scrambled eggs, English Muffin, bowl of fruit, and your choice of bacon and sausage. You need the calories so we're getting both." He leaned back when he felt his phone going off, pulling it out of his pocket he turned the alarm off and reached in his other pocket to pull out the bag of pills he got. Getting the antibiotics, he needed he set them on the table for Svlad right as Kelly came back with his juice.

"Thank you." Svlad made sure to look between both of them before watching Kelly walk away with a smile on her face. Priest watched him take the pills and chase it down with the juice, slowly setting the cup down as he rested his elbow on the table. "And you're sure that hell dream has nothing to do with the sudden  _niceness_ that is happening right now?" Priest rolled his eyes while leaning back against the booth, moving his arm to rest it along the back behind the boy's head as he slouched down a bit and lifted his foot to rest it on the seat on the other side.

"You know, I would just love to let you suffer more. But you're goin' to get an infection if I don't take care of ya which will lead to you needin' medical attention I cannot provide, which means you'll have to go back to Blackwing. We're still solvin' this stupid case, so until that's done I'm goin' to make sure you're healthy enough to finish it. Which means takin' care of you."

"Of course, should just assume there's always an ulterior motive with you." Sounded slightly bitter.

"Just let me know if you notice your veins startin' to turn black and you start feelin' sick." He looked back ahead while grabbing his coffee with his free hand and taking a drink of it.

"I'm sorry?" He glanced at the boy from the alarmed way he asked the question, leaning forwards with a look of horror. "If my veins do  _what_ , now?"

"Blood infection, would just hate for that to happen." He explained while drinking more of the coffee, he watched out of the corner of his eye as the boy practically laid on the table.

"You know what... I really hope you  _did_ go to Hell." Priest couldn't stop his giggle as he moved his other foot to stomp on Svlad's for that little comment, smiling to himself when the boy covered his mouth to muffle his cry of pain. The boy shooting him a glare as Kelly came back and put their food on the table in front of them.

"Here you go, Detectives." She smiled at them before walking away, he was pleased when Svlad already began eating the food. Watching to make sure he wasn't eating too fast as he started on his own, enjoying the silence for once as the boy worked on stuffing his face rather than talk his ear off. It was a nice break he knew wouldn't last long once the boy started to delve into his own mind.

"Maybe we should go back to Evie's." Not long enough of a break... "Skylar told us to go there originally, so maybe we should listen this time."

"You were the one who wanted coffee." Priest mused out while drinking his own cup of coffee, glancing over to the boy who frowned at him while looking back to his food.

"Yes,  _coffee_ , not the rest of it." Priest just sighed as he continued eating, ignoring Svlad more or less as he thought about it. Didn't see the harm in going back to Evie's just knew if the woman pulled a gun on him again he was going to kill her this time...

"The rest of it was also  _you're_ fault." He glared at the boy when he looked at him and opened his mouth about to argue. He could feel his eye twitch, just waiting for him to say something stupid only for the boy to quickly look away from him. Rubbing at his cheek before going back to eating his food.

The rest of breakfast felt strained, though Priest was glad to have some peace and quiet as the boy didn’t risk trying to talk about anything. Could tell from random looks he got from the boy he was thinking about starting conversation again before stopping himself. Priest made sure to get Svlad water when he was done with his juice as he got more coffee.

— _“Command to Priest.”_  Priest slowly raised his hand to unmute his headset.

“Hey, Ken, what can I help you with?” He took another drink of his coffee while glancing around the restaurant.

— _“I just want to know what your plan for the day is.”_

“We’re going to Evie Mills after breakfast and going to attempt to regroup with Skylar… don’t tell me you’re going to be checking in on me now.”

— _“Nothing like that.”_

“Don’t insult me with lies, boy.” He was already getting up, watching Svlad follow him as he paid at the counter and they headed out back to the car. He could hear Ken give a small sigh on the other side of the line as he cuffed Svlad in the back of the SUV, climbing up front he got back in the driver's seat, drumming his fingers along the steering-wheel. "I'll let you know if we meet up with Skylar."

— _"Thank you, Mr. Priest."_

He muted the headset again as he pulled out of the waffle house and made his way towards where Evie lived, making sure to glance back at the boy every now and then to see if he had any hunches on where they should go. When nothing seemed to have caught the boy's interest he drove up the drive way to Evie's place and pulled in in front of her house. Putting the car in park he shut it off and got out, opening the door to look at Svlad who was shifting a bit in his seat looking genuinely nervous about being here.

"You seem nervous."

"I know, I know I shouldn't in case Skylar is there but I just... what if she  _did_ kill the mayor? What if she's willing to kill the others who are involved?" Priest leaned against the doorway of the SUV seeing the way the boy's eyes were filling with tears. "Just for  _once_ I would like to meet another project who isn't  _dangerous_. I would like to know we aren't all like that but it's hard to not lose faith when we have people like  _you_ , Bart, and the Rowdy Three... and now Skylar who kills people because she feels like she has to. It's not-" Priest couldn't stop his amused smile as he leaned in. "I don't know... right? I guess? Is the universe really so broken that it  _had_ to make people like us dangerous?"  

"You forgot Mona, just because she's your friend doesn't mean that girl ain't dangerous." He was amused how the boy frowned while looking ahead tears building in the boy's eyes as Priest unlocked his cuffs.

"Am I  _really_ dangerous, Mr. Priest?" Priest moved his hand to touch the boy's back, watching him hiss with pain as he arched away from his touch.

"What do those tell you?" He was amused when the boy rubbed at his wrists before slowly wiping the tears from his face as he took in a shaky breath.

"I just want to  _help_ people." He moved his hand away from his back and rested them on the seat as the boy just started to cry, he gave a small sigh while nudging him. Forcing the boy to move over as he climbed into the back of the SUV and sat next to him.

"Then you have to stop fighting what you are." Priest stated bluntly watching how the boy looked up at him with a frown. "And if that leads to people dying then so what, people die all the time."

"How can you be so  _cold_ about people's lives?" Priest turned to face the boy, arm resting on the back of the seat as he faced the boy. Smile growing on his face as he shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"Well, the term people usually use for me is that I 'ain't put together right.' You know, Sociopath, and all. Moral compass doesn't point north, never did never will." He smirked when the boy just rubbed his face in obvious frustration. "You ready to do this, or you want to cry some more?"

"Just because you  _don't_ have emotions, doesn't mean I don't! I'm trying to process some things, which would be really nice if you  _actually_ let me instead of constantly dragging me around and not giving me  _any_ privacy. It's great that you just don't care and like to wave your guns around and  _shoot_ innocent people, but I can't do that! I can't handle that! I am  _not_ a machine I am a  _person_ with actual  _feelings_!" Priest couldn't stop his giggle when the boy just cried harder and scooted further away from him.

"Well, you have two choices right now, boy." He leaned in watching the way Svlad looked at him. "Give me your wrist, and I will cuff you to this car,  _or_ you can get out and do your job." He even held his hand out waiting patiently for the boy to give him a decision. He watched how he took in a deep breath, wiping more tears from his eyes before finally looking back at him.

"Let’s solve this so we can leave." Priest climbed out of the car watching the boy wipe more tears away before getting out after him. Priest shut the door and the two of them headed to the door, Svlad being the one to knock on it as they waited patiently for someone to answer. Svlad looked tense when it was Evie who opened the door, her smile falling from her face the second she saw them standing there.

"What do you want." Wasn't really a question, more of a demand to try and figure out what they wanted.

"We're here to check on your house guest, you can either let us in or I'll force our way in." Priest mused, waiting patiently as the woman grumbled and finally opened the door all the way for them.

"I thought you guys needed a warrant for shit like this."

"You can complain to my boss later, now she in the attic."

"Look, Osmund, I have no idea why you even think she's here in the first place, it's just me and my son." Priest just walked in, already heading towards the upstairs as Svlad followed after him.

"Your boy still hasn't told you that he's been harbingering our missing person here this whole time, then?" He sounded amused when he noticed her staring at him with narrowed eyes and a frown she looked from him over to Svlad, noticing how the boy was nodding to confirm the statement as they continued to the attic door. Priest pulling it open and watching as Locusts spilled out and engulfed him and Svlad as Evie gave a surprised gasp. He continued through the door and waited for Svlad to follow before closing it behind them when he was certain all the locusts had follow. He could hear them buzzing and chirping as they walked up the stairs into the main area. Skylar was pacing about the room, holding a book in her hand and looking over the pages growing increasingly frustrated. She finally came to a stop to look at them, frown on her face as she lowered the book in her hands.

"I told you guys to come here."

"Svlad had a hunch we had to follow." She squinted at them before looking back to the book in her hands.

"O'Neal has terrible hand writing I can't read this..."

"O'Neal was the Mayor, correct?" She was nodding her head before holding the book out to both of them, waiting for one of them to take it. Svlad was quick to pick up on the opportunity and took the book from her as he moved more towards the light source. Which the Locusts moves away from so he could see better.

"Thank you." Priest watched as the boy worked on reading through the book before looking over to Skylar who was chewing on her fingernails as she waited. The Locusts calming down a bit making him wonder if that was really all she was stressing out about.

"The Mayor... is he dead?"

"I'm only assuming." He watched as she took in a deep breath before looking away from them, he watched how she finally sat down on the bundle of blankets and pillows, the locusts happily swarming her and covering her form. Hanging out around her Priest swore he could hear her crying as he slowly gave a small sigh, sitting next to her as Svlad continued to read. Eventually she reached out of the swarm and grabbed his hand. Just holding it as they waited for Svlad to find something interesting in the book he was going through rather quickly.

"O'Neal, was working with Lemon and a Doctor Perish. They all came up with this idea together however it sounds like Perish is the one who suggested the Plague." Priest could see the locusts moving and uncovering the girls face as she looked from Priest over to Svlad and stood up again, letting her hand linger in his before walking over to the book.

"Does it say  _how_ he got my plague?"

"No... unfortunately the Mayor just seems to have been supplying money to both of them and didn't play too much of a role in it." He handed the book back to her watching as Skylar gave an annoyed groan while heading to the window, Priest was already getting up and catching her by the arm. Watching as the girl stopped to look over to him.

"Wait, Skylar, let us help you this time."

"If you want to help me, then why don't you guys take care of Lemon while I take care of the doctor."

"Wait, whoa, hold on a second. You don't mean kill them do you?" Svlad asked while walking over to them, Priest couldn't stop the smile on his face, amused by this as Skylar looked over to him. He watched as the Locusts went back to swarming around the room.

"Yes. Kill a few to save a thousand, that is what I do." She stated in such a flat tone he could see the way Svlad reeled back from that.

"We don't  _have_ to kill them..."

"I will not let my plague spread here!" She shouted Priest stepped back as the locusts swarmed more, as they wrapped around her protectively as she looked to the window. "I will not allow myself to be  _used_ again for other people. So, go kill Lemon, I kill Perish.  You bring me Miles, and then we are done and part ways." He could see how much this was tearing Svlad up causing his smile to grow as he watched Skylar continue her walk. He sighed in annoyance when the boy stood in front of her, watching as she looked from the window to him with obvious displeasure.

"I get it, okay I understand what It's like to be used for my abilities. But you can't just go around  _killing_ people! It's not right, how would Miles feel about this?" Priest watched as the locusts started to swarm over to Svlad actually pushing the boy out of her way. "You can't do this! Please, there  _has_ to be another way!"

"No. Just my way." She was already opening the window and climbing through it, the locusts following after her as she vanished from view. Svlad leaned against the window sill looking out desperately for her with a look of pain on his face.

"We can't-" Priest just grabbed the boy by the arm, watching how he turned his head to look at him. Tears building in his eyes as he motioned for something. "We need to talk to Miles and have her talk sense into her. Please?"

"Or, we could just do as she said." He watched the way the boy started to cry and was already sliding down onto the floor. Crying at his feet over the idea of killing someone because of this, Priest just watched him before taking in a deep breath and kneeling down in front of him. "You goin’ to pull another dumb move, boy?"

"I don't want  _any_  part in this, I don't want to be responsible for killing these people. What if... what if the plague gets out anyway from her killing the doctor? What then? This whole town is doomed and then Blackwing just wipes it off the face of the earth? I can't... I can't let that happen, I won't help doom this town because she won't listen to reason. Please, Mr. Priest, we  _have_ to stop her."

"You really want to take that risk, of going after her, stopping her from killing the doctor. What if that's what the doctor needs, an opening to release the plague which he will get as you try to argue with Sky."

"Or he releases it  _anyway_ before the plague reaches the time he will fall into a coma." He said the words through gritted teeth causing Priest to just laugh as he grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him up to his feet. "What does  _your_ gut instinct say to do in this situation? Because  _mine_ says to stop her." He was dragging the boy out of the room. Heading down the stairs with him, leading him into the front room while thinking about it, wondering if Svlad was lying about the feeling he had. Or if he actually had one, if it was worth the risk to ignore it. He gave an annoyed groan as they walked out of Evie's house, Priest's hand resting over his headset as they came to a stop with the Sheriff and Deputy standing outside with Evie.

"Hello, boy's." He dropped his hand to his side looking between the two then back over to Evie who was shifting in her spot.

"We would like you both to come with us." The Sheriff stated while stepping closer to them.

"Now, Sheriff, I know ya ain't tryin' to arrest us right now." Priest stated with an amused smile as he shoved Svlad towards the SUV.

"Trespassin’  _will_ get you some jail time." The deputy just muttered in annoyance causing Priest to grin. Svlad was moving looking from the SUV to them and back to Priest. He just gave them a charming smile as he walked closer to them.

"Will it now?"

"You don't have a warrant to be here." Headly finally stated, Priest rolled his eyes before looking to Svlad.

"Get in the car."

"Do not take another step." Priest glanced over when both men drew their weapons and aimed them at them. Priest let his eyes narrow on them while turning to face them, Svlad just stood here looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Get. In. The. Car."

"Mr. Priest... I really don't want to get shot." Priest just laughed at the words, looking to the sheriff and deputy as they moved closer to them.

"This is a waste of everyone's time. We have a job to do." Priest snapped the words while walking over to Svlad, grabbing the boy and dragging him towards the SUV as both men kept their guns on him.

"I said don't move." Priest pulled open the back door and shoved Svlad at it before turning to look at both of them.

"You're not going to shoot-" Priest wasn't sure if he should have been upset or impressed when the Deputy actually pulled the trigger.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe works in funny ways. Priest is starting to hate it as much as Dirk does right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Dirk Gently, Ken Adams   
> **Warnings** ; Blood. Murder Mention. Brutal/Graphic Murder. BUGS. Manipulation. Priest’s POV

Priest glanced back at the bullet that was now sticking in the window of the back door, which was right by his head, mind you. The bullet was buried at a weird angle in the first layer of bullet proof glass which was spider webbing in broken shards around it. He clicked his tongue while looking back to the Deputy ignoring the fact Svlad was on the ground covering his head. Hadn’t even noticed the boy collapsed from the sudden adrenaline rush of being  _shot_ at. Deputy Reynolds was either a shit aim or he didn’t take the first rule of ‘draw your gun to kill’ seriously. He could tell from the tension in the air that no one actually expected him to shoot, even Evie gave a sigh of relief over the fact she didn’t just witness his brains being blown out. Which was just hilarious to him given the fact she threatened to blow his head off with a shotgun the other day.

“Deputy Reynolds!” Headly sounded less than pleased causing Priest to just giggle, watching how the Sheriff was staring at the man rather than them. Gun still raised and locked on them in a threatening way as Reynolds had his finger back on that trigger. Looking a little more comfortable now with the situation they were in, like all he needed was the warning shot to get comfortable with the idea of killing him. He was starting to like Deputy Reynolds…

“He was going to leave! I’m not goin’ to let him get away with any of this!” Priest tilted his head, staring at the gun which was still aimed at him. He shifted his weight and watched how the gun stayed trained on him, how it followed every little movement he made. He ran his tongue over his bottom teeth, grin on his face as he admired the look in the man’s eyes. How the Deputy now had a look that Priest easily recognized given it was a look he usually had before killing someone.

“Priest,  _please_ , just come with us,  _peacefully_.” Headly was pleading making Priest take in a deep breath, keeping his eyes more trained on Reynold’s rather than the Sheriff. Headly seemed to fucking soft to actually do anything about it, especially now that he was reduced to begging and pleading so fucking easily.

“Let’s do what they say.” He could hear Svlad whisper from his feet, feeling as the boy sat up on his knees, grabbing at his leg while staring up at him. “Please, Mr. Priest, we can just go and explain-”

“Sheriff, you seem like a smart man,” Priest started, smile on his face as he slowly moved his hands making sure they could see he wasn’t trying anything as he held them half up to 'surrender’ to them. He kept that charming smile on his face, eyes staying locked on the deputy seeing as he was the only one who wanted to shoot… or had the guts to shoot, anyway. “We are chasin’ after that girl we’re lookin’ for. See, she’s off on this little mission where she thinks she needs to go an’ kill more people. So, you can either let us go an’ stop her, or, you can continue to go an’ arrest us. Which means this little town of yours is gonna get even smaller.” He finally looked away from Reynolds over to Headly when the man seemed to have been thinking this information over. “Times tickin’, Sheriff, Sky ain’t one who likes to wait.”

“I say we arrest this asshole and take care of the girl ourselves.” He could hear the Deputy despite him trying to whisper over to the Sheriff.

“I mean, you could try, sure…” He shrugged his shoulders while tilting his head to the side, having a confident and condescending tone to his voice. “She might just kill you too.” Priest mused the words out, he glanced down at Svlad when the boy grabbed him by the pant leg, like he wanted his attention about something. “Yain’t afraid of bugs, are ya?” He was giggling from the look he received from both of them.

“Shut up!” Headly finally shouted while taking a step closer, motioning at him with his gun.  

“Please, Mr. Priest.” Svlad was trying so hard to get his attention.

“Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head!” Priest narrowed his eyes on the man, patience wearing thin now.

“Need I remind you I am a CIA Agent, on a case here-”

“I doubt they would give you permission to kill innocent people and trespass whenever you damn well please.” Headly finally shouted at him, and Priest couldn’t stop himself from giggling, his giggle slowly becoming a laugh as he slowly took a step forward. Head down, arms staying raised so they wouldn’t think he was up to something. Little giggle still falling from him do to the hilarity in that statement.

“Boy, that’s  _exactly_ what I am paid to do.” He was grinning now, watching them as the Deputy started to take a step forwards only for Headly to hold a hand out to him to stop him from advancing. “Now, if y'all are done tryin’ to be holier-than-thou, we really have to go.”

“We take our jobs seriously.”

“If you took them seriously you would let us go, I mean right now all you’re really doin’ is riskin’ my target walkin’ head first into that hospital o’ yours and killin’ everyone in there. All because you wanna have a pissin’ contest over who’s jurisdiction this is.” He could see Headly was thinking this over logically, that he was really starting to process what he was saying.

“Put your hands on your head and get on your knees,” Reynolds on the other hand… “I’m not goin’ to ask you again!”

“Please, Mr. Priest, just listen to them!” He could tell from his voice that the boy was crying again. Priest grit his teeth while looking back over to Headly, watching how the man seemed a little more conflicted now.

“Sheriff, I know you want to do the right thing here,” most people did,  _unfortunately_.

“And what, that would be lettin’ you go?” Reynolds snapped back as he moved closer, Priest watched him out of the corner of his eye. Knowing he could take the man down and hopefully in a way that the Sheriff wouldn’t do anything to them so they could leave. They wasted enough time already.

“Yeah, actually.” Priest mused the words with a smile while waiting patiently for the Deputy to get close enough. He was almost there, so close. His fingers were twitching with need to take him down-

“Headly, you are not seriously thinkin’ about letting this man go?” Evie sounded pissed, he glanced over to her when she moved closer to the Sheriff, watching the man lower his gun as his eyes locked on the Deputy annoyed when the man stopped getting closer. “He threatened to kill my son!”

“Which wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t go and put a gun to my head, Sugar.” Smiling when that comment had the deputy moving closer to him.  _Perfect_. He easily jabbed his gun away, listening to it go off as he grabbed and twisted his arm, forcing him to drop it and bringing him down to his knees. He used his other hand to punch him across the face watching as he went down and let go of his hand before he pulled out his glock and turned to aim it right at Headly who was back to aiming his gun at him over the commotion. The air felt tense as he kept his finger over the trigger, watching the man as he almost took a step forwards, until they heard it. A very soft;

“Mom?” He could see Evie looking towards the house, how her expression turned to one of horror. Could hear Svlad getting up and he watched Headly take his eyes off him, watched him look to the scene. Priest’s finger resting over the trigger about to pull the trigger-

“Mr. Priest!” He grunted when the Sheriff lowered his gun, he slowly looked over to see what happened, why everyone was freaking out till he saw Evie and Svlad holding their hands against Evie’s son’s stomach. He could see the blood on their hands, watching as the Sheriff ran by him he couldn’t stop his laugh as he slipped his gun away.

“Well, we are heading to the hospital anyway.” He mused while pulling the bullet out of the window, tossing it to the side before walking over to them. “Might as well give y'all a ride. Sheriff, why don’t you drive.” He mused while handing him the keys, easily walking over to them as he helped pick the boy up. Evie continued to put pressure on the wound, Svlad leading them to the SUV and opening the door for them as they carefully climbed inside of the vehicle. Making sure to keep pressure on the boy’s wounds. Although, Priest didn’t much care what happened to the kid this was a decent excuse to get to where they needed to go. He started making sure his vitals were fine, having him half in his lap as Evie continued to cry hysterically and try and tell him he was going to be alright, still putting pressure on his wounds. Reynolds came too fast enough for Headly to shout as him to take the car to the hospital as the man climbed in the driver’s seat, Svlad in the front, and they took off to the hospital. The sound of sirens going off from ahead of them as Reynolds hastily lead the way.

“He better be okay, or I swear to God-”

“Reynold’s gun is the one that went off, not mine, Darlin’.” Priest mused while looking to the kid, feeling his pulse which was still going strong. From the look on his face he could tell he was in shock.  

“You were the one who attacked him!”

“Look, Evie, I can debate with you till you’re blue in the face. But what you should really be focusin’ on is the fact your son is in shock. Now, why don’t you try talkin’ to him?” So, he didn’t have to do it, not like they would really probably want him to, compassion wasn’t really his thing. He could feel her glaring at him before she turned her attention to her son, Priest just kept bracing for every abrupt turn they hit during the car ride.

“Sean, sweety, everything’s going to be okay, we’re almost at the hospital.” She was leaning closer as Priest brushed some of the boy’s hair out of his face watching him try to blink into focus.

“Everyone’s so loud.”

“I know, I know sweety, I’m sorry we’re fine now. Just focus on me okay.”

“It really hurts.” Priest honestly kind of wished he could ignore all of this, eyes on the road to know when they were turning as he could feel Headly speed up.

“We’re almost there Sean.” And just like that the boy started to scream, Priest couldn’t stop his smile as Evie cried harder from the obvious pain he was in. Continuing to tell him everything was going to be okay, Priest honestly was done with all of the emotional bullshit happening around him. Half tempted to just shoot the kid so he would shut up. He gave a pleased noise when they came to a stop at the hospital, Headly and Svlad both opening each side of the door as Priest carried the boy out, Evie quickly attached to them again. The Sean just continued to cry about how much it hurt as they headed inside of the emergency area. Being greeted by someone with a gurney Priest happily set Sean down and watched them get carted off with Evie still holding her hands over the wound. He could feel Svlad shifting next to him, the boy staring off where they went before looking up to him. Having a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Thank you, Mr. Priest-”

“Didn’t do it for you.” He kind of loved how much that expression fell, like the boy realized he only did it so they could get here. That he used the emotional and what they consider a horrifying situation to get what he wanted and avoid getting arrested. “Come along now.” He grabbed the boy by the arm and started to drag him further in, heading for the receptionist desk as Headly explained to someone that the gun discharged and unfortunately hit Sean. “Hey, Darlin’, we’re looking for a Doctor Perish.” She was staring at the blood on them and looking towards where Reynolds and Headly were before looking back at them.

“Uhm… Do you have an appointment?”

“Where do you think you’re off to!” Headly was over to them quickly, leaving Reynolds with the doctor. The Sheriff looked pissed as he grabbed for him, Priest easily stepped back watching him miss and stumble a bit from relying on actually grabbing him to stop himself.

“I wasn’t jokin’ about chasin’ after someone, Headly. We better hope her target ain’t dead by now.” Headly stood up straight, taking a wider stance like he was trying to intimidate him as he got closer.

“You-”

“Stop it!” They both looked to Svlad who screamed at them, actually screamed loud enough that people stopped what they were doing to look at them. Svlad was breathing heavily, hands moving to wipe tears off his face and just smearing Sean’s blood on himself as he took in a deep breath. “Look, Sheriff, I get it, I understand the resentment and  _anger_ towards Mr. Priest. You really don’t understand the  _degree_ to which I  _understand_ how you feel towards this man. But we are on a  _case_! We are trying to do our best to  _solve_ this thing! And I  _refuse_ to let anyone else  _die_ so you need to stop trying to arrest my  _abhorrent_ assistant for a few  _measly_ seconds and let us do our jobs! Which currently includes finding Doctor Perish, before a woman with  _tragically_ beautiful abilities storms in here and kills him. Do you understand?”

“Abilities?” Almost like that was the only thing the man focused on. He watched as Svlad waved his arms around in frustration.

“Yes!” Hands dropping to his side with the statement. “Now please let us do our jobs!” He turned sharply towards the receptionist. “Dr. Perish, where  _is_ he?”

“D-down that hall last door on your left.”

“Thank you!” He turned to start walking before stopping with a guilty look on his face as he looked back to her. Meek expression as he rubbed the back of his neck unintentionally smearing blood on himself. “And I am  _terribly_ sorry for shouting at you, that wasn’t fair at all.” He added in while heading for the hall, walking passed Priest and Headly. Priest couldn’t stop his amused giggle as he stepped away from Headly and followed after Svlad, could hear the man following after them as they headed down the hall and Svlad shoved open the door that said Dr. Perish. Priest was easily stepping in behind him looking at the older man who was sitting behind his desk, holding a file in one hand and writing something on his computer. A confused and alarmed expression on his face, he was slowly setting the file down and standing up as Headly stepped in as well.

“Can I help—who’s blood is that?” He was easily distracted as he looked to the blood on their hands, knowing Svlad even had some smeared on his face from when he was wiping his tears away.

“I’m sorry for this intrusion, Doctor Perish, our guests here are insistent that someone’s on their way to kill you.” Priest just grinned while seeing the surprised look on Perish’s face as he looked at him and Svlad. The boy was already looking out the window to see if he could spot Skylar anywhere.

“And who-”

“Skylar Day, you’ve been using something of hers.” Priest hummed out the words watching the way the man went tense, looking between them then back at him. Priest couldn’t help but feel like the man was familiar, like he’d seen him somewhere before. His voice was so familiar to the point it was grating in his mind. Like he had heard it before, but he couldn’t place  _where_ he knew the man from.

“I think you have me confused with someone else.” It was nagging at him. Like when you couldn’t find the right word for something despite the fact you could almost taste it on the tip of your tongue.

“Doctor Perish,” Priest glanced towards Svlad as the man shifted where he was and turned to fully face him. Fully satisfied that he didn’t see Skylar anywhere. “We have O'Neal’s journal. It told us everything, and now we have a very angry powerful woman heading this way to kill you, so you need to just tell us the truth. We just need you to show us where you are keeping the plague so we can get rid of it.” The man just frowned at them, hands moving to the point of Priest pulling out his gun and aiming it at the man. Not liking the fact he seemed to be slowly reaching for a drawer in his desk.

“Keep your hands where I can see them, Doc.” He narrowed his eyes on the man who slowly held his hands up, ignoring the fact Headly was aiming his gun at him again. “Where are you keeping the plague?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He could see the man getting nervous as Svlad started to head towards a painting in the room, just staring at it as the Doctor moved like he was going to step out behind the desk. Stopping long to look back at Priest, Priest could see Headly staring at the painting from the corner of his eye. “I think you guys should leave.” He took a shot when the man stepped closer to Svlad, shooting right at the man’s feet to stop him from moving when Svlad removed the painting from the wall.

“Mr. Priest!” Headly had a warning tone, but Priest refused to let his eyes leave Perish as the man looked to the bullet hole in the floor before looking to Svlad who was staring at a rather large wall safe that the painting was hiding.

“It in there, Svlad?” He watched how the doctor looked from him back to the boy in surprise. Like he recognized that name, he gripped the gun tighter as his brain tried to frantically place him.

“I think so… I would ask him to open it but I don’t want it to get out.” Svlad stated Priest just grinned while stepping forwards, no longer feeling like Headly was going to shoot him when he actually lowered his gun and stared at the safe.

“Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head.” He watched as the man hesitated looking at him before looking to his drawer and back again.

“You don’t understand what I’m doing here.”

“I think we understand perfectly, now do as your told.”

“Do you realize what I have done, Osmund!?” Now he was remembering him, could recognize the yelling, the fractiousness of it and why he remembered him. How the man knew his name despite him never mentioning it, he could see even Svlad was looking at the doctor in surprise. Doctor Perish was one of the Scientists from Blackwing when he was still a project. He couldn’t stop himself from giggling as the man continued his rant. “My  _years_ of hard work, finally paid off!” He could see Svlad looking to him now, a confused look on his face that turned into one of anger. “I finally did something Blackwing thought was impossible!”

“If you resist arrest, I ain’t got no problem shooting you Doc.” He was still giggling in amusement as the man almost growled while slowly getting on his knees. Hands moving slowly to the back of his head as Priest reached one hand back to go for the cuffs, getting closer only for the man who kept his hands behind his head. Priest walked around him and grabbed one of his wrists, slipping his gun back in his holster as he twisted his arm behind his back as he pulled him up to his feet. Shoving him against the desk as he slapped the cuff around his wrist. “Looks like you’re goin’ back to Blackwing, Doc,” he grabbed the man’s other wrist twisting it to join his other hand as he cuffed his wrists together. “Unfortunately for you, it won’t be under good terms.” He informed him while dragging the man with him towards the door, hand raising to unmute his headset.  

“Why would I want to go back when it’s continuing to let people like  _you_ and Icarus running around.” Priest just grinned while continuing with getting in contact with Ken.

“Priest to command.”

_–“This is command.”_

“Hey Ken~” He hummed the words, feeling in a better mood as he dragged Perish with him. “Just wanted to let you know we have the man responsible for the plague. We’re at the hospital and heading outside now.” He added as they continued down the hall. The receptionist standing up as she looked over to the scene of him dragging Perish with him and Svlad and Headly close behind.

_–“The team at the town-hall will meet you shortly.”_  Priest muted the headset as he continued to drag the man outside, kicking him in the back of the knee so he would fall to his knees when they go outside of the hospital.

“Doctor Perish… Why? Why do something like this?” Headly asked like they actually knew, he listened as Svlad took in a deep breath before starting.

“Doctor Perish was originally a scientist from Blackwing back in the day. Honestly, he was bored with a lot of the other subjects until one day Skylar Day came into the facility.” Priest looked over to the boy as he began his explanation.

“Skylar is who you two have been looking for this entire time?” Headly asked as Priest kept his eyes on Perish to make sure he wasn’t up to something as they spoke.

“Correct. So, here he was with this girl who has a symbiotic relationship with a swarm of locusts that can create a plague deadlier than  _anything_ anyone had ever seen before.” He stressed the information while shifting a bit in his spot before continuing on. “He became obsessed with it. Like super obsessed,”

“I was  _not_ obsessed-”

“Doc, do yourself a favor and shut up.” Priest mused the words out as Svlad continued on.

“He was trying to understand the plague and even Skylar herself to the point of even when Blackwing shut down he took his research with him.”

“I am already feeling lost… What exactly is Blackwing?” Headly asked while rubbing his face.

“That is the place Mr. Priest works for, it’s  _terrible_ , if you couldn’t tell from the employees.” Priest couldn’t stop himself from laughing at that comment. “Anyway, Doctor Perish decided to move to this small town where he doesn’t have too many people to interrupt him from his darker experiments he has been running in private. Meanwhile, the town here has been lacking in the money department ever since this place was no longer been seen as a tourist attraction to people. Ever since the facts that debunked the fake history shut this place down, leaving it once more off the map and impossibly hard and pointless to get to. Your Mayor is swarming with debt, he has no way to pay any of this off, all your businesses are dying, everything feels helpless. And then he notices the drama happening between Lemon and Evie, he seems to be focusing on the things that he’s seeing in the paper. One day he goes to the bar, gets drunk, rants about his problems to Perish, who decides to offer something. Musing how he could make Evie this feared witch Lemon is trying to make her out to be.”

“That seems like a large gap…” Headly stated while looking from Svlad to Perish.

“Well if the Doctor feels like it, I’m sure he could explain  _way_ better than I can.”

“I offered a solution to his problem.” Svlad just sighed heavily while rubbing his face, smearing more blood on himself.

“So, the Mayor thinks about it and they go into more detail, especially as Lemon starts getting more vicious and relentless with her grudge against Evie. They talk about creating a biblical plague and they set into motion a chain of events. They drag Lemon into it and she’s skeptical at first, but obviously feels guilty. Maybe, she wasn’t really expecting things to get as out of control as they did? Not actually thinking that Doctor Perish could do what he said he could do? Which was harvest the plague from his old research and find something to carry it for him. So, Doctor Perish goes over to Evie’s one night and infects her cattle with the fleas, and it’s perfect because it spreads. What they weren’t expecting, however, was for Skylar to show up on the same day and wipe out all of your vegetation as a time line to how long she would allow everyone to live for a week before she just wiped out the entire town. She easily was able to follow clues, searching for those responsible who was of course the Mayor. And from his book we discovered Lemon and Doctor Perish also played a huge part in it. And now, here we are…” He motioned around them, Priest closed his eyes when he felt something land on him.  

“Wow, Icarus, you can finally do more than tell us when  _Lightbulbs_ are about to burn out.” Feeling the way the locusts legs moved around his shoulder, he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to see Skylar.  

“I thought Mr. Priest told you to shut up.” Obvious anger in his voice from that statement, a look of pain etched on the boy’s face as he crossed his arms over his chest and stepped away from him. Priest wondered if any of them could see the woman just standing there, hands in her pockets hood pulled over her head as her clothes began moving from all the locusts under it. She finally pulled her hands out of her pockets. Hands clenched into fists as the locusts swarmed out from under her clothes and began to fly around them. Causing the three men he was with to finally look over to her.

“Hey, Sky.” Priest stated in a light-hearted tone, could tell she was pissed before he even saw her face. He watched how Svlad tried to stand between her and Perish.

“Look, we have captured him, no one else is in danger-” Priest watched as she grabbed him by the arm that he was holding out trying to stop her. Moving away from Perish and grabbing the boy when she went to throw him. Actually causing him to stumbled forwards as she hissed that them like a feral animal. Priest just held the boy close, not really wanting her to damage him more than he already was damaged, just slowly pulled him out of her way. “Mr. Priest-”

“Shhh.” He watched as she just eyed them before walking over to Perish who was about to stand up, she caught him by his gray hair and pulled him back down to his knees. Forcing his head back as the locusts began swarming above her. Flying in circles over her.

“We can’t let her kill him-”

“You!” She shouted the word down into Perish’s face.

“Skylar, sweetheart, it is so good to see you again, you’ve grown so much. And so have your locusts, look at them… Has… has your plague grown too?” He sounded so excited, like he didn’t understand the danger he was currently in. He could see Headly stepping back, staring at the scene with his hand resting over his gun.

“Do not talk to me.” She stated bluntly while standing up straight, Priest watched as the locusts started to fly higher in the air. He looked from them to Skylar, pulling Svlad closer to him.

“You can’t kill him! Skylar please,  _listen_ to me.”

“No! You  _listen_ to me!” She snarled the words as she stood up straight and looked back at them. “This man has tortured me for years! Constantly poking and prodding me and I was finally free of him when Blackwing shut down. And now I come to learn he stole my curse, and he’s planning on  _killing_ people with it!” Priest looked to the Locusts that swarmed angrily above her, screaming and chirping so loud it was making his eardrums hurt. “And you’re just going to lock him up! He will end up back as a scientist in Blackwing, why wouldn’t they use him when he did something like this?”

“Skylar, you don’t know that they won’t just lock him up.”

“I do know, I know that place well, why would it loose something that can be used as an asset, isn’t that right Mr. Priest.” Priest took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, knowing that was a quip about him becoming an agent rather than just killing him for everything he did. “So, I’m going to kill him, and we’re going to kill all of those fleas.” Priest watched as she grabbed Perish by the face forcing his mouth open as Svlad tried to fight harder against him. Priest changed how he was holding him, grabbing the boy’s wrists and keeping him in place so he would stop accidentally tearing up his back against his chest.

“Skylar, please!” Priest watched as the locusts dove down, eyes locked on the sight as they forced their way into his mouth, choking the man as they crawled down his throat. He could hear the muffled screaming as Svlad fell at his feet, watching as the locusts tore Perish up from the inside out as Skylar stepped over his body and the locusts followed after her. Some of them rather violently tearing and burrowing their way through his stomach allowing his now smashed and destroyed organs to spill out of him as he laid collapsed on his side. Priest slowly let go of Svlad when the boy just started to cry at his feet, hyperventilating from the gore that was left in the doctor’s place as she stormed inside of the place. People screaming from the sight and running out of the hospital.  

“We have to do  _something_.” He heard Headly state while stepping towards the hospital. In obvious shock and horror over what he just witnessed, Priest couldn’t help but wonder if they would end up wiping this town out anyway due to people seeing too much. Headly definitely knew way too much about Blackwing now.

“Want to end up like the Doctor, Sheriff?” He watched how the man stopped, glancing over to the mess on the floor before looking back to the hospital and gritting his teeth. Priest gave a surprised noise when Svlad actually sprinted towards the door. Starting in a dead run from his kneeling position on the ground. “Svlad!” He tried to catch him but the boy was out of his range before he even could, grunting he took off in a run after the boy. Hoping his longer stride and the fact the boy’s thighs were injured would be enough to catch him before they reached the office Skylar was in. He wrapped his arm around the boy and slid to a stop right outside the open door. He could hear glass breaking and glanced into the room seeing Skylar standing by the open safe and throwing out little jars which her locusts swarmed the second they hit the ground. Eating every flea that was inside of them.

“They already  _have_ your plague!” Svlad shouted, he watched as Skylar went rigid from that, how she just stared into the safe, hand holding a jar she threw at her feet, not even watching as her locusts went after the fleas. She turned to look at them, Priest sighed while slowly letting the boy go, watching as he hesitated before walking into the office. “Blackwing took them from the cattle from the first sighting of it.” Svlad explained as she looked between the two of them. “This isn’t going to stop Blackwing if they really want to use it. Doctor Perish was useless to them.” He watched as she looked back to the safe and started to pull out the notes that were in there, retrieving a lighter from her pocket as she began burning them. Watching to make sure the fire was going long enough before dropping it. Priest glanced over when he noticed the computer by the desk was sparking and caught itself on fire as well making him wonder how much of it she destroyed and if they could retrieve any information from it.

“Blackwing still has Miles too, correct.” Priest glanced down the hall when he could hear people running in, seeing the agents who came to a stop when he held a hand up to halt them from coming forwards.

“Yes.” Priest finally stated while looking back to her, watching her grab one more jar and breaking it on the floor, slowly stepping over it as she passed Svlad and stepped out of the room. The Locust swarm following her and moving next to her, shielding herself and Priest from the view of the agents.

“You’re  _not_ taking me to Blackwing.” She stated it firmly, eyes narrowed on him in a threatening way making Priest just give her a reassuring smile.

“Sky, it’s not as bad as it used to be, we’re working with the projects now, you would have freedoms you never had before. You and Miles will be able to come and go as you please, you don’t have to do what I think you’re planning on doing.” Priest smiled patiently at her, seeing Svlad moving closer to the doorway though, he knew the boy was going to try something.

“He’s lying, you’ll be locked up and used in a worse way than last time.”

“Don’t listen to Svlad, he’s not like the others, he hasn’t accepted what he is and what he does in thus he’s still undergoin’ trainin’.” Informing her while stepping closer, putting a hand on her shoulder and watching as she looked up at him. A blank expression on her face as he continued. “But you?” His hand moved to her chin gently tilting it up. “Oh, Skylar, you’re goin’ to be able to live freely, be taken wherever you need to go without anyone battin’ an eye.”

“He’s a  _liar_ , Skylar.” Priest glanced over to the boy with a glare watching as Svlad took a step backwards under his gaze. “They’re going to  _use_ you.” He said it in a whisper as Priest just gave a heavy sigh.

“Look at me.” Skylar hesitated before glancing over to him. “Have I ever led you astray in the past?” He tilted his head, waiting patiently as she looked from him to Svlad and back again.

“No.”

“Why would I start lyin’ to you now?” He watched as the locusts left their side and went back under her clothes, how she stood there and looked from them over to the soldiers that stood there. “The choice is yours, Sky, I don’t want you to feel like I’m tryin’ to make decisions for you.” He added while holding his hands up half way and stepping back

“I want you to bring me Miles.” She finally stated after a moment of silence, Priest could feel the disappointment crawling in his chest from that statement. “You have till tomorrow evening. I will contact you on where to meet me in the morning… and Mr. Priest… I’m sorry, but I cannot go back there to stay.” He bit his tongue watching her as she stepped away from him. He lifted his hand to make sure the soldiers continued to stand down as she walked through them and out the door, he slowly lowered his hand and watched as the soldiers moved forwards. He grabbed Svlad by the arm, annoyed by the smug look on his face as he led him back towards the main door. Letting them take care of the mess that was left as they headed outside, finding Sheriff Headly talking with one of the Agents outside.

“Hey, you see where she went?” Priest called out to the Agent, watching as they pointed off in the distance.

“She headed that way, Sir.” He took note it was towards the Bar as he led Svlad to his SUV, glancing inside at the blood that was on the seats he sighed to himself.

“After we just got her clean too.” He mused the words with an amused giggle from the glare he received, a sudden look appearing on his face of worry as he glanced back to the hospital.

“Do you think Sean’s okay?”

“That depends on how much experience they have with trauma like that.” Priest stated flatly, watching how Svlad looked back towards the hospital. “We’re not checking. I need to get you back to the motel, cleaned up, change your bandages, and make sure you didn’t hurt yourself. How’s your pain level?” He watched the boy pout before slowly running his hands over his legs.

“Hurts.” He muttered in a defeated tone. Priest glanced over to some of the agents who were setting up and whistled one over. Watching as they walked over to him and stood at attention.

“We’re taking one of your SUV’s, get the gear switched over and make sure to get this cleaned up.” Priest stated while pulling Svlad away from the SUV, watching as a team of agents ran over to do as he said.  

“Can we please just check in and make sure he’s okay? I just would like to know he’s going to make it.” He made Svlad lean against the SUV he wanted.

“And what if he doesn’t make it?” He asked, watching that look of sorrow take over the boy’s face as he moved his hand to the headset he wore. “Priest to command.”

_–“This is command.”_

“Ken, got some bad news for you, Skylar killed Perish, and she wants Miles by tomorrow. Why don’t you send him over with my guys, I think I can talk her into coming with us if I let someone watch Svlad during the deal.” He watched how the boy glared at him and stood up with obvious anger on his face.

“You can’t just-” Priest grabbed him by the throat, squeezing tight and cutting off his protest as he lightly pushed him back against the grill of the SUV.

_–“I’ll send the team over… we could also pick Svlad up and take him home while you deal with her.”_

"No. I don’t want him to have the chance to go anywhere.” He let go and listened to Svlad cough as he moved his hand to the headset. “Talk to you later Ken.” He hung up before glancing to the agents who gave him a thumb up. “Get in the car.” He stated bluntly, watching as the boy slowly pushed himself off the grill and walked to the back, Priest followed him and cuffed one of his wrists to the ceiling of the SUV before putting the child lock on, shutting the door, and walking over to the other side. Opening the door to put the child lock on there as well before shutting it and climbing in the front seat. Giving a pleased noise from the bag of snacks being on the passenger’s seat instead of on the floor like they ended up in his car. He reached in and grabbed a donut for himself, putting it in his mouth as he pulled out a package of beef jerky, opening it he tossed it in the back at Svlad. Taking a bite out of the donut before glancing back at him. “Eat that.” He ordered while taking off out of the parking lot and heading towards the motel. Would have to see if anything over here had a takeout place so they could have food just delivered. He was amused by how silent the drive was back to the motel. Glancing back at Svlad every once in a while, seeing the boy just pouting as he ate the food he gave him. Staring out the window with a longing expression before looking back at him.

“Mr. Priest.”

“Yeah?”

“I know you said when I was 'trained’ or  _whatever_ , I would be able to have more freedoms like Bart. What do you mean by that though? There must be some sort of bigger catch?” Priest clicked his tongue while looking back ahead before shrugging.

“It’s really not rocket science, Svlad. You need to pay attention to your feelings and your hunches and listen to them and then you can have freedom. That’s why I gave you so much of it when you were actually doing what you were supposed to be doing until that fuck up with the Mayor.” He rested his hand on the steering-wheel glancing back at him. “I’m not askin’ you to do more than what the universe is tellin’ you to do.”

“And what  _you_ tell me to do.” He could hear a bitterness in the boy’s voice causing Priest to just grin.

“Boy, that’s just protocol. I’m your handler, you’re supposed to listen to me.” He stated while pulling into a parking spot outside of their motel room.

“Torturer.” He giggled at the statement, turning to look back at him after he put the car into park.

“Things were goin’ fine till you went against the universe. Funny how that always happens, now in'nit?” He watched how the boy just dropped his gaze and stared at the floor. “Svlad.” He purred the name, watching how he slowly looked up at him. “I’m only doin’ what’s best for you. Universe clearly wants us together for some reason and I think I know what it is finally.” He watched how the boy looked at him with a pained expression. “I can make the hard calls so you don’t have to.” He opened the door as he turned off the SUV, climbing out as he walked around and opened Svlad’s side. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Both of them cleaned up actually.

”Can you really call Murder a hard call when you obviously enjoy it?” Priest just smiled while unlocking the cuff and helping him out of the car. Seeing his pained expression when he put his foot on the ground. Hand immediately moving to rub at his thigh. “You can’t gun people down and laugh and tell me it’s a hard call.“ He continued anyway as he stood up straight and looked at him.

"Need I  _remind_ you, that I only killed three people, who would have been fine originally till you played tattle tale. And need I also remind you I wouldn’t have even killed the Mayor once I saw him infected layin’ on the floor.” He watched how the boy looked away from him as he got him inside of the motel, Priest paying attention to his limp the whole time. Shutting and locking the door behind them as he lead him into the bathroom. “I also never killed Evie even though I could have, or the Sheriff and Deputy, even though I also could have. Even helped Sean get to the ER.”

“You only did that out of personal motive to not get arrested.” Priest ran his tongue over his bottom lip while leaning in and invading the boy’s space.  

“Now let’s start with your back.” The boy hesitated but finally pulled the shirt off, actually, looking glad to have it off. Priest began looking over the bandages which had blood on them closer to where his back kept rubbing along his stomach and chest when he was holding him back. Priest slowly pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the side, looking at his bloodied hands as he sighed and stepped over to the sink. Washing it off before stepping over to touch the bandages and pull them off. Being gentle as he watched Svlad arch his spine and pull away as scabs pulled loose from growing into the bandages. He looked at the mess and could see where stitches pulled and gave a small sigh as he folded up the bandage and threw it in the trash. “When I’m done I’m going to have you laying on your stomach in the bed for a while so these can breathe, okay?” The boy just slowly nodded his head while looking at his hands. Watching him he rubbed his hands over his shoulders before kneeling down behind him, grabbing the kit he left in the room as he cut the stitches loose where he needed to.  

“What about Sean getting shot?”

“That was an accident.” He mused out the words, glancing up when he saw the boy turn his head to look at him. “Guess the universe didn’t want us to get arrested.” He giggled while slowly leaning back. “Face me.” He watched as the boy hesitated, hands moving to his pants which he slowly pulled down, revealing the leg with the stab wound was bleeding heavily. “Besides, you should know by now if I shoot someone it’s to kill.” He watched how the boy frowned while staring off to the side.

“I don’t understand why the universe would hurt an  _innocent_ teenager to help us.” Priest slowly moved his hand. Cupping the boy’s face to make him look at him, eyes scanning the boy’s as he gently wiped his thumb over some of the blood on his face to try and get it off of him.

“That’s simple, Svlad, the universe is cruel. All the shit you’ve been through, all the things you’ve seen.” He watched as the boy slowly pulled away from him, staring off to the side again. Lip quivering as Priest stood up to once more wash the blood off his hands so he wouldn’t contaminate the boy’s wounds. Stepping back over he sat in front of him, could feel the way the boy was staring at him. He slowly pulled the bandage off and looked at the torn stitches on his leg. Sighing as he once more cut the stitches loose gently removing them as he reached into the kit for the needle and the thread again.  

“Mr. Priest… how did you go from a project to an agent if they’re only just  _now_ working with us?” Threading the needle, he slowly brought it to his leg. Using his fingers to hold the wound together as he began sewing him up. Glancing up when the boy winced as the needle went into his skin, squirming as the thread pulled through he just smiled while looking back to what he was doing.

“Director Kinsely decided to look more into my file, I wasn’t the most cooperative test subject, costing them too much time, employees, and money. He saw I was recently out of the police academy and offered me a job.” He shrugged his shoulders as he continued to sew up the boy’s leg.

“The idea of you as a police officer is absolutely  _terrifying_.” Priest couldn’t stop his giggle as he looked up at him.

“Good thing for you the Academy realized the same thing.” He mused the words out before looking back down to his leg. He could see Svlad staring at the names on it, already knowing where this was going to go as the boy started to cry again. He could hear him sniffling above him.

“I don’t feel like Todd and Farah had to die.” He whispered the words, watching as tears started to drip down on his thighs, he slowly looked up to the boy watching him cover his face as he sobbed into his hands. Glancing up at him though given the fact the boy was finally letting it sink in that they were gone. That he wasn’t trying to fight the idea that they were dead by talking about them in the present tense. Which was good progress in his opinion, he moved his free hand and slowly rubbed the side of the boy’s thigh.

“I’m sorry to tell you, baby, but clearly they needed to die.”

“That’s not true-”

“Look at me.” He moved to stare the boy in the face, watching as he slowly moved his hands and tried almost desperately to wipe the tears out of his eyes. “If they weren’t supposed to die something would have happened, you know that.” He watched as he shook his head, turning away from him as Priest continued to stitch the wound together. “Sometimes the Universe just does shit that doesn’t make since till it does. Which is how you solved that case today.” He watched the boy sniffle and shake his head while rubbing his face and crying harder.

“It didn’t matter!” Sounding so helpless and frustrated as he continued. “Solving the case didn’t matter, Skylar just did what it was she wanted to do anyway I didn’t make a bit of difference, other than  _apparently_ killing innocent people.” Priest listed to him cry watching as the boy finally leaned his head back listening to him sniffling as he went back to trying to wipe the tears off his face. “I didn’t do anything… but get you to kill three people, how was that  _helpful_? How did that do anything-”

“Oh, trust me boy, you set into motion a fucking hell-scape for Blackwing.” He watched as the boy looked at him like that, Priest slowly started to giggle while sitting back on his ankles. “Baby, you told the bringer of  _death_ and  _destruction_ that Blackwing has access to her plague. If she killed Perish like that and wants Miles out of there so he’s not in danger, what do you think she’s going to do to Blackwing?” He could see a look of hope in the boy’s eyes from that statement. “Think you did just plenty for something bigger than this.” He watched how the boy just watched him how he opened his mouth before closing it again like he needed to be careful about what he wanted to say. “Svlad, you can just say it, need I remind you you already asked me why I wasn’t murdered, or the fact you told me you wished I went to hell. You’re fine.” He started bluntly while focusing more on stitching his leg so he could get it finished and they could finish getting cleaned up.

“You’re going to try to stop her, that’s why you don’t want me there tomorrow, isn’t it?” Priest just smiled while looking up at him briefly.

“Anything to keep the only thing I have ever loved alive and functional.” He mused the words out, smiling while finishing his last stitch putting the supplies away while checking the boy’s other leg.  

“I still don’t get what it is you  _like_ about Blackwing so much, or why you agreed to join if they did the same things to you they did to me.” Priest glanced up, watching the boy touch his own vivisection scar while looking to him. Knew he had seen and felt it in the morning when he woke up cuddling him. He gave a small hmm while shrugging his shoulders.

“It’s fun, it’s exciting, nothing can compare to the rush of a hunt in that place. To the way everything is  _always_ changing and evolving constantly keeping me on my toes as I not only help you people do what you need to do but the challenge of bringing you back home.” Not seeing that he needed to do anything to it he slowly let go of him and stood up. “Universe also felt like it was a good idea, so there’s that bonus.” He could see Svlad rolling his eyes. “You can be as skeptical as you want, but when they threw me in that SUV, and they dragged me to that place, I had such a good feeling about the whole experience.” He could see Svlad closing his eyes from that.

“How long were you a project.” Priest shrugged from the question.

“Three years.” He stated while watching Svlad think, visibly seeing the way he was in the process of thought by the expressions he was making before he clapped his hands together and went back to what he started this topic for.

“So, the universe wanted you in Blackwing so you could simultaneously help the projects and hunt them down to bring them  _to_ Blackwing. That seems like an interesting scenario. I have another one for you to think about.” He stated while clearing his throat.

“Really?” Priest sounded amused while watching him.

“You and I are forced to work together under the will of the universe, so you claim. I get this case and we are forced to work together given you caught me in time to make it so you went with me. We  _solve_ the case which leads to me setting up Skylar wanting to  _destroy_ Blackwing, which  _only_ happened because you insisted on having scientists come in to deal with the crime scene where they were able to harvest the fleas with Skylar’s plague.” Priest suddenly found himself not liking where this was going. “So,  _you_ in turn helped set Blackwing up for attack. Now say Skylar is successful and takes down Blackwing, you going to go back to your garden?” Priest clicked his tongue while giving him an amused smile.

“It’s one thing to be forced into retirement, Svlad, it’s something completely different having the fight of my life to keep my job intact.” He motioned to the tub. “Now get in the tub, you can stand this time.” He announced while taking off his own clothes, watching the boy slowly take off his underwear before stepping in the tub and turning the shower on. Priest slowly joining him as they worked on getting the blood off of themselves. Still thinking on what he was saying though, even as he watched the blood run down Svlad’s leg from where it caked on in his wound.

“You’re willing to let Skylar kill you then?” Like that was the only possible outcome of a fight between himself and Skylar. That knock out gas works just as well on her as it does the locusts she has.

“If it comes to that.” He tilted his head slightly before shrugging when the boy looked up at him. Honestly a little amused now that Svlad was willing to do that and not trying his hardest to avoid staring at him while they were in the shower. “I’m also willing to kill Skylar, if it comes to that.”

“What if the Universe  _wants_ you to  _help_ her instead?” He narrowed his eyes on him from that, watching him carefully as he gently guided the boy over and worked on cleaning his back.

“You know somethin’ I don’t know, Svlad?” He mused the words out before turning him to face him to clean his thighs.

“I mean, if the Universe really wants us to work together, and I just set up your job possibly being demolished, with the help of you in the first place, then yeah… Maybe it doesn’t want you to work for Blackwing anymore.”  Wasn’t really sure how to answer that question, honestly it had never crossed his mind that the universe would want him away from the job he felt like he needed to take in the first place. Which just made his mind linger on Ken, and how Bart wanted to kill him…  _Well_ …  _fuck me_ … Shutting off the water he grabbed towels and dried himself off before looking to Svlad who just hugged the towel around himself. He slowly guided the boy over to the bed. “You look worried Mr. Priest… sure does suck realizing you’re about to lose something you 'love’ doesn’t it.” Making him sit down as he used his own towel to dab the wounds on his thigh dry.  

“Svlad, I think I changed my mind and you don’t want to continue this conversation with me.” He watched how the boy sat up straight about to continue until his eyes narrowed on him. He could see him struggling before he finally just pouted his lips and turned his head away from him. Priest went to work putting more ointment on them.

“So what’s your plan then when Skylar doesn’t agree to come with you?” Priest gave a heavy sigh from the question.

“Don’t feel like I need to tell you that, Svlad.” He mused as he covered the boy’s thighs with bandages before stepping away to clean his hands off. “Lay on your stomach-”

“Can I get clothes, please?” He sighed while moving to give the boy new underwear and some sweats. He watched the boy carefully put them on, he slowly moved over to grab the pain pills. Checking the time before handing him one and a bottle of water. Few more hours and he could take his antibiotics again…

“Take that.” He watched the boy pop the pill in his mouth before drinking some of the water. Setting it on his side of the nightstand before he laid on the bed on his stomach, he watched as the boy instantly fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Priest clicked his tongue before stepping away to work on reloading his gun. Stepping away momentarily to put on a pair of boxers before sitting back down and setting to work checking and cleaning it. Knew he should probably check his phone, but he really didn’t feel like it at the moment, if anything important happened they would just call. He leaned back in the chair that was there, glancing over to the boy’s sleeping form annoyed now that he couldn’t stop thinking of the possibility he might be forced to choose between the universes will and Blackwing. But he guessed he shouldn’t worry about that now, if anything he could get Skylar to listen to him and come back willingly… though that could set into motion her attack on Blackwing.

He grunted while setting the gun down, rubbing his forehead and being mindful of the cut there. Could just promise to take care of the fleas himself, toss them in the incinerator. Would lose Skylar, but then wouldn’t have to worry about her taking Blackwing down. He leaned back in his chair, finally getting up and walking to his pants he left in the bathroom. He dug through it in search of his phone, slowly walking back into the main room and glancing over at Svlad before looking back to his phone. To the texts he could see he had from Bosco, he slowly sat back down in the chair, setting it down. He really needed to think about this, if Skylar would even take his word for it. Knew she used to trust him but he wasn’t sure if shooting Miles, and then having Svlad trying to talk her out of listening would even help that. He closed his eyes and rubbed them with the ball of his hands before getting up and grabbing himself a water, drinking it as he moved over to climb into the bed. Turning on the tv and rolling his eyes when Svlad seemed to have noticed he was there and inched over to him.

Guess he finally had an answer the boy just liked to cuddle… he slowly moved his hand to pull the towel off him so he wouldn’t hurt his wounds, actually letting them breathe as the boy nestled his head on his thigh, one arm slinging around it. Priest watched him before looking back to the TV, casually flipping through channels till he settled on some documentary about World War II felt like he’d seen it before, but there was really nothing else to watch. His free hand slowly slid down to start running his fingers through Svlad’s hair, getting some of the knots loose as he felt how long it was now. Should really get him a haircut when they got back to Blackwing. He slid his hand down the boy’s face feeling the hair that was starting to grow on his cheek. Should shave him too… could always do that in the morning. He slowly glanced over to his phone when he heard it buzz, staring at it boredly before slowly sighing. Should probably go see what it was but he really didn’t feel like it at the moment…

He glanced towards the door when he heard a knock on it, staring at it boredly before moving to get Svlad’s arm off of him along with his head. Listening to the boy’s little groan as he stood up and grabbed his glock before heading over to the door. Having it ready in case it was someone looking for trouble, like Evie, or Reynolds, hell even Headly. He slowly opened the door and kept his gun at his side as he looked to Bosco who took in the sight of him in his boxers with an amused smile.

“Not interrupting anything am I, Sir?” Priest shoved the door open to invite him in, shutting it behind him as he turned to look at the man who let his eyes fall on Svlad’s back. Giving a low whistle as he walked closer to look it over. “Damn, lot prettier in person.” He hummed the words, voice a bit soft to not disturb the boy who slept soundly on the bed.

“You guys got here fast.”

“Well if you  _read_ my texts, you would know I’ve been here since the Town Hall incident, I just figured you were too busy to disturb till I heard from Deshmukh her, Poole, Sullivan, and Fletcher were headed over with Miles.” He watched as the man looked around the motel room, Priest just walked over and sat back down on the bed, getting comfortable again. He couldn’t stop his smile when the boy went back to cuddling his thigh, watching as Bosco looked from the boy to him with an amused smile. “Already got him that well trained? I’m impressed, Boss.” Priest couldn’t stop his giggle.

“Sadly, can’t take credit for this, he’s been cuddling me in bed since our first night out here.” Bosco looked amused as he grabbed Priest’s phone off the desk and handed it over to him. Taking off his boots and more tactical gear as he got on the bed on the other side of Svlad. Still eyeing the wings carved into his back. “There won’t be enough room for you later.”

“Don’t want to put your puppy on the floor?” He just smirked at that while moving his hand to brush his fingers through Svlad’s hair again. Glancing over when Bosco looked at the chain and moved it to see the collar attachment. “I bet he just looks adorable in this.” Sounded so amused as he dropped it carelessly on the floor.

“Mason still out with Bart?”

“Yeah. I think they finished eliminating their main objective, just having fun continuing the murder spree on the way home… Why?”

“Might need her help doin’ somethin’ stupid.” He mused the words out, amused how Bosco actually turned to him that time.

“Stupid how?” Actually sounding concerned.

“If Ken doesn’t listen to an ultimatum I’m going to give him I’m going to have to take things into my own hands, Mason can help get me the information I need on some of it.” Though if Ken knew what was good for him. He would listen to what he was going to say and just give him access to do it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk really cannot wait for this case to be officially over. And he learns more about how broken the universe actually seems to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Dirk Gently. Osmund Priest. Hugo Friedkin. Rowdy 3, Amanda Brotzman (Don’t get too excited for them they don’t have a big role more of a mention of them?)   
> **Warnings** ; Abuse. Manipulation. Humiliation. Gore. Horror-esque stuff? Murder Mention. Forced Ashtray. Dirk’s POV   
> **Note** ; Remember how I said there was more of a plot to this? Welp. It’s slowly showing.

“ _Svlad, you need to wake up_.” He heard the words and grumbled while pressing his face more against the warmth. Not really wanting to wake up, he was tired, and he hurt, but the person waking him was insistently shaking him. He finally opened his eyes, hands moving off the warmth he was hugging to his chest, slowly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he slowly pushed himself up and onto his knees. Eyes still closed as he pouted and rubbing his face some more.

“Okay, I’m awake.” Mumbling the words as he slowly blinked open his tired eyes, looking to Priest who was smiling in amusement while holding out his pills and a bottle of water. He started to reach for them when he noticed someone else was on the bed. Glancing over to see  _Bosco_ of all people, he gave a surprised gasp leaning back to scoot away from the man and being caught by Priest before he almost fell off the bed. “What is  _he_ doing here!?”

“Awe, come on, Svlad, thought you  _liked_ spending time with me.” Bosco purred out the words making Dirk narrow his eyes on him in annoyance before he looked back to Priest who was just giggling from this turn of events.

“I have never once done  _anything_ to make you assume that.” He snapped back while glaring at the man who sat on the bed, looking so comfortable where he was laying. Oh god… he wasn’t who he was cuddling was he? “Mr. Priest why is  _he_ here?” He asked while looking back to the man and slowly taking the pills from him along with the bottle of water. Popping the pills in his mouth as he unscrewed the cap and took a drink, patiently waiting for the answer.

“He’s helping me kill time while you sleep. Which you can go back to doin’ now, just needed ya to take your pills.” Priest mused the words out, Dirk found himself suddenly feeling uncomfortable when he noticed the man staring at all the bruises on his chest, stomach, and throat.

“I think I would rather stay awake until he  _leaves_.” No longer feeling tired after seeing the man in the room with them. “And I also think that my cuts had enough time to breathe so you can bandage them again.” He added while handing Priest back the water, watching how the man just tilted his head.

“Really?” Dirk started to squirm in his spot not liking the way the man was looking at him. Like he was going to get in trouble for trying to tell him what to do. And he really did  _not_ want to get in trouble while Bosco was here and watching, he might want to help. The idea was making him squirm in his spot.

“I mean… can… can you please bandage my cuts so I can have a shirt back?” Hands already grabbing for the blanket and pulling it up enough to block Bosco’s view from the injuries. He never did like how the man would focus on them, how he would  _admire_ them. Even got chills from the fact there were times he commented on how  _pretty_ he looked when he was crying, humiliated, and in pain. He would just rather not let Bosco see or know how much the wounds on his back was tormenting him, rather him not use it against him later. Especially if Priest was going to have Bosco be the one to watch him while Priest tried to make a deal with Skylar.

“Lay back down.” He hesitated but finally did as asked, feeling his face heat up as the man pet his hair, like he was rewarding him for listening. He turned his head and pressed his cheek into the bed to avoid seeing Bosco’s reaction as he watched Priest get up, eyes locking on the glock that was so close to him. Resting on the night stand and in reach, he could easily grab it if he wanted too. Which made the whole situation feel like a test as he listened to Priest go and retrieve the med kit from the bathroom. Already wanting to get up and follow him so he wouldn’t be stuck alone with Bosco for however long it would take. He felt tense when he felt the bed shift, he held his breath realizing was Bosco was moving closer to him. He could feel the man’s hands touching the top of his shoulder, hand sliding over it, feeling the way he leaned over as Dirk gripped the blanket tighter in his hands. Wringing it obsessively in them as he waited for whatever it was Bosco was going to try to do.

“I don’t see why you want to cover them up, they’re beautiful.” He closed his eyes from the words that were purred down to him, whimpering when he felt gloved fingers touch between the cuts before they finally stopped and the man pulled away. He was trembling in pain, both emotional and physical from the statement and actions. They weren’t beautiful, they were a painful reminder that no matter what he did nothing ever worked. He could feel tears filling his eyes as he saw Priest set supplies down, he pressed his face more into the bed this time. Not wanting to see either of them as Priest set to work putting that antibiotic ointment on him before getting the bandages into place. Honestly, he was thankful for the ointment, it felt so cold on the wounds and didn’t make the bandages feel rough against him. Granted he still didn’t want to lay on his back, or put any pressure there, but the same could be said for his thighs as well. Which were starting to bother him from how long he had been laying on his stomach.

“All done.” He slowly sat up again, casually rubbing the tears off his face as he turned to face Priest, not wanting to acknowledge Bosco at all as he watched Priest grab a singlet for him and hand it over. It wasn’t entirely what he was looking for, but he supposed it was better than nothing as he slowly and carefully pulled it on to not hurt himself.

“Thank you, Mr. Priest.” He slowly started to fuss with the hem of his shirt, trying to do anything but acknowledge the man he could  _feel_ staring at him. “What time is it?”

“Have somewhere to be?” He glared over at Bosco from the question before looking back to Priest. Waiting patiently for the man to tell him, if he would… anyway.

“ _Obviously_ , I have somewhere to be. Let me just go show you my  _incredibly_ filled up calendar,  _Bosco_.” He stated in a sarcastic tone. He watched as Priest once more sat back down on the bed, now feeling like the man wasn’t going to tell him. He slowly moved his hand to rub his face, fingers moving to touch the scab along his cheek before he looked between the two men. Feeling slightly annoyed until Priest finally decided to acknowledge him.

“It’s late, Svlad, you should really get some more sleep.” He didn’t want to, he went back to fiddling with his shirt, looking the place Priest was patting on the bed to invite him over. If anything though, he wanted to sit on the other side of him, so he wasn’t trapped between Priest and Bosco.

“Where were we before your pet needed its pills?” Bosco finally asked, breaking the silence.

“You know, it’s actually kind of sad your memory is already turning to shit, you’re only what, forty?” Dirk didn’t necessarily  _intend_ to be this snarky right off the bat with the man, but at the same time he couldn’t really help himself. Or the small smile that made its way on his face when Priest actually giggled from the statement. Shouldn’t feel pleased for making the man laugh but for some reason he was, maybe just happy the man wasn’t hurting him for it? That had to be it, there was no other reason– he gave a surprised noise when Bosco grabbed him by the front of the shirt and dragged him over. Dirk’s hands moving, one resting on the bed the other unintentionally on his thigh from the force of the movement. Not really wanting to fall face first in the man’s lap and all. He moved his hand off his thigh to grab the shirt, wincing from the way he could feel it digging into his back from the tension. “O-ow-” Kind of hoping Priest would save him as he stared into Bosco’s smiling face, watching the way the man leaned in as he tried to push himself back and away, just hurting himself more.

“Bosco, I would rather not have to stich his back up again.” He gave a sigh in relief when the man released his shirt, he sat up on his knees and actually scooted himself closer to Priest. Now feeling more confident in the fact that Priest would keep his little attack dog under control.

“Your pet still has a mouth on it, boss.” He glared at Bosco while trying to sit up, about to defend the fact he wasn’t a pet until he felt Priest grab him by the back of the shirt and pull him back. He gave a squeak as he ended up on his arse, legs bent and actually leaning against the man. He could feel his face heating up when he realized he must have been cuddling Priest again when he was sleeping, which was much better than his previous thought of possibly cuddling Bosco. He was, however, mortified by the fact that Bosco of all people got to see that degrading thing he ended up doing because his stupid traitor body just wanted  _warmth_. He couldn’t even find the will to move from the mortification on that as he ended up nestled, rather comfortably mind you, at Priest’s side with the man’s arm around his shoulder. Hated the fact that the man actually was comfortable to lay on, kind of soft even with the obvious muscle mass in his pecs and arms.

“Honestly, I kind of like the snark.” He found his face heating up more as he pulled his knees to his chest and covered his face with his hands. Not really wanting to look at either of them right now, not as he felt frozen to the core with absolutely, one hundred percent, unfiltered embarrassment. And actual  _joy_ over the fact the reason Priest never did anything but talk to him and occasionally snark back was because he liked it. That it was something of himself he was actually going to be able to have, unlike so many other things he took joy in.

“Isn’t that just cute, you’ve embarrassed your little pet.” Bosco sounded so amused, and honestly, Dirk  _actually_ wanted to kick the man in his stupid face to make him shut up. He finally took in a deep breath, dropping his hands and pushing himself up so he was standing on the bed. Walking off the bed and gently stepping down to the floor as he turned to look at them.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” It felt so ignominious to actually have to inform one of his actions, and it made it even worse from the smug look on Bosco’s face. But when Priest didn’t try to tell him no he continued into the bathroom and shut the door, hand hesitating over the lock. Thinking of just doing it, just locking the door and staying in there until Bosco left. But he didn’t know if Priest would freak out about it or not. He took in a deep breath and slowly stepped away from the door, looking at himself in the mirror before frowning and looking back at the lock. He should just do it anyway. Felt like a situation where he needed to weigh the pros and the cons before he hesitantly moved to sit on the edge of the tub. Rubbing his face as he glanced down at the clothes still on the floor, eyes lingering on his jacket. He looked up at the door before slowly grabbing it, pulling it into his lap as he looked to the blood on it. He got up and grabbed a rag from under the sink, getting it wet as he worked on cleaning the leather to the best of his ability.  

Looking it over to make sure he got all the blood off of it, he slowly pulled it on. Hugging it to himself and giving a soft sob when he realized how much it smelled of Priest. The way it smelled heavily of coffee, cedar, and gun powder along with the new coppery scent of blood. He just hugged it tighter around him, feeling how much bigger it was from the man getting it tailored so he could wear it. He brought is hand up to wipe some the tears from his eyes before he slid his hands in the pockets. Blinking from the feeling of what he assumed was a business card. He slowly worked on pulling it out when the door to the bathroom opened, he glanced up at Priest who just standing there. Staring at him before he reached down and scooped up his pair of pants off the bathroom floor. Watching the way he reached into the pocket and pulled out the controller for the device in his shoulder. There was a moment of them looking at one another before Priest dropped the bloodied pants and held his hand out.

“Take it off.” He stated, Dirk looked to the controller with a bit of annoyance over the fact it was  _right_ there and he didn’t even  _know_. He took in a deep breath while squeezing the card that was in the pocket.

“Please, Mr. Priest? Just for a little while longer?” He turned his head to the side when the man stepped in and grabbed him by the arm easily pulling him up to his feet. He closed his eyes when Priest grabbed him by the jaw and turned his head to force him to stare at him.

“You want to wear my clothes now, baby?” He started to cry from that statement feeling the way the man cupped his face with both hands. Thumbs slowly wiping his tears away, he took in a shaky breath while finally opening his eyes to look up at him. Knowing the only way Priest might  _actually_ let him keep it on was if he played into this. If he admitted that the man owned the jacket just like the man believed he owned him.

“If you’ll let me.” Saying the words made his throat feel tight, especially from the pleased look the man had in his eyes. He could feel the way he continued to wipe the tears off his face, feeling the way he finally moved them to his shoulders and down his arms. Hand resting at the hand that was holding the card.

“Give me the card.” He was curious what was on it now as he slowly pulled it from his pocket, instantly having it snatched out of his hand before he had the chance to read it as the man stepped back and looked him over. Eyeing him in the jacket in a way that made him honestly want to take it off, like Priest was too pleased with the way he submitted that he viewed the jacket as his. He looked away, just waiting for the man to go back to talking to Bosco. “Stop hiding in here, come back out and join us.”

“Can I stay in here until he’s gone?”

“No.” Dirk grunted when the man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the bathroom, suddenly making him feel humiliated over the fact he was in sweats, an undershirt, and his jacket which was now too big for him and made him feel very small. He could feel Bosco staring at him and gave a surprised noise from the fact the man was off the bed and actually really close to him. He went to take a step back but Bosco was grabbing him by the face and tilting his head up.

“Your pet’s lost weight.”

“Yes, well.” Dirk pulled away from the man and stepped back before crossing his arms over his chest. “Being  _starved_ does that to a person.” He stated matter-of-factly while glaring at the man who was just smiling at him. He could see a look in his eyes that reminded him of back in his room when he was making him eat off the floor.

“Aw, poor thing, boss not feeding you enough?” He glanced over towards Priest, looking for help when Bosco stepped closer to him. Making him step back until he bumped into the desk that was in the room. “Maybe he’ll let me feed you again. You get any better about eating off the floor?” He moved his hands and tried to shove him back, wincing from the feeling of the cuts pulling from the action.

“H-he’s feeding me fine.” Right now, anyway. “And you can keep your gross little floor eating-” he closed his eyes when Bosco just grabbed him by the face and tilted his head to look at him.

“I think we should show the boss how cute you look doing it.” Dirk shook his head not wanting that at all. It was bad enough with just Bosco in the room, but Priest seeing that too? “Should bind your hands so you can’t use them either.” Dirk glanced back over to Priest who was setting the controller down on the nightstand next to his gun. Taking a deep breath he turned back to look at the man, using all the courage he could muster to sneer at him.

“And I think you should  _piss_ off.” Bosco gave a small laugh at that, Dirk grabbed his wrist when the man put his hand around his throat. Not squeezing or anything, but the threat was real enough.

“Boss… I thought you liked it when your things  _didn’t_ talk?” Bosco looked so amused making Dirk narrow his eyes on him.

“Funny, he seems to let  _you_ talk.” Dirk countered, he could see the way the man glared at him and he moved trying to shove him off so he didn’t do anything as he could hear Priest giggling off to the side where he was. He could feel the way Bosco’s hand started to tighten, how he was starting to choke him so easily causing a panic to fuel him as he grabbed his wrist tighter and tried to pry his hand off with a concerned noise. Which thankfully was enough to get Priest’s attention, to get the man to look at them as Bosco shoved him hard enough back by his throat he was forced to sit on the desk. Feeling the way the man stepped forwards with a look in his eyes that was just screaming how he wanted to hurt him.

“Bosco.” Warning tone. One that was making Dirk tense he couldn’t imagine what it must be like for Bosco. But, gosh, did he hope it was terrible, and made the man want to do everything in his power to make Priest happy with him again. Dirk gave a relieved sigh when Bosco let go of him, he scooted off the desk and around him and headed over towards where Priest was.

“I think I was being nice.” Dirk glared at him before crossing his arms over his chest. Slowly getting annoyed that every movement he made just made him smell Priest more on the jacket. “Maybe we should chain the boy up so he won’t try to hide anymore.” Dirk glared at him from that comment, wanting to protest he didn’t do anything to warrant that. But, he instead just moved closer to Priest, almost standing behind the man. He moved his hand to rub at his face some more. Annoyed now that he realized when Priest went to talk to Skylar he would be alone with this asshole and Priest wouldn’t be able to say anything to make Bosco stop when he decided to hurt him.

“I’ll stop trying to hide when you go away.” He gasped when Priest grabbed him by the front of the jacket and gently lead him in front of him before pushing him on the bed.

“Svlad, you need to get used to Bosco, he is the one that will be watching you while I talk with Skylar.” Dirk sat up enough to look over at Priest before looking at the man who was just smiling at him. He scooted back and away from Bosco before looking back to Priest who was fixing the gun, controller, and water on the night stand. Placing them in an order of necessity.

“Can I see what else you did to it?” Dirk blinked when he looked to Bosco who was looking him over with an interested look. He suddenly felt uncomfortable with the statement before looking to Priest for reaffirmation he wouldn’t be hurt or anything with what it was Bosco wanted.

“I should change his bandages.” Dirk’s hands immediately went to his thighs where he made a noise in the back of his throat that tried to be a protest. “Why don’t you go ahead and chain him.” He felt cornered now, his breath catching as Bosco grabbed the chain that had the collar on it. He tried to get up only for Priest to catch him, giving him a warning look as he pushed him back down on the bed. “Svlad, you want to start misbehaving so soon?”

“N-no- I j-just.” He closed his eyes, feeling helpless when Bosco dragged him over by his hair. Wincing from the pain in his scalp as he moved his hands to brace himself before Bosco locked that stupid collar around his throat. He could already feel tears in his eyes when the man just pet him, like he did a good job, he moved and shoved his hands away. Pulling himself away from Bosco until the chain pulled tight and he couldn’t move any further.

“Pull down your sweats.” Could see Priest dropping the med bag back on the bed. He felt like he was going to die as he put his hands over his thighs and gave the man a begging look. Seeing his hand reach over he realized he was going for the controller to the device in his shoulder. He closed his eyes as his hands moved to the waistband of the sweats, head turning as far away from Bosco as he could as he slowly pulled them down stopping just under the bandages. Feeling Priest pet him, and even cup his face gently made him feel… well honestly a bit relieved that it was him and not Bosco. He could feel the bandages being peeled off his thigh making his hands slide down to grab at the blankets as Priest pulled the bandages off on the other side. He felt weight on the bed, and still didn’t dare open his eyes even when he felt a hand touch his thigh. Sliding uncomfortably close to his inner thigh making him open his eyes. Hands moving to grab Bosco’s wrist as the man easily and carelessly tugged him closer by it. Continuing to hold on to him despite Dirk trying to shove his hand off.

“Touching seems completely unnecessary!” Snapping the words and freezing when the man looked the cuts over, fingers hovering over it like he was just  _waiting_ for him to say something else so he could touch more.

“And what,  _stupid_ , thing did you do to get these, Svlad?”  

“That is not my na-” He froze when he felt Priest look at him, heart pounding a bit in his chest as he glanced at him before looking at Bosco. Clearing his throat, needed to play smart, needed to not get in trouble with Bosco here. “What I  _mean_ to say is, that is not  _any_ of your business what I did.” He grit his teeth while trying to pull away from him, looking from Bosco to Priest who was just working on rebandaging the side with Farah’s name.  

“Todd.” The way he said the name made his heart ache. Dirk whimpered when Bosco ran his thumb over the wounds. “That was like, your old boyfriend or something?” Dirk could feel more tears in his eyes as he tried harder to shove the man away. Only for Priest to stop him by pulling on the chain around his neck, getting him to look at him.

“Stop movin’ so much, Darlin’.” He stilled enough for the man to keep bandaging his leg.

“Can you please stop touching it?” He didn’t want to look at Bosco, just winced when the man squeezed his thigh before letting go. He could feel tears in his eyes when he glanced over to see the smug smile on the man’s face.

“Well, well, guess it does have manners.” Dirk glared at him from that, biting his lip and turning so his legs were facing Priest who worked on cleaning and bandaging his other leg before allowing him to pull his pants up. He felt overwhelmed with emotions from seeing the cuts, from having Bosco ask about Todd he couldn’t stop the stream of tears flowing from his eyes as he quickly just tried to wipe them away. Ignoring the two men who went back to conversing like he wasn’t even there. The only acknowledgement he was receiving about the obvious pain he was in was Priest gently brushing his fingers through his hair, only making him cry harder.

“Svlad.” He could hear his name being spoken and he couldn’t stop himself from pressing his face into the man’s shoulder, from leaning against him wanting some type of comfort as he lost all his composure. Unable to keep the act up anymore, unable to focus on anything other than the fact Priest was right about him, about what he was. How he only ever brought death, and probably always will. He knew Ken and Francis said he could do something different. That he helped people. Francis claimed he brought people to where they needed to be, but it was right to deaths door. That’s the only place he brought people. He covered his face as he continued to cry and sob, hating this even more seeing as he was with the Holistic Catalyst that apparently just brought what he was supposed to do out even more.

“Is this because I asked about its boyfriend.” The harshness of his voice made Dirk flinch as he pressed his face more into Priest’s shoulder, wanting away from the other man… Actually, ideally, he would rather be away from both of them right now. He just wanted… he didn’t know what he wanted anymore… He didn’t know why he bothered trying any more, any time he tried to do anything he just got himself in trouble or hurt. Or worse, other people hurt. He was tired. He was exhausted. He wanted to quit worse than he did back in Wendimoor.

“Svlad, look at me.” He was choking on his sobs while finally opening his eyes to look at Priest, unable to read his expression making him fear he was mad. That he was going to get into trouble just causing him to cry harder as he forced himself to sit up and start to furiously wipe his tears away.

“I-I’m s-sorry. I’m s-sorry I-I’ll st-stop-” He choked on a sob while curling his legs to his chest and burying his face into his knees. He couldn’t though, it was like the flood gates had opened and there was nothing he could do to close them. Just thinking about everything that lead him to this moment, worrying who he was going to get killed next.  

“What’s wrong?”

“I-I…” He slowly leaned back looking the man in the eyes, well as much as he could see through the tears that wouldn’t stop falling. Worry and panic building in his gut as he thought about his talk with the sheriff. “Headly.” He said the name softly.

“What about him?” Dirk knew though, he knew that he doomed the sheriff by telling him all that information about the case, he suddenly felt sick as he pulled away from Priest shaking his head with tears already slipping down his cheeks.  

“We can’t let them die.” He insisted, looking in Priest’s face, hoping the man would just listen to him. But he only started to wiping his tears away, he felt frustrated and useless, that feeling winding itself tight in his chest to the point he didn’t realize he was breathing as hard as he was until he became lightheaded. Everything felt like it was spinning around him as he just cried, giving heavy uneven sobs he couldn’t stop himself from choking on them causing him to cough in between sobs and gasps for air. He couldn’t catch his breath either, feeling like he was suffocating only making him cry harder. Making his lungs and throat burn as he felt gentle touches to his hair, soothing sounds trying to bring him out of his own head. He didn’t want any more people to die, he didn’t want to live with the fact he killed Sheriff Headly by filling him in on the case…  

And what about Sean?

Sean knew about Skylar, even if he did live from the gunshot wound… would Blackwing just come in and kill him? He cried harder, feeling himself easily being picked up, he tried to struggle, tried to get out of the grip he was assuming was Priest. But once more he was too useless to do anything as he was pulled helplessly to wherever Priest wanted him. He could hear Bosco laughing making him just press his tear streaked face into Priest’s chest as he found himself sitting comfortably in the man’s lap. He hugged himself though, fingers scratching at the jacket he wore. Wondering where Priest would carve him up for this, where the next place for his ever-growing death tally was going to go. He couldn’t focus on anything, everything was spinning too much, everything felt dark even when he did manage to open his eyes between gasps for breath. And that annoying feeling of Priest rubbing his arm and hugging him to his chest trying to calm him down was just making him feel exhausted. That’s all he ever felt anymore, exhausted.

And it didn’t help that stupid Priest actually felt cozy to sit on and lean against. He pressed his face more into the man’s shoulder trying to calm his breathing down, trying not to continue his breakdown given Bosco was there but he felt so overwhelmed by everything. Even listening to Priest lie to him about how everything was fine as he held and pet him. He gave an annoyed groan from it while shaking his head, hands finally moving off himself to shove at the man’s chest as he sat up more, glaring at him.

“I a-am not a child.” He snapped the words while trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“Could have fooled me.” He glared over at Bosco through the tears before looking back to Priest.

“I know n-nothing I-is going to be okay. I am  _wildly_ aware of th-that fact. I-I would appreciate it if y-you didn’t lie to me so blatantly-”

“Only lie to you when I’m being sneaky?” The way he said the words in such a sassy tone had Dirk leaning back to look at him. Mouth opening like he was going to say something before closing as he looked at the man’s smiling face, listening to the way he started to giggle.

“Not at all would be ideal…” He groaned when the man started to wipe his tears away, he sniffled wondering how long he had been crying. His head was starting to hurt making him whine as he tried to pull away from him. Listening to the chain attached to his collar rattle from the movements as he started to push at Priest’s shoulders, grunting when the man just pulled him closer. Hugging him making his tears start building up again. “St-stop. Y-you’re going to make me cry again-”

“Thought it was good to get that out?” Could feel the way the man was looking at Bosco from over his shoulder. “That’s how that works right?”

“You can stop playing tough, I’m s-sure there’s s-something th-that’s made you cry.” Dirk mumbled against his shoulder… actually that was an amusing thought, wondering what would make Priest cry… wondered if he cried when Blackwing shut down since he claims he loves it… If he would cry if they ended up having to bring the place down… Yeah… those were good thoughts… he was so lost in his head he didn’t even notice the two men were talking until he heard his name. Slowly trying to focus in on the conversation.

“I don’t get how you can deal with that shit, Boss, it’s annoying.”

“Kind of cute, actually.” Oh god… were they talking about him having a break down? He glanced down to notice his hands were rubbing along Priest’s chest causing him to quickly sit up and push away.

“What’s cute?” Horrified at the idea they might actually be talking about him having a break down.

“You.” Hearing Priest state that so bluntly while looking at him made his face heat up as he moved to immediately climb off the man’s lap. Feeling strangely flustered from the statement as he sat on the bed, just thankful Bosco seemed to have made himself at home more or less sprawled across the foot of the bed so he didn’t end up sitting next to him. He slowly started to fiddle with the jacket while looking between them noticing Bosco just laughing like this was the funniest thing he’d ever seen.

“You guys are jerks.” Priest just giggled at that while Dirk hugged himself and looked away. Slowly turning his head towards the door when he heard more vehicles outside. Bosco was getting up now, heading over to the door, peeking outside before smiling back at them.

“Teams here, just let me know when you need me to watch it.” He hated the way the man called him that, watching him disappear through the door with a glare before looking to Priest.

“You’re not really going to leave me with  _him_ , are you? Like, that’s just a cruel thing you’re saying as a threat so I behave for your deal with Skylar?” He gave a small squeak when the man turned to face him. Unsure why he was so nervous like the man was going to hit him for something. He felt like he did something wrong, and he wasn’t entirely sure why. Mind trying so hard to back track about what it was he did wrong, hating the sudden anxious feeling in his stomach.

“You’re going to wait with him while I bring Miles to Skylar.” Dirk hated that, he hated everything about it. “Why don’t you try and go back to sleep.” He watched as the man stood up pulling on a pair of pants and a random shirt as he headed to the door. “Don’t go anywhere.” Dirk watched the door shut behind him, he could hear the muffled voices from outside, making him hug his legs to his chest as he waited patiently. Wondered if he should tell him something was giving him a bad feeling, but then he might ask what was, and honestly, he had no idea in the slightest what the current issue was. He groaned before looking over to the nightstand, staring at the controller that was just staring at him next to the gun. He slowly moved and pulled on the chain, glancing at the door to make sure Priest didn’t hear him and wouldn’t come in. He turned to look at the headboard tugging tightly on the chain as he moved himself as far over as he could reaching with his hand at first before an idea hit him.  

He smiled while rotating his body and reaching out with his foot. Propping himself up on his elbows so he could see what he was doing, managing to reach the night stand curling his foot as he pulled his foot back and pulled the remote and the gun towards the bed giving a soft noise in the back of his throat when he accidentally knocked the gun down on the floor between the night stand and the bed. He groaned and laid back down guessing he would have to use more force. He glanced back at the door, heart hammering heavily in his chest as he forced himself to sit up and pushed the remote back slightly with his toes before yanking it hard with his foot. Successfully getting it on the bed, making sure no one was walking in he sat and and grabbed the remote. Looking at it, eyes lingering on the lock button with a feeling of victory. He could remove it and break it before Priest even– Dirk stared at the door, eyes wide as he quickly stuffed the remote under his pillow. Heart still hammering eyes wide as he watched the man look from him over to the nightstand. He could see a look of disappointment on the man’s face.

“Where’s the gun, boy?” He bit his lip while pointing over to the side of the bed.

“It was so  _weird_ , Mr. Priest, the gun just threw itself on the floor. You know I heard that Blackwing had an invisible man maybe he’s hanging out in our motel room.” He cleared his throat while obsessively rubbing creases out of his sweats, despite the fact they just reappeared every time he shifted in his nervousness.

“ _Boy_.” The way he said it making him flinch. “I’m not going to play this game with you. Where’s the remote, and how did you knock the gun down?” He was walking over to the night stand, picking up the gun and checking it. Dirk just watched him and shifted around nervously before slowly sliding his hand under the pillow. Slowly pulling the remote out with tears in his eyes, before looking up to him. “Planning to take it out? Go ahead.” He sounded amused, it made him whine a bit, should pull it out, throw it on the ground, and smash it. But the way he said that, the way he was encouraging it just made him fear what would happen. His thumb hovered over the button, he bit his lip looking at it before glancing back up at Priest.

“Wh-what happens when I push the button?”

“Was wonderin’ the same thing, I mean, here you are. Chained to a bed, with not only myself, but my crew blockin’ you from escapin’. Honestly, I think you would be in too much pain to do anythin’ from removing it. So… what exactly was your plan?” His thumb hesitated over the button looking from the remote up to Priest tears building in his eyes, he could feel his lip trembling as he thought about it. Blinking when the man just reached over and snatched the remote out of his hand. “But if you really want to see what I’m talkin’ about.” He watched as he pressed the button, instantly getting his by a large amount of pain shooting through his shoulder so hard it caused him to collapse on the bed. He didn’t even realize he was screaming from the stabbing, and scratching pain that began inside of his shoulder to the point he felt like he might throw up. Rolling on his side and curling up, choking himself with the collar and not being able to do anything about it given how much his arm felt like it was on fire. His fingers twitching in that arm sporadically and crying so hard he didn’t even notice he ended up falling off the bed until Priest was there pulling up off the floor. He could feel the jacket being pulled off of him making him scream a bit louder from the pain of his arm moving. From his muscles flexing where the device was destroying the inside of his shoulder.

“Didn’t think that one through too well did ya?” He whined softly as he felt Priest pushing on the device making sure it was okay. He was crying harder when the pain slowly began to subside until Priest locked it back into place. Feeling the way the needle like points cut back through already damaged tissue to anchor itself back inside of him. He was trembling and crying feeling the way the man was petting his hair, he couldn’t stop himself from sobbing into the bed from the pain. “Kind of punished yourself for that one, Darlin’.” He could hear the man moving, he just clutched at the blankets while pressing his face more into the bed. He whined when Priest dragged him up by his hair, he could feel the tears rolling off his face as the man leaned in closer. “I give ya any type of kindness and ya just keep goin’ and ruinin’ it. Ya want me to just hurt you all the time, boy?” He shook his head, unintentionally leaning forwards and pressing his face against the man’s chest.

“N-no. N-no M-Mr. P-Pr-Priest. I… I-”

“Really, because that’s what keeps happenin’. Startin’ ta think ya like when I hurt ya.” Dirk cried harder, he didn’t really have a plan, didn’t really think about it. Just kind of hoped through luck being on his side for once he would get out, save Miles, and they could both go find Skylar and get out of this place. “Breathe.” Hearing the man say that made him cry harder as he moved his hand to his shoulder rubbing at the top of it trying to feel something other than the pain. Trying so hard to catch his breath to stop sobbing. Or try to stop anyway, felt so guilty and he hated it. He didn’t do anything wrong, he just… he just wanted to be free.

“I don’t want t-to go back to Blackwing-”

“Is that what this is about?” He sounded annoyed, Dirk leaned back to look up at him with tears in his eyes.

“Something’s wrong… I don’t know wh-what b-but s-something f-feels really wrong-” He gasped when the man cupped his face, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“You still have that feeling?” The way he asked that made Dirk cry a bit harder as he pulled his face out of the man’s hands. Or tried to anyway, he didn’t seem to want to let him go, he moved his hands to Priest’s wrists and tried harder. Immediately regretting the decision from the pain that shot through his arm causing it to drop uselessly to his side. He cried harder from that, glancing at his arm a bit scared from how much it was hurting him right now. Was it going to be useless now? Did the device cut through something it shouldn’t have?

“Y-yes.” He gave a soft noise when the man let him go. “A-and M-Mr. P-Priest it r-really h-hurts.” Realizing he actually didn’t want him to, that he wanted that again. So much so that he found himself leaning forwards to follow after him.

“Yeah, it hurts, Svlad, baby,” he blinked as more tears fell from his eyes, looking up at the man while clumsily falling onto his side that didn’t hurt. Cheek nuzzling against Priest’s thigh, pleased when the man started to pet his hair again. He could see the smug smile on his face, like one someone would give if they won something. “You just got the inside of your shoulder diced up.” He moved his hand to cradle his arm to his chest, watching how Priest moved to grab his phone, looking through it before working on something. He couldn’t stop himself from crying into the man’s thigh, watching the man out of the corner of his eye. Nervous about every move the man made, causing him to flinch, which eventually started to fade. The pain slowly dying down into twinges as Priest seemed to be very into whatever it was he was working on. Practically ignoring him the whole time, he slowly started to close his eyes. That exhaustion and pain working against him to cause him to pass out next to the man.  

It was weird.

To find himself standing in a crowd of people, pain free, when the last thing he had seen was Priest. He looked to their blurred and distorted faces, to the fact they looked to be in grayscale as if he were in the middle of an old movie. He felt like he was in the middle of a city but everything around them was pure white, he honestly found himself not wanting to move as he looked around him. Not wanting to disturb whatever it was that was going on despite a feeling telling him deep down he should get out of there. He couldn’t see the danger but his stomach was trying to warn him about something. Everyone in the crowd frozen in mid step, and some in mid action, like taking a drink, talking on the phone, one-person tripping, another tying their shoe. And some random lady was leaning against an invisible wall fixing her heel. He blinked a few times, hands moving to touch his chest and stomach as he looked down at himself.  

Head tilting from the outfit he found himself to be wearing, a white shirt, black pants, red shoes, red tie, and his red jacket. He let his fingers fiddle with the tie that seemed new, head tilted to the side as he looked at the decorative golden designs on it that actually looked like they were moving. He narrowed his eyes on the tie before finally looking up and around. Wondering if any of the people he was standing with happened to have moved, but they all seemed to be in the same place doing the same things. He finally dared to move, taking a step forwards and accidentally bumping into someone who just collapsed at his feet. He stood there with wide eyes before looking up at the rest of the crowd, fearing to touch anyone now as the white floor under the person became red and their body actually seemed to melt into a bloody, puss filled, boiling horror that he fearfully stepped back from.

Guilt, and dread, and horror filled him staring at the body of the person he touched. Tears immediately building in his eyes as he took in a deep breath and held it. His back and thighs almost felt like they were burning from it. Even in a dream all he did was kill things, he crouched down, turning away from the body and held his head in his hands, tears pouring from his eyes as he hugged himself. “No, this is wrong… this is wrong… everything feels wrong. I’m not a killer I’m not-” He stared when he thought he saw one of them move, worry clawed violently at his chest as he slowly forced himself to stand up. “Hello?” He asked it softly, gentle, like he didn’t really want to have something moving in the crowd. He squinted in the distance, giving a small whimper when he noticed one of the people twitching.

“Right… okay… this is my punishment.” He muttered to himself while looking around the place with worry, a worry that continued to fill his chest as he glanced around staring at the white landscape he found himself in. A sudden panic filling him as he thought about that dream he and Priest talked about. “Well that makes, no sense, why am  _I_  in Hell? Is it because of what happens around me? Well is that it, universe!? Is this what you have for me!? You make me a  _cursed_ and  _dangerous thing_ that gets people  _killed_ and then you send me right to hell!? That is… that is really  _messed_ up, you know? I didn’t  _ask_ for this! I didn’t  _want_ this! I don’t  _want_ this! I don’t want to be  _psychic_! And I most definitely do not want to be a c _asualty psychic_! Please!” He took in a deep breath looking around the crowd. Were they looking at him now? He didn’t want to linger on the thought as he looked back to the melted goo like puddle by his feet with a soft whine, he finally took in a deep breath. Eyes closed before he stared up at the ceiling, or sky, or whatever it was. He just needed to very carefully navigate through everyone-

“ _Boys_ ”  

He could hear the word being growled, sounded like it was echoing around him, a familiar gruff voice he placed so easily as Martin… was… was he here too? He whimpered, taking a deep breath before slowly starting to maneuver through the crowd, doing everything in his power not to touch anyone as he headed towards where he swore he heard the man. Not that he particularly  _liked_ dealing with the Rowdy 3, but if they were here then he obviously came to hell for a reason… Maybe to help them… Actually, no scratch that, he no longer was going to refer to this place as Hell. It was… depressing, honestly. He sighed in relief when he was no longer surrounded by a crowd of people that would die and melt when he touched them. He glanced back and gave a fearful gasp when they were all just standing there. All of them up right, except for their heads which were tilted in various angles a human head should probably never be tilted in. No longer blurred like a bad security camera, but instead heavily and horribly distorted in the form of a body horror akin to a horror movie. Their skulls cracked open with, what he assumed to be, brains pulsing and leaking out of their very misshapen and deformed heads. He quickly turned his back to them, feeling a bit sick as he pushed himself forwards.

“Just keep walking, we’re okay, we’re fine, everything is going to be fine.” He kept whispering it to himself as he looked around the open white space. Wondering if maybe this place was different, because Priest said he was in a room that went on forever, as in; he could see all four walls. Dirk, however, was stuck in a vast openness looking for a voice he thought he heard, and as he walked he could see grass slowly coming into view. Slowly sprouting out of the white in little grass tufts that seemed so surreal to see. The tufts eventually getting thicker and coning out from a path until it turned into a vast field. Trees growing thicker the closer he got until he saw the van. The black, horribly graffitied van with the name Rowdy 3 spray-painted across in red. He stood there for a moment looking around but not seeing anyone by it. And honestly it was so quiet he wasn’t sure if he would ever see anyone by it. But, he continued to walk closer, waiting for the four… five… no wait. Six. They had six now. People to come spilling out of the van… but they didn’t. It just slowly started to rock like the engine was revving despite no noise coming out of it.

“ _Why can’t we just kill him_!?”

“Amanda?” He took a step closer. “Amanda are you there!?” He called out, hopeful to see her, to see a friendly face.

“ _You said you needed all of the other weirdo’s, drummer_.” The words almost growled, he could feel something from them; anger, regret, worry. He put his hand on his chest taking a deep breath. Those feelings were strong enough to almost make him want to scream.

“ _This is bull_!”

The voices had spilled out from the closed window, he peeked in the van but didn’t see anyone, or anything, in fact it was just white inside, but he swore he could hear Priest’s giggle coming from it. But he didn’t see Amanda or the Rowdy 3 anywhere in sight. He slowly stepped back before staring at the Van. Slowly walking around the van to see if the other side would be different. The second he passed the back he found himself standing in a wet muddy road next to a railroad track a little worse for wear. All crooked and wonky and twisting around he could see a little shack in the distance. Looking back to where the van and field was he slowly stepped back hoping to see it reappear but it unfortunately didn’t. Just making him feel more alone before he glanced back ahead with a shaky sigh.  

“What  _is_ this place? What does all of this  _mean_?” He asked, honestly unsure if he wanted someone to answer him. He gave a sigh of relief when he was met with silence, but that meant he was still all alone in this horrifyingly disconcerting place full of death and loneliness… Grunting he continued forwards, glancing around before cupping his hands around his mouth. “Is anyone here!” Could hear the way his voice echoed around as he slowly sighed and started to rub his face. Guessed he was doing good though, seeing as Hugo hasn’t shown up to wake him up? Or maybe that was bad… didn’t Priest say Hugo told him he was there for a while and might get stuck? “Don’t think about it, don’t think about it. Everything is fine I’m totally, one hundred percent, a-okay, and nothing bad is going to happen.” He told himself, looking around as a rock path slowly started to take the place of the train tracks. They were curving and winding and leading him away from the direction he was currently going.  

“Follow the yellow brick road… Only you know…  _boring_ yet  _absolutely horrifying_.” He muttered to himself, trying to stop himself from freaking out as he turned and headed down the path laid out for him. It didn’t take long for him to reach a house, or rather, a large cabin looking thing which looked a little worse for wear on the outside. Walking over to it he slowly made his way up the porch which creaked under his feet, pushing open the door he looked around. Seeing hunting trophies along the walls, or what was supposed to be hunting trophies he assumed. The stag heads were horribly rotting and has maggots and flies all over them, dripping gore down onto the table with rotted fruit. The smell alone made him gag as he covered his mouth and nose with his hand. Glancing over at a beautifully intricate fireplace which had a fire going despite it feeling so cold in the house. He tilted his head as he walked in a little further, heading out of the entry way and spotting a small kitchen where he could smell food cooking on the stove.

“Hello?” He could hear the sound of laughter coming from the room, but he didn’t see anyone in there, just smelled the food, he frowned while walking in further before turning on his heel and seeing it. Seeing what Priest described, a dining room table covered in flowers with two chairs on either end. But he didn’t see the gore that Priest described, he just saw the flowers and the furniture, no red door either. He ran his tongue along his teeth before stepping closer to the table, walking around it, he couldn’t help but notice there was a rather massive mound in the middle of it. Almost as if there was a person laying on the table covered in flowers. He glanced around to make sure no one was there as he slowly reached a hand out, quickly pulling away when what was once a lily turned into a thorny vine that actually grabbed for him. He backed up and tripped over his feet falling painfully against the wall as he watched the flower petals shed off the table, the greenery turning black with red thorns and the mound on the table slowly starting to sit up.

“Right, I am sooo sorry for disturbing you, I will just… go?” He said with a small nervous laugh, keeping himself pressed against the wall as he walked around the room heading back to the door as the mound moved with the vines and clumsily fell off the table. Dirk didn’t waste a second and ran as fast as he could out of the cabin, turning around to look back at it while catching his breath and watching as it slowly started to crumble in on itself. “Okay, don’t touch anything, Dirk.” He looked to his hands and back at the cabin which was more or less demolished now. Smoking and smoldering almost like it had burned down, but there were pieces all over the place as well… like… it exploded?  

Dirk’s eyes widened when he noticed that the thorn covered mass was still just standing in the middle of all the smoke and fire. He felt like it was staring at him despite not actually having eyes, he quickly turned to keep running. Just pushing himself in one direction and not wanting to stop even as he ended up running through rooms that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He dodged through doorways that were at the end of each room, something in his mind telling him to look at these places he was passing through. But he really didn’t want the bad dream monster to catch-

“ _Oi! The fuck are ya doin’ ‘ere_?” He stopped, he found himself standing in the middle of a yard, a broken-down bus off to the side and a nice little house in front of him. He squinted at it before looking around again, trying to find the source. There was another feeling with it; amusement, mixed with irritation. But there was something about it that felt important. He looked to the house head tilting when he saw two diamond shapes in white inside of one another and a line going through horizontally on the inside diamond. It kind of looked like a symbol from Blackwing… he slowly started to head towards the house, wondering what all of this was.

“Hello?” But nothing answered back, the voice was gone and he was once again alone. He started to chew on his lip as he walked through the door, wondering what all he would find on the other side. But he just stepped through into a white open space which is where he saw it. The solid red door standing up right completely isolated in the middle of nothingness. There was a feeling coming from the door that made Dirk start to fidget with his tie. Even without what Priest told him his mind was just  _screaming_ that the Red door was  _bad_.  

That’s what his mind kept telling him, almost like a broken record as he backed away from it. Casually looking over his shoulder to see if that thing was still there or not. But he didn’t see anything… so that was good… right? He slowly looked back to the red door, almost feeling like it was calling to him. The way it did was making a bad feeling worm its way into his gut worse than what he felt in the motel room. He quickly turned to the right and started to head that way, figuring it would be safe than back the way he came, and definitely a lot safer than towards the door. Which after a few minutes of walking through what eventually turned into a hallway he saw something standing at the end. He watched the way the white space above the figure started to flicker in and out blinking making the mass on the other side move and twitch each time it was left in darkness in an eerie way that was making his skin crawl. It didn’t help that it sounded like it was calling his name, hearing the way the name dripped out of it like a poison that might kill him if he got too close. Wondered if this was what talked to Priest too?  

“I need to move.” He told himself watching as it scurried forwards when the panel above it turned black, how it stood right near the line of the next one, twitching and swaying with a broken laugh as the light above it began to flicker again. “I need to move.” Repeating it as he finally took in a deep breath and started to step backwards when the darkness started to flicker along down the hallway, going right for him. When each time one of the panels of white faded to black the thing got closer to him. “N-no.” He turned and ran the other way, heading back into the space that the door was, seeing the handle on it was jiggling like whatever was behind it was trying to open the door. “This is bad.” He told himself as he went the opposite way, seeing as it was the only way to logically go, unless he was supposed to talk with the creature covered in vines? But then it shouldn’t have been so scary, right?  

He found himself just wanting to cry from the fact everything was just getting creepier, watching how the area around him looked like it was starting to melt, how the whiteness wavered and faded into black before thrumming back into a bright white area. It was making him too scared to want to move forwards, like there was something wrong here. Dirk ran his hands through his hair and crouched down, feeling tears in his eyes as he stared at his feet. He didn’t like this place, he didn’t like anything about it, he felt too over whelmed, there were fragments of voices beginning to echo around him. Like chopped up conversations. Some of them were frantic while others were calm. Some seemed to angry and broken. He just wanted it to stop, he wanted everything to stop, the noises going to fast to even be able to tell what they were saying.  

“Pl-please, I-I’m s-sorry… I’m s-so sorry.” He whispered to himself, running his hands obsessively over his face trying to rub all his tears away. “I d-don’t wa-want this anym-more, please, pl-please j-ju-just make everything st-stop.” He was choking on his sobs, pressing his face into his knees. “Just make it stop.” He blinked a bit when he noticed a shadow looming over him that didn’t look quite human. He screamed as he leaped forwards and turned around to face whatever it was only to see Hugo standing there. He looked at him, then back to the shadow, then back to Hugo while narrowing his eyes on him, uncertain if this was really him or not.

“Hi, Dirk.” He slowly stood up and brushed himself off before looking around them when he noticed the place seemed to have stabilized itself again. “Are you okay?” Feeling slightly anxious when he noticed the room around him actually reminded him of the halls in Blackwing…

“Am I okay? What kind of  _question_ is that!? No! No, I am  _not_ okay!” He watched how the man turned his head kind of to the side, like the yelling was putting him off. Well too bad. “I just.” He took in a deep breath and rubbed his face before looking back to the man.

“You… you see like a, uh, lot more stuff.” He didn’t know how he felt about that, that sentence just confusing him and making him even more confused about what this place even was.

“Okay, where  _are_ we, Mr. Friedkin? What  _is_ this place? Why did  _I_ come here? Why did  _Priest_ come here? What is going on-” he watched as the man started to wave his hands around with an increasingly growing confused and unsure expression.

“Whoa, can you like… slow down?” He asked in a way that made Dirk annoyed, because he didn’t want to slow down. He wanted to know what this place was and yell at it for making everything he touched died. “That’s a lot of questions.” He looked the man in the face, eyes lingering on his eyes before he looked around them.

“Just…  _help me_ understand? Please?” Begging tone as he stepped closer to the man who frowned at him. Almost like he wasn’t allowed to say, or he didn’t know how to explain it. Which honestly it could have been the latter, but he would be patient, he would wait. And try to help him explain if he could. But he just needed something to go off here. “I solved your case.”

“I know.” The way he stated that made him a little nervous. “I was totally watching, duh.”

“Watching- why didn’t you help at all then!? Do you  _know_ how miserable I have been!?” He snapped the words before rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hand. “You know what, never mind, I doubt you even  _care_.” He could see the way the man frowned at him from that statement before looking around them.

“Dirk, like, I have been so busy, I can’t like  _fix_ everything.”

“Oh? And what  _exactly_ is it that you’re fixing, Mr. Friedkin? Is this one of the things because it seems very broken also horrifying.” He added while glancing around them with a frown on his face. “This place is without a doubt, absolutely, the most  _horrifying_ thing in existence.”

“I know… you don’t like  _know_? How many times I have to like come here to help wake people up?” He thought to the van, he slowly stood up straight.

“Mr. Friedkin… have the Rowdy 3 been here?”

“The punk rock vampires? No… but like… there’s a lot of you that come here. And a lot of them are kind of… rude…”

“Rude? Right.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Okay can you tell me where here is?” Dirk asked again looking around when he noticed things were slowly changing again, when the white around them slowly started to crack and bleed. He could feel himself giving a small whine from it, looking around before looking back at Hugo, seeing the red door behind him and noticing it was frantically trying to be opened. He could see Hugo staring at something behind him, he could hear the faint buzzing of flickering lights making his heart hammer in his chest as he heard a faint choking and gagging noise followed by pitter pattering of feet that made him too terrified to turn around. “Where. Am. I?”

“It’s like… a… uhhh…” He was motioning a bit still staring behind him. “The place we’re all connected.” He watched as the man interlaced his fingers with the explanation.

“Like how the universe is connecting the other Blackwing subjects together?” That was a scary thought… that this is what was driving all those stupid feelings and abilities they were all being punished for. “Why is it so?” He motioned around it vaguely could tell by Hugo looking around with a solemn expression that he understood what he was talking about.

“Because the universe is like… breaking.” He didn’t understand, he didn’t understand what that had to do with everyone like him coming to this place. He was sure his confusion was clear as day to read. “And you like really need to wake up now.” He could hear the noises from behind him getting closer making his hair stand on end as the door slowly started to open, he could feel wind blowing on the back of his neck as the lights behind him began flickering. “Dirk. Seriously. You like really want to wake up now.”

“What happens if I don’t wake up?”

“Nothing good.” He could see a reflection in Hugo’s eyes a twitching mass behind him that had to be at least seven feet tall, and it was slouched over to the side too.  

“Has anyone never woken up before?” Asking it in a whisper as he tried hard to wake himself up. Hand even moving to pinch himself but it didn’t seem to be doing anything.

“Not yet.” The thing looked like it had something wrapped around its head. He closed his eyes trying to will himself awake as he felt breathing on the back of his neck. “Dirk.” Warning tone in his voice mixed with a large amount of concern.

“I can’t.” He crouched down, resting his forehead on his knees and his hands in his hair as he listened to the creaking of the door, as he felt something leaning over him.

“Dirk, listen to him.”

“I can’t. I can’t wake up.” He was running his hands though his hair, swore he could hear something faintly calling out to him, could see the lights flickering around him.  

“You need to like listen to him.” The faint sound getting louder and starting to block out the horrible noise from whatever was behind him and the sounds of the door.

“Who?”

“ _Svlad_!”

He gasped, sucking in a decent amount of air and coughing horribly, hand moving to shove at whatever was holding him as tears started to fall from his eyes, he was shaking his head in panic trying so hard to get away. Begging whatever it was to let go, continuing to chant that he couldn’t wake up, he wanted to but he couldn’t.

“Hey, hey, Svlad.” He was choking on sobs. “Calm down, it’s okay.” He slowly opened his eyes waiting to see whatever it was that had him only to see Priest instead. Which he supposed wasn’t an improvement, but better than whatever almost got him. He just stared at Priest through the tears blurring his vision, could see the sun shining in through the windows making him wonder how long he was asleep, especially because Priest looked dressed and ready to go. “You went there.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

“I c-couldn’t wake u-up.” He felt the bed shift as he shifted wincing from the pain in his shoulder before grabbing for it with a pained whine. He would say he definitely didn’t miss the pain, wished it was nonexistent like in the dream… which was the only good thing about that stupid dream. He blinked when the man held pills out to him, couldn’t help but notice there was more pain pills than he had been giving him. He bit his lip before using the arm that didn’t feel like it was on fire to reach for the pills. He watched how much his hand was trembling, he stopped reaching for them to look at both of his hands. They wouldn’t stop shaking, actually he couldn’t stop trembling from the terror of everything. He took in a deep breath and felt Priest move closer.

“Don’t tell me I have to feed you your pills.” Amused tone in his voice that had Dirk shaking his head. He took in a deep breath and grabbed the pilled, popping them in his mouth before he grabbed the water bottle. Hand still trembling as he forced himself to drink before he handed it back. “Okay.” There was a bit of hesitation in the man’s voice, Dirk just kept wiping his tears away sniffling as he glanced around, hand moving to touch his throat when he realized the collar was off… How long was he asleep? “What happened in your dream?”

“A lot.” He rubbed his face after giving the bottle back, noticing the controller and gun were no longer on the night stand. He tried to think of everything, shuddering from the thought of the thing that almost got him. “Th-there was a crowd of people, all frozen, I accidentally touched one and he melted…” Melted was really the best way to put it, a feeling of dread filling him as he slowly looked down to his thighs. Curling his legs closer to himself with a frown, already feeling like he wanted to cry again, because even in dreams all he did was bring death. He cleared his throat, trying to push himself to continue explaining the dream. “I-I, uh, f-found the Rowdy 3 Van in a field… I heard their voices even though there was no one there… They were talking about killing someone.” Thinking how Priest’s giggle had followed that conversation… was… was it a vision maybe? He squinted and rubbed his face, unsure how he felt now with the other horrors he saw there. Now kind of hoping it wasn’t a vision because he didn’t want those  _things_ to be real. “Eventually I stumbled into a cabin that had the table you described from your dream, not the gore though…” He blinked while glancing towards the man and looking away. “Well… in  _that_ room anyway, all the gore was in the entry way with rotting decaying hunting trophies. it was all rather macabre and  _very_ tacky…” He explained trying not to think about the smell he swore was still lingering in the back of his throat. “And then this thorn monster chased me through rooms and hallways till I found-” No… Wait… he shouldn’t tell  _him_ about the symbol he was sure was a Blackwing subject. He bit his tongue eyes wide as he tried to think of what else happened before that that could be important.

“What did you find?” He took in a deep breath, tears starting to fill his eyes as he thought of the monsters. Clearing his throat, he sat up straighter.

“Th-the red door. I went to the right of it first but ended up in this hallway that started to be consumed by darkness and this….  _thing_ standing at the end coming after me.” He could feel his hands starting to shake again.

“Thing?”

“Yes… it was tall, leaned crooked and walked in… well it was creepy, Mr. Priest, I don’t know how to explain it other than that. It like, shuffled, and sounded like it had more limbs than visible with how it’s feet pitter-pattered against the floor. It…” He shuddered just thinking about it. Could feel his throat starting to tighten up as he thought of the one that got so close to him. “I-I ran ba-back to the left where I was in what kind of looked like Blackwing?” He tilted his head thinking of the way it started to crack and bleed. “The  _thing_ ended up behind me while Hugo talked to me to try and wake me up… But I couldn’t… and it kept getting closer… I could feel it’s breath on the back of my neck and then…” He could feel his eyes wide, knowing how the sound had faded out of the dream when he was in the middle of being woken up. But he could have sworn it was whispering something to him… what did it want? He slowly snapped out of his thoughts glancing up at the man who was watching him, looked like he was trying to read him. Dirk slowly motioned at him. “Well I don’t know how to say this Mr. Priest, but I actually think you saved my life.” Priest looked amused by that.

“Hugo tell you anything different?”

“Uhm… Yes?… no…  _maybe_?” He wasn’t sure he really wanted to tell him… “I don’t know. Apparently we’re not the only ones who have gone there.” Which wasn’t a  _total_ lie in the end given that part did happen, so he didn’t have to worry about Priest finding out he was lying. Which wasn’t  _really_ lying, he just didn’t feel the need to tell the man everything that had happened given it wasn’t completely important… maybe… But, there was a look in the man’s eye, those cold piercing eyes of his that he swore stared into his soul at times. A smile on his face that read as a threat that was causing his heart to jump into his throat and his stomach to knot in terrible ways that filled him with dread and just told him that the man  _knew_ he wasn’t telling him the whole truth.

“Svlad.” He hugged himself while looking away, hands moving to hide his face as he started to cry again.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I don’t know, everything happened so fa-fast. I c-couldn’t.” He felt a hand on his good shoulder and slowly looked over to the man who just stood up and pointed to the clothes sitting out for him. He gave a pleased sigh that it wasn’t the outfit from his dream, but it was another outfit that reminded him of the CIA one… actually it kind of looked like another one- “Can I have  _my_ clothes, please?”

“Those are yours. Now let’s get your wounds cleaned up, need to shave your face too.” Dirk gasped from how he was grabbed by the arm and pulled off the bed, giving a small whine when the man led him into the bathroom where he had everything set up to take care of his wounds.

“How long was I asleep?” He asked while slowly working on taking his clothes off, didn’t really see the point in trying to fight this. He winced and dropped his shirt when he failed to get his arm to fully cooperate with him. It just hurt so badly he didn’t want to move it.

“Here,” He felt embarrassed when the man helped him take his shirt off, he shifted from how humiliating it was given the fact he was too weak to do it himself. He slowly stepped into the tub, feeling a little like he was on autopilot as the man cleaned and took care of his wounds. Bandaging them and guiding him how and where he wanted him. He was chewing on his lip mind going back to his dream, it all felt so weird, odd really… Was trying to put the events into place to try and figure it out, like a puzzle. Blackwing… they were obviously going there first, maybe it was backwards? Maybe they would start out in Blackwing and get a new case that involved another project? But what about the Rowdy 3 then? And Amanda wanting to kill someone and Priest giggling- Did… or were, they going to try to save him?

He snapped out of his thoughts when Priest began removing the stitches from the stab wound in his shoulder. He looked down at the scar that was there. A little bit of the wound visible but everything clearly was healing together just fine which was good. He glanced at the other stitches he had from the knife throwing test, watching as the man slowly removed those too. His eyes refusing to glance down at his thighs as he stared up at Priest with a blank expression. He honestly felt so numb right now, all the stress and trauma just making him feel… nothing… Almost like he didn’t care, he closed his eyes when the man tilted his head up by the chin. Could feel the way he rubbed his thumb along his jaw. Could feel the weird sandpaper feeling from how his facial hair was trying to grow. He gave a small noise when Priest stepped back to show him the supplies he had to shave him.

“You going to behave for this?” He slowly nodded, hands moving to pull the towel that was on his thighs up higher trying to wrap it around himself. He closed his eyes when the man put shaving cream on him, actually enjoying how cool it felt on his skin. He tensed when he felt the man bringing the razor over, expecting the man to mess with him with this. But he actually wasn’t being mean… okay a little rough, but he wasn’t cutting his face up so that was good and had him relaxing. Eventually opening his eyes to look at him, amused by how concentrated he looked while shaving him. “I think you should sleep while I’m dealing with Skylar.”

“Has she made contact with where you’re meeting her with Miles?” Dirk asked curious if he slept through that watching how the man just smiled while leaning back to look at him.

“Yes, she sent a message a few hours ago. Been getting everything ready for that.” Dirk shifted on the edge of the tub stilling himself when the razor came back to his face. He did his best not to move as the man continued his work eyes lingering on Priest’s face and taking note that he shaved as well. He slowly closed his eyes again, letting the man turn his head how he wanted as he felt the shaving cream run. He blinked his eyes open making a small noise in the back of his throat when the man cleaned his face. He felt a little tense when he moved the towel so he could bandage his thighs and then turned him to work on his back.

“Do I have to stay with Bosco? Why can’t I just come with you? I mean… do you think she’ll be happy if you show up without me.” He gripped the towel tight when the man grabbed him by the hair and tugged his head back.

“You’ll be in the car with Bosco, if she asks to see you I’ll have him send you out.”

“Is that why you’re dressing me like an agent? To play up you’re whole 'Blackwing’s working with projects’ lie?” He asked in a sarcastic tone, he closed his eyes when Priest pulled him out of the tub and up on his feet. Leading him back out into the room he watched the man motion at the clothes on the bed.

“You can’t call it a lie if It’s true, Svlad, or need I remind you how Bart gets to do as she wants, and you were allowed to go on your case.”

“I was allowed to stand by you as you took over my case is more like it.” He hugged the towel closer when the man grabbed him by the jaw, stepping close so they were almost touching as the man just smiled at him.

“I’m just a gun, Svlad,” he found his eyes locked on Priest’s, the words already making his breath catch in his throat as the man gently rubbed his thumbs along his cheeks, leaning in with a look in his eyes Dirk couldn’t place. But it was making him nervous as the man just smiled at him, licking his split lips before that smile turned into a grin. “I don’t do anything unless you pull the trigger.” Those words felt heavier than Priest could have ever imagined. Dirk could feel tears well up in his eyes when the man released him and continued with what he was doing. He sat at the edge of the bed and started to furiously wipe the tears from his eyes, not wanting to look as the man did whatever it was over there.  

“Besides, all I did was drive you everywhere, and then step in when you tried to back out of things you needed to do.” That wasn’t true… was it? His mind was trying to replay the case, to try and recall everything and if the man was lying or not. Only thing they really fought about though was Blackwing coming to the crime scene… and that… well Priest doing it anyway worked in Dirk’s favor… didn’t it? “Or is it just easier to blame me about your own abilities?” He rested his elbows on his knees, rubbing his face just remembering the man who died when he touched him in that crowd, were they all going to die? Was that what that meant? It was a vision of a city that was doomed because he was going to go there? He took in a shaky breath before reaching over and grabbing the black shirt that had CIA AGENT on the back this time, he slowly slid it on and noticed there was more of the lettering on the front over his heart.

_CJELLI_

Staring back at him in nice thick yellow letters to match the lettering on the back. So, they really were his clothes… wondered if they took his measurements back at Blackwing for all of this. He stood up and let the towel drop before pulling on a new pair of underwear and the black work pants, looking them over before glancing back at Priest who was now staring at him. He shifted under his gaze before looking away, opening his mouth like he was going to say something before closing it again. An anger budding under his chest from this, hating that he was branded as an agent so easily without his consent.

“Can I please wear something else? I promise I’ll behave, I just… I’m not…” He looked down at his shirt, slowly touching it and tugging at the waist of it to look it over better. “I’m not an Agent, I’m a  _prisoner_ of Blackwing, this little uniform thing is a cruel  _joke_.”  

“Tell you what, Svlad, you tell me what you actually found after being chased by the monster, and I’ll let you wear something else.” Dirk bit his lip, eyes lingering on the man with a frown as more tears built in his eyes. He cleared his throat before rubbing his face.

“There was a diamond, with a smaller diamond inside of it that had a line going across the smaller diamond.” He looked at Priest when the man shifted, watching him bite his lip before shifting in his spot. “It… it’s a symbol from Blackwing… isn’t it?”

“Project Sluagh.” Priest just stated the name, he watched as he pulled out his work pad and set it on the bed, watching him go back to dig through the clothes he had for him, he shifted closer in curiosity.

“Can I ask who decided to name the projects? Like… Sluagh are some otherworldly Celtic fairies or something weren’t they?” He watched how Priest looked back up at him with an amused smile.

“Couldn’t tell you the answer to either.” Dirk sighed heavily while sitting down on the bed, rubbing his face as Priest set out a new pair of pants and a shirt and tie for him.

“What’s Sluagh’s real name? Do you even remember?” He could see the man giving him a bit of an annoyed look as he stood up and grabbed the workpad to go through things.

“Called him Aid for short… Aodhan was his real name.” Hearing that made him wonder what his abilities were, if Aodhan was someone who Priest had to play nice with if he actually had a nickname for him.  

“And Aodhan’s abilities?” He kept his finger crossed they weren’t going to be bad, that they would be something to make him not feel like the only not dangerous person in Blackwing-

“Human Bomb.” Of. Course. Another project that was extremely dangerous and deadly.

“Let me guess… another  _friend_ of yours.” Priest was laughing from that, he watched as the man sat down next to him holding the workpad out to him showing pictures of the cabin from his dream that was all smoldered and smoky, blown all over the place with Blackwing agents all around the area. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he grabbed the device and looked at the pictures remembering it so clearly from his dream, only there was no one around.

“Aodhan was a nice challenge, hunted him down for a solid month before I finally managed to drag him to Blackwing. That was the mess from our first 'meeting’ he blew the whole place up. He, uh, likes to play  _games_ and told me how long I would have before the particles inside the house reached the maximum velocity needed to actually explode.” That was  _terrifying_ , he scrolled more through the pictures before looking back over to Priest.

“So, the table and chairs were familiar to you in your dream, because they were in this house?” Priest just stood up and nodded, Dirk set the work pad down before getting up and changing into the black dress pants laid out for him and the white shirt with a white tie covered in various colorful polka dots that almost made the white under them hard to see. “I wonder why the universe wants us to go to him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Mr. Friedkin said that that place we went to is where all of us are connected, so it for some strange reason wants both of us to-”

“What else did he say?” Dirk stared up at the man from the question, realizing that he only told the man that others had gone there and not what that place was. His eyes widened as he stared back at the man with a look of uncertainty on his face. Clearing his throat again as he slowly tried to pull away from him.

“J-just that we’re all connected there, that he has been waking others up, hasn’t said what others. That I saw more than others that go there. And then that I needed to wake up. th-that’s it I promise.” Even held his hands up in mock surrender while looking Priest in the eyes, he found himself terrified now that the man wasn’t going to believe him. But gave a sigh of relief when he slowly released his tie, he squeaked when the man shoved him back down on the bed. He looked up at him with wide eyes as Priest clicked his tongue and looked away.

“You see more than the others there? Is that because you’re psychic?”

“I don’t know, I don’t even know how to place it together, I thought I figured out the order. That it was backwards, that we would go from Blackwing, to Aodhan, to the Rowdy 3, and then that city? But now that I know this place is already gone I don’t understand why it would come up for both of us…” Priest just shrugged, and Dirk watched as he walked over to put on his yellow jacket before heading to the door and standing there.

“I’m sure it will all add up later, come on.” Dirk took in a deep breath before getting up and heading over to the door, watching him hesitantly before he opened it and stepped outside only to find Bosco sitting on the hood of the SUV.

“Hey, Boss, Miles is already in the car. Deshmukh, Sullivan, Poole, and Fletcher headed off to check out those loose ends you mentioned.” Dirk gripped his tie from the information, worry building in his chest that this meant they were going to kill Lemon, Headly, and Sean. He slowly looked over to Priest who grabbed him by the arm and lead him to the SUV that was on and running, opening the back door and letting him inside before cuffing him to the roof of the vehicle. When the door shut he looked over to Miles who was shifting in his spot before going back to fighting with the cuffs.

“How’s Skylar?” Hearing the question made him shift before looking over to the man who was more or less pulling on the cuffs with all his weight after twisting the chain around.

“Angry.” That seemed like the best way to put it, he frowned when Miles gave a defeated sigh and sat back down in his seat, looking from the window over to him.

“Did you solve your case?” He sounded as defeated as he looked, Dirk slowly nodded his head, wondering what Priest and Bosco were up to before looking over to him.

“Y-yeah… turns out the person responsible for everything was an old Blackwing scientist… Skylar killed him before going on with everything else she needed to do. I wish I could have done more. I wish-”

“Hey, I’m sure you did everything you could, and maybe we can get you out of this. I think Skylar will like you.” He looked from Miles towards the front of the SUV when he saw Bosco jumping off the hood.

“I think she still believes Mr. Priest is a good guy. I tried to make her see through that… but I don’t know if she’s ready to see that.” He didn’t even want to look over at Miles, guessing he could understand why she could think that. Looking back at everything before the man’s true colors showed themselves he believed Priest was a good guy too… and what a wakeup call that was.

“It is hard to learn that someone you looked up to is utter trash.” Miles muttered under his breath both of them watching as the front doors opened and the two men climbed into the front.

“-be fine, not my first time watching your pet.” Dirk glared at the man while grabbing at the bar he was cuffed to, ignoring the shooting pain it caused in his arm.

“It is goin’ to be your first time when another project is in range, though.” Dirk glanced over to Priest, watching how Bosco slouched down in his seat in what looked like a rather uncomfortable position.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry, I’ll make sure not to get myself killed, still  _do_ like living.” Dirk rolled his eyes when the man rolled down his window. “This one isn’t yours, right?” Dirk watched as Bosco was pulling out a pack of cigarettes.  

“I like how you ask, while doing it.” There was a sarcastic tone in the man’s voice while Bosco worked on lighting up a cigarette.

“Just wanna make sure.” Dirk glanced away as Bosco started to smoke and Priest took off out of the parking lot to head to wherever the meeting spot was going to be.

“Hey, Mr. Priest?” Dirk leaned forwards in his seat, looking at the man in the rearview and continuing when he saw the man glance at him through it. “Who all are you sending your team to check up on?” Seeing him smile he slowly leaned his head forwards, chewing on his lip when the man refused to answer him. Seconds felt like hours before he heard the man shift in his seat.

“Lemon is their first stop, figure we should find out if Skylar took care of her too.” Dirk slowly leaned back, chewing on his lip, about to ask who was after that before Miles pipped in.

“Who is Lemon and why would Skylar kill her, I thought she got the one responsible for all of this?” Dirk slowly looked over to Miles, unsure how to answer him, unsure how to let him know that-

“She asked us to kill Lemon while she went after the doctor, fun stuff happened, we never killed her. And since we ignored her last time she told us to do something, I’m assuming she just went ahead and did it before meeting us to take care of the Doc.” Priest chimed in, Dirk watched how Miles frowned, looking between them for a while.

“She wouldn’t-”

“Welcome to Blackwing, where  _every_ project is a merciless killer.” Bosco said in a dry tone while flicking some ashes out the window.

“That’s not true.” Dirk found himself and Miles stating at the same time. Dirk leaned back when Bosco turned around in his seat to look at him. That nice friendly smile on his face even though his eyes were screaming everything but friendly.

“How many tallies do you have right now?” He could hear Priest giggling from that. “And how many more aren’t even carved into your skin?” Dirk could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he turned his head away to let out a shaky breath, flinching when Bosco flicked the ashes from his cigarette at him. “That’s what I thought.” He could feel the car shift when the man turned around in his seat to look back out the window, Dirk shifted to wipe the tears off his face onto his bicep. Hearing Miles move closer he glanced over to the man who shifted to bump his knee against him in the only friendly gesture he could offer at the moment. He looked over to him and leaned closer, wanting to remember what comfort from a friend actually was.

The drive felt incredibly long to reach the meeting point, Dirk found himself getting more and more anxious, Priest and Bosco had been talking about random things. Mainly in what felt like code, just short sentences, probably inside jokes from the random things they would be laughing about. Bosco had smoke at least four cigarettes before Priest finally parked the SUV off to the side in what looked like the middle of nowhere. Dirk started to get nervous as Priest got out of the car, walking to the other side where he uncuffed Miles and got him out of the car. Dirk flinched when the door shut, sitting up straighter as he watched the man walk away and out of sight more or less letting Miles lean on him. He slowly looked back to Bosco when he noticed the man fiddling with something, cigarette still between his lips as he slowly held up the device in his hand.

“So,” the remote to the device in his shoulder, he found a fit of worry building in his chest, “now that Priest isn’t here.” Dirk gave a surprised noise when Bosco turned and climbed into the back seat, he pulled himself as far away as he could. Pressing his back into the door as Bosco grabbed him by the tie and yanked him forwards getting a little whimper. He turned his head to the side and gave a disgusted groan when the man blew his smoke in his face. “I think we need to work on how you talk to me. Or you only going to do that when he’s here to save you?”

“Let go of me-” He grunted when the man grabbed him by the jaw and pulled him closer, fingers digging into his cheeks. He could feel his eyes widen as the man brought the cigarette closer to his mouth. He grabbed at the bar he was cuffed to, legs moving to try and push the man away with them.

“You might want to stick your tongue out. Makes it easier.” He wanted to ask for who, but the man was already flicking the ash in his mouth. He pulled away, well tried to, he could feel the drool building in his mouth from the disgust. He shook his head trying to get the man to let him turn his head from the grainy feeling of the ash against his tongue, which still felt warm from burning not that long ago. He tried to push it out with his tongue, just letting the ash mixed drool slip out of his mouth as he tried to get out of his grip enough to spit off to the side. “See, this is a better use of your mouth.” The man finally released him and smacked him across the face with an amused laugh. Dirk immediately turned to the side to spit the ash out of his mouth, feeling sick as he tried to scoot away from the man.

“You’re disgusting-” He whimpered when the man grabbed him by the jaw again, he watched with fear in his eyes as the man took a deep drag of the cigarette, watching the paper burn down before looking to the man’s face. Seeing that friendly smile, and that dark look in his eyes that screamed trouble.

“You’re nothing but a pet, who needs to be put in its place. You’re nothing Svlad. No one cares about you, and no one is going to save you. This is where you belong, and  _this_ is the most important thing you’re going to do with your miserable life.” He closed his eyes, feeling the tears running down his cheeks when Bosco flicked more ash in his mouth. “You can play pretend that you’re important, and that Priest cares about you. But at the end of the day you’re just a pretty little toy who will go back into its box. Too useless to do anything about it either.” He tried to turn his head away when Bosco blew more smoke in his face. Coughing on it and the ash in his mouth, feeling more drool spill passed his lips, but he didn’t want to swallow it. He didn’t want Bosco to win, maybe he could spit the ash back out in his face. “Look at me.” He didn’t want to, he whined and shook his head to the best of his ability. His jaw beginning to ache from how Bosco was holding it open, he just wanted to get out of the car. He wanted to join Priest and Miles and Skylar and be as far away from Bosco as possible. “Not going to listen?” He pulled himself away and spit off to the side again as he curled himself up against the door. “That’s fine. I got something for that.”

He yelped from the sudden shooting pain surging through his body, back arching as he threw his head back hard enough to hit it against the window as he screamed in pain. Flailing and kicking from the shock surging through his body that was so intense he felt like he might pass out before it was over. He collapsed against the door, body twitching and writhing in the lingering aftershocks. Eyes fluttered open as he looked to Bosco who was taking another drag of his cigarette and looking the device in his hand over. A large smile on his face this time as he slipped the controller away and grabbed him by the tie and pulled him closer.

“Open your mouth. And stick your tongue out.” An anger started to clench in his gut as he grit his teeth at the man, still panting in pain. He pulled himself back and moved to kick Bosco as hard as he could in the stomach. Pushing off of him and slamming himself into the door, wanting to break it open as he worked on trying to get out of his cuffs. Ignoring the man who was coughing and laughing from the hit, he could smell the cigarette burning the floor of the SUV and at this point he didn’t even care. He just wanted to get out, only for his fighting to be interrupted by Bosco yanking on his tie again. The cigarette that was on the floor being shoved in his mouth, he could feel it burning the roof of his mouth and his tongue as he yelped and tried desperately to pull away. Drool filling up his mouth to try and stop the burning pain, only making it worse from how hot his saliva felt against it as he shook his head and choked and coughed on the saliva and pain of his mouth.

“ _Bosco_.” They both looked towards the handheld radio sitting on the front seat. “ _Send Svlad out my way_.” Dirk couldn’t stop from crying in relief as the man slowly sat up and pulled his hand off of his mouth. Letting him finally spit the cigarette out of his mouth as he went back to crying against his arm. Could feel the man lean over to grab the radio, giving a shaking sigh of relief when he got back into the front seat.

“You got it boss.” Hearing the front door open, he hoped Bosco would do as told and not fool around with this.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some negotiations and a stop to take care of a loose end. Priest and Dirk get ready for the long road home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest. Dirk Gently. Ken Adams.   
> **Warnings** ; Manipulation (Get to see Priest’s silver tongue at work here). Abuse. Insubordination? Torture. Violence. Murder. Priest’s POV.

“How’s your leg doin’?” Priest asked while walking with Miles towards the meeting spot, the man obviously still in pain from the way he was limping. Could still hear the SUV running from them not getting very far from it yet, he didn’t bother to glance back and just paid attention to Miles who was obviously being stubborn about his injury.

“It’s just fine, you know, only had to get a bullet cut out of it.” Grumble in his voice that was making Priest laugh, he stepped closer to help brace Miles as they went over the little hill that would cut off the view of the SUV, getting to where Skylar had marked with a nice little circle of locusts. He carefully stepped over them and into the circle, looking around trying to figure out where Skylar was going to meet them. “She’s probably going to kill you.” Miles said the threat low making Priest give an annoyed sigh.

“If she really wanted to, she would have killed all of us at the Motel while she was deliverin’ her message. And then would have taken you away…” He mused the words out while looking over to him then back to the open field. “ _But_ she didn’t, now did she?” He arched a brow while looking over to Miles who just grunted while pulling away from him, looking around he could see the man smiling when the locusts gathered around him and started to look him over. Almost as if they were checking him out, to see if he was injured beyond the gunshot wound to his leg.

“Hey guys, where’s Sky?” He asked them softly, Priest watched as he cupped some of them in his hands, watching the way they happily jumped around him. Priest smiled when Skylar came running from her hiding spot and more or less jumped on Miles. Causing him to fall and them to land on the ground as the locusts fluttered away and out of danger of being crushed.

“I missed you so much!” He rubbed his jaw while glancing around as they had their little reunion that would have probably been touching if he wasn’t still worried deep down that she was going to turn on Blackwing. “Are you okay? How bad are you hurt?” He watched how she was looking him over before looking to his leg, the man catching her hands so she didn’t touch it. Only causing a look of concern to cross the woman’s face as she looked from his leg back up to him.

“I missed you too, and I’m fine.” She looked back to his leg with a frown, as Miles just moved his hands to her shoulders to get her to look him in the face again. “It will take a while to heal, but I’m fine. How are you?” She was just smiling at him before hugging him again, Priest shifted in his spot and held his hands behind his back with a small sigh.

“I don’t know how I am. Miles… I really don’t.” He could hear the way she mumbled the words against him, watching as she slowly looked over to him and decided to acknowledge his existence.

“Skylar.” He said her name with a little wave and a charming smile, watching how she slowly pulled away from the hug to look him over.

“Mr. Priest.”

“Have you thought more about what I talked to you about?” He couldn’t stop the giggle from the glare he received from Miles, watching as Skylar stood up and helped Miles to his feet. She was looking around the area which was making him wonder if she was looking for Svlad-

“Where’s Dirk?”  _Of course she was, why wouldn’t she be looking for him?_

“He’s not far from here. I wanted to talk before he came into the picture.” He watched how Skylar shifted and how Miles patiently put a hand on her shoulder. The locusts started to flutter around them, he was trying to read their current state before looking back to Skylar. Watching as she began to fidget with the stings on her hoody. She seemed a bit unsure with what she wanted to say like she wanted to push the issue. “I can get him now.”

“Mr. Priest.” Eyes shifting to look at the floor as he turned more to look at her. “I’m not going back there… Or rather, I don’t want to go back there.” He took a step closer to them watching how she finally brought her eyes up to look at him. “I know you say It’s different this time, but from the wounds and pain on Dirk I don’t think I can believe you.” He watched how Miles leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear. Wondered what he was telling her as he watched the way she clenched her hands into fists before standing up straight, hands moving to pull her hood off as she looked around them again.  

“As I have mentioned he’s in trainin’. You’re skilled enough you won’t need that little portion of it. You use and work with your abilities well, you would just get escorts to and from places and can use Blackwing for lodgin’. I’m not going to force you, I can’t make you do anythin’ you don’t want to do. I know that, you know that.” He could see the way she was glancing at his hip at the weapon he had there making him smile as he moved his hand away from it to show he didn’t plan on using it. “I think it would be in your best interest to join us, however.”

“So, you don’t have to hunt us down later.” Was all Miles said, causing Priest to look at him before looking back to Skylar, he could tell she was really thinking this all over. How she was really trying to weigh her options as Miles stood protectively next to her.

“Sky-”

“You will hunt for us later, won’t you?” He crossed his hands behind his back, watching them knowing there was no point in lying about that as he tilted his head. He was sure they put a tracer in Miles that neither of them would be aware of. That they would keep close tabs on all type of sicknesses now that they knew what she was using her abilities for. It was only a matter of time that their ‘freedom’ would have Blackwing chasing after them and constantly nipping at their heels at every turn.

“Might take a while before I get to that point,” with training Svlad taking priority and all, “but eventually I will come lookin’ for you, yes.” She didn’t say anything to that just took in a deep breath while sliding her hands into her pockets. Like she was really thinking all of this over and trying to come up with a type of decision. He wanted her to be smart and to do what he wanted, he wanted her to come in. They all knew if she wanted to leave she could and there was nothing they could do to fully stop it. Try to detain her, but then it would all be pointless to keep her under lock and key when she was as deadly as she was.

“Blackwing still have my plague?” Priest put his hands half up and cautiously took a step forwards, watching how Skylar looked to him from that.

“Yes. And that’s what I really wanted to talk to you about if you will listen to me about this.” He took another step closer when she didn’t do anything, watching how Miles protectively stood between them. He couldn’t stop his smile from the action, from how Skylar put a hand on the man’s arm and he hesitantly stepped to the side. “I will destroy the plague that Blackwing has if you still refuse to come in.”

“Bullshit.” Miles sneered out the words and Priest continued.

“Skylar, you know my feelin’s towards Blackwing. I don’t particularly like the idea of you comin’ back to destroy it.” Only been working there for a little under a year now, and he really didn’t want to lose it again so soon. Not while he was finally having fun doing what he loved to do, not while everything was getting as interesting as it was. Especially being paired up with Svlad who was clearly going to lead him to the other projects according to that hellscape of a dreamland. “I will take care of your plague, will even make a video of me doin’ it for you so you can see I have gotten rid of every trace of it… if you want.” Then they would have to discuss how to get the video to her, but that could be a problem for later.

“And how will you manage getting rid of it?” He smiled from that, that she was actually thinking about this plan.

“I already have the plan worked out and dependin’ on how smart the new Supervisor actually is I don’t even have to fall back on that plan. He might be smart enough to just let me do it.” He hoped he was anyway, he would make sure to paint it in a light Ken couldn’t refuse. “That don’t work though… well you remember Mason? She can tell me where it is and who’s keepin it, and I won’t let them get in my way. Take down whoever I have to.” She should know by now he meant it when he said things like that. She had been witness to things he could and would do that were seen as 'unethical’ but it all got results. “How does that sound?”

“I don’t know if I can trust you.” She said it in a whisper, and Priest just smiled patiently.

“Sky.” He said the name just as patiently, stepping forwards even more as he looked into her golden eyes. His scanning hers as he smiled at her. “You know I would do anythin’ to keep Blackwing up and runnin’.” He would die for it in all honesty, he watched how she shifted thinking his words over. Glaring at Miles when he touched her on the shoulder and snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Bring Dirk here, and maybe I’ll think about it.” He sighed from her words, seeing he shift under his gaze which held his disappointment. Enjoying how much that still seemed to have affected her as he moved his hand to the radio he had, slowly bringing it up and pressing the button to talk to Bosco.

“Bosco,” Waiting to make sure the man would actually be listening to him before he continued; “Send Svlad out my way.”

“ _You got it, boss._ ” He clipped the radio back to his belt while looking to Skylar who was peeking around him trying to see where Svlad was going to come from.

“Can we talk while we wait? Parked a bit far from the meeting spot so we wouldn’t have any interruptions.” Priest added, watching how Skylar looked back to him before glancing at Miles.

“I don’t think you should be able to spin any more lies while we wait for Dirk.” Miles called back to him causing a smile to cross his face, he crossed his hands behind his back. Looking to Skylar and waiting for her opinion on the matter, she just took in a deep breath, stepping away from Miles and walking over to him. He watched as she moved a hand and rested it over his heart, not doing anything to move as she looked from her hand up to his face.

“I want the answer for one thing.” He tilted his head, waiting for her to ask the question as he eyes scanned his. “Are you willing to destroy the plague for me or for you.” Priest grinned while running his tongue along his teeth, hand moving to take hers off his chest as he leaned in. Knowing exactly where she was going with this question, one of her little tests to see if he was lying to her or not. And honestly, at this point, he didn’t see any reason to. It would just get in the way of everything he wanted to do and put Blackwing in danger.

“For me.” He watched how she actually gave him a smile from that. From how  _relieved_ she actually looked from that simple of a statement.

“Thank you for not lying to me.” Hand moving to squeeze his with her words. He watched as she looked behind him again, watching how the smile turned into a frown as she slowly pulled her hand away. He turned around to follow her gaze standing up straight as Svlad came into view hugging himself and glancing back over his shoulder. Almost as if he was making sure Bosco wasn’t following him, he watched how the boy looked back over to them and picked up his pace. Heading for them while moving his hands, one fidgeting with his tie, the other wiping his mouth off with the back of his hands. Wasn’t hard to see the boy was crying again making Priest wonder what Bosco did while he was gone. He gave a heavy sigh while heading over to Svlad, hands moving to grab him by the shoulders so he could stop him and hopefully get him to stop crying before they talked to Skylar. He gave a small noise in the back of his throat when the boy actually leaned forwards and rested his head on his chest. Quietly saying he was sorry as his hand moved to his mouth, covering it as he spoke.

“Relax.” He rubbed the boy’s arms getting him to look at him, he moved his hands and slowly wiped some of the ash off his chin. “You able to talk if she wants you to?” So, that was what Bosco decided to do to the boy while he was waiting? He tilted Svlad’s head up some more, although very annoyed Bosco would risk Skylar getting pissed off and starting an unnecessary chain of violence. He was actually curious what all he did with using Svlad as an ashtray, if he actually burned him or not. He watched as Svlad slowly nodded his head before he started to guide the boy over to where Skylar was. Curious about where this gathering would lead as they came to a stop near Skylar. The woman looking to Svlad with a frown before stepping forwards, she was looking him over, obvious anger on her face from the state he was in. She just looked back at him with a glare, lip twitching into a sneer before she turned her attention back to Svlad. Hands moving to his shoulders and wincing when he flinched before she leaned in and hugged him, being careful of his back like she knew that’s where most of his pain was. He watched as Svlad just hugged her back, pressing his face into her shoulder and from the way he shook Priest could tell he was crying.

“We should take him with us.” Priest narrowed his eyes on Miles from the statement.

“I would love to.“ She said the words, her voice shaking some knowing there was something in that statement that said she wasn’t going to though. That was making Priest feel relieved that he wouldn’t have to fall back on Plan B. "We can’t.” Skylar said it in a voice that sounded full of regret. “Not now, isn’t that right, Mr. Priest?” Priest couldn’t stop his smile as he once more took a formal stance, watching how Skylar just let Svlad cry on her. Watching the way the boy clutched at the back of her hoody as he cried.

“What do you mean we  _can’t_?” Miles sounded outraged at Skylar’s statement. “Dirk doesn’t deserve to go through whatever it is Priest is doing to him. Besides…” Priest tilted his head when Miles looked at him with a look of anger and hatred. “He’s just one man- “

“No.” Skylar said it slowly causing Priest’s smile to grow, he watched how she gently pet the back of Svlad’s head, obviously feeling the boy’s emotions from how jumpy her locusts got. From the fact he could see and hear she was about to start crying too. “We’re surrounded.” Those words leaving her mouth had Miles looking around them, as if trying to see what she was talking about. But the other agents were far enough away and had a big enough perimeter around them that they wouldn’t be seen unless Miles walked a good distance away from them.

“Saw that, did you?” Priest asked in an amused tone, he watched as Miles stepped over to her. Having a protective stance as he looked between them before looking to Skylar with an almost desperate expression.

“What does that matter? You can take these assholes. I’ve seen what you can do.” He watched as Skylar slowly leaned back, Svlad looking between them in obvious worry.

“If Priest didn’t have the weapon designed for me, yes. I could get rid of all of them.” Priest couldn’t stop his giggle, watching how Miles and Svlad both looked at him. He slowly took the grenade looking object off his hip which had Abaddon’s symbol on it. Looking it over before looking back to them, he was pleased how calmly she was taking this turn of events.

"You two should get out of here.” Svlad said the words in a whisper, Skylar just squeezed his shoulders as Miles looked to the weapon. Eyes locked on it as he shifted in his spot, clearly wanting to know what it was.

“What does that do?” He finally asked, sounding almost as if he didn’t really want to know.

“It’s full of enough knock out gas to hit this entire field.“ Priest explained in a bored tone, looking from it back up to him. "Will knock all of us, and the locusts, out allowing the team to move in… and collect everyone here.” He shrugged boredly, not really ideal for him either as it would knock him out as well, but it was a last resort if things here got a little out of control. “You know, I’m not entirely sure what it does to people not like us, I mean, you guys handle small quantities just fine. But these?” He tossed the grenade up in the air and caught it while looking it over before glancing back at the trio. “These really pack a punch to make sure it don’t miss any of the locusts.” He held it at his side, looking them all over as Miles took a step closer. “Safety precaution.”

“So we don’t take Dirk.” Miles said it through gritted teeth.

“That is one of the scenarios for me usin’ it.” Priest mused the words out, he was pleased with how quickly that had Svlad moving back over to him. So scared of it hurting or killing Miles, so scared of him dragging Skylar back to Blackwing that he was willing to stay by him.

“What are the other scenarios?” Miles asked while taking a step closer, stopping when Skylar grabbed his arm and squeezed it.

“Attacking him and not making a deal with him.” The way Skylar said it had Priest looking back to her. "There another one I’m missing?” Priest looked from the weapon back to her with a shrug.

“Skylar, can’t call it much of a deal if I’m threatenin’ you into it.” Watching how she shifted in her stance. “You could always come with me, I’ll let you destroy the plague yourself, would be so easy to get you into that room.” She looked at him with an expression of uncertainty.

“How do I know you won’t just lock me in a room to live the rest of my life?” Priest gave a small sigh, getting tired of explaining all of this to her. Getting annoyed having to repeat himself that things were different this time, but he forced a smile and decided to go a different route with it. That maybe if he brought up the real reason they were working with projects it would appeal more to Skylar.

“You have to know there’s somethin’ goin’ on with the Universe lately?” He asked it, watching how Skylar looked at he own hands from the question before glancing back at Miles. He wondered if she had been to the same place he and Svlad had gone, honestly with this route he could feel the way Svlad was staring at him. “We can’t afford to just lock everyone up in a room, that’s why we’re workin’ with projects. Somethin’ is coming, and we’re not sure what it is, but it ain’t good, and people like us are the ones that need to put a stop to it.” He could feel Svlad looking at him with a sudden look of rage. “Which is why Svlad is out fixin’ what it is he needed ta fix, and why I’m currently talkin’ with you about possibilities and not just pullin’ the pin on this grenade and throwin’ it at you.”  

“What does Blackwing plan to do with us when the thing we’re in danger from is gone?”  

“Well, fun thing with the universe, there’s always somethin’ that breaks no matter how much you fix it.” He stated.

“Us being allowed to leave and go places… Does that really mean wherever we want and are needed?”

“Yes, Sky. You will be able to go anywhere and will always have someone to call when you need a backup or a hand in somethin’. You will get access to things that you never had before given the fact you will be labeled as Agents where you can go to and from things without anyone questionin’ it.” He stepped closer to her, watching how she looked up at him, clearly thinking this over in a new light now. Like she was tempted to agree, he could feel his heart racing as he smiled and watched her. “You don’t have to do this alone, you can meet other people like you.”  

“You’re not actually considering this… are you, Sky?” Miles asked, obviously not liking this idea as Skylar rubbed her face thinking everything over.

“I don’t know… Miles… everything he’s saying…”

“You know it’s the right choice, Sky, wouldn’t be in this situation if you weren’t supposed to go. You know that. You know how the universe works.” So close, she was looking back to him, mouth open like she wanted to say something but wasn’t sure what. He slowly held out a hand to her, standing up straight as he waited patiently. “Come with us. Come back  _home_.” He glanced at the Svlad watching how he moved from his spot to step between them. Seeing a look of realization crossing the boy’s face as he actually shoved Priest’s hand to the side when Skylar started to actually reach for it.

“Wait,” His eyes narrowed on the boy, watching how he actually reached out to touch Skylar, grabbing her by the hoody to get her to focus on him. “There’s other people looking for projects for the same thing, you don’t have to work with Blackwing, you could be free with them. You could have a home with them, a real home, not just one that’s using you.” He narrowed his eyes on the boy, watching how Skylar and Miles both looked at him. Miles breathing a sigh of relief as Priest grabbed Svlad and pulled him back over to his side, forcing a smile as he looked in the boy’s face.

“And who might that be, Svlad?” Priest asked, narrowing his eyes on the boy, watching how he looked up at him with an almost defiant look before looking back to Skylar and Miles.

“The Rowdy 3,” Priest laughed at that while standing up straight.

“ _Right_ , Incubus, a van full of people who go around and vandalize people and places for the fun of it. Skylar, you wouldn’t want to go to them, they’re…” He motioned vaguely around them. “They only care about themselves and destroying things, not really the type of people you wanna be around.”

“That’s a lie! I know they’re more than that, Skylar, listen to me… I don’t know where they are right now, but I know they’re looking for other projects to put an end to whatever it is that’s coming. They’re lead by a woman named Amanda, who is  _fantastic_ by the way, I think you guys will really like her.” He sounded so happy talking about it, and Priest really found himself wanting to punch his face in right now. “They are actually really good people even if they don’t particularly seem like it, they take in other people who need it, they protect those they take in. They would  _love_ you.” Skylar and Miles exchanged a glance and Priest slowly stepped forwards, in front of Svlad to look at them.  

To get Skylar’s attention.

“You would be safer with Blackwing.” Skylar just took in a deep breath, hands running through her hair as she began to pace in her spot. Thinking about it, Priest tugged Svlad back when he tried to step over to her. Miles was even giving her space as the locusts began to buzz above her head. As she seemed to be debating with herself, could hear little whispers coming out of her mouth but couldn’t quite hear what she was saying as she continued to walk back and forth in the same spot.

“Skylar.” Miles finally stepped closer to her.

“I don’t know, I don’t know Miles, I don’t know what to do. One way, working with Blackwing we don’t have to worry about them coming after us anymore because they’ll know where we are. But I don’t want them to do what they did here, I don’t want to be another test subject. But staying out here and like this… I just… Being hunted and not knowing if I’m safe anymore, putting you in unnecessary danger I just… I don’t know.”

“Sky, I can handle it, it will be okay.” He sounded so sure of himself causing Priest to eye his injured leg, seeing Skylar follow his line of sight.

“Miles would be safe with us as well, he could get the proper medical treatment he needs and would be as free as you are at the facility.” He watched Skylar look at him, seeing the tears filling her eyes as she slowly collapsed to her knees and started to rub her face. Priest let go of Svlad, shoving him to the side with a small glare before walking over to her. Feeling the way the locusts swarmed around him to try to keep him back as he just walked through them and knelt down next to her. “Skylar… you could come in, and you could leave if it’s not what you want. Test it out before you decide to stay on the run.”

“We’ll be wanted if we don’t come?”

“That’s up to my Supervisor, look, Skylar… I only want what’s best for you.”

“Just like you only want what’s best for Dirk? I can feel all of his pain, I can see it, Miles said you electrocuted him with collars like he was a dog. And you just expect me to believe Blackwing has my best interest at Heart because I wasn’t supposed to know about all that?”

“I was very open with you, he’s under trainin’, and you won’t be.”

“Because I’m  _dangerous_ right? Because I can actually protect myself.” She said it through gritted teeth, Priest ran his tongue over his teeth before biting it and leaning back to watch her.

“If you already made up your mind, what are you strugglin’ so much with?” Priest asked, watching how Skylar just looked up to him, how she stared at him with tear-filled eyes. He moved his hand to cup her face, tilting her head up as he used his thumbs to wipe her tears from her cheeks. “He will be safe with us.” Reassuring watching how she glanced back to where Mile’s was outside of the swarm that surrounded them.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Come home with me, if you don’t like it, not like anyone will be able to stop you from leavin’.” She watched him before sniffling, hands moving as she pulled away from his and started to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“I need to talk to Miles. And I will give you my answer when  _I’m_ ready.” Priest wasn’t liking the idea of her being able to talk to Miles about it, but he hoped she would see reason to come with him. “I will meet you at the motel later today.” She slowly stood up, and he watched as the locusts hid themselves away under her hoody, hiding in her clothes which moved from them settling under them. “Good luck Mr. Priest… I’ll see you later.” He watched as Miles moved over to her to make sure she was okay as Priest slowly stood up again. Looking to Svlad who was moving closer to them, a look of worry on his face from the statement.

“I’ll see you again Sky.” Priest slowly moved his hand towards his headset, watching her as she helped steady Miles. She turned and started to walk with Miles away from them, heading to a car that was parked off to the side that kind of looked like the one that was parked outside of Evie’s place.

“Stand down, we’re comin’ back.” He announced over the headset as he looked to Svlad who was watching them get in the car.

– _“Did you get Abaddon?”_  Hearing Ken’s question Priest grabbed Svlad and started to lead him back to where Bosco was.  _“Mr. Priest?”_

“Don’t recall ever sayin’ that was my objective, Ken.” He mused the words although hopefully she would actually come with him after the meeting.

– _“I sent everything you would need to capture her-”_  

“Ken.” He said the name in an amused tone. “We’re going to have a nice chat after I get back home, don’t spoil all this now.”

– _“Mr. Priest… we_ need  _Abaddon.”_

“She said she will get back to me with an answer if she’s comin’ back with me or not. But, if we take her against her will she will level Blackwing out, surely you’re aware of that.” That was just common sense, he looked around as he continued to guide Svlad back to where Bosco was. “What was your plan for that by the way?” He sounded amused now as he watched Svlad look over to him. “Have her trapped in Blackwing in a comatose type state so she doesn’t kill everyone until she’s needed?” He could hear a small sigh from the other side. “Seems a little moot in point now don’t it?”

– _“I’m sure you could make her see reason.”_

“I can’t, or rather,  _don’t_ want to play babysitter for everyone that wants ta go an kill you.” Was complicated enough to make sure that Bart didn’t go anywhere near him and make sure no one had any weapons of any kind if they were going to be in the same area. Making sure Skylar didn’t spread her plague through the facility sounded… well like more than he wanted to take on in all honesty. “I like ya Ken, but not that much.” He added as he stopped next to the car, looking at Bosco who was just spinning the controller for the device in his hand.

– _“Mr. Priest-”_

“We can talk about this later.” He hung up the headset and threw it through the open window of the SUV into the driver’s seat. Bosco looked around before glancing back to Svlad, grabbing him and shoving him into the SUV, smile on his face.

“And no Skylar to protect you, aren’t I just lucky?”

“Don’t touch me.” He watched as Svlad shoved at him while pulling away trying to get as far away from Bosco as possible.

“Thought we were  _bonding_ so well.” Priest stepped over, resting a hand on the SUV by Svlad’s head as the other one rested on Bosco’s shoulder, getting the man to look up at him. “I was looking forward to us having some fun with it before we head back.”

“Wh-what’s that supposed to mean? Mr. Priest!?” He turned his head to look at the boy who went from trying to shove Bosco away to grabbing onto his jacket and leaning more towards him. “W-what does he mean by that?” Priest moved his hand off the SUV and ran it through Svlad’s hair, watching how the boy chewed on his lips trying to calm himself down, but it was so obvious he was on the verge of tears again.

“Don’t worry about it,” He moved his hand out of his hair and grabbed him roughly by the jaw. “We’ll do something later for that little stunt you pulled back there. How long have you known Project Incubus has been gatherin’ projects?” Growling out the words, watching how Svlad grabbed his wrist, listening as Bosco laughed and stepped back to give them space.

“I-”

“Don’t lie to me either, Boy.”

“S-since after Francis’ case.” He pulled him off the door and slammed him back into as Bosco laughed from the display.

“Ohhh, puppy fucked up.” Svlad shot the man a glare.

“And you didn’t say anythin’?” That glare faltering quickly as he stared back up at him. Eyes wide as tears filled them, panic evident on the boy’s face as he squirmed against the SUV. Trying so hard to get his face out of his grip as he stumbled over words. Trying to explain himself, trying to find the right combination of words to get out of trouble.

“I-I didn’t th-think it was important.”  _Wrong combination_. He grabbed him harder, listening to the little whimper Svlad gave as he started to giggle from the words of him not thinking it was important. Like that information could just be so simply looked over.

“Svlad, they are gatherin’ other projects,  _how_ is that not important information to have?” Watching as the boy just started to cry, he let go of him and watched as he slid down the side of the vehicle sitting on his knees as he tried to wipe the tears away.

“I’m sorry. I-I th-thought you g-guys knew.” Priest gave a small sigh before lifting his foot off the ground and putting it on the boy’s thigh right on Todd’s name. Watching how Svlad was quick to grab his ankle trying to shove his foot off him. “O-ow, pl-please.”

“I think you were really tryin’ to protect Miss Brotzman since ya failed so  _miserably_ at protecting her brother.” Snapping the words down at him, watching how quickly he came undone from that. Watching how he leaned forwards and cried against his shin. Choking on his sobs as Priest slowly pulled his foot back and away from him. Taking away the comfort he was trying to seek from that statement. “Get in.” He stepped back and pulled Bosco with him, listening to the man laugh as he headed towards the other side of the vehicle. Svlad hesitated before working on getting himself off the floor, struggling as he worked on wiping his tears off his face before climbing in. He once more cuffed the boy to the bar on the ceiling before slamming the door shut. Getting into the driver’s side and putting the headset into the glovebox he headed out of the area and back onto the road.

“You know, we could just helicopter you guys back.” Bosco stated while slouching down in his seat, Priest just shrugged before glancing over at him.

“It’s not that long of a drive.” Besides, he knew that Blackwing was paranoid about the little guys, thought just touch could spread the disease. “You hear back from Desh?”

“Headly and Sean are still alive. Another team is dealing with the contract of silence for them, of course we get the feeling we might as well just ice Lemon. Reporter and all, never do well those type of deals.” He glanced back in the mirror when he heard Svlad move.

“You can’t just decide that without trying-”

“Of course, we can, Svlad.” Priest stated harshly, could feel the way he flinched from it. “You know what? Before I drop Bosco off, why don’t we swing by there now and take care of it now?” He leaned back in his seat, glancing at Svlad in the mirror. “Make sure to burn everything she could write about, or already has written about, the incident… been a while since I’ve done cleanup work.”

“Pl-please.” Bosco started to laugh from Svlad’s small little plea.

“Yeah,” Bosco was pitching in now and getting excited. “Maybe your pet can see what all we’re capable of so it will stay out of these types of conversations.”

“Th-that is not-”

“Read my mind there Bosco, I was thinkin’ the same thing.” Priest grinned when Bosco sat up more in his seat. Very obviously getting into the idea as he seemed to have started working on thinking up a plan in his head.

“How we doing it?” They had so many options, could go in clean and cold and take care of everything and get out. They could play with the idea, make their lives miserable for as long as they want… really whatever they wanted. “Gonna have some fun, or just get down to business?” Guessed Bosco was on the same two ideas that were lingering in his mind, which wasn’t surprising, there was a reason Bosco was on his team.

“You guys can’t do this!” Priest ignored Svlad’s protest as he turned down a different street. Heading the opposite way of the town hall where he had found out Lemon had lived that morning while Svlad was sleeping.

“I’m sure she’s not going to  _willingly_ tell us where she hid all her research. Why don’t you play with the husband while I get the information out of her?” People did always break so easily when you hurt their loved ones and all. He slowly glanced back at Svlad in the mirror, seeing how badly he was crying as the locust climbed up his chest. Resting on the back of his hands as he cried into them, Priest pulled up in the driveway of the house he was looking for. A nice kept little house one might see on the cover of a magazine. Priest turned off the SUV watching Bosco get out, he climbed out and opened the back door. Dragging Svlad out, he recuffed the boy’s hands behind his back before grabbing Svlad by the bicep and began dragging him towards the front door.

“Pl-please, Mr. Priest, you c-can’t-” Priest turned to look at him, watching as the boy cried and pulled on his cuffs. Clearly wanting out of them as the boy refused to look him in the face, as he just stood there and sobbed helplessly about what was going to happen in Lemon’s home.

“Svlad, you should know by now I can do anything I want.” He started to wipe the boy’s tears away as Bosco just laughed and knocked on the door of the house. “If they aren’t supposed to die the universe will do somethin’.” He mused the words out, watching as Svlad clenched his hands into fists, leaning into his hands as his legs seemed to have started to give out from under him. He lowered his hands and watched him crumple to the floor at his feet, he cried and begged them not to do this. He listened as someone answered the door, glancing back over his shoulder as Bosco stood up straight to greet the woman who stood there.

“I already told you people to go away.” Bosco caught the door she tried to shut in his face. Watching as he slammed his shoulder into it causing it to hit Lemon and knock her back in the house as he just waltzed in like he owned the place. Could hear yelling from the husband who was inside, he looked back down to Svlad and reached down to grab his bicep. Pulling the boy up off the ground and he lead him inside, closing the door behind him as he looked to Bosco who was holding a gun on Lemon and telling the husband to sit down. He watched as the man did what he was told as Priest shoved Svlad down on the floor.

“Stay down, and don’t move.” He snapped the order down to him as he walked over to Lemon, could hear the husband stand up as Bosco lowered the gun and headed towards him. Could hear the sound of the pistol smacking the man across the face as he caught Lemon from running passed him and shoved her down into the chair that sat across from the one that Bosco was keeping her husband in. “Lemon, remember me?”

“Wh-what do you want-”

“What all have you written about this incident.” He watched as a sudden fear filled her eyes, she moved her hands to his and tried to shove him away as Mr. Conners gave out a pained cry.

“N-nothing, I swear, pl-please, leave him alone. H-he didn’t do a-anything-” Priest grabbed her by the hair, messing up the nice, neat, little bun she had put it in as he dragged her out of the chair and over to her husband. Shoving her down on her knees as he looked to Bosco who was roughly tugging Mr. Conners head back by his hair. He glanced over to Svlad who was pushing himself off the floor, Priest just glanced at Bosco who pulled out his knife. “N-no! No! Please! I-I w-wasn’t-

"Don’t  _lie_ to me.” He looked over to Bosco who rather effortlessly stabbed the knife into Mr. Conners forearm. Pinning him to the nice cushioned arm chair he was in. He listened to his scream, enjoying the sound of it echoing through the living room as Lemon cried out for Bosco to stop. The man letting go of the knife and pulling another one out cruelly flicking the one in Mr. Conners arm.

“St-stop!”

“L-Lemon, j-just tell them-” Mr. Conners cried out making Priest grin as he looked back to Lemon’s face.

“Looks like Mr. Conners is the smart one in this relationship.”

“Screw you!” Lemon snapped up at him, trying so hard to get out of his grasp, even tried elbowing him. One hand swinging at his face which he caught. Yanking on it as he let go of her hair and punched her across the face, listening to her cry out in pain as she cried and touched her cheek with her free hand.

“All you have to do is tell us where it is.”

“F-freedom of the press-” He rolled his eyes and looked to Bosco who buried the second knife into Mr. Conners other forearm.

“You really want to get you both killed over this?” Priest cooed the words down to her. “You know without medical here as back up the second Bosco pulls those knives out your husband is going to slowly bleed to death.”

“N-no-”

“Oh yeah, and this is just the beginnin’ to make his hands to useless to try and fight back. Bosco here, he really loves to carve people up, he can make it last, and he knows where the nerves are to make it as painful as possible.” He was grinning as he listened to Lemon cry.

“Pl-please-” They were both pleading as Priest leaned back, watching Lemon cry before glancing at Svlad who was pressing his face into the floor. A broken look on his face as he refused to look up at them.

“Svlad, you’re goin’ to want to watch. Next time you try to look away, I’m goin’ to start breaking Lemon’s fingers.” Svlad was quick to snap his attention to the scene happening in front of him. A look of horror on his face as Priest moved his hand to rub it along Lemon’s back as she just cried into her hands. “Good boy.” He mused the words before giving the woman his full attention.

“Pl-please, Priest… I… I h-haven’t-” Priest grabbed her by the hair again and yanked her head backwards with a grin on his face.

“If you tell us where you put the article, we’ll let you two live.” She was crying, hands trying desperately to pry Priest’s out of her hair. Bosco was just spinning a new knife around in his hand, slowly aiming it down as he pressed the tip of the knife to the man’s leg right above his knee.

“J-just tell them-”

“M-Mr. P-Priest… B-Bosco… pl-please d-don’t hurt them.” Svlad was sobbing heavily as he looked on at the scene. Priest and Bosco just smiling at the boy before Priest looked back over to Lemon, free hand moving to grab her by the jaw and force her head up.

“I h-haven’t wr-written it-” Lemon finally said the words, Priest looked at her. Dragging her back up to her feet to see her husband better.

“Where is everythin’ you have on it. I want you to show it to me, or Bosco here is going to stab that knife under Mr. Conners knee cap and pop it off.” She cried from those words, nodding her head while motioning to a doorway.

“Th-through there, pl-please.” He let go of her jaw, starting to walk that way as Bosco shoved Mr. Conners back down in the chair when he tried to get up.

“Don’t want to do that, unless you want those knives to come out.” Bosco purred the words down to him, Priest dragged Lemon through the room she pointed out. Going to where she was leading which was a nice little office. She took him to the desk in there which had a lot of notes sprawled out along the desk with information on Blackwing, Skylar, places she’d been spotted before. Lots of pictures of the Agents outside of Evie’s house, along with outside of the Town Hall.

“You are a busy woman, aren’t ya?” He shoved her down in the desk chair, checking the desk and confiscating the gun that was hiding in the drawer. Listening to her cry as he looked back to the research she had.

“Th-this is it, this is everything, I swear.”

“Good.” He stated while sitting on the desk and turning to face her.

“Y-you’re-”

“Goin’ to kill you anyway?” She started to cry as he moved to pull his knife out of its sheath, leaning in and showing it to her while looking back to her face. “Your husband is goin’ to die too. And we’re goin’ to burn this house to the ground so no one will know anythin’.”

“Pl-please-”

“You had to know, you couldn’t get away with writin’ about a secret government facility. Honestly, half tempted to let you print it so we can all stand back as they blow this entire town to hell so the story won’t spread.” She was crying harder and covering her face. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the chair, dragging her back into the living room in time to see Bosco covering Mr. Conners mouth and carving him up as Svlad begged him to stop. Priest tilted his head at the sight, watching as the man glanced back at them.

“Oh… your pet was trying to get away so I was showing it  _why_ that was a bad idea.”

“Not like I care. They’re dead anyway.” He shoved Lemon down on the ground, watching as she landed on her hands and knees in front of her husband. He glanced over to Svlad who was shaking his head and crying harder.

“Pl-please, st-stop. Y-you don’t have to do th-this-” Priest grabbed Lemon by the hair, dragging her up as he turned his knife and began to stab her in the stomach, pulling it out and repeating the process, watching Svlad as he did it. Watching the way he cried and begged as Lemon screamed out in agony as he repeatedly stabbed her in the same area but different spots. Blood covering his hand and flinging off the knife each time he yanked it out of her in a nice ark that managed to get some on Svlad. Who dropped his head low enough to cry into the floor as Priest let go of Lemon and just let her drop. He could smell the blood in the room, feel it dripping off his hands as Mr. Conners screams and Lemon’s whimpers, as she held her stomach which was gushing blood profusely, faded into white noise.

“You want to play with him some more?” Priest asked in a bored tone, looking at Bosco who just grinned and turned his attention to Mr. Conners. Working on cutting into him some more, Priest stepped over Lemon’s dying body as he dug in Bosco’s pocket to get his lighter out. The man more or less ignoring him as he focused on what he was doing. Priest stood next to Svlad as Mr. Conners just screamed from each nerve Bosco cut into, watching as the boy had ended up inching forwards so he was resting his head on Lemon’s shoulder. Whispering down to her little apologies as she cried and choked on her own blood. Eventually managing to reach a hand up to touch his cheek before she finally died. Pain still so evident on her face as he grabbed Svlad and dragged him up and away from what Bosco was doing. Feeling the way he stumbled to keep up as he dragged him to the office, shoving him down in the office chair he had Lemon in not that long ago. Svlad was flinching with each scream that came from the other room as Priest gathered up materials needed to start a fire.

“Th-they didn’t have t-to die.”

“I mean, Svlad, I’m all up for her printin’ this and makin’ us have to bomb the place and wipe it off the face of the Earth. But that might make Skylar comin’ with us a bit more difficult.” He glanced over to Svlad who was leaning to the side and pressing his face into the back of the chair. “I just need to figure out where I’m goin’ to carve everyone else on your body.” He mused the words out, glancing back at the boy who was trembling as he sobbed into the chair. “Maybe along your arms so you will see them all the time.” He looked back to what he was doing. Using old newspaper copies to start the fire. He stepped back to watch it, to make sure the paper that was now burning on the desk would start to work its way into the wood. Eyes just lingering on it, feeling the heat on his skin and listening to Svlad who started to cough from the smoke. Priest stepped away and pulled out his gun, shooting the smoke detector as he dragged Svlad out of the chair and back to the other room. Glancing over at the bloody mess Bosco had left, watching the way the man glanced back at them before slitting Mr. Conners throat and stepping away. Cleaning the blades as Priest shot another smoke detector. They walked out of the house a smile crossing Priest’s face when they saw other Blackwing agents standing outside the home.

“Mr. Priest.” One of them greeted as Priest looked them over.

“Already started to torch the place if you wanna watch and make sure it burns down.” Priest mused out the words, watching as the Agent motioned to the others and they began working on setting a perimeter around the house. “Bodies are inside too, made sure to burn everythin’ she had on us first.” He stated while dragging Svlad over to the SUV, opening the door and shoving him in, watching as he pathetically laid down in the back seats and began to cry against the seat.

“We’ll take it from here, Mr. Priest.” Priest closed the door to the SUV and looked to Bosco who walked over to him.

“Guess I’ll stay with them?” Bosco asked, honestly looking hopeful Priest would drag him along instead.

“That works for me.” He listened to the man sigh and couldn’t stop his laugh as he leaned in, grabbing Bosco by the front of his shirt and pulling him close. “If you weren’t  _stupid_ enough to use my pet as an ashtray before he had to see Skylar maybe I would bring you along with us.” He stated flatly while shoving Bosco back, earning a small pout from the man.

“Oh, come on, it’s not like she could see that I burned his tongue and roof of his mouth.”

“No. But she could feel his pain and the fact his breath reeks of cigarettes. Think next time before you pull that shit.” Priest stated while opening the driver’s side door and getting in, starting the SUV and driving through the space the other vehicles made as Priest headed back towards the motel. “Svlad?”

“Y-yes, M-Mr. Priest?” Could still hear the tears in his voice, the way it sounded so broken. He glanced in the rearview, tilting it down to see the boy staring off at nothing from his position of lying face down on the seat. Legs awkwardly bent so he actually fit, he couldn’t stop his grin from the sight as he glanced back at the road.

“You’re goin’ to need to eat when we get back to the Motel, think you can keep food down?” Knew the boy wasn’t new to seeing death, but he didn’t want to waste his time trying to feed him if he was just going to throw it up again.

“I’m not hungry-”

“That’s not what I asked.” Snapped the words back at him, felt like he was dealing with a child, he could hear the boy shift and he glanced back in the mirror. Watching how the boy rolled over to give him his back.

“Y-yes… I can k-keep it d-down.”

“Good.”

The rest of the drive was relatively quiet. Just random sniffles and sobs from Svlad he could hear over the music playing. He shifted in his seat before pulling into the motel, parking in front of the one they were staying in before getting out. Opening the back, he pulled Svlad out and dragged him inside, leading him into the bathroom after locking the front door. He uncuffed him and watched as Svlad rubbed his wrists before working on getting his clothes off without instruction. Priest began stripping down as well, pausing to take Svlad’s bandages off as the boy climbed in the shower. He got in after him and turned it on, watching with amusement as the boy rested his hand on the wall before sliding down it. Giving his back to him as he hid his face in his hands and began to cry harder. Priest worked on washing the blood off himself before forcing Svlad to stand up so he could get all of Lemon’s blood off him. Thumb gently swiping across the bloodied handprint on his cheek. Admiring it before he worked on cleaning it off and getting it out of his hair from when it flung off the knife and onto him.

“What happens now?” Svlad finally asked as Priest set about carefully washing the wounds on his back.

“While you eat, we’re goin’ to wait for Skylar’s answer if she’s comin’ with us or not.” Priest explained patiently, eyeing his back before forcing him to turn around and face him. “And then we’re goin’ home.” He added while kneeling down to clean the boy’s thighs, he glanced up at him occasionally when he would flinch away from certain touches. Hand moving to rest on the wounds and feel them to make sure they weren’t getting hot to the touch or anything. Knew his alarm would go off soon about the boy needing to take his pills again.

“What if she doesn’t want to come?” He asked it in almost a whisper as Priest shut off the shower and climbed out. Getting a towel for himself and then Svlad as he helped the boy step out of the tub, he grabbed what he needed from his pockets as the boy walked over to the sink. Grabbing his toothbrush and the toothpaste to probably scrub the taste of cigarettes out of his mouth.

“Then she doesn’t come with us.” Priest stated while stepping out of the bathroom to get dressed, he glanced back towards Svlad before kneeling down in front of the fridge in the room to grab the take out he ended up getting in the morning while Svlad was asleep. Putting it in the microwave and starting it as he walked back to the doorway, leaning against it as he watched Svlad rinse his mouth out when he was done. Seeing he was crying more as the boy finally stood up to look at him.

“Why are you giving her a choice? Why wasn’t I given one-”

“Like it or not, Svlad, you are an important piece to whatever-”

“That’s  _bullshit_!” He could hear the boys voice quiver with his anger. “You guys just…” He watched him trail off as he wrapped the towel around himself, like he realized he was about to have this big breakdown while naked. “You… All my life! You have said I’m  _dangerous_! That I’m this  _thing_ that  _hurts_ people, and gets people  _killed_ , but you guys aren’t afraid of me!” Priest couldn’t stop his smile from the words as the boy took a step forwards, getting closer to him. “You have been  _lying_ to me for years and I  _believed_ you!” Hurt in his tone, so much hurt that his voice was quaking as he cried in frustration. “You  _know_ that, don’t you!?” Accusatory tone, Priest just arched a brow as the boy continued. “I actually believed for so long that I was this  _Monster_ you all pretended I was! Because people got hurt around me every time I managed to try and sneak out because that’s what the universe  _wanted_!” Stepping close and clutching on to that towel as he stared up at him. “Y-you put the blame on me for things I can’t  _control_ and I  _believed_  it!” Which was part of the point, something to always use against the boy and drag him down. “But now I see the truth! Now I know I’m  _not_ dangerous! I  _don’t_ hurt people! I’m  _not_ a monster! Because the real ’ _monsters_ ’ you keep talking about are the people like  _you_ and Bart and Skylar and Aodhan and the Rowdy 3! Who have these abilities  _way_ beyond my comprehension of what the universe is willing to do to us! I just… you all  _know_ … that I’m not what you claim I am, because if I was  _you_ wouldn’t have  _turned_ on me.” More personal now as he stepped closer, tears streaming down his face to the point the boy couldn’t even look at him. “You wouldn’t have started to hurt me because I would have been able to do something about it. You would have continued to be nice to me and try to stay my  _friend_ …” Trailing off as he stared at the floor before finally managing to look up at him. “But I’m not… I’m not any of that… I’m just  _cursed_ and something for you to  _use_ and  _abuse_ , and… And I’m  _done_.”

“You’re done, huh?” Priest just smiled when the boy walked passed him and sat on the bed.

“Yep! I’m done… I don’t want any more cases. I don’t want to help Blackwing. I’m done. I’m just going to sit here, and I won’t do anything else. Universe wants me to do something? Well too bad! It’s not happening, not this time. Not like last time. No way. Just…” Priest watched him before walking in front of the boy. Kneeling down and resting his hands on his knees as Svlad looked away from him. Staring off to the side with tears welling in his eyes, he moved his hands furiously wiping them away. “I’m not going to be a Holistic Detective anymore. I quit. For  _real_ this time.”

“You can’t quit.”

“Watch. Me.” Svlad snapped the words down to him with a venom he was surprised the boy could actually muster. He couldn’t stop his smile as he slowly rubbed the boy’s leg, watching as he turned his head away to go back to wiping his tears away.

“It doesn’t work like that Svlad.”

“It could.”  _Stubborn_. Priest slowly stood up, running his fingers through the boy’s wet hair, eyeing him before stepping over to the microwave when it went off.

“Okay. You quit? That’s fine, gives me more time to train you without you havin’ to work cases.” He didn’t even glance at the boy as he grabbed the Chinese food from the microwave and handed it to Svlad. Retrieving the medkit as he sat back down on his knees in front of the boy.

“You can’t train me, I quit that too.” Svlad muttered bitterly as he began eating. Priest just smiled while glancing up at him. Watching him with amusement as he looked back down at his thighs and worked on applying the ointment to him.

“Svlad-“ He blinked when the boy actually set the food down and turned to him, he leaned back when Svlad leaned closer to look him in the eyes as a look of defiance, hatred, and disdain crossed his face. His eyes almost looked glassed over as he grit his teeth in an actual sneer and stared into his eyes.

“I have  _nothing_ left to lose.” He said it with such ferocity, Priest was actually surprised. The bitter tone, the hatred, all just oozing out with the words as the boy looked down at his thighs to stare at the names of his dead friends before looking back into his face. Tears in his eyes that he was refusing to let fall in a stubborn way to act tough. “ _You_ saw to that.“ He continued while motioning around them. "You took away  _everything_. My  _home_ , my  _friends_ , my  _family_ , the  _love_ of my  _life_. My status as anything more than a  _thing_. My  _name_. My physical  _being_.  What more is there that you could possibly take from me?” Priest moved his hands grabbing Svlad by the face as he pulled him in with a grin.

“Svlad there is so much  _more_ I can take from you. I’ve barely even scratched the surface.” Seeing the look of uncertainty on the boy’s face.

“What are you talking abou-“

“Home? Friends? Family? Love?” He was giggling now from the petty little list Svlad gave him of things he 'took’ from the boy. “All those things are  _replaceable_.” He stated in a cold manner while working on bandaging the boy’s thighs.

“Excuse me-“

“How many friends have you made in your life? And I’m not just talkin’ about when you were a kid and Riggins and I  _pretended_ to be your friend to get what we wanted from you.” He watched how Svlad shifted in his spot, a look on his face of almost relief that he admitted those were fake. “How many times have your cases lead you to friendships? And how many friendships ended before you then replaced them with the next new shiny person that came into your life?” He looked up at him as he spoke, watching how the boy looked defensive from the statement.

“That’s not-“

“ _Eventually_ , you will look down at the names on your thighs,” he ran his hand over the bandage he secured over Farah’s name. “When their just scars… old and faded and worn. Just another thing on your body to be ignored… and when that time comes you will feel  _nothing_ for those people.” He looked back up to the boy, smile on his face when he saw more tears in his eyes. Seeing the pain so evident on his face and the way his lip quivered as he tried so hard not to cry about that very idea. “See, even now I haven’t fully taken them from you.” He worked on bandaging Todd’s name up, watching what he was doing as he continued. “They may be physically gone but they’re still with you, you’ll still think about them and hold onto them for as long as you can in a desperate attempt to have somethin’ to ground you.” He looked back up to the boy’s face, just staring him in the eyes as Svlad looked like he was searching his for something. “I still have  _so_ much work to do.”

“Mr. Priest-“ sounded more broken now than angry.

“When I have you where you’re supposed to be with Blackwing,” He continued, not wanting to listen to the boy’s childish behavior about this anymore. “I’m sure durin’ your times of freedom you’ll find a new person you’ll be infatuated with.” He stated in a matter-of-fact way while looking back up to him.

“Freedoms is a joke-“

“I already told you, boy, you do what the Universe tells you to do and you won’t be a prisoner anymore.” He watched as Svlad gripped at the bed sheets.

“I would still be a prisoner.”

"Svlad, you would have Blackwing as home and board, you will have it for food and safety. A place you can always come back to and sleep at before you get called away for the next thing. I’ll tag along, I’ll keep you safe and alive. But there will come a point you won’t even  _need_ me anymore.” He could see the look of disbelief in his eyes and he sighed before continuing. “As for your home, Svlad, you’ve changed homes so many times… why should that even  _matter_ at this point?” He watched how Svlad sat up more with a look of pain on his face as he tried to pull away from him making Priest catch him by his calves. “And your name? Svlad, baby, with how much you’ve gone out of your way to call yourself Dirk I’m no where near takin’ that from you yet. As for your status as anythin’ more than a thing, I’ve only just started there.”

“Please-“

“You still have  _everythin’_  left to lose. You’ve only lost the basic things people can not only live without but can easily  _replace_. And let’s not forget you still have friends alive and well. Sherlock, Tina, Mona,“ he noticed the boy get tense when he listed her name, "Moloch, Amanda, Incubus… Hugo.” He looked up at him with the last name, standing up as he finished bandaging his leg. “I saw how you hugged him when you saw him back at Blackwing. Think Miles and Skylar want to be your friend too.” He motioned for him to lay on his stomach. “And if they agree to come to Blackwing, well, I’m sure y’all will run into one another between trainin’… and missions.” Svlad wasn’t budging from his spot, just staring out at nothing as more tears streamed down his face. Priest sighed while kneeling back down in front of him, looking the boy over and moving his hands to cup his face. Pressing himself closer so he was situated comfortably between the boy’s legs.

“Look at me.”

“Please just… just let me go, Mr. Priest, I can’t take this anymore, I can’t take waiting for everything that’s going to happen and not knowing what it’s going to be.” He rubbed the boy’s tears off his cheeks, grin on his face from how the boy still refused to look at him.

"One day, maybe you’ll know what things will be before they happen. You already have that, you already know things you shouldn’t know. You have for years, and you were so much better at it when you were a kid. When you just followed your instincts and didn’t think so much about it. But then Riggins put all that pressure on you, then you were put in the spot light and you stopped listenin’ to your gut and started to focus on them and what would happen when you were wrong. That’s what I’m tryin’ to teach you, that’s what I’m tryin’ to bring you back to, to stop focusin’ and worryin’ on everything else and just  _focus_ on here.” He moved his hand to the boy’s stomach watching how Svlad looked at him and then down to his hand. “Now eat your food.” He stood up, dragging the medkit with him as he grabbed a bottle of water and the pills, glancing back at the boy who sniffled and adjusted the towel to cover himself better as he got more comfortable on the bed.

Priest slowly brought the pills and water to him, watching him take them before he slowly started to force himself to eat again. Priest stepped away from him to start packing up the motel room, taking everything and putting them in bags before coming back in and setting clothes out for Svlad. He went back into the bathroom to clean the blood off the jacket which he put back on before disposing of all the bloodied clothes in garbage bags to either be destroyed or properly washed. Tying it off he tossed the bag by the door, sitting at the desk in the motel to start cleaning off his knife properly, making sure to get all of Lemon’s blood off of it as Svlad finished up all he could eat and set the food aside.

Eventually getting up to put on the underwear and pants laid out for him before he stopped to look at him. Priest just grinned while motioning to the food container, “Throw that away and lay down, I’ll bandage your back.” Watching him as he worked on sharpening his knife, Svlad was eyeing the blade before moving to do as asked, throwing the container away after closing it and laying face down on the bed. Priest checked the blade before getting up and sheathing the knife, stepping over to put the kit on the bed as he climbed on and made himself comfortable straddling the boy’s hips as he set to work on taking care of the wounds. Looking them over carefully as he got the antibiotic ointment on them before securing a bandage over his back. Taping it down enough for the long car ride home before he got off him, watching as Svlad slowly pushed himself off the bed to get his new singlet and button down on. Tucking it in before working on getting his tie into place, the boy looking from what he was wearing over to him, a look on his face like he wanted to ask something but was too afraid of the answer he would receive.

“You’re not gettin’ your clothes when we go back home if that’s what this is.” He watched the boy sit on the corner of the bed. Staring towards the door as he shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, was sure the boy was crying again and that’s why he didn’t want to look at him. Why he just gave him his back and wasn’t saying a word. “You’ll get them for your next case.”

“I don’t know when that will be. What if it’s not for a long time, it was three months between the Spring Case and Francis’ Case.” Priest couldn’t stop his grin as he moved to sit next to the boy.

“Tell you what, you be good, and  _maybe_ as a reward I’ll let you wear somethin’ of yours during a session.” He watched how the boy finally looked at him, staring at him before looking away.

“Great, more clothes for you to ruin and burn.” Priest couldn’t stop himself from laughing at that as he stood up and walked over to the window, peeking out to see if there was any sign of Skylar and Miles anywhere. “Why would Skylar agree to come.”

“To get Miles help.” Priest looked from the window over to Svlad. “He’s hurt, he’s going to need medical attention she cannot provide him, wanderin’ around with him like that isn’t necessarily  _ideal_.” Svlad was frowning at him, slowly standing up with a look of annoyance crossing his face.

“That- You… They can get that out there!”

“How long until they find a place for that?” He was met with silence, watching as Svlad turned away from him in obvious annoyance. Priest glanced back at the window, smile crossing his face when he saw the locusts beginning to cluster around the window, blocking his view. “And here they are.” He walked over to the door, opening it and smiling when he saw Miles standing outside the car that was hastily parked. Skylar standing between it and the door as Priest stopped a good distance away from her. Could hear Svlad coming out now, she was looking between them then back towards Miles who didn’t look too happy. “Have you made your decision?”

“I want to speak to your Supervisor.” Priest gave a small sigh as he pulled out his phone, starting a video call to get in touch with Ken. Waiting patiently as it rung before the man finally answered him.

“Hey, Ken, Skylar wants to talk with you.” He held the phone up and out so it was facing Skylar who walked over to take it from him.

“I have terms and conditions before I decide anything. I trust Mr. Priest, but I don’t know or trust you.” She stated flatly, Priest just crossed his arms while watching.

– _“Of course, Skylar, we want to make sure you’re comfortable and safe with us. Please, what are your terms and conditions?”_

“Miles gets all the medical care he needs. When he and I leave for missions it is just he and I. I don’t want your Agents butting in, I want the freedom to come and go as I see fit. My Plague which you have collected from here. I want it destroyed. I want to destroy it, everything about it, so I know it’s not in your hands any more. If you guys try to do tests on me I will destroy all of you in a heartbeat. Am I understood?” There was a long pause, as Skylar waited patiently for Ken’s answer.

– _“We can meet those needs, but Skylar, the agents can help-”_

“I don’t need help. I have been doing this for sixteen years without you people in my life. I don’t need you, you need me.”

– _“Understood.”_

“And Ken… if you go back on any of these when we arrive, I will  _kill_ you.” She stated harshly while ending the call and handing the phone back to Priest. “Lead the way, Mr. Priest.” She stated while walking back over the vehicle, her and Miles getting in as the locust spilled themselves into the back seat.

“She just…” He looked back to see Svlad standing there with a shocked expression on his face. “She would trust his word so easily.”

“No. That’s why she brought in the death threats, Svlad, she’s ready to fight the second anyone gives her reason to.” Priest turned to look to him then back at the Motel, leading Svlad to follow him as he finished getting everything and loaded up the SUV. Getting Svlad in the front seat this time where he cuffed the boy to the handle of the door before closing it and heading over to the main office. Paying for the room before heading over to Miles and Skylar he leaned against the window when Skylar rolled it down for him. “We need to get gas before we head out of town. How’s your tank doin’?”

“We’ll top it off there.” Priest nodded before standing up straight and heading to the SUV, climbing in the front and starting it up before heading out of the Motel parking lot and towards the road that took them to the gas station. Getting out and filling the tank as Skylar filled up her own, the two of them standing in comfortable silence before she looked over to him.

“We’re not staying forever.” She finally told him, almost sounded like she felt guilty.

“I figured.” He stated while watching her take in a deep breath, almost like she was relieved. Like she was worried, she shifted more in her stance before looking at him.

“And when we leave, you won’t come after us?” He looked from the pump over to her, stepping closer to her and looking her over. Watching the way she shifted under his gaze before she just smiled and looked away from him. “A girl can dream, can’t she?” Actually laughing with the words. “It will be interesting though, wont it? You actually having to hunt me down and drag me back, instead of just talk me into coming with you.”

“I always did enjoy the riskier hunts.” He mused the words, watching as she put the pump back, looking from it over to him. Smile still on her face as she reached for the driver’s side door.

“I won’t hold back when it comes to that.”

“I won’t either.” He mused out watching as she climbed into the car, he put the pump back when his tank was done and climbed back into the SUV, starting it up and making sure Skylar was ready as he started to drive. Glancing over to Svlad who was resting his head against the window he had rolled down, just trying to take in as much fresh air as he could at this point, but staying completely silent beyond that.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk hates his new home, and his new life, and has a terrible welcome home party. 0/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Dirk Gently. Osmund Priest. Ken Adams.   
> **Warnings** ; Angst. Suicidal Thoughts. Manipulation. Abuse. Forced Stripping. Decontamination. Molestation. Medical Staples. Surgery while awake. Dirk’s POV

_Failure_.

It was a feeling Dirk was used to, something he excelled at and did his best with. Even though he solved the case, he still felt like a failure. He still watched people die that didn’t need to die, he still wasn’t able to keep Skylar away from Blackwing. He failed things he wanted to succeed in, things he would give everything for. Going back wouldn’t feel so bitter if he at least talked Skylar out of coming back, if he was able to watch her escape Priest’s clutches with Miles and get the hell out of there and away from everything. He should be used to this feeling by now, he should be used to failing. But it hurt so badly right now, everything in his chest hurt making him cry pitifully and unnoticed in his seat. Failure may have been something he was good at. But here he was, clinging his hand to the handle he was cuffed too, face resting against the cold window watching mindlessly as they drove out of the beautiful rock faces the Nevada desert offered and more into open blank space. And somehow… that’s what Dirk felt like.  

An open blank space in the middle of nowhere. He felt like he was once  _something_. That he was once  _happy_ and full of life. And then all this happened and he had everything taken from him leaving him a barren wasteland with nothing but death as a friend. He gripped the handle tighter, tears streaming down his face, making him sniffle every now and then when snot tried to leak out of his nose. He swore he could hear that annoying alarm going off in his head every time they passed a mile marker.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at it anymore, not wanting to take in anything as they travelled back to Blackwing with the people he failed in a car behind them. He failed them the second Skylar agreed to go to Blackwing, just like he had failed everyone he had ever known. Which is why he was sitting here in this car with Priest, and not solving cases with people he actually loved. His throat felt tight as he slowly opened his eyes, hand going lax against the handle allowing it to just dangle there. Thinking about him, about Todd, about their last car ride together smiling and laughing and holding hands and being so in love with one another. Thinking everything was going to be good and fine, thinking that they were unstoppable together. That nothing would get in their way or tear them apart… he was stupid. He was so stupid, he should have known better he should have… His free hand moved down to touch the name on his thigh, biting his lip when those memories of good things faded into the memory of Todd choking to death in his lap-

He gasped when he felt a hand in his hair, eyes widening from the gentle touch that pulled him out of his thoughts until it tightened in his hair and Priest pulled him into the center console. His free hand rested on it as he stared the man in the face, trying to blink back the tears when he finally spared a second to look away from the road to glance at him before looking back ahead. Smile on his face as he relaxed his grip and started to pet him.

“Stop ignoring me.” Was all he said and Dirk slowly dropped his gaze, not moving an inch as the man started to pet his hair. He could feel himself wanting to cry again, and not just like how he had been. He could feel his breath catching in his throat with his heart as he reached the verge of a breakdown.

“I’m sorry.” Was all he managed to spit out, his chest felt tight, he felt frozen as he just sat there letting Priest pet him. “I-I’m s-sorry, I d-didn’t m-mean to.” Waiting for pain and punishment that wasn’t coming fast enough to settle his nerves, making him worried that eventually one of the times of Priest brushing a hand through his hair would lead to the man hitting him. But it didn’t happen, it never happened, making his chest feel hollow as he finally moved. Pulling his legs up so his heels were on the edge of the seat as his free arm wrapped around his knees to pull them to his chest. He rested his chin on his knees, and slowly dipped his head down to press his face into them as Priest just continued to pet him. Complete silence in the cab other than the music fading in the background, before changing to some other song that sounded a little up beat compared to the songs that had been on earlier.

Sounded a little familiar as he found himself looking to the radio.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Priest was just digging; the man was just poking and digging his claws and teeth into him looking for what he wanted to rip him apart. He clutched at his pant leg, crying harder, too nervous to move as the man’s hand slid down to rub the back of his neck. False kindness that Dirk found himself craving and wanting even though he knew Priest was just lying about it. That the man was just using it to hurt him, Priest was one of the only two people he knew who weaponized kindness in such a sickening way. And he hated that it actually worked. Riggins was the other but it stopped working, so long of living under it that he was able to see through it from everything he openly lied about. But Priest? Priest knew how to use it in a way that Dirk bought it every time he did it, even though he knew deep down he was lying to him, he still… He took in a shaky breath while shaking his head, wanting to deny anything was wrong. Because that’s all he could do to cling on to his own self-hatred. Deny it existed in hopes the man wouldn’t get the truth out of him and use it against him later. “Svlad.” His throat felt so tight he thought he might choke.

“I d-don’t w-want to g-go back… Pl-please.” It wasn’t a lie, he didn’t, but Priest didn’t need to know he thought of himself as a failure. He didn’t need the man to have that type of ammunition against him. It was worse enough hearing his own voice talking down to him and telling him these awful things about himself. It was another when Priest did it, because he knew how to use his words… he knew how to say things that just dug into his heart and lingered there like fishing hooks till the man felt the bite was big enough to rip it out of him.

“You have to.” He shook his head, leaning into the door, finally lifting his head to look up at the man. Taking in a deep breath as he let one of his legs stretch out and slide off the seat. He didn’t have to, it was a lie, Priest just wanted him to go back. He felt they could pull over on the side of the road and he could get out and start walking, and if he really belonged there he would end up there. But instead Priest was dragging him back there, he was taking him against his will to a place he hated because he could. He didn’t have to go back. He didn’t. He would keep telling himself that till it was true.

“I d-don’t have t-to.”

“Really?” He sounded amused, laughing at his pain making Dirk bite his lip in frustration as he looked away from him, grabbing the handle again for false comfort. Fingers tingling like they were being stabbed with needles as he gripped the handle so tightly his knuckles were turning white. “Hey.” He said it so soothingly, like someone would to a child that wouldn’t come out of their room, he sniffled and wiped tears off his face. Making a noise in the back of his throat when the hand on his upper back slid back up into his hair. “Look at me.” He didn’t want to. But… He didn’t want to hurt anymore either. His eyes slowly flickered over, tired and bleary, and filled to the brim with tears so hot they felt like they were burning as he looked at him.  _But he did it_. “Talk to me.” Priest spoke the words to him like it was a peace offering. Felt like having someone hold out a beautiful silver tray full of lovely foods he would never have again… with the catch of it all being poisoned.

“I don’t  _want_ to go back to Blackwing.” He was willing to take a bite off the poisoned tray if it meant the man wouldn’t start hitting him. “I don’t w-want to b-be l-locked up again. L-like a caged a-animal. It’s n-not fair. I h-haven’t done anything wr-wrong.” He closed his eyes, waiting for it, waiting for the man to hit him, but he just continued to pet him. Making Dirk cry harder as he shifted to lean against the center console, getting closer to the beast sitting next to him. Resting his head on his shoulder, wanting something, even if it was mock comfort just to hurt him later. He needed something or he was going to scream, he moved his free hand to his face, trying to muffle his cries and sobs as Priest just continued to pet his hair while driving.

_Neon Trees_

That was the band that was playing. He let his eyes shift to the radio before looking to the wheel, where a random thought brewed in his mind. This large intrusive thought that told him to grab it, to grab the wheel and drive them into the median to crash and burn so he wouldn’t have to go back to that place- he found himself snapped out of the thoughts when Priest wrapped his arm around him. Rubbing his arm as he let him rest more against him and the center console. Even leaned over so that he wasn’t pushing too badly into it. He slowly moved his hand away from his face, dropping it uselessly to rest by the gear shift, eyes locked on the radio as it continued to play the music too up beat to what he imagined the man to listen to most days. But he supposed other songs on his play list have been pretty up beat… even the ones he used for torture…

“Can I shower with you?” He asked it soft, he could feel his anxiety clawing inside his chest like a wild animal as he waited for the man to answer him. He felt him squeeze his arm and he turned his head to press his face into the man’s chest. “Please, Mr. P-Priest.” He didn’t feel the need to say it was to avoid decontamination, he knew Priest was smart enough to come to that conclusion himself, he didn’t want the man to think he was belittling his intelligence. He didn’t… he just… he just wanted to go curl up in his own bed and have his own shower, but that was too much to ask.

“You have to go through with it when we get back, if you behave, maybe I’ll let you join me in the showers next time you need one.” Dirk closed his eyes, feeling the tears as they continued to leak out of the corners of his eyes. He moved his hand to the center console and pushed himself up and away from Priest. Rubbing at his eyes trying to stop himself from crying, it was pointless, everything was pointless. He wasn’t going to change anything, he could never do anything to change what was happening to him. He could either accept everything or fight the current until he was too weak and just  _drowned_. Swept away by the waves that were too large and strong for him to even stand a chance against.  _I am a leaf on the stream of creation_. He couldn’t stop crying, he couldn’t stop feeling bitter and angry over everything especially as Priest just went back to petting him like nothing was wrong.

“I’m not a machine.” He stated in a shaky voice while looking over to him. “I’m a person.” He closed his eyes tighter when the man cupped his face, feeling the way the man brushed his tears away with his thumb. “I’m not something you can just stuff kindness and pain into until the results you want fall out.” He said it under his breath, eyes opening when Priest giggled at his statement.

“Svlad… that’s exactly what I’m going to do.” He could feel his lip quiver, he didn’t move though, just sat there as the man brushed his tears away. As his thumb eventually moved to slide over his bottom lip in an almost intimate way that has Dirk pulling back in shock. He watched as Priest’s hand just rested on the center console, like nothing happened. “Sorry, was that too blunt for you? Thought you didn’t want me to lie to you anymore?” He mused the words, like it was a joke. Like his pain and suffering was a joke, he wanted to curl up on the floor and just disappear. Instead he went back to looking out the window, heart in his throat again when he could see the fence coming up into view. Seeing the signs all over it warning people away about IED’s he slowly looked away from them towards Priest.

“That how you keep people away from Blackwing, lie about the field being covered in explosives.” He watched as Priest just smiled, the silence lingering in the car made Dirk sigh as he glanced in the side mirror to see Skylar still following them.

“Whatever works.” He stated while driving through the fence that opened for them, welcoming them to a place Dirk didn’t want to be. He felt anxious as the man’s car slowed down till the gates opened enough for him to drive through. His heart was up in his throat as he looked around the vast open space over to Priest. “Though I wouldn’t get any ideas, Svlad… there are actually IED’s out there.” Humming the words, Dirk couldn’t stop himself from turning in his seat and looking back to watch Skylar follow them through the fence. His anxiety spiking before looking ahead towards the guard towers which were really the only things visible from the outside of the compound. He wondered if when they got in there… if she would just decimate the place, he found himself so hopeful for that outcome as they got closer to the facility. Hand moving to fidget with his tie as Priest drove into the underground carport. Sun light vanishing and being replaced with the LED lights that covered the horrible facility Priest considered home. A place Priest wanted him to consider home, but it was his prison, his hell, his limbo… it was a place Dirk hated even thinking about let alone actually being in.  

He took in a deep breath before looking over to the man who parked. Watching as he shut off the SUV and got out, heading over to Skylar and just leaving him inside the car. He looked to Ken who had been waiting for them, watching how he was speaking with Skylar and Miles and Priest. Watching their interactions as he gripped the handle he was cuffed to, hanging on to it and holding his breath as he waited for Skylar’s locusts to just attack everyone there… But it never happened. Instead she and Miles followed Ken, he could feel her looking at him, he knew deep down she was hoping he would be okay… but she had a mission to do and Dirk wasn’t going to stand in the way of that. He knew that, he logically knew she wouldn’t do anything until she destroyed her plague. And just like that he felt like nothing but and after thought as she looked away from the SUV he was locked in before she disappeared through a door.  

He wanted to know what they were talking about and where they were going, he wanted to know what was happening and he wanted to talk to Skylar and beg her to leave before she got trapped in this hell. He let out the breath he was holding, tears in his eyes as Priest walked over and opened the passenger side door. Pulling out his keys to unlock the cuff and let him out, he hesitated while staring at the floor. Tears in his eyes as he rubbed his wrist and didn’t make a move to get out of the SUV. Out of the only place he currently felt safe in this facility. He closed his eyes when Priest finally grabbed him by the bicep, and pulled him out of the SUV, he stumbled and leaned into the man, pressing his face into his shoulder as he moved his hands to grab his own tie tightly.

“Please, Mr. Priest, I don’t want to go through decontamination.” He begged, he would get on his hands and knees and beg him till he was able to avoid that. “Wh-what if they break open my injuries with the-”

“After decontamination we’re taking you straight to medical so we don’t have to worry about that.” He spoke the words so sweetly before stepping away, dragging him with him towards the doors to go deeper into the facility. Dirk could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he was dragged so easily through the doors and down the halls into the familiar white tiled room where they were greeted by people in actual hazmat suits rather than the regular ones. Acting like they were infected even though they weren’t. He wanted to protest he would look sick and he wouldn’t have eyes if they were but he couldn’t find the words as Priest dragged him over to one of the stations. He looked from the men waiting to clean him over to Priest with begging eyes as the man got him where he wanted him to stand.

“Mr. Priest please-”

“Relax, Svlad.” He was cupping his face, wiping his tears away before bringing his hands down to rest them on his shoulders. Gentle and reassuring like everything was going to be okay. The touch began to burn but he didn’t want to step away from it. He didn’t want to push Priest back, or beg him to stop, he just… he just wanted to go with him out of this room and into his shower instead. “Now take off your clothes.” Dirk couldn’t stop himself from crying harder as he moved his hands, covering his face and shaking his head. Like disobeying would be better if he wasn’t looking the man in the face. “Do I have to do it for you?” He sobbed from the question, he didn’t want to, he didn’t want to strip down and endure this, and he definitely didn’t want Priest to ruin any more of his already limited clothing.

“Mr. Priest.” He could feel the man turn away from him to look at the person who spoke to him. Dirk moved his hands to grab onto Priest’s shirt, hands clinging onto it, just wanting some type of mercy. “We have orders that you also need to go through Decontamination, we have some fresh clothes for you when you’re done.” Dirk slowly raised his eyes to see the look of annoyance on Priest’s face before he quickly dropped his gaze to avoid looking at him. Knew he was annoyed with the other agents but he had been waiting for the man to hurt him for a while and felt like he might take this are the opportune moment to do so.

“Uh-huh, and who decided this exactly?” Dirk closed his eyes when he felt the man’s hands over his, prying his fingers off his shirt so he would let go as the man turned to the agent who would probably feel the man’s wrath from this. He hated he wasn’t in the headspace to enjoy the fact Priest would also be forced to go through the same dehumanizing thing that decontamination was. That all he wanted to do was to cling to the man in a desperate hope for mercy. That he would actually take pity on him and tell him he didn’t have to do this, but he knew that would never happen. He knew logically he should just take off his clothes so Priest didn’t have to strip him down… but he didn’t want to.

“S-Supervisor Adams, sir.” The agent spoke meekly while even taking a step back from Priest. Dirk slowly looked to the man who was just giggling, flinching when the man grabbed his tie and finally turned back to look at him.

“You’re still dressed.” Saying it in a disappointed tone that made him flinch, he watched as the man stepped away though, releasing his tie as he did so. A feeling of uncertainty filling his chest when Priest just looked towards the other agents before walking over to another station. Dirk watched as the man began to take his own clothes off to get his own shower, a feeling of confusion filling him until he felt hands grab him and pull him away from the wall. A sense of dread filling him when the hands on him began tearing his shirt off causing panic to fill his chest.

“H-hey! St-stop!” He tried to pull away from the team who was grabbing him. One man holding him so he couldn’t fight them stripping him down. But he still tried to get away from the hands, struggling and fighting against them, even kicking at them when he was able to. His shirt was pulled on. Buttons ripping and flying off as they tugged on the cloth hard enough to rip it down his arms so they could pull it away. “L-let g-go of me!” He yelped when one of the agents hit him across the face, shouting at him to shut up as they ripped his singlet away into nothing. “St-stop!” He tried to kick when they actually cut his belt off, stilling and crying when the agent in front of him stepped forwards, backing him into the agent that held him as he pressed the knife between his skin and the fabric of his pants, pulling on it to cut them enough for the third person to finish ripping them all the way down.

“Shut up, Icarus, no one cares.” The agent snapped at him, leaving him naked and bare before shoving him against a wall. Dirk felt tense when he heard the agents laughing while touching his back. He pressed his chest more into the wall with a whimper from how the rubber of the gloves pulled on the wounds. “Damn, would you guys look at these.” Dirk turned and shoved at the man who was touching him trying to make him stop only to have water sprayed right on his back. It was cold, freezing, felt like he was being stabbed with icicles making him yelp as he tried to step away. Stumbling a bit to the side and trying to turn to his side, hand holding up trying to shield himself from the spray like that would do anything. Only to be grabbed by the hair and yanked back into the spray, shoved face first into the wall and held against it by his arms and shoulder blades by two agents. One on each side of him adjusting their grip and obviously giving him false hope that he was able to struggle away from them. Given each time he managed to push himself off the wall they shoved him back into it.

“St-stop it! Pl-please!” He wasn’t sure who these agents were, but they were a lot rougher than who usually washed him. He couldn’t stop his tears of anger and frustration as he did all he could to fight against them. Pulling away, pushing at them when they adjusted to turn him around so his back was against the wall. Pathetically hitting and kicking them hoping it would do something when he managed. “O-ow-” He winced when one of the agents punched him across the face. He slipped on the wet tile only to be caught by the other agent who shoved him against the bars that were at the station for people who were trouble. He whimpered when the agent that punched him cuffed his hands to a bar, laughing at him for even trying. He slid down onto his knees with a whimper, eyes closed, holding his breath when he got his head and face sprayed, arms moving to try and shield himself as he coughed and sputtered when it was done. “St-stop I-it…” Shivering, teeth chattering heavily when the water finally stopped. He gasped when he was grabbed by the hair and forced back up to his feet, whining in his throat when they immediately began roughly scrubbing him down making him cry out in pain from his back and his legs. “Y-you’re hurting me-”  

“Shut up, Icarus!” He tried to pull away even harder, finding himself actually wanting to beg Priest for help as they continued to roughty scrub him. He doubted the man would though, he doubted he would come to his rescue. Why should he, he was a failure, he was weak, he couldn’t do anything to save himself. He cried when he felt their hands travel lower on his body, feeling so violated as he tried to pull away, knowing it didn’t mean anything to them. He was just a thing to be washed like a dog. But it still… he still..  

“Please stop.” He lost balance in his legs and fell back down to his knees. Head hanging low as they scrubbed at his hair, he kept his eyes closed, face down when they were done, tensing knowing they were going to wash it all off. He yelped when one of the agents roughly grabbed him by the hair and face and yanked his head backwards.

“If you say one more thing I’m going to gag you.” He cried when the man shoved his head down before stepping away, giving the person with the hose space to wash him off. He grimaced when they started with his head and face, he could feel the water and soap running down his body and when he finally could open his eyes he watched how much blood was mixed in with the water. He went rigid just seeing all of it before looking down to the cuts on his thighs. He could see where the scabs had been more or less scrubbed off, seeing how torn up spots where that there used to be stitches, he choked slightly on a sob and tried to pull away, only for someone to grab him by the back of the neck and to shove him into the wall, forcing him up higher on his knees and holding him there as they sprayed down his back which was just burning from pain.

“M-Mr. Priest-” he said the name soft enough he was sure no one could hear him, he found his eyes scanning the room trying to spot him only to see the man talking with someone by the door, hair all wet, wearing one of the standard CIA uniforms. He closed his eyes with a small whimper from all the pain before the water shut off and they just walked away from him. Leaving him there, bloody and freezing, chained to a bar as they just went about their business. He flinched when he felt a hand touch his hair, pulling away and turning to look up at whoever touched him. Feeling a little feral from how much he wanted to attack whoever it was until his eyes locked on Priest. The man brushing his hair out of his face before kneeling down next to him, wrapping a towel around him before uncuffing his wrists which where bloody from how badly he was fighting them. “Pl-please, n-no more?” Still shivering as he let his eyes scan Priest’s, just wanting to go back to his room now as he hugged the towel tightly around him.

“We’re going to medical now.” He gave a small squeak when the man adjusted how he was before scooping him up and carrying him with him. Just walking through the door that opened for them as the Agents worked on cleaning the station they were at.

“I d-don’t w-want to g-go t-to medical. I-I’m fine.” He squirmed in the man’s grip, even though he felt so warm, he unintentionally pressed against him, hiding his face in his shoulder. “I’m f-fine.”

“You’re bleeding everywhere.” Priest said it so calmly he slowly opened his eyes to flicker them up to his face. He took in a shaky breath when Priest carried him through another doorway, he looked at all the medical equipment and noticed more than Doctor Bahr waiting for them as he was sat down on a bed. He quickly tried to stand up only to be shoved back down, he could feel Priest’s hand on his shoulder and the man lean in. Smile on his lips as he brushed them against his ear. “If you behave I’ll make sure they give you a nice haircut after.” He felt sick from the words, he glanced up at the man giving him a look of disbelief at the very idea the man was still going to give him a haircut. Felt like a dog being told to behave for the vet before going to get groomed.

“Mr. Priest.” Begging tone in his voice, he flinched when someone grabbed his arm, he looked over to it, watching as they began bringing a needle to it he just pulled away. Not really thinking about it, not wanting to get poked, he just, he just wanted to get bandaged up and go to bed. “Pl-please, don’t-”

“Icarus.” The woman snapped the project name at him, he looked to Bahr with tear-filled eyes before looking to Priest. “Is it going to behave or what, Priest?”

“He better.” A threat that made him feel useless when the woman pulled his arm out again, he looked to the needle, to the tube attached to it that lead to the IV. He winced when she stabbed the needle into his vein, taping it in place as the other doctor worked on cleaning his wounds on his thighs. He tried to pull away from them only to have Priest squeeze his shoulder tightly causing him to whimper. He glanced up at the man, tears streaming down his face as they started to stich up the wounds that needed to be touched up on his thighs. He looked over to Bahr who was injecting something into the IV. He moved to grab the needle in his arm, about to pull it out only for Priest to catch him and sigh heavily. Holding his wrist as Bahr grabbed the other to hold him down. He fought them both, even tried to push the doctor off his leg by shoving his foot into his shoulder and trying with all his might to push him backwards. Feeling lightheaded and warm from whatever was now flowing through his veins. He whimpered when the attempt led to Priest grabbing him roughly by the back of his neck with his free hand and squeezing. He closed his eyes when the man leaned in to talk in his ear again, making him go limp with fear as they worked on bandaging his legs. “Svlad, I told you to behave.”

“Pl-please, M-Mr. P-Priest. I just w-want to go to my r-room.” He gasped when the man adjusted turning him around and shoving him face down into the bed. He looked to his other wrist when Doctor Bahr restrained it to one of the straps, flinching when the doctor at his legs did the same thing and the towel was yanked off of him. He tried to fight as Priest forced his other wrist into the thick leather cuff and restrained him that way. Walking around to the head of the bed before kneeling so they were facing one another, he could feel Priest running his fingers through his hair as he tried to fight against his restraints. Tugging and pulling and kicking trying desperately to get free as he sobbed into the bed. That floaty feeling getting worse as Priest’s fingers pulled at his wet locks, getting tangles out as he just continued to pet him.

“You’ll go to your room when I say you can. And with how you’re acting I really don’t think you’ve done anything to earn that privilege.” He said it so sweet that it took Dirk a while to realize what he said, that it was still a threat, that the man was still disappointed in him and was going to make this last as long as he could. He winced from the feeling of whatever they were using to clean his back, from the stinging sensation covering him as the doctor’s just set to work on stitching him back up, he yelped when he felt his skin being stapled together in places. Starting to feel nauseous as he tried to pull against the restraints harder, he gave a sharp yelp with each painful punch of the staples in his back. He sobbed pathetically when Priest moved his hand from his hair to his hands. Interlacing his fingers as he did it causing Dirk to slowly look at his hands before looking at his face, feeling almost embarrassed from the way he was holding his hands in such an intimate manner.

“Pl-please-”

“They’re going to finish treating your wounds no matter how much you fight, Svlad, you’re just making everything after this that much harder on yourself.” Dirk squeezed his hands, pressing his face into the mattress as he cried and sobbed and fought the restraints around his ankles. He just wanted to go to his room, he just wanted everything right now to stop, from the tender touch to the sweet way Priest was speaking to him. It was a lie. Everything was a lie. Back to thinking how wrong this all was as the man rubbed his hands with his thumbs making Dirk squeeze them harder as he cried.

“If you shave it, think we can poke around in its head again? I was always curious to look at the results myself.”

“N-no!” Dirk tried to push himself up, only for the doctor he didn’t know to shove him back down by the back of his neck. He whimpered from the pain before looking up to Priest who was just smiling at him like he was actually contemplating the idea. He wanted to scream when the man didn’t let his eyes leave him as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip. He could see that sadistic gleam in his eyes as he actually thought about what Bahr was asking. “Mr. P-Priest, pl-please… please don’t-”

“I don’t see why not, not like he’s doing anything to avoid something like that.” The words made his stomach drop as he just cried, no longer wanting to look at him as he relaxed his hands and tried to pull them out of Priest’s.

“Think you’ve learned enough on your case to actually get it to use Its abilities while we’re doing it?” Bahr asked with what sounded like excitement. He wished he could disappear, that he could just sink through the bed and vanish, he would rather face the monsters in his dreams then have them cut open his head and poke around in his brain.

“You can’t control it.” Was all Dirk said, trying to make them listen to him, desperate to make them listen to him that it was pointless and useless to even try.

“After more training, I’ll let you know, Doc.” Dirk slowly looked up to him with bleary eyes, swore he was starting to see double from whatever drug she injected into the IV. “Hey, baby, you’re looking a little sleepy there.” He purred the words, one of his hands letting go of his to cup his face and tilt his head up. He just whined and leaned his head into it, feeling too tired and heavy to really fight it at this point. Why should he fight? Everything would have been fine if he didn’t, and now he was going to be shaved and get his head cut open and have probes shoved into his brain hoping to activate his ‘abilities’ that didn’t exist. “How much did you give him?”

“Oh, you wanted it to stay awake, didn’t you?” He looked from Priest to his hands, slowly starting to relax more into the bed before he noticed Priest pull something out of his pocket. His eyes locked on the control for the device in his shoulder.

“You guys ready if I do it now?” He could feel them both moving, hearing things move around as Priest pressed the button to unlock the device. He couldn’t stop himself from screaming, he writhed and squirmed, fighting against Priest when he once more held his hands. He pulled and kicked his legs against the restraints as Bahr and the other doctor held him down. Doing their best to still him before the device was pulled out of his shoulder. He grabbed Priest’s hand as tight as he could, whimpering as he looked over to the tray they dropped the device in, eyes wide from the flesh that was trapped between the needle points like it had ripped out a chunk of his flesh. He whimpered when Priest cupped his face, letting go of his other hand to cup his face in both of his. “You look much more awake now.”

“P-please, I-it h-hurts-” It was throbbing and burning and he could feel each pulse of his heartbeat in the wound. And they made it worse. He couldn’t stop from screaming when they started to touch it, poking around inside of his shredded flesh, hearing them talking between themselves. Listing things he didn’t understand and mentioning things about the muscle and the veins in the area. Tendons came up but everything started to waiver from the pain that made him feel like he was going to pass out. Everything felt like it was spinning as his eyes slowly started to close, blinking them with each one lasting longer. He screamed when he felt something burning inside of the wound making him press his shoulder into the bed as he tried to turn to get away from them. Hands clutching at the railing he was secured to as his body shook and trembled in pure agony. “S-stop! Pl-please st-stop!”

“They’re fixing the hole in your shoulder, baby.” Priest said the words so nicely as he wiped the tears off his cheeks. Dirk panted and sobbed, choking a bit on them and his breaths as he tried to pull out of his grip. “We need to make sure you’re not too damaged.” Like he was just a thing. He pulled his face away from Priest, burying it into the mattress as he cried and sobbed. Dirk swore he could smell burning flesh with every surge of pain rushing through his shoulder. He tried to be good but he couldn’t stop trying to get away, from the pain, from Priest’s touches. Everything, he just wanted to get away from everything. He felt like every time he was close to passing out Priest brought him back. Soft touches, even softer words. He gripped the railing so hard they were rattling with how much he was trembling. He yelped from the feeling of stabbing pain in his shoulder, how everything was feeling tight as they did whatever they were doing to 'repair’ him like the machine they treated him like.  

He kept begging for it to stop until his throat was raw and he could hardly speak. He had closed his eyes what felt like hours ago and eventually the tears stopped. He couldn’t cry anymore, he cried too much for it to continue, he just gave small whimpers and yelps. Throat feeling sore from all of it as Priest continued to give him the fake kindness he desperately wanted right now. Petting him and telling him things were going to be okay, that everything would be okay even though he knew it wouldn’t be. It never would be okay, everything was always going to be horrible and wrong and there was nothing he could do about it. He was limp by the time they were done, feeling useless and tired as he just stared out at nothing. He could hear words from the people around him but it was all faded and garbled like he had been under water.

It started to feel like it wasn’t real, like he was just stuck in some sort of horror movie watching this all go by and he wasn’t able to do anything about it. Them working on his back and taking care of his wings felt numbing, it was nothing compared to what they did to his shoulder. It was nothing like the pain he would endure in the future. He slowly found his eyes flickering to Priest’s face when the man leaned in, when he got closer and kept petting his hair which was dry from the shower and now just damp with sweat from his pain. He watched as the man leaned in, arms crossing as he rested his chin on them then tilted his head so his cheek was against them. The man just smiling as his eyes scanned his, like he was looking for something that Dirk felt desperate to give him.

“You’re doing so good.” He slowly closed his eyes, he didn’t know how to respond to that, he bit his lip when Priest moved to pet him again. Rewarding him with nice sweet pets as he leaned in enough his chest was against the head of the bed. “I’m proud of how well you did during your little surgery.” He couldn’t stop crying from that, those weren’t words he thought he would never hear from Priest. A combination that seemed almost impossible to leave the man’s mouth. His eyes opened instantly as he looked up at him, mouth open slightly in disbelief only for him to close it and his eyes when the man leaned in. He felt like this must be a dream when the man actually kissed his forehead before pulling away. He slowly opened his eyes, watching as the man stood up and started to walk away. Making him anxious as he made a noise in the back of his throat and reached out for him, trying to grab him only for the restraint to pull short. He felt embarrassed when the man just looked down at him, he dropped his hand and hid his face again. Clutching at the hospital sheets waiting for the man to make fun of him. To berate him for acting like a clingy child. He blinked when instead the man actually held his hand again while standing at his side and looking at his back.

“Want to talk about care in front of it?” Dirk squeezed Priest’s hand, almost begging, not even caring when he heard the man giggle above him.

“I just figure he’s goin’ to be on a new pill schedule, and to take him here more frequently.” Priest mused the words, Dirk slowly turned his head to look up at the man, blushing when he noticed he was looking at his face and not his back like he assumed. He quickly looked away from him, squeezing his hand tighter as refused to face him. He would just… he would blame the drugs, that had to be it. That had to be the only reason he didn’t want Priest to walk away from him and why he was surprised the man was staring at him and not his work.

“We’ll want to check on the progress of its shoulder, so first thing tomorrow morning I will be testing how its arm does with movement and weight before it takes any pain medication.” Bahr stated, he could hear her walking away from them, he slowly looked back to Priest who was eyeing his IV. “Make it finish the bag before taking it anywhere.” Dirk slowly looked to the IV bag, seeing two empty ones and one half full one that he was currently attached to. He didn’t even notice them change those at all making him wonder how out of it he actually was. He glanced to the other Doctor who was grabbing his other arm, letting Priest and him continue to hold hands as he brought a rather large needle to him and started to draw blood… a lot of blood surprisingly. He blinked when he put those vials in a container and marked them before getting a new one and looking to Priest. Dirk could hear the man sigh before he slowly let go of his hand, even as Dirk clutched on to the man’s fingers. Watching as he slowly pulled them away to give the doctor his arm, letting the man draw his blood. Dirk was pleased when Priest went back to letting him hold his hand when it was done, he felt exhausted now. Light headed and weak as he just laid there in the bed, slowly starting to doze off from his exhaustion.

His eyes slowly opening as he looked up to see Priest carrying him again, his arm draped around his shoulder. He slowly moved to wrap his arms around him, pressing his face into his shoulder, feeling loopy and a bit of throbbing pain from holding on to him.  

“Have a nice nap?” Was all Priest asked in an almost amused tone, Dirk whined against him. Curious where they were going when they walked through a doorway, he blinked when he was slowly and carefully sat down in a chair. Glancing down and giving a relieved sigh to see he was at least in underwear this time. He blinked when his arms were strapped into the chair, head feeling light and foggy when the man knelt down in front of him to strap his legs in as well. He looked around the room and blinked when he felt a sheet being put around him. Realizing he was here for his haircut he gripped the arms of the chair and winced from the pain shooting through his shoulder causing him to yelp from it. “Relax, Svlad.”

“Pl-please, don’t shave my head, please. I-I’m sorry I was bad. I-I’m sorry I f-fought everything. I-I’ll do be-better pl-please.” Sobbing heavily as he put his head down and leaned forwards when Priest stood up, pressing his forehead against the man’s stomach. “Pl-please, Mr. Priest. I-I’m s-sorry. I’m so s-sorry.” He gasped when the man pushed his head back and forced him to look him in the face. He did everything he could to continue to stare at the man, watching him as he waited for whatever it was the man was going to say to him. Waiting for the biting and clawing of his words to tear him apart and make him feel raw.  

“This appears to be the theme with you.” Dirk couldn’t stop his tears from that. “You misbehave and then apologize to me with the promise of never doing it again once you go to face your consequence.” He couldn’t stop from choking on his sobs as he pressed his face into the man’s hands. “But,” He said it in a way that had Dirk staring up at him with hopeful eyes. “You were being so good through the last half of it.” He took in deep shaky breaths between his sobs as the man wiped the tears off his cheeks. “So,” he watched how he looked up to someone else who was in the room with them, “leave enough for me to grab on to.”  

“Please-” He closed his eyes from that, clutching at the arm of the chair as the other person in the room walked over to him. He could hear the sound of clippers and he held deathly still when he was grabbed and forced how the person cutting his hair wanted him. Not wanting to mess anything up as they began to shave along the back and sides of his head. The process continuing before he was rolled over to a place to get his hair washed and cut, his head feeling cold by the time it was done, but he was glad deep down he wasn’t completely bald. He wanted a mirror to see it, but instead he just stared at the hair that was on the ground while he was being freed from the chair. Slowly pulled out of it and the sheet removed before Priest walked him down the hallway. Passing other project rooms before the man opened his door and brought him inside. Dirk just stared at the jumper that was waiting for him with his symbol staring back at him. He took in a deep breath through his nose as his hand reached up to touch his hair. Feeling the faded-shave he had before touching the top which felt a little shorter than Hugo’s hair. He bit his bottom lip before heading to the sink to look at himself in the mirror, touching his hair and looking it over…  

It was so short-

“You should get some rest. We have work to do in the morning.” He turned to look at Priest, watching how the man was just looking him over. Almost sighing as he walked over to him. Dirk hesitated, unsure of his intention as the man gently grabbed him and lead him over to the bed. Dirk looked to the clothes and slowly shoved the uniform onto the floor after grabbing the singlet and putting it on. He could hear Priest giggle at that as he slowly started to fidget with the cloth and looked at the bed before looking over to him.

“M-Mr. P-Priest…” He looked up at him slowly while hugging himself. “Are you really going to let Bahr poke around in my brain?” He asked it in a soft voice, tensing when the man rested his hands on his shoulders and just smiled at him, making him nervous.

“Svlad… you have too much hair for that.” Dirk gave a relieved sigh, relaxing in the man’s grip as he looked over to the bed. “Now go to sleep.” He hesitated before walking around to get into the bed, wincing from accidentally putting weight on his shoulder as he got comfortable in the bed. Well… as comfortable as he could possibly get. The lights already shutting off as Priest headed to the door. “Goodnight, Svlad.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Priest.” He muttered the words back as he watched the man leave the room and listened to the door close behind him. He bit his lip as he laid there in the bed, shifting some as he moved his pillow to hug it close to himself. Burying his face into it as he laid there, feeling numb and lost, and genuinely alone. He hated it, he hated everything about it, not even feeling like he could cry anymore even though he wanted to as his hand slid up to start touching his hair again. Pressing his fingers through the loose strands and feeling so… empty. He slowly pushed the pillow to the side to touch his shoulder which was starting to ache badly, making him whine as he turned to press his face into his pillow. Just lying there blankly as he tried to stay calm… just for now, just for a moment. He blinked when he heard a buzz, lights flickering on as he sat up in the bed, still sitting under the covers as the doors opened and he saw Ken standing there.

“Svlad.” He glared at him from the name, gritting his teeth as he looked away from him. Hating that he was here, hating that he had to see him now. His anxiety spiking as he slowly looked to the door waiting to see if Priest was going to come in at all. “I wanted to congratulate you on solving the case and assisting in Skylar’s return.” Dirk felt like the words were a punch to the face, being rewarded for his failure is more like what was happening. He didn’t look at him he refused to look at him, “For doing a good job we have decided to reward you with this.” He could see Ken holding something out, he slowly just looked at it, “You just have to attach it to your uniform and-”

“I don’t want it.” He stated, just looking at it hurt, seeing his dead name written across it with his project symbol next to it, he didn’t even want to read the rest, he didn’t want to know what it was-

“Svlad.”

“That’s  _not_ my  _name_.” He said it harshly, not raising his eyes from the card he was holding out to him. “And I didn’t do  _anything_ to bring Skylar here, I tried to do everything I could to make her  _leave_! Now get out!” He snapped the words.

“Svlad, you’re being unreasonable-”

“ _You’re_ unreasonable!” He felt childish yelling that back to him. But he was, he hated this he hated that he was so 'important’ the man allowed Priest to ruin his life and drag him here. That Ken was expecting to get whatever he wanted out of him from this, but the other projects were given choices. “Now get out!” Grabbing his pillow and throwing it at the man who ducked out of the way before sighing. He just set the card down on his bed, Dirk didn’t want to look at it, he just started to wipe his tears of frustration off his face, hating that this altercation was just making him cry.

“Just, look at it, and you can decide later if you don’t really want it.” The man stated while leaving the room, Dirk covered his face and brought his knees to his chest as he cried. Hands sliding up into his short hair as he pressed his face into his knees. He felt so useless as he sobbed heavily, eventually getting off the bed to go get his pillow, he looked at the card with a glare before snatching it up and throwing it at the camera in the corner of his room. Throwing his pillow in the opposite corner before looking around. Wondering what else he could throw, wondering what else he could destroy and ruin for them doing this to him… But the place was pretty much empty, and everything was strapped down. It felt unsatisfying as he threw his uniform, and then his blanket. Managing to shove his mattress off the bed and onto the floor. He was sure his shoulder was bleeding from the strain in that but he didn’t even care.

He just walked over to the far wall, pressing his back against it as he slowly slid down to sit on the floor. Hugging his head to his knees as he cried and sobbed pathetically about what a failure he was. Hating himself just as much as he hated this stupid facility. He wasn’t sure how long he was there, how long he cried, but eventually the lights flickered on, eventually the door opened. He could hear footsteps but they weren’t coming towards him. He hugged his head tighter, not wanting to look as those footsteps finally came over to him from the other side of the room. Stopping right in front of him he slowly moved an arm to peek between them and stared at Mr. Priest’s legs before slowly looking up, seeing the card being held out to him.

“Well, well, well, would you look at this.” He finally looked to the words on it above his name and symbol.  _Limited Access Card_. What did that mean? He looked up to Priest’s face, hand slowly reaching for the card only for Priest to pull it away from him. “I hear you don’t want it. Thought you would be thrilled to have it.” He looked from him quizzically to the card. “Did you even read it?”  _No_. He didn’t know why he didn’t want to tell him he didn’t. He looked to the floor, closing his eyes when the man knelt down in front of him. “Do you know what it is?”

“No.” He leaned over till he was laying on his side curled up in a pathetic ball.

“Limited Access Card… Ken’s willin’ to let you walk around the halls, with your uh handler of course, can’t let ya go completely loose.” Dirk looked from the floor up to Priest, tears endlessly streaming out of his eyes now, “Access to the lunchroom, the training room… don’t really imagine you’d go in there much anyway, but eventually… if you continue on this path, maybe you’ll even be allowed outside.” He slowly reached his hand out for it only for Priest to pull it away again, standing up and shoving it in his back pocket while looking around the room. “But since you don’t  _want_ it.”

“Wait-”

“And you done gone and trashed yer room.” Dirk was pulling himself up to his knees, staring up at the man with wide eyes. “I think I’ll hold on to it until you actually deserve it.” He moved his hands to grab at his pant legs. “You also busted open your shoulder, you got blood all over the place, baby.” He grabbed him with both hands as he sat up on his knees, resting his forehead against the man’s hip feeling him pet his hair as he gave a soft sob. “Need ta take you back to medical.” He didn’t want to… he didn’t want to go- “Good thing I already had to go and take you there anyway.” Dirk looked up to him with begging eyes, watching as Priest reached into his jacket. “And before we go.” He watched him pull out the pink shock collar, he stared at it before looking up to Priest’s face, he couldn’t move… he couldn’t do anything as the man just locked the collar around his throat. He felt too out of it to do anything, like everything was moving too fast for him to keep up, like he was stuck in slow motion while everything around him moved at regular speeds. He didn’t even notice he was being picked up until the room around him started to blur, when he ended up pressing his head into Priest’s shoulder. He could feel something wet and cold on his arm and his hand causing him to look down at the blood that was dripping off it and onto the floor.

“Am I going to die?” He couldn’t help but ask it, honestly kind of hoping he would, that he would bleed to death before they even got to medical and that all of this would be done and over with-

“I’m  _never_ goin’ to let that happen, Darlin’.” It was whispered into his ear, he didn’t let his eyes turn away from his arm, he didn’t look back to the man he could hear giggling as everything started to grow dark around them. As he found himself slowly going limp in the man’s arms that his head started to lull back and he lost the ability to hold his own head up. Just staring at the ceiling watching the lights pass, swearing he kept seeing a shadow of something in the corner of his eye as they passed support beams. He turned his head towards that side, wanting to see what it could possibly be as Priest carried him down the hall, but he didn’t see anything out of place now… just heard a strange pitter-patter of feet like something was following them… an eerily familiar sound that was making him want to keep his eyes open as he slowly lost consciousness in Priest’s arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest works on taking Svlad’s name away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest. Dirk Gently. Ken Adams   
> **Warnings** ; ANGST. Medical. Needles. Manipulation. Torture. Electrocution. Abuse. Drowning. Water Boarding. Needle Torture Under Fingernails Mention. Panic Attack. Death. Resuscitation. Small Ken/Priest Scene (just a kiss sorry folks). Aaaaand more angst.

“Hey, Doc, Svlad here’s gonna need more blood.” Priest mused while laying Svlad on the bed in the medical wing carefully, Doctor Bahr was already looking at a file before rushing over to start a blood transfusion on the boy. Looking between the both of them with a disapproving look making Priest laugh. “That ain’t my fault. Boy threw a little temper tantrum and busted his shoulder open.” He stated watching as she cut away the bloody singlet the boy was wearing, tossing the fabric out of the way to be cleaned up later.

“Of course, it did…” She was rolling her eyes while heading over to the blood bag again to make sure it was feeding into the boy correctly. “Should put it in a straightjacket.” She grumbled while hooking everything up she needed, Priest helped roll Svlad over so she could work on cleaning and stitching his wound back together.

“That doctor’s orders?” The idea was amusing to put Svlad in a straightjacket, watch him struggle and listen to him try to whine as to why he wouldn’t need such a thing. He looked from the boy over to Bahr noticing she didn’t look happy at all this morning, thought she might enjoy actually having to suture someone’s skin together so early in the morning.

“It’s about to be.” She stated flatly while looking from what she was doing to Svlad. Priest slowly turned his head when he heard the door open and looked at Ken who walked in the room a large smile crossed Priest’s face as he turned to face the man. Watching how he looked from Svlad before glancing over at him obviously curious what happened for him to be in this state so early.

“Hey, Ken.” Humming the name as he walked closer to the man, “I see Svlad didn’t appreciate his little reward.” Pulling the card out of his pocket and waving it a bit in the man’s face getting a small sigh from the man. “If only someone told you beforehand that you shouldn’t waste your time on it.” He watched Ken take it from him and he couldn’t stop himself from giggling. “Oh wait-”

“Mr. Priest,” clearly not in the mood for an ‘I told you so,’ I actually wanted to talk to you for a moment.“ He tilted his head from the words before shrugging, taking the card back and putting it in his back pocket. Interested about whatever it was now, there was a look on Ken’s face making him interested in whatever it was. It had to be good if he wasn’t even in the mood for joking around.

"Alright.” Smile on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning in some to hear him out better.

“You said you wanted to talk with me about something when you got back, and I also have something for you for bringing Skylar in.” Priest couldn’t stop his laugh from that comment earning a look of confusion from Ken.

“Awe, you got me a treat.” Arm dropping to his side as he put his other hand over his heart in mock flattery. “Didn’t realize I was also in training.” Teasing tone earning a small sigh from the man who was rubbing the bridge of his nose, Priest moved his hand to Ken’s chest, pushing the man backwards as he walked after him and pressed him into the wall they were next to. “What I wanted to talk to you about is best suited in private. Hate to say something and let word travel around this place as fast as it does.” Voice low so only Ken could hear him, was sure from an outsider’s view it just looked like he was flirting with the man like he usually did. “Think Svlad will be here for a while, so we should have time to go to your office.” He stepped back, sliding his hand down his chest watching how Ken just adjusted his tie before looking back over to Bahr and Svlad. “You don’t need me here do ya, Bahr?”

“No.” She stated flatly, adjusting Svlad in the hospital bed and throwing bloodied sheets away before strapping him in. He smiled before looking to Ken, motioning towards the door.

“Lead the way, Supervisor.” Hummed the words as Ken walked towards the door, leading them down the halls only to pause when Skylar came walking by, looking rather annoyed in her current outfit. Which just so happened to be her Project Jumper, he looked from the blue streak across the uniform up to her face as she stopped by them. “Hey, Sky.” Was amusing to see her without the hood covering most of her face. Her thick hair was sticking up at odd angles, nice and choppy with the sides of it shaved in an almost Mohawk like appearance.

“Hi Mr. Priest.” She then looked over to Ken. “You said they would bring me my clothes in the morning.” She motioned at herself before motioning around the hall way. Looking less than pleased before her eyes locked back on Ken, hands resting on her hips as she continued to explain why she wasn’t pleased. “It’s morning,” Flat, empty with any emotion other than disdain. “Where are my clothes?” Priest looked to the locusts that were fluttering around them, noticing the Agents on guard nervously holding their guns and just watching them. He kept his eyes on them to make sure they wouldn’t do anything stupid, didn’t want what he was about to talk to Ken about happening before he even gave the man a heads up.

“Here.” Ken moved to slowly pull out his workpad, showing it to her before pulling up a map of the facility and turning it to her. Glad the man was smart enough to fix this problem without trying to do anything, then again Skylar’s threat to kill him probably helped the man’s initiative. “We’re here.” He pointed to the spot that indicated where they are. “Here is a room that is full of clothes you can change into, you should have full access to it with that card. I’m sorry your clothes were not brought to your room as promised, I will have the Agent responsible dealt with.” She narrowed her eyes on him, Priest was amused when she looked over to him for confirmation that the man wasn’t lying to her. Priest just nodded and she sighed while heading to where Ken had pointed out, locusts hiding under the uniform she was wearing before Ken slowly started to lead the way. “I’m assuming she’s what you want to talk about?” Ken asked in a hushed voice.

“She plays a role in it.” He added just as quietly as they walked into the man’s office, Priest locking the door behind him as Ken walked over to his desk and sat down before looking to him and waiting. “Svlad has brought a situation to my attention that Blackwing might actually be in danger from the universe.” He stated while looking the man over, watching him lean back in his seat like he was actually thinking of the words he spoke.

“Really?” Ken looked a little unsure before leaning forwards as Priest continued to walk towards him. “What does Svlad know?”

“That’s the fun thing. He doesn’t seem to have full details, but enough I worry it’s a premonition like the whole Nine Eleven incident back when he was younger.” He walked around the desk, pushing Ken’s seat back with his boot before sitting on the desk in front of him. “Which I’m starting to see clearer with how things are going.” He leaned forwards, looking in the man’s face as he rested his elbows on his knees. “We have Bart who wants to kill you, and we all know she only kills people the Universe tells her to. We have Skylar who is just waitin’ for an excuse to tear this place down, I managed to talk her into comin’ here, sure. But I’m startin’ to wonder if that was actually the right call, given as I am the catalyst that usually brings them ta go an’ do what the universe wants and all.” He watched how Ken leaned back in his seat. “And then we have comments from Svlad, and that dream of his where he’s sure all these monsters were surrounding him were in Blackwing’s halls.”

“What are you saying, exactly?” Priest moved his foot, hooking it under the chair as he pulled Ken close enough before resting his foot on the seat between Ken’s legs. He leaned forwards and rested his arm on his knee while looking the man over, smile slowly appearing on his face.

“Obviously Blackwing is doin’ somethin’ the universe doesn’t like. I want to know what your real plan here is and why that’s makin’ the universe want ya dead.” Watching how Ken sat up slightly, hand moving between his legs to slowly push Priest’s foot off the chair.

“It’s really simple, you see, back in the day when Blackwing captured all of the projects, they just did tests on them to try and understand them they never looked at the bigger picture.” He motioned around them. “Bigger picture being you can’t  _contain_ them. Not how most people wanted to. Be it because they thought they were dangerous or whatever their reasons were. But, they  _need_ a  _purpose_. And that’s what I’m doing. I’m  _giving_ them a  _purpose_. That’s all I’m doing that’s different than Blackwing in the past.” He was standing up now, and Priest gave a low hum while glancing towards the man’s computer, watching him log onto it and pull up the files he had there. “Look, look,” Priest turned himself more on the desk to see the screen better, “everything,  _everything_ on all the projects is right  _here_. And it’s like Blackwing just looked over everything, or the superiors did because it’s too big and chaotic for anyone to really grasp. It’s…” Honestly most of the things he was scrolling through didn’t really make much sense to him but he knew Ken could see all this stuff differently. “It’s my  _destiny_ to be here and to control them.”  

_Control_.

That word kept repeating itself in his head, he leaned back more while thinking on it, thinking on how Ken was working with Bart. Knew he was manipulative enough to use their friendship to control things, that he could play things how he wanted. How the man was smart enough to placate him on things other Supervisors would fight him on. Manipulative. In control of things even if he didn’t flat out call orders. He played his cards right to get what he wanted, that’s how he even managed to be in this position in the first place. And now with Skylar he’s giving her the mental image that she’s in control of everything regarding her staying here. But he knew Ken had a trump card somewhere he was waiting to play to make her do what he wanted just like the others. He almost could laugh at the thought and the idea, even with subconsciously knowing this was a game to the man, to actually think of all his moves and how he’s playing it… well… he was impressed. He slowly looked over to Ken who was drumming his fingers on the desk before looking back over to him.  

“I’m sure eventually things will start going that way, that Skylar will see that this place isn’t that bad, you’re doing great work with Svlad, and as for Bart, well… I’m still alive so there is that. Figured if she and the universe really wanted me dead I would be dead by now. Even with the times we have been in the same room as her I’ve still walked out alive.” Priest just gave a small sigh from that, guessing if the universe really did want him dead it would find a way through Bart to just go ahead and do it.

“Control.” Priest finally stated it, watching how Ken looked at him and arched a brow. “I think that’s what it is, you’re controlling them, don’t think the universe likes that.” Ken was laughing now, rubbing his face before shrugging like it didn’t matter.

“Then it shouldn’t have let Bart kidnap me.” Was all he stated, so calculating as he looked back at the computer screen. But Priest said his peace on this topic, he got what he needed and now he would figure out what to do to make sure things in Blackwing don’t devolve into uncontrollable chaos.

“Alright, I just want to make sure you are aware-”

“That if you need to save Blackwing by killing me yourself you’ll do it, don’t worry Mr. Priest. I’m not delusional into thinking you won’t kill me just because I’m your Supervisor.” And  _that_ was why he liked Ken. He couldn’t stop himself from giggling before he moved his foot to playfully shove Ken back down into his chair.

“Good, now, what was it exactly you were gonna give me for bringin’ Skylar in?” Ken rolled his chair closer to the desk to load up something on his computer, looking from the screen up to him.

“I thought this might interest you.” Priest looked to the screen seeing it was a recording through a street security camera, seeing a person in a long jacket face hidden from view due to the angle talking to none other than Hugo Friedkin. Priest looked from the recording over to Ken who was pulling a file out of his desk and handing it to him. He took it and opened it to begin looking through it. “I’ve been collecting information on the other projects and their current locations.” He looked from the file, seeing the symbol for Project Slaugh. “Aodhan Murphy, he’s been living a rather interesting life in his sixteen years of freedom. On the move a lot, doesn’t own credit cards or anything like that, more or less has been living off grid. Untraceable, like very untraceable, I’m not sure how he got the money to do it, clearly getting paid under the table. Not sure what type of jobs he’s taking, can’t find anything out about that. However,” Priest looked to Ken as he motioned to the file in his hands. “He recently popped up when he got himself arrested in Manhattan.” Priest looked from the photos to the report, couldn’t stop his amused smile when it was from a bar fight of all things. “This footage takes place a few hours after his release near the police station.” Priest slowly set the file down, watching as Ken pulled up another video to show the Rowdy 3 van sitting idly outside a shop. “They  _also_ showed up in Manhattan the day of his release, I get the feeling it’s connected… and there’s been an interesting development with them…” He paused the video feed of them all getting back in the van, zooming in and cleaning up the picture to show Miss Brotzman having the wand Suzie Borten originally had sticking out of her back pocket. “ _That_ … might be something we need to take care of.”

“So, when do I leave for New York?” Remembered Svlad mentioning Aodhan and the Incubus in his dream. He was sure that meant that their next case would lead to it. And the idea of Aodhan teaming up with Incubus before they got there really did not sit well with him.

“That’s up to Svlad. I know in your report they were mentioned, so, I’m keeping everything I can about their current situation logged and I’ll give you access to the files.” He watched as Ken rolled back in his chair. “Maybe you can work with Svlad’s abilities to help him pick up on where he’s needed to go… which hopefully he’ll heal first.” Ken stated the last part in a stressed tone, Priest rolled his eyes as he got off the desk.

“And what happens if they all ghost before then?” Getting annoyed he wasn’t just given the okay to go there now. Didn’t feel like much of a reward, honestly felt like a tease.

“Svlad is known to get people where they’re meant to go, Mr. Priest, I’m sure it will all work out.” Of. Course. He rolled his eyes before heading for the door of his office. “Please make sure Icarus doesn’t get hurt more than he already is with his training, we cannot afford to lose him.”

“Yeah, yeah,” waving his hand almost dismissively as he walked through the door and headed down the halls towards the medical wing. Walking in right as Bahr was stretching the boy’s arm, testing to see how far he could move it. Priest watched how Svlad looked from what Bahr was doing over to him, how he looked a little nervous as the woman gently guided his arm down and wrote out some notes. “Hey, Svlad.” He mused the words while walking over to the bed, running a hand through the boy’s short hair before playfully tugging on it. “You’re looking better, how are you feeling?” The boy just gave a small noise in the back of his throat, like he wasn’t sure how to answer. Found himself curious why he seemed so nervous, like he was going to get into trouble for something.

“My arm hurts.” Was all he finally spit out, other hand tugging against the restraint before looking down at it and then to the bag of blood that was being injected into him. Slowly letting his eyes look away from it as he shifted in his spot. “Mr. Priest…” Said it with a tone of uncertainty as he started to fidget with his restraint. “I’m sorry I threw things around my room.” Priest just grinned from the apology he wasn’t even fishing for yet, continuing to pet the boy before he slid his hand down to rub the back of his neck. Watching as Svlad just closed his eyes like he was waiting for him to hurt him, it was kind of cute how he went from trying to defend himself to just waiting for it. How he didn’t even try to fight or block his punishments he just mentally prepared himself for whatever it was he was going to do to him. Like such a good boy.

“You’re not going to enjoy your punishment for that.” He watched as the boy looked up to him, tears slowly filling his eyes before he looked away. Like he wanted to argue but couldn’t, Priest moved his hand off of him and looked to the boy’s back which didn’t have any bandages on it. He let his eyes scan over the wings before looking to his shoulder where the skin had been stretched shut from where the chunk of flesh had been ripped out of it. Looked like Bahr had switched to staples this time instead of stitches which seemed like the betted way to go about it given how much the tissue there would pull from Svlad moving.

“Just don’t pull any staples or stitches.” Was all Bahr said before rolling her chair over to a drawer, unlocking it and pulling out a few weights she slowly walked over to them and set them down on the bed in order of weight. “Start with the five-pound weight, move how I made you move your arm with them.” Priest stepped back to watch as Svlad slowly wrapped his hand around the weight and lifted it slowly, raising his arm as high as he could before wincing and lowering it in front of him, bending his arm at the elbow as he stretched it back and then in front of him as far as he could. Priest slowly moved to look more behind the boy, watching how his skin around the wound stretched with each movement. Which was rather fascinating to watch as the boy repeated the process, giving Priest a good idea of how he should restrain him as well if it came to that in the future. He watched when Svlad struggled to lift the twenty-five-pound weight, setting it down rather hastily as he pulled at the restraint with his other hand. Like he wanted to rub his shoulder. “That’s good.” Was all Bahr stated while dropping all the weights in a box and more or less shoving them in his hands. Priest looked from the box up to her while arching a brow as she walked over to the printer and set the sheet on top of the box.

“And this is-”

“Physical therapy to make sure it’s arm heals correctly, it has the amount of times it should do it, when it should do it. How long it should do it, its schedule for medication, and when it needs to come in for staple and stitch removal.” She stepped away from him to bandage the boy’s back up before motioning to a new uniform that was waiting in the room for them. Finishing with that she walked back in front of him, injecting the boy in the arm with what he assumed was pain medication and/or antibiotics before pulling the other needle out of his arm from his blood infusion. “Go easy on it as well, Mr. Priest. I don’t want to see it until I have to.”

“No problem, Doc.” He watched as she unrestrained Svlad, the boy slowly getting off the hospital bed to move over to the clothes laid out for him. Priest set the box down temporarily to put the paper inside of it smile crossing his face when he saw the straightjacket neatly folded in the bottom of the box. He couldn’t help but feel gleeful from that discovery while glancing up at Svlad, wondering how adorable he would look stuck in it while he punished him. Closing the box, he picked it back up and tucked the box under his arm. Walking over to Svlad who was getting dressed before grabbing him by the arm when he was done. Leading him out of medical he began leading the boy back to his room, watching him look around the halls before he glanced back up at him the closer they got to the room. He could feel the boy’s anxiety rising as the door opened for them and Priest dragged him inside.

“What’s my punishment going to be?” He asked it softly as Priest set the box down on the empty book case in the room. Walking over to the bed, which was back into place from the clean-up crew coming in to take care of the blood that was everywhere. He grabbed the blankets and didn’t say anything as he pulled them off the bed and tossed them over towards the door. Throwing his pillow there as well as he tested to see if they did what he suggested and found a way to keep the mattress on the bed. Which when it didn’t come loose he just smiled while looking back over to the boy who was staring at the blankets and his pillow before looking back over to him. Obviously unsure what to say, Priest allowed him to continue to stew on that as he walked over to the box and opened it. Pulling out the paper as he looked it over, reading it as Svlad sat down on the edge of the bed, just staring at what little he was allowed to have. “You’re taking it away?”

“Yes.” He stated watching as Svlad finally stood up and walked over to him, a pleading look in his eye as the boy grabbed him by the shirt and pulled on it to get his attention. “Svlad.” He stated it in a low voice watching how the boy just pulled on his shirt again and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I was mad.” Trying to rationalize his little temper tantrum like that would make it all better, and not just give Priest more things to use against him. He gave the boy his attention though, turning more to face him as Svlad desperately clung on to him. “I just…” Priest moved to pet his short hair, hands sliding down to cup his face as he wiped the boy’s tears away, watching as he closed his eyes while trembling in fear and regret. “Th-that’s not  _fair_.” Like fairness ever mattered to Priest, who just continued to wipe the boy’s tears away, watching as he opened his eyes to look up to him, pleading and begging, and full of so many tears he was sure the boy couldn’t even see. “I w-won’t do it again.” Promising, like that was going to make even a little difference about what Priest was going to do to him.

“Sure, you will.” He said it confidently, watching the way the boy dropped his head, he moved his hands to his shoulders from that, feeling how Svlad let go of his shirt with one hand to start wiping his tears off his face. “Which is unfortunate, because I had somethin’ for you for solvin’ the case.” He said it with a soft sigh of disappointment, squeezing the boy’s shoulders and watching him look up to him skeptically.

“You did?” Said it in such a soft voice, obviously unsure of what his reward would have been, but very obviously curious to know.

“Yeah, I was goin’ to bring you some books…” He watched the crushed look take over his face from that statement. Knowing full well how much he would  _love_ that type of reward. “But, since you can’t even take care of what you already have…” Like chastising a child, he slowly let go of the boy, stepping over to put the instructions for the physical therapy back. Looking over just in time to see Svlad slide down on to his knees. Forehead pressed against his thigh as he reached back up to clutch onto his shirt, stretching the fabric. Priest’s hand moved to run through the boy’s hair.

“Wh-what books?” Just torturing himself at this point.

“I know you read a lot, so I was goin’ to let you choose.” He would help with Svlad’s self torture, he could feel the way the boy pulled on his shirt. Pressing his face into his thigh to the point he could feel his tears soaking up into the fabric of his jeans. “Don’t worry Svlad… you’ll get the chance earn the reward and your things back.”

“H-how, Mr. P-Priest, please, tell me how.” He moved his hand from his hair down the side of his face, grabbing him by the jaw he pulled his head up and pushed him back so he was sitting on his calves.

“If I tell you, that defeats the purpose of you learnin’ anythin’.” He slowly let go of him, watching how Svlad moved his hands from his shirt to his wrist, grabbing on to it as he raised himself up higher on his knees.

“I can be good-”

“I know you  _can_ be, but you have a hard time showin’ it, don’t ya?” He asked with an amused smile, earning a sob as Svlad just let go of him and dropped his hands to his knees. “Which reminds me.” He slowly pulled the access card out of his pocket, looking it over before moving his free hand to Svlad’s hair, tugging on it and forcing him to look up at him. “What is it about this card that made you turn it down?” He watched how Svlad looked from it up at his face and back, like he wasn’t sure what to say. Priest slowly crouched down in front of him looking at the card rather than Svlad. “I don’t see any errors on it, then again you didn’t even read it so that can’t be what the issue is.” He smiled when Svlad slowly tried to scoot backwards. “Why did you turn this down?” Waiting for him to admit it to tell him what he already knew, he could see how quickly the tears were falling from his eyes now as he tried to blink them back. “I already know the answer, you’re just hurtin’ yourself at this point.” Stating it in a harsher tone since the boy obviously thought he was too stupid to know it was because the card said Svlad Cjelli.

“ _It’s not my name_.” He said the words so soft it was almost hard to hear him. He looked so scared whispering it, looking like he was ready to  _run_ from saying it. But Priest wasn’t pleased with that, he didn’t feel satisfied enough from his terrified whimper as he narrowed his eyes on him. The act alone enough to make the boy flinch, and he was eating that up, how scared he was getting of him like back in the day when Svlad was a child terrified every time he came to retrieve him.

“Speak up.” Daring him to say it again, he watched how Svlad just cried, sobbing as he started to wipe his tears away almost frantically. Clearly not wanting to say it again, but knowing he had to, working on gaining the courage to speak up and repeat what he said.

“It’s not my name.” Louder this time, and full of so much regret. Priest ran his tongue over his bottom lip, smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he stood up. Putting the card in his pocket as he walked over to the box, he could feel the tension coming off Svlad as he waited for his punishment.

“You know, Bahr gave me something to use so you won’t hurt your arm while you flail around in pain.” He reached into the box, grabbing the cloth that was under the weights as he pulled the straightjacket out of it.

“N-no-” Scooting back as he stared at it.

“You can either be good as I put it on you, or you can make this worse for yourself.” He stood in front of him, listening to him sob as he leaned forwards to clutch at his pant legs.  

“Pl-please Mr. P-Priest don’t. I-I’ll take the card. I-I’ll do what you w-want, pl-please.” Pleading and begging rather pathetically for him to not do it. “Pl-please-“

“Get up.” Waiting patiently as the boy just trembled at his feet. Wanting to see if he would listen or continue his pathetic attempt to get out of his punishment.

“I’m s-sorry-“

“Prove it.“ He watched how the boy looked up at him, eyes locking on his as he made a noise in the back of his throat like he was going to ask him how. "Stand up and hold your arms out in front of you.” He listened to him sniffle before the boy slowly forced himself to his feet, looking to the straightjacket before looking up to his face. Hands shaking and hesitant as he held them out, Priest smiled from that, hand moving to pet his hair which just caused more tears to stream down his face. Arms and hands trembling as he stared at the jacket that would take his freedom away from him. Priest adjusted his grip on the jacket, smile on his face when Svlad actually helped him get it over his arms. He stood behind him tying the back of it into place so it was nice and snug around him. “Good boy.” He stepped closer, pressing his chest against the boy’s back as he leaned against him. Hands sliding down the boy’s arms as he listened to him cry. He forced him to cross his arms before grabbing the excess fabric. Sliding it into place before securing his arms tightly around himself. Making sure it wasn’t too tight, but not loose enough to allow him to have any leeway. Priest walked around him and hummed as he stopped right in front of the boy, hands moving to his face, cupping it as he brushed tears away. “I knew you could do it.” Praising the boy who just leaned into his touch even as he squirmed and struggled trying to get out. “You’re being so good, and you look so cute in this.” He added, listening to him sob as he hung his head. Priest moved back to behind him as he kicked the boy in the back of the knee forcing him back down to the ground. “Let’s see how well you can continue this behavior.” Stating it while walking around him, circling the boy like a vulture as he pulled the controller for the shock collar out of his pocket. Holding it by his thigh so the boy could see it. He watched how Svlad looked from it up to him. Staring in his face and waiting on baited breath for the pain to start. “What’s your name?” He couldn’t stop his smile when the boy seemed to have hugged himself tighter and leaned forwards so his forehead was on the floor. Crying as Priest continued to circle him, obviously not wanting to answer. “Don’t make me ask you again.”

“Dirk Gently.” Priest pressed the button, holding it down as he listened the the boy scream. Watching him writhe as he fell on his side and flailed around in the floor. Fighting against the straight jacket as hard as he could before Priest slowly let go of the button. Coming to a stop by his head as he crossed his hands behind his back, smile on his face as he listened to Svlad pant to catch his breath at his feet.

“What’s your name?” He asked again, watching and waiting as Svlad curled into a ball and cried harder. Pressing his face into the floor as he choked on his sobs.

“Pl-please-“

“Ah, beggin’ is not a name. Answer the question or I’ll shock you for your disobedience.” Giving him a warning, playing nice as he watched the boy cry harder into the floor.

“My name… is… Dirk. Gently.” He pressed the button again, crouching down to watch the boy flail, eyeing him as he rolled over on his back and screamed in pain from the shock and the medical staples digging into his back as he kicked mindlessly at the floor. He slowly let go of the button, free hand moving to gently brush his fingers through the boy’s hair, getting him to look at him.

“I feel I should get that sign in here workin’.” Motioning to the one above his bed that would normally tell him to wake up if he didn’t make them disable it so he could wake the boy up himself. “Make it so every time you say the wrong name yells ‘Wrong.’ Maybe then you’ll get the question right.” He moved his hand to brush his knuckles along his cheeks and wipe some of the boy’s tears away. “What’s your name?”

“D-Dirk Gently.” Priest sighed while pressing the button again, watching him writhe and flail, feet pressing into the floor causing him to scoot along it before Priest let go of the button. He grabbed the boy by the hair tugging on it.

“What. Is. Your. Name?” He watched as Svlad panted, catching his breath as he looked at him with tear filled eyes. Closing his mouth and swallowing like it was dry before sniffling in a pathetic display of pain and sorrow.

“Dirk-“ he smacked him across the face so hard his hand was stinging, he left a nice hand print across the boy’s cheek. Watching how he left his eye closed on that side as he grimaced from the pain. Actually rolling over to press his face into the cold ground as he cried some more. Priest stood up, walking to his side as he took in a deep disappointed breath before slowly letting it out.

“I’m so  _disappointed_ in you.” He loved how much that affected him, he could see it in the boy’s face, how he looked up at him from those words. Pulling at the straightjacket and sniffling, looking so broken, he tilted his head as the boy finally pressed his face back into the floor. “Can’t even get one  _simple_ question right.” He listened to the boy cry looking away while holding his hands behind his back, glancing around the room before looking back down to him. “You can make it up to me.” Promising him as he lifted his foot and rested it on Svlad’s hip. Rocking him with it and finally glancing down to see the boy crying heavily into the floor. “You just have to tell me what your name is.” He waited, just watched and waited, hoping that he would just say Svlad Cjelli.

“Dirk Gently.” Crying the name out so stubbornly. Of course, the boy couldn’t make anything easy, he was doing so well this morning that he thought maybe Svlad had wised up. But apparently that wasn’t the case and he was just as stupid as ever. Priest licked his teeth before pressing the button, holding it down for much longer than he had before to the point he could smell the collar burning the boy’s throat. His scream was so loud in the beginning that it slowly became hoarse over time. He finally let go, watching him collapse into the floor, head lulling to the side in his exhaustion. Priest sat on the floor, grabbing the boy by the fabric of the straight jacket as he pulled him over to him. Letting Svlad sit between his legs and rest his back against his chest. He moved a hand to wipe some of the drool off his chin, listening to the boy give a pathetic whine as he shifted from the new position he was coming in and out of.

“What’s your name?” He asked it, whispering it in the boy’s ear, he could feel him start to sit up before falling back against him weakly. Listening to the high pitched whine he gave clearly not wanting to answer the question. “Just tell me and it will stop, I’ll make everything stop.” Cooing the words down to him and even kissing his head as he listened to the boy cry harder.

“Dirk… Gently. My name is Dirk Gently.” Repeating it, over and over and over like he was trying to convince  _himself_ more than he was trying to convince him. Priest reached in his pocket, pulling out his phone to call Mason, holding the phone to his ear as he waited patiently for her to answer.

_—“Hello?”_

“Hey, Mason, you back yet?” He asked calmly, petting Svlad’s hair as the boy tilted his head back to look at him.

_—“Yeah, what do you need?”_

“Can you bring a large bucket of water to Icarus’ room?” There was a long pause on the end of the line which turned into laughing.

_—“Sure thing Boss, be there shortly.”_  He hung up the phone before slipping it back in his pocket. He pulled the key he wanted out of his pocket before smacking Svlad in the cheek.

“Sit up.” Smiling as Svlad just stared him before nervously doing as asked. “I can call her off if you tell me your real name.” He promised while sliding the key into the lock on the collar. Slowly taking it off and smiling when Svlad began crying harder, like he realized what he was going to be using the bucket of water for.

“Pl-please, please d-don’t, M-Mr. Priest-“ he gently pulled the collar off, watching how Svlad actually wiggled to turn himself around and to face him. "Pl-please, I’m sorry, d-don’t do it pl-please.” Tears streaming down his face, begging him not to do it. “Pl-please don’t dr-drown me pl-please-” Priest cupped his face, pulling him closer watching how he almost fell from not having his arms available to support himself.

“Baby, you’re the one that’s  _makin_ ’ me do this to you.” He smiled as Svlad cried harder, he sat up more on his knees, guiding him forwards to let the boy cry on his shoulder as he pet his hair. He turned to look to the door when it opened, watching Mason walk in with a rather large circular tub which she set down next to them. Water sloshing over the edge and into the floor as she stood up straight. Priest was pushing Svlad back, watching the way the boy tried to get away from him, he let go of the boy watching him fall on his back as he used his feet to slide himself across the floor. Kind of looked like an inch worm trying to get away.

“Pl-please don’t-“

“Want to help with this?” Priest asked looking to the woman who was already taking off her gloves and rolling her sleeves up to her elbows so they wouldn’t get wet.

“Sure thing.” They both walked over to Svlad, Mason grabbing one arm as Priest grabbed the other, dragging him up off the floor and over to the tub. Both of them forcing him down on his knees as Priest and Mason joined the boy on the floor. Priest’s free hand moving to the back of his head as he pushed on it and his shoulder to get him to lean forwards so his nose was almost touching the water.

“What’s your name?” He could feel the boy trying so hard to fight them. Shifting side to side and trying to hard to slip out of their grasps, wearing himself down and exhausting himself before it even started. “No answer is still the wrong answer.” Priest informed while shoving his head in the water. He could feel how cold it was on his hand as they both held him down as he flailed and kicked and tried so hard to pull himself up. Water sloshing around and spilling on them and the floor before Priest let up so Svlad could pull his head out of the water. Coughing and gasping as he spit some of the water out of his mouth. Shivering as it soaked into the straightjacket he was wearing, Priest moved his hand to the back of his head again. “What’s your name?”

“Dirk Gen-“ He and Mason shoved him back under the water in unison, holding him down for longer this time. Priest was watching the bubbles, counting to thirty in his head before grabbing his hair and yanked him back up. Watching the boy sputter and cough before trying to take in as much oxygen as he could.

“You just have to answer it correctly and we’ll stop.” He grinned when Mason leaned in after his words, hand moving to Svlad’s face and gently petting where the hand print was from when Priest smacked him.

“Hey, look at me.” She was brushing some of the water off his face as she looked into his eyes. “You remember me?“ She asked smiling so sweetly at him as the boy shifted and swallowed hard while nodding his head. "You’ve grown up so much, yet you’re still the same scared boy I remember from back in the day.” She said it coldly, that smile slowly fading as she pulled on Svlad when he tried to slip away. Pulling the boy close to her so his head was resting on her chest. She was petting his head just holding him. “Scared little boy who thinks he’s so tough. I know what you did, you picked a fake name to try and make something new of yourself right?” Asking smiling when Svlad choked on a sob, Priest was just grinning as he watched the boy try to look at him before glancing up at Mason who continued to pet him. “But you aren’t that person you made up, you aren’t anything like Dirk Gently. Dirk Gently died when his friends died, and you just became that sad little boy who was born under a different name, who lived a different life. That’s who you are again, that’s all you’ll ever be.” She pulled on him getting him to look up at her more. “So… what’s your name?” She asked it in a sweet voice, like she was genuinely curious. He rubbed the boy’s back when he started to cry harder into Mason, when he sobbed and shook his head refusing to listen to what she had said to him.

“D-Dirk-“ they shoved him under again. Holding him down as the boy fought with all of his might to the point he was hardly fighting at all. Priest pulled him back above the water at the count of forty, letting him cough and catch his breath, he moved his hands to his face. Getting the boy to look at him as Svlad almost fell forwards only for Mason to hold him up by the back of the straight jacket.

“You’re torturin’ yourself. Just say it. Say your name.” Wiping his tears away and watching the water that was dripping off his face. Listening to Dirk’s teeth chatter as he scanned the boy’s eyes, waiting patiently for him to answer.

“My name.” He listened to him cough, watching as the boy struggled in his grip. “Is Dirk Gently.” Sounded defiant that time. Priest couldn’t stop his giggle before he shoved his head back under the water. Holding him down for longer this time until the boy almost stopped fighting. Priest dragged him up at fifty seconds, listening to him cough and choke from the water which he gently started to wipe off his face. Inching closer to him as he brushed the boy’s wet hair back and watched him sob hysterically from the trauma he was putting him through.

“Do you want it to stop?” He was still trying so hard to catch his breath, clearly struggling from how long he held him under last time. He was letting him catch his breath in hopes of not accidentally drowning him given how much he was starting to lose consciousness from that last bought.

“Y-yes pl-please-“ He was begging, leaning forwards and into him. Soaking Priest from all the water that was on him from being shoved in it. Priest pet him, inching closer as he moved his mouth to the boy’s ear. Nuzzling his cheek against the side of his head as he grinned.

“Then tell me your name.” Svlad cried heavily, body shaking as he leaned against him, Priest was just waiting patiently for his answer as he pet him. Watching Mason who looked so amused from her spot getting ready to drag Svlad back over for when he inevitably failed the test.

“Dirk Gently.” He grabbed him by the hair roughly, shoving him back into the water, watching Mason as she helped hold him down.

“Get me a pitcher.” He said calmly, watching as she stood up and started to walk away, heading out the door and heading down the halls as Priest finally pulled Svlad out of the water. Yanking him close to him, seeing the confusion on the boy’s face given he didn’t hold him under for longer. "I have a better idea.” He stated happily before shoving him down on the floor in his back. He straddled his waist and watched him struggle and kick and flail as he slowly pulled off his shirt, folding it calmly before dunking it in the water. “What’s your name?”

“Wh-what are you doing.”

“You have to the count of three.” He slowly pulled the shirt out watching the water pour out of the fabric before pressing it back in. “One.”

“M-Mr. Priest, pl-please-“ Picking up on what he was about to do to him

“Two.” Swirling the shirt around as he watched and waited. “Three.” He was quick to pull the shirt out of the water, using both hands to grab it on either side as he held it down over Svlad’s face. Covering his mouth and his nose from it and watching the way the water rung itself out of the fabric under his hands. Knowing it was filling the boy’s mouth and going up his nose. He could feel him kick and flail, watching as he tried to turn his head from side to side. Eyes closed to deny him from watching the panic build as he simulated drowning. Slowly pulling the shirt up and watching Svlad turn his head to the side to spit the water out and cough heavily. Choking from what just happened as Priest dunked his shirt back in the water. “When Mason comes back, it will be worse. So just tell me what your name is.”

“Dirk Gently!”  _Screaming_ it at him making Priest roll his eyes as he shoved the shirt back over his face. Perking up when he heard the door open he looked back to Mason who walked over and scooped up water in the pitcher without being asked and began to slowly pour the water over the cloth. They watched how it made the shirt concave into the boy’s mouth and nose. Water rising and splashing and pouring all over the floor. Mason stopped as Priest pulled the shirt away, both of them watching Svlad turn his head to the side to cough up a decent amount of water.

“I was thinking.” Mason stated while filling up the pitcher again as Priest just waited for Svlad to be ready to go again.

“Yeah?”

“If he holds out to the point we run out of water.” They both looked the the boy who was glancing between them. “We can button needles under his nails until they pop off from the pressure.” Priest couldn’t stop his laugh at that, watching how Svlad’s eyes widened and he struggled harder.

“Sounds reasonable.”

“Tha-that in no way is r- _reasonable_!” Priest looked down to him, leaning in and grabbing his jaw.

“What’s your name.” He watched the boy grit his teeth and Priest sat up before holding the cloth over his face. Watching as Mason instantly began pouring water over the cloth. “Bosco back yet? I’m sure he’d love to join as we throw needles in him.” He could feel Svlad fighting harder as he allowed Mason to empty the entire pitcher this time before he pulled the cloth off Svlad’s face. Listening to the way the boy coughed and choked, feeling him squirm under him in a lazy way. He slowly looked back down to the boy. Watching his head lull to the side. He quickly smacked him across the face, getting a yelp and watching him jerk to the side before staring up at him with wide eyes. “Not lettin’ you sleep through this.”

“He was going through decontamination last I heard.” Priest nodded while looking back down to Svlad who was squirming and shaking his head. Clearly not liking the idea of that not that Priest cared, if Svlad didn’t want it to happen then he would behave.

“Pl-please-” Begging, Priest turned to look down at him, watching his eyes as they wildly and frantically scanned the room, almost like he was looking for something to save himself with.

“Hey,” Priest said it sweetly, turning the boy’s head to get him to look at him. “What’s your name?” He ran his thumb over the boy’s lips, watching as he looked at him and swallowed before just closing his eyes.

“Dirk Gently.” Saying it in a whisper this time, Priest once more covered his mouth and nose with the shirt, letting Mason pour water over it and continuing to hold it so she could do it with another full pitcher. Svlad was squirming around so much he could hear him coughing over it, he finally pulled the shirt away and watched as the boy gagged and coughed and choked off to the side. Struggling, clearly not being able to get in air, but Priest just watched. Eyes locked on him as Svlad managed to roll himself over on his side to try and get the water out of his airway. Crying from the panic just making everything worse on himself, he just watched and slowly raised himself up to let the boy get more air as he coughed the water up. Priest leaned over him. Hand resting by his head as he listened to how he took in ragged and heavy breaths between the coughing.

“We’re goin’ to continue to do this to you.” Svlad cried harder as Priest moved his hand to pet the back of his neck, squeezing as he slowly rubbed and massaged his hand into the tense muscles in his neck. “I’m goin’ to make you hate  _every moment_ of it,” whispering it in his ear and feeling the way Svlad tensed from that while glancing back to him, “and then we’re goin’ to do things to you you’d never imagine. Nothin’ will compare to the pain we’re goin’ to put you through.” He added watching as he slumped into the floor, laying on his side and staring out at nothing. “And we’ll do it over and over again until we run out of needles.” Explaining while slowly sitting up, watching as Svlad turned his head to watch him with growing horror. “And when that’s done, when all the needles are inside of you pressin’ so hard against your nails you’ll be  _beggin_ ’ me to remove your them, maybe I’ll be nice and get the pliers and rip them off one by one. And after that?” He grinned while leaning in, hand cupping the side of his face as he let his eyes scanned Svlad’s. “I’m going to pull each needle out of your finger and repeat the process on your toes. And it will hurt more than your fingers because the needles will be  _dull_ and  _bent_. And if you still try to tell me you’re Dirk Gently, well.” He started to laugh, a dark laugh that had Svlad shuddering in his hands. “I’m goin’ to let Bosco and Mason do  _whatever_ they want to you.” He purred the words down to him sweetly as he watched Svlad cry harder and pull away to hide his face into the floor. “What’s your name?” He shoved the boy onto his back, sitting on him again as he grabbed the shirt, waiting for him to answer.

“Dirk Gently…” Priest pressed his shirt over his nose and mouth again, looking to Mason who already began pouring the water over the boy’s face. Priest looked into Svlad’s eyes as he sat up higher on his knees, enjoying the look on his face and wanting to  _watch_. He wanted to see  _every_ minute of this,  _every_  facial expression and silent plea with his eyes to make them  _stop_. He was grinning while watching him allowing Mason to keep going, it wasn’t long before the boy closed his eyes as panic of not being able to breathe kicked in as he once more went back to fighting and struggling. Feeling the way he shifted and turned under him, trying so hard to get away. Eyes opening and tears pouring out as he stared at him with begging eyes as he reached the point his brain was telling him he was dying; this was the point Priest logically knew he should be letting up. But he didn’t  _want_ to, he wanted to watch him pass the threshold, he wanted to watch him suffer for as long as he could to make him give up this  _stupid_ stubborn act of his. Svlad just continued to fight and struggle till his eyes started to get heavy as he suffocated from lack of air, from the water that was preventing him from even trying to  _breathe_. Priest could tell he was slowly sliding in and out of consciousness and started to go limp into the floor with little twitches here and there. And Priest  _knew_ he should stop now… but he didn’t. He just let Mason continue to help drown him, holding the cloth over his face until Priest decided it was enough. Losing count in his head from watching the way the lights started to fade from the boy’s horror filled eyes. He pulled the shirt away and moved his hand to the boy’s throat, feeling for a pulse he already knew wasn’t there before giggling as he glanced at Mason.

“Hopefully you can bring him back, Supervisor Adams might get pissed.” Mason was already moving, turning Svlad’s head to the side at first to let the water leave his mouth before tilting the boy’s head back to open his airway as Priest moved to his side to begin CPR. He worked on the chest compressions, counting out thirty in his head before moving to the boy’s head. Leaning over him as he plugged his nose and gave a deep breath into the boy’s mouth, break, and a second one. Sitting up and repeating the process, giggling a bit in the chest compressions as he glanced over to Mason, watching as she got up and pulled her phone out to get ready to call Medical. It made Priest wonder if maybe he made a mistake on the drowning thing given he wasn’t expecting it to take so long to bring him back.

“Come on, Svlad, don’t quit on me now.” He mused the words before leaning over him again, plugging his nose as he closed his mouth over Svlad’s. Second breath in and he pulled back as the boy began to cough up water, head turning to the side as he actually threw up and started to cough and wheeze and choke. Priest helping to hold him on his side as he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, other one rubbing the boy’s shoulder as he pulled him away from the vomit on the ground. Just letting him cry and gasp and work on regulating his breathing. “You died for a lot longer than I intended, thought you gave up on me for a second there.” Was sure the boy was too groggy and out of it to really hear what he was saying. Not that Priest minded as he allowed the boy to regain his composure, a little curious if anything happened when he was dead. He was always curious about that, if people saw or felt anything when they were brought back. He let his eyes trail along the boy’s body as he continued to rub his shoulder. “You with us?” He asked softly, waiting patiently for the boy’s response. Watching how his eyes seemed to be out of it like he wasn’t really in the room with them. Panting and fading like he was sinking into his own mind, dissociating like back in Illmoure, he sighed while watching him. “Svlad, are you with me?” Svlad made a noise, blinking slowly through the tears as he pressed his face into the floor and closed his eyes.

“Svlad…” It was spoken in a broken voice, Priest tilted his head as he pulled the boy up into a seated position, pulling him close as he began to pet his face and his hair. Hand sliding back to his cheek to wipe the tears away with his thumb.

“What did you say?”

“My name is S-Svlad C-Cjelli.” Crying so heavily he was choking on the sobs between his name, Priest smiled in victory while glancing over at Mason who was sighing in disappointment. Obviously excited to do the needle thing and sad she couldn’t now as she dropped the pitcher into the bucket and stood up.

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” He kissed his forehead, rubbing his arm with his other hand as he looked at his soaking wet clothes. “I’m so glad you came to your senses. Don’t think you would have come back a second time.” He mused while looking to what water was left in the bucket, listening to Svlad cry as he pressed his face into his shoulder. “Say your name again.” He grinned, waiting for it, to see if the boy would give him the right name again. He listened to the way he sobbed heavily from the demand, how he shivered and trembled in his arms and tried so hard to hide his face. Only for Priest to cup his cheek and tilt his head so he could watch him as he submitted to what he wanted.

“Svlad Cjelli.” The boy closed his eyes as Priest leaned in and kissed his forehead again, rewarding him as he hugged his body close to his.

“Good boy.” He shifted to get up, carrying Svlad with him as he glanced at Mason with an amused smile. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Mason, mind callin’ the clean-up crew for me?”

“Not at all.” Priest watched as she stood up and he walked out of the room with Svlad, feeling him press his face more into his shoulder as he continued to cry. He took the boy to medical immediately, seeing Bahr she looked at him disapprovingly before down to Svlad who had stopped crying and was just lying in his arms staring out at nothing.

“What happened now?”

“I had to resuscitate him so I’m sure you’ll want to check him out.” She was up the second the word resuscitate left his mouth. Eagerly motioning for him to lay Svlad down, already setting up the monitors she needed as Priest helped get Svlad out of the straightjacket, and then the rest of his soaking wet clothes. Watching the boy shiver as Bahr groaned and immediately pointed to a cabinet while throwing Priest a key.

“Blankets are in there.” She was walking over to the boy to check his vitals as she hooked him up to the machines she pulled out. “We need to get it at a normal temperature.” She added as Priest unlocked the cabinet and grabbed the blankets that were in there, walking over to start covering Svlad in them. “Drown?”

“Yep.” She began cursing under her breath as she moved about the room before coming back to listen to his lungs. “When he came back he coughed up a decent amount of water it happened while waterboardin’ so I think my shirt did a good job at keeping most of the it out of his lungs.” She just gave an annoyed groan while looking at him.

“How long did it take?” Checking Svlad’s eyes. He smiled when the boy whined and tried to close them and turn away from the light.

“Two sets of chest compressions and two sets of breathin’.” She was standing up more while slowly stepping over to him. Watching the boy before looking up at him.

“So far, it seems fine physically, mentally I’m not so sure.” Priest couldn’t stop his giggle from that while walking over to the bed, kneeling next to it as he rested his elbow on the bed and propped his chin in his hand. Looking the boy over as his free hand moved to gently touch the boy’s face. He watched as Svlad looked over to him blinking a few times. Didn’t actually look like he was looking at him though, more like he was looking passed him.

“Hey, Svlad, you with me?” Priest asked gently, watching as his eyes started to focus on him. How when they did he started to sit up, Priest caught him and forced him to lay down. “Relax, you’re safe now, we just need to make sure you’re okay.” He watched how the boy just started to cry, looking around the room and to the machines and the IV leading to his arm. He was starting to sit up again and Priest just sighed while standing, getting on the bed with him as he helped him lay down. Pulling the boy close and rubbing his shoulder, just listening to him cry as he held him close. “You’re safe now.” Reassuring him.

“Y-you-“ Cut himself off, crying too hard to finish the statement which probably had to do with drowning him. He just gave a low ’ _shhh_ ’ while continuing to pet him and hold him, smile on his face which was hidden from the boy turning his head away from him.

“You made me, you knew how to make it stop and you didn’t.” So easy to put the blame on Svlad as he watched the boy hug the blankets close to his chest, squeezing them in his hands as he rolled over to give him his back. Being careful of the arm that had the needle in it. Priest adjusted the blanket to look at his back, making sure he didn’t hurt any of the staples or stitches. But everything looked fine, so that was good. He slowly traced his finger along the skin between the cuts watching how Svlad shuddered from the touch.

“Has it eaten?” Bahr finally asked, her main focus being on the machines as Priest slid his hand to the boy’s shoulder squeezing it when his sobs eventually had ended. Honestly sounded like he was sleeping now from how calm his breathing was.

“No.” Got too caught up in the name thing to really think about that. Bahr was sighing while pulling out her phone. Stepping away as she talked to someone on the other line, probably whoever was cooking so Svlad could get some food. Which actually sounded good, it had been a while since he was able to eat as well. But he doubted Bahr would be nice enough to get him some food as well, so he just stuck to rubbing Svlad’s shoulder. Listening to his breathing as he slept, feeling the way he was relaxing as he propped his head in his hand so he could watch the machines. Checking the boy’s vitals before looking down at his face, noticing him whine as he shifted and attempted to roll over. Priest moved to help him, his smile turning into one of amusement when Svlad ended up snuggling against him. Still so clingy even with what he did to him, he could almost laugh but he didn’t want to interrupt his rest.

“It has food on the way.” Bahr said while walking over to look at the machines, checking them out before glancing at them. “Surprised you let it do that.” Priest giggled at that while moving to pet the boy’s hair, running his fingers through the short locks and feeling the way that caused him to press his face into his chest… should go to his room and get a new shirt…

“It’s good for trainin’.” He mused the words, glancing up at Bahr who just sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. He could hear her tapping her foot on the floor making him curious what she was thinking about.

“So, what gave you the  _stupid_ idea to kill it by the way?” Priest pet the back of the boy’s head as a smile came across his face, looking from her down to the boy who was snoring lightly against him.

“I had to kill Dirk.” He mused the words out, not even bothering to look at Bahr who probably didn’t understand the statement. But Mason brought up a good point, he was trying so hard to be this other person he would never be anymore. It was almost like he  _had_ to kill him, he had to start over, he wasn’t sure if even Svlad would understand that, but it just felt so  _right_. Especially in the moment of watching him die in his hands, he shifted slightly on the bed before looking to the door when it opened and an Agent walked in with a food tray. He slowly moved to touch the boy’s cheek, thumb stroking it as he leaned in. “Svlad, you need to wake up.” He watched as the boy stirred a bit in his sleep with a little groan. Like he didn’t want to wake up right now. “You need to eat.” Cooing the words down to him, he couldn’t stop his amused smile when the boy burst into tears the second he seemed to realize where he was and what was happening.

“Pl-please, I-I’m s-so tired-”

“I know, Darlin’, but you need to eat, you can sleep more after, okay?” Hand sliding up to pet his head as the boy continued to sniffle and cry as Bahr set up the tray, setting the food on it while rolling it over the bed. Priest slowly slipped out of it when Svlad was awake enough, helping the boy stabilize himself as Bahr raised the bed into a seated position.

“Mr. Priest.” Priest looked over his shoulder to see Ken standing there, a look of disapproval on his face. Priest couldn’t stop himself from giggling as he looked at Svlad again, squeezing the hand that was still in his to get his attention.

“I’ll be right back, you behave for Doctor Bahr.” He slowly let go and walked over towards Ken who was staying close to the door, probably so Svlad and Bahr wouldn’t hear the reprimanding he was sure he was about to receive. Priest just hummed to himself as he joined him getting rather close, hands crossing in front of him as he shifted in his stance to get more comfortable. “Yes, Ken?”

“I just got an updated medical report that you  _killed_ Svlad?” Priest couldn’t stop his giggle, the dark humorless giggled that spilled out of his mouth as he glanced back towards the bed where Svlad was more or less poking at the food rather than eating it. He couldn’t stop thinking about it though with how Ken said it, he felt his eyes get heavy as his mind replayed it the way he was choking and suffocating and drowning under him. How much he was squirming, his facial expressions, it would be so nice to choke him while riding his- “Priest.” He snapped out of his thoughts, taking in a sharp intake of breath realizing why exactly he felt so restless now, making him giggle again as he looked to Ken. Hand moving to the man’s chest, straightening out his tie which didn’t actually need it as he leaned in.

“I know what I’m doing, Ken, been at this a long time. Accidents happen.” He said it so calmly, noticing the way the man was looking him over before looking back into his face. Staring into his eyes with a look that Priest knew easily. He was calculating how to phrase what he wanted to say, still very obviously annoyed as Ken leaned in and spoke in a hushed voice so his words hopefully wouldn’t carry over to Svlad.

“Or did you get too carried away when you started to watch him  _die_? Because I know  _you_ and how you  _react_ to that kind of thing.” Priest ran his tongue over his bottom teeth, grabbing his tie roughly as he dragged him in and kissed him. Hearing the small grunt of protest about him doing it so openly, like people in the facility didn’t already just know. He stepped closer though, pressing against him and kissing him deep, biting at his bottom lip before running his tongue along it. Would be nice to just shove him down and fuck right here- “Guess that’s my answer.” Ken muttered while breaking the kiss, stepping back only for Priest to step after him.

“Well, since you went on ahead and brought it up, Darlin’, maybe we should go somewhere and let the Doc work?” Both hands moving to his shirt, grabbing and wrinkling it, tugging on it allowing him to pull a decent amount of the shirt out of the man’s pants as he worked on trying to back him up. To guide him where he wanted him only for the man to start turning his head away. His hands over his and squeezing to tell him no.

“I’m not going to  _reward_ you for doing what I told you  _not_ to do.” He was about to argue, but he supposed Ken has mentioned multiple times not to kill Svlad through the whole training process. “You need to stay and make sure Svlad is okay. And I don’t care if that means you have to spend all night in here, it was your mistake, so you need to make sure it stays fixed.” Priest rolled his eyes while leaning back to look at the man, a look of annoyance on his face from that order.

“He’s alive, I fixed it.”

“ _Keep_ him that way.” Ken stressed the words, pulling his tie out of his hands and rubbed his face. “I’m going to send an Agent with new clothes for Svlad, you can leave to go get a shirt, and then I better see you back in here on the camera.” Priest honestly felt like he was being grounded as he watched the man head out of the room. “We can talk about this more later.” Honestly… it was hilarious, he couldn’t stop his little giggle as he watched the man disappear down the hallway, feeling unsatisfied he shifted a bit in his spot before finally walking back over to Svlad and Bahr. Grabbing a chair and dragging it over as he sat down, pleased that Svlad was finally eating when he did so.

“How long do you want to keep him here?” Priest asked while looking from the boy over to Bahr, noticing how tense the boy got from the question, obviously not wanting to stay here any longer.

“Twenty-four hours, and then I recommend you take a break on your training so he can fully recover before you begin again.” Priest sighed from that, he didn’t want to take a break, he wanted to continue especially given the fact the boy was finally submitting to him. Then again, the whole fear of dying for real might be the reason for that, but Priest wasn’t going to question it any… He guessed he could work on other things, conditioning the boy to want him around more than he already did. Shouldn’t be too hard to do, the boy was already pretty clingy.

“Hear that, Svlad, looks like you’re goin’ to get a break.” He glanced over at him noticing how the boy was sinking a bit into the bed. A look of actual relief on his face as he began to cry again, setting the fork down as he moved his hands to his face hiding it behind them as he just  _sobbed_ into his hands.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest works on getting back on Svlad’s good graces? Priest also gets a Hunt thanks to a mysterious phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest. Dirk Gently.   
> **Warnings** ; Manipulation. Murder Mention. Aodhan (He gets his own warning cause he cusses like a sailor). Priest’s POV.

It had been three days of taking care of Svlad.  

Three days of making sure he was eating properly, which he wasn’t, and three days of making sure he was resting, which was the only thing the boy really did do. Either lying in bed in an almost catatonic state, disassociating through most of their conversations, or sleeping… well trying to sleep, most of it being interrupted by whatever nightmares plagued him. He didn’t eat unless Priest made eating sound like the better option, which he usually won that by whispering into his ear how if he didn’t eat he would be forced to drag him to medical where they would shove a tube down his throat and feed him that way. Svlad luckily didn’t like the idea or the thought so he ate… he ate enough that he wouldn’t starve, anyway. Not enough to actually fill himself, but not too little that he wouldn’t pass out from over exerting himself when Priest made him do his physical therapy. Which was really the only time Svlad seemed to have actually  _been_ there. Aware and talking as he went through the motions that actually seemed to have put the boy at some sort of ease. It was giving Priest the idea that maybe he should start some sort of exercise regimen for the boy. Give him something to do when he wasn’t working with him, and that would add to some fun when the boy inevitably went back to fighting him. If he actually had some muscle mass to work with.

Priest scanned himself into the boy’s room, eyes locked on Svlad immediately, which as perusal recently he was just lying on the bed on his side, shivering from the cold temperature in the room. The sight causing Priest to grin as he set the tray of breakfast down on the empty bookcase. Slowly walking over to the bed, standing next to it as he set a new, clean, uniform on the bed before walking closer by the head of it and sitting down on the edge. He was amused how the second Svlad seemed to notice the other body on the bed that he was reaching a hand out for him. Looking for the new presence that had joined him. He watched as Svlad touched his thigh tentatively before he started to scoot over to him. Priest just ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, waiting patiently for him to wake up, sometimes he woke up the second he touched the bed, other times it took him a while. Guessed it really depended on the dream the boy was having, he continued to pet him before looking around the room.

“Svlad, it’s time to get up.” Saying it in a soft tone, he listened to the way the boy groaned as he curled himself enough to press his face into his thigh. He continued to pet him before sliding his hand down to his shoulder, which was cold to the touch. Guessed he could be nice and give him his blanket back finally, he had been doing so good and all. “Svlad.” Shaking him by the shoulder and watching as the boy moved to shove at his arm, a giggle escaped Priest’s lips from that as Svlad continued to stir in his bed.

“A little while longer?” He asked sleepily, clearly not wanting to get up this morning. Priest hummed while moving his hand from his shoulder, turning slightly on the bed to rest it on the boy’s side. Smiling when he squirmed from the touch before rolling on his back, staring up at the ceiling while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Priest just kept his hand on the boy’s stomach where it had landed when he rolled over on his back. “Something smells good.” He watched how the boy looked over towards the tray that was resting by the door.

“I got you pancakes.” He mused out the words, watching how Svlad slowly started to sit up as Priest moved his hand to the bed. Watching him look from the tray then over to him, squinting almost suspiciously, before scooting to the end of the bed. Getting up and slowly walking over to the tray, Priest found himself amused he wasn’t asking for his clothes first. But watching how the boy grabbed the tray before walking over to the bed was a good sign that he was starting to feel better. Actually  _wanting_ to eat rather than just doing it because he had to was a very good sign. Svlad set the tray down as he got on the bed and sat crisscross before pulling the tray in his lap.

“Thank you, Mr. Priest.” Priest stood up, looking around the room as Svlad ate.

“I’ve been wondering something.” He watched how the boy went tense from that, like he knew the reason Priest brought him a food he loved because he was after something in return. Such a smart boy, too bad it didn’t do him any good. It was just the same old bullshit with him, have the smarts to figure things out on his own but never pieced anything together even when the signs were all there… Unless he actually did piece everything together before the end and was just smart enough to not say anything. Better to play that he wasn’t psychic than to let people know he was and have everyone waiting on him for his skills.

“What have you been wondering?” He asked it in a small voice, like he was actually afraid to ask the question, but he was being good and giving him what he wanted anyway. Priest really felt like this break did have it’s pros and it’s cons, he definitely had a lot of things to fix. But, oh, they were able to build a more  _interesting_ relationship just being stuck more or less talking with one another rather than Priest trying to run tests on him. Or train him…

“You been havin’ any feelin’s recently?” He just wanted him to have a case, or  _something_ , so he could play with the boy’s abilities. He wanted to learn more and it was hard to do when he had to be nice to him given the current medical leave he was on. But he just wanted to get out of here, he wanted to go out on the road, he couldn’t  _wait_ for it.  

“No, Mr. Priest, I haven’t had any feelings. I just…” He watched him as the boy shifted on the bed, looking to the tray while tugging at the hem of his shirt.  

“You just, what?” Wanting to know what he was going to say, he watched how Svlad looked up to him with obvious worry in his eyes.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to get a case when I’m stuck here? I mean sure, I’ve-”

“Svlad. You can’t use that excuse, you have gotten cases here before when you were a child. Mona gave you a case here, and Hugo gave you a case here. We all know that no matter where you are when it happens it happens.” Priest stated flatly watching how the boy actually flinched from it, how he scooted back on the bed making sure the tray of food was out of the way as he brought his knees to his chest. Just staring at him with obvious fear. That was one of the cons, given the boy was afraid he would hurt him at any given moment. And sometimes, Priest definitely wanted to, but right now wasn’t one of those times. Priest sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Feeling the way the staple moved under his fingers and the cartilage actually shifted from the motion given his nose was the part of his injury he doubted would ever heal correctly. Not with how well those scissors cut through it. He slowly dropped his hand as he walked over to him, getting on the bed and pushing the tray even further out of the way as he pulled Svlad closer, sitting the boy in his lap as he got comfortable. He ran his fingers through the boy’s hair and watched him close his eyes, watching him shift uncomfortably in his lap. Still wasn’t fully use to moments like this unless he was desperate for comfort after bad dreams.

“Everything’s been the same.” He said it softly, in a defeated tone because he knew that wasn’t what Priest wanted to hear, and he was waiting for repercussions from it. Like he did with other things Priest knew he felt he did badly about, but the punishments never came. And Priest couldn’t help but enjoy every minute of torture the boy put himself through with times like this. Slowly Svlad relaxed in his grip and just leaned his head against his shoulder with a small sniffle. “I’m sorry.”  

“I’m sure you’ll get a case soon.” Reassuring him it wasn’t actually a top priority. Especially now given he was on medical leave… Priest just wanted to have the excuse to go to New York, he had been keeping an eye out on things to do with Incubus and Slaugh. Constantly keeping himself updated on things that were happening there, sadly, Slaugh was good at keeping a low profile, he hadn’t seen anything about the man since his release… Incubus on the other hand, well they were easy to keep tabs on, they never were particularly into the whole ‘hiding’ thing.

“What’s in New York?” Priest paused and arched a brow while looking down at Svlad.

“Why do you ask?” He smiled, watching the boy who suddenly looked up to him with a look of uncertainty. Like he didn’t know how to answer the question, like he didn’t realize Priest never mentioned it out loud. He shifted in his spot before looking away from him, an obvious look of nervousness crossing his face as he fussed at his lip. Hands childishly being cradled closer to his face as he chewed on his thumb nail in nervousness. The boy always did fidget, but this was a new, and rather adorable, development the boy had in order to try and calm himself. A sort of stim in a failed attempt to stop himself from overloading with emotions.

“Because you seem really interested in going there?” He said it softly, so soft like he was unsure of his own words. Priest couldn’t stop his giggle from it, so amused that the little shit was reading his mind again. Just like back at Illmore when it came to his dream.

“You should know what’s there.” Was all he stated, daring him to figure it out himself, but maybe telling Ken that Svlad mentioned New York would be enough to let them go… He watched as Svlad shifted before slowly moving to get off his lap. Looking back to him while pointing at the tray to make sure it was okay if he went back to eating. Priest just grinned as Svlad pulled the tray back into his lap and tried to ignore the scene that just happened. Like he knew this moment would bite him in the ass later, he couldn’t stop from giggling at the idea. “Don’t want to take a guess?” Baiting him for it, to see if the boy would be smart enough to put things together. To see if he was really as smart as he would like to give him credit for.

“I…” Stopping there, staring off at nothing as he frowned and quickly looked back to his food.

“You used to like guessing games.” He mused, watching how the boy just closed his eyes, even shifted to give him his back as he continued to eat. Priest laid down on his back, crossing his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. “Got so excited for guessing games when you were a kid. No stress for you, no one bothered to put stress on you in the beginning. It was fun right?” Just digging, poking and prodding the subject seeing as he had plans for that. Even made sure that Bahr would be okay with it… mainly because Ken told him to check… which he still couldn’t fully figure out why he listened… “You always said they were fun…” Trying to get the boy into the idea as he took in a deep breath. “Until they weren’t.” Muttering it under his breath, Priest turned his head to watch the boy, eyes lingering on his back which was healing so nicely…

“It stopped being a game…” Svlad said so softly, being such a good boy and engaging in the conversation he didn’t want to have. Just like he had been working on through the three boring days they had after the drowning incident.

“Do you remember how good you were at them?” He watched how Svlad turned his head to look at him, a look of pain on his face before he looked back at the wall.

“Is that what we’re going to do today, Mr. Priest?” Sounded full of so much sorrow.

“What was the first game we played together?” He knew the answer, he knew full well what it was and he knew Svlad knew it too. He was watching as the boy slowly set the tray down which had most of the food gone, which was good, it was a lot more than the boy usually ate. Svlad slowly turned to face him, hand moving to wipe some tears off his face.

“Can we do something else instead?” He asked it in a quiet voice, shifting in his spot and sniffling as Priest just smiled at him. Sitting up before getting off the bed, he motioned to the clothes that were on the bed and waited patiently for the boy to get dressed. Watching as he slowly got up and changed into his new uniform, frowning as he buttoned it up before looking back at him. “Can we please do something else?” Repeating, Priest stepped over to him, resting his hands on his shoulders as he leaned in and looked between his eyes.

“You haven’t answered my question.” He said it calmly watching how the boy started to fidget with the sleeve of his jumper.

“Go Fish… we played go fish…” Priest ran his tongue over his bottom teeth as he stood up straight, squeezing his uninjured shoulder as he moved his other hand to wave to the camera. Smiling as the doors opened and two agents came in. One carrying two chairs, another carrying a small table. Priest motioned where to set them before watching them leave. He looked to Svlad and slowly slid his hand down his arm, taking him by the hand as he lead him over to the table.

“Sit.” He watched as Svlad slowly sat down, Priest sat across from him before reaching in his jacket and pulling out the deck of cards he had, setting them on the table before looking up to Svlad. The boy just stared at them, hands trembling as he slowly reached forwards and grabbed the card that was facing them. “This is the same deck. Took a lot of digging but I finally found it.” He shrugged as Svlad looked at the card he was holding before looking back at him. He could see the tears in the boy’s eyes as he slowly set the card down. Priest took it and began shuffling the cards, watching the boy who was staring at them intently.

“Mr. Priest?”

“Hmm?” He started to deal the cards before setting the main deck down between them, watching how Svlad slowly took the hand he was dealt and looked at it.

“Why are we doing this? Why this game? You can’t honestly think it will do anything do you-”

“Stop. That.” He snapped the words watching him flinch, watching as Svlad sunk low in his chair and put his cards face down on the table. Priest sighed before rubbing his face, leaning forwards to look at the boy. Eyes scanning over his as he worked on how to explain what he was doing. “Just stop letting that brain of yours run for five seconds. Relax, I’m not going to hurt you, you and I are just going to play a simple game like the old times.” He stated it while leaning back to look at his own cards. Putting matches together and setting them aside before drawing the cards to replace them. Watching as Svlad slowly sat up to do the same with the hand he was dealt.

“You were nicer then.” He said it with bite. There was a force behind his voice he hadn’t heard in a while that made him actually laugh. He watched as the boy just shifted while getting more cards.

“Oh, Svlad, I really wasn’t, if you were home the night I went to get you, you would have known I was a bad person back then.” But the little shit had to have run away that night because of his bad feeling. “That bad feelin’ you said you had about that house. It was me, because I went there to collect you and your parents got in the way and I killed them only to find out you weren’t even there. And ohhh I made sure your mom screamed somethin’ fierce.” He grinned when Svlad just looked up at him, tears in his eyes as he pulled his hands into his lap. Not wanting to look at the cards.

“How come you didn’t count my parents in the tally?” Svlad asked in such a soft voice, Priest ran his tongue over his bottom lip before shrugging while resting his elbows on the table.

“I go back and forth on that one… if I can fully blame you I mean.” Explaining it easily as he watched the boy. “In one hand,” even held his hand up like a scale, “they wouldn’t have contacted Blackwing without you in their lives, in thus they wouldn’t have died by my hand. On the other,” raising the other “if your mom would have cut the fuckin’ umbilical cord and handed you over our second visit they  _probably_ would have lived.” Moving both hands equally up and down as he explained before setting them on the tabled. He watched how the boy just stared at him while taking in a shaky breath. Seeing more tears running down his face as he lifted his hands and tried to wipe them away.

“Probably.” He said it bitterly, just repeating it as Priest clicked his tongue.

“Sometimes, people think they can just get their 'family’ back when they’ve decided they made a terrible mistake. And that just ain’t always a good thing.” He shrugged as he watched Svlad set his cards down again and get up, watching him walk around the room a little, pacing as Priest slowly set the hand he had down while getting up. Walking over to the boy and stopping him by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, so Svlad’s back was pressed against his chest. He leaned forwards so his mouth was at the boy’s ear. “Why do you care? They betrayed you.”

“Th-they didn’t want to get rid of me-”

“They didn’t love you anymore. They saw you as a problem they needed to fix, even if they didn’t give you to us heard your dad was lookin’ into mental institutions ta put you in.”

“Th-that’s not-”

“Just a crazy and cursed thing to them. They wanted to get rid of you but were too driven by guilt to send you to another country. So, why not just lock you up in a place that’s a few hours away instead?” He pulled the boy closer, he pressed his face into the boy’s hair, inhaling and smiling given he still smelled like him seeing as he was letting the boy use his shower. Even nice enough to not join him so he wouldn’t worry he was going to drown him again.  

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not, trust me, darlin’, I’m not.” Purring the words in his ear as he felt the boy go limp in them. “You know deep down I’m tellin’ you the truth.” He said it so bluntly, watching how Svlad just turned his head to press the side of his face into his shoulder. “And things like this? People fearin’ you, and not understandin’ you, or  _usin_ ’ you… This is why you try so hard to fight your abilities.”

“That’s not true-”

“Yes, it is.” Svlad could deny it all he wanted, but Priest knew. “I know it is.” Wanting Svlad to understand he couldn’t lie to him about this anymore. “All the signs are there you can see them so clearly while trackin’ your progress from before we had you till now. You were so good Svlad. you did things so well and made so much progress, we all thought ya were gonna be Blackwing’s savin’ grace. But then they pushed you too hard, Riggins wanted you to do things ya couldn’t do so ya went from makin progress to stoppin’ all together.” Which he really felt like it was the stupid lightbulb incident that changed Svlad’s attitude about his abilities.  

“That’s not true.”

“It is, Svlad, because you started to get in your own way, because you feel like a curse, and a burden, and somethin’ bad and wrong. You stopped listenin’ to the feelin’ because instead of Riggins bein proud of you for everythin’ he made you feel like a disappointment because what you knew wasn’t what he wanted to hear. But Svlad,” He turned the boy around to have him face him, hands resting on his shoulders, his eyes scanning his as Svlad just cried. “You have an amazin’ gift, you can do incredible things, and I want you to embrace them again.”

“I have something you want to control-”

“No. Svlad.” He squeezed his shoulders watching as the boy looked up at him, watching as he sniffled and squirmed under his gaze. “I want to help you see how amazing your abilities are.” He moved his hands from his shoulders to his face, cupping it as his thumbs brushed his tears away. “I want you to see what you can do… I want you to stop hidin’ and fearin’ this gift you have. Can you just imagine for five seconds how powerful you would be if you didn’t train yourself to fight these abilities?”  

“They don’t work like that, I can’t control it, you can’t control it. There’s no control over-”

“Shh, just…  _listen_ to me.” He leaned forwards so their foreheads were touching, so close and intimate he could smell the syrup from the pancakes on his breath. “You are the only one who fights these abilities, name one other project from everyone you have met who can’t use what they were given, or who hasn’t learned to work around it.” He watched how the boy’s eyes dropped from his, how he closed them and moved his hands to rest them on his chest like he was going to push him away. But, he didn’t, he just held them there while biting his bottom lip. “That’s what I thought.” He stated so calmly, wiping more of his tears away as he stood up straight. “So, we’re goin’ to do things like this, we’re goin’ to play silly games, and do simple tasks because you need to unlearn everythin’ you taught yourself about blockin’ your own ability.”

“Pl-please-”  

“What?”

“I can’t-”

“Stop.” He said it softly, continuing to wipe those tears away as he watched Svlad look back at his face. “For always sayin’ we can’t control your abilities, and that they don’t work that way… You’re the only person I know, besides Riggins, that tries so hard to control it.” He watched how the boy gave him a confused look. “I want you to  _work_ with your abilities, I want you to  _feel_ them, and  _see_ them, and  _acknowledge_ them. Not once in this have I mentioned controlling them. Remember, Svlad, I have abilities too. Leaf on the Stream of Creation and all. Stop  _fightin_ ’ the current, or all you’re going to do is drown.” Giggling a bit as he stepped back over to the table and sat down.

“Thought you were the current.” He said it in a sarcastic tone of voice causing Priest to grin while shrugging and leaning forwards. Amused he remembered his own spin on it, he bit his tongue while looking back to the cards he had.

“Then we know for sure the 'current’ will drown you when you try to fight it.” Amusement in his voice that has the boy going quiet as he stared at the floor. “Now sit down, and let’s play.” Svlad was staring off to the side before slowly walking over to sit down. Sniffling and wiping his tears away before he picked up his hand, Priest just watched him look at the Symbols in front of him. “You start.” Priest let the boy take as much time as he needed before he finally started to play. Going back and forth, asking for matches, drawing when they didn’t have any, setting collected matches down. Just going through the motions. Svlad eventually calmed down, slowly becoming more and more relaxed as the game went on, and Priest stayed silent when during it the boy ended up handing him cards he hadn’t asked for yet. He wanted to see how long it would take for Svlad to notice himself, or if he even would.

“Mr. Priest.”

“Yes, Svlad?” He asked while drawing another card, watching as the boy shifted on the other side of the table before glancing around the room.

“When can I leave my room?” Priest tilted his head from the question, curious what it was he wanted to do. He just shrugged though while leaning forwards and lowering his cards.

“You have today and tomorrow left of Medical leave; however, we will be going back to Bahr the day after to see if you’re really ready for trainin’ or not. If ya want, I can take you to get another shower.” He informed, watching how Svlad slowly looked towards the door, watching him fuss with his lip as he slowly stood up. Looking to the door for a moment, Priest leaned back in his seat to watch him as he shifted in his stance. He slowly stood up and walked over to the door, standing there and scanning his card to let them out. Curious if the boy was actually feeling something as the door opened and he headed out of the room, Priest closed the door behind him as they walked the halls, coming to a stop in a random corridor. “Feeling something?”

“I don’t know I just…” He trailed off while motioning to the hall, Priest watched as he looked around it, as he took in the sight of it while leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. “Can we just wait here for a little while?” He watched how the boy looked to him when he asked that, seeking his permission, and well he was just to curious not to. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the support beam next to him, looking Svlad over as the boy looked around the halls, waiting patiently for whatever it was he needed here. With the time going by the boy slowly became more and more visibly agitated and distressed, squirming in his spot and going back to biting his finger nails as he looked around for whatever it was he was waiting for. “I don’t know what’s supposed to happen. I just… I just feel like… like I need to be here, I’m sorry.”

“Shhh, that’s good, Svlad, you’re making progress. You’re doing what I have been trying to teach you and following your feelings.” He stepped over to him, cupping the boy’s face again as he wiped his tears away, watching how he closed his eyes and gave a sigh of relief from that. Priest blinked when he felt his phone go off, he slowly let go of Svlad and reached into his pocket as he stood up straight. Pulling his phone out to look and see who it was, the number was private which he found odd. He finally hit the answer button and brought the phone to his ear. “Osmund Priest speakin’.”

_–“Are you feckin’ kidding me-”_  The line went dead immediately and he found himself both confused and amused by that as he pulled the phone away from his ear and looked back to Svlad who was leaning closer to see. Watching as the boy held his hand out like he wanted the phone.

“I need to call him back.” Priest found himself amused as he redialed the number and put it on speaker phone so he would be able to hear the conversation.

_–“If you are the reason pretty boy is followin’ me ya can take him back, Priest-”_

“Wait, I’m not Mr. Priest,” He watched the boy shift closer to the phone looking like he wanted to grab it.

_–“Good, So… who the fuck is this?”_  He watched how the boy went tense, clearing his throat before looking back to the phone.

“S-Svlad Cjelli.” Priest found himself grinning from that, from him giving the correct name, “I’m a Holistic Detective.” There was a long pause on the other end of the phone before laughing started, hysterical laughter, like person on the other end heard the funniest joke.

_–“See that’s just great. Fan-fuckin-tastic. Stuck dealin with this bullshit… again!”_  More laughter, followed by the sound of a bottle breaking and a loud bang of things falling over.  _“Goddamn it!”_  Priest arched a brow while watching the phone, rather curious what was going on on the other end. _“Look, if ya still there and all, I got this uh package here tellin’ me ta use this phone ta call ye. But now that I know you’re hangin out with Blackwing, makes me wonder if Hugo part o’ Blackwing too? This some new elaborate plot to catch me?”_  

_Aodhan_. It should have clicked earlier given the accent, the lack of a filter, the absolute chaos happening on the other end. Why did they have to come here to talk to him though? What was so special about this corridor-

“Hugo Friedkin? He uhm… I mean he doesn’t really work for anyone? I don’t think? I don’t know… He uh… he died.”

_–“Looked pretty feckin’ alive ta me. But okay. Fuck me I guess…”_ Crude as ever, he could hear a deep inhaling from the other side as Priest shifted his weight, listening to how quiet everything was getting. Almost like he had hung up again despite the call time continuing to count up.

“Uhm… hello?” Svlad asked in obvious concern.

_–“Look, Detective. I got a job for you. Well okay, that ain’t true, I mean I do but that job ain’t till later, only callin’ ya now cause some lazy cunt wants me ta give ya message instead of deliverin it them-fuckin-selves. And back on the job thing… ya ain’t getting paid since I am also not getting paid by the way. Just so we’re clear on that.”_ Priest watched how Svlad shifted from the statement.

“Oh… okay… What’s the message? And the, uh, job?” He asked while hugging himself, waiting patiently for whatever it was Aodhan was about to tell him.

_–“Jobs in about… uhhhhh, in three weeks,”_  he watched how the boy closed his eyes from the time given could feel the way disappointment was seeping off him,  _“I’m gonna call you again, from a new phone, so don’t even think of tryin’ to track me. And I will give you a location where you an’ I are gonna meet. Until then, the message you need to have is; 'somethin’ else made it through the portal.’ So… yeah good feckin’ luck with whatever the fuck that means.”_  He was laughing as he hung up, Priest watched how Svlad seemed to have paled from that statement. Priest looked to the phone and slipped it back in his pocket before watching Svlad look around them, like he was looking for something.

“You know what he’s talking about?” It was more of an accusation than an actual question given his reaction.

“So uhm… so… While I was bleeding out and uh… you were taking me to medical… I feel like I saw something while I was sliding in and out of consciousness… and it kind of sounded like…” He watched how the boy went back to hugging himself, how he actually moved closer to him in actual fear for whatever this was. “It… it sounded like those  _things_ from the nightmare… So… so it makes me wonder if that’s what he’s talking about.” Great… just perfect… How the hell were they going to deal with this- “And who was that anyway? You seem to know him… or rather, he knew who you are.” And he was sure Svlad picked up on Aodhan’s obvious dislike for him.

“Project Slaugh.” Priest stated flatly, while glancing around them, trying to figure out if whatever that thing was was here then? If Svlad actually knew where it was just couldn’t see it… which sounded annoying, fighting invisible things wasn’t really something he enjoyed doing… Good for a rush and a challenge, sure… but annoying as all get out.

“Wait…  _That_ was Aodhan?” Svlad sounded surprised from the information while staring at the pocket he had stuffed his phone in. “He… he doesn’t seem very… uhm… friendly?” He finally stated while looking back up to his face making Priest laugh. He wasn’t sure he ever actually made the guy sound friendly when he came up in conversation.

“What, couldn’t pick that up from me tellin’ you he tried to blow up a house with me inside of it?” Sounding amused as he watched Svlad shift his weight from foot to foot, looking at him like he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure if it was okay. He just smiled and waited before the boy finally sighed and rested his hands at his sides before moving them to use them while he spoke.

“I mean, no  _offense_ , Mr. Priest, but I’m surprised that doesn’t happen to you  _more_.” Priest couldn’t stop from laughing at that statement while stepping closer to the boy, watching how quickly a look of uncertainty and fear filled his eyes as he leaned in.

“He’ll probably try to blow you up to when you meet him. Now, why is this corridor so important?” Svlad looked around and then shrugged. “Portals weren’t opened here.”

“I’m sure what ever came through has moved from where it originated from, Mr. Priest. And I mean, maybe nothing is actually here? Sometimes my instincts do lead to absolutely nothing…” Priest just sighed from that while moving his hand to take Svlad’s, leading him down the hall and away from where they were standing. “Where… where are we going?”

“You need to eat… something with  _protein_ , preferably. You’re getting a lot of exercise and since you’ve been  _starving_ yourself you’re going to get exhausted, and lightheaded, and dizzy.” He explained in depth so the boy couldn’t protest. He just listened to him sigh as he continued to walk them down the halls. “See that little card Ken offered, would let you do things like this all the time.” He informed while leading the boy to the mess hall. Watching the doors open as he brought the boy in, seeing some Agents lingering around the room, some eating, some talking. Some even playing games, he was a little surprised he didn’t see anyone from his crew as he lead the boy over to where the food was in an almost buffet style layout. “Pick what you want.” He moved his arm off of Svlad, grabbing two trays and handing one over to the boy who carefully picked it up. He watched the boy look over the assortment of lunch food with a look of awe and need. Like he hadn’t seen food this good in a long time. The boy went through picking probably a lot more food than he could actually eat given his stomach had probably shrunk from his not so great diet. But Priest was pleased he actually seemed excited about the food. He let Svlad pick where they were going to sit and joined him at a small table away from the others.

“It really would let me come here?” Svlad asked under his breath, Priest just grinned, leaning forwards.

“I would have to accompany you, or an escort of my choice, but yes, Svlad. Between training you could go here and pick your own food. Would also just be able to wander, get out of your room from time to time when we’re not working.” He could see a look on interest on the boy’s face, like he was actually contemplating it as he worked on eating. Before a sudden frown crossed his face as he slouched down in his spot.

“I have to do something to earn this possibility back, don’t I, Mr. Priest?” Give the boy a little freedom, and low and behold he would crave it. He smiled while taking a drink of the coffee he got.

“I’m sure you’ll manage to earn it back before you know it.” He watched how the boy sighed while slowly going back to eating. Would look around every now and then almost like he was checking to see if they were in any danger from whatever the warning was about.

“Maybe we need to talk to Francis.” Svlad finally stated while looking back to him. Priest just arched a brow thinking on that as the boy shifted to obviously explain why. “I mean, maybe he created them? Maybe it was stuck in a different pocket dimension like the purple alligator.”

“Purple People Eater.” Priest corrected earning a blank stare from Svlad who leaned back in his seat.

“Must you really do that? Really? I was giving it a comical name to make it less horrifying and then you had to go and call it a  _people_ eater.” Sounded so annoyed with that, making Priest just laugh as he leaned forwards to rest his elbow on the table.

“Svlad, it’s from the song? One eyed, one horned, flying, purple, people eater?”

“Is  _that_ what possessed Francis to create that thing? A  _song_?” Svlad sounded so offended by the very idea making Priest roll his eyes as he leaned back and finished his coffee before starting to eat. “What ever happened to that thing by the way? It can’t like get out can it—wait! How do you know about it!?” Pointing an accusatory finger at him.

“I captured it for Ken.” Priest mused the words out, watching how Svlad’s arm dropped to rest on the table, the boy then moving to rub his face before stuffing a fork full of food in his mouth. Looking like he was thinking of something before swallowing the food he forked down.

“Okay. So. We go to Wendimoor, we find Francis, talk to him, see if he made whatever passed through the portal. If he did maybe we’ll know what we’re up against. And if he didn’t? Well… I guess we’ll just have to figure this out ourselves. I also have no idea why  _I_  needed this warning, I’m not a fighter by  _any_ means, this is a task best suited for  _you_?” Priest was eating as the boy rambled on, a smile slowly crossed his face as he swallowed the food in his mouth and tilted his head.

“Well, isn’t that just convenient, you get a case to find out whatever came through the portal, and now I have to kill it for ya.”

“This!” He looked around when his exclamation got other agents attention, face flushing he leaned in and dropped his voice down into a whisper. “This is  _not_ a case. It is a  _warning_ , Aodhan even said so.” He even finalized that statement by rather pointedly biting off his fork and stabbing it into his food. “So. There.”

“If you’re so sure.” He mused the words out as they continued to eat, the boy randomly piping in with ideas of what they should ask Francis. Which ranged from being blunt about it, to maybe toning it down and asking simpler questions. Svlad wondering what would happen if they ran into Panto again, given  _'well… you know, he cut your face in half.’_  And that sort of thing. Honestly, Priest wasn’t liking the idea of actually going there, he was sure Francis and everyone would call Svlad Dirk which would probably undo his hard work of torturing that name out of him. Francis probably knew he was a bad man from whatever it was Svlad talked to him about as a kid given they were friends. And honestly Priest was sure Francis heard and remembered everything said to him when he was in his coma. So, it wouldn’t surprise him at all if Svlad brought up things that had happened to him thanks to Priest while he was a kid. And running into Panto again? Priest would probably just shoot him, but he doubted that would land him any favors anyway.

“You know it won’t be able to happen for a while.” Priest stated, watching how Svlad pulled himself out of his head to look at him with a look of confusion. “You’re on medical leave, pretty sure interdimensional travel is out of the question.” Svlad just frowned, resting his elbow on the table and his face in his hand as he stared off into the distance rather than looking at him.

“Mr. Priest… I understand that I’m on medical leave… but if this thing that got out required Aodhan to warn us about it. I feel it needs to be taken care of? What if something happens due to it just roaming around-”

“Thought that’s what you wanted.” He mused the words watching how the boy sat up and rested his hands on the table, watching the way he sunk down in his seat. Fidgeting with his fork before finally looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

“I’m scared Mr. Priest… if you saw them… if you knew…” He trailed off, Priest finally stood up and grabbed their trays, waiting patiently for Svlad to set his fork down on it before he took them to the discard pile and walked back over to him.

“Come on.” He watched how Svlad got up and the two of them started to walk, Svlad wasn’t questioning where they were going. Just looking around the halls and hugging himself, stretching his injured arm randomly before finally looking up at him.

“Where are we going?” He finally asked, and Priest just grinned while putting his arm over Svlad’s shoulder and pulling the boy closer.

“To Incubus’ room, that’s where the portal was open the longest, wasn’t it?” And where Hugo was pushed through to become whatever it is he is. He was starting to hope that he would run into the man physically instead of just a dream to learn more about what he became…

“Hey, Mr. Priest?” He dropped his arm from his shoulder and gently took the boy’s hand as he continued to lead him down the hall.

“Yes, Svlad?” He turned his head to look at him, watching the boy shift as he trailed after him. Noticing the boy’s eyes were locked on their hands before he looked back up to him.

“He’s in New York… Aodhan I mean.” Priest just smiled while looking back ahead.

“Yeah. Been keeping a look out for him for four days now, only ever had him on the radar again given he got himself thrown in jail.” But then he vanished again, no credit cards, no visual finds, just ghosted. Didn’t even know if he was still there, and he doubted they would be able to track the phone.

“Surprised you didn’t run off to get him.”

“And miss the chance of playin’ with you?” He held a slightly bitter tone in his voice though, seeing as going to a city and fighting a man who could turn anything into a bomb actually sounded fun. It would be a challenge to get Aodhan away from things he could use against him. It would be a bigger rush than old times given he’s sure the man mastered his abilities in the sixteen years of freedom he had, so much so that there was never once a big hit on the news of a terrorist bomb that could be linked to the man. No explosions anywhere, actually, that could be linked to the man. He just vanished… When he glanced back at Svlad though, he noticed a slightly hurt look on his face. Like he picked up the small bitterness in his tone, he couldn’t help but be amused by that though as he looked back ahead.

“I certainly am not asking you to stay, Mr. Priest.” He smiled as he looked back at Svlad while scanning them into Incubus’ room, looking to the three holes in the floor which is where they should be locked up. He slowly let go of Svlad’s hand as he stood in front of the hole Martin used to be locked up in. Really wished the man was still there so he could torment him, could have so much fun with that. He glanced over and noticed Svlad staring at the area he knew Hugo was dying at. Although he sadly wasn’t there for the invasion he did make sure to watch the video feed when he got back. Something to look at while Ken  _insisted_ he take some sort of temporary leave to let his face heal. He moved over to him, standing next to the boy as he stared at the spot with such sorrow.

“Come on, Svlad, the man is something inhuman now-”

“I get that. I get that something happened to him, but he… he sacrificed himself to try and help me, he put himself in danger for me, and I got him killed. He doesn’t particularly seem to like what he’s currently doing in his life… or his death I suppose? I don’t know… I don’t know I just… It’s my fault.” He watched as the boy touched the supply box in there that Hugo’s body had been leaning against. Priest couldn’t help but enjoy this though, that the boy was taking responsibility, even if it was for a dumb thing. Sure, Hugo died, but now look at him. He stepped away from the boy to look back at the holes in the floor, watching as Svlad slowly looked at them. “And I wanted to ask when I first got here… But you know, all the chaos it didn’t seem like the best time. But it’s really just been pressing on my mind-”

“Svlad.” Just ask the damn question. Was the tone of voice he used, making the boy flinch as he went back to playing with his sleeve.

“Why are there only three holes? When the Rowdy 3 consists of four people? Well I guess six now-”

“Project Incubus was supposed to be three people. It started that way, if I had any say in it, it would still be that way.” He watched how the boy looked at him then back to the holes. “Jacob was a mistake.” He said the last part under his breath before looking over to Svlad who was blinking, like he didn’t know who Jacob was. “Vogel.” He clarified watching the way the boy’s eyes widened.

“But… Mr. Priest… Vogel is… I mean there’s  _four_ of them. I get that it started as three but-” He looked over to the boy, clicking his tongue as he walked over to him, cupping his face as he pulled him closer.

“I’ll make sure only three come back home.” Preferably Martin, Gripps, and Cross, and if he had any say in it they would watch as he killed Vogel and their newest addition. “Lucky for you, Svlad, Miss Brotzman is showin’ she might actually be useful to Blackwing.” He mused the words while stepping away watching the boy as he sat down on the container. Tears building in his eyes from the threat as he slowly rubbed them out of his eyes, like he didn’t want to show how much those words were affecting him. “Now, you see anythin’?” Waiting patiently as Svlad took in a shaky breath before heading closer to the holes, kneeling down and looking at the middle one where they went through. He watched how the boy stared at it almost longingly, like he wanted to go back to Wendimoor, probably just wanted to get out of here.

“I don’t see anything… maybe the cameras might have caught something?” Look at that, sounding like a real detective. He giggled while getting up and walking over to the boy, watching as Svlad turned to look at him with a look of uncertainty. “But I’m assuming you guys have looked through the cameras?” He was closing his eyes and bracing himself for something bad to happen.

“Never hurts to look again now that we know we’re looking for something specific.” He stated, moving to put his arm around the boy’s shoulder. “Now let’s get you back to your room, think you’ve been doin’ too much today, after all you’re supposed to rest.”

“W-wait.” He looked down to the boy who was shifting a bit in his spot, face slowly starting to heat up as he fiddled with the sleeve of his uniform. “Can… can I use your shower again?” Priest grinned at that while changing directions and leading the way towards his room. They were silent for the walk and Priest stepped up to the door to enter he code when they reached it. Pressing the door open for the boy he watched him walk in and head to the shower, already beginning to undress.

“I’m going to join you this time.” He told him, watching him pause in the middle of unbuttoning his jumper to look at him. A look of uncertainty on his face, he knew the boy wanted to protest but he just bit his tongue and turned his head away. Tears already filling the boy’s eyes as he stopped undressing.

“I-”

“You’re going to have to get used to it again, Svlad, I’ve been nice and given you space.” He walked over to him, cupping his face as he tilted his head up. “But now it’s time to fall back into routine, especially since we have a future date with Aodhan.” He brushed the boy’s tears away, listening to him give a shaky breath before he continued to strip. He stepped back to give him space as he undressed and stepped in the shower, slowly letting his eyes linger on the boy as he undressed as well and followed after him. Watching how nervous the boy was as he turned on the water, feeling the way he tensed as Priest gently ran his hand down his back. Admiring how much he was healing, would probably be better if he wasn’t starving himself as much. He could practically feel the boy’s ribs through his back. He slowly dropped his hand, moving to help wash the boy’s hair before washing his own. Letting the boy clean his body for the most part and taking over when it came to washing his back. Being careful not to hurt him as he cleaned him, hands sliding along his lower back and watching him shudder from the touch. He let his eyes linger on his shoulder where the device used to be as he leaned forwards and rested his chin just above the wound. Resting there as he watched Svlad play with his fingers, watching as the boy was obviously nervous from the intimacy.

“Your wounds are healing really well.” He leaned back and listened to the way the boy sighed as he helped wash him off while Svlad worked on conditioning his hair. He trailed his fingers along some of the medical staples, listening to the way he whimpered from the touch before stopping. “These look like they can come out now.” Which it was going to hurt, and Svlad would hate every minute of it. “I’ll even let Bahr give you morphine before she starts so dull the pain.” A reward for his good behavior.

“Thank you Mr. Priest.” Priest leaned back when he heard the alarm going off on his phone. Knowing it was time for the boy’s medication. He helped the boy get out of the shower when they were both done and wrapped a towel around him as he worked on lazily drying himself off. He turned his alarm off before changing into new clothes, eyes lingering on Svlad who was slowly moving back to his own.

“Wait.” He mused the word, getting dressed as he walked over and handed the boy a shirt, watching how Svlad looked at it and up to him before cautiously putting it on. Priest couldn’t help but admire how adorable the boy looked in one of his shirts, watching as the boy slipped his underwear on while hugging himself. “Why don’t you lay down.” He watched as he slowly moved to bed, and Priest walked after him, already reaching into a bag and pulling out the collar and chain he used on him in Illmoure. He watched how the boy went tense from that, watching as he scooted back on the bed and just stared at it.

“You’re not-”

“I figure I’ll let you stay here, and ohh, there’s definitely shit you can get into while I’m getting what I need for us to look through those cameras.” He watched how tears began to fill the boy’s eyes, watching his chin quiver as he slowly raised his head and allowed him to put the collar around his throat before attaching it to his bed. “I’ll get your pills.” He mused, he had extra stock piled in his room, knowing exactly what the boy needed and knowing he had it on him. He walked over to the closet and pulled it open.

“Why do you stash medications, and do selfcare to your own injuries?” He found himself surprised at the sudden question as he turned to look at Svlad. The boy had a distant look in his eyes, Priest wondered briefly if Svlad was starting to disassociate again- “They did the same things to you in Medical they did to me, right?” He couldn’t stop his smile on that realizing where he was going with this as he walked over to Svlad and handed him the meds he grabbed.

“Not the exact same. My abilities are different than yours and all.” He shrugged while getting on the bed, pleased when the boy took the medication without fuss or question. He watched as Svlad slowly looked over to him, no longer looking distant or like he wasn’t actually there.  

“But they did enough to make you avoid medical to take care of your own things.” Priest found himself amused by that while looking him over. Watching how Svlad just looked right at him with a look in his eyes he hadn’t seen before.

“I take care of my own wounds because a lot of times on missions I don’t have time to stop and go see someone. A lot of times it’s better to take care of it myself and go see someone later if I actually need to. And chasing people like you down? I’m not going to let an injury get in my way only to lose them and start over.” Svlad just frowned while looking behind him and back again. Almost in a way that made him feel like there might be something there with them. “What are you looking at?”

“Is that a Venus Fly Trap?” Priest shifted on the bed before looking over to the desk that had a few plants, some of them under a fake UV light while he had others in the darker spots of his room. Watching them as he crossed his ankle over his knee and sunk down more into the bed.

“Yes.”

“How do all these survive in this place anyway? And like, you were gone for a long time, why are they still alive.” Priest rocked his foot before looking over to Svlad with an amused smile on his face.

“Because I have other people to use to take care of them when I’m not here.”

“Like plant babysitters?” Svlad was pulling on the chain that was around his neck and Priest just watched him in amusement before glancing back at the plants.

“Sure.” Whatever worked for the boy, he checked his phone to see the time as well, eyes lingering on the messages on his phone debating if he really wanted to open them or not. He glanced back to Svlad who pulled tightly on the chain with a small noise in the back of his throat.

“What about their lights? Like those don’t stay on all the time… right?” Svlad asked in genuine curiosity, Priest just shifted looking from him over back to the plants.

“Timers are a wonderful thing.” Svlad actually snorted at that causing him to give the boy an amused look as he shifted in his spot.

“You have them on timers?” Amusement clear as day in his voice.

“As you pointed out, Svlad, I’m not here all the time. Watering and feeding,” he motioned to the fly trap with that part, “is one thing, but I don’t expect people to run in here to deal with the lights.” He mused the words, watching how Svlad leaned back with a small huff.

“Can you unchain me now?” Priest rolled over on his side, grabbing the boy by the leg and yanking him down so he was laying on his back. Enjoying the little gasp he gave as his hands moved to catch the shirt he was wearing and tug it down to keep himself covered like he hadn’t seen it all before. “Just because you’ve seen it before doesn’t mean I want you to see it all the time-”

“Is that going to be your new thing, Svlad, are you just going to read my mind?” He was grinning though as Svlad shifted and frowned up at him with a bit of a glare.

“Maybe you actually are saying it out loud and you don’t remember.” Priest hummed while pulling Svlad close to him and laying with him. Watching how the boy was getting tense before slowly just lying there, still not moving, but not doing anything to get away from him. “I thought we were going to look through the cameras.” Svlad spoke softly like he didn’t want to disturb the moment but very clearly wasn’t in the mood to just lay in bed with him at the moment, or so he was trying to act like anyway. From how much he was beginning to relax he was assuming different as the boy rolled over to actually face him. “Or was that just an excuse to get me in your bed?” Squinting at him suspiciously as Priest laughed and rolled over, walking to the desk in the room and grabbing his laptop before coming back to the bed. Smiling to himself when Svlad ended up getting under the covers while he was doing that. He climbed in the bed and set up the laptop. Logging in and loading up the cameras, typing in the date and the time that the break in happened. He scrolled through to the point where Svlad came through the portal and went ahead and played the feed from there. Svlad actually inching closer to watch as he let himself fiddle with the chain hanging off the collar he wore.

For the most part nothing actually looked like it was happening. The light from the portal would fade and become stronger randomly but it didn’t look like anything was coming through. He watched how Svlad ended up pointing at something right before it closed. “Can you go back?” He slowed down the camera and scrolled back, stopping to see a random figure distorting the entrance of the portal, very clearly invisible and huge from the looks of it. He slowly played the feed again noticing it vanish as the portal closed. “So, it is invisible?” Svlad asked as Priest went back and forth on the feed trying to determine what it actually looked like.

“You saw this thing in your dream, right?”

“I think so… yeah.” He looked over to the boy while leaving the feed paused on the distortion. 

“What exactly did it look like.”

“I don’t really know, Mr. Priest. It was in the dark mainly? Like it was in the darkness and didn’t seem to like the light at all. Which is weird I don’t know  _why_ it would come here you guys do like your lights…” Maybe it was hiding in the dark corners of Blackwing then? Rooms that weren’t filled by projects, he would have to look into that. He watched how Svlad ended up sinking more under the blankets. “Actually, that’s honestly really terrifying to think that it’s just hiding in the darkness around this place, like, do you know how  _dark_ my room gets at night—Oh, you probably don’t care, not your problem right-” He silenced himself as Priest laid down next to him. Slowly looking him over, watching how the boy took in a slow shaky breath before letting it out.

“Svlad, if you’re that worried it’s going to get you, you can stay here.” He hummed the words, watching how much the boy’s face heated up as he rolled over to give him his back.

“That’s not necessary.”

“You did say you were scared.” He continued, getting under the covers after setting the laptop on the nightstand, he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close. Listening to the squeak he gave as Priest leaned forwards to press his face into the back of his neck. “I’ll keep you safe.” Hummed the words against his collar and smiling when Svlad pulled away from him. He made no effort to keep him down and allowed him to sit up and slide away. Knowing full well the second Svlad fell asleep he would be cozying up to him like he did back on their case.

“You’re terrible.” Was all Svlad stated and Priest couldn’t stop himself from giggling as he rolled over on his back. “Absolutely terrible.” He continued, Priest watched as the boy rubbed his face, could see the wetness on his hands when the pulled away. Making him wonder how much he could toy with that, how much he could play with the boy who was clearly having a hard time right now for what felt like no reason.

“And why am I so terrible?” He hummed the words watching as Svlad turned to look at him with a look of annoyance. He actually knew why he was a terrible person, and wasn’t ashamed to admit it, but it was fun to know what the reasons were, he supposed. Svlad just took in a deep breath before turning to look at him sitting cross legged while pulling on the chain to readjust how the collar was sitting on his neck.

“Is this a trick question?” Priest sat up enough to lean over and grab the chain, yanking on it to pull the boy back over to him. He was amused how he tried so hard to resist only to be easily lead by the chain around his throat. “Mr. Priest-”

“Go on, boy, I asked you a question.” He mused the words while releasing the chain, watching him sit back on his knees and rub at his throat before fiddling with the hem of the shirt he was wearing.

“I… I don’t know. You just… I feel like you’re using all of this as an excuse to mess with me.” He was, but Svlad didn’t need to know that.

“Svlad, you’re mine.” He moved his hand to the boy’s cheek, cupping it as he sat up and looked him in the eyes when the boy slowly looked to his face. He could see how that statement was making tears fill the boy’s eyes again. And he was quick to begin to wipe them away as they began to fall. “And I take care of what’s mine. If you’re really that scared of this thing that you don’t want to go back to your room, then I’ll take care of you.”

“But… you.” He pulled away from him, a look of annoyance and hurt on his face. “Was  _drowning_ me taking care of me to!?” Priest clicked his tongue as he watched the boy take in a deep breath and look away from him. “I just… I… Why’d you bring me back? Was it because you would get in trouble? Or were you not done hurting me?” Oh… He was going to have to play this carefully. He sat up more on the bed, pulling Svlad closer to him despite the boy trying to fight it as he forced him to sit on his lap. He sat up higher to lean against the headboard as he wiped the boy’s tears away.

“Hey, look at me.” Saying it so calmly as the boy sniffled and tried to pull away from him, hands even resting on his chest as he shoved at him trying to shake his face out of his hands.

“Let… let go of me-”

“It was an accident.” He watched how the boy actually stilled from that, watching how Svlad stared up at the ceiling before looking at him. Obviously distrusting of his answer as he slowly tried to pry a hand off his face.

“An accident?” Sounding like he really didn’t believe him.

“Yes, Svlad, I didn’t actually mean to kill you, was just going to let you pass out and then well.” He trailed off with a small sigh. He moved to wipe more of his tears away, watching how the boy just sat there, like he wasn’t actually sure what to do with that information. Like it wasn’t an answer he was expecting to hear from him.

“You sure  _looked_ like you wanted to kill me.” He muttered the words bitterly as Priest wiped more of his tears away. “How do I know you’re not lying? How do I know you didn’t just do it on purpose in a sick game to-” he gasped as Priest pulled him closer by his face, watching as the boy looked in his eyes this time, slowly looking between them with uncertainty.

“What would I gain from killing you?” Little did Svlad know, he gained so  _much_ from that despite Svlad not even knowing it himself. “I’m sorry I killed you.” He watched how the boy pulled away from him to turn and look towards the door. Fuming but not saying anything about it as Priest sighed and rubbed his lower back, watching him as the boy looked to his hands before finally looking over to him.

“Why bring me back?” Made him wonder if he didn’t want to come back then, if something happened in his death that made the boy actually want to stay dead.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He tilted his head watching how Svlad opened his mouth like he was going to say something before closing it again and looking back ahead.

“So, you could run off to New York I guess? Since you  _clearly_ would rather do that than watch me.” He stated, causing Priest to laugh which earned him a glare from the boy. He pulled him closer to him again, listening to his small gasp as he adjusted so the boy was sitting on him again. Turning him to fully face him as he looked between Svlad’s eyes.

“Oh, I see, did I go an make ya feel like a burden again with that statement?” He watched how Svlad turned his head away from that.

“No. No that’s not what I’m saying. I just don’t… You don’t…” He took in a deep breath obviously frustrated and flustered from not knowing how to explain what he was trying to say. He could see the growing frustration in the boy as he moved his hand to his to shove it away from him. “If you would rather do something else then I don’t get the point in prolonging this-”

“Look at me.” He watched Svlad chew on his lip before looking back to him. “I may enjoy goin’ on little hunts, especially ones that will pose a challenge, but I find I rather enjoy trainin’ you.” He watched how Svlad closed his eyes, like it was what he wanted to hear, but something he also didn’t want to hear all at once. “I mean it when I said you have an amazin’ gift, Svlad, and I can’t wait to see what will happen when you can use it.” Priest slowly glanced over when the UV lights in the room went off, he looked from them over to Svlad who was slowly looking over at the plants before leaning back. “So, do you want me to take you to your room? Or do you want to stay?” Didn’t realize it was already that late. Svlad shifted to get off his lap again, was eyeing the door for a while and Priest was about to get off the bed to grab the key for the collar before Svlad slipped back under the blankets.

“Can I stay?” Like it wasn’t really an offer, like he actually had to ask instead of just saying which one he would prefer. He smiled while brushing his fingers through Svlad’s hair.

“Yes.” He mused the word, getting up to turn off the bedroom light before rejoining him in the bed. Amused how Svlad tried to keep distance between them and enjoying how quickly the boy actually fell asleep as he slowly ended up snuggling up to him. Curled up and pressing his face into his chest, hands resting on his stomach as he lightly snored. Priest slowly put an arm around the boy, listening to him sleep before staring towards his door. Wondering how Ken would feel about him bringing up going to Wendimoor… might actually get the man’s interest given Svlad knew how to get there. Knew most of the scientists tried to figure it out but wasn’t sure any of them actually did or not.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk finds himself struggling with a never ending sense of dread, feelings he doesn’t want to have, twisted memories, and then makes one of the biggest regrets of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** : Dirk Gently. Osmund Priest. Ken Adams.   
> **Warnings** : Angst. Personal Identity Dysphoria. Manipulation. Panic Attack. Stockholm Syndrome kickin’ in (aka Dirk is getting a little too attached to this fake affection Priest is giving him). Medical. Psychological Abuse. Dirk’s POV   
> **Note** : well… things were going good for a bit there lmao

He kept having the same reoccurring dream the past four nights, which unfortunately was what he saw when he died.  

Everything moving too fast to put it together, could remember hearing Hugo’s voice but couldn’t make out what he was saying. He sounded rush and he found himself feeling overwhelmed with a feeling of horror and despair that slowly dissipated into nothingness as he went from standing in a dark room to seeing a light that felt warm and happy. Could remember going towards it, could remember the sound of  _their_ voices as he got closer. The warm embrace of Todd and Farah hugging him and telling him everything would be okay… until he was viciously pulled away from them. From the warmth and the happy feeling only to be brought back and feel cold and broken.  

He whimpered in his sleep, shifting around and trying to get up only to find something holding him. Squeezing him and oddly making him relax and calm down, it felt warm and safe, so he slowly blinked open his eyes. Hands moving from where they were trapped between himself and another body finding himself wanting to ask if it was Todd… but it wasn’t, he knew it wasn’t. He blinked as he slowly remembered where he was, and who he was with. And he… he felt  _indifferent_ about it.  

Not panicked or angry, or any other emotion he had before but just…  _there_. He closed his eyes again with a soft sigh, feeling the way Priest’s arms relaxed around him like the man was just annoyed with the movement and wanted him to stop. Which he had managed to do, and he found himself just not caring anymore that this was going to be normal.  That this was something that would probably occur in the near future. That it might be a normal thing to wake up with Priest. Which was weird to think about, never in his life did he imagine he would be in a position like this. That he would be at the man’s mercy, or beck-and-call, it once sounded like a nightmare but now just seemed… normal?

This was his life now.

He was Svlad Cjelli.  _Blackwing’s_ Holistic Detective.

He just laid there with his eyes closed, could feel the hot tears in them but there was no point in letting them fall. There was no point in crying over this anymore. He could fight that he was Dirk Gently till he was blue in the face but all it did was lead to pain, and his apparent death. And that’s what he still felt like, he felt like he was dead. Swimming in a sea of nothingness and terror and having no way out save for Priest, the man just standing on a little boat watching him drown and randomly dangling a rope out to him. Never giving it to him but letting it down little by little every time he did something  _right_. He almost laughed at the scenario playing in his head, a small broken chuckle because he didn’t see the point in crying anymore. But he bit it back, teeth clamping down on his tongue so hard he could taste his own blood.

And he wondered if he should just let everything go, as he laid there in Priest’s arms. If he should just stop fighting so he would stop drowning. So the pain would continue to not be there and he would have this instead. So he could have Priest being nice to him and telling him things that he hated because they actually made sense. Even though he hated that, he hated how easily the man could speak and make him feel like the stupid one for not thinking about it before he did. He wasn’t sure how long he had been laying there pretending to be asleep till an alarm went off and suddenly the warmth he was hiding in started to leave him. The man rolled over to turn off his alarm and he could feel Priest’s arm slide out slowly from under him, he could feel the bed shift as the man got up.  

And Dirk… Svlad…  _whoever_ he was anymore, just laid there feeling like absolutely nothing. He just continued to pretend to sleep as Priest began his morning routine.

He laid there for a while, just listening to the sounds of the man working out, rolling over into the warmth he left behind as he buried his face in the man’s pillow with a small whine. Kind of wanting him to come back to the bed so he could try to go to sleep again, but that was stupid… the man probably would just tell him to get up and he wasn’t ready for that. So, he just laid there, enjoying the smell of Priest on the pillow as he pulled the blanket tighter around him and temporarily tugged on the chain to get the collar better situated as being that close to the other side of the bed was causing it to dig into his throat. Eventually though, boredom won, so he finally opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them before sitting up. Yawning as he looked to Priest who was in the middle of pushups.

“Mornin’.” Was all the man mused out, Svlad…  _Dirk_ … could see the sweat on the man’s forehead, and… well honestly the rest of the man’s body given the fact he was working out in only a pair of boxers. He slowly wrapped the blanket more around him while glancing around the room. Noticing the lights were on for the plants, which he couldn’t help but be amused about. That the man liked them that much to take some “home” with him since he no longer had his supposed garden. He couldn’t help but wonder what all type of plants he had back at the house he retired to when Blackwing originally was shut down.

“Morning…” He finally muttered while shifting a bit in his spot. “And Mr. Priest, I have to use the restroom.” He finally stated, while tugging on the chain. Honestly, he had to a while ago, he was just doing everything he could to avoid starting the day. He watched as the man pushed himself up and walked over to him after grabbing a key, he slowly pulled the blankets off from around him and inched closer to the man. Raising his chin to allow Priest access to the collar, once freed he slowly slipped off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Noticing Priest just went back to working out as he closed the door behind him.  

After using the restroom, he washed his hands before walking back into the main part of the room, walking passed Priest and sitting on the bed as he looked around the room. “We never did my physical therapy yesterday.” Figuring he would bring it up given the fact the man was currently working out. He looked over to him when the man sat up from a crunch he was in the middle of, listening as the man clicked his tongue before getting up.

“You gonna behave yourself while I shower?” He watched the man take off his last bit of clothing and found himself adverting his eyes as he nodded.

“Yes, I’ll stay right here.” He promised while sitting crisscross on the bed, watching him head into the shower out of the corner of his eye. Listening to it start he gave a relieved sigh and laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling as Priest washed the sweat off his body. He couldn’t help but wonder why he was thinking about that, about the man showering instead of thinking about something actually useful. Like how he would convince Priest to get them to Wendimoor… maybe Francis could help him since Skylar seemed content in Blackwing and Bart was having too much fun to probably care about anything he was going through. He moved his hands closer to his face, chewing on his thumb nail which was down to the point he knew he would break skin from how short it got from his new habit. And they hurt, and they stung, but he couldn’t stop doing it. He blinked when he heard the water shut off and slowly sat up to watch Priest get out of the shower, seeing the man looking to him like he was checking to make sure he wasn’t up to anything before moving over to get dressed. Dirk…  _My name is Svlad_ … slowly rolled over on his back to avoid watching the man dress as he shifted slightly on the bed.

“You can get dressed.” Svlad bit his lip, not really wanting to change into his uniform after having the freedom of wearing a shirt that night. But he slowly got up and moved to his discarded uniform, taking off the shirt before tossing it in the dirty hamper and getting changed into his uniform, he blinked when he felt Priest behind him. His breath catching when the man wrapped his arms around him and rested so his face was almost in the crook of his neck. He felt too afraid to move as his throat tightened and his heart hammered in his chest to the point of making him feel dizzy. “Been thinkin’ about what you said about goin’ to Wendimoor to see if Francis knows anything.” Could feel the man finally pressing his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling through his nose like he was smelling him. He could feel his stomach twisting and a tingling sensation along his spine as his skin broke out in goosebumps.

“Oh? Uhm… Yeah?” He asked while letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, hands moving to play with the sleeve of his uniform. “What uh… what about it?” Feeling strangely flustered as the man tilted his head enough he could feel the Priest’s nose brush against his ear. He started to hate this feeling, like something was wrong and he couldn’t place what it was as he did his best to force himself to relax against Priest’s weight.

“I’ll bring it up to Ken, think you should talk to him too.” He slowly nodded his head feeling nervous when he realized he was reacting this way to the  _intimacy_ of this situation. Like some stupid person with a crush. And that was ridiculous, he did not have a crush! Priest was  _nothing_ to want. He was cruel, he was heartless, all he wanted was to kill people and hurt people. He hated him.

Hate.

Hate.

_Hate_.

“That… that sounds like a great idea, Mr. Priest.” Voice getting a little high from the way the man brushed his nose against his ear again. He wanted to tell him to stop but he didn’t want the man to decide he didn’t like him being nice. Didn’t want him to be mean to him for some bullshit reason he would probably come up with. God, it made him wonder if he was doing this on purpose as he tilted his head more to the side. “Maybe… maybe with uh…” Wait. Wasn’t that supposedly considered an invitation of some sort? He quickly put his head back up hands moving to grab Priest’s wrists to try and get him to stop. “Maybe with both of us present and explaining this proposition he’ll…” He found his words getting tangled again from the feeling of Priest’s hand grabbing him by the jaw, tilting his head back to look at him. He found his eyes locked on Priest’s with growing uncertainty as the man just smiled, looking so amused by whatever it was that the man found amusing. “Uhm… he’ll just… listen to reason about us being able to go?” He didn’t really need to ramble that all out, he was sure that’s what Priest was thinking the whole time, he felt stupid and small before Priest slowly let him go and walked around him. He could feel his face heating up making him feel even more dizzy as he stumbled a bit after him when the man opened the door.

“Let’s get you food before we do your physical therapy.” The man was even holding a hand out for him.

"Okay.” He slowly took the man’s hand watching the way Priest’s easily engulfed it as the headed out the door. He felt ridiculous. No… scratch that. This was ridiculous. He shouldn’t get flustered like this from such simple things Priest had been doing the  _whole_ time. Maybe it was just getting to him given the fact the man hadn’t hurt him in a while. He kept waiting for it but it just never happened making him both on edge and really needy and clingy for when the man did give him physical touch. Felt starved for it despite the fact Priest had no concept of personal space. He just… he just wanted something nice, and he was so good at it recently in an annoying and terrifying way. And he slowly started to hate that he wanted this from him. That he wanted the kind words that made him feel like he wasn’t a burden. The affirmation he’s not a curse but something special. The nice touches and soft words that made him feel like everything would be alright even though it wasn’t.  

He could feel an anger starting to boil in his chest as he and Priest walked the halls, just fuming and growing making him want to just go to his room and lay down and sleep for a little while longer. He took in a deep breath through his nose when Priest took them to the mess hall. And he felt his heart drop when he saw  _them_ sitting at a table.  

Priest’s crew all of whom terrified him, if he was perfectly honest. But then again, why wouldn’t they? They were able to work with a man who had no ethics or morals and just blindly follow whatever he did or said. Not to mention he had personal experiences with Mason and Bosco who were both just staring at him like a piece of meat. He couldn’t stop himself from hiding behind Priest, hearing the mocking laughter coming from the table as he pressed his forehead into the man’s arm. His heart pounding now from coming to the edge of an anxiety attack. He could feel his breath catching in his throat, choking on it as he forgot how to breathe for a second. He blinked when he went from having his eyes closed and trying to hide his face to Priest cupping his face in his hands and tilting his head up to look at him. He could tell he was talking but couldn’t hear what he was saying, just watched his lips move as he felt the man’s thumbs brush over his cheeks.

Probably wiping tears away, he couldn’t find his voice, he couldn’t focus on what Priest was saying, could just feel eyes on him. He felt overwhelmed from everything, he just wanted it to stop for a few seconds, to get away- everything felt like it was spinning as Priest began to lead him out of the room. He was then leaned against a wall outside and Svlad couldn’t stop himself from moving his hands to cover his head as he slid down it and sat on the floor. Finally realizing he not only was sobbing, but more or less hyperventilating. He felt, tired, he felt exhausted, and he hated himself for losing it like this over what was probably nothing. Or maybe it wasn’t, maybe it was just a build-up of everything and seeing Bosco and Mason were the tipping point of a break down waiting to happen.

“Svlad.” He cried harder from the name, was sure Priest was disappointed in him. He was doing so good and now here he was breaking down over nothing.

“I’m sorry-“  _Please don’t hurt me_. He wanted to beg and plead it until his throat went raw but he couldn’t find the words. “I’m… I’m sorry. I’ll,” it was so hard to speak between his heavy sobs, “I’ll stop. I’ll stop.” Promising and trying to wipe all the tears away, but they wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t calm down enough, they just kept pouring from his eyes, and he couldn’t catch his breath and- He blinked his bleary eyes up at Priest when the man tilted his head up by his chin.

“Look at me.” His face was being blurred by the tears that kept building. His breath shook and his lip quivered and he could feel snot escaping his nose making him sniffle and choke more on another sob. “It’s fine, I’m going to take you to your room. Okay?” He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop choking. It felt so hard to breath like he was suffocating, drowning, he felt that panic building as his pulled his head away from the man’s hand. Head leaning back as he tried to suck in air.

“I. I can’t. I can’t breathe-“

“I’m going to pick you up.”

“Okay.” He was nodding his head, sniffling more as he pressed his hands into his face which were covered by his sleeves now. “Okay.” Repeating it as he could feel himself being picked up. He immediately wrapped his arms around Priest’s neck so he wouldn’t fall. Burying his face into the crook of it as the man carried him down the halls. He worked on focusing on Priest. Just focusing on the man who could carry him so effortlessly through the halls and to his room. Listening to the door as the man scanned them in and took him in, leading him over to the bed where he sat on it and set him down. Svlad just continued to cling to him, holding on to him as he continued to cry and not really wanting to let go. “I’m sorry.” Whispering between sobs as the man just cooed at him to calm down while rubbing his back and holding him. Making him feel that stupid warm and safe feeling. Like he wasn’t in danger here despite the man holding him being extremely dangerous, especially to his own health.

“Relax, baby, you’re not in trouble for having a break down.” Svlad just hugged him tighter, crying harder in actual  _relief_ as Priest just rubbed his back, one hand even sliding up to pet the back of his head. Sliding up into his hair before sliding back down again. Repeating the motions and slowly getting him to calm down. Whispering in his ear to follow his breathing, and he did his best to try and stay in tune with it. The pettings slowly falling into the same rhythm allowing him to focus on that as the man actually managed to calm him down. He felt like he had run a marathon by the time his sobbing quieted down into silently crying into the crook of his neck. “When you’re ready, I’m going to go back by myself to get us food, what would you like?” Svlad held onto him tighter, not wanting him to go, not wanting him to leave him, he wanted to stay like this for… well forever ideally. Not have to think about or worry about anything, just… sit here. And feel safe and warm.

“I’m not… I’m not hungry.”

“I know. But you have to, you’re wastin’ away, it’s not healthy.” He didn’t care that it wasn’t healthy. He didn’t want to… He didn’t- “Just, do it for me, alright?” He slowly leaned back to look at him, sniffling before sitting up enough to wipe the tears from his eyes, looking away from the man and blinking when he saw it… A folded blanket sitting on his bed with  _pillows_. He earned them back… He could feel his heart in his throat again as Priest squeezed his arm, keeping him grounded from crying again over the fact he had a blanket and pillows again. He finally turned and just hugged the man, holding onto him again as he pressed his face back into the crook of his neck. He couldn’t stop from crying again as the man slowly went back to doing what he was doing.

“Thank you, Mr. Priest.” He relaxed more as the man continued to rub his back and pet what little hair he had left. Enjoying the feeling and hoping it would last as he just held on to the man, grateful that he was allowing them to just sit like this for a while. That he wasn’t getting annoyed with his current clingy behavior or yelling at him for any of this. He pressed his face more into the man’s shoulder as he shifted, getting up on his knees and turning more to face the man. Actually  _straddling_ his thighs as he continued to hide his face in the man’s shoulder sitting comfortably on him and keeping his arms wrapped around the older man’s shoulders. He wondered briefly how compromising the position probably looked if anyone was looking into the camera in his room. The thought making his face heat up as he pressed his face into the crook of the man’s neck again, just holding on to him, too embarrassed to lean back and look at the man’s face as he felt Priest press his mouth against the side of his head.

“Get the feelin’ y'ain’t gonna let me up any time soon.” There was a teasing tone in the man’s voice, almost playful making his stomach knot and twist as he gave a small whine. Hating how easily he could make him have that feeling recently. Hating that he enjoyed the times it happened. It was stupid. Priest was his prison guard. Priest was the reason he was living a life like this instead of being free. And yet… here he was, clinging to him for protection and safety.

“I’m really tired.” He finally murmured into the crook of the man’s neck, giving a small squeak in the back of his throat when the man easily laid them down. He could feel his face heat up even more as his back hit the bed and he ended up laying under the man who was just hovering over him. His stomach going back to twisting and knotting as he stared up at him probably like a deer in the headlights. Legs bent and knees pressing against the man’s thighs as he just stared up at him, arms dangling around his shoulders in a way that felt way too intimate. He slowly unwrapped his arms from around his neck, feeling so small from how much Priest’s form dwarfed his like this. His breath caught in his throat again as he began to fidget with his sleeves now that he had access to his hands. He could see a smile on the man’s face before he was sitting up on his knees, just sitting between his legs. Staring at him in a way that made him feel embarrassed, and uncertain, honestly it was ridiculous how he felt. The overwhelming feeling of it making him move his arms to cover his face. Not able to look at him anymore as he felt a hand rest on his knee. In such a tender way that had his thighs actually tightening around the man. Like he wanted him to get off of him but wasn’t sure of how to word it. Feeling flustered and tongue tied as the man eventually got off the bed, tossing him the pillows and even going so far as to drape the blanket over him.

“Why don’t you try to sleep then, and I’m goin’ to get us food.”

“Okay.” Svlad just grabbed the blanket and rolled over onto his side, wrapping himself up and giving the man his back as he stared at the wall. His heart still felt like it was pounding out of his chest as he listened to the man’s boots across the floor, listening to the door open and close behind him. Leaving him alone with nothing but his own thoughts, which felt like a jumbled mess. He rubbed his face before pulling the covers over it, unsure of himself or what to do. He felt like he was losing his mind, like he was actually going insane as he slowly rested a hand over his heart. Feeling how hard it was still beating against his hand, he was stupid… he had to be. To be feeling like this over stupid things Priest did, he felt like a kid with a stupid crush. He groaned at the very idea while rolling himself up in his blanket, pressing his face into his pillow as he just laid there. Maybe it was from the lack of proper sleep? That had to be the reason, right? That he was just tired and his body couldn’t function properly like that? That seemed like the only logical reason his heart rate was off the charts…

He tossed and turned in the bed for a while. Trying so hard to get some sleep but he found himself actually afraid to. He didn’t want to have it again, he didn’t want the dream. He didn’t want to be surrounded by the feeling of warmth and happiness he was slowly coming to terms with that he would never feel again. He couldn’t handle it, he couldn’t handle the depressing heartbreak every time he woke up. He couldn’t handle the disappointment of not being with them ever again, he just couldn’t handle it anymore. He couldn’t take it. He just wanted it to stop, he wanted the dreams to stop. He took in a deep breath, growing tired of just lying there, flopping on his back and staring at the ceiling as he listened to his stomach rumble.

He slowly forced himself to sit up, climbing out of the blankets as he looked around the room, seeing the table and chairs still there he slowly walked over to it. Pulling a chair out and sitting down before looking to the table and seeing the cards still there, he chewed on his lip as he laid them all out. Looking at all the cards and the designs on the cards, he had learned they were the project symbols. Which he didn’t understand why he didn’t pick up on that before after he came to Blackwing, but everything had happened so fast he didn’t have time to think of the cards. He laid them out in order of what he had found in the halls and stopped when he located one he hadn’t seen before. He looked to the symbol Priest had tattooed and set it off to the side before looking at the other one. Spinning it slightly in his hand to make sure he wasn’t holding it upside down. But he couldn’t recall ever seeing it before. He glanced up when the doors opened and watched as Priest walked in carrying two trays, setting them at the table with an amused smile on his face.

“What project is this?” He asked while holding up the symbol, watching Priest tilt his head before sitting down across from him.

“Diamond.” The way Priest stated it in an almost dreamy way with a look of sadistic delight in his eyes made his heart sink as he slowly set the card back down.

“How…. how come I haven’t seen that one in the halls?” He already knew the answer, but he wanted to ask anyway.

“Diamond’s dead, never actually made it to Blackwing.” He stated so bluntly as he started to eat the breakfast he got himself, Svlad found himself looking at the food that was brought for him. Eggs, Bacon, and some hash browns. He knew he should eat, he knew Priest wouldn’t let him get away with not eating, but he really wasn’t hungry.

“And what… what happened to Diamond for them to have died?” He was sure Priest killed whoever Diamond was, from the harsh way he spoke about Vogel, to the way he had that look in his eyes. There was no way he didn’t do it, Priest just leaned against the table, staring at him. He refused to look at the man but he could feel it, knew the man was waiting for him to say it out loud. Because Priest knew he knew. “Why did you kill Diamond?” Maybe that would be better… Maybe asking why would stop him from coming up with horrifying scenarios in his head. He slowly looked back to the man who just smiled, it was that cruel smile of his as he slowly went back to eating.

“I did what I always do. I made a hard call.” Svlad pushed the cards to the side. He found himself wanting to know, that maybe Priest telling him would be enough he wouldn’t get those stupid feelings from the man touching him.

“Please don’t lie to me?” He didn’t know a lot about the other projects, only ever met ones that weren’t considered dangerous to him. And sadly, that wasn’t a lot. He hated not knowing about people who were like him, about only meeting the more dangerous ones now and that only being because his recent cases brought him to them so he could help get them to where they belonged. Even if he didn’t particularly agree with that meaning Skylar was coming here. Hopefully Aodhan would hold on to his hate for Blackwing and refuse to come. Hopefully Aodhan would be his saving grace if Francis wasn’t able to help him.

“She was a glitch. Dangerous and deadly little thing. So I killed her.” Yet he would let Skylar and Aodhan live. He had to be lying he  _had_ to be. There was no way Diamond was any deadlier than they were. Then  _Bart_ was.

“You’re lying.” Priest just smiled as he leaned on the table. He was looking at him in a way that was making tears fill up in his eyes. “Why not just tell me? Not like it’s going to ruin the opinion I already have of you.” Stating it bluntly, wanting to know the truth. Priest finished the bite he was chewing before shrugging.

“Alright, Svlad…“ He was giggling as he set his fork down. "You want to hear that I didn’t think having this little girl other projects would be so willin’ to protect was a good idea? How I still was pissed at Riggins for not lettin me kill Jacob Vogel when Incubus went from a nuisance to a threat and a menace to protect him. You wanna hear how I decided the best course of action was to just kill her so we didn’t have to deal with another project doin’ the same bullshit Incubus was?” Svlad leaned back in his seat, eyes wide as Priest just smiled at him like it was nothing. “Or do you want to hear about how I sawed her head off with a machete and laughed over her screams?” He felt sick now as he got up and walked away with a shaky breath. Priest was just giggling from his spot as Dirk hugged himself. That was his name. That’s who he was. Dirk Gently. Not Svlad Cjelli, not a scared little boy with his  _Ward_. But a man who was stuck with a  _Monster_.

“You’re a monster.” He stated it while rubbing his arms, feeling dirty from everywhere Priest had touched him.

“Never once denied that.” He was so calm about it, so uncaring, like that’s just the way things were and he wasn’t going to do anything to change it. He shivered just thinking about the visual he painted of him cutting off some little girl’s head because he didn’t want people who were falsely imprisoned to be more of an annoyance to him. It was sick, it was cruel. It was just… just so Priest. “And you need to eat.”

“How old was she?”  _Dirk_ asked while keeping his back to him.

“What’s it matter?” Because there was apparently a child the man killed years ago he didn’t know about, he wondered when it happened. If it happened before or after the man turned on him when he was a kid. If killing her was the tipping point into Priest no longer caring about what he did because he still held a job after doing that.

“Do you even know?” He slowly looked towards him from over his shoulder. “Do you even care?” He knew the answer to that one but he wanted to hear it. He wanted more reasons to hate and be disgusted with the man than he already did, because that apparently wasn’t enough for him anymore. He flinched when Priest got up, he stumbled away when the man walked over to him. He could feel tears pouring out of his eyes when the man grabbed him by the front of the uniform. When the man pulled him close enough he could smell the man’s breakfast.

“You need to eat.” Was all he insisted while pulling him over to the table. And Dirk felt deflated as he was guided to sit down and the food was pushed in front of him before Priest went back to sitting across from him like the conversation about Diamond never happened. “When you’re done, we’ll do your physical therapy, and then I’ll take you to medical to get those staples removed.” Changing the subject like he knew why he was digging for answers. And he hated that, he hated that Priest was smart enough to pick up on it and stop. He wanted to keep pressing to see if it would make Priest snap, he wanted to see what it would take, how long this charade of him being a good guy would last before the man was beating him to a bloody pulp again and carving him up.

"Was it a power rush for you? Huh? Did you cut off a child’s head because it made you feel better?” He watched how the man just smiled at him with amusement. “Sooo powerful killing a defenseless kid, right? And let me guess, they didn’t even do anything to you for it, right? They just ‘oh well that’s Priest for you.’ And laughed it off like her life meant nothing? I mean, Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you people?”

“You know, those colors you wear?” Dirk rolled his eyes from the sudden change in topic. He didn’t care he wanted to continue this and keep painting the man in front of him as nothing but a monster. “They classify you by rank.” Dirk shifted while looking down at the orange on his jumper before looking up to him. “Yellow, mainly harmless, can’t do much to you, I think we have only a couple of those?” He shrugged, probably too bored by them to even give them any attention. He chewed on his lip while looking back to the color on his uniform. “Orange, dangerous, people come to harm when they are around them.” Dirk slowly touched the orange stripe across his uniform, he didn’t know that was what they meant… he just thought- “Red, violent, hostile, will probably kill you given the chance.” Didn’t the Rowdy 3 have red- “Blue, very dangerous and some of the  _deadliest_ projects.” He supposed that made sense why he saw Bart, Skylar, and Mona in blue… “But you know there’s one more.” He looked to the man and arched a brow from that one as the man stared fondly off to the side. “One you were never able to see because Riggins was so concerned about your personal safety.” He watched as the man crossed his arms over his chest. “Green.” He was curious why the dangerous ones had colors one wouldn’t consider bad… “Green is higher ranking than Blue, they’re what Scientists consider  _glitches_ and  _abominations_.” Dirk closed his eyes, that they would actually call some of the projects those horrible things- “Yeah… just something that the Universe actually fucked up on. Did something accidentally and created a monster it shouldn’t have. Things that could make all the blues in this place seem like nothing.” Priest leaned back in his seat and tilted his head. “Diamond, was a glitch.”  

“What?” He had to be lying… Diamond was just a kid he killed for a dumb reason. He said so himself-

“Oh, but she was… well… she was  _smart_ … for the most part. Trusting me obviously being her downfall.” He shrugged so carelessly before leaning forward, looking lively now. “Only eight years old and had everyone in her life wrapped around her little finger.” Hand moving to hold up his pinky finger as he giggled before crossing his arms again. “She could kill someone without batting an eye, but we don’t know how she did it. Never was able to learn about that… she could cut people in half or rip them apart with what looked like the air around her. There was that feeling you know? The rushing of air, the sound of ringing crystal any time it happened as she just stood there in her pretty tea-party dresses with the nicest smile on her face.” Dirk started to feel sick as he watched the man lean forwards again. “There was a team once, sent to get her. She slaughtered them like it was nothing, not the first time we encountered that, right? You know, we had things like that with Bart. But Bart? Bart actually used things around her to kill, but not Diamond.” He was just grinning like the devil while tilting his head, and Dirk found himself both horrified and curious to learn more about this project Priest was painting out to be a monster. “So, when she talked with me, when we had a face to face conversation and I realized how much of a problem she was going to be, for multiple reasons, I let myself get close to her. And I killed her.” Said it so casually with a shrug, he took in a deep breath and slowly looked away from him. “And then the team Riggins assigned to me for backup, you know, in case I needed it dealin with that mess. They all rushed in to try to stop me, they really did, but it was too late. She was dead, the glitch was gone. Didn’t have ta worry about it no more.”

“How… how many glitches are there?” Dirk asked while playing with the sleeve of his jumper.

“A handful…” He wasn’t sure why the man was just smiling like he was while looking towards the door. Like he was thinking of something fondly before he crossed his arms again before saying what was on his mind. “Aodhan’s one of them.”

“What?” Dirk was quick to look back at him with wide eyes, hands resting on the table as he tried to process this, if the man was really as dangerous as Priest was saying glitches were. “How… Wait. I just… Okay so Aodhan, Aodhan hates you obviously, he doesn’t sound like he wants to come back here. How on Earth did you manage to get him to come here in the first place if your first interaction with him was him trying to kill you? Not to mention, what makes him considered a glitch and not someone like say… Skylar or Mona?” He watched the way Priest just shrugged.

“Well for that I couldn’t tell you, Scientists classify ranks not me. I’m sure it has something to do with the fact Aodhan has the ability to explode his own body yet still be standing there completely whole when all the smoke settles. I never asked why Mona wasn’t considered a glitch, I feel she’s more likely on that threshold. As for Skylar? All she has is a symbiotic relationship with infected locusts.” Dirk took in a deep breath through his nose and slowly let it out, not sure why that wouldn’t consider her a glitch, but okay. He could go with that. “As for catching Aodhan? I chased that man all over the place for months, eventually got the upper hand and dragged him Home. He spent most of his time here in a lucid state from the scientists keeping him pumped full of enough drugs he wouldn’t be a danger to them. Sure, there were times when his tolerance rose he did things, like explode some of the scientists, himself once, the equipment attached to him. Really anything he could get his hands on. But that was about it… He uh… he blew the old Blackwing all to hell when the systems failed and he was no longer being sedated.” Dirk leaned back and blinked a few times before shifting in his chair.

“So, when we go to meet him… There’s a chance he will try to kill you?” He wondered if he was lying, he wondered if he was talking about Aodhan like this so he wouldn’t go into the same false hope that the man would save him like he did with Skylar. He wished he knew, he wished he could understand what the man was getting from making Aodhan sound like a threat to his life and his safety.

“Boy, from how annoyed he sounded with the whole thing, there’s a chance he might try to kill you just as much as he tries to kill me.” Dirk rested his elbows on the table before rubbing his face, he hated how he easily he was believing those words though, thinking of how unhappy the man sounded on the other side of the line. “Never was into the whole Holistic thing that was brought up during times he was conscious enough to speak.” How annoyed and inconvenienced he sounded about the whole thing. How he was actually amused by his little warning, like there was a part of him hoping they would die before the job in three weeks.

“Great, so, there’s a chance, in three weeks he’s going to just set our meeting spot on a bomb, potentially.” He didn’t know what he wanted anymore. He didn’t know if he wanted to take this job if this was the case. If he was willing to risk dying again because Aodhan would rather kill them then continue to be inconvenienced.

“Yeah."And Priest sounded so uncaring, almost excited about the whole thing making everything seem so… well weird. He couldn’t get the man actually being excited to walk into danger, he didn’t understand how he could enjoy it so much. But he was probably using this as an excuse so he could catch Aodhan and bring him back home like with Skylar. And he hoped he wouldn’t be able to do it, but then there was this part of him. This small part inside of his chest buried under what little hope he had left in him… that Priest would catch him, he sounded dangerous… and it was making Dirk fear for the poor people who would be caught in the crossfire if the man attacked them or tried to kill them. Dirk rubbed his face not liking this at all… but he finally took in a deep breath and looked to the food that he needed to eat.

"Okay… so… When do we talk to Ken?” He asked just wanting to change the subject and escape from those thoughts before finally starting on the eggs on the plate. Taking small bites of it just to get something down, he glanced up to see Priest rubbing his jaw before shrugging.

“After Medical, I would suggest during but you’ll be a little too high for that conversation.” Musing out the words, that’s right, Priest said he would let him have morphine before it. Because it was going to hurt, which he really wasn’t looking forwards to at all, although it would be nice to get those staples removed…

"Okay.” He was quiet as they ate, eating what he could before getting up to do his physical therapy, tuning Priest out as he just went with the motions of exercising his arm how Bahr had shown him. Which it had gotten easier and easier to do each day. And his back and the back of his neck wasn’t hurting as much as time went on. Priest seemed interested in something on his phone rather than paying attention to him, just ignoring him as he worked out his injury to try and make sure it healed correctly. Which, he was worried about deep down, that it wouldn’t heal correctly, or right when it did heal Priest would once more stab that device into him and that eventually his arm would just be useless. He blinked when he felt a hand over his, eyes lingering on it before he looked up to Priest who was taking the weight away from him and setting it down.

“Come on.” He wondered how long he was sitting there since he was done, he let his eyes linger on their hands as he was helped up and lead out of the room. All the way to medical where Priest looked from Bahr over to him. “Take your clothes off.” He hesitated before starting to unbutton his jumper, letting it slide down and stepping out of it before looking to Bahr who was just going through her computer. “Most of the staples are ready to be removed.” Priest just informed her, she slowly looked over at them before looking back to the computer.

“Have it sit there.” Pointing to a stool in the room, Dirk slowly pulled his shirt off and looked up to the man who lead him to the stool and guided him to sit. His back to Bahr who rolled her chair over to him, he flinched when she touched his back, glancing at her over his shoulder only to see her glaring at him. He quickly looked ahead and blinked when Priest actually pet his hair, hand running down the side of his face he slowly leaned into it. Liking the warmth of it compared to the cold medical gloves on his back.

“I promised him morphine before you start.” Priest sounded amused, and Dirk felt his face heat up, like a child being promised a lollipop for being good at the doctors… only… you know… instead being promised narcotics so it wouldn’t hurt. He didn’t even want to look at Bahr who he assumed was annoyed with that. She seemed like someone who was probably displeased anytime her patients were too drugged to scream properly. He took in a deep breath when he felt her inject him with something, a warm feeling already rushing through his veins making him feel a little floaty as it worked its way into his head. He bit his lip as he leaned more into Priest’s hand. Still nervous and not liking this as Bahr went back to focusing on his back, he was waiting to see what this supposed pain would be. He very quickly gasped when it happened, a stabbing and pinching sensation hitting his back as the staple was pried open and pulled out. He flinched forwards, hands immediately moving to grab Priest’s wrist as he winced when she just  _kept going_. Randomly grabbing his shoulder and yanking him back closer to her given he was unintentionally moving closer to Priest trying to escape the sensations which made his back ache and throb with each removal. “You’re doing good.” He had his eyes closed tight, so hearing Priest’s voice in his ear made him nervous. Not realizing the man was that close. He slowly blinked them open and looked at the man who just smiled at him. Both hands moving to cup his face, wiping random tears from his cheeks as Bahr continued removing staples from his wings.

“It’s moving a lot.” Bahr muttered from behind him. He flinched as she pulled one in a rather painful way making him close his eyes as he grabbed onto Priest’s wrists tighter. Whining a bit in his throat as he leaned his head forwards, pressing his forehead against the man’s stomach. He moved his hands from the man’s wrists to his shirt, grabbing it tight as Bahr continued what she was doing, enjoying the way Priest began to pet his head and the back of his neck. Helping him calm down and focus on that as slowly things started to dull down. It made him wonder if the drug was fully kicking in then as he kept his face hidden against the man, enjoying the almost floaty feeling and the random pinch on his back… wait… He probably shouldn’t enjoy the random sensation of staples being removed… that was probably weird, right?

But eventually the pinching stopped, he wasn’t sure how long he was sitting there relaxing into Priest but Bahr didn’t seem to be present anymore. He blinked and slowly started to lean back, looking up at Priest with tired eyes as he moved a hand to rub them. Feeling so incredibly tired again, like he could go to sleep any minute-

“You did very well, Svlad.” He couldn’t stop the small smile on his lips from the reassurance that he did good. Feeling the way Priest ran a hand through his hair he leaned forwards again to rest against him.

“I’m tired, Mr. Priest.”

“I can see that.” Sounded amused, he blinked when he found himself being picked up, he didn’t even have time to wrap his arms around the man’s shoulders as he was rather smoothly set down on one of the beds. “Why don’t you sleep off the drugs.” He blinked up at him while looking around and nodding.

“Okay.” Slowly shifting when a blanket was put on him, he could see Priest starting to walk away and he immediately grabbed the man’s hand. Holding on to it as he looked up at him, noticing an amused look on the man’s face from the action. “Don’t leave me here?” He didn’t like it last time when he woke up and the man was gone, even though he was only in medical because of him… he still… he didn’t like waking up to only Doctor Bahr before Priest came back to get him. He didn’t want him to leave again, and maybe that was stupid and childish, but at this point in time he really didn’t care. Which he would definitely blame on the drugs.

“Alright.” Priest sounded amused, but he stood next to the bed and used his free hand to pet his hair. Svlad sighed in relief while rolling over on his side so he was facing the man. Still holding on to his hand so the man would have a harder time sneaking away from him when he fell asleep. And with how much the man petting his head was beginning to slowly lull him into a state of exhaustion he knew the man would have a chance to do so very shortly.

“It’s losing weight.” He could barely hear Bahr, she sounded faded, and in the distance, almost like she was in another room.

“I know.” Priest sounded disappointed, and far away too, causing Svlad to squeeze his hand to make sure he was in fact still standing next to him. “He’s starting to eat better.”

“Buy it a cheeseburger or something… Maybe ten. Give it wonderfully greasy and heart attack worthy food and get weight back on.” He stirred slightly at the thought, could feel his stomach growling causing him to curl up into a ball as he held Priest’s hand with both of his now. His stomach suddenly hurting as he curled up so tight he was resting his head against Priest’s wrist. The hand petting his hair moving to his shoulder, squeezing it, like telling him he would be okay. But his stomach was hurting so bad, he felt like it was eating itself as he whimpered. Tears already filling his eyes and threating to spill from them. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until they started talking about it like that. Couldn’t even remember the last time he had unhealthy fast food. Felt like it was with Todd in the middle of a case, when the man was too worried how focused he was and proceeded to shove a burger dripping grease in his mouth while he was talking so he would eat. He couldn’t stop the small smile from the memory, pain aching in his chest now as he stilled himself and just laid there. Eyes opening to look to the hand he was clinging to. The hand that had killed Todd, and Farah, and  _him_.

And he wasn’t sure how long he was dead in the real world. But he had felt like he was dead for years, everything in his life flashing before him in a sad broken movie before he was alone with Hugo lost to what he was saying, what he was trying to tell him. Just feeling so broken and sad and alone, until he was embraced in the warmth of his chosen family. And it felt like he only got to experience that, the good for mere seconds before Priest had him back in his hands. Yet here he was, curled up on a bed, in pain, holding and clinging onto him because this man who caused him pain beyond his wildest dreams, was also the man who gave him the only kindness he experienced in this place.

“Hey, Svlad.” He finally glanced up, looking to Priest, not even realizing that he was trying to get his attention too lost in thought. He blinked slowly as he sat up and looked around the medical wing, rubbing his eyes he blinked slowly while looking back to the man.

“Yeah?”

“We should go.” He slowly just nodded as Priest helped him out of the bed, he slowly started to get dressed again, rubbing his back from the aching feeling of it before finishing getting his jumper on. Following the man down the halls with a weird feeling surrounding him. The same lost and distracted feeling he was locked in for days. Like his brain was too overwhelmed by thoughts and just shut down, leaving him empty and hollow. He didn’t know where they were going, didn’t even bother to ask, just walked after the man who was holding his hand. Didn’t even remember him grabbing it again, just- “Look at me.” He looked up at him, not even realizing they had stopped until the man cupped his face and tilted his head up. He could see Priest’s eyes scanning his and he felt a little lost and nervous. Wondering what he was looking for, wondering what he wanted so he could do it. Tears were already filling his eyes at the thought of not knowing, of not being able to do what Priest wanted. “Hey, look at me.” He was wiping his tears away and Svlad just sniffled, closing his eyes as he took in a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry. I don’t… I don’t know what you want. I’m sorry-”

“Hey.” So calming, he blinked his eyes back open, brows furrowed together as he looked up at him. Feeling scared as he just hugged himself. “I thought you were doing better today. We can talk to Ken tomorrow.” Why were they talking to Ken again? He could feel a hand on his wrist, and he slowly started to walk after him. Mind trying to piece together what he was talking about… About why they wanted to talk to Ken. He used his free hand to wipe his tears away before his heart started to pound in his chest.

Francis!

They were going to Ken about Francis!

“Wait!” He stopped walking, standing up straight as an overwhelming feeling of emotions came back to him. He bit back the tears that wanted to escape, pulling on Priest’s hand to get the man to look at him. Watching how his look of  _disappointment_ turned into one of interest.

“Yes, Svlad?”

“We can talk to Ken now. It’s okay. I remember I-” He blinked when the man cupped his face, looking in his eyes with a new look. Like he was actually looking for something this time, and not just figuratively. He found himself confused by that-

“Are you having a lot of trouble remembering things?” A bit of actual  _concern_ laced in his voice. He didn’t know what to do with that, eyes just widening as he opened his mouth and closed it again while actually thinking about the question.

“Okay… that is a very concerning question and tone you are using, Mr. Priest. How bad, pray-tell, would it be if I say,  _hypothetically_ , were quite frequently forgetting things?” Priest was leaning back now, letting go of him and giving a small groan. Like this was an inconvenience to him. He could almost laugh at that, but he refrained while waiting for the man to answer his question.

“Short term, or long term?” That didn’t help anything.

“I suppose Short-Term? I don’t think I’ve forgotten anything Long Term, but if I have then I wouldn’t remember I have forgotten it, now would I?”

“Svlad. This is actually a serious thing.” He as being serious, he took in a deep breath before crossing his hands behind his back and rocking on his toes.

“Okay, why? What do you really want to know?”

"You been honest with Bahr’s questions durin’ check-ups?” Probably not, he felt meekish while rubbing the back of his neck, watching how the man just stared at him with growing annoyance. “Svlad.” He felt like he was being chastised he just shrugged while vaguely motioning around.

“i don’t know, maybe? She asks a lot of questions, Mr. Priest, I just kind of start to tune it out after a while, she’s not the nicest person either which makes me more hesitant to answer questions-”

“How’s your vision?” Oh. So now  _Priest_ was going to play Doctor. Wasn’t that just fun? Just like back at Illmoure… he watched as the man stepped closer, how he backed him so easily into a wall and rested a hand next to his head keeping him trapped in a way that was kind of terrifying. “Any headaches?” Yet his stomach was doing that stupid knotting thing again. “Problems with motor function?” He looked like he was thinking of other things, leaning back with a small sigh, like he was convinced he might have whatever Priest was worried about- “Svlad.” The way he said his name… he blinked when Priest’s other arm ended up by his head, he slipped down the wall some, knees bent, hands grabbing the wall as he stared up at him with uncertainty. “This is all dissipating, correct?” It had to have been.

“I… I don’t know… I’m assuming so? I… I haven’t had a headache today. Can you please tell me why?” He looked a little relieved with that answer at least. So that was good- he closed his eyes when the man ran his fingers through his hair, and he couldn’t stop himself from sliding the rest of the way to the floor, sitting there and staring up at the man, feeling incredibly flustered from the way he was looking at him. He opened his mouth to say something but Priest was already stepping back and giving him room.

“You alright down there?” Sounded so amused. He found himself pouting up at the man as he ungracefully pulled himself up to his feet.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re so worried about? Does this have to do with the fact I died?”

“Yes.” The way he stated it so bluntly made him blink, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared off to the side with a small,  _Oh_. Not even sure what else to say to that… “If it’s dissipating it’s nothing to worry about.” Was all he stated, leaving him completely in the dark, and he wasn’t sure he liked that. He watched as Priest sighed and held his hand out for his, Dirk stared at it before looking back up at him.

“I think I can walk on my own, Mr. Priest.” He looked amused, and didn’t even bother to try again, just turned on his heel and started to lead them back the way they were going originally. Dirk fussed with his lip as he followed after Priest, feeling concerned now for his own health seeing as Priest wasn’t telling him what he might have. And he hated that, that he was withholding information like that, then again, he supposed why should he know what was going on with his own mind and body? It was just something for Blackwing to use, right? He rolled his eyes at the thought, getting annoyed now as they walked into Ken’s office.

“Mr. Priest, Svlad, what brings you two here.”

“That’s not my name-” If Dirk could lay out all of his regrets and life and put them in order from biggest to smallest… well that sentence would honestly be at the top. Priest didn’t even have to say anything, he could see the way he clenched his jaw, how his hand clenched into a fist. He could feel a sudden  _anger_ coming off the man so strong he felt like he was suffocating. The way he turned to look at him felt like a slap in the face that had him stumbling back and putting his hands up to try and defend himself before the man even made a move to touch him. Tripping over his own feet and falling into the doors that had closed behind him, tears automatically falling from his eyes before Priest fully turned around to face him. He could feel the terror taking over his body, making his limbs shake as his teeth chatter as the man took a step closer to him. As his knees went weak and he fell to the floor with tears streaming down his face as he brought his hands up to try and protect himself. Feeling like he was going to throw up from how terrified he was in this moment.

“What did you say?” Asked in such a cheery tone, he watched as he just smiled down to him like he was asking what the time was and not about to completely destroy him for saying something so… so…  _stupid_.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” He wanted to defend himself deep down. And tell priest he was Dirk Gently. But he couldn’t he knew he couldn’t. He wasn’t that person anymore, Priest would never let him be who he used to be. “I’m sorry.” Repeating it, body getting tense from having Priest just hovering over him. Knowing at any moment the man could beat him within an inch of his life and no one would even care. “I didn’t mean it.” Trying to convince the devil above him that it was a mistake, that it was just habit to say that. That he didn’t- “I didn’t-”

“What’s your name?” He felt like his heart was being crushed under the man as he sobbed heavily from the question. He could hear movement from the other side of the room. “Because  _I_  thought,” he sounded so calm despite the anger he could feel burning in the room like coals from a fire, just waiting to be fed more wood so it could grow to incomprehensible sizes. “your name was Svlad Cjelli.” He was choking on his breath, head turning to the side wincing as the man crouched down in front of him. He pressed himself so hard into the door he was sure he was leaving a body indentation in it. But he nodded his head in agreement, anything, anything to make the man not hurt him. He flinched when Priest grabbed his wrist, pinning it to the door by his head. “I want to hear you say it.” A statement that killed him. That he would have to call himself by his dead name just to satisfy the beast who kept him prisoner.

“My… my name’s…” He felt like he was swallowing glass as he cried, as the man squeezed his wrist so hard he could feel his fingers twitching from the blood trapped in his hand. “My name is Svlad Cjelli.” He opened his eyes to look at the man, very visibly seeing that wasn’t enough. That he wasn’t satisfied with that, and he probably wouldn’t be until that name was burned into his flesh- “I am Svlad Cjelli.” He said it softer, he glanced over when he could see Ken come into view, the man looking at Priest rather than him. Like he was more concerned about the man who hurt and tortured him than he was about  _his_  safety. “I am Svlad Cjelli.” He didn’t know how many times Priest wanted to hear it, but he would say it a thousand times if it meant the man wouldn’t hurt him. He covered his face and couldn’t stop crying into his hands when the man let go of him. Listening to him stand up and flinching as he heard him move, probably to give Ken his attention, but he was just waiting for the man to kick him in the face.

“We were here to talk to you about something, but I’ve changed my mind.” He could feel his eyes on him. He could feel the disappointment dripping off his voice like heavy rain when you were stuck out in the middle of nowhere with nothing to shield yourself from it. Just alone, and cold, and abandoned to be washed away by the cruelty of nature. “He’s clearly not ready for it.”  _I am._  He couldn’t get the words out, just sobbed and flinched when the man took a more military stance, looking stoic and dangerous, and like he would drag him back kicking and screaming to his room to brand him with a name he never wanted- “Sorry for the interruption.” Svlad moved his hands, getting up on his knees as he grabbed Priest by the shirt, tugging on it and shaking his head.

“No. I’m sorry.” Begging, because he didn’t want to stay here, he didn’t want to get in trouble. He wanted to leave, he wanted to go to Wendimoor and beg Francis for help. He wanted to be safe with friends, not trapped here any longer. “I’m so sorry. Please…” Pleading, but the man wouldn’t look at him, he just ignored him, making him feel so small and uncared for. Making him feel so alone. “Please Mr. Priest-” He didn’t even look at Ken, just kept his eyes locked on Priest who ignored him like he was nothing…

“Can’t say I’m not curious.” Ken stated, he could feel the man look at him and he slowly glanced over, begging silently for help. That Ken wouldn’t let Priest take him away, that he would keep him protected from the punishment that was sure to come. “He didn’t get a case, did he?” Sounded inconvenienced, like  _Ken_ couldn’t handle that right now. Svlad inched closer to Priest, resting his head against his thigh as he clutched at his shirt, just crying against him. Because no one here was going to protect him. The only savior he had here was Priest, and well… sadly Priest wouldn’t protect him from Priest.

“No.” Liar. Priest was such a liar. He looked up at the man, flinching when he moved his hand, stilling himself when Priest just grabbed him by the hair. But the man still didn’t look at him just tugged on his hair and forced him to stand up. He yelped from the pain in his skull as he grabbed Priest’s wrist with both of his hands. Stuck leaning forwards from the man not letting him stand up straight. “I’ll talk to you later, Ken.”

“Don’t kill him or hurt him too badly.” Was all Ken said as he allowed Svlad’s judge, jury, and executioner  _drag_ him out of his office by his hair like he was nothing but a rag doll. He felt like a mess before they even reached his room, crying and begging and pleading with the man not to hurt him as he stumbled after him down the halls. Ignoring the agents that just  _watched_ this all go on and didn’t do anything to stop it. He felt helpless, and useless, as the man scanned them into his room and Priest threw him to the floor. He sat there on his knees, tears pouring in endless streams down his face as he turned around to face Priest, the man walking towards him as he scurried backwards. Ungracefully and full of panic until he ran out of room and just had himself backed up against a wall. Resting his hands against it as he pressed his back so hard into the wall he could still feel the staples in his shoulder digging in.

“I’m sorry-”

“What’s your name?” Tone was cold, and all the nice things he had felt like they were gone as he forced himself up on his knees. Staring up at the man who just stood in front of him, watching him and waiting patiently for his answer.

“Svlad Cjelli. My name is Svlad Cjelli.” He even  _crawled_ forwards on his hands and knees, getting up higher on them to grab the man by his shirt. Silently begging for the man not to hurt him. “My name is Svlad Cjelli.” He repeated, throat stinging and burning with the pain from calling himself that name as he leaned forwards enough to press his forehead against his thigh. “My name is Svlad Cjelli.” Feeling broken as he sobbed into the fabric of Priest’s jeans, waiting for the man to hurt him, or pet him, or something. Anything, anything but him just sitting there and watching him as he slid down his leg and rested his forehead practically against Priest’s boot. Hands trembling as he held on to his pant legs at his calve. “My name is Svlad Cjelli.” Just wanting whatever Priest was going to do to him to happen already-

“If we go to Wendimoor.” He looked up at him, hope filling his eyes as he forced himself to sit up. Nodding as he grabbed onto the man’s pant leg tighter, wanting to know, wanting to hear what the man had to say. “And they call you by the wrong name.” He could feel tears welling up in his eyes again. “You’re going to correct them.” He gave a small sob, but nodded, agreeing, he could do that… he could- “And if we run into Skylar, or Bart, in the halls and they call you Dirk Gently, you’re going to say,” hand motioning for him to correct it, for him to give a name he never wanted.

“My name is Svlad Cjelli.” The tears were forming and his last name broke off into a sob, the man was silent, he didn’t pet him. He didn’t tell him he did a good job, he just pulled his leg away. And Dirk slowly got on his hands and knees, hand even pathetically reaching out for him only for Priest to step more out of reach once more, leaving him alone as his hand dropped. He watched as Priest just grabbed the cards that were on the table, he watched how he put them away and he watched how he motioned to the camera in the room. How two Agents came in to remove the table and chairs, trays already long gone.

“I think you’ve been getting too used to me giving you slack. But that’s going to change.” His hand dropped to the floor, he stared at the man’s back as he slowly shuffled closer on his knees. Flinching when the man turned to look at him. “I hope you enjoyed your shower last night. Because it’s the last time you’re going to use mine.” He watched him leave, he watched as the doors shut behind him and the lights above his head stared to flicker out. Leaving him alone in the dark and causing a fit of worry and terror to grip him as he got up and ran towards the door. Hitting it with his hands as he pressed himself against it.

“Please! Please Mr. Priest I’m sorry!” He called out. “I’m sorry!” Hitting the door again and sliding down it, forehead pressed against it as he cried. “Please, come back!” Hitting it so hard his hand hurt, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be alone, he didn’t want to be in the dark, not with the danger of an invisible threat. He started hitting the door, again, and again, and again. Begging to be let out. Begging for them to turn the lights on. Begging for Priest to come back. For something, anything.

He didn’t want to be alone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svlad really isn’t handling his punishment well. Meanwhile Priest is enjoying some free time, and gets some work done. He then decides to take Svlad out for a field trip to make his really good day even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest. Dirk Gently. Ken Adams. Scott Riggins   
> **Warnings** ; Doing an annoying thing where I start with Svlad’s POV and then it switches to Priest’s lmao sorry. Isolation. Decontamination. Hunting. Priest/Ken blow job scene. Stockholm Syndrome. Manipulation. Psychological torture. Someone gets shot.   
> **Note** ; Sorry if Priest/Ken isn’t what you’re here for but it was bound to happen. (but hey don’t fret Priest/Dirk will happen one day)

Solitary.  

That’s what his punishment was, his room stayed dark, and he had no interactions other than Priest giving him food. Which even then it wasn’t much of an interaction given the man just passed it through the small opening in his door, made him give him his name before he even gave it to him. And it wasn’t good food either, it was what he considered a brick, bitter, and dry, and hard to swallow brick that was nutritional, and that honestly was the only good thing one could say about it.  

He ate it anyway.  

Choking it down and finishing it by drinking the cup of water provided to him. Eventually Priest came back for dinner, opening the slot, to take the old tray, asking his name, and when he said ‘Svlad Cjelli’ he was given another nutrition brick and the man left. He didn’t say anything good about it, he didn’t reward him, he just left him in the dark all alone with food he had to choke down in order to actually eat. And Svlad felt miserable, he felt scared, he felt  _alone_. Nothing but his thoughts were in this room and they were twisted and made him question his sanity as he longed and waited for any human interaction. As he waited for someone to take pity on him and turn on the lights. But he got neither, he was left alone in the dark with nothing, and only randomly given food when it was time. He was sure the man made a schedule of alarms for it, for every time he needed to eat, even so far as putting pills on the tray when he needed his medication. He didn’t talk to him other than asking that simple question that brought tears to his eyes every time he answered it.

_Svlad Cjelli._

He had been repeating it in his head, well at first in his head. From how much his throat hurt after hours of sitting in the dark he was sure he started to say it out loud. Repeating it, trying to convince himself that was his name just so he wouldn’t mess up again. Just so he would be closer to freedom. Eventually he lost track of time as the days ticked on, he didn’t know what day it was. He didn’t know how long he had been laying in the dark only interrupted to be yelled at by an automated voice it was time for his physical therapy, and then saying his name for the man he wanted to see to get his food. Even the routine changed, he felt like it did anyway, that the order of food and physical therapy was different. He tried to keep track of the passage of time with his pills, but he never knew if they were his morning or night pills. And he hated it, he hated everything to do with it, everything about being stuck alone in his room. Hardly able to sleep anymore, he didn’t even have dreams about what he saw when he died anymore. he didn’t get the small moments of peace and happiness when he was with them. He just had nightmares about that  _thing_ getting him while he was locked in the room. 

And he hated it…

He wanted some sort of physical or visual contact. To the point the next time the man brought him food he found himself sitting there, sobbing. Clawing pathetically at the walls till his fingers bled from how torn up they already were for him chewing on them. “Please, please Mr. Priest, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I’ll do better.” Grabbing at the opening, head hanging low before he rested the top of his head against it. He felt like he reeked, covered in sweat and tears from days of just lying in the room with nothing to do but worry and panic. “I’m sorry-”

“I’m not going to ask again.” Stated so harshly that it made Svlad jump as he leaned back and looked at the opening, trying to get a glimpse of the man on the other side. But the light was too bright in contrast that he could barely make him out between that and his tears. He choked on a sob as he lowered his gaze, feeling so lost and uncertain as he sat back on his calves and sniffled.

“Svlad Cjelli.” And then he was rewarded with the food which he took, listening as the other side closed and he just trembled and cried on the other side and slowly forced himself to eat. He sat on the other side of his bed, staring into the darkness, he wasn’t sure if he was going insane, but he swore he could see the shadows moving from where he was sending a panic to eat away at him. And before he knew it he could hear the slot opening again, he quickly scrambled over there, offering his old tray through it as he waited patiently.

“What’s your name?”

“Svlad Cjelli.” He felt broken this time when the tray of food came to him, when instead of that awful brick it was a cheese burger, nice and wrapped and obviously from a fast food joint. The smell alone was making his mouth water as he pulled the tray over onto his lap. “Thank y-” He flinched when the door shut, when his only interaction with a real person was cut off and he was left once more alone. But he ate the food, a lot faster than he intended but it tasted so good he couldn’t stop taking bite after bite until it was all gone. And he reached for the cup and gave a surprised noise when his nose was attacked by the carbonation. He quickly pulled the cup away before staring at it in awe.  

Priest got him soda.

He had to be doing good then? For this kind of reward? He smiled as he drank it, enjoying the carbonation on the way down his throat. The taste of the soda seemed so sweet against his tongue. He smiled happily as he laid the tray down on the floor before curling up on his side. Wondered if he was doing good enough to earn freedom soon.

He didn’t even realize he fell asleep until that annoying voice broke through the darkness; “ _Awake. Awake. Awake. You are awake._ ” He stared at the flashing lights and rubbed his face, feeling exhausted as he slowly started to get up. Stretching and looking back to the sign above his bed as words flashed in it. “ _Begin Exercises_.” He sighed from the voice before moving with what little light the sign gave off to begin his daily routine of physical therapy. Going through the motions and pushing himself a little harder given it all felt easy now. He blinked when he heard the small opening slide open, Priest usually waited till he was done, but he guessed not today?

“Name.” He jumped to his feet and quickly moved to the door.

“Svlad Cjelli.” Hands moving to get ready to grab the tray, but it didn’t come through this time. Instead there was a pause making Svlad feel antsy. “My name is Svlad Cjelli.” Repeating it, worried that maybe Priest didn’t hear him, maybe he thought he was being bad. But still it didn’t- He flinched when the lights came on, squinting from the pain of it as the doors actually slid open showing Priest just standing there. He could see an amused look on the man’s face and Svlad just sat there on his knees looking up at the man, feeling speechless, and he could feel the tears running down his face in a mix of relief and joy as he inched closer.

“Get up.” He did as fast as he could, ignoring the head rush from not eating, wobbling a bit as the man turned on his heel and began walking. “Come.” He followed immediately, glancing around the halls and noticing a few more armed guards in the area as Priest lead him to decontamination. He bit his tongue, wanting to protest but he knew he shouldn’t, not while Priest was doing this for him. Because it was obvious that he didn’t have to, that he could just leave him to rot and not even care. Walking into the white tiled room he glanced around and then looked over to Priest who was just staring at him, clearly expecting him to just…

He could feel tears in his eyes, he really didn’t want to do this. He wanted to shower in private, Hell he’d even just shower with Priest at this point. But he could see the man’s impatience growing, so he dropped his gaze to the floor. Svlad’s hands moved, unbuttoning his jumper and stepping out of it, before taking off his singlet and underwear, and socks. Stripping down naked and looking to the station Priest just motioned to, he looked from it back to the man before heading over with a shaky breath. Not really wanting to do this, but knowing he had to. He had to be good, and he had to behave, and maybe now the man wouldn’t leave him alone in the dark. He shuddered when he was sprayed down, actually moving to help them so they wouldn’t have to force him to move. And they used the annoying brushes on sticks to scrub him down, like they didn’t want to touch him. Like being starved from it was part of his punishment, they even told him to wash his own hair. So, he put his hand out to get the shampoo conditioner mix and did as instructed before he was hosed down again. Priest was holding a towel when he was done, he walked over to the man, hoping he would wrap the towel around him, that he would tell him he did a good job…

Instead, Priest just held the towel out, and Svlad slowly took it with trembling hands and wrapped it around himself, working on drying himself off only for Priest to begin walking again. He quickly followed after the man, wrapping the towel more around himself to cover up as he was lead to Medical. He almost melted when Priest touched his shoulder, when he guided him over to a bed and had him sit down. Bahr was just looking at his shoulder, checking on it, gave him a few injections, and then he was sent to change into a new uniform before Priest lead him back to his bedroom.  

“What are we going to do today, Mr. Priest?” He asked it in hope that his solitary confinement was over from this, that the man was done punishing him over his mistake. He turned when the man stayed on the other side of the door, watching it shut and block the man from his view as the lights once more shut off, leaving him alone and in the dark. He could feel himself trembling as he began to cry again, slowly falling onto his knees as he moved his hand to touch the door. Knowing that the man was probably gone, that his only interaction with being in the same room with other people was over already. “Please. Mr. Priest, I’m sorry.” He said, waiting… hoping that the door would open and the man would let him out and do something. He wasn’t sure how long he was sitting there before the compartment door opened.

“Name.” He choked on a sob as he crawled over to the compartment, sitting there and staring at the small glimpse of light it gave him.

“Svlad Cjelli.” He moved his hands to take the tray, once more just given that disgusting nutrition brick. He listened as the other side closed, setting the tray on the floor he laid down next to it and curled up, wishing he could take it back. That he could go back in time and stop himself from trying to correct Ken, then maybe things would be better.

—

Priest made a routine out of it.  

Anytime he saw the boy he would ask him his name, and the boy cried every time he told him it was Svlad Cjelli. In the beginning anyway. Eventually he stopped crying when he told him his name, and Priest was sure he was just doing anything to try to get back in his good graces. Didn’t even put up a fight when he dragged him off to decontamination. Just did as asked, tears in his eyes, as he followed through with his orders. Doing anything he could in hopes of getting what he wanted, affirmation, a gentle touch, affection of some kind. But Priest denied him. The only thing close to a reward he got was food Bahr suggested to try and help him gain weight. Other than that, he was callous and cold with the boy, withholding all the kindness he once showed him to make him crave it.  

It had been two weeks now.

Two weeks of leaving him abandoned and alone only interacting with him when he needed to, any  _training_ he did was actually making him say his name was Svlad Cjelli. All while spending his now abundance of free time hunting down the invisible thing that lingered in Blackwing. And he absolutely  _loved_ every moment of it. Using cameras to track the thing from when it entered Blackwing to this very moment where he spotted its distorted form slipping into a supply area. He had the rest of his team on back up given they didn’t seem to be doing anything as he entered the room. Making sure to move silently as he grinned like the devil and set about finding the invisible threat that had been taking out Agents. They were reported missing, but Priest knew there were spots where massive amounts of blood was found and no body. It made him wonder what this thing did with its prey, if it ate them, or something else entirely. Either way, he could feel his heart pounding with adrenaline as he stalked for his prey.

Priest looked around the area he was in, which was pitch black, hand on a gun he only used for certain types of prey. He glanced around waiting to see movement, but he could hear it. A light pitter-pattering of feet causing him to aim in the darkness, focusing on the noise as he got ready to open fire. He followed the noise, hearing a wheezing as he got closer to whatever it was, peeking around a corner he could make out an outline of something that seemed to have turned to face him. Thing was even stupid enough to walk towards him to, moving awkwardly in the dark like whatever it was seemed to be clumsy. Not wanting to miss his shot he stood his ground, watching the darkness as the shadows moved around it as it almost scurried towards him. With a lot of speed considering his size. He stepped back as he fired, watching the net launch out of the gun and wrap around the figure he pressed a button on the side watching the electrical current run through it and shock whatever was it was that it caught.

He winced from the high-pitched scream that left the creature, visibly seeing it collapse to the side as it writhed on the floor. He grinned while holding the button until it stopped moving. Just hoped he didn’t accidentally kill whatever it was as he walked over to the mass on the floor and nudged it with his foot. When it didn’t move he leaned down and grabbed the net by the pull it had working on dragging the thing behind him, which he used more effort than expected given the weight of the it. He dragged it through the darkness of the supply room getting it outside into the light of the hallway he whistled to Bosco who ran over and grabbed the net to help him pull it with him.

“Fuck, what even is this thing? It’s heavy.” Bosco muttered in utter annoyance as he helped Priest drag it along the floor. Priest couldn’t contain his giggle, riding the high of the hunt as they continued their journey. He glanced over his shoulder to see if it was visible at all, but it just looked like a weird bumpy mass in the net.

“I have no idea, all I know is I needed to catch it.” He shrugged, they brought it over to a cage and worked on stuffing it inside, with great difficulty. It was hard to tell how to pick it up given it was invisible and the net did nothing to assist with its shape. It also didn’t help any that it weighed a ton either. Getting it all the way in Priest shoved the door shut, with the help of Bosco when whatever was in there seemed to have been waking up and working on pushing against the door. Mason ended up running over and helped them shut it all the way when she noticed they were having some difficulty. Priest stepped back and grinned when whatever it was screamed and they could hear it slamming itself around in the cage.

“Good work boys.” Priest glanced over his shoulder to see Deshmukh sitting on a crate, drinking what he could only assume was whiskey from the way she was holding the bottle.

“Yeah, thanks for the help, Desh.” Bosco stated in obvious annoyance.

“Ahh, you got it, quit whining.” She replied while taking another swig before getting up and walking over to them, head tilting as she looked at the cage. “So… Oz… What uh… What is it?” She asked, squinting trying to make out the figure as best as she could with how well it camouflaged itself only leaving the random distortion of light and whatever was behind it. Priest felt  _giddy_ as he looked the cage over, as he leaned in closer trying to get a better look only for it to slam against the cage in his direction causing a giggle to escape the man’s lips as he stood up straight.

“I have no idea.” Priest grinned while grabbing the handle for the bottom of the cage after unlocking the wheels. “But I know someone who would  _love_ to see it.” He chimed in with amusement as he started to walk down the halls, ignoring how much the cage was shaking from whatever it was fighting inside of it.  

“Ohhh, someone’s going to woo the boss.” Mason mused out, getting a laugh from Desh and a small sigh from Bosco who was rubbing his face.  

“I want details later!” Deshmukh called after him while passing the bottle over to Mason who took a rather big drink from it. Priest didn’t even mind the teasing as he glanced back at them before looking back ahead with a small chuckle.

“You guys can go back to work.” He called over his shoulder as he walked down the halls, whistling to himself as he headed right for Ken’s office. He was grinning when agents he passed stopped to look at them. The cage door continuing to rattle as the creature inside wheezed and screamed in protest from being caught. He ignored it as he reached Ken’s office, swiping his card and letting himself in and dragging the cage in behind him. “Ken, I got you a present.” He mused while motioning to the cage which was now silent.

“Mr. Priest… there’s nothing-“ Priest pushed the button on the side of the cage, smile widening when the creature once more screamed in a high pitched tone and thrashed around from being electrocuted before Priest finally let off the button. Ken was immediately standing up, and the agents that were in the room with him were aiming their gun at the cage. Priest ignored them in order to focus on Ken who was staring at the cage with wide eyes and slowly headed over to it. Looking both curious and horrified as he approached slowly and stayed a safe distance away. “What is it.”

“Don’t know.“ He announced with a bit of a shrug, grinning when Ken just looked at him quizzically. "I received a  _warnin_ ’ that somethin’ got through the portal so I’ve spent the last two weeks huntin’ it down. Might have something to do with those agents that have gone missing.” He looked from Ken to the cage, listening to the creature wheeze and he could feel something touch him causing him to step aside and narrow his eyes on it.

"Wait… A warning?” Suddenly interested in what he was saying, Priest crossed his hands behind his back while staring at the cage. Seeing the way the colors distorted around it as it moved giving whatever it was a humanoid appearance. Deformed and tall, but humanoid none the less.

“I didn’t feel the need to mention it to you at the time.” Stating it so calmly while tilting his head at the cage. Smile still on his face, he couldn’t stop shifting his weight from foot to foot. Feeling restless and energized, needing something to help calm it as he bit his lip. Eyes getting heavy as he glanced over to Ken, eyes sliding down to his mouth as the man frowned at him. Locking on his lips with a sudden and intense need and interest that was making him feel hot.

“Even though we had Agents going missing in our very halls without knowing why?” He sounded annoyed Priest clicked his tongue before running it over his bottom lip. Smiling when his tongue brushed against the corner of his mouth as he looked back to Ken’s eyes.

“Yeah?” He tilted his head with a grin, watching the way Ken looked almost unimpressed from that statement. Priest just shrugged while continuing his line of thought on that topic. “Honestly, we can’t say for sure  _this_ ,” motioning to the cage, _“_ is why people are disappearin’, it  _has_ happened before with projects.” He stated bluntly, earning a sigh from the man who was rubbing his face. “If it became a problem I was goin’ to let you know, but it didn’t, so…” He shrugged not feeling the need to explain himself any further, and the man looked from the cage to him then towards the other Agents in the room.

“Take it to the scientists immediately. I want to know what it is, where it came from, and why it’s here.” Priest rubbed his jaw looking from the cage over to Ken. Listening to the Agents who mumbled to one another before walking over to the cage, grabbing it cautiously and carting it out of the room. Priest watched the door shut behind them before he turned to look at Ken who was a mixed of annoyed and pleased. He could feel a sudden rush from that as he took a step closer to the man who had been keeping his eye on the door before looking over to him.

“Was hoping we could celebrate the hunt.“ Pleased tone, eyes getting heavy as he walked towards the man, backing him up slowly towards his desk. "What do you say, Supervisor?” Purring the words while grabbing the man by the tie as he leaned in. Kissing him needily as he pressed himself against the man, hands moving from his tie to his suit jacket. Pulling Ken against him as he kissed him with a need and hunger, biting at his lips while rutting his hips against him. Enjoying the spark of heat each time. He broke the kiss to breath, mind hardly registering the fact Ken was pulling on his jacket to try and get it off. Priest shoved him against the desk, watching how Ken was looking at him with interest as he leaned in, resting his hands on the desk on either side of him as he kissed him again, hands moving to his chest as he started to kiss down his throat. Playfully nipping at it as he moved his hands from his chest and down his torso as he got on his knees in front of him. Running his hands along his stomach before hooking his fingers in the waistband of his slacks. Already rather eagerly rubbing his cheek along the crotch of them. Could feel a need building in his stomach as his own cock throbbed painfully against his jeans.

“I  _suppose_ there would be no harm in that.” Priest’s hands slid down to Ken’s thighs rubbing them before pushing them apart and pressing his body between his knees as he leaned forwards to nuzzle his cheek against his thigh and up to his crotch again. Enjoying the sharp intake of breath Ken gave as Priest mouthed at his cock through his slacks. “You didn’t lock the door though.” Priest slid his hands up to undo his belt. “You usually lock the door.” He used his teeth to unbutton and unzip the man’s slacks. Hands sliding up to press his shirt up as he gave a ‘hmmmm’ at the statement. Cheek nuzzling against his cock through his boxers as he glanced up at the man with a grin, hand sliding up under Ken’s shirt and pressing against his stomach as he smiled up at him.

“Well, if someone walks in they’re more than welcome to watch.” Ken’s hands moved into his hair feeling his fingers tighten from the vibrations against him from his words. He could hear Ken visibly sigh from that as Priest just giggled. “Not like they don’t already know.” Priest wasn’t particularly subtle about his infatuation with the man, and he was sure anyone could put it together that something was going on with their random flirty banter when in common areas. “Besides, all they’re goin to see is me on my knees suckin’ your cock. Not like you’re the one in the compromising position.” Teasing tone as he continued to nuzzle his cheek along the man’s cock, hands sliding along his thighs as he mouthed at him.

“I am your boss so that can be seen as a very compromising thing.” Priest giggled while moving his hands to tug the man’s boxers down. Kissing and sucking along his length as he slid his hands down to his thighs. Pushing them apart more as he got comfortable on his knees, tongue almost lazily lapping up along the bottom of Ken’s cock getting a pretty moan from the man above him.  

“Aw, wouldn’t that just be somethin’?” Grinning up at him as he made sure to keep his lips against him as he spoke. Feeling the way his pulse was racing against his lips. “ _You_  takin advantage of  _me_.” He squeezed his hands along his thighs, massaging the muscle and rubbing his thumbs into them as he giggled. Getting an eye roll from Ken who was slowly rocking his hips against his face. Priest smiled before wrapping his mouth around the head of Ken’s cock. Almost moaning from the moan Ken gave as he rocked his hips against him he bobbed his head against the motions while sucking along his cock. Tongue running along the bottom of his dick as he took him into his throat. He could feel Ken pushing his head down as he rocked his hips up. Eyes flickering back up to his face to take in the pleased look, watching how his mouth hung open as his head leaned back. Mindlessly rocking his hips against his mouth, he slowly came off it with a pop before teasingly running his tongue along the glans. 

“Maybe you are though, right, Ken?” Teasing with his lips against his cock so he could feel the vibration of his words. A little tease to let the man know he was always on to him and his manipulation tactics, however he actually enjoyed and appreciated them. Just like he appreciated how much the sensations of his words against the man’s cock was causing Ken to practically squirm against his mouth and the desk. Ken stood up straighter now, pushing off the desk and rather impatiently started to press his cock against his lips, once more trying to go back to fucking his mouth.

“Will you… just… stop talking.” Seemed a little frustrated making Priest giggle as he opened his mouth enough for Ken to thrust into it, feeling his cock slide against the roof of his mouth and press against the back of his throat as he wrapped his lips around him again. One hand sliding off Ken’s thighs to palm at his own cock, causing him to give a moan against it as he went back to bobbing his head and sucking Ken’s length. Breathing through his nose when he needed to eyes randomly flickering up when Ken moaned for him. “Ah-ah Priest-“ he loved hearing his name leave Ken’s mouth like that sitting up higher on his knees so he could take him deeper as he ran his tongue along his cock. Paying special attention to the glans when he reached it before taking him all the way to the base. Adding extra sensation as he hummed and even swallowed when he had the man in his throat. He could taste the saltiness of Ken’s precum against his tongue spurring him on. Causing him to pull back to the head as his hand moved from his thigh to wrap around the base. He sucked and licked heavily along the head of his cock, tongue dipping into the slit to taste him as Ken tried to bury himself deeper in his mouth to no avail. "Priest-” Annoyed tone of voice while pulling his hair.

“So  _impatient_ , Supervisor.” Priest mused while looking up at him, watching the way Ken moved a hand back to brace himself on the desk as Priest dragged his tongue along the head of his cock. Swirling it around before closing his mouth over it, hand sliding down the base and resting on the man’s hip to allow Ken to go back to thrusting into his mouth. A few more rocks of his hips and he could feel the man cumming in his mouth. He worked on swallowing it down making sure he got every last drop as he kept his lips wrapped around him. Sucking at the head and dipping his tongue into the slit as Ken squirmed above him. Gripping his hair and giving a mix of a whine and a moan from the over stimulation of it. Was even tugging on his hair to get him to come up, Priest grinned after swallowing the saliva and what was left of the man’s cum before grabbing Ken by the tie, getting up as he pulled him into a rough kiss. Knowing the man would be able to taste himself on his tongue as he deepened it, which earned him a groan from the man. He slowly stepped back letting Ken catch his breath feeling both satisfied and unsatisfied, almost like he wanted something more. He started to rock his hips against the man as he kissed along his throat, biting and sucking as he pushed to get the man on the desk.

“Priest-” Warning tone, probably about the fact he was about to make the man knock stuff off his desk.

“Think ya can-” He paused from the sound of his phone going off, leaning back to slowly pull it out of his pocket with a feeling of annoyance. Given it was a  _fun_ little alarm to let him know it was time to feed Svlad. Which brought another idea to his mind that would make this day even better. Something he had been thinking about for a while now but wouldn’t have anything to prove his theory until now. He blinked when Ken pushed him back enough to get off the desk, already working on getting his pants done back up. “Hey, Ken~” Smile returning to his face.

“Yes, Mr. Priest?” Ken asked while fixing his tie and walking around the desk to go sit back in his chair, obviously still riding in the afterglow of his orgasm.

“Can I take Svlad on a little field trip? I want to test how well my training is going, to see if I need to change tactics or if this is actually making progress.” He looked to Ken who was leaning back in his chair, squinting at him as Priest silenced his alarm and put his phone back in his pocket. Hands crossing behind his back as he eyed the man who was leaning forwards again, elbows resting on the table as he looked at him.

“Where do you want to take him exactly?” Priest bit his lip as he smiled.

“Scott Riggins place. Which is a dual-purpose visit. One, testing Svlad and two… well, thinking back to that wall of his I can’t help but wonder if we might actually have a leak in Blackwing, tellin’ the good ol’ Ex-Supervisor what all the projects are up to. Which if he has information on Aodhan on that wall…” He trailed off watching how Ken leaned back with an obvious look of annoyance.

“If there’s a leak, I want you to bring Scott back… alive, preferably.” He sighed at that part, not really wanting to bring the man alive. Was hoping that would give him permission to just  _kill_ him. “I understand you and Scott have a bit of a rivalry from things I have read in your file, but I need you to take this situation seriously. If we have a leak I want to know who it is, which means I’ll need Scott alive.” He supposed that made sense… So, he  _could_ play nice he supposed. Didn’t really want to piss Ken off given this could potentially be valuable information. “Am I understood, Mr. Priest?”

“Yes, Sir.” Giving a small wink as he headed for the door, grin taking over his face. He felt like he accomplished a lot today, getting rid of the invisible threat, and now painting a target on Scott’s back. A man he couldn’t wait to get rid of since he first met jo,. And today he had the opportunity to get rid of him. And maybe today was going to be a better day for Svlad… okay it actually had the potential to be a very bad day for Svlad, but it would be entertaining for him none the less. Either way he couldn’t help but enjoy the moment as he walked down the halls and headed to the mess hall to get food for the boy, going with something simple. A sandwich that looked decent and some fruits with cheese slices to make sure he was getting enough nutrition before he headed to Svlad’s room.  

He kept his hands behind his back after he swiped his card he watched the door open for him. Watching as the lights turned on one by one and glanced over to the bed, where Svlad was laying above the covers. At first sitting up before quickly laying back down given he didn’t tell him to move, he finally walked in. Holding out a tray, and giving him the silent command to sit up, he watched as the boy did so almost eagerly. Looking like he was waiting for the usual question before slowly taking the tray in both hands as Priest handed it to him.

“Thank you, Mr. Priest.” He stepped away as the boy set about eating, Priest just glanced lazily around the empty room. He waited for a while before finally turning back to look at him, hands once more crossed behind his back as he gave him a patient smile as the boy ate the food provided to him. He was getting to be a healthy weight again. And given he continued to make him exercise even now that Bahr had declared that he didn’t need the physical therapy any more, he was actually putting on a bit of muscle as well.

“We’re going to start training again,  _Dirk_.” He watched him closely as he said the name, watching how the boy went tense as he stared at the food before looking up at him. Eyes wide given Priest hadn’t done that before, he hadn’t actually called him by  _that_ name to get his attention, he just always asked. 'What’s your name’ or demanded him to tell him his name.

“My,” Svlad coughed in what looked like surprise, hands moving to grip the tray as he stared up at him with tears building in his eyes. “My name is Svlad.” He corrected, soft, gentle, like he was unsure.

“Sorry.” Amused tone in his voice as he leaned in, watching the boy lean back as he tried to blink the tears out of his eyes. “Didn’t quite catch that.” Svlad cleared his throat this time, taking in a deep breath like he was trying to calm himself down.

“My name is Svlad.” Saying it louder, he smiled as he stood up straight, hand moving as he watched the boy flinch. Could see him tense and get ready for something bad to happen, but instead, Priest just brushed his fingers through the boy’s hair.  

“Good boy, Svlad.” Praising him and watching the way his face lit up even with the tears in his eyes. Enjoying how Svlad moved into the touch, trying so hard to stay composed just fell apart from that simple gesture. How easily the boy was pressing his head into his hand, he couldn’t stop his smile as he pulled away from him. Stepping away and going back to looking around the room, like he wasn’t taunting the boy with affection, showing him he would reward him with it if he kept this up.  

“What… uhm.” He glanced back at the boy who was wiping tears off his face, slinking back further on the bed as he slowly started to pick at the food again. “What will we be doing today, Mr. Priest?” Asking it like he  _actually_ wanted to know, and honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if he did. If the boy was bored with the small routine he gave him that he actually would want to do some training.

“Today, you’re going to come with me for a little trip.” He stated, watching how the boy looked up at him and then around the room, unsure how to respond to that. Like he didn’t know if it was a test or not. “We’re going to visit an old friend.” He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out the shock collar. “And that means you have to put this on.” He watched how Svlad set the now empty tray to the side, before he walked over to him, eyeing the collar before looking back up to him. The boy was silent as he got down on his knees and raised his head, eyes closing as Priest put the collar around his neck and locked it into place. He cupped the boy’s face, thumbs brushing over his cheeks as he slowly stood up straight. Pulling the boy higher up on his knees and watching him rest his hands on his thighs. Staring up at him before leaning forwards when he let go. Pressing his face into his hip, which honestly Priest was curious if the boy even noticed he was aroused from how close he was or if the boy even noticed. Either way, Priest humored him by petting the boy’s head for a while before stepping back, watching him fall on his hands and knees just staring at the ground and gripping at it.

“Who are we going to see?”

“Don’t ruin the surprise now.” Grinning as he looked the boy over, watching how Svlad raised his head to look up at him. “Get up.” He turned and headed towards the door, Svlad already pushing himself to his feet and following after him as they walked down the halls. He glanced back to see the boy just watching him, not even bothering to look around just keeping his eyes on him like a good little boy. He smiled at that while looking back ahead, leading the boy into the decontamination area. Watching how eagerly the boy began to strip down and stepped over to him while raising his head. Priest grinned while unlocking the collar so the boy could safely step into the station. Priest found his eyes getting heavy as he stared at him, watching the way the agents in the room stepped in to begin cleaning the boy. He bit his lip as he crossed his hands in front of himself, wondering if maybe he should have done more than suck Ken’s cock. Given he still felt so high and floaty from everything. And the fact even Svlad started to look like something fun to use, but he shoved that thought aside as he moved to get a towel when the boy was done. Wrapping it around him that time, tilting his head up when he dried his hair enough to put the collar back in place. He even put his arm around the boy when he covered himself up so he would be 'decent’ for the trip out of the room.

“Hey, Mr. Priest.” Priest glanced down at the boy who was shifting closer to him, looking up at him before almost blushing as he looked away. He could feel the boy pressing against him, shivering from the cold as he led him through the halls.

“Go on, don’t be shy.” Baiting him, curious what it was that was on the boy’s mind.

“I… I don’t know you just… You feel… and smell different.” He bit his tongue from the statement, knowing the boy was a type of empath, that it tied into his abilities from things he’d seen so he couldn’t help but find it amusing he was  _feeling_  the fact he was worked up.

“Really?” Teasing tone, he looked down watching how Svlad glanced at him before looking away.

“Yeah… Did you change you’re body wash or something-” He stopped walking, grabbing Svlad by the jaw as he tilted his head up and leaned in. Smiling as he ran his tongue along his lips and looked Svlad in the eyes.

“Baby, what you smell is sex.” He stated flatly watching the way Svlad’s face turned a deep shade of red before he slowly shied away, Like he was trying to get out from under his arm.

“Oh…”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you sound disappointed.” Teasing as he continued to lead him down the hall.

“What!? No! I honestly am surprised there is someone who actually would want to… well you know… with you…” He watched how the boy’s eyes widened with sudden fear like that was going to get him in trouble. “Not that there’s anything wrong with you? Well… To someone, to someone you are probably there type… I was just going to say whatever you changed your body wash too smelled good. And… And ohhh but that- Well now this is awkward because you just said that it was… I’m… I’m going to stop talking okay? Okay.” Looking away from him causing Priest to giggled as he continued to take him to a room that was near the garage. 

“You know, Svlad, you’re adorable when you’re flustered.” 

“And you’re oddly more terrifying after you sleep with someone, Mr. Priest.” He grinned as he led the boy down rows of clothes, could see him out of the corner of his eyes stopping to touch the jackets that were there and pausing at one in particular. Watching how he touched it with what almost looked like surprise. He slowly reached over and grabbed the boy by the hand and led him further down the aisle. Pulling out the clothes he wanted for him, before heading to a drawer to get him clean underwear, socks, undershirt, and then opening a compartment for shoes and pulling out a pair of boots. Setting them down on a bench he looked over to the boy who was glancing back down he aisle. "Mr. Priest-“

"Put these on.” Svlad was already dropping his towel, could see the tears in his eyes when he realized the clothes laid out for him was one of the CIA looking outfits. But he put them on without saying anything, just looked his clothes over and touching the side that had his name on it before looking up at him. “Maybe one day you’ll actually look like an agent in those.” Teasing tone in his voice as he started to walk again, the boy dropping his eyes to the ground, but he was following after him. Priest lead him into the garage and walked over to his SUV which had the window replaced from when it got shot. Opening up the front he watched as the boy looked at him and then climbed in. Priest shut the door and walked around the front before climbing into the driver’s side, he could see the boy looking around as he pulled out his phone to load up his playlist. Starting the SUV and heading out the door that opened for him as he started the drive towards Scott’s place.

“Mr. Priest… Do I like who we’re going to see?” That was a loaded question, but honestly, he wasn’t sure where Svlad stood when it came to Riggins. Never was sure if the boy still liked him or not, knew he did as a kid. But as time ticked on the man constantly let the boy down and put pressure on him he wasn’t sure if it ruined the 'father son’ relationship they had in the beginning. So, he just shrugged.

“Probably not.” Priest stated while smiling when Svlad looked at him before looking back ahead. “Consider this a test, Svlad.” He let the music fill the time between them, Svlad was just staring out the window as Priest drove them into the town that was a couple hours away. Only stopping to get more gas before continuing the drive, he could see Svlad staring at the gas station which started their journey to finding Skylar, noticing how the boy slowly looked away. Like he was trying to piece together who they were seeing, he hoped by now he figured it out, that he was smart enough to remember who lived here from when they talked about it not that long ago.

“Riggins.” He said the name soft as Priest pulled into the nice-looking neighborhood. “We’re here to see Riggins.” Priest was just grinning as he stopped his car right in front of Scott’s house and stared at it. Couldn’t help but notice the man actually mowed the lawn and had repainted the house. Good to know he could actually take care of it, Priest got out of the vehicle and walked around to Svlad’s side. Pulling open the door and watching the boy get out, watching how he began to fidget with his fingers as Priest lead him to the house. Knocking on the front door and waiting patiently for Riggins to answer. Which of course the first knock he didn’t come, so Priest resorted to obnoxiously pressing the doorbell until they finally heard an;  

“I’m coming!” From inside the house. It didn’t take much longer before the door finally opened and Riggins stood there in a shirt with a few stains on it and a pair of jeans. He almost looked like he was in the middle of working on something, the man’s eyes immediately narrowed on Priest. “Ozzy, what do you wa-” And he froze when he looked at Svlad, actually looking almost relieved to see him as he opened the door all the way and stepped out. Priest couldn’t stop his grin when Scott actually cupped the boy’s face and checked both of the boy’s eyes before hugging him. Like he was relieved the eyeball he left pinned to his wall wasn’t actually Svlad’s. “Dirk, I’m so glad you’re alive.” Priest looked to the boy who just stood there, face full of pain as his hands dangled by his side. He could see the boy briefly looking at him before that panic filled his eyes and he cleared his throat, actually pushing the man back to look Scott in the face.

“My name is Svlad.” He could hear his voice waiver, but the boy immediately looked to him to make sure he did good. That he said the right thing, and Priest rewarded him by petting the boy’s hair. Enjoying how almost immediately the boy moved closer to him allowing Priest to put his arm around the boy’s shoulders.

“Thought you would want to see the progress he’s makin’ since yer not there to fuck it up.” He moved, walking into the man’s house with the boy in his arm without even bothering to get Scott’s permission, just inviting himself in. He moved his arm off from around Svlad’s shoulder, hand moving to his back as he ushered the boy forwards towards where Riggins had that lovely little wall of all the projects he was keeping tabs on. He watched briefly as the boy approached the wall before he looked over to Riggins who looked positively enraged. He couldn’t stop his grin, how amused and pleased he was with this situation. There was part of him hoping Svlad would have been bad so he could have electrocuted the boy in front of Scott, but this? Scott watching his golden boy choose him and listen to him over Scott? He could feel a rush from that making it actually hard to stop smiling.

“What did you do to him?” Scott asked so soft, and Priest tilted his head before looking towards Svlad, eyeing the boy who was touching the wall tentatively as he looked over everything.

“What did I do?” He couldn’t stop his giggle from the question, like he somehow did something horrific to the boy. “I fixed him.” All amusement gone from his voice to be replaced with bite as he turned to look at Scott.

“Fixed him? You-”

“Look, Riggins, I would love to argue with you, but we are actually here for something.” He mused the words, enjoying how the man in front of him was visibly shaking with anger. “Svlad, come here.” He held a hand out, watching how the boy looked away from the wall and walked over to him immediately. Even going so far as cozying up to his side, Priest put his arm back around his shoulder, leaning on the boy as he looked back to Scott. “Look at him, he’s so obedient now.” Moved his hand off his shoulder to pet the boy’s head earning a glare from Scott. “But, as I said we did come here for a reason.” He glanced down at the boy to see if he could figure it out. He watched as Svlad looked at him and it was almost like a lightbulb went off as the boy opened his mouth in surprise. Looking from him, to Scott, towards the wall and back to Scott.

“Oh. Uhm… What all do you have on… Aodhan?” Priest watched as the boy looked from Scott back to him, fidgeting as he waited for his confirmation. He couldn’t help but overtly enjoy that, having Svlad looking to him for confirmation anytime he did something to make sure it was the right thing. He just smiled and slid his hand down to pet the back of his neck, rubbing just above the collar that he could see Scott staring at in disgust. Priest couldn’t help but enjoy every second of this, especially given how much Svlad lit up on getting it correct, knew he could be smart when he actually tried.

“Aodhan… Why?” Scott was looking at him this time, almost like he couldn’t handle looking at the boy under his arm. Like seeing Svlad like this was painful for the man.

“Just answer the question-”

“I will not let you come into my house and order me around, Ozzy! And I sure as hell am not going to tell you where any of the others are.” Priest clicked his tongue, letting go of Svlad as he walked over to the wall, looking to the article he had of Skylar and pulling it off the wall, and then the one he had of Bart. “What are you doing!?”

“They belong to Blackwing.” He tore down what the man had of Svlad, watching with amusement as Riggins moved over and pathetically worked on picking everything up. “Now let’s see.” He thumbed at the green strings splayed through the board and stopped when he saw something about an explosion. Tongue clicking as he continued to follow it to where the man had it mapped out to New York, and he could see the red string following Project Incubus. Which no surprise to him he had more information on them than Aodhan, he let his hand linger on one of the documents. Wondering if they would be a problem then when they got there. He watched as Svlad approached, watched out of the corner of his eye how Scott grabbed the boy’s wrist.

“Dirk.”

“Svlad.” The boy said his name out of reflex, like he was trained to do, even if he could hear the pain in his voice.

“Svlad, then, you don’t have to do what Ozzy says, you can-”

“Scott.” Priest was laughing as he put his hands on Svlad’s shoulders, feeling the way the boy tensed under the touch as he pulled the boy away from Scott and moved him over to the spot he was looking at. He glanced over to see Svlad closing his eyes, letting out a deep breath as he moved to touch the string Priest was playing with. “You tryin’ to get the boy in trouble? Thought you cared about him.” He was laughing again while looking over to him. “Guess you really don’t.”

“The Rowdy 3 are in New York as well?” He watched how Svlad looked over to him, trying so hard to hide the obvious hopeful look he had, but his eyes read clear as day.

“For the moment.” He watched how the boy looked back to the board, that look of hope slowly becoming one of worry. Like he remembered what he said about Jacob and Miss Brotzman, still did have to pay her back for the little stunt with the brick… “You know, Scott, I’m actually impressed how well you’ve been able to follow Aodhan.” Though the incidents were far and few between he actually had more on the man than he expected. Thought Scott might actually have nothing on him, then again looking at it now, he noticed the only recent thing he had on him was information from the jail he was put in. “You just keepin’ tabs on prisons seein’ when your precious projects turn up in them?” Amused tone in his voice, he turned to look at the man who was glaring at him. “Or you have someone back at Blackwing fillin’ you in?” He watched how Svlad was looking from the articles over to them, like the boy was wondering the same thing.

“That is of no concern of yours.”

“I mean, obviously, Mr. Priest will be interested to know who is leaking secret government business to someone who is no longer linked to Blackwing.” Svlad just muttered it under his breath causing Priest to grin when the man looked from Svlad back to him. “I feel that’s kind of a 'duh’ thing, don’t you?” Priest moved his hand to brush his fingers through Svlad’s hair, amused how much it was already growing back in the two weeks he’d been locked up.

“I just know how to check prisons.” The man stated, like it wasn’t obvious he needed help or a little hint to know who to look up and where. Priest gave a small sigh as he moved and pulled out his gun, he could see Svlad getting tense out of the corner of his eye. He watched how Riggins just eyed the gun as Priest cocked it and checked the chamber. “Ozzy-”

“Our new Supervisor agrees that having someone who’s getting information leaked to them is worth taking out.” Priest stated calmly, even though it was a lie given Ken told him to take him in. But he wanted to play with this, he wanted to see how far Svlad was willing to go to be good for him. He watched how Riggins just stared at the gun as Priest reached his free hand out to grab Svlad, pulling him over so the boy was in front of him. He slipped the gun in his hand and lifted it so he was aiming at Scott before slowly letting go and resting his hands on Svlad’s shoulders. Watching how much the boy was trembling from what he was doing, from how the boy’s breathing got heavier in obvious panic.

“Ozzy.” Sounding like he was going to try to reason with him.

“Svlad, I want you to shoot him.” Priest stated bluntly, he could feel the tension in the room, curious if he would, if Svlad would actually pull the trigger for him or if he would pussy out. He knew it would be the later, but wouldn’t it be so beautiful if Svlad was that desperate to kill someone for him? He couldn’t stop his grin at the thought.

“Mr. Priest.” Svlad said it with actual fear in his voice, Priest just smiled while leaning forwards, watching Riggins who was putting his hands half up in surrender.

“Just pull the trigger.” He pressed his mouth to the boy’s ear. “You know you want to, from all the bullshit he’s put you through, for everything he’s done to you.” He whispered it in his ear. “He’s held so many things over, broken so many promises…” He took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out as he glanced at Scott. “All you have to do is pull the trigger, and you don’t have to worry about him anymore.” He watched how much Svlad’s arm was shaking causing him to put his hand on his arm to steady it. “And things will go back to how they were before your fuck up.” Promising the boy, watching how Svlad actually looked back at him from that one. Eyes wide in obvious interest, despite how conflicted he looked about the whole thing. “You want that, don’t you? You want everything to go back to how it was?” Purring the words in his ear and smiling as he listened to the boy start to cry.

“Dirk.” Priest could feel the boy holding his breath from Scott calling him that name. “You don’t have to listen to him, just put the gun down, son.” Priest was waiting for it, for the boy to pull the trigger as Riggins took a step forwards, instead the boy stepped back into him, pressing himself into his stomach and chest.

“My name is Svlad.” He said with tears in his voice, but he kept the gun trained on the man, even as his hands got shakier. “My name is Svlad.” Getting more and more upset with the position he was in. Very clearly not wanting to disappoint him but didn’t have the guts to do what Priest wanted.  

“Svlad.” Scott said his name patiently. “You’re not a killer.” He said while looking away from the gun and to the boy’s face. That action seemed to be enough for Svlad who began to lower the gun. “And I can’t, Mr. Priest. I can’t… Please,” Scott was looking relieved now as he even began to put his hands down. “Please don’t make me do-” Priest grabbed his hand, aiming the gun at Scott’s knee as he forced Svlad to pull the trigger, watching the man cry out as he fell to the floor, easily swiping the gun from the boy. Who actually collapsed by Scott’s side obviously unsure what to do and panicking from the blood and obvious pain the man was in.

“How disappointing.” Priest said with a soft sigh, enjoying how Svlad looked up at him with tears in his eyes, how he cried while looking to his hands which were still shaking. Obviously getting paler by the second from the realization of what Priest made him do. And he loved it, how the boy seemed so upset and shocked and hurt, and every emotion he honestly enjoyed from the boy. “Thought we were gettin’ somewhere, you were doin’ so good too.” He could see the boy cry as he turned his attention back to Scott, doing everything to try and help the man with his gunshot wound as Priest pulled out his phone and started to take pictures of the wall he had. “And I mean, really, Svlad, you kill people all the time.” He sighed heavily looking to the boy who was inching closer to Scott and trying to stop the bleeding in his leg. Apologizing when helping him put pressure caused the man to cry out in pain, making Svlad just cry harder.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Priest.” Glancing back at him, looking like he was in so much pain from all of this. He looked from the boy over to Scott.

“Of course you are, that’s all you ever are recently isn’t it? Sorry for your actions, yet you do nothing to fix it.” Svlad was crying harder, and Priest was smiling when Scott glared at him through the tears in his eyes. “So, Scott, you goin’ to give me the name of your source? Or am I going to have to get it out of you?” He was aiming the gun at him again while pulling up Ken’s number. Figured Scott wouldn’t so he should play along and get the man dragged back to Blackwing even though he would love nothing more than to kill him.

“Please, Mr. Priest-”

“Shhhh, Svlad.” He mused out watching the boy while calling Ken, bringing his phone to his ear as the boy just cried, whispering apologies to Scott as Priest waited for Ken to answer.

_–“Mr. Priest?”_

“You’re going to want to send a medic over to collect Scott, he really doesn’t want to give up his source.” He could hear the man sigh on the other line.

_–“A team will be there shortly.”_  He hung up before kneeling down and looking to the two of them.

“You can consider this your lucky day, Scott.” He mused the words while glancing back at the wall and motioning to it with his gun. “Boss really wants to know who that leak is, so I’m going to let you live.” He mused the words while standing back up, grabbing Svlad and pulling him away from Scott.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Priest, I’m sorry.” He was apologizing while grabbing on to his shirt, smearing Scott’s blood on him. Priest moved his hand to pet the boy’s head, just gently petting him as he sobbed helplessly about his little test.

“Maybe one day you’ll learn to stop disappointing me.” He watched how he cried harder and pressed his forehead against his thigh. Grin crossing his face as he looked back to Scott who was trying to crawl away, he shot the man’s hand, listening to him cry out in pain as he collapsed on the floor. “Never said you could move, Scotty.” Mused the words out with a wicked grin, petting the boy as he continued to cry below him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest and Svlad have a nice talk during the ride home before a nagging feeling more or less takes over Priest's mind and he follows it into the deep dark corners of Blackwing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** : Osmund Priest. Dirk Gently. Scott Riggins. Ken Adams.   
> **Warnings** : Small Psychological Torture. Dirk digging on Priest's past. Hunting (gore description during this). Insubordination.   
> **Summary** : Priest and Svlad have a nice talk during the ride home before a nagging feeling more or less takes over Priest's mind and he follows it into the deep dark corners of Blackwing.   
> **Note** : Y'all getta see Priest's abilities in action.   
> Also loading it here before tumblr cause this is from my phone and tumblr isn't mobile friendly.

While Priest waited for the team, Svlad eventually crawled back over to Scott. Sitting with him, putting pressure on his leg wound to try and stop the bleeding as Scott worked on his hand. 

"Please... Please Mr. Priest, you can help him. I know you know how to help."

"Oh, yeah, could easily tie a tourniquet to help stop the bleeding. Extraction team will get here fast enough we don't have to worry about him losing a limb for it. Even have some quick clot to stop the bleeding..." Svlad was just staring at him with hopeful eyes that he would do what he said causing Priest to giggle. "I said I could, not that I would." He announced.

"Osmund-" Priest's eyes narrowed on Scott.

"I don't help traitors... I mean, if you want it that badly, you could give up your leak and I'd be more inclined to help you." Doesn't mean he would, and from the glare he was receiving from the man through the pain, he assumed he knew that.

"How long until the team gets here?" Svlad asked hand moving to wipe some of his tears away causing him to smear blood along his cheek.

"Not much longer." He stated while walking away, knew Scott wasn't going anywhere, and Svlad probably would try to talk to Scott and stop him from moving. So, he decided to use this time to get himself a cup of coffee. It didn't take much longer for the team to show up and take Scott away, Priest was amused by the fact they weren't gentle about it too. They just did what they needed medically on the spot as Priest guided Svlad away, loaded him up in a stretcher and carted him out. Shortly after that another team came in to raid the house for anything they could get, technology they could look through.  _Everything_. Priest watched as they packed boxes before turning his attention back to Svlad. "Come here." Taking him by the shoulder as he guided him away from where he was and towards the kitchen. Priest set his cup of coffee down and guided Svlad to face him. The boy was still crying and trying to wipe the tears off his face just getting more blood on him. He grabbed his wrists to stop him, eyeing the boy who looked at him with a mix of pain and frustration.

"Why didn't you help him-"

"He's not worth the supplies to help him." Svlad just cried a bit harder. "Sit on the counter." He motioned to it, watching the boy look at him quizzically before doing as told. Priest searched a few drawers and stopped when he found a towel. Turning the water on for the sink he soaked the towel, rung it out a bit then stood in front of Svlad. Hand moving to take one of Svlad's as he set to work slowly washing the blood off them, much in the way he would clean Bart up. Soft, gentle, friendly, and this time a little more intimate, Svlad of course was still crying and suspicious of how he gently wiped the blood off his hands with a wet rag. Even pausing to get it off his face where it was smeared from the boy trying to wipe his tears away. Tilting his head up by his chin as he slowly started to wash the blood away. The boy squirming from the counter he had him sitting on to do so, Priest was amused by that given he could feel the boy's knees squeeze and press against his hips with every movement. Feeling like he was trying to close his legs at times but Priest wouldn't let him, he stayed close and in the boy's space the whole time.

"What's my punishment going to be?" He finally asked, Priest arched a brow while looking the boy in the eyes, watching how quickly Svlad dropped his gaze. "Please don't leave me alone again." He enjoyed how much that made the boy suffer, how much he hated being alone just making him want to do it more. Especially now that he knew it affected him in this way, made him so clingy- "I'll... I'll do better. I'll-"

"So you keep sayin' Svlad. Yet, here we are  _again_." Making sure to hold that disappointed tone despite the fact he sabotaged the boy with a task he knew he would fail. But there was something amusing about the way the boy tortured himself. He watched the way Svlad looked up to him that time, tears in his eyes as Priest set down the washcloth he was cleaning the boy with. Hands resting on the counter on either side of his thighs as he looked him over. "Maybe I  _should_ leave you alone again." Svlad was shaking his head, crying harder from that, choking on his sobs too much to speak. "You know... we have these nice small rooms that's just a bed and toilet I could throw you in, deep down in the basement, no lights, no foot traffic.  _Nothing_."

"Please!" Begging, he looked so horrified at the very idea. "I'm-I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll do better. I... I just... I can't, I can't kill someone... Please... I can't. I'm not..." He was shaking his head, hands moving to grab the front of his shirt as he begged and pleaded with him. "I'm not a killer. Please, Mr. Priest, please-" He cupped the boy's face, thumbs brushing his tears away as Svlad brought his hands up to grab his wrists, leaning into his hands as he cried harder. "I'm sorry." Whispering it, pleading him not to lock him away again, Priest just continued to brush his tears away, stepping closer to allow Svlad to lean in and rest his forehead against his chest.

"You  _are_ a killer Svlad, you have so many scars to prove it." Priest's hands slid down from his face to his thighs. Rubbing his hands along the hidden scars, enjoying how he cried so much harder from that reminder. 

"I'm-I'm not! I'm not-"

"Come on." He stepped back to allow the boy to get off the counter. "Let's go home." Dragging it on to let the boy torture himself with whatever his punishment was going to be for failing the test. He took Svlad by the hand as he passed other agents and lead him to the SUV that was parked out front. Noticing some of the neighbors looking in curiosity as Blackwing soldiers continued to cart things out of the house and load them up in vans. He opened the back door for the boy this time, watching how he looked at him before slowly getting in, even moving his hands incase Priest wanted to cuff him to something. Priest checked to make sure the child lock was on and closed the door. Walking around to the other side to check that door too before climbing into the driver's seat, starting the car he drove off to head back to Blackwing. Glancing at the boy in the mirror to see him shifting a bit in his spot, obvious worry on his face.

"Mr. Priest?" He sighed while moving his hand to turn down the radio some seeing as the boy apparently wanted to have a conversation.

"Yes, Svlad?" He looked to the mirror before looking back to the road.

"Is there something else I can do?" He could feel the boy leaning forwards. "That doesn't involve  _killing_ anyone? Is there something that I can do to try and fix this?" Sounded so desperate, he turned his head to look back at him, seeing him leaning against the center console and staring at him with hopeful eyes before he looked back at the road.

"Find out who our rat is." Priest stated with a grin, could feel the boy slump back in his seat in defeat, like that was too big of a job for him. Honestly, he felt like Svlad was perfect for that job, that he would easily be able to figure it out if he used that head of his.

"Mr. Priest..." Sounded defeated though. "Is there something realistic I can do?" That  _was_  realistic, but he guessed he would have to make the boy understand that. "I'm not an agent, I can't just-"

"You know, Svlad." He glanced at the boy in the mirror again, seeing the way he was looking at him through it before turning to look out the window. "There  _will_ come a day where you can't say you're not an Agent, because eventually you will be one." That's what he was working towards the whole time with the training, to brainwash the boy and rewire him to be Blackwing's perfect little psychic. "Why not work on those skills now?" Amused tone of voice, he could hear Svlad give a shaky breath. Silence beginning to fill the car and Priest moved to turn the radio back up, drumming his fingers along to Marilyn Manson's cover of 'You're so Vain'. He blinked when he felt Svlad inch back closer to the center console, actually leaning against his seat this time.

"What all would I have to do to find whoever is leaking secrets?" Priest blinked from the question, felt like it was obvious- "I mean it's not a case I won't have any hunches to follow-" but apparently not.

"Talk to Scott." He stated bluntly, seeing the way Svlad gave him a confused look. "He  _trusts_ you, use it against him." He could see the appalled look on the boy's face making Priest laugh as Svlad leaned back.

"Mr. Priest... I doubt he will tell me anything-"

"Might think the rat will help you." Priest stated, eyes flickering to the mirror before looking to the road. "Oh, wouldn't that just be great?" He was giggling while shifting in his seat. "Using that to get the information. Asking who the leak is under the guise of using the information to get help. I'm sure Scott's bleeding heart would give you that information in a heartbeat." Which it was hard to imagine the man holding that information from him if it meant helping Svlad. "And then the real consequences comes from what you do with that." He looked back at him before looking ahead, grin on his face knowing exactly what would happen. "Will you  _lie_ to me and try to use the leak to save yourself? Or will you give them up to me?" He glanced back before looking back to the road. "From your choice today..." He trailed off, grin on his face as he watched the road, eyes lingering on the Van in front of him that was from Blackwing. "I get the feeling you'll be stupid enough to try and save yourself."

"Mr. Priest-"

"Sounds like a dream don't it? Finding someone who will help you." Honestly trying to get him to do it, manipulate and use the boy by presenting him with something he  _wanted_  just to get the information he needed for Ken. He grinned at the idea, he could hear Svlad crying again in the back seat, obviously conflicted and wanting  _that_ , wanting to be saved. To get out of Blackwing and be out of there, knowing that was why he wanted to o to Wendimoor so badly. "Speakin' of getting help!" Eagerly changing the subject as he gripped the steering wheel and shifted in his seat. "We won't have to go to Wendimoor for information on what came through the portal." He announced rather happily, getting a small grunt from Svlad who was pressing himself into the window.

"Wouldn't it," trying to stop crying. "Wouldn't it be, be helpful to you to know what it is?" Asked it in a soft voice causing Priest to just giggle.

"I caught it this morning." He informed him, leaning back in his seat with a grin. "The Scientists are now playing around with it and they'll find out what it is I'm sure." Honestly, he doubted they would, they weren't particularly good at understanding this shit in his experience, but he was sure Ken might be able to find something out. He looked back to Svlad before looking back to the road. "Was such a good hunt too." Speaking fondly as he leaned his head back with a soft sigh. "Very challenging huntin' down an invisible giant man-eating monster." Was kind of sad it was over in all honesty.

"Is that why you're in such a good mood, because you caught it?" He looked at Svlad and ran his tongue over his lips noticing his face heating up a bit and looked away. "Oh, right and you..." He trailed off causing Priest to giggle as he looked back at the road. "So... do you like have a girlfriend then?" He found himself surprised and amused by the question.

"And why do you assume it's a girl?” Priest chimed in noticing Svlad actually sit up and  _glare_  at him. An obvious anger coming from the boy who wiped his tears away.

"What do you mean  _why_!? Need I remind you, you  _tormented_ me for  _years_ when I displayed interest in feminine things, and also displayed queer traits." Priest ran his tongue over his bottom teeth before clicking his tongue and shrugging.

"That was for fun." Actually, that was for a lot of reasons, mainly his own probably terrible reasons, but he didn't care. It was fun, it hurt the boy, it was something he could use without sending the boy to medical when Scott was being bitchy about that.

"For-" Svlad was sitting up now obviously offended. "For fun!? Mr. Priest, I was a  _child_." As if that was supposed to mean something to him. Wondered if Svlad was still taking into account he did actually kill a child and clearly his morals for hurting them were skewed... but the boy continued regardless. "I was confused, and doubtful, and everyone made me believe there was something  _wrong_  with me for years!" Blatantly stating it like he wanted him to care and understand. "Scott told me it was another thing he could  _fix_! And you... You're..." Obviously upset, he glanced back to see Svlad looking out the window, trembling with anger. "You're the absolute  _worst_  you know that? You're terrible, abhorrent, and a real piece of work." Priest just couldn't stop giggling from it, honestly amused how the boy started this from trying to plead with him to get out of trouble only to go to insulting him. 

"Wow, you're on a role Svlad. Here I thought you were trying to get out of trouble. Just keep diggin' that hole deeper, don't you?" The boy was looking at him again, he could see he was thinking about something making Priest wonder if the boy was even listening to him.

"Or was that just your terrible way of coping?" He tilted his head at that in interest. "That's what it was, wasn't it?" Sounding so sure of himself as he shifted in his seat, moving more into the middle of it. "You went through the same bullshit of being told you were broken and needed to be fixed too, so you internalized it and took it out on others who felt the same way-"

"Svlad," Practically cooing the name as he looked back at him and then ahead. "Darlin', you're digging again."

"Again? What, you mean like with my questions about yourself care? I'm right on both aren't I?" So determined to make up his mind on how he dealt with what he went through. As if he would ever be  _weak_  enough to be affected by the tests the Scientists did on him. "You  _were_  traumatized by the horrible experiments done to you in Blackwing before you became an agent." Wasn't a question but a statement making Priest give a bored sigh. "And you  _did_ take your internalized homophobia out on me because you grew up with the same bullshit I did. And maybe worse, what with your military like background, and from your accent I'm assuming you grew up in a place that frowned upon that-"

"Svlad." Amused tone in his voice as he stopped at a stoplight. "This a new game we're going to play?” Curious how far the boy was willing to go given the fact he was already in trouble. “Just do guessing games on my life?”

"You're not denying it." He grinned while looking back at the road.

"The medical is off, I've told you, it's quicker than stopping everything to go to medical-"

"Then why won't you let Bahr fix your nose?"

"Because it doesn't need fixin'."

"You  _still_  have band-aids holding it together!" Shouting it, not just stating the obvious but shouting it at him like that would change anything. "And it's been what? A month?" Something like that. He wasn't necessarily paying attention, it was probably over now given the time between the Bergsberg case and when he even got the boy. Which was almost for a month now. So definitely longer- "Has it even healed at all? The rest of your face has scarred pretty well... I mean your lips also have a little diamond cut in them that probably could have been avoided if you went to medical." He couldn't stop the amused grin from him pointing that out, wondering how much the boy had been staring at his lips to even notice that. "But your nose appears to have healed  _separated_ rather than together. Isn't that uncomfortable?" Priest moved one hand off the wheel to rub next to his nose, feeling the way the cartilage pulled in that side and not the other. His smile was growing on his face as he glanced back at the mirror.

"It's fine."

"You're so far in denial it's frustrating." He giggled at Svlad's words but there was a pause before he continued. "And I was right about everything else? You're not trying to deny it, that how you were brought up mixed with the military facility making what you are unbearable in your mind." Priest just shrugged while looking back at the boy, amusement on his face getting a small frustrated sigh from Svlad.

"What is it exactly you're looking for? Because if it's an apology-"

"Honestly, I feel bad for you." Well,  _that_  was an amusing turn of events, he couldn't stop his giggle from that. Honestly, it was hilarious, that the boy would turn it into something to feel bad for  _him_ of all people.

"Oh really?" Arching a brow and giggling when the boy just sighed.

“Yeah really. I mean you must have hated yourself a lot for getting kicks out of tearing down some confused and questioning  _kid_.” Svlad snapped the words at him, holding so much bite in his tone. “So that’s why you never corrected anyone in Illmoure when they thought we were a couple, right? Why you played along, because it doesn’t bother you anymore? Cause let me tell you I thought for certain you were just doing it to mess with me.” Priest clicked his tongue while looking at the road. 

"You know, the thing that amuses me the most about this, is the fact it never once crossed your mind I was gay given what I did to you as a child. Yet there were times you thought for  _sure_  I had the intention to rape you." He glanced back at the boy in the mirror noticing him look away, could hear him shift when Priest looked back out at the road.

"Weak men typically use it as a way to display power." Priest blinked before actually  _laughing_.

"What exactly are you trying to say, boy?" Held more amusement than bite in his tone given the fact Svlad actually thought for a second he would fall back on that bullshit.

"I don't know. I didn't know how far you were willing to go to hurt me." He let silence fill the car before Svlad just sighed. He would give him that he was right though, and Svlad definitely wasn’t the first person he took that out on, a couple of people back in high school got that from him as well. He blinked when the boy shifted in his seat before he continued. "So, who's your boyfriend?"

"I don't-"

"Is it Bosco?” He couldn’t stop laughing from the question. To think he would actually want to  _date_ for starters, and it being  _Bosco_ of all people. Sure, he was pretty, he was fun to play with, even better to kill with, but he wouldn't want to deal with all the bullshit Bosco would want if they  _dated_. Way too high maintenance and needy for that bullshit- “I feel like that would make sense with how much the man is infatuated with you. Probably make the world's best murder couple." Priest couldn't stop laughing from that.

"Well for starters, I'm not  _dating_  anyone. You  _can_  have sex without attachments... And it wasn't with Bosco." This time anyway... Svlad was leaning in now, squinting at him, and honestly Priest found the whole thing amusing.

"I find that hard to believe it wasn't Bosco, I get the feeling he would do anything you asked no matter what it was." Priest grinned while glancing at him in the mirror, amused by how spot on he was with that.

"Sure, sometimes we fuck, but that's only when we kill together." Shrugging, it was easier that way, high off a fresh kill, Bosco didn't care when Priest smeared blood all over him. It worked out perfectly in moments like that when he was worked up from killing someone. "As for who I slept with earlier, why do you even care?"

"I don't." Svlad being the one in 'denial' this time.

"Yet you're drilling me for information." He pointed out, amused by the sudden silence. "So, clearly you  _do_." He mused the words out getting a small sigh from Svlad who was rubbing his face. Actually looked like he was thinking about what he had said before leaning back in his seat.

"What, is it a secret or something?" He could see the boy thinking about it before his eyes got wide and he sat up more. An obvious lightbulb clicking in his head as he went from excited, to uncertain, and then slightly horrified. "Mr. Priest... Are you and  _Ken_ -"

"Took you long enough." He was laughing given the fact he wasn't discreet with his interactions with the man in front of Svlad. "I'm actually surprised you didn't realize sooner, I think I almost jumped him in the hallway when I brought you home." He could hear Svlad groaning, like he was trying to block that out.

"Yeah, well, I was a little preoccupied with other things than paying attention to who you  _flirt_ with." Priest ran his tongue over his bottom lip tongue playing with the dip in the middle of his lip that Svlad pointed out earlier. Feeling the scar tissue and bugging it with the tip of his tongue before biting his lip, he could feel Svlad just staring at him. “Mr. Priest, can you answer something honestly for a second.” Depended on the question but he humored the boy with a shrug. “Would you still have done what you did to me if you weren’t suffering from internalized homophobia?” He blinked from the question while glancing at him in the mirror before looking back ahead.

“Dunno, probably.” He stated blinking when Svlad was leaning back on the center console.

“Can I ask why?"

"Svlad, you just did, there's no point in asking if you can ask." Stating sarcastically, only to receive an eye roll from the boy. 

"Wouldn’t it have been nice to have someone who understood tell you it was  _okay_ and that there was  _nothing_ wrong with you?” He tilted his head at the question, didn’t think about it much just eventually stopped giving a shit about it after he ended up with someone in his team he could take pent up sexual frustration out on. Which sure was a little rough in the beginning given he had that lingering thought of what he was doing being wrong. But It worked out eventually. And he doubted it would have happened anyway, everyone everywhere always brought up what he was was wrong. He was a monster, a terrible person, why wouldn't he be anymore of one for what he was attracted to? Let alone he was always chastised for  _years_  for not marrying his high school 'sweetheart' who was just some girl he used so no one would find out he was gay. “Wouldn’t you want to do that for someone else?”  _No._

“I’m  _constantly_ impressed by how much you think I  _care_  about other people.” Once more causing a silence to fill the car, he didn’t bother to look at Svlad who leaned away. Knew the boy was upset by the statement but couldn’t be bothered to give a shit about that. 

“So where did you grow up?” He sighed from the question.

“Small little town in Texas that no one cares about.” That  _he_ didn’t care about. “You know one of those annoying places where everyone knows everyone and won’t stay out of people’s business. Kind of like Illmoure, only with confederate flags everywhere.” Svlad was leaning in with interest.

“How about your family?” Priest gripped the wheel glancing back at him before looking ahead. 

“Mainly I dealt with my mom and older brother, dad was never around that much. He was ex-military ended up as the town sheriff.” Never really dealt with him much, he didn't like or dislike the man, they tolerated one another. So long as he kept his grades up and did well in football his dad didn't say anything to him when he was home... definitely only had conversations when Priest displayed interest in guns and law enforcement, then suddenly he was his dad's favorite person. 

“You have a Brother?" The boy actually sounded surprised by this. "Is he a lot like you?” He laughed from the question while glancing back at him then looking ahead again. 

“No. We are nothing a like... Closest we get is if either of us don't like a rule we don't listen to it... He has a bleeding fucking heart that was actually annoying.” He could hear Svlad actually laugh at that, inching closer to lean against the seat.

"Really?" Priest looked over to the boy who looked like he was thinking something. "So, your brother was born with a heart, and you weren't, I feel bad for your mother having to deal with that, guessing you hated one another." Priest grinned at that while looking back ahead with a small laugh.

"You have no  _idea_  how much we couldn't stand one another. Still can't." They were getting closer to Blackwing before the boy decided to speak again.

“Mr. Priest, how old were you when Blackwing took you in?” Priest arched a brow from the question.

“Eighteen."

"How did they catch you? I mean with your abilities, they seem like they would be something undetectable if you didn't know what you were looking for?" Genuine interest in his voice, like he wasn't just digging this time for his own reasons but like he actually wanted to know. He supposed there was no harm in letting the boy know it was actually an accident.

"You remember how I said I had a good feeling the whole time they took me?" He could see the boy nod his head in the corner of his eye, he smiled at that before continuing. "Blackwing was after someone else and they got me instead."

"How?"

"That's the fun part of my abilities, it wasn't his time to be caught yet... I had just gotten home after being kicked out of the police academy, and I got this feeling that I needed to leave, so I went for a run and it pulled me to the only restaurant that was open that late in my small little town. Eventually while I was in there the Project they were after came in and I felt that annoying nagging urge to help him... So, I let their target get away and during the chaos they managed to grab me and dragged me home.” Shrugging, it was just another thing that happened, and something that put insight on his abilities he never realized he had, knew there was something hinky with the fact he had these random feelings and intrusive thoughts that usually lead to absolute chaos. Still hated his compared to what Martin got, always was jealous of his-

“What project did you save?” He couldn’t stop his grin at that, gripping the steering wheel while shifting in his seat.

“Incubus One.” A bitter tone in his voice. He could feel Svlad leaning in again.

“Really? You met Martin that young?" Oh, he had no  _idea,_ knew Martin since he was born. He couldn't stop laughing at the thought while keeping an eye on the road.

“You know... Blackwing actually thought I was normal,  _at first_.” And then it was off to testing after accidentally slipping up and saying he followed a feeling rather than just going with their bullshit theory of him helping Martin for personal reasons. “Funny enough, Martin was also the first project I hunted down too when I joined Blackwing.” He couldn’t stop his giggle from that, was such a great day to find Martin again who honestly looked surprised to see him before he brought the man home. Was a nice hard fight too seeing as he didn’t really want to go when he realized what exactly was happening. The man’s anger and betrayal was so beautiful to see, listening to him trying to convince him not to because they were  _family_  or some annoying crap like that. Not like it mattered they never particularly got along, even as kids.

“How old were you when you became an Agent?” Now clearly interested to hear more about his life, which made Priest a little suspicious.

“Twenty one.” He glanced at the boy who leaned his head against his seat.

"How did that work? Like; 'Hey, sorry we abducted you and did terrible experiments on you but do you want to do this to other people instead?'" Priest grinned at that while shifting in his spot.

"Kind of..." He knew Svlad wanted more detail so he just sighed. "I was brought in to a room where they chained me to a table and Scott and Supervisor Kinsley came in. Scott attempted to talk Kinsley out of it, but he laid out my file in front of me, talked to me about my attempt at the police academy, how I had applied to other places as well, FBI, CIA, all those things and passed pretty much everything but the Psychological tests. And then offered me a job." He could feel the boy leaning closer to him, he glanced back to see Svlad thinking it over as he looked back to the road.

"So... he knew you were unstable before you took the job?"

"That's what he was looking for, what he was after. If my name showed up in log books ethics were not a priority. Kinsley knew what he was getting into when he hired me, Scott's bleeding heart couldn't take it, lot on infighting on the choice of me being an Agent. Honestly, I'm sure Scott knew Wilson would like how I handled everything so he made sure to keep me out of the picture for as long as he could. Otherwise I probably would have picked you up at the Ridgely." Once more silence fell over the car, Svlad was leaning back, probably unsure what to say to that. Or imagining how things would be if Priest killed Todd early enough before he got attached... Wouldn't that just be something-

“Did you ever want to leave and go home?” He kept his eyes on the road as he pulled off to go through the fence that opened for them.

“Really no point in wanting to, nothing really to go back to. My career of choice fell through before I was taken and nowhere else I wanted to work would hire me.  _Suppose_  I could have eventually made the right connections to get into private military work, but why would I turn down such a beautiful opportunity laid out for me? Besides at that point the job offer was more of a ‘join us or be sedated for the rest of your life’ type of thing and that really didn’t sound like fun.” He shrugged, which seeing that with the more dangerous projects, he was really glad he managed to dodge that bullet.

“What was your color ranking?” Asked in a whisper as he pulled into his parking spot in the garage. Clicking his tongue before turning in his seat to look at the boy after he shut off the car.

“Why don’t you take a guess.”

“Part of me wants to say Blue, but your abilities aren’t that dangerous to other people... Well... I guess that depends on what project you're assisting. But either way, you as a person are  _very_  dangerous. So… red?”

“And you said you didn’t have skills to be an agent.” Noticing the way the boy’s eyes lit up from the compliment before he looked offended from really paying attention to what he said.

“I am not going to be an Agent, Mr. Priest.” He giggled from his statement while opening his door before walking around to open Svlad’s. Watching the boy get out before closing the door, taking the boy by the hand as he lead him out of the garage before heading down the halls to take him back to his room. “How’d you catch that thing by the way? And you called it a man-eating monster?”

“Well, in theory it’s a man-eating monster. Don’t actually know if it ate the missing agents but it’s the most likely story. See for a while, random agents went missing, we’d find puddles of blood or it just sprayed everywhere but no sign of them. That’s why there were more armed guards recently.”

“That’s… terrifying.”

“As for hunting it,” he scanned them into Svlad’s room, walking in and listening to the doors close behind him. “I followed it around on the cameras from when it got from the portal till today. Which took a while at first, definitely saw missing agents enter rooms and never leave but the creature did." Which he supposed he should have told Ken, but he didn't because he didn't want to waste time with it. He just wanted to find the damn thing and capture it. "Anyway, I followed its trail to a supply room that didn’t get much use, I grabbed the net gun found it hiding in the dark and trapped it.”

“You confronted it in the dark?” Actually sounded in awe from that.

“Not like you can  _see_ it in the light anyway.” Priest shrugged watching how the boy just rubbed his face. “It was a lot faster than I expected considering its size and weight.” He could see the boy shudder, made him wonder if he was thinking back to the dream it almost caught him in. “Wonder if the scientists found a way to make it visible…” Staring off to the side and listening to the boy groan.

“I’m perfectly okay  _not_ knowing what it looks like.” He started to walked over to the boy, watching how his demeanor began to change from relaxed to tense. Could see him step back to put some distance between them. “Mr. Priest-“

“You know, Svlad, been thinking about your punishment.” He watched the way tears built in his eyes. “Since I’m such a… how did you put it? Terrible, abhorrent, piece of work-“

“I’m sorry." Of course he was, he watched as the boy shifted, mouth opening like he was going to explain himself. Like he could explain away why he shouldn't get in trouble for that. "I was mad-“ He cupped the boy’s face pulling him closer. “I didn’t-“

“You meant every word, don’t lie to me, or I’ll have to punish you for that too.” He moved his hands to the boy’s chest and shoved him, watching him fall on the bed as he stepped away.

“Please don’t leave me.” Priest watched as the boy was already off the bed and on his knees in front of him. Grabbing and clinging to his shirt, so desperate for him to stay, it was kind of adorable in all honesty. How needy he was, he moved his hand to pet his hair, watching him lean forwards to rest his forehead on his hip again as he just cried helplessly below him.

“Why shouldn’t I just leave you to rot until-“ he cut himself off when he felt it. That pull, a touch that wasn’t there and thoughts that intruded his skull with  _dire_ importance to the point it was making him  _itch_ _._  He didn’t even notice Svlad was begging and pleading felt like his head was under water as a voice perceived as his own continue its repetitive nagging thought.  _Get a gun._ Painting an unspoken map in his head as he felt compelled to follow it, like he  _needed_  to follow it. He turned his head to look to the door that lead out of Svlad's room, that thought continuing in his head.  _Get a gun_. He turned on his heel, could hear Svlad faintly as he walked to the door scanning it open. Fingers twitching with the need of security to lock the boy in, but that nagging feeling was telling him not to, was telling him to leave it open, to let the boy out before more urgently telling him to go. So, he looked away from the lock and just kept walking, giggling as he followed that feeling in intense curiosity. Wondering what he needed the gun for, wondering why he needed to go to the basement. He could feel his adrenaline rising, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest with growing excitement. He glanced back to see Svlad following him in curiosity as he stopped to scan open a hidden weapon compartment, fingers twitching as he grabbed a machine gun. Closing it as he continued deeper into the halls, he was checking the gun and the clip to make sure it was properly armed.

“What are you going to do with that?” He ignored the boy, not paying attention to him as he scanned his access to an elevator. Watching it open he walked in and looked to Svlad who joined him. "Mr. Priest... do you have a feeling?" He scanned his access again as he pressed the –B button. Watching the doors close and blinking when Svlad turned to give him his full attention. "Mr. Priest."

"Yeah, Svlad... I have a feeling." He finally answered, watching the numbers count down before opening, he went back to walking through the halls, glancing at random signs to where he was going. Just walking until he stopped in front of a door glancing  over when Svlad stood next to him. 

“What’s this place?” He looked back ahead, head tilting as he heard a crunching and squishing noise from the other side of the door. A familiar sound of bones breaking and flesh being torn to shreds. He scanned his card, raising his gun as the door opened and he aimed into the darkness. The lights here weren’t  _off_ they were shattered, destroyed by whatever was inside. He walked forwards, listening to the glass under his feet crunch and break, giving away his position. But he didn't care seeing as the noise didn’t bother to stop. He didn't check to see if Svlad was following him either as he took aim in the dark. Becoming engulfed in it as his eyes worked on focusing, trying to make out whatever was in the room other than boxes and supply crates that toward over him. The crunching stopped and he could hear a wheezing take its place and he could feel something staring at him. Knew something was right there but he waited, because that’s what that feeling was telling him to do. And he let whatever it was get closer, listening to the wheezing till he could feel it's hot breath on his skin. Smelling the stench of rot and death from it as he opened fire, giggling as it screamed and he walked towards whatever he was spraying with bullets until he heard it thump on the floor. He stood there with the empty machine gun, lowering it before poking at the mass on the floor, head turning when the room became flooded with lights from flashlights attached to guns. Agents moving in and aiming from Priest and Svlad to the bloody mess on the ground. Priest moved his hand to his headset while running his tongue along his bottom lip.

“Priest to command.”

_—“This is command.”_

“Ken… those scientists didn’t let our little invisible friend out did they?” He mused while watching how the mass on the ground slowly started to gain color, looked fleshy and twisted as it’s shape slowly became more and more visible causing a grin to come across his face as he heard Svlad gasp. The other agents slowly moving in as Priest looked to the large gaping mouth that went down from what he assumed was a head to the middle of its torso. Teeth stained and yellow and sharp and jagged with multiple rows that made its gaping mouth look full. It honestly looked like something out of a bad horror movie he would watch in boredom.

_—“No… why?”_

“Apparently more than one came through the portal.” He was giggling while dropping the empty gun. That feeling that had consumed him slowly slipping away, making everything feel  _content_  and right. He looked to Svlad who was covering his mouth and staring at the monster with wide eyes. “It’s dead now.” He could see the half-eaten Agent laying under the creature that was gaining more of a form. Had elongated limbs and multiple of that in all different shapes and sizes almost looking like they were just lazily thrown on. It’s legs were twisted and misshapen making him understand now why it was so clumsy when it moved. “And it ate another Agent.” He mused before walking over to Svlad, grabbing him by the bicep and leading him out of the room. He muted the headset and tilted his head. “That nagging feeling tell you to follow me?” Curious now he noticed Svlad look from the room before looking to him.

“No. No, Mr. Priest, it… it wants me to go somewhere else. I just… I didn’t want to get in trouble-“ So it  _did_  want him to let the boy out. So he could try to escape, wasn't that just great?

“Lead the way.” He let go of him, curious if he should grab another weapon, just in case he whistled at one of the agents and held his hand out. Taking their gun as he pulled the headset out of his ear. Not really in the mood to listen to Ken as he followed Svlad down the halls. Letting them back up the elevator, Priest honestly felt a little on high alert, wondering how many made it through. Just absolutely curious how many more monsters were roaming the halls waiting for unsuspecting victims. Was good to know now though that they were just able to camouflage and it wasn’t that they were  _actually_ invisible. That made them all the more interesting to him, he couldn’t stop his smile as he followed after Svlad who was fidgeting while looking around them.

“You…” the boy trailed off like he wasn’t sure what to say. “You were told to leave my door open?”

“Didn’t feel right closing it.” Priest stated flatly while glancing at him, looking around the halls with a budding curiosity as Svlad actually lead them towards the garage.

“And if this feeling, if it wants me to leave?” Priest opened the garage for them, looking to Svlad who stopped to look back at him. “Will we?” He lowered his gun looking to the Helicopter that was sitting on the lowered helipad that Svlad kept eyeing.

“Where is it that you need to go?” He watched the boy shift in his spot, watching his eyes drop to the ground as he slowly motioned to the helicopter.

“Manhattan.” He never told Svlad that’s where Aodhan was arrested, unless he read it on the board at Scott’s. He could be lying seeing as that job was also in a week, actually from the look on his face and from how he was trying to avoid eye contact he was sure the boy was lying to him.

“You still have a week before your job.” Priest moved to grab his arm, watching how Svlad actually stepped away from him. A look of surprise on the boy’s face like he didn’t realize what he was doing.

“Mr. Priest, you want me to be honest with my feelings, they are definitely telling me to go to Manhattan." Liar, even if he made it this far from his feelings there was no way an agent would just happily fly him to New York. His feeling wanted something different from him, something in this area but not that. "I could have ran away while you were hunting  _you_  gave me that opportunity on a silver platter and I didn’t take it even though the pull here was  _so_  strong." He crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing on the boy as he looked him over, watching him practically squirm under his gaze because Svlad  _knew_ he was catching him in the lie. "Please, Mr. Priest." Begging this time, not asking or insisting changing his tactic because he knew Priest knew. "Something is wrong, and I don’t know what but I need to fix it.” He clicked his tongue watching Svlad look back to the Helicopter. “I need to fix it, just like you needed to hunt and kill that thing." Could use this though, give him an extra week of hunting, could enjoy looking for Incubus while they waited for Aodhan to contact them. "This is what you wanted from me right?” Priest couldn’t stop his giggle as he put the strap for the machine gun over himself, he could play along for his own personal gain. Pulling his headset back out before motioning to the door next to the garage.

“I guess we should pack some clothes.” He watched the way Svlad's face lit up as he looked from the floor to him. Like he was actually surprised Priest was going along with it, just causing Priest's grin to grow. So quick to give away he was lying it was honestly adorable. Putting the headset back in his ear before unmuting it. “Hey, Ken, Svlad got a job, we’re going to New York. Send a pilot to the garage.”

_—“Mr. Priest, maybe you’re needed here for whatever these things-“_

“What, want to send him alone?” Sounding amused, there was a long pause and annoyed sigh on the other line. “Look, it’s camouflage not invisibility, use heat sensors for these things.” Priest moved his hand to grab Svlad’s, leading him through the door as Priest grabbed a duffle bag heading over to where Svlad’s clothes were and starting to load them in. Noticing the boy smiling fondly while touching that jacket he looked surprised to see earlier. “I’ll keep you updated on the case.”

“Mr. Priest, can I take this one?” Pulling the jacket off the rack, Priest looked at the black leather jacket with green accents for a second before smiling to the boy. Pulling his headset back out before muting it again.

“Do still have to punish you for not killing Scott.” He took it out of the boy’s hands and hung it back up. “So... no.” He could see the boy frown from that as he continued to pack the boy’s things. Picking up the duffle bag, walking further down the rows and glancing back to see what looked like Svlad actually  _talking_  to the jacket. “Svlad.” The boy jumped before quickly walking after him.

“Sorry, coming.” He squinted at the boy before looking back to the jacket, head tilting from a sudden nagging urge to take it. He grit his teeth before dropping the duffle bag, looking to Svlad who looked at him like a kicked puppy. He glanced towards the Jacket before looking back at him.

"Go grab it, if you behave I'll let you wear it while we're in New York." The boy practically lit up from that while rushing back over to grab the jacket before coming back. Priest grabbed it and tossed it in the bag before picking it back up and continuing down the rows of clothes. Stopping in front of the selection he had for himself for days he just had to pack and go and didn't have time to stop by his room. He grabbed them at random, not really caring too much about what he wore before zipping the bag up and throwing it over his shoulder. He led the boy down a different aisle off to the side, pulling the duffle bag off his shoulder and giving it to Svlad as he unlocked a sliding wall that lifted to reveal weaponry. He could see Svlad staring at it in awe as Priest grabbed a suitcase. Setting it down on a table and opening it before loading it up with a handful of back up weapons before closing and locking everything back up and taking the boy to the garage and towards his SUV. Loading everything in he looked to the boy and motioned to the front. "Get in."

"Mr. Priest... we're really not driving from  _Nevada_  to  _New York,_  are we?" Sounded mortified at the thought making Priest just laugh as he motioned to the military helicopter where the back was opening up.

"No, Svlad, I am taking my car though." Svlad looked from him towards the helicopter and sighed before climbing in the SUV, Priest was already getting in the driver's seat. Starting it up and heading towards the chopper only to stop when Ken actually stepped out in front of the SUV. The man standing there with his hands behind his back and an annoyed look on his face, Priest drummed his fingers on the steering wheel while staring at him.

"Uh-oh, trouble in paradise." Svlad stated sarcastically which Priest couldn't stop from giggling about. Not actually expecting that from him. 

"Stay here." He mused before he threw the SUV in park and got out. Leaving the door open and giving the boy a warning look before walking over to Ken, standing in front of him and crossing his arms over his chest as he looked the man over. "What, Ken? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Motioning to the helicopter before looking back to the man's face. He could see he was calculating something, thinking about it while glancing towards the door that lead back into Blackwing before looking back at him.

"Does he really have a case, or are you just making him believe he does so you can go hunt for Incubus and Slaugh?" Priest glared at the man while dropping his hands to his side, leaning in as a smile finally pulled across his face.

"Although that sounds like something I would do, he actually does have a case, remember how I told you I got a warnin'?" He arched a brow, watching how Ken looked at him with intrigue now. "Well, caller also gave Svlad a job, here's the fun part, they never said where the job was. While I was killin' that  _thing_  down in the basement, you're welcome by the way, he was getting the feeling he needed to go to New York. So, we're going." Ken took in a deep breath before letting his hands fall to his side, even peeked around him to look at Svlad. He stood up straight, glancing back as well to make sure the boy wasn't up to anything.

"Who was the caller?" Priest crossed his hands behind his back while looking back to him, excitement fueling him now as he grinned.

"Aodhan Murphey himself." He watched how Ken immediately looked back at him with a look akin to  _anger_.

"Slaugh  _contacted_  you and you neglected to mention it to me?" Voice hushed as he stared up at him. Priest ran his tongue over his bottom teeth before biting it and giving a little giggle. "Mr. Priest, we could have tracked him-"

"You want them to do their jobs, don't you? That's what you keep tellin' me, why should I interfere with Aid's when it eventually would lead to Svlad's?" He could see Ken getting more annoyed by that statement. "Oh, not fun when you have someone you can't track through your little hacking business, huh? Wanted to find another way to keep an eye on him? Sorry to  _disrupt_  your little fantasy. But from the number on my phone and the way he spoke about it seemed like a burner, we wouldn't get shit out of it and Aodhan's smart enough to blow that phone to high hell if it means we can't track him. Doubt he wants to come back here to be sedated for the rest of his life."

"It's different this time."

"He don't know that. Besides, he talked to Svlad not me, when I first answered he hung up. Now, Ken, are you going to let us do our job, or are you goin' to continue to stand in the way." Priest shifted watching the way Ken was looking at him before Ken held up a grenade with Abaddon's symbol on it.

"I want you to bring Slaugh back here, even if it does mean we will have to keep him under." Priest clicked his tongue while taking the grenade from him and looking it over with a grin. "Bring back Incubus and Miss Brotzman as well, and I want  _all_  of Incubus, I won't have a repeat of what happened with you trying to kill Jacob." Priest rolled his eyes at that earning a glare from the man. "I'm serious, Mr. Priest. Your rivalry and feelings towards your brother can be put on hold long enough for you to do your job."

"Incubus number four is a mistake that needs to be eliminated, I have told Blackwing that before, and I will say it again. He's the reason the rest of Incubus got even more  _unstable_  and I know them well enough to know they will do anythin' to protect that kid even if that means killin every Agent in this place. Just cause Martin spent sixteen years stalkin' Svlad so they had another one of us to feed on, don't mean they won't use their powers ta kill people. Or need I remind you that Martin almost killed Hugo before I saved his dumb ass. Another thin' you should thank me for, because I saved your future job."

"And I will let you keep yours if you don't kill Jacob." He bit his tongue on that one before smiling like the devil as he leaned in.

"Ken, did you just  _threaten_  me?"

"Mr. Priest," he watched as the man gave him a smile, a patient one as he moved to interlace his fingers in front of him. Calculating, and cool, so calm as he just looked up at him. "You and I have an  _understanding_ with one another about how valuable we are to each-other's success. You bring me the other projects, and you get to kill however many people you want so long as the rooms in here fill up. You train Svlad for me so I can use him for his greater purpose, and you get a nice  _toy_  and something to play with. But don't think for a second that I will let you do what Hugo let you do. Your insubordination comes in handy  _at times_ , but I won't tolerate that level of it. So, when I tell you to bring me Project Incubus, I expect you to come home with all  _four_ of them. Their newest addition? Sure, go ahead and kill her. But Jacob and Miss Brotzman? They better still have a  _pulse_  when they get here." Priest was watching him, listening to his words as he kept his hands crossed behind his back, slowly starting to giggle as he finally moved a hand to rub his chin.

"A pulse huh?" Ken just smiled, a knowing smile, Priest tapped his foot before glancing back at the SUV. "I can work with that." That freed him to at least hurt them for fun, so long as they were still alive, but freed his decision of what condition they would be in when they came home.

"I'm glad we still have an understanding, Mr. Priest." Priest just gave a small 'uh-huh.'

"And uhh, hey, Ken?" He moved fast, already turning as he punched the man across the face and watched him hit the ground, ignoring the agents who rather quickly aimed guns at him. He slowly licked the blood off his knuckles as he crouched down next to the man who looked dazed in all honesty. "Don't threaten me again." Ken was holding his face where he punched him, a look of anger slowly crossing it now that he was more aware of what actually just happened. He stood up and held a hand out for the man, watching as Ken slowly took it and Priest helped him up to his feet. "Hope we still have that understanding." He grinned as he waited for the man to tell the agents to stand down so he could walk towards the SUV preferably without being shot at. An agent slowly walked over to hand Ken a rag for his bleeding nose, the man was silent as he took the rag handed to him. Free hand moving to get the agents to lower their guns, Ken just kept his eyes on him and Priest waited for whatever the immediate repercussions were going to be for hitting him especially in front of other people.

"Priest." Dropping his preferred title causing a grin to cross his face. "This isn't over just because I'm letting you go."

"Oh, I'm wildly aware." He took a step back, watching the man eye him as he moved towards the SUV. "I'm sure you'll have somethin' nice plotted out for me by the time I get back." Climbing in the SUV he slammed the door shut and waited, watching the way Ken finally stepped aside as Priest drove the vehicle onto the helicopter.

"You..." He could see that Svlad was trying to hide his smile, doing everything in his power not to actually laugh by whatever it was he was about to say. "You just..." He looked over to him, seeing the boy take in a deep breath, sucking on his bottom lip to calm himself down before promptly clearing his throat and turning fully to face him. "You just  _punched_  your boyfriend in the face." Priest rolled his eyes while turning off the SUV while the other agents locked it into place.

"Svlad... I told you he's not my boyfriend-"

"But he _is_  your boss!" Now seeing the unspoken seriousness of this situation. Svlad was looking at him before looking back towards where Ken was as the Helicopter closed. Priest glanced in the rearview where he could see Ken staring at them with that calculating look that perked his interest. "Aren't you scared of what he's going to do to you-"

"I'm sure it will be annoying and inconvenient." Brushing it off, however he wasn't actually sure, given the fact Ken actually was smart enough to play mind games with people. That he would know what to go after and do to make him hitting the man something Priest might actually not contemplate in the future. Then again, Ken needed him, and he was sure the man wouldn't do anything too drastic to make Priest think about changing his mind on keeping Ken around. "But he knows I'm the only thing keepin him alive, so there's that fun fact for him to take into consideration." He opened the SUV and shut it behind him as he stood in the front of it and waited for Svlad, who clambered out and joined him as he walked to the seated area to sit down as the helipad raised so they could take off.

"I... You're insane, you know that?" He had a list full of documents denying him jobs saying that. So... he  _supposed_ it could be true, he just started to giggle which caused Svlad to just sigh and rub his face. "With what he was saying..." Made Priest wonder how much the boy could hear of their conversation. "You're both just using one another?" He asked while tilting his head, Priest just smiled at that while looking over to the boy.

"Yeah, Ken will continue to be my boss," he moved and crossed his ankle over his knee as he pulled out his phone, "as long as he stays useful to me. And I'm sure he has it in his head, that I will continue to work under him, until I'm no longer useful to him. But with how much the Universe is trying to kill him I'm sure he won't get rid of me anytime soon." He stated while looking from his phone to Svlad and back again. "Besides, right now I'm fine with him as my boss seeing as he happens to cater to my, uh,  _unethical_  side."

"Your sadism." Svlad stated bluntly causing a giggle to escape Priest's mouth as he loaded up a game on his phone. Getting the daily reward before playing around with it for a while, "What do you think he's going to do to you?" Svlad asked in a small whisper, Priest slowly looked from his phone over to Svlad. If he didn't know any better he would say the boy was actually worried about it. He just shrugged while looking back to his phone.

"Guess it really depends on how well I do at capturing Aodhan, Project Incubus, and Miss Brotzman."

"But that's not our job-"

"That's not  _your_ job. But, that is indeed  _my_  job." He stated while closing out of the game and slipping his phone back in his pocket. He leaned forwards to look at Svlad watching him lean back in the seat before starting to chew on his thumb nail. He could see the boy looking to the SUV with a small frown on his face, watching him shift a bit before leaning forwards again. "What?"

"What did Ken mean by mentioning your brother?" So, he heard a lot of the conversation then. Priest leaned back in his seat, smile crossing his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know, when they caught me, they asked me if I was just helping my brother." He could see the look on the boy's face. The absolute shock as he dropped his hands from his mouth, "which is when I told them I was actually following a feeling. That I could careless that Martin and I were related... I will say it comes with its perks though. You see, Project Incubus, when they feed off me it hurts them. Not in the moment, nah, in the moment they're riding the high of whatever emotion I feel at the time. But after? Ohhh, it makes em sick to their stomach. Only feed off me if it's a last resort and they know they can get out before the side effect kicks in." Which really made him wonder how Jacob was doing after he and Amanda got to Wendimoor. How  _badly_  he was hurting from his broken fingers and feeding off him.

"How... how does it hurt them?"

"Like a hangover is what it seems like." He shrugged, it was something they had learned while they were trying to protect Jacob. Martin had never seemed to even think about feeding off him till that day, being starved, just wanting something. And oh, did they pay for it later, scientist actually wanted to do a test on that, to see if any of the other projects did the same thing to them, but Riggin's wouldn't have it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest and Bosco have a fun helicopter ride. Svlad brings up a good plan on how to enjoy New York which leads to interesting things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** : Osmund Priest. Dirk Gently. Hugo Friedkin   
> **Warnings** : Abuse. Forced Stripping. Panic Attack. Masturbation (small fantasy involving Dirk for this). Priest’s POV.   
> **Note** : Look at that. Priest finally 100% is imagining fun things with the sad boy.

The flight to New York would be long, Priest knew that and prepared by spending the first half of the flight looking up information on Project Incubus. Svlad had been looking around the helicopter, asking him questions he would randomly answer, not fully paying attention to them before the boy ended up sitting back down on the seat. Eventually he laid down and slowly inched closer to him. Priest just watched him in amusement until the boy finally ended up falling asleep on him. Cozying up so his head was resting on his thigh and using it as a pillow as he slept rather soundly. His attention randomly pulling to the boy anytime he would start nuzzling his cheek against his thigh, hand resting on it next to his face. He blinked a few times as he shifted from the little sparks it was sending up to his groin given he was still worked up after killing that thing. Feeling a little hypersensitive to every twitch of the boy's hand in his sleep. He shifted trying to get it to stop but that just caused Svlad to nuzzle his cheek into him more he grunted while moving his hand to the boy's head. Slowly shoving him off his lap he watched as he fell to the floor with a surprised yelp. Instantly waking up mid fall and flailing before unceremoniously hitting the floor. He watched how the boy sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before promptly glaring at him.

"What was that for?" He supposed admitting that the boy was unintentionally turning him on probably wouldn't go over well. As amusing as it would be to see if the boy would get flustered like he did when he thought he changed his body wash. But he didn't want it to backfire and the boy to be disgusted and not want to touch him or cozy up to him anymore. So he shrugged while slouching back in his seat, not even looking at the boy as he smiled.

"I think you've rested enough." He stated flatly, uncrossing his leg while getting up to stretch given he was bored now. The flight was taking too long for his taste, he could see the boy trying to get up out of the corner of his eye and he slowly looked at him. Eyes narrowing on him, "Ah, I never said you could move." He watched how the boy just sat there, looking from the floor of the helicopter up to him with obviously tired eyes. "It also occurs to me, we need to change, our clothes still have Scott's blood on them." He could see the boy slowly touching his shirt where the dry blood was lingering, hidden by the fact his shirt was black.

"O-oh-"

"Bosco, watch the kid for a moment." He could see Svlad going tense as one of the agents that was in the back of the helicopter with them stepped forwards. 

"What are-" Svlad was turning to look at him and even tried to scramble up to his feet only to be grabbed by his collar and shoved into the floor face first. "Hey!"

"You got it, Sir." Sounded amused was even temporarily releasing the collar to stand up straight and keep the boy down by pressing his boot into his back.

"O-ow, get... get off of me!" Priest could see the boy trying to get out from under the man's weight as he walked over to the SUV and opened the hatch to grab the bag that had their clothes. He drummed his fingers on the duffle bag before unzipping it, shifting things around as he pulled out new clothes for himself first. "Mr. Priest!" He glanced around the SUV to see Svlad had managed to move, the boy trying to head towards him as Bosco yanked on his collar and kept shoving him down on his knees every time he tried to get up. "I-"

"Shh, Svlad, you are still in trouble for lying to me." He mused out the words, he could see the boy going tense and fighting against Bosco harder.

"I didn't... I didn't lie-"

"I know you don't actually have to go to New York yet, Boy. Your little lie was just something I could use, so I did." He announced while pulling off his shirt, sliding on the Mexican Funeral shirt he stole from Todd. He looked at his pants to make sure there wasn't blood on them before grabbing the clothes he had chosen for Svlad. Walking over he dropped them in front of the boy who was staring up at him with wide eyes, tears starting to build as he realized what shirt he was wearing. "But I don't want you to think you can go an' get away with lying to me." He crouched down in front of him, smiling as Bosco shoved Svlad forwards so he was on his hands and knees. "Get undressed." He told him while standing up straight, Svlad just hung his head before sitting up to pull his shirt off.

"Look at those." Bosco whistled grabbing Svlad by the collar again and roughly pulled the boy up higher on his knees so he missed the opportunity to grab the singlet that was set out for him.

"Hey-" He watched as the boy grabbed the collar, coughing as it dug into his throat from Bosco pulling on it. Choking him and causing a pretty look of panic on the boy's face. Svlad tried to get away though, squirming and struggling, even turning to try and shove Bosco away when the man began to touch the scars on his back. Playing with the lingering scabs in the deeper wounds that hadn't healed together properly.

"They're beautiful." Admiring them, Priest watched how tears were instantly falling from Svlad's eyes at the comment as Bosco tugged on the collar harder, almost dragging the boy up to his feet. "You sure he can't just stay like this the whole ride?" Svlad was coughing and wheezing when Bosco shoved him forwards again. Priest just watched as the boy gripped the clothes he was given sitting up with the singlet, knowing he was going to put it on. And what a good punishment that would be? Denying him the dignity in front of the man Svlad obviously loathed. Priest moved to kick Svlad in the shoulder, watching him fall backwards with a yelp only to be stopped from falling all the way thanks to him crashing into Bosco's legs.

"I said get undressed, didn't tell you to put those on yet." He informed, watching the boy give him begging eyes as he pushed away from Bosco, inching closer to him.

"Please, Mr. Priest." Sniffling as he tried so hard not to cry. "I'm sorry I lied to you-"

"Not yet you're not." He stated leaning in as a larger grin took over his face. "And Svlad, darlin', if you don't listen, I'm going to deprive you of every sense. Blind fold you, put you in those headphones that get rid of all outside stimulus, gag you so you can't even talk."

"No, please-"

"Leave you tied up in the hotel room so you can't even move." He was shaking his head as he held the singlet and trembled from the threat. "And  _maybe_ , I'll leave you alone with Bosco, so he can watch you and do whatever he wants to you until you get that call to start your job." Bosco was laughing now, he watched Svlad flinch as Bosco grabbed him roughly by the hair and tugged his head up.

"I bet you and I can have a lot of fun."

"N-no-"

"You'll look so pretty all tied up and bruised for Priest to come home to. Won't even have to deal with that annoying voice of yours, and you'll be such a mess drooling all over yourself." It was a pretty mental image, Priest couldn't stop picturing the boy bound and gagged on the bed, blind to them. Wondered how sensitive to touch he would be from that, he took in a deep breath when he realized those little fantasies really weren't helping with the fact he was all worked up.

"Don't touch me-"

"Do you hear me, Svlad?" Priest asked, watching how the boy was glaring at Bosco before he looked up to him with tear-filled eyes. Couldn't help but notice the way they slowly glanced towards the SUV before he looked back up at him. Almost like he was waiting for something to happen.

"Yes. I... I understand." Surrendering when what he was waiting for didn't happen, he would have to talk to him about it later.

"Good, then get undressed." He watched the boy shift in his spot on the floor when Bosco released him, crying as he set the singlet down and moved to untie his boots and slowly pulled them off. Cautiously glancing up at him as he moved to stand to take off his pants, fingers struggling with the buttons from how much his hands were trembling, but he finally managed to get them undone and off. Pausing in his socks and his underwear before looking up to Priest, like he was hopeful that's all he had to take off. "Didn't tell you to stop." Svlad took in a shaky breath, head turning to eye Bosco who was admiring all the scars on his body as Svlad slowly pulled off his socks, letting them join the pile of clothes. He was more hesitant about taking his underwear off before he stood up straight and used his hands to cover himself as he looked away from the both of them. "Bosco, you wanted to see his scars, right?" He could feel Svlad looking at him but he didn't bother to look back at the boy as Bosco grinned and moved forwards. Svlad tried to step back only for Bosco to catch him by the arm, he watched as Bosco roughly shoved the boy against the wall of the helicopter. Fingers tangling in the net that was there for extraction teams to use to hook on to, as he kept Svlad's hand pinned above his head. Priest stepped around to watch as Bosco's free hand moved to touch the scars on the boy's body from when he stabbed him and threw knives at him. Svlad was in hysterics as the man continued to trace his fingers over scars, Svlad's free hand moving to try and shove Bosco off of him.

"Your puppy's put weight back on I see." Sounded amused, he could see the boy glaring at Bosco and even moving to try and kick Bosco back. "And even some muscle, finally giving him something to do, Boss?" Amused tone in his voice, he watched as Bosco moved to step on Svlad's feet, to keep him down. "And let's see, what was it you've been working on?" He watched as Bosco moved his hand down to Svlad's thigh, thumb running over Todd's name. "What's your name, puppy?" Musing the words out Priest watched as Svlad struggled, wincing from the pain of Bosco standing on his bare feet as he tried to shove him back almost desperately. He was crying again from the question, not wanting to answer, Bosco moved his hand to grab Svlad by the jaw and shoved him into the wall, leaning in and invading the boy's space. "I asked you a question." Priest watched as Svlad looked to him with begging eyes, Priest answered that by digging in his pocket for the remote to the collar. He could see Svlad panicking now, not wanting to give in to Bosco's taunts, but not wanting to get in trouble either.

"Svlad Cjelli." Bosco released him, stepping back and watching as Svlad fell to his knees on the floor, trembling and sobbing pathetically to himself.

"You  _can_ teach an old dog new tricks." Bosco stated sarcastically with a laugh while kicking Svlad over on his side.

"Can I please have my clothes, Mr. Priest?" He asked softly, rubbing his ribs which were beginning to bruise now from where Bosco had kicked him. Priest crouched down next to him, amused by how quickly Svlad came to his side, how almost eagerly he pressed into his hand when the man pet his hair. He could see Bosco standing behind Svlad to look at his wings and Priest slowly stood up. Giving a pleased hum when Svlad inched closer, when the boy looked to the shirt he was wearing and slowly touched the hem of it.

"I think you should let your shoulder breathe." He announced, slowly moving his hand out of the boy's hair and watching him move over to his clothes. Eagerly getting underwear and his brightly colored pants on while longingly staring at the shirt he left on the ground as he slid on a new pair of socks and his shoes. "Come here." He watched as the boy did as asked, grabbing him by the arm he forced him to turn around so he could look at his back, hand moving to peel the bandage off his shoulder as he looked to the staples still there. "These can come out now, Bosco, why don't you grab me my med kit." He could feel Svlad push his back into his hand as Bosco moved to go do as asked.

"Mr. Priest-"

"This is going to hurt if that's what you're going to ask, I'm not giving you any pain meds." He explained, hands moving to his shoulders as he squeezed them warningly. Svlad was quick to turn his head and look at him, fidgeting with his fingers as tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I lied to you-"

"What was your goal anyway?" He mused the question out, leaning forwards watching how the boy turned his head back to look ahead of himself. Priest slowly draped his arms over him, pulling the boy closer to his chest as he pressed his mouth against his ear. "Did you think I was just going to let you run around New York for a week before you were needed?" Mused the words out, he could feel the way Svlad's hand slowly moved to his wrists.

"I don't-"

"What did you really need? What did that feeling really want from you?" He could feel the boy trembling, making him wonder if he would actually tell him.

"I just... I feel it would be better to already be set up in New York-"

"I had to let you out of your room for a reason, stop lying to me." He snapped the words, watching him flinch as he glanced up to see Bosco coming back with the staple remover. Holding it out Priest reached passed Svlad to grab it.

"Mr. Priest-"

"Hold him for me." Svlad tried to move, actually moving like he was going to run only for Bosco to catch him and kick him in the back of the leg. Taking him down to his knees as he forced him down, Priest knelt down behind the boy, rubbing his skin around the staples before pressing the remover under one. Forcing the staple apart he listened to the cry in pain as he pulled it out of his skin. Watching as Svlad squirmed and tried to wiggle away only for Bosco to put more weight on him and shove him down more into the floor. "Just answer my question, Svlad, and I'll be nicer." He mused the words out while stabbing the remover under the next staple, listening to the boy give a pained whimper as he ripped the staple open and out of his skin. Watching the little beads of blood that built up from how harshly he was removing them.

"Ow! Please, please Mr. Priest, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied. But... But it got you where you wanted to go. Isn't that good? Didn't I do something good?" He watched how the boy turned to look up at him. Tears streaming down his face and eyes hopeful making Priest grunt as he shoved him more into the floor.

"Just tell me, what you really needed-"

"I don't know! I don't know, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mr. Priest. I ignored it to follow you, I'm not sure what it wanted. But I figured maybe if we went to New York early something would happen and-"

"Shh." He moved his hand to the back of his head, shoving him face first into the floor as he leaned over him, hand moving to remove another staple as Bosco just watched in amusement. "You lied to me so you wouldn't get locked up in your room again."

"You... you let me out- ow!" He watched him grab at the ground when he pulled the staple out without unbending it. Listening to him sob into floor as he trembled under him. "You let me out for... for a reason... maybe going to New York was the reason... So, you could hunt... I bring people to where they need to be even if I don't agree with it." He sounded broken, he stopped crying and was just lying there. Staring off to the side with a broken look in his eyes. "Even if it's not always how I intend things to go..." He added with a blank expression, Priest slowly tapped the staple remover against the remaining staples before sitting back up. Staying silent and thinking over the answer as he worked on slowly removing the others. He wasn't particularly being nice about it, but he wasn't being mean either. Just getting a random flinch and whimper from the boy who eventually hid his face in his arm. Priest sat up when it was done, glancing at Bosco who handed him what he needed to clean and dress the wound.

"Icarus isn't as fun anymore." Bosco mused the words out, Priest watched how quickly Svlad glared at the man while shoving himself up on his knees.

"Oh, I'm  _sorry_  is it inconvenient to you that I don't want to get in trouble to entertain you!?" Snapping the words at him while huffing and actually getting up. Priest was grinning as Svlad brushed himself off with a small grumble. "Allow me to just misbehave just for you so we can all have a good time of you guys beating the shit out of me." Stating it snidely as he walked over to where the bench was and promptly sat himself down while crossing his arms over his chest. Bosco was just grinning and Priest stood up handing the trash he didn't want to one of the other Agents before turning his attention to Bosco and Svlad.

"Oh, guess you are still mouthy." Teasing tone in his voice.

"Why don't you just leave me alone. Surely you have something better to do than antagonize me." Snapping the words and getting a laugh from Bosco who was getting closer to him.

"You know I'm curious, how was dying by the way? Heard all about how Mason and Mr. Priest drowned you-"

"If you want to know what dying is like so badly I'm sure it will be easy to find someone who wants to kill you." Priest couldn't stop his grin from how  _dark_  Svlad's tone was with that. He watched as Bosco grabbed for the boy who quickly scrambled to the side, getting up and more or less hiding behind him. Peeking around to Bosco who was slowly approaching with a look between annoyed and amused.

"Maybe we need to cut out it's tongue-"

"I'm not boring  _enough_ for you apparently." Svlad grumbled from behind him. Priest couldn't stop his small little giggle as he turned his head to look at Svlad, hand moving to grab him by the shoulders as he slowly guided the boy to stand in front of him. Arms moving to wrap around his shoulders as he leaned forwards so his mouth was by the boy's ear again. He could feel the boy tense up from under his weight as Priest slowly looked up to Bosco.

"I told you I like the boy's snark." He moved his hand up to the boy's jaw, grabbing it before running his thumb over his bottom lip. "So, he gets to keep his tongue." Dropping his hand from the boy's mouth and noticing the way Bosco was watching, head tilted and a grin slowly crossing his face.

"For the snark, huh?" He sounded so amused, and Priest couldn't stop his grin knowing what he was implying for that as Svlad eventually ducked down to try and get out of his grasp. Only to just end up sitting on the floor in front of him. Priest moved his hand to pet the boy's hair, amused by how Svlad pressed his back into his legs when Bosco took a step forward.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked in an accusatory tone causing Priest to laugh as he continued to run his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Don't tell me you're not even keeping your master happy after getting him all worked up from nuzzling into his thigh like that." The tone had Svlad going ridged causing Priest to giggle when Svlad actually pulled away from him and looked up in both shock and embarrassment. Could easily see the boy glancing at his crotch before looking away, face a nice deep shade of red as he shifted in his spot.

"I am  _not_ doing  _that_ with  _him_ of all people... Besides, I thought that was your job." Snapping the second part at Bosco which caused Priest let out a  _Ha_  as Svlad actually received an eye roll from Bosco who was crossing his arms over his chest.

"That what you want, Svlad?" Priest grinned when the man walked over to him from that question, Priest dropped his arms to the side as Bosco stood in front of him with a sly smile. He tilted his head in interest, hands moving to Bosco's shoulders when the little shit actually grabbed him a little roughly through his jeans. He gave a small pleased noise noticing Bosco watching Svlad for his reaction causing Priest to be curious and look over to Svlad who was looking away with a deep blush on his face. Eyes randomly flickering over to see if the display was still happening. "Want to watch how to properly please your master?" Priest moved his hands and grabbed Bosco by the shoulders as he pushed Bosco back some with a small sigh of frustration given that did nothing to help the fact he was incredibly worked up at the moment.

"Now's not really the time for that, Bosco, maybe later." He stepped away from him before walking over and picking the singlet, shirt, and tie off the floor. He could see Svlad eyeing him as he slowly got up and moved back to his side. Priest handed the singlet over and watched how Svlad quickly put it on, shirt going on next. He couldn't help but admired how nicely it fit him now, even a little tight on the arms from the muscle he was making the boy put on with his exercise regimen. He put the tie around him as Svlad worked on tucking his shirt in, sliding it under the collar of his shirt as he tied and pulled the knot into place. Straightening out his tie and watching the way Svlad kept his head turned to the side obviously too embarrassed to look at him from the exchange that occurred. "Go sit down." He watched as Svlad hurried over to where he was sleeping not that long ago and sat down.

"Aw, did I embarrass the poor thing?" Bosco mused out while shifting in his stance. Svlad just glared at him from the statement while looking away.

"No." He stated stubbornly despite the fact it was obvious he did, Priest motioned at Bosco watching as the man took things back to the SUV to replace in the med kit as Priest walked over and sat back down. Pulling out his phone to check on more of the games he had. He could feel the boy shifting on the bench before he turned to look with him with obvious worry as the hatch to the SUV could be heard closing. "Mr. Priest."

"Yes, Svlad?" He asked boredly while collecting more daily rewards from his games.

"He's not going to like... stay with us the  _whole_ time, is he?" Bosco was laughing while turning to face the boy.

"Aw, don't want me to get in the way?" Teasing tone which caused Svlad to glare at him.

"Bosco, and the other agents are here as back up, eventually more will arrive and hang out at the base they set up and they will come in to extract Incubus, or Slaugh. Whichever one I catch first, or if we for some odd reason need backup for your case once that starts." He could see the boy shifting in his spot, looking between them before looking away and leaning back more in his seat.

"Oh." Sounded a mix of pleased and distressed from the thought. Probably not liking the fact his friends were going to be put in any of their hands once Priest got a hold of them. Bosco slowly walked back over to them and sat on the other side of Svlad, and Priest couldn't stop his smile when Svlad inched closer to him.

"Where are you going?" He glanced over when Bosco grabbed the boy by the arm and yanked him closer to him. "We haven't seen one another since your little breakdown in the cafeteria." He slowly lowered his phone while glancing at the boy who was trying to pull away from him. "What a pretty sight you were for that, a pretty mess of tears and pain as Priest took you out of the room, really were so broken from your death, huh?" Teasing tone, Svlad was moving trying to push him away, trying so hard to get out of his grasp.

"Stop. Stop touching me." He was trying harder now to pull out of his grip, even going so far as standing up.

"I never said you could get up Svlad." Priest stated, tilting his head when Svlad gave him a pleading look, Bosco eventually shifted and shoved the boy. Priest adjusted to catch him as he tripped over his feet and more or less landed in his lap. Svlad shifted awkwardly before moving to sit on the other side of him away from Bosco.

"You know. I'm curious who you hate more... me or Mason." Bosco mused the words out while shifting in his seat, Priest went back to looking at his phone.

"I think I hate both of you pretty equally." Svlad stated bluntly while crossing his arms over his chest. "You're both terrible people. Absolutely terrible and have no idea how to not be nuisances to others." Priest couldn't stop his giggle from that, watching out of the corner of his eye as Bosco got up and walked around to be in front of Svlad.

"You know, Mr. Priest, I think we should repeat what you and Mason did. Maybe make a game out of it." Bosco was grabbing Svlad by the front of his shirt. "I bet he looks pretty as a corpse when he can't run that mouth of his." Almost purring the words as Svlad grabbed his wrists and tried to get out of his grasp.

"Bosco." Small warning tone in Priest's voice causing the man to just drop Svlad who ended up sliding off the bench and onto the floor as he pressed himself more against Priest to try and keep distance between them. "I plan on keeping him alive... There was talk about putting needles in him though if he continues to cause problems." He could feel the boy's head on his knee as Svlad looked up at him and actually put his hands behind his back. Very clearly remembering the threat well enough to know where those would go if he continued to 'cause problems.'

"Oh, I bet he's such a pretty needle bottom." Bosco was moving his foot to step on the boy's thigh, Priest glanced over to watch as Svlad gasped and tried to shove his foot off his leg. "Wonder how long it takes him to get high from all those endorphins." Sounding so intrigued as Svlad tried as hard as he could to get out from under his boot.

"Mr. Priest." Priest glanced to an Agent who came from the front of the helicopter and looked at them. "We're almost to the drop off." Priest nodded while getting up, Bosco was sighing while lifting his foot off Svlad.

"Get in the SUV." He watched as the boy got up and straightened out his clothes before making his way over to the vehicle and climbed into the passenger's seat. "The rest of the team coming to join for this mission?"

"Yes sir. They're on the other Helicopter." He stated while slouching a bit in his stance. Priest just nodded while heading over towards the SUV.

"Great, I'll let you guys know when I need you."

"Yes'sir." Priest climbed into the Driver's seat and shut the door, blinking when Svlad actually turned to look at him, the boy shifting in his seat before shyly glancing away.

"Mr. Priest." He gave a small 'hmm' while plugging his phone in and working on loading up his playlist. "Thank you for not... using me how Bosco was trying to insinuate." Priest arched a brow while looking at him, he couldn't stop his small giggle from the statement while watching the other Agents move to brace for the set down.

"Svlad, as you pointed out back on the drive home. That's a weak man's tactic." He mused the words out while waiting for the back of the helicopter to open. Could see the agents moving to unstrap the SUV before banging on the hood to give him the go. He started up the vehicle while backing out and heading down the road that lead into New York. Letting a silence fill the cab as Svlad shifted in his seat before looking back to him like there was something he wanted to say but wasn't sure how.

"Hey, Mr. Priest... since your boss is already mad at you... Can we get a really nice hotel room?" He arched his brow at that while looking over to the boy before glancing back at the road as they entered the city and already ran into its annoying amount of traffic.

"I'm curious about your logic on this one." Amused tone in his voice as he glanced over to the boy who just shifted in his spot. Like he was trying to think of how to phrase it.

"Well he's already mad?" Priest nodded, that much was obvious he was actually surprised the man wasn't checking up on him already. "So... why not spend lucrative amounts of money on a gorgeous hotel room we will be stuck in for at least a week?" He couldn't stop his little smile at that while watching the cars in front of him. "Like..." He trailed off with a small sigh before turning to give him his full attention. He glanced over to him in curiosity as they came to a stop. "You know moments when you're already in trouble and just go 'well I'm not getting out of this one anyway, so might as well take advantage of the moment' type of thing." Priest drummed his fingers on the wheel before leaning slightly against the center console and closer to the boy.

"That why when you get in trouble you just layer things on top?" He was grinning as the boy sunk a little in his seat. "Since you figure it's going to hurt anyway, might as well make it worth it?" There was a long pause as the boy shifted in his seat, slowly leaning against the door on his side of the vehicle.

"Well... I mean..." Trailing off while making a face and a very large shrug. "It's not entirely a  _smart_  idea per-say, but... sometimes." Priest couldn't stop his giggle as he sat up straight in his seat. Elbow resting on the window before he rested his hand on the side of his head. Giving out an amused sigh, Svlad shifted to look out the windows before looking back to him. "So... is that a no then?"

"Were you thinking like a penthouse?" He mused out the words, could see the boy look over at him with excitement from the question.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Priest clicked his tongue while grinning, guessed they would be there for a while, might as well get some comfort out of it. Priest luckily had been here a few times before and knew the perfect place to go, drumming his fingers on the wheel as he drove, weaving through traffic as he maneuvered through the streets to reach the Dominick, already being greeted by a valet and bellhops who happily came out to assist them. Priest made sure to be the one to load the weapon bags and suitcase on as they took the bags that had their clothes. He noticed Svlad moving to make sure the collar he was wearing was hidden by his shirt. Priest just walked over and put his arm around the boy while handing the keys to the valet who took the SUV to park it. Priest grinned while leading Svlad inside and going up to the desk, knowing he looked out of place with his torn-up jeans that were tucked into his boots and obscure band t-shirt. While Svlad looked a little more in place here from the nice pants, button down, and tie... if you ignore the pink collar around his neck. He stopped at the counter and leaned against it while pulling out his wallet.

"Welcome to the Dominick, how may I help you, Sir." The woman was rather polite even if she was eyeing him a bit oddly. Priest glanced at Svlad who was looking around the lobby in a bit of awe, Priest just slid his CIA identification over to her, seeing the way she tensed.

"I'm going to need one of your Penthouse suites from now till our case is over." There was a long pause as the woman looked into her computer.

"One of them is open now, and I will have your stuff brought up to it, Mr. Priest, but it is reserved later this week-"

"Cancel the reservation, I really don't want to have to drag my people into this over a silly reservation." He slid the work credit card across the desk. There was a pause before she took it and ran the card, motioning for the bellhop to take the cart with their bags to their room.

"Right... I'll get right on that, Mr. Priest." He took his identification and card back while looking over to Svlad who was smiling as he glanced around the place.

"Great, thanks for your help." He took the two key cards she gave him, slipping both of them away as he walked over to Svlad, once more putting his arm around the boy as they went to the elevator and rode up to the penthouse. Priest guided him to the door and unlocked it with the card, walking in as the bellhop turned his attention to them. Priest once more took the bag and case full of weapons and guided him where to set the clothes. Waving him out of the room as he shut the door on the boy he was sure was waiting for a tip. Locking the door before looking to Svlad who was eyeing him with slight annoyance. "What?"

"You really are the type of asshole that doesn't tip."

"It's their jobs, Svlad." He watched the boy roll his eyes before he turned to explore the room, heading to the kitchenette and checking it out.

"This place is huge." Priest glanced at him while grabbing the bags and carrying them to the bedroom. He could hear Svlad looking around the place as he set the clothes in the closet, shutting the door as he placed the remote to the collar, a hand gun, and his phone on the side table after plugging his charger in. He walked out of the bedroom as he heard the sound of a TV and headed over to sit down next to the boy, boredly taking off his boots and kicking his feet up on the coffee table as Svlad flipped through to the news.

_"--streaks of vandalism continues as-"_  Svlad quickly turned off the TV and got up.

"Well that is that-"

"Svlad, I've been following them the whole helicopter ride." Not like he was doing anything by trying to hide news reports.

"Speaking of, I am  _very_  tired so I'm just going to go take a nap I think." He watched the boy try to walk passed him only for Priest to grab him by the wrist. Stopping the boy from going anywhere as he pulled him back down on the couch. He smiled at him calmly before looking back to the TV and grabbing the remote to turn the news back on.

"You wanted to watch the news. Let's watch the news." He mused the words watching as photos of project Incubus and their new additions were shown on the TV. Mainly through pictures and blurred cameras. Svlad was obviously squirming in his spot, and it didn't take long to see the boy was crying. Listening to him sniffle as he looked away from the TV and actually curled himself up enough to press his face into the back of the couch. Priest turned down the volume as he inched closer to the boy, putting his arm around him and pulling him closer till Svlad was burying his face into his shoulder.

"What am I supposed to tell her?" He gave a small hum while turning his head to look at the boy who was just hugging himself. On the verge of hysterics as he pressed his face harder into his shoulder. "How am I supposed to explain what... what happened to... what happened to-" He trailed off while touching his thighs, Priest grinned from that. Wondering just how badly the boy's survivors guilt was from being the only one to walk out of the agency alive and then having to deal with possibly being there when he captures Amanda.

"Well, Svlad, you'll tell her that you brought them where they needed to go. Just like how you'll bring me to catch her." Svlad just cried harder from that, shaking his head as he moved to try and shove away from him. Priest wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him closer, easily fighting against him as he tried so hard to get away only to end up sitting in Priest's lap and crying even harder against his shoulder. Choking on his sobs as Priest just rubbed the boy's back, petting him and working on trying to calm the boy down. He was curious if the boy would react to this like he did last time they were in this position. Especially as his fight died down and he just ended up sitting on him, arms trapped between their chests as Priest worked on getting the boy's breathing under control.

Priest wasn't sure how long the boy was on him, but it became obvious he actually ended up falling asleep on him. Priest rubbed his hand up his back before adjusting him cautiously and slowly, picking the boy up as he carried him over to the bed. Gently laying him down before grabbing a chain from his bag. Attaching it to his collar he carefully attached it to the headboard, not giving him much moving space as he took in a deep breath and glanced around the room. Guessing he should check everything out, it was a rather nice room. Had a beautiful view of the city, was very big and spacious. He rested his hands on his hips as he looked out the window, shifting in his stance before sliding a hand down to idly palm at the bulge in his pants. Guessed he could take care of that since he had nothing but time. He sighed while walking over to the couch and sat down. Hands moving to unbutton and unzip his pants as he lazily slid his hand down them and palmed at himself, head leaning back with a soft moan as he turned off the news with his other hand. He stopped when he heard a ringing from the other room, staring at the ceiling with a glare as he zipped his pants back up and headed into the bedroom. Could see Svlad stirring in his sleep as he grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Priest speakin'." Sitting on the edge of the bed as he waited for whoever to start talking to him, but there was a long moment of silence causing him to pull the phone away from his ear and check the ID. He grunted while bringing it back to his ear when he noticed it was a private number, but no one was saying anything. "Aodhan, that you?" Once more silence, he shifted and flopped on his back on his side of the bed. Seeing Svlad rolling over on his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He sighed while hanging up the phone, rubbing his own face given as now he was irritated from the unnecessary distraction. He glanced over when the Hotel phone started to ring, eyes narrowing on it as he could see Svlad sitting up now. Priest slowly reached over and picked up the phone bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

_\--"Hi, Mr. Priest,"_  He sat up now recognizing that easily as Hugo's voice.  _"I would normally like, talk to you in person. But I'm_ _like really_ _busy right now."_  Sounded like there was yelling happening on the other end of the line.  _"I just wanted you to... uhh, check the safe."_  He stood up and looked towards the closet when he heard what sounded like gun shots on the other end of the line. " _Bye Mr. Priest._ " He hung up shortly after Hugo did, grabbing his handgun as he walked over to the closet, once more opening it and looking to the small safe in the room that was barely open. He grabbed the door and pulled it open slowly and blinked as he saw a package sitting there. He knelt down and could see his name written on it in sharpie, he stood up and tapped his gun against his leg before stepping out of the closet and slipping his gun in his holster. Not really wanting to trust the package and pick it up, could be a bomb for all he knew, especially with where the case was leading.

"What's going on?" He looked over to Svlad who looked a little uncertain as Priest glanced back towards the safe. He could investigate who was there before him, but that would require a warrant, or he could just open the box like that nagging feeling was telling him. He rubbed his face before giving a small chuckle, opening the closet all the way as he opened the safe again and grabbed the package. Being careful with it as he walked it over to the bed and gently set it down. He could see Svlad perking up now, hands waving as he pointed at the package in utter excitement. "I  _told_ you we needed to go to New York!" He announced completely pleased with himself. Priest just rolled his eyes while slowly opening the box, blinking when he looked to the note inside of it. He slowly picked it up and looked to see what looked like a phone under the note. He opened the envelope and sat down on the bed ignoring Svlad who inched as close as the chain would allow him to. "What's it say?"

"Osmund Priest. Inside the package is a phone you can use to get ahold of me once. And only once. So, use it wisely. Don't try anything or I'll make you regret it." He could smell perfume on the letter, but it didn't say who it was from. And the scent wasn't familiar to him at all. He supposed it would make sense if it was from a project, but he wasn't sure which one. He looked back to the package while setting the letter down. Noticing Svlad snagging it to look it over as Priest took out the phone and looked it over, opening it and seeing the number saved in he closed the phone and slipped it away. Wondered when he needed it, or what he would need it for. He clicked his tongue while looking back to Svlad who was actually smelling the letter.

"The perfume is nice." He commented causing Priest to giggle as he looked back to the box. Curious who left it and who was in the room before them. Or how they even knew where to leave it, not like he told anyone where he was going. He slowly pulled out his cell phone and looked back to the number that had called him, dialing it again and holding the phone to his ear as he got up and took the letter from Svlad. The phone rang for a while before it gave him a busy tone, could hear static playing into it before the line went dead. He hung up and looked back at the phone with a small sigh as he slipped it away, wishing whoever it was had at least said something seeing as he was in the middle of trying to get rid of a hard on when they called. "Wonder what they mean about trying anything."

"Probably tracking down who they are." He shrugged didn't really feel the need to try anyway, well, he'd like to know who the mystery sender is. But he had other things to focus on then getting Ken to track down the owner of the number on the phone. "You hungry? I was thinking of ordering room service." Svlad shrugged while looking around the room. Priest just clicked his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked the boy over. "That wasn't actually a question."

"Can I see the menu?" Priest grinned while grabbing the room service menu and handing it over, seeing the boy flip through it before pointing to one of the options. "I guess the burger doesn't sound bad." Priest took the menu while walking over to the hotel phone, looking the menu over as he pressed the room service button and picked the phone up to bring it to his ear.

_\--"Dominick's room service this is Samantha, how may I help you?"_

"Hi Samantha, I'll take two orders of your S and V Burger."

\--"Two S and V Burgers, and you're in the penthouse, correct?"

"Correct."

\--"Great! They will be up in about fifteen minutes. Thank you." Sounded way too bubbly for his taste.

"Thank you." Hanging up the phone he set the menu down before rubbing the back of his head, could see Svlad staring at him from the corner of his eye. "Yes?"

"Your nose is out of alignment again." Priest sighed while heading over to the bathroom, walking in and glancing at the large luxurious tub on one side before eyeing the impressive shower that was in the room as well. Head tilted as he looked back to the tub, eyeing it briefly before he walked over to the large mirror in the room and readjusted the band-aids on his nose. Half tempted to draw the tub and have some peace and quiet and a nice place to get himself off. But he doubted fifteen minutes was enough time, and he definitely wasn't going to let Svlad off the chain to grab their food when room service came. "Hey, Mr. Priest?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to use the restroom." He grunted before walking out of the bathroom, walking over to Svlad and taking the chain off his collar. Watching as the boy headed to the bathroom, amused smile on his face when he closed the door. Priest slowly set the chain down as he sat on the edge of the bed. "This tub is huge." He could hear the boy state from the other side of the door, Priest tapped his fingers on his thigh.

"How do you feel about baths by the way?" Since the kid brought it up and all.

"They're nice, I like them." He could hear the toilet flush and the water running, had a nice little pause before Svlad was standing in the doorway with a sudden shocked expression on his face. "Wait, you don't mean, as in you and I using the bath do you-"

"Maybe." Priest mused, watching the way Svlad looked towards the tub and then back over to him with a bit of a blush.

"I mean... that seems really... I don't know... Intimate don't you think?" Priest tilted his head watching the boy practically squirm in the doorway before slowly heading back over to him.

"Intimate? Really?" Amused smile as Svlad slowly got back on the bed, hand moving to grab the letter again as he looked it over and nodded. "I figure it's the same as the shower." Priest stated while laying down, staring at the ceiling as he listened to Svlad shift next to him.

"Mr. Priest... fitting in a tub is different than a shower, we would be in closer proximity and-" 

"It's a pretty big tub." He rested his hand on his stomach, putting some pressure on his lower abdomen, just feeling the way it was twisting with that heat. He couldn't help but notice Svlad getting up off the bed and slowly setting the letter down.

"Mr. Priest."

"Yeah?" He looked over to him noticing the boy looking towards the door rather than him.

"If you need to take care of yourself, you can go do that. I can watch TV or something." Priest couldn't stop himself from giggling as Svlad continued to avoid looking at him. "I promise I won't go anywhere."

"Saying that just makes me suspicious you're going to run off somewhere." Though he supposed that could be fun, make it a test, see if the boy will be good enough to stay. Or if he stupid enough to try to run so he has to go hunt him down. 

“Then chain me to the bed again just…” Priest sat up realizing what the issue was he couldn’t stop his giggle.

“Feeding off my emotions right now?” Amused tone, the boy just glared at him. Priest got up slowly walking over to him and watching him back up as he continued forwards. “That must suck for you.” He could hear Svlad give a small noise when he ended up backing into a wall. Priest put a hands on either side of Svlad’s head watching him slink down against the wall while staring up at him. He could see the way the boy was almost squirming from being trapped there.

“Mr. Priest?” Sounded so uncertain while staring at him, Priest leaned in, could already taste the boy’s breath from the close proximity as he moved a hand off the wall. Tilting the boy’s head up by his chin, his own tilting to the side in curiosity when he noticed the boy looking from his lips up to his eyes. He could see the brief dilation in them from the boy feeding off his arousal. 

“So, what did you have in mind, just sitting out in the living area as I took care of myself in here?” Amused tone of voice that had Svlad pressing more into the wall. 

“The uh... bathroom might be faster clean up?” He was shifting against the wall, even closing his eyes.

“Put a nice door between us so you can slip out without being noticed?” Thumb brushing Svlad’s bottom lip, he could feel the way he actually shuddered from it while turning his head. 

“That’s... that’s not what I plan on-”

“No? Such a wonderful opportunity.” He mused, could feel the way the boy was tensing under his touch. “While I’m in another room, farthest from the door, jerking off so you don’t have to endure empathetically feeding off the fact I’m horny.” Teasing, Svlad’s eyes slowly flickered back up to him as he turned his head back to look at him. Priest’s eyes felt heavy as they trailed down his face to look at his lips. 

“Mr. Priest-” He couldn’t stop himself from kissing him, other hand sliding off the wall to the small of Svlad's back as he pulled the boy closer to him. He pressed himself more against Svlad, keeping him pinned to the wall as the boy’s hands moved to his chest. Could taste the little gasp he gave from it as he pressed his groin against Svlad’s, hips gently grinding against him as the boy gripped at his shirt. Going from just resting there to actually pushing against him, head finally turning to the side to get air as he gave a small whine. “Wait, Mr. Priest.” He smiled from that while moving his hands back to the wall kissing along his jaw and feeling Svlad grip his shirt again. “I...” Kissing his throat just below his jaw from how he turned his head. “we...” the boy gasped as he playfully nipped at his skin, causing him to squirm which was making that heat build in his stomach. “You... you shouldn’t be doing this-” Breaking off the kiss and leaning his head back to look at Svlad who just leaned there with a dazed and uncertain look on his face. It honestly didn’t do anything to satisfy Priest’s current needs. “Please?” A little plea, eyes finally looking to him, begging him not to continue. Priest ran his tongue over the bottom of the lip as he smiled, even gave a small giggle.

“The food will be here in ten minutes.” He stood up straight, eyes feeling heavy as he looked the boy over. Could see him practically clinging to the wall as he slowly nodded his head. He clicked his tongue while stepping away from him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay in this hotel room." Taking off his shirt and watching how Svlad looked up to him and once more nodded his head to the threat. Priest dropped the shirt on the floor before walking over to the closet, opening it and pulling out that jacket Svlad had clearly wanted so badly. Setting a code on the safe he put it in there and closed it before grabbing the weapons and the controller for the collar. Heading back over to the bathroom and shutting the door after setting the items down. He turned on the water for the tub as he began to take off the rest of his clothes, sighing in relief when he got his pants off. Hand immediately moving to slowly stroke himself before he knelt down next to the tub and plugged the bottom. Impatiently climbing inside of it as it filled up and wrapping his hand around his cock. Head leaning back as he stroked his fist up and down it, thumb teasing along the glans before he focused more on the base. Head leaning back as he adjusted and rested his feet on the other side of the tub. Rocking gently into his hand as he gave a soft moan from the feeling, smile slowly growing on his face as he heard the TV in the other room turn on.

Feeling the water rise along his body as he kept working his fist along his cock, foot moving to turn off the water as he slide further down. Other hand sliding down to rub along his thighs before massaging down along his balls. Fingers brushing and pressing along his perineum, giving a deeper moan from the sensations, head leaning back against the tub as he closed his eyes. Hands working trying to get himself off as he rocked into his hand, biting his lip as he shifted, in the tub. Mind couldn't stop lingering on the mental image of Svlad stuck on the bed, blindfolded and gagged as he continued to jerk off. Eyes fluttering open, so easy to imagine his little gasps and moans, hand sliding off his cock and up his own body. Rubbing his hand along his pec before thumbing at his nipple. Fingers sliding lower to rub along his ass, wondering how reactive the boy would be to his touch like that. How much he would squirm under him as he relentlessly teased him. Exploring his body in ways he wondered if Todd had before. Just finding every hot spot and turn on and attacking them relentlessly with his hands and mouth. Getting the boy so worked up before riding him into the bed, he could feel his toes curl. Biting his bottom lip to muffle a louder moan while imagining covering his pretty pale skin in bite marks to claim the boy as his. His hand slid back down to his cock, squeezing his fist around it imagining how pretty the boy would look coming undone for him. A few more strokes and he was cumming, hips rocking a bit more to ride it out before collapsing against the tub. Small smile on his face as he lightly ran his hand along his cock, just slowly rubbing himself and enjoying the over stimulation. He was panting to catch his breath, already feeling so much better as he slowly sat up and took in a deep breath before moving to unplug the tub after he made sure to get the mess off his own body.

Finally getting up and getting out of the tub after a moment to collect himself. Feeling a lot better to get that out of his system. He grabbed a towel and worked on drying off before getting redressed. Eyeing the door as he opened it, picking up the bag, not seeing Svlad in the room he walked over and dropped the bag in the closet. Walking out of the bedroom and looking over to see Svlad sitting on the couch eating and staring at the TV. He turned his head to look at him before quickly looking back to the TV.

"The, uh, the food is good." Priest walked over and sat next to the boy, grabbing his untouched food and taking a bite out of the burger. It was pretty good, he crossed his ankle over his knee before glancing back to Svlad who was looking at the TV with obvious interest.

"Surprised you didn't run." Amused tone in his voice, he could see the boy tense up as he took another bite of his burger, slowly setting it down as he chewed.

"Hmm?” Like he didn’t hear him at first before he slowly nodded. “Oh... I would be lying if I said I didn't think about it." Priest grinned at that while taking another bite, noticing the boy look over to him before looking back to the TV. No longer giving the food any attention as he leaned back on the couch. Even adjusted so his legs were tucked under him and he got comfortable slowly looking back over to him. "It just seemed like poor timing."

"Oh really?" Honestly seemed like perfect timing in his book. He more or less handed the boy the opportunity to run on a golden platter with hopes of him being stupid enough to take it.

"Well, yeah... like... I..." He took in a deep breath like he was trying to figure out how to explain himself. "Even when you were in a good mood after copulation you shot a man…  _twice_.” He explained easily while looking back over to him, “I'm okay with  _not_  running away while you get yourself off." Priest couldn't stop himself from laughing at that one, giggle that turned into a deeper laugh as he sat up and set his burger down. Head tilting to the side as he watched Svlad shift in his spot.

"Good call, especially given the fact you're going to  _hate_  receiving punishment here. We were lucky in Illmoure without neighbors... here I'm going to have to muffle those cute little sounds of pain you make." Grinning as Svlad looked over to him with a look mixed of horror and annoyance.

"Isn't that just great." Mumbling the words sarcastically while leaning forwards to pick more at his food. Svlad was shifting before looking back over to him, he noticed him take in a deep breath before sitting up more. “Are we not going to address the fact you kissed me?” Priest tilted his head, smile slowly growing on his face while slowly motioning to him.

“You’re the one bringing up the topics, Svlad, and decided to talk about food first.” He mused out, not able to stop his grin as Svlad dramatically flopped into the back of the couch. Not even able to look at him as Priest ran his tongue over his bottom teeth before taking another bite of his burger.

“I... well... why?” Priest arched a brow while swallowing what was in his mouth.

“Why did you decide to bring up food first? I don’t know, Svlad, I’m not a mind reader.” Teasing tone which cause Svlad to sit up more and more or less glare at him.

“Why did you kiss me?” Priest finally set his food down, turning to look at him while sitting up straight. Could answer that in all sorts of different ways, just wasn’t sure which one Svlad would want to hear in all honesty. He finally just smiled again, patient smile that had Svlad looking away from him obviously nervous about the answer he might receive.

“You looked like you were interested, so I tested to see if you were.” He could see the boy’s face heating up as he turned to look at him with an almost offended expression. “You did wait for a while to stop me.” Pointing out just causing Svlad to cross his arms over his chest and almost pout.

“I was in shock! Okay! You kissed me...” He trailed off taking in a deep breath, Priest just leaned back with a fond hum, thinking about the little fantasy he had while jerking off. “Were you just going to see if I would submit so you could use me?” Sounded annoyed now and Priest ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

“I already told you, Svlad, I’m not going to rape you. If you were interested, figured we could both blow off some steam with a nice make out session before I left to go jerk off. But you weren’t so It was a harmless kiss.” The boy just gave a small sigh while getting off the couch, arms crossing over his chest.

“Harmless kiss? Really?” Sounded so confrontational and seeming to be electively ignoring the first part of his statement. “It feels like a game... and you probably plan on gloating to Bosco about it later, right? Like you did with killing me.” Priest rolled his eyes while leaning back in his seat.

“Mason likes to do shit like that to make Bosco jealous. Do I  _really_  come off as the type of person that likes to spread things around?” Getting a small sigh from Svlad as he continued. “I have better uses of my time.” He watched how the boy shifted before glancing back at the TV, all that annoyance and anger easily deflated by poking holes in his little train of thought. “You need to finish eating.” He stated while grabbing his own food again, the boy was silent before grabbing his plate and sitting a bit further on the couch this time. Priest slowly leaned over to snag the remote and began flipping through channels, annoyed with listening to the news now. There was nothing good on, just same old boring shit, mass shooting somewhere. Weather. Talking about random protesters. Nothing exciting at all, he scrolled through the channels noticing Svlad glance at the TV randomly and reading along the guide with him. “What’s your opinion on bad horror movies?”

“What do you mean by bad horror movies? Like terrible acting, terrible plot line?”

“Both.” Svlad looked from him then back to the TV.

“They’re terrible Mr. Priest... I think that’s how they got their name as  _bad_  horror movies?” Even gave a little scoff.

“Hilarious is more like it.” He mused while just changing the channel to some movie about zombies and bikinis. He didn’t really care, just something to lighten the mood and change the conversation topic away. Debating if there should come a time to bring it up later or if he should just leave this as the end of that conversation.

“You really watch these? I figured you were the type to watch real snuff films, hell, maybe make your own even.” Priest couldn’t stop himself from giggling at the comment, before just shrugging. He wasn’t entirely wrong in any case so he wasn’t going to try to argue. Svlad was staring at the TV with an almost pained expression from the very fake effects in the movie mixed with the bad acting. “So bad horror movies... what other type of movies do you like?” Wondered if it was a segway to get him to change the channel to something else. He just shrugged while getting comfortable in his spot. Eventually moving to sit crisscross on the couch and looking back to the TV.

“Honestly, don’t actually watch TV much. Just randomly to fill time, and even then it’s mainly for background noise.” He could feel Svlad staring at him.

“So... could I choose different background noise and watch something actually interesting?”

“The news is not interesting.” He watched as the boy gave him a mock offended look and even put a hand over his heart.

“Mr. Priest, the news is  _very_  interesting, and a lot more enlightening than watching... women in bikini’s fight zombies with terrible over acting and more fake blood than a Saw movie.” Priest slowly tilted his head and looked over to him with an amused smile.

“You watched Saw?” Arching an eyebrow, Svlad took in a deep breath from the question.

“Can you really call it watching if I spent most of the time covering my eyes?” Priest couldn’t stop himself from giggling at that one.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest subtly uses manipulation tactics to get closer to Svlad. All while discreetly using him as bait for hunting. Things end up getting a little intense as the days go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** : Osmund Priest. Dirk Gently. Ken Adams.   
> **Warnings** : Manipulation. Large glimpse at a Honeymoon period (we’ll see how long it takes for Dirk to fuck it up). Blood. Wounds. Self-Care involving stitches. Priest’s POV   
> **Note** : The poor sad boy is so confused about so many things.

“Can we go sightseeing?” Priest arched a brow at the question, looking away from his phone over to Svlad who was laying upside down on the couch halfway hanging off with an obviously bored expression on his face. Just mindlessly playing with his tie causing Priest to sigh as he lowered his phone, thinking it over if he actually wanted to reward the boy with going off and doing something fun. Could use it as an excuse though, get Svlad to a place Project Incubus was last seen and see what happens.

“Sightseeing?” He sounded amused though as the boy looked over to him and forced himself to sit up. Clearly about to defend his suggestion as he sat there and played more with his tie, obviously nervous now from how he asked.

“Yeah, like... I don’t know it is rather boring to just sit about and do nothing... isn’t it?”

“Should have thought of that before you suggested we show up a week early.” Musing out the words and receiving a pout from Svlad. The boy crossing his arms and rolling his eyes while glancing towards the bedroom.

“You clearly  _needed_ to be here to get your package.” Informing him bluntly and causing Priest to giggle, he supposed someone else might have gotten this room and his package before he did if that was the case. Or it would be turned in to the front desk and waiting for him upon arrival. “Which when will you call them by the way?” Priest drummed his fingers on his thigh before getting up. Looking from the boy back towards the bedroom where the letter resided.

“It said I can only call once, so I’m assuming when I get the feeling that I should.” Felt like the right way to look at it in this type of situation. Didn’t want to waste the call before he needed it, even if he didn’t actually know when he would. Could be a type of back up, could be a clue, there was an ongoing list in his head of what he could need to call someone for. Svlad was standing up now and looking around the hotel before looking back over to him.

“Okay, if we don’t go sightseeing can we at least get food to fill up our lovely little kitchenette?” He asked while motioning over to it, Priest glanced at it before looking back over to Svlad with an amused smile. “Like snacks or something?” That could be nice, he pulled up his phone again to check what Incubus’ last location was before looking back to the boy.

“Put your shoes on.” He stated while heading back in the bedroom to put on his shirt, along with the yellow leather jacket before walking back out and sitting on the couch where his boots were left by. Already pulling them on as Svlad finished tying his shoes. Looking excited now as he got up and bounced on his toes before his hand slowly slid up to touch the collar around his throat.

“Am I going to be stuck wearing this thing the whole time?” He asked, Priest clicked his tongue while leaning back in his seat once he had his boots nicely secured.

“I do have that other fun device in a bag if you’re up to being stabbed.” Teasing tone and watching when Svlad actually dropped his hands and shifted in his spot.

“I mean, it’s not  _ideal_  but it’s easier to hide compared to this.” He motioned back to the collar causing Priest to grin as he put his arms on the back of the couch, eyeing him before looking back to the collar.

“What’s wrong, Svlad, don’t like havin’ such a visible marking that you’re mine?” He mused the words out, watching the boy shift in his spot with a look of embarrassment as his hands slid up to play with the little tag on the collar. The one that so blatantly stated Svlad was his property.

“It seems like it might draw too much attention?” Like he was grasping for excuses on why he shouldn’t have to wear it, but he had been good so he supposed he could humor him with the more painful option. He couldn’t stop his giggle as he slowly motioned his hand towards the bedroom.

“After you then.” Svlad looked hesitant now, watching the way his hand moved to grip his shoulder like he was remembering the pain. Like he was now debating if that was the better option. But eventually he took in a deep breath and headed that way, Priest got up and followed after him before kneeling down next to the weapon bag. Unzipping a front pocket and reaching in to grab the controller and the device which was in a nice little box that almost looked like something you would put a ring in as he walked back over to the boy. Getting so close and easily invading his space, amused now how Svlad just turned his head to the side and played with his collar. Like he was too embarrassed to look at him, Priest grinned while moving his free hand, grabbing him by the hip and looking him over. Debating on where he wanted to put it this time before kneeling in front of him. He could feel how tense Svlad was getting, glancing up to see Svlad move his hands so he could look down at him, just as Priest moved his hand to rub along the outside of his left thigh. “Take off your pants.”

“Mr. Priest,” he could see the way that blush was deepening as he shifted from the touch, Priest’s hand squeezed his thigh as he watched the boy look away from him suddenly. Like it was too awkward for him to see him on his knees in front of him. “Is... is that  _really_ a good spot-”

“Yes.” Stating it flatly while rubbing his thumb along his thigh, enjoying how much he was squirming from such a simple touch. “You have more meat on your bones now, and since you won’t be trying to remove it on me this time after you learned how painful that is you won’t have to go an’ worry about it messin’ with your leg muscles, now... take off your pants.” Svlad closed his eyes as he slowly unbuckled his belt, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants as he slowly tugged them down. Priest watched how much his face heated up as he tugged them down passed his thighs and sat on the bed so the fabric bunched at his knees. Priest rubbed his hand along his thigh feeling the muscles twitch under him as Svlad practically squirmed from his touch. He smiled before looking back up to him. “Can make it less painful and warm up the area.” Amused tone seeing the way the boy looked at him skeptically.

“Warm it up?”

“Hit it until the skin gets hot to the touch. Helps get the blood flowing.” Playfully smacking his thigh and watching how Svlad gasped while moving his hand over his to try and make him not do that. “I mean, it’ll still hurt, but not as much from me tenderizing the area...” He tilted his head as he glanced at the boy’s hand over his, moving to slowly trace little designs against his thigh with his nails. Amused by how much that was making his leg tremble as he leaned forwards to rest his chin on the boy’s knee and looked up to him with a sly smile. “it’s also fun.” He admitted bluntly, Svlad looked almost horrified from the explanation as he looked to his thigh before looking away from him.

“Fun... right... honestly, if that actually works I will find a way to pay you.” Stating it sarcastically, Priest curled his hand into a fist and started to pressing and massaging his knuckles deep into his thigh. Sitting up straight again as he listened to the cute little grunt from Svlad getting uncomfortable from the feeling of it, watching the way his hands gripped at the bed. Priest moved his body closer, trapping the boy’s leg between him and the bed as he dug his knuckles into his thigh before pulling back and punching it. Amused how Svlad’s leg ended up pressing between his legs with a little surprised and pained gasp from the hit. He looked up to watch his expression as his eyes fluttered with obvious pain, biting his lip to try and muffle the cry as a hand moved off the bed to grab his shoulder. Wincing as Priest did it again and went back to digging his knuckles in, twisting them this way and that to watch him squirm. “G-God, that hurts-”

“You’re doing great, baby.” Playful tone which received him a glare from the boy, he just giggled while hitting him a few more times, each hit harder than the last till he had Svlad squirming from it. It was endearing really, he found himself enjoying his little reactions and the way he was grabbing on to him as if that would dull the pain any. Priest gently rubbed his hand along the skin and feeling how hot to the touch it was before opening the box and pulling out the device. Svlad was grabbing his shoulders with both hands now, already wincing just from Priest lining it up where he wanted the device. He pressed it in quickly watching Svlad lean his head back with a sharp cry. Even falling backwards on the bed and covering his mouth with his hands as Priest twisted the top and locked it into place. Feeling the way the boy’s leg trembled from the pain as he squirmed on the bed and just laid there panting when it was done. “What’s the verdict?”

“That... that still... really hurts.” Priest couldn’t stop himself from giggling as he gently wiped the blood away with his thumb, slowly standing up and watching Svlad. Bringing his thumb to his mouth as he sucked the blood off it, head tilting when the boy took a moment to breathe. Finally sitting up and working on pulling his pants back up, wincing as he rubbed his thigh. “Will I still even be able to walk with this?” Motioning to his thigh, Priest just grinned and held his hand out to him after wiping the spit off on his jeans. Svlad hesitantly took his hand as he pulled him up to his feet before pulling the key out of his pocket. Watching the boy tilt his head up as he unlocked the collar and took it off him. Tossing it and the controller for it in the bag as he zipped it up and picked it up along with the weapon case. He could feel Svlad eyeing it while limping after him. “So where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Was all he stated as he guided the boy out of the hotel room and lead him to the elevator. He led him over to where the computers and printers were, having the boy sit down as he set his bags down. Loading up a document on the computer and filling out a fake warrant rather easily before printing it out and signing out of everything. He grabbed his stuff and headed over to the counter with Svlad in toe, smiling at the woman behind the desk as he discreetly slid the warrant over the counter. “I want the information in my room before I return.”

“Right away, Mr. Priest.” She actually looked scared as he turned and put his arm around Svlad and lead him towards where the valet was.

“What was that?” Svlad finally asked, looking form him back towards the woman.

“Warrant for the information on everyone who had been in our room.” Just wanting to know who could be possible for leaving the package in there for him. He doubted he would actually find anything from that but it was worth a shot anyway. Svlad was looking at him before frowning while looking back ahead of them, not saying anything as Priest talked to the valet and waited for their car to show up. Loading the back as Svlad got in the front seat. He shut the hatch before walking around and getting in the Driver’s seat and headed out of the front of the hotel off down the road, fingers drumming on the steering wheel. “You know, when you become an agent I think you’ll find you can investigate like a real detective.”

“I think I do alright as is. I certainly don’t need to  _falsify_ government documents for my own gain.” Priest just giggled at that while shifting in his seat, glancing over to the boy before looking back out at the road. “Besides, a lot of clues I need to gather aren’t something to find with things like that, it’s all about feelings and coincidences and then sheer luck, whether it’s good or bad, of ending up at the right place at the right time... Also, I was wondering.” He sighed already and the boy hadn’t even asked the question yet about what it was he wanted to know. “What type of jobs does Aodhan have? Like what is he a Holistic of?”

“As I mentioned, he was so drugged getting much of anything out of him was near impossible.” He clicked his tongue while glancing to the boy before looking back ahead. “And anytime Holistic shit came up he laughed about it and got annoyed and hostile. So, I honestly have no idea what his job for the universe is.” He mused while looking from Svlad back out the window. “Why?”

“I guess it would be nice to know his ability before the case... Like with Francis it had to deal with his realm he created. Which could have been handled a lot differently if I knew about his ability before then. And then with Skylar it had to do with someone creating a plague she needed to stop. So, I’m just trying to think of what I have to do with Aodhan who blows things up-” Priest watched how the boy trailed off, eyes wide as he sat there with a growing look of horror and dread on his face. Priest came to a stop in traffic before looking back over to the boy who was almost shaking now as he took in a deep breath and rubbed his face.

“What?” Svlad finally looked over to him before back ahead.

“I just... that vision... the dream, I mean... when I was in the city surrounded by people who died... Mr. Priest... what if... what if someone is trying to blow up New York, and all those people who died when I touched them are actually stuck with the potential of dying in some sort of explosion? What if it’s actually Aodhan who does it-”

“Svlad... Aodhan probably doesn’t plan on blowing up New York or he would have done it by now. From what we have seen he hasn’t even used his powers in ways that are traceable. Which now that I think about it is pretty impressive given what he can do.” There was a long moment of silence, the boy looked like he was calming down as they began to drive again.

“Can I read about the others?” Priest arched a brow before looking back at him from the question actually surprised. “Like, I want to learn more about them, especially if my cases are going to continue to layer up with their work.” Priest drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, he supposed that made sense, could be good for the boy to know ahead of time about other projects, and maybe while he’s doing that he could figure out who it was that was leaving packages all over the place for people. After all, Aodhan had clearly received a package, he got one, he wouldn’t be surprised if Svlad ended up getting one. He clicked his tongue while shifting in his seat. “Mr. Priest.”

“I don’t see the harm in it, I’ll let you read Aodhan’s first, maybe you’ll find something.” Something the scientists missed that could be useful information. After all the boy was supposedly a detective so he could figure something out from it.

“Can... can I also read yours?” Priest couldn’t stop himself from laughing at that one before looking over to the boy with an amused smile.

“Why?”

“You’re not always open to talking about it. Sure, you answer some things if I push hard enough, but if we’re working together because supposedly your abilities can amplify, or trigger, mine, then I would like to know more about them.” Priest found himself completely amused by that as he slowly looked back over to the boy.

“That’s not going to work, part of the deal of me becoming an agent was destroying my files.” Which was a lie, because Ken had a hard copy of them. But he wasn’t going to let Svlad know that, he could feel the boy shifting as he continued to drive down the road, listening to the random honk of cars which was more of to tell others in the traffic that they were there more than yelling at someone for being too slow or not crossing through a traffic light when it was backed up on the other side.

“Oh... well, never mind then.” There was another long pause before Svlad looked back to him. “So, where are we going?” Priest looked from the streets back to the boy with a shrug.

“Sightseeing. Figured we could start with Central Park and go from there.” He honestly just wanted the boy to spread his scent around. To let Incubus know he was there, but he wasn’t going to flat out state that, so letting the boy have fun and building up more of a bond under the guise of sightseeing sounded worth it. He could see the boy actually smiling from looking over at him to looking back ahead, getting visibly excited as Priest took them to central park and parked the car. Hiding the weapon bags in hidden compartments so no one would think to attempt to rob the vehicle. He let Svlad lead the way, hands in his pockets the whole time as the boy lead him into the park and looked around the place in awe. They walked around for a while, Svlad stopping to pet every dog they passed after asking their owner if it was okay. Priest made sure to stay a good distance away from the dogs who nervously eyed him before fawning over Svlad who baby talked to them and pet them. Very clearly pleased as punch before they would move on when the owners had to go.

“Have you been to Central Park before?” Svlad eventually asked, he noticed the boy looking around and taking in the view before looking up to him as he waited for the answer.

“Nah, first time. Don’t normally do the whole sightseeing thing. Seems like a waste of time.” The boy just blinked at him, and Priest gave a small noise in the back of his throat when Svlad actually linked an arm through his and dragged him off to something that caught his attention.

“I’m surprised you don’t, you must have gone all over the place for searching for other projects correct?” He was tilting his head up at him and Priest nodded as they stopped by the lake they had there, watching the boats sail by and Svlad took him over to a bench. Releasing his arm so he could sit down and just watch. “I feel I would take that opportunity to look around at everything.” Priest just stood next to him, looking out at the lake before sitting down next to him. Leaning back and crossing his ankle over his knee as he glanced around the park at the families and friends who were enjoying it together.

“I prefer to just do my job and go on.”

“What’s the most beautiful place you’ve been to?” He had a childlike excitement as he turned to look at him more. Priest just gave a small sigh while thinking about it, leaning back more on the bench and taking his hands out of his pockets as he rested his arms on the back of it.

“Iceland had some nice views.” He stated, watching as Svlad tilted his head some.

“Who were you hunting in Iceland?” Sounded interested, wondered what the boy was up to with the sudden interest in all the other projects. Priest looked from the lake over to Svlad who he could see rubbing his thigh were the device was. 

“Project Banshee.” He finally answered, not feeling the need to go into that project as the boy just nodded before looking back ahead. People watching for a while before getting up, Priest followed after him as the walk around the park lead to hitting the streets. Svlad stopping them at random food trucks with interest, not looking like he wanted to get anything, just checking them out before continuing on. Eventually they did stop for hotdogs, eating while looking around the city until Priest eventually dragged him to a coffee place when he wanted coffee.

“Can we go to the Statue of Liberty?” The boy asked while looking up at him with a large smile over the cup of tea he allowed the boy to get. Watching him with amusement as he took a drink of his coffee and slowly set the cup back down.

“Don’t know how much longer they do tours, it’s pretty late, Svlad.” The boy just sighed while resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand while looking out the window towards the city. He had a look of longing on his face and Priest shifted in his spot while glancing out the window. “Anything else you want to see?” He mused the words out while taking another drink, the boy slowly looking over to him with a bit of sorrow, making him wonder if he was thinking of the trade center. After all the boy did have a premonition about that before anyone even understood what 9/11 meant. Until the news came on and he cried and cried and cried blaming himself because he felt he should have understood the meaning of his little ability better. He was looking back to him and shaking his head, Priest gave a small ‘Hmm’ while going back to drinking his coffee. Letting silence fill the air between them before the boy finally looked back at him.

“Can we go to the Statue of Liberty tomorrow?” He finally asked, looking up at him with a bit of hope, and Priest just smiled and shrugged.

“Sure.” He could see the way the boy lit up from that before looking back out the window, and Priest couldn’t help but wonder how long it would take the boy to realize he was using him. That he was hunting like this by dragging him all over the city, once they finished their coffee and tea, they headed back to where the car was parked. Svlad looking more around and stopping in front of a store window and staring at the outfits on display. Priest looked from him over to it before wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leading him away from the store.

“I don’t feel like we brought enough clothes for how long we will be here.” He stated causing Priest to grin from that.

“Then we can go shopping later.” He was amused, noticing the way Svlad looked up at him before looking back ahead. Reaching the car Svlad climbed in before Priest joined him, starting the car and backing out of the parking space. Paying to exit the garage before heading back to the hotel.

“Thank you for taking me out, I know you didn’t have to.” He grinned while looking back to the boy, enjoying how blissfully unaware of everything he was. So easy to use and manipulate. He just shrugged his shoulders while looking back ahead as he pulled in front of the hotel, looking back over to Svlad with a smile.

“We do have a week of time to kill.” He mused while opening the car door, climbing out and handing the keys over to the valet, moving to the back to get the bag of weapons back out before they made their way to their hotel room. Svlad was looking around the room which had been cleaned while they were gone, pausing to look at the bed and Priest couldn’t help but notice his blush. “What?”

“You left the chain on the bed.” Priest couldn’t stop himself from laughing, moving over and putting his arm around Svlad as he pulled him closer. Mouth moving to the boy’s ear and feeling the way the boy instantly began to fidget with his tie.

“Oh, I bet the house keepers have wonderful ideas about what you and I are up to.” Giggling as he watched the way the blush on his face deepened. Noticing the boy squirm as he ducked out from under his arm. Clearing his throat while straightening out his tie.

“Right... well... isn’t that just... isn’t that just great.” He watched him head over to the bedroom staring at the chain with a bit of mortification as Priest followed after him. Setting the weapon bag and suitcase back in the closet as he turned to face Svlad.

“Guess I'll have to change out the chain since you’re not wearing your collar-”

“Wait.” He looked back to the boy who was suddenly shifting in his spot, looking away from him with a blush. “That one is actually more comfortable to sleep in compared to the metal one.” Priest made sure to note that in his mind as he opened the weapon bag and pulled out the pink collar. “And uhm... before we go to bed... can... can I take a bath?” He watched him shift before Priest glanced over to the bathroom, raking his teeth over his bottom lip before looking back over to the boy.

“I guess you’ve been good enough today for that... leave the door open.” He walked over and sat on the bed, untying his boots as Svlad shifted before walking into the bathroom, slowly taking off his clothes after turning on the tub. Priest couldn’t help but watch the boy as he stripped down, eyes lingering on him as he stepped into the tub and sunk down into the water that had already been building with a pleased sigh. Priest hooked the collar to the chain before stripping down to his boxers, laying over the covers as he turned on the TV in the bedroom. Flipping through random channels before remembering he should have files to look through. Leaving it on some cheesy horror movie he got up and headed into the living area, grabbing the stack of files before heading back into the bedroom to look through them. He glanced over randomly to see Svlad just relaxing in the tub, actually looked like he was almost asleep here and there.

“We should get bathbombs.” Priest couldn’t stop his giggle while flipping through the information of people who stayed in the room before them and the cleaners that were also in there. 

“Of course you like those.” Teasing tone in his voice, getting a heavy sigh from Svlad.

“You don’t? They’re very relaxing.” He mused out and Priest just smiled. He paused on the information on the person that was there right before them. That this man checked the room out for the night but canceled the reservation after being there for a few minutes. The name didn’t sound familiar, and the picture from the scan of his ID also didn’t look familiar. So clearly not a project? Priest looked to the address and tilted his head as he noticed he lived in New York not that far from the hotel. He would have to look into that eventually, seemed like the person responsible for leaving the mystery package for him. “I think you should try one.” He glanced over to see the boy staring at him, watching him sink down enough to blow bubbles in the water.

“Would that make bathing together seem more tolerable?” He mused, teasing him and watching the way Svlad finally sat up from that. Obviously embarrassed like he forgot about that conversation, he was running a hand through his hair with a small ‘uhhh’.

“I mean... maybe... only if I get to choose which one we use.”

“Nothing with lavender.” He hated that smell, it was too overwhelming and over powering and gave him terrible headaches. Svlad just scoffed while laying back down in the tub, he watched as he sunk down more in it.

“They have ones that smell really sweet, I feel you might like those.” Priest couldn’t stop his giggle from the comment while closing his file. “Or do you only like the taste of sweet things and not care much for the smell- you know actually I have to derail this for a second, can you still even smell with your nose like that?” Priest couldn’t stop his grin while turning off the TV and leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

“Yes, Svlad, I can still smell.”

“That’s good. Because I was just thinking, that really from what it looks like, you now more or less have one nostril with the rest of your nose being decoration for your face. Or would you technically have three nostrils, the two you’re supposed to have and then a line down the middle?” He couldn’t stop his little giggle as he finally got up, setting the files on the nightstand next to his bed and plugging his phone in. “Does air go through that when you breathe out your nose?” He could hear Svlad calling out.

“Sometimes.” If he was breathing hard enough for it. 

“That’s so... interesting... and once more sounds uncomfortable.” He walked over to the bag of clothes and pulled out the toiletries he had in there, walking into the bathroom to set everything up. Figuring he should get that out of the way now instead of after working out in the morning. 

“Why do you care so much about my nose?” He finally asked with an amused tone in his voice.

“I just feel like  _you_ should care about your nose.” Priest rolled his eyes at the comment.

“Look, to fix it, Bahr will have to cut all the scar tissue back out and hope that this time it just heals together, there’s really not much to do beyond that.” He stated while glancing at his nose in the mirror to see if it was off alignment again and that was why Svlad was so concerned about it.

“But there’s a chance.” Priest couldn’t stop his giggle as he stood up straight, looking to the band-aids that held his nose together. “Mr. Priest.” He looked over to Svlad who was hanging on the side of the tub, seeing the boy stare up at him with a mix of uncertainty. “How exactly do you plan on having us sit in the tub together?” Priest watched him with amusement, curious if that was his idea of an invitation.

“Could show you.” Tilting his head, watching how the boy was suddenly blushing and looking away. But that wasn’t a no, so Priest shifted to pull off his boxers, letting them fall to the floor as he stepped out of them and moved his hand to Svlad’s back, guiding him forwards as he stepped into the tub. Sitting behind him and smiling with amusement as he pulled the boy closer, watching him lean back so his back was pressed against his stomach and chest. Just leaning against him as Svlad shifted to get comfortable, or just to calm down, he really wasn’t sure in the moment as he moved his hands to the boy’s shoulders. Gently rubbing and massaging them as Svlad moved his hands to the edges of the tub, gripping them and slowly sitting up. Priest didn’t do anything to stop him, just slid his hands down his back, listening to the water as Svlad pulled his knees to his chest. “This alright with you?” Amused tone as he watched the boy look at him over his shoulder.

“I... I haven’t decided yet.” He just smiled from the words. Hands continuing to run along his back, fingers tracing the scars of his wings and stopping every once in a while, when Svlad would shift. He let his hands pause waiting for an okay to continue before going back to massaging the boy’s back. Smiling to himself when Svlad would find himself relaxing more and more into his touch. “You’re oddly good at that. Do you massage people often or something?” Priest watched as the boy turned his head to look at him with the question. Priest clicked his tongue while rubbing his thumbs deep into the boy’s muscles and watching him arch his back. “Seems very out of character for how much you like hurting people.” Priest couldn’t stop himself from giggling while looking up to the back of the boy’s head when he went back to hugging his knees.

“It’s just a useful tool to use, helps with some other things as well. Warming up the muscles, relaxing them, gives me a chance to find out more of someone's body build. Where the most muscle and meatier parts are. Places that are bonier and least protected. It’s all-”

“To help you figure out where to hit someone?” Svlad ended up asking while glancing back to him with narrowed eyes as a grin slowly crossed his face.

“Yeah.” Svlad gave a heavy sigh from that answer before looking back ahead. 

“Why am I not surprised. You are always so great at weaponizing kindness.” Svlad stated sarcastically. Priest just smiled while watching him.

“I have general areas I usually hit.” Hands sliding up to Svlad’s upper back, rubbing along his shoulder blades before dragging his hands down. “And where I shouldn’t hit.” Rubbing his hands above where the boy’s kidneys are. “But it’s nice to find other places that can take abuse as well.” Hands moving to the boy’s sides, gripping them and watching him practically shiver. “Good to find other things to, locate where people are sensitive.” Thumbs rubbing along his sides as he pulled the boy closer, listening to the water slosh as Svlad grabbed the edge of the tub with a small squeak while turning his head to look at him.

“So, all the kind things you do really  _does_ lead to having a purpose for you which normally includes torture-”

“Or play.” He mused out earning a squint from the boy who was drumming his fingers on the edge of the tub.

“Play?” Priest just grinned from his innocents.

“BDSM.” He mused, watching how much the boy’s face turned red as he pulled away and stood up. Stepping over the edge of the tub and grabbing a towel to wrap it around himself. “What, don’t tell me you’re  _that_ embarrassed.”

“The idea of you running around with whips and chains not only seems incredibly on par and easy to visualize, but it’s also rather disturbing while you are so insistent on putting collars on me and chaining me to the bed. It’s also rather terrifying that you use tactics for torture for that sort of thing as well, like... that is just... mind boggling.” Priest hummed while leaning back, resting his hands on the edge of the tub while looking Svlad over. Watching the way he couldn’t even glance at him as Priest dragged his teeth over his bottom lip before biting his tongue as he stood up. Stepping out of the tub and moving his hands to the boy’s shoulders, squeezing them as he pulled the boy closer.

“I don’t know, Svlad, you looked pretty cute clinging on to me as you let me play with your thigh.” Grin crossing his face as Svlad stepped away from him. Obviously blushing as he worked on drying off, Priest just giggled while grabbing his own towel. The two of them slipping on their underwear, and then Svlad put on his singlet as Priest grabbed the boy’s clothes and threw them in a pile to start the dirty laundry. Would throw them in a bag later, he turned to walk over to Svlad who was now eyeing the collar nervously before looking back over to him.

“Do I really have to be chained to the bed?” He finally asked as Priest walked over to him and picked the collar up, watching Svlad sit on the edge of the bed while eyeing it. “I mean, you gave me two opportunities to run and I didn’t take them. I promise I’m not going to run away now, besides you are a very light sleeper so I doubt I will get very far even if I try.” Priest just tilted the boy’s head up by his chin, watching as he closed his eyes from it. Priest slid his hand across his jaw before cupping his face tenderly, brushing his thumb over the scar he ended up acquiring on his cheek bone.

“Svlad, it’s not just about you running away, it’s about you getting into something if you do somehow manage to slip out of the bed.” The boy slowly opened his eyes to look up at him, and Priest moved his hands to wrap the collar around his throat and lock it into place. His hand slid up to run through the boy’s hair before he finally stepped away. “One day you won’t have to.” He informed while walking over to turn off the lights before joining him in the bed. Svlad was trying his best to stay over on his side, even giving him his back and hugging a pillow while using the other under his head. “Since you pointed out me being a light sleeper, you can just cuddle up to me now so you don’t wake me up doing it later.” Teasing tone, there was a long pause before Svlad actually shifted, moving closer to him but keeping his back to him. Priest gave a low hum, hand moving so slide under Svlad’s pillow as the other one rested over his waist. Arm curling and wrapping around him to pull his body flush against his. Priest slowly started to rub his hand along the boy’s chest feeling his heartbeat picking up he couldn’t stop his little smile. 

He gave a small noise in the back of his throat when Svlad finally ended up rolling over, he was slow about it, like he was unsure if he really wanted to. Priest found himself amused as the boy settled into a comfortable spot while facing him. Smile growing on his face when Svlad slid a hand up his chest, being so slow and uncertain about it. Like testing the waters, even in the dark room he could tell the boy was nervous. Priest moved his hand, catching Svlad’s when the boy’s hand moved to gently trace his jaw. Which honestly felt more like a reflex than anything else, he tilted his head some in confusion. There was a moment of silence, the air feeling tense between them before Svlad slowly slipped his hand out of his. Moving it back to his jaw, touching it tentatively as Svlad’s eyes slowly flickered up to his. 

“Mr. Priest...” The boy’s thumb gently running over his bottom lip, he could feel it brush along the scar tissue and the little dip in the middle of it. Priest couldn’t stop himself from leaning forwards and kissing him again. Not as heated this time given he wasn’t worked up, but still in a rough manner, still claiming as he playfully nipped at his bottom lip. Letting the boy cup his face as he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close, could still taste the tea on the boy’s breath. The thought amused him as Svlad eventually broke the kiss to breathe, he just smiled while kissing along his throat, nipping at the skin above the collar enjoying the little noise the boy made, his hands moving to the chest and pushing as he tried to pull away. “Not... not like that-” Priest glanced up at the boy giving him an amused smile.

“No?” Teasing tone in his voice as he gave him one more playful nip, could feel the way the boy squirmed from it. “You seem to like it.”

“It- It’s not about if I like it or not-” He gave a gasp as Priest nipped higher under his jaw, feeling the boy’s fingers flex and grip at his chest. “It-It’s just not what I’m... what I’m ready for.” Priest couldn’t stop his giggle when Svlad actually moved his hand to push him back by his mouth. Priest gave him a gentle kiss on the meat of his hand, arms relaxing around him as Svlad finally looked to his face. Slowly pulling his hand away from his mouth while rolling back over to give him his back. “We shouldn’t be kissing anyway, that was-” Priest wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close while burying his nose in his hair. Taking a deep breath and just enjoying his scent, the way he shuddered from it and even moved to grab his arms.

“You initiated that time.” Teasing and giving an amused giggle when the boy just groaned.

“I had a lapse in judgement.” Stating it with conviction as he shifted and tried to get comfortable. “We... we shouldn’t do it again, Mr. Priest.”

“Uh-huh.” Keeping the playful tone and receiving a huff from the boy. 

“It’s not right.” Svlad muttered into his pillow, Priest ran his hand along the boy’s chest, still feeling his heart pounding away against his ribs.

“Why not?” He already knew the answer on why it wasn’t right, but he was curious what the boy was arguing with himself about. Curious what little piece of him he would have to chip away next to get the boy to completely be wrapped around his finger. Svlad easily disengaged himself in the conversation in order to attempt to sleep.

\---

Priest sighed when he woke up to the sound of his alarm, arm under Svlad fast asleep as he rolled over on his back and turned it off. He laid there for a moment, feeling the way Svlad nuzzled into his shoulder and followed him, hand resting on his chest. Priest gave an amused smile as he slipped out from under the boy and stretched before about to start his exercise, pausing while looking over to the boy guessing he could kill two birds with one stone and just have Svlad follow his own work out. He headed to the bathroom first to pee before finally moving to the bed. Hand sliding along the boy’s back before he grabbed him by the shoulder to shake him awake.

“Five more minutes.” The boy was lazily batting at his hand, Priest just giggled while shoving Svlad over on his back getting an annoyed groan.

“Get up, Svlad, it’s time for exercise before the day starts.” Svlad just grabbed his pillow and covered his face with a whine. “Svlad.” The boy yawned while sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, almost pouting as Priest unlocked his collar and watched the boy get up. Looking so sleepy as he joined him off the bed and followed Priest’s work out. Well... Attempted to follow, there was a lot that Priest did that the boy couldn’t keep up on, obviously exhausted before they even reached the end of the work out.

“I don’t get how you can do this every day.” Laying on his back with his hand over his stomach, “without like eating first, I feel woozy. Don’t you ever feel woozy working out before eating?” Priest just shrugged while continued his rep of crunches before sitting up and looking to the boy with an amused smile.

“It’s good for you to do it first thing in the morning.”

“You’re some sort of machine.” Was all the boy stated causing Priest to giggle as he got up and headed to the bathroom, pausing in the doorway to look back at him.

“You coming?” He mused and Svlad just groaned before getting up and following him into the shower, obviously enjoying it once the water hit them. Priest ended up washing the boy’s hair in back, couldn’t help but notice how more susceptible to touch the boy was. How he was more or less sinking into his hands when he massaged the shampoo into his hair. How he was relaxing from the touch to his back as Priest examined the scars and the leftover scabs that were there. Priest was amused by it, let his touch linger even though he was done before finally stepping back to wash his own hair and body. Eyes trailing over Svlad who was washing the rest of his body after getting the shampoo out of his hair. Priest stepped closer to wash his hair with conditioner, mainly using any excuse for physical contact given the boy was reacting well to it, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was because of how alone he made him feel in Blackwing, or if this was because of the kiss they shared. He tilted his head in thought while slowly pulling his hands away and once more washing his own hair. Both of them rinsing off before drying off, Svlad staying wrapped in his towel as he waited for the outfit he would be wearing today. And Priest carelessly dropping his as he changed into new clothes, grabbing some for Svlad and setting them down on the bed next to the boy.

“What’s the plan for today?” Svlad asked and Priest glanced at him as he got dressed, sitting back on the bed when he was done as Priest stepped over to him.

“Figured we’d take advantage of the breakfast here, then head out to the Statue of Liberty and just go from there.” Svlad looked excited as he got up and nodded his head. Clearly excited to go as they put on shoes and headed out of their room and down the elevator to where the breakfast was held. Both of them going through the line of free food and choosing what to eat from the buffet like style. He followed Svlad to the table of his choosing sitting across from him after setting down the bags he brought with him. Drinking the coffee he had grabbed while the boy already dug into his food.

“You ever been to the Statue of Liberty before?” Priest couldn’t stop his amused smile while looking him over and tilting his head.

“Not as a tourist. Chased a project through there before.” He shrugged while finally starting to eat his own breakfast, which actually wasn’t bad. There were a few times he’d eaten as hotels and questioned the taste of places, but this was decent enough the food actually had some sort of flavor.

“Oh, I never got to read those files-”

“Svlad, you have time. In fact, you have six days.” He mused the words out getting a heavy sigh from the boy who looked around at all the people in the room.

“We don’t know that it’s  _exactly_ a week, it  _could_  happen earlier.” Priest tilted his head at that statement, wondering if he was getting a feeling he wasn’t telling him. “Can I read while we’re in the car?” He finally asked and Priest gave an amused smile. After they ate Priest led the boy to the valet where he got the SUV, the two of them getting in after Priest loaded the bags in the back. Hiding them in their compartments before he grabbed his Ipad, loading up Aodhan’s file before handing it over to the boy who looked excited while reading through it. He took the car out of park and began the drive towards the Statue of Liberty. Listening to the boy making random ‘hmm’ noises to himself as he read through the file. “This is actually... really depressing.” Priest arched a brow from the comment looking over to him before looking back ahead.

“How so?” Svlad was lowering the Ipad and giving him a look of disbelief before motioning to the device rather enthusiastically.

“He accidentally blew up his family which is the only reason Blackwing found him. What do you mean why is it depressing?” Priest blinked a few times and Svlad just sighed while continuing. “There is a quote from him saying it was an accident with comments on it being the only time he showed an emotion other than anger. Like... that’s pretty big... and really sad.” Priest would just let the boy continue with his emotions still not seeing what the issue was as Svlad just sighed and kept scrolling through the files. “He must have been so scared... but you know I'm kind of happy with one thing Blackwing did with him.” He stated even with a bitter tone in his voice. A grin crossed Priest’s face knowing what that part was directed to. “I’m actually  _impressed_  by what they did given their views towards being queer.”

“Still ass backwards, if ya read it ya’ll know they only did it because they thought the testosterone affected his abilities.” There was a long pause, he glanced over to see Svlad just gripping the Ipad before looking away and staring out the window. Obviously annoyed with the statement, looking irritated as he finally picked the Ipad up and continued to read through it.

“He’s not going to want to come back you know.” Priest rested his head in his hand getting annoyed by the traffic.

“Do you really think I’m stupid enough to think otherwise?” He glanced over at the boy before looking ahead with a grin. “Even Ken knows that, that’s why he gave me permission to drag him back home unconscious.” He stated in a bored tone, Svlad was taking in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. He could physically feel how the air in the car changed. Watching him turn the Ipad off before setting it down in his lap.

“Mr. Priest... They’re not going to want to help Blackwing if you take them all by force-”

“True, but, Aodhan also does what he can to survive, you’ll note he only ever killed people to get out. So, whenever this  _big_ thing comes I’m sure he’ll be more than willing to fight for his own life. He don’t have ta like us, he’s just gotta help get rid of the issue.” Deciding not to point out the fact that Svlad actually was taken by force and he was doing so well helping Blackwing. 

“What, you guys are just going to keep him under in a comatose like state until we’re all in danger.” Priest glanced over at him before looking ahead again. “That... that’s so stupid and pointless! Why can’t he just be free! You said it yourself, he only kills when he feels he needs to escape, he’s not a danger to anyone!”

“Svlad.”

“It’s just... it’s just so frustrating! I feel like I’m arguing with a brick wall over this. What if, what if even if he’s in danger he doesn’t help, what if he saves himself and leaves the rest of us to die. He seems to have a very long list of trust issues, not that I blame him, and no indications of making friends. Meaning he probably won’t risk his life and personal safety for anyone other than himself-”

“Then become friends with him. You’re good at that, befriended all the projects you were allowed to meet.” Priest mused out the words, listening to the silence fill the car as Svlad slowly looked back to the Ipad.

“If we become friends, Mr. Priest, I‘m not going to betray him to come back to Blackwing.”

“If he goes willingly than he won’t be locked up and drugged, Svlad. You can either sit back and watch as I drag him back home and the scientists drug him to all get out. Or, you can befriend him, and give him a reason to come with us willingly.” Priest just let the silence fill the car reaching their destination and getting out, waiting for the boy to follow and seeing him staring at the Ipad with a hurt expression before setting it down. “What’s wrong now?”

“Nothing.” Lying, but he wasn‘t going to push, just hoped doing this dumb tourist stuff would get the boy back into good spirits. Priest lead the boy to ferry that would take them to the Statue of Liberty, but Svlad didn’t look like he was enjoying himself this time. Even as they walked around, he was silent and brooding. Priest eventually stopped him, hand moving to his lower back as he turned the boy to face him and leaned in. Knowing to anyone looking it would appear as an intimate scene as Priest’s other hand moved to the boy’s face. Cupping it and tilting his head up, he could feel Svlad just gripping at the jacket, eyes coming to the brim with tears as he looked him in the face. “Don’t-”

“What’s the problem now?” He asked in a hushed voice, letting the boy pull away a bit as he took in a deep breath, trying so hard to blink the tears back. “Svlad.” Practically purring the name as Svlad just gripped his jacket tighter. So close to crying as he just looked away from him, sniffling and trying so hard to blink back the tears.

“I just...” He trailed off before finally looking at him, hands moving to wipe his tears away when he failed to stop them. “It doesn’t matter, I’m going to be forced to do everything I don’t want to do anyway so there’s no point in trying to argue about it.” He stated while pulling away, Priest tilted his head before looking around them. “I... I saw on your Ipad that you’re keeping tabs of the Rowdy 3, that’s all this is isn’t it? That’s why you’ve been taking weapons with you for our little sightseeing adventure because you’re just using me like live bait. Isn’t it?” Getting more and more visibly upset as Priest just smiled, because he knew they would smell that, that they would feel how he was in distress. He leaned in again, hands moving to the boy’s shoulders as he squeezed them gently to get his attention.

“Get the feeling you already know the answer.” Svlad just pulled away from him, giving him his back as he stepped away, Priest clicked his tongue before walking back over him. Putting an arm around the boy’s shoulders as he pulled him closer. “I don’t get why you’re so upset, you’re getting something out of this too.”

“I’m upset because I was hoping that maybe this was some sort of reward, that you would do something nice for me because I’ve done what you’ve wanted so you’ve so blatantly stated. But you’re just using me like you always do to get something, and that...” He watched him take a deep breath as the boy tried to shrug his arm off his shoulder. “It’s just hurtful, that you’ve taken everything away from me and in times of being  _kind_  and giving me something that I want that it’s just a ruse to get what you want.” Priest looked away from him to stare out over the water, tongue clicking as he worked on how to play this.

“So, want me to be blunt with you about my intentions?” Musing the words, there was a small groan as the boy glanced over at him. Eyes narrowing before he wiped more of his tears away.

“That is a great place to start I suppose.” He moved his hand and cupped his face to pull the boy closer to him as he moved to stand in front of him. Thumbs gently wiping his tears away as he just smiled at him.

“I’m dragging you all around New York so that Incubus will smell you and know that you’re here. Hoping that they will come looking for you, especially with my scent lingering around with yours. They’re so annoyingly caring I figured they would come for you pretty quickly.” He tilted his head to the side while staring in the boy’s eyes. “But they’re not here yet, are they? Just leaving you right here in my grasp, I feel that’s what you’re most upset about, once more so close to another Projects grasp. In reaching distance of someone who has the potential to  _save_ you and they’re not even trying. They’re leaving you with me, they’ve abandoned you to  _me_.” He could see the way Svlad looked at him with wide eyes, more tears in them as he shook his head.

“That’s not-”

“Oh, and you know they’ve told Amanda about it. And she’s their ring leader, so I have to wonder... Is she leaving you to rot because she knows you got her brother killed?” He smiled when Svlad just started crying not able to hold it back or fight it anymore. And Priest moved hand sliding it to the back of the boy’s head as his other arm wrapped around him and he pulled the boy into a hug. Just letting him cry as he ran his hand along his back, feeling the way he clung on to his jacket as he sobbed into his shoulder. “They’ve been seen at the Agency you know... oh and she’s called all of you and left you all hundreds of messages in worry.” He informed him feeling him gripping his jacket tighter. He just continued to rub the boy’s back, letting him have his little break down in curiosity if they would show up here. But after a while of time passing they didn’t show up, he moved his hands back to the boy’s face, pulling him back to look at him while wiping more tears away with his thumb. “Let’s go back to the Hotel.” Since he was bored now and Svlad no longer seemed interested in wanting to look around. He led the boy back to a ferry and they got in the car, silence between them as Svlad just cried from his spot as he drove them back towards the hotel.

But eventually the tears stopped, his crying stopped, and he just sat there with a blank expression. Staring out the window looking completely hopeless now. Lost in his own head as his hands slid down to rub the scars along his thighs. Priest glanced at that randomly with interest, finding himself suddenly having this need to touch the boy. He bit his bottom lip while looking back to the road, hand sliding off the wheel as he slowly moved it over to the center console. So close to touching-

“Can we stop for pizza?” He blinked from the sudden question, looking over to the boy who was mainly just sniffling now. “There preferably?” He asked while pointing at a Pizza joint they were passing. Priest clicked his tongue before finding a place to park, getting out and going over to Svlad’s side. Seeing the boy get out the two of them headed to the area, and Priest wondered if this was a feeling as they walked into the restaurant. Seeing the boy look at the menu with almost awe, Priest tilted his head while looking from it to Svlad who was then looking around from all the choices. Getting very visibly excited as he practically dragged Priest up to the counter, both of them ordering their slices as Priest paid and they headed over to sit down. Priest getting a good spot to eye the door as Svlad just looked around before eating his first slice. “Oh, this is good. I get now why everyone raves about New York pizza.” He stated with a mouthful as he continued to shove food in his mouth. Priest couldn’t stop his amused smile from how much the food changed his mood, from being so sad and broody to happy and content as they ate. Priest glanced up whenever someone entered, waiting to see if Aodhan or someone else would end up coming through that door eventually. He knew Incubus didn’t need to eat, but Miss Brotzman did, and Beast probably as well.

“This one of your feelings?” He finally mused, watching how Svlad looked from his food he practically devoured over to him.

“Oh... no... I just... I really love pizza and I saw a few places that we passed were pizza places... and then this one was like right there... and we just had to have some.” Priest arched a brow, not buying that as he looked back to the door while taking another bite. But he would humor the boy with a small ‘hmm’ and keeping his eyes on the door as they enjoyed their lunch. Though he found himself starting to believe Svlad’s story about just loving pizza as they finished their food and nothing happened. Svlad finally stood up and stretched finishing his soda while turning towards the door. “Guess we can leave now-” The entire restaurant went silent when the doors shot open, Priest leaned over to see who the culprit was. 

“Oi, Mario I’ve come to-” Grin slowly coming across his face as he saw the close shaved dark hair and red beard. Eyes locking on the familiar blue eyes that looked both angry and impatient. He was standing the second Aodhan’s smile fell from his face, eyes locked on one another until he saw the man pull something out of his pocket and toss it at him before bailing out the door. Priest moved quickly kicking the table out of the way before tackling Svlad, taking the boy down as the makeshift bomb flew over them and exploded behind them. Priest covering his head ears ringing as glass from the windows shattered down on them. People were screaming as Priest just giggled and got up, checking to make sure Svlad was okay before running out the door. Sliding to a stop to watch as Aodhan practically vanished into the crowded streets. A few people having been knocked over from his hasty exit. Priest clicked his tongue and turned his head when Svlad ended up running out, they could hear sirens in the distance as the alarm from the pizzeria started to become more and more clear as the ringing in his ears started to dissipate. 

“He just... he just tried to kill us-”

“He tried to kill me.” Priest stated with amusement, looking over to Svlad who was visibly shaken up by what just happened, watching as the boy looked to him before looking back to the pizzeria. “So, now I gotta know if that pull here was a good feeling or a bad one.”

“If it was bad, Mr. Priest, I wouldn’t have wanted to go. But I don’t get how almost dying was a good—Mr. Priest.” He watched the way the boy stared at him with a concerned look. “You’re bleeding.” He glanced to where the boy was pointing, and sure enough he could see blood running down his side over the leather jacket. He moved his hand to touch his shirt underneath and giggled as he felt the blood there. Pulling his hand away to confirm it before lifting his arm to look at his side were a rather large shard of glass was currently imbedded into him. He clicked his tongue before looking back to Svlad. 

“Well, isn’t that just fun?” He mused while grabbing the boy, getting blood on his shirt as he dragged him towards the SUV.

“Mr. Priest, doesn’t that hurt?” The boy asked with worry as he opened the hatch of the SUV and got the med kit, grunting when he could see the ambulance, fire truck, and several police cars arrive at the scene finally and rush in. 

“I’m sure when the adrenaline wears off it will.”

“Maybe you should talk to the ambulance-” Priest caught his arm as the boy moved it to try and wave someone over. He squeezed it threateningly as he pulled the boy closer to him.

“It’s fine.” He stated, seeing the way Svlad looked at him before glancing at his side with obvious doubt from his words, Priest rolled his eyes while letting go and continued to gather supplies he needed. Already threading a needle to stitch himself up as he moved to pull out a knife. Cutting the jacket and his shirt to where the shard of glass was before slowly taking off both. Svlad was shifting before looking to it with a wince.

“What if you pull it out and it's a lot deeper than it looks?” The boy asked while shifting in his spot. Priest moved his arm before tentatively touching around the wound, trying to gauge how deep it was into his side and what all he had in that area if it was a risk or not.

“Look, Svlad, I don’t get why you’re so worried, if I kill myself with this then you have free reign to run away before Blackwing finds you again.” He stated in amusement watching as Svlad looked up to him with a rather mortified expression on his face. Arms even crossing over his chest as he shifted in his spot.

“Mr. Priest, I do not want you to die, even if you were a monster.” Priest blinked from that, just staring at him as he slid on his leather glove so he could remove the glass without cutting up his hand. He rested his other on the back of the car as he leaned in with a large smile.

“If I  _was_  a monster, huh?” The wording amused him, he could have just flat out said he was, not  _if_  he was. The boy blinked a few times with a look of surprise, Priest just grabbed the shard and slowly pulled it out of his side. Wincing as he immediately put pressure on the wound when the tip of the shard came out, Svlad was looking away fidgeting in nervousness as Priest slowly pulled the gauze he had against the wound away to see how bad it was bleeding. He grabbed what he needed to clean the wound, wincing from the stinging sensation before starting to stitch the wound up. Svlad randomly glancing over before looking away again, like it was too much for him to watch. Priest slowly bandaged it when he finished and tossed the supplies in the back before using a water bottle in there to get the blood off his hands. Grabbing one of his CIA shirts he slipped it on while glancing back to see everyone was too involved with what was happening there to notice them. “Get in.”

“I still think you should go to the hospital.” Priest just rolled his eyes as he shut the hatch, waiting for Svlad to follow his order before he walked to the other side of the car. Getting in and driving away from the scene of the crime, he blinked when he felt his phone ring, reaching across the passenger’s side he opened the glove box. Grabbing his headset before sitting up correctly and putting it in his ear and answered the phone.

“Priest speakin’.”

_\--”Mr. Priest, I wanted to let you know Slaugh was-_ ”

“Yeah, we were there, he tried to kill me and left.” Priest mused out there was a heavy sigh from Ken on the other line.

_\--”What did you do?”_  Priest couldn’t help but scoff from that while shifting in his seat, hand moving off the steering wheel to touch his side which was now beginning to feel uncomfortable.

“I didn’t do anything Ken, I was trying to eat Pizza.” He stated in amusement, he listened to the pause before the man on the other end continued.

_\--”Are you pursuing him?”_

“It’s not time for Svlad’s case yet. Besides, I didn’t have what I need to catch him on me, and I was also dealing with a new injury. He’s not priority right now given we will deal with him later down the line, my priority right now is Incubus-”

_\--”Didn’t you say Svlad had a job with him starting the day you left?”_  Priest moved his hand and just hung up on Ken, thinking back to the conversation in the garage before just giggling. He could feel Svlad staring at him as he moved his other hand back on the wheel.

“Still having trouble in paradise?” Priest pulled the headset out of his ear, reaching over Svlad’s lap again as he put it back in the glovebox. Shutting it while sitting back up, letting silence fill the car as Svlad just shifted in his spot. “How deep was it? I didn’t look when you pulled it out.”

“Inch and a half. It’s not bad."

“You know, you have these things called organs inside of your body that are  _very_  fragile and don’t handle being stabbed too well.” Sarcasm laced heavily in his voice, even with the lingering concern. Priest just grinned as he continued to defend his decision for not going to see someone about the wound.

“It didn’t stab-”

“How do you know!?” He was actually surprised by the way the boy shouted that at him. He slowly looked back to the boy before looking back out the window. Watching as more emergency response vehicles drove by them. “What if you just like keel over from internal bleeding!?” Priest drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, looking back over to the boy who took in a deep breath. “Can you please just see someone?” This was getting tiring now. “Like I get it, you’re some bad ass bounty hunter or whatever, but you’re still human and you still can die. Just go to a hospital and-”

“Svlad-”

“Please!” Begging, Priest could see the tears in the boy’s eyes as he took in a deep breath. Trying not to cry as he turned his head away, like he couldn’t look at him right now. “I don’t want any more people to die because of me!”  _Ohhh, so that’s what this was about?_

“I’m fine, Svlad.”

“You’re stubborn is what you are.” Priest giggled as they pulled into the front of the hotel. Letting the valet take the keys after grabbing the bags he wanted, taking the medical supplies with him as they headed into the hotel and up the elevator to their room. He shut the door behind them and loaded everything up, watching as the boy immediately took off his now bloodied shirt. Priest was stripping and glancing at the bandage to see blood already seeping through it, sighing he headed to the bathroom, pausing in the doorway to look back at Svlad. “I’m not going to go anywhere.” He stated while watching him, Priest narrowed his eyes on the boy before pushing the bathroom door open wider as he continued to stirp and walked into the shower. He could hear him turn the TV on as he started the water and peeled the bandage away before cleaning himself up. Washing the blood from his body and watching it go down the drain as he examined where the stitches were, making sure it wasn’t leaking a considerable amount of blood. Once satisfied he stepped out of the shower, toweling off before walking out to rebandage the wound. He headed to the closet and slipped on a new pair of clothes, grabbing his old ones and changing everything from his pants pockets to his new ones. Grabbing some antibiotics, he took them before joining the boy in the living area. Watching how the boy was looking at the news, listening to the story about the attack that happened. He sat down on the couch next to him and watched how the boy shifted before slowly looking back to him. “He’s going to attack us again when we meet up with him isn’t he?”

“Probably.” Priest stated bluntly while leaning back on the couch, he looked back over to the boy who was rubbing his face. Taking in a shaky breath before getting up, slowly pacing in a small section of the room.

“Maybe this mission is too dangerous and we shouldn’t-”

“Svlad.” He stated in an amused tone, watching how the boy looked to him before he motioned wildly to the TV.

“He tried to  _kill_  you! In public! What do you think he’s going to do when we show up to meet him?” Svlad stated while taking in a deep breath through his nose before sitting down. “I get it, I get not wanting to go back, but he could have killed so many people in that restaurant-”

“Trust me, if he really wanted to kill me, he would have blown that entire building up.” After all, that’s what Aodhan did in their first meeting and even then, the man gave him enough time to escape before the place blew. “It was a distraction so he could flee.” Stating it bluntly while trying to get comfortable. “He’s powerful enough that we would both be dead if that was his goal.” Svlad slowly sat back down, nodding like he was starting to think more about that statement. “And no one got hurt, right?” He asked while looking to the news, didn’t see that anyone was listed to needing to go to the hospital.

“You got hurt.” There was a long pause before he watched Svlad turn to look at him. “And thank you... for... well, you know... saving my life back there.” Priest put his arms on the back of the couch, shifting from the weird sensation of the stitches pulling from the movement.

“That is part of my job as your handler.” He mused the words out, Svlad just slowly looked back to the TV, shifting in his spot before looking down at the floor.

“Mr. Priest... you put yourself between a bomb and me, I think that’s a move above your pay grade as my ‘handler.’” Even using his fingers for air quotes over the title. Svlad slowly looked back over to him and sighed before looking back to the TV. “You really can be a good Ward when you’re not... you know, being an insufferable asshole.” Priest couldn’t stop himself from laughing at that comment.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svlad continues to enjoy the honeymoon period, dealing with a lot of confusion and self-hatred. Eventually gets a hunch which leads to a horrific discovery. Priest also helps to set up a reunion we've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** : Dirk Gently. Osmund Priest. Hugo Friedkin. Amanda Brotzman. The Rowdy 3.   
> **Warnings** : Angst. Dirk digging in Priest’s past again. Suicide. A lot of self-blame. Betrayal. Panic attack. Dirk’s POV   
> **Note** : I’ve had like half of this chapter written for what feels like MONTHS now.

Svlad had been laying on the couch as Priest worked on something at the desk in the room. Svlad slowly rolled over onto his stomach, arms crossing as he watched the man work. He looked so focused as he read over something and made notes to himself. Wasn’t even glancing at him from any movements, made Svlad curious as to what had his attention so badly. His eyes trailed down to the man’s side when he would randomly shift and touch it with a look of annoyance on his face. Made Svlad wonder if it was hurting him, he bit his lip in worry before finally getting up off the couch and walking over to him. Having grown tired of the news by now and curious about what all he was working on. Priest moved and covered what it was though before he even reached the desk. He tilted his head at that while looking at Priest to the covered paper, biting his bottom lip as he slowly leaned against the desk.

“What are you working on?” Priest leaned back with an amused smile, arms crossing over his chest as he bit the back of the pen he had. There was something about the look that made him feel that stupid butterfly feeling he had been getting with the man recently. And he hated that he was getting that way, because that was the cause of his ‘lapse in judgement’ last night. Could still feel the man’s hands on him making him shift as the man finally took the pen out of his mouth and casually dropped it on the desk.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” A teasing tone that had Svlad rolling his eyes.

“I would, yes, that is why I asked, Mr. Priest.” He gave a surprised noise when the man got up, he moved pressing himself more against the desk as Priest stood in front of him. He felt nervous when the man put his hands on the desk on either side of him. Trapping him there, could feel his chest pressing against his just causing those stupid butterflies to flutter away in his stomach. He swallowed the spit in his mouth hard, feeling like he was practically sitting on the desk to try and put space between them. “What are you-”

“I don’t really have a full answer for you; other than I just really want to touch you right now.” Svlad’s face felt hot as Priest’s hands slid off the desk, sliding up along the outside of his thighs, and then his hips. He couldn’t stop squirming from how electric the touch felt. How hot he felt from it like back when the man was worked up, his mind feeling foggy as his hands desperately grabbed at the desk to try and steady himself, to try and ground himself. Priest stood up straight and stepped closer basically lifting him up by the back of his thighs and setting him down on the desk. “That okay?” He didn’t know how to respond, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth, his face felt so hot as the man slid his hands up his sides, raising his singlet and causing him to shudder from the touch. Could feel Priest’s body pressing between his legs, causing his thighs to quiver as he attempted to close them around him. He could feel Priest’s mouth against his throat as his hands began exploring-

He shot up, sitting there panting as he looked around to see himself still on the couch, Priest lazily glancing back at him from the desk he was actually sitting at. Where the man had been when he got bored and fell asleep. His heart was racing as he put his hand over it, trying to catch his breath. It was a dream, it was a stupid dream.  _Shite_. He curled his legs up to his chest and pressed his forehead to his knees. He felt so stupid and childish, he flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he glanced up to look at Priest and opened his mouth. Wanting to explain away why he woke up but he wasn’t even sure how the man would react. That he was starting to have a sex dream with him and woke up in a panic? He didn’t know how well that would go over. He slowly let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding as he felt the man sit down next to him.

“Everything alright there, Svlad.” He had that annoying playful tone in his voice and Svlad just whined while moving his hands to cover his face. He couldn’t tell him, he couldn’t know, Priest would never let him live it down, or worse, he would want details. He felt like he wanted to cry from the thought before he just shook his head, pressing the balls of his hands into his eyes. Just wanted these stupid feelings to go away, he didn’t want to like Priest, he didn’t want to enjoy spending time with him anymore. And he definitely didn’t want to keep thinking about how soft his lips were even with the lumps of scar tissue on his top and bottom lip. He gasped when the man wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. His legs ended up straightening out as he moved his hand to catch himself and stop from falling over. Turning a bit so he was resting on the side of his hip while looking up at the man. “Have another nightmare?” Other hand cupping his face, thumb brushing along his cheek bone. He hated that, hated the way he could sound so caring and concerned even though he knew the man was neither. 

That he was incapable of feeling either of those two emotions.

_He was concerned when he thought I had brain damage from drowning_. He felt frozen from the intrusive thought that planted itself into his mind. He bit his bottom lip while looking away from him, slowly caving and leaning against him. Pressing his head into the man’s shoulder as his other hand moved to touch Todd’s name. He felt like he was betraying him with these little thoughts- he blinked when Priest grabbed his hand and pulled it away from the scars, stopping him from tracing his late-lovers name that was hidden under his slacks. He slowly looked back up to Priest blinking at him before glancing down at his leg.

“I do have two hands you know.” He stated bluntly while moving his other hand to his thigh only for Priest to catch that one too with an amused look on his face.

“So do I, what’s your point, Svlad?” Tone as amused as the look on his face, he shifted while looking to their hands, feeling silly for making that a game. He shouldn’t make that a game. He took in a deep breath and then slowly let it out. “We should get dinner.”

“Can we order pizza?” He asked while shaking Priest’s hands off his wrists and leaning more into him. Curling his legs up before glancing at the TV which was apparently muted while he had been sleeping.

“You really do just love pizza, huh?” He sounded amused but shrugged while getting up. Svlad gasped and flailed only to fail in catching himself and falling rather pathetically on his side on the couch. Listening to the man giggle as he walked over to his laptop that was set up on the desk. Svlad just laid there before slowly rolling over on his stomach, crossing his arms and pressing his face into them to not watch as Priest looked up places to order pizza. Not wanting to see him sitting at the desk. He moved his hand to touch his throat where Priest had kissed him both in real life and the dream. Fingers trailing over the area as he shifted on the couch, wondering why he wanted it. Why he was thinking so much about Priest doing things like that, that it would invade his dreams of all things. “What kind do you want?”

“Anything so long as it’s pizza.” Svlad stated from the couch, words a little muffled from his face being buried in his arms. He slowly moved his hand away from his throat in case the man was watching, just going back to laying there and glancing at the TV. Slowly untangling one of his arms to motion at it. “Where’s the remote?” He blinked when it was tossed onto the couch by his head, he glanced over to see Priest clicking away at things before he rolled over onto his back and unmuted the TV. Browsing through channels as the news droned on in the background. “Can we rent a movie?”

“Depends on the movie.” He looked back over to Priest when the man got up and headed over to him, motioning him to move. Svlad sat up so Priest could join him back on the couch, he blinked when the man pulled him back down so his head ended up on his thigh. He laid there for a second before bringing up the movie selections to flick through them.

“Something that’s not a bad horror movie preferably... Like a spy movie, or a romance movie... comedy? Romedy?” Priest took the remote from him causing him to sigh as the man continued to scroll through. He rested his hands on his stomach as he kept his eyes on the TV, blinking when Priest’s free hand moved to pet his head. Fingers brushing and rubbing along the short hair that was starting to grow out along the sides. He really hoped the man wouldn’t get him shaved again-

“Suspense thriller?” Svlad looked to the movie Priest was looking at before glancing up at him with a blank expression.

“Are you trying to give me nightmares, Mr. Priest? Because I feel like that’s where we keep heading with your movie choices.” Priest was just giggling and Svlad sighed reaching up to try and grab the remote only for Priest to move it out of reach. “You are a child.” He was smiling though while moving to sit up, reaching for the remote again only for Priest to easily keep it out of his reach. He was amused as Priest continued to play keep away, shifting to try and follow after the remote. Which he was doing a pretty good job with and finally managed to grab it. One hand resting on the back of the couch next to Priest’s head, other successfully holding the remote. He looked from it over to Priest with a grin, noticing how close they were now. Could smell the coffee on the man’s breath, see the amusement in his eyes. He found himself just sitting there, on his knees, upper body pressed against Priest’s. And he found himself having that stupid lapse in judgement again. He wanted to kiss him again, his eyes were getting heavy from the thought as he slowly lowered the hand with the remote. Trying to argue against it, that this was just pretend, that Priest wanted something out of it. That it was just going to lead to pain especially when him being a decent person was over. When Priest went back to hurting him for every little thing. But right now... 

Right now, he didn’t care.

He wanted something nice, and he wanted something that felt good even though he knew it wouldn’t later. But he didn’t care, he just wanted to live in the moment like he usually did. He wanted to make bad decisions and just hope that they worked out in the end. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and leaned in and kissed him, fully initiating the kiss this time. He could feel Priest’s hands on his waist, head tilting more as he and Priest kissed, the man easily pulling him so he was sitting in his lap. He dropped the remote not caring where it landed, just focusing on kissing Priest, giving hasty breaths between it. Hands moving to slide into the man’s hair, which felt surprisingly soft as Priest slid his hands up his back. Could feel his nails almost scratching as his hands slid under his singlet. He pulled back for air, panting a bit against the man’s lips, foreheads pressed together eyes closed because he was too scared to look at him. Too scared to remind himself of who he was kissing. He gave a soft noise in the back of his throat when Priest leaned into close the small gap between them. Kissing him in that way that felt heated and wrong. The kiss that he found himself wanting more of as he leaned forwards and kissed him back. Feeling the way Priest bit along his bottom lip in a way that almost elicited a moan from him. His hands finally moved to his shoulders as he pulled back, working on breathing properly as Priest’s hands settled back on his waist. He slowly leaned in with an annoyed groan, keeping his arms wrapped around his shoulders as he buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“Another lapse in judgement?” Sounded so amused, Svlad just huffed from the question. Suddenly feeling really shitty, like he was a terrible person, so bad to the point he felt exhausted and didn’t want to do anything. He wanted to curl up in the bed and cry because he was sitting here kissing a monster, a person he hated... or should hate. He didn’t know how he felt anymore, he was just confused, he only ever felt confused now especially with how good everything had been going. From being able to smile and joke around and just hang out with him while he’s acting like a normal person...

God, what would Amanda think if she found out he was making out with her brother’s killer? What would Farah think if she could see this...? What would  _Todd_ think? His throat felt tight as he felt Priest running his hands along his sides, and then slid them to his back, touching and rubbing it. Fingers tracing along scars... scars that  _he_ caused, scars that the man he was holding onto gave him. This was wrong, and this was stupid, he shouldn’t be kissing Priest, he should be trying to get away from him. Yet he didn’t... he didn’t try, he thought about it. Thought about what it would be like to run away. Thought about what it would be like to be free. To take Mona and hook up with Amanda and the Rowdy three and join them on their adventure of trying to collect other projects. Join them on whatever holistic crusade Amanda ended up picking up.

But then he could only think about the punishment that would come after. The heart break that would occur when Blackwing inevitably found him again, then they over powered him and his friends because they had the tools to do so. Because he felt Mona might actually fear, or heaven forbid, like Priest given she was something dangerous to the man’s health so he probably used manipulation tactics on her. But he knew, he knew deep down they would eventually find him, he would eventually be put back into Priest’s grasp, and the man would be so disappointed in him. He could remember how alone and scared he was in his room locked away for days on end. Thinking of Priest’s threats to deprive him of sight, speech, and hearing and leave him at Bosco’s mercy. He didn’t want that, he didn’t want any of that, he just... he just wanted to be free. He didn’t want to feel confused any more. And he definitely didn’t want to kiss Priest... only that one was a lie because he absolutely did. 

But he shouldn’t  _want_ to kiss Priest, which was the main issue here.

He glanced up when he heard a knock on the door, Priest was moving, lifting him off his lap and setting him on the couch as he walked over to the door. Thanking the room service woman who had brought up the Pizza that was dropped off for them in the lobby. Closing the door, he walked over with the two large boxes of Pizza and set them down. Opening them and grabbing a slice before sitting back down on the couch. Svlad stared at the pizza, feeling his mouth salivating from the delicious smell of it as he leaned over and grabbed himself a slice. Happily starting to eat it while sitting next to the man who glanced over to him.

“What did you do with the remote?” The menu having timed out leaving them back on the news.

“Oh... I... I dropped it behind the couch.” He stated sheepishly, listening to Priest giggle as the man turned around to reach over the couch and snatch the remote off the floor. Sitting down and going back to the menu. “Since we can’t agree on a movie, how about you flip through choices at random and I’ll say now then you push the button and we watch whatever it asks us to buy?” Priest was tapping his leg with the remote before shrugging.

“Works for me.” Already holding the button down to scroll through the list, Svlad was waiting for a while, having taken another bite when the man started.

“Now.” They both watched as the pop-up came on the screen of; ‘Would you like to confirm your purchase of  _The Shape of Water’_ Svlad blinked a few times before looking at Priest who slowly pressed the button. Svlad looked back at the TV while taking another bite of the pizza, actually glad with Priest’s pizza choice, and not surprised in the slightest that the Pizza was practically covered in meat. “Romance with a monster, huh? Sounds interesting.” Also, uncannily accurate to how he felt right now as he continued to eat.

It was an interesting movie, a good movie, he really liked the way it was filmed. How easily it was able to evoke emotion from him, whether it be fear, happiness, and then sadness. The theme of being trapped in a government facility and tortured only to be saved by someone that loved him was a bit of a sore spot though. He would be lying if he said the movie didn’t make him cry, he was sure Priest felt nothing had actually glanced at him a few times and he looked bored through most of it. Only time he felt there was a type of reaction was when the older man tried to kiss a man he thought was flirting with him and how terribly that played out. Which made him start to wonder more about Priest now that the movie was over, now that it was so late at night and they should probably go to bed but Svlad didn’t want to. He felt like if he did he was just going to want to kiss the man again as they laid in bed and he didn’t think he was ready for that.

“I have a question.” Priest was back to scrolling through things randomly on TV, only glancing at him because Svlad laid down and rested his head on his thigh to stare up at him. ‘Hmm?’ finally asking though not sounding too invested in what his question was going to be. Which was fair he supposed... “When did you know you were gay?” He watched how Priest blinked and looked down at him before just giving him an amused smile.

“Oh, back to the digging game, huh?”

“Yes, I quite enjoy that game given you know so much about me and I know so little about you. But what was your eye-opening moment for you to realize?” Priest turned off the TV, he watched the man set the remote down, motioning over to the boxes of Pizza that was still on the coffee table.

“Hand me another one.” He rolled over on his side to start grabbing him a piece. “I always figured something was up, had some girlfriends and never felt anything with them that everyone was talking about. I think it finally started to register that I liked men while I was changing in the locker room after a game. Eventually tested the theory by going after this guy everyone pretty much  _knew_  was gay without there really being any proof. Either way we hooked up and it all made sense.” Svlad looked up at him as he handed him the pizza he was grabbing for him. Getting his own slice as he forced himself to sit up and get comfortable next to him. Thinking on his words while taking a bite.

“After a game? What sport did you play?” Could easily see Priest being the type to be the wrestling champion, or football, or some other probably cliché sport.

“Football.”  _Knew it_. He couldn’t stop his grin as he took another bite and looked back to the man.

“So, what happened with the guy you hooked up with?” Obviously, nothing good if the man suffered from internalized homophobia as long as he did. He could see Priest looking at him before going back to eating, looking like he was debating on telling him which was making him nervous.

“He did something that almost got me outed... so I put him in the hospital.” Sounded so casual about it, Svlad lowered the pizza away from his mouth before he took another bite. Letting a silence fill the air as he found himself too stunned on how to approach that one. He cleared his throat before finally taking another bite, not sure really where to take digging into his past from there before he turned to fully face him.

“What happened for you to realize you didn’t care what others thought anymore?” Priest tilted his head at that one, finishing his slice as he leaned back and gave him an amused look. Svlad shifted a bit with interest, figuring this would be a happier topic to go by rather than Priest putting some kid in the hospital out of what he was assuming was fear of someone finding out about him. Priest eventually just shrugged his shoulder while pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Very violent and rough sex with Bosco after an intense mission.” He stated so casually, Svlad blinked and felt his face heat up as he looked away, choking a bit on the food in his mouth before finally swallowing it down.

“O-oh. I’m actually surprised it went that route...” Priest was giggling now. “Was expecting something at a slower pace.” He added while eating the crust that was left of his slice, he looked back to the man who was drumming his fingers on the back of the couch.

“Don’t generally do slow.” Svlad could feel his stomach twisting from that as he slowly stood up and stretched, guessing that made sense though with how quick Priest was to go from kissing to attacking hot spots. He just... he wasn’t ready for things like that he preferred slow.

“But you do sometimes do slow?” He eventually asked, because that could be the information he used to avoid kissing him. Since his reasoning wasn’t working with himself, just telling himself Priest will go farther than he wants and that’s something he can’t take back. He spared the man a glance to see an amused smile on his face from that.

“Sometimes.” That didn’t help, he bit his lip as he slowly started to head to the bedroom, could hear Priest walking after him. He couldn’t help but give a small gasp when the man wrapped his arms around him, he stayed still as he felt Priest’s mouth at his ear. Getting that annoying tingling sensation as the man just leaned on him. He could feel his weight heavily on his back but didn’t want to move or ruin the moment. “Want me to go slow with you?” Teasing tone in his voice that had Svlad shivering, he bit his tongue from the question. “That why you don’t like neck kisses?” He felt like he was going to melt from the way the man’s nose brushed against his ear.

“Yes.” He finally managed to get the word out, giving a sigh in relief when the man leaned back as ran his hands along his shoulders, squeezing them gently. “Yes, I very much prefer slow, and that is exactly why I don’t want you kissing and biting at my throat. It’s also a little intimidating given the fact if you wanted to I’m sure you could, and in fact would, tear my throat out with your teeth.” The man just giggled from that and Svlad couldn’t stop his small smile as he turned his head to look at him.

“Don’t worry Svlad, still need you alive.” Hearing him muse the words while walking over to the bed, Svlad watched him and rocked on his toes before motioning the the bathroom when Priest gabbed the collar. Wanting to have a moment to use the restroom before he climbed back into bed with him. He closed the door behind him and took in a deep breath, stopping on his way to the toilet to look at himself in the mirror. He hesitated before walking over, hand moving to touch the scar along his cheek bone, the one that Priest apparently kept touching. Before sliding his hand down to his lips, touching the two scars on the left side which happened from getting hit in the face. He slowly dropped his hands down to the sink, eyes trailing down to the other scars on his body. Hand moving the strap of his singlet to look at the stab wound he had received early on. Touching the ball of scar tissue before his hands trailed down even further. Finally stopping along the scars on his arms to pull off his singlet and let it drop to the floor. Touching the scars on his torso he received from having knives thrown at him, to slowly taking his pants off to look at the scars on his legs. He turned slowly so he was sideways next to the mirror before twisting his body. Looking back to the mirror to look at all the scars along his back. To his  _wings_  that the man gave him to visualize all the people he got killed. He moved his hand and slowly touched them, eyes falling to the floor as he slid his hand up to touch where the device used to be in his shoulder. Feeling the bundle of scar tissue for his surgery where they had to cut dead tissue away and stitch him back together while he was awake for the whole thing.

He slowly slid down to the floor, just sitting there looking at his thighs, hand moving to rub the device in his thigh. Not sure how he felt, honestly, he felt numb, he felt empty, like seeing his body was just a reminder of everything he went through. And there was a part of him still clinging on to the fact that this was wrong and this wasn’t okay. That he should be working on his escape plan, that he should use Priest being kind to him, that he should take advantage of it to get out of here. He just... he just needed Mona. He finally forced himself up off the floor, using the restroom before hastily pulling his pants and singlet back on. Washing his hands and heading out into the main room where Priest was waiting for him. He smiled as he walked over to the man who stood up and put his collar on him. Heading into the bathroom himself, Svlad took that moment to pull his pants back off before climbing into the bed, tugging the covers up as he got comfortable temporarily as he waited for the man to join him.

He smiled when eventually the lights turned off and Priest stripped down before climbing into bed with him. He waited for the man to get situated before he inched closer, burying his face into the man’s chest as he snuggled up to him. Telling himself not to kiss Priest this time as he felt the man wrap his arms around him. His own hands moved, sliding up the man’s stomach and noticing the way it twitched under his touch before he rested his hands against his chest. Closing his eyes and trying to will himself to sleep, hoping that this time he wouldn’t have a steamy dream with Priest.

And honestly, now he wished that’s the type of dream he was having as he found himself standing in a blank white space in front of a red door. Already nervous from being placed in front of it so quickly in the dream. After all it only just started... or he thought it did anyway. He looked around, turning his back to the red door and started to walk the other way. Felt like he was walking for a while only to end right back in front of the red door. He stood there for a moment before peeking around it seeing as it was just standing there with no walls on either side. He walked around it and attempted to walk away from it again, walking through a white space and stopping again as he saw the red door taunting him and in view. He really, really didn’t like this. He finally started to walk back towards the door, seeing a note on it this time that simply read; ‘open me.’

“I don’t think so creepy weird door, even if this is a dream I’m not going to open you.” He stated while walking around the door again and continuing his journey through the white space. The door had a larger sign on it this time with the same words in all caps. He could hear it rattling making him cautiously peek around the the other side worried he would see something there. But nothing was there. Taking a deep breath, he ran this time, continuing to run passed the red door in the endless loop that was more aggressively asking him to open it till the tenth time he passed it it had  _hands_  reaching under the door. Scratching and clawing at both the floor and the bottom of the door. Chipping away the red paint and making him rather nervous as he stood there in front of it, seeing the white wall it was connected to this time. He turned around to see a figure behind him, not looking over at him. Just standing there and staring off in the distance. He waited for a moment before slowly heading over to the figure, the closer he got the more detail on it appeared revealing it to be Hugo. He stood next to him, staring out at what he was seeing, could see the vast open white space full of detail now. An apartment building just sitting there with a glowing light coming from the fifth floor in a window. He could hear women humming, sounded like multiple and he just stood there before glancing over to Hugo as the hums slowly started to creep him out.

“Why does the door want me to open it so badly?” He finally asked, he looked to Hugo who went from staring at the building to looking at him. He watched as the man turned with a patient smile on his face before looking back to the red door.

“You like... will find yourself with the ability to let it out.” That was disconcerting.

“It?”

“You’re like on the fence now. There’s choices you will have to uh... make I guess? One of those leads to opening the door.” He didn’t like the sound of that, he took in a deep breath while looking away from the door towards the apartment where the humming was coming from, watching as the front barred door opened and the humming grew louder.

“And what’s that?” He asked, staring at the address on the building before looking up to that glowing window, could see a shadow now staring down at him. Could see the way the person in there was watching them. “Is this... is this where my choice starts?” He asked looking back over to Hugo who was standing there with his hands crossed behind his back.

“It's necessary, for peace and safety of mankind, that some of the Universe's dark dead corners, and unexplored depths be left alone; for in them walk only abominations and mad  _things_ that are no longer men." He spoke with a wisdom that threw Svlad off his guard, more so than the fact that the man spoke with what sounded like other voices. Echoing all around them and in a way that was making his skin crawl and sending a shiver up his spine. His eyes narrowed on Hugo who was staring off more like he was remembering something rather than fully paying attention to him. But he just found himself feeling confused as he looked from the apartment over to the red door.

"What does that mean?" Svlad finally asked, Hugo made a small noise in the back of his throat like he was suddenly caught off guard from the question.

"Like... uhhh... watch out for the actual like... glitches? In the universe." He was shifting in his stance, rocking side to side while crossing his arms over his chest. "They're dangerous."

"The glitches? Like the ones Blackwing considers Glitches? Or like those monsters that can turn invisible?" Hugo laughed, it was a type of laugh that almost echoed around them like more than one person was laughing. Echoing the sound of the voice that came out as he spoke like a wise man you'd stumble across in some sort of fantasy adventure. Svlad didn’t like it... “Mr. Friedkin.” He tented his fingers looking at the man as he could hear a very impatient pounding coming from the red door. “I’m about to go on a case with what Blackwing considers a glitch, and I would very much like to-”

“Dirk.” He felt tears in his eyes from the name, his breath catching as the man moved his hands and rested them on his shoulders. A patient smile on his face that even reached his eyes. He felt choked up from a wave of emotions, from sorrow, from heart break, from longing. He was trying to hard not to cry as the man gently squeezed his shoulders. “Blackwing like... doesn’t know what It's talking about? Like... this is beyond them... Ken may think he understands but he doesn’t. That’s why we’re going to like kill him this time.” He watched as Hugo let go of him and stared over at the apartment. “We’re setting that into motion.”

“But, Mr. Friedkin, you know it won’t be that easy, and Mr. Priest-”

“Mr. Priest is like... one of us too... he’ll listen when it happens, or he will be  _forced_ to.” There was a darker tone in his voice before the man just looked back at him and smiled like nothing happened. “You need to wake up now.”

He shot up in the bed, chain pulling tight making him cough, Priest moved quickly too. He felt frozen when suddenly there was a gun in his face. Eyes trailing down to Priest who was looking at him with dark eyes that were screaming murder. He felt too afraid to move, eyes wide as he stared at the man, the man just groaned and flopped back down on the bed, actually scratching his temple with the barrel of the gun making Svlad nervous he might accidentally shoot himself.

“What the fuck, Svlad?” He asked in an annoyed manner.

“We have to go.” He was getting off the bed, pulling at the collar from the sudden urge to leave. He needed to find that apartment, there was something there. There was- he blinked when Priest was getting up, already grabbing him and pulling the collar off him after unlocking it. Svlad looked towards the closet, not waisting time as he dug through for clothes and hastily got dressed. He was hopping into his slacks as he walked over towards where his shoes were, sitting down and pulling on his socks.

“Where are we goin’ exactly?” He could see the man’s annoyance replaced with interest as Svlad just shrugged wildly while looking at him.

“I don’t know... I don’t know... I... I just... we have to go, we have to find this place there’s... something... something’s happening.” He stood up when he was done tying his shoes, Priest watching him skeptically but he was tying his boots and didn’t seem to want to question it. Svlad was already heading towards the door, stopping when Priest picked up the weapon bag. “We’re not taking the SUV.” He stated, Priest just sighed while getting the guns he wanted and slipping on a black leather jacket that hid them as the two of them left the hotel. He was glad Priest wasn’t questioning him, that he was just following him as they left the hotel and headed down the side walk. Svlad was looking around trying to find it, and he felt like he could almost hear that humming as he followed it. Followed the pull of it, Priest next to him the whole time and glancing around as they stopped in front of an apartment complex. Svlad stared at it, recognizing it easily from the dream, he needed to go there. He could hear Priest giggling and he slowly turned to look at the man who was resting his hands on his hips.

“Jim Coovert.” Priest said the name and Svlad just tilted his head while looking back to the apartment, waiting for someone to slip out as Priest caught the door and they snuck in. He didn’t want to ask how he knew who this was as they headed up the long flights of stairs, Svlad leading them to an apartment number Priest apparently already knew. “Wait, let me lead the way. We don’t know who could be with him.” Svlad didn’t want to argue as he let the man step ahead of him and knocked on the door to the apartment. He just hoped the man wouldn’t mind being interrupted at four in the morning. It took a while before someone very sheepishly answered the door. Svlad watched as Priest pulled out his ID and showed it to the man with a smile. “Mr. Coovert, mind if we come in?”

“O-oh, one second sir.” He was closing the door and Svlad could hear the chain being undone before it was opened again for them. Door a lot wider this time to allow them passage through the doorway, Svlad had an odd feeling, could hear that humming so loudly from the room despite music obviously not playing. And Priest didn’t seem to notice it, or he wasn’t drawing attention to it. They walked in when the invitation presented itself and looked around, couldn’t help but notice easels with canvases all over the living room along with paint splattered around the furniture, floor, and looking back at Mr. Coovert himself as well. “How can I help you, Agent Priest, and Agent--?” He was already heading over to the painting he was working on and going back to it, looked almost in a trance as he worked on his painting.

“Cjelli.” Svlad found himself answering, feeling weird about it as he looked around the apartment, which was a mess. There was paint everywhere, and empty take out that he swore was gathering bugs. The whole place looked unsanitary and not safe, but the man was just painting, eventually humming the song he could hear. The one Priest apparently couldn’t, Svlad was looking from Priest who apparently knew this man to around, decided to let him talk, thankfully the man seemed to pick up on that so he didn’t have to tell him to.

“You went to the Dominick not that long ago, is that correct?” He asked while looking the paintings lazily strewn about the living room. Svlad looked away from them to go deeper into the apartment, looking around and noticing mail strewn about the place, maile about being late on bills. Yet Mr. Coovert seemed pleased as could be, completely oblivious to everything around him. Svlad couldn’t help but try to follow where the humming was coming to. Looking to a room that appeared to be a bedroom where it was getting louder. He stopped to look at the painting the man was working on, that was causing the man not to answer Priest’s question. “Sir?” Priest tried again. Svlad could see a majority of the man’s paintings were centered around a dark-skinned woman with long flowing white dreadlocks. He eyed it for a moment before looking to the man who gave a small; ‘ _hmm’_ obviously in thought as he tapped the end of the paint brush against his chin.

“Yeah, I had to do a job there.” Svlad felt frozen from that, the humming starting to get louder to the point it was getting annoying. He couldn’t help but rub his head, looking back to the man as Priest clicked his tongue.

“Who hired you for this job?” Svlad finally asked, watching as the man smiled and motioned around the room to the paintings. Svlad looked back to them, looking closer this time and seeing each one depicting a different woman with different colored hair and skin tones. All painted as if they were angels, almost in the style of a renaissance painting, the work was actually rather beautiful. He was surprised the man was doing this and living in such terrible conditions.

“They were beautiful,” He spoke like he was in some sort of haze, Svlad could see Priest looking around now, hand resting over his gun and giving him a warning glance. “And they spoke to me and told me they had a job for me, such a wonderful job...” He trailed off, the humming started to get more aggressive, breaking off and losing rhythm. “They even gave me great advice to get out of the job I hated and follow my dreams of being a famous painter.” Svlad could feel a sudden unease as he looked back to the paintings, could feel the sudden unease coming from Priest, almost like a title wave. Like something was wrong and Svlad wasn’t picking up on what it was. But Priest was getting ready, he could see it out of the corner of his eye as the man rested a hand above a concealed weapon.

“How many jobs have they given you?” Svlad asked, to distract the man from whatever was about to happen as the humming slowed and slowly started to fall back to it solemn yet happy tune. He wished he knew what song it was, what was being fung to them it was actually kind of pretty despite how absolutely unnerving it was that he was the only one to hear it... He actually wondered if--

“They told me I was their champion you know.” He droned on in a dreamy like state, even laughing as he shifted in his spot. “Can you believe it? Me? Of all people.” He was laughing fondly.

“Mr. Coovert... what is that humming?” He finally asked, he could feel the way Priest looked at him and Jim stopped what he was doing, and the humming stopped to. Everything felt quiet eerily quiet, to the point he could hear the buzzing of flies and the dripping of water from the sink in another room. Eventually it came back though, it sounded happier this time, and Jim seemed to have come to life while looking at him. Smiling so wide as he swayed to the hum, Svlad couldn’t stop himself from stepping back as Priest took a more protective stance next to him.

“It's beautiful, isn’t it?”

“How many packages have they had you deliver?” Priest finally asked the humming stopped again, vanishing from the area and Svlad felt like a sudden weight was put on him as he watched the man. Watching how quickly the man stopped smiling how there was a sudden look on his face of realization before he slowly set the paint brush down.

“No one’s supposed to know what my job is.” He watched as the man started to walk away, he shifted to watch him head over towards his room, seeing a gun laying on the bed he watched as Priest quickly drew his own.

“Mr. Coovert, don’t move or I will shoot you.” Svlad felt his heart pounding in his chest as Priest stepped in front of him, blocking him from Jim’s view.

“They said no one’s supposed to know.” Svlad stepped around Priest only to be caught by the man as they watched him pick up the gun, and Svlad watched with wide eyes when the man just aimed it at his own head. A feeling of dread filling his chest as he pulled away from Priest, running forwards with his hand out stretched.

“Mr. Coovert!” He tried so hard to get to him, the apartment suddenly feeling so big as he watched Jim just smile at him.

“I failed them.” The gun went off before he reached him, Svlad gave a small gasp while turning his head to the side and slowly lifting his hand to wipe the blood off his face. Hands trembling as he looked down to the man who was laying on the ground at his feet, the humming no longer present, the feelings around him was empty and broken. He couldn’t stop the tears streaming down his face as he could hear Priest speaking behind him.

“Priest to command.” There was a long pause before there was an answer on the other side. “Svlad and I were investigating a hunch and.... well... we found the uh,  _champion_  of Project Valkyries, he killed himself for failing to hide he was the one who delivered the packages.” Svlad turned his head to look back at the man with wide eyes. He found himself surprised by the project name as he looked back to Jim, hand moving to close the man’s eyes before he stood up. Trying desperately to wipe the blood off his face as he looked up to see a map with markings all over the wall. “They could be gone by now, or they could still be here. You not been able to find anything out about their current location?” Priest eventually joined him in the room looking at the map, still conversing with Ken. Svlad found himself walking over to it, slowly touching a green marker that caught his attention. “Monique ever go back to government work?” Svlad looked back at him from the question, wondering if that was Valkyries as he looked back to the marker. Priest eventually hung up while looking to the marker he was touching.

“I think we need to go here.” Svlad stated before looking to Priest who was resting his hands on his hips before pulling out his phone. Looked like he was loading up the address before looking back to him, he blinked when the man grabbed his shoulders.

“You could hear humming?” He asked it in a way that had Svlad feeling uncertain about what was going on.

“Y-yeah, it was kind of creepy if I’m being honest.” He was nervous now as the man looked into his eyes, almost like he was looking for something before letting go. “Why? Is that bad?”

“I don’t know.” He didn’t like how the man stated that before looking around the room. “Do you still hear it?”

“No... No Mr. Priest I don’t hear anything now.” He stated while stepping forwards and looking at the map, noticing two green markers on top of where the Dominick hotel was. “Why? What does the humming mean?” He asked nervously while fidgeting with his tie, looking around the room as Priest just stared at the map, looking at all the different markers. Could see five bunched together at where the Statue of Liberty was... Was that... was Jim tracking them? How did he know they were projects?

“Valkyries works through influence, they touch their victim they want to control, and tell them what they want them to do. You hear their songs for as long as you’re under their control. The Champion,” He motioned to Jim’s corpse, “is something they all create together, the strongest influence they have by working together and making one soul bend to all of their wills.” That was horrifying, he watched how Priest was still staring at the map on the wall and Svlad shifted a bit in his stance. He didn’t think they were using him, only person that ever actually touched him was Priest, he glanced over when he heard the front door open, shifting closer to Priest when a team of Blackwing agents came in. Priest was quick to take a picture of the map before they worked on dismantling everything. The man eventually leading him out of the apartment and back to the streets where he was taking them back towards the hotel.

“How many are there in project Valkyries?” Noting that the man had mentioned there being multiple. Made him wonder then if they were like the Rowdy 3, and how many other projects had multiple subjects.

“Nine that we know of.” Svlad blinked from that while looking back up to the man who held up a hand. “Ring leaders are; Ronda, Candice, and Monique. Candice is a therapist and her assistant is Samantha. Ronda is the real deal type of person, owns a private security company with a team of Cody, Lisa, Tonya and Mallory. Monique is in the Agent Field, Home Land Security with her right-hand Natasha.” Priest stated. “When they escaped they ghosted together, we know where Candice, and Ronda are, they went back to their jobs, Monique on the other hand has been hard to find, which isn’t surprising given what her job used to be. Honestly might have gone back to that, pretty easy to influence people into forgetting they were ever wanted by the CIA.” He mused the words, Priest actually spoke fondly of them, it made him wonder if that’s because they were a challenge to him, and still sounded like they might be. “Want to get coffee?”

“How do you know you can hear humming when you’re under their influence?” He questioned while tilting his head, watching as the man stopped walking and actually giggled.

“Ronda and her team were the first I met when I was hunting them down. They all put me under their influence and sent me on a walk, everything is a blur after that, but I know I came to and blood was seeping out of my boots. Even wore my soles down to the point they needed to be replaced. The reason I was getting ready to protect you is because I do remember when someone tried to stop me I executed them for getting in the way of my ‘mission’.” Svlad felt frozen from that, eyes wide as Priest dragged him into the coffee shop that had just opened, he watched the man order some sweet drink as he looked to the menu and ordered the tea they had available. Instead of staying though, Priest led them out to continue the trip back to the hotel, he found himself unsure what to say.

“Do you think... do you think the person you have to call is one of them?” Priest gave a small ‘hmm,’ looking in thought as he took a drink of his coffee. Svlad just enjoyed the warm cup in his hand, bringing it up to his face to smell the steam coming from it. Wanting to savor every second of it.

“It’s possible.” He stated as they walked into the hotel and walked over to the elevator. He glanced around as priest pressed a button to call one down. The two of them waiting patiently, and eventually being joined by a woman who wore the name tag ‘Samantha’, they all got on the elevator and Priest scanned his key before hitting his floor. Svlad easily noticing she didn’t press anything as the doors closed, he was sure Priest noticed too.

“Mr. Priest.” She stated with a grin, Svlad looked over to her and a smile slowly pulled across the man’s face as he took another drink of his coffee. “We asked you in the letter to not look into it.” Svlad looked to the floor number, watching it increase before looking back over to the woman who just smiled patiently at the man that who seemed to just be smiling, she had such a good customer service voice on even though she was obviously annoyed. “And yet you looked into it.”

“No, no, that was me, I had to go there.” Svlad stated while looking at her, about to take a step forwards only for Priest to catch him and pull him back. Svlad realized the man was keeping him out of touching distance of her, and Svlad wondered why Priest didn’t recognize her when he came to the realization that every time they spoke to someone in the hotel it was in fact this woman. He couldn’t help but wonder how young she was when Blackwing took her in given she actually didn’t appear that old now.

“I’m not hunting you down, now am I?” Priest finally asked, she just giggled from that as the elevator door opened, she moved and stepped in front of them. And neither he nor Priest made a move to push her out of the way or go around her. Just watched as she crossed her hands over her chest.

“We expect rules to be followed. Even from the Detective.” Svlad took a step back from that, eyes wide that she knew what he was. He never once stated how did she-

“Y’all should know by now I’ve never been a fan of rules.” He tilted his head up at the man before looking at her, watching the doors close behind her. “What game are you guys even playing?” Priest sounded amused and Samantha just smiled sweetly at both of them.

“It will make sense eventually, Mr. Priest. Try to follow the rules from now on or we might have to  _influence_ you to do as we ask.” Svlad eyed her hands with that one, suddenly feeling uncertain when he was thinking of what Hugo said. How Priest would follow his feelings or be forced to. Was Valkyries what he was referring to on that one? Did they understand what was going on if that was the case? Svlad looked back over to her as the elevator began going back down, clearly being called to another floor. “I know your abilities can counter ours alone,” She stated and that had Svlad looking up at the man, curious why that was a thing. “but we know how well they will work on you together.”

“Like with your champion?” Priest just mused the question, Svlad watched as the doors opened and more people began to get on causing her to once more stand next to them as the doors closed and the elevator began descending to the lobby. She leaned over towards them and Svlad couldn’t stop himself from holding his breath at how close she was.

“Exactly like with our champion.” She promised while getting out on the Lobby floor with the others, Priest waited before scanning his card and hitting the button to go back to the penthouse. Svlad felt so uncertain as the man just casually drank his coffee like nothing happened. Svlad looked to his tea while pulling it closer to his body, chewing on his bottom lip before looking back over to the man.

“I’m sorry I got you in trouble.” Priest just shrugged, he followed after the man as the doors opened and he was lead back to the penthouse.

“Honestly planned on going there anyway, so it was going to happen eventually. And Svlad, stay out of reaching distance of them.” Svlad was nodding his head from that, he would definitely have to keep it in mind, he watched as Priest walked over to his desk and loaded up the address Svlad was interested in. He walked over and stood next to him as he looked everything over about it. “So why did you want to go there so badly.” Svlad shifted in his spot, couldn’t help but wonder if he was opening the door for something as he stared off to the side before looking back to the man. “And you might want to take a shower to get the blood off you.” Svlad moved his hand, realizing he did in deed have blood on his face and hands still. He found himself completely surprised no one had said anything about it. He even talked to a barista...

“I had a dream, and it was there and then when I woke up I felt compelled to go look for it.” He wondered if he should tell Priest what Hugo said about Ken. He felt sick to his stomach as he walked over to the coffee table and set the tea down. Not wanting to think about it, not sure how Priest would react and he didn’t want the man to end being kind to him because of that. He stumbled to the bathroom, honestly felt like crying as he pushed the door open all the way and stripped down to get in the shower. Turning the water on hot as he worked on scrubbing the blood off his body. Hand leaning on the wall to steady himself as he worked on rinsing off, he blinked when he heard the door slide open. Eyes moving to Priest who invited himself in, he took a step deeper into the shower, giving him the space to join him. He noticed the dried blood around the stitches the man was cleaning off and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and touching them. Eyes flickering back up to Priest who moved his hand and gently grabbed his wrist. Pulling his hand away from the wound. “How’s it doing?”

“It’s fine, even scabbing which indicates it’s healing.” He stated with an amused tone. Svlad just sighed from that while pulling his hand out of Priest’s and going back to washing the blood off himself.

“How come you didn’t recognize Samantha?” He finally asked given that was pushing on his mind, Priest just sighed from the question, he looked back over to the man who shifted while cleaning his wound.

“I thought he looked familiar, but I actually never saw her that much in Blackwing, so didn’t think much of it. She also had one of those faces, you know, generic, looks like a lot of other people.” Svlad couldn’t stop his amused smile from that while looking back at him.

“Wow, that’s one way to put it. I think she’s rather pretty.” Svlad stated while turning away from the man, making sure he got all of the blood off him. He could see Priest glancing back towards the bedroom when something made a pinging noise. The man just sighing while stepping out of the shower and heading over to whatever it was. Svlad just lingered in the shower, enjoying the warmth from it, eyes closing as he wondered if Priest would count Jim against him. If that man would be added to his tally. H shoved the thought away while turning off the water, getting out and drying off. Ignoring his now bloody shirt as he put everything else back on and joined the man who was getting dressed. A new shirt laid out for him on the bed, he slowly walked over and put it on as he watched the man head into the bathroom to brush his teeth. “Where we going?”

“Out.” He didn’t like how vague that was as he finished buttoning his shirt and slipping his tie on, joining him in the bathroom to brush his own teeth while eyeing him skeptically.

“Out?” He asked over the tooth brush in his mouth, he could see Priest smile as he just continued to brush his teeth. The man never actually answered him though, and Svlad found himself getting nervous of the man’s intentions as they left the hotel. Svlad making sure to stay in toe with the man, chewing on his nail as they went to the valet and got the car, he watched the man load his weapons into the back as he slowly climbed in the passenger’s seat. Sitting and waiting for the man to join him, it didn’t feel right, this whole thing didn’t feel right and he actually wanted to get out of the car as the man started to drive. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he slowly turned to look at the man. “Mr. Priest... I have a really bad feeling.”

“Relax, Svlad, we’re not doing anything.” He didn’t believe him, he was such a good liar, felt like they were driving for a while before they reached a stop light, the man just leaned over him. He could feel his breath catch when Priest unbuckled his seatbelt and then leaned over further to open his door. Svlad just sat there, staring out the door before looking over to Priest who was just smiling at him. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to be bait.

“You said they don’t care, why would they now-”

“Because I’m not with you. Now, Svlad, you can either sit here and you can argue with me, or you can do what I say and walk down that street.” Svlad took in a deep breath while looking down the crowded sidewalk, he felt small as he looked back towards him, listening to the man sigh as he reached into his jacket and pulled out the remote to the device. “Can jump start them looking for you with this. Don’t ruin how good things are going between us.” He could feel tears in his eyes as he finally stepped out of the SUV, shutting the door behind him and watching as the man started to drive again. Svlad took in a deep shaky breath before turning to look at the streets. Eyes wide as he finally took a step forwards, not wanting to. He didn’t want to, he couldn’t, he couldn’t try and trap them like that it wasn’t right. He yelped when a sudden pain sparked through his thigh, a quick warning shock that had him stumbling forwards as he grabbed at the device hidden under his jeans. He wanted to cut it out, he would rather cut into his leg and rip that thing out than betray Amanda any more than he already had. He could feel tears in his eyes and got another little warning shock. He felt helpless as he sniffled and finally took off into the crowd.

Svlad would glance back over his shoulder at random to see if he could see Priest, hand moving to idly rub his thigh which was aching as he forced himself to walk down the streets. Looking around and trying to focus on something else. Trying to not think about what the man was doing, using him as bait to get what he wanted. Knew it was too good to hope the man could be nice to him for much longer. He hated himself for sinking into it. He hated himself so much right now as he hugged himself and silently cried. Head down as he walked for what felt like hours. He didn’t know where he was going other than away from where Priest wanted him to be. He could feel his stress and anxiety rising as he fiddled with his tie and looked around at the people on the streets with him, all of them minding their own business. Feeling more and more anxious, claustrophobic even, from everyone around him. He didn’t want to do this, he just wanted to sit down and cry, he wanted this to be over. And hoped that The Rowdy 3 wouldn’t show up, that they would be smart enough to realize this was a trap.

“Dirk.” It was hushed but loud enough to catch his attention. His throat felt tight as he froze and looked over to where it came from.

“That’s... that’s not... not my name.” Stammering over the words as he spotted Amanda in an alleyway, and she looked so good, nice and healthy. Her undercut looking flawless as always along with her make up. She was wearing grey still, a look that worked rather well with her, made him wonder how that duality thing was going. And oh god, he wanted to hug her and hold her and cry and tell her how sorry he was about everything. His throat was burning as tears already filled his eyes to the brim as he checked over his shoulder. Looking for  _him_ _._  But he couldn‘t tell where Priest was. She gave him a confused look while motioning him over. He shook his head, giving her a begging expression, stepping back even. “No. No. Please, Amanda don’t-” She ignored him though, making a panic fill his chest as he tried to hurry away. But she easily walking fast enough to catch up to him. He wanted to cry when she looped her arm through his, in fact, he was the second he felt her touch him he could feel the tears slipping from his eyes. His anxiety spiking in worry and grief as she just walked with him and looked around.

“What did you mean that’s not your name?” Asking in a low tone obviously leading him somewhere. He wanted to collapse instead and tell her to just run.

“My name’s Svlad.” He felt broken, like he was choking on glass as they walked, she pulled him off to the side and into the mouth of an alleyway, out of view and off the sidewalk.

“Dirk, we’re going to get you out of here. I know that snake is following you... Where’s Todd and Farah?” Could see her raising her head as she looked around and Svlad couldn’t keep his composure as he just started to bawl, hands moving to cover his face as he fell to the ground on his knees, choking on his sobs and his tears as she stood there obviously shocked from his reaction.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, Amanda. I couldn’t... I couldn’t...” She probably hated him, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling, couldn’t stop himself from leaning forwards and resting his forehead on the ground as he felt sick to his stomach from the anxiety and stress. He just wanted everything to stop. “You... you need to run... you need to go. Please. Please... I don’t want him to... to...” He couldn’t get it out, he didn’t want him to hurt her. He flinched when she touched him, pulling back and waiting for her to hit him but she didn’t. So, he slowly sat up, eyes flickering up to her and he could see the anger and rage and pain on her face as she actually hugged him. He felt stunned as he sat there, hands slowly moving to wrap around her as he hugged her and cried harder. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“But it is!” It was his fault, if he never started that  _stupid_  agency and didn’t force his way into Todd and Farah’s lives they would have lived. If he just told Todd to sod off when he came back to pick him up from the hospital it wouldn’t have led to this. They wouldn’t be scars on his body he would have to live with for the rest of his life. “It always happens,”  _Always_ , he was stupid for thinking this time it would be different. That is ever could be different. He was just this cursed thing that got everyone killed. He would never be anything other than that. He deserved this. He deserved everything that happened to him and he was foolish for  _ever_ thinking otherwise. “Everyone I love always gets taken from me. I...” He couldn’t even look at her, couldn’t bear to face her because he took her brother away from her by loving him. “I-” And he hated himself for it, just like he hated the fact this reunion would probably be horribly interrupted at any point... by a man he should hate but no longer did. Because he was right, he was right about everything. “You have to- you have to get out of here before he- before he shows up. He’s- he’s using me as bait, I-”

“We’re going to get you out of here,  _beauty boy_.” He felt frozen from the sudden voice and the new nickname, could hear laughter coming from behind Amanda as he slowly looked up to see Martin standing there with a large grin and a bat resting on his shoulder. The other three rowdies standing there by the van hiding in the alleyway, Beast looking ecstatic to see him as she jumped out of the van and ran over towards him and Amanda. And that’s when he heard it, a small tinging noise, head turning to see the silver canister behind him with Abaddon’s symbol on it. A panic hitting him so heavily he couldn’t breathe as he remembered Priest’s words about it, about how he didn’t know how it affected normal people as he looked towards the crowded streets behind him. 

He could kill all those-

“You have to go! Now!” He was getting up, running over to the canister, he didn’t even have to ask twice could hear Martin whistle, could see him catching Amanda by the waist.

“Martin! We can’t leave him!”

“We’ll be back for you boy, don’t think we won’t!” He could hear Martin calling for him he could hear Amanda yelling and begging Martin to go back for him. Svlad grabbed the bomb, trying to throw it in a garbage but it was too late. He could feel the cloud of smoke as the canister burst open in his hand with such force that he was surrounded in a white cloud of smoke. The canister actually  _burning_  the palm of his hand making him cry out as he stumbled backwards. Eyes losing focus and seeing double as he coughed on the smoke, tripping over a body he couldn’t see and landing hard into the ground. He was just lying there, staring at the sky, or what he thought was the sky through the thick white cloud that surrounded him. He could hear muffled screams and coughing and choking around him along with cars crashing in the streets as drivers fell asleep behind the wheel. He tried to force himself to stay awake, especially when he saw a shadow through the smoke, a man standing over him with a gasmask on. He could feel the anger and disappointment running off him in waves so strong he felt like he was choking. Knowing instantly it was Priest, he slowly tried to reach a hand out but his limbs felt so heavy. His head was lulling back as his eyelids fluttered. And then there was a sudden surge of pain in his leg shooting through his body and he screamed as he lost the battle to stay awake.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest follows through with a threat for punishment and leaves him in Bosco’s capable hands while he goes hunting with the rest of the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** : Osmund Priest. Dirk Gently. Ken Adams. Amanda Brotzman. Rowdy 3. Hugo Friedkin.   
> **Warnings** : Bondage. Sensory Deprivation. Forced Stripping. Abuse/Torture (Beatings. Burnings. Forced Ashtray.). Hunting. Violence. Death Threats. Insubordination. Desperation (idk if that needs to be a warning but Dirk almost does a thing to avoid trouble at the end so ye). Priest’s POV.   
> **Note** : Dirk really doesn’t like this punishment and would like it to stop.

Priest could see the van was already out of there before he even reached the boy. He sighed in disappointment as he stopped shocking Svlad and just picked him and the canister up, carrying him through the cloud of knockout gas and stepping over the random bodies in the street. Police cars already heading to the area as he stepped out of the cloud and walked a good distance away before pulling off his mask. He walked over to the SUV and opened the back door laying Svlad’s sleeping body down on the back seat as he slammed the door shut and walked around to the front door. Anger filling him as he worked on getting out of there given the traffic jam of people trying to see what was going on. It took a while before he managed to make it back to the hotel, everyone seemed to have been paying attention to the news about the weird event they were calling a terrorist attack as he opened the back door and gently pulled Svlad out. Carrying him as he had the bellhops take the bags. Telling them to be careful with them as they headed into the elevator and to the room they were staying in. He had them leave the bags by the door while carrying Svlad over to the bed. More or less dropping him on it when he heard the door close behind the bellhops. He checked the boy’s pulse to make sure he was still with him, listening to him groan he grit his teeth as he walked over and dug through a bag. Pulling out what he wanted he set the hand cuffs, ratchet gag, blindfold, and headphones on the bed. Moving over to grab the boy’s wrists and pull them above his head, cuffing him into place with the heavy cuffs and unlocking the chain from the headboard. He could see the boy stirring in his sleep now, obviously starting to come to as he moved to his feet. Pulling the boy’s shoes off, unattaching the collar before he wrapped his ankles together with the chain and pulled on them.

“Amanda?” He asked in a slurred tone, Priest couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he attached the chain to the foot of the bed, pulling out his knife as he climbed on top of the boy. Listening to him groan and shift under his weight, trying his best to get comfortable as he blinked his eyes open and looked around the room. “Mr. Priest-”

“Shut up.” He cut his tie off, tossing it to the side as he grabbed at his shirt, pulling at it as he began cutting the fabric away. Seeing the sudden panic on the boy’s face as he fought against his bindings.

“Wait-”

“You let them get away, Svlad.” He moved to grab the remote and turned the bedroom TV on, changing the channel to the news as he turned the volume up. Smiling from how they were talking about the ‘terrorist’ attack and even mentioned the black van seen speeding off from the scene of the crime. He looked back to the boy who looked almost relieved to see it. He pulled the remote out of his pocket to the device in his leg seeing the panic as Priest closed his hand over his mouth while pushing the button. Watching as he flailed and screamed into his hand, body twitching and thrashing under him as he tried to pull his hands away from the metal around his wrists and legs pathetically kicking trying to avoid the chains around his ankles. Just making himself a pretty flailing sight before Priest turned off the shock. Watching him collapse into the bed as he removed his hand from his mouth, eyes shifting to the closet and narrowing when he thought he heard something move.

“I’m sorry.” He looked back to Svlad from the words. “I’m sorry, please, Mr. Priest. I can be good-” He grabbed him by the face roughly, digging his fingers into his cheeks as he picked the knife back up.

“I am starting to believe that you can’t. I’m not asking much from you.” And he was being so good to the little brat too, he was treating him so well and letting him have so many things and then he just. He took in a deep breath from his utter disappointment.

“You  _used_ me as  _bait_!” Priest smacked him across the face, before pointing to the news;

_\--”Twenty are confirmed dead, others are still being transported-”_

“Twenty people, Svlad, you let twenty people, maybe more, die for  _nothing_.” He let the words drip off his tongue, he could see the tears in the boy’s eyes. Watching them fall as he sobbed and turned his head away from him. “Could have at least gotten something out of it, but you’re always so  _selfish,_ aren’t you? Got to do things for yourself to hell with the consequences, right?” He could see the boy crying harder as he unbuckled the boy’s belt, gripping it and yanking it through the loops roughly before tossing it to the side. “Could have at least stopped Incubus from vandalizing all of New York, but nah, you would rather them be free to cause chaos and terror.” He moved the knife, sliding it under the boy’s waistband before tugging and cutting the fabric down his leg. Repeating it on the other side before tossing the cloth away. Leaving Svlad in his singlet and underwear as he grabbed the blindfold. Showing it to him as he tilted his head and climbed back on top of him. “Can you guess what I’m going to do now?”

“Please, please, Mr. Priest-” Begging pathetically like that was going to change anything.

“Shhh, you thought being left in your room all alone for two weeks was bad, but I’m about to show you that it can get  _so_ much worse.” He put it over him, attaching the straps into place so he wouldn’t be able to shake it off he grabbed the gag next. “Open your mouth.”

“Please-” He forced the gag in, roughly tightening it into place before starting to crank the side, ratcheting the boy’s mouth open as far as he could and watching him squirm and try to shake his head away from him. He grabbed the headphones next.

“I’ll let you out, when I think you’ve learned your lesson.” Informing him before putting the headphones over his ears, using the extra straps from the blindfold to strap them into place before he got off of him. Walking away as he cried out and tried to pathetically talk to him through the gag. Giving a jumble of broken words he couldn’t finish from his tongue not being able to press against his lips. He walked out of the bedroom and sat down on the couch. Taking in a deep breath as he heard the phone ring, he reached over and grabbed his phone when it started to ring. “Priest speakin’-”

_\--”What the hell is this about? I wanted you to use it only if necessary on Slaugh-”_  Priest pulled the phone away from his ear as Ken continued to go on about whatever it was. Honestly not in the mood to placate him and he assumed the man was still pissed off at him anyway. He took a deep breath before putting the phone back to his ear.

“Relax, Ken, it’s all part of the plan, have a little faith.” He grinned as he leaned back in his spot, getting nice and comfortable. May have been the very bottom plan he wanted, but was most definitely one of his planned outcomes, and now he had reasons to hurt Svlad again for the fun of it.

_\--”And how are we supposed to explain the casualties-”_

“Let them continue to believe Incubus did it. You know, honestly this works in our favor. They’ll work harder to capture them now that they’re on America’s Most Wanted, and we’ll eventually get our hands on them, why not enjoy this little scenario as it plays out?” There was a long pause, he could hear shifting on the other side of the phone waiting patiently for whatever the man was about to say.

_\--”Say you managed to get Incubus and Miss Brotzman, what if the concentration of the gas killed her?”_

“Then she’s clearly not one of us and I saved you the trouble.” Priest stated harshly, there was a long pause on the other end of the line. “I know what I’m doing Ken, I’ve been doing this type of work for years.” He could hear a sigh on the other end. “They will back themselves into a corner, and I will catch them, I can promise you that.”

_\--”Keep me updated.”_

“You got it, Ken.” He hung up and dropped his phone on the table, glancing towards the bedroom as he could still hear the boy trying to get his attention. He picked up his phone again, texting Bosco the address and room he was in. He headed over to his laptop to get more information on the house Svlad was interested in. Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was Aodhan. There was no name of the owner, though it was very clearly owned. Probably paid everyone off in cash so no one would know anything. Would really need to look more into this, figure out what he’d been doing these passed sixteen years, there was no way he wasn’t blowing shit up this entire time. He glanced at the clock curious when Bosco would get here. Speaking of... He walked over to the phone that was in the living area, picking it up as he called down to the front desk.

_\--”Hello, I hope you’re enjoying your stay at the Dominick, this is Samantha, how may I help you?”_

“Sammy, I’m having Severin Bosco come to my suite, when he arrives please give him a key. You remember Bosco, right?” Amused tone in his voice now that he knew who she was, he could hear her giggle on the other end of the line.

_\--”You got it, Mr. Priest.”_

“Thank you.” He hung up the phone before sending Bosco a text to go to the front for a key to the room. Walking into the bedroom he could see Svlad fighting hard against his bindings, doing anything he could to try and get out of them and shake off the sensory deprivation devices. Priest pulled out the remote to the device in his leg and pressed the button. Watching him claw at the headboard as he leaned his head back with a scream, swore he could see the way the electricity jumped between the metal prongs on the gag before he released it, watching him slump into the bed in obvious exhaustion. Feeling satisfied with that he headed back into the living room, kicking his feet up on the couch, hastily removing his jacket as he threw it on the floor and turned on the TV. Flipping through channels, most of them just talking about what happened today, he found himself bored with it. With all of it, he just wanted to know what they would do, he looked to his phone when he kept getting pings on reporting's of the Rowdy 3 van. Smile growing as he watched them appear rather quickly from concerned citizens. He would catch them in no time, he would hunt them down and capture all of them. Drag Svlad out of his current state just to make him watch as he tortured Amanda for ruining plan A. He glanced up when he heard the door unlock and watched Bosco walk in. “You got here fast.”

“Yeah, I was checking the uh...  _Terrorist_  attack sight out.” Priest grunted from the comment watching as the man walked over and looked around the suite. “Penthouse, huh, figure might as well since you’re already in trouble with the big boss?”

“Does everyone just decide ‘to hell with it’ when they’re in trouble or just you and Svlad?” Bosco was laughing at the comment while looking at him. Grin on his face as he glanced towards the bedroom.

“Speaking of Svlad, where is the little asshole.”

“Bedroom, he’s in trouble for ‘ruining’ the hunt. I actually called you over here to watch him while I set up where I'm going to hunt Incubus down.” He was pulling out the remote and handing it over to the man who eagerly took it. “Just uh, be mindful of the fact his gag and restraints are metal, had a pretty arc between the gag earlier, and I would prefer if you not fry him while I’m busy.”

“Only fry him when you’re free to watch?” The man asked with amusement in his tone, Priest grinned while walking over to him, grabbing Bosco by the front of his shirt and pulling him close.

“Since he’s in the perfect position to be your little ash tray, open the patio door before you get started. If my room ends up reeking like cigarettes I might just have you join Svlad on the other side of the bed.” Bosco was giving a small annoyed sigh as Priest let go and headed towards the desk in the room so he could work on things better. “Oh and... don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Well, that eliminates the smoking thing.” Bosco stated in an almost sing song tone.

“Bosco.” Eyes narrowing on him, watching as the man already pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

“Yeah, yeah, scouts honor.” Priest rolled his eyes at that, like Bosco was ever a scout. He walked over to the desk, pulling a chair out as he heard the man light up a cigarette. 

“If he starts screaming, turn on some music to tune it out.” He added, maybe the time alone with Bosco would be enough to have the boy desperately trying to do everything to get in his good graces again. He grinned at the thought while loading up a map and working on adding the pinpoints of all the locations they were being notified at. He gave an annoyed sigh when his phone began to ring, he looked to it and saw it was a private number, recognizing it as the one that called him earlier that never spoke to him. He stared at it for a moment before answering it and bringing the phone to his ear.

“Priest speakin’.” Waiting patiently for someone to say something this time. “Look Aodhan, if this is you I don’t have time to play these games, and Svlad is preoccupied right now-”

_\--”What did you do to him?”_  He grinned when he realized who it was from the voice, easily recognizing it as Priest clicked his tongue and glanced around the room. Smile growing, he actually felt giddy from this turn of events. But now was really curious what Valkyries was up to, they clearly had to be working with Hugo if the man was making sure people were collecting their packages.

“Which him do ya mean?” He pried, amusement clear in his voice as he listened to the sounds of chains rattling and little begging noises from Svlad. Could hear Bosco laughing over it and taunting the boy in the background despite the fact Svlad couldn’t hear anything. “Your brother, or Svlad?” He grinned when he heard something smash on the other end of the line.

_\--”That is not his name.”_

“You know I could go into detail about what I did to Todd, still have a little souvenir I would be happy ta deliver to ya personally.” Actually, now he was curious how it was doing, it was locked in a deep freezer for what? Over a month now? He leaned back in his chair examining his nails boredly. “Only part of him left after we burned his and Miss Black’s bodies.” He mused the words out there was a silence, he could hear a sniffle from the other end. “Still there, Miss Brotzman?”

_\--“Screw you!”_  He couldn’t stop his giggle from that, from the anger and rage and heart break in her voice as it trembled over the phone. As she tried so hard to not fall apart while talking to him.  _“I’m going to find you, and I’m going to make you pay for everything you’ve done you lunatic-”_

“Oh, Amanda, I’m countin’ on you findin’ me and bringing Incubus with ya. Can be a nice little reunion before I drag ya back home.” There was a mock laugh on the other end.

_\--”Fat chance!”_

“Either that, or I’ll find you first, and I’m so close to finding that little hide out of yours. I’m going to take all of you down, and I’m gonna make sure the others are able to watch as I tear that little Rainbow monster of yours to pieces... Oh... Maybe I could do to her what I did to Todd, so you can have a visual reenactment-”

_“If you think you will even be able to get close to her you’re more delusional than I thought! I’m going make sure I’m the last thing you see before you die.”_

“I’m shakin in my boots.” He taunted, getting up and heading towards the bedroom to see Bosco sitting on the boy’s stomach, forcing his head back and randomly flicking ash in the boy’s mouth, watching and listening to him cry and randomly choke when he accidentally inhaled some.

_\--”You should be!”_

“Tell me, can they smell it? Can they smell how much Svlad is hurting right now?” He walked closer seeing Bosco glance up at him, listening to him laugh as he sat up and let go of his jaw. Taking a deep drag of his cigarette before punching the boy hard in the stomach. He watched as he tugged hard on his restraints trying to curl in on himself. “He’s right here if you want to come get him.” He purred the words, taunting as he knelt down next to the bed. Close to the boy’s head as he looked up at Bosco, smiling when he pushed the button on the remote making the boy cry out for her.

_\--”Dirk!_ ” 

“He can’t hear you.” There was a frustrated sigh from the other line of the phone, he could hear voices from the other side of the line that were nothing to do with her. “I do find myself curious though, how did you get my number? Someone leave you a package?” There was a pause on the other end of the line, sounded like she was ignoring him. He gave a small sigh. “Well, I’m assumin’ that’s a yes. Meanin’ somethin’s gonna happen where y’all’re actually going to need me.”

_\--”Like hell we’re ever going to need someone like you.”_

“Uh-huh.” Sounded amused before he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “Regardless, I can’t wait to see you again, I’ve been debating if you sound as nice screaming as Todd did.” He could hear the other end go dead, he couldn’t stop his giggle as he looked to his phone to see she did in fact hang up on him. Wondered if they got a nice letter with the package as well, if it was addressed to Amanda personally or if it had to do with Incubus. He clicked his tongue before looking back to Svlad. Could see Svlad was already in hysterics, drool and ash running down his cheek and chin, Bosco was once more going back to flicking ash into his mouth.

“Who was that?” Bosco sounded amused, running his hand along Svlad’s chest before punching him hard. Priest eyed the cigarette to see how low it was before holding his hand out. Bosco grinned while handing it over to him. Priest flicked the ash off in Svlad’s mouth before bringing the red-hot cherry close to his skin. Hovering it above the boy’s collarbone as Bosco held him down when he started to squirm. Allowing him to just hold it there as he watched the heat slowly causing the skin under it to blister and burn.

“Amanda Brotzman.”

“Oh, so you’ll answer her calls, but not mine, okay, I see how it is.” Priest just giggled while listening to the boy cry out and sob heavily from the pain, he slowly pulled it away before motioning for Bosco to move. He moved his hand to the boy’s chest, feeling him tense before he almost relaxed. Like he knew it was him, he smiled from that while dragging his hand down his body, sliding it down his stomach and over to his side, then down his hip as he rested it there and got on the bed to sit on the boy’s legs. He moved the cigarette and put it out under Todd’s name. Listening to Svlad yelp as he tried to pull away.

“Give me another one.” He held his hand out, watching Bosco light one the man taking a deep drag before handing it over to him. He leaned over the boy, hand resting next to his shoulder as he flicked the ash in the boy’s mouth again before settling back down on his legs. Hovering the cigarette over his skin again and watching it burn. “And I ignore your calls and texts because usually you’re being annoying.”

“Ouch.”

“Am I wrong?” He mused the words out while watching Svlad squirm and fight against his weight and bindings, trying so hard to get his leg away from the heat. “You mentioned covering him in pretty bruises,” He held the cigarette to his lips, taking a drag so the cherry wouldn’t go out, grimacing a bit from the taste as he blew the smoke off to the side. “You goin’ ta actually do that or was that just talk?” Bosco was grinning now, he watched as the man stood up on the bed, and he tilted his head with interest when the man kicked Svlad in the side. He continued to burn him, randomly stopping Bosco to make him take a drag off the cigarette given he forgot how much he actually hated them. He would randomly flick ash in the boy’s mouth, eventually got a nice blistery line under Todd’s name before he stubbed it out on his leg. Motioning for Bosco to stop beating the boy given he wanted to see his work. He slid off the bed, hand touching the boy’s stomach watching him flinch as he dragged his hand up and raised his shirt enough to look at his stomach. And then higher to see the pretty purpley-red bruises along his ribs. He watched the boy thrash on the bed, begging in a babbling way for him to stop as he slowly touched the bruises. Pressing his fingers into them and watching him cry out as he squirmed and tried to get away from him. Could smell cigarettes on his breath and couldn’t help but notice there was actually a cigarette butt in the boy’s mouth. He moved his hand and slowly pulled it out before flicking it at Bosco, the man just laughing as he grabbed it and walked outside of the patio to throw it off on the streets below.

“’ister ‘riest?” Unable to fully pronounce his name given the fact he couldn’t close his mouth. Priest moved his hand shoving two fingers in the boy’s mouth and curling them down against his tongue, watching the boy shake his head and try to get away, obviously crying as he gagged on the taste.

“Bring back memories? Like the car ride home? Sucks you can’t even hear me right now to know that I’m thinking about that. How cute you were gagging on your friend’s blood.” He grabbed him by the bottom jaw and forced the boy to nod his head, watching him bite down on the gag as much as he could. “Can’t even bite me this time.” He giggled while slowly pulling his fingers out of his mouth, watching him turn his head and sob against his arm as more drool practically poured out of his mouth and onto the bed. “You’re making such a mess.” He moved and pressed his knuckles against the bruises, pressing them into some, digging his knuckles into the muscle over his rib cage and watching him throw his head back with a cry of pain. Going back to struggling as he glanced up at Bosco who walked back over to them with a look of interest. “You know, you left such nice bruises on him last time you used him as a balancing beam.” Grin on his face as the man just laughed while stepping up onto the bed. Foot moving to Svlad’s thigh, right where Priest had been burning him, he watched as the man stood up on him, other foot moving to his other thigh as he rocked his weight back and forth. Priest moved his hand to cover Svlad’s mouth. Muffling his cry of pain and watching him squirm as he looked back up to Bosco. “Step closer to the device in his thigh, I wonder if the pressure will make the needle points stab through his skin.” Already walking over on the other side of the bed to watch, Bosco moved his foot closer, lifting and pressing his foot down on his thigh, focusing on it and Priest couldn’t stop his giggle when one of the needles poked through his skin.

“Did it work?”

“Yeah,” he moved his hand to poke and prod at the device while glancing over to Svlad who was thrashing around on the bed. Trying to say it hurt and begging them to stop. They both looked to the closet when they heard a rattling noise. Priest’s eyes narrowing on it as they both stopped. Bosco slowly stepping off Svlad as Priest stood up and headed over to the closet. He stopped and glanced back towards Svlad who was suddenly trying to talk, couldn’t make out what he was trying to say over the pain and the panic. Priest just slowly opened the closet and glanced around, didn’t see anything out of place, the safe was still closed, everything looked normal. He squinted before stepping back and closing the closet door again. Wondering if maybe there was just a pipe running through that rattled or something. He stood there, just eyeing the door with increased curiosity, slowly glancing back towards Bosco and Svlad to see the man was prodding around the device enough he set off its self-defense feature and shocked the boy. He couldn’t stop his amused smile at that as he leaned down and grabbed his weapon bag and the suitcase. “I’m going to head out, once again, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He added, could see Bosco eyeing him while sitting up and clicking his tongue.

“Aw, don’t tell me I have to play babysitter and miss the hunt, can’t he just stay like this?”

“Not like you would do anything on the hunt anyway. Just make sure he doesn’t somehow get out of that, beat on him a while, make him regret being bad. I’ll be back later.” Priest mused while heading towards the door, hearing a small annoyed sigh from Bosco, and then the sound of music turning on followed by the boy screaming. He stepped out of the room, listening to see if you could even hear him. But the music did a great job at drowning out his screams and cries of pain. He grinned at the thought while heading for the elevator, getting his SUV and loading up what he needed before pulling out his phone, heading off towards Incubus’ last known location. Wondering if he really should work on capturing them while texting Desh to meet him in the area. 

Wasn’t long until eventually other military grade SUV’s began following him, knowing it was his team, and another extraction team, he glanced at his phone when it pinged him for heavy police activity by an abandoned building. He pulled his car up and parked it, getting out and grabbing the gun designed for dealing with Incubus, putting it on as Sullivan and Mason went to talk with the police and SWAT team. Getting them to stand down, he glanced over to the younger members of his team. Poole and Fletcher, both of whom were getting their weapons ready and looking excited, he stopped in front of them and handed Poole his machine gun.

“Y’all remember seeing Jacob in action at the motel in Bergsberg?” He mused the words watching the two of them nod. “We’re about to walk in where three other people can do that. I’ll be fine if they’re dumb enough to feed off me again, you two on the other hand? Well, try not to get yourselves killed.” He mused the words while starting to walk.

“Yes’sir.” They both said in unison, Desh was just laughing while pulling her veil down, Poole and Fletcher following her example as he began walking with his team following, he whistled and Mason and Sullivan joined them. The other extraction team moving to surround the area incase things went down not according to plan. Priest glanced at the black badly graffitied van that was parked off to the side, raising his gun as they moved to enter the building. They walked in a path, Priest leading the way and Mason and Sullivan throwing gas bombs off into adjacent rooms just to see if they could smoke them out as they delved deeper into the house and headed up the stairs. Honestly it smelled like a trap, which he found himself excited for, motioning his team to stand down at the top of the stairs, head tilted as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was definitely too quiet for them to be hanging out here, there was no music blasting, there wasn’t the sound of things breaking or anything like that. 

He brought up the number Amanda had called him from and dialed it, turning his headset on as he waited to hear a ringing or buzzing of the phone. He just listened to the line go as he stared at the door at the end of the hall he stood at. Hand raising to keep his team back as he slowly moved towards it. Staying light on his feet and watching for any soft spots that would make the floor creak as he raised the barrel of the gas-gun, despite feeling like no one was there. The phone eventually went to the annoying automated voice message of it saying the phone didn’t have voicemail set up. He let it continue as he grabbed the doorknob, slowly turning it and pushing it open to find an empty room with the words ‘Fuck You’ spray painted on the wall. He couldn’t stop his giggle as he looked around before lowering his gun.

“Confiscate the van, they ain’t here.” He stated while lowering the gun and walking back down the hall, pulling his own mask on as they went down stairs through the colorful smoke that was billowing up from the down stairs rooms. Honestly, just feeling disappointed and unsatisfied as the exited the house, hand moving to his headset as he let the team deal with the police and he headed towards the Van. “Priest to command.”

_\--”This_ _is Command.”_

“Hey, Ken, we found Incubus’ van guess they were smart enough to ditch it. Couldn’t have gotten very far though so we’ll be taking it and-” He jumped back when he saw the bright flash of pink light, watching how a large triangle shape stabbed into the ground in front of him. He turned to see Miss Brotzman coming at him, wand in hand. “Miss Brotzman! Here I thought y’all were smart enough to leave.” He was giggling and jumped to the side when she shot another shape at him. He could hear movement from his team and raised a hand to keep them back. Giggling more as he heard Ken in his ear asking what was going on. “Can’t help but say I’m kind of disappointed.” He mused the words dodging again and keeping the shapes from shooting at his team by leading her attack in another direction. Could remember the cool way they cut through bodies like butter from the hospital where he confronted Suzie. “Where’s the rest of Incubus?” He mused the words out letting her continue to advance on him as he continued to move out of the way of the shapes she kept throwing at him.

“They’re not here.”

“Pick up lyin’ from your brother?” He knew they wouldn’t leave her, especially not if they knew he was coming. Meaning they would jump out and attack at any second, he grinned feeling his adrenaline spike as she kept on attacking him. Creating a nice little array of shapes buried in the ground and building behind him. She just flipped him off while getting ready for another attack, he dodged to the side, pulling his handgun out, taking aim. “I’m taking the shot.”

_\--”Do_ _not take the shot! We need her alive.”_  He grinned dodging another attack finger on the trigger about to pull it. When he had to jump back to avoid a bat when Martin appeared next to him, causing Amanda to lower her wand so she wouldn’t accidentally hit the man. Priest grinned while jumping back using his other hand to spray some of the knockout gas at the man who was pulling back now. 

“Martin! I told you to stay out of this-”

“Not gonna happen, Drummer.” Priest giggled from their banter about to turn the handgun on Martin when he heard a war cry as Jacob lunged at him swinging a crowbar. He jumped back, turning as he sprayed more of the gas, knowing the mask he was wearing would be enough to block him from breathing it in so he didn’t much care if it blew back at him. He slipped the handgun away given the fact he couldn’t really kill any of them, and he didn’t see Rainbow-Bright anywhere.

“Hey, Dracula, here for a rematch?” About to grab the boy only to have Cross and Gripps at him, making him step back to dodge their hasty attacks that kept him away from Vogel. Gripps basically throwing the boy out of the smoke. “You guys are like cockroaches-” He jumped back when another shape came flying at him, could hear the sound of a smoke canister landing near them from one of his team. He giggled and he kicked it at Amanda, watching it go off to blind her from view as Incubus kept coming at him. He kept giggling while spraying the knockout gas at them, but they were smart enough to pull back after every attack, keeping distance between them. Honestly felt like they were backing him up towards the van. He narrowed his eyes at that, slipping the strap off on the gun, shifting to get it in front of him right when Vogel swung at him with the crowbar. The hit hard enough to puncture one of the canisters, Priest’s smile grew when Vogel panicked and yanked back on the crowbar watching as the gas practically shot out of it and burst sending the smoke right at them. Could see Martin and Gripps grabbing Jacob and yanking him out of the gas but could easily tell the boy was out as he tossed the backpack at Cross who went at him again. Hoping it was enough to take him out as he held his breath and ran through the cloud, tackling Martin and taking him to the ground hard.

“Good to see you again, Martin.” He grinned while swinging a punch at the man who raised his arms to block him. He giggled when Gripps managed to pull him off of Martin and actually  _threw_  him to the ground. He could feel the stitches pull in his side making him giggle as he rolled to the side, dodging an attack. Could already feel the blood soaking in his shirt as he jumped up to his feet. Taking a wider stance, seeing Amanda out of the corner of his eye, getting ready to attack him again, it all made him curious where Beast was-

“Where’s Dirk! What have you done to him!” Amanda was shouting at him and Priest rolled his eyes glancing to see who he had down. Looked like Jacob and Cross... Could hurt the little sleeping bird... knew that would just make the others cave.

“He ain’t here, obviously, know they know exactly where he is. Tell me Martin, how badly is he hurting right now?” Martin sneered at him while running at him. He dodged the bat, using this to his advantage to get Martin to give him a reason to change where he was headed, moving towards Vogel under the guise of dodging his attacks.

“Give up Oz, you ain’t takin any of us!” So close now, he raised his arms, blocking the bat with a grunt before lifting his foot and slamming it down towards the man’s knee, hoping to break it, only to barely miss and get him in the shin instead, still hard enough to knock Martin off his balance as he turned to kick him in the face. Side protesting the movements causing him to grunt in pain, only for Gripps to grab him before he made contact and toss him again. He hit the ground and rolled, jumping back up to his feet, right where he wanted. He grabbed Jacob by the arm as he stood up, other hand dusting himself off as Martin and Gripps protectively moved forwards.

“Ah, now, boys, you know how I feel about birdy here.” He was moving his hand from his shirt grabbing farther down the boy’s arm.

“Let him go!” Amanda was shouting, could see a light building on the crystal in her wand.

“Go ahead, Miss Brotzman.” He pulled Jacob up easily, like he was nothing, dangling him by his arm as he looked him over. “I’ll make sure you hit him instead of me.” He let go of the boy’s arm with one hand, pulling out his handgun and watching as they all stepped closer. “Ah! Don’t give me a reason, Martin, all I need is an excuse.”

_\--”Priest_ _, if you kill him-”_ He pulled the headset out of his ear and tossed it to the side.

“Drop your weapons, and maybe I won’t hurt him too bad.” He pressed the barrel of the gun to the back of Vogel’s hand.

“Don’t!” He grinned, cocking the gun, giggling as Martin actually looked ready to drop the weapon. He could hear someone shout ‘boss’ behind him, he turned his head and blinked when suddenly Beast jumped on his back. He stumbled forwards, dropping Vogel as he grabbed her by the wrist, about to throw her off him when Martin hit him in the side with the bat. Right on the injury he had there, he could feel his vision waiver from the sheer amount of pain. Gun falling from his hand as he grunted and grabbed Martin’s bat. The man leaning forwards so their foreheads were together.

“You ain’t getting me and my Rowdy boy’s Oz.” Priest just giggled, annoyed with the fact Beast was still on him, he could hear movement from his men closing in on them.

“What makes you think, you can get out of here? You can smell them can’t you.” He could see the man sneer at him, pushing him back with his forehead and pressing that bat harder into his side. “My people have you surrounded.” Could hear the sound of more canisters being thrown. “Think you can grab Jacob  _and_  Cross in time?” Smoke starting to billow out of them, and Priest just giggled when he noticed his team was almost to Cross now. Even with Amanda shooting shapes at them, his team was moving quick enough to work on dodging them as they got closer to the man.

“Uhm, hello.” The voice made everything feel like time was frozen, they looked over to see Hugo standing right next to them, hands crossed behind his back, he could hear guns being aimed at the man who was boredly fixing his tie. A slight frown on his face as he stood amidst the chaos, the smoke canisters no longer in sight, Priest’s eyes narrowed when he saw Martin actually stand up straight and felt Beast get off of him, watching as she hid behind Martin while talking in garbled English. “Sorry for like... interrupting and everything or whatever, but like... can you guys not?” He motioned at them. “Like with the trying to kill one another. I already have my hands full with so much and I cannot like deal with this right now, okay?”

“You, what the hell are you doin here boy.” Martin was pointing the bat at the man who just blinked while looking at him.

“I’m here because you need to stop. This isn’t like how things were supposed to happen, you guys are like, supposed to have a fight later, and uh, it’s a lot different later okay, just.” He waved his hand at them and Priest couldn’t stop his giggle as his hand moved to his side, eyes lingering on Jacob who was so close. Before he could even finish the thought of hurting him he could feel himself being dragged up to his feet, by none other than Hugo who was now standing in front of him. He found himself surprised by the sudden strength the man had as he was actually shoved back towards his men. Could hear Cross getting up along with Vogel now, they were losing their opportunity to get them- “Just like go back to your missions. The universe still has plans and I don’t want to like... waste time getting you guys out of Blackwing. Like that place is so annoying, and like super infested and like...”

“So more of those things are there?” Priest tilted his head, honestly now finding himself more interested in Hugo right now as Gripps moved closer to Cross, eyeing the soldiers, he could hear someone was stupid enough to try to shoot only for their gun to jam. He would deal with them later as Gripps helped Cross get up and Martin helped Vogel.

“Yes.” He stated with a small sigh, like he really didn’t feel like talking about it. “Okay, Punk rock vampires... Amanda, you guys can like go now?” Hugo stated.

“Not until we get Dirk back from this psycho!” Amanda shouted while charging forwards wand glowing only to for Hugo to appear in front of her.

“He like... unfortunately is needed here.” They could hear the Van opening and start up by itself as Hugo tilted his head. “Don’t like worry... You guys will meet up soon.” Priest watched as Martin reluctantly walked over to grab Amanda.

“This ain’t over Oz, you and I still got an appointment.”

“Can’t wait, Martin!” He grinned while watching the man glare at him as they climbed into the van and took off. Priest smiling as his team stepped out of the way to make room for them, Hugo was just standing there before slowly turning to look at him.

“Mr. Priest, I need you to like focus on Dirk’s current case.”

“He don’t have one right now.”

“Okay but like, he kind of like does? You’ll see.” He stepped forwards reaching for the man, getting close enough for his fingers to touch his arm before he vanished in thin air. He stood there for a moment before he just started  _laughing_. 

“Hey, so, uhm...” He glanced over to Poole who was taking off his veil and motioning around them. “What the fuck?” Priest couldn’t stop his giggling as the other agents moved in to collect the broken weapon. He walked over to pick up his headset putting it in his ear.

_\--”-one answer me?”_

“Hey, Ken, so we almost had Incubus Number Three, and then our good ol’ friend Hugo Friedkin showed up and saved all of them.” He looked around before turning to look to his team.

_\--”Where_ _are they?”_

“I’m sure they will be reported eventually, till now I’ll keep an eye on them.” He hung up on the man while putting his hand on his side which was burning now as he stepped closer to his team. “Who fired at Gripps?”

“Was actually aiming for pretty boy.” He looked to Mason who was looking her gun over. “I didn’t like him touching you, there’s something off about him. Sorry for acting without your order, sir.” He grunted at that while walking passed her, seeing a crowd of people gathered by the fence trying to see what was going on.

“Don’t do it again. He’s something we’re going to want to catch.” Priest stated while rubbing his jaw. “Move out, keep me updated if you learn anything about where they’re going. I want information immediately. No one is to act without instruction other than that-”

“Hey boss.” He stopped to look at Deshmukh who was walking over to him and pointing at his bloody shirt. “Maybe let’s get this taken care of first.” She looked amused, he sighed while heading over to his SUV, getting what he needed while pulling his shirt up to look at the wound which definitely tore so it was a longer injury thanks to how hard Martin hit it with his bat. “May I?” She had shooed the others off and he grunted but didn’t protest as she set to work cleaning the wound. “Things just seem to always get more complicated don’t they? I feel you know more than you’re letting on.” Priest moved his arm so it wouldn’t be in the way, just holding on to the top of the SUV while looking towards where the fight happened.

“Valkyries appears to be working with Hugo in setting something up. I don’t know the main goal of it yet, Aodhan was lead to Svlad who will eventually have a case for him. I was given a package by them with a number, and from a threat I received from Samantha I’m assuming that the number will lead to one of the Valkyries for something in the future. And then Amanda was for some odd reason given my number, haven’t quite figured out why yet. I’m guessing something is going to happen where they’ll actually need my help-”

“Yet you hunted them anyway.” She pointed out and Priest just gave her an amused smile as she worked on stitching his side up.

“Can never pass up a good hunt, besides, if they weren’t supposed to get caught they wouldn’t have gotten caught and look what happened.” He was grinning while glancing down to watch her work. “They didn’t get caught.”

“If Hugo didn’t get in the way though, we would have gotten at least one of them. Weird to see the Universe taking a human form.” He looked back to her as she slapped a bandage over the wound and stood up straight, pulling a flask out and taking a drink before leaning against the back of the SUV next to him.

“Universe in a human form, huh?” He guessed that was a good way to look at it given Hugo was so determined to fulfill the Universes will. He was thinking about him in that dream though, wondered how much he actually had to step in... Which honestly, he was liking this better than random feelings or shit just happening that left him slightly annoyed and sometimes confused.

“Look, Oz, been in this business a long time, seen a lot of shit. You know I’ll stand with you for whatever you choose. Maybe you need to start looking at the bigger picture of what’s going on.” She was standing up while taking another drink. “See you later.” Always the voice of reason in annoying moments like this.

“Yeah, see you later, Desh.” He watched her leave with the rest of the team before he closed the back of the SUV and got in. Pulling his phone out given it wouldn’t stop ringing to see he had several missed calls from Ken, and one from Bosco. Skipping over Ken he called Bosco back while starting the SUV and heading back towards the hotel. “Tell me he didn’t manage to escape?”

_\--”Ha_ _, no, he’s still all nice and tied up how you left him... Is completely shirtless now though, I wanted to check out my work, I was just curious how the hunt went. I was watching what clips the news had and then suddenly all the_ _cameras went dead.”_  Was Hugo that powerful? He blinked a few times while leaning back a smile pulling across his face in interest now, would really have to look into what he was up to. See if he could capture him, that sounded like a fun hunt.

“Ran into a little trouble, Incubus and the Brotzman girl got away. We’ll catch them eventually.” He stated while weaving in and out of cars to get to the hotel faster.

_\--”What_ _was the trouble?”_

“You remember Hugo?” He asked with an amused smile.

_\--”Hugo_ _... Friedkin? Dumb supervisor guy?”_  He couldn’t stop his giggle from that.  _“Isn’t he dead?”_

“Apparently not. He’s part of the universe bullshit now, I’m almost back at the hotel, how long have you been giving Svlad a break?” He finally asked as he could see the hotel coming up in sight.

_\--”Few_ _minutes, got a noise complaint about the music... also that girl, Samantha I think her name was? Does she look familiar to you? It’s driving me crazy trying to place where I’d seen her.”_  Priest drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he pulled up to the hotel.

“I just pulled in, I’ll be up in a second.” He parked and hung up. Climbing out and getting his bags from the back, wincing a bit from his side as he headed inside. Unintentionally limping as he headed to the elevators and up to the suite. He dropped the bags and already worked on taking his shirt off. Glancing at Bosco who was sitting on the couch drinking some water and eating left over pizza.

“Damn boss, who did that to you?” Priest rolled his eyes while looking to the bandage and slowly peeling it off to check on the wound.

“Originally Aodhan, but Martin got a lucky hit in and tore the wound open.” He stated while heading to the shower to get cleaned off. Stopping near the bed to see Svlad appeared to be asleep, made him wonder if he passed out on Bosco. Could see burn marks on his body, ashy drool coming out of the boy’s mouth. He was covered in pretty little bruises and even a nice cut on his chest he was assuming was from Bosco cutting his singlet off. Could see little lines from where else he dragged the knife along his body, clearly threatening him with it during their time alone. He looked away from the view before heading into the bathroom, starting the shower and climbing in after finishing to undress. Washing all the blood off his body before getting out and redressing it in more bandages. Rejoining Bosco after putting clothes on. At this rate he really would need to get more clothes soon, kept bleeding through all of his. He sat down and winced from the spark of pain from the wound. Hand moving to rest on his side as he slowly leaned forwards to grab the remote.

“So... what happened? I’m dying here.” Bosco said while slouching down on the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table.

“Almost got Cross, but then Hugo interfered and here we are.”

“Like details. I wanna know details.” Priest arched a brow while looking over to Bosco who glanced back towards the bedroom.

“I’m sure Poole will fill you in on everything I neglected to mention, he likes retelling shit.” Priest mused, watching how Bosco just sighed and leaned his head into the couch.

“Okay fine, tell me why Samantha is so familiar then.”

“Project Valkyries, she was Candice’s close friend.” He mused watching how the man sat up with a grin. “We’re not doing anything to her.” He stated seeing the grin fall off his face as he flopped back into the couch.

“What? Why not? She’s like right there and all alone.” Priest looked back to the TV while flipping through channels.

“Her and the rest of Valkyries seems to be doin’ some big thing for the universe, don’t know what yet, but hopefully will find out soon. She’s here to make sure I follow the rules, meanin’ that the others are probably nearby for when I inevitably break more. Which I’m on my second strike now, looked into a mystery message for them and got their champion killed, went after Amanda even though she had my number for a reason... you know, all that fun stuff.” He set the remote down before getting up, heading over to the bedroom, looking to Svlad’s sleeping form as he walked over and touched him. Hand starting on his stomach and slowly sliding up to his throat. Could feel the boy stirring, watching how he groaned and shifted trying to pull against the cuffs. Looking like he was beginning to panic now as Priest gripped his throat tight. Cutting off his airflow and just watching him squirm and fight against the chains. Listening to him trying to talk only to choke on the drool in his mouth. Coughing despite not being able to get any air. He slowly leaned over him, pressing his forehead against Svlad’s trying to read his expression before he finally pulled back and let go. Watching as he coughed and turned his head to the side, trying to swallow down the spit before going back into a coughing fit. “So, did he pass out on you?”

“Yeah... during a fun part too. He was hyperventilating though, so I knew it was coming.” Priest moved his hand to rub along the cut on Svlad’s chest, watching him squirm and whimper before looking over to Bosco.

“You can leave.” The man hesitated while standing up straight, head tilted with obvious confusion. “Bosco.” Not wanting to ask twice.

“Fuck, alright, I’ll see you later.” He muttered while grabbing his cigarettes, lighter, and his knife before heading out of the room. Priest sat on the edge of the bed next to the boy, feeling him go tense as he waited a moment before taking the headphones off.

“Looks like you and Bosco had fun.” He grinned when the boy just started crying, listening to him sob and try to talk through the gag, he just listened to him before moving his hands to the boy’s face. Cupping it as he forced the boy’s head back, listening to him swallow as he looked him over. “You smell like an ash tray.” Even smeared the ashy drool along his skin, getting up and shifting to straddle the boy’s waist. He could feel him going tense and holding his breath as Priest leaned in so his mouth was by his ear. “Think you can behave while I clean you?” He asked leaning back as the boy nodded his head. He pulled out his handcuff key and uncuffed the boy’s wrists, seeing how badly they were bruised and cut up from how hard he was fighting. He was half expecting the boy to try and pull the gear off, but gave a surprised noise when he sat up and wrapped his arms around him. Hugging him and crying so heavily against his stomach, he gave a small hiss in pain from the boy’s arm pressing against his wound. But he moved his hands, petting his head before sliding his hands down in amusement to take the gag off. And the boy was so quick to start spouting out his apology.

“I’m-I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Mr. Priest. Please-please don’t do-do that again. Please-please don’t leave me-me with-with Bosco. I’m-I’m sorry-” He cupped the boy’s face pulling him back and feeling the way Svlad’s hands moved from around him to grabbing his wrists, clinging on to them in desperation. He hummed as he slid his hands down to Svlad’s shoulders and shoved him down into the bed. He moved his hands off him so he had one on either side of the boy’s head. Amused how the boy blindly reached up before clinging on to his shirt when he found it.

“You needed to be punished, you were so bad.” Hand moving to cup his face, thumb running through the drool that had dried on his chin. Listening to him whimper as he clutched on to his shirt harder.

“I-I won’t... won’t do it again-” He smacked him on the cheek watching how badly he flinched before moving a hand off of him to grab blindly for his hand. Still crying as he just held on to him, giving little begging pleas under his breath.

“You will do it again, I’m not stupid.” He got up, climbing off him and smiling when the boy tried to follow only for him to register the chains around his ankles. Priest slowly walked over to them, watching how Svlad gripped at the bed. Priest’s hand moving to his knee, resting there before slowly sliding down to his ankles to comfort him that he was still there. Leaning down and unlocking the chain to free him, gently running his fingers along the bruising indentations on his skin. He was curious how long the boy would go before asking about if he could take the blindfold off. Stepping next to him and scooping him up, wincing from his side protesting as he took in a deep breath. Svlad’s arms wrapping around him to cling on to him as he pressed his face into his shoulder.

“You’re... you’re hurt.” Still so  _caring_  even with what he just did to him. He slowly set him down in the bathroom.

“Take off your underwear.” He shifted before doing so, letting them fall to the floor as Priest guided the boy to the tub. Letting him use him to stabilize himself as he slowly lifted a leg to step in and then did the other, kneeling down and feeling the sides before sitting for him. Priest turned on the water, getting up and heading over to the sink to get the boy’s toothbrush for him. Putting the toothpaste on he glanced back when he saw a hand move for his face. Getting ready to yell at him only for the boy to rub his jaw, guessing it must have been so sore from having his mouth forced open like that. He walked over to the tub and sat on his knees next to it, grabbing the boy’s hand and putting the toothbrush in it. Svlad seemed pleased as he brought it to his mouth with a thank you and began to brush his teeth. Free hand feeling for the faucet before inching closer to it given he didn’t plug the drain. When he was done scrubbing his mouth and tongue clean he rinsed his mouth out. Priest waited till he was done before plugging the drain of the tub, watching the boy rub his sore wrists before he got up and headed to the sink to clean his toothbrush and set it back down. Getting a rag he walked back over, making Svlad lean back so he could start washing him off after getting the rag wet and getting soap on him. Actually impressed with the fact he wasn’t trying to ask for the blindfold to come off or trying to remove it himself.

“Mr. Priest.” Sounded on the verge of tears again as Priest washed the boy’s blood off before looking to his face. ‘Hmm?’ Asking with that while waiting for whatever the boy was going to say. He blinked when Svlad moved a hand to cover his, being slow about it as he squeezed his hand and turned his head in his direction. “I promise, I won’t do it again.”

“So, you’ll just sit there and let me capture them?” He mused the words out, could feel the boy’s hands tremble as he brought his knees up. Hands covering his face as he cried into them, like hearing it phrased like that made it sound worse than whatever he was telling himself in his head. “Sit back and watch as I drag your friends back home?” He watched him with an amused smile while leaning back. “That’s what I thought.” He stated while going back to cleaning the boy off after turning off the water when he felt like it was high enough. He was about to stand before the boy reached out and grabbed him, gripping on to his wrist as he kept his face turned away.

“Please don’t leave me alone?” Priest slowly leaned back against the tub, watching how Svlad clung on to him before moving to finally take the blindfold off. Seeing how bloodshot his eyes were from how much he was crying as he began to rub them. Trying to let his eyes focus on the light before he turned back to look at him. “Please?”

“Was gonna have you sit in here for a while.” He stated, pulling back to watch the boy look up at him with wide eyes. “Thought you liked baths-” He gave a surprised noise when the boy actually climbed out of the tub to cling on to him. Feeling himself getting soaking wet as the boy’s arms wrapped around his shoulders so he could bury his face into the crook of his neck. Just holding on to him and crying, Priest gave an annoyed sigh from the fact he was wet now as he moved a hand to rub his back. Leaning over him to unplug the tub and feeling how he tightened his arms around him. Like he was afraid he was trying to leave. “Let me get you a towel.” Muttering the words as the boy pulled back enough to nod his head, looking down to his wet clothes and crying harder now while choking over an apology. Priest grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the boy, helping him stand up as he worked on getting out of his wet clothes. Glad his boxers at least were fine he moved to hand the clothes over the shower curtain rod seeing is they weren’t dirty, just wet. Before turning to Svlad, leading the boy out of the bathroom and to the bed. He watched him sit down and couldn’t help but be amused by how much he was watching him like he was afraid he would leave if he looked away for too long. Priest handed the boy a new pair of underwear and a new shirt, watching as he grabbed them and slowly put them on. Wincing from the pain in his ribs and slowly touching the bruises that were there with a frown. Priest watched how much he tensed when he grabbed the chain on the bed, looking up to him with pleading eyes.

“Wait-” He looked up to the boy as he untangled the chain and stood up right, head tilting to the side before a smile crossed his face.

“Oh, did you think you were done?” He was giggling when Svlad slid back on the bed and pressed himself into the headboard with wide eyes. Nodding and trying to keep distance now, he let go of the chain getting on the bed and crawling over to him. Grabbing his ankle before harshly dragging him down and leaning over him when the boy ended up on his back on the bed. “You really thought that was it? That ten hours was enough?” He could see the tears brimming in his eyes as he just started to laugh. “Baby.” He moved his hand and smacked it down on the device on his thigh, watching him flinch and yelp from the pain of it. Thigh trembling as Priest leaned in closer to him. “I’m just getting started. We have a while before you’re needed and all. Bet you wish you stayed in the tub now.” He couldn’t stop his giggle as he started to sit up blinking when Svlad grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Wait, I...” Priest blinked when he watched the boy turn his head away, hand sliding down to rest over the tattoo on his chest. “Is there something else I can do instead...” Priest could see the way tears were filling his eyes. “Please, Mr. Priest... I don’t want you to do it again, I can’t-”

“Then maybe you’ll learn your lesson.” He watched as the boy closed his eyes, watching the way his tears streamed down his face as he moved his arms to cover his head.

“Can... can I go... go to the bathroom first?” Priest sat up, letting the boy slip off the bed and head back into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him as Priest set everything up how he needed it to lock the boy back up in the bed. Feeling impatient as he laid down on his side and turned on the TV, turning the volume down as he started to flip through channels. Looking over when the boy slowly walked over to him. Getting on the bed, and Priest found himself amused when he noticed the blindfold in his hand which he slowly set next to the gag and headphones. Priest was about to sit up only for the boy to move his hands to his shoulders, slowly moving and straddling him. Priest blinked up at him in confusion as Svlad actually leaned in and kissed him hesitant, and slow. Not like the last time he kissed him, but like he was unsure of what he was doing. Priest moved his hands to the boy’s shoulders pushing him back, watching the tears fill the boy’s eyes as he just sat on his thighs.

“What are you doing?”

“I... You... you’re worked up again so I thought-” Priest wrapped a hand around the boy’s throat, rolling over so he was on top of him. He could see the fear in the boy’s eyes as he rested one hand on the bed, watching how he was clutching on to his wrist with both hands. Could feel his legs bending and pressing against his thighs, could feel them trembling in terror against him as he just started laughing.

“Svlad. I’ve told you one to many times I’m not going to rape you. Now stay.” He let go and sat up, amused smile on his face as he got off the bed and dragged the boy over to the chain by his ankles. “God, do you know how boring that would be? You frozen in fear and just trembling as I did whatever I wanted to you.” He could hear the boy crying as he fought against his legs to pin them down and chain him back up by his ankles. “No, Svlad, if we ever fuck. And I’m sayin if since you like slow an’ all, I want you to be into it.” He moved grabbing the boy by his jaw as he leaned over him. Thumb trailing along his chin as he rested his other hand on the bed again, eyes scanning his. “I want to watch you come undone for me.” Purring the words. “A nice little mess that’s practically screaming in my hands for more. Now that. That’s fun. Besides.” He stood up grabbing one of the boy’s wrists as he dragged them up to the handcuffs. Locking it in place with an amused grin as he fought Svlad to get a hold of the other and forced him to straighten his arm. Ignoring the way the boy was begging him not to do it as he yanked hard on him. Listening to him yelp as he cuffed that hand to the headboard as well. “What the fuck made you think I wouldn’t just do this after anyway?” He listened to the boy cry as he grabbed the blindfold fighting with him to get it on before putting the headphones in place.

“Please, please, Mr. Priest.” He was begging as Priest grabbed the ratchet gag, looking it over before walking over to the closet, opening the door to dig through a bag and grab a ball gag instead. He walked over and forced the black ball in the boy’s mouth, tightening it into place as he listened to the muffled crying. Stretching he winced and touched his side again, looking down to see he was bleeding through his bandage he groaned and headed to his medical supplies to change it again. Looking the wound over carefully after cleaning it up. Taking more antibiotics and some pain meds this time before walking over to get his phone from his pants. Setting the alarm and hooking it up to charge before climbing in the bed, happily staying on his own side of it this time as he tried to go to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest continues to punish the sad boy and tries to figure out more of what Valkyries and Hugo are up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** : Osmund Priest. Dirk Gently. Hugo Friedkin. Ken Adams.   
> **Warnings** : Mentions of masturbation. Abuse. Isolation. Sensory Deprivation. Forced Objectification. I also don’t know how to tag for this but Dirk’s random lingering thoughts on what happened with Bosco might be triggery. So just a heads up when you get to him thinking about it. Also, don’t know how to tag for Dirk getting too into a certain thing Priest does (Hello Stockholm kicking in). Psychological Abuse. Break Down/Panic Attack. Priest’s POV and then Dirk’s POV.   
> **Note** : -tents fingers nervously-

It was weird to know he was lying next to Svlad and not having to deal with the boy cuddling up to him. Even though he as fully aware the reason that wasn’t happening was because he had restrained him. But still, it was weird, listening to his gagged noises trying to beg him to let him go probably. Or trying to tell him that he was sorry, he seemed to apologize a lot despite not doing anything to try and resolve the issue. He gave a small sigh, rolling over on his stomach and groaning a bit from the friction given the fact Svlad had brought up his arousal... which he had been doing such a good job at ignoring it until now. 

He finally rolled over on his other side to look at Svlad, watching him struggling in his position. Pulling against the handcuffs and the chains around his ankles. Watching his back arch as he whined, Priest took in a deep breath before glancing along the boy’s body. Just thinking about his little fantasy when he was in the tub, imagining how much fun he could have getting the boy off while there was nothing he could do about it. He took in a deep breath closing his eyes before rolling over on his back. Shifting and lazily palming at himself through his boxers, biting his bottom lip and trying to get comfortable. Supposed it wasn’t  _appropriate_  to masturbate next to his captive while he was blind, deaf, and dumb. But it did leave a nice opportunity for him to do this in bed, he couldn’t stop his amused smile as he kept palming at himself.

Should just go ahead and do it, get it over with despite knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep after. Could risk leaving the boy here all alone after. His hand moved to rest on his lower abdomen, closing his eyes with an annoyed groan. Mind just replaying the boy’s offer, thinking about how he pinned him to the bed by his throat, wondered if there would be a time he would enjoy that or if it would trigger something. He glanced back over to Svlad who was pulling more against the chains, legs shifting as he pressed his feet into the bed and tried to pull himself down. Watching him slide along the bed as far as the cuffs would let him which caused his singlet to slide up. Showing off all those pretty bruises on his freshly exposed skin, Priest rolled over hand moving to touch a rather deep purple bruise on his side. Watching the boy tense from the touch before forcing himself to relax. He ran his thumb over it before pressing it into the bruise to watch him squirm.

Could take out his current worked up energy hurting the boy some more instead. That was always fun, he was rubbing his thumb in deep small circles watching him squirm and whimper as he tried to get away. Shimmying to try and get away from him only to be forced to stop from the way he was restrained. Could hear him whining causing Priest to sit up, moving closer and straddling the boy, sitting on his thighs as he pressed his singlet up. Hand sliding up along his stomach watching the cloth bunch up around his wrist as his hand slid all the way to the boy’s throat. Grabbing it and tightening his grip as he moved his other hand to press his hand along the marks Bosco left on the boy. He grinned while watching Svlad squirm under him, trying to get away from the hand on his throat as he cried and begged through the gag which did such a wonderful job muffling his already hoarse and soft voice given how much Bosco probably made him cry out.

“You look so beautiful like this, Svlad.” He purred out the words, starting to choke him now as he watched him squirm and thrash around trying to get out of his cuffs. “Really hope sometime down the line I can have you looking like this again for me... and  _not_ as punishment.” He grinned given the fact he knew that would probably be way down the line if it happened at all. He glanced over to the hotel phone when he heard it ring and gave an annoyed sigh as he let go of the boy’s throat, getting off him to reach over and grab the phone off the night stand. “Priest speakin’.” He stated in a bored manner there was a bit of a pause until he heard a small giggle he recognized as Samantha’s.

_\--“Hey, Mr. Priest, there’s something for you in the lobby.”_  She hung up before he could ask what it was, he laid there for a moment before leaning over and hanging up the phone. He looked over to Svlad who was just crying against his arm and sighed as he got up off the bed. Walking over to his clothes to throw on Jeans and a shirt, grabbing a gun and hiding it under his shirt tucked under his belt before heading out the door. Couldn’t help but wonder what it was, if it was Valkyries up to something. After all he told Bosco about the rules he knew he already broke. And it wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest if they tried to pull something already to make him stop his track record of rule breaking. He got in the elevator and pressed the button, watching the numbers count down to the Lobby. 

He could see Samantha already waiting in front of the elevators as the doors opened. She smiled at him before turning and leading him where to go, he found the whole thing rather unnerving given how empty the hotel felt this late at night, or early in the morning he supposed. He glanced around the lobby as they got closer to the front desks. Looking to see if any of the others were going to show up or not. She came to a stop at the front desk, going behind it and kneeling down, he watched as she stood up and handed him a package.

“Thought I already had one of these-”

“This is for someone else, we want you to deliver it. Don’t worry Mr. Priest, you’ll know when the time will come.” He grabbed the box and looked at the name on it. Thumb trailing over the thick black sharpie on the label with an amused smile before he glanced back over to Samantha.

“Mona Wilder, huh?” He found himself amused as he turned the box over in his hand, trying to decide if it was another phone. “And just how am I supposed to give this to her if I don’t know where she is?” Samantha just shrugged while leaning against the counter, yet looked like she knew something he didn’t. He found himself not liking that, he wanted to know what she knew. “Sam-”

“Look, Mr. Priest, I just follow orders I don’t ask questions. Maybe that’s a trait you should start picking up.” She stated in an amused tone while taking a drink out of a coffee cup. “Oh, and I’m sure it goes without being said, but you’re not allowed to open it. We’ll know if you do.” Priest leaned on the counter, now finding himself interested in this. Wondering how exactly they would know, if Hugo was keeping eyes on these or if there was something else going on he wasn’t picking up on. He clicked his tongue as he looked her over, watching her look to the computer on the desk and humming that little song of theirs.

“You guys working with Hugo?” She just arched a brow at him from the question, continuing to hum before moving her hand off the mouse to look back into his face. “What is he up to, and what’s with these damn packages?” He tilted his head seeing as he clearly had something to play into this, Samantha just smiled at him, moving the stirring stick around in the mug before leaning back and standing up straight.

“Mr. Priest, I do have better things to do with my time than help you break the rules.” She stated pointedly, and very disapprovingly. Honestly, it suited her, to come off as the constant disapproving type despite being mischievous enough to set people up to get into trouble. “Which don’t think we don’t know you almost stopped Incubus despite having call history with Amanda.” So, they’re tracking that? That must be how they know when people are using the phones, having constant updates on the phone use and such. Just made him wonder who he would be in contact with when he finally used his one phone call. “We’re watching all of you, you. And you Mr. Priest... well, you have one strike left.” He grunted while standing up and looking back to the package in his hands. Honestly being told not to open it made him  _really_ want to open it. He looked from it up to Samantha who was going back to drinking her coffee.

“Fine, I’ll play your stupid game.” He stated before turning on his heel and heading towards the elevator. “You could have just brought this to my room you know.” He mused the words out while glancing over his shoulder to look at her.

“But it was so  _fun_ to see you look for the rest of us to make sure we weren’t making you our champion.” Playful tone in her voice, Priest just flipped her off as he kept walking. Annoyed and yet somehow thankful from the distraction of what he was doing to Svlad as he went back up the elevator to the penthouse. Opening the door, he headed over to the closet and dropped the package on top of the safe, eyeing it and debating if he wanted to open it or not... Wondered if Sam would tell him who his phone call would go to, doubted it, but maybe she would. Felt like it would help him decide when he needed to use it in all honesty. If it was Ronda or Monique it would definitely be useful eventually, felt like it would be a waste of everyone’s time if they wanted him to contact Candice. He sighed before stripping back down into his boxers. Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out before heading back to the bed. Laying back down in it and slipping under the covers again to attempt to go back to sleep.

Which wasn’t an easy thing to accomplish given he couldn’t stop thinking of Valkyries...

Just wondering what they were up to, what Hugo was up to. Which lead him into thinking about Hugo, mind lingering on him as he finally settled into a comfortable position. Thinking of how he was different and yet still seemed to be the same idiot he remembered him as from when he was his supervisor. So strong now though, powerful and unknown. He wanted to learn more, he wanted to get him in his hands and pick his dumb brain to learn about him and what he was doing. About why he could go into people’s dreams, why he had the ability to teleport now and do so many other interesting things.

He was curious if his mind lingering on Hugo was why he found himself standing in a familiar open white space. No table this time, just pure white open space all around him. He slowly glanced down at himself and tilted his head when he noticed he was dressed up in tactical gear. He grabbed the machine gun around him and checked it only to find it completely out of bullets. He tilted his head and began walking while checking the handgun on his hip that was also out of bullets. Blinking when instead of being in white space he found himself surrounded by ash. He looked up to watch it fall from above him, just watching it with interest before looking back ahead of him. Seeing Hugo standing there with his hands crossed behind his back and back turned to him. He tilted his head while walking closer to the man, finding the ash fading away as that red door appeared in front of the man he was walking towards.

“Why a red door? Couldn’t the universe be original?” He mused while standing next to Hugo. “Oh... I guess that’s  _you_ now ain’t it?” he mused the words, grinning at the man who slowly looked over to him. “How’s that work by the way?” He asked while watching how Hugo looked back towards the door, looked a little lost in thought and like he was actually focused on something else. He might be easy to catch if he was with him in person and he was this distracted-

“You know you can’t like... capture me, Mr. Priest. I would easily be able to leave Blackwing. I appreciate the sentiment though.” He watched how Hugo looked back at him with a patient smile. He clicked his tongue while thinking it over, they did have a teleporter that they learned how to prevent their teleporting. He wasn’t huge on the science behind it but they made some sort of magnetic field that kept her from leaving her room. Wondered if the same thing would work on Hugo if they attempted it.

“Don’t know if I don’t try.” He mused the words out with a grin, putting his arm over his machine gun as he looked back to the door. “Those monsters in Blackwing... Is that supposed to be my  _actual_  job? I mean I did kill the one for you.” Really wanting to know why he was made to kill it and why the pull was so strong to actually do that job.

“If you didn’t like uh kill that one it would have gone after Bart. And since Bart isn’t like following her orders it totally could have killed her.” Priest tilted his head from that while looking the man over with interest.

“Why bother going after Bart?” He watched how the man shifted from the question before looking back over to him.

“They’re like... bad... Mr. Priest... like really bad. All they want is to eat and destroy. I’m not too worried about the others... Hope they can get to Ken.” He narrowed his eyes on him from that threat, would have to warn Ken about it in the morning. Maybe that would make him less pissed if he gave him the heads up that apparently the invisible man-eating monsters are going to try to kill him. “Things are going to like have to happen, Mr. Priest.”

“You care to elaborate on these  _things_?” He asked while looking towards the red door when the door handle began shaking. 

“Not really.” What great help Hugo was, he rolled his eyes from the comment as he watched the door. Finally looking back to the man who didn’t even look like he was paying attention to what was happening. He found himself annoyed with this bullshit as he looked back to his machine gun. 

“This is  _my_ dream, right? So, I should be able to control what happens.” He started to walk towards the door, blinking when Hugo caught him by the arm.

“Mr. Priest. You don’t want to open that door, even if your weapons had bullets, you’re not ready to face what’s behind it. Not like... alone.” Priest turned to face the man, hands moving to grab him by the shirt as he pulled him closer, leaning in and getting in his face.

“I’m tired of these games, Hugo. Just tell me what’s going on.” He snapped the words in his face, listening as Hugo took in a deep breath through his nose.

“It’s complicated-”

“I bet it’s really not. In fact, I bet you’re just too stupid to understand it yourself meaning you explain it, Hugo. That’s it, right?” Feeling more aggitated now as he pulled on the man’s shirt, listening to him just sigh in exasperation like he was really ruining the man’s day by trying to force this conversation.

“Mr. Priest-”

“Let me talk to the universe, it’s in there, right?” He heard the man talk about himself as We, he could remember the echoing voice. He was tired of always being left in the dark, he was tired of being led around by some unforseen force that constantly fucked up his day because another Project needed him for something. He wanted answers, he wanted to finally talk to the thing that gave him his abilities and ask it why it gave Martin something so...  _useful_ and then gave him the shit hand. Hugo just smiled at him though while glancing behind him.

“You need to wake up.”

“Fuck you, I want answers, I’m not going to just-” He blinked while watching him tilt his head, could see the reflection of the door wide open in the man’s eyes, something standing in the doorway. He slowly started to turn to look at it, could feel a sense of dread filling him as he slowly turned. Hands letting go of Hugo, seeing the darkness behind him that flooded the room, but whatever he saw in Hugo’s eyes wasn’t there. It was just darkness, he could feel a firm hand on his shoulder and knew it was Hugo.

“It will make sense later. Now wake up.”

Priest woke up and blinked when he realized his alarm was going off, reaching over and grabbing it he squinted when he noticed it was his  _third_ alarm instead of his first one and that he very drastically over slept. He sat up and stretched before looking over to Svlad when he could hear the chains shift. He turned off his alarm, got up to use the bathroom, before exiting to start his work out. Turning on the TV and just letting the news play to see if he missed anything while he was sleeping. 

Which didn’t seem like much, the news wasn’t talking about what happened at all last night which felt odd to him. He would look into it later he supposed, he had to stop in the middle of working out to put his hand on his side which was aching with protest from all the movement. Just lying on the floor glaring at the ceiling before finally forcing himself up to check on it again. The stitches looked fine but there was very obvious bruising happening around it, which was a nice deep purple and red bruise too. He clicked his tongue against his teeth before changing the bandage, taking more meds before going back over to his phone. Scrolling down to Ken’s number and dialing it as he waited patiently for the man to wake up.

_\--”Hello_ _?”_  Sounded tired and groggy, made him wonder how late he stayed up.

“Hey, Ken.” He smiled while walking over to Svlad, touching his stomach and watching how much he flinched. “I got some news for you, not particularly good news either.” He stated while continuing to trail his fingers over the various bruises on Svlad and watching him squirm.

_\--”What_ _did you do?”_

“Now why is that always your first question when I say I got bad news, Darlin?” Amused smile on his face though.

_\--”You_ _know exactly why.”_  He couldn’t stop his giggle from that, supposed that was a fair answer.

“I didn’t do anything, but I learned that apparently those little invisible friends of ours are being used to try and kill you.” There was a long pause on the other end of the line. “Still there, Ken?” He mused the words stopping his hand on the boy’s ribs and boredly pressing into a bruise that had him yelping and tugging against the chains.

_\--”That’s_ _not good, how do you know this?”_  He tilted his head trying to think of how to explain it before shrugging to himself.

“Hugo told me, don’t know if he really meant to, but just figured I would give you a heads up.” He added before moving his hand off Svlad to rest it on his side as he listened to Ken sigh.

_\--”I_ _hope your case is over quickly, I feel it would be safer with you here.”_  Priest couldn’t stop his grin from that as he looked back down to his bandage.

“Aw, Ken, I’m so pleased that you miss me.” Teasing tone in his voice that received him a heavy sigh from Ken on the other line. “Don’t suppose this gets me off the hook yet?” Amused tone in his voice as he could hear shifting on the other side of the line followed by a small laugh from the man.

_\--“Not even close.”_  

“Figured I’d ask, talk to ya later Ken.” Hanging up on the man and setting the phone down before turning his attention back to Svlad who was still squirming and fighting against his bindings. He ran his hand up and took off the boy’s gag, watching him stretch his jaw and shift as he swallowed the saliva that had kept pooling in his mouth.

“Mr. Priest?” Asking softly while pulling against the cuffs to try and reach for him. Priest just grinned while moving to take off his headphones.

“Have to use the restroom?” He asked, waiting as the boy nodded, he worked slow to undo his bindings. Unchaining his ankles first before walking over to uncuff his hands, helping him sit up as he slowly took the blindfold off the boy who was just rubbing at his jaw before looking to him with bleary eyes.

“Mr. Priest... I’m really sorry-”

“What’s your lesson?” He asked hands moving to his shoulders as he gripped them and forced the boy to look at him. “Why are you being punished?”

“I... I’m being punished for... for letting Amanda and the Rowdy 3-”

“Incubus.” He corrected, watching how the boy closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, turning his head away from him. Could see how much he was shaking as he took in a deep breath trying to calm down.

“For letting Amanda and Incubus get away.” Priest watched as the boy slowly looked back up to him. “And that... and that I shouldn’t do that next time.” He said it so quietly, because they both knew he wouldn’t be able to do that, but Priest was going to fix that.

“But you will anyway.” He stated, could see Svlad closing his eyes as Priest stood up straight, feeling the way the boy grabbed onto his hand when they left his shoulders. Watching him look back up to him with a silent desperate plea from his words. “It’s pathetic how much you will put yourself in positions like this for other people, Svlad.”

“They... They’re my friends, please-”

“No they’re not.” He pulled his hand away from Svlad, watching the hurt look in his eyes, how the boy actually stood up like he was going to defend them. “They don’t care about you.”

“They do! They said they would come back for me-” Priest grabbed him by the shoulders again, shoving him back down while tilting his head.

“I gave them the opportunity to do that last night. I left you all alone in so much pain just for them to smell it. Left you with only one person they could  _easily_ defeat while you became a delicious buffet for them. But they didn’t come, did they? No... no they left you to rot so they could get away, they’re not your friends Svlad, they don’t care about you.” Svlad was crying and shaking his head trying so hard to stay in denial.

“That... that’s not true, they said they would-”

“Not even getting pinged on their current location, they left you here all alone.” He mused the words, watching him cover his face as he cried. Priest grinned, kneeling down in front of him crossing and resting his arms over the boy’s thighs, pressing his chin into his forearm as he looked up at the boy who was furiously wiping his tears away. “Incubus only used you for a meal, and now they have Amanda why should they bother with a pain in the ass like you?” He smiled up at him, listening to him cry harder. “But don’t worry, baby.” He moved sitting up more as he gently rubbed his bruised thighs. Watching him flinch as he trailed his thumbs over the boot shaped bruises that were standing out perfectly in the pattern of Bosco’s treads. “I’m here for you.” The boy just kept crying as Priest stood up, petting the boy’s head before stepping to the side.

“Please-” 

“Go on now.” He watched as the boy finally forced himself to stand up and headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. Priest clicked his tongue as he walked over to their bags, digging through the clothes they had to determine if he should go out and get more. He lifted his head when Svlad finally came back out of the bathroom stopping to just stare at the bed but making no move to go back to it. “Sit down.” He watched as the boy just began crying again but slowly walked over to the bed to sit down, hugging himself as he rocked a bit in his spot. Priest slowly stood up pulling out a new pair of pants and slowly sliding them on, he walked over to the boy and stood in front of him. Blinking when the boy moved his hand to touch next the bandage, he looked down to see his fingers trail over the bruise there.

“You should really get this checked out, Mr. Priest.” Had a distant tone in his voice, he glanced back at him and could see that same distant look in his eyes. Like the boy mentally checked out, Priest knelt back down in front of him and took his hand. He looked exhausted, made him wonder if the boy even slept at all last night, or if he stayed awake the whole time.

“It’s fine.” He stated while grabbing him by the chin and forcing his head up to look at him. “Hand me the blindfold.” He watched the boy tense before letting him go watching as he slowly reached for it. Crying again as he held it up for him and Priest took it from him. Motioning for the boy to look up at him, glad when he did it without causing much trouble. He put it on him, listening to him cry as he moved his hands to touch him, leaning forwards when it was on to press his forehead against his stomach.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t change anything.” He stepped away going back to the bags to grab the ratchet gag, putting the metal prongs back together before he stepped back over to the boy. 

“What... what can I do?” He clicked his tongue while looking Svlad over, thinking on it. Honestly knew a good way he could attempt to make this up to him.

“Open your mouth.” He hesitated but slowly did as asked, Priest put the gag back on him, ratcheting his mouth back open and listening to his whimper. He pulled out his handcuff keys and removed one of the cuffs from the headboard, pulling the boy up and putting the cuffs around one of his wrists, turning the boy around to cuff his other one so his hands were secured behind his back. He led him out of the bedroom and over towards the couch, stopping the boy and leaning in so his mouth was by his ear. Could feel the way he shivered from it as he moved his hands to his shoulders. 

“Get on your knees.” He slowly did as told and Priest pushed him down so he would lean forwards, face against the ground. Priest got up and grabbed his laptop before sitting on the couch. Leaning over to grab a piece of the left-over pizza, opening the laptop and leaning back as he kicked his feet up and rested them on the boy’s back. Listening to him groan from it, he took a bite and couldn’t help but wonder how hungry the boy was from not eating much as he started to browse through his computer. Looking for something that would give away the owner of the house as he listened to Svlad shift, he moved his foot and slammed the heel of it down on his shoulder blade listening to him cry out from that. Hearing the handcuffs rattle as he looked at him and slowly shook him with his foot. “Footrests don’t move.” He stated while going back to what he was doing.

Boredly crossing his ankles as he did more investigations on the house that was possibly Aodhan’s. Noticing Svlad starting to shift again he moved to hit him in the same spot, listening to him yelp as he once more crossed his ankles. Finishing his piece of pizza he grabbed the remote to turn on the TV, flipping through channels before leaving it on a cheesy horror flick and going back to what he was doing. He managed to find the previous owner but still nothing on the current, he sighed before looking at Svlad who moved again. He hit him harder this time, listening to him cry out into the floor, body shaking as he turned his head so his cheek was pressing against the floor but didn’t move beyond that. Satisfied with that he glanced up at the TV from some screaming that was happening before looking back to the laptop.

“Looks like Aodhan might own that house you pointed out from Jim’s place.” He stated glancing down to see how much the boy was drooling through his gag. He smiled from the sight before looking back to the laptop. “Might check it out some time soon if he doesn’t call us.” He watched the boy shift and got ready to kick him again for the movement. “Been thinking about what you can do to make this up to me.” He finally decided to let him know, watching how Svlad actually raised his head off the floor. He moved his foot to his cheek and shoved him back down, listening to the little groan. 

“But since you can’t even do this right I guess it will have to wait.” He teased the words moving his foot off his face to cross his ankles again, rocking his legs as he went back to looking through his laptop. Reading reports and checking FBI’s most wanted and blinking when he didn’t see Incubus or Amanda listed. That made sense why he wasn’t being pinged their location, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through to get to Amanda’s number which he saved and called it. Waiting impatiently for it to go through, for them to answer, but of course it didn’t and just played the automated voice message of it not having a voicemail. He hung up and looked to the phone before glancing back at Svlad who was doing so good now just sitting there. He kicked his feet off the boy before getting up, setting the laptop down on the seat next to where he was. Curious if the boy would stay without instruction as he walked over to the kitchenette.

He started up the coffee machine that was in there, leaning against the counter to glance over to Svlad who was surprisingly just waiting for him. Looking so cute bound and gagged curled up into the floor, glad he was desperate enough to do this so he could find out what Priest wanted him to do. He turned and grabbed the cup when it was done filling up, grabbing the creamer and sugar and pouring a lot of both into it before stirring it up. He headed over to the boy and sat back down putting one foot on him, hooking it under the boy’s cuffs and tugging on them. 

“Sit up.” He watched as Svlad did as asked, moving his foot as he grabbed him by the front of his singlet, pulling him closer. Hand moving up to cup the boy’s face as he ran his thumb along his bottom lip wiping some drool away. Amused how the boy ended up running his tongue over his bottom lip when he was done. “You ready to hear what I have planned for you making this up to me?” He mused, watching how the boy nodded rather eagerly from the question. He moved to unstrap the blindfold, watching him squint and blink as his eyes tried to adjust to the light in the room. He moved his hand to run it through the boy’s hair before grabbing and tugging on it, forcing his head back. Sitting up while leaning over him and smiling down at the boy.

“I want you to befriend Aodhan when we meet him.” He could see the tears filling in his eyes from that. “And you’re going to talk him into coming back to Blackwing when your job is done.” The boy turned his head, pressing his face into his thigh. Priest just grinned while continuing to brush his fingers through Svlad's hair enjoying how soft it was, just tauntingly petting him as he let the boy cry into his leg.  _Poor thing_  very clearly not happy with what he wanted him to do. “If you don’t do that, oh Svlad, it will be your biggest regret in life. I’ll make sure of that, we do still have so many people to add to your tally. I have no problem marking you up from head to toe.” The boy was crying harder from that, he grabbed his hair and tugged on it forcing Svlad to look at him again. 

“Can you do that for me, baby?” Purring the words to him, watching Svlad reluctantly nod as he let go, knowing full well he wasn’t actually agreeing. Just nodding and going with it so they would get to another topic. “Good, now, get back on the floor.” He grabbed him by the back of his neck and shoved him down roughly into the ground, listening to his cute little squeak before he once more put his feet on him and leaned back into the couch to get comfortable. Taking a drink of his coffee before using his free hand to grab the laptop again and pull it back into his lap.

\---

Svlad didn’t want to, he really didn’t want to. He would rather die than trick Aodhan into coming to Blackwing, he still didn’t know the man yet but he was worried about him. Worried about what all they would do with him there, if they would still drug him because he was still a danger or not. But if he didn’t he would be forced to watch as Priest dragged him back anyway. He could either help him come willingly or watch him get hurt and taken against his will. He closed his eyes, tears still streaming out of them as he pressed his forehead into the floor. He hurt too much to be able to focus on it for too long, back aching from where Priest’s heels were digging into him. He wanted to take something for the pain, just one small pain pill to make it all go away to make the aching stop and make him no longer feel like he was bruised down to his bones. 

He swallowed the best he could with the gag in his mouth, feeling some relief from how dry his throat felt from the saliva running down it. Listening to the man above him drink his coffee with slight envy. Honestly, he would drink anything at this moment in time, and Priest seemed to like sweet coffee so maybe it wouldn’t even taste that bad. But his throat hurt, it felt dry and scratchy and sore. He just wanted something to relieve the pain. But he doubted Priest would do anything like that because he was still mad at him. He slowly blinked open his eyes, just staring at the floor, listening as Priest started to type something. Feeling him lean forwards causing his ankle to dig into his back before he sat up again and went back to what he was doing.

Sounded like he was typing a lot making him wonder if he was working on a report of some type. He wanted to shift from how much his knees were aching but he didn’t want to hurt anymore and he knew Priest would kick him again. Just closed his eyes again as he relaxed into the floor. Maybe he could try to get some sleep... that would be nice, just sleep now since he wasn’t able to last night. His mind running a mile a minute and devolving into random thoughts that had him questioning his own sanity. 

He slowly opened his eyes again, not feeling like that was going to work as he glanced up towards Priest. But, of course, he could only see the man’s legs from this position making him give a heavy sigh. The sound of his fingers against the keyboard and the sound effects from the movie behind him starting to get to him. He wanted something else, he wanted to hear something else. Like the man’s voice, and that was probably stupid but it was so soothing to listen to his stupid southern drawl as the man spoke. Even if he didn’t necessarily even like what the man had to say. It was something, it was familiar, it was nice, it wasn’t repetitive or making his mind race trying to determine if the screams behind him was really on the TV or if his mind was replaying his screams from last night.

From being stuck with Bosco.

He clenched his hands tightly into fists, biting down on the gag despite how much his jaw and teeth hurt. He wanted to forget about it, he wanted a distraction. Not to have his mind torturing him by replaying his pain in his mind. Pain that had him writhing and begging for mercy even though the man didn’t let up, didn’t know what he was saying but he still felt scared and vulnerable and dirty from thinking of the man’s hands on him. Remembering the smell and feeling of his breath against his cheek as the man tried to whisper unheard words to him. 

Remembering the feeling of the knife cutting at his shirt and skin before hands travelled down his body. From the way his hands lingered on his hips in a way that made him feel broken and terrified like the man was going to do something worse to him than beat on him and burn him and cut him. He took in a shaky breath, coughing from the amount of saliva he accidentally inhaled. He blinked in surprise as Priest let him up to cough it out, the man’s hand running along the back of his neck. He couldn’t stop himself from burying his face into the man’s thigh. Whimpering when his coughing fit was over. He just wanted to stop thinking about it, to stop thinking about him. He wanted to listen to Priest talk instead and drown out his thoughts.

Thoughts that left him scared and lonely especially because now he was thinking about the Rowdy 3 and Amanda. About how Priest was right... why would they want to save him now that they knew he was responsible for Todd and Farah’s deaths? Why would they risk their lives for him when it would inevitably lead to their capture? He felt broken and lonely as he sat there on his knees pressing his face into Priest’s thigh. Giving a surprised noise when the man took the gag out of his mouth. He shifted and blinked before looking up at him, eyes tear filled and blurry as he inched closer between the man’s legs. Sitting up higher on his knees as he leaned against the man’s stomach. Feeling his warmth, feeling safe despite knowing the man could turn on him at any second. He wanted to ask him for something to drink but he didn’t want to bother him, he looked up to the man who looked at him with an amused smile.

“You must be hungry.” He was starving, his stomach clenched up with pain and growled from the reminder, but he just nodded. He didn’t want to talk, he didn’t want to ruin this, he just... he just wanted the punishment to end. Priest was running his hands through his hair again, he closed his eyes while leaning into the touch, hands pulling against the cuffs. “Get up.” He slowly did as asked, turning around when Priest guided him to do so before unlocking the cuffs. Svlad moved to rub his wrists, looking at how torn up they were from fighting against them, he moved his hand to wipe the drool off his chin as he looked towards the kitchen.

“Can... can I get something to drink?” He asked softly while turning to look back at the man, pleased when he motioned him to go while dropping the cuffs on the coffee table. Svlad moved to the kitchen, finding a cup before getting ice from the freezer and filling it with water. He brought it to his lips and started to drink it, before he knew it the cup was just ice pressing against his lips. He quickly refilled the cup again, trying to sip it this time as he slowly moved over towards the couch. Setting the glass down and sitting next to him, wincing from the pain in his ribs as he moved his hand to touch them.

“There’s still pizza left.” Priest finally mused while going back to reading over what he had written. Svlad slowly leaned forwards, opening the top box before closing it and switching them around to open the bottom box and grab one of the slices from it. Leaning back on the couch as he began to eat, leaning over so he was pressed against the man’s side, curling his legs up on the couch.

“What are... what are we going to do today, Mr. Priest.” He rubbed his cheek when the man set his laptop down again.

“Wait for a call.” He looked up at him before looking to the TV and watching it briefly before going back to eating. Eyes falling downcast to the floor as he took in a deep breath, worried about what Priest would do while they waited for their call. If after eating he would go back to being a footrest, he moved his hand to touch his throat, wincing from the pain in it making him wonder if it was bruised. He glanced over when he could feel Priest staring at him, quickly dropping his hand from his throat not wanting to bring attention to it.

“What will we be doing while we wait?” He asked looking back to him seeing Priest give him an amused smile, Svlad slowly looked away as he continued eating. Eventually finishing the slice and finding himself nervous when the man wasn’t answering. He moved to drink more of the water, which felt so good on his throat with how cold it was. Couldn’t stop himself from downing it, setting the cup back down and gasping from the hand on the back of his neck. He blinked when Priest started to shove him down, causing him to slide off the couch and back to his knees as he was pressed face first into the floor. He moved his hands to rest them by his head as Priest rubbed the side of his neck with his thumb. He felt weird from it, but the same type of weird he felt when he was feeding of Priest. Warm, and hot with little sparks and throbs that worked through his body from the point of contact and surging right towards his groin.

He found that he didn’t want him to stop as he squeezed his knees together. Even gave a small noise when the man began sitting up, slowly removing his hand from him. He bit his lip, not knowing why he enjoyed that, not wanting to linger on it though when Priest went back to using him as a foot rest. He gripped at the floor while taking in a calming breath, arms crossing as he pressed his face into the crook of his arm. Waiting for the kick that would probably happen for moving. When it didn’t though he relaxed and just sat there. Eyes closed as he told himself to just relax, to use this time to sleep, that everything would be okay if he did what Priest wanted. Which sadly meant doing absolutely nothing while the man above him worked. Probably would get in trouble for talking... but he felt the need to risk it out of boredom. 

“What are you-”

“Furniture doesn’t talk.” He sighed from the response, of course it didn’t. He frowned though while shifting up higher on his knees trying to get comfortable. He yelped when the man kicked him in the hip causing him to fall on his side. He blinked up at him, looking at the man who was just smiling before pressing his foot down on his stomach. Pressing on bruises and making him squirm as he moved his hand to the man’s foot and tried to push it off him.

“I’m sorry, I’ll behave-” He gasped when Priest leaned down to grab him by his singlet again. Pulling him up by it, Svlad moved his hands to the man’s knees. Eyes wide in fear as he got up on his knees again to follow where Priest was pulling him. He closed his eyes feeling the man cup his face, tears filling them as he waited for Priest to hit him.

“You are really bad at the staying still and quiet thing.” He slowly opened his eyes back up to look at his face. Groaning a bit when Priest cupped his face and once more trailed his thumb over his bottom lip. The action causing him to part his lips, that weird feeling hitting him again. He gripped Priest’s knees with a soft whine in the back of his throat.

“It’s boring, Mr. Priest-” He blinked when he felt the hand on his face slide back to the back of his neck again. Squeezing before his thumb started to rub against that spot again, he felt a little light headed and physically hot from it. Eyes closing as he let the men shove him back down into the floor, stomach knotting and that heat spreading more as he shifted on his knees. “My knees really hurt.” He didn’t understand why he was reacting this way, why it was giving him a head rush to be manhandled and shoved into the floor like this. He bit his lip waiting for Priest to say something but he just continued to rub his thumb along that spot on his throat that was making his skin tingle. He moved a hand to reach up and grab Priest’s wrist, listening to the man above him giggle he shifted to look up at him. Eyes starting to feel heavy from the man not letting up, he raised himself up higher on his knees. He couldn’t stop focusing on his thumb, the way it pressed and rubbed into his skin and felt so-

“Svlad.” There was a teasing tone in his voice, one that gave him butterflies as his thumb started to press harder against the side of his neck below his ear. He felt like he had to bite his tongue to stop from moaning, god that was wrong. That was so wrong, but it felt so good. “Are you getting off on this?” Sounded so amused, he could feel his face heating up as he shoved himself up off the floor and out from under his hand. Listening to him giggle as he pulled away and stared up at him with wide eyes.  _Shit... I am, aren’t I?_

“No... no I’m not.” Trying to lie, but he knew he failed at it from the look Priest gave him.Could feel his blush heating up his face as he watched the man who just smiled at him. He looked away quickly. He couldn’t admit that he was he would just die from that. He didn’t want to admit he was in fact getting turned on by what priest was doing. How the hell was that going to look? He sat up more when Priest just leaned back in his seat, smile still along his lips. His stupid scarred lips that felt nice when they were kissing. But like... really kissing. Not like the one he attempted to give him last night in hopes of evading punishment. His face felt hot thinking of the man’s words again, about what would happen if they ever did have sex... From the promise of... He shoved the thought to the side, seeing the man motion him over from his spot, he bit his bottom lip. Hating that seeing him lounging back on the couch like that and beckoning him over like a dog wasn’t doing anything to help get rid of the weird feeling. Also hated that he felt the need to do as the man asked, moving to get on his knees, slowly crawling closer.

“I never said you were done, boy.” He chewed on his lip when Priest grabbed him by the back of the neck again, giving a soft noise when Priest shoved him back down. He clutched at the floor, back dipping from the position as he felt Priest just torturing that spot again, he couldn’t stop squirming. Breath catching and stomach continuing to knot. His eyes felt so heavy when Priest finally sat up again before resting his feet on his back. He kept chewing on his lips trying to stop himself from saying anything but he could feel Priest’s eyes on him. Suddenly feeling embarrassed given the fact he was only in his underwear and a singlet. He felt so exposed as he shifted so he wouldn’t have his back end up so high anymore. Waiting for a kick but the man thankfully did nothing about it.  _Probably just enjoying the show_. That thought did nothing to curve his embarrassment over this situation, he gripped at the floor some more.

“Can... can I get some clothes?” He winced when he was kicked over on his side.

“Maybe I should just gag you again. Only time to really shut you up, isn’t it?” Svlad just laid there, staring up at him before putting himself back into position to be used again. He felt even more embarrassed from that thought, he could hear the man above him giggling. “Sit up.” He hesitated before doing as asked, gasping when the man grabbed the back of his neck again and shoved him forwards so his cheek was pressed into his thigh. He couldn’t stop from moving his hand to clutch on to his pant leg as Priest moved his foot to press it against his thigh. He winced from the feeling of his socks against the burn, but the distraction of Priest rubbing his thumb into his neck had him practically clinging on to the man. “Might be a better foot rest like this.” He could feel a moan trying to come out as he squirmed, desperately biting at the man’s pant leg to stop himself. Squirming from the sensation of the man’s thumb pressing against that bundle of nerves that had him feeling light headed and hot. “Look a lot cuter trying not to moan.”

“Wait- wait.” He gasped pulling back, face feeling hot when Priest stopped. He looked up at him thighs trembling under the man’s foot. “That... this... this isn’t slow-”

“I won’t do anything you don’t want to do. Just thought you were enjoying this.” Thumb brushing against his throat, he squeezed his legs together and shook his head, pressing his forehead against his leg. “Want me to stop?”  _Not really_... it felt really good and he didn’t know how much longer Priest would allow him to feel good before he hurt him again. He could feel his hand starting to slide away from his throat, he swallowed the spit in his mouth before moving to catch Priest’s wrist. Holding on to it as he looked up at his face then away. Knowing he shouldn’t want the man to do that but... but he so desperately did right now. He slowly started to let go, pressing his face into the man’s knee, feeling tears in his eyes as the man eventually put his hand on the back of his neck. Going back to rubbing his thumb along the side of his throat, fingers curling and rubbing the other side. He felt weak at his knees despite already sitting on the floor, leaning more into the man’s leg as he continued to touch and massage his neck in a way that was making his toes curl. 

“Feels good, huh?” He didn’t even know how to respond as he pressed his mouth against the man’s knee, hands moving to wrap his arms around Priest’s calve as he scratched his nails along the fabric of his jeans with a soft noise in the back of his throat. “So beautiful like this.” He could feel his face getting even hotter as he tilted his head to look up at him. Whimpering from the man digging the heel of his foot into his thigh. “If only your  _friends_ could see you now.” His heart sunk at those words, seeing the little sadistic gleam in the man’s eyes. Tears instantly filling his own eyes to the brim as he pulled away, pushing the man’s leg away from him as he moved away from him.

That was  _cruel_. 

That was evil, he felt sick to his stomach as Priest just laughed at his pain. He should have known, he should have known he wasn’t doing this out of the kindness of his heart. He was just setting him up for punishment, a cruel, evil, sadistic punishment that made him feel heartbroken and wrong. He moved trying to get up only for the man to shove him back down into the floor, didn’t even notice the man got up till he was standing over him. He whimpered when Priest grabbed him by the singlet he was wearing and dragged him back over to the couch. Forcing him into the position he wanted and once more using him as a foot rest as he cried pathetically into the crook of his own arm. He felt pathetic, and just  _stupid_  for thinking he was done with his punishment for some reason. Hands tightening into fists as he sobbed only for the man to shake him with his foot. To dig his heel into his back and twist it to get his attention.

“Foot rests don’t cry either.” He couldn’t stop though, he couldn’t. Not from that, not from the words that made him feel like he was betraying them. From the names on his thighs that felt like they were burning now thanks to the Priest’s cruel words. He felt sick to his stomach, completely nauseous from not being able to intake any air as he cried and hyperventilated. He forced himself to move, crawling out from under the man’s legs. Hand moving to cover his mouth as he headed to the bathroom, ignoring Priest calling him to go back as he moved into the bathroom and began to throw up the water and pizza he’d just consumed. He felt sick still as he gagged and choked on sobs and his own vomit, stomach acid threatening to come up now as he grabbed the bowl of the toilet. He could hear movement behind him and gave a shaky breath as he moved his hand to flush the toilet. 

“Wow, Svlad.” He flinched before looking up at the man while wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. “Don’t get why you’re so upset, not like you actually have friends anymore. They all left you, or they died.” He sobbed while looking away from him, wincing when he was grabbed by his hair and forced to stand up while being shoved over to the sink. “Brush your teeth.” He clutched at the bowl of the sink, head down as he continued to cry, slowly sliding down onto his knees as he sat there instead.

He couldn’t force himself to do what he wanted, he couldn’t... he didn’t want to give into him and his lies. The Rowdy 3 and Amanda were still his friends, Francis was his friend... Mona was his friend, he knew she would help him if he allowed her to, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t have her be forced back to Blackwing, or let Priest hurt her. He couldn’t live with himself if that happened. His hands slid off the sink as he covered his face to cry into his hands. Feeling so  _broken_ over some stupid words that made his heart  _ache_.

“I’m not going to tell you again.” He forced himself to stand up, grabbing his tooth brush and the toothpaste, trying to calm down as he worked on brushing his teeth. Replacing the taste of his vomit with minty toothpaste as he scrubbed his mouth clean before rinsing it. Not wanting to look at Priest, he went still when he felt his hand on the back of his neck. Slowly looking up at him in the mirror as the man leaned in so his lips were by his ear. “Go back in front of the couch, and you better be in position to be a foot rest again. Do you understand me?” He closed his eyes tight, feeling exhausted now as he nodded his head.

“Yes, Mr. Priest.” He whimpered when the man pulled him away from the sink and shoved him towards the door, he stumbled over his own feet. Hugging himself as he headed back over to the couch, wishing he just asked the man to stop when he gave him the choice, that he didn’t give in to how good it felt. He rubbed his knees which felt bruised and sore before getting back down on them. Going back to hiding his face into the crook of his arm as he laid there feeling empty and broken. Listening to what sounded like Priest’s boots on the floor, he clenched his hands into fists. Eyes closed tight as he listened to him sit down before he felt his boots on his back. And he hated it, hated that doing this willingly was the only thing that would spare him a little bit of pain. Because otherwise he would probably be handcuffed, blindfolded, and gagged again. And he didn’t want either of those as he tried to muffle his cries into his arms. Doing his best to not let his sobs shake his body as he tried to level out his breathing.

He couldn’t stop thinking of what Priest said though, couldn’t stop thinking about Todd and Farah. How betrayed they must feel if they could see him now, if they saw what he was doing. Even with the thought he didn’t want to be bad. And he should have. He should be fighting against Priest, but he didn’t want to hurt anymore. He was tired of hurting, he was tired of how much his body ached. He was tired of having to cater to a madman who ‘owned’ him, all while simultaneously wanting to cater to him. His eyes felt dry as he lost the ability to cry anymore. Just lying there feeling thirsty and exhausted, god he was so tired. He slowly closed his eyes, feeling the wave of exhaustion hit him hard enough it was hard to keep his eyes open. Slowly blinking them as it became harder to open his eyes back up each time till he finally fell asleep under the man’s feet.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest continues to wait for a call and finds ways to curve his boredom... he's very successful. After a goodnights sleep Priest has a much better day where he's like an excited kid on Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** : Osmund Priest. Dirk Gently. Ken Adams. Amanda Brotzman.   
> **Warnings** : Abuse. Forced Objectification. Forced Stripping. Humiliation. Angst. Heated Make Out Session. ANOTHER humiliation scene. AODHAN WARNING (consists of harsh language, drugs, and violence). Priest's POV.   
> **Note** : Just to understand the mood that is Aodhan and his introduction scene.   
> Please feel free to play the song "Shame" by Bad Bad Hats when you get to "Oi!"   
> That music... that little intro and honestly the rest of the song vibe   
> 10/10 Aodhan's theme song.

Priest glanced down at the boy who was too quiet now, he watched the deep calm breathing the boy was doing. Could see his legs moving from it, he couldn't stop his smile when he realized that the boy was actually asleep. He couldn't stop himself from giggling at that, he moved one of his boots to the boy's hip, stepping down on it and shaking him. He could hear his small groan as the boy actually reached back and shoved at his foot. He kicked him in the hip that time, getting a cute little yelp as the boy opened his eyes and glanced up at him. Eyes still all red and puffy from crying, Priest started to press the heel of his boot into his hip, twisting it and watching the boy squirm. Watching him try to sit up only to move his other foot to his head and shove him back down into the floor.

"I never said you could sleep, and I've told you one too many times not to move." He snapped the words down at him, watching the tears fill the boy's eyes as he put his feet on his back again. "You just sit there and be good." He ordered before pulling his phone out of his pocket. Scrolling through it while loading up the address, pleased when the boy did nothing to try to move. Just lying there quietly crying under his feet like a good boy. He smiled from that and sighed when he saw texts from Bosco, debating if he actually wanted to open them or not before slipping the phone in his pocket. He grabbed the remote and went back to scrolling through the TV guide to see what all was on.

A few of the horror movies on were ones he had seen before, he slowly dragged his eyes away to look at his empty cup of coffee. Wondering if Svlad would be good enough to go get him some if he told him to. Maybe that act would keep him awake, randomly give him chores and things to do before going back to laying at his feet. He gave a low hum before kicking the boy over on his side. Watching how the boy yelped and looked up to him, hand instantly on his hip as Priest crossed his ankle over his knee. Motioning to the empty cup to see if the boy was bright enough to understand what he wanted or if he would have to verbalize it. He could see Svlad looking from him to the cup, slowly sitting up as he grabbed it with shaky hands. Forcing himself to stand up before heading over to the kitchen, Priest set the remote down to watch the boy instead. Looking so cute running around in his underwear and singlet doing chores for him.

Felt like he could get used to the view as he let his eyes scan down the boy's body, letting them linger on his thighs looking at all the pretty bruises on display before he looked back up. Arms resting over the back of the couch as Svlad made his coffee, pouring sugar and creamer in it which looked very close to the amount he liked before slowly heading back over to him. Priest took the cup from him, watching as the boy was staring at the ground instead of looking at him. Like he was waiting to get an order on what to do now, all while playing with the hem of his singlet. Unintentionally pulling it up with his fidgeting giving Priest a decent view of the boy's midriff. Priest took a sip of the coffee, smile on his face when it tasted how he liked it. Could see the boy watching out of the corner of his eye and actually giving a sigh of relief. He moved his free hand grabbing Svlad by the hip as he pulled him closer, feeling the boy's knees pressing against his calf from how his leg was crossed.

"Get on your knees." Svlad was closing his eyes but he did as told, he could be so obedient at times, he moved his hand to the boy's face. Thumb trailing along his cheekbone, looking to the scar there before he moved his hand. "Get back into position." He watched as he wiped tears from his eyes before doing as told, looking so tired as Priest leaned back on the couch, drinking his coffee before putting his feet back on the boy. Watching him as he casually drank his coffee, an amused smile on his face the whole time before he stepped off him and got up. Walking away for a little test as he went into the bedroom to put on a shirt, grabbing his leather jacket seeing as the yellow one needed to be fixed from when he got stabbed and had to cut it. He walked back into the living area, seeing Svlad still on the floor in the position he left him in but once more looked like he fell asleep. He walked over to him, standing in front of him he lazily set the leather jacket down before pulling the remote out of his pocket. 

Kneeling down to check to make sure he was actually asleep before standing back up and pushing the button. He watched him jolt forwards, hands instantly going to his thigh as he writhed on the ground. Crying out in pain and letting go of his thigh with one hand to reach out and grab at his foot. Clutching on to his ankle as he continued to squirm from the current, curling in on himself after a moment Priest finally let go. Listening to him pant, watching the way he cried and sobbed into the floor after rolling back over onto his stomach.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Mr. Priest, I'm really tired-" He stepped down on his head, shoving him into the floor as he stood over him. Not putting too much weight down but enough to keep him down.

"I never asked if you were tired, I gave you a job, and I expect you to do it. If you can't follow a simple order I see no reason not to tie you back up again." There was silence that followed, the boy moving to get back up on his knees and into the position he had had him. He slowly took his foot off his head and smiled down at the boy who covered his head with his arms very visibly going back to sobbing. "I also said, no crying." He nudged his forearm with the toe of his boot, watching as the boy stiffened from it. Clearly doing his best not to cry any more as he sat back down on the couch to put his feet back on him. Honestly getting a lot of sadistic delight from this, from forcing Svlad to do two things he was terrible at on top of forcing him not to cry. He had to bite his bottom lip to stop from laughing as he picked his coffee back up and took another drink. Wondered how he could make this worse for him-

His eyes got heavy as he looked to the boy's clothes.

"You know what I think this is missing." He took his feet off him again, reaching down and grabbing the boy roughly by his bicep before forcing him up on his knees and dragging him closer. Seeing the obvious terror in the boy's eyes as he looked up at him. Priest leaned over him, setting the cup back down as he smiled at the boy and leaned back in his seat. "Take off your clothes." He could see the boy's face heating up, Priest moved his foot, hooking it under the hem of the boy's shirt as he dragged his boot up and planted it firmly on the boy's stomach. Pushing down to get him to sit on his calves on his knees. "I want to see your bruises." Svlad hesitated, hands shaking as he moved to take off his singlet, setting it to the side, and Priest let off enough to let him go higher up on his knees. Watching with great interest as Svlad slowly worked on sliding his underwear down, he watched the boy work, shifting to get his underwear off without standing up before setting them over with his singlet. Hands moving to try and cover himself only for Priest to move his foot to step on his hand, trapping it on his thigh. "Seen it all before, baby." Digging his heel against his hand and watching him whimper as he leaned forwards. Very obviously trying not to cry.

"Figure you can stay awake better like this." He moved his foot off the boy's hand, pressing both of them into the boy's chest and pushing him back so he was sitting on his feet and his hands were planted on the ground behind him. He looked like he was about to move to get off his knees so he could at least draw his legs closer in and not be so exposed. "No. Stay." He looked away from the boy back to the TV, going back to ignoring his existence as he flipped through channels trying to find something interesting as he waited for the call. He could feel when the boy's arms started to strain from the position, becoming a little wobblier as time went on. He pushed on him and listened to his cute gasp as he fell back so he was resting on his elbows. Legs moving to press his knees together now that they were no longer under him. Priest moved a foot and stepped on his thigh slowly pressing his legs apart only for the boy to fight him on it. "Svlad-"

"Please, Mr. Priest, can I just stay like-"

"No talking." He watched how the boy flinched from that before Priest went back to looking him over. "Besides, I want to admire how beautiful you look like this." He pressed harder on his thigh, watching the way the boy's face heated up as he looked away from him. Tears in his eyes as he rested his feet on the floor with his legs spread enough so Priest could see everything. He moved his foot back to his chest, letting his eyes linger on the boy who was blushing more and chewing on his lip before once more trying to close his legs. "Won't be able to do that when I chain you down to the bed." He was trying so hard no to sob as he bit his bottom lip to the point Priest was surprised it wasn't bleeding as he kept his legs how they were. Once satisfied with that he went back to looking at the TV.

He really wasn't surprised when a call never happened, but was very much finding himself dying of boredom. He stepped off Svlad and slowly stood up, leaving the boy there as he closed his laptop and picked it up to bring it back to the desk. Setting it down and plugging it in before going back into the kitchen to get himself more coffee, glancing back over at Svlad who was being so obedient just sitting how he left him. He slowly took a drink of his coffee before leaning his hip against the counter, eyes admiring the boy's back before he smiled to himself.

"Svlad." He loved how the boy was starting to turn his head only to quickly stop himself like he realized he shouldn't move. He grinned from that, letting the silence fill the air as seeing the boy try so hard to stay still from not knowing what to do at the moment. "You can get up now." He watched as he sat up and hugged his knees to his chest, hand moving like he was about to grab his clothes. "I said you could get up not get dressed." He loved watching the boy cover his face with his hands, very clearly crying into them, but making not attempt at moving from his spot on the floor. "We need to work on you trying to change positions and talking. But one day I think you'll be perfect at this." He informed, taking another drink of his coffee while slowly walking over to him. Free hand at his side as he stood next to the boy and started to pet his hair, watching how he leaned against him while continuing to hug himself.

"Why don't you go get some sleep." He stopped petting his hair, watching as the boy slowly got up and dusted himself off before heading to the bedroom. He watched him climb in the bed and bury himself under the blankets, pulling a pillow under them with him. He was sure the boy was just crying and Priest couldn't stop his amused smile as he checked his phone. Grabbing himself some more pizza as he walked over to the desk and opened his laptop again. Working more on reports from things that have happened so far during their little adventure in New York. Eating the slice of Pizza as he worked and managed to kill a few hours, he checked the clock to see it was already six in the afternoon. So that was a decent chunk of time killed just from writing everything down... but now he still had a few more hours to kill before he wanted to go to bed. He leaned back in the chair with a heavy sigh while staring up at the ceiling. Trying to think of how to kill time, he rubbed his face before pulling out his phone and calling Ken again. Fingers drumming on the desk as he waited impatiently for the man to answer.

_\--"Hello?"_

"Have I ever mentioned how boring having nothing to do is?" He mused the words getting a small annoyed sigh from the man on the other line.

_\--"I thought you had a case."_ He smiled from that while leaning back in his seat.

"Mmm... about that."

_\--"Goddamn it Osmund..."_  He was giggling while kicking his feet up on the desk, glancing back towards where Svlad was and biting his bottom.  _"Why are you calling me?"_

"Since you want to know how all everything's going I just wanted to say I finished my report of the past few days here. Wonderin' if you wanted me to send them to you now or hold off till the case is over."

_\--"Go ahead and send them now I'll look over them."_  He looked back to the computer submitting the report to Ken before leaning back in his chair again.  _"And why do I get the feeling you're doing this part now for a reason?"_  He sounded more amused now with the current situation.

"Reason? Cause I'm bored... however since we're on this topic now," He could hear Ken actually laughing on the other side of the line causing him to smile. "I'm just  _dying_  to know what you're going to do when I get home..." He bit his lip while thinking fondly some certain things the man did to cater his more 'twisted' nature. "Starting to let my mind run a little wild here, baby." Playful tone in his voice, he was sure it wasn't going to actually be anything fun, but he could imagine and all. Maybe Ken would humor him with fun things while he waited for Aodhan to finally contact them, felt like they had been there long enough, was actually surprised when the man didn't call after trying to kill him in the pizza place.

_\--"Are you really trying to do some weird phone sex thing right now?"_  He asked it in a hushed tone which made him wonder who he was around to not just say it out loud. Priest rocked his foot while laying the chair back as far as it would go and stared up at the ceiling with an amused smile.

"I mean, not really in the mood for that per-say, but I have no complaints if sex is where my future punishment is going to lead us." He purred the words out, there was a long pause on the other side of the line, could hear what sounded like other voices.

_\--"I'm busy right now, consider your boredom karma for lying to me."_  He sighed when the man hung up on him. He giggled though while setting the phone down, staring at it before finally picking it back up and opening the texts from Bosco.

[  **Boss, can I have some pictures of Svlad's bruises?**  ]

[  **Did you make any more?**  ]

[  **Not looking at these is worse than leaving me on read...**  ]

[  **come onnnn** ]

[  **you're the worst is2g**  ]

He rolled his eyes while looking at the texts smiling to himself as he got up and started to reply.

[  _I'll send you pictures later. Also this is what I meant by you being annoying._  ]

Taking a sip of his coffee and instantly getting a rather large eye-roll emoji. He closed out of the texts and slipped his phone back in his pocket stopping in the doorway of the bedroom. He let his eyes linger on Svlad who was more or less a mass of blankets and from the looks of it snuggling into  _all_  of the pillows. His eyes slowly shifted towards the closet where he knew that package was for Mona. Tapping his foot on the floor wondering if they would really know if he opened it or not. He blinked when he felt his phone starting to ring, pulling it out of his pocket to see the number on it which he now has saved as 'Miss Brotzman'. He gave a small sigh before answering it and bringing the phone to his ear.

"How'd y'all manage to get off FBI's most wanted?" Just curious to know that before this conversation started.

_\--"I want to talk to Dirk."_  He rolled his eyes from that while crossing his arm over his chest, leaning more into the door way. Giving a low 'hmm' in his throat like he was thinking about it even though there was no way in hell he would let them talk to the boy after just telling Svlad they don't care about him.

"What's it like to want?" He stated flatly getting a very annoyed groan in response close to a growl. She definitely had been hanging out with Incubus for too long in his opinion.

_\--"Let me talk to him you psycho!"_  He couldn't stop his giggle from that. Amused by her tactic of insulting him like that made him anymore inclined to pass the phone over to the boy.

"It's not going to happen. Besides, he's sleeping." He stated while stepping out of the bedroom and into the living area and once more sitting on the couch. "Might contemplate it if you tell me how you got off the wanted list." Still really just wanting to know that, his only theory right now was that Monique went out of her way to get them off the list. But he just wanted to know  _why._ If they somehow spoke with her about that or if she just went and did it.

_\--"I'm not telling you shit."_

"Then I guess we're done." He stated while hanging up on her and slipping his phone back in his pocket. Waiting to see if she would call him back of if that would be the end of it, but low and behold the phone started to ring again. He looked at the number, just letting it go as he held the phone, waiting before finally answering when it got closer to the last ring. "For not liking me you sure do call me a lot." He teased, grin on his face as he heard the frustrated sigh on the other end of the line. 

_\--"Please, just let me talk to him."_  There was a begging tone in her voice, he could hear the tears in it. He shifted to lay down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Smile crossing his face, enjoying this a lot as he boredly began looking at and inspecting his nails.

"Ohhh, going to switch to begging now?" Playful tone, he could tell the woman was getting frustrated with him now. "The answer is no Miss Brotzman... Honestly, don't see the point, he doesn't want to talk to you anyway." Lying so easily, he could hear sudden movement on the other end of the line, like she was pulling the phone closer to her. Could hear other movement as well making him wonder if the rest of Incubus was listening in... seemed too quiet for that though, there wasn't any word from the peanut gallery and he knew just how much they all loved to talk.

_\--"What are you even talking about-"_

"Really, Miss Brotzman? You can't put that together, I'm startin to worry about what the dracula boyband is doin to your brain, darlin', it really ain't that hard to put together." Mused the words out, leaning his head back as he got even more comfortable on the couch. Sighing from the silence he was met with, from all the background noise fading she either muted her end or hung up on him. He pulled the phone away from his ear temporarily just to look at it. Must have muted given the fact the call time was going up. "Still not coming to you. Alright, I'll explain it, I'm used to having to dumb things down for people, makes it easier to get answers in interrogations." He explained before sitting up.

\--"Fuck you." Oh, and she was back along with the noise, which sounded like Incubus getting riled up about something from the small clips of voices cutting in.

"Ya went and promised the boy you'll come back for him and then you weren't." So simple to explain he heard her about to start talking and quickly continued. "You didn't come for him even though I left him nice and gift wrapped for you and Incubus." He purred the words, smiling from the sounds of movement on the other end.

_\--"You're lying-"_  So much pain in her voice from that.

"Nah, Miss Brotzman, you made your allegiance pretty clear for the poor boy. Don't care about him at all, not that I blame you, after all he did get your brother and Miss Black killed." 

_\--"You got them killed! And I'm still going to make you pay for that!"_

"He was so heartbroken when I came back after our little fight, he was so sure you guys would save him. Oh, he cried for hours in my arms-" The phone went dead, he giggled while resting it on his chest after checking the time, which it was almost eight now... supposed he could order more food so they had something other than Pizza, which really there was only one slice left anyway so they should definitely have more food. He walked back over to the laptop, looking up delivery places in the area before settling on a teriyaki restaurant to order from. Going through the menu and selecting things that sounded appetizing. Slowly getting back up when he was done and going back to flipping through the TV to kill more time before the food got there.

He didn't bother to wake up Svlad when it did arrive. Just set the food out in the kitchen and went back to the couch. Setting the food down to take off his boots before sitting on the couch cross legged, deciding to spend the money to watch  _It_  as he ate. Was rather curious about the remake, which wasn't  _bad_ from what all he got through, but the original was definitely better. Priest looked up when he heard movement from behind him taking in a deep breath as he turned his head to see Svlad coming out of the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before the boy looked at him. Still naked like he told him to be, he smiled in amusement from that before motioning over to the kitchen.

"Go help yourself to some food." He looked back to the TV as Svlad did as told, the boy coming over to the couch with not much on a plate, but he would send him to get more later.

"What are you watching?" Voice even sounded a little slurred.

"It." He stated while going back to eating, the boy sighing while actually snuggling up next to him. Legs curled close to his chest and he could see him staring at the clothes on the floor rather than looking at the TV as he picked at his food. Priest moved a hand off his plate, resting it on the boy's outer thigh above the device and squeezed it which cause Svlad to look at him with slight shock on his face.

"Sorry I'll-"

"Eat. Don't just push it around." Though was curious if he was about to apologize for staring at the clothes, the boy was silent but nodded and slowly began to force himself to eat. Priest felt content with that while turning to look back at the TV. Noticing Svlad randomly looking to the TV before looking away like he couldn't really handle watching it. He set his empty plate down, leaning back and moving his arm, noticing the boy flinch before relaxing as Priest put his arm around his shoulders. Svlad just looked up to him with almost awe before snuggling up to his side, resting the plate of food on his leg as he buried his face into his chest. Priest slowly rubbed the boy's arm in amusement. "Eat." Reminding him and he slowly shifted to do as told. When the movie ended he went back to looking through channels trying to find something to watch, squeezing Svlad's shoulder when he finished what was on his plate.

"You need to eat more than that, go get more. And take my plate into the kitchen." He watched as Svlad slowly got up to do as told, the boy eventually wandering back over to him and snuggling back up into his side. Priest was pleased when the boy ate what he considered a healthy amount before setting the plate down on the coffee table, could see him eyeing his cup from earlier and nudged him as permission to go get more. Watching him come back and once more snuggle up to him, actually getting closer this time which Priest didn't realize was possible until the boy did it. He rubbed the boy's arm as he hugged himself.

"Mr. Priest... I'm cold." He finally announced, Priest couldn't stop his smile as he checked his phone.

"Before you get dressed, I want you to stand up." Svlad blinked at him but slowly did as told, blush coming back to the boy's face as he had him stand in front of him. Priest didn't say anything as the boy moved his hands to cover himself, just had the boy stand there as he loaded up his camera. "Move your hands." He could see him tensing as he brought the phone up so he could take pictures of the pretty bruises along his body. Svlad doing nothing to move and when he looked up he could see the tears in the boy's eyes. "Don't worry, baby, I'll leave your cute little cock out of the picture." The boy's face was a deep red now, but he made no effort to move, Priest grinned while using his free hand to grab his wrist, pulling his hand away and watching as he slowly moved the other one on his own. Priest brought the phone back up to take a picture of his torso, moving to get a picture of each thigh, then doing as promised and taking ones of his hips. 

"Good boy." He grabbed his wrist for the opposite side and pulled on it to get him to turn around so he could take pictures of the bruises that were showing on his back from his heels and boots digging into him. "You can put your clothes on now." Watching the boy out of the corner of his eye as he sent the pictures to Bosco. Closing out of his messages before sliding his phone away. Priest grinned when Svlad went back to sitting next to him and cuddling up to his side. Putting his arm around him again as he stared at the TV, watching the random show that was one briefly before going back to channel surfing to try and find something to watch.

"Did Aodhan call you?" He looked down at the boy who was resting his cheek against his chest, knees curled up and pressing against Priest's stomach as one of Svlad's hands rested just above his knees. Looking so cozy all pressed up against him trying to steal his warmth.

"No. If he did I would have woken you and I wouldn't be so bored. If he doesn't call tomorrow we're going to his house anyway." He informed while looking back at the TV.

"Mr. Priest." He looked over to the boy again, seeing him slowly sitting up, tears already building in his eyes from whatever it is he was going to say. "I'll... I will befriend Aodhan... I promise I will, I won't be bad this time I promise." He moved his hands after setting down the TV remote, cupping his face and using his thumb to wipe his tears away. Watching as Svlad moved his hands to his wrists and turned his head to press his face into one of his hands. He let the other slide off his face and rested it on the boy's neck, sliding it to the back of his neck as he pulled him closer. Curious if he would still react to it the same way he was earlier after what he had said to him.

"If you end up lying to me again." He watched how the boy looked up at him with wide eyes. Obvious uncertainty and terror in them as Priest pulled him close enough that their foreheads were together. He let his eyes scan Svlad's trying to see that little telltale sign that he was lying about even trying. "It will be the worst mistake of your life. I want you to know, to really  _understand_  that I am being so good to you. I am being so nice and easy on you and that it can get so much worse." He stated the words firmly; the boy was crying harder and Priest moved his hands to let the boy cling on to him and cry into the crook of his neck. He moved his hand to the boy's back and rubbed it before his other moved to the back of his hand. Petting his hair and his head till the boy started to calm down. He wasn't sure how long they were like that, the boy ended up on his lap just clinging to him and crying before Svlad began to doze off in his arms again. He let him fall asleep before turning to lay the boy down on the couch, kissing his forehead when he clung to him like even in his sleep he didn't want him to leave him. "I'll be right back." He reassured while pulling his hands off his shirt. 

Slowly getting up off the couch and heading to the kitchen. Taking the plates and setting them outside the door for room service to pick up. He shut and locked the door before heading back into the kitchen, putting the left overs away and then headed to the bedroom. Taking the one pair of handcuffs off the headboard before moving the chain from the foot of the bed to the head of the bed. Reattaching it he slowly moved to strip back down to his boxers before moving into the living room and walked over to the couch. He scooped the boy up off the couch and carried him over to the bed, setting him down and grabbing the collar to put it on him before attaching the chain to it. He plugged in his phone and set up his alarm before crawling into bed, giving an amused hum when Svlad already snuggled up to him in his sleep.

\---

Priest honestly was excited enough for his plan to swing by the house he woke up early. Already slipping off the bed and out from under Svlad to begin his routine. Bathroom, brush teeth, flossed this time, which was a little annoying because he ended up stretching his mouth too much and made his lips bleed a little. One day he knew he would get used to that but it was still annoying to deal with. Then he began working out. Getting out an unnecessary amount of energy and apparently being too loud about it because it didn't take long before Svlad ended up waking up. Sitting up and watching him before assessing the fact he was collared and chained to the bed. He could see him out of the corner of his eye while in the middle of his push-ups. Could see the boy touching the chain and looking from the headboard back over to him. Watching how the boy's eyes ended up focused on his arms as he did more reps than Svlad had actually seen before.

"Good morning Mr. Priest." He pushed himself all the way up before standing, stretching a bit and wiping some sweat off his forehead as he walked over to the bed. Grabbing the chain of the collar and rather roughly and excitedly yanking on it and dragging the boy over to him. He leaned in while looking the boy over with heavy eyes.

"You should do your routine too." He informed, grabbing the key for the collar and unlocking it before putting it back and letting the boy get off the bed. "You want to eat first since you complained about that yesterday?" He mused in a teasing tone while stepping out of his way, immediately going back to the pushups since he wasn't done with them yet. Svlad was shifting in his spot now before slowly heading to the bathroom first, he was in the middle of crunches when Svlad left the bathroom before joining him in doing the work-out routine he gave him. He couldn't stop his amused smile from that the two of them working out in silence before the boy started to mention him not understanding how Priest could do this every morning. He was giggling before ushering the boy into the bathroom.

"You seem in a really good mood, Mr. Priest, it's kind of scary." He started the shower as he stripped out of his boxers and followed the boy in after he got fully undressed. Priest couldn't stop his grin as he set to work washing the boy's hair and then his back when he was done, slowly massaging his hands into him and being careful of the bruises as Svlad took the time to wash the front of himself. Priest slowly moved his hands to his hips as he leaned forwards to press his mouth to his ear.

"You know if you want I can wash more than your back." He stated playfully, enjoying how ridged the boy went in his grasp, could practically feel the blood rushing to his ear from the blush that took over.

"No... no that's quite alright, thank you, Mr. Priest." Voice sounding rushed, Priest gave a small hum while slowly letting him go. Leaning back to let the boy continue cleaning himself as he rinsed his hands off and started to wash the sweat off his own body. Eyes watching as Svlad rinsed himself off before stepping back out to work on conditioning his own hair. "So, what's the plan today, Mr. Priest?" He asked with genuine curiosity, Priest washed his own hair before he turned off the water and they both got out to dry off.

"We are going to visit that house I was tellin you about." He informed as he led Svlad into the bedroom, Svlad hugging the towel around himself as Priest went to the bag of clothes, digging through it and pulling out his own clothes first before looking for something for Svlad to wear. He smiled at the little idea in his mind before getting up, getting dressed in a pair of his grey jeans, and a grey t-shirt that looked torn up like it was hit with buck shot from a shotgun near the top of the shirt over the right side. He grabbed his grey leather jacket and pulled that on before grabbing the clothes he selected for Svlad and set them on the bed. Watching as the boy looked from him over to the clothes with visible uncertainty before grabbing the underwear and slipping them on first.

"How is it you have jeans in my size? I did not even see you grab those." The boy stated in obvious distaste as he pulled them on. Shifting from the way he knew they were hugging him differently compared to the slacks the boy usually wore. 

"You were too busy talking to your jacket to notice." He mused the words out while watching him pick up the shirt and could see the small blush on his face as he lowered it before looking back to him. 

"This is yours-" Priest hummed while stepping over and hooking two fingers on both hands through the boy's front belt loops pulling him forwards and enjoying his squeak as he looked up to him. Priest pulled a little more, watching the fabric of the jeans pull as he hungrily let his eyes take in the boy's body before looking back to his face. Enjoying that little blush of his as he leaned in and looked him in the eyes, smile still on his face.

"Was just thinkin about how cute you would look in my clothes is all." He slowly let go of him and stepped away as he listened to Svlad put on the shirt as he headed over to load his pockets full of everything he needed. Even stopping to take off his jacket to put his shoulder harness on and load a gun and extra clips into it before putting his jacket back on. Taking his time to load up all the other weaponry he wanted despite knowing it would be useless if Aodhan was actually there. He grabbed the second bomb typically used for Skylar and loaded it on his belt, finally turning to look and see the boy sitting on the edge of the bed actually smelling his shirt. He could see Svlad's eyes meeting his and watched how quickly the boy pulled the shirt down from his face and blushed while looking away from him. "Aw, y'ain't gonna be too distracted by this, now are you?" Teasing tone and watching the way he blushed more while fiddling with the shirt that was baggy on him from the fact they had different body builds.

"No, not distracting at all. I was just making sure..." He walked closer to him watching him lean back as he still continued with his sentence. "that..." He nudged the boy's legs apart with his knees as he stood in front of him and got closer. "that it didn't smell like..." He moved his hand through the boy's hair brushing it to the side before sliding his hand down to the back of his neck. Watching him close his eyes as he took in that pretty sharp intake of breath. "That it doesn't smell like blood." Finishing his sentence finally as Priest started to rub and massage his hand along his neck. Could feel the boy's knees squeezing against his thighs from the touch. So cute how sensitive he was there, but made so much more sense to him why Svlad didn't want him to kiss his neck.

"Don't worry, I've washed that since the last time I killed in it." Teasing tone as he watched the boy slowly look up at him. He slowly lifted his leg, pressing his thigh higher between the boy's legs. Watching him scoot back and shy away from it as his hand finally moved off his neck to grab the shirt. "I was right about how cute you look in my shirts though." Purring the words and watching how much his face was heating up as he moved his hands to his stomach. Clutching onto his shirt and actually tugging on it, he humored the boy by leaning down. Giving a small 'hmm' when Svlad wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss, he found himself amused by that but played along. Moving to wrap an arm around his lower back as he more or less picked the boy up. Climbing on the bed and laying him down, listening to his little surprised gasp between the kiss as he moved a hand to rest it on the bed. He could feel Svlad clutching on to him as he continued to kiss him. Priest's hand moving out from under the small of his back. Pressing his hand against the boy's stomach and sliding it up slowly pushing his shirt up. Only to giggle between a kiss from how quickly Svlad moved a hand to catch the shirt and pull it back down.

"Look at you." Priest mused the words against the boy's lips, kissing down his throat and cutting off his protest by nipping against the spot he deemed the most sensitive right behind his ear. "You like wearing my clothes, huh?" Playful tone as he pressed his body closer against Svlad's, feeling the way the boy's legs tightened around his hips as he let his own thighs frame Svlad's hips and sides. So nice and close that his groin was pressed against the boy's ass. "Like the reminder of who you belong to?" He let his eyes flicker up to the boy's face, seeing how heated it was becoming as he went from clinging on to him to pushing him back. He humored him by sitting up on his knees, looking down at the boy who was beat red with his legs pressed so tightly against his hips and sides. Could feel the little tremble in them from the boy's obvious uncertainty yet from how dilated his eyes were becoming he was sure arousal as well. 

Priest moved his hands to the boy’s knees slowly sliding them down his outer thighs to his hips, slowly but firmly rubbing them up his sides and watching the shirt slide up as Svlad did nothing to stop it that time. Just turned his head in obvious embarrassment and even started to chew on his thumb nail. He gave such a pretty little noise as he teasingly ran his thumbs over the boy’s nipples. Priest slowly leaned forwards to kiss along his ribcage, following the bruises that were visible and enjoying the way he was squirming from it. "My. Pretty. Little. Detective." Purring the words between playful nips, he could feel Svlad's hand on his shoulders, he rested his chin on him while dragging his eyes up to look at the boy's face taking that as his cue to slow down and check in.

"We, we should go... go to the house, I mean." He playfully nipped at his chest watching the cute little way he leaned his head back with a soft noise in the back of his throat. Legs tightening against him as Priest giggled, sliding up and over him again as he moved his hand to cup his face.

"If you do so insist." He mused out while getting back up on his knees, watching Svlad pull his shirt back down. He got off him and watched with amusement as the boy pressed his knees together. Shirt and hands between his thighs now as he took a second to obviously calm down. "Come along now, don't have all day." Teasing tone as he picked up the weapon bags just to have extra on him in case. Svlad slowly got up and followed him out the door.

"Can we stop at a waffle house on the way, waffles sound really good right now." Priest gave him an amused smile as they headed to the valet parking, getting his SUV they climbed in and began their drive towards the house which Priest had loaded up on his phone. He played around with the music and noticed Svlad shifting slightly in his seat. Like there was something bugging him, he bit his lip while thinking of how much his eyes were dilating during their little scene in the bedroom. He couldn't stop the small giggle as he moved his hand off the radio and grabbed Svlad's thigh on the inside, squeezing it playfully and watching how the boy started to squirm. Hand moving over his and slowly pushing on it, Priest allowed him to let Svlad slide it down his thigh towards his knee. "What are you-"

"Can help take care of that for you, unless you would prefer to do it yourself." He could see the boy blushing more as he shoved his hand off his leg completely. Priest was just laughing now as Svlad leaned more into the door and turned away from him. Even pulled his shirt down enough to try and cover the crotch of his jeans.

"It's fine, there's... there is nothing to take care of, Mr. Priest, everything is perfectly fine." He insisted causing Priest to grin as he moved his hand back to the wheel.

"Whatever keeps you sane." He mused the words out getting a small glare from the boy who shifted once more in his seat very obviously trying to ignore him. Priest found himself wanting to tease the boy though, because this entire situation amused the hell out of him. "Was just thinkin' though," He could see the boy turn his head to look at him, "could jerk ya off durin' the car ride,  _or_  suck your dick under the table at the waffle house."

"Mr. Priest!" He was giggling could see the boy's horrified expression out of the corner of his eye, couldn't help but glance over just for the boy to quickly look away from him. "I am perfectly fine, I don't need you to do any of that."

"Just can't help but wonder how much prettier your cock is when you're hard." The boy was covering his face now, honestly looked near tears with embarrassment.

"You're the absolute worst, you know that, right?" He clicked his tongue while looking at the signs of buildings they passed.

"Yeah, you've said before." Feeling the need to point that out and giggling as he received an annoyed sigh from the boy. He could see Svlad rubbing his face before looking out the window, slowly chewing on his thumb nail as his other hand rubbed at his bruised and scabbed wrist.

"I still uphold the statement of you being terrifying when you're in a good mood, Mr. Priest." Priest was giggling as he parallel parked before shutting off the car and getting out. Waiting for the boy to follow before he locked the car and they walked into the waffle place. Immediately greeted by a server who grabbed two menus and took them to a seat. Svlad ordering Belgium waffles with some tea, and he ordered some pancake catastrophe which included chocolate and caramel with whipped cream and made sure to state extra whipped cream. Also, some coffee. "Doesn't eating that much sweet things make you sick?" He glanced over at Svlad after they got their drinks, amused smile on his face as he added sugar and creamer to his coffee before drinking some.

"Nah."

"I just feel like you practically live off candy is all." Priest couldn't stop his amused smile as he looked at him over the rim of his mug.

"Is that a bad thing?" Honestly, he probably could if he really was that determined to, but he was fine just having it randomly. Svlad eventually leaned forwards to look at him, having a serious look on his face before glancing around the restaurant.

"Okay so this place, you believe Aodhan lives there. What happens if he attacks us?" He asked in a low voice probably hoping not to catch anyone's attention.

"Then you stay out of the way and I will take care of it." He informed easily getting a soft sigh from the boy who leaned back in his seat.

"So once more you're going to put yourself between me and explosions?" Priest couldn't help but be amused by how much the boy was bothered by that. Just thinking about his comment of not wanting anyone else to die because of him, he leaned forwards this time as he set his coffee cup down. Looking the boy over while biting his tongue.

"Look, Svlad, I know how to take care of myself, don't worry so much about it." Svlad just took in a deep breath before leaning forwards getting closer as he motioned over to his side.

"But you're injured, and refuse to let it get looked at, what if that gets in the way?"

"All I have to do is avoid his hands." He mused the words out, looking up when the server finally came over with their orders and set them down. Svlad just staring at his for a moment before starting on his own food. "Want to try it." Svlad gave a resigned sigh before reaching across the table with his fork.

"Yes." He couldn't stop his giggle as the boy sat back down in his seat taking the bite he took as Priest began eating. "Oh, that is good... So unhealthy, but so good... You're going to get diabetes one day though, you do know that, right?" Priest scoffed before taking a bite, finishing the food in his mouth before looking back at Svlad.

"That's a myth." He mused the words out getting an eye roll from the boy before they both went back to eating. The two of them eating in silence for the most part, Svlad randomly asking questions about what his plan was incase Aodhan was hostile. Sounded a lot like the boy knew he would be from the questions, not that he would be surprised if he was. Honestly, he would be more shocked if the man wasn't hostile and violent towards him. He enjoyed the way they had an archenemy type status with each other from their first meeting. Which he was sure to tell Svlad who just groaned from the information, eventually they finished and Priest paid in cash only leaving a tip since Svlad was so damn insistent about it. The two of them heading out and going over to the SUV, Priest opened the door for Svlad and let him climb in before he shut the door and headed to the other side. Loading the music while before heading to follow the map laid out for him on the phone.

"Hey, Mr. Priest?" He turned his head to look at him before looking back ahead. "Can I do the talking when we meet Aodhan?" He couldn't stop his amused giggle while resting his elbow on the window of the SUV before resting his head in his hand. 

"Worried I'm goin' to start somethin?" He mused the words out, getting a heavy sigh from the boy who rested his hands in his lap before turning to look at him.

"No, I just... I just feel like it would be better for me to talk to him seeing as he's supposed to work with me. I can explain that you're there to keep me alive, because, like I said earlier, you're a good Ward." Priest couldn't stop his amused smile, as he shifted to glance back at him when he stopped at a light.

"I doubt he's going to listen." He mused the words out, looking back to the road and waiting for it to turn green. He checked the map again. "We have a long drive though, looks like he lives in the middle of nowhere." Outside the city and all that, not that he was surprised by that knew Aodhan was always the loner type. Probably because he could accidentally kill someone.

"But there's a chance he will seeing as he's supposed to do a case with me."

"Next are you going to ask if you can meet him alone?" He watched as the boy shifted in his seat, the silence telling him all he needed to know about where the conversation was headed. "Not going to happen, Svlad." The boy sighed while looking back out the window.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to befriend him if he's going to be distracted by you." Svlad rolled his eyes from the statement while glancing at the map and then looking back to the road.

"Work around it." He mused the words out, Svlad ended up going silent for the rest of the ride, just staring out the window as they got closer and closer to their destination outside of the city. He slowly pulled up to a small house with an even smaller yard that had what looked like a school bus painted white across from the property. Hearing the GPS saying they arrived he put the SUV in park and looked out at the house, which was in questionable condition. Paint was worn and chipped, yard was over grown with missing patches like there was fires there. He looked over to the Bus which was in much better condition. He glanced over at Svlad who was staring in awe before climbing out of the car. Looking around almost like he recognized it, Priest got out to join him following after the boy who stopped dead in front of the old rickety looking stairs that lead to the porch and door.

"This place... it was in my dream." Priest watched the boy look at the door, slowly heading to it as Priest kept his hand on the gun on his hip. Eyes scanning the open area, not liking it one bit, was feeling like a type of trap, you know... despite the fact the man wasn’t expecting them to show up at his house uninvited. But something about the area felt wrong, he felt on high alert, like something was telling him to grab the boy and get out of there.

"That good or a bad-"

"Oi! The fuck are you doing here!?" Priest turned to the voice, smile on his face, about to greet Aodhan, only to quickly jump back when the man swung a punch at him. His eyes locked on the man's hand as he kicked off the ground and put distance between them. But Aodhan was quick to follow, swinging another punch which Priest dodged, keeping an eye on the man's hands as he kept stepping back. Knowing he was running out of room he dodged to the side instead. Cursing when the man's hand brushed his arm, he gave a small giggle when the cloth over his bicep popped in a perfect circle, feeling like a firecracker going off against his arm as he stepped back further. Continuing to try and put space between him and Aodhan who wasn't letting up. "Stop." Dodging. "Moving!" He winced when he nicked his arm causing another firecracker like shot to go off on his arm. "You!" He grunted when he got his thigh that time, limping from the pain and trying to block his arms now to stay away from his hands. "Cunt!"

"I really don't feel like blowin' up today, Aid-" He cursed when the man managed to grab his jacket, he quickly slid it off in a spin, practically running and grabbing Svlad around his waist ignoring the cry of protest as he carried him away as the explosion went off. He tossed the boy carelessly to the side and turned back to face Aodhan who was running at him, like he was going to try to tackle him. He side-stepped and blocked a kick with his forearm, using that opportunity to throw a kick to the other man's leg which was on the ground and bracing himself, to try and knock him down. What he wasn't expecting was for Aodhan to curl his leg around his arm and actually kick his foot off the floor, falling backwards into the dirt, hard, and forcing Priest to fall forwards. He quickly pulled his arm away from Aodhan's leg and rolled when the man reached for him, watching him grab the ground he forced himself up to his feet. Drawing his gun and aiming it at him when he stood with a hand full of dirt he could see already clumping together and building with light in his hand. "Aodhan... I would tell you to drop it but that obviously would be bad for us. So, do whatever it is you do to stop it from-"

"Fuck you, Ozzy!" He snapped and even stepped closer to him causing Priest to step back as he kept his eye on the makeshift explosive threatening his safety. "I can do whatever the fuck I want!" He turned to point with the bomb at Svlad, Priest's finger rested over the trigger, not even sure  _where_  to shoot the man at this point. Can't kill him, the bomb would go off, can’t shoot his arm cause he could let it go and set it off. Can't shoot the bomb either...  _Fuck_. "An you! Svlad, right?!" Sounded so angry as the man even took a step closer. Priest shot at his feet to get him to stop, watching how Aodhan shot him a glare. "I how the feck did you find me, an' why in hell did you go an' bring this asswipe with you!" Priest's eyes widened when the man threw the dirt in his hand at him, watching it all separate as he stumbled backwards arms lifting to protect his face as they all blew up around him. Thankfully not by much. Just like fire crackers, making his ears ring, and his arms burn from how close they got to him. But he was still alive. He looked down to make sure that he didn't have any open wounds other than the few nicks from the smaller explosions that were close enough to him to actually injure him.

"I'm sorry-" Svlad sounded shocked, Priest watched as Aodhan walked right for him.

"Don't move!" Priest called giving a warning shot at the ground, but Aodhan kept advancing towards Svlad who seemed too shocked to move. "Aodhan! Don't you touch him!" Shooting again, but he still didn't stop. Priest grunted as he slipped his gun away, running over and tackling Aodhan who was reaching to grab Svlad by the shirt. He took the man to the floor and grunted when Aodhan grabbed him by the shirt, he took in a deep breath when he could see the light starting to build around the cloth. "Aodhan... you don't-"

"Shut up. Tell me why I shouldn't just kill ya now?" Aodhan snapped, Priest blinked when Svlad actually knelt down next to them from where they were laying on the floor.

"Mr. Murphey... I am  _really_ sorry for bringing Mr. Priest with me, but he's my assistant, so I need him to help me with my cases." Priest gave a small sigh when the words caused Aodhan to actually  _laugh_  about this, practically cackling as he kept his hand on his shirt and tugged on it as he climbed out from under him and stood up. Priest following so they wouldn't lose contact and he wouldn't die thanks to the fact his shirt was now a bomb.

"Assistant! That's feckin' hilarious, boyo, fuck me." Priest was starting to worry he would laugh so hard he was going to let go. He could feel the light that was glowing through the shirt starting to get hot against his skin. The Kinetic energy just continuing to build in a way he could feel it. "Alright, fuck, say, I believe ya..." Priest watched him motion with his free hand, watching it get closer to Svlad who continued to stupidly stand there so close to him. He wanted to tell him to move but right now he was doing his best to not aggitate the man any more than his presence already had. "Say I'll bite that this man here is workin for ya, why the fuck shouldn't I just kill him anyway?"

"I mean, if you want to keep Svlad alive this whole time, by all means." Priest stated sarcastically watching as the man glared at him. Priest held his breath when Aodhan moved, using his free hand to pull out his pack of smokes and pulling one out before slipping it away and pulling out his lighter to light it.

"Drop all of your weapons... And I will turn everything you own into a bomb to make sure that's everythin so don't even feckin try anythin." He snapped the words, Priest grimaced a bit in annoyance when Aodhan blew smoke in his face before pulling his guns out of their holsters and dropping it on the floor, followed by a knife, one of the knock out gas bombs, another hand gun, more knives. He then raised his hands half up. 

“There’s a knife in each boot too.” Aodhan moved his hand to motion at Svlad.

“Go on, Svlad, go get them.” Svlad hesitated before moving over and kneeling down between them, slowly feeling his ankles before pulling the hidden knives out of them. Leaving them on the ground with the other weapons as he got up. Priest gave a relieved sigh while watching as the light began to fade from his shirt, going back in Aodhan’s hand. The bastard shoved him back though before taking all of it, causing him to grunt as the collar of his shirt exploded, burning a nice spot on his chest and neck. "Alright, that's really feckin extreme, the fuck you need all these for?" He asked while collecting his weapons, Priest watched with annoyance as the man started to head for the house. "Well go on, get the door! Can't carry all this and open it to." Priest rubbed the bridge of his nose as Svlad rather quickly moved to the door of the house to open it for them. Priest slowly followed after them looking around when they got in the house.

Which looked like a disaster, there were boxes all over the place. Some packed and stacked randomly about the layout and some only half packed. There was empty beer and whiskey bottles littered all over the place along with empty cigarette packs and ashtrays throughout the area. On the coffee table he had a plethora of drugs, even a few lines of coke nicely laid out like the man was about to take some before they showed up. The house reeked of booze, cigarettes, and sex causing an amused smile to cross his face as Aodhan walked over to the kitchen table and unceremoniously dropped all his weapons on to it.

“You seem to have been enjoying your freedom.”

“Ha! What can I say, something about  _years_  of being doped up in an underground facility that it just feels feckin weird to be sober, aye?” He blew smoke off to the side and Priest let his eyes fall on Svlad who was looking around, noticing him rather quickly turning away from something with a very obvious blush which caught Priest’s attention. He glanced over and couldn’t stop an amused smile from seeing a box literally packed with dicks. Ranging from various sizes and shapes of dildos to packers of different makings.

“So, uhm, what… What’s this job?” Aodhan looked over to Svlad, grabbing a small package and walking over to shove it rather roughly in Svlad’s hands. “A package?” Priest perked up from that in curiosity, watching the boy look to the box in his hands before running his fingers over the word 'Detective.' Wondered if they didn't know which name of his to use then from how everything was going. Svlad finally moved to open to package, looking inside with an obvious confused expression before looking back up to him. "I... don't understand?" Priest watched the boy head over to set the box down on the table, opening it further before reaching in and pulling out the large button that was sitting inside of it. "Mr. Murphey... what all did your package say?" He watched Svlad spin the button around in his hand looking it over.

"Call the number, talk to the Detective, and then call him again in three weeks and give him the package." Priest didn't buy that was everything, he could see Svlad looking from the button up to Aodhan.

"Can I see it?" Priest grabbed Svlad by the back of the shirt and pulled him away when Aodhan stepped closer, an obvious anger on the man's face. Aodhan stubbed the cigarette out in an ashtray before the anger dropped and he just started laughing.

"Feck, alright, no need to be so jumpy there, Oz." Putting his hands up in false surrender before dropping them and walking over to the couch. "But you're early. I had very strict instructions from a very annoying person and in order to avoid him again you're going to have to wait till the morning." Priest watched as ignored them while leaning forwards and just blatantly snorting a line in front of them. Leaning back and pinching the bridge of his nose while lounging back on the couch. Visibly enjoying the rush from it, he watched Svlad slip the button in his pocket before heading around to the front of the coffee table.

"Please, Mr. Murphey, surely a day won't make that much of a difference?"

"Jesus. Christ. Can you drop the polite British bullshit, just call me Aodhan." He stated while kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Rocking his feet before getting up and motioning to them, "I got an idea. Why don't you two fuck off, and I'll call you when it's time."

"Come on, Aid." Priest finally mused, arms crossing over his chest as he glanced over towards his weapons and back to the man who mimicked his stance and glared at him. "Thought you enjoyed breakin' rules."


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svlad tries to be diplomatic and stop Aodhan from trying to attack Priest all the time. Priest works on trying to help them with their case which already is starting to feel annoying and complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** : Osmund Priest. Dirk Gently. Aodhan Murphey. Ken Adams.   
> **Warnings** : Harsh Language. Drugs. Violence. Bombs. Shootout. Murder. Priest’s POV   
> **Note** : What a team.

Aodhan had just been staring at him since the comment, he watched the man bounce his leg a bit before leaning over and taking the second line of coke. Wiping the excess off his nose and mustache before he got up and walked passed them stopping to turn and face him. Even stepped closer while glaring up at him and pointing a finger at him. "If ya go an take somethin' of yours off the table I will kill you." He snapped before continuing through the maze of boxes and heading deeper into the house. Priest took in a deep breath and slowly let it out as he glanced over to Svlad who just continued to look the button over like he was trying to figure out what it meant. They could hear something falling over in the distance and Priest moved a hand to rub his face, already dreading how this case was going to go. Probably have death threats the whole time, have to deal with Aodhan being drugged up and possibly drunk. 

This was going to be a disaster he could feel it already.

"Mr. Priest... When you said he was all drugged up in Blackwing... you spoke about it like he would have been in a coma like state?" He looked over to the boy who was turning to look at him. "Why would he feel weird not being high if he was sleeping the whole time?" Priest slowly crossed his arms over his chest while looking back ahead. Knowing opening this can of worms was going to be an irritating thing, he would have to deal with the boy's annoying sympathy so much if he knew the truth regarding the state they actually kept Aodhan in.

"It wasn't  _necessarily_ a coma..." He muttered getting a weird look from the boy who turned to see Aodhan walking over to them. Head tilted in obvious curiosity about what they were talking about.

"Who's in a coma?" He asked trying to sound interested, even though now he was obviously losing interest. Priest prepared himself for where this would go when Svlad hesitated before moving closer.

"I'm sorry, Aodhan, I don't mean to dig, but I was told you were left in a coma when Blackwing had you." There was a change on Aodhan's face, that smug look of his dropped instantly and was replaced momentarily with a look of pain before he laughed it off. Like shoving the trauma down to avoid the fact thinking about it clearly still affected him. Which he supposed would be bad given the fact they were both going to try to convince him to come back to Blackwing when this case was all over. He already wasn’t liking the odds of that actually happening. Felt Aodhan would be stubborn and set in his ways about it, very obviously holding distaste for Blackwing still given what he went through. Just hoped the man wouldn’t want to save Svlad if the two of them actually did end up becoming friends.

"Coma!? Man, I feckin wish." Even whistled with that one, he could feel the air changing around Svlad watching the boy clench his fists as he actually looked back at him. "Nah, nah... not anythin' like that." Svlad finally looked back to Aodhan who cleared his throat before happily explaining further. "I was so drugged up I couldn't move or even process how to talk. Ohhhh... but I could hear and  _feel_ everything those cunts did to me." Priest looked over to see Svlad clutching the button to his chest with a look of horror on his face as the boy looked back to him. And he knew in that instant Svlad wanted to back out of his little promise, that his bleeding heart didn't want to put Aodhan through anything like that again. 

"You-" He moved to put a hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing it in warning before shoving him closer to Aodhan who opened the package of his and held it out to him. He inched closer to see Svlad pull the piece of paper out of there to read the note, could already smell the same perfume on it that was on his own letter.

"What's it say?" He watched as Svlad read the letter a few times before looking back to him.

"In this package you will find a phone that has a number saved in it that can get you in touch with a Detective. Under that phone is a package meant for him that you must deliver in three weeks. During this time in waiting you must stay in New York and you must continue your current job. I will contact you and tell you and the Detective what to do with the item in the second package." He folded the note and Priest blinked a few times as Aodhan snatched it out of Svlad's hand and waved the paper around.

"Tomorrow, we have to wait till tomorrow because I definitely tried to ignore this shit after I got the package. Now, go away." Priest watched as Aodhan shoved the note back into the box and started to walk away. Priest sighed and blinked when an unknown ringtone began to go off from his pocket. He looked from them and reached in to pull out the mystery phone and stared at it. Aodhan stopping mid step to look at the phone where he could see the man glaring at him. "Are you feckin' kidding me-"

"Hello?" Priest asked after answering it and putting it on speaker.

_\--"You're ahead of schedule, not that I'm surprised, with the streak you have been on in breaking rules, Oz."_ He couldn't help but smile from the voice on the other end of the line.

"Ronda, how you doin'?" He mused the words out getting an annoyed sigh on the other line.

_\--"Aodhan and... well I'm sorry S_ _weetie_ _if you're there I'm not entirely sure what name to call you."_  Priest looked over to Svlad inched closer, looking at the phone and then to him before looking back at it again.

"Svlad." He finally stated after a moment of hesitation. Would have to work on that some more, make him tell him his name a few more times to continue to hammer it in.

_\--"Aodhan you there too?"_ Priest looked over to the man who threw the box he was holding across the room before walking over, Priest didn't stop him as he snatched the phone out of his hands.

"You said I was working with a Detective  _not_  Osmund Priest  _and_  a Detective." There was a small hum coming from the other line, humming that melody usually attached to them. He glanced up to Svlad who was shifting in his spot just confirming that this melody was what he heard at Jim's house. "Are you going to talk to me or just hum some creepy ass melody."

_\--”If_ _you want to talk then talk don’t yell at me about petty shit that doesn’t matter.”_  Saying it in a sing song voice getting an annoyed groan from Aodhan.

“It does matter! I was hopin to never see this cunt again! And here he is in my house!” Aodhan sounded so angry he was clutching the phone in his hand tightly and eventually the humming from Ronda was replaced with laughing.

_\--"You know how this stuff works,_ _Aodhan..._ _we never have all the details. Now, Svlad, that package you received."_  Priest watched as the boy pulled out a button. " _That button is very special, and we need you to find the owner of it."_  Priest watched how Svlad blinked while staring from the button and looking to the phone.

"You want me to find, the owner of a jacket button?" He seemed both intrigued and yet horribly upset all at once, it was an interested range of facial expression to go from excited to unsure to downright horrified as he thought more on his fool's errand. "That has to be impossible."

_\--"Look closely."_ She hung up and Aodhan hesitated before throwing the phone at him. Priest blinked from the action while catching it and taking in a deep breath given that could have been bad if he dropped the phone. Aodhan was running a hand through his short hair, clearly just playing with the texture of it before laughing.

"Why the fuck do I need to be here for a button?" Svlad was sighing and Priest watched him sit on the arm of the couch to look the button over before looking back up at him.

"There's initials on it." Priest moved closer as Aodhan just started muttering to himself about hating the universe bullshit and moving around. He glanced up to see him closing full boxes and taping them shut before realizing the man was actually in the middle of packing like he planned on leaving. He supposed he could address that when the man wasn't currently jacked up on cocaine and in obvious drug rage though. He took in a deep breath before looking to the button where Svlad pointed at initials that were in fact etched into them. Made him wonder if it was from the clothing line itself or if the owner was really attached to the button.

"What are the stupid initials?" Aodhan finally asked, Priest looked over to see he now had a much neater pile of boxes closer to the front door leaning against the wall. He looked back to the boy who blinked from the sight before looking back to the button.

"NCS?" Aodhan was tapping his foot from that before laughing and rubbing his beard.

"Oh, that's a clothing store. Brand new just went up like two months ago or some shite? Lot of custom fancy suits." Custom, that was good though meant they had a better chance to find this person. What he didn't get is why they needed Aodhan to find someone, Priest slowly stood up straight and glanced towards his weapons. He gave a heavy sigh when Aodhan ended up standing between him and them, eyes narrowed into a glare. "Not letting you take those."

"Aodhan, I need them to do my job. Svlad here," he moved a hand ruffling the boy's hair and listening to him groan, "has a knack for runnin into trouble. That trouble usually leads to someone with guns, and I'm here to protect him." Which technically wasn’t a lie given he was the boy’s handler... or as Svlad kept insisting recently his ‘Ward’ which heavily amused him. The boy spinning little titles around to try and make himself feel better about the situation.

"From Agent to Bodyguard,” There was an almost playful tone in Aodhan’s voice. “you must've pissed some higher up the feck off, eh, Ozzy?" Sounded so amused causing Priest to sigh as he dropped his hand from Svlad's head. The boy was slowly getting up and stuffing the button back into his pocket.

"Look, Aodhan, I understand you don't trust Mr. Priest-"

"Your boyfriend here,”

“He’s not my-”

“I don’t care! He stalked me and hunted me down for  _months_  before  _kidnapping_ me and dragging me to a place where I was pumped full of drugs. A place where I had to endure for  _years_ horrible invasive experiments and horrible invasive comments about what I am, where I couldn't do jack shit about it. Or even begin to defend myself because apparently  _I_ was a  _danger_  to  _them_  despite  _them_ being the danger to  _me_. So, excuse the feck outta me that I don't wanna go and let him get some weapons." He glanced over to Svlad who shifted in his spot, slowly looking over to him before dropping his gaze. Like hearing things like this was too much for the boy. "You know what I think, I think I can keep us all out of danger, I've already made up my mind I'm not doing this little job of ours civilly. I've already been made, you brought  _Blackwing_ right to me, I'm going to blow this city to feckin' hell and then I'm getting out of here. But I am  _not_ goin' to let this  _cunt_ have any type of weapon he can turn against me to drag me back to that fucked up place you guys work for." He held out a hand and Priest glared at the man as he looked to it and then back to him. "Give me your keys, and get the feck out." Priest's eyes shifted towards the table before he looked back to Aodhan, taking a step forwards and hovering the car keys over his hand.

"Look, Aodhan, I get not trustin' me, but I ain't here for you.” Which was a lie, because he was, when this silly little case was over he was going to turn on Aodhan and either convince him to come home or drag him home. “I'm here to keep Svlad alive and safe. And I doubt you care enough to do that. So, I am going to take my hand gun, and a couple of knives, so I can do my job."

"Not. Happening." He grunted when Aodhan snatched the keys out of his hand free hand moving to touch his shirt again where he could feel that energy building. A grin slowly crossed Priest's face as Svlad got closer and held his hands half up in surrender.

"What if you held on to Mr. Priest's weapons? Or I did?” The thought of Svlad holding a weapon sounded hilarious to Prieat. “And then he can only get them when he needs them?" They both turned to look at Svlad who was trying to be diplomatic about that. Aodhan was looking Svlad over and Priest gave a sigh in relief when he felt when Aodhan was clearly taking that kinetic energy back in his hand.

"You can take  _one_  of his guns. And that's it. Now move." He barked the order as Svlad quickly moved to grab a handgun off the table, looking it over and holding it out awkwardly as he walked passed them and opened the front door. Aodhan roughly shoving him towards the door, he watched as Svlad hid the gun behind his back as he walked by with a small annoyed groan. Aodhan walked behind him, the man pausing to lock his door before he made them walk to the car. Making sure there was space between them as he unlocked the SUV. "Ozzy, get in the back." Priest rolled his eyes before opening the back door and climbing in to sit in the middle as Svlad and Aodhan got in the front seats. Aodhan playing with the seat and adjusting it to where he wanted, skipping through a few songs on the playlist and stopping on AC/DC for them before peeling out of the area and down the street heading back into the city.

"So, Aodhan," Svlad had turned to look at him, holding the gun in his lap obviously uncomfortable with having to hold it. "What exactly was your job-"

"No. Nope. I'm not talking about this, you and I will work together, find the owner of that button. And then we will never see one another again, don't try this chatty bullshit with me." He snapped Priest watched as Svlad actually flinched from it while turning to look out the window. Aodhan moving to turn up the volume on the stereo when Svlad turned to look like he was about to talk again. Cutting him off with the now rather loud music, Priest just leaned back in his seat. Debating if he would be able to grab another weapon from the very back or if Aodhan would notice that... Who was he kidding... he would definitely notice that...

"I just think that it would be very helpful to know what your job is!" Svlad called over the music, there was a long pause, Priest could see Aodhan grinding his teeth before the man turned down the volume on the stereo. He was drumming his fingers on the wheel like he was debating telling him, could see the man glaring at him in the rearview before he looked back to the road.

"Holistic Demolition Expert.” He finally said with a small heavy sigh while leaning his head back. “I get rid of things that aren't supposed to be there. And I can  _tell_  when they’re not supposed to be there, they feel weird, and there’s that nagging feeling telling me to blow it ta feckin hell." He finally informed as traffic began to build up as they got back into the main part of the city. "I hate this city..." Priest couldn't stop his amused giggle from that before leaning back more in his seat. Honestly surprised how functional the man was on two lines of coke... then again, he supposed speed was supposed to make you more focused, he just doubted that was all the man was on right now.

"Okay... so then maybe the owner of this button will lead us to something you need to get rid of." Svlad eventually stated. Thinking out loud and trying to place why they had to work together. Priest was just unsure if he was trying to do this to reassure himself or Aodhan. The man just started laughing though, clearly amused by the boy’s words as he leaned back in his seat.

"Shite, can I just start blowin shit up then? Start with Nexus Custom Suits and just work from there?" Clearly having a bitter tone in his voice as the man pulled in awkwardly into a spot half on the curb and from the sound of it hit the meter. Priest closed his eyes from that as the man got out and slammed the door shut. "Well, I have no money so this ones on you, Ozzy." Priest rolled his eyes as he walked over to the meter, paying for a ticket before putting it on the dash and closing the door. Svlad had tucked the gun he had in the back of his pants and tugged the shirt down over it so no one would see as they headed to the store. Priest made sure Aodhan was busy and stepped up behind Svlad, hand sliding down his back slowly tugging his shirt up. He could feel how tense the boy was as he wrapped his fingers around the gun and slipped it out of the back of his pants to replace into his shoulder holster. Only to immediately have Aodhan grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him closer. "Oz."

"I'm not going to use it, it would be rather stupid on my part to do anything to try and capture you when you're stuck working with my Charge. My job is to make sure he does his job and lives, I ain't gonna fuck that up." He stated calmly while holding his hands half up.

"I'm watchin' you." Was all Aodhan stated while shoving him before barging into the store. Immediately getting all the workers attentions as he walked over to the counter and leaned on it to look to the girl who looked rather shocked from them coming in. Which is probably given the fact neither of them looked like they belonged there. Dressed in ‘normal’ clothes, he and Aodhan looking a bit rougher given the fight they had, covered in dirt and soot and ash from the explosions. This place was nice, beautiful actually had a nice modern clean look and smelled of cloth and cleaner. Which made sense given how much they probably cleaned the building to leave the white and black accents of the building so clean and shiny. Svlad awkwardly approached the counter and pulled out the button to show her.

"I'm so sorry for the disruption, I'm Svlad Cjelli, Holistic Detective, currently on the case to find the owner of this button. I was hoping you could help us out." Priest crossed his arms over his chest seeing the woman blink and look between them before giving a small. 'Um' Priest sighed while pulling out his ID and sliding it over to her. She looked from him to it and back to them with a bit of surprised.

"Let... let me get ahold of my manager one moment." She set the button down and Priest slipped his ID away while leaning against the counter. Could see Aodhan just squinting at him.

"What now, Aid?"

"Was thinkin it would be funny to see you in one of these monkey suits." Priest couldn't stop his amused smile from that, Svlad was turning to look at him and tilting his head.

"That is actually really hard to imagine." Svlad had stated while looking him over. Honestly Priest just hated them, they took too much effort and looked bad when they were ill suited and trying to stand still long enough to get measured and fitted for one was a pain. Felt like in all his time of working for Blackwing he only wore them on special occasions, or if Scott insisted he looked nicer when they went to meet someone. Definitely wasn’t a thing he would go out of his way for and honestly hoped he would never have to wear one again. They all looked back to the counter when the woman appeared with a man who had his arms crossed behind his back and looked them over with very obvious distaste.

"You certainly don't look like Agents." The man stated and Aodhan just laughed from the man’s comment while motioning at him and Svlad.

"Those two fuckers are the Agents, I'm just helpin out." He mused while turning away and looking around at the suits that were on display. Priest looked back to the manager who was sighing while turning his attention over to them.

"Hello, I'm Svlad Cjelli, I'm on a case to find the owner of this button." The boy repeated with less enthusiasm this time as he held the button out for the man. Watching him take it and look it over before looking back to him, Priest leaned his elbow on the counter. Could see the woman with him looking obviously stressed from that. Given he was sure he was smearing dirt and possibly blood all over that nice stark white counter.

"One moment." They watched as the man actually moved to the computer and used a magnifying glass to look at something before typing into the computer. Priest arched a brow while watching Svlad lean on the counter to look over it to get a better idea of what they were doing.

"Wait... do you have serial numbers on your buttons?" Priest asked with heavy amusement, getting a small glare from the man behind the counter who stood up straight.

"It makes it easier to replace them once the suit has been made. Now, I am printing out the information for my client. But before we give it to you, I would like to see your warrant." Priest could hear Aodhan laughing from that, the man looking annoyed as he got closer.

"Oh, I can give you a warrant." Priest perked up from this seeing Svlad looking back at Aodhan with curiosity as the man shoved Svlad over the way reached over the counter to grab the manager by the tie. Yanking him roughly into the counter with a large grin on his face. Priest watched as it started to grow and spread with light. "Give us the paper, or I will blow this place up starting with you." He growled the words, Priest couldn't stop his grin from this turn of events. Maybe working with Aodhan wouldn't be that bad.

"I beg your pardon-"

"Then beg, cunt.” He sounded annoyed while tugging more on the tie when the man tried to pull away. “Ya got ten seconds till I blow you up. Don't believe that I just turned your tie into a bomb? That's fine, most people don’t." Priest watched as Aodhan pulled out a dime. “See looks fine right?” He flicked it up in the air and caught it before holding it in the palm of his hand. Showing the light build in it now. He moved to hold it between his thumb and forefinger. “See the light? That’s building it with kinetic energy and changing the chemical compound and structure of the dime so that when I throw it,” he tossed it into the air and exploded above them causing people to scream and run out of the store. "That will be your tie soon. I'll start counting now."

"You- you can't-"

"One." Priest watched the man look at him and he slowly raised his hands with a small shrug, grabbing Svlad and pulling him away from Aodhan when the boy moved to try and stop him. "Two."

“You can’t let him do this! You’re an agent!” The man finally shouted in annoyance.

"You know how  _easy_ it is to edit paperwork?" Priest mused, he could see Svlad getting tense from this.

"Three." The man quickly handed the paper over and Priest took it to look it over and make sure they got enough information. Had a name, credit card, and home address. Priest hummed and nodded while handing it over to Svlad. "Thank you for your cooperation." Aodhan mused Priest watched the light fade from the man's tie before he leaned over and shoved him backwards and started to head out the door. "Come on, let's get this stupid thing solved so I can go to my meeting." Aodhan called out as he headed out the door, Svlad stood there awkwardly for a second before looking to the man.

"Thank you for your assistance, and so sorry about my colleagues." Svlad stated as they headed out the door to join Aodhan in the SUV. Priest climbing in the back and pulling out his phone to look up the name that was on the paper as Svlad handed it over to Aodhan to take them to where they needed to go. “Do you normally threaten to blow people up to get what you want out of them?” Svlad asked while tilting his head, Priest glanced up curious to know the answer to that one as well while Aodhan sped off.

“Only to cunts like that. Ya know, the super belittling ones, they ain’t gonna respect me, why the feck should I respect them, right?” He sounded amused as Priest finally looked back to the phone. Kind of disappointed it was for an actual reason and not because it was fun.

 "What's your meeting?" Svlad finally asked as Aodhan sighed, like telling them was going to be such a big hassle.

"I still need to talk to Mario since you guys fecked that up by being there." Priest moved his free hand to his side, which has been throbbing a lot ever since their little fight. He wouldn’t be surprised if he needed to take care of it. But he didn’t see blood on his clothes, from that wound at least, so he wasn’t going to bother looking at it too much.

"Now, did  _we_ fuck that up? Or did you by trying to blow me up?" Priest countered getting an annoyed groan from Aodhan who shifted in his seat as he drove.

"I don't have to answer that." Aodhan snapped and Priest couldn't stop himself from laughing as they continued down the streets.

"Looks like Lainey Miller is a criminal... a smart and rich criminal." He mused the words out while leaning forwards against the center console. Scrolling through what he found on him, "Recently out of prison to under charges of selling illegal contraband, but it doesn't go into explaining what it is. Seems rich enough he bought himself out of prison more or less... Definitely sentenced for a smaller charge than he was originally brought in on." Priest glanced over to Svlad who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “Honestly looking through this he kind of sounds like a wanna be mob boss.” Which meant they would be dealing with people with guns... potentially a lot of people with guns. He was starting to get excited about that despite the fact all he had right now was a hand gun.

"Ha, explains why we're off to rich man district." Aodhan muttered, and while glancing up he could see what he meant by that, looked like a much nicer place to live, the houses were beautiful and they had people working outside. Gates eventually ending up in front of the houses the deeper they went and the place they stopped in front of had armed guards. Aodhan just slipped the vehicle into park and looked from the guards back to him, Priest could see the dogs already barking at their car and the men holding their leashes trying to get them to stop from trying to back away and hide behind them. Clearly confused by the animal's behaviors. "Alright, let's go." Aodhan stated while getting out of the car, already heading over to the guards who were telling the man to stop moving.

"Mr. Priest... At this rate I feel you have a better chance making friends with Aodhan than I do." Priest couldn't stop laughing as they got out of the vehicle and followed after. On Priest's approach the dogs began whining and pulling on their leashes trying to get away from him. He ignored it as they stood with Aodhan. "Good evening, Gentlemen, we're here to see Lainey." Svlad stated with a smile on his face, watching the men look to one another before looking back to him.

"And who are you?" Svlad blinked a few times before smiling again and holding out a hand this time.

"I'm Svlad Cjelli, Holistic Detective, we're currently investigating a case which happens to lead to Lainey Miller and we would very much appreciate it if you would be able to let us speak with him." One of the guards just blinked before motioning the men with the dogs to take them for a walk. Waiting for them to leave before stepping closer and looking Svlad over. Even leaned in and tilted his hear with a look of annoyance.

"The fuck is a Holistic Detective?" Svlad perked up as he usually did when people asked him that, he honestly found it amusing how much he seemed to enjoy to explain it. Maybe because when he was able to do it he could avoid the whole... people thinking he’s psychic thing. Which he was, just not how anyone expected him to be.

"I'm so glad you asked me that, Mr...?" Waiting for a name to be polite, Aodhan was giving a heavy sigh clearly pained from this conversation.

"Interconnectedness of all things, yadda yadda yadda, now let us in we all got shite to do." Aodhan stated in obvious annoyance as he pulled a cigarette out of his pack and lit it up.

"Mhmm, and you guys have an appointment?" The guard finally asked while shifting in his stance.

"In a sense." Svlad eventually stated under his breath, they watched as the guard moved to the intercom system that was there. Pressing a button, they listened to it ring for a while before someone answered.

"Hey, Kari, you got anything down from the boss for a meeting with a Holistic Detective?" There was a long pause on the other line and the sounds of keys being typed on into a computer.

_\--"No... We don't have_ _nothin_ _' like that."_

"Thanks Kari." He hung up before turning to face them. "No meeting, no entry." He stated bluntly while crossing his hands behind his back and even going back to pretending they weren't even there.

“How does one go about setting up a meeting with Mr. Miller?” Svlad asked, looking so hopeful that the man would answer him.

“If you’re really that important, Mr. Miller would have set up an appointment with you.” The guard stated boredly, Svlad took in a deep breath and he watched as the boy looked meekly over at him. Like he was asking for help to get them inside, which was good that the boy was willing to turn to him for assistance. Felt like he was actually learning something from that. Priest gave a small giggle as he pulled out his badge and held it up to show the guard.

"I'm Agent Priest, with the CIA. And you  _will_  let me onto the property or I will force my way in and kill everyone who stands in my way until I reach Lainey Miller, am I understood?" The guard was staring at the badge before looking up at him, he slowly motioned to the ear piece he was wearing with a grin. "I have a team ready to move in incase I have to fall back on my more skilled tactic." He mused, there was a long pause and Priest already slipped his badge away while reaching for his gun. Now free hand moving to his ear to get ready to make the 'order' but the guard moved to open the gate. "Thank you for your cooperation." He put his arm around Svlad's shoulders and lead the boy through the gate, Aodhan was laughing as he followed after him.

"That reminds me,” Priest was looking around at the yard, eyeing the garden and flora that decorated the rather large yard. Rather pleased with how good everything looked as he spotted a young man working on some of the hedges and trimming them down. “Oz, do you got like diplomatic immunity working for a top-secret agency, right?" Priest looked over to Aodhan before grinning at the question, curious why he wanted to know that.

"Something like that." Maybe he could appeal to Aodhan's careless and ruthless nature to get the man interested in joining Blackwing. Could try to spin it to something he might enjoy after getting to know him better.

"Ozzy, you might actually be fuckin' useful for my meeting if the guy I’m talkin’ to doesn’t play ball.” He watched as Aodhan nodded to himself as they continued down the path to the rather large home. “I'm draggin both of you with me to that." He informed with amusement very obvious in his tone.

"Wait, wait, what type of meeting is this that you would need Diplomatic Immunity?" Svlad asked with obvious horror as Aodhan rubbed his beard and leaned over. As they walked into the house, a woman who he was assuming was Kari asked them to wait a moment in the entry. Which was large and gaudy looking, the tile design doing absolutely nothing to compliment the rest of the décor in the home.

"Mario owes me money, and I'm goin' to get it before I leave New York." Priest arched a brow in amusement from that and Aodhan looked to them and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look, I got into some sketchy business in freedom. Loan Sharking being one of them, so with interest rates, Mario owes me five hundred thousand dollars. That could come in handy when I need to work on a new set up." 

"Wait... you  _loan_ shark? How do you get the money for something like that?" Svlad actually sounded curious as they continued to head deeper into the house when they were allowed to. Priest watched them as he dropped his arm from Svlad's shoulder, keeping his eye out to see how many guards they would be dealing with in case things got a little rocky. With from seeing how all the guards seemed to be appearing and monitoring the area he was sure that it was definitely going to end in a fight of some sort.

"Drugs, sex... Okay... for the sex thing I may have  _accidentally_ become a pimp, but you know what those folks trust me damn it and I ain't about to let them get roughed up by some asshole who thinks they have the right to abuse working class people even though paying for it is the only time they can probably get laid." Priest couldn't stop from laughing at this story while arching a brow and looking over to him.

"You know, from all the drugs, prostitution, and money laundering you're involved with. I'm surprised your only criminal record in the past sixteen years was for a  _bar fight_." Aodhan groaned and leaned his head back as they headed up the stairs following after a guard who said he would show them to Lainey.

"Don't even get me started on that feckin' bar fight. Woulda got the feck outta there if some biddy didn't smash me in the face with a beer bottle. A  _full_  and  _closed_  beer bottle mind you."

"Ouch." Priest mused out only receiving a middle finger from Aodhan before a door was opened for them which lead into a rather large study where a man with silver hair sat behind a desk. Looking less than pleased from their interruption. The man finally getting up and dusting off his luxurious suit that probably cost more the interior decoration inside of the room. Which was annoying and tacky and something you would probably see in a mob movie.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" Priest could see him eyeing his gun before going back to looking them over. Svlad moved to pull his button out of his pocket and hold it out to him.

"I was sent on a case to find the owner of this button, and given the fact it leads to you I'm only to assume-"

"How did you get that?" The man asked with obvious agitation and defensiveness in his voice, Svlad looked from him to the button and back with obvious confusion.

"I was given it when I was hired-"

"You would have had to been there, is the CIA spying on me?" Priest watched as the man moved, seeing the gun he grabbed Svlad and shoved him to the side as the man just opened fire on him. Priest reached for his own gun and grunted when he heard guards enter the room. Aodhan moved and threw what looked like a quarter at the guards, Priest aimed his gun at Lainey who looked surprised when the quarter let off a big explosion. Priest immediately opened fire on Lainey in the chaos seeing him running to a room off to the side he grunted and moved to run after him. Not seeing, or caring rather, what Svlad and Aodhan were up to as he ran through the door, taking out the guards who were in his way.

"Mr. Priest!" He sighed from that while glancing back towards where Svlad had called him, he could hear a few more explosions and headed back to them, guessing they would probably see Lainey again as he headed back into the study to see Svlad grabbing something from the desk, before running after Aodhan who was heading out towards the stairs, Priest followed and shot people who Aodhan wasn't blowing up, continuing down the stairs and outside to get back to the SUV seeing a sports car driving off and peeling out down the street. Which he knew they definitely wouldn't be able to catch in the SUV. They all got in and Aodhan was laughing a bit to himself as he started to drive away.

"Damn... okay, maybe this case won't be so bad." Aodhan stated, Priest checked the clip he had and sat up to reach in the back and grab the bag that was there. Pulling it into the back seat with him to grab extra bullets and refill his clip.

"What did you take from Lainey's desk?" Priest asked while looking to Svlad who had pulled a notebook out of his pocket and began flipping through it. Looking to papers that were stuffed inside and examining everything closely

"They're logs, and documentation about something that happened at the docks... I don't know... I just felt like I should take them so I did. It looks like some type of plan that went south?" Priest leaned forwards to look at the documents after slipping his gun back in its holster. "Looks like he was selling something he calls 'Heirloom' to a mystery woman. And I say mystery woman as nowhere in these documents she is listed it just refers to her as H.E.R." Priest took one document that the boy wasn't looking at, seeing it was a log for people who have interacted with this so-called heirloom, and when it was moved and where to with random code names.

"Got any new leads?" Priest asked while passing it back, watching the boy hum before holding up one of the papers he was looking at and pointing to the only listed name that didn't look like a code name.

"I guess we should start with Reece Davies?" Priest pulled out his phone to begin looking up information on Reece, he slowly looked up when he noticed Aodhan was parking outside of a house.

"Great, while you cunts deal with this bullshit, I'm gonna get my money." He announced while getting out of the car and shutting the door before heading towards the house, Priest arched a brow to see the man knocking on the door before slowly looking back to his phone to see if he could find an address for Reece.

"Should we like... stop him?" Svlad asked with obvious concern, Priest looked from his phone up to Svlad and then just smiled.

"Don't know if he'll like you as a friend if you stop him from getting his money." Svlad was giving a heavy sigh from that, leaning over to rest his forehead against the window. Obviously watching Aodhan at Mario’s door, Priest finally opened the back door and got out to stretch, glancing up to see Aodhan more or less forcing his way into the house when Mario actually answered it. Priest walked to the back and opened the hatch, grabbing his weapons to refill them now that Aodhan was busy and not watching him. He closed the hatch again and climbed back into the car seeing Svlad still just sitting there before turning in his seat to look back at him.

“Mr. Priest... I... I don’t know if I can convince him to come to Blackwing.” Priest glanced up at him, blinking before moving his hand to grab the boy by the back of his neck and pulled him closer to him. Listening to the little whimper in obvious fear as he pulled him into the center console so he was leaning in the back. Priest leaned forwards and pressed his forehead against the boy’s. Looking him in the eyes while squeezing his neck in warning. “He clearly has a lot of trauma-”

“Blackwing’s different now, he’ll have freedom, he’ll have this Diplomatic Immunity he’s clearly interested in. All Blackwing is offering is room and board and the means to do his missions.” He let go of the boy, watching him lean back in his seat, could see some tears in his eyes as he turned his head away.

“It’s hard to believe when I’m stuck as a caged animal-”

“Because you don’t listen and keep fighting us.” He snapped the words while leaning back in his seat. Boredly lifting a foot to rest it on the center console. “Skylar, and Bart, have freedom.” He watched how the boy turned around and hugged himself while looking back out the window. “If you fuck this up, I just want you to remember life back home will be so much worse.” He stated while looking back to his phone. He could see Svlad rubbing the tears out of his eyes trying so hard not to cry as they waited. Aodhan eventually came back with a rather large duffle bag. Opening the back and tossing it in before slamming the door and climbing into the front.

“Alright, where to now?” Priest named off the address and Aodhan was groaning before starting the SUV back up and starting to drive. Lighting up another cigarette and rolling the window down as they headed off to their next destination.

“I see you were successful in getting your money.” Svlad finally said and Aodhan laughed before taking in a deep drag.

“Yeah, he kept trying to say I owed him shite too for blowin’ up his restaurant. Like nah, that’s not how it works, besides I’m sure insurance covered the damage on that... unless ya need like a specific insurance for that? Would that count under fire insurance or is there a special one now specific for bombs and terrorist attacks?” He tilted his head in thought, Priest gave an amused hum from that as Svlad slowly continued to look through that little notebook.

“I’m sure when there’s more actual attacks of people being bombed they’ll make it its own insurance, for now, no idea.” He shrugged, seeing as that sounded like a typical bullshit they would do, make money off of people’s terror and paranoia of terrorist attacks. Aodhan just sighed from the statement as they continued down the road, which the drive was sadly interrupted by someone slamming into them. Priest braced himself as the car lurched and spun before sliding to a stop. All of them looking to the large SUV that had men getting out with machine guns and shot guns aiming it at them and opening fire. Aodhan threw the car in reverse and quickly rolled his window back up after tossing the cigarette out of it. Slamming on the gas and turning to look behind them, Priest ducked down out of the way so the man could see as he worked on getting them out of there. Only for another SUV to block their escape.

“Feckin’ hell!” Priest giggled while reaching back and grabbing his machine gun, opening his door and getting out while opening fire on the people behind them. Shooting the ones dumb enough to get out of the car while using the door as a shield from the reign of bullets from the other SUV.

“Svlad, stay down!” Priest called out seeing the boy crouching down and hiding himself as the bullets started to do damage to the glass, must have been armor piercing... He moved to take point, staying hidden behind the SUV and reloading as he listened to sirens going off in the distance. He leaned around the front of the SUV and shot a few more people. Could see Aodhan moving and picking up a rock throwing it at them and he ducked back behind the SUV and turned his head away as he listened to it go off. He turned to look back around at the sight and could see the enemy car destroyed and burning. One of the attackers laying down and crying out in pain. Looked like he had shrapnel from the car sticking out of him. Priest got up and headed over to him while keeping his gun raised, shooting down people who were stupid enough to try and attack. He came to a stop in front of the thug and carelessly kicked him over on his back. Watching as the shrapnel stabbed deeper into him and he screamed and writhed on the ground.

“I’ll put you out of your misery if ya tell me what I wanna know.” Priest stated, lifting his foot and pressing it against a rather painful looking shard of metal sticking through his shoulder. Wiggling it around and listening to him scream from it. “You guys work for Lainey?” He mused the question out.

“Get-get off me!” Priest moved his foot to kick the shard, watching him writhe and unintentionally stab himself further. Priest kept his gun aimed at the ground poking and prodding at the shard waiting for his answer as he heard the sirens get closer. “Fuck! Yes! Yes we-we work for Lainey!”

“What’s the Heirloom?” Waiting before poking at it some more.

“I-I don’t know! I don’t know! I swear-”

“Where is the heirloom?”

“Hey! Oz, we should get out of here, I don’t feel like going back to jail.” He glanced over to Aodhan who was standing next to him, he grinned from that while looking up to the police cars that were coming.

“Don’t worry. I can get us out of it.” He mused the words out. Lifting his gun to aim it at the man’s head. “Now, the Heirloom, where is it?”

“I don’t know!” Priest sighed before shooting him in the head, looking up as they were surrounded by cops who were pulling guns out and aiming it at all of them.

“Drop your weapons!” Priest sighed while letting his machine gun hang by the strap and raised his hands. Seeing Aodhan follow his example out of the corner of his eye before turning his head to see Svlad standing rather close to some officers who were already in the middle of arresting him. He waited till the officers were closer to him, already handcuffing him and taking his weapons from him.

“Check my back-right pocket.” He could hear the officer groan before doing as said and checking his ID. Of course, they still insisted on arresting them so they could clear everything up back at the station. Which was a hassle going through everything, getting weapons taken away, searched and having all his shit tagged and bagged and locked away in a locker. He made sure to keep an eye on Svlad, seeing them start to make the boy take off his pants because his thigh kept setting off the metal detector. Could see how nervous the boy was as they looked to the device on his leg and tried to figure out what it was. “That doesn’t come out.” Priest finally told the officer who was with him. “They’re going to hurt the kid if they try.” They of course ignored him and Priest sighed when they attempted to remove it anyway causing an electrical current to course through the boy’s body. Watching them shock him as he squirmed and cried out and tried to get away.

“Hey! You’re hurtin’ him!” He looked over to see Aodhan putting up a fight against the men and women trying to hold him back. But eventually they stopped trying and left the poor boy alone. Dragging them to the cells they would stay in and making them go sit down. Luckily, they put them in a jail cell together just waiting for everything to go through so they could continue. Svlad had been rubbing his thigh and leaning against him, hiding his face in his shoulder and crying silently about how much pain he was in from the device. “What the fuck is that on your leg?” Aodhan asked watching the boy curl up and clutch on to Priest, clearly not knowing how to answer him.

“Its- its-”

“Shh, it’s okay, Svlad.” He was petting the boy’s hair, running his hand down to the back of his neck before looking at Aodhan. “The device is a little something for fun.” Lying easily while tilting his head and pulling Svlad closer to him. Listening to the cute little squeak he gave while looking up at him in obvious confusion. “I’m sure you noticed the bruises too... baby likes it rough.” Aodhan just groaned from that and he could see Svlad’s face heating up while shoving his hands away. Obviously embarrassed by the little lie he spun there as the boy sat up and started to rub the tears out of his eyes.

“I feel like you feckin your charge has to be illegal somehow.” The man stated and Priest just giggled while shrugging and leaning back, arm moving to wrap around Svlad and pull him closer. Ignoring the boy’s little whine as he finally gave up trying to fight it and leaned into him. Hugging himself and going back to resting on him. “Feckin’ hell, does this mean I was write when I called tall, blonde, and ugly here your boyfriend?” Priest rolled his eyes and Svlad quickly sat up to shake his head.

“No, he’s not my boyfriend-”

“Ohhh, just like ta kill time while fuckin... Shite too each his own I guess.” Aodhan seemed more than amused by this situation. Svlad was blushing so hard he looked like he was about to cry again about this entire situation. But eventually the boy went back to hiding his face in his shoulder, unintentionally not helping to stop Aodhan from thinking what he thought about their ‘relationship.’

“What did you find out from the men that attacked us?” Svlad finally asked to break the conversation topic.

“Lainey’s men either are kept in the dark about everything, or they’re really good liars.” Priest stated based on the fact he learned absolutely nothing from the man he was trying to get answers from. Aodhan sighed from that while lying on his back and staring at the ceiling of the jail cell.

“Seems pointless to let your cannon fodder know shite.” Which Priest supposed was true, eventually the man shifted to look back at him. “They always take this long to get ya out of jail?” He glanced over at Aodhan and continued petting Svlad, enjoying how much the boy was relaxing into his touch before Priest made a small noise in the back of his throat. Because, no... no they didn’t, but Ken was still pissed at him so he was sure being stuck waiting was part of his punishment.

“Not usually...”

“Is this because Ken’s  _mad_ at you?” Svlad finally asked, he glanced over to the boy and bounced his leg watching as Aodhan sat up and stared at him.

“Wait, didn’t you tell them Ken was your boss? Feckin’ hell, what did ya do for him to make ya go and sit for a few hours in jail?” He sounded so amused, Priest shifted and raised a hand to scratch his jaw.

“Lied to him and punched him in the face.” Priest stated under his breath. The answer had Aodhan laughing so hard the man almost fell off the bench. Priest just sighed from that while waiting, which of course took a few hours longer before a man walked over to their cell. Wearing a nice suit with his hands crossed behind his back and a bit of disdain on his face.

“Agent Priest.” Priest stood up, recognizing him as one of Blackwing’s Agents as he walked over to the bars and rested his forearm on it. Leaning forwards and looking him over with an amused smile. “Supervisor Adams wishes to speak with you.” He moved a hand from behind his back and held out a phone, Priest reached through the bars and grabbed it before bringing it to his ear.

“Hey, Ken~” Flirty tone as he turned his back to the other agent and leaned against the bars. “You getting' us outta here anytime soon? We’re in the middle of investigating Svlad and Aodhan’s case.”

_\--”You_ _threatened a man in a store and blew something up in there, blew up half of a mansion of a_ very  _influential_ _man, and then a car while gunning people down in the streets.”_

“Wow, okay, try again, our Holistic Demolition Expert did the blowing things up part. I just shot people... besides, they shot at us first.”

_\--”You’re_ _being reckless.”_

“Always... Look, Ken, as hot as this whole new attitude of yours is, I have a job to do and can’t do it behind bars. We need to find this thing called and Heirloom before it gets moved again. We’re on a schedule, I can fill you in on the car ride if it would please you.” Amused tone in voice as he listened to Ken sigh on the other line.

_\--”I_ _expect a full report by the end of the day.”_  He sighed heavily when the man hung up before turning back around to face the agent. Handing him the phone back and leaned against the bars to look him over.

“So, you getting us out of here now?” The man just arched a brow.

“Agent Priest, I want to inform you that next time you get yourself arrested, I’m under strict instructions to leave you here for a full twenty-four hours.” He stated while side stepping, waiting patiently as an officer eventually came down and opened the door for them. “Are we understood.” His name was on the tip of his tongue as he moved to let Aodhan go out of the cell first, waiting for Svlad before walking with him towards the exit.

“Tch, I’ve got it handled.” They were lead to the area to collect their things and joined by the agent who lead them outside and held out a key to a new car for them. Priest looked to the new SUV sitting outside, could see Bosco standing beside it with an amused looked on his face as the Agent turned to look at him.

“Don’t wreck this one.” The man stated pointedly before walking away from them, Priest headed over towards Bosco who was stepping away. Could feel Svlad hiding behind him and he just hoped Aodhan wouldn’t notice that.

“Remind me of that guy’s name again.” He rubbed his jaw, knowing it was going to kill him as Bosco moved away from the door as Priest let Aodhan and Svlad get in the car. Aodhan actually taking the back this time. Bosco was glancing from them over towards where the agent had left with an amused smile on his face. Arms crossing over his chest.

“Agent Roscoe Calitri,” That’s right, now it was ringing a bell, always hated that guy. “I’ll see ya around boss, just here to make sure the car’s how you like it.” He mused before heading off towards where Calitri went. Priest glanced over his shoulder before moving to get back into the car. Starting it up and working on loading up his playlist as Aodhan made himself comfortable in the back seat.

“Oz, I never realized you were such a whore. Feckin your charge, and your boss. You clearly get around.” Priest couldn’t stop his amused smile from Aodhan’s words as he glanced back at him. “Or do you just flirt with him cause he’s mad at ya? Gonna suck his dick later to try and avoid being left to rot in jail again?” Priest couldn’t stop his amused smile, he would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of that. Doubt it would do anything though, Ken was clearly up to something for his punishment and he sadly got the feeling it wasn’t going to be fun.

“Don’t know it won’t work if ya don’t try.” He stated in amusement.

“Right... hey, and, before we go to that Reece guy’s place. Can we stop by my house, I’m starting to get the shakes here.” Priest grunted from that while glancing back at the man. “Or, my dealer should still be workin and we can stop there.”

“How unfunctional are you sober?” Priest asked while starting to drive, hoping he could keep him sober a little while longer at least. Hoped dealing with Reece wouldn’t take too long so then they could take Aodhan home and continue on their way. “And I’m surprised you don’t have any on you.” He mused the words out, Aodhan sat up and looked at him with an amused smile on his face.

“Oh, they definitely took my drugs from me at the police station. As for how I function while sober... I’ll pass out on ya cunts soon.” Priest sighed while glancing back at the man and back ahead. Sighing to himself from the information as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel thinking it over before leaning back in his seat.

“Tell me where to go.”

“Well, straight ta hell obviously.” Priest rolled his eyes at the comment, guessing he pretty much set himself up for that comment. “But keep going down this street, I’ll message my guy and see where he’s at.” Sounding amused while leaning back in his seat.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svlad finds himself trying really hard to get into the case. But realizing it might end sadly has put him off and made him fall into a small bought of depression. Which leads to his new partner on the case offering him something to make him feel better... Priest doesn’t approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** : Dirk Gently. Osmund Priest. Aodhan Murphey   
> **Warnings** : Harsh Language. Threats of Violence. Angst. Drugs (non-con drug use). Murder. Sexual Situations (which leads to masturbation mention). Really bad crash (aka going from feeling the best he’s ever felt to a heavy break down/depression/suicidal thoughts). Manipulation. Svlad’s POV   
> **Note** : Well... This is a chapter lmao.

Svlad was staring out the window as they pulled up to an alleyway and Aodhan hopped out and said he would be back soon. He had been watching and waiting as Priest played around on his phone, he finally took in a deep breath and looked back over to Priest. “I don’t suppose Blackwing will offer him drugs and alcohol, will they?” He could see Priest shifting in his spot while looking over towards the alley then back to him. The silence being enough to tell him that Blackwing probably wouldn’t offer him drugs, but the alcohol seemed like a higher probability.

“They have over the counter medication that can probably do the job just fine...” Priest finally stated, Svlad leaned back in his seat as he looked over to the man. Shifting slightly while moving a hand to rub at a particularly nasty bruise on his chest.

“Mr. Priest... I know I’m still in trouble...” He could feel the man looking at him and he quickly dropped his hands into his lap and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “But may I please have some pain pills?” He asked softly, there was a long pause before Priest moved and opened the door. He watched him get out and turned to follow him as he looked to the back when he opened the hatch. Digging around before shutting it and coming back to the front holding out a pill for him. He was a little disappointed it was only one instead of two. But he wasn’t going to argue and end up not getting any at all, so he just forced a smile and took the pill from the man. “Thank you, Mr. Priest.” He let some saliva build up in his mouth before putting the pill in and dry swallowing it. A task he unfortunately had to get used to given the fact Priest wasn’t always willing to offer something to drink with them.

He made a soft noise when Priest ended up running a hand through his hair, brushing it to the side and running his hand down the back of his head before resting it on the back of his neck. He squeezed it gently and Svlad couldn’t stop from shifting in his spot, not really expecting him to touch him like this again so soon. He could feel his face heating up as the man leaned closer to him, so close to his ear that Svlad couldn’t stop from grabbing at the shirt he was wearing where it hung down on his thighs. He hated how he kept reacting this way to the man’s touching and how he invaded his space like this.

“How’s your leg doing?” He had to be doing it on purpose though, he closed his eyes when Priest’s hand ran up his thigh, resting to gently over the device stuck in his leg.

“It-It’s totally... fine... thank you-” He cut himself off from how Priest pulled him closer, felt his breath catch as he moved his hand to rest it on the center console. Toes curling in the boots he was forced to wear as he waited for whatever Priest was going to do.

“Didn’t even think about them trying to remove it when we got arrested.” He bit his tongue when he felt Priest run his thumb around the device. He couldn’t stop from squirming at the feeling of the needle like points wiggling around under his skin. He pressed his knees together as he finally turned his head to look at the man. “I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.” He slowly let go and leaned back into his seat, going back to looking at his phone like nothing happened as Svlad just squirmed in his spot. He felt weird and hot from it like he did when they were kissing on the bed earlier that morning. He flinched out of his thoughts when the car opened and Aodhan climbed back in. Sniffling making him wonder if he took a line again before he came back. Could feel tense from the smell of cigarette smoke as Aodhan rolled down his window, clearly having another cigarette. He closed his eyes to tell himself it was Aodhan, it wasn’t Bosco, he wasn’t going to be burned or used as an ashtray.

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road.” Aodhan sounded like he was in pure bliss back there causing Svlad to be curious what all he did as Priest put the car into drive and they headed off to Reece Davies place. He hoped this would go a lot smoother than things went with Lainey... He started to chew his bottom lip as he looked out the window, closing his eyes and waiting for the pill to kick in as they continued through the streets of New York and eventually came to a stop in front of a rather tall apartment complex. Eventually finding parking they got out and headed to the building, Svlad looking at the note book for what floor Reece would be on and lifted his hand to push the buzzer. Waiting patiently for the man to either use the intercom to talk to them or just unlock the door for them. After a moment he pressed the buzzer again, but nothing happened making him sigh as he turned to look to the other two.

“Now what?”

“I got this.” He watched as Aodhan hummed and walked over to the door, pressing his finger against a mechanism there and pulling away rather quickly. Watching the small puff of smoke that came from the device as Aodhan grabbed the door and opened it for them. “Tada, we’re in.” He was laughing as he walked inside of the building, Svlad looked from him to Priest and quickly followed after when the man motioned him to go. They headed over to the elevator which seemed rather old and rickety and very unsafe and probably against code. But Svlad tried to ignore that as they went up to the floor Reece lived on and headed down the hall to his apartment. Svlad took in a deep breath before knocking, waiting for a second before knocking again, wondered if he wasn’t home-

“I’m in the middle of something important, I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone.” Svlad looked to the boy who opened the door. He honestly looked like a teenager, had black hair on one side of his head and actually platinum blonde on the other side. He looked exhausted just leaning against the door with a small pout on his face, making him wonder if they woke him up. “You’re not the usual group.” Was narrowing his eyes on them.

“Hello, I am so sorry for disturbing you, I’m Svlad Cjelli, Holistic Detective, and these are my colleagues Aodhan Murphey and Mr. Priest. We’re currently investigating a case involving Lainey Miller and have reason to believe that you-” Priest caught the door when Reece very rudely tried to shut it on him. The man easily shoving his way into the apartment and Svlad just sighed while following after him. Hoping that he wouldn’t hurt the poor boy, as they entered the apartment. Priest was grabbing the boy by the front of his shirt and shoving him down on the couch while looking around.

“Look, I’m not telling you guys anything-”

“We just want to know where the Heirloom is.” Svlad said in a soft voice, watching the boy shift on the couch, squinting at them before looking towards the door and back at him. “I promise we don’t mean you any harm.”

“You might not, but if I tell you anything than Lainey most definitely will.” Svlad frowned from that watching Reece getting more and more nervous as Priest continued to snoop around. He blinked when Aodhan sat down next to Reece and put his arm over the boy’s shoulder.

“Reece, my boy, feck, well... Svlad here may not want ta feckin hurt you, or see anything happen to ya. But Osmund,” Svlad watched as Aodhan motioned over to Priest who turned his head to look back at them with a small grin on his face. “And myself? We don’t feckin mind hurtin’ people. Tell us what ya know and we’ll leave ya the feck alone. This shite never happened, you never saw us, we never saw you. Clean feckin‘ sailin for everyone involved.” Svlad frowned while moving to hug himself, eyes locked on the ground from feeling the tension in the air, from feeling the way Reece actually seemed scared now. He didn’t like this, he didn’t like this at all. Svlad slowly moved to pull out the log he had and showed it to Reece who took in a deep breath while rubbing his face.

“I don’t know where Heirloom is now... I had it for a while but they moved it. They like to move it around a lot.”

“What is Heirloom?” Svlad looked over his shoulder at Priest who seemed interested now in what the boy had to say.

“I don’t know, I never saw it, they keep it locked up in this cage thing...” So, it was a living being? Svlad felt his heart racing in his chest from the news. Shifting more in his spot as he slowly handed the log book over to the boy.

“Can you tell us where these other places are?” Reece looked hesitant but slowly took the book from him a reached over to grab a pen from a cup that was sitting on the stand next to the couch holding a lamp. He began looking over everything and writing things down before handing the book back over.

“I don’t know all of those addresses, but I knew some of them.” Priest was walking over and taking the book from him, he didn’t put up a fight about it as the man looked through the logs he had written down. “I will say though, that that thing they have in the cage? It’s not right, there’s something weird about it. And this never happened okay! If Lainey finds out I told you anything I’m dead!”

“He will never know.” Aodhan reassured while ruffling the boy’s hair and getting up off the couch. The three of them leaving the apartment and heading back to the elevator. Svlad just felt sick to his stomach from the knowledge that they clearly were after this so-called Heirloom, but the fact it was living... He looked over to Aodhan who was pushing the lobby button as they were going down as if that would make the thing go any faster.  _Did Aodhan have to kill Heirloom?_  He felt deflated as they made their way back to the SUV and got in, Svlad reaching over to take the log book when Priest held it up to him. Could feel the man staring at him and he didn’t even want to look. He didn’t want to keep looking for this item if it just meant they had to kill them and then take Aodhan back. He didn’t want this. He took in a deep breath before looking to the addresses, staring at them for a while and trying to blink back the tears in his eyes before he pointed to one.

“Here.” Mainly because he liked the name of it. Which was probably a silly way to choose, but Priest looked so expectant for him to know where to go. And he didn’t want to disappoint him, he couldn’t handle that right now as he leaned against the door and looked out the window. Hugging himself tightly at the familiar smell of cigarette smoke. He closed his eyes trying to tell himself everything was okay even though it really didn’t feel like it was. His fight or flight response kicking in in full gear making him want to get out of the car, he flinched when he heard the car door shut. Not even noticed they had stopped driving, he looked out the window blinking a few times to see they were at a gas station. He blinked when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to look at Aodhan.

“Svlad, ya seem to be trapped in yer feckin mind, ya alright?” He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out while glancing towards Priest who was in the middle of filling up the tank.

“I’m just tired, and in a lot of pain… but everything’s fine.” He smiled meekly while turning his head away. Blinking when he felt Aodhan poking him.

“Here, I got the perfect thing for that.” He watched the man dig in his pockets and pull out a prescription pill bottle that looked a lot like the pills Priest gave him. He watched him twist the top open and hand him one with a smile while slapping his shoulder. “Feel fan-fecking-tastic in no time. I promise ya that.” The pill itself looked different... but he did take it out of a prescription pill bottle. He put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it before looking back out the window, just waiting for Priest who eventually got back in the car and started it up before heading down the street.

Didn’t take long to get to their destination which happened to be what looked like an old warehouse. Svlad slowly got out of the car, Priest following with his machine gun ready, he couldn’t help but notice Aodhan checking his watch as they headed to the warehouse. Svlad was shifting a bit as they walked into the warehouse, all of them looking around, Priest at the ready with his machine gun and Aodhan was flipping a quarter as they walked around. Svlad blinked when Priest raised a hand to stop them before peeking around a corner and slowly walking in the room with the gun raised.

“Put your hands where I can see them.” Svlad walked in and Aodhan followed, seeing a man dressed like the guards they fought at Lainey’s in the middle of eating a sandwich. The man slowly set it down and raised his hands while chewing what was in his mouth.

“Who the fuck are you?” The man asked in obvious alarm.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Priest mused out and Svlad rolled his eyes before walking closer and looking around before pointing to a log on the table by the man’s food. Walking over to it as he picked it up, getting excited now when he noticed this one had a lot more information than the book they had picked up at Lainey’s.

“This is what we need!” He stated in excitement, he flinched when he heard Priest’s gun go off. Eyes closed tight as he heard the body fall on the floor. “What the hell!?” Svlad asked while looking to the man and moving a hand to wipe the blood off his face. Couldn’t help but notice a slight tingling sensation in his skin from that causing him to look at his hand in slight confusion.

“He was reaching for something.” Priest stated it so casually, Svlad found himself getting upset as he finally hugged the log to his chest and walked over to Priest. Frowning as he lifted it up and pointed to it, guessing to tell them the information he learned from his quick glance.

“Heirloom was here just recently. It was picked up half an hour ago and is headed to Dock A. They seem to be transferring it in a truck... sadly the only information on it is ‘Truck 3’.”

“Huh... they must rotate vehicles as much as they rotate hiding spots. Whatever Heirloom is they really don’t want to keep it still for too long.” Priest was moving over to look at the log, the news just had Svlad chewing on his lip.

“I wonder if this H.E.R. character is a problem in looking for it then?” He asked while moving his hand to rub his face again, giving a small noise when Priest grabbed him and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes when the man actually lifted his shirt to wipe the blood off the side of his face. He felt weird from it, the air blowing against his skin making him squirm and his head feel fuzzy before the man let go and looked to the log. Obviously looking for an address as he motioned towards the exit.

“Maybe... But off to the docks for now.” Priest honestly sounded rather excited about this whole thing. But he supposed that made sense, this case felt like a hunt, and he was sure that’s exactly how Priest was looking at it. This was something he did very well for Blackwing on the daily.

“You cunts always stuck goin’ from place to place? Because this is getting really feckin old. Really fecking fast.” Svlad sighed while wiping the blood off his hand on his leg. Closing his eyes from how nice that was feeling. Getting the sticky warm substance off his hand and rubbing at his thigh, it almost felt really good... kind of felt like he didn’t want to stop. He couldn’t help but notice Aodhan smiling at him from the corner of his eye. Priest just kept walking towards the exit with a small sigh.

“Last case it was back and forth between the same places. So yeah, that’s mainly what Svlad’s life consists of. Insane goose chases lead by whims.” Svlad didn’t know why he was feeling as good as he did now as he started to walk after the man. 

“It wasn’t  _that_  bad.” Hugging the log tightly to his chest as the moved to get back into the SUV. “I have been on a few cases where I go across the state more or less.” He said with a soft sigh, Priest checked the log one more time while loading up his phone before starting to drive again. Svlad started to feel weird, the colors around him felt almost brighter, and there was a happy feeling worming its way into his stomach. He also started to feel warm, like really warm... He shifted to roll his window down to try and cool off, hand shifting to run along his thighs enjoying the feeling of it. Closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip from how strangely good he felt at that moment...

“You alright over there, Svlad?” He blinked and looked to Priest from the question, feeling a little tongue tied when the man looked at him. He just smiled a little sloppily at him and nodded his head while leaning back in his seat.

“Mhmm, I feel really great, Mr. Priest.” He could hear giggling from the back seat and suddenly the car was stopping, he noticed Priest reaching in the back seat and blinked a few times as Aodhan started laughing hysterically while Priest tugged on his jacket.

“What did you give him?” Priest sounded annoyed and Svlad moved his hand to touch Priest’s arm, at first with the intention of stopping him. But he couldn’t stop smiling from how soft his skin felt as he slowly started to rub his hand along it. Aodhan’s laughing felt turned out as he found himself completely transfixed, and hyper-focused, on Priest.

“Old fashioned love drug! Felt like the boy needed to cheer the feck up. Look how happy he is now.” Which was true, he felt great. He felt wonderful and floaty and a feeling he hadn’t had since... since... gosh he couldn’t even remember when... Something about a concert... metal monkeys? Svlad bit his bottom lip as he slid his hand up the man’s arm feeling the texture difference against his skin before he reached the fabric of his shirt. It was so soft. Priest grunted before turning to face ahead as he started to drive again.

“Luckily we’re close to the hotel.” Priest ended up guiding his hand off of him as Aodhan lounged in the back, whistling a song to himself and playing on his phone. Svlad couldn’t stop touching his own legs, feeling the texture of the jeans, enjoying it as he slid his hand higher to touch the fabric of his shirt. Thinking about how good Mr. Priest’s skin felt made him curious about his own as he started to slide his shirt up enough to trace his fingers against the waistband of his jeans. Giving a soft noise from the feeling as he closed his eyes and slouched back in his seat. “Svlad.” He blinked when Priest caught his hands and pulled them away from what he was doing.

“He’s enjoyin it why the feck can’t you?” Aodhan sounded so very amused in the backseat, and Svlad couldn’t stop his smile as he wiggled a bit in the seat trying to get comfortable... not that the seat wasn’t comfortable, but he felt weird and like he had to move.

“He can’t enjoy it because he’s worked up from killing people.” Svlad couldn’t stop his giggle, earning an annoyed groan from Priest as he heard Aodhan move in the back.

“That’s feck’d up Oz.” He still sounded so amused though. Svlad gave a disappointed noise as they eventually came to a stop. Priest and Aodhan getting out before Priest opened his door, he couldn’t stop a small giggle as the man helped him out of the car. Smile on his face as he leaned against Priest and pressed his face into his shoulder. 

“Svlad, I need you to try and be normal for a few sec- Where are you going?” He ignored Priest calling out to Aodhan, just moved in front of Priest hands running along Priest’s stomach as he leaned in to press his face into the man’s chest. Nuzzling his face into it as Priest grabbed his shoulders, even if he was being rough about it, it still felt so good.

“Well I don’t need to be present for this. I’ll meet up with ya later, I got your number.” He glanced over towards where Aodhan ran off to before looking back up at Priest. The man actually picking him up and looking to the bellhop while motioning to the back of the SUV.

“Be careful with the bags.” He informed, Svlad couldn’t stop himself from giggling as he pressed his face into Priest’s shoulder. Running his hand along his chest and then up the man’s neck to gently trace his fingers over his jaw. “Svald... this is why you don’t take candy from strangers.” He closed his eyes with a hum and leaned his head back as he was carried into the room.

“But I feel great.” He stated with a small giggle while continuing to tough the man’s jaw. The bellhops leaving the bags where Priest told them too before leaving. Svlad sat up more in his arms, wrapping his own around the man’s neck and running a hand up through his hair as he kissed him. 

"Svlad you're high-" He was pulling back and Svlad kept his eyes closed as he moved his hand to touch his own lips.

"Your scars feel nice." Was all he managed to say, arms once more wrapping around his neck as he kissed him again, all while Priest moved to set him down on the couch. “I keep thinking about them.” Kissing sloppily along his jaw, not letting go when the man set him on the couch. “About how you made me feel like this earlier this morning without the drug.” Because he felt so great laying under Priest as the man touched and kissed him. 

“Svlad-” Even if he tried to show more restraint than he was now... maybe that was the only down side? He smiled at the thought while kissing at the man some more. Priest obviously getting a little frustrated as he tried to get him off him. But Svlad just clung onto him, shifted on the couch so he was on his back and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

“Please, Mr. Priest, I want you.” Hips moving against him, slowly grinding as Svlad leaned his head back hearing the sharp intake of breath Priest gave. It sounded so nice, he wanted to hear more of it, the thought of making Priest make more sounds like that was making his stomach knot and twist in fabulous ways.

“Svlad, you need to stop.” He didn’t want to stop, the heat and electric feeling of it felt so good. He was glad when Priest’s hands slowly moved to his waist. Wanting him, he wanted him really badly, he wanted to feel even better and his mind was telling him Priest could do that, that Priest  _should_  do that. 

"Mr. Priest,” Almost moaning the name as Priest finally managed to get out of his grip and stand up. He gave a disappointed whine from that, not wanting the man to leave him. He just wanted to be touched and held and smothered and crushed. “Wait." He moved to grab his hand, pulling on it with a small giggle as he laid on the couch. Other hand touching the fabric of the back of the couch before sliding down his own chest. He bit his lip when he noticed Priest’s eyes on his hand as Svlad slowly started to slowly pull his shirt up. “Help me take off my clothes, it’s really hot.” Almost moaning as he arched his back off the couch, Priest pulled his hand away that time.

“You’re high.” Was all he said as he started to walk away. Svlad frowned while moving his hands, working clumsily at getting his shirt off. Could hear Priest heading over to the desk, he slowly rolled over on his side after getting his shirt off. Rubbing his face into the couch admiring how soft and nice it felt against his skin as his hands slid down his own legs. Giving a small noise of pleasure from the touch, but he wanted it to be Priest’s touch. He slowly got up and moved over to the man who gave and annoyed groan as Svlad climbed in his lap. “Svlad-”

“Just touch me? Please, Mr. Priest, I want to feel good.” Slowly wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he leaned in. “Your hands feel really good, please?” Practically begging as he started to rock his hips against the man’s thighs, head leaning back as he bit his bottom lip. “Please?” The man showed remarkable restraint, and he was starting to find himself getting upset with it. “I want you, I want to be yours-” He gasped when Priest leaned in and started to kiss and nip at his throat, going for those spots he learned felt really good. His toes were curling as he moved his hands to run them through Priest’s hair. Gripping it tightly with a soft moan. He could feel Priest’s hands sliding up along his thighs, touching and rubbing them in ways that had him squirming in his lap. He couldn’t stop a loud moan from escaping as he leaned in and kissed him, nice and deep, letting the man’s claim his mouth before he stood up and carried him to the bedroom. 

He gasped when the man got them on the bed and pinned him against the headboard. Could feel the man trapping him against it by holding on to the top of it with his hands as he began rutting against him. Svlad couldn’t stop his moan from the feeling the sensations of it as Priest kissed along his throat before nipping below his ear. Svlad wrapped his legs more around him, feeling hot and smothered as he leaned his head back trying to breathe. He moved his hands to pull on Priest’s shirt, trying to get it off only managing to tug it up before clinging on to it from the man biting at his throat. He was sure the man was marking him as he kept mindlessly rutting his hips against the man.

“You’re so beautiful, baby.” Could feel one of the man’s hands moving to his side, running up it as he continued to rock against him. He shuddered from the feeling and curled his toes in his boots while biting his bottom lip. “I couldn’t help but jerk off to you in the tub the other day.” He moved a hand to cover his mouth, trying to stifle and muffle his own noises in pleasure as the man purred the words into his ear. Mind feeling fuzzy and hazy from how hot that sounded. Couldn’t stop thinking about it now, imagining the man in the bathroom thinking of him as he pleased himself- “Imagining how pretty you would be coming undone to me, all your pretty little moans as I explored your body and made you  _mine_.” He moved his hands to clutch at his shoulders as he leaned his head back more, feeling Priest kissing and nipping along his collarbone.

“Oh- God, please-” He was cut off with a deep kiss, he wanted that. He wanted to feel Priest everywhere, he wanted to feel good. He wanted it so badly right now.

“Imagining you all tied up and restrained, blind to everything I was doing to you so you could only feel and endure.” He continued and Svlad was panting heavily against his lips between kisses, eyes fluttering open as he rocked his hips against Priest who was dry humping him into the headboard. Could hear it and the chain rattle from being rocked into it unintentionally helping to rock the headboard into the wall. “Thought about jerking off on you the other night while you were restrained.” He whimpered from the words, eyes closed as he tilted his head back to allow the man to mark up his throat with heated and claiming kisses and bites. Knowing they would still be there for a while but he didn’t care. “Imagined licking my cum off you while there was  _nothing_ you could do about it.”

“Please-” His voice caught when the man kissed him again. Rough and deep as he slid a hand up into his hair and yanked his head back. Slowly breaking the kiss, he let his eyes flutter open as he caught his breath. His eyes locking on Priest’s with an intense need and want.

“But you’re not ready for that yet.” He whined when the man just kissed his forehead. “So, we’re not going to.” He whined from it, hands grabbing at the man’s shirt.

“I am too-” He gave a small squeak when the man pushed him into the head board.

“You can’t get hard like this, baby.” A teasing tone, he blinked a few times from the words and gave a soft noise in the back of his throat when he felt Priest’s hands move. When he felt the man wrap the collar around his throat and lock it into place, he stared at him with heavy lidded eyes. “Stay right here.” He whimpered when the man got off the bed, watching him head into the bathroom and close the door behind him. He stared for a moment and bit his lip when he eventually heard Priest moan from behind the door. Svlad shifted, taking off his boots and toeing them off before running his hands along his inner thighs. Eyes closed as he enjoyed the lingering sensations he had from when Priest was between them. 

He moved to unbutton and unzip his pants, tugging them down and kicking them off while just running his hands along his body. Enjoying the sensations of it as he closed his eyes from hearing Priest jerking off from behind the door. Wishing he was still in the bed with him and touching and kissing him, he wanted to feel his hands, how rough and calloused they were as they ran along his skin. He bit his bottom lip while stroking his hands along his inner thighs. Rolling over on his side as he squeezed his legs together. Thinking of Priest’s words as he slid his hands higher to palm at his prick. Whimpering form the over stimulation of it even though Priest was right and he wasn’t even hard. Couldn’t help but wonder why that mattered, he was sure Priest could still... Could still... wait... did he actually want that? Did he want Priest to sleep with him?

He rolled over on his stomach, whining from the unsatisfied and needy feeling that was inside of him as he rubbed himself against the bed. Gripping at the blankets as he pressed his face into the pillows and just kept rocking his hips into the mattress. Giving soft whines and pleased groans as he nuzzled his cheek into the pillow. He could hear the bathroom opening after a while of rutting against the bed, seeing Priest just staring at him as he slowly raised his hips up in the air, biting his lip as he stared at him. Wanting the man to touch him again, he could see Priest shifting in his spot by the door. Just watching him, Svlad moved his hand to tug on the chain of the collar as he raised his hips more, letting his back dip as he pressed his toes into the bed.

“Please... make me feel better...” He watched as the man pulled out his phone and started to walk away. He gave a disappointed noise as Priest obviously worked on calling someone.

“How long does this last?” He could hear Priest asking from the other room. “Three hours? You have got to be kidding me-- What do you mean two hours is the peak!? There’s no way he hasn’t hit the peak yet!” Svlad bit his bottom lip from that. Closing his eyes from realizing that meant he was going to feel even better. “I swear to god, I’m going to- Aodhan!” He couldn’t stop his giggle from Priest’s frustration as he tugged on the chain again and slowly sat up, eyes closed as he went back to running his hands along his body. Feeling the different textures from the scars, the welts, and places he had body hair. Biting his bottom lip as he started to slide his hand down the front of his underwear. He looked over his shoulder when Priest eventually wandered into the room and held a cup out for him. He looked at it and slowly removed his hand from his underwear as he took the cup. Looking to the water with a pleased noise before he began drinking it, downing it in one go before passing it back to him.

“Mr. Priest?” His eyes felt heavy as he looked at the man and shifted in his spot. “I have to use the restroom.” Priest almost groaned before setting the cup down and pulling out the key to his collar. Letting him out of it, Svlad slowly got up and moved to the bathroom. Slowly shutting the door and leaning against it given he actually didn’t need to, he just wanted off the bed. He slowly slid his underwear off anyway, leaving them on the floor as he walked over to the toilet and flushed it to make his lie believable before moving to the sink. Spending a long time washing his hands given the water actually felt really nice against his skin. He smiled before slowly turning off the water. Using a towel to dry his hands before rubbing the soft fabric against his face. He slowly lifted a foot to pull off one sock before repeating the process on the other as he headed for the door. Walking out to see Priest sitting on the edge of the bed just waiting for him, the man looking him over before his eyes travelled up to his face.

“Svlad-”

“It’s too hot to wear clothes, Mr. Priest.” He mused the words while climbing into his lap again, hands moving to Priest’s, guiding them up along his body to rest on his chest. “Touch me here again? Like you did this morning?” Face feeling hot as he leaned in and kissed him, giving a shuddering breath when the man started to gently rub his thumbs over his nipples. He gave a heavy whimper while wrapping his arms tighter around him. Moaning into Priest’s mouth as the man moved to lay him down on the bed, Svlad gasped when he grabbed his bicep and rolled him over. He shifted when the man laid on him, feeling crushed under his weight, but it felt so good. He moaned into the bed when Priest slid his hands up and began playing with and teasing his nipples. He gripped at the sheets, raising his hips and rocking them back against him. Legs kicking slightly as he shifted, clawing a bit at the mattress as Priest began kissing and biting at the back of his throat.

“You like that, Baby?” A teasing tone in his voice that made Svlad feel like he was melting as he tried to raise his hips. Being unsuccessful from the weight against him. He gripped at the bed tighter with a heavy moan starting to feel over sensitive when the sensations didn’t stop. When Priest just continued and made him feel mindless. He couldn’t stop squirming, trying to get footing to get up on his knees. Eventually grabbing for the man’s wrists as he bit at the blanket, muffling his noises. “Want me to stop?” He gave a breathless moan when the man tweaked his nipples between his fingers.

“It-it’s too much- too much-” He was panting when the man stopped, hands moving to scratch down his sides making him squirm from the sensations of it. He grabbed at the blankets again, whimpering into the bed as he felt Priest starting to kiss down his back, playfully nipping at the curve of his ass before the man got off him. “Please, don’t stop-”

“I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret.” He could feel Priest’s hands massaging along the back of his thighs, thumbs pressing into his inner thigh. He couldn’t stop from spreading his legs and rising up on his knees, glancing back at the man over his shoulder.

“Please-”

“I’m sure you’re already going to regret a lot of this.” He pouted his lips when the man slid off the bed. The good feeling starting to feel like torture now when Priest left the room. When he was stuck laying in the bed feeling so hot but not being able to do anything about it. Just left squirming and writhing in a pleasure he couldn’t get rid of until it slowly started to wear off. When the rush of endorphins he hadn’t felt in what felt like years stated to fade away. The feeling of happiness and ecstasy fading into nothingness and despair that had him going from feeling like he was on the top of the world and everything feeling great. To hopelessly sobbing into the bed and wishing he was dead while hiding under the covers, body going from feeling so hot he was beginning to sweat to shivering and wrapping himself up. He couldn’t stop the tears, he couldn’t stop covering his face and hiding in the blankets as he cried and trembled and thought about what he was doing. What he almost let happen because he thought it was something he needed.

He felt embarrassed, and full of so much regret, skin crawling from the fact he tried to sleep with Priest. Once more hating him for being nice enough to stop, to not fuck him even though he obviously could of. Hating himself for how much he was getting off on the sick words purred into his ear, still actually finding the words stupidly appealing. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder from over the blanket, slowly pulling it down enough to see Priest there. He could feel his face flush as he tried to avert his gaze, giving a soft noise when the man climbed into the bed with him. Feeling childish when the man stayed over the covers and held him close to him. He quickly buried his face into Priest’s chest, choking on sobs, and attempted gasps for air from how much his heart hurt right now.

“Please... please... make it stop... I want... I want it to stop... I want everything to... to stop. I... I can’t take this... I can’t take any of... of this any-anymore. I just-I just want to die again. Please-please-”

“Svlad.” He sounded so caring despite Svlad knowing he didn’t. Priest didn’t care. He never cared. He was never  _going_ to care no matter how much Svlad wanted him too. But he knew he felt that happy and ecstatic when he was dead. When he was with Todd and Farah again. And he wanted that, he wanted that so much right now. To be in the arms of his friends and feeling happy and weightless and  _whole_. To be himself... he didn’t even know how to do that anymore, he didn’t even have himself anymore, he was just... he was just a tool, an object, an item to be used up however Blackwing and Priest wanted.

“Please... please, Mr-Mr. Priest. I-I just... I just want to be with them again.” He was crying harder as Priest continued to comfrot him.

“With who, baby?”

“I want- I want Todd. I want Todd- please. Please Mr. Priest-” He couldn’t stop sobbing he couldn’t stop the feeling of wanting to die again so Todd could hold him. So Todd would be the one comforting him not Priest. It shouldn’t be Priest, just like he shouldn’t have wanted the man to touch him. Or do anything they did. “I want Todd-” He gasped and gave a heavy sob when Priest tilted his head up to look into his eyes.

“You don’t need Todd, baby.” Wiping his tears away, his heart felt like it was being crushed in his chest as he pulled his face away. Crying hard in the man’s chest as Priest held him closer. “I’m here for you. I’ll take care of you.”  _Liar_. So much despair was filling him and replacing that rush he felt. He kind of wanted more of Aodhan’s stupid pills so he didn’t feel this way anymore. Wanting to force the happier chemicals in his brain so he didn’t feel so... so hopeless. “And what makes you think Todd would still want you?” The words whispered so cruelly. 

“Don’t-”

“Look at me.” He hesitated but didn’t want to get in trouble so he did it anyway even though he really didn’t want to. “Your friends are gone. They’re either dead, or they left you.” He felt like he might get sick from how much he was crying. “You don’t need them.” Eyes closed tight as he allowed himself to be comforted by his kidnapper and torturer. By the man who killed the love of his life and slowly and sneakily was invading his way into his mind and consuming him in ways he shouldn’t. Making him feel gross and wrong and yet he wanted him. He wanted this despite knowing Todd would be better... But Priest was right... he couldn’t have Todd, Todd was gone. He watched Todd die right in front of him, and Todd probably wouldn’t want anything to do with him is he saw him what felt like hours ago. Trying to get the man who took him away to fuck him.

He just cried as Priest rubbed his back, and then started to pet his head, whispering that everything was going to be okay. That everything would level out soon, he moved his hands and clutched onto the man’s shirt which he had changed. He pulled on it slightly while moving the blankets, inviting him in despite his embarrassment. Priest didn’t say anything, or turn him down, just shifted to take off his shoes before getting under the covers with him. He slowly worked on catching his breath as he rested his face in the man’s chest. Feeling the way he was petting his back and his hair, slowly following the rhythm that was set for him to catch his breathing. He was crying harder now, and Priest just kept comforting him, telling him that everything was okay. Feeding him more lies and Svlad was so tired and lost he just ate the lies offered to him. Hoping that maybe this time they would work out even though he knew they wouldn’t.

“Am-am I... Am I in trouble for... for this?” He didn’t want to be, he didn’t mean to be bad, he didn’t mean to get high. He just... he just thought it was another pain pill.

“No, no baby, not at all.” He sounded so caring, and forgiving, and everything he wanted and he hated the man for being so good at that. He just clutched at his shirt trying to relax as he sobbed into the fabric of it. “Besides, I think this turned into a lesson on its own, don’t you?” He mused out the question. And Svlad felt selfish over the fact he was still tempted to want to try the drug again so he could feel good.

“I-I...”

“Shhhh, it’s okay.” He gave lighter sobs now, just laying with him and working on continuing to calm down. “Hey Svlad?” He sniffled while slowly looking up to the man’s face. “If Aodhan offers you anything, I think it’s safe to say not to take it, yeah?” He asked in a joking tone, trying to lighten the mood in a way that made him smile and groan at the same time. And he hated the man was able to do that with something so simple.

“This is terrible.” He muttered, couldn’t stop from crying again. He hated that Priest let out a little giggle from his mood swing like emotions.

“What? Goin’ from feelin on top of the world ta cryin your eyes out? I could only imagine.” He sniffled before leaning back to look at him. Face heating up to advert his gaze again. Thinking back on it, back on how needy and clingy he was to Priest. How he kept trying to force himself on the man and how much he was able to hold off... How he didn’t sleep with him even though he thought he wanted that in the moment.

“Thank you for not... well you know...” He trailed off, giving a small noise in the back of his throat when the man tilted his head up by his jaw. Thumb slowly stroking the tears off his cheek.

“I definitely let it go farther than I should have.” Svlad shifted slowly pulling away and pressing his mouth against the man’s chest. Hating how him saying that was making him feel guilty, for doing something Priest obviously didn’t want to do either.

“I was pretty persistent, Mr. Priest.” Feeling horribly embarrassed just thinking about it. How he practically jumped Mr. Priest starting from the car, he was so... so stupid. He felt even more embarrassed when the man just kissed the top of his head.

“Can I ask why ya even thought takin’ somethin’ from Aodhan was a good idea? Or it too soon for that.” Sounded so fucking amused he actually wanted to hit him.

“He took it out of a pill bottle so I thought maybe it was... you know... medication.” Priest just started to laugh and Svlad punched him in the chest, which was weak considering how close they were and he couldn’t move that well with Priests arm over him. ”Shut... shut up. I never had anyone drug me before I didn’t know... Well... okay that was a lie... In Bergsberg Suzie drugged us all with an ecstasy spell on accident... I slept through the crash on that one though.” He muttered while slowly rolling over on his back and looking to the ceiling while rubbing the tears out of his eyes. “I ruined the investigation...” Trying to change the subject now, he didn’t want to think back to that night. To his and Todd’s and Farah’s confessions, to the pure bliss they were all in... He just... He couldn’t he couldn’t take that right now he needed a distraction.

“I’m sure the Heirloom will still be at Dock A, and if not, we’ll find out where it is later. Not like you have ever actually solved a case in the day anyway.” He slowly looked over at him when Priest rolled on his back.

“I found the missing cats in a day.” He stated in his own defense. But slowly started to think of the current case, how it went from finding the owner of the button to needing to find this Heirloom. Something he thought for sure was an item, only to learn it was a living being. A living being that ‘wasn’t right’ according to Reece... He wondered what it was... Was it another project? Or was it something like the monsters in Blackwing? He honestly was hoping it was a monster, that would make the thought he had about Aodhan’s involvement feel more... well... not bad? “Mr. Priest...”

“Yeah?” He rolled over on his side again, resting his cheek on the man’s shoulder.

“I get the feeling that Aodhan might have to destroy Heirloom...” He could feel the man’s arm curl around him and rub his shoulders before he rolled over on his side to look at him. Svlad shifted a bit feeling hyper aware to the fact he was still naked and his body was pressed so flush against Priest. The fabrics feeling... he would go with ‘interesting’ against his skin.

“Was gettin that idea too.” He gave a small sigh while rubbing his face, looking up when he noticed Priest looked deep in thought about something.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Lying and hiding something from him, he squinted at him before abruptly sitting up. Fighting a bit to untangle himself from the blankets as he pointed an accusatory finger at him.

“This is my case, you don’t get to just  _hide_  things from me. What if It's a clue, or something I need to solve the case, or-”

“Incubus will be involved somehow.” He froze from those words, hand dropping as he looked from the man and away from him. Just thinking about what Priest said about them abandoning him, he hugged his knees to his chest. Feeling empty now as he just sat there, giving a small groan when he felt Priest’s hand run up his back. Rubbing along his spine before his fingers began to trace the scars on his back, he slowly moved his own hand to wipe more tears off his face.

“What makes you say that?” He asked in a soft tone of voice, wondering if they were still in New York then...

“They have my number.” Svlad slowly turned to look at Priest, wondering how long he had been keeping that information from him. He felt betrayed as he slid away from him and got off the bed, going into the bathroom and shutting the door. Hugging himself before sliding down it and sitting on the floor. Cradling his head in his arms as he pressed his forehead to his knees and just started to cry. Because this meant that they must have abandoned him, because the universe wanted it, the universe would rather have him in Priest’s hands than with his friends. He was right, he was right about everything, this is what he deserved, this is where he belonged, this was his punishment for trying to be happy. He took in a shaky breath when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. “Svlad, can I come in?” He shifted before slowly moving away from the door, not answering though seeing as he figured Priest would just come in anyway. And right on cue the man opened the door, Svlad groaned when he walked over to him and just picked him up. He kicked and fought, flailing, trying to get out of the man’s grasp.

“Let go of me!” He grunted when the man easily held him closer. “Please- let go- let go!” He even tried to catch himself in the doorway only for Priest to roughly pull him out of the bathroom. Carrying him back to the bed, he felt useless when the man set him down on the bed, stopped fighting about halfway when he realized he couldn’t escape. “It’s not-not fair. I-I try-try really hard-and-and-”

“Shhhh.” He couldn’t stop crying again when the man just pet his hair, guiding him to lay down as he joined him in the bed and just laid with him again. He cried out his frustrations into his pillow as Priest laid behind him and rubbed his back. Massaging him and trying to relax him, which after a while worked enough that he reached the point the tears stopped coming. Just lying there feeling empty and numb.

“Why does the Universe keep punishing me?” He finally asked, Priest kept rubbing his hand along his spine, sliding it up finally to rest it on his shoulder.

“Because you don’t listen to it, Svlad... Or you didn’t, you’ve made so much progress with me.” He closed his eyes when the man kissed along his shoulders. Gentle, and chaste, and meant to comfort.

“I do everything it wants... I have to-”

“You fight it, and try to quit.” Svlad wanted to argue, but he supposed there were times he did both, and has done both while working with Priest so the man had firsthand experience. “You can’t fix nothin’ or get things is ya don’t follow it. Why should it help you in return?” He grunted not liking that reply.

“I feel like you cheat. It seems so much more intense and direct for you.” He muttered bitterly, Priest just giggled from the comment and Svlad sighed when he kissed the back of his neck.

“I’ve been listenin to it since I was a kid, Svlad, never once fought it. You on the other hand used ta follow it so well in the beginnin, and then you stopped.” So he’s said before, Svlad thought about it though, feeling the man’s arms wrap around him and pull him so close as he felt his lips against his ear. “Even solved the missin’ cats case in a day because of that.” Whispered so softly that he couldn’t stop from gripping at the blankets. He hated how much Priest was so confident about everything he said, how the way he spoke and brought things up made perfect sense all laid out like that. He wanted to argue it wasn’t that easy, but maybe it really was, even today they almost went to the right place because he went with a gut feeling of liking the name of the warehouse.

“I hate you.” He muttered under his breath, hating it even more when the man just started to giggle again.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest and Svlad finally offer Aodhan a possible new living situation. The case takes a turn they’re not really expecting which leads to running into an old friend. Svlad finds himself suffering with depression and looks to Aodhan for an outlet which he finds himself enjoying as Priest is stuck with some work calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** : Osmund Priest. Dirk Gently. Mona Wilder. Aodhan Murphey. Amanda Brotzman. Martin.   
> **Warnings** : Violence. Murder. Depression. Drugs. POV Change   
> **Note** : When she comes in. Selena’s FC is Pia Gronning.

Priest just let Svlad rest, didn’t take long for the boy to fall asleep so he let him rest, almost attempted to get out of the bed only for the boy to cling on to him like his life depended on it. He gave a small sigh while looking over him towards the remote which was sadly out of reach. Grumbling to himself he managed to slide one arm out of his grasp as Svlad clung the other to his chest. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he pulled up Aodhan’s number and called it, waiting patiently for the man to answer.

_\--”Oi_ _! How’s the ankle biter_ _doin_ _?”_

“He’s sleeping... Could have warned me the drop was goin to be that bad.”

_\--”Oh_ _boo! I was_ _hopin_ _he’d be fine, feck me. Alright probably_ _shouldn’ta_ _left him alone with the_ _likes’a_ _’ you. I’m_ _comin_ _’ over.”_  Priest groaned slightly but didn’t see the harm in it.  _“What suite you in?”_

“Pent house... Tell the front desk girl, make sure her name is Samantha, your name and you’re here to see me and she’ll probably give you a card. She should let you in.” He figured she would be smart enough to realize he was important to their little case. He sighed when the man just hung up on him and moved to look for something to do. About to check in on his games when Svlad ended up rolling over and looking at him.

“Who was that?” He asked softly, like he was unsure if he should ask, or if he wanted to know. Priest slowly lowered the phone to look at the boy.

“Aodhan, he’s on his way to us.” Svlad just nodded before pressing his face into his chest.

“I should get dressed.” Priest couldn’t stop his amused smile at that as he slowly rolled over on his back, could feel Svlad get up and actually crawl over him. He gave an amused smile from that as he watched the boy walk into the bathroom to collect his underwear and socks. Slipping them on before stopping as he picked up his jeans, just eyeing them before looking to him. Priest got up, walking over to him as he grabbed his hands and leaned in.

“It’s either these, or your CIA uniform.” He stated softly while kissing the top of his head. He smiled when the boy shifted before slowly pulling his pants back on, looking down at them as he zipped and buttoned them up. “You’ll need a new shirt though, accidentally got blood on the one you were wearing.” He motioned over to the closet, watching as Svlad followed where he was pointing before looking back to him. “Might look cute in a dress shirt and tie in those.” Playful tone, watching the way the boy blushed but also seemed excited from that, was moving over to the closet and opening it. He tilted his head when he saw the boy looking to the box on the safe.

“What... what’s that.”

“Oh.. Package I have to deliver... Don’t get how I’m supposed ta go and do that though, don’t even know where she is.” He was rubbing his jaw seeing Svlad step over to the safe to pick the box up and stare at the name. He couldn’t help but notice how much he paled as he looked at the safe before setting the box down quickly. Priest stared at him for a moment before looking to the safe knowing that his jacket was in there. The jacket he looked excited to see... the jacket that he  _spoke_  to. A sudden annoyance hit him when he realized that Svlad didn’t just like the jacket... the Jacket was  _Mona_. He slowly motioned to the bag while staring the boy down, seeing the way he grew increasingly nervous. 

“Put your clothes on.” Svlad was quick to grab a white dress shirt and an obnoxious tie with kittens on it. Moving out of the closet to put his clothes on as Priest walked over to the safe, kneeling down in front of it as he typed in the code and slowly opened the safe. He reached in to grab the jacket which was in a different position now, just making him think of the random noises he heard from the closet. He slowly pulled it out and walked out of the closet to gently set the jacket down on the bed. Kneeling in front of it and forcing a smile as he leaned back. “Hey, Mona, Sweetheart, can you change into yourself real quick?” He asked in a soft voice. Svlad looked to near tears as he finished tucking his shirt in as he watched him and the jacket nervously. But eventually Mona did as asked and he smiled at the girl who sat on the bed in front of him. Legs criss cross and hands resting on her knees as she bit her lip and slowly leaned in towards him.

“Am I in trouble, Mr. Priest?” Asking it in a whisper like it was type of secret. He smiled from that while slowly standing up.

“Not at all, Sweetheart.” He stated while brushing some of her hair out of her face, watching as Mona turned her head to look at Svlad and smiled at him before looking back over to Priest.

“Can I say hi to my friend?” He motioned over to Svlad and she got up and practically jumped on the boy to hug him. Svlad stood there in slight shock before hugging her back, he watched how the boy was already crying while the two of them had such a nice tender embrace. “Don’t cry, Dirk.” He could see the boy physically flinch from the name.

“That... that’s not my name anymore...” He smiled from that, arms crossing over his chest as he watched Mona lean back to look at him. “My name’s Svlad now.”

“Oh... I thought you hated that name?” She even tilted her head in curiosity. Priest could see more tears filling the boy’s eyes, knowing this might make her upset he stepped forwards and put his hands on her shoulders. Watching as she turned her head to look up at him, head tilting in curiosity.

“I have somethin’ for you, come with me.” He gently took her hand and lead her back over to the closet, seeing her getting a little nervous he gently released her hand and grabbed the package on the safe. “It’s a present. And I’m sorry for lockin’ you in the safe, I didn’t realize it was you.” He watched as she slowly took the package from his hands and tilted her head to open it. Pulling out a small folded note that was in there and ignoring whatever else was in the package. “What does it say?” She was giving a small hum while reading it over, Svlad slowly moving over to them and peeking over her shoulder to see the note.

“It says I need to help with your case.” She was bouncing on her toes in excitement, Priest held a hand out for the letter which she held out to him to take. He looked it over as she continued to dig through the box. The note did in fact say that she would be needed for the case and to stay with them and be whatever she was asked to be for it. Which was odd in his opinion given he wasn’t too sure what they needed that they didn’t already have...  He watched as she pulled a small music box out of the package. Looking it over before opening it, watching the little figure of a ballerina spin around as it started to play a small solemn melody. One that had Svlad staring at it with wide eyes, as he slowly asked her if he could see it. “It’s so sad?” Mona asked with a frown.

“This... it almost sounds like the Valkyries, but it’s different than their usual song?” He slowly closed the box, made Priest wonder what they would need it for as he folded up the note and slipped it in his pants pocket.

“Hey, Mona, I want to give you a big job okay?” She was looking at him with interest as he smiled. He took the package from her and set it back in the closet while moving closer to put his hands on her shoulders. “You want to help Svlad, right, sweetheart?” She nodded eagerly to that and he smiled. “Okay, then your job should be easy. I need you to turn back into that jacket, and I want you to stay with Svlad at all times while we’re working. Okay?” She nodded more and quickly turned back into the jacket which he was now holding in his hands by the shoulders. He smiled from that while holding the jacket out to Svlad, watching as the boy took it and slowly put it on. “I need you to keep him safe from the bad men we’re working against, and I don’t want ya to let our new friend know what ya’re okay?” He smiled while turning to rub Svlad’s back, hand brushing along the leather of the jacket as he led them out into the living room area.

“Wait... why not let Aodhan know?” Svlad asked while looking up at him, Priest just smiled from that, because he planned on using her to help capture Aodhan if he didn’t want to join them after the case was over.

“Don’t worry about it, he doesn’t need to know. Now, go eat.” He had eaten while Svlad was still high before his little break down. He sat down on the couch as the boy headed over to the kitchen where the leftover food was out and waiting for him. He filled his plate and heated it up before walking over to join him on the couch, eating as they waited patiently for Aodhan. The news playing some story about an accident that occurred, but leaving out any important details, just saying the CIA was investigating it so he knew they were cleaning up the bodies and car left from the shootout they had before they were thrown in jail.

“Svlad! Buddy!” Priest watched as Aodhan more or less barged into the room, walking right passed him, well honestly into him to knock his feet off the coffee table as he flopped down on the couch next to Svlad. “Sorry bout the crash, I forget that happens ya’know? Feckin chase that shite away by takin more drugs... ya know... till I just pass the feck on out.” He was laughing from that while leaning back on the couch and looking to the tv.

“I mean... you could also be a little sorry for tricking me into taking drugs?” Svlad asked while arching a brow, Aodhan just grinned and even leaned over closer to him.

“Aye... I could... I s’pose, though you felt feckin’ great like I said ya would didn’t ye?” Priest could see Svlad’s face becoming a deep shade of red like he was thinking back to everything that happened.

“Well... I mean... yes? But like... not what I was expecting-”

“Ya ever need to feel great again I got some pure shit that lasts for seven hours.”

“No!” Priest stated harshly, leaning forwards to look at Aodhan around Svlad. The man just scoffed from that while leaning back enough to kick his feet up on the coffee table.

“No fun.” Aodhan stated in obvious amusement. Priest was sighing heavily while rubbing his forehead, slowly getting up and looking over to the two of them.

“We should make our way to Dock A before they decide to move heirloom again.” Aodhan was getting up, stretching a bit as he grabbed Svlad by the arm and pulled the boy to his feet, actually pushing the kid into him.

“Alright good, lets feckin’ go, I’m ready to get this shite over with so I can get outta New York.” Priest took Svlad gently by the shoulders and lead him in front of him, stopping by the door to pick up his weapon bags before they continued out of the room and down the elevator towards the valet parking.

“About leavin’ New York.” Priest started as they stood there waiting for the SUV to pull up in front of them.

“Whatever you have ta say, feckin forget it.” Priest was sighing while glancing down at Svlad when the SUV pulled up. The three of them, though he supposed technically four, got into the SUV. Priest pulling up the address on his phone as he started to head towards the docks. “Alright, now you got me curious. Ya know... one of those things where now that it’s been said, gonna drive me feckin wild tryina figure out the feck it actually is. So go on. Say it.” Priest glanced over to Svlad who took in a deep breath and turned to look over to Aodhan.

“We think you should come back to Blackwing with us.” There was a long pause, and Aodhan just started to laugh. Laughing so hard Priest was sure he was crying as the man banged on the ceiling of the SUV.

“Feck. You guys are hilarious, should pick up comedy night at a club.”

“Aodhan... It’s a lot different now than it used to be... You’ll have freedom, access to things you need to complete your job... help if you need it. There’s more projects there that work with Blackwing who used to be in the same boat as you-”

“And I get a babysitter right? Ta make sure I do my feckin job?” Priest could see Aodhan staring at him in the rearview mirror.

“No. As I said, I’m here to keep Svlad safe. Because the boy is absolutely useless in a fight and that’s all he runs into on cases. Usually head on too.” Priest stated calmly. “Skylar, Project Abaddon, she actually is working with the friend she made in her sixteen years of freedom. Comes and goes as she pleases. Bart, Project Marzana, comes and goes as she pleases, she has someone who joins her sure, but that’s just for her own safety.” Because the closer she is to Blackwing while she’s working the more she’s in danger of getting hurt, because one of her main targets is there and she’s not killing him. “This is Svlad’s second case workin’ with Blackwing.” He could hear Aodhan lean back in his seat.

“I don’t buy it.”

“Can let you talk to my boss. Skylar made demands to him and he’s met all of them to keep her happy.” He could feel Svlad staring at him, he glanced over to the boy who was looking up at him with slight tears in his eyes before he turned his head away.

“I am not gonna be locked the feck up again.” Priest was resting his elbow on the window now and his face in his hand as he looked boredly out the windshield.

“Ya won’t be. Just free room, board, and food. Come and go as you please, the scientists might ask for some things. But well... they generally do. Don’t mean ya gotta comply with em though.” They’ve been pretty good at collecting data from the projects working in the field.

“If it’s so feckin great, why you only got three other projects?” Aodhan finally countered. Priest looked from out the window back at him with an amused smile.

“Because so many other projects assume it will be how it used to be, only three out of the ones we’re watchin’ have agreed to come back... but it’s just somethin to think about... don’t need ya to decide right away.” He pulled off down an old beaten up road which lead down to the docks. The streets becoming filled with semi’s and other work vehicles before he stopped at their supposed destination. He put the car in park and scanned the area, seeing what looked like Lainey’s guys roaming around outside one of the warehouses there. “That already looks promising.” He mused the words out slowly opening his door and stepping out to get his guns ready. Aodhan was getting out as well, looking around them as they headed towards the warehouse, Svlad slowly following after them.

“I got the feckers in front.” Aodhan stated walking out from behind the semi they were walking next to. Priest sighed and peeked around to see the man just walking right for them. The guards stopping to look at him and give him their attention. “Oi! I think I’m a little lost, lookin for this one fecker, he’s about this tall.” Raisin his hand above his head. “Bald, real ugly lookin cunt tell ya that much. Names Bob? Said my coke was here.” Priest was rubbing his face from Aodhan’s tactic when the guards looked at one another then back to him.

“This is private property, we’re going to have to ask you to leave.”

“So... ya feckers don’t know Bob?”

“No, now if you could leave-” Priest got ready in case he needed to move in when Aodhan grabbed the barrel of the gun that was being lifted. Shoving it off to the side while kicking the man hard enough in the stomach he lost balance. Tossed the gun in the air while kicking the guard moving closer in the face catching that machine gun and hitting him square in the chest. Priest started to move in, could hear Svlad behind him as Aodhan proceeded to beat them into the ground before slowly dropping the gun in his hand. Laughing over the unconscious guards before looking back at them.

“Just so the air is clear... I was imagining those cunts were you.” Priest sighed when Aodhan pointed at him as the man headed over to the door, looking to the padlock on the front of it. “Oh no the door is locked; however, will we get inside?” Aodhan touched the lock and watched the small explosion that went off and caused it to fall to the ground as he shoved the door open. They walked in and Priest already raised his gun, looking around the warehouse where he could see a few other people in the back talking and playing cards.

“This will be easy.” Priest mused the words out as they worked on heading over to the group, moving silently as he approached the group. Keeping his machine gun aimed at them with rising adrenaline.

“Hello.” He froze from the new voice that sounded familiar. A little soft and frail he watched as the men stopped to look towards the open door of the warehouse they had come in through. “He’s not here, is he?” Priest noticed Svlad was looking up with a look of pure joy on his face as the female voice gave a soft sigh. He grabbed Svlad to stop him from getting out of the hiding spot, listening to the soft footsteps as he saw an older woman come into view with long gray hair. Wearing a white and black stripped sweater and a pair of black jeans with black and white tennis shoes. She looked so disappointed as she glanced around, stepping even closer to the men who actually didn’t even bother to draw their weapons on her. “Can you tell me where he is? Please? I just really want to see him.” Was even moving to touch one of them on the cheek, the men looked so uncertain.

“Lainey has him.” Was all the man finally said.

“I see.” She sounded so disappointed as she dropped her hand from the man’s face. “Can you tell me where he is?” She looked to each of them as they shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Almost like kids being scolded by a parent. “It’s very important to me that I find him.”

“What the feck is goin’ on?” Aodhan asked softly, Priest could see Svlad turning to look at him before pointing over to the woman.

“That’s Miss Selena... She’s like us.” He said softly under his breath, almost seemed sad that Aodhan had no idea who she was. “I think most of us just called her Mom.” Svlad finally said while shifting shyly like he was embarrassed to admit that.

“I’m sorry, we can’t. We shouldn’t even be talking to you-”

“Hey! That’s her!” A man called from the side, Priest could see the new guard lifting a gun and he stepped out and shot him, the others seeming to be pulled out of the gaze as Priest turned to shoot them down as well. Walking forwards to make sure they were all dead before turning to look at Selena who just smiled while looking at him.

“Oz, sweetie, what happened to your poor face.” He almost groaned when she cupped his cheek and pulled him down to her height to look at his injury. “That looks so bad, dear, have you gotten it checked out?” He gave a heavy sigh when she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I know the doctors can be scary, but I can come with you if you want.”

“It's fine, Selena, what are you doing here?” He asked as Svlad stepped out of the shadows and ran over to them. She just smiled so wide as Svlad actually ran into her arms and hugged her. She was giggling softly while hugging him and even kissed the top of his head.

“Hello, baby, you’ve grown up so much.” She was rubbing his back and Priest watched as the boy just cried while hugging her. Getting slightly annoyed now as Aodhan finally stepped out and looked at them, Selena looked from Svlad who she was comforting up to him and tilted her head with a kind smile. “Oh, this is one of ours too? Please, come over here dear.” Was smiling so kindly, Priest slowly stepped away to examine the table to see what all was there. “Do you mind if I meet him? You can still hug me if you want.” Svlad was nodding his head and stepping slightly to the side, about to wipe his tears from his eyes when she just cupped his face and kissed his forehead. “It’s okay, sweet boy, I’m here.” She stated ruffling his hair while turning to look to Aodhan. “Hello, dear, I’m Selena, what’s your name?” Aodhan was looking at her skeptically before glancing between both of them. Priest just continued to look through the table to see if he could find any information on Lainey’s current location.

“I’m Aodhan Murphey.”

“Aodhan, what a beautiful name.” She stepped closer to him and looked to him for permission before straightening out his long jacket.

“Thanks, picked it out myself.” He said with a small laugh, she just smiled at him and before Aodhan could say anything or protest she just leaned in and hugged him. “I see what you feckin mean about callin her mum.” He sounded so amused, Priest sighed when he didn’t see anything before walking back over to them.

“Selena... what do you want with Heirloom?” He asked watching her lean back and smile fondly at Aodhan before turning to look to him.

“I want to save him. It’s not fair you know? Your children make a mistake and just throw it out, that’s not right. So, I’m going to take him, he was such a sweet young boy before they decided to play with him. Using things they didn’t understand... But I will make it all better.”

“What is Heirloom?” Svlad finally asked after obviously composing himself from the little break down he had. She just smiled patiently at him before resting a hand on his shoulder.

“He, sweetie, Heirloom is a he.” Informing him so politely, he could see Svlad’s sudden panic as the boy glanced over to him before looking to Selena. “His name is actually Noah Farson... Ozzy, you remember Agent Farson?” Priest could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he stepped closer to her. Running his tongue over his teeth before biting it.

“Noah Farson is dead.” He said the words carefully, she just smiled at him and shook her head.

“No. He’s with Lainey, perfectly healthy... well... okay not perfectly, but I’m going to help him. I just wish Lainey would stop being so difficult.” She gave a small sigh while leaning her head back, obviously pained by what all was going on.

“You said your children were playing with things they don’t understand? Do you mean Valkyries?” Svlad asked, she slowly looked over to him with a sad expression on her face, toeing a bit at the ground while crossing her hands behind her back.

“Children make mistakes often in times of panic, they shouldn’t be blamed for what they did, they thought they were doing the right thing. But now I must go, it was so great to see you again, and Aodhan it was so lovely to meet you.” She reached over and squeezed the man’s shoulder before starting to walk away.

“Wait. Do you know where Lainey is?” Priest asked while stepping closer to her, she just looked at him over her shoulder.

“Not yet, but I will.”

“Can we exchange numbers? We can let one another know when we’ve found Noah, no offense, Selena... but you can’t really get him back by talking to these guys.” She gave him a kind smile before stepping back over to him.

“Alright, but please let me know if you find him first.” She was touching his cheek again before pulling a rather old looking flip phone out of her pocket. He took it from her and added his number before texting himself from it so he would have hers and then handed it back. “Let me know if you need anything else, dear.” She smiled while leaving them in the warehouse. Svlad was inching closer after her, watching her as she walked out the door and got into a small little KIA outside and drove away.

“So what exactly is her ability?” Priest bit his bottom lip while looking to Aodhan who seemed rather amused by what just transpired. Priest wasn’t really sure how all to explain it as he shifted in his spot.

“That’s Project Echidna... She uh, well, honestly it’s really rough what she was used for. Long story short she gave birth to Project Orthrus and Project Ceberus until the Universe decided it didn’t like what Blackwing was using her for and turned her sterile. She still was desperate for children though so has decided that  _all_  of the projects are her children. She can sense someone is one of us and just gives off this energy that makes people want to listen to her. As shown by her little interaction with the guards there before the one interrupted.” Giving the brief run down, there was a bit of a stunned silence form the explanation. “Blackwing had her before I was even caught by them, don’t give me that look, Svlad.” He stated while giving the boy a pointed look. Svlad just seemed so upset as he took in a deep breath and headed over to the table to see if he could find anything.

“Wait, wait, back up, one feckin second. Did ya just go an’ say... before Blackwing fecking caught ye?” Priest shifted in his spot before crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah.” The man didn’t even hesitate, the next thing Priest knew the man was grabbing him by the font of his shirt and dragging him down to his height.

“You’ve been one of us the whole feckin time!?” Aodhan sounded outraged, Priest blinked before grinning while crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah.” Aodhan was pulling a hand back, about to punch him before Svlad actually stood between them. Shoving them apart to the best of his ability... which was really not at all, just Aodhan humoring the boy by stepping back, still glaring at him over the boy’s head though.

“Guys! I think I know where Lainey is.” Svlad pulled out a piece of paper he must have found on the table. “Looks like he had a hide out at a bar near here.” Priest grabbed the paper to look at the address, stepping back and motioning to the door.

“Let’s go then.”

\---

The tension in the car made Svlad feel terrible. He could feel Aodhan’s anger, his rage, his feeling of betrayal that almost made him sick to his stomach. He took in a deep breath trying to calm himself as Priest just continued to drive to where this Bar was. Really hoping that Lainey and Heirloom was there so they could get this mission done and over with... He closed his eyes remembering that when the mission was done Aodhan was either coming with them to Blackwing willingly, or Priest would apprehend him. He hated it, he hated everything about this. That Heirloom was indeed a person, and someone who was dead. That Valkyries apparently made it and that Selena wanted him. That they would have to stand up to Selena so Aodhan could destroy this person she so desperately wanted to save. A person who was none other than a supposed Blackwing agent.

“Svlad?” He looked over to Priest who was obviously checking in on him. And he could feel his throat tighten and tears fill his eyes immediately.

“I hate this! This isn’t fair! Why am I hired to find Valkyries mistake!? Why can’t they do it themselves! Why do we have to betray someone like Selena and kill this man who is something that’s apparently broken now because of what they did to him!? Why am I always forced into all of these situations that just lead to death!> What does Amanda and The Rowdy 3 have to do with this anyway!?” He was angry, and he was upset, and he just wanted answers. He was so tired of being left in the dark, he was so tired of not knowing things until he was at the end of the case. And he still knew absolutely nothing meaning that they either wouldn’t find Lainey at the bar, or they wouldn’t find Heirloom. He wanted to cry, he wanted to quit, he didn’t want this anymore. “I just... I hate this, I hate the universe.”

“Want to try and quit again?” The way he mused those words made him want to punch Priest. Though that could also be because of how heavily he was feeding off Aodhan’s emotions. He couldn’t stop himself from crying, hands moving to cover his face as he slunk down in his seat and cried heavily. That bitter, horrible, anger he felt in the back fading into the most hurtful and familiar feeling he ever encountered...  _Pity_. He swore he could feel his jacket tightening around him, growing smaller to a very slim degree like Mona was hugging him. Trying to comfort him, and he just cried harder from the action as Priest eventually pulled off to the side. “Aodhan, mind givin’ us a moment?”

“Not at all.” He could hear the back door open and listened to it shut. Looking up long enough to see the man smoking in the side mirror. He groaned when Priest cupped his face and turned him to look at him.

“You’re thinking too hard about this again.” He was brushing his tears away with his thumbs, Svlad took in a shaky breath. Letting the man pretend to care as he just held his face and wiped his tears away, he moved his own hands to clutch on to Mona. Holding her close and wanting her comfort, he wanted to be held and cared for by someone who actually cared not Priest.

“We’re not going to find anyone at the bar. It’s just going to be another dead end, it’s just going to lead to nothing like it has been. We’re going to chase Noah all across the state trying to find him and for what? So Aodhan can kill him? That’s not fair, that’s  _not_  fair.” He sniffled heavily when the man leaned forwards and rested his forehead on his.

“Hey, everythin’ will turn out fine in the end like it always does. Alright? Sure... it will be a rough ride but-”

“I don’t want Aodhan to be forced to come back to Blackwing.” He felt in shock when Priest actually slapped him for that. Fell into stunned silence as the jacket around him just hugged him tighter, he moved his hand to his cheek. Leaning back to look at Priest who looked so disappointed in him, he could feel his heart in his throat from that when the man rested the hand that was cupping his face on the wheel. The other resting on the center console, and he found himself hating that. He didn’t want that, he wanted to man to try and comfort him.

“Then you lied to me again.” He felt like he was choking on the sob that was trying to come out. “You remember what I said, don’t you?” He whimpered when the man grabbed him by the hair and dragged him closer, leaning in to whisper in his ear so Mona wouldn’t hear him. “I will make your life so much worse if you back out of your promise.” The man let go, and sat back in his seat to stare out the windshield. “Tell him we’re ready.” Snapping the words, Svlad reached out to grab him, could see the man looking at him from the corner of his eye.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I won’t. I won’t back out of the promise. I’m sorry, please.” He pulled on his sleeve, could see the faint remanence of a smile on the man’s lips. “I won’t back out of it-” He closed his eyes when the man touched his face again, leaning into the touch almost desperately. “I’m sorry.” Whispering it into the palm of the man’s hand as he nuzzled his face into it. He turned to look back to the man when he turned to face him again and cupped his face with both hands.

“Tell him we’re ready.” The man kissed him gently on the lips before leaning back in his seat. Svlad gently touched his lips from the action before moving to roll his window down. Wiping the tears out of his eyes as he looked over to Aodhan who was actually on the phone and smoking a cigarette.

“We-we are ready.” The man looked at him and then hung up before walking over and climbing in the back. “I’m sorry I-”

“Yes! How dare you have feckin feelings, so inconsiderate.” Stated with heavy sarcasm as the man leaned in and playfully punched him in the arm. “Don’t feckin worry about it, kid.” He blinked when the man leaned forwards enough to whisper in his ear. “Still serious about givin ya more shite. Like, ya looked so happy on it.” Svlad held an amused smile on his face as the man patted his shoulder before sitting back in his seat. Honestly, he felt terrible about the fact he wouldn’t mind taking Aodhan up on that offer... It didn’t take much longer to reach the bar they were heading to, Aodhan slinking back in his seat with an almost growl while looking at it.

“What?” Priest asked obvious amusement in his voice. “Wait... ain’t this the place ya went and got arrested in?”

“Yes.” He muttered in annoyance, Svlad blinked when Priest just started laughing while pulling up in a parking spot. The three of them getting out and heading to the door with Aodhan walking behind them this time, Dirk looked around as they entered and easily spotted the VIP area upstairs where they had guard standing at the top of the stairs with guns at the ready.

“Clearly Lainey is here.” Priest said under his breath. Svlad walked with them to one of the tables out of the way, the three of them sitting down as Priest obvious was working on a plan in his head.

“Welp, I’m goin’ ta get something ta feckin drink, see ya later.” Svlad watched as he got up and headed over to the bar while glancing over at Priest who sighed while rubbing his head.

“Hey, Mr. Priest... why don’t we just see if we can go talk to Lainey?” He asked in a soft voice while resting his elbows on the table.

“You got a hunch tellin you that, or you just have a death wish still?” Priest asked while resting crossed arms on the table and looking at him. Svlad bit his bottom lip and glanced towards the stairs while getting up.

“I feel like I should just talk to them.” He announced, Priest narrowed his eyes on him and Svlad watched him slip his hands under the table and could see him putting a silencer on his pistol before leaning back in his seat. Svlad took that has his sign to go about to step away only for the man to grab his hand and pull him closer.

“Hey, Mona, they do anythin you protect Svlad.” Svlad closed his eyes when the man let go. He turned to look at the stairs and slowly made his way up them, only for the men to stop him at the top of the stairs.

“I really need to speak to Mr. Miller, it’s about Noah.” There was a small silence of them looking between one another before one of them whistled and motioned over to a table in the back. Another gentleman walked over to them and grabbed Svlad by the bicep. Dragging him from the stairs over to a table, he was nervous about what Priest might be up to as he was rather rudely shoved down into a chair. “That was very unnecessary you could have just asked me to sit down.” He stated whil straightening his jacket and then tie out before looking over to Lainey who was sitting across from him.

“You-”

“I’m not working for Selena, I am working for a different Party who is responsible for the creation of Heirloom. Who I have learned by the was is named Noah Farson, now I don’t want to bother you or ruin whatever it is you have planned. I just would like to retrieve Noah for my client.” Svlad stated calmly, was moving to rest his hands on the table. “I am unarmed, and I don’t want to cause any trouble-”

“Boy, I am not going to just hand over Heirloom to the likes of you. If you want it then you should supply money for it.” Svlad took in a deep breath.

“His name is Noah. He’s not some object you can just-” He flinched when Lainey slammed his fist on the table, the entire VIP section going silent other than the rattling dishes on the table.

“You can’t have it. And it’s not even here.”

“But Dock A said you had him-” He felt frozen with fear when Lainey aimed a gun at his head, he slowly moved to hold his hands half up in surrender his heart pounding heavily in his chest. “What are you even using him for?” He asked under his breath, wanting to know what Valkyries did to him because they clearly didn’t make a champion like they did with Jim, or what they are threatening to do with Priest. He closed his eyes when he heard the man cock the gun, getting ready and bracing himself for the inevitable death he would face before it happened. He could feel the warmth of the jacket leaving him, people crying out in sudden shock and terror. 

He opened his eyes to watch as a large chain wrapped around Lainey’s arm and propelled itself forwards with enough force to wrap around his neck. Trapping him so the gun was aimed at his own face as large heavy ball shaped weight appeared at the end of the chain and took him down to the floor. The shock being interrupted as the other people around him fell to the ground obviously dead as he turned in his chair to see Priest loading a new clip into his gun. The man walking over and kneeling down at the other side of the table next to Lainey.

“You did so good, Mona.” Sounding so proud as he took the gun out of Lainey’s hand, Mona just continued to be the chain and tightened around Lainey in what Svlad could only feel as excitement. “Where’s Heirloom?” Priest asked the man, and Svlad slowly stood up, feeling sick to his stomach and uncertain about what was going on.

“I’m not-”

“Do you even know? With how much we’re running around and with how much your logs say it’s been moved... I don’t feel like you even know.”  He had to step away from the table, looking around at all the bodies and eyes falling heavily on one that was moving. He could feel his pain and his terror and his horrible endless agony as he tried to get away. Svlad closed his eyes as he continued towards the stairs, stopping when he saw Aodhan standing there downing a glass of whisky.

“Feck, you guys move fast.” He pointed to the person who was writhing in horrible pain. Aodhan followed where he was pointing, Svlad could feel tears in his eyes as the man stepped over to the person who was dying. And he couldn’t watch as Aodhan put him out of his misery, just felt that terror and pain increasing till there was nothing. He flinched when he felt a hand on his back, turning to look at Aodhan, could see the man’s face blurring with tears as the man just smiled at him like nothing was wrong.

“I want another one.” He said it soft, and Aodhan reached in his pocket pulling out that pill bottle starting to unscrew the cap until Priest’s hand slapped down over it and stopped him.

“The fuck do you think you’re doin?” Svlad watched as Priest held out Mona in jacket form. He slowly took her from him and pulled it back on.

“I want to feel good again.” Svlad stated, staring up at the man with tired eyes. There was a feeling of disappointment, and he didn’t even care anymore, just squeaked when the man walked around Aodhan and scooped him up to start walking down the stairs, heading to the SUV as the man followed after them. Priest setting him down to get in the car before he walked around and got in, Aodhan settling himself comfortably in the back as Priest passed over a notebook to Svlad. They drove in silence for a while before Svlad picked up the notebook and opened it, slowly flipping through it before glancing back at Priest. “Truck 3 was attacked and Heirloom went missing during transportation.” Svlad finally stated while closing the book, Priest took in a deep breath.

“Does it say who or what attacked it?” Priest asked and Svlad slowly opened the book back up, staring at the words. A sudden feeling of pain rushing through his chest as he clutched at the top of the notebook. Slowly looking out the windshield.

“A black van with the word Rowdy 3 was the last thing his men reported.” He wanted to cry as Priest ended up driving them to Aodhan’s place. Parking in front as Aodhan finally sat up and leaned against the seats, Svlad could feel the man slipping something in his pocket as he leaned heavily against him. Like he was trying to look at the notebook.

“The feck is the Rowdy 3?” Priest took in a deep breath while leaning his head back and stared at the ceiling of the SUV.

“Project Incubus which are four people classified as vampires, a girl from another dimension, and a woman with a magic wand... which is also from another dimension.” There was a soft silence and Aodhan finally started laughing while leaning back in his seat, a fond look on his face.

“Shite, don’t think Heirloom is the only thing I’m supposed to destroy.” Svlad’s heart leapt in his chest as he turned to look at Aodhan.

“What- what do you mean.”

“Things from other dimensions... well they don’t always feckin belong here.” Svlad could feel tears welling up in his eyes as Aodhan opened the back door and stepped out. “Could be wrong though.” He added before shutting the door.

“Mr. Priest-”

“If it’s what the Universe wants, then it’s what the universe wants.” Svlad closed his eyes as Priest got out of the SUV, he slowly reached in his pocket, feeling that pill that Aodhan slipped in it. He just... he just wanted to feel good. He popped it in his mouth and swallowed it down as he got out of the car. Following after the two older men and hoping that the pill kicked in faster this time. “You have any theories you want to share with us, Svlad?” He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out as they entered the house. Looking around as Aodhan just went back to work at packing boxes, Priest sitting on the couch as he moved to sit on the arm of it while thinking it over.

“During the break out, Valkyries ran into Noah Farson with the intention of making him their champion. But something went wrong. But I’m not quite sure what it was. Details are fuzzy, about everything... I don’t feel like I have enough clues but I do know it was during the break out that they did something to him and created the Heirloom.” He slowly pulled the music box out of his jacket pocket, opening it and listening to it play before closing it.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Priest stated with an obvious amused tone as he looked to his phone.

“Ignoring the missing pieces... Noah went from joining Valkyries to ending up in Lainey’s hands.” He cleared his throat while turning to look at Priest, noticing Aodhan watching him out of the corner of his eye. Wondered if he knew he took the pill or was just curious about what he was saying. “Lainey has Heirloom, and he is fascinated by it, and he wants it all to himself, to the point he uses it as a sense of influence and power. Meanwhile the Hugo learns about Heirloom, and Hugo doesn’t like this. This is something that was made out of foolishness and desperation and needs to be destroyed. But Valkyries knows Heirloom cannot die by normal standards, because they tried. They tried so hard when they realized what they had done. The problem is he’s moved around so much that they cannot pinpoint its location. But they’ve been trying for years, eventually this led them to New York and they figure out the perfect way to destroy their creation.” Svlad looked over to Aodhan. “The Holistic Demolition Expert who destroys things that shouldn’t be there.” 

“Svlad.” He looked to the man, heart racing in his chest, wondering and fearing that the man was disappointed in him because he didn’t know everything yet. He just knew the basics, he just understood the basics from clues they gathered.

“I don’t know why the Row- Incubus... is involved, or Selena. Or why they would save Noah. I just... I don’t know, I’m sorry Mr. Priest I’m trying.” He felt like he wanted to cry, he blinked when Aodhan walked over and leaned on the back of the couch.

“Clearly we’re missing clues then?” Aodhan was trying to be helpful, which Svlad really appreciated. But at the moment in time he felt like he was failing this case, he felt like he was failing the Universe. He felt like he was failing  _Priest_ , and he just really couldn’t handle that right now on top of everything.

“Yeah...” He said it softly looking to the notebook he brought in from the car, he felt like he should read through it but didn’t have the motivation to do so.

“I have an idea, we should take a break.” Svlad glanced over to see the amused look on Aodhan’s face as he walked over to turn on the stereo, which was playing some sort of loud rock music, which he turned down just a little. He didn’t honestly feel like it did anything. “Take a load off, kick our feet up, this has been one hell of a busy day.” Svlad blinked when the man took off his jacket and hung it up lazily on a bookshelf before walking over to him. Taking his hand and pulling him up off the couch, leaning in so his mouth was close to his ear. “You take it already?” Svlad nodded when the man just giggled and looked to his watch before spinning him like they were dancing and shoving him to the side to get to his coke stash so he could snort some more.

“And what exactly do you plan on doing for the break, other than drugs?” Svlad couldn’t help but be amused by the man’s tone, glancing over to see him playing games on his phone anyway. Clearly not super interested, Aodhan leaned his head back after a line before checking his watch.

“Party, obviously, come on Osmund, live a little.” Svlad watched as the man held out a bottle of whisky to him with the words.

“I prefer not to drink, not really safe for those around me.” He sounded amused though, Aodhan was rolling his eyes while leaning in.

“Come on, what’s so bad? You like just kill everyone or something?” Priest gave him a straight face from that question, and Svlad could feel a chill up his spine. That was so easy to imagine of the thing the alcohol suppressing being the man’s self-control. Sounded like a terrible idea, also terrifying to realize the man was probably already thinking about killing both of them for that to be his  _concern_  about why he shouldn’t drink with Aodhan. “Shite, you ever think of getting some fecking counseling, Oz? I mean they cover that shite with your job, aye?”

“Don’t need a quack to tell me what I already know.” Svlad let out a heavy sigh from the man’s answer.

“I don’t know, Mr. Priest, maybe they can help you admit your problems so you can finally ask for help when you actually need it. You know. Rather than ignoring things, and saying their fine even though they are clearly one hundred percent, totally  _not_  fine.” Mainly meaning the man’s medical practices, couldn’t help but wonder when the last time the man went to the actual doctor even was at this rate. Aodhan was laughing from the comment though which was making him feel a little better, then again... he was starting to feel a little warm and floaty again too. Guessed the drug was kicking in?

“Alright, enough feckin’ serious shite, come on.” He watched Aodhan jump up off the couch over the back of it and walk over to him. “Svlad you seem to like fun, so Oz can be boring, and you and I can feckin party.” Svlad felt a little giggly when the man moved to help him take off his jacket.

“Hey, be careful with her.”

“Her?~ Svlad, you went and gendered your jacket, does she have a name too?” He sounded amused while setting the jacket on the back of the couch.

“Mona.” Svlad stated, amused given the fact the man just assumed it was an odd quirk for him to do, rather than the fact he actually had been wearing a shapeshifter all day.

“I don’t know if that’s adorable or just feckin weird, that one your favorite or something?” He gave a surprised noise when Aodhan took his hands and actually started to dance with him to the music that was playing.

“Yes. Yes, it is.”

\---

Priest leaned back on the couch to watch the two of them in slight amusement, noticing the way Svlad seemed to be acting a little off though. Couldn’t help but notice the boy lingering a bit on touches, acting a little giggly and even loosing his tie and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. Was currently dancing against Aodhan who seemed amused by the display before redirecting him to something else. He was acting like he was high again if Priest was perfectly honest... when would he have time to take something though... He glanced down to his phone when he noticed it was ringing seeing it was Amanda’s number he slowly got up and walked into the kitchen where it was a little quieter.

“Any particular reason you stole what we’re looking for?” He mused the question out, receiving a loud groan on the other end of the line.

\--”I don’t even want to talk to you right now, just let me speak with Dirk.” He rolled his eyes as he moved to stand in the doorway to watch Aodhan and Dirk. Head tilting as he noticed the boy had managed to actually take off his tie. And that he seemed to be enjoying the close contact with Aodhan a little too much, didn’t know if Aodhan would try to take that anywhere though.

“Svlad’s having some fun right now.” Even held the phone out a little so she would be able to hear his and Aodhan’s laughter. He slowly brought the phone back to his ear, watching as the boy looked at him and bit his bottom lip. Eyes getting heavy when they locked on him in that pretty way they were last night... “Now where’s Noah?” He asked while glancing away from the two of them, waiting for Amanda to comply with what he wanted given he wasn’t going to let her talk to anyone.

_\--”I_ _need to talk to Dirk.”_

“Svlad. If you can’t even get the boy’s name right, then you don’t deserve to talk to him.” He was getting close to hanging up the phone.

_\--”Please_ _, just let me talk to him?”_  She was sounding frustrated, he tilted his head while looking back to Svlad and Aodhan, noticing Svlad walking over towards him.

“No.” He watched as the boy smiled up at him and moved to grab his free hand.

“Come on, Mr. Priest, we’re not supposed to be working right now. We’re having a break.” He sounded so happy and he hoped that Amanda could hear that tone. He found himself amused as the boy started to drag him over to where they had been dancing.

_\--”I’ll_ _\- I’ll tell you where Noah is if you let me talk to him!”_ Sounding almost desperate now.

“Hey, Svlad.” He leaned in invading the boy’s space while pulling the boy against him. “You in the mood for a work call?” He watched how he frowned from that while looking at the phone and shook his head. “Use your words.” He said it softly while cupping the boy’s face with his free hand.

“No, Mr. Priest, not right now.” He grinned, a little pleased right now with the boy’s current words.

_\--”Dirk_ _! Tell him it’s me!”_

“You got your answer.” Was all Priest stated while hanging up the phone, slipping it away as he followed Svlad over to Aodhan. Reaching passed the boy to grab the man by his shirt and yanked him closer. Unintentionally sandwiching Svlad between them, although the boy didn’t seem to be too bothered by it just was shifting and giggling and trying to get him to dance with them. “When did you give him the drug?”

“Aw, come the feck on, Ozzy, not like he ain’t enjoyin’ it. He even wanted the feckin thing this time. Well shite, guess he wanted it last time too he just didn’t know it till he got it.” He shoved the man back before looking to Svlad, the boy now turning around and giving him his back as he leaned into him and started to dance against him. Priest sighed while grabbing the boy by his hips to stop him from grinding against him.

“He’s irrational like this.” Priest muttered while shoving Svlad forwards, listening to the boy giggle as Aodhan caught him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“He’s havin fun.” Priest took in a deep breath when he felt his phone ringing again, pulling it out to see Amanda’s number again he was about to hang up only for Svlad to snatch the phone out of his hand. He groaned as the boy hid it behind his back while stepping away from him.

“Svlad-”

“No work, Mr. Priest.” He watched the boy turn around and look at the phone could see him staring at it and blinking a few times. He stepped over to take it from him but the boy was already answering and bringing the phone to his ear. “Hey, ‘Manda.” He grunted from that while moving to take the phone from the boy who was now giggling and holding it away from him. Trying to play keep away but thankfully too busy doing that to even talk to Amanda. He finally managed to catch the boy’s arm and pull the phone away from him, the boy was still just giggling in his arms before turning around to face him. Wrapping his arms around his neck and Priest just sighed from the fact Svlad was standing on his tip toes to try and stay at his height. “You should let Aodhan talk to Amanda, Aodhan you would love Amanda! Amanda’s fantastic.” Priest grunted when Aodhan came up from the side and snatched the phone out of his hand before running and jumping over the back of the couch.

“Wow! Fantastic, huh? Gotta be feckin good if Svlady-boy thinks so... You from Blackwing too?” Priest glanced over to where Aodhan was on the couch sighing when Svlad started to kiss along his jaw. He could see Aodhan looking back at them with a grin. “Shite, Svlad’s a little busy tryin’ to get into Ozzy’s pants right now, maybe later?” Well... maybe it wouldn’t be so bad having Aodhan talking to her given his crude personality. “Tch, I don’t know how to feckin tell you this, love, but uh... Svlad seems to be enjoyin this. One second.” The man was whistling while doing something on the phone, could see him arching a brow before finally aiming the phone at them. He sighed to himself when Svlad ran his hands up into his hair and pulled him down into a clumsy kiss. Aodhan laughing while laying back on the couch. “Alright, alright, I gotta feckin’ go, get the feelin I’ll see ya round though?” Was already hanging up before getting up and more or less pulling Svlad off of him. “Come on, we can do somethin’ better than you and your boyfriend feckin around in my house, saw those pictures, Oz, you two are feckin’ hard players.”

“Can I have my phone back by the way?” Priest asked while following after wherever Aodhan was leading them which was deeper into his house where more boxes were packed up.

“Nah, it won’t stop feckin’ ringing now. Didn’t know ya were so feckin popular.” Sounded so amused Svlad seemed a little lost in thought while glancing around.

“Hey, Aodhan, where is it exactly you plan to move to?” He watched as the man stopped them in a room full of games, walking over to the airhockey table and stopping Svlad in front of it. Okay, that was fine, he could watch this disaster. He looked around and stepped over to Aodhan holding his hand out.

“Feck if I know. Just gonna get in my bus and drive, and fine here’s your feckin phone.” He took the phone from Aodhan and sat down in the chair in the room. Leaning back to watch them as he checked his messages and sure enough, there was a picture of Svlad kissing him sent to Amanda. He couldn’t stop his amused smile as he saw the ten missed calls and a few voicemails. He decided to play the first one as he brought it to his ear.

_\--”What_ _did you do to him!_ _You_ _sick son of a bitch I’m going to kill you!”_  Could hear things breaking and what sounded like Incubus all nice and worked up in the background. He deleted the message and loaded up the next one.

_\--”Stop_ _ignoring me you asshole! Answer the phone! If you touch him anymore I swear to god-”_  He deleted that one and moved on to the next one.

_\--”You_ _can’t do this! This is sick! Let him go! Just let him go you psycho!”_  Once more deleting it.

_\--”Please_ _.”_  Crying this time, her voice shaking and wavering as she cried on the other end.  _“Please, stop... Stop ignoring me... I just... I just want to talk to him. Please?”_

_\--”Drummer_ _-”_  He could hear Martin’s voice that time, sounding so fucking sad. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he deleted the voice message, right in time for her to be calling him again.

“You’re like a stalker-”

_\--”Oz._ _”_  He could hear Martin’s voice growl the name, he couldn’t stop his grin at that one as he leaned forwards. Resting his elbows on his knees as he watched Aodhan and Svlad play Air-Hockey, which was quite amusing given how bad at it Svlad was, yet how competitive he was being. Practically cheering when he finally managed to get the little puck into the goal.  _“I feel like_ _ya_ _owe me some favors, just let her talk to the boy.”_  Priest couldn’t stop his giggle from that.

“Owe  _you_ Favors? You got it alll wrong  _B_ _ig_   _Brother_. By my count  _you_ still owe  _me_. Let’s see, saved those people you were so worried about with that bleedin heart of yours.”

_\--”That_ _shouldn’t count_ _seein_ _as you were the one who_ _gone an’_ _set them up to die.”_

“Oh, but I kept you out of so much trouble when I could have ruined your whole life in that very second. Can’t even count how many times I got people to look the other way so you could break shit, now don’t think you ain’t done nothin’ that I ain’t owe you shit for.” Getting up now, a sudden anger and irritation filling his chest.

_\--”How about_ _owin_ _’ me for_ _stabbin_ _’ a knife in my fuckin’ back, Oz? How about that?”_  Growling the words and Priest just grinned from it though, moving to lean in the door way as the two younger men got more into their silly little game. Being rather loud and rowdy at the moment.

“I let you go twice, Martin, that was me payin ya back for that.”

_\--”Oh_ _don’t go an’ act like you did that_ _outta_ _the kindness of your heart, Oz, I know full well that_ _ain’t_ _why_ _ya_ _did it at all. You did_ _it_ _because the Universe told you to, and you made that very fuckin clear. Now let Drummer talk to Dirk.”_

“Can you smell how happy he is? You can at least hear it can’t you? Why would you want to take this moment away from him?” He could hear Martin growling on the other line.

_\--”Oz_ _, I don’t know what type of spell of yours you put the kid under, but you need to let him go. Even you_ _gotta_ _know this is wrong...”_

“Why do ya think I care? Ya know, for growin up together I swear you don’t know me at all.” He was grinning when he heard the heavy sigh. “Besides, Svlad’s the one leadin our uh...  _friendship_ in it’s current direct. Now, I tell ya what, Marty,” Working on a proposition for this. “Miss Brotzman can come talk to him in person, alone, for five minutes. But  _only_  in person.” Daring him. Because he knew Martin enough to know he wouldn’t put Amanda in close distance with him. He knew Martin wouldn’t put his new friend on the line like that for something that probably wouldn’t even happen because they both knew Priest was that much of a liar and an asshole to change his mind. He was looking towards the hallway, knowing he still had a table full of weapons out there. “But uh... bring Noah if you guys decided to show up this time. Otherwise feel like ya don’t actually want to talk to the kid.”

_\--”You’re_ _lying._ ”Martin sounded so pissed off.

“Only one way for you to find out.” He was giggling while looking at Aodhan who ran to the other side of the table and picked Svlad up with a little victory cry. Watching the boy laugh and kick his legs trying to get him to put him down. “Talk to ya later, Marty.” He hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket, watching as Aodhan finally set Svlad down.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest, Aodhan, and Svlad continue their case as the Rowdy 3 decide to try and save Dirk. Things don’t go as well as hoped and Svlad finally solves the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** : Osmund Priest, Dirk Gently, Aodhan, Rowdy 3, Amanda Brotzman.   
> **Warnings** : Harsh language. Drugs. Sleep over???? Horror/gore in dream land. Rescue Attempt (or as Stockholm’d Svlad sees it; kidnapping). Angst. Drama. Priest’s POV. Svlad’s POV   
> **Note** : This poor sad broken boy.

When he continued to ignore the phone calls, is when the text messages began going off. Priest eventually turned the sound and vibration off his phone so he could ignore them easier. Spent the rest of Svlad’s three hour high watching him and Aodhan goof off until the boy ended up snuggled up on him on the couch. He gently rubbed the boy’s back as Aodhan sat in a chair watching some tv and drinking from his whiskey bottle. Even lit up a cigarette before slouching down and kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

“Ya know, been thinkin’ ‘bout those cunts who keep calling.” Priest slowly brushed some hair out of Svlad’s face before looking up to Aodhan and arching a brow. “Maybe Svlad has ta talk to ‘em. I mean these are the ones who have the feckin Heirloom, right?” Priest took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

“Don’t think it’s smart letting him talk to them while he’s high as a kite.” Priest was rubbing the back of the boy’s neck when Svlad buried his face into his chest, eyes falling to the blanket that was on the edge of the couch where the boy’s jacket used to be. He gave an amused smile while reaching over for it and grabbing it to put it over Svlad who gave a pleased noise in his sleep. Wrapping himself up in the warmth and looking as content as could be. He noticed Aodhan staring at the blanket before looking to the couch, slowly leaning back with a curious look on his face.

“Mona... ain’t actually a feckin’ jacket. Is she?” He sounded amused though, Priest moved a hand to straighten out the blanket before looking up to him with an amused smile.

“Well, now she’s a blanket.” He stated while watching the man start to laugh before slamming the bottle down on the coffee table.

“Never feckin’ realized ya could be so feckin’ funny, Oz.” Priest couldn’t stop his smile as he shifted in his spot.

“Well, if you didn’t try to kill me the first time we met you could have found that out a lot sooner.” Aodhan rolled his eyes at that, Priest found himself amused when Svlad’s hand slipped out from under the blanket and he covered his mouth with his fingers.

“You are very loud Mr. Priest.” The boy mumbled in a very sleepy tone, obviously not pleased with them talking and waking him up. He couldn’t stop his amused smile as he shifted and glanced over to Aodhan while pulling his head back so Svlad’s hand fell on his chest rather than staying on his mouth.

“You have anywhere I can put Sleeping Beauty here?” Svlad actually started to giggle from that while pulling the blanket tighter around him.

“That make you two the dwarves... Mr. Priest is very clearly the grumpy one.” Aodhan snorted from that before motioning down the hall.

“Last door on y’er right. And no feckin in my bed alright?” Priest gave him an amused grin while picking the boy up and heading down the hall. Smiling from how quickly the boy wrapped his arms around him so he wouldn’t fall. Was pressing his face into his neck which was starting to tingle from him breathing against it like that.

“You’re really strong, Mr. Priest.” He mumbled against him, Priest was just glad he seemed in a better mood this time rather than crying his eyes out like earlier. He pushed open the door to the bedroom which was surprisingly clean before laying the boy down on the bed. Getting up and about to walk away only for Svlad to catch his wrist. “Stay with me for a while?” He asked with a sloppy smile, Priest sighed while motioning for him to scoot over. Climbing on the bed and giving an amused sigh when Svlad put the blanket over him. “Where’s Aodhan?”

“Oh you want to make this a slumber party?” Priest asked with amusement as the boy more or less laid on him. He winced from the pressure against his wound and shifted to alleviate it.

“Never ‘ad one of’ose ‘fore.” Svlad slurred out while rubbing his eyes, he looked back when he heard movement and noticed Aodhan had followed them, probably to make sure they weren’t up to anything. “Aodhan! Join us.” He was moving the blanket on his other side, smiling so expectantly as Aodhan finished the bottle in his hand and tossed it to the side.

“Ah, what the hell.” He shrugged while walking over, climbing rather clumsily into the bed and kicking his shoes off. “So, we technically four people in this bed?”

“Mhmm.” Svlad hummed while pressing his face into his shoulder. Priest moved to pet his hair as the boy rather quickly fell to sleep, and from the snoring he guessed Aodhan did too. Wasn’t that just great? He sighed to himself before moving to slip his phone out of his pocket to look at the missed calls and texts he had. Not actually leaving voicemail he finally decided to open the rather obnoxiously long texts that he had.

[  **You’re a disgusting monster. Just let me talk to him! You can’t keep ignoring me! I’m going to hunt you down if I have to! This is important to Dirk’s case, please**! ]

He supposed it could be but Svlad wasn’t in the right mindset right now. He scrolled down to the next one.

[  **I don’t know what you did to him, why he wants to be called that other name, or why he would ever want to do what that guy was saying... and that picture... But I’m going to get him away from you! I s2g I will! Even if it means killing you! Do you understand me!?**  ]

He was starting to get the feeling she didn’t understand what bargaining actually meant by threatening him but he would move on. These were just empty threats to him, he doubted she could do anything. If he was important to this case than it probably wouldn’t be allowed.

Honestly the rest of the texts followed the same theme of trying to threaten him, mixed with begging to talk to Svlad. He smiled though when he got to the last text.

[  **I’ll tell you where Noah is if you let me talk to him.**  ]

He could see the little speech bubble appearing making him wonder if she was watching the phone waiting for him to read these. He bit his tongue when the next message popped out.

[  **I’m not lying about telling you where Noah is, just please, let me talk to Dirk that’s all I want.**  ]

He moved to respond to her, grin slowly crossing his face as he typed in the message and hit send.

[  _I take it Marty didn’t tell y’all I would let you talk to Svlad in person and alone for five minutes if you came to us, huh?_  ]

He could see the speech bubble appearing and disappearing and re-appearing like she was working on what to send him. He waited for a while and finally started to rest the phone down on his side when he could see the little light appear to let him know he received a new text.

[  **Where are you?**  ]

[  _Incubus can find us easily. Why don’t you tell them since they’re your friends and all?_  ]

It took a while before the speech bubble started to show.

[  _Some friend though, right?_  ]

He watched the bubble disappear.

[  _Not even bothering to tell you I would give you such a wonderful opportunity to talk to Svlad._  ]

He was smiling when the bubble never appeared. Finally, just turned the vibration on and set it down on his stomach as he stared at the ceiling. Just waiting.

bzzt

[  **Can we compromise and meet on middle ground? I don’t trust you not to try anything.**  ]

[  _Smart girl._  ]

[  **ASSHOLE**  ]

He was grinning while leaning his head back trying to think on where they could meet.

[  _Do you know where that truck y’all attacked was headed originally?_  ]

[  **no**  ]

[  _I’ll send you the address in the morning. But just know this means you will not be able to talk to him alone._  ]

[  **Why?**  ]

[  _You either come here and get your five minutes alone with him._  ]

[  _Or we meet there and I will be present the whole time._  ]

[  _That’s my compromise to meeting on middle ground._  ]

[  **We’re not bringing Noah then.**  ]

[  _Only a matter of time till the universe leads Aodhan to him anyway, Darlin’._  ]

Which was a lie, it seemed like Svlad was the one who needed to solve the case and bring Aodhan to Noah. He just needed to put all of the clues together.

[  _Your little threats mean nothing to me_. ]

[  _You mean nothing to me._ ]

[  _Only thing I want from you is to lock you up in a room as close to Incubus as possible so they can hear, feel, and smell all the pain Blackwing will put you through_. ]

[  **FUCK YOU**  ]

He slipped the phone away and shifted to lean more against Svlad. The boy making a pleased noise from his weight pressing into him as he nuzzled even closer. Couldn’t help but notice with an amused smile how Aodhan was more or less sprawled out in his spot on the bed. Obviously having crashed the second he laid down on the bed. He gave a small sigh while closing his eyes, guessing he should probably go to sleep as well. Which it didn’t take long to eventually fall asleep while Svlad snuggled up to him, going from laying in the bed with him and listening to his soft breathing and Aodhan’s snoring to standing in a familiar room. Surrounded by white walls sitting at a table covered in flowers and staring at a mirror that sat across from him. In the mirror the flowers had been replaced by gore and he could see the red door. He looked over his shoulder though to see that there actually wasn’t anything behind him.

Drumming his fingers on the table he slowly got up and walked closer to the mirror, looking for all the differences that were in it compared to the room behind him. Upon closer inspection he could see the table and chairs were made out of bones in the mirror rather than the oak they seemed to be made out of where he currently stood. In the mirror he could also see a hallway to the right which wasn’t present where he currently stood. He slowly lifted his hand to touch the mirror, watching the glass move like it was made of jelly he slowly pulled his hand back and looked at it. Touching his hand to see the wetness on it before he looked back to the mirror, which he noted even his own appearance was different. Where he currently stood he had been wearing a graphic t-shirt, black jeans, boots loosely done up, and a black leather jacket.

But in the mirror... he was in tactical gear again.

“Hello, Mr. Priest.” He didn’t see Hugo in the mirror but when he turned around he could see him standing behind him.

“Alright, what’s this?” He motioned to the mirror watching as Hugo slowly walked over to stand next to him.

“Your fate is like... tied into Dirk’s decision.” He narrowed his eyes on him from that while looking back to the mirror, noticing the door in the mirror was opening.

“That’s not ominous or anything.” Hugo was sighing while rubbing his face.

“A choice will like come up, and Dirk will have to like make a choice. One choice, he opens the door. He lets things come through that like don’t belong here.” Priest moved his hand to rub his jaw before looking back to the mirror. “The other choice we can avoid that.  _For now._ ” He stated the last part in a darker tone of voice.

“How do I make him make the right decision?” Now he wanted to know what it was, so he could mold and shape him into making the right choice. As fun as it is to kill these invisible monstrosities running around, he felt it put Ken and Bart in danger and he enjoyed both of them being alive so he didn’t really want to lose that because the psychic chose wrong.

“You like... can’t... he has to make it.” Priest crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the boy.

“Then why am I here?”

“So you can prepare.” There was an echo in the man’s voice when he said that, he blinked when he felt something grab him, glancing down to see a thick black tendril wrapped around his waist he looked up to Hugo when he realized it was attached to him.

“What are you-” He blinked when he was lifted off his feet and thrown through the mirror, which was disorienting as and stumbled backwards, catching himself on one of the chairs as he stared at the mirror seeing Hugo waving at him before he vanished before his eyes. He forced himself to stand up straight, feeling weighted down from the gear he was wearing as he looked towards the door that sat there completely open. Inside of it being pitch black, but he could hear noises coming from the other end. He took his machine gun and aimed it at the door as he slowly made his way towards it.  

Keeping the doorway in his sight as he grabbed the open door and began shutting it. But it was heavy, it was like moving one of the security doors in Blackwing. He grunted while standing behind the door, shoving his shoulder into it and pushing with all his might to try and get it to close. Feet even sliding against the ground from strain, he paused when he saw a hand reaching out of the door. Massive and misshapen, the fingers were twisted and clawed and looked melted together in sections as it moved to curl around the door. He pulled back and blinked when the hand moved the door so easily like it was nothing. He cursed under his breath as the darkness from the door began spilling out. He moved to the hallway and began heading down through it, wondering what the hell he was supposed to prepare for with this.

Especially when the hallway just led him right back to the door.

“Hugo.” He was raising the gun. “You can wake me up any time now.” Opening fire into the darkness where he could hear a hissing and cry of pain. He didn’t let up on shooting it though, he wanted to kill whatever it was. “Hugo!” He started to step backwards but he could feel the cold dark air against his back, could feel and hear ragged breathing from behind him. It felt like it was burning him. Could feel something shaking him and a blur of a voice coming to him. But the thing behind him was getting closer to the point he could feel hands on his back, slowly shoving him down.

_\--”Mr. Priest!”_

He found himself sitting up from the voice, instantly getting off the bed with his gun drawn. Unintentionally aiming it right in Svlad’s face, could see the boy raising his hands and staring at the gun with fear. It’s just Svlad. He told himself, repeating it in his head as he looked around and lowered the gun. Slipping it in his holster as he rubbed his face giving an annoyed groan as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“You had another dream...” Was all Svlad said while moving to pick up Mona who was once more a jacket. Aodhan was sitting on the bed, drinking from a bottle of whiskey and eyeing him suspiciously. “What happened in it?”

“Hugo threw me into the red door more or less.” He messaged the address to the docks to Amanda before looking back at them.

“Red door? Shite, you mean that feckin annoyin white ass dream with those annoyin little monsters?” Aodhan pipped in with an obvious annoyed expression on his face.

“You’ve been there too?” Svlad sounded in awe as he looked to Aodhan.

“Aye, that pretty boy keeps tryin’ to talk ta me while blow those monster fecks up to hell.” Aodhan sounded so inconvenienced by it, before he just started laughing. “What do you even do in those dreams, Svlad? Talk the feckers to death?”

“Uhm,  _wow_ , okay that was  _totally_ uncalled for.” The boy stated though obviously just seemed amused by the comment. “And honestly I just ran away from the things that seemed like they wanted to kill me?”

“See, that makes sense, and let me feckin guess, Oz, ya shoot everythin’?” Priest gave him an amused smile as he motioned for them to follow him.

“We’re meeting the Incubus at the dock we found Selena at.” He stated he turned to look back at them to see Svlad had stopped walking, a pained expression on his face as he shifted in his stance.

“Should we tell Selena we found Noah?” Sounded on the verge of tears which he could see Aodhan noticed as he moved to put an arm around Svlad’s shoulders.

“I’ll message her if they actually show up with him.” Because he didn’t know if Amanda was serious or not about them not bringing Noah. He had a hard time picturing his bleeding heart of a brother just leaving Noah somewhere. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure if they would show up... Regardless he packed what he wanted and they all climbed out to the car, Priest loading up his music as they began their drive back into the industrial section of the city to get to the docks. He was a bit surprised they got their first, even did a loop to see if there were any cars that they would possibly steal for this. When he didn’t see any he drove up to the warehouse and got out.  

The three, four, of them heading into the warehouse which was actually cleaned up from how they had left it. The bodies no longer there and for the most part it looked abandoned now. He wondered if the men were even still around given he killed Lainey back at the bar. He looked around and watched Svlad hug his jacket closer to himself as he walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. Eyeing the warehouse as Aodhan began looking through boxes, sounding excited about something he found. Priest turned his head to see Aodhan pulling out what looked like a brick of cocaine.

“Thank feckin Jesus for mobsters.” Priest rolled his eyes as Aodhan grabbed the box and set it off to the side before starting to look through others. Setting what he felt was worthwhile off to the side he looked over to Svlad who was staring out at nothing and slowly walked over to him.

“Mr. Priest... I haven’t even finished the case yet and you already set up a meeting for-”

“Relax... Svlad, we might not even finish the case yet, I don’t even know if they’re bringing Noah.” He stated while moving his hands to the boy’s shoulders. Squeezing them and watching how Svlad looked up to him with tear-filled eyes.

“I don’t want to fail you.” He couldn’t stop his amused smile from that. Leaning in and resting his forehead against Svlad’s as the boy closed his eyes.

“You won’t.” He could hear the boy starting to cry as he stood up straight and kissed the top of his head. “We’re having a conversation, they have some clues for your case.” He glanced over to Aodhan who was taking a line from some of the coke he scored. Watching him he looked back to Svlad who was moving his hands to wipe the tears away from his eyes.  

“I don’t know if I can do this-”

“I’m here for you.” He purred the words down to him, hands moving to cup his face as he tilted his head up. Thumb slowly wiping the tears off his face, “You’re going to do fine, I just want to make this clear that you’re not leaving with them.” The boy started to cry harder from that. He moved his hands to rub the back of his neck when the boy buried his face into his chest. “You understand, don’t you?” He wondered if the boy even still wanted to go with him.

“Yes-yes Mr. Priest. I-I under-understand.” He was nodding and moving to cover his face as he cried into his hands. Priest just kept petting him and watched as Aodhan slowly walked over to them, jumping into one of the chairs with an amused smile on his face.

“There bad history here or somethin’?” The man asked while leaning against the table, Priest watched Svlad take in a shaky breath before looking over to the man.

“Incubus usually just uses Svlad here for food-”

“Food?” Priest smiled at that while rubbing Svlad’s back.

“They’re classified as vampires, but not like usual stories you read about vampires. They feed off of neurological energy, mainly off people like us. If they feed off ‘normal’ people they have the tendency to kill them. But we’re strong enough to the point it don’t happen, Svlad has been their primary meal for sixteen years. Then they managed to befriend one of Svlad’s old friends so the whole meeting with them thing is a little rocky.” He was honestly amused by Incubus and Svlad’s relationship, given the fact that they terrorized the boy for so long and he still suddenly had the courage to befriend them in Bergsburg. He wrapped his arm around the boy and pulled him closer, “But everything will go nice and smooth.” He mused the words out and Aodhan was just staring at him for a while before rubbing his face.

“Let me get this straight... Incubus... the people named after those creepy feckin baby things that suck the souls outta people... are vampires?”

“Classified as a type of vampire.”

“Holistic Vampires? What the  _feck_ is goin to happen next.” He was laughing though, Priest moved his hand to pet Svlad’s head as the boy slowly seemed to be calming down. Though from the blank expression on his face it seemed like he was disassociating, which could be good unless Incubus gave them information that was actually important.

“I’m surprised you’re so confused by this given the fact you blow shit up.” Aodhan rolled his eyes from that while leaning his head back.

“Feck, fine... okay ya got me there.” He and Aodhan both looked towards the entrance of the warehouse as the sound of an engine revving and muffled rock music that was coming from outside.

“They’re here.” He could hear things breaking outside before the doors were shoved open. Priest stepped away from Svlad with an amused smile when Martin ran right for him. He didn’t even bother to do anything, just watched the man and blinked in surprise when Aodhan actually got between them and caught Martin’s bat. He watched the light glowing and spreading through the dents and scrapes of the bat as Aodhan stared Martin down.

“Who’s your new friend, Oz?” Martin growled the words, Aodhan was grinning as he stepped closer to the man.

“Friend is a little feckin’ strong, yeah?”

“I would agree... business partners maybe?” Aodhan snorted from his comment as he watched Martin move to try and get the bat out of Aodhan’s hands.

“Ah, not a good feckin’ idea, I just turned your bat here into a feckin bomb. And it will blow us all the feck up if you take it out of my hands.”

“Stop!” Priest looked to Svlad who was walking up to them, the boy moving to put a hand on both of their shoulders. “Please stop, I don’t want any more fighting, I just... I just...” Priest watched as the light began fading from the bat, how Martin’s hardened expression faded as both of them actually touched Svlad. Aodhan actually protectively pulling the boy away from Martin and hugging him into his side.

“Oi, I don’t know or trust you-”

“Yet you’ll trust him.” He could hear it being growled as Martin pointed the bat at his face. Priest just grinned, while crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nah, but I trust the kid. Doubt the cunt could lie if his life depended on it.” Sounded so amused Priest slowly moved closer looking past Martin and then around them as the man moved to lift his bat over his shoulder. Just glaring at him and not paying too much attention to Aodhan and Svlad anymore.

“Where are the others?” Priest asked while watching Martin sneer at him.

“We’re here for Dirk-”

“That’s not my name.” Svlad said it so quickly that Priest couldn’t stop his grin, watching how the boy shifted while eyeing Martin’s bat. It looked like he suddenly had a light bulb go off in his head as he excitedly stepped away from Aodhan and motioned at Martin. “I get it now!” He shouted in excitement, Priest turned when he could hear movement coming from behind him. Dodging a swing from a sledgehammer that came at him from Gripps. He grunted while rolling off to the side, moving again when Cross appeared out of nowhere and took a swing at him. “Wait-” He glanced up when Martin actually picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder while retreating. Aodhan grunting as he moved after them to try and get Svlad back, obviously not wanting to use his abilities and put the boy in danger.

Gripps and Cross continuing to attack him in quick succession to prevent him from drawing any weapons. He found himself getting annoyed with it as they kept him moving and busy to either block or dodge attacks. He could tell from how the sounds were going of Martin and Aodhan fighting over the boy it wasn’t looking too good for them either. Even with Svlad’s protests of asking to be let go, he glanced back to see the boy flailing trying to get away. Begging Martin to stop. Aodhan finally getting a hold of the boy and working on getting him away from Martin only for Amanda to come through the door. He watched as she used her wand to hit Aodhan with a burst of air before they all retreated with Svlad out of the warehouse.

“What the feck!” Aodhan was forcing himself up as they watched them, a slow grin started to pull across Priest’s face as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “The feck are you smiling about!? They just  _stole_ Svlad!”

“I know exactly where they’re going.” Loading up the tracker that was inside of the boy and heading towards the exit. “They’re going to bring us right to their new hide out, and to Noah.” He stated while heading to the car.

\---

“It’s okay.” Svlad shifted in the back of the van, he couldn’t stop the tears from wanting to over flow as Amanda looked him over. Trying to help with the visible wounds, mainly focusing on his wrists which were still pretty raw. “We’re here now, everything is going to be okay.” He shook his head, because it wasn’t, because he had a tracker in him, they were going to lead Priest and potentially Blackwing right to them. He pulled away from her and stared off to the side not even really able to look at her right now. “Dirk.”

“My name is Svlad.” His throat was burning from the tears as he moved to hold his head in his hands, resting his forehead against his knees. “My name is Svlad.” He repeated the words eyes burning as he cried, he could feel a hand cautiously resting on his shoulder.

“Dirk, please, look at me.” She sounded on the verge of tears, he couldn’t stop from crying harder.

“That’s not... not my name.” He could feel her squeeze his shoulder and chatter from the others, all talking to one another like they were trying to come up with some sort of plan. He blinked when he could feel them feeding off him, when the sadness and depression slowly began lifting making him feel absolutely nothing and completely empty and void of emotions. He sat there for a moment, slowly raising his head to look at Amanda who was wiping tears from her own eyes. “My name is Svlad Cjelli, and I need to get back to Mr. Priest. I figured out the case.” He stated it while leaning back on the uncomfortable bench like seat.

“You’re not going back to that psycho, Dirk!” She looked full of regret after yelling at him, Svlad just sat there staring at her as she moved and hugged him. “I’m sorry, you don’t need him. You don’t have to go back to him, we’re here to help you. We’re going to pick up Noah and Vogel, and Beast and then we’re going to leave-”

“No.” He watched as she slowly leaned back to look at him. “We need to bring Noah to Aodhan so he can destroy him like the universe wants.” He felt cold, but he got it now, he understood. He was a casualty psychic, this is what he did. He led people to where they needed to go even if that was just to their own death. He didn’t want to fight it anymore, he was tired of fighting it, he was one of the universes many instruments of death. He looked passed her and stared out at nothing as she tried to talk to him, he felt numb, blank, like he wasn’t even there as she cupped his face and tried to get him to focus on her. He wasn’t entirely sure when she went from sitting in front of him to sitting next to him. Leaning her head against his shoulder as she tried to talk, as she cried and clung on to him.

Svlad had snapped out of his thoughts when he was helped out of the back of the Van. He looked around at their location before moving to try and run only to be caught around his waist by Gripps. The man pulling him into a hug as Svlad flailed and kicked. Trying so hard to wiggle out of the man’s grip even as the man gave a sad sigh. He could feel it, their sadness, their anger, their pity, and he hated it as he continued to try and get away.

“We got you, don’t think we don’t.” Gripps stated, Svlad finally gave up, knew he was just exhausting himself as Gripps eventually let him set his feet down on the ground. “Come on.” He could feel the man take his hand, and Amanda take the other as they lead him into an abandoned building.

“Please, just let me go back to him-”

“Dirk, no. You’re not going back to him.” Amanda stated in a stressed tone, he watched her as tears continued to fill his eyes. Wishing they would understand as they lead him into a room where Beast was standing in a corner far away from a man who was sitting in the middle of the room. Vogel was pacing back and forth, looking uncomfortable by the presence that was with them. The younger Rowdy running over to them with a replaced look of excitement.

“You’re back! And you got him!” Svlad watched as he was slowly released by Gripps and Amanda, he looked between all of them, feeling claustrophobic as he could see Beast coming closer. A feeling of panic gripping him as he shook his head and turned to run only for Martin to catch him this time.

“No! Let me go! Please let me go! You don’t understand! I have to go, I have to go-go back to him. Please-please, Martin, please, please let me go!” He was kicking as the man lead him further into the room and had him sit down on the couch. He moved his hands to cover his face as he cried out of frustration now, he just wanted them to listen to him, he flinched when he felt a hand touch him. Looking up to see Amanda who was stepping back from the flinch like she wanted to give him space. But he knew she actually didn’t want to, that she wanted to be there for him. He could feel his heart in his throat, like something was trying to rip it out through his mouth. He felt nauseous as he rocked on the couch and moved to hug his head.

“Hey, beauty boy.” He choked on a sob from Martin’s playful tone, listening to the southern drawl that was there with that growl. He slowly looked up at him and into those blue eyes hidden behind the man’s glasses. He couldn’t help but wonder what Priest looked like in- “We’ve got you. You’re safe now.” He shook his head. He could feel the tears pouring out of his eyes.

“You’re all in danger-”

“Dirk, we can-”

“That’s not my name!” He stood up as he said it, “Dirk Gently is dead. Okay?” He could feel tears in his eyes when he said it, but it was true, he mourned over his lost identity. He mourned over who he was just like he mourned after everything else.

“Dirk-”

“Dirk died broken and alone months ago as he watched his best friend and the love of his life die in brutal ways in front of him.” He stepped away when Amanda stepped closer to him.

“Dirk, please-”

“Dirk Gently died helplessly, and alone in the arms of Mr. Priest.” He watched how they stared at him, watched how tears were filling Amanda’s eyes as he slowly looked away.

“If we knew-”

“Dirk Gently doesn’t exist anymore... And he  _never_ will.” He pulled away when she reached for him again.

“We’re going to help you.” She stated it so confidently.

“Don’t. Please  _don’t_ , I’m  _tired_ of being  _lied_ to. I’m tired of hurting. I just want... I just want Mr. Priest.”

“You don’t need him, Dirk, we’re here for you. We’re going to  _help_ you.” He took in a deep breath, leaning his head back.

“I don’t need you to  _help_  me. I never asked you to.” He was moving away as he watched more tears fill Amanda’s eyes. “I am a leaf on the stream of creation. I am Svlad Cjelli, a Casualty Psychic who works for Blackwing.”

“You don’t have to work for them-”

“I don’t need you guys to help me!” He shouted it, moving even further away as more tears filled his eyes. “I do not need you to  _pity_ me either! There’s nothing wrong with me! I understand it now! I understand what I have to do, and that my place is  _Home_ with Mr. Priest.”

“Dirk we just-”

“I don’t need your help! Can you please just try to understand that? I know I’m such a burden anyway.”

“You’re not a burden. Dirk, please-”

“I’m perfectly fine with Mr. Priest.” Which was a lie because there were times he would like to be away from the man. But right now, he just wanted to hold onto and cling to him and beg him not to punish him for this. Because this wasn’t his fault. He didn’t want this, he just...

“You’re not, you are not fine with him, please.” He flinched when she touched him, he could feel his muscles tense as he waited for some sort of pain. Some sort of punishment from how much he was talking back. He bit his tongue as he looked her in the eyes. “We won’t let him hurt you anymore.”

“I don’t want any more people I care about carved into my body.” He said it softly, he could see the look of anger and hatred in her eyes as his own filled with tears. “Please, Amanda, just let me go. Let me go before he shows up.”

“He’s not going to find us, you’re safe.” She insisted, he moved his hand to touch the barcode he had tattooed on the back of his neck. Tears falling faster from his eyes now as he looked away from her.

“He can track me.” He said it under his breath as his eyes slowly fell to the man in the middle of the room, he blinked a few times while looking at him. His eyes were pure white and glowing and he just sat on his knees with his mouth hung open, drool slipping passed his lips, clearly not able to control that from how much was dripping down his front. “This... this is heirloom?” He slowly stepped over only for Amanda to catch his hand.

“You said Aodhan needs to destroy him?” She was shaking with anger and sorrow, he moved to pull his hand away from her.

“Yes... I can explain when we get there. ‘There’ being as far away from the city as possible, we can’t risk what will happen if things don’t go according to plan.” He moved to kneel down in front of Noah, feeling sad for him as he moved to gently touch the man’s face. He blinked when Noah’s head snapped to attention, when the man stared into his eyes and his cold, clammy hands moved to grab his face. He felt frozen when he could hear commotion next to him from Amanda and the Rowdy 3 as Beast whimpered and hid.

It was odd, it was weird to know he was awake and feel like he was floating in that white space. He looked around to realize he was standing on the ceiling from wherever he was, taking a few steps before stopping as he saw a Blackwing soldier sitting on the floor leaning against a red door. The sound of humming that matched the music box playing around the room, he slowly stepped off the ceiling and onto the wall, cautiously walking down it to stand next to the man. Listening has he whispered and spoke in different languages all that echoed around the room.

“Noah?” He watched as he stopped, as the humming stop and the voices stopped. The man slowly looking up to him with wide eyes, blood dripping down his face causing Svlad to step back and trip over himself. Hitting the ground rather hard as he just sat there staring at him.

“I’m scared.” He found his heart pounding in his chest, staring at the man wondering what exactly Valkyries did to him. Why he was here of all places as he looked to the red door that was behind him. Was he trapped in there?

“Hey, Noah...” He took in a deep breath, mustering up the courage he needed as he slowly stood up and stepped towards him cautiously. “My name is Svlad Cjelli, I’m here to help-” He felt frozen when Noah was already in front of him. Hands grabbing his throat and wrapping around him as he leaned over him. Looking like his limbs were elongating he could hear his bones and joints pop as Svlad came to the very horrific realization that he couldn’t breathe.

“Svlad Cjelli. Project Icarus. Category; Casualty Psychic. Refers to self as Holistic Detective. Brought in at age eight-” He felt like he was losing consciousness as the man continued to speak and list off details of his life like he was reading his file word for word. “Has had fourteen escape attempts. Ten being successful before he was dragged back to Blackwing by Osmund Priest.” He watched his head twitched to the side in an almost mechanical way. He could feel panic worming its way into his chest from the sight of Noah’s eyes sinking into his skull as he swore he could feel claws digging into the back of his neck.

“Let-- let go-”

“Osmund Priest.” He repeated the name obviously deep in thought as Svlad tried so hard to pry his hands off him. “Project Kronos. Category; Emitter. Referred to as Holistic Bounty Hunter. Or Holistic Catalyst. Brought in at age eighteen while Blackwing was looking for his Twin Brother. Twin Brother; Martin Priest.” His head was turning the other way and Svlad was feeling sick to his stomach as he watched his jaw begin to elongate, could see his teeth sharpening. “Martin Priest. Project Incubus. Category; Absorber. Psychic Vampire. Caught by Osmund Priest at twenty-one.” He was clawing at the man’s hands as he could see his eyes turning red, more blood dripping off Noah’s face and on to his own.

“Sto-” He couldn’t get the word out as he found himself falling backwards, just being held up by the hands around his throat.  

_“You don’t belong here.”_  

He came to flailing, crying out as he shuddered and squirmed. Legs kicking as he was pulled away from the man who was sitting in the room. Watching as Noah sat there like he was still strangling him before sitting back down on his calves, going back to staring at nothing and letting his mouth hang open as his hands rested in his lap.  

“What! Was that!?” He pointed at the man who continued to just sit there like nothing had happened. Svlad’s heart was pounding in his chest as the Rowdies and Amanda all looked to one another.

“We... we don’t really know. Beast is terrified of him, but Selena thinks she can help him so we’re holding him for her.” Svlad was shaking his head while getting up and pointing at Noah.

“He needs to go to Aodhan.” He stated while moving his hand to his throat which felt bruised making him wonder if Noah actually went from touching his face to strangling him in real life.

“Dirk... We’re not going to let that guy  _kill_ him.” He moved his hands into his hair, staring at the thing in the middle of the room while thinking of the details. The white room in front of the red door. How as his appearance began to change the room got darker. How he slowly became more monstrous before his very eyes. He closed his eyes slowly as he took in a few deep breaths.

“Just hear me out. Please?” Amanda was standing between him and Noah, she had a hurt look on her face as she looked at him. “You guys have seen it haven’t you? The white dream with the red door?” He wanted them to understand, he could see them looking at one another and noticed Vogel shivering.

“Ugh, I hate that dream.” He muttered while hugging himself and rubbing his arms.

“Baaaaad place. Not good.” Cross added while nodding.

“Noah’s subconscious is trapped on the other side of the Red Door.” He watched as they all looked to one another before glancing at Noah.

“Then we need to let him out.” Martin stated while resting his bat on his shoulder. 

“No!” Svlad held his hands up, mind flashing to the dream where Hugo told him he stood on the fence to either opening the door or keeping it shut. “No. We do  _not_ want to do that, if we open the door we let the things the universe trapped there out.”

“So what?” He looked to Amanda, he could feel his heart ache from it, from her anger, and her guilt, and all the horrible feelings she was going through as she stepped closer to him. “He doesn’t deserve to die over this. The fact you could even  _justify_ killing him... you’re not yourself.” He moved to hug himself, eyes dropping as he stared at the floor, he couldn’t look at her, he couldn’t. He just felt anger and shame. He felt like he didn’t deserve their kindness of trying to save him... he wanted Priest...

“Please, Amanda, this is what the universe wants.”

“Then fuck the universe!” She shouted, he looked up at her as she moved closer to him. “I am not going to help the universe if it means you have to stay with that monster any longer. Who cares if we open the door, who cares if we ignore it’s will-”

“Amanda...” He said the name softly, watching as tears filled her eyes, he slowly took a step closer and rested his hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Nothing good happens when you ignore the Universes will-”

“That’s bullshit!”

“We are leaves on the stream of creation.” He continued while looking away, noticing the Rowdy 3 were starting to move and grab their weapons. Amanda was looking at them watching them with obvious confusion.

“He’s here.” Was all Martin said and he watched as Amanda pulled out her wand.

“No! You can’t! Amanda please!” He moved to grab her hand, watching as she pulled it away from him with a heartbroken look on her face.

“This is for your own good, Dirk...” She stated while taking his hand and leading him away from the door. He quickly started to struggle, trying his best to get away from her but she was a lot stronger than she looked. And it didn’t help that Martin was helping her now. Grabbing him by his bicep and leading him to the back of the room where he was forced to sit down. “I’m going to kill him-”

“No you can’t-”

“I am going to kill him and you won’t have to suffer anymore!” She stated in a harsher tone. “This is for the best, Dirk.”

“No!” He got up, heart pounding as he tried to run passed them, so he could warn Priest, so he could keep them away from him. “You can’t! Amanda please!” He kept trying to get away only to be shoved back down by Martin. He flinched when Beast ended up next to him, hugging him and even sitting on his lap. “Please, Amanda-” He winced slightly from the pain as Martin just pet her hair.

“Keep Beauty Boy here, we’ll be back.” Martin stated while moving to put his arm around Amanda who was crying, Svlad moved trying to get up only for Beast to rather easily keep him there.

“You can’t!” He called after them as he watched them. “Mr. Priest!” He yelled the name hoping the man could hear him that he would... that he would what? What would he even do? He could feel himself choking on tears as he tried to get out from under Beast. Watching helplessly as she just kept walking towards the door. “You said you needed all the projects!” He called after her watching as she stopped and gripped the wand harder. Looking from the door and back to him with a look of anger. “He’s a project!”  

“I don’t  _care_!” Amanda actually yelled at him, he flinched and pulled back, staring up at her with wide eyes as regret instantly filled them. She took in a deep breath as he watched the Rowdy 3 head out the door to go fight Aodhan and Priest. “He’s a sick,”

“No-”

“ _vile_ ,”

“Please-”

“ _monster_ ,”

“Amanda, please-”

“And he  _needs_ to  _die_.” He blinked when his jacket was no longer a jacket but instead Mona who was running passed Amanda looking stunned.

“Mona, wait!” He guided Beast off his lap and tried to head after her only for beast to catch his wrist. “Mona!” He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he looked to Amanda. “Amanda... Mr. Priest is Mona’s friend... Mona might hurt-” He flinched when the stress of the situation obviously was getting to her and she ended up screaming. He watched as Beast let her go and headed over to her as she fell to the ground shaking and screaming in agony. He had tears in his eyes as Beast tried to help her and talk her through it. He knew he could stay and help or he could stop the fighting. He just...

_He didn’t know what to do._

\---

Priest was giggling as he shot at Martin who was getting annoyingly close, watching how they seemed distracted by something as Martin moved to the side and motioned to Vogel. “Get drummer.” He could hear him growl the words and he grinned when Aodhan threw a quarter at the boy who jumped back away from the stairs when it exploded. Doing a dramatic spin before pointing at him with annoyance.

“Hey! Not inside!” Vogel sounded slightly excited, despite his close call with almost being blown up. Priest rolled his eyes as he used his gun to block a swing from Martin’s back. Pulling out an electric Baton and hitting Martin hard with it while sending an electric current through his body. He knew the man was feeding off it, but not fast enough to totally stop it from hurting him as he jumped back with a growl. Clothes and body smoking as he growled and ran at him again. Aodhan was in the middle of keeping Vogel away from the stairs and keeping Cross off him as he made his way for them.

Priest grinned when he saw Mona jump off the stairs into the middle of the room where she stood between Priest and them. Hands holding out to the side and feet apart as she glared at them with as much of a dirty look as she could muster.

“Stop hurting my friends!” She stated while even stomping her foot. Priest lowered his gun and moved closer to rest his hand on Mona’s shoulder, watching as Martin took a step closer as well.

“Thought we were your friends too.” Martin was smiling and Mona stood up straight while pouting.

“You guys are being  _meanies_! You made Dirk- Svlad... cry, and now you’re hurting Mr. Priest.” She moved to touch her index fingers together while frowning, swaying slightly which made her dress spin a little as she looked between all of them. Priest could see Aodhan moving to the stairs. “We just need to solve Svlad’s case. We’re not doin’ anythin’ bad.” She stated as Priest slowly started to move to the stairs to follow Aodhan. Cross and Vogel already jumping over the railing to block Aodhan who was pulling a coin out of his pocket.

“Someone, please! Help!” Priest glanced up the stairs when he heard Dirk’s voice, watching as Vogel retreated up the stairs to help out with whatever was going on as he turned to look to Martin.

“Okay, since this situation is getting more complicated, how about a temporary truce?” Priest finally asked while lowering his gun to his side, hands slowly releasing it as he raised his hands half up. “You can help your girlfriend who seems to be screamin’ her head off, and we can listen to what Svlad has to say about his case.” Martin was just growling at him while shifting in his spot.

“You don’t get to touch him.” He pointed the bat at him when he said the words. “The second you touch that boy the truce is off.” Priest couldn’t stop his amused grin from that as he tilted his head in curiosity.

“And what happens when he inevitably runs into my arm, Marty?” Martin sneered at him while motioning for him to head to the stairs.

“Not gonna happen.” Oh, he had no idea. He just giggled though as they headed up the stairs while Cross and Gripps both tried to protest the situation. Priest ignored them though as Cross reluctantly lead them up the stairs and opened the door in time to see Vogel feeding off Amanda. Priest looked from her to Svlad who was pacing in worry, watching as the boy looked up to them before running over and more or less jumping on him to hug him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please-” He gave a low ‘shh’ while moving to rub his back. Looking at Martin with a smug smile as the man gripped his bat harder.

“You did good, baby.” He reassured the boy who just started to cry against him while burying his face into the crook of his neck. Amanda was quick to get up after her attack was over, standing up and looking at them as she pulled out her wand and aimed it right at him.

“Dirk. Move.” She stated harshly, Priest just smile when he held on to him tighter and shook his head.

“No. No, please no.” He was begging while clinging on to him, refusing to move away as Priest watched the heartbreak on her face. It was so beautiful to see, he finally only turned his head to look at Noah when Mona cautiously approached the man who was just sitting there on his knees. He didn’t look like he aged a day in the last sixteen years when he supposedly died in the escape. “Amanda.” He watched as the boy finally let go of him, turning his back to him as the boy stood protectively between his friend and the wand. “You can’t, please, I need him.” Priest watched Martin as he moved his hands to the boy’s shoulders, leaning in with a smile on his face.

“You solved the case?” He finally asked as the boy nodded his head.

“Yes... Oh! Yes, I solved the case!” He was amused how quickly his mood changed as the boy continued to stand in front of him and then motioned to Noah. “Sixteen years ago during the escape Noah here teamed up with Project Valkyries to help them. You see Noah was actually having a sort of forbidden romance with Samantha during her captive years at Blackwing. He wanted to protect and help her so he did of his own free will as Valkyries made a champion to assist them as extra backup.” He couldn’t stop his amused smile as the boy continued to stand between him and Amanda, grabbing him by the jacket and slowly pulling him closer to Noah while refusing to give Amanda the chance to hurt Priest.  

“He helped them escape and actually stayed with them for years later. It was then that Ronda came up with an idea to make him more useful. She wanted to use Noah as something they had never attempted before. Their influence being something they could alter to their needs. While normally excelling in making champions there were times they used people as information gatherers. Mainly Monique and Ronda who were great at it given their careers.”

“So they made Noah store information on Blackwing?” Amanda asked, still keeping her wand up and aimed at them.

“And sooo much more.” Svlad stated while motioning to Noah again. “He already knew a lot he had all the information it was just buried deep in his mind. He was willing to be subjected to this test, no one thought any harm would come of it when they influenced him to gain all the knowledge of Blackwing Subjects. They wanted names, information on abilities, everything. Because Valkyries wanted to prevent anyone from being picked up by Blackwing ever again.” Priest supposed that made sense, he knew that was one of the reasons Ronda showed up at his house personally to offer him a job while he was in retirement.

“But it didn’t work how they were expecting it to. When they influenced him, when they all touched him and did what they did to make him a vessel of information they locked his subconscious away into the deep dark corners of the Universe.” Priest looked at Noah who continued to sit there completely oblivious to what was going on around him. “They made a mistake and they didn’t know how to fix it. Yes, he could do what they wanted and more with how and where his mind was trapped. He became a vessel of unspoken knowledge and dangerous. He was fine at first just comatose and they could use him at will. But he wasn’t the same anymore, and eventually his mind started to shift. To alter.” Priest could see Amanda’s arm shaking as she slowly lowered the wand to look at Noah.

“Why didn’t they stop it?” She asked in a hurt tone.

“They tried! They tried  _really_ hard. They tried to take it back but it didn’t work that way like it worked with champions. And as much as it pained Samantha she gave them permission to kill him because he wasn’t right anymore. He was gone, they accidentally already destroyed his mind and replaced it with something  _dangerous_ and  _evil_. So, they tried to kill him. They shot him, stabbed him, starved him. Everything they could think of but he just didn’t die. He healed, he was always there staring back at them with a knowledge no human should possess.” Priest was watching Amanda as the woman gripped her wand and Aodhan moved closer to Noah now. Only to stop when she aimed the wand at him to keep him back.

“They needed something else, so they went looking for the Holistic Demolition Expert. Because he is designed to get rid of things that don’t belong in this world. But Aodhan was so good at hiding they struggled for years to find him. They eventually got their break when he got arrested in a bar fight and they managed to track down his location. But while transferring Heirloom to New York something happened. Lainey Miller, who thought that Heirloom was a weapon attacked the transport truck. What he wasn’t expecting was to find Noah who linked with his mind and gave him information beyond his wildest dreams. So, he took him. And they didn’t know how to find him so they hired me to help with it.”

“Why are we involved if it’s just supposed to be you guys?” Amanda finally asked while taking a step closer. “Why is everything like this if you’re supposed to find him and Aodhan’s supposed to kill him.” Priest was wondering the same thing as he looked down to the boy who was shifting in his stance.

“I’m getting to that.” He promised, he could hear the slight pain and break in his voice as the boy cleared his throat. “While Lainey had Noah, Selena managed to find out about it. She heard of Valkyries plight and her caring nature drove her to want to find Heirloom because she wanted to save him. Even though he cannot be saved. You were contacted about the same time Aodhan was because Valkyries knew the horrible truth that would happen when Aodhan destroyed Noah.” He watched as the boy rubbed some of the tears from his eyes. “The explosion that will go off is strong enough that it will destroy New York City. Incubus, they have to feed from the explosion as it’s going off to prevent the kinetic energy from travelling any further. Which is why we need to get Noah out of here and as far away as possible.” Amanda was gritting her teeth from that as the Rowdies began talking among themselves. Aodhan just started to laugh as Mona eventually slunk back over to himself and Svlad.

“Isn’t this just feckin great.”

“I say we just open that door and let him out.” Amanda was already heading to Noah, and Priest watched as Svlad moved to try and stop her only for Martin to catch her first as Beast backed away from all of them. “Martin. Let me go.”

“Hold on a second, Drummer.”

“Wow, it sees reason.” Priest mused as he moved to wrap his arms around Svlad’s shoulders, leaning into him and pressing his mouth against his ear. “You did a really good job, Svlad.”

“Wait!” Priest glanced over to Vogel who was sporadically jumping around in his place before pointing to Noah. “We have to kill him?”

“Nah, I gotta kill him, you cunts get free feckin lunch.” Aodhan mused out while lighting up a cigarette.

“I’m not letting you kill him!” Amanda shouted Priest smiled when the woman glared at him. “And stop touching him!”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions continue to rise but eventually things start falling into plan. Meanwhile Amanda works on; "Rescue Dirk part 2" which does not go as well as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** : Osmund Priest. Dirk Gently. Aodhan Murphy. Rowdy 3. Amanda Brotzman. Beast. Mona Wilder.   
> **Warnings** : Harsh Language. Angst. Drama. Fighting (like there’s a lot of fighting in this). Horror Themes. Graphic Death. POV Change. Forced Ashtray (I’m sure that gives away what happens with Rescue Dirk Part 2)   
> **Note** : Priest is a dick. Aodhan is also a dick.   
> ALSO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.   
> I have been obsessing over Dragon Age Origins lmao.

“Ya know... one thing I don’t feckin get is... I was told you and Svlad here were feckin friends.” Priest looked to Mona who he saw heading over to the music box that was laying on the floor in the room. Wondered if it dropped out of the jacket pocket when Mona shifted. “Yet, ya seem very unhappy with his little relationship thing he got goin’ on. Thought friends were supposed to be supportive.” He couldn’t stop his amused smile from Aodhan’s words, watching as Amanda and the rest of Incubus just glared at him.

“Relationship!? Fuck-face there-” 

“Watch it, Miss Brotzman.” He mused out the words only for the woman to fully face him with so much anger he could feel it.

“You killed my brother and my...” She trailed off, chin trembling as she clutched that wand, eyes welling up with tears. Making it click in his head that she and Farah might have been closer than he realized. He could see her bite her bottom lip as Martin put a hand on her shoulder to try and offer comfort, which Priest couldn’t stop himself from grinning over.

“Now ain’t that a turn of events.” He mused the words and blinked when the music from the music box started to fill the room. Everything felt still when Noah stood up with a speed no one seemed to be expecting. Just standing there with his head down and arms out almost like he was moving like a puppet. Before Priest knew it, he was already turned and facing Mona with a type of speed that sent a chill up his spine. Noah began humming off key with the music box while moving and shuffling towards the sound in an almost mechanical way. Limbs twitching as he staggered and made a soft hissing noise. Mona yelped and dropped the music box when he surprisingly moved rather fast to the box. Standing in front of it as Mona had shifted into a small black cat to run away from the man. Noah began rocking back and forth, swaying to the sound of the music box, hands twitching like he was contemplating grabbing it.

“The music box...” Svlad said it under his breath as if the boy had forgotten about it in the midst of all the drama that was occurring. “We can use it to lead him out of here! And distract him long enough that Aodhan can-”

“We are not killing him!” Amanda stated harshly, standing between them and Noah, Svlad was moving. Still holding on to him and refusing to move from in front for him. But clearly getting nervous and impatient about everything that was going on.

“Amanda... we can’t open the door.” She pulled away from Martin only for the man to grab her again.

“Drummer, I think we need to talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Martin! I’m going to open the door and then we’re going to kill Osmund over there, and we’re taking Dirk home.” Priest gave a heavy sigh, hand moving to rub his own face.

“Look, Miss Brotzman, I think we should listen to Svlad.” He smiled when Amanda shot a glare at him over her shoulder, he could feel the boy trembling from the stress. Could hear him trying not to choke on his sobs but failing miserably at it. “And our Demolition Expert whose job is to kill things that don’t belong. And Aid, how you feelin’ about Noah right now?” He arched a brow while glancing towards the man who just grunted while taking a deep drag of his cigarette.

“That it needs to die, know Svlad there was tellin’ us what it is. But that cunt don’t belong here. Not anymore, even ya gotta feel how feckin wrong it is. It’s like... oozing with bad feckin’ feelings.” He stated with a grin, Priest looked from him over to Amanda.

“I don’t care what you say! Selena wants him!”

“Selena wants  _e_ _veryone_.” Priest muttered under his breath. “She just wants something to baby, and what better than something her favorite children fucked up on.” He grinned when Amanda actually growled, maybe she was hanging out with Incubus too long. But hell, even Martin was thinking this over logically.

“Amanda.” Priest watched as Svlad finally stepped forwards, slowly letting him go and holding his hands out in surrender as he inched closer to her. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry this isn’t what you want. But it’s what we have to do. We have to let Aodhan kill Heirloom. We cannot open that door. You have to realize how bad that would be.” Priest moved his hands towards his gun when he noticed Gripps and Cross getting closer to him. Not making a move to grab it yet. Just getting ready in case they got any bright ideas.

“I will destroy the universe, if it means saving you, Dirk.”

“That’s not my name anymore, please Amanda, just... This is where I belong okay! This is what I deserve! I’ve fought for too long and now I’ve paid for everything. But I’m not going to fight it anymore. I am a casualty psychic. I bring people and things to their death, I have since I was a child! And that is not going to change anytime soon! Please, please, just let us do our job. I am  _begging_ you.” Priest watched as Amanda stepped away from Martin towards Svlad, sighing when she just hugged the boy. Watching them cry as Martin eventually stepped between him and them. Blocking them from his sight making him painfully aware of how surrounded he felt right now. “You can’t open the door.”

“Watch me.” She stated it so confidently while moving away from the boy and over towards Noah. Svlad moved now, trying to get to her before she got to Noah, to catch her only for Martin to catch him by the back of his shirt. Priest moved his hand for his gun, working on drawing it as Aodhan moved closer. But the second Amanda touched Noah’s shoulder the man turned to look at her and quickly cupped her face with his hands. He watched as her body slumped like she fell asleep as Noah slowly lowered her into a seated position and knelt in front of her.

“Amanda! No!” Svlad shouted while fighting harder against Martin. “Martin! You know it’s bad! You have to know it’s bad! She can’t open that door!”

“Alright feck this.” Aodhan advanced forwards, going for Noah, it felt to Priest like he was waiting for someone to interact with the man before he moved to kill him. Gripps, Cross, and Vogel already moving to block him, trying to keep him back only for Aodhan to throw his cigarette at them and watching it explode enough for the blast to send them back.

\---

She stood in front of Noah, eyes locked on him watching him crying and begging while holding his head. She looked to her hands before glancing to the red door that was behind him. The only thing really visible in the darkness next to the figure surrounded by a small glow of light. She was going to fix this, she was going to fix everything. She would open the door, and then she would kill Priest for everything he had done, and she would take Dirk home. She clenched her hands into fists taking in a shaky breath as she slowly walked passed Noah towards the door.

“Don’t worry, Noah, I’m going to get you out of here.” 

The man just continued to cry and beg, asking for help as she stood in front of the door. Staring at it as she moved her hand to the golden door knob, wrapping her hand around it and moving to turn it. But it didn’t budge. She glared at it before slamming her shoulder into the door only for the same result of it not moving. 

“What!? Come on! Open up!” She slammed her shoulder into it harder. Repeating the process of trying to open the door and pausing when she heard movement behind her. She looked over her shoulder and could see Noah just sitting there, staring at her. No longer crying or begging just tilting his head.

“You can’t open it.” He said it in a voice that echoed, she looked from him back to the door with an annoyed grunt as she went back to slamming into it. “Svlad can.”

“His name is Dirk!” She snapped, blinking when the man in the room flinched. “Sorry... I’m sorry, that wasn’t directed at you... I just... His name is Dirk not Svlad. And he doesn’t want to open the door which is why I’m here.”

“Poor, Amanda Brotzman.” She watched as his head twitched to the side in a mechanical way. “Always the failure.”

\---

Priest moved forwards towards Martin to work on getting him away from Noah. The man swinging his bat at him causing Priest to duck before jamming his shoulder into the man’s stomach lifting him off the floor before throwing him down into the ground with a grunt of effort. Listening to him cough from being winded as Priest grabbed him by the ankle to drag him away from Noah. Svlad looked frozen in place and Mona was standing next to him now, holding on to him protectively as she looked between them. Like she wasn’t sure who to help as Martin managed to kick him off and got up to fight him again.

“Just let us do our job Martin.”

“Only if you give us beauty boy after.” Priest jumped back when Martin swung the bat at him. Grin taking over his face as he gave a small laugh.

“He ain’t goin’ anywhere with you. He’s  _mine_.”

\---

She narrowed her eyes on him form the statement as he just smiled at her... Or she thought it was a smile at first, but looking at it. Really staring at him she could see he was actually just baring pointed teeth. The smile coming off as more of a threat. 

“I’m trying to save you-”

“Are you? You can’t save anyone.” The air felt darker, she hugged herself from how cold everything was suddenly feeling. Shivering as she could see her breath coming out in fogs.  _Was this an attack?_  She looked to her hands to make sure they didn’t look like they were covered in frost. “Always needing the saving instead.”

“That’s not true! And why are you doing this!? I’m helping you!”

“Destroyer of the universe... gathering the tools for your little mission. What do you have so far? The rejects and the overbearing mother. Not even the one that fixes the universe wants to go with you.” She suddenly found herself getting angry at this thing in front of her. He just laughed in a way that echoed around them, she could see something moving around him. Like there was something else in the area with him. “You’re just trying to save  _you_.” She watched as the light around him began to fade.

“I’m trying to save everyone.” She stated through gritted teeth.

“Maybe I can help.” She watched as he got up, she was forcing herself to take in a deep breath. To remind herself this isn’t Noah, this is something he’s trapped with, she’d seen it. She had spoken with just Noah before, he was scared and lonely and kept asking for someone named Sam. Then this thing, this crueler thing wearing his face would be there instead. So, she wasn’t talking to Noah, he wasn’t here. He was probably hiding. She turned to look to the door going back to trying to open it, kicking it now with a frustrated cry as she could hear Not-Noah slowly approaching her.

\---

“That thing is evil!” Svlad had shouted, the fight having gotten a little out of control. Priest was standing next to Noah with a gun aimed to Martin's head. Priest’s free hand was clutching his side which was bleeding profusely, he could feel it soaking into his jeans from how much it was bleeding. Aodhan had taken on fighting the other rowdies and currently stood holding Vogel’s arm which was spreading with the light as Vogel tried to pry Aodhan’s hand off him.

“Just let it go, Marty, we’re going to kill Heirloom one way or another.”

“Drop the gun, Oz, and tell your friend to stand down.” Priest could see Svlad pacing between them, the boy looking so distraught about what was going on.

“Nah, nah, nah, new offer. You stand the feck down, or I’ll decorate the walls with this cunts exploding corpse.” Vogel shrieked and called out to Martin from the threat as Cross and Gripps helplessly paced around Aodhan and Vogel. Telling Aodhan to let go but the man just refused, Svlad finally ran over to them holding his hands out to show he wasn’t doing anything.

“All of you! Please! Just listen! No one is the bad guy here! We were all hired to do the same job! I find Noah, I lead Noah out of here and out of the city. Aodhan does his demolition thing! You feed off it so the city doesn’t die. We live from not opening the red door! Just listen to me please!” Priest kept his eyes on Martin who was staring him down and stepping close enough that the gun was pressing right against his forehead. “You’ve seen it right!? You’ve seen what lives behind the door!? Mr. Priest has caught one of those monsters in the real world, and killed another one! There will be  _so_ many more if that door opens! Please! Please just listen to me!”

“Boys.” Priest didn’t even want to look up from the sad sounding voice of Selena who he could see out of the corner of his eyes walking toward them. “My boys... what are you doing?” She mainly was heading over to Aodhan and Vogel right now. He could see her touching Aodhan’s cheek. “Please, don’t fight.”

“They’re trying to kill Noah, Mom!” Vogel shouted while flailing his free hand around.

“Please don’t hurt Vogel, Aodhan.” She was running her other hand through Vogel’s hair, Aodhan was groaning but Priest could see the light fading away before he let go of the boy who Selena pulled into a hug. Kissing the top of his head and putting her arm around him as she walked over to him and Martin. Looking at Amanda and Noah with a worried expression, slowly letting go of Vogel and kneeling down next to the woman. “Osmund, please put your gun down, it's not a toy.” He gave an annoyed groan from that while watching Martin who sneered back at him.

“Don’t know Selena, think shootin Marty here might be an improvement.” Playful tone as he giggled from his own statement and grinned back at Martin.

“Osmund.” Disapproving tone in the woman’s voice, she stood up and put her hand over his gun, slowly lowering it down. Priest hated the way she was able to do things like that as he glared at the woman, only receiving a soft sigh as her free hand touched his cheek. “You wouldn’t really kill your brother-”

“Yeah, actually, I would.” He mused out while slipping the gun away before motioning over to Amanda and Noah. “Now, we really gotta get this shit taken care of, Selena.” He watched how she looked from them over to Aodhan and back to him with narrowed eyes.

“I won’t let you kill him either-”

“Yet you’re so worried about what’s happening with Miss Brotzman.” He pointed out Svlad was moving over to them, grabbing Noah by his arms and trying to pull him away. Priest couldn’t stop his amused grin when they all looked to the scene to see Noah was strangling Amanda while getting higher on his knees to lean over to her. Mouth moving but no words coming out of it.

“Noah! Noah stop it!” Svlad shouted while pulling harder. Priest stepped back as Incubus managed to pull Amanda out of the man’s grip, watching the way she started to cough while moving to get up.

“So, I can kill this fecker now, right?” Aodhan asked to break the tension that was building up in the room. Amanda just sat up and glared at him before looking back to Noah who was sitting back down and looking towards the music box that was still playing.

“No!” She shouted while getting up and dusting herself off before looking over to him. “Dirk, you need to open the door-”

“I am  _not_ opening the door, Amanda, please.” Aodhan was heading over to them and Cross and Gripps stood between the man, trying to keep him back. Svlad was practically shaking with his frustration now. “Please, you have to see this is a bad thing.”

“You want to kill him over something that isn’t his fault.”

“Universe feckin wants him dead.” Aodhan interjected, Priest finally moved his hand to pull the phone out of his pocket he knew would call Ronda. He stared at it before dialing the number and putting it on speaker as the others in the room continued to argue.

“What are you doin’ Oz.” He jumped back when Martin tried to hit the phone out of his hand with the bat.

“Calling Ronda, who is one of the valkyries and made that.” He motioned over to Noah, the room fell silent from that statement as the phone continued to ring.

_\--”Osmund_ _, I hope you’re not wasting your one call.”_

“Yeah me too, currently here with Svlad, Incubus, Miss Brotzman, Aodhan, and Selena. Svlad, Aodhan and I want to kill Heirloom, Incubus is followin Miss Brotzman in wantin to save it. But I get the feelin’ Miss Brotzman’s the only reason they wanna save it. Killin it is what you hired Aodhan for, ain’t it?” He mused the words out Ronda ended up laughing on the other line.

_\--”Obviously_ _..._ ” There was a bit of distaste in her voice followed by a bitter laugh. “ _One doesn’t normally_ _hire someone that kills things unless you want them_ _to kill something_ _._ _Besides..._ _Noah died a long time ago, something else is inhabiting his body now.”_

“That’s not true! I’ve seen and spoken with the real Noah!” Amanda was shouting while getting closer to him. Priest just sighed heavily from her words, could hear movement on the other line of the floor.

_\--”Sweetie_ _, whatever you talked to is just wearing his face._ _Heirloom is a_ _n Evil_ _,_ _vile_ _,_ thing  _that_ _takes Noah’s place_ _now._ _And all that thing_ _inside of his body_ _wants is to kill us all. We handed the dark monster_ _s_ _of the universe everything_ _they_ _needed and_ _they’re_ _doing everything in_ _their_ _power to use him as a vessel to get_ out _.”_  Priest arched a brow while looking over to Amanda who looked upset now as she stepped closer and snatched the phone out of his hand. He didn’t do anything to stop her, just grinned at Martin who was pacing back and forth now.

“That’s not true, it can’t be-”

_\--”We_ _watched that monster take over him. We tried many times to save him but it already took its claim of his body and killed his conscious years ago. Eleven almost twelve years ago, now, in fact. It was a slow six-year process, watching as little by little Noah faded away into nothing right before our eyes while there was nothing we could do about it. We wanted this done sooner, we found Incubus easy were waiting to ask them for their assistance, we just couldn’t find_ _Slaugh_ _.”_  Which was exactly what Svlad said, he glanced over to see the boy crying again and Priest slowly moved his hand out to motion him over. Watching as the boy picked himself up and walked over to his side. Looking for comfort which he gave him by allowing the boy to hug him and cry into his shoulder. He rubbed his back and grinned when he noticed Martin clutching that bat harder.

“You’re wrong-”

_\--”Child_ _, do not tell me what I do and do not know. This is my creation, this is my mistake. I will see it fixed if it is the last thing I do.”_  The way she snapped those words had Amanda clutching the phone in obvious anger.  _“Let Noah’s body be put to rest, and I hope the ashes are enough for Sam to bury them. She’s on her way now.”_ He could hear the phone hang up and looked to Amanda who was practically seething.

“What do we do boss?” Vogel asked and Priest couldn’t stop his grin as she tried to call Ronda back but the woman obviously turned off whatever phone that connected to given it went straight to a recording saying that phone was no longer in service.

“Ronda doesn’t know what she’s talking about we can still help-”

“Selena.” Priest just said her name watching the older woman looking at Noah with such sad eyes. Watching as she hugged herself and slowly raised her head to look at him. “There ain’t nothin’ to save.”

“I won’t give up on him just because they did!” Selena actually shouted it, Martin was watching and spinning the bat obviously thinking everything over.

“Martin, you can’t honestly be considering going through with this.” Amanda stated in obvious hurt and Priest just continued to rub Svlad’s back before leaning in and looking down at him.

“Svlad, baby, I have a job for you. I need you to get Amanda out of this room, you can take Mona with you. Okay?” He watched as the boy looked at him with tear filled eyes and slowly nodded while stepping away from him, Mona rather quick to follow. He watched as Svlad took Amanda’s hand and she actually pulled away from him causing him to flinch.

“Amanda... we don’t have to be here for this.” Priest moved to catch Selena around the waist when she tried to reach for Noah. Picking her up and pulling her away as Aodhan paced back and forth in front of Gripps and Cross waiting for them to back down.

“Drummer... I think you should go with Beauty Boy, and take Beast with you.”

“Martin!” She looked appalled by this turn of events and Priest couldn’t stop his smile as Selena tried so hard to fight with him. “You can’t!”

“Amanda... please.” Svlad was begging.

“I will not give up on him!”

“He tried to kill you!” Martin ended up snapping the words, honestly, Priest was surprised that Martin would raise his voice at her like that. “Every time you tried to talk to him he would try to kill you. What if openin’ that door... what if that makes it so we can’t stop him? Even feedin off him ain’t right. Gives us a worse hang over than Oz here.” He couldn’t stop his giggle from Martin pointing at him with his thumb.

“But what if freeing him stops whatever has it’s claws in him?”

“Amanda... I saw...” Svlad was trying to explain it, moving in his spot while closing his eyes. “When I was talking to him... In my dreams... he... he’s just a monster.” Svald said under his breath. He watched as she moved to rub her face in obvious frustration. “One that Aodhan agrees doesn’t belong here, and that’s his job, that’s what the universe wants.”

“Can’t you just open the door and see if that’s still the case. He says you need to open the door.” Svlad was shaking his head and even taking a step away from her.

“Amanda, no, I’m not going to open the door.” Priest watched as Martin walked over to Amanda, putting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing them before leaning in and whispering something in her ear. He was curious what he said when that made the woman reach out to take Svlad’s hand as them, Mona, and Beast slipped out of the room. Priest pulled Selena further away as she began to fight harder, able to subdue her with one arm as he grabbed his phone with the other quickly messaging Desh.

[  _Track_ _Svlad_ _. Tag Miss Brotzman. Meet me at this location._  ]

Quickly sending it along with his location while sliding his phone away and catching Selena again when she managed to slip out of his grip from what he was doing.

“Relax, Selena, it will all be over soon. He won’t feel a thing.” Which he felt like was probably a lie but he didn’t care.

“Boys.” Incubus moved around Noah this time, allowing Aodhan through.

“Feckin’, finally.” He muttered while getting closer rolling up his sleeve as he moved and put his hand on Noah’s forehead. He could see the light start to spread through the man like veins. But it moved slowly, and from the sound of it Aodhan was putting effort into this. He could feel a sudden wind pick up almost as if Aodhan’s abilities were working on more than just Noah. Selena was begging Aodhan to stop as Incubus shifted around them, even starting to circle with obvious anxiety as they felt whatever that wave of power was coming off of them. Priest began to back up to head towards the door. Taking Selena with him as she continued to fight and try to get away, to try and stop it.

He felt a sudden feeling of urgency from the situation when Noah actually shifted, looking like he was about to stand up as his glowing white eyes stared up at Aodhan. The man being smart enough not to even look at him, eyes closed as he continued to work on turning him into a bomb.

\---

“Amanda, where are we going exactly?” Svlad asked as the woman continued to lead him by his hand. Mona had eventually turned into his jacket again and Beast was just walking beside them and occasionally glancing back towards where they left. Amanda had convinced him to come outside with her, but then just continued to walk. He wasn’t liking it in all honesty as a feeling of bitter silence fell over them, the younger woman more or less dragging him as he kept trying to slow down and stop. “We really don’t need to go this far, I think Incubus-”

“They have names.” She said in a broken tone.

“Sorry I meant no offense... I think, Martin, Gripps, Cross, Vogel, and Aodhan have it handled and it won’t be too dangerous to stay nearby?” He smiled and tilted his head at her, the woman just glanced back at him with such a sad look on her face... “You mean to take me don’t you.” He stopped immediately, quickly trying to pull his hand out of hers. “Please, Amanda, please, you don’t understand you-”

“Martin will kill Priest, and you can come home with us.”

“No. No. No.” He was shaking from that, tears instantly filling his eyes as he kept trying to pull away from her. “No. Amanda! No! You don’t understand, you can’t!” He moved his free hand to try and pry her fingers off him as he kept trying to pull away only for her to grab him with both hands now.

“We’re going to help you-”

“No! Please! Amanda! When this is over, he won’t. He won’t capture you he won’t. Just let me go home with him. He and Aodhan and I will go back to Blackwing you won’t-”

“Listen to yourself, Dirk!”

“My name is Svlad!” He shouted it, tears pouring from his eyes at the empty broken feeling in his chest. The empty feeling twisting in his gut as he fell on his knees and rested his face in his free hand. Trying to muffle the tears, trying not to be so upset but he couldn’t stop it. “My name is Svlad. And I belong in Blackwing. It’s what I deserve, it’s what I’ve always deserved.”

“Dirk.” She was kneeling in front of him and he couldn’t stop crying while shaking his head.

“My name is Svlad.” He pulled away when her grip loosened, hugging his head in his arms as he rested his elbows and forehead on the ground. Rocking gently as he kept repeating his name was Svlad. He didn’t want to get in trouble, he knew that  _other_ name wasn’t his anymore. He wasn’t. He wasn’t that person. Dirk Gently drowned a month ago before his sad remains were locked up in complete and utter darkness and isolation.

“I’m going to take you somewhere safe, where you don’t have to live in fear anymore.”

“Doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter.” He sat up and looked to her with tired eyes, just staring at her as tears continued to pour down his face. “He will find me, this is what he wants! He wants you to try to run away with me. He wants this because I am bait. Its why they let you guys take me so easily! It’s a trap! It’s all a trap!” He could hear Beast growling at something, they all turned their heads to see a man standing there, Svlad’s heart racing as he watched the Agent pull his veil off in order to light a cigarette. “Bosco-”

“Guess I’ll have to tell Boss you’re not exactly loyal.” He could see Amanda getting up and reaching for her wand. He watched as something shot into her neck from behind. He turned his head as she stumbled and pulled the dart out of her neck. He watched as Mason and Deshmukh stepped out as he listened to Beast collapse and could see Amand falling on her knees. Dropping the dart as he wand flickered in her hand.

“Givin away our little secrets like that.” Svlad couldn’t move as he watched Bosco walk over to him, Mason picking up Amanda when she finally fell to the ground. He felt his heart in his chest as the man just smiled down at him before holding a hand out to him. Like he was trying to offer him help to get up.

“No...”

\---

Priest could see Incubus looking towards the door, could hear Martin growl as the man went to move only for the energy from what Aodhan was doing to surge through the room. “Whoa! Hey! Stay the feck here unless you want everyone in this city to die... well except me I guess, at this feckin rate I’ll turn myself into a bomb so I can come back. Good feckin luck to you cunts though.” He was laughing as the light continued to fill Noah.

“Oz!” Martin growled the name.

“You heard the man, Marty... you really goin to let all of New York die for this? I mean, she’s still here, she’ll die too.” The man was growling and the rest of Incubus was getting a little rowdy in their spots. Pacing and conflicted about what all they should do.

“I’m killin you after this.” Martin snapped the words at him darkly as Priest just giggled while pulling Selena closer when she almost got out of his grip.

“Please, you have to stop!” Selena was begging even turning back to look at him.

“How long is this going to take, Aodhan?” He could watch the man make bombs in seconds but the light was spreading through Noah so slowly.

“Most of the shite I blow up doesn’t fight this feckin hard. Hell if I know. The cunts almost ready, few more minutes?” Aodhan was pressing harder against Noah and shoving him back down when the man worked on trying to stand up again. The obvious monster inside of Noah giving an in human shriek up at them which caused Priest to wince as he turned his head to the side. “Oh, shut up, will ya, you’ll be dead soon, fecker.” Aodhan snapped back at the man. “Honestly... it kind of feels like this fecker isn’t the only thing I’m blowin up... feels big.” He was giggling causing Priest to tilt his head as he looked to Noah who was still slowly filling with light that was cracking along his skin.

“Martin.” Vogel sounded worried and he watched how Martin looked to the boy while still pacing next to Noah.

“Don’t worry, Drummer can handle herself.”

“So, what the feck is happenin?” Aodhan asked while actually moving to put his other hand on the man, grabbing his wrist when Noah started to reach for him while trying to stand again.

“Tch, don’t act like you don’t know.” Priest eventually managed to get Selena to sit on the floor, making sure to keep her there as she mourned for the man Aodhan was turning into a bomb.

“He don’t.” Priest finally mused. “I have some friends makin sure she don’t go too far with Svlad like I knew she would try.”

“He don’t belong to you!” Martin snapped while pointing his bat at him. Priest tilted his head with a large grin as he listened to Aodhan groan in annoyance.

“He doesn’t belong to you cunts either.” Aodhan chimed in getting a dark growl from Martin.

“I doubt you know the full story.” Martin pressed causing Priest to giggle.

“Ah shite... let me guess... Oz here was a dick to everyone and hurt everyone, still continues to do it and managed to get his hands on some nice naïve little shite. I get it, ain’t exactly feckin kosher but that’s life I guess.” Priest was starting to find himself really liking Aodhan.

“He kidnapped Dirk after killing his friends and brought him back to Blackwing.” Martin snapped the words watching how Aodhan looked from the man then back to his current target as the light surrounding him got brighter.

“Aw, come now, Marty, Kidnapped? Really? You weren’t there, for all you know he ran back into my arms.” Priest mused the words getting a glare from Martin. “And if they weren’t supposed to die, Todd and Miss Black would still be here, now wouldn’t they?” He mused the words. Giving an annoyed sigh when Selena reached a hand up to touch him. He slowly looked at the woman who was looking up at him with so much sorrow.

“You’re a monster!” Martin called out to him. “Always have been, even when you was a kid.” Priest just giggled while looking away from Selena.

“Don’t have to tell me shit I already know,  _b_ _ig b_ _rother_.” Taunting the title over to Martin and watching him grit his teeth and bare them at him like a wild dog ready to attack.

“Family drama done? Cause this fecker’s finally ready to blow.” Priest watched as Incubus got closer, watching the way Aodhan pulled his hands away from Noah as the light began to build and Martin and his little group started to feed off the light that was coming off him. It was odd to watch, the way the man’s skin boiled and popped, how his form kept twitching and shifting becoming distorted and gross as that shriek filled the air. But instead of it being a large explosion it started to look like it was sucking inside of itself. Like the bomb was imploding the pulses of energy being devoured by Incubus for what felt like hours before there was no sign of Noah even existing rather than the burnt spot on the floor where he used to sit.

\---

“What do you mean, no?” Bosco asked, smile falling from his face and being replaced with a scowl that made Svlad flinch as he leaned back and tried to scoot away.

“Let-let Amanda go-” He bit his tongue when the man kicked him in the leg, he closed his eyes as tears began to fill them. He wanted Priest, he wanted Priest to be here, he didn’t like to be alone with the man. And smelling his cigarette smoke was beginning to make him feel anxious and nauseous all in one go. He felt like he was going to throw up as he heard the man move in front of him, peeking out at him to see the man crouched down in front of him.

“Boss has orders to bring you back to him and Incubus. Now get up, and get in the car.” He flinched when he could hear a honk, glancing towards the mouth of the alley to see one of those big black vans waiting for him. He couldn’t move though, he felt frozen and finally Bosco grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him up to his feet. Promptly shoving him towards the mouth of the alley as he walked over to pick up Beast. Svlad watched in a fit of worry as he slowly followed after the man who held the woman, tripping over himself a bit as the back of the van opened and Bosco roughly dropped her inside. 

Bosco didn’t even have to tell Svlad to get in. He quickly jumped in the van and knelt down next to Amanda and Beast, trying to wake them as Bosco let himself in the back and closed the doors behind him before the van started to move. He yelped when the man grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away in order to cuff Amanda and Beast before sitting on the bench in the back.

“Amand, please wake up.” He pulled the girl into his lap as he sat on the floor with her, shaking her and gently patting her cheek. “Amanda-”

“She’s going to be out for a while.” Bosco interrupted, he glanced over to the man, watching him flick the ash off his cigarette with worry. Especially when the man started to reach for him, he closed his eyes when Mona ended up standing between them. A glare on the girls face as she held her hands out protectively to keep Bosco away from him.

“Leave him alone.” Stomping her foot with the command as Bosco leaned back in his spot. Sneering at her with obvious distaste, Svlad knew Mona liked Priest, but from the looks of it she thankfully didn’t appear to be a fan of Bosco.

“Wow, Svlad, could have fucking warned me you had the shapeshifting  _bitch_ with you.”

“I kind of  _hoped_ you would do something and she would  _kill_ you.” He said the words before he even thought about them, hand moving to cover his mouth with a sudden look of worry on his face. Horrified from the realization that wasn’t even an exaggeration. But he  _wanted_ it. He  _wanted_ him to  _die_. He hated that, he hated what he was becoming that he was just accepting this. Accepting his fate and getting to the point he wished so strongly for something so horrible to happen to other people... even if those people were horrible people. He shouldn’t want that. He shouldn’t-

“The fuck did you say to me, Svlad?”

\---

He drew his gun when Martin ran at him, aiming at him and pulling the trigger only for the gun to jam. He groaned from that while attempting to move, but after eating, the man was a lot faster. He grunted when Martin slammed his shoulder into his stomach, picking him up off the floor and took him down to the ground. Giggling when he hit despite the pain as Martin sat up and swung the bat at him. He jerked to the side the man barely missing his head as he grabbed the bat. Wincing from the pain in his side and actually feeling dizzy from it as he swung a fist at Martin’s face with his other hand only for the man to pull back.

“Call your men off!” He grunted when Martin was smart enough to punch him in the side. He closed his eyes tight, teeth gritting from the sudden wave of pain. His grunt turning into a giggle as he caught the man’s hand when he tried to hit him again. “Call them off, Oz!”

“They’re comin back here, calm down.” Priest mused the words out getting a deep growl from the man over him. “But, hey, if you really want to I can tell them to just go home with them... Scientists might like dissecting something from another universe.” He moved his hands to block his face with his forearms, laughing from his reaction. “Come on, Marty, you know they’re good at lettin us live as they poke around our insides, wonder if she’s as bright and colorful there as she is on the surface. Hope I can watch that one.”

“You’re sick.” Martin hit him again and Priest blocked it again, his side protesting and he was going back to feeling light headed from the movement.

“Guilty as charged.” He mused out sarcastically, he didn’t even notice Selena was over to them till Martin’s attention was pulled away. He lowered his arms briefly to see her touching Martin's arm. He looked to see the rest of the rowdy three circling them as Aodhan fucked around with a pill bottle not even acknowledging what was going on anymore. Just popping pills before stuffing the bottle back in his jacket while heading over to them.

“Alright, get off him.” Martin growled when Aodhan actually kicked the man in the shoulder. Martin was getting up and getting in Aodhan’s face.

“Shouldn’t work with him, Aodhan, he’s going to stab you in the back.” Aodhan was just smiling as Priest slowly worked on getting up. Hand immediately clutching his side and feeling the blood in his hand. He knew he would be forced to go to medical for this one. The very idea was starting make his anger rise as he forced himself to his feet. Taking in deep shaky breaths.

“I feckin figured, never trusted that cunt since I first laid eyes on him. Only reason I’m still here is to make sure Svlad’s okay.” Martin was growling and spinning the bat as Priest pulled his shirt up to look at the wound. Slowly peeling off the bandage that was heavy with blood to look at the wound which was still bleeding.

“They’re meeting us outside.” Priest muttered while heading to the door, glancing back at the burnt spot on the floor before heading down the stairs and outside to his SUV. Opening the hatch and immediately going for the medkit. Flushing his wound with a saline solution before holding a wad of gauze against it to make the bleeding stop. Swaying a bit in his stance as he began to feel nauseous.

“Not lookin too feckin good there, Oz.” Priest rolled his eyes while looking to Aodhan who was lighting up a cigarette before jumping in the back of the hatch to watch him. “Could cauterize that shite for ya.” Holding his hand out with an amused smirk.

“I’m fine with you not turning my side into a bomb.” He made a small ‘tch’ noise while shifting in the hatch.

“Your feckin loss.” Priest rolled his eyes while leaning against the side of the SUV.

\---

Svlad felt like he was going to have a panic attack when Bosco grabbed the railing on the roof of the van and stood up. Easily towering over Mona who kept her stance protectively in front of him. “Lamia. I think its nap time, don’t you.”

“No.” Svlad watched Mona with admiration from how brave she was being right now as the man just leered down at her. That sadistic gleam in his eyes as he looked her over like the man did when he was thinking of how to hurt people. Svlad moved his hand to grab Mona’s he didn’t want Bosco to hurt her. He didn’t know if he could or if Mona would defend herself but he couldn’t... he couldn’t handle it if she came to harm because of him.

“Mona... Mona, it’s okay.” He tried to reassure her as he watched Bosco stand back up straight while taking a deep drag of his cigarette. “Please, it’s okay...”

“Mona, Darling.” He glanced over his shoulder to look to Deshmukh who was talking now, looking so casual while checking her nails. “Why don’t you come see Auntie Desh and let the boy’s play.” Svlad gripped her hand harder, reminding himself Desh was the nice one, Mona would be safe with her.

“He’s being scary.” Mona complained while pointing right in Bosco’s face.

“That’s just how he and Svlad play, he won’t do anything to hurt him. Will you, Bosco?” There was actually a bite in the woman’s voice. He could see the obvious annoyance on Bosco’s face from the statement as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, yeah, he’ll be fine.” He added, and Svlad didn’t believe it for a second but he still... he still pulled on Mona’s hand to try and guide her to the front of the van where Desh was. Watching as she looked at him with uncertainty before looking back to Bosco with a glare.

“I’ll be okay.” Svlad repeated even if he didn’t fully believe it. He watched as she slowly headed over to the front of the van. He was already shaking when Bosco followed after her just to shut the metal door between the front and the back. Dropping the curtain over the small window in the door as he turned to face him. Svlad felt sick as he held on to Amanda tighter, just wanting comfort as the man walked over to him, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him away from her.

“Don’t make too much noise, now, I don’t mind hurting your friends if you end up getting Mona coming back through that door.” Svlad moved his hands to cover his mouth as he was dragged off the floor and shoved onto the bench. The man stepping so close he felt violated being trapped between him and the side of the van as he pulled his head back by his hair. “Open your mouth.” Svlad stared up at the cigarette with tears pouring down his face, knowing he had to, that he needed to or someone would get hurt. 

He wanted Priest...

But he finally complied, closing his eyes and letting his mouth fill with saliva so it wouldn’t hurt as much, which he learned while being gagged, as he moved his hands to grip at his jeans as he opened his mouth for him. “Stick out your tongue.” He gave a shaky breath before complying. Just wanting this to be over, he felt almost relieved when the hot feeling from the cigarette pulled away as there were two loud knocks on the door. He could hear the man give a soft sigh and he slowly opened his tear-filled eyes to stare up at the man. Watching has he just tenderly pet his head before leaning in as Svlad closed his mouth and swallowed the saliva that had continued to build.

“Aren’t you just lucky.” The man taunted while stepping back and opening the back doors to the van. He felt relieved as he looked out and saw Priest, he quickly got out of the van and ran over to him. Hugging him and clinging on to him as he cried into his chest.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“Shhh, I knew Miss Brotzman was going to pull something.” He felt so reassured by the man’s words could hear the tinge of pain in his voice and pulled back when he realized his sleeve was getting wet. He looked to the crimson staining the white dress shirt before looking to the man’s side which looked awful from how bruised it was and the bundled-up gauze that was just sticking to him from the blood soaking into them.

“Mr. Priest-” He trailed off when he heard commotion behind them. Could see the rowdies more or less attacking the van to try and get Bosco away from Amanda and Beast. The man just laughing as he held his hands up and moved away. 

“What did you do to her!?” Martin was grabbing the man by the front of his uniform after knocking his helmet off. Their foreheads pressed together as the man backed him up out of view. Priest didn’t even seem worried about it. But from looking at him he just looked exhausted as Gripps and Cross pulled Amanda and Beast out of the back of the van.

“Aid.” He looked up to the man who was now talking to Aodhan. The other man just watching their interaction like he was contemplating something. “You goin’ ta take us up on the offer.”

“You said Skylar was able to negotiate with your feckin boss, right?” Svlad watched as Priest moved to pull out his phone. Aodhan was getting out of the back of the hatch and standing between him and Martin. Svlad just watched as the others loaded up in their van. He and Martin locked eyes and Svlad slowly looked away, hands moving to grab Priest’s shirt as he pressed himself closer to the man. Knowing Martin was thinking of taking him again. He blinked when Aodhan got out of the back, felt his hand on his shoulder and watched as the man leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “If you wanna go with ‘em I can take care of Oz.”

The words actually stunned him, he could feel Priest staring at them as he leaned back to look at the older man. Watching him carefully as he glanced back at Martin could see him stepping closer as if he knew what was going on. Noticed Priest seemed to pick up on it to from the look he gave him. He wondered what that would be like. 

To have Aodhan attack Priest and for him to run away with the man and the Roady 3. Wondered how long he would be at peace before Priest came around... or if by taking care of him he meant to kill him. He could feel tears in his eyes again as he shook his head, moving to hold on to Priest tighter as Aodhan just rubbed his back.

Svlad couldn’t explain how much it  _hurt_ when the Martin just growled and headed towards the van with Selena. Listening to the doors slam and the engine roar to life as they took off to get Amanda and Beast as far away from them as possible.

“You don’t need them.” Svlad pressed his forehead into Priest’s pec when he felt Priest rub his back. Glancing up to see him holding the phone to his ear. “Bosco, you guys do what I told you to?” He called over him, Svlad didn’t like the bad feeling he was getting from the question as Bosco stepped back into view while closing one of the doors of the van.

“Yes’sir.” He could hear Priest giggle before Ken obviously answered the phone.

“Hey, Ken~” Typical sing song voice, Svlad closed his eyes when he felt Aodhan put a hand on his shoulder. Like he was offering comfort to him. “Aodhan wants to talk to you.” He opened his eyes long enough to see Aodhan take the phone. Blinking when Priest turned and made him sit in the back of the hatch. He felt so lost as he kept his hands on the man’s stomach. Priest standing between his legs as he continued to work on the wound on his side, stitching it up as Aodhan talked to Ken and worked on his arrangements.

Which he guessed wasn’t too hard. He wanted drugs, booze, to be left alone, and the second they tried to run tests he said he would blow the whole place to hell. He watched as Aodhan eventually handed the phone back to Priest who took it and slowly brought it up to his ear. Svlad moved a hand to touch over the bandage which was already getting blood soaking it even after he stitched it back up.

“We finished the case.” Svlad watched as a car showed up, watching Samantha get out of it and head inside of the building. Not even acknowledging them, but he could feel her sorrow as she headed to where they must have killed Noah, thinking of what Ronda said about her going to collect his ashes if there were any. And he couldn’t help but wonder if there were as he slowly looked away. Staring off into nothing, Priest’s voice becoming white noise from how tired he felt. He blinked when he noticed Hugo off in another alleyway, just watching them but not doing anything before the man just stepped through a portal and vanished. “We have a tracker in Miss Brotzman.” He slowly looked to the man from that.

Thinking of the tranquilizer dart that had gone into her neck, he could see Priest grinning at something by the van and slowly looked over to see Bosco holding the wand. “And we got her little toy... We’ll head back in the morning, Svlad needs some rest.”

“Mr. Priest... you really need medical attention.” Svlad stated softly while looking up to him.

“I’m sending my team back with Aid and Miss Wilder. Talk to you later Ken.” He watched him hang up, feeling uncertain about Priest not doing anything about his wound.

“See ya round Blackwing, kid.” He blinked when Aodhan ruffled his hair before heading off towards the van. He watched as Desh had stepped out and headed over to them. Aodhan joining in the van as Bosco went up front. He blinked when Mona appeared next to Desh and ran over to him.

“Desh says I have to go with them.” Svlad was slowly nodding, because that’s what Priest just announced... he really didn’t want Blackwing to have her again... but he couldn’t do anything about it, and if she really wanted out she could get out. That’s what he kept telling himself as he continued to nod.

“I-I’ll see you back at home.” He looked up to Priest who was rubbing his shoulder, like he was proud of him. “Right... Mr. Priest?”

“That’s right.” He smiled from that, wondering if that meant he was being good enough he wouldn’t be locked in his room the whole time. He really hoped that was the case, he blinked when Mona hugged him, still smiling as he hugged her back.

“I’ll see you at home.” He repeated and eventually she headed over to join Aodhan in the back of the van. Desh continued to stand next to them even with Priest giving her a slightly annoyed look as the van drove off.

“You’re not driving in your condition, Oz, you can hardly stand.” Priest just grunted and Svlad watched him step back and actually stumble from it causing worry to rise in his chest as he got up and moved as though he could actually catch the man if he fell. Even with the small work outs he was doing he doubt he would be strong enough to do that, but he was willing to try.

“Fine.” He could see the exhaustion on the man’s face as Desh closed the hatch for him and stabled Priest enough to get him into the car.

“I’m looking at that when we get to the hotel.” He once more sounded annoyed, but Svlad climbed in the back as the woman closed the door on Priest and got in the front. Honestly it was a bit amusing to him to see their interaction given he was  _actually_  listening to her.

“I am honestly impressed he listens to you.” Svlad finally chimed in earning a laugh of amusement from the other woman.

“Sweetie, I have been dealing with this man since he was eighteen I feel like his mother most days.” She teased getting a small grunt from Priest who was slouching in his seat. That worry once more filling him when he realized the man actually fell asleep, it made him wonder what all happened, if they fought more after they left. He started to play with his tie as he watched the man before looking over to Desh who didn’t seem worried.

“Can’t we take him to the hospital?” He could see her just smiling at him from the rearview mirror.

“That is where I’m headed, I lied to him.” She was laughing again and Svlad leaned back in honest amazement that she would do something like that to  _Priest_ of all people.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest gets the medical attention he needs while Dirk has a conversation with Hugo. After breaking out of the hospital Dirk and Priest get a surprise visit. Dirk later decides he wants to celebrate in a way he really wasn’t expecting. But they have fun till a small little break down leads Dirk to asking Priest for something that Priest gets really in to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** : Dirk Gently. Osmund Priest. Hugo Friedkin.   
> **Warnings** : Angst. Panic Attack. Amputation? Small scene but it there. Disassociating (you getta see Priest do this enjoy??). Violence. Drugging. Sexual Situations. Break Down. Self-Blame. Panic Attack. Mourning. Self-Harm. Blood. Carving. Stitches. Medical Care. Dirk’s POV.  
>  **Note** : Dirk is a goddamn mess my friends. Good luck.

The drive to the hospital actually wasn’t that bad, he spent most of the time poking at getting information from Desh. Asking how she and Priest met, which he learned she was one of the armed guards who brought Priest from room to room. That he’s even almost killed her once, which she was laughing about, when he joined as an agent she was actually considered his handler much to Priest’s dislike. But eventually they became friends and have been working together ever since.

Which was odd to think about, that Priest actually had friends and not just some people working under him. But maybe that’s why he actually would listen to her and she could get away with lying to him because there was a bond and friendship there. It was weird. Never pictured Priest as the type to have friends just pawns. He was happy to see them pull into the emergency room section of the hospital. Desh getting out and flagging some workers down who quickly ran over.

She gave them a whole bunch of information on Priest right off the bat, about how he was an agent. He wasn’t allergic to any medications, that he had a bad wound on his side. Svlad got out and stood next to them and bit his lip while looking to the emergency room nurses who were loading him on a stretcher. Actually getting worried that he wasn’t waking up as Desh told them his blood type.

“I don’t know if it helps, but the wound was caused by a glass shard that went into his side, and then  _repeated_ blunt trauma to it.” Rolling his eyes and glaring at the man on the stretcher as they rushed him inside. Desh sent him in to the waiting room and then proceeded to park. He shifted in his spot, fussing at his bottom lip as he eventually got up to pace. Desh eventually came in and sat down picking up a random magazine there and began to read it.

“He’s survived worse.” Svlad looked to her from the comment, watching her flip a page as a sudden feeling of anxiety hit him. He hated the smell of the place, it was too clean, and seeing all the white coats of the doctors walking in to talk to other patients waiting wasn’t helping his anxiety. But the top of this wonderful panic inducing cake was the fact he worried Priest might actually die because he was there. He slowly sat down next to her, sinking into the chair and moving his hands to cover his face as she just gently rubbed his shoulder.

“He wasn’t in the proximity of a casualty psychic when he had worse.” He stated in a pouting way, he blinked when he couldn’t help but notice a flash of something above someone’s head. Eyes narrowing on them trying to see what it was when it no longer appeared to be there... It... kind of looked like-

“You worry too much...” She sounded so nonchalant, he slowly looked back over to her, shoving the thoughts aside about what he saw. He watched as she glanced around before drumming her fingers of her free hand on the magazine in her lap. “Do you want us to wait outside?” She asked while setting the magazine down, he watched as she looked around before leaning in. “Don’t say anything, but Oz isn’t exactly a fan of these places either.” She stated it in a whisper like it was a secret.

“I knew it.” Svlad said under his breath getting a hearty laugh from the woman who finally stood up and held a hand out to him.

“Come on, we can find something to do to kill time. I’m sure he’s in for surgery of some sort.” She was smiling as he took her hand and she led him outside. The two of them standing in silence for a moment before he turned to look to the woman.

“He has trauma too.” It wasn’t a question it was a statement, she gave a low hum while stuffing her hands in her pockets. “How come he doesn’t admit it?” He asked while crossing his arms over his chest, just getting a laugh from Deshmukh.

“You really have to ask? What could  _possibly_  be wrong in his life, right?” Bite of sarcasm, Svlad just sighed and rubbed his face, glad she was at least aware of it and would step in to force him to go to a hospital. He couldn’t even imagine how bad it would have been if Priest passed out while driving and he had to be the one to take the man in. If they even survived a car crash that would inevitably happen from him passing out behind the wheel. He stared off while rubbing the back of his neck, glancing up when he could see Hugo again standing not that far from them.

“Desh-”

“Go do your holistic thing, I’ll be right here.” When he looked over, he could notice her eyeing Hugo too. He gave her an uncertain glance to make sure she was serious as he made his way over to Hugo. Even glancing back at her when he got close before turning his attention over to Hugo who was just patiently waiting for him.

“Hi, Mr. Friedkin, is everything alright?” The man moved to rub the back of his neck.

“Well, you like made your uh choice.” He couldn’t help but think about the dream where Hugo said he stood on the fence. He moved to grab his tie, fiddling with it as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Did I keep the door shut?” He slowly raised his gaze up to Hugo who just smiled while moving his hand, he looked to the portal that opened and watched the man step through it. Staring at it and seeing Hugo on the other side in a dark world with a rather bright blue galaxy. He stared for a moment as he watched Hugo hold his hand out to him. Like an offer.

He could feel a sudden panic rising in his chest as he stepped back. He didn’t want to go through it, he didn’t want to step away from Desh and be bad. But Hugo looked like he was waiting, being patient, he slowly glanced back to Desh who was eyeing him. Watching him. But not doing anything to interfere, he slowly reached a hand out and took Hugo’s. Feeling a weird rush when he was pulled through the portal and into a new place. 

Eyes scanning over everything before he glanced up at the galaxy above him, there was a feeling of knowing. Of understanding as he stared at it, like he could see every possible path he could take, and looking back he could see the ones he had taken and how many he missed. He stared up at it in awe, only to be pulled along by Hugo who he followed without word. Being pulled into the darker depths of wherever they were until they came to a stop in front of that Red Door. He looked at it and could see a large chunk broken from it, could see a smoldering dark black cloud of smoke pluming from the chunk that was missing.

“The door...”

“You didn’t like open it, you uh kept it like... shut? In a sense? However, it’s like pretty damaged now.” He looked over to Hugo, watching the man tilt his head as he watched the smoke plume.

“When Aodhan... when he destroyed Noah... he didn’t just destroy Noah did he?” He felt like he understood, the bomb that he was making, that what he was converting wasn’t just the man. It was the beast in the other world who was on the other side of the door. The explosion damaging it in response...

“That’s right.” Svlad kept his eyes on the door, watching that smoke plume for a little while longer before turning to look at Hugo.

“What does it mean? Will they get out?” He asked, hearing a clicking noise he looked over to the door, watching as a hand slid out of the hole and moved down the door. Clawing and scratching, and making its way to the doorknob before there was a black flash of something cutting across it. He watched in mild horror as the arm fell and began disintegrating before his eyes as the thing behind the door screamed and pulled back.

“Like... uh... just be careful. Okay?” He felt the man awkwardly pat him and watched as another portal opened. When he stepped through it, it was already night time, and he was standing back in front of the hospital where he could see Desh still waiting for him. She just smiled and waved him over, he glanced behind him to see the portal was gone before heading over to the woman who lead him back inside the hospital.

“Ozzy is set up in a room, he’s still out from the medication, but he’s stable and doing better.” He nodded from the information as they walked through the halls. Of course, once they got into the room Priest was already halfway out of the bed pulling IV’s out of his arm to the point he was bleeding pretty badly. “Ozzy!” She snapped the name in a rather mothering tone. But there was something about the look in Priest’s eyes. Like he wasn’t really there, a bit drugged and out of it. As he got up, tossing the IV’s and everything else stuck to him off to the side. A small smile crossed his face as he stumbled forwards on shaky legs.

“Desh...” Svlad moved his hand to grab Desh’s arm when she went to walk towards him. “I don’t think he’s actually  _here_  right now.” He stated under his breath, calmly, because he recognized that glazed over look in the man’s eyes. His mind was somewhere else and he was reacting accordingly to whatever he was reliving, it was honestly horrifying to see Priest in a situation like this. Disassociating and out of it, he was sure this was about to get violent when Desh stood rather protectively between him and Priest.

“Osmund.” Her voice was a lot softer this time, but Priest’s unfocused eyes locked on her, and there was a look of sudden anger. An anger he only saw when the man was carving him up back in Illmoure. He hugged himself when Desh actually stepped towards him, hands raised in surrender as she dared to get closer to him. “You’re fine, you’re in the hospital for an injury you got on your mission. No one is going to hurt you. Please, get back in the bed.” Trying to sound so reassuring, but Svlad could see in the man’s eyes he wasn’t hearing her. His fight response was on to whatever place his mind put him from waking up in a hospital bed.

Nurses were already showing up in the room from the sound of the machine Priest used to be hooked up to giving the flatline noise. Already having a crash cart ready in case, he was actually flatlining.

“Please tell me there are sedatives on that cart?” Desh asked as Priest just started to giggle. He moved surprisingly fast for being drugged. Grabbing for Desh who was quicker in getting behind him and actually used the nightstand next to the bed to kick up with so she could get high enough to jump on his back and put him in the sleeper hold. “Sedatives! Now!” She called out to the nurses, and Svald felt frozen in place as Priest worked on trying to get Desh off of him. Fighting the nurses and obviously hurting one he threw rather hard into the night stand. But eventually one of them injected him with the sedative.

And Svlad watched as he slowly was brought down. As Security came in and helped get him back in the bed. Desh promising he wouldn’t hurt anyone next time to avoid him being strapped to the bed. Eventually everything calmed down and Svlad was guided by Deshmukh into a seat where they waited for the man to wake up again.

“Does he always react like that?” Svlad finally asked getting a small sigh from Desh.

“No, it’s random. Sometimes he’s fine, sometimes he’s like that.” She motioned to the room to explain the whole, violent reaction. “Never know what’s going to set him off, I think it’s the anesthesia that does it.” She added while pulling out her phone and messaging people, Svlad watched her with a small sigh while looking out the window. Hoping they wouldn’t have to stay there long, wondering if Desh ever spoke to him about his traumas or if her was as bullheaded about it with her as he was with him.

He wasn’t sure how long they waited before a doctor came in and Desh joined him in conversation. Svlad stayed away from the man and listened randomly from the corner as he explained everything they did and what all he would have to do to take care of his injury. Svlad couldn’t stop his smile from rest being one of the things he had to do, Priest definitely was going to be the type to ignore doctor’s orders. He couldn’t help but imagine how many times he would have to tell him not to do something that would cause him to hurt himself.

But eventually Priest woke up again, groaning in annoyance as he slowly forced himself to sit up.

“You are staying in that bed, Mister.” Desh stated, Svlad couldn’t stop his amused grin as he looked at the woman just in time for a pillow to fly over and smack her in the face.

“Fuck you.” He muttered, tone groggy, Desh was laughing though, and Svlad slowly looked back over to the man who was rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes while taking in the room. “Hospital? Really?”

“Oz... you passed out and were bleeding heavily, of course I took you to the hospital.” He just grumbled from the reply. But ignored her and was throwing the blanket off himself and getting out of the bed. Svlad couldn’t help but advert his gaze when the man not only pulled out his IV’s, a lot cleaner this time, but actually pulled off the hospital gown and tossed it to the side. The man really had no shame with the whole... walking around naked thing. He slowly raised his gaze to watch Priest look at the bandaging done to his side before walking over to the little clothes cabinet. Looking through it like he was hoping to find something other than a hospital gown.

“Desh, get me some scrubs, or I’ll get them myself.” Svlad slowly looked over to the woman who was staring at him in annoyance before standing up.

“You owe me big time.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He muttered in response while impatiently waiting for her. But she eventually slipped her phone in her pocket and got up. Heading out of the hospital room and down the halls, Svlad shifted and found himself feeling anxious from the fact he could feel Priest’s own anxiety. But his was nothing like the anxiety he felt, it wasn’t never wrecking and overwhelming in a sense he wanted to lay down and cry. No, it was anger, and pain, and utter hatred. He slowly took in a shaky breath and slowly let it out.

“Mr. Priest.” He said the man’s name, looking to the man’s face as he started to fiddle with his fingers. Feeling nervous as he rocked on his toes. “Aodhan damaged the Red Door when he blew up Noah. I don’t know if it’s necessarily  _bad_ , but it doesn’t seem  _good_ either. I asked Hugo if the things behind the door could get out but all he told me was to be careful.” Priest seemed to be thinking it over, as they waited for Desh to come back. Priest seeming a little impatient as he glanced to the door of the room he was set up in.

“That just sounds like something might have escaped... when did you talk with Hugo?” The man looking at him now with narrowed eyes, Svlad dropped his eyes to the ground as he crossed his arms behind his back. Still fidgetting with his sleeve which was stained in Priest’s blood.

“While you were in surgery, he came to talk to me.” Priest grunted from that, his attention quickly landing on the door when Desh came back. Dropping scrubs, his leather jacket, and his boots on the bed.

“These were the only things that survived, be thankful they didn’t cut up your jacket.” Priest sighed heavily while getting the scrubs on, and then the boots. Which amused Svlad for some reason, probably due to the fact he was still wearing those hospital socks with the annoying grippy things on the bottom. Once he was dressed the three of them headed out of the room. Some nurses trying to stop Priest who insisted he was fine, Desh didn’t do anything to stop it so he just sighed while continuing to follow after them.

Priest asked for the keys but Desh ignored him while climbing into the driver’s seat. Svlad getting in the back and Priest eventually got into the passenger's side. They were in silence as she drove them to the Hotel, Mason already there waiting for them. Desh was handing Priest some papers as the valet went to park the car.

“These are your instructions, please take care of your wound and don’t push yourself, okay?” He took them from her eventually and Svlad watched in amusement as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Turning to wave at him before she and Mason left, Priest was folding up the papers and stuffing them in his pockets as he motioned for Svlad to follow him. He smiled as he followed after the man and headed up the elevator and to their room.

Of course, Svlad was sad to see they wouldn’t have a break when Priest opened the door and there was a woman sitting on the couch. Lounging actually like she owned the place, wearing a beautiful white dress, drinking red wine, and wearing the most expensive looking white gold and diamond bracelets, earrings, and necklace. Priest looked annoyed as he stepped in and shrugged off his jacket, tossing it on the arm of the couch as he continued to strip down while heading to the bedroom.

“Ronda.” He muttered in acknowledgement to the woman. She gave a low ‘hmm’ while reading something, looked like a file of some sort. Svlad slowly walked into the room to look at the woman better as she motioned with her wine glass to the seat next to her. He hesitated but finally moved over to sit next to her. She sat up straighter and moved, pouring him a glass of wine and handing it over to him. He took it gently from her with a soft smile.

“Thank you.” He said watching as she looked to him, setting the file down as she moved her hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes when he felt a sudden calmness from the touch. Which was quickly interrupted by Priest yanking her hand away by her wrist.

“What are you doing?” He watched in slight shock from the actual protectiveness in the man’s voice. Eyes lingering on him as she just smiled innocently and brought her glass up to her lips.

“We were just going to have a conversation, Oz.” He grunted while letting go, and Svlad slowly turned his head while taking a drink of the wine. Which he never particularly liked wine. It was bitter, and dry, but the warmth that came with it was nice... “I wanted to thank you for solving the case, Svlad.” He looked back to her from the acknowledgement. Watching as she cleared her throat and stood up. “I brought something as a thank you.” He watched as she moved over to the side of the coffee table. Grabbing a rather large bag and setting it on the table for them. Unzipping it to show the large amount of money that was inside, Svlad honestly choked on his wine from the sight of it.

“Ronda...” Eyes wide in awe as he got up and moved over to the bag to look at it before looking back to the woman. “You didn’t have to-” He closed his mouth when the woman rested her hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s the least I could do. Now you two enjoy your wine... And you know Oz, you’re always welcome to come back to work for me when you get bored of this job.” She said it with a wink, finishing her glass of wine and setting it down before walking around him. Giving Priest a gentle touch to his cheek before heading out the door. Svlad was still in awe from the money, it was a lot more than he had ever received from a job...

“What was it she does again?” Svlad asked while turning to look at the man who sighed while rubbing his face.

“She runs a mercenary company.” Waving his hand dismissively. “Good job on the case, Svlad. You were perfect.” It didn’t even sound like he was lying. It sounded genuine.

“What? Svlad found his eyes locked on the man.

“You did everything right, I think you’re starting to get the hang of this. Like I knew you would.” Amused smile, Svlad was just staring at him as he slowly set his wine glass down. Walking over to him, he could see a sudden look of amusement on the man’s face. And Svlad couldn’t stop himself from sliding his hands up his chest, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he stood up on his toes and kissed him. It just felt right for some reason... and he didn’t want to stop as he pulled the man closer, or himself closer, honestly, he wasn’t sure as he continued to kiss the man. Giving a pleased noise when Priest moved a hand to his lower back, pressing their bodies together as the man kissed him back.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes.” He could feel a warmth hitting him as he nodded his head, moving to lead the way towards the bedroom. Fingers were trembling a bit in nervousness as he worked on pulling off his tie. Unbuttoning his shirt and shedding it off, he could feel his breath catch when Priest came up behind him. Feeling the man’s hands on his hips as he leaned in to kiss along his throat, just below his jaw. He leaned his head back with a soft noise, hands moving to Priest’s as he pressed himself back into him. Just wanting to enjoy this moment and act like everything was fine.

They did it, they solved the case. He did what Priest wanted and got Aodhan to agree to come back with them. He didn’t try to go with Incubus and Amanda. He was good. He did everything right for once. And he was enjoying that. He gasped when the man moved in front of him. Kissing at his throat and stepping backwards to guide him to the bed. Svlad could feel his confidence coming back to him as he shoved him watching that playful smile as the man sat down for him. He moved to immediately climb in his lap kissing him again as he did so.

Svlad couldn’t stop kissing him, hand’s gripping his shoulders as he gently rocked his body against Priest’s. Taking full control of the initiative this time. He wanted it. He wanted to smother him in kisses, he wanted to wrap his arms around him and do everything that came to his mind. He wanted him, he wanted his hands all over his body, his mouth to touch everywhere. He was even guiding the man’s hands to his hips before wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Taking control of this and rushing in with the urgency, and tactless enthusiasm he did with everything.

He could hear and feel the pleased hum from Priest who kissed him back. Tasting him as their tongues swirled around one another in heated, blinding, passion. There was a voice in the back of his head yelling at him for this but he could care less. He wanted  _Priest_ , he never realized how bad until he watched the man more or less break out of the hospital. As he worried over him while the man looked over the instructions, which he reluctantly took from Desh, on how to deal with his wound.

He realized in that moment, that dumb moment of Priest looking human... that he had never been so attracted to him before... well maybe once when he was a kid, but that was for totally different reasons. Maybe? He wasn’t sure, he was still good at giving him butterflies when he gave him smiles. It was still so easy for the man to invade his thoughts as much as the man invaded his space. He felt so emotionally exhausted about everything to do with this case and here he was.

Praising him for everything.

Making him feel good.

Making him feel  _special_.

Making him feel  _wanted_  and not just like he was an  _obligation_.

He gave a soft noise from the spark grinding against him was causing in his groin as Priest slid his hands up and down his sides. Slowly gliding strong hands over his ass and squeezing as he pulled his hips against his. He broke the kiss with a soft moan, eyes closed tight as he moved his hands to wrap his arms around his shoulders, continuing to rock against him as Priest kissed and nipped at his neck. There was that same possessive feeling to it like it had when Priest was on top of him before they went to Aodhan’s. He bit his bottom lip trying to muffle himself, giving a gasp when the man rolled them over so he was under him.

He blinked while slowly resting his hands on the man’s shoulders biting his bottom lip again as Priest looked down at him. Smile on his face as the man’s hands trailed down to help him get his pants off. He lifted his hips for him, eyes closing from the feeling of being stripped down to his underwear. He watched as Priest leaned over him again when he was done, kissing along his throat again as his hands moved to his hips which he lifted so easily off the bed. He could feel the man rutting against him as he marked up his throat with bites that were on the verge of painful.

“Mine.” He growled it in a way that had his stomach knotting and toes curling. He leaned his head back with a moan while moving his hand and gripping at the hair on the back of the man’s head.

“ _Yours_.” He muttered it getting a soft giggle from the man that had him squirming from the vibrations of it. He moved his hands to Priest’s shoulders as he curled his legs, toes resting against the man’s hips as he looked up at him when Priest leaned back. “I’m not ready to have sex yet.” He looked away from the man, waiting for a barrage of insults to hit him. For the man to get angry, instead he was met with another giggle, which allowed him to cautiously glance up at the man.

“That’s fine. How far do you want to go?” He could hear the words being purred in his ear, making him squirm as he leaned his head back.

“I... I don’t know... I have not actually thought that far ahead. I’m not good at that you know... thinking ahead I mean. Well I mean I’m probably not good at this either? I don’t know, I’ve never been graded and-” He took in a deep breath when the man kissed him.

“You’re cute.”  _Oh_... he could feel his face heat up. That was probably the pain meds speaking.

“Thank-thank you-” Wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but his mind couldn’t stop thinking about the taunt of Priest jerking him off in the car. Or blowing him under the table in the restaurant they went to. He couldn’t stop his eyes from landing on the man’s lips, hand sliding to his jaw as he bit his lip. Wondering what it would feel like with his scars-

_Mr. Priest was on Pain Meds._  

“Wait... Mr. Priest.” He closed his eyes when the man kissed him, giving a low hum while nipping at his throat. “You have taken a lot of pain meds. You were also in surgery. Should we really be doing this at all?”

“You should shower.” He wanted the man to join him. He blinked before looking back at him, eyes feeling unfocused as he shifted under him.

“Join me?” He could feel his toes curling when the man got off him to allow him to get up and head towards the bathroom. He worked on getting out of his underwear off as Priest followed after him. He felt nervous and anxious, but, excited and thrilled all in one go as he stripped down to nothing while turning on the shower. Stepping in and it wasn’t long before Priest was in the shower with him. Trapped in a small space which used to make him embarrassed and scared, and now he wanted this. He closed his eyes when he turned to face the man and Priest pressed him into the shower wall. He could feel his stomach pulsing with a heat when the man leaned in and kissed him again.

“You... you said you would wash more than my back if I ever wanted?” He closed his eyes when Priest pulled back, hands moving to the shower wall nervously waiting for the man’s reply. He was just met with a giggle as the man leaned against him, pressing his face into the crook of his neck.

“Is that what you want?” Well now he didn’t know... he was so sure in the beginning.... but now? He opened his mouth to answer and felt his face flush when the man just laughed. Stepping back as he moved, so easily manhandling him to turn him around. He wasn’t sure why his toes were curling when he was pressed face first into the wall. Priest’s hand resting on his back between his shoulder blades holding him so firmly in place. “Let me know if you change your mind.” He didn’t want to move now when he felt Priest’s hand leave his back.

He closed his eyes when the man started at his shoulders, massaging into them with his hands as he slowly worked his way down his back, sliding them back up as he continued to massage him. Even with the bruising he had it still felt good, he closed his eyes as he relaxed into the wall, hands by his face as Priest continued. He could feel nervousness in his stomach as the man got lower on his back, getting so close to the slope of his ass. He blinked feeling his hands slide over it with a small gasp. Hands moving to catch Priest’s, the man letting up and Svlad slowly guided his hands to his sides instead.

The was a moment of silence with Priest rubbing his thumbs against him before starting to massage up his sides. Touching and gliding them along his skin, he bit his bottom lip as the man continued, giving a small breath when Priest’s hands slide around his sides to his chest. Feeling the way the man pulled him so his back was pressing into his chest as his hands started to rub and massage into his chest. He was squirming from the feeling of it. Hands moving to the man’s hips as he touched him, making his breath hitch as his hands started to move down his stomach.

He could feel the electric pulse of heat under his hands as they started to slide lower. But he was quick to catch his hands again when they reached just above his groin. Trembling in both excitement and uncertainty as he felt the man’s face in the crook of his neck. Just breathing in his scent in a way that made him shudder.

“Why don’t you finish up? I should start working on my report.” He didn’t sound disappointed just amused, Svlad nodded his head as the man slowly released him. Washing the soap off himself before stepping out of the shower. Svlad continued to stare at the wall before he slid down to the floor of the shower. Sitting there with a bit of shock and sudden disgust... A feeling of self-hatred worming into him. Attacking him for doing things like this with Priest, when he had only ever done things like this with Todd. He could feel tears stinging his eyes as he looked to his thighs. Hands moving to cover the names which were staring back at him.

Hating himself as he began crying rather heavily as he leaned forwards resting his head on the wall. He felt sick to his stomach as his nails scratched at the names. He wanted to cut them off, he didn’t want to look at them anymore. He didn’t want them staring back at him, taunting him. Just like he hated that Amanda and Incubus were so determined to save him. There was  _nothing_  to save! He was nothing! He was nowhere near who he used to be. He was a different person who didn’t see the problem with killing someone. He turned his back to the water, curling up in a ball and curled his legs to his chest. Eyes staring out at nothing at the sudden and very harsh realization of what he did.

He argued to let someone die.

He  _killed_  Noah.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there till a thought slowly entered his head. Just staring at nothing as he moved to shut off the water. The soap that was on him long gone now. He got up and out of the shower, walking into the room still naked and dripping wet, not seeing the man he walked over to where some of his weapons were. Grabbing a knife that was there and walking out of the room, seeing Priest at the desk as he slowly walked over to him.

“Mr. Priest...” He watched as Priest turned to look at him. Eyes locked on the knife in his hand as he slowly stood up. Svlad moved to grab it by the blade, watching how the man arched a brow as he held it out so the hilt was facing him. Squeezing the blade hard enough that he could feel it cutting into him, he could feel and hear and smell the blood as it ran down the blade and dripped onto the Hotel floor. “I killed Noah.” He killed a lot of people, or got a lot of people killed he supposed. But he stood by and allowed for Noah to die.

He fought his old friends to make sure it would happen.

He watched as Priest walked over to him, eyes locking on the sight of the man taking the hilt of the knife which he slowly released. Feeling his blood dripping off his fingers as his hands dropped down moving one to draw a line in his own blood against Todd’s name not even looking at what he was doing. Just feeling the raised scar tissue under his finger as he stared up at the man.

“For Noah...” He moved his hand to the other leg, drawing another line in his blood over Farah’s name. “For the monster in the other world.” He waited, he waited for what felt like hours. Tears filling his eyes when he found himself tempted to beg the man to do it. When he found himself tempted to take the knife back and just do it himself as the man looked at the bloodied blade rather than him. “Please.” He didn’t want to see their names anymore. He didn’t want to be reminded of them anymore. He just wanted them to be obscured. Distant memories of people he failed like the wings on his back. “Please...” He said it softer broken.

He never felt so relieved when Priest shoved him backwards, when he tripped over himself and fell ungracefully on the couch. Staring up at the man who knelt down in front of him. He could feel his face heating up as he looked away when Priest actually hooked his leg over his shoulder. Sitting up and causing him to fall on his back on the couch. He felt suddenly exposed in this position as he watched Priest run his tongue along his thigh over the blood. He felt frozen as his eyes locked on the sight, breath hitching as the man kissed along the scars there before moving the blade to his leg.

“Such a good boy. I guess you deserve a reward.” He closed his eyes with a yelp when he felt the blade bite into his skin. Falling on his back and covering his mouth with his hands. Tasting his own blood as he cried out in pain from Priest rather roughly cutting into his leg and striking out Todd’s name. He felt suddenly dead inside, full of regret as he laid there limply. Tears pouting out of his eyes as he questioned what he was doing. But he wasn’t able to linger on that much longer as he felt the knife cutting into his other leg. Making him squirm and writhe as the man carved into his thigh.

He was panting when the man finished. Eyes shut tight as tears continued to fall from his eyes, knowing he would need to shower for real after getting blood all over himself. He slowly moved his hands while letting out a shaky breath. Thighs trembling in pain as he looked down at Priest in time to see him kiss his bloody thigh, he turned his head away from that. Hating himself for enjoying the sight as much as he did. He blinked when he felt a gently touch to his hip, eyes moving to focus down on him.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He just nodded as the man moved to let his leg slide off his shoulder. Glad when the man helped him sit up and then get up. He winced from the pain in his thighs as he was led to the bathroom. Guided to sit down as Priest went to get the medical bag, he bit his lip looking to the large and rather deep carvings in each thigh. 

Hands moving to rest on them as they continued to drip blood onto the floor. He could feel tears pouring from his eyes as Priest eventually came back into the room. Sitting in front of him and getting a wash rag. Taking his hands first and being so gentle about cleaning them off, he watched him in fascination as the man bandaged his hand and moved on to his thighs.

Being so gentle about cleaning up the excess blood before getting a needle ready to begin stitching the wound up. Being so careful and cautious with what he was doing. Focused it a way that was actually adorable to watch as he continued to sew his leg up. Moving on to the next one and repeating the process. Once finished he turned on the tub, letting it run for a while before he grabbed his face by the chin.

Svlad gave a soft noise from it, closing his eyes when Priest worked on washing off his face. Getting it nice and clean before guiding him to sit in the tub. He kept his bandaged hand out of the water which wasn’t as high as he was expecting. Just enough for the man to get another rag and work on getting all the blood off of him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back feeling suddenly exhausted as the man continued to clean him off. Giving a small groan when Priest gently pet his face.

“Okay, you need to get out.” He could hear the water beginning to drain and eventually he got himself to sit on the edge of the tub again. Where Priest took his time drying his legs off starting at his feet and moving up. He could feel his hands massage around his legs in a way that had him slowly spreading his legs for him. Moving how he needed as he lightened up on the touch to dab the towel around the wound. Once satisfied with that the man carefully bandaged up his thighs, helping him stand up as he led him over to the bed.

“Get some rest, we go back Home tomorrow.” Svlad reached out to catch his hand, watching as Priest turned to look at him.

“Stay until I fall asleep?” The man just smiled at him, Svlad averted his gaze as he moved into the bed. Closing his eyes, expecting the man to laugh at him. He found himself pleasantly surprised when Priest climbed into the bed with him. He bit his bottom lip while pressing himself against the man who wrapped his arms around him. “What’s going to happen when we get home, Mr. Priest?”

“Assumin’ he hasn’t forgotten about it, I’m guessin’ I’ll get in trouble with Ken.”  _Right._  He punched his boss in the face... he was surprised he actually let that slip his mind seeing as watching that was rather amazing... honestly... “After that, you’ll get that little pass back and I can take you around Blackwing with me.” He was still nervous about that because of who he could run into. But also, excited wondering if he would be able to see Aodhan, Mona, and hell even Bart. “Work more on your training which should go a lot smoother now since you’re acceptin’ what y’are an’ all.” Hearing the words, he couldn’t help but think about what he saw in the hospital, he slowly turned around to face him. Looking into the man’s face as he tried to think about how to word it.

“Mr. Priest... At the hospital.” He bit his bottom lip, he wasn’t even sure if what he saw was real or not. “I saw something.” Priest seemed interested now and Svlad shifted to nuzzle more into him. Hiding his face as his exhaustion continued to catch up with him. “Numbers... above people’s heads. It was like a small flash... but I’ve never seen anything like that before.” He slowly looked back up to the man who looked interested from this.

“What were the numbers?” He wasn’t sure honestly...

“The one I remember seeing was 05152036.” Which now that he thought about it... “It... seems like a date?” He arched his brow in thought. Wondering why he even saw a flash of something like that, he couldn’t even remember what he was doing when it happened. Priest just seemed interested in that as he tilted his head before pulling him closer.

“We can look into it later.” He closed his eyes from that, hoping they wouldn’t try to do it with a test of some sort... he was always so bad at the tests Blackwing gave him...

He didn’t realize he fell asleep till he woke up cold in the bed, pulling the blankets around him with a whine as he reached out for where Priest used to be only to be met with a cold bed. He slowly sat up blankets still around him, he winced from the pain in his thighs. Hands moving to them as he glanced over to the open doorway, slowly sliding out under the covers and over to where his clothes were. Putting on a pair of underwear and a singlet as he walked over to the doorway. Leaning on it and seeing Priest at his laptop typing away at something... Probably his report.

“Mr. Priest...” He watched as the man turned his head to look at him. “It’s late.” The man grunted in response while turning his back to him, going back to his report. Svlad could feel a weird sense in the room, the same feeling he had when they were alone in the hospital... he wondered if the man wasn’t in bed because he couldn’t sleep. He was slow as he walked over to him, being careful about his actions and obvious as he listened to the man’s fingers on the keyboard. He moved his hand to the man’s bare back, fingers tracing over scars that looked like battle wounds.

Which actually taking the time to look at them looked like a lot. A few burn scars on his back he knew were from Blackwings electric batons, he had a few himself. He slowly traced them as Priest’s fingers slowed on the keyboard. Hands running up his back to rest on his shoulders. Glad the chair was as short as it was as he leaned over it. Arms wrapping around him as he pressed his face into the crook of his neck. Just laying against him as he closed his eyes. Eventually Priest just went back to typing like he wasn’t even there, the feeling in the room feeling the same as he moved to touch a scar on his shoulder blade.

“What’s this from?” He could hear Priest stopped typing, moving his face away from the scar when Priest reached back to touch it. Fingers rubbing over the scar tissue there before he turned his head to look at him with an amused smile.

“Want to talk about my scars.” Svlad just smiled slyly at him as he stood up straight.

“You seem like one of those annoying types who remembers each scar and how you received them.” He pointed out getting an eye roll as the man saved what he was doing and closed his lap top.

“Gun shot. That’s the exit,” he moved to point to one on the front which was actually pretty close to his heart. “First meeting with Bart. When I started to like the girl, she just barely missed my heart and this was back when we knew she killed everyone she attacked. When I came back alive is when she actually bothered to talk with me instead of just attack me on sight.” Svlad could feel his heart pounding from that as he watched Priest stand up, watching the man step towards him he grabbed his arm and pointed at a four paralleled line scar on his forearm.

“And these?”

“Martin’s little stray cat.” There was a sadistic gleam in his eye from that one and he found himself not wanting to ask what happened to said cat. Though it was amusing to him imagining a younger Martin bringing stray animal’s home.

“This one?” Svlad touched one on his lower abdomen, hand resting on it which he recognized easily as one of those cattle prod scars. Priest stopped his advance on him to look at it, watching how he stared at it for a moment. Only for the man to finally move, grabbing his wrist before continuing to walk, backing him up towards the bedroom.

“You know exactly what that’s from.”

“How’d you get it? Why’d you get it?” He didn’t hear much about Priest’s project life, he knew he was violent... he knew he clearly had tests done to him. From the vivisection scar he knew he was also cut open on a table for people to play with his insides. But he wanted to know so much more.

“Attacking a guard who was in my way. I had to be somewhere and they wouldn’t listen so I broke out of my restraints and attacked him. Fucker managed to get that electric baton out before I could crush his skull.” Shrugging like it was nothing, Svlad just watched him as he was pushed down onto the bed with a small ‘oof.’

“Did you try to leave often?” He asked while tilting his head. Priest was narrowing his eyes on him and Svlad slowly dropped his gaze.

“Where are you going with this, Svlad?” He didn’t really know. He could feel tears in his eyes as he finally looked back to him.

“I know you’re not sleeping because you’re hurting but you’re too stubborn to talk about it.” He stated bluntly, he only received an amused laugh from it. Obviously, the man was going to protest from that smug look on his face. “I can feel it, Mr. Priest... it’s the same way you felt in the hospital.” He stated it under his breath, he closed his eyes when Priest grabbed him by the singlet and yanked him up into a seated position.

“Why do you always want to ruin everything? I get the feeling you like it when I beat you.” He slowly opened his eyes and shook his head, hands moving to Priest’s wrists.

“No-no I... you tried to attack Desh, you hurt nurses. I just... why can’t you admit there’s something-” He winced from the smack across the face, feeling Priest let him go he began regretting the direction he was taking this. Tears slipping from his eyes as the man stood up straight, he slowly moved a shaky hand. Touching another scar on his side opposite of the bandage, fingers tracing the scar there. He could see the man tense up causing him to move his hand as he looked up at him.

“How’d you get that one?” Trying to choke back the tears, but he still had that crack in his voice, the man looked annoyed but just sighed before looking at the scar on his side. “Project Cerberus.”

“Who... who you said was Selena’s kid?” He was wiping tears away as Priest grunted from that.

“Yes. Get in the bed.” He looked back up to him with begging eyes.

“It’s cold, can you join me?” The man rolled his eyes, but he didn’t protest, so Svlad moved to get back under the covers, curling up under them and waiting. He could feel the bed shift and gave a shaky sigh in relief when the man got into the bed with him. Rolling over to face him when the man didn’t cuddle him, so he inched closer to more or less lay on the man. 

Who gave an annoyed grunt but didn’t try to stop him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kill Me Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600897) by [ToMarsAndBeyond3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMarsAndBeyond3/pseuds/ToMarsAndBeyond3)




End file.
